My Reincarnated Lives (Being Updated Again)
by TsukikoUchu-On Hiatus
Summary: Sakura is chosen to be the Will of the Kami and gets sent back in time to fix the timeline, upon her return to her own, several surprises and shocks follow! Special Notice: Only 9 more chapters remain until this story is finished, please bare with me and I guarantee this story and couple will have the happy ending you want and they all deserve!
1. Prologue of First Life

She was floating in a sea of darkness, a thought flitted through her head 'The war' those two words rung through the dark, Sakura was in so much agony and pain, so much sadness and loss, they had lost and now she had lost her life.

Then a bright light shined down on her and Sakura opened her green eyes to peer around, a gurgle escaped from between her lips "Aw look at her Tajima, our precious little girl" Kisama Uchiha cooed at her pink haired child the last born from her flesh and blood.

Tajima silently regarded his newest child before nodding "Sakura Uchiha, yes that's perfect, she will make a most excellent addition to the Uchiha clan" he stated then taking his only daughter into his arms, turned leaving his wife behind.

" **Behold Uchiha Sakura** " Tajima held up his child for the gathered clan to see, Madara as his oldest child came forth and placed a gentle hand upon the crown of Sakura's head, Izuna was next as the last remaining of his children due to the war with the Senju's.

Madara allowed his eyes to gaze upon his little sister before his onyx eyes hardened in determination, 'I will not let anyone touch a single hair on her head' Madara inwardly vowed, he was resolved to keep this promise even if he were to die because of it.

Izuna was thinking similar thoughts, if anyone dared to hurt his sister, he would kill for her, he would take on the world for his only sister "Why Sakura, Father" Izuna inquired a moment later drawing everyone's attention onto himself.

Tajima faced his youngest son, the Uchiha's held their breath waiting for the answer "Spring time is when the Cherry Blossoms bloom, since Sakura was conceived there have been multiple tree's blossoming with the cherry blossoms, even in the dead of winter" he spoke.

Madara thought back to the time his mother had announced she was pregnant, and realized that his father only spoke the truth, Madara largely remembered the wonder that had been present on his mothers face upon seeing such a phenomenon.

Announcement ceremony over, Tajima situated Sakura more comfortably in his arms and headed back to his wife "Here" he passed Kisama their daughter and turned, he needed to get back to work, there was no way he was going to let the Senju win this war.

Six months later, when Sakura was learning to walk, her brother Madara took her out to play in a little flower field, everyone had quickly learned that the pink haired girl was very special "Ni-sama" Sakura twirled her fingers around a flower.

Madara resisted the urge to frown, it was unnatural, how gifted his sister was "Yes, what is it Imouto-chan" he rumbled out, Sakura plucked the flower from the ground and headed over to him climbing into his lap with no hesitation.

"Isn't this the herb ashwagandha herb, used to reduce anxiety, get rid of inflamed muscles and boost your immune system" Sakura held up the supposed flower, Madara looked down before letting out a sigh, she sulked when he remained silent.

Madara wanted to shout to the gods, why had they given him a sister that was smarter than him "It is" he gave her a small smile though it was more like a grimace, Sakura payed him no mind as she hopped from his lap and ran out into the field once more to frolic among the flowers.

What was even worse was that their father expected more from his daughter than he did his own sons, that was what was the most frustrating part about having a gifted sister, and the child hadn't even awoken her sharigan yet.

While Madara was deep with in his own thoughts, Sakura snuck away to hide behind a tree, she knew who she was and where she was, but the thing was she didn't have a clue as to how she had ended up in the form she now was in.

'This is very irritating having to play as the little sister to that damn Madara' Sakura scowled inwardly, though she supposed it might have been the will of the kami that had brought her to her current point, right the wrongs they had created.

Why was she so cursed, so with a sigh Sakura wandered back into the clearing, taking on the mask of Madara's little sister "NII-SAMA" she screeched startling her brother straight out of his thoughts, the ten year old boy jumped to his feet and looked around for the nonexistent threat.

Madara relaxed when his ears were greeted with his little sisters peels of laughter, his eyes flitted to the side and found Sakura with her arms wrapped around her mid section and laughing her head off, with a sulk Madara once again sat down.

"What is it" Madara asked when the child had finally calmed down, instead of saying anything Sakura plopped down in the middle of the field and Madara cringed, their mother was going to be unhappy, Kisama hated it when Sakura got her clothes dirty.

Sakura gazed up at the light blue sky and watched the clouds roll by, it's how she reminded herself that everyone in the future was counting on her to fix everything also this had been Shikamaru's favorite thing to pass the time doing.

"Ne Ni-sama, when will Father start training me" Sakura asked after some moments had passed, she needed to get as strong as she possibly could otherwise everything would end up how it had ended up the last time and Sakura wasn't willing to let that happen.

Madara cocked his brow at his little sister "You should ask Father that question not me Imouto-chan" he grumbled out, that was the last thing he wanted, if Sakura started training, then she would not only surpass him in smarts but also in strength and skill.

"K, I'm ready to go back" Sakura jumped to her feet with a grace a child of six months shouldn't possess and practically glided across the grass to stand before her big brother, inwardly Sakura was gagging, how anyone could call this thing brother was beyond her.

Standing Madara brushed his pants off before taking Sakura into his arms "Mother isn't going to be happy with you" he pointed out, there was dirt on every surface of skin, not to mention her dress was covered in it, Madara didn't look down as they walked.

Sakura shrugged, being dirty meant taking a bath and that was something she cherished "I know, but that means I get to take another bath" she snickered, that was one thing she looked forward to every waking moment, Sakura couldn't stand remaining dirty even if there was just one little spec.

Later that night when everyone had sat down to eat dinner, Sakura cleared her little throat and called out "Father, if I may inquire, when do you plan to start my training" Sakura looked her father straight in the eyes indicating that his answer was very important to her.

Kisama's eyes widened and she sent her husband a look, Tajima remained stoic as usual but there was a flicker of something deep within the depths of his onyx eyes, finally he spoke but it wasn't the answer Sakura wanted to hear.

"You will not be training ever, I refuse to lose my only daughter" Tajima decreed then wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood, Sakura's jaw dropped in astonishment but Tajima ignored it as he headed for his personal quarters.

Sakura sat back in her chair, her thoughts swirling and her blood boiling 'Stingy ass' Sakura scowled deeply but she didn't dare do that behind her fathers back, Tajima had a nasty habit of catching her in the act whenever he did something she didn't like.

Madara was inwardly cheering, 'Thank the Kami, now I don't have to worry and I can just be Sakura's big brother' he sighed in relief, Madara finished off his food and then excused himself from the table, heading to his own room that was separate from his siblings.

As Kisama tucked her daughter into her futon, she decided that it might be a good thing that Sakura wasn't going to be trained, like her husband, Kisama didn't want to lose her only daughter it would be a heavy blow for the clan.

When her mother left Sakura snuck out of her bedding and headed over to a corner of her room, if the man she now called father wasn't going to train her, then she would train herself, for two solid hours, Sakura ran through everything she remembered from her former life.

It was just taijutsu but at least it would start her off, finally when Sakura was tired enough, she crawled back into her bed drifting off as soon as her head hit the pillow, Sakura knew that the future was depending on her and she wouldn't let her friends down.


	2. Chapter 1

"A year later Sakura was one and a half now, and every night since her supposed father had decreed that she wouldn't receive training, Sakura had been practicing, growing stronger unbeknownst to her family, her muscles had grown use to the movements of taijutsu.

"Jutsu training was a little more difficult, ever since the war had picked up in earnest, she had been assigned a guard, and it had become increasingly frustrating, Sakura had a hard time sneaking off and even then that jerk of a guard always found her. 

'Like now' her one and a half year old brain supplied as she was once again carted off by Ikima, all while scolding her on her actions and that if she tried to sneak off again, she wouldn't be allowed out anymore and that was final.

Sakura crossed her arms and stubbornly turned her head ignoring the scolding Ikima was giving her, the rest of the day passed by much smoother, the next morning though Sakura found her chance as Ikima was ordered to join the battle.

With no one to watch her, Sakura was left to her own devices and so she immediately snuck off into the forest, glancing back every so often Sakura finally stopped several kilometers away from the Uchiha Compound and sighed in relief.

"And now my true training can begin" Sakura grinned feeling happy for once and gazing up at the huge tree, she focused her chakra to the soles of her feet, to her relief it wasn't difficult and soon she was running up, up, up.

Pure joy flowed through her as she realized she still had her perfect chakra control, Sakura was determined to train as hard as she could, running back down the tree, Sakura focused her chakra into her hands this time and punched the tree as hard as she could. 

Sakura winced as splinters got stuck in her knuckles, but she ignored the pain in favor of practicing, if she didn't do this now then there was no telling when she would be able to sneak away to train again, an hour later Sakura ran out of chakra.

Then she realized she couldn't go back to the compound for fear of being found out, so she picked a few herbs and with a grimace swallowed them raw, Sakura quickly removed all the splinters before taking a deep breath and healed her hands.

Once again Sakura was in awe, at least she was still able to use her abilities, though it was hard, the split knuckles finally knitted close, then Sakura turned and ran as fast as she could back to the compound, lest someone stumble upon her, then she would be in even bigger trouble.

Skidding to a halt, Sakura flopped back on the ground just as Ikima rounded the corner of the compound "There you are Uchiha-sama" Ikima was glad that Sakura hadn't tried to sneak off again, maybe the girl was finally learning to behave.

"I've been here the whole time Ikima-san" Sakura stated sarcastically, though Ikima didn't hear the sarcasm which Sakura was thankful for "Did you need something" she sat up looking for all the world as a proper lady of the Uchiha clan should.

Ikima shook his head "No Uchiha-sama, just came to tell you that I will be permanently joining the battle, so I will no longer be your guard, however when I come back and I find out you've been causing trouble.." Ikima trailed off warningly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be in a world of trouble" Sakura yawned, outwardly she was bored but inwardly she was practically jumping for joy, so long as no one caught onto her disappearances, then Sakura would be able to train as much as she possibly could at least until Ikima returned.

By the time that happened, she should have acquired enough skill in being able to avoid being detected by her guard, Ikima sighed, why did he have to be tasked with having to watch over such a spoiled little brat, it was obvious the girl got everything she wanted.  
The next day, Sakura watched Ikima, her father and her two brothers march off to rejoin the fight against the Senju's, the minute she was released, Sakura disappeared heading to the place she had trained the other day and immediately got to work.

Instead of practicing the tree climbing exercise Sakura started practicing the shadow clone jutsu, thanks to her perfect chakra control, it was easy to create, but maintaining it was a more challenging task as it kept popping out of existence every time she lost her concentration.

By the time her allotted two hours were over, Sakura could create and maintain her shadow clone for 20 whole minutes, she was certain by the time Ikima returned, she would be able to hold it a lot longer and be able to split her concentration on training.

Sure enough two months later Ikima returned, with her father and brothers in the lead, Sakura could hold her shadow clone for well over two hours and often used it when her mother tried to find out where she was sneaking away to.

"Hello Uchiha-sama" Ikima greeted the next day "I trust you've been well behaved in my absence" he quirked his brow at the little girl, she was almost two, just four more months, Sakura sent him a little smile before nodding in answer to his question.

A moment later she vocalized her thoughts "Oh yes, a perfect little angel you might call me" Sakura smiled impishly before moving to play in the flower field, the minute Ikima were to take his attention off of her is when she would make her move and sneak off.

Twenty minutes later Ikima was called away and Sakura quickly performed the shadow clone jutsu, giving it quick orders to listen to anything Ikima wanted of it and to not go to far, Sakura took off to the forest, pumping chakra into her legs to increase her speed.

When Ikima returned he smiled kindly at his young charge and watched her play, he never noticed that the Sakura that was with him wasn't the true Sakura and so two hours later when the real Sakura returned, she found it difficult to sneak out.

Finally Sakura sighed in relief as Ikima was once again distracted, so dispelling her clone, Sakura discreetly took her clones place in the middle of the field "Ikima-san, I think I'm done playing" she smiled sweetly at the man and was led inside.

This went on for months Ikima never noticing that the Sakura he was watching wasn't the one he had been charged with watching, finally Sakura's second birthday rolled around and the entire compound celebrated but still her father refused to teach her anything.

"I told you a year and a half ago, your not training ever" Tajima declared for the second time, he didn't care if his daughter hated him, he just wanted Sakura to be safe, and if keeping her from training did that then she could remain safe in the compound.

When Sakura went to bed that night she was huffing and puffing mad, why wouldn't he acknowledge her, she could be a great help though it would pain her to fight against the Senju, because Hashirama was her mentors grandfather.

Sakura woke the next morning to a commotion, Ikima was once again being called away to fight, creating her clone, Sakura ran off into the forest pulling the gloves she had taken right from underneath her brothers nose.

She would prove she could fight, she would prove she was strong and most important of all she would prove that even if her father remained stubborn it wouldn't stop her from training strong 'That's right Saku-chan' the voice of her inner self emerged.

Sakura sighed and leaned heavily against a tree 'Inner now isn't a good time' she sent the thought back before returning to pulverizing the boulder she had chosen as her target that day, if she didn't train enough then she would be no help to anyone.  
Inner frowned 'Saku-chan, please don't burn yourself out' she called before fading, Inner was scared for her outer self, it was a tough situation to be in and Inner wanted nothing more than for her outer self to be able to achieve her ultimate goal.

Listening to her inner self for once Sakura called it quits for the day, only an hour into training and wandered back to the compound feeling drained, one of these days she would convince her father to train her no matter how long it took.


	3. Chapter 2

Two years later when Sakura was four, Tajima finally cracked, as she once again asked "Father, when are you going to start my training" she bluntly asked, her mother sent her a sharp reprimanding look that she instantly ignored.

With a weary sigh "Tomorrow my child, tomorrow, does that please you" he rumbled out, and to Madara's frustration, Sakura's face lit up like a thousand suns, as she nodded her little head eagerly, he was surprised she didn't get whiplash from the fast motions.

"Very much Father, I promise to train hard" Sakura finished off her food and wiped her mouth, before excusing herself from the breakfast table, on the floor now, Sakura merrily skipped from the main house and out into the field.

Throwing her arms into the air Sakura twirled, laughing happily, finally she wasn't going to be ignored anymore, she stopped when she felt the approaching chakra of her brothers "I don't think it's a good idea Sakura-imouto" Izuna leaned down next to her as he spoke.

Sakura sulked "I have a right to be trained to you know, it was unfair of father to put this off for as long as he has" she stomped her foot throwing a minor temper tantrum, if she was her old self, she would have already left but no, she had to just be born into the Uchiha clan.

It was no wonder Itachi had snapped like he had, then again it wasn't really his fault, it was his fathers for putting so much pressure on the teen, Izuna back pedaled "I don't mean it like that Sakura-chan, it's just that why are you in such a hurry to train" he inquired gently.

Sakura's shoulders slumped at that, out of her entire family and she used that word lightly, Izuna was the one she got along with better than the others "Because, I want this war to end, I hate having to fear for my life every day" she mumbled scuffing her foot in the dirt.

Madara pinched the bridge of his nose as agitation flooded through is body and not for the first time he cursed the kami for giving him such a special little sister, though if anything ever happened to Sakura, he would be the first one to jump to her defense.

Izuna sighed and flopped back on the ground uncaring of maintaining appearances if someone happened to stumble across the three remaining siblings, "Imouto-chan, why are you so special" he asked gazing into her emerald green eyes.

"Ni-san, appearances are deceiving, and a ninja should never reveal their secrets" Sakura tapped her head with a giggle and pranced into the middle of the flower field, to her older brothers confusion, Izuna had no idea what Sakura had meant by that.

Madara was similarly confused but shrugged it off, in the end all would be revealed, "Izuna, what do you think of Imouto-chan, she is different oftentimes I catch her scowling deeply as if having an internal conversation" he whispered to his brother.

Izuna creased his forehead "Yes, I've noticed the same, it's strange" he murmured back, everyone had noticed that Sakura was not an average child, never mind her being special, it was like she lived by her own rules and that if they didn't bow down to her will then there would be hell.

The next day, Sakura happily stood in front of her father awaiting his instructions, she would prove to him that she was just as worthy as her big brothers "Alright child" Tajima handed Sakura a sword and she looked at it in confusion.

"Father" Sakura looked up with rounded eyes when Tajima gave her no further instruction, instead he moved out of her way and then she spotted the dummy "I understand" she nodded then attacked, her movements were sloppy but Sakura tried her best.

Several minutes later "Stop" Tajima commanded and Sakura's arm fell limply to her side, he roughly corrected her grip on the sword before pointing at the dummy again "Now try it again" he ordered and Sakura got to work, her movements were slightly less sloppy.

Two hours later Tajima called for another stop "Your impossible child" he stalked away from Sakura missing her disappointed expression, a moment later Sakura's eyes narrowed in determination and she turned back to the dummy and started her attack anew.

A couple more hours passed before she stopped, her arm was numb and she was exhausted, that still didn't stop Sakura from creating a shadow clone and disappearing into the forest to conduct her own training session before returning just in time for supper.

Sakura went to bed tired and exhausted that night, both from training in kenjutsu and ninjutsu, the next day she repeated the process improving slightly but not enough to gain approval from her father it made Sakura irritated.

So much so that she nearly threw her sword down, but she knew better than to do that under the watchful eyes of her father, Sakura gave a weary sigh when Tajima once again called out for her to stop "While you have improved, it's not enough" Tajima turned and left his child alone again.

Instead of going training with ninjutsu that day Sakura hacked at the dummy until Ikima called her in for dinner, he had returned yesterday evening and she didn't want to deal with making a clone just so she could go practice in the forest.

For three months, Sakura practiced with the sword until finally and she nearly leaped in joy, Tajima nodded his head "Good, you have improved now we may move onto other things" he whistled and another Uchiha child stepped forward.

Sakura eyed the boy warily, only to jump to the side as he lunged forward sharp sword raised, it lightly grazed her skin but Sakura narrowed her eyes, so that's the game then, turning sharply Sakura brought her own sword down to clash with the older boys.

"Hi, Uchiha-sama, I'm Aorama Uchiha" Aorama introduced himself as it became a battle of strength, he was seven so he should have the upper hand, until he found himself flat on his back side, looking up as a sharp sword was placed lightly against his sternum.

Sakura smiled cheekily "Just cause I'm younger than you Aorama-san, doesn't mean I'm not stronger, don't judge someone just because they are four, sometimes a child is stronger than someone who is much more older" she recited Kakashi's teachings.

Scowling Aorama jumped to his feet and attacked, but Sakura moved like flowing water and it was difficult to even get a hit in, time after time, Aorama found himself laying on the ground staring into the emerald greens of Sakura.

Tajima was deeply impressed with his daughter, while her skills with the sword weren't perfect, Sakura relied more on brute strength, and her movements were fluid like a true kunoichi, and he wondered why he hadn't started training her earlier, she was showing much more promise.

"Enough Aorama" Tajima halted the spar and Sakura took a step back, lowering her sword and swiping the sweat that had beaded on her brow away, her breathing was fast but over all, she was still standing on her feet unlike Aorama who was laying on the ground littered with cuts.

"How did I do Father" Sakura swung around to look up at Tajima, she hoped he had found her skills adequate to move onto other things, she didn't have a problem with sparring but she wanted to learn more than just sparring or kenjutsu.

Tajima looked down at his four year old before sighing "You show much promise, tomorrow I will teach you the fire ball jutsu" he patted her on the head, to show he was proud of her and then headed off to get to work, he was a busy man after all running a clan.

The minute he was gone Aorama jumped to his feet and with a little glare in Sakura's direction took off, when he was gone Madara and Izuna stepped into the yard "Well how did your training session go today Imouto-chan" Izuna asked sitting down on the wooden deck.

Sakura climbed into her brothers lap "Father has acknowledged my skill in kenjutsu so tomorrow he's going to teach me the fire ball jutsu" she chattered on happily, Sakura was so absorbed into talking with Izuna that she missed Madara's expression.

Madara's eyes widened in shock, she was going to learn the fire ball jutsu, 'No, no, no, no, no' he thought frantically, why was everything go to the gutter, it wasn't fair, why did Sakura get all the luck, he hoped to kami that Sakura couldn't perform the jutsu.

And he hoped to the kami that she never awakened the sharigan, because then he would truly lose his position as the future head of the Uchiha clan, Madara leaned back inwardly groaning in frustration, he loved his sister, he did but sometimes he wished she was a normal child.

Like Tajima had promised his youngest child, he took Sakura to a clearing in the forest "As the Uchiha, our specialty is fire, these are the hand signs" Tajima slowly ran through the hand signs for Sakura to memorize before releasing a giant fire ball.

Sakura stared in awe before doing the same inwardly she was running through the hand signs 'Horse, Tiger, Serpent, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and Tiger' Sakura thought before taking a deep breath, she allowed her chakra to swell before releasing.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" Sakura called out breathing out a moderately sized fire ball, it went several kilometers burning everything in it's path before sizzling out, Sakura so wanted to do a dance of victory but refrained instead she turned to her father.

Tajima was shell shocked, his daughter was quite possibly the most skilled Uchiha in existence and for the first time he praised Sakura whole heartedly "Very good my child, your skills are most commendable" Tajima placed his hand upon Sakura's head.

Sakura's eyes shined, maybe she had been sent back to break down Tajima's walls and make his see things differently, with a daughter to protect everything had changed for him, he just didn't realize it yet and it was Sakura's job to make sure he did before it was to late.


	4. Chapter 3

A pink and blue blur sped through the forest, occasionally glancing over her shoulder to make sure she hadn't been followed, six year old Sakura stopped on a branch to catch her breath, she had just saved a young Senju boy from a fatal wound.

Once her clansmen had left, Sakura had sneaked out from her hiding place and hurried over to the boy, and despite him being a less than willing patient Sakura had healed him, he would have most likely died if it hadn't been for her.

Though when Sakura felt the incoming chakra of Hashirama Senju, Sakura had fled, she made a detour and got back to the compound before anyone even noticed she had been missing, calming her beating heart Sakura flopped on the ground.

Madara rounded the corner at that moment and shook his head "Imouto-chan did you have a good afternoon" he sat down next to his little sister and Sakura sat up to stare at him, a moment later she nodded her head with a happy smile on her lips.

"Yes it was quite fortuitous" Sakura explained, she had been sneaking out of the compound for awhile now and going behind her families back healing senju that would otherwise be dead, despite being their supposed enemy Sakura wasn't going to let anyone die at least not on her watch.

Shaking his head again Madara pulled Sakura in for a hug "I brought you a snack" he held out the wrapped package, it was just a sweet potato he had dug up from the ground and washed before cooking it in the foil it was still in.

Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly removed the foil to reveal her favorite food "Thanks Madara-ni-sama" Sakura got out between bites, sweet potatoes were the best and she still couldn't get enough of them, though they were rarely found because it was risky to go out and get one.

"Don't mention it" Madara chuckled ruffling Sakura's long pink locks, her hair nearly reached the ground and he thought perhaps it was time for her to have a haircut, though Madara wasn't sure how receptive Sakura would be to the idea of having her hair lopped off.

While Sakura was busy eating her sweet potato, Madara slipped into his thoughts as he was often known to do in the presence of his sister, even though he often got angry, Madara still loved Sakura and hoped nothing ever happened to her.

"Oni-san, when do you think I'll awaken my sharigan, I'm already six and I've been training every day with Father so why hasn't it appeared yet" Sakura spoke jolting Madara from his thoughts, when he remained silent Sakura sighed.

Madara contemplated Sakura's question internally grimacing "It's different for every Uchiha, some don't awaken their sharigan until they are well into their twenties" he finally let out, it was part truth but also part lie, Madara didn't want Sakura to awaken her sharigan at all.

Nodding in acceptance Sakura cuddled into her brothers side, she wished things were so much easier but no, the kami just had to drop her in a different time period, Sakura wanted to curl up and cry but if she did then it would make her look weak and she couldn't allow that to happen.

The two siblings sat on the deck for the rest of the afternoon, at some point Izuna joined them and they all lazed about, there were no pressing matters to attend to so the three siblings were free to do whatever they wished that day.

Two weeks later, Sakura was on the move again, she had tailed her brother this time and watched from a distance as Madara fought against Hashirama, Sakura was in sheer awe from the power the teen was exuding, thankfully though he was alone and it would give Sakura a chance to talk to him.

The minute Madara fled, Sakura unveiled herself "Senju-sama" Sakura called causing Hashirama to freeze in his tracks, he swung around long brown hair swishing from side to side as he did so and pinned his onyx eyes on her.

Hashirama grew wary of the pink haired child, garbed in dark green battle armor and baring the Uchiha crest on the sleeve of her very blue shirt, "Who are you" he asked, there was no way he could fight anymore on that day and it showed.

"Relax Senju-sama, I'm not an enemy nor am I a friend at least not yet anyway, just call me a miracle of sorts" Sakura giggled softly hoping to get Hashirama to calm down, and sure enough Hashirama straightened but she could tell he was still wary of her.

Sakura folded her arms into the sleeves of her battle kimono "As you've surely guessed I'm an Uchiha, my name is Sakura, Madara and Izuna are my older brothers" she started sitting on a rock and gesturing for Hashirama to do the same.

She was grateful that she had left behind a clone this time as it would take awhile to explain everything to Hashirama, though he was wary still, Hashirama did as he was bid and found a comfortable spot to sit on a nearby rock.

"Your not like them, if you were truly an Uchiha then why did you not strike me down when you had a chance" Hashirama narrowed his eyes in confusion, he had never known Madara had, had a younger sister, she couldn't be more than six.

Sakura smiled kindly looking years older, her mind was but her body was that of a child "Your right about one thing Hashirama-sama" Sakura voided her face of any emotion, she needed to get this out of the way otherwise she might never have another chance to talk to Hashirama.

"I'm different, I don't know how it happened but I was born to Tajima and Kisama Uchiha, though I have the body of a child, my mind is a little different, technically I would be considered an adult from where I'm actually from" Sakura started her tale.

Curiosity running rampant Hashirama leaned forward eager to hear more, he didn't quite understand what Sakura was hinting at yet, but he would soon learn "What do you mean from where your actually from" Hashirama echoed her words.

Sakura laughed softly, he really was like Naruto, her eyes dimmed for a moment before she shook off the sadness she always felt when she thought of her old life "Exactly, apparently the Kami dropped me off in this time period" Sakura scowled deeply.

Creasing his forehead Hashirama frowned, Sakura was talking nonsense but he motioned for her to continue choosing this time to remain silent "I come from the future, fifty or sixty years in the future actually" Sakura stated bluntly.

At that Hashirama couldn't help but let out a disbelieving laugh "Yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy" he joked and Sakura sent him an emerald eyed glare "Okay, okay I'm kidding, I still don't believe you though" Hashirama pointed out.

"I know and that's what makes this so frustrating, look words of caution don't let your brother injure Izuna" Sakura warned and then she was gone in a flash, Hashirama sat there for a moment then headed back to the Senju compound his thoughts focused on the mysterious pink haired girl Sakura.

Sakura raced back to the compound making it in time for supper, none of her family had caught on yet, so she was still in the clear, Sakura ate dinner and then allowed her mother to tuck her in to bed, it was only a matter of time and she hoped Hashirama remembered her words of caution.

The next day was a decreed day off so Sakura took her brothers by their hands and dragged them out the back door after breakfast "Madara oni-san, how did you awaken your sharigan" Sakura asked when they were out of their parents watchful gazes.

Madara sighed, so Sakura was still on the subject of awakening her sharigan "When I experienced a strong emotion" he finally admitted, that litle tidbit of information wouldn't do anyone any harm and Sakura was less likely to go off and find something to experience such a thing.

Sakura grinned inwardly "Thank you Ni-sama for the advice" she danced in the middle of the flower field while her brothers watched on in amusement, Sakura stopped when she thought of another question to ask her elder brothers.

"Izuna-nii-sama, how come you two have to go out and fight, why doesn't Father just make a treaty" she inquired, her question was innocent in nature but there was an underlining hint, Sakura wanted to find out what Izuna thought on a possible treaty.

Izuna snorted "Don't be ridiculous Imouto-chan, Father is more likely to give up his position as head of the clan than he is to make a treaty with those damn Senju" he stated casually, though there was latent anger in his tone of voice indicating that the war was more personal than Sakura had thought.

'Damn at this rate I'm never going to find a solution' Sakura growled inwardly "What about you Ni-san, don't you want this war to end as soon as possible" she asked sweetly and Izuna had no choice but to answer unless he wanted to upset his sister.

"I'm sure everyone wants to see this war end but that won't happen, our Father is to stubborn and so is the head of the Senju clan" Izuna responded flippantly and he could tell that his answer wasn't want Sakura wanted to hear so it left him feeling confused.

Sakura sighed "That's not what I asked Izuna-ni, I wanted to know what your thoughts were on this not what everyone else most likely thought" she tapped her foot expectantly, it was clear to both of her brothers that she was getting frustrated at not getting the answer she wanted most.

Izuna shrugged "Yes, Imouto-chan I want this war to be over and done with even if that means making a treaty with the senju" he finally admitted and Sakura's face brightened, Izuna had no idea why Sakura was so happy but he didn't delve to deep, she was after all just a child.

'Perfect, now all that's left is to break down Fathers iron heart' Sakura wanted to smile in triumph due to her presence here everything had changed, the Hashirama of the future had told her that Izuna had hated the Senju with a passion and refused to even accept the idea of a treaty between the clans.

As Sakura sat down for dinner that night, she cleared her throat like she had so long ago when she had first asked her father to train her "Father, are you very busy tomorrow" Sakura asked gently, she hoped he said yes to her newest request.

"I have a meeting with the elders and then some paperwork" Tajima spoke in his deep voice, he missed Sakura's expression, for if he had noticed it he would have surely been wary of whatever it was that his daughter was currently plotting.

Sakura grinned inwardly before putting her plan in motion "May I tag along to the meeting tomorrow and help you with the paperwork Father" she asked sweetly inwardly Sakura feared that Tajima would outright reject her little idea.

And then she saw it the softening of Tajim's onyx eyes and Sakura knew then that he was already changing "Of course child, you'll have to learn this eventually so why not start early" Tajima easily agreed and nothing more was said as everyone headed to bed.


	5. Chapter 4

As she had requested,the next day Tajima led his daughter down the halls of the Uchiha Compound to the meeting hall "Now remain silent, and if your good, I'll treat you to ice cream" Tajima warned and Sakura pressed her lips together.

The meeting got underway, though the elders were curious, never before had Tajima allowed his children to participate in a meeting, at least not Sakura but they went on like they always did and soon the meeting came to an end.

Like promised, Sakura had sat quietly next to her father the entire time absorbing all the information the elders and her father talked about during the meeting and when it was over she got her promised treat of ice cream.

"Thank you for the ice cream Father" Sakura dug into her little bowl, it wasn't much but it would keep her content until dinner time as long as she kept insisting on spending time with the man Sakura hoped it would crack him down further and make him softer to change.

Tajima just leaned back in his chair and watched his daughter eat the ice cream, he had no idea why he had suddenly relaxed his normally strict standards, but never had he expected to have a daughter so maybe she was changing him little by little.

"I'm glad you enjoy it so much, perhaps we could do this again sometime" Tajima finally talked and Sakura looked up at him with her large green eyes, then a bright happy smile spread across her face and he knew he was hooked.

Sakura kicked her legs out childishly as she finished off her dessert "Alright Father, let's go get your paperwork done" Sakura jumped from her seat and politely pushed her chair in, then followed Tajima all the way to his office to get work started.

A few hours later, Tajima looked up, Sakura had been unnaturally quiet all day and it was wearing him down, he was concerned but he was unsure of how to approach Sakura and ask her about it, she was usually such a chatter box.

Finally he could take it no more and throwing caution to the wind "Child, you realize you do not have to be so eerily silent" Tajima raised his brow at Sakura who just smiled innocently at him, it confused Tajima so he prodded again "Say something" Tajima gestured for Sakura to do as he said.

Sakura grinned "Of course Father, and I realize that but if I were to make noise it would distract you from your work and then the elders would be angry" she let out as she handed him a new stack of paperwork, while Tajima was busy, Sakura memorized everything she could.

Tajima sighed for the first time in Sakura's presence "I know you've heard this before but your a strange child, even if it were to distract me it would be a most welcome distraction" he admitted, Tajima couldn't help it, he never wanted to see Sakura upset.

'Did he just give me permission to bug him' Sakura couldn't believe her ears, but when Tajima gazed at her expectantly, Sakura started humming a lullaby it was soft at first then it picked up in volume and Tajima began working again.

Tajima allowed his eyes to lose their hardness and soften, his head was bowed so Sakura couldn't see the fond smile that spread across his lips, a couple more hours passed after that and Tajima finished off all his paperwork.

"Come along Sakura" Tajima took Sakura by the hand, the first time he had ever done so and led her back to their part of the compound, when he entered the dining hall, all eyes were on him, but Tajima strode forward confidently and helped Sakura into her chair before seating himself.

Madara's hold on his fork slackened and he nearly dropped it, he was dumbfounded, their father had never been so gentle with any of his children before, tightening his grip on his fork, Madara glanced sideways at his sister and wondered just what it was that she had done.

Sakura knew that everyone was staring at her but she could care less at the moment, Sakura had broken through to her father and she could tell a major change was in the works, just a little more and the treaty would most likely be considered.

She was so happy that she missed the gasps filling the dining room from her entire family until "Imouto-chan" Izuna rushed over to her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug "You did it, you did it" he cheered and Sakura became confused.

"Excuse me Ni-san but what exactly have I done" Sakura stared up at her brother pointedly, she didn't understand why everyone was still looking at her, Izuna shook his head and pulled her in for another hug that was joined by their mother.

Tajima regarded his youngest child "You've awakened your sharigan, your happiness is what caused it to awaken, though I know not what you are so happy about" he finally clued the pinkette in and Sakura's eyes flew to the mirror hanging on the wall behind her.

Sure enough her eyes had changed to the familiar red of the Uchiha clan bloodline limit, though there was only tomoe it was an accomplishment "I'm glad, I also can't wait to begin training with it" Sakura nodded and allowed her dojutsu to fade for the time being.

That night Sakura sneaked through the compound and to the training grounds, she grabbed up her sword and activated her sharigan, Sakura needed to practice as much as she could, there was no way anything was going to catch her unaware.

A couple hours later Sakura decided she had trained enough for that night and slipped back in through the open doors, sliding them shut as quietly as she could, then Sakura sneaked down the halls to her room and slid under her blankets falling asleep instantly like usual.


	6. Chapter 5

Tear's dripped down her cheeks and she buried her head into her brothers stomach, Kisama had passed away during the night and the whole clan was mourning the loss, none more so than Tajima, Sakura cursed the gods, everything had been going so well.

Currently eight years old, Sakura cried softly even as her brothers and father remained tear free, she could tell that though they weren't crying they were still upset from the loss "Ni-sama, why did mother have to go" Sakura asked staring into Madara's onyx eyes.

Madara stared down at his little sister sadness in his eyes, she was hurting but it wasn't something he could protect her from "I don't know Imouto-chan" Madara murmured and Sakura just cried all the harder, the loss was hitting them all and it was a difficult situation.

A few weeks after the funeral, Sakura finally wandered outside, she hadn't had much will to do anything but she was done lazing about, even though Sakura had never considered Kisama her true mother despite being birthed by her, Sakura still felt the pain of losing someone precious.

'Damn it, stupid Kami is this your idea of fun cause I don't see what's so damn amusing' Sakura shook her fist silently at the sky cursing the kami, she thought they were laughing at her and getting their kicks out of her current life style.

Scowling Sakura created a shadow clone and took off, she needed to escape for awhile, so Sakura went to a place she could for certain be alone, only when she got there a familiar person was sitting in her favorite spot.

The now sixteen year old Hashirama jumped to his feet when he felt the oncoming chakra and pulled out a kunai, a moment later the pink haired girl that had confronted him two years ago appeared "Sakura" Hashirama nodded politely.

Sakura stopped in surprise "Hashirama-san" she greeted before sitting down with a sigh, even though she wasn't completely alone like she wanted, Sakura still thought it was better than nothing at least Hashirama would distract her from her current dark mood.

"Won't your brothers be worried, your awfully far from the Uchiha compound" Hashirama pointed out, it never occurred to him that he could simply hold Sakura hostage and force the Uchiha's into making a treaty with him but that was how immature he still was.

Sakura sighed "I created a clone, been doing it since I was two, if they haven't figured it out yet, then they won't ever" she shrugged carelessly "Besides Madara-ni and Izuna-ni are busy helping Father" Sakura admitted before sighing again.

Hashirama creased his forehead, and swallowed, did he dare take a chance, a moment later he knew his answer "You know instead of sighing, you could tell me what the problem is" Hashirama sent her a small reassuring smile when Sakura sat up and stared at him in shock.

Deciding to humor Hashirama for the moment Sakura nodded in acquiesce "My mother died a few weeks ago, just passed away in her sleep, it's been hard at the compound since then" she let out and Hashirama's expression turned sad.

"Aw that's not any fun, how is Madara holding up" Hashirama asked, he had just figured out that since Sakura was his friends little sister she would know how Madara was doing better than anyone, it was a win/win situation for him at least.

Sakura frowned at that "Not good, Ni-san is still hurting" she wrung her hands nervously, despite her best wishes, Sakura had gotten attached to her brother, at first she had hated him but as the years passed, she saw another side to him that no one else except for Hashirama had seen.

Hashirama got depressed "Does he smile" he asked again and Sakura sent him a look, his gloomy expression cleared and Sakura giggled lightly at him, "And does he take care of himself" Hashirama rattled off and hoped the pinkette gave him the answers he wanted.

"Madara-ni smiles lots, all the time at me though lately no one has smiled, and I make sure he takes good care of himself" Sakura declared, and Hashirama chuckled before reaching over and ruffling her long pink hair, "Hey" she cried out in mock horror and quickly smoothed her hair down.

Hashirama grinned teasingly "Sorry, sorry" he held up his hands, and when Sakura relaxed, he lunged forward messing Sakura's hair up even further, Sakura sent him a little glare and hurriedly fixed her hair this time sending him a warning growl.

"Don't do that, I hate it when people mess up my hair" Sakura sulked, it wasn't often she wore it down nowadays, having to put it up in a tight braid and tucking it under her shirt collar was a habit that had quickly formed in her early days.

"Cute, really cute Saku.." Hashirama trailed off before panic entered his eyes "You need to go and fast my little brother is on the way" he shooed Sakura from her rock and she sped into the forest expertly masking her chakra just as Tobirama crashed into the clearing.

Sakura covered her mouth, as her heart pounded in her chest, that had been way to close for comfort, when the two teens were gone, Sakura took off and headed back to the compound dispelling her clone and practicing for the rest of the day.

The next morning, Tajima approached her "Sakura, take a walk with me in the forest" he ordered though it was more like a request, he wanted to hear Sakura's thoughts and really Tajima didn't think he would get very good reactions from everyone else if he spoke on what he wanted.

Sakura blinked but took her fathers hand "Anything you want Papa" she stated shyly, when Tajima gave her a crooked smile, Sakura beamed up at him, the Uchiha's weren't so bad once you got use to them and Sakura had no choice but to get use to them as they were her current family.

Once they were on an out of the way path Tajima stopped "Sit" he gestured to the rock and Sakura did so without question "I've been thinking" he started before stopping, Tajima had no idea how to start this particular conversation but it needed to be brought out in the open.

Sakura sat on her rock with her hands folded neatly in her lap as she waited for her father to start again, she had a pretty good idea what Tajima wanted to talk to her about and Sakura was ecstatic that he trusted her so much to want to talk to her first above all else.

Tajima shook his head and started again "What are you thoughts on having a treaty with the Senju, I realized long ago that all we are doing is losing people precious to us and I couldn't bare the thought of something happening to you or your brothers" Tajima got out though his voice was oddly strained.

"I think the idea of a treaty would be wonderful father but in the end it's your decision, I to wish for this war to end nor could I bare the thought of anything happening to you or my brothers" Sakura let out, oh she hoped this led to her dreams.

Tajima nodded this time "Will you accompany me onto the battle field when next we go, I think Butsuma would be more likely swayed by you than by me" he offered and Sakura's eyes lit up with a knowing light before nodding sagely.

"I'll do anything so long as a treaty gets created, I don't want to see anymore of my clansmen die or for anyone to lose a family member" Sakura stood before hesitantly hugging her father, it was the first one they had ever shared and it was warm and comforting.

Tajima led Sakura back to the compound, her chattering the entire way as she talked about random and inane things but it was a relief to his old ears, at least Sakura was finally opening back up and not allowing the death of her mother affect her like Madara and Izuna still were.


	7. Chapter 6

And though despite Tajima's wish for a treaty, Butsuma Senju refused to even hear of such a thing, so the day after Sakura's tenth birthday, Tajima and Butsuma both died, Sakura took the loss harder than anyone as she had gotten close with her new father.

Madara was of course named the Head of the Uchiha Clan at only the age of eighteen, and Hashirama was also named the head of his own clan, and so it went more battling and more loss, Sakura couldn't take it anymore and so she put her foot down.

"I'm coming and that's that" Sakura demanded, and Madara just stared at her blankly, it was strange seeing his sister so insistent on coming along to fight with them, though maybe she had a plan to get the war to end it would be quite a welcome relief.

But "No, Ikima watch her like a hawk" Madara ordered and just like that left Sakura behind, Izuna sent her a pitying look and followed after his brother, the minute they were gone, Sakura stomped her foot and the ground cracked.

Ikima eyed the ten year old girl warily even as she began muttering under her breath "Need to stop treating me like a child" Sakura huffed and puffed until she wore herself out, one of these days, her brothers were going to regret leaving her behind to go fight in a stupid war they wanted over with.

"Sakura-sama the way you are acting" Ikima tried speaking up but the girl totally ignored him, Sakura no longer feared his scoldings in fact whenever she did something she wasn't supposed to she just sat there looking bored until he was finished.

Sakura turned her head "Gonna train on the training grounds" Sakura huffed out and headed to the other side of the compound, Ikima trailing after her even though she had no intentions of sneaking off at least not yet anyways.

Later on though, Sakura would slip off into the tree's after making her clone and go and find anyone that had been injured, she would heal them and then return, next time her brothers left her behind though Sakura would follow despite their wishes and make them understand.

Sure enough several hours later when it was nearing at least two in the afternoon, Madara and Izuna returned, Sakura welcomed them home with a sour expression, when Ikima was distracted Sakura created her shadow clone and disappeared.

The first person Sakura ran across was none other than Tobirama "Well, what do we have here" she snickered and jumped down in front of the severely injured teen, Sakura knew he couldn't move so she was safe for the time being.

Tobirama struggled to move but it was impossible, one of those damn Uchiha had had some kind of poison that numbed his body and what was even worse was that another Uchiha had come to finish him off "Just kill me and get it over with" Tobirama spat.

Sakura's eyes widened "Oh no, no, no, no, you've got it all wrong, I'm not here to kill you Senju-sama" she hurriedly admitted, Sakura wanted no misunderstandings to happen between her and the white haired male that would fatally wound Izuna.

Narrowing his eyes Tobirama gazed at Sakura warily "If not to kill me then why approach me at all" he asked there was a hint of curiosity that the pinkette didn't miss and Sakura grinned before leaning next to him, Tobirama flinched and Sakura noticed.

"I came to heal you Senju-sama, though you must never mention this to my brothers" Sakura whispered soothingly as healing chakra flowed into her hands soon enough the poison that had disabled Tobirama was flushed from his system and his wounds were healed.

Jumping to his feet an odd understanding passed between the two before Tobirama vanished, he would keep the pinkette's secret for now in fact Tobirama went so far as to even keep his meeting with the girl from his own brother thinking that Sakura was his special secret.

Several months later when Sakura was nearing her eleventh birthday, she finally made her move, when Madara and Izuna headed off to fight with the senju again, Sakura carefully began lacing undetectable genjutsu all over the compound, then made a shadow clone that would last despite the distance.

When Sakura was certain that no one would figure out what she had done for a long while, she headed for the gates and sneakily trailed after her two elder brothers, Sakura lied in wait in the tree's as the battle began and Sakura knew that something had to be done.

Hashirama clenched his fist "My friend please reconsider don't you want all this fighting to end" he breathed heavily in exhaustion, he was once again nearing his limit, Madara was a good opponent but that's not what Hashirama wanted at all.

Standing back Madara ignored Hashirama's plea for a treaty, he to was at his limit but still he would not give in, he had a clan to run and the Uchiha wanted to be the one to win the power struggle between the clans, Madara would be the victor.

Just as Madara and Izuna were turning to retreat, Sakura made her move and gathering chakra into her fist jumped between the two warring clans and punched the ground, it cracked and shattered, when the dust finally cleared Madara let out a cry of outrage.

"IMOUTO-CHAN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" Madara roared storming over to his little sister, this was ridiculous, why couldn't she just listen to him for once in her life, Sakura just stared at him silently before opening her mouth.

"Onii-sama" Sakura spat angrily and Madara froze, he had never seen Sakura so angry "This has to stop, have you forgotten what our Father wanted, hell, what you, yourselves want NII-SAMA'S" Sakura snarled clenching her fists tightly.

Izuna flinched, before remembering a time long ago when he had indeed admitted to wanting a treaty to be formed so that all the fighting could end, they had lost so much "Madara-nii perhaps Imouto-chan is right" he finally breathed out.

Madara swung around and stared at his brother in astonishment "You were the one who was most against a treaty and I was only going along with your wishes" he turned on Izuna temporarily forgetting his little sister.

Sakura groaned and threw her hands into the air 'I give up, please Kami-sama end my misery' she thought inwardly as her brothers argued between themselves, Sakura knew she would get it later but right now she didn't care, all she cared about was getting that treaty formed.

Hashirama and Tobirama shared a confused look but neither of them dared call out to the pinkette, she was already in hot water as it was and who knows how Madara and Izuna would react when both of Sakura's brothers figured out the two Senju knew their little sister.

"Damn it Izuna, put it bluntly what the hell is it that you want" Madara snapped, he was just so fed up with everything at the moment, secretly he was glad his sister had disobeyed his strict orders, otherwise this war would never end.

Izuna gulped and tugged at the collar of his shirt, he glanced at Sakura still standing in the middle of her crater before sighing "Make the treaty, I don't want to fight anymore" Izuna admitted for the second time since Sakura had been born.

"There you have it Hashirama" Madara turned around to face the brown haired twenty one year old, "Let's make a treaty between our clans" he hurried over to his little sister and grabbed her up then they all disappeared, Madara would make contact later.

Back at the compound Sakura discreetly removed all of her genjutsu and dispelled her clone "I know your mad at me ni-san" she said before pushing onward "But I did what had to be done, everyone was being to stubborn" Sakura sent Madara a tiny little glare.

Madara sighed "Tell me sister how did you get out from underneath Ikima's watchful eyes" he asked, that was one of the few things he was most curious about, Sakura was only a child yet so how is it that she managed to escape a compound full of Uchiha.

Sakura coughed into her hand "I kinda laced an undetectable genjutsu throughout the compound and in the case that didn't work I left behind a shadow clone" she rushed out before grinning innocently and Madara groaned.

"And where did you learn that little technique, you know with you punching the ground" Madara inquired, it had scared the hell out of him, how strong his sister actually was, upon impact the ground had literally shattered leaving behind a massive crater.

"Ni-sama, a ninja never reveals his or hers secrets" Sakura stated her eyes taking on a knowing glint it held years and years of experience and Madara knew then that his little sister was an old soul, despite her young age she was extremely wise, Sakura was a lot more special than anyone thought her to be.

Izuna creased his forehead "Hey imouto-chan, where did you learn all that because I don't remember Father ever teaching you genjutsu or that little technique" he pinned his onyx eyes onto his pink haired sister and Sakura just sent him a smile.

"I have been training myself for a long time, when Father refused to teach me I took matters into my own hands" Sakura said haughtily and glided passed both of her brothers practically leaving them in the dust as she hurried to her favorite place in the Uchiha compound.

Madara and Izuna shared a look this time both of them inwardly lamenting the fact that their sister was perhaps the most complex female they had ever had the mispleasure of coming across, never mind that she was their family that just made it all the worst.


	8. Chapter 7

A couple weeks later Madara, Izuna and Sakura despite their wishes headed out to meet with Hashirama and Tobirama to draw up a treaty "Are you sure you want to come imouto-chan" Izuna asked Sakura for the millionth time as they headed for the gates.

Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance but she nodded "I'm very sure, isn't it my right to be a part of something like this" she asked her own question, both Madara and Izuna blinked before slowly nodding even though neither of them liked the situation.

"Yes as part of the main Uchiha family it's our, all of our jobs to make sure the clan runs smoothly" Madara finally let out, it had taken the entirety of the two weeks to convince the elders and the clan to give a treaty a try, basically making bygones just that bygones.

None of them would forget though but now they could begin to start anew "Right Ni-sama" Sakura smiled kindly and fixed her backpack, she had made lunch and dinner for everyone and it was sitting in a heated storage scroll in the case the meeting ran late.

Izuna leaned down and pulled Sakura in for a side hug, just because he was nineteen didn't mean he couldn't still hug his little sister "Just promise me you'll never do something that reckless again" Izuna warned suddenly, his heart had nearly stopped when she had appeared on the battle field.

Sakura frowned "I can't make that promise ni-sama, I'd do anything to make sure you and Madara-ni survived, even if that means being reckless, I'll fight to the death for the both of you" she vowed ferociously shocking Madara and Izuna to the core.

'It's the first time she's ever made a vow to protect us' was Madara's first thought, he had always had the feeling that Sakura had hated him, but in time she had gradually come to love him, though Madara would never forget the first time Sakura had ever spoken to him.

-Flashback to when Sakura was only five months old-

Once again he had been tasked with watching over his precious little sister, Madara wanted to let the world know how cute she was but didn't dare make a noise as Sakura rested in his arms, she had just started learning how to walk so of course she had tired herself out.

Unbeknownst to Madara, Sakura was merely faking being asleep, sure she was exhausted from running around but never would she fall asleep in the presence of her ultimate enemy, Sakura was frustrated that she had gotten stuck in the form she now was in.

Feeling eyes on him, Madara looked down into wide emerald greens "Ah imouto-chan did you have a nice nap" he tickled her tummy but Sakura remained silent despite his best efforts on making her laugh, she had never been normal.

"Ni-sama" Sakura started curtly she couldn't help the anger that leaked into the word, how anyone wanted this thing as their brother was beyond her, Sakura inwardly smirked when Madara's eyes widened in surprise.

Repressing a shiver at his sister's tone of voice Madara instead let his arm fall to his side, that had been some serious rage, but what confused him most of all was why it was there in the first place, what had caused Sakura to be so angry with him.

-End Flashback-

Madara shook his head and focused on present times, no more would he look to the past, times had changed and now it was up to them to make sure peace reigned throughout the world with this treaty, hopefully other clans would follow and settle down.

Soon enough the Uchiha siblings made it to the rendezvous point, finding themselves way earlier than they were expected, so with permission from Madara, Sakura headed a short distance away and started practicing, she hadn't had much of a chance to do so what with trying to convince the clan.

Izuna sat down on a raised rock "You know Madara-ni, have you ever got the feeling that Sakura's not of this world, for all appearances she is our birth sister, but sometimes she acts like a completely different person" he whispered to his brother.

"I know exactly what you mean, her manner of speech, the way she acts it's all so confusing but even if she were someone else in disguise, Sakura is still our imouto-chan" Madara pointed out, he loved his sister he truly did even though she kind of pissed him off half the time.

Izuna laughed lightly and turned his head to watch Sakura handle herself with an ease that would make experienced kenjutsu users jealous, her movements were fluid and flowed like water, which made it all the more difficult to land a hit on her and with her brute strength.

He shivered at that, now that Sakura's true strength had been revealed Izuna was wary, when had she learned it where had she learned and why had she learned it, those were the three main questions running through his head but Izuna knew he wouldn't get the answer to his questions any time soon.

Taking off her shoes, Sakura performed a perfect cartwheel, landing gracefully on her feet, she knew that despite the tentative peace, something big was going to happen and when it did no one would prevent her from marching off to deal with the problem herself.

Sakura swung her sword diagonally before stabbing it into the ground and to her brothers awe, jumped to stand on top of the sword with practiced ease, anchoring herself to the sword with chakra, Sakura stood there for several minutes.

Then ever so slowly Sakura raised her foot, and held herself as still as possible, this little exercise was to help her balance improve, so long as she had good balance then it was unlikely that anyone would be able to knock her off her balance.

Finally after switching feet, Sakura cartwheeled backwards grabbing her sword as she did so, Sakura swung her sword horizontally sweat flying as she finished up her little practice, satisfied for the time being she traipsed back over to her brothers.

It was about that time that Madara and Izuna and Sakura felt the incoming chakra of both the senju's, so Sakura calmly sat down and waited patiently a few minutes later, Hashirama and Tobirama came into view skidding to a halt a few feet away from the Uchiha siblings.

Hashirama sighed, he hadn't thought Sakura would be here, now he had to once again pretend like he didn't know the young girl "My friend shall we get started" Hashirama turned his attention on Madara with a bright and cheery grin on his face.

Inwardly sighing Madara nodded "Yes, let's get this treaty over with" he gestured to the group of rocks and both Hashirama and Tobirama sat "Now what's your plan Hashirama" Madara asked when no one said anything for several minutes.

"I want to build a village in that place you remember" Hashirama smiled sheepishly and Madara nearly rolled his eyes "Also the Uchiha will be required to help with the construction of homes and whatnot" Hashirama pointed out suddenly.

Nodding Madara instead turned to Sakura "Write that down Imouto-chan, we need to make notes on everything" he commanded and the pinkette pulled out a notebook and a pencil and started writing furiously a moment later she stopped waiting patiently for talk to start again.

Tobirama eyed Sakura curiously, it hadn't been that long ago that the girl had saved him from certain death, he wondered why, by all means Sakura should have hated his guts but she wasn't like all the other Uchiha, and that was perhaps the most confusing thing about the girl.

Sakura glanced up feeling someone staring holes into her forehead and locked eyes with soft red, she broke contact a moment later as Hashirama started again "And we'll build you a compound for your entire clan, I'm sure they would feel more comfortable that way" he let out.

Madara tapped the rock in thought before relenting "That's fine, write that down Sakura and we'll present the idea to the clan when we return" he ordered and Sakura once again began writing at least with her Madara knew that he would be able to read what was written unlike Izuna.

The entire time they hashed out the details of the treaty, Hashirama was trying to figure out a way to include Sakura and then finally when they were finishing up he saw his chance "If I may ask, might I inquire as to your sisters thoughts" Hashirama asked bluntly.

Izuna tensed not liking the way the brown haired man stared at his sister and subtly moved closer to the girl in clear warning that Sakura was off limits, he completely misinterpreted Hashirama's look but Madara didn't and he wondered why Hashirama would ask.

"Well Imouto-chan, do you have anything you wish to add, it is your right after all" Madara tilted his head to the side to look into her emerald eyes, Sakura appeared startled that she was suddenly being included into the conversation though.

Sakura frantically thought of something to say before a thought came to her and by the will of the kami she would make sure what happened last time never came about again "If there is ever a time you need to choose a leader for the village" Sakura started suddenly.

"And if you already have a clear choice in mind, don't let anyone sway you from that decision" Sakura breathed out, she knew the full story from the future Hashirama, how he had wanted Madara to be the Hokage of the Leaf Village.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes "What a strange request, why do you say that, it's as if you know something none of us do" he pointed out bluntly but Sakura didn't so much as even flinch, perhaps he was just looking to far into something that wasn't much of a problem after all.

Sakura remained stony faced, if she let on to the others right now that she wasn't as she seemed then her goal would never be achieved "I simply wish to prevent someone from getting hurt" Sakura shrugged but really she was talking about Madara.

"Very well then, I'll make sure to remember that for in the future" Hashirama nodded decisively just as a loud grumble filled the air, his cheeks turned red and Izuna burst out laughing only to get smacked on the back of the head by Madara and Sakura.

Sakura sent her older brother a glare, sliding her backpack off as she did so, and to the amusement of the males in the clearing, she went about setting up a blanket before pulling out the scroll that held their lunch and unsealed the food.

Madara eyed the feast Sakura spread out before them and wondered how she had managed this with so little time "Thank you for the food" Hashirama dug in without hesitation, he didn't even stop to be wary or think that the food could possibly be poisoned.

Tobirama was a lot more reluctant to eat the food that the Uchiha girl had brought with her, but when Madara, Izuna and Sakura started in, Tobirama hesitantly took a bite of the omelet and wanted to groan, food this good was hard to come by.

"Tell me girl, where did you get this food" Tobirama questioned and Sakura lowered her chopsticks to look at him again, a moment later she sent him a little grin before finishing off her rice, when Sakura was finished she finally answered.

Sakura cleared her throat and in the most confident voice she could manage "Why Senju-sama, I made all this myself, just cause I'm a little girl doesn't mean a female shouldn't know how to cook" she answered haughtily, no one could refuse her food and Sakura knew it.

Madara slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead "And where did you learn such a skill" he sent her a little glare that went completely over his little sisters head, or either that Sakura was just immune to his patent glares and they no longer affected her as they once had.

"I taught myself, like I said I refuse to be left behind by you two" Sakura admitted before digging into the sandwiches she had made, after practicing earlier, she was more ravenous than usual, soon enough though all the food had been demolished.

Izuna snorted "So how long have you been training exactly" he asked pointedly, there was no way Sakura had been training long because she would have had to sneak off, and then Izuna remembered the pinkette's admission from those two weeks ago.

"Shadow clone" Izuna murmured and Sakura nodded "YOU'VE BEEN SNEAKING AWAY FROM THE COMPOUND TO TRAIN" Izuna took his turn to let out a thundering growl and Sakura just leveled a glare at him.

Sakura ground her teeth together "I had to train somehow Ni-sama, when Father refused to train me when I asked" she spit out venomously, it was rare she got into a fight with Izuna but it happened though he always apologized afterwards.

Izuna tensed "You were two Sakura, two" he groaned, thoughts flying through his head going at a million miles a minute, all Izuna could think was what if something had happened while Sakura was out on one of her excursions.

"That's right but I knew what I was doing, you seem to forget, all of you seem to forget that I'm different" Sakura snapped back, if she didn't get her point across now, then her brothers would continue to fight her every step forward she took.

Madara pressed his lips together, he was just as angry as Izuna but he knew better than to start an argument, that was the last thing anyone of them needed, so Madara just remained silent and let his younger siblings get out their feelings so they could hug and forgive each other like they always did.

Jaw hanging open now Izuna balled his hands into his fists "Damn it Imouto-chan, what if something had happened to you" he tugged at his hair frustrated with his sister at the moment Izuna couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to Sakura.

Sakura paused as her anger cleared, Izuna was only angry because he was worried about her "I never wandered off the Uchiha lands, so technically I was never in any danger of being hurt" she scuffed her shoe in the dirt as she admitted her secret.

Izuna stopped mid rant and rubbed his face tiredly "Is there anything else we should know Sakura" he sulked slightly Sakura shook her head a pained smile on her face then Izuna pulled the pinkette in for a hug and everything was as it had been once again.

Hashirama and Tobirama who had been quiet during the argument shared a little look before Hashirama cleared his throat "If we may, let's get back to working on this treaty" he called and the three Uchiha siblings fell silent.

When dinner rolled around and they still hadn't concluded the meeting, Sakura once again took out her blanket and unsealed a full course meal for everyone to eat, this time Tobirama was the first one to the food and he piled his plate sky high.

Hashirama chuckled but dug into the delicious food "Uchiha-chan, your future husband will surely be a lucky man" he got out between bites and Madara paused mid bite, he looked between his sister and Hashirama before shaking his head.

"Sakura won't be marrying ever" Madara gritted out only to flinch when Sakura's head snapped up so fast it cracked and she sent him a sharigan eyed glare, in her anger, her dojutsu activated and the tomoe spun reflecting Sakura's emotions clearly.

Sakura ground her teeth and stood "Oh yes I will be marrying Ni-sama, even if you never approve of him" she stared down at her brother coldly before disappearing before their eyes a moment later Sakura returned dragging a woman behind her by the hair.

"I felt this one spying on us" Sakura tugged harshly and the woman let out a sharp yelp of pain renewing her struggles but it was useless so she just went slack in Sakura's strong grip, the four men jumped to their feet and tied the woman up for an interrogation.

Hashirama glanced at Sakura, they had all forgotten to keep their senses spread so that this wouldn't happen, but at least the pinkette hadn't and for that Hashirama was thankful not for the first time but the second now as well, Tobirama had told him how Sakura had saved his life.

"Miss why were you spying on us" Hashirama stared into her startling blue eyes but the woman remained stubbornly silent, for several minutes no one spoke and then Sakura stepped forward clearing her throat as she did so.

"If I may, I know of a way to get her to start talking" Sakura grinned, when Hashirama gestured for her to go ahead, Sakura deftly pressed one of the pain receptors fully using her knowledge of anatomy and the woman let out a shriek of pain and began crying.

"Alright, I'll talk, I'll talk" she sobbed "Just make the pain stop" the woman begged and Sakura removed her finger from the woman's neck, "My name is Yuna of moon country and I was sent to see if the land had calmed down yet" Yuna rushed out.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth either "That still doesn't answer Senju-sama's question of why you were spying on us" she drew Yuna's attention onto her self, her brothers and the two senju's were shell shocked by her previous actions.

Yuna tensed before sighing "I stumbled across you four by accident, I didn't mean to spy" she wailed and Sakura cringed at the high pitched noise, though knew Yuna was finally telling the whole truth, with that Sakura motioned for Hashirama to take over.

Shaking his shock off Hashirama sighed "Very well then Yuna-san, as you seem sincere, we'll let you go but be careful next time" he warned untying Yuna's hands as he did so, when the rope was gone Yuna jumped to her feet and disappeared into the forest.

With that Madara turned to his little sister "Imouto-chan" he started, letting Sakura know he was about to give her a major scolding "Care to tell me how the hell you know about pain receptors, cause I sure as hell don't remember Father teaching you that little trick" he was pissed that Sakura knew more than he did.

Sakura laughed just a tiny twinkling laugh "Do you think I'm illiterate brother, I know how to read, just as well as the next person, don't take me for a fool" she cocked a slender pink brow at her brother and he quickly back pedaled.

Instantly Madara knew he had crossed a line he had never meant to cross "Sorry imouto, it's just difficult especially since your a special child" he sighed and pulled Sakura in for a hug, hopefully she wasn't to angry with him.

"I know Ni-san, and I wish sometimes I wasn't special" Sakura stated before falling silent with that details for the treaty were finished and the four split heading back to their individual compounds to rest up for the night.


	9. Chapter 8

The next few months rolled by as the Uchiha's packed up their compound, Sakura was ever so happy to leave the stifling compound behind and joyfully sealed her belongings in a scroll, to the frustration of her elder brothers and so while they were working Sakura trained.

Sakura focused her chakra to the soles of her feet and hung upside down in a tree, anyone passing by underneath her completely missed her presence and so Sakura hung in wait masking her chakra, she knew it was a bad idea but she had to get her fun in somehow.

Eventually the victim or in this case Izuna wandered by and Sakura jumped down landing on his back, Izuna jumped and struggled before glancing over his shoulder into mirth filled emerald eyes "Imouto-chan, you shouldn't sneak up on people" Izuna sulked.

"I know but you were so easy to catch off guard that I couldn't help myself Ni-sama" Sakura grinned cheekily and gracefully leaped from her brothers back to land on the ground "You should never lower your guard even in the compound" she warned before disappearing with a impish look in her eyes.

Izuna's face twitched in frustration before he sighed, shaking his head Izuna started packing away his belongings again, in the cart that had been assigned to him, he was also sharing this cart with his brother and sister, though Izuna didn't spot any of his sisters belongings just one simple tan scroll.

Sakura giggled mischievously as she sneaked through the compound heading for her next target, she wanted to see if it would be easy to sneak up on Madara, like it had been easy to sneak up on Izuna either way it would be fun and she most likely wouldn't get in trouble.

She found him rummaging about in their parents room and Sakura paused just inside the doorway, her heart squeezed in agony and tears filled her eyes, never falling, Madara turned at that moment and dropped the scroll he was holding.

"Imouto-chan" Madara rushed over to his little sister and grabbed her up in a panic, he knew how much Sakura missed their parents, Madara also knew how much it still hurt her to even be reminded of their parents, as he rushed away from the room.

Sakura sniffled lightly allowing herself a moment to take a most needed cry "I'm sorry Ni-san, I miss them so much" Sakura burrowed her head in her brothers stomach, shaking with the force of her cries, though they weren't loud, it was the fact Sakura was crying that made Madara's heart ache.

It ached for their losses and it ached because Sakura clearly loved her parents despite how it hadn't seemed like it in the beginning, so Madara let his little sister cry her heart out stroking her long pink hair soothingly until she finally pulled away.

"I know imouto-chan, the pain and so long as you never forget that you'll be stronger because of it" Madara patted Sakura on the head then headed back to finish up, he was bringing along their parents belongings for sentimental reasons, he hadn't meant for Sakura to stumble across him.

Sakura wiped her eyes dry "Ni-san, please hand these out to everyone, it will make packing easier especially for the elders" Sakura pulled out a scroll and unsealed it revealing several more scrolls, Madara turned and quirked his brow at his sister.

"And what exactly should I tell them" Madara questioned and Sakura held up her hand pulling out another scroll and unsealing it to reveal a book, he watched closely as Sakura pushed a little chakra into the seal and resealed her book.

Sakura grinned "Ni-sama, these are storage scrolls, if you push a little chakra into the seal here you can seal anything you want into it no matter how much stuff you have" Sakura gathered up her hand made storage scrolls and gave them to her brother to hand out.

Madara blinked "Where did you get this imouto-chan" he asked curiously, it was a most intriguing item but if Sakura used them then they must be extremely useful for a person, and it was no wonder she was already finished packing.

Sakura fidgeted at that, she knew she hadn't of done it but she couldn't survive without storage scrolls "I made them with my own two hands" Sakura smiled sheepishly, she was telling the truth, she had worked tirelessly to make the amount there was.

Eyes wide, Madara gave Sakura a confused stare but shrugged and headed off "Go find Izuna and help him" he mumbled, though she would probably do as he asked Sakura didn't have to if she didn't want to go help her brother.

Shrugging Sakura headed in the direction she felt Izuna's agitated chakra, she had no idea what he was so agitated about, though she was about to find out, apparently Hashirama and Tobirama had showed up at the gates and Izuna was arguing with the guard to let them through.

Groaning she moved swiftly and unlatched the gate "Here hurry take that path" Sakura pointed to the forest and the dirt path, Hashirama nudged his brother and they rushed forward going unnoticed by the guard, Sakura sent Izuna a little wink and hurried after them.

When the three were gone Izuna stopped arguing and turned on his heel "I'll be letting Madara-ni know about your actions" he warned and the guard froze realizing just know what a terrible mistake he had made in not letting the two senju through.

In the forest Sakura leaned against a tree and broke down in peels of laughter "To funny can't stop laughing" she giggled, her amusement was infectious as Hashirama started belting out rumbling laughs, with Tobirama occasionally throwing a chuckle in here and there.

"I'm sorry about Itsuma-san, he's a big bully most of the time, though he hates it when Madara-ni scolds him" Sakura finally calmed down and addressed the two senju, letting the apologies flow and Hashirama hurriedly put a stop to them.

"It's alright Sakura-chan, though I'm very thankful you came along when you did otherwise we'd still be stuck out there" Hashirama sent the still young child a kind and gentle smile, Sakura's cheeks turned a bright red starting the chuckles again.

Tobirama was the next to speak "I never thanked you for saving my life" he avoided her knowing gaze, Sakura was far to wise but at least he was still alive, Sakura shrugged before giving a graceful bow that had Hashirama and him staring in confusion.

"Don't thank me, just performing the will of the kami, now if I may I'll lead you to Madara-ni" Sakura straightened and led the two men through the forest to the compound, Madara stepped out just as they arrived in the garden and Madara shook his head not surprised.

Izuna had already told him what had happened so he could hardly be angry "Thank you for escorting them to me Imouto-chan" Madara instead gave Sakura a little smile as she skipped off to find Izuna and help him out like he had previously asked of her.

The minute she was gone Hashirama got right to business "Why is she so different than the rest of her clansmen" he blurted out and Madara paused, then he turned and sat down gesturing for Hashirama and Tobirama to sit, obviously it would be a long story.

"Sakura started walking when she was three months old, and talking like that when she was only six months old, everything Sakura does is the polar opposite of how everyone acts" Madara started, it was difficult trying to explain his sister to people who hadn't grown up with her.

Hashirama and Tobirama were silent as Madara continued "Whereas we usually activate our sharigan with a strong emotion such as sadness or anger, Sakura activated hers with happiness, she's so gifted, I'm surprised I'm even head of the clan" he rubbed his temples feeling the oncoming headache.

Sakura popped back into the clearing just then "Ni-sama, you know you shouldn't push yourself to hard" she scolded cutely before letting healing chakra flow into her brothers temples stopping his headache right in it's tracks.

Madara gestured at his sister as if to say (This is what I mean) Hashirama and Tobirama immediately caught on as Sakura once again vanished from sight "I only get headaches when I try to figure out the conundrum that is my imouto" Madara sulked lightly as she disappeared.

"So what your saying is that you don't even know the real her" Tobirama got to the root of Madara's problems, he still didn't trust the Uchiha very much, but for his brothers sake, he would try to get along with them to the best of his abilities.

Nodding Madara confirmed the truth in Tobirama's words "Exactly, she's my sister but not, if you know what I mean" he grimaced thankfully Hashirama seemed to understand what he was talking about and Madara sighed in relief.

"Has she done anything out of the ordinary" Hashirama spoke up with a question and Madara's brows raised into his hairlines, silently wondering how the brunette even knew to ask such a thing, Madara decided to indulge his friend.

Once again Madara nodded "When she started talking, I could tell she hated me, I don't know where her anger stemmed from only that it was aimed at me and that it lasted all the way until she was 7" he murmured quietly, Madara didn't want Sakura to hear what he was talking about.

"In fact Sakura disliked Izuna and our mother and father as well" Madara admitted now that he was on the subject, it wasn't hard to remember the disdain in which Sakura had use to stare at them with but over the years it had faded and no one brought it up anymore.

Disbelief entered Tobirama's eyes, how could anyone hate their siblings it was just unfathomable to him though he knew Madara was telling the truth it was all over his face as plain as day and anyone walking by would be able to see it as well.

Hashirama remembered that day long ago when Sakura had stumbled across him and how Sakura had told him how her mother had passed and how the whole compound was still in mourning including the pinkette herself despite the lack of tears.

Conversation clearly over, Madara stood "Your welcome to seek out my imouto and have her escort you through the grounds, I have to finish" he nodded politely at the two senju before turning and heading into the house.

Shrugging Hashirama quickly located Sakura's chakra and found it speeding back towards them, Sakura burst into the yard being chased by her brother, though there was no cause for alarm as the two were just play fighting, Sakura laughing the entire way as she dodged Izuna time after time.

"Can't catch me Izuna-ni" Sakura stuck her tongue out childishly and slammed into a bulky body, she looked up and up into the onyx eyes of her brother "What the how when" Sakura stuttered looking back and forth between the two places Izuna had been.

Izuna smirked and messed up Sakura's hair as punishment "That's for teasing me about liking Ritsama-chan" he huffed, Izuna was glad that Sakura had helped him otherwise he would still be going from the compound and to the cart several more times still.

Sakura scowled and fixed her hair to the best of her abilities "Ni-san" she whined when it proved to be a difficult task and her hair remained tangled, Izuna cringed before sighing "Please won't you help me fix it" Sakura pouted and Izuna gave in.

"Alright only because it was my fault for messing it up so bad" Izuna pulled out the fine toothed comb and had Sakura sit in front of him, then he began running the comb through her ground length pink hair idly wondering why Sakura didn't just have her hair cut off.

When he announced that he was done Sakura jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around Izuna's waist for a hug "And for what it's worth Izuna-ni, I'm sorry for teasing you so much" Sakura smiled sheepishly and Izuna nodded in acceptance.

"Don't worry about it" Izuna leaned back on the porch exhausted, thankfully this was the last day of packing, part of the construction for the village had been completed so there were enough houses but everyone had to cram in together.

Sakura spun around doing a dance her mother had taught her long ago, when she hadn't been half as interested, even though she had been reluctant to learn, Kisama had taught Sakura anyway and so the steps and moves had been drilled into her very psyche.

Izuna sat up hearing his mothers lullaby and watched Sakura gracefully jump and spin and glide around the garden performing perfect pirouettes all while humming that lullaby, it sent him back to the time their mother had still been alive.

Hashirama was in an equal state of awe as he watched Sakura's dance, finally she ended and she gave a little bow, Izuna clapped his hands "Well done imouto-chan, I can't believe you still remember" he praised and Sakura plopped down gracelessly next to him.

"Of course I remember Ni-sama, Mother drilled it into my head that I could never forget" Sakura scoffed lightly before leaning into Izuna, she got most of her cuddles from her second brother anyway since Madara was busy most of the time nowadays.

Izuna payed Sakura no mind instead pulled her in closer "Say Sakura, hows your sharigan coming along, do you still only have the one tomoe" Izuna suddenly asked and Sakura pulled away enough to peer up into his onyx eyes.

"Still just one tomoe" Sakura finally grumbled, no matter how hard she trained the second tomoe still wouldn't form and that's what sucked the most currently, Sakura was happy to finally get away from this blasted compound and go live elsewhere.

Izuna chuckled softly "Just have patience sister, it will come soon enough" he squeezed her tightly against his side and that's how Madara found them all lounging about the garden staring up at the sky and watching the clouds roll by.

Taking a deep breath Madara whistled and everyone jumped to their feet "Alright that's enough being lazy for one day, we still have traveling to do" he ordered and Sakura was the first one to rush off, Izuna followed with Hashirama and Tobirama trailing them.

Soon enough they were settled into their new home despite it being crowded with all three of the Uchiha siblings along with Hashirama and Tobirama, Sakura went to bed that night content with the progress she had made so far and how much had already changed.


	10. Chapter 9

Four months later as spring once again rolled around, Sakura turned eleven "Happy birthday Imouto-chan" Izuna was the first one to greet her as she headed down to the kitchen to make herself breakfast, though apparently she didn't have to that morning as Izuna put a plate of food before her.

"Delicious Ni-san" Sakura dug right in wasting no time, the pancakes were like heaven and the sausage was spicy and delightful, Sakura wasn't a picky eater and everyone knew it, she would eat everything she could get her hands on though her favorite food remained as sweet potatoes.

When Sakura was finished, Madara wandered into the kitchen flopped down lifelessly in a chair, half of the Uchiha compound had been built so they had moved into their new main house "What's the matter Madara-ni" Sakura asked and Madara waved.

"Just tired is all Imouto-chan, since your a child your exempt from helping out with the construction work, I'm glad Hashirama is giving us all a day off, and Happy birthday" Madara rattled out before telling Sakura what she wanted to hear most.

Sakura tapped her lip and pulled both of her brothers into a hug "I'm going out to play" she called over her shoulder as she left the house, ever since the village had started forming other clans had joined and among those clans had been the Nara.

She had instantly befriended a young Shikaku Nara, his father Shikawa disliked this but ignored Sakura for the most part since she was well behaved, she and Shikaku spent most of their time together cloud watching.

When Shikaku had found out that Sakura also knew how to play shogi, he became insistent that she become his partner in the game and so that to was added to their short list of activities, sometimes though Shikaku let Sakura take the reigns.

On that particular day "Hey Uchiha-san" Shikaku greeted tonelessly holding his hands behind his back and hiding the neatly wrapped gift from sight, when Sakura was close enough "Happy birthday" Shikaku mumbled tiredly and pressed the present into her hands.

Sakura blinked down in shock at the brightly colored wrapping paper "Thank you Shikaku-san, and stop calling me that, I told ya a million times to call me Sakura" she sighed her protest falling on deaf ears as Shikaku spoke up again.

"Go on open it Uchiha-san" Shikaku prodded though he was only a whopping six years old younger than Sakura obviously, he was still excited to find out how Sakura would react to the gift he had found with his mothers help for her.

Shrugging Sakura unwrapped her present going slow before finally revealing a brown box, inside though shocked her to her very core, "Shikaku-san" Sakura started shaking her head in disbelief, it was the slug summoning contract.

Turning smug now Shikaku smirked openly "Do you like it Uchiha-san, my mother helped me find it, been in the family storage for years" he asked flippantly, Sakura's eyes reflected her shock but also a fondness that he had never seen before.

"I love it thank you so much" Sakura gently crushed the scroll to her chest, she knew what she was going to do with it straight away, she stored it carefully in one of her storage scrolls before sitting down "So what do you want to do today Shikaku-san" Sakura asked finally.

Shikaku looked to the sky before standing "Let's go on an adventure" he stated and Sakura's brows raised into her hairline "I don't feel like being lazy today" he shrugged nonchalantly, honestly since it was Sakura's birthday he would do anything she wanted.

"Okay then" Sakura brushed her dress off and jumped to her feet "To the forest" she led Shikaku to the Nara forest, since Shikaku was with her she had express permission to be in there so she was unworried about getting in trouble.

The two kids spent a couple of hours climbing tree's and skipping rocks across a shallow river before heading back so Sakura wouldn't be late to her own birthday party that Shikaku couldn't go to, his father had put his foot down on that.

Along the way to the compound Sakura bumped into Tobirama "Hello Senju-sama" she greeted kindly and Tobirama gave a exasperated sigh "Oops sorry Tobirama-san" Sakura reiterated remembering the last lecture the white haired red eyed man had given her about calling him by his name.

"Much better it appears your learning Uchiha-sama" Tobirama chuckled when Sakura sulked "How has your day been so far Sakura-san" he finally questioned, he liked to think it had been alright since she had greeted him so happily.

Sakura's eyes lit up like the emeralds they resembled and pulled out a summons scroll "Shikaku-san gave this slug summoning contract scroll to me" Sakura squealed out once again gently crushing the scroll to her chest and holding it close to her heart.

Tobirama stared in disbelief before shaking his head "So I take it you've had a very good morning" he prodded and Sakura nodded her head rapidly before sealing away her scroll, it was strange how gifted the pink haired girl was.

"Yes, best morning ever" Sakura let out a twinkling laugh and moved to slide open the screen door only to jump back when Hashirama appeared "Ah" Sakura stated gliding passed the brunette and down the hall to her room to put away her scroll.

Hashirama creased his forehead "Can you tell me what that was all about" he asked his younger brother who merely shrugged his shoulders, in equal confusion, Sakura had been just fine until Hashirama had opened the door to her home.

When Sakura returned she was all smiles once again, apparently whatever it was that had been bugging her had disappeared, lunch was eaten then a slice of cake for dessert and finally Sakura was allowed to open her presents from her brothers and the senju's.

What confused her the most were the two additional gifts but Sakura quickly picked one box and heaved it over to the table it was heavy when she opened it she sent her brother a smile "I love the blue tinted weapons brother" Sakura complimented.

Madara smirked, though it wasn't Sakura's favorite color, even she would be able to appreciate the weapons and treat them with care "Eh it was about time you got your own weapons, so you didn't have to borrow mine all the time" he teased.

Sakura's cheeks flushed, she hadn't realized Madara had figured out it was her who kept taking his weapons and using them before returning them "I'll take that into consideration Ni-sama" Sakura stated dryly and Hashirama snorted in amusement.

The next gift Sakura opened up was from Tobirama "You seem like the type to have more than one chakra nature" he shrugged when she held up the water jutsu scroll he had gifted her with, Sakura nodded and set it to the side with her weapons.

Izuna's gift was next, it was a new battle kimono along with pouches and a pair of gloves along with heeled boots "So cool Izuna-ni" Sakura wanted to put the outfit on right away but gently placed it with her other gifts before picking up the one she knew was from Hashirama.

Like Madara's gift this one was also heavy and Sakura had an idea as to what it would be, sure enough when the wrapping paper had been removed and the box had been ripped open Sakura stared down to gaze at her new armor.

Unlike her old armor that was a dark green, the new armor was a dark purple like that of her kimono and it had the Uchiha crest on the back of it "Thank you very much Hashirama-san" Sakura nodded in acceptance of the gift, it would help her a lot in the future.

Hashirama sent her a grin "I'm glad you like it, since we couldn't get you purple weapons just yet, we decided to get you everything else dark purple" he explained and Sakura nodded in understanding before turning around in her seat to stare at the last two remaining gifts.

"Madara-ni who are those from" Sakura finally plucked up the courage to ask, and Madara sent her a sad smile, and she instantly knew without him having to say anything "But how" Sakura asked in a small voice, she was unsure of if she even wanted to open her gifts.

Madara let out a long suffering sigh "Mother and Father had your eleventh birthday presents already made, when they passed I was charged with the task of making sure you got them when you were supposed to" he gently announced.

Sakura swallowed as her heart once again constricted with in her chest but slowly rose from her chair and carefully picked up the two boxes, she would open them at the same time, the first one which was obviously from her father turned out to be something she would treasure for all of time.

It was a locket, that held a picture of all of them, on one side was her father, her mother and her as a newborn babe in black and white and the other side were Madara and Izuna when they had just been as old as she was now.

As for her mothers gift, Sakura gasped when she pulled the aged sheet from within the little box, along with a letter addressed to her, on the sheet was her mothers lullaby the actual words to it and Sakura gently pulled it to her chest.

'Thank you Mother, Father' Sakura thought silently she hoped they could hear her up there wherever they may be, despite her initial reluctance to be apart of the Uchiha clan, Sakura had gotten attached and now she couldn't stop loving her family.

And to the awe of everyone gathered around the kitchen table Sakura began to sing, the tune was familiar to Hashirama and Tobirama but only Madara and Izuna knew the lyrics to the song she was currently singing to.

" _Wandering child of the earth_ _._ _  
Do you know just how much you're worth?  
You have walked this path since your birth_ _._ _  
You were destined for more_ _._ __

 _There are those who'll tell you you're wrong_ _._ _  
They will try to silence your song_ _._ _  
But right here is where you belong_ _._ _  
So don't search anymore_ _._ __

 _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_ _._ _  
A masterpiece still in the making_ _._ _  
The blue in an ocean of gr_ _ay._ _  
You are right where you need to be_ _._ _  
Poised to inspire and to succeed_ _._ _  
You'll look back and you'll realize one day_ _._ __

 _In your eyes there is doubt_ _._ _  
As you try to figure it out_ _._ _  
But that's not what life is about_ _._ _  
So have faith there's a way_ _._ __

 _Though the world may try to define you_ _._ _  
It can't take the light that's inside you_ _._ _  
So don't you dare try to hide_ _._ _  
Let your fears fade away_ _._ __

 _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_ _._ _  
A masterpiece still in the making_ _._ _  
The blue in an ocean of gr_ _ay._ _  
You are right where you need to be_ _._ _  
Poised to inspire and to succeed_ _._ _  
You'll look back and you'll realize one day_ _._ __

 _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_ _._ _  
A masterpiece still in the making_ _._ _  
The blue in an ocean of gr_ _a_ _y_ _._ _  
You are right where you need to be_ _._ _  
Poised to inspire and to succeed_ _._ _  
Soon you'll finally find your own way_ _._ _"_

Sakura concluded the lullaby before peering around the table "Um, I think I'm going to go to my room and put this stuff away" she grabbed up all her gifts, her arms struggling to hold up the weapons and armor and escaped from the kitchen.

"Did you know she could sing" was the first thing out of Tobirama's mouth, judging by their expression of shock, Tobirama deduced that no, Madara and Izuna hadn't known Sakura could sing he was proven right a moment later when Madara shook his head.

"No, imouto-chan often hums that lullaby but that's the first time she's ever sung it" Madara whispered, not wanting to break the mood with loud words, it was still amazing what Sakura could do and he would be forever frustrated and happy to have her as his sister.

In Sakura's room, after putting away her armor in the closet and getting rid of her old armor, Sakura flopped down on her bed and neatly sliced open the letter her mother had written her unfolding it Sakura scanned the contents.

(To My Sweet Little Cherry Blossom 

I knew you were going to be special even before you were born, the cherry blossom tree's that always bloomed in the spring bloomed year round as I carried you to your birth date, see that's how you got your name Sakura.

When you started to walk and talk all of us were very surprised but none more so than myself, I could see the resentment in your beautiful green eyes, the likes of which the Uchiha clan have never seen, I knew then that you were given to us by the Kami.

Yes, I realize that despite being born of my womb you aren't truly my daughter, your soul is old, but even in spite of all of that, I was happy to have been able to raise you, and I was happy to be your mother even if it was all a lie.

I haven't shared my thoughts with your Father, he would think I was crazy, your destined for great things by the will of the kami your fate has already been decided, please Sakura do whatever you can to protect my boys and your brothers.

Asking this, I know I have no right to demand anything of you, but I beg of you, if you have any love for me in your hardened heart then complete your task and end up in victory, I have the fullest trust in you my precious.

Even as I write this I know my end is nearing, Tajima doesn't know this but there is a traitor among the clan, he has been poisoning my food for sometime, I do not know who he is so it's up to you to figure out who this man is.

Farewell Sakura and good luck, you will do well, tell your brothers I love them and tell your father if he's still with you that I still carry tender affection for him, goodbye my child, I love you with all my heart forever and always.

Signed: Kisama Uchiha)

Sakura read through the letter several times before growing angry, someone had poisoned her mother deliberately, in her anger her sharigan activated and the second tomoe formed, Sakura would find out who had done it no matter the consequences.

Shoving her letter in a box, Sakura locked it and hid the key in a scroll, there was no way she was ever going to tell anyone what had been written, it was up to her to figure everything out on her own and that's what Sakura would do.

For now though, Sakura wandered back to the kitchen, Hashirama and Tobirama had left and her brothers were at opposite ends of the main house, so Sakura made herself dinner, making enough for Madara and Izuna whenever they showed up.

Sure enough just as the rice had finished cooking her two brothers slid into the kitchen and they all ate dinner together, afterwards Sakura headed back to her room and crawled beneath her covers falling asleep the moment her head touched her pillow.


	11. Chapter 10

A few weeks later Sakura was sent on her first mission even as her brothers protested "Onii-sama" Sakura turned her emerald eyes on her oldest brother "A mission is a mission, besides, I'm really good at collecting herbs" Sakura pointed out bluntly.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Madara stilled his tongue, now was not a good time to get into an argument with his sister "Just be safe for kami's sake" Izuna had no problem warning his sister about potential dangers outside the half finished village.

"I promise Izuna-ni" Sakura sent him a smile before shouldering her basket for herbs and with a little wave headed out the door of their home, sliding the door shut a moment later, the minute she was gone Madara threw his hands in the air and growled in displeasure at the situation.

Izuna eyed his brother warily and inched away from him "Madara-ni is everything alright" he prodded lightly, who knew how angry his brother was right now, and it's not like Madara was the only one pissed off about the situation they were now stuck in.

"No, I hate that Sakura has to go out and do things to do her part for the village" Madara flopped down in a chair and poured himself a cup of coffee, lately the construction on the village had gotten more time consuming, and he wondered when the village would be finished so he could relax.

Izuna pressed his lips together "I don't like it either Madara-ni, but that was one of the stipulations, if a situation came up that Sakura was more qualified for, then she would be sent out" he slammed his head on the table with a groan.

Outside the village, Sakura had headed straight for the forest, mapping out well known area's that grew herbs in abundance, in her head, it only took forty minutes to reach the clearing when she finally did though Sakura immediately got to work.

An hour later she still wasn't finished, so Sakura sat down and pulled out an apple and a bottle of water, feeling eyes on her Sakura fiddled with the kunai strapped to her arm "Who's there" she called out warily and the bushes on her left rustled.

Tossing her kunai and pulling out the second a beautiful young woman with red hair appeared before Sakura's very eyes, holding her dark blue tinted kunai delicately in the palm of her hand "Pardon the intrusion, but I couldn't help but notice your unusual hair" the woman smiled disarmingly.

Sakura though remained wary, she could feel this woman's massive chakra "What about my pink hair" she was a little miffed that a stranger had approached her only to have a talk about her hair, it was completely ridiculous and Sakura didn't believe it for a second.

"I'm Mito Uzumaki, and as you can see I have red hair, not like all the others in the world" Mito introduced herself and sat down on a rock primly, Sakura's kunai hanging limply in her hand waiting for the young child to take it back.

At the name Sakura's jaw dropped 'By the kami it's Tsunade's grandmother' her mind supplied instantaneously, no longer wary because Sakura knew that in the very distant hopeful future this woman would marry Hashirama.

Mito watched the pink haired girl silently walk towards her and grasp her kunai, then to her fascination attach it to a strap wound around her arm and hidden by the long sleeves of her battle kimono "I've told you my name now will you tell me yours" Mito asked when the silence got to her.

Sitting down on the nearest patch of grass she could find Sakura had an internal debate with her inner self **'You can't tell her Saku-chan, remember the rules, never reveal your last name'** Inner pointed out harshly and Sakura flinched inwardly.

'Yes but she revealed her full name first so it's only fair that I return the favor, I don't think Mito-sama is the type to attack a child even if that child were to be an enemy' Sakura argued back, she thought that her side of the argument had more promise.

Inner gave up and faded but Sakura knew that it wasn't the last she had heard from her inner self "Sakura Uchiha, Uzumaki-sama" Sakura introduced herself finally and Mito gasped in surprise though she made no move to attack.

"Your of the Uchiha clan, what of the sharigan then do you have it as well" Mito inquired, she couldn't help it, the girl was an absolute cutie and well her hair stood out like a beacon in the green vegetation of the forest.

Sakura nodded "That's right, and yes," she activated her sharigan for Mito before deactivating it "If I may ask Uzumaki-sama, but what are you doing so far away from your home land" Sakura smiled sheepishly when Mito gave her a strange look.

"Well to be honest Sakura-san, my Father decided that I should travel to the newly forming village and offer their leader a treaty, and you can call me Mito-chan" Mito sent Sakura a look hoping to get her point across so that Sakura didn't call her Uzumaki-sama again.

Sakura's green eyes lit up "A treaty with Hashirama-san, I think he would like that very much" she clapped her hands together in excitement "And I understand Mito-chan" Sakura hesitantly called out and Mito smiled kindly at her.

"Now tell me how it was that you were born with pink hair and green eyes unlike your clansmen who only have black hair and those soulless onyx eyes" Mito rushed her question out, the last thing she wanted to do was offend Sakura with her description of the girls clansmen.

Sakura giggled nervously "That's kind of a difficult story to explain and one I can't tell you just yet, maybe in the future Mito-chan, I'll be able to reveal my secrets but for now it will be just that" she idly twirled a blade of grass between her fingers as she spoke.

Mito gave Sakura an appraising look "Your a strange one and I like you" Mito finally stated and she could tell that it shocked Sakura, though she had no idea, Mito let it be for now "Would you like help" she asked suddenly.

At that Sakura remembered her mission and cursed herself for letting Mito distract her for a whole hour "Ah, I'm almost finished Mito-chan, though when I go back you may come with me and I'll introduce you to Hashirama-san" Sakura hurriedly got back to her task.

Shrugging Mito let Sakura work and another hour later, the pinkette finally stood shouldering her basket "Ready then" she asked and Sakura nodded with a bright smile on her face, it was obvious that she was looking forward to returning to her village.

"Yep" Sakura quipped with barely restrained happiness, she was going to witness the first meeting between Hashirama and Mito, and get to be there every step of their courtship and when they got married and had children and then their children had children.

Sakura shook her head, she was getting ahead of herself, she might not even be around by the time Tsunade was born, because the life of a ninja was a dangerous one and you always encountered death no matter how much you wished you didn't have to.

Entering the village the two females had no problems and it was easier to find Hashirama who was sitting in the office that had been created for the future leader, he was only acting as the temporary one until someone was decided on.

"Sakura-chan" Hashirama jumped up only to stop mid stride, his eyes landed on the gorgeous red head standing behind the pinkette "And who are you if I may ask" Hashirama coughed into his hand and his cheeks flushed a spectacular red.

Mito raised one slender brow before dissolving into un-lady like giggles, "I see what you mean Sakura-san, he is most amusing" she addressed the girl at her side before clearing her throat delicately "And as for your inquiry to who I am, I am Mito Uzumaki" Mito held out her hand expectantly.

Sakura grinned as Hashirama became a bumbling rambling idiot, though he awkwardly took Mito's hand and pressed a light kiss to her knuckles "And as you've probably already been told, I am Hashirama Senju acting leader of this village" Hashirama admitted sheepishly.

When he said that he sent Sakura an exasperated smile "Did you complete your mission" Hashirama suddenly remembered and the pinkette nodded her head eagerly gesturing to the basket that was full to the brim with every herb, root, and leaf she could find that was medicinal.

"Of course, just cause I'm eleven Hashirama-san, doesn't mean I don't know how to find herbs" Sakura sent him a secret knowing smile and Hashirama immediately understood what it was that she was trying to say.

"Good, good, just put those over there and your free to go" Hashirama waved his hand absentmindedly as he focused on Mito again, right then he decided that this woman would be his wife and thus it began.


	12. Chapter 11

A month later Mito approached Madara with a request "Please let me take Sakura with me back to my home land, I need a suitable body guard and I think she's the one for the job" Mito demanded, and for once Sakura wisely remained quiet sitting next to Izuna.

Madara's jaw formed a tick "Absolutely not, Sakura's barely been out of my sight since she was born, so why Uzumaki-san do you think I would allow this now" he slammed his palm down on his desk, they were sitting in the Hokage Tower.

Two weeks ago Madara had been voted as the Leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Mito sighed "Uchiha-sama, forgive my lapse in manners, but you can't keep Sakura cooped up in the village like you are doing" she pointed out harshly.

Madara flinched "My answer is final, Sakura is not going anywhere" he nodded thinking this was the end to the conversation, Madara glanced over at his sister before sighing dismay was displayed clearly within her emerald eyes.

"How long will you be gone" Madara relented and Sakura's eyes brightened like they were so prone to doing when she was happy about something, Mito's angry expression gave way to open surprise, and Izuna's jaw dropped in confusion.

Hurriedly so as not to keep the Hokage waiting "Three weeks at best, it takes a week to travel, a week to pack up my belongings and a week to get back so long as we aren't delayed by anyone" Mito reeled off quickly, if Madara was suddenly giving in then it probably had something to do with Sakura.

Mito subtly glanced at the preteen and noticed the happiness that currently radiated from her entire being, and so concluded that Sakura most likely had been the reason Madara was allowing Sakura to go along with her in the end.

Madara sighed and stamped a scroll "If she's not back in three and a half weeks Uzumaki" he trailed off warningly and Mito nodded "Imouto-chan please go pack and meet Uzumaki-san at the gates" Madara turned to his sister and gave her his order, Sakura rushed off.

When both females were gone from the office, Madara stood and went over to the wall, bashing his head repeatedly against it sounded like a good idea at the moment, what the hell had he been thinking giving in like that, did he truly want to lose his baby sister.

Though Madara would never call Sakura a baby to her face not after the last time when she had blown a literal gasket over it, she ranted and raved for days on end and Madara did not wish to have a repeat of that particular incident.

Izuna just watched on in silence "Madara-ni, you do realize that Hashirama-san is going along with them right" he pointed out and the man swung around eyes filled with frustration "I guess you didn't" Izuna chuckled at his older brothers misfortune.

The minute Madara had given her permission, Sakur had rushed straight to the Uchiha compound and all the way to the main house, hurriedly grabbing a few scrolls that had enough stuff to last a few weeks, and shoving them in a bag.

Finished packing already, Sakura jumped to her feet after donning her battle kimono, and her armor, fixing her weapons and storage pouch to her hip and outer thigh, Sakura left the compound and headed for the gates where Hashirama and Mito were already waiting.

"That was fast Sakura-chan" Mito smiled kindly at the little girl, she had expected to have to wait for good awhile but it had only taken Sakura less then twenty minutes to pack, dress and come here as fast as she could.

Sakura grinned as she two her place between the two adults "Exactly Mito-chan, this is so exciting, I know Madara-ni has good reason for being over protective, I'm his only littlest sister so it's to be expected" Sakura explained.

Hashirama patted Sakura lightly on the head "It's alright Sakura neither of us are angry, the one who should be is you because your the one who's getting left out of the loop" he chatted as they began walking, he to was excited to travel to a different land.

"I realize that and while I'm frustrated, at least I know Madara-ni and Izuna-ni care lots, they just don't want to see me hurt that's all" Sakura smiled fondly as she talked about her two brothers, it had taken her a long time to even truly consider them brothers.

Mito's eyes widened ever so slightly "So tell me Sakura-chan, is it true that you were the one who got everyone to agree on the treaty between your two clans in the first place" Mito asked suddenly, it had been a rumor she had been hearing lately and wanted to get it straight from the girl herself.

Sakura bobbed her head up and down "Yeah, you should have seen Izuna-ni's eyes, they almost popped out of the sockets, cause I went down like swoosh, smashing the ground with my fist" Sakura babbled, she was happy to be let out of the village and both adults could tell.

Hashirama nodded along with Sakura's story "You really smashed the ground, how big was the hole" Mito hurriedly rushed out before Hashirama could ask a question of his own, that was the main reason they had wanted Sakura to come along was so that they could drill her for information.

"It was huge like 30 feet deep and 20 feet wide" Sakura smiled cheekily and Mito's jaw hung agape, "Wasn't it Hashirama-san" she turned her attention onto the brunette male and he quickly nodded in acquiesce to her story once again.

Mito sighed, "Can you tell me your secret yet Sakura-chan" she let out and Sakura shook her head, shoulders slumped Mito finally lapsed into silence allowing Hashirama to ask his own questions now despite his lovers obvious depression over not getting what she wanted.

Sakura let out a weary sigh "I'm sorry Mito-chan, it's not time yet, I'll let you know when" she finally told the woman and Mito straightened, "Now why did you say I would be a good body guard" Sakura asked and Mito smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I thought by saying that it would make Madara see that you need to live your own life as well" Mito admitted "Just how strong are you anyway and are you any good with that sharigan of yours" she questioned and Sakura grinned.

"Trust me when I say this Mito-chan, that I'm very strong, my Father once told me that I was probably the most gifted Uchiha to have ever been born in the clan" Sakura boasted proudly, they were words she cherished because it was the only time Tajima had ever praised her out loud.

Hashirama raised his brow "I find that hard to believe, though thinking back to the last days of my father and the late Uchiha-sama, he did seem to have possessed a kinder heart" he scratched his chin as he remembered back to the days of war.

Those days were over, long over he hoped, so now it was time to move passed all that, Hashirama nodded "Yeah, at first Father wouldn't train me at all, so I trained myself" Sakura kicked a rock and it struck a tree in the distance embedding itself with the force in which Sakura had used.

Mito sent Sakura a look "How would you like to learn something from me, be my apprentice Sakura-chan" Mito asked and held her breath, she had no idea if the young girl would be receptive to such an idea but it was certainly worth a try.

Sakura stopped pulling the two adults to a stop, she couldn't believe it Tsunade's grandmother wanted her to become her apprentice "Yes, I would like that very much" she wiped her misty eyes, her heart clenched but Sakura would remain strong.

"Come along Sakura, we have a long ways to travel" Hashirama clapped her gently on the shoulder as they started walking again in the direction that would lead to the Land of Whirlpools and Uzushio, home to all the Uzumaki.

That was another thing that needed to be prevented, and by becoming Mito's apprentice, she could drop subtle hints to the woman and allow her to warn her clan in time so that they wouldn't be destroyed like they had in the previous time line.

Sakura silently vowed to herself that even if she had to go through hell and back, she would right all the wrongs the kami had created, though Sakura didn't understand why they didn't just fix their messes themselves at least they still had faith in humanity.

That was one thing that constantly bugged her, why the heck had they sent her back, surely there were more sensible choices, though Sakura couldn't see her former team mates making all the choices she had and thus reasoned that perhaps the kami had figured she was the better choice.

For the better part of two days, Sakura was quiet as she contemplated all the what ifs, it wasn't until Hashirama tentatively spoke that she realized she had unintentionally blanked out her two companions "Ah sorry just been thinking" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"That's alright Sakura-chan, just warn us next time you decide to go on a two day thinking fest" Mito snickered and like she thought the pinkettes cheeks turned a charming rose color indicating that she was embarrassed over her actions for nearly two whole days.

Hashirama chuckled and shook his head in amusement "Your pretty good at cooking out in the wild" he suddenly pointed out and Sakura's cheeks turned a darker red "It's nothing to get all embarrassed about" Hashirama sent her an exasperated smile.

"Let's just say it's something that has been engraved into my very psyche, and another thing knowledge is power" Sakura stated wisely, once again reminding Hashirama that Sakura wasn't from this time period, he had nearly forgotten but Sakura had clued him in awhile back.

Mito looked between her apprentice and fiance suspicion in her eyes, "So how was it that you two became friends" she blurted out suddenly not liking the silence, Sakura swung her head around to stare before shaking her head to rid it of whatever thoughts that had decided to plague her at that moment.

Hashirama snorted "She revealed herself to me on the battlefield one day, dressed in light blue and dark green, told me that she wasn't an enemy yet not a friend despite healing my clansmen behind her brothers back" he whistled teasingly.

Sakura's eye twitched and she huffed "Says the person who is so absentminded that he wouldn't even know if a person was out to kill him" she stated bluntly as her mind readily supplied that, that still might happen and Sakura sighed finding something else she needed to fix.

"Oh harsh, but you got to admit that Sakura-chan is right Hashirama" Mito ganged up on her fiance and Hashirama crossed his arms becoming depressed and gloomy like he was prone to doing, Mito snickered and Sakura giggled and finally Hashirama cheered up.

That night after Sakura cooked dinner, she delved deep into her thoughts wondering for the first time how everyone in the future was faring, were things different already was there a war still going on or was everything peaceful.

Shaking her head, Sakura ate before cleaning everything, then laid down in her sleeping bag, for a long while, she laid there staring up at the star lit sky, her eyes drooping ever so slowly until Sakura could no longer keep her eyes open and finally she fell into a restful sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

The next four days passed by slowly as Sakura, Mito and Hashirama traveled towards the ocean and the boat that would take them to Uzushio and the village that housed all the Uzumaki, Sakura was totally stoked to learn about Naruto's family history.

First they had to get on the boat, which proved much harder for her than she thought it would, to put it bluntly Sakura was terrified, she had no idea why but whenever she even looked at it, her heart would freeze in terror and she turned tail and ran away.

Hashirama frowned at their latest attempts at getting Sakura on board the boat, he had never expected Sakura would be so terrified of such a simple thing "It's ok Sakura-chan why are you so afraid" Mito soothed the frightened child.

"That's the thing I don't know" Sakura tugged roughly on her hair pulling it from the braid, and Hashirama watched it unravel till it pooled all of seven inches on the ground "This is so FRUSTRATING" Sakura finally shrieked stomping her foot and cracking the ground.

Mito jumped back and sent Hashirama a look *Do something* she mouthed and Hashirama gestured back waving his arms wildly about his person as Sakura threw a minor temper tantrum, it was the first either of them had ever witnessed.

"Sakura-chan" Hashirama took Sakura by the shoulders and she stopped mid stomp, if she had continued the ground would have surely shattered and Mito let out an audible sigh of relief, Sakura though lowered her head in shame.

Sakura flopped lifelessly onto the ground then a moment later she jumped to her feet, "Let's try it again" she marched confidently towards the boat, as she got closer though, Sakura's heart lodged into her throat and beat mercilessly, her hands trembled until she stopped.

"It's ok Sakura-chan" Hashirama put his hand over Sakura's eyes and guided her forward, every step they took, the little girl trembled more violently than the time before and finally Hashirama got her onto the boat, beckoning Mito with his hand they finally got on their way to Uzushiogakure.

Moving his hand away from Sakura's eyes, before slowly sitting down, Hashirama eyed the pinkette worriedly but she kept her eyes firmly shut "It helps when I can't see" Sakura spoke up feeling his eyes on her and Hashirama sighed.

"Whatever helps I suppose" Mito to was worried about her young apprentice though what surprised her the most was her long hair, not even she had known it was that long "Have you ever had a hair cut Sakura-chan" she made small conversation.

Sakura shook her head "Nope, I love my hair and I know how to avoid it being caught, in the case it does, I'll be the only person to ever cut it off" she stated decisively there was no way anyone was ever touching her long beautiful pink hair.

Mito hurriedly raised her hands "Don't worry neither of us plan on touching your hair" she placated the little girl, Mito had never seen anyone be so obsessed with keeping their hair pretty and practically silky to the touch it was unpractical for a ninja.

Soon enough though, they arrived in Uzushio and Sakura got off the boat with ease, her eyes sparkled as she gazed around "Mito-chan" Sakura asked suddenly and Mito gestured for her to go ahead, children were children no matter how special they were.

"Oh here Mito-sama, Hashirama-san can show you how it works, but its one of my storage scrolls" Sakura tossed a scroll at Hashirama before disappearing down the road heading straight for the library she was eager to learn as much as she could about this places history.

Sitting down with several books, Sakura opened the first one and practically devoured the information, soaking it all in like a sponge by the time Hashirama tracked her down saying that they were going to stay for a few days despite already being finished, Sakura had already read through five books.

"Good grief" Hashirama chuckled as they headed to the guest wing in Mito's house, he felt awkward there but Sakura looked like she was right at home, even going so far as to get along with Mito's father and being accepted as Mito's apprentice.

By the time they left four days later, Sakura climbing into the boat by herself despite that lingering fear, Sakura had nearly read through the entirety of the Uzushiogakure library to Mito's eternal fascination, she had never seen anyone read as fast as Sakura could.

Not to mention retaining all the details and information she learned was quite the feat as well, when Sakura hadn't been reading though, Mito had taken Sakura out to train in the forest teaching her a little sealing jutsu here and there.

"Sakura did you enjoy your time in my homeland" Mito questioned as the boat rocked lightly from side to side nearly lulling her to sleep, she shook her head a moment later when Sakura opened her eyes to stare at her.

"Oh yes very much so Mito-chan" Sakura clapped her hands together being careful not to jostle the boat to much in her excitement, now that they were out from underneath Mito's fathers watchful gaze, Sakura reverted back to the much relaxed suffix.

Mito smiled at Sakura's apparent happiness "I'm glad you did, I'm sure your quite ready to be home in your own village though" she pointed out and Sakura nodded in acquiesce, Mito was right, Sakura did long to be home surrounded and practically suffocated by her two elder brothers.

It only took six more days of travel after that and finally the three of them returned to the Leaf Village, Sakura didn't waste any time as she pumped chakra into her legs and took off like a rocket heading straight for the Hokage Tower.

"Ni-sama" Sakura called opening the door to Madara's office, both of her brothers were sitting on the couch having a cup of coffee, without further ado, Sakura jumped into Izuna's open arms after he set his cup down "I'm home" Sakura murmured into Izuna's dark blue shirt.

Madara sighed in relief, Sakura was happy which meant nothing had happened "Tell us later, you must be hungry" he offered a plate that had two sandwiches on it to Sakura and a cup of tea and she devoured the food.

"Sorry Madara-ni, but I was really hungry, we kinda moved slowly, I had a little problem with the boat though" Sakura scowled suddenly "At first I couldn't get on it, and I haven't the foggiest idea why I'm so terrified of the stinking thing" she huffed angrily.

Izuna creased his forhead in confusion, "Well sometimes unexplained things happen and your unnatural fear to getting into boats might be one of those things" he pointed out, it was his way of telling Sakura not to worry about it so much.

Sakura remembered then "Ohh Madara-ni, Izuna-ni, guess what, Mito-chan asked me to be her apprentice" she squealed out joyfuly, and neither of her brothers could rob the pinkette of her happiness over that little fact despite how much they wished it didn't happen.

"What is it that you'll be doing with Uzumaki-san then" Madara was curious, sure he had heard of the word before but hardly anyone took on apprentices so he didn't know exactly what being an apprentice would entail for a person.

Sakura sat down "For starters it means Mito-chan will teach me things like sealing jutsu and what not also, I'll help her when ever she needs it kind of like an assistant, it's amazing though, I've practically been waiting for something like this to happen since I was even born" she exclaimed.

Both of her brothers chuckled at that and Izuna gently ruffled her hair "Imouto-chan, you sure are one strange girl but I'm glad you've found something that brings you so much happiness again" he whispered pulling her in for one more hug.

"Yes, I took some time to think about Uzumaki-san's words and I realize I have been unbearably protective, so you'll be going on regular missions now as well just a few every week or so" Madara took his turn to whisper and hug his sister.

Sakura's eyes lit up again and Madara knew he had made the right choice, even if he hadn't, Sakura would have never said anything because she wouldn't have wanted him to worry, but he would have anyway because Sakura would have slowly begun to resent him again Madara was sure of it.

"Gonna go visit Shikaku-san, he's probably getting antsy about not having a shogi partner to play with" Sakura stood up suddenly with a little snicker giving Madara and Izuna one last hug she pranced right out the door to Madara's office.

Shikaku opened his onyx eyes when a shadow fell over him "Uchiha-san" he grunted and Sakura rolled her eyes pulling out her shogi board at that Shikaku sat up "Feel like playing today" he asked with a yawn and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, it's been awhile, was sent out on a mission to escort Hashirama-san and Mito-chan all the way to her home land" Sakura moved her piece after letting Shikaku go, while they played the two always talked about what they had done that particular day or in this case almost three weeks.

Shikaku's brows raised into his hairline before he settled his face into a neutral expression "Someone's been hunting the deer in the forest, leaving behind tufts of fur and poison" he stated, Shikaku was a little ticked off that someone would dare touch their precious deer.

Sakura tensed reminding her of her self task, she still needed to find out who it was that had poisoned her mother "I'm sure whoever it is will be caught soon Shikaku-san" Sakura smiled mysteriously and Shikaku gave her a wary look.

"Did anything happen to you on your travels Uchiha-san" Shikaku pushed his piece forward and creased his forehead, would he actually lose this particular game, it didn't happen often but it did happen and that's what was most frustrating.

Sakura relaxed before a bright smile over took her face "Absolutely Mito-chan asked me to be her apprentice and I said yes" she let out before finishing up the game "Looks like that's a win for me Shikaku-san" Sakura pointed at the checkmate.

Shikaku sulked slightly before grudgingly nodding "Good job Uchiha-san, that makes it 8 to 30" he congratulated her as Sakura packed up the shogi board, usually whenever they got finished they would lay back in the tall grass and cloud watch.

"Thanks Shikaku-san, and really you can call me Sakura you know" Sakura huffed slightly gazing up at the darkening sky and watching the clouds roll by, it was really relaxing but Sakura knew that eventually her time would end but until then she would make sure everything happened right.

"I know I just don't want to, your part of the main Uchiha family so it's only proper that I address with respect and likewise for you" Shikaku pointed out and Sakura sighed finally after a moment "Alright but if I get in trouble" he warned.

Sakura turned her head to look at him with a knowing smile "Don't worry Shikaku-san, Madara-ni and Izuna-ni won't be angry besides, Hashirama-san, Tobirama-san, even Mito-chan call me by my name" she quirked her brow before looking up at the sky again.

"I suppose your right Sakura-san" Shikaku let out and he could tell it brought immense satisfaction to the pinkette, even he felt a lot better simply calling Sakura by her name instead of her last, so from then on he would no longer hesitate in doing so.

After a couple of hours of just lazing about in the grass watching clouds, Sakura sat up "Well I'll see you around Shikaku-san, might be busy with Mito-chan most times, but I'll still come visit" she jumped to her feet and brushed her midnight blue dress off.

Shikaku gave her a little wave and that was that, Sakura shook her head in exasperation, oh when she got back to her time period, she was so going to poke fun at the old man, Sakura paused at that would anyone believe her.

 _ ***They will my child they'll believe***_ a voice Sakura had never heard called out to her from within and she was hesitant to even respond, but when it didn't speak again Sakura continued on her way, it would be in later years that the voice would speak to her again guiding her along her new destiny.

Later that night during dinner, Madara watched Sakura check all their food for poison, she said it was practice because Mito had assigned her the task but Madara was certain that there was something else driving his little sister to check all the food.

But both he and Izuna allowed Sakura to check their food and she finally deemed it safe "It's a okay Madara-ni, Izuna-ni" Sakura lightly placed their plates back in front of them before digging into her own food that was cooked to perfection.

"Did you know that someone has been killing and stealing deer out of the forest that were given to the Nara's" Sakura spoke up suddenly and Madara nodded "Leaving poison behind as evidence as well" she prodded and once again Madara nodded.

"Yes, imouto-chan, it's frustrating because even if we leave guards, he still slips passed them undetected" Madara wanted to bash his head against something, it was so frustrating, he was so into his thoughts that he missed Sakura's expression but Izuna didn't though he didn't say anything.

Sakura was frozen to her seat 'No, how could you let him be here' she was pretty certain that it was Zetsu, the cannibal, if he was around then Sakura wasn't fixing everything properly "I'm finished" Sakura stood up and disappeared from the kitchen.

In her room, Sakura pulled out her notebook filled with all kinds of notes she had taken flipping through them until she came across the page she wanted, Kakashi had told everyone Obito's story, so Zetsu shouldn't even be around, so what the hell was going on.

 _ ***It's something necessary my child, but only you know the truth of the future, find Zetsu befriend him before his thoughts can be warped***_ that same eerie voice from earlier spoke up once again imparting wise words onto Sakura.

Sakura leaned back and thought about the request, it was true what the voice of the unknown person said, if she befriended Zetsu then she could gradually make him forget all about his task from his supposed mother Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

'Right gotcha, thank you whoever you are' Sakura pumped her arm in determination, she would be the first one to find Zetsu, he liked herbs and what not so perhaps with a little persuasion, yes that would be perfect Sakura decided before laying down to go to sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

In between Sakura training with Mito and being sent out on random mission to gather herbs for the hospital that was quickly being built, Sakura didn't find much time to hang out with Shikaku or go looking for Zetsu.

So three months after Sakura returned from her mission of having to escort Mito to her homeland, Sakura was given a two week break and finally she sneaked off into the Nara forest after getting permission from Shikawa.

"Zetsu-san come out, come out wherever you are" Sakura whistled rustling the little bag of herb seeds she had in one hand and waving the raw meat she had in the other hoping to entice Zetsu out of whatever hiding place he was currently hiding in.

Sakura sighed and her shoulders slumped "I just want to be your friend, you don't have be afraid you know" she stated wearily, after several minutes of nothing, Sakura gave up and turned just as the ground shifted, Sakura swung around and warily watched white Zetsu appear.

"Friend what is that" Zetsu asked suddenly, the herbs and meat hadn't caught his attention but this little girl had, Sakura sent him a strange look and he flinched "Tell me" Zetsu demanded and Sakura floundered for a moment.

"Well it's someone that you trust inexplicably, say I'm in trouble, as a friend your obligated to come save me even if I don't need it sometimes" Sakura explained as best she could to the creature standing before her "Would you like them" she noticed his eyes straying to the objects in her hands.

Nodding and wiping his mouth as saliva built up "Does that mean we are friends then" Zetsu asked taking the baggie and the raw meat and chowing down on it practically eating it whole, and Sakura just stood there watching him.

"Yes, those are tokens of my friendship and my name is Sakura Uchiha" Sakura smiled kindly at the odd man, it was hard to call him that because technically he wasn't a man just a creature that had been created for Kaguya's use.

Zetsu paused before reaching into the ground "Token of my friendship" he pulled out an uncut emerald and gave it to Sakura, he had no need for it so why not give it to his only friend, at least she would take better care of it than having it sit in the ground for eternity.

Sakura was in awe before quickly sealing the emerald in a scroll, "Thank you Zetsu-san" she nodded before sitting down on a felled tree, she tried to think of a way to bring up the subject of what she most needed to talk to Zetsu about.

"Look Zetsu-san, you can't keep killing the deer" Sakura stated bluntly and winced as Zetsu glared at her "Instead of killing them, if you keep them safe for the Nara's I'll bring you enough raw meat to last you through the day" Sakura offered.

Zetsu thought over his friends offer for a moment before nodding his head "I only need the size of which you brought me, and I promise to protect the deer" he accepted the terms of Sakura's offer after only a moments hesitation.

Sakura sighed in relief "I'm glad cause I don't want anything happening to you, one of these days you would have been caught and killed" she sent him a worried glance and Zetsu fell for it nodding easily as he accepted her words again.

"Thank you, I am glad that I have such a friend to worry about me" Zetsu sent her a small smile before merging with the ground, he would believe her and that's all that mattered for the time being, Zetsu gone Sakura jumped up and left the forest.

For the rest of the two weeks of her vacation, Sakura split her time being bringing food to Zetsu and talking with him and looking for the one who had poisoned her mother, and finally at the end of those two weeks she caught him.

"Aorama-san" Sakura gasped at her one time kenjutsu sparring partner, the now 15 year old boy sent her a glare, ever since he had lost against Sakura time after time that one time, Aorama had grown bitter and so he had poisoned Sakura's mother as revenge.

"That's right Sakura-sama" Aorama spat brandishing his kunai threateningly at the princess of the Uchiha clan, she was more like a menace in disguise "I poisoned your mother little Hime and there's nothing you can do about it" Aorama sneered.

Sakura went impossibly still before she attacked, Aorama found himself embedded in the ground from the force of her punch and aching all over "You will pay" Sakura snarled "That was my mother you bastard and you had no right" Sakura allowed tears to spill down her cheeks.

Aorama realized at that moment that perhaps he shouldn't have messed with Sakura's mother, because she was truly going to murder him and there was nothing he could do about it, ever since his and Sakura's last spar, she had grown stronger than even him.

Then Aorama remembered the words she had spoken, even if someone was a child and another was an adult, sometimes the child would be the victor and now he was living that as Sakura continued her assault not letting up even an inch.

And as his life flashed before his eyes, Aorama regretted his actions, if he hadn't poisoned Sakura's mother then he would perhaps be allowed to live, Aorama knew no one would miss him because he had faded into the background even going so far as to abandon the clan.

Sakura breathed heavily as she slit Aorama's throat, then hurriedly changed into new clothes after washing off in the river, she had been outside the village when Aorama had approached next Sakura sealed the teen into a scroll, she would give him to Zetsu.

'Did I do alright eerie voice' Sakura turned her thoughts inward, she hoped they were proud of her because she couldn't take it anymore, every time she turned around Sakura found a new problem and was practically ordered to fix it.

The goddess that had merged with Sakura gave a sad knowing smile _***Yes my child you did most excellently, a change is in the winds so be prepared***_ she warned before fading, and Sakura nodded in acceptance trudging back to the village.

The next day, Sakura sneaked into the Nara forest to her and Zetsu's favorite spot, "Here Zetsu-san, I brought you a special treat that should last a few days if you eat him in moderation" she stated, Sakura was no fool, she knew Zetsu loved to eat human flesh.

"Look, I have to go but I promise to visit as soon as I can" Sakura noted the time before giving Zetsu a little wave, he didn't pay her any attention as he continued to stare at the scroll in his hands and inevitably what would be his food for the next several days.

Madara looked up when the door to the office opened "Ah imouto-chan, I have a mission for you, it seems that Tobirama has requested you to join him on his mission" he passed a scroll over to his sister and dismissed her with a look.

Reading as she walked, Sakura nodded before putting the scroll away, the mission was simple find the person who had been spying on them lately and end his life "Ah Tobirama-san" Sakura smiled lightly upon seeing the white haired man waiting at the gates.

"You seem distracted Sakura-san" Tobirama noted as they exited through the gates of the village everyone had noticed how hard the girl worked but none of them knew what her goal was so that was the point of today's mission, given to him by Madara.

Sakura shook her head "Oh it's nothing" she sighed softly, she wasn't really distracted just glad that this was almost over, just a few more things and she could move on, that eerie voice had told her that she would be reincarnated into a new life.

At least that's how Sakura had interpreted her words anyways "So you've never talked about what you want in life, do you have an end goal" Tobirama cleared his throat and asked point blank, Sakura's eyes widened slightly before nodding.

"I have an end goal I want this world to be peaceful and live without worry of wars, so much loss and sadness" Sakura let out, if she didn't then Tobirama would surely continue to pester her for an answer, the man was stubborn like that.

Tobirama shrugged that was a pretty normal goal "Listen Sakura-san" he coughed out nervously "When you come of age, I want to court you, I've already asked Madara for permission" Tobirama hurriedly explained when Sakura sent him a disbelieving look.

"And Madara-ni just agreed to it" Sakura cocked her brow, inwardly her heart cracked a little her twenty plus year old mind wept at the thought that she would never be allowed to fall in love like a proper girl because heaven only knew that Sakura liked Tobirama much more than a little girl should.

Tobirama chuckled nervously "No he didn't, in fact he threw a temper tantrum but ultimately in the end decided to allow me to court you so long as I made you happy" he admitted missing the sadness that suddenly filled Sakura's emerald eyes.

Sakura shook the feeling off a moment later, she knew she would never get that far "I look forward to that day Tobirama-san" Sakura gave him a waning smile that Tobirama once again missed as they walked through the forest to complete their mission.

When the two returned two days later, they were much closer having shared much of their lives as they ate breakfast lunch and dinner and walked with each other, Madara nodded in acceptance before dismissing Tobirama, Sakura climbed onto the couch and rested.

A few days later, Sakura caught Hashirama alone, he was the only one who knew "Hashirama-san, what on earth was your brother thinking asking Madara-ni to court me like that" Sakura ranted pacing in the small clearing they had chosen for privacy sake.

Hashirama pressed his lips together "Well think about it Sakura-chan, don't you want to fall in love, who better than my brother" he suddenly pointed out and it became readily apparent that that wasn't the answer Sakura had wanted to hear.

"Of course I do more than anything and I like him very much, but there's the one simple fact that I'm not going to live passed Fifteen" Sakura tugged on her hair "Those stupid Kami" she flopped down on the ground and cried softly.

Hashirama cursed the fates then as Sakura bore her sadness for him to see, he knew why she had only told him about where she had come from, Hashirama doubted anyone else would believe the girl and it physically hurt to see Sakura cry like that.

"Why do you say that you will only live to the age of fifteen" Hashirama's mind finally caught onto the last seven words, his heart clenched, this would be bad, if the kami deemed it necessary he could do little about it but Hashirama was most worried about Sakura's older brothers.

Sakura swallowed thickly and swiped her eyes "That's right, I've been hearing this voice inside my head lately and I finally caught on, I think it's one of the goddesses merged inside my body and she clued me into that little fact a few months ago" she growled in frustration.

Hashirama sighed frowning deeply "What about your brothers, are you ever going to tell them" he asked and Sakura smiled fondly before nodding her head "When" Hashirama demanded to know, he would be there to help her make the two understand.

"Maybe when I turn fourteen, that way if something happens before then they would be forewarned" Sakura explained tiredly, looking years older like she actually was suppose to be "At least that way it will give them time to warm up to the idea that I come from the future" she joked.

Hashirama sighed there had been only sadness behind the last sentence so instead of saying witty things like he was prone to doing, Hashirama pulled Sakura into a hug "I'll make them understand" he promised and Sakura finally smiled once again.

As they walked back to the village acting for all the world like they hadn't just spent nearly an hour out there together, Hashirama wanted to shout to the gods for putting such a heavy burden on a young girls shoulders it was unfair of them to make her fix their messes.

Soon Sakura's twelfth birthday rolled around acting for all the world just as a child of twelve should, Hashirama though could barely stomach the thought of what would possibly happen in three years time but he passed over his present anyway.

"This is from Mito and I, Sakura-chan" Hashirama gave Sakura a small smile and watched as she excitedly opened it to reveal a dark purple ribbon to put into her hair, it was something they had searched tirelessly for and finally found it only yesterday.

Sakura smiled widely ignoring Hashirama's sad knowing gaze "Thank you very much Hashirama-san, Mito-chan" she bowed her head to the married couple, the wedding had been something else and almost other worldly, Sakura had gotten to be Mito's maid of honor.

Mito smiled sweetly at her young apprentice, the girl was a doll but her fists were mighty "Let me put it into your hair real fast" she grasped the ribbon and deftly undid Sakura's long pink hair before threading the ribbon into the new braid.

The next gift was from Tobirama, "I had this forged by the best jeweler in town, consider it as a sort of promise" he smiled sheepishly when Sakura held up the ring that had a ruby as it's center piece, Sakura smiled as best she could despite the aching pain in her heart.

"I love it Tobirama-kun" Sakura slid it onto her right hand, to her side Madara grumbled under his breath about how it was to early to start making a promise but didn't complain loudly because he didn't want to hurt Sakura.

From her two brothers Sakura got dark purple tinted weapons and squealed happily pulling both Madara and Izuna into a bone crushing hug "Thank you, thank you, thank you" Sakura jumped up and down excitedly when she released them.

Madara chuckled and Izuna laughed outright "Your to much sometimes imouto-chan" Madara shook his head in amusement "Though we are glad we even found them apparently the shop keeper had them in storage and so was bringing them out as we went in" he explained.

"That's understandable Madara-ni, Izuna-ni, so you said that you had a big announcement to make after I finished opening up gifts" Sakura pointed out suddenly and Madara grinned making her wary of whatever it might be he was plotting.

"Well, you see and it's nothing against the village or anything but I've decided to relinquish my title as Hokage to Hashirama, he already knows this but no one else does, but that's not the only thing before I go a rank system is being put into action" Madara started.

"Basically, you and a team of two others along with a assigned jonin of our choosing will form the villages first genin team congratulations Imouto-chan, your a genin" Madara clapped his hands as Sakura's jaw dropped in shock.

Sakura could hardly believe her ears but she knew it was true, everything was happening to fast "Who all is going to be on the team" Sakura got out from between her lips, it was difficult speaking at that moment so she was surprised that she could even talk.

Izuna took over then "Two boys, one from the Hyuga clan and one from the Inuzuka clan and your sensei will be someone from the Sarutobi clan" he explained to his little sister, Izuna didn't like this idea at all but knew better than to complain in front of Sakura.

"One thing Madara-ni why did you decide not to be the Hokage" Sakura asked, she was worried that her brother would turn out as he did in the future, a bitter and resentful enemy that wanted to use a genjutsu to make his own world and enslave everyone else.

Madara shrugged "Hashirama is the better choice, and he does a better job at managing his clan than I do so I have hopes that he will manage both titles at once so that I can focus my attention on the Uchiha clan" he smiled gently.

Sakura sighed but let the topic rest "Goodnight everyone" she skipped off to take care of some business, organize her weapons and whatnot, only three more years left and then she would be incarnated as someone else losing everything.


	15. Chapter 14

A couple weeks later, Hashirama who had taken over for Madara called Sakura into to his office, when she got there, inside were three males and Sakura instantly knew that this was her newly formed team "Sakura-chan please come in" Hashirama ushered her into the office.

Shutting the door behind her Sakura took her spot next to the two boys and the man Sakura deduced as her new sensei stepped forward "Now that we have all gathered, I'd like to introduce myself, I am Kosho Sarutobi" he dipped his head in greeting.

Sakura scanned the brown haired onyx eyed man and smiled, seeing as neither of her male team mates were stepping up she took her turn "And I'm Sakura Uchiha, pleased to meet ya Kosho-sensei" Sakura greeted with a little bow.

"I'm Namari Hyuga" the light brown haired and lavender eyed boy greeted tonelessly and Sakura knew he came from the side branch family because he bore the mark on his forehead, with that all eyes turned on the last remaining boy in the room.

Shimon took a deep breath "And I'm Shimon Inuzuka, this little pup here is Kozoku" he pointed at the black and white puppy sitting on his head, Sakura grinned instantly liking the boy, Shimon reminded her a lot of Kiba,so this must be his grandfather.

"Now that your all introduced" Hashirama rummaged around in his desk after clapping his hands and bringing everyone's attention onto himself "Here are your official Leaf Village Head Bands" he passed the forehead protectors around.

Sakura took the head band in her hands and stared at it, then she deftly tied it onto her forehead unlike how she use to wear it in the future "And for your first mission" Hashirama called before dismissing the team "Your job is to focus on team work" he ordered with a dismissal wave of his hand.

"Alright you genin listen up, we are going to the forest to train" Kosho turned serious before leading his team outside the village before pulling two simple bells from his pouch, Sakura wanted to throw her hands up in the air.

'Oh for gods sake why do I have to be cursed with sensei's that make us take a stupid bell test' Sakura sulked in her thoughts as Kosho explained that if they couldn't get the bells by noon they would go without lunch and be dropped from the program.

Shimon scowled and Namari glared "That's so stup.." Namari started but a hand being pressed against his mouth stopped him from saying anything more, glancing over his shoulder Namari spotted his female team mate and sent her a little glare.

Shaking her head warningly Sakura removed her hand "Let's just humor sensei for now" she shrugged before leaping into the fray, if her team mates couldn't figure out what this test was all about on their own then she wasn't going to inform them.

Kosho dodged the kick Sakura sent him only to gulp as the ground impacted "Kosho-sensei" Sakura smiled sweetly coming at him again arm raised high and fist clenched, and then suddenly Kosho had to worry about his other two students as they joined in on the attack.

The two boys had watched their sensei and team mate going at it for a few minutes before nodding in acceptance "It's a test to see if we can work together" Shimon pointed out suddenly and Namari sulked but agreed.

Sakura grinned when her finger grazed a bell, they had an hour at best, swiping the sweat from her brow Sakura narrowed her eyes in concentration despite being younger than Kakashi had been, Kosho was very lithe and very fluid so it was hard to get in close.

Clicking her tongue as she cartwheeled back to avoid a shuriken, Sakura pulled her two team mates to the ground as a larger one followed it 'Dang so Kosho-sensei also knows the shadow shuriken jutsu' Sakura sulked lightly before jumping up.

Shimon panted heavily and struggled to get up again after the recent kick to his stomach, his poor pup was already battered so he had sent him to sit at the side, Namari wasn't faring any better, but what surprised all three of the males was how quick Sakura was.

Namari was pissed, it was his destiny to be better than everyone else so how was it that his sole female team mate was better than him, clenching his fists, Namari stood on his feet again despite the pain and jumped in for another attack only to end up flat on his back.

"That's not fair Kosho-sensei, we are only genin" Namari whined suddenly and Sakura sighed in disgust before leaping forward while Kosho was distracted and finally grasping the two bells to her team mates disappointment and sensei's awe.

Sakura sighed in relief the second time "Looks like we managed to beat you Kosho-sensei" she grinned teasingly before handing the two bells to her team mates "Team work is important" Sakura stated when everyone just stared at her in confusion.

"Right it is" Kosho nodded, Sakura was leagues stronger than her male teammates "So why did you give them the bells, you do realize you'll be dropped from this genin team right" he asked suddenly eyes narrowed when Sakura just smiled knowingly.

"No I won't Kosho-sensei, the whole point of the bell test is to see if we can work together and though we have some ways to go on that" here she paused and sent her team mates an exasperated smile "So long as we stick together that's all that matters" Sakura finished.

Kosho's face twitched before a tiny smile lifted the corner of his lips "Good now that that's out of the way we can get to the real training, Namari, Shimon and Kizoku, five laps around the clearing and don't stop" he ordered and the two boys and one puppy got started.

"As for you Sakura, you'll be learning how to walk on water, you have excellent chakra control" Kosho led a resisting Sakura over to the water and focused his chakra into his feet before stepping out "Reach me before an hour and I'll treat you to lunch" he commanded easily.

Sakura sighed and with practiced ease focused chakra into the soles of her feet and walked confidently across the water to her sensei's side "I have a confession to make sensei, I already knew how to water walk" Sakura grinned when he stared down at her in frustration.

"But how as a sensei it should be my job to teach you, not the other way around" Kosho sent Sakura a miffed glare "Very well then 20 laps around the clearing" he finally sighed out when he couldn't think of anything else to teach her at that exact moment.

Tomorrow though Kosho would be better prepared for his three genin, Sakura skipped off happily to join her team mates in running around the clearing even though they were already half way finished, Sakura was quick and soon she was done as well.

"Not bad but I see who the better student is" Kisho shook his head, there were no way his two male students were going to make it, the only redeeming quality of his team was Sakura and she was way out of their and his league as it became obvious.

"So how did your first day as a genin go" Madara asked as they sat down for supper that night, he was extremely curious to find out because soon his sister would be sent on missions and be frequently absent from the compound.

Sakura chewed her food slowly as she thought on what she wanted to tell Madara "Well, Kosho-sensei is really nice, but all four of us have a long ways to go before we truly trust each other to watch each others back, despite that I thought it went great" Sakura said.

Izuna sighed and viciously speared his broccoli on his fork, he was displeased about everything, why couldn't Sakura just be good for once and stay in the stinking village, better yet the compound and not venture out at all, Izuna knew that one day Sakura would completely lose her innocence.

Sakura inwardly cringed as Izuna's grumbles became louder "Izuna-ni are you angry that I'm on a team" she asked and Izuna tensed before quickly shaking his head forcefully, the grumbles stopping then as he focused his complete attention on Sakura.

"No that's not it, I'm just worried that one of these days your going to be sent out on a mission and lose all of your innocence" Izuna huffed out but he looked at Sakura with fondness in his eyes letting Sakura know that he wasn't angry with her just at the world.

Sakura looked down "Oh, well don't worry Ni-san, I promise that no matter what happens I won't lose it" she vowed, even as she said that Sakura was losing another piece of her already shattered innocence, none of them knew at all and it really hurt her to her very core.

Madara looked between his two younger siblings and felt the change in the air, something was going to happen, Madara just didn't know where, when, why or how, but soon he would learn that despite their wishes their words were going to come crumbling down.

"Sakura-imouto-chan, promise me that if you get sent on a dangerous mission you'll be careful" Madara piped up, he wanted to secure Sakura's promise that she wouldn't be reckless and let her sensei take care of any major problems.

"I promise Madara-ni, and now if you excuse me I'm going to bed" Sakura smiled brightly for her brothers, the minute she turned though a frown pulled her lips down and her eyes brimmed with tears at the coming years.

The next morning Madara's worst fears came alive as Hashirama burst into the main house "Terrible news, Sakura-san, you need to hurry to the gates apparently a few members of the hagoromo clan broke from the main party and are on their way here for a surprise attack" he rushed out.

Madara opened his mouth but snapped it shut a moment later as Sakura scurried from the kitchen, he clenched his fists beneath the table and remained silent, sending Izuna a warning look kept Izuna from saying anything either.

"Right see you after awhile Madara-ni, Izuna-ni" Sakura shouted over her shoulder as she flew through the house and leaped through the still open doors, Hashirama gave the two sulky looking men a wave and followed after the pinkette.

Sakura split from Hashirama part of the way to the gates as he headed back to the tower and she continued on her way to the gates where her team mates and sensei were already waiting "Finally" Kosho sent Sakura an exasperated frown.

"Sorry Kosho-sensei, I had to run all the way from the Uchiha compound not to mention pack" Sakura explained her tardiness and Kosho just shrugged "So what's the plan" she asked a moment later and Kosho sighed that time.

Namari and Shimon were equally as curious "Alright so we'll split up, Namari with me, Shimon with Sakura, take the enemies down hard and fast no matter how many there are" Kosho ordered before heading off in the opposite direction Namari trailing after him.

Shimon and Sakura shared a look "Well I guess we have no choice but to obey Kosho-sensei" Shimon shrugged "At least with you on my team we'll have a better chance at winning" he stated, Shimon had watched his female teammate closely yesterday and had noticed she was holding back.

Laughing lightly for just a nano second of a moment Sakura smiled sheepishly "Come on Shimon-san, let's go this way and hide in the tree's" Sakura led Shimon and his pup companion Kizoku to the tree's and helped him climb up the tree's to lay in wait for their enemy.

"Why hide up here" Shimon was confused but Sakura pressed a finger to her lips indicating for him to be quiet, shrugging he gave in and remained silent, soon enough though Shimon could feel the oppressive chakra of several incoming enemy.

Sakura grinned she couldn't wait, her foot wiggled in anticipation as the enemy got closer and closer, finally "Let's give em hell Shimon-san" Sakura stood on her branch and gathered chakra into her fist, and with a deep breath jumped down.

Shimon followed just as the ground shattered scattering the enemy, though he was scared of his wits, he started attacking the enemy taking them down as quickly as possible, Sakura on the other hand was much more ruthless as she simply littered them with weapons before slitting their throats.

A moment later it was over and Sakura grinned triumphantly "Sakura-san where did you learn to do all that" Shimon called out and Sakura looked over to the preteen, his eyes were so wide that she could see the whites of them and he was trembling ever so slightly.

"It's called training, we should go see if sensei and Namari need help" Sakura took charge and took off in the direction she could feel multiple enemy surrounding their teammate and sensei, Shimon followed and when they arrived, Sakura gave a shout.

Kosho turned just in time and stabbed a kunai in someones gut, he was trying to protect his injured student "Stay away, I've got this" he grunted as his knee shattered upon getting hit harshly, Sakura shook her head men were to stubborn.

"On the count of three Shimon, get Namari-san to safety" Sakura readied herself performing a simple hand sign "Ninja Art: Demonic World of Illusions" she murmured lacing a genjutsu over everyone it would distract them for a moment.

Shimon leaped forward and grabbed his team mate when Sakura's hand swung down, and then Sakura went around taking down as many of the enemy as she could before they broke through her genjutsu, by the time they did there were only seven of the enemy left.

Breathing heavily in exhaustion Sakura helped her sensei end the last of the enemy before dropping to the ground tiredly "Ugh" she groaned before pulling out a homemade food pill, grimacing as she crunched down half of it, Sakura once again stood on her feet.

And to the awe of both Kosho and Shimon, Namari was unconscious, Sakura leaned down and started healing the hyuga with a proficiency that only the first Hokage had managed so far, the wound on Namari's chest knitted closed leaving behind a tiny pink scar.

Then despite their protests, Sakura healed both of her remaining teammates before doing the same for herself, by that time Namari was regaining consciousness "What happened" he sat up looking around blearily, Namari was severely confused the last thing he remembered was pain.

"Did you really think I'd let my team mate die, oh no, Namari-san, you are destined for much greater things" Sakura put a hand on her hip and wagged her finger in his face scolding him for nearly getting himself killed and telling him that she wouldn't allow that to happen not on her watch.

Namari's face turned scarlet red in his embarrassment "Thank you for saving me, has any one ever told you that your chakra is soothing" he coughed out before growing interested in hearing Sakura's answer to his random question.

Sakura nodded "I've been told a couple of times, but thank you and I'd save you a million times if I had to" she grinned before holding out a hand, Namari let Sakura pull him to his feet as they all traipsed back to the gates and to the Hokage Tower.

Hashirama gave a start in surprise as his office door opened and the team he had sent out to get rid of the enemy less than two hours ago appeared, eyeing Sakura, who had a tiny smile on her lips, Hashirama correctly guessed what had happened.

"So the enemy has been taken care of then" Hashirama asked sitting in his chair behind his desk clasping his hands together before him as he gazed at each of the four members of the first team in the village and found them without injury.

Kosho stepped forward "Yes, all of them dead Lord Hokage, Sakura here can contribute to the story as she took care of over half the enemy herself without receiving a single scratch, however Namari nearly lost his life and I'm thankful that Sakura was there" he started giving his report.

"Sakura is an excellent medical ninja, not to mention her prowess as a kunoichi is far out of the league of our team" Kosho trailed off gesturing at his two male students "So I would like to ask to give myself and these two some time away to get stronger" he finished.

Hashirama sighed before accepting Kosho's request, and watched Sakura slump her shoulders, 'Poor girl' he thought "You have a month, in the meantime Sakura will be training with her mentor" Hashirama let out and Sakura's eyes brightened like they always do.

After that Hashirama dismissed the four from his office and Sakura skipped home merrily, having lunch with her brothers before heading off to find Zetsu, spending a little time with him then hang out with Shikaku and cloud watch until dinner.

Dinner was quickly eaten and then Sakura headed for bed after bidding Madara and Izuna goodnight, in her bed though Sakura couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to the future, wondering how everyone was doing and if the war had ended yet, or if everyone was dead.


	16. Chapter 15

"Hey Zetsu can I confide in you about something" Sakura asked randomly, Mito had let her out of her apprentice duties for the day, so she had decided to go visit Zetsu, the half man half creature turned around to stare at her.

Zetsu took a few minutes contemplating his friends question before nodding "What is it Sakura" he titled his head to the side to peer at the pinkette with his one golden eye, she had been acting strange lately and it had been bugging him for awhile now.

Sakura released a sigh "What if I told you one day that I would have to leave" she started only to find herself ensnared in vines courtesy of Zetsu, Sakura looked up and found him pinning her with a furious gold eye and a frown on his white face.

"Never, I will never allow you to leave me" Zetsu vowed "You said we were friends so until the day you die that's what we will be" he huffed before releasing Sakura from his vines, though he continued to stare at her until she started talking again.

Holding up her hands in the case Zetsu tried to get any thoughts about kidnapping her "I'm not saying it would be permanent, just a temporary disappearance, you'd always be able to find me" Sakura gave Zetsu a small pained smile.

"How, once your gone then I will be all alone again" Zetsu rushed over to Sakura and sat down next to her as she fell silent and seemed to have an internal battle with herself over what she was trying to tell him or at least hinting at.

' **Absolutely not Saku-chan, don't tell him, if you do then everything you've worked for will be for naught'** Inner crossed her arms stubbornly trapping Sakura within her thoughts to prevent her from telling Zetsu the truth about where she comes from.

The goddess that was merged with Sakura though, thought it was a great idea and simply crushed Inner, the inner being would reemerge soon but it would give Sakura enough time to tell Zetsu everything she needed, the goddess had faith the creature would believe the pinkette.

Sakura blinked as she suddenly found herself outside, 'Whoa that was a doozy' she shook her head feeling dizzy "Not technically Zetsu-san, see I don't come from here" Sakura began her tale, Zetsu would be the only one she would tell until it was time for her to move on to her next life.

"If not from here then where do you come from" Zetsu caught on quickly and Sakura sighed in relief, Zetsu waited patiently as his friend gathered her thoughts, it was most strange, but now that he thought about it Sakura had never been of the norm, never quite fitting in.

Sakura took a deep breath "Well Zetsu, I come from the future, by the will of the kami, I was put in this form and time period to right the wrongs they created throughout the ages"she launched into her tale, believing that Zetsu would believe her.

Zetsu tilted his head to the side to peer at Sakura closely "Still doesn't answer the question I asked you, how will I be able to find you again" he sulked, there was nothing he could do if the kami decided to rip Sakura away from him.

A small hesitant smile spread across Sakura's lips "A mark just a little one, whenever I fade the chakra I place in the mark will go dormant, but the minute I am reborn, it will flare to life and lead you right to me" she explained holding up a hand made seal along with a set of hand signs.

Wasting no time in holding out his arm so Sakura could work, Zetsu was grateful that his friend knew many things otherwise this wouldn't be possible "What was it like in the future" Zetsu questioned when his curiosity got the better of him.

Sakura paused for a second then starting speaking "Not very good, the lands were war strewn just like here in the past, the last thing I remember is seeing my enemy piercing my chest with something sharp and then fading" she clenched her hands around her brush and it snapped as she talked.

"There, there" Zetsu patted her head awkwardly, it wasn't often that Sakura became upset in his presence so he wasn't use to having to cheer her up "Just think about it Sakura, when you get back everyone will be happy to see you" Zetsu exclaimed.

Laughing softly, Sakura sent Zetsu a fond smile before finishing up, then performing a few hand signs, made the seal permanent "Alright it will feel uncomfortable for a moment so bare with me" Sakura focused chakra into her finger and then pushed it into the seal on Zetsu's arm.

Zetsu squirmed as his body fought to reject the foreign chakra currently invading his body, after a few seconds the feeling faded "What about your brothers though, how will I see you if you are reborn as a child" he asked when the question popped into his head.

"Don't worry Zetsu, and with your permission that will all be taken care of" Sakura assured Zetsu before smiling sheepishly "When the time comes, and I'm sure I'll feel it, will you allow me to tell Madara-ni and Izuna-ni of your existence" Sakura asked nervously.

Zetsu watched Sakura hold her breath as she waited for her answer "You can, I would love to have more friends, do you think they would accept me as part of the village" he became excitable then and Sakura giggled lightly at him.

"I'm sure they will Zetsu, and if they don't at first, I'll make them cause if anyone so much as touches you they'll have me to answer to" Sakura slapped her fist into her palm as she made a promise to Zetsu only to wince "That smarted" she stated dully.

Taking his turn Zetsu chuckled and stood "Here Sakura, I found this the other day and thought you would like it" he held out his hand and in it there was a single twig of cherry blossom blooms and Sakura's eyes lit up in awe.

"Oh Zetsu it's beautiful, does that mean the cherry blossom tree on the other side of the forest is blooming" Sakura gently took the twig in her hands before looking up at her friend as he nodded in answer to her question.

Zetsu knew he had done the right thing "You should go, that boy is looking for you" he stated before merging with a tree, Sakura jumped to her feet with a quick see you soon and was gone from sight a few moments later.

Shikaku met her just at the tree line "Been in there for an awful long time" he pouted and Sakura merely patted him on the head "Sakura are you even listening to me" Shikaku crossed his arms when all she did was smile at him.

"I'm listening Shikaku, and I realize that I've been in there for awhile, I love the forest" Sakura grinned carefully sealing away her twig, she would preserve it later so that it would withstand the affects of time and when it came for her to be reborn she would give the scroll to Zetsu.

"You don't have much time to play shogi with me anymore" Shikaku pointed out, it wasn't fair that Sakura had to go out on missions and leave him behind, he was more than capable of helping the pinkette out but whenever he asked his father point blank refused him.

Sakura gave Shikaku an apologetic smile "Sorry Shikaku, when your a ninja you'll understand" she pulled him in for a side hug as she said this but it was clear it didn't make Shikaku very happy "Tell you what next time I have a day off, I'll spend the whole day with you" Sakura promised.

"I'm going to hold you to that" Shikaku vowed before his ears picked up the yelling of his mother "See you Sakura" he gave Sakura a wave before running back to his house, heading in to eat lunch with his family.

Before Sakura had a chance to do the same, Tobirama appeared before her "Sakura-san, come eat lunch with me" he commanded gently, it had been awhile since he had, had a chance to spend sometime with the girl he was going to marry.

Not finding an excuse as to why she couldn't Sakura nodded "Of course Tobirama-san" she grinned excitedly before placing her hand in Tobirama's held out one "So where are we eating at" Sakura questioned as they walked leisurely through the half formed village.

"Tell me Sakura, do you like barbecue pork" Tobirama questioned, the barbecue restaurant had opened up a few weeks ago and he had been wanting to try it, but he hadn't wanted to go alone so the only logical choice was to ask Sakura to accompany him.

Swallowing slightly at the thought of having barbecue "I've never had it before but it sounds delicious" Sakura stated even though she hated to fake not knowing what the tender juicy meat was, it sucked big time but at least she would be able to eat it now.

Tobirama let out a rumbling laugh and Sakura's cheeks grew pink at hearing the masculine sound, if she had been her old self, she would have already been married to the man and would already have a child on the way.

"That's wonderful, let us enjoy our lunch together" Tobirama gave Sakura a half smile before making sure she was seated across from him first, then for one tiny second a thought flew through his head before he immediately shook the idea off.

'This is not a date, stupid brain' Tobirama scowled in his thoughts, he made that distinction firmly so that his brain wouldn't get confused, Sakura was still much to young 'We are just two friends having lunch together' Tobirama nodded to himself.

Sakura having been distracted by the restaurant that was so like it's future counterpart missed Tobirama's inward struggle with himself, she was only pulled out her appreciative awe when her lunch partner cleared their throat.

"Barbecue ribs" Sakura ordered before Tobirama could ask what it was that she wanted to order, "And a glass of water if that's alright" she finished finally turning around to face Tobirama who had a shocked look on his face.

A moment later it cleared as Tobirama made his own order "So it's been two weeks since your team went out to train" he made small talk as they waited for their food and drinks to be brought to them, Tobirama was curious to find out as much as he could.

"Yeah, Kosho-sensei said that it was to make sure that he and my two male team mates were up to par with me" Sakura pushed a plain straw around on the table, rolling it underneath her finger as she spoke, it had at first hurt but then Sakura understood why they had went out leaving her behind.

Tobirama cringed, perhaps that wasn't the best topic to bring up "And your training with Mito-san, how is that coming along" he inquired next, hopefully it would be a easier topic to talk about because Sakura just adored Mito Uzumaki for whatever reason.

Like he thought Sakura's face lit up and her body exuded happiness "Oh it's going along wonderfully, Mito-chan, has started teaching me her thousand strength seal, though instead of on my forehead, it's going to be on my belly in the shape of a cherry blossom" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Doesn't that require delicate chakra control" Tobirama stirred his spoon in his water absentmindedly, he didn't have any doubts that Sakura would be able to perform the jutsu but still it was a massive responsibility holding that much power in her tiny hands.

Sakura smiled "Yes, but thankfully I have the perfect chakra control to perform it, and luckily for everyone else, I'm less likely to go out and attack people just to test my strength" she guessed why Tobirama had asked the question.

Startled that Sakura had caught onto his subtle question, Tobirama took a drink of his water "Have you told your brothers this yet" he asked next when he had drained more than half of his drink, he couldn't help it that he loved water.

"When Mito-chan taught me a few days ago I told them, Izuna-ni wasn't very happy but Madara-ni looked slightly curious, at least it's a start and he's not outwardly rejecting everything I'm being taught" Sakura admitted.

Not surprised in the least that Sakura's brothers didn't like it that she was even training or going out on missions in the first place Tobirama nodded "Ah" he said wisely and Sakura giggled lightly at him bringing a small smile to his lips.

After that the two ate their ordered food allowing silence to envelop them until it was time for them to leave "I enjoyed having lunch with you Tobirama-san" Sakura gave him a little wave as she skipped away from him leaving Tobirama to his own thoughts.

"Brother" Tobirama appeared in Hashirama's office catching the man in the act of kissing his wife, not fazed in the least, Tobirama crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently as Hashirama turned a bright red and Mito sent him an exasperated glare.

Righting himself Hashirama coughed into his hand "What is it Tobirama that you had to barge in here like that" he asked curiously, it was rare that his younger brother bothered him so it must be important, or about Sakura that was another reason Tobirama would show up.

"I'm worried about Sakura, she's hiding something from all of us but whenever I ask, she just smiles in that way she always does and we completely forget about asking her at all" Tobirama ranted suddenly and Hashirama struggled to keep his face straight.

'Not good, not good' Hashirama thought worriedly, if Tobirama was catching on it would only be a matter of time until he cracked and spilled Sakura's secret to the entire village, Hashirama had never been good at keeping secrets at all.

"Calm down Tobirama, did you ever think that Sakura-chan isn't ready to tell anyone whatever it is she is hiding" Hashirama instead cleared his face of any telling emotions and spoke gently, Tobirama sat up from where he had sat with a speculative look in his eyes.

"Perhaps your right brother, I just hope she trusts us soon to tell us" Tobirama sighed and sat back to lean comfortably against the couch, it was frustrating but he would wait as long as need be, he had absolute faith that Sakura would tell them.


	17. Chapter 16

The ground shattered underneath them as the air filled with growls, snarls and metallic clanks, Sakura breathed out as Namari spun using his rotation jutsu, and Shimon along with Kizoku used their own clan jutsu, Kosho was on the other side of the field using shadow shuriken.

Four and a half months had passed by since her team had returned much stronger than before, their newest mission had them all the way out near the newly formed waterfall village, warding off the enemy, Sakura though had an ulterior motive for wanting this mission.

And as soon as they completed this mission she would sneak off and find a young Kakuzu and entice him to come back with her to the Leaf Village, Hashirama knew all about this little side quest and had already given Sakura full permission to complete it.

"Uchiha-san watch out" Namari called out suddenly and Sakura ducked under the swing of someones broad sword, the next moment though the pinkette swung around and slammed a chakra filled fist into the guys gut and sent him flying across the field.

At that the remaining enemy threw down their weapons "We give, just stop there is no way we can beat you" the leader flopped to the ground and gave them a deep bow "Spare us and we'll never take up arms against you again" he begged.

Kosho wiped the sweat from his neck with a cloth as he walked over to stand in front of his three genin "Give me one good reason as to why we should spare you" he breathed out, heart pounding in his chest as the adrenaline left leaving him feeling exhausted.

"We'll vow it to her make a blood pact if need be" one of them pointed right at Sakura and Kosho cocked his brow in disbelief "Do you need us to explain the details" the leader asked liking the idea of making a blood pact contract with the pinkette.

Kosho craned his neck around to peer at his female student "Go for it" he gestured with his hand suddenly and Sakura sent him a look of confusion, it wasn't often that Kosho relented to the enemies demands so whatever the contract was must be foolproof.

"Basically what you'll do is write on an aged scroll that has your chakra fused on it, and then we'll write our name in blood and push our chakra into our signature binding us so that we have no choice but to obey the contract until the day we die" the leader explained.

Sakura leaned forward, her interest peaked "What do you think Kosho-sensei" she asked looking at her brown haired sensei, she would do it if that's what he wanted of her plus Sakura thought it would be pretty cool to have something like that in her grasp.

Kosho contemplated the question for some time as he looked between Sakura and the group of five individuals that were supposed to be their enemy but somehow thought the pinkette was worth it to make a blood pact contract with.

"Alright Sakura will do it, do any of you have an aged scroll on you" Kosho sighed out and was quickly handed said scroll "Very well, think of what you want Sakura and then write it down" he pushed the scroll into Sakura's hands.

Sakura sat down on a nearby rock and started writing in her neat kanji, chewing on her lip every so often in concentration, she wanted to make sure there were no loop holes, finally after several minutes Sakura stood and read.

When she was finished, Sakura waited "That's perfect milady" the one at the back bowed his head in acceptance of the contract "Now push a large amount of chakra into the scroll and then we'll write our names" he gestured and Sakura did so quickly without further prodding.

Kosho watched suspiciously as all five of their previous enemies wrote their names in blood and then pushed chakra into it, all of a sudden the six that were involved lit up with red chakra before fading "That's it the contract is sealed" the leader stated.

The five previous enemies left in a hurry after that leaving Sakura with the contract "Kosho-sensei, do you think we can take a break now" Shimon groaned out tiredly a moment later, he was sore all over not to mention he didn't think he would be able to take another step.

Looking around at his three students Kosho decided to appease them "We'll take a couple nights to rest up then head back to the village" he relented and soon camp had been set up courtesy of Sakura, water was boiling and berries, herbs and fish had been passed out to eat.

"I'm glad we've got such a talented team mate, thank you very much for the food Uchiha-san" Namari dug in using his chopsticks after thanking Sakura, to which she waved off the compliment with a little smile, "Oh I don't think I could eat another bite" he finally pushed away his bowl.

Later that night after everyone had gone to sleep, Sakura sneaked out of her sleeping bag and headed in the direction of the waterfall, once through, she scanned the entirety of the village before finally locating Kakuzu's little chakra.

"Psst kid" Sakura nudged the little boy and he jolted awake with a shout, Sakura lightly slapped her hand over Kakuzu's mouth "Be quiet" she hissed and the boy tensed but remained silent, after a moment Sakura removed her hand.

Kakuzu eyed the pinkette that had invaded his home with wary green eyes "Who are you and want do you want" he demanded in his high squeaky voice, he had yet to hit puberty, that right Kakuzu was only a mere seven years old.

"Well my name is Sakura and what I want is for you to come with me, but I'm not going to force you that's a decision you have to make for yourself" Sakura sat down on his bed when it became clear to her that Kakuzu was going to at least give her the benefit of the doubt.

Crossing his arms as he thought on Sakura's lightly ordered demand "Why do you want me specifically there are tons of other ninja in this village that are more promising" he grumbled out suddenly and Sakura resisted the urge to pat his back soothingly.

"Cause, kid your going to be a great ninja someday and you'll only waste away in this village, I can one hundred percent guarantee that if you come with me that won't happen" Sakura stated and gave an inward smirk, just a little more and Kakuzu would be taken out of the running as a future enemy.

Narrowing his eyes Kakuzu asked

"And what do I get out of this little deal" he wanted to know, the idea held merit but if he didn't get anything then he would refuse, Kakuzu was smart and would drive a hard bargain to get what he wanted.

Sakura nodded "A better home than this, you'll become a ward of the village and get regular income until you come of genin age, then as you get sent on missions your income pay will increase" she pointed out and Kakuzu stared at her in awe.

"Alright then how do you propose we escape" Kakuzu was sold on the idea of getting all that money, it was much more than what he got here and if he was to really get all of that then he would follow the pinkette anywhere she wanted to take him.

Sakura grinned then, so even at a young age Kakuzu was obsessed with money "I'll be back tomorrow night kid, just act as normal as possible" she patted his head and disappeared without a trace, her side mission complete, Sakura crawled into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

The next morning after breakfast, Sakura sparred lightly with her teammates, never once letting on that as soon as night fell she would literally disappear, leaving a shadow clone in her place, the reason for this was so Sakura could get Kakuzu back to the Leaf Village undetected.

Sure enough as soon as everyone was asleep, like the night before, Sakura slid out of her sleeping bag and created a shadow clone "Now be careful, Shimon-san is an Inuzuka, thankfully I've been working on preventing you from being detected" Sakura left her clone strict instructions.

Kakuzu was awake and waiting for her with all of his things already packed up "Now tell me how do you propose we are going to get out of here without being noticed" Kakuzu tapped his foot as Sakura rummaged through his house looking for something.

"Just leave that to me kid" Sakura smirked as she finally emerged with the sought after item and started scribbling something down on it furiously and then placed it somewhere it would take a while to be found then Sakura turned to him again.

"And dang it stop callin me kid, Its Kakuzu get it right" Kakuzu scowled deeply but Sakura simply ruffled his brown hair "Argh your a very frustrating female" he huffed out only to stop when Sakura hissed for him to be quiet.

Sakura pulled Kakuzu into the shadows as a light shined through the window, covering them with a cloaking genjutsu "Listen to me very carefully Kakuzu" Sakura looked into his light green eyes "I need you to make it look like your still in bed" she commanded gently.

When Kakuzu nodded and started stuffing old blankets and his old ratty pillows underneath his cover, Sakura began sealing his remaining belongings in one of her storage scrolls "Did I do good enough" Kakuzu turned when he was finished.

Sakura eyed the bed before nodding, pressing a finger to her lips, she gestured for Kakuzu to climb onto her back and he did so with a grimace "Hold on really tight cause we are going to go fast" Sakura warned and Kakuzu's arms tightened around her shoulders.

Suddenly their surroundings changed and Kakuzu found himself in the forest "Wait what about my belongings" Kakuzu remembered but Sakura just shushed him "Does that mean I'll be getting new stuff" he asked quietly.

"Don't worry Kakuzu, I brought your things, now we have to hurry my team will probably be on the move soon" Sakura took off at a fast sprint heading in the direction of the Leaf Village, thankfully she had remembered the hand signs to the transportation seal jutsu.

And for nearly three whole days Kakuzu was silent as they traveled at a fast pace to wherever it was that Sakura was taking him "Hey Sakura, you never told me your last name" Kakuzu finally spoke up when they were nearly there.

"Uchiha" Sakura said plainly startling the boy riding on her back "What didn't think an Uchiha would help you, better think again kid, cause I'm not your average twelve year old Uchiha" she stated in dryly amusement and Kakuzu sulked again.

Hashirama met them at the gates "Look, I have to get back, circle around my team when they stop for the night and slip in amongst them again, here's his belongings and he hates being called kid" Sakura hurriedly rushed through the greeting and left in a flash.

"Will she be alright" Kakuzu asked when Sakura was clearly no longer around, he wouldn't admit it but he liked the older girl especially since she had helped him out of the rut he had been in since he had practically been born.

Hashirama looked down and his dark onyx eyes bore deep into Kakuzu's light greens "Sakura will be fine, she's taken on harder tasks than this, come on Kakuzu-san, let's go get you set up in your new home" he led the boy to a small house that would suit the kid.

Kakuzu looked up at the moderately sized house and instantly liked it "She really meant it that I would be taken better care of" he sighed but let Hashirama lead him in, once the older male had left Kakuzu crawled into his bed and hoped that Sakura came back soon cause she was the only one he trusted now.

A day later Kakuzu got his wish, Sakura trudged through the gates with her team looking tired, worry filled his gut and he sneaked through the village after them, sitting on the ledge right outside the Hokage window, Kakuzu eavesdropped on the conversation going on in the office.

"Lord Hokage, I have never been so angry in my entire life, I found this little brat dispelling a clone and trying to sneak into our camp late yesterday night" Kosho turned his head to glare at Sakura and she stood there taking the heat of her sensei's anger.

Hashirama knew he had to do something quick "It was on my orders" he blurted out and all eyes turned on him "Sakura was completing a special mission for me" Hashirama explained smoothly and Kosho went pale, his student had tried to tell him something along the lines of that exact reasoning.

"I am so sorry Sakura, I just, oh what am I saying, you weren't in the wrong" Kosho sighed patting Sakura on the head as he apologized, he had been a horrible sensei the entire trek back to the village and he knew that he had a lot to make up for.

Sakura gave Kosho a pained smile "No worries Kosho-sensei" she yawned, once Kosho had caught her he had made everyone wake up so they could double their speed back to the village, Hashirama sent her a look and Sakura smiled sheepishly.

Once everyone but Sakura was out of his office, Hashirama quirked his brow at the window "Kakuzu, you may as well come in" he stated and the little boy slid through the open window only to run straight over to Sakura and latch on.

"Real cute Kakuzu" Sakura teased tiredly ruffling his short brown hair "I'm really sorry about all of that Hashirama-san" she lowered her head in shame a moment later, she had been absolutely exhausted and that's why she had been caught like an idiot.

Hashirama sighed "Don't worry about it Sakura, just get home rest up as need be, you and your team have a couple of weeks off for all the hard work you've been doing, Kakuzu, you need to go home as well" he shooed the two kids from his office.

"Are you really alright Sakura" Kakuzu narrowed his eyes on Sakura in concern, he really liked the older girl and couldn't stand it if there was something wrong with her and he couldn't do a dang thing about it and it really sucked.

Sakura smiled "Fine, just a bit tired" she yawned again "See you tomorrow Kakuzu" Sakura gave the boy a little wave and disappeared through the compound gates, entering the main house Sakura was immediately grabbed up in a hug by her eldest brother.

"Thank god, you've been gone for over a week and a half" Madara squeezed his little sister to his chest tightly, he wished he never had to let her go again, but knew that if Sakura requested it Madara would relent like he always did.

Sakura went limp "Sorry Madara-ni, can I tell you all about what happened tomorrow" she yawned and Madara set her on her feet "Tired is all" Sakura explained, Madara nodding in understanding then sent her to her bed to go to sleep.

The next day, Sakura jumped out of her bed, looking more alert than yesterday "Izuna-ni, where were you last night" she spotted her second brother at the kitchen table, and Izuna looked up at her with wide eyes, apparently Izuna hadn't known she was back.

"Well, I you see the thing is, oh alright, I was with Ritsama-chan" Izuna flushed and Sakura grinned widely but didn't say anything "So how did the mission go" he asked to get the attention off himself, he had just admitted to being on a date with his now girlfriend.

Madara lowered his fork, and listened closely as Sakura launched into an explanation of what all had happened during the mission, including making a blood pact contract, it was common, so he didn't kick up much fuss over it.

The rest of the day, Sakura spent hanging with her brothers, then going to visit Shikaku, Zetsu, and Kakuzu respectively, dinner rolled around once again and Sakura ate before going to bed, before slipping off into sleep, Sakura thought on what the future would bring.


	18. Chapter 17

"You should tell them" Hashirama deadpanned for what was probably the millionth time, Sakura was now fourteen and still she hadn't breathed a word of what was to come to anyone but him and possibly one other but every time he asked Sakura would remain tight lipped about it.

Sakura turned her head from where she was lounging on Hashirama's couch, she and her team had just gotten back, but her brothers were absent from the compound "It's not time yet" Sakura stated, she couldn't explain it.

Hashirama rubbed his face tiredly "And when exactly will it be time for you to tell them" he leaned his head on his clasped hands, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep Sakura's secret, Tobirama already suspected so it was only a matter of time.

"I'll know" Sakura shrugged, she turned her thoughts inward 'Hey little goddess merged with me, you'll tell me when to tell them right' Sakura asked, she hoped the goddess would otherwise they were all doomed to repeat the future.

The goddess merged within the pinkette thought on Sakura's question before emerging much like Inner _**'Yes, little one I'll let you know when it is time'**_ she acquiesced her voice echoing off the confines of Sakura's head before fading like usual.

Hashirama peered at Sakura with downcast eyes, he felt bad for the girl, and wished the kami wouldn't take her from them in just a years time "Tell it to me again" Hashirama spoke up and Sakura eyed him from her spot on his couch.

Sakura knew what the brunette was asking and decided to indulge him "Okay, I come from a future that was filled with strife and war, in that future Madara was the enemy, he had resurrected the ten tails and became it's host, and then Kaguya Ootsutsuki, emerged from within him" she started.

"She used the resurrected ten tails to her advantage stealing everyone's chakra, there were few of us left, having lost so many, but my idiot friend continued, so grouping up one last time, we followed him into battle" Sakura smiled fondly thinking about Naruto.

Sakura heaved a sigh "And that's when it happened, Kaguya's hair pierced through a vital organ, and when I woke up I was in a newborn state" she sulked, she was still a little angry but knew in order to make it back to her own time, she would have to stick this out.

Hashirama mulled over Sakura's story biting the inside of his cheek harshly and tasting blood "So what your just going to die every fifteen years and be reborn elsewhere" Hashirama questioned and Sakura turned to peer at him from the couch again.

"Essentially yes, but I believe the kami will keep it consistent, so either I'll be reborn as an Uchiha again, or in a different clan" Sakura said dryly, the whole thing was ridiculous, but she didn't have much of a choice in anything anymore.

Frowning at that Hashirama ground his teeth together in frustration "Why don't you go visit Kakuzu, I've got work to do" he ushered Sakura from his office and the girl gave him a small wave and disappeared through the door to hopefully do as he had suggested.

Knocking on Kakuzu's door, Sakura waited patiently for the nine year old boy to appear "Sakura what are you doing here" Kakuzu opened the door only to narrow his eyes suspiciously upon seeing his pink haired friend.

"Hashirama-san kicked me out of his office, so I thought I'd come visit you" Sakura grinned before waiting for Kakuzu to now invite her into his home, it was common courtesy after all and Sakura wouldn't be rude to her friends.

Kakuzu shrugged "Come in make yourself at home" he pointed to the couch and Sakura immediately hopped onto it "Hey will you play that game with me again" Kakuzu asked suddenly sitting in his little chair, Sakura had given it to him, so it was to be expected that it was his favorite.

Sakura cocked her brow and tilted her head "You mean that cooking game" she questioned and got a single nod from her little companion "I suppose, come along then let's go get some groceries" Sakura leaped from the couch at that.

Eyes wide as Sakura literally dragged him from his home, Kakuzu grimaced, he hated going shopping but it was a necessary evil that he would sacrifice a little time for at the beginning of each week "I hate going shopping" Kakuzu sulked suddenly.

"I know Kakuzu, just let me do all the work and you can carry a bag back" Sakura offered, at that Kakuzu's light green eyes brightened before nodding eagerly in acceptance, laughing Sakura lightly ruffled his hair as they headed to the market.

Kakuzu watched Sakura diligently as she picked the juiciest of tomatoes, one bag of newly brought in flour, three perfect eggs, a small bag of yeast, just picked spices and flavoring herbs, all with practiced ease and sighed wondering how his friend had gotten so good at buying things.

And not to mention, Sakura haggled everything down to a reasonable price and got all of the food for a much lower price "That was cool" Kakuzu complimented taking the bag of flour, yeast, and herbs as they went back to his house to commence with the cooking game.

"I suppose, it gets easier as you go along" Sakura shrugged opening Kakuzu's door with her foot and going straight for the kitchen, for a few minutes after setting the bags she was carrying down, Sakura rummaged through cabinets and drawers looking for all the cooking utensils needed.

Kakuzu nodded "Your probably right Sakura, I can't wait to grow up and then I'll be able to protect you like you did me" he vowed before falling silent to watch Sakura set everything up in a line so that their cooking game may commence.

"Alright Kakuzu, first memorize the order in which I've set everything up" Sakura tasked Kakuzu with going over the items and groceries she had set up, and while he did that, she headed to get other things that were needed.

Kakuzu wrote down in a little notepad everything he was supposed to, he enjoyed it whenever they played this game because he learned a lot from Sakura, she was probably the most talented kunoichi he had ever met and that was saying something even for him.

"I'm finished Sakura" Kakuzu called before reciting everything he had memorized, Kakuzu waited as Sakura tapped her lip before nodding "What's next" Kakuzu asked when Sakura stood there before finally grinning broadly.

"Well Kakuzu first you mix the water, yeast and eggs, along with salt and pepper together" Sakura listed off and the little boy immediately got to work, when he was done with that, Sakura had him cover the dough with a wet towel.

An hour later when the dough had risen, Sakura had Kakuzu knead the dough again before having him cut it in several different pieces, then afterwards cut into spaghetti noodles, while the pasta was drying, Sakura helped Kakuzu create the sauce.

Mixing the herbs, more salt and pepper, mushrooms and tomatoes, Sakura boiled her homemade sauce then got to work on cooking the noodles, when it was all done, she stirred everything together "Good job Kakuzu, think you can remember all that" Sakura swiped her forehead.

Light green eyes impossibly wide, Kakuzu was hesitant to nod but managed a tiny one for Sakura's sake "Yeah, I wrote everything down, will you join me for lunch" he questioned as the pinkette headed for the couch again.

"Ah, if you'd like" Sakura turned on her heel and grabbed a bowl of spaghetti to eat, it was the least she could do since Kakuzu had invited her to join him for lunch, for several minutes all that was heard in the little home were the slurps of Sakura and Kakuzu eating.

' **The door Saku-chan, the door'** Inner called out from within suddenly and Sakura smoothly set her food down and leaped to her feet just as someone tried to break the door down, looking at her little nine year old companion, Sakura wanted to curse.

"OPEN UP UCHIHA, I KNOW YOUR IN THERE" a loud unfamiliar voice called and pounded on the door again, Sakura sighed in relief, thankfully Hashirama had, had the door reinforced a couple years ago when a shinobi from waterfall had spotted Kakuzu and had tried to kill him.

Sakura clenched her teeth together "Kakuzu, I need you to do me a favor, go to your bedroom, and slip out through the window, go get Hashirama-san" she spoke to the boy in soft tones, despite being brave and everything else, Kakuzu was still only a child was shaking violently.

Dropping to his hands and knee's "On it Sakura" Kakuzu whispered back and scurried across the floor as fast as he possibly could, slipping out his window like Sakura had ordered, Kakuzu literally sped across town as if the devil was nipping at his heels and to the Hokage Tower to get Hashirama.

"Come quick Lord Hashirama, under attack" Kakuzu panted out the moment he burst into the office, only to look up as two black and blue blurs sped passed him, Hashirama also jumped to his feet and with a fleeting glance at him over his shoulder disappeared.

Kakuzu sulked, Hashirama's words echoing through his head, how he wished he was strong enough, but instead doing as the Hokage asked flopped down on the couch to wait for the four's return, hopefully it wouldn't be to long.

In the time Kakuzu had left, the intruder had broken down Kakuzu's door and Sakura gave him a chakra enhanced kick right in the gut "Who are you and what do you want" she demanded when the dust cleared revealing the enemy laying on the ground holding his stomach.

"So your the Uchiha princess, I've heard a lot about, see I want your sharigan, as it will be the strongest in the world" he smiled in false kindness only to get a punch to the shoulder, upon impact it instantly shattered rendering the arm useless.

Sakura threw her hair over her shoulder "Not gonna happen idiot, there's a reason why I'm a prodigy and it isn't cause of my sharigan" she glared and glanced back before focusing her gaze on her current enemy, Sakura wasn't going to let him lay a hand on her sharigan.

"Ow you stupid brat" the man hissed in agony but jumped to his feet and initiated the second attack, though since he only had one arm to work with, it was difficult and soon found himself flat on his back on the ground again, with a sword embedded in the ground next to his head.

"Brat I may be, but at least I'm smart enough not to make foolish moves" Sakura grit her teeth, what the hell was taking Hashirama so long, again she glanced over her shoulder opening her senses, only to feel the two massive chakra's of her brothers headed straight for her.

"Sakura-imouto" Madara grabbed up his little sister and kicked the man that was laying on the ground away from them, his eyes roved every inch of Sakura before Madara finally sighed in relief "Thank kami your alright" he breathed crushing Sakura to his chest.

Izuna was as equally as pissed and made quick work of the one who had dared try to lay a finger on his precious little sister, "Let that be a lesson to anyone else attempting to lay a hand on my imouto-chan" Izuna growled impressively.

"Madara-ni, squeezing to tight can't breathe" Sakura struggled to get out and sighed in relief as Madara eased up "I'm fine, he didn't touch me" she assured her brothers, if she wasn't as pissed as her brothers, she would probably have been the one to kill the man herself.

Izuna swung around just as Hashirama arrived, having been caught by Mito, spotting him Sakura shook her head and he nodded in understanding, Izuna though started in with a lecture that nearly made Sakura's ears bleed.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING IMOUTO-CHAN, THAT GUY COULD HAVE KILLED YOU" Izuna shrieked pulling on his short hair and jumping up and down all while glaring at Sakura just to make sure his point was made.

Sakura groaned "I know Izuna-ni, and I'm very sorry for being reckless" she apologized, knowing full well that she would most likely be getting another lecture from Madara the minute they got home, when Madara started walking Sakura raised a slender pink brow at him.

"Don't even Sakura-imouto, I'm angry with you and if I set you down before we get to the compound, you'll only go wandering off again and get in even more trouble" Madara scowled lightly at Sakura who only smiled sheepishly.

Sulking Sakura accepted her fate, well this was just peachy, both of her brothers were pissed and now people were after her for her sharigan, thankfully this would all be over in just a years time, and hopefully she would be born elsewhere but Sakura didn't think she would be that lucky.


	19. Chapter 18

Six and a half months later, Hashirama called Sakura and her team into his office "Lately we've been getting reports of a massive beast wandering the lands close to the village, I want you four to go check it out and then report back to me" he ordered.

Sakura's eyes widened before hesitantly speaking up "And does this beast have nine tails and red fur kind of like a fox" she asked staring at Hashirama with worry in her eyes, he shrugged a moment later and Sakura sighed.

With that, Kosho, Namari, Shimon and Kizoku, and Sakura headed out "So what do you think it is Kosho-sensei" Shimon questioned when they were a couple of miles away from the village riding on the back of his canine companion.

Kosho looked back "I have no idea but I just hope this doesn't turn out to be a dangerous mission" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, after the last time he didn't want anything to happen to his students again and that was truly what was most frightening about being a sensei.

Sakura feeling her sensei's onyx eyed gaze looked down, _**'You'll be fine little one, and when you get back it will be time to tell them, Mito needs to become the host to the fox'**_ the goddess from with in her emerged and she gave a start.

'Are you sure goddess-san' Sakura clenched her fists tightly and they turned white from lack of blood flow, after sometime and no reply, she gave an inward nod 'I understand then' Sakura bit the inside of her cheek harshly, so the fox would be the one to kill her.

Namari tensed feeling Sakura's chakra turn sad "Are you alright Sakura-san" he tapped her shoulder and she looked at him with downcast eyes "Your sad about something" Namari could guess even that much was wrong with his female team mate.

"It's nothing Namari-san, just promise me that you won't ever give up on being free, your not just a caged bird, you can choose your own destiny" Sakura smiled sadly, it was difficult to hold back the tears that wanted to spill from her eyes.

Shimon had also caught on and turned his head to look at his two team mates quietly talking as they walked, he could scent the slightly salty smell of unshed tears, whatever it was that had his strong female team mate on the edge of tears couldn't be very good.

Creasing his forehead Namari nodded, seeing no harm in that little gesture "I promise Sakura-san" he gave Sakura a tiny smile before looking forward again to focus on walking, their sensei didn't like it when they talked even if it was done quietly.

"You two Shimon, Kizoku, promise me you'll grow old with each other, settle down have a nice family and have tons of grand children" Sakura focused her attention on Shimon and his canine companion startling them.

"Uh I guess I promise, but we really should be quiet" Shimon gave in, it was an odd request but shrugged, that was his ultimate goal anyway so there was nothing wrong with promising all of that at such a young age.

Lip wobbling slightly, Sakura cried inwardly as it hit her all at once 'I don't want to leave them' she wailed in her thoughts and the goddess only stared on knowing how Sakura felt, this truly was a heart wrenching task for the woman turned child.

Over the years, Sakura had lost sight of her old self and became the new Sakura settling in with an ease that had startled the kami and all felt the girls hopelessness at the upcoming situation and departure from this era, only to be thrust in a new one and start all over again from scratch.

Ushinawareta, the goddess merged with Sakura silently cried along with the pinkette feeling the girls overwhelming sadness ' _If you have any care for this child please allow her to stay in her next life for much longer to be able to complete what she needs_ ' she communed with her fellow kami.

A couple days later Shimon nearly fell in a giant animal track hole, "What the heck is that" he shouted eyes wide and jaw dropped, only Sakura remained unfazed, it was like she had suspected, the print belonged to Kurama the nine tailed fox.

"It belongs to the beast Lord Hashirama warned us about" Kosho stated obviously "And from the looks of it, this is only a couple days old and it's headed in that direction" he pointed his finger the opposite way they had come.

Heart pounding in her chest at meeting the fox face to face, Sakura took a gulp of much needed air as she realized she had been holding her breath from the moment they had stumbled across the foxes tracks, Sakura could only hope that she would be able to tell everything she needed.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go kick us some beast butt" Shimon bounced back from his awe induced stupor and Sakura sent him a light glare "What is it Sakura-san" he questioned immediately afterwards with a slight cringe.

"Are you crazy Shimon-san, tailed beasts are not to be messed with, the only one who can control a tailed beast is an Uchiha and I'm not that advanced with my sharigan, besides Hashirama-san only said to check it out and they report back" Sakura pointed out bluntly.

Kosho, Namari and Shimon all eyed the pinkette warily, usually she was the first one to charge off into battle, but apparently whatever this was Sakura didn't want to face it so she was being unnaturally obedient for the mission.

"Sakura is right Shimon" Kosho cleared his throat agreeing with Sakura that they should all do as Hashirama said for the time being instead of being reckless like they usually were, Shimon sulked but gave a small nod in understanding.

Namari sighed, sometimes his team was to much but he did hold a level of fondness for them since they had been together since they were all just twelve "Well then I suggest we start following" Namari pointed at the tracks.

'Goddess please tell me that nothing is going to happen yet' Sakura turned her thoughts inward once again, begging the kami merged within her body to tell her if her time here in this era would end by some form of an accident.

' _ **Fret not my child, you will have time to return to your village and tell everyone the truth, they will believe, I assure you'**_ Ushinawareta soothed gently and Sakura relaxed immensely, task complete the kami faded and left Sakura alone in her thoughts.

Sakura sighed in relief feeling unbearably tired, as they trekked across the lands in search of the tailed beast that would ultimately end up in her future blonde teammate, so long as everything went right, the mistakes would be fixed and nothing would go wrong in the future.

Two more days later, Kosho and his team caught up with the beast they were tracking, a fox the size of a small mountain lay resting in the middle of a large clearing "Stay back" he hissed in warning they needed to proceed with caution from this point on.

Sakura's heart nearly beat right out her chest seeing Kurama in his natural surroundings 'Is it really right of me to make Naruto a host in the future again' she bit her lip questioning her own motives, Sakura gave her head a good shake.

'Naruto wouldn't be Naruto without Kurama, and next time around he'd have me at his side' Sakura vowed a moment later, there was no way she was going to rob Naruto of his companionship with the fox in the future.

"Hey shouldn't we head back, we've technically completed our mission" Shimon whispered to his comrades, his shoulders were shaking ever so slightly and Kizoku was trembling in fear from feeling Kurama's powerful chakra.

Kosho craned his neck around taking his eyes off of Kurama for only a second "Yeah your right let's go" he slowly stood and took a step forward, only to find himself flying through the air as a massive paw collided with his back.

"KOSHO-SENSEI" Sakura screamed in shock, eyes bleeding red as her sharigan activated "Namari-san, Shimon-san go check on sensei" she ordered the boys took off, Kurama tried to follow but she stood in his way.

Kurama bared his teeth at the tiny human girl and stamped his paws on the ground angry, somehow understanding him, Sakura looked up at him stubbornly "You Aren't Hurting My Sensei Again" Sakura punctuated her words with a shake of her fist.

Glaring as hard as she could at the nine tailed fox, Sakura unknowingly unlocked her mangekyou sharigan until she found herself sucked into Kurama's subconscious "Kurama Stop please I'm begging you" Sakura pleaded once she had figured out what had happened.

"Tiny human girl with the sharigan, you who stand in my way of my prey, why should I listen" Kurama slowly circled the girl hoping to intimidate her, but when she remained unfazed by his antics, he lay before her.

Sakura took a deep breath "Because I know you, you may not believe it but I come from the future, your sealed inside of a boy named Naruto Uzumaki and you form a great bond with him" as she spoke, Sakura's eyes shined with tears before they slowly dripped down her cheeks.

Kurama stared at Sakura with apathy in his eyes, he couldn't discredit her story because stranger things happened all the time "And girl what is it that you want from me" he growled out and Sakura stared straight at him with determination.

"Let yourself be sealed inside Mito Uzumaki when the time comes, and I'll make sure you are taken good care of, also I need you to end my life" Sakura stated bluntly, shocking Kurama, he had never seen a human be so brave.

Kurama pondered Sakura's offer for several minutes, lip lifting up from his teeth, he gave his version of a smirk "Fine Uchiha girl, you have yourself a deal, tell me how it is that you plan to make sure I am taken care of" he questioned with a snarl.

"You'll be allowed to roam free once in awhile so long as you let Mito and any of her next generation hosts borrow your power" Sakura admitted and Kurama eyed her curiously this time before agreeing to the terms of Sakura's deal.

"Good now how would you like to be killed" Kurama flexed his claws and Sakura laughed nervously before straighting "The better question to ask is when would you like to be killed" he laughed darkly and Sakura's skinned crawled.

"Preferably I would like to be pierced through here" Sakura pointed to her heart "With your claw, and before Hashirama seals you within Mito, it will have to be fast enough so no one has a chance to react" Sakura sat down leaning against Kurama's furry paw.

Before Kurama could say anything Sakura faded from his consciousness and woke up on the outside "Ugh my head hurts like hell" she groaned in agony allowing her sharigan to deactivate, with one last glance at Kurama, Sakura took off in the direction she could sense her team and injured sensei.

Kurama turned and headed slowly in the direction of the Leaf Village, he might as well prepare himself for what was to come and what he was to do, Kurama hated to admit it but he liked the little girl and wished she would be the one to take him on as his host.

Back with Sakura, she leaned over her sensei "Just hang on Kosho-sensei" she huffed in exhaustion, as she pushed healing chakra into her hands to heal the massive wound covering her sensei's back, "Namari-san, lend me a bit of your chakra" Sakura didn't look up.

Confused Namari placed his hands over Sakura's and felt his chakra being drained from him almost the second he did so, the wound on Kosho's back started closing at a much faster rate and he sighed in relief "I'm glad I could be of help" Namari whispered out.

"Thanks Namari-san, but it doesn't look like Kosho-sensei is going to come around anytime soon, Shimon-san, may he ride on Kizoku's back, we need to get to the village and fast" Sakura asked of her second teammate.

Shimon nodded and with Namari and Sakura's help, Kosho was situated comfortably on his stomach on Kizoku "Let's hurry, we don't know how much time we have before that beast comes looking for us" he took off like a bullet, Kizoku following.

And for three days, never stopping, Sakura, Shimon, Namari, Kizoku and the still unconscious Kosho ran straight for the village, speeding through the streets, the team headed straight for the Hokage Tower and by extension Hashirama's office.

"Hashirama-san, Kosho-sensei is in bad shape, that beast got him right across the back" Shimon started shouting the minute the three teens, one canine and unconscious adult male burst into his office without knocking and waiting for admittance.

Hashirama jumped to his feet and pulled Kosho onto the couch before healing as much as he could, several minutes later the man let out a groan and slowly cracked his eyes open "Agh I feel like I should be dead" Kosho grimaced feeling sick.

"By all means Kosho-sensei, you should be if it hadn't been for Sakura-san, it was amazing she activated her mangekyou and everything stopped that idiot fox right in his tracks, then Sakura healed you and we hurried back here" Namari crossed his arms.

Eyes wide at the realization that his team had saved his life, Kosho was filled with gratitude "Thank you, all three of you, you have no idea how much you all mean to me and I'm glad that your my team" he enveloped them in a gentle tender hug between sensei and students.

"You should probably go home and rest now though" Hashirama commanded, when everyone but Sakura had trailed out of his office, he sat down "Tell me was it really the fox" Hashirama asked and Sakura flopped down on his couch.

"Yes, it was Kurama and I've made a deal with him, he'll allow himself to be sealed inside of Mito-chan, so long as she lets him roam every once in awhile and he gets taken care of" Sakura sighed tiredly, but she wasn't done not by a long shot.

Hashirama's heart nearly stopped "You made a deal with that beast" he questioned and Sakura nodded "What the heck were you thinking, that's probably the most craziest insane thing you've done" Hashirama stood and started pacing.

"Look, I'm going round tomorrow and letting everyone know the truth, so stop that pacing Hashirama" Sakura snapped feeling the oncoming headache, Hashirama sat down only to sulk, and with a heavy heart let out a sad sigh.

"Your really going to tell them all now" Hashirama creased his forehead, oh kami Madara and Izuna were going to blow a gasket, and he didn't even know how Tobirama was going to react, that was one meeting he didn't want to be included in but knew that Sakura would make him be there.

Sakura rubbed her aching temples "Yes, I'll probably tell Tobirama last, make a date out of it most likely the last" she sighed this was probably the hardest thing she ever had to do and that was saying something "It's funny" Sakura laughed suddenly.

"What's funny Sakura, because I don't see what's so damn amusing" Hashirama frowned deeply as Sakura leaned back on his couch and started laughing her head off, perhaps she had finally cracked from all the pressure that had been put on her shoulders.

Calming down after several minutes Sakura sighed "I'm on the first original team seven, and I was on the last team seven from the future, that team has always been cursed, I'm screwed either way" she shrugged and lay back looking at the ceiling.

Not knowing what to say the office remained silent except for the scratching of pen on paper as Hashirama began working on the paperwork that had amassed once again "How are you going to tell your brothers" Hashirama suddenly spoke up.

"I'll tell them at breakfast, I believe they will accept it, the one I'm most worried for is Tobirama and it's best if I don't tell Kakuzu and Shikaku that's just a bad idea with in itself" Sakura listed off before remembering Zetsu.

"May I ask a favor of you Hashirama" Sakura asked hesitantly, and Hashirama looked up from where he was working with confusion in his eyes, before nodding "Remember some years back when there was someone killing off the deer in the forest on Nara land" she started.

Hashirama thought back "Yeah, what about it, haven't had that happen for a long time have you heard a rumor about it or something" he asked with a raised brow and Sakura smiled sheepishly and wrung her hands together.

"His name is Zetsu, he was the one killing and eating the deer, he promised to protect the deer so long as I brought him food every day when I could, promise me Hashirama that you'll take him into the village" Sakura asked.

"Sure, so long as he contributes to the village" Hashirama agreed easily to Sakura's favor "You should go spend some time with the little kids" he shooed her from his office in order to finish all of his paperwork up.

Later that night, Sakura wrote multiple letters and sealed them inside a scroll, she was going to give it to Zetsu to hold onto for the next time she appeared, laying down in her bed, Sakura wished this didn't have to happen, why couldn't she stay here with her new family, she thought before finally going to sleep.


	20. Chapter 19

The next morning as Sakura and her brothers sat down for breakfast, Sakura cleared her through "Madara-ni, Izuna-ni, there's something I need to talk to the both of you about" she stated, though the way she spoke in a slightly trembling voice got her brothers attention and fast.

"What is it imouto-chan, that has you so scared, did those idiots on your team do something again" Izuna speared his piece of sausage with a vicious thrust of his fork, he was still pissed about what Sakura's sensei had done to her a couple years ago.

Madara simply raised his brow "I love the both of you always remember that, k" Sakura smiled sweetly at them but her tone was laced with overwhelming sadness, that it physically hurt them to hear that in their sister.

"We know Sakura-imouto, because we love you very much and always" Madara smiled kindly and patted her head with a gentle hand, sometimes he wished that he had a normal sister but the Sakura of right now was good enough for him so long as she stuck around for a long time.

'Oh god I can't do this' Sakura slipped into her thoughts for a moment, "This is difficult to explain" she finally started, Madara and Izuna shared a look over Sakura's head before turning matching confused expressions on her.

Thankfully though they remained silent "The truth is I'm not from here" Sakura whispered in a tiny voice but her brothers heard loud and clear, she flinched hearing the silence and then finally Madara spoke up for the second time.

"Not from here, but your our sister, how could you be from anywhere else" Madara tilted his head to the side in confusion, forehead creased and a light frown on his lips, his sister was talking nonsense but he would listen.

"That's right Madara-ni, I may be your sister in this form, but I actually come from the future, it's why I was so different" Sakura wrung her hands nervously, her palms were all sweaty and her heart was pounding in fear, if these two didn't accept her admission then she would go with sadness.

Izuna sat back, jaw dropped and eyes wide "But how" he murmured, then he thought about it "It's the will of the kami isn't it, you came back to save us" Izuna asked, he had always figured that there was something different about his sister.

"That's right but see the thing is, it's just a temporary thing" Sakura whispered back and her brothers went impossibly still "If what you're both thinking, then your right, I'll be going onto my next task soon" Sakura finished.

Madara clenched his jaw but refrained from saying anything, "Tell me one thing why did you hate me so much in the beginning and don't deny it little sister, we could all tell" he pointed out when Sakura avoided his onyx gaze.

Sakura grimaced "In the future, all the lands had gone to war to protect the last two tailed beast hosts, there was this organization called the Akatsuki that wanted the tailed beasts to cast a world wide genjutsu and you Madara-ni were at it's head" she stated bluntly.

"Before I came here, in the old past, Izuna-ni had died due to a fatal wound caused by Tobirama-san, and gained the eternal mangekyou sharigan, of course the village was still built but Hashirama became the first Hokage" Sakura explained.

"I guess I can understand Sakura" Madara lowered his head as shame filled his eyes, he must have been the scum of the earth in the future, "But you don't hate me anymore, what changed" he looked up to lock gazes with Sakura's emerald greens.

Sakura smiled then a sweet gentle loving smile "Above all Madara-ni, Izuna-ni, I came to know the gentle side of you, both of you and that's when I stopped hating you, because I couldn't at least not anymore" she let out.

"Imouto-chan, why tell us now, why not like years ago when mother and father were still around, I'm sure they would have understood" Izuna spoke up after listening to his eldest and youngest sibling talk back and forth excluding him for the time being.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "Well see, the thing is I couldn't, it wasn't the time to reveal the secret but now as my time here is ending, I can reveal that I'll probably return at some point in the future" she shrugged, it was more than likely the last time she would see either of her brothers.

"Who all are you going to tell" Izuna asked what he thought was a very important question and Sakura sighed, "Well imouto-chan" he prodded when Sakura remained silent in contemplation, Izuna was about to ask again when she finally spoke up.

"Hashirama-san, Mito-chan, and Tobirama, for obvious reasons I'm not going to tell my team, and I'm not going to tell Shikaku or Kakuzu, it would just break their little hearts and I wouldn't be able to handle that very well" Sakura listed calmly.

Madara who had fallen silent, inserted himself forcefully in the conversation "Do you have to go, why can't you stay here" he sulked, it wasn't fair of the kami to give them Sakura and then take her away at the drop of a hat.

Sakura smiled sadly "I wish I could stay here Madara-ni, but I know so long as I don't lose sight of myself, I'll make it back to my future and I'll possibly get to see you all again" she breathed out, so long as Tobirama created the reanimation jutsu then all would be good.

"Well I'm going to let the others know so see you" Sakura gave her brothers a tight hug before grabbing up her bag that held her hand made dinner that she planned on eating with Tobirama "Won't see you till after dinner" she warned.

Madara and Izuna sighed in relief, so the kami weren't taking Sakura away from them just yet, but soon, more than likely sooner than they would wish she would be leaving but they would be strong for their sister so that they could see her again someday.

Outside the Uchiha compound, Sakura quickly located Mito's chakra and headed straight for it, "Mito-chan" Sakura greeted with a bright happy smile "Would you go for a walk with me in the forest" she asked a moment later.

"Hello Sakura-chan, I see your just as chipper as usual and sure, I need to gather some herbs and you can help me" Mito smiled kindly at the girl that had proven to be the best apprentice she had ever had, and Sakura really was the only one that she would choose.

Sakura's eyes lit up even as her heart broke just a tiny bit more "I'd love to Mito-chan" she led the way to the village gates and then into the forest all while dreading what she was about to reveal, but thanks to the goddess, Sakura was one hundred percent certain that Mito would accept the truth.

"So what's with wanting to take a walk with me, you usually don't make such strange requests" Mito peered at the pinkette from the corner of her eye as they meandered along slowly down the now well worn path to the little herb field in the forest.

Sakura shrugged as they stepped into the clearing "Remember our first meeting Mito-chan" she asked, bending down to start picking herbs and adding them to the wicker basket Mito had brought along with her for this specific reason.

Mito thought back "Ah, I do, if I remember correctly it was also this very clearing, that we met, we talked about your pink hair and being part of the Uchiha clan, and that" she stopped realizing what Sakura had been hinting out.

"That you couldn't tell me just yet why you had pink hair and green eyes unlike your clansmen and that someday you would reveal that secret to me" Mito finished stopping all movement in picking herbs "Does that mean that day has come" she swallowed thickly.

Sakura nodded "Exactly Mito-chan, but I feel no need to draw this out, so I'm just going to say this bluntly, I come from the future, my last name was Haruno then, and that's why I have pink hair and green eyes" she stated.

"The kami deemed it necessary to send me back and fix the mistakes they created, and so every fifteen, give or take a few years, I'll be killed and sent forward in time" Sakura finished avoiding looking at the red head that had become a close friend.

Mito started picking herbs again mulling over the secret Sakura had imparted on her in just the span of a few minutes "It's not fair" she finally mumbled "Why would the kami be so cruel" Mito turned around and looked at Sakura tears brimming in her onyx eyes.

"I know Mito-chan, and if I had a choice I would stay here with everyone, but I know that I have to do this to make it home to where I belong" Sakura swiped her eyes as tears sprang into them it was tough telling your precious people that you would be leaving them in a short amount of time.

"But Sakura-chan" Mito started before growing silent in realization, there was nothing she could do that would stop the kami from taking Sakura away from them "I understand now, your frequent talks with Hashirama" she sighed.

Sakura looked down as guilt filled her gut "Yeah, I told Hashirama a long time ago, back then he was the only one I trusted" she ripped up some grass as she spoke, hopefully Mito wasn't angry with her, Sakura wouldn't be able to handle it if she was.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, tell me do you have anything you wish to ask of me, like a last request sort of thing" Mito gave Sakura a waning smile, it was hard to keep up the appearance of happiness especially if one of the people you cared for was going to be going away.

"Maybe just one thing, take care of Kurama for me" Sakura smiled, she knew how much that idiot fox meant to her future team mate, hopefully the fox would be more agreeable the second time around especially since he would probably be stuck in Kushina for a long while.

Mito tilted her head to the side in confusion "And just who is Kurama, and why do I have to be the one to take care of him" she questioned with a flat stare, Sakura really didn't make sense most of the time and this was one of those times.

Sakura blinked before giggling lightly "He's the nine tailed fox, and well in the future I know he was sealed in side of you and eventually passed down to Kushina Uzumaki and then to her son Naruto Uzumaki" she explained.

"And what makes you think I wish to be the host this time around" Mito couldn't believe her ears, hadn't the kami sent Sakura back to make sure stuff like that didn't happen, Sakura's eyes widened in horror at hearing Mito's upset words.

"Mito-chan, I'll beg you if I have to, the future would be massively changed and Naruto would never become friends with the people he needs to be friends with" Sakura burst out, this was so not how she thought this particular conversation would go.

Mito paused "You sound like you care an awful lot for this Naruto fellow, what is he to you, was he your lover in the future" she questioned, instead of retracting her previous statement just yet, Mito had just been kidding but hadn't thought Sakura would take her so seriously.

"Not at all Mito-chan, he's one of my best friends and my future team mate, he's an idiot most of the time, but he's also one of the strongest shinobi in the village in the future, Naruto couldn't have managed half as well without Kurama" Sakura breathed out.

Frowning Mito sighed "Alirght Sakura-chan, you don't have to beg me, I was just kidding, I promise to honor your last request and make sure Kurama gets taken good care of" she acquiesced a moment later and Sakura sighed in relief.

"Thanks Mito-chan" Sakura smiled kindly at the woman, for the next few hours they sat in the forest picking a great abundance of herbs "Would you like to get lunch with me Mito-chan" Sakura asked when they started heading back to the village.

Mito looked down at her traveling companion before shrugging her lithe shoulders "Sure, but shouldn't you be off telling others about your secret" she questioned lightly as they walked through the gates of the village.

"Well, I'm going to take the rest of the day from after lunch till probably a little while after dinner and spend it all with Tobirama, he's the last one I'm going to tell" Sakura smiled uneasily as fear filled her stomach, this was quite possibly the scariest thing she had ever faced.

"Sakura, why don't you make it a lunch and dinner thing, take Tobirama out of the village spend that time in your favorite spot and tell him during dinner" Mito suggested, "Who knows you might even get your first kiss" she grinned and predictably Sakura blushed a bright red.

Sakura pressed her hands to her face and felt the heat of her cheeks "That's not even funny Mito-chan, I've never been kissed in my entire life, not in this life or my future one" she sulked, after getting to know Tobirama, there was no way she could ever go back to liking Sasuke.

"But your right, this will probably be the last time I ever get to spend so much time with all of you like this, I guess I'll see ya around" Sakura choked on a sob but smothered her sadness, now wasn't the time to cry, there was so much left to do.

Mito smiled sadly and pulled Sakura in for a tender hug "Sometimes I wish you had been my child, but I'm glad I got to meet you and spend these wonderful years with you, no matter how short they may be" she whispered gently.

Afterwards the two females split up, Mito going straight for the hospital and Sakura looking for Tobirama, she finally found him sitting atop the future Hokage Mountain, Hashirama's head had already started being created.

And with a deep breath Sakura approached "Tobirama-san" she smiled as best she could and sat down next to him "Would you like to spend the rest of the day with me, I brought lunch and dinner" Sakura offered instantly gaining her desired reaction.

"You know I can't refuse you Sakura" Tobirama smiled fondly at the girl that he wanted to marry, Sakura had captured his attention the moment she had saved his life, he held overwhelming affection for her, and thus began what would be their wonderful last date.


	21. Chapter 20

"So where would you like to commence this outing of yours" Tobirama questioned as Sakura sat there next to him "Or would you rather stay here and have lunch" he chuckled when she smiled sheepishly at him, though Tobirama could instantly tell that something was wrong with Sakura.

"Let's go to the flower field that we always go to" Sakura grinned out before jumping to her feet, she felt absolutely sick to her stomach but this was something she needed to do in order to move on, Sakura could only hope it wasn't to far in the future the kami put her.

Tobirama leaped smoothly to his feet and dusted himself off "Shall we go" he held out his arm and Sakura took it, and for the second time that day left the village heading straight for the little flower field she and Tobirama always frequented.

Sitting down in the perfect spot, Sakura started setting up their lunch, along the way to the mountain, Sakura had ordered lunch from the barbecue restaurant "There you go Tobirama" she gestured for him to sit on the picnic cloth and he did so.

For awhile the two ate in silence before Tobirama finally spoke up finishing off his barbecued hot wings "Sakura, you don't usually ask me out, so why the sudden change" he asked peering at the pinkette with curiosity in his red eyes.

Pausing, Sakura set down her ribs and wiped her hands clean before facing Tobirama "Just wanted to spend some time together, just you and me" she smiled sweetly "Hey after this do you think we could spar a little bit" Sakura asked.

Nodding Tobirama agreed with Sakura's request "Sure, just for a bit" he polished off his bottle of water and stood to begin stretching, Sakura soon followed and Tobirama watched her closely, it was strange how talented the soon to be fifteen year old girl was.

"Your staring again" Sakura giggled catching Tobirama in the act of once again gazing at her, his cheeks flushed a soft red in embarrassment "It's okay, it doesn't bother me" Sakura stated and Tobirama chuckled lightly at her.

Coughing into his hand and willing the flush on his cheeks to go away, Tobirama smiled fondly again "Ready to start" he asked before moving into position, Sakura faced him with a determined expression and took off like a rocket, she was so fast that he had a hard time keeping up with her.

Sakura ducked under Tobirama's palm thrust and kicked out hoping to knock the man off his feet, of course he merely jumped over the attempt to trip him and leaped deftly over her head to land on his feet lightly "Oh now your getting serious" Sakura teased.

Tobirama creased his forehead, Sakura was being rather silly today "What's up with you Sakura" he frowned slightly, it wasn't enough to be noticeable though, sweat dripped down the back of his neck as they continued sparring well into over an hour later.

Dropping down on the ground Sakura sighed in happiness "Thanks Tobirama, and as for your question, I just feel like doing things I haven't for awhile" she shrugged, truthfully she really wanted to do everything she could with Tobirama before she left.

"That's fine and all, but seriously Sakura, your acting stranger than usual" Tobirama prodded hoping that Sakura would tell him what was bugging her, she always hid things from him but he still had hope that she would reveal her secrets to him.

Sakura dropped her gaze to the ground "I'll tell you later for now lets not worry about trivial things, I just want to spend the day with you Tobirama" Sakura pushed and like she had asked, Tobirama dropped his line of questioning.

"Sakura come here" Tobirama raised his arm and Sakura cuddled into his side, she was the only one he would do this for "Let's just enjoy this time because it's going to get busy soon" Tobirama smiled down at his chosen one.

Sakura grinned "Come on Tobirama, let's watch clouds" she giggled and leaned back and Tobirama followed awkwardly, though he relaxed a moment later and became drowsy before the two of them knew it, dinner had crept up on them.

"What do you have in store for dinner" Tobirama chuckled when Sakura concentrated on arranging the food perfectly on the cloth she had brought along for this exact reason, she paused before looking up at him with bright eyes.

Sakura mulled over Tobirama's question, did she really want to spoil it yet, a second later she shrugged "Fried chicken mixed with pasta, broccoli and cherry tomatoes and for dessert chocolate parfait" Sakura set the food out "And for drinks chamomile tea" she finished.

Tobirama felt his mouth water and he swallowed thickly before taking a deep sniff, and smelling all the delightful scents that now filled the air "And am I correct in assuming you made this all yourself" he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Of course, nothing but the best for you" Sakura said and started plating up the food for the both of them, "Here you go" she smiled sweetly before digging in, Sakura peered at Tobirama from underneath the fringe of her long lashes and gave an inward smile as he practically melted at the taste.

Tobirama savored his food, like always whenever Sakura cooked the food was absolutely delicious, he didn't think Sakura could ever not make such good food it would probably go against some of her own self rules "It's delicious" Tobirama murmured softly.

Sakura blinked owlishly before she let a breathtaking smile spread across her lips "It mean's a lot to me, I made this especially with you in mind" she stated shyly a splattering of red spread across her cheeks giving them a rosy hue.

"You go through an awful lot of trouble to take care of me" Tobirama said feeling slightly guilty, the last thing he wanted was for anyone to think he was taking advantage of Sakura's tender side, he truly did like Sakura.

Sakura's jaw dropped open slightly in surprise "Nonsense Tobirama, you know I'd do anything for you, and well anyone but probably more for you" she chewed on a cherry tomato, sucking on the juices of the tasty fruit.

Tobirama snorted lightly at that "I know but that's why your so well liked here in the village, if it hadn't been for you interrupting the fight, then none of this would have been possible" he shook his head in amusement, Sakura really was something else.

Once the food had been thoroughly devoured Sakura found herself at a loss for words, it was like her heart had made a permanent home in her throat "Tobirama" Sakura trembled out, she was so scared, Sakura wasn't sure she could actually go through this.

Hearing the hesitancy in Sakura's voice, Tobirama narrowed his eyes in concern "What is it Sakura, has something happened, did someone threaten you" he immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion and Sakura merely gave him an exasperated sigh.

"It's none of that, will you listen before you judge" Sakura asked fidgeting with her yukata sleeve to distract herself momentarily from the situation at hand, Tobirama eyed Sakura warily before agreeing to her little request with a nod of his head.

Sakura sighed in relief when Tobirama stayed silent "Look, I've been hiding something from you and I know you've figured that much out, I don't really know how to say this but I'm going to be blunt with you if that's alright" she rushed out suddenly.

Tobirama frowned deeply, whatever it was that was bothering Sakura was obviously something really big "It's alright just let it out Sakura, I promise not to get angry" he promised, though that promise would be tested in the next moment.

"I'm from the future, I was born in this form by the will of the kami, to fix the mistakes through each time period, and my time here is ending" Sakura blurted out, a second later she slapped her hands over her mouth and nearly vomited she felt so sick.

Tobirama sat there for a long moment, not quite understanding what it was that Sakura had just told him, he glanced sideways at the pinkette before his brain finally caught on and to his immense relief Tobirama merely frowned even more deeply than before.

"Tell me it's not true" Tobirama suddenly murmured breaking through the silence that had fallen around them like a shield, Sakura's eyes widened "Sakura, I won't allow that, kami or no kami, I'm going to marry you" he stated bluntly.

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek harshly and tasted blood before opening her mouth, but Tobirama cut her off "You aren't leaving, ever, and I'll make sure of it" he gritted out forcefully before lightly wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist and swooped in.

Despite being ten years older than the pinkette, nothing would stop him from doing this, and to Sakura's shock, Tobirama's lips crushed to hers in a rather gentle kiss even though the manner in which he had pulled her in, was rough.

Molding his lips to hers Tobirama closed his eyes, this was his way of telling Sakura that the level of his fondness extended much further than just affection and all the way to love, but if the kami deemed it necessary he would let her go.

Sakura kissed Tobirama back hesitantly for several moments, breathing through her nose so that she didn't run out of air, finally Tobirama pulled back and stared at her with dark hooded red eyes, then guilt flashed through them.

"It's okay Tobirama, I'm not angry, I understand how you feel, I don't want to leave either" Sakura soothed rubbing his back as gently as she could, they had moved back to their previous position where she was cuddled into his side.

Tobirama squeezed his eyes shut "You should hate me for doing that to you, it wasn't the respectable gentlemanly thing to do" he got out from around the lump that had formed in his throat, his gut was churning violently and he felt sick to his stomach.

Sakura smiled sweetly shocking Tobirama "I could never hate you Tobi-kun, in fact I'm glad there's another side to you, I like your respectable gentleman side very much but the side you just showed me was very nice as well" she giggled mischievously.

In spite of himself a chuckle pushed it's way out of his throat "You truly are someone to be cherished, but I understand, all I ask is that you never forget the time we spent together" Tobirama turned to face Sakura and clasped her hands in between his own.

"I promise, so long as you take care of yourself" Sakura said with a little smile, Tobirama nodded his head and that was that "We should probably get back to the village" she stood with the help of Tobirama and started packing everything in her scrolls again.

So together arm in arm, Sakura and Tobirama headed back to the village and split up at the gates, Sakura going straight for the Nara forest to seek out Zetsu, "Zetsu-san, it's me Sakura" she called gently knowing the man creature would hear and feel her even if he was miles away.

The ground started shaking as her friend emerged "Sakura, it's late, you've never visited me this late before" Zetsu rumbled out unsurprisingly in concern, it was a side of Zetsu she rarely saw but sometimes it happened.

"I wanted to leave some things with you, my time here in this era is ending so until the next time I'm reborn, I want you to hold onto my belongings" Sakura held out a scroll for Zetsu and he carefully took it with his hand.

Zetsu glared at the ground but knew undoubtedly that he would see Sakura again in the near future "I'll return them as soon as you come of age again" Zetsu nodded and tucked the scroll into his pants pocket where it would stay for several years.

"Thanks Zetsu, I need to get home, Madara-ni and Izuna-ni get really antsy whenever I stay out to late" Sakura giggled lightly and with a little wave sneaked through the forest without ever being detected and went straight for the Uchiha compound.

After a long chat with her brothers and cluing them in on Zetsu, Sakura dismissed herself from the sitting room and went to her own room, laying down in her bed, Sakura looked at the ceiling for a long while until she couldn't ignore the sleepiness any longer and finally fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 21

Several months later and one week after her fifteen birthday, Sakura sat up in her bed in the middle of the night **"Saku-chan, Saku-chan, Saku-chan"** Inner was apparently chanting her shortened name and it had disturbed her sleep enough to wake her up.

'Inner what is it' Sakura asked for the one hundredth time in the last ten minutes, but her inner being just continued on as if she hadn't even heard her 'INNNER SNAP THE HELL OUT OF IT' Sakura shrieked and Inner gave a start.

' **Oh sorry Saku-chan, I just left this over powering need to say your name maybe it's a sign that something is going to happen later today'** Inner shrugged nonchalantly but Sakura could tell that her inner being was still spooked.

Shaking her head Sakura turned her thoughts inward again 'It's okay Inner, but if what you say is true then I need all the rest I can get' Sakura scolded and laid back down getting comfortable underneath her blanket, it was a few minutes later that she drifted off into sleep again.

Five hours later at the crack of dawn, Madara slid open Sakura's screen door with a thwap and Sakura leaped from her bed brandishing her dark purple kunai, when her eyes scanned her room and spotted him she relaxed with a sigh of relief.

"Madara-ni, you should never disturb a sleeping ninja, you never know what they might do" Sakura scolded and Madara rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, he hadn't meant to startle her, but what was strange was Sakura appeared to already be on edge.

"Sorry imouto-chan, was just coming to call you for breakfast" Madara gave a casual shrug of his shoulder as he said all this before turning on his heel and exiting his sisters room to give her privacy so that she could change into whatever clothes she wanted to wear that day.

Sakura shook her head in exasperation 'Silly Madara-ni' she thought fondly before pulling her battle kimono on and then fitting her armor to her body, stuffing whatever weapons she had left onto her person before finally leaving the safety of her private quarters.

Izuna's brows pulled together in confusion "Sakura-imouto, do you have a mission that you forgot to tell us about today" he asked as her armor clanked together as she moved to sit at the table, her eyes literally frowned before shaking her head.

"No, just have a feeling that something is going to happen today so I want to be prepared" Sakura answered, she knew her brothers had caught on when they faltered in their individual movements and turned to face her completely.

Madara was hesitant to even ask but he needed to say it "So the time has come then, do you know how your going to go" he pushed out between his tightly clenched teeth, his jaw was clamped shut that it was difficult to even talk.

Sakura set her fork down no longer feeling hungry, this was a conversation she didn't want to have "I do, in fact the kami are going to let me choose how to go, and I've already decided" Sakura explained in a small voice, it physically hurt to say those words.

Paling at the implication of Sakura's explanation, Izuna's head slammed into the table and Sakura cringed at the crack that formed "Please for our sake sister don't tell us how you plan on being taken from us" he mumbled and Sakura tensed.

"I'm going for a walk, don't feel very hungry now" Sakura jumped up in her hurry to escape the compound for what would probably be the last time for a long while and disappeared through the door, closing it shut blocking Madara and Izuna's view of her.

Madara rubbed his face tiredly "Do you think it would be best to not follow after her when she goes, that way we don't have to witness whatever it is that Sakura has planned" he asked his younger brother in hopes that he would have a better answer to their problem.

Izuna slowly raised his head with a wince, there was a large black bruise forming on his forehead "I want to be there for her in her last moments, I don't want to miss a thing" he nodded decisively before deciding that moving his head probably wasn't the best idea.

"You should probably go see Hashirama and get that healed, you know what imouto-chan would say if you left it" Madara pointed at the door as he talked and with a sulk Izuna stood from his seat, apparently none of them were going to eat breakfast that morning.

Sakura traipsed from the village after signing out and headed for the flower field that was her special spot with Tobirama, she couldn't handle being around people at the moment it would just hurt her already wounded heart and she wouldn't be able to bare it.

Plopping down gracelessly in the center of the flowers, Sakura leaned back to look at the sky and watch the clouds go by, she had nearly gone back to sleep when a large shadow fell over her, Sakura opened her eyes and looked straight into the dark red eyes of Kurama.

He stood there staring at her for a long time, so Sakura activated her mangekyou sharigan, only the second time she had done so and found herself once again deep within Kurama's consciousness "Uchiha girl, it's time I'm tired of waiting" Kurama complained the minute she appeared.

"Oh believe me I understand that feeling very well, but just wait a while longer, until late in the afternoon hours" Sakura asked again and Kurama let out a snort of impatience but thankfully didn't complain about having to wait a few more hours.

Kurama, then thought of a question he wished to ask the pinkette "Tell me the plan so I don't forget" he demanded, it would be a blow to his pride to be sealed inside a human but he would do it for this tiny pink haired girl and only for her.

Sakura glanced at her furry companion and subtly began running a hand through his soft red fur "Well, to start you'll start destroying the grounds outside the gate, that right away will bring Hashirama and Mito running" she started.

"Tobirama, though will be sent to gather every available ninja, though I hopefully plan to dissuade that idiot from sending his brother on that particular errand, so it should just be those two, my brothers and myself" Sakura continued.

"I doubt my team will appear but if they do please don't hurt them, despite how ridiculous they can all be, I don't wish to see them dead" Sakura sniffled softly and pressed her face into the fur on Kurama's paw as sadness once again consumed her.

Kurama remained silent during the run down of the plan and though the pinkette was crying he knew she wasn't finished explaining everything, a moment later Sakura righted herself and started up again with the plan that would end up with her life being taken.

"Give us a good fight, use every means necessary to act like your trying to escape just don't end up destroying part of the village, I don't care if some of the forest gets decimated, I'll give you a small signal on when to stop" Sakura looked up at him tear's spilling down her cheeks silently.

"Just a small nod of the head that you should notice and then I'll instruct Hashirama on what to do, before you get completely sealed inside of Mito-chan, you'll make a last stand and pierce my heart with your claw" Sakura finished.

When she was done, Sakura once again buried her face in his fur and cried, shaking violently with the sobs, and unlike before these cries were loud and it tore at Kurama's cold and dark heart "There, there, you'll meet them all again" he rumbled out awkwardly in an attempt to sooth the pinkette.

Sakura was trembling so hard that it was difficult to let go of Kurama's fur, but she finally managed after a few minutes pulling away and sniffling, her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was dripping, "Sorry Kurama" she apologized a moment later.

Shooting a disbelieving look at Sakura, Kurama huffed "Quit your blubbering girl, the kami always give rewards to those who do well for them" he growled out softly and Sakura's eyes widened in surprise not having expected him to say something like that especially to her.

"Your right, I just have to believe that I'll see them again" Sakura dried her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono, and took a deep calming breath, though her heart ached, she would do everything she possibly could to right the wrongs through each time period.

Satisfied at Sakura's reaction to his words and how she had instantly perked up, Kurama let out a pleased rumble and the pinkette giggled "I don't do this for everyone kit so enjoy it" he grumbled but continued letting that sound fill the air.

Sakura leaned fully against Kurama's paw and started humming along to Kurama's rumbles, it was so soothing that she was nearly on the verge of falling asleep when words popped into her head, so instead of humming Sakura began softly singing.

( _Now the season, now the question_ _._ _  
Time to breathe a moment's grace_ _._ _  
For the hunter and the hunted_ _._ _  
Taking time to break the pace_ _._

 _Are you hopeful? Are you haunted?  
By the ghosts of Christmas past?  
Face the future undaunted_ _._ _  
Step aside or take your chance_ _._

 _Run with the fox into the wind_ _._ _  
Onto the dawn of tomorrow_ _._ _  
Run with the fox into the wild_ _._ _  
Into the wild in the fold_ _._

 _Beware of the rocks and be prepared_ _._ _  
Prepare for love comes and goes_ _._ _  
Run with the fox_ _._

 _Every year the revolution_ _._ _  
One more lost before begun_ _._ _  
While we fight our mass confusion_ _._ _  
Thus we walk before we run_ _._

 _Run with the fox into the wind_ _._ _  
Onto the dawn of tomorrow_ _._ _  
Run with the fox into the wild_ _._ _  
Into the wild in the cold_ _._

 _Beware of the rocks and be prepared_ _._ _  
Prepare for love finally grows_ _._

 _Let us live to tell a story_ _._ _  
Here on earth and out in space_ _._ _  
Forward on the road to glory_ _._ _  
History records the chase_ _._

 _Have yourselves that certain Christmas_ _._ _  
Eat, be glad and drink the wine_ _._ _  
Leave your sadness by the river_ _._ _  
Giving love and given time_ _._

 _Across the ice of frozen lakes, run with the fox_ _._ _  
Along the lanes a lover takes, run with the fox_ _._ _  
Beneath a moon, a Christmas moon, run with the fox_ _._ _  
And sing a tune, a dreamer's tune, run with the fox_ _._

 _Across the bridge of many ways, run with the fox_ _._ _  
Onto the place where dreamers bathe, run with the fox_ _._ _  
Beneath a moon, a Christmas moon, run with the f_ _ox._ )

Sakura ended the song with a small sigh, she had always loved to sing even in the future, though she had never sung in front of anyone before until she came here, after the first time, at her birthday those few years ago, Madara and Izuna always wanted her to sing their mothers lullaby.

"Continue" Kurama suddenly grumbled out, and Sakura gave a start, craning her neck up to peer at him curiously "I said continue, do another song kit" he growled softly and without further ado, Sakura opened her mouth to begin again.

( _Hey, old lover, when you fall asleep_ _._ _  
There's a piece of you in every song I sing_ _._ _  
Where your childhood runs wild and free_ _._ _  
Without me_ _._ __

 _Held your love in a silver spoon_ _._ _  
Walked outside just to kiss the moon_ _._ _  
Looking back I wish I kissed you_ _._ _  
Kissed you_ _._ __

 _To keep the light on, honey, is the least that I can do_ _._ _  
If I keep running back to you_ _._ _  
Your heart is a slow train coming, I'm afraid to make my move_ _._ _  
If I keep running back to you_ _._ __

 _Hey, old lover, it's a lonely day_ _._ _  
There's a record on and the song remains_ _._ _  
If we dance real slow until the music fades_ _._ _  
Will we do the same?_

 _Held your heart till the bitter end_ _._ _  
You held my hand like I was your best friend_ _._ _  
In another life we will meet again_ _._ _  
Again_ _._ __

 _To keep the light on, honey, is the least that I can do_ _._ _  
If I keep running back to you_ _._ _  
Your heart is a slow train coming, I'm afraid to make my move_ _._ _  
If I keep running back to you_ _._ __

 _If I keep running back to you_ _._ _  
You, you, you_ _._ __

 _To keep the light on, honey, is the least that I can do_ _._ _  
If I keep running back to you_ _._ _  
Your heart is a slow train coming, I'm afraid to make my move_ _._ _  
If I keep running back to you_ _._ __

 _If I keep running back to you_ _._ _  
You_ _._ _  
If I keep running back to you_ _._ _  
You_ _._ _  
If I keep running back to you_ _._ )

That time Sakura sang a song that described her life perfectly, it gave her the hope that some day she would meet Tobirama and everyone from this era again, though it wouldn't be a long time, so long as she remembered the time she spent here and all the memories she created she would do just fine.

"Do you have anymore kit" Kurama once again grumbled softly, "Preferably a lullaby of some sort, I don't care what it's about so long as you never stop singing" he gave a great sigh and completely relaxed, and it shocked Sakura to her very core.

Sakura couldn't believe it, it had taken Naruto years and years to forge a strong bond with his body mate, but here she was in the past and Kurama was trusting her to not exploit his powers for her own self gain and it was quite possibly the most heartwarming thing she had ever witnessed.

Suddenly Sakura remembered his request and hurriedly thought of another song to sing, only this time it would be more of a lullaby, finally after a few minutes a lullaby she had once read in a book popped into her head and for the last time once again started singing.

( _Now let the day_ _._ _  
Just slip away_ _._ _  
So the dark night may watch over you_ _._ _  
Velvet blue, silent true_ _._ _  
It embraces your heart and your soul_ _._ _  
Nocturne_ _._ _  
Never cry, never sigh_ _._ _  
You don't have to wonder why_ _._ _  
Always be, always see_ _._ _  
Come and dream the night with me_ _._ _  
Nocturne_ _._ __

 _Have no fear_ _._ _  
When the night draws near_ _._ _  
And fills you with dreams and desire_ _._ _  
Like a child asleep_ _._ _  
So warm, so deep_ _._ _  
You will find me there waiting for you_ _._ _  
Nocturne_ _._ __

 _We will fly to the sky_ _._ _  
We don't have to wonder why_ _._ _  
Always be, always see_ _._ _  
Come and dream the night with me_ _._ _  
Nocturne_ _._ __

 _Though darkness lay_ _._ _  
It will give way_ _._ _  
When the dark night delivers the day_ _._ _  
Nocturne_ _._ )

"There you go Kurama, I'm all out, and I should probably go, I feel myself reaching the limit of use with my mangekyou sharigan" Sakura flashed the giant fox one last smile before she deactivated her sharigan and found herself back in the real world.

With a wince, Sakura healed her eyes as best she could, even though she was low on chakra, Kurama was still looming over her nonthreatening when her stomach rumbled in hunger "Oops, sorry gotta go eat" Sakura jumped to her feet with a blush spreading like wild fire across her cheeks.

Kurama peered down at the tiny human girl before curling up on the ground "Start your attack in three hours" Sakura called as she left the clearing, there was no way anyone would stumble across the giant fox so he was safe for the time being.

Kakuzu met her at the gates "How long you been out there Sakura" he cocked his brow at her and Sakura was seized with a fit of laughter "What the heck is so freaking funny" Kakuzu sulked crossing his arms with a pout on his lips.

"Kami, Kakuzu you sound like a mother scolding her child" Sakura giggled and ruffled his messy brown hair "Join me for lunch" she demanded suddenly and Kakuzu eyed her warily before agreeing with her request.

"Sure, can we go to that restaurant we go to all the time" Kakuzu asked as they walked away from the village gates, Sakura grinned and nodded before leading her companion through town to the tea and dango shop, she and Kakuzu frequented a lot.

Seated at their table, Sakura ordered a small bowl of rice and a small plate of skewered chicken lathered in barbecue sauce, along with green tea and a plate of four dango, Kakuzu copied her and got the same thing but Sakura didn't mind in the least.

Sakura stirred her tea for the seventh time deep in thought, it was hard not to get distracted and think about what was going to happen in just a few hours time, just the thought of it was enough to make her heart speed up and her skin to grow sweaty and clammy in nervousness.

Kakuzu frowned behind his clay tea cup not wanting to draw attention onto himself, there was something bothering his friend "Is something the matter, you seem distracted" he decided to just go with it and speak his mind.

With a jump, Sakura was startled straight out of her deep thoughts "Ah nothing wrong, just thinking is all, so looks like you only got a couple more years to go before you become an official genin" Sakura said to get the conversation off of her.

His reaction was instantaneous "I can't wait, hey will you train me when that time comes" Kakuzu asked, he was so absorbed in his excitement, that he missed the way Sakura's emerald green eyes dulled and the frown that tugged her lips downwards in sadness.

When Kakuzu focused his attention on her again, her eyes brightened and she smiled though it pained her to do so "I promise Kakuzu" Sakura pushed out as best she could 'I'll never get to see him again' she lamented inwardly.

' _ **Yes you will, Kakuzu will do as he did in the past and he will use his abilities for the good of the village'**_ Ushinawareta emerged, like Kurama had told the pinkette earlier, the kami always gave rewards to those who did well for them.

Kakuzu frowned again, Sakura had just drifted into her thoughts, "Hey Sakura maybe you'll become my sensei, your strong enough already and with enough prodding Lord Hokage might agree" he mused out loud and Sakura gave a little laugh polishing off her food.

When both of them were finished, Sakura paid the bill and then separated from Kakuzu, for the rest of the time left, she spent time with Shikaku, and then with her team as well, Sakura knew the exact moment Kurama began his fake attack.

The ground shook and a plume of smoke rose in the distance, Sakura faltered in her steps, before rushing to the villages defence, Hashirama was a few steps after her, Tobirama following "Tobirama, get Madara and Izuna" Hashirama called suddenly.

Turning in the direction of the Uchiha compound Tobirama split up from his brother, while Sakura and Hashirama continued on their path for the gates, Mito was waiting for them "It's the fox" she stated though both already knew this.

"Yeah, that's the beast alright" Madara appeared next to his sister, Izuna just a pace behind and Tobirama was next to Hashirama "So what's the plan on getting him to stop" he gazed around at the gathered ninja, dread settling in his stomach like a sack of rocks.

Sakura looked to Hashirama "Fight to the best of your abilities and when we weaken him enough, we'll seal him in Mito" he commanded already forming the hand signs to his wood style jutsu and wrapping the beams around Kurama's body.

Madara joined in spewing fire at the nine tailed fox while Izuna flung all types of weapons, Mito used her thousand strength seal and stood back waiting for someone to get injured, Tobirama used his water jutsu and Sakura destroyed the ground in which Kurama stood upon.

Kurama did his best to avoid the attacks and fight back as hard as he could, being careful not to accidentally ruin part of the village, and hurt Sakura's precious people, though it was unavoidable and eventually one of his pointy claws raked through the back of Izuna.

Sakura grew pale and she immediately rushed to her brother "Izuna-ni, just hang on, I'll get you over to Mito-chan" she hefted her brother over her own back with her brute strength and ran for Mito who immediately began healing Izuna.

"Thank imouto-chan" Izuna coughed before joining the chaos again, Sakura returned to her previous position knocking Kurama off balance and she winced when one of Tobirama's water blades cut a deep gash in the foxes side.

Hashirama grimaced, Sakura had warned them not to hurt the fox to badly, but it appeared Kurama was wearing down, "We should begin soon" he swiped his sweaty brow and waited for Sakura's instructions on how to seal Kurama inside of his wife.

Sakura glanced at Kurama and gave him a tiny imperceptible nod, and he stopped his attack, then she turned and started showing Hashirama the hand signs to the seal, Kurama let himself be bound by the Senju's wood and become partially sealed in the red haired woman.

At the last moment none of them expected except for Sakura, for Kurama to break through some of the wood and with black claws gleaming in the sunlight head for a straight path to Sakura, just before his claws pierced through her chest, he paused and disappeared from sight sealed completely.

Sakura froze and Hashirama turned to her in confusion "What the heck just happened, I thought for a moment there that the fox was going to impale you upon his claws" he scratched the back of his head, not sure what to think about the situation at hand.

Inwardly though Sakura was shocked, Kurama had failed "I don't know either" Sakura said dully, now what was she supposed to do, and how on earth was she going to go, the not knowing was scarier than actually knowing how she was going to be ended.

Everyone in the clearing sighed in relief, Sakura hadn't been taken from them yet, but as they began their trek back to the village to celebrate the sealing of the nine tailed fox and the fact Sakura was still with them, the pinkette doubled over.

Gagging, Sakura became violently ill, "Sakura-chan" Mito asked worriedly, the girl hadn't been injured so what was wrong with her, then looking down at the ground, Mito gasped in horror, Sakura had just vomited up blood.

Alarmed now, everyone turned back around and paled, Madara was the first one to his sisters side "Sakura take it easy now, Hashirama is going to check you over" he soothed, it hit him just then that Sakura was truly going to leave them.

Hashirama who had tensed kneeled down next to Sakura and ran a chakra filled hand over the pinkette "Don't, this is the kami's doing you won't find anything wrong with me" she breathed out as more blood spilled from her mouth.

"No" Izuna suddenly shouted and leaped to Sakura's side "You weren't supposed to suffer" he growled punching the ground as he watched his sister die before his very own eyes, Sakura smiled then though it became pained a second later.

"I know my original plan was different than this at least that way it would have been instant, but that idiot fox hesitated" Sakura scowled lightly, when she saw that damn Kurama again, she was going to give him a lecture of the lifetime.

Hashirama faltered in his movements "I was right then, you planned to have Kurama impale you upon his claws, it would have destroyed your heart" he grew pale and his hands shook lightly from where he had balled them up into fists resting tensely at his sides.

Tobirama felt sick when Sakura nodded, then the worst thing happened, Sakura's team spotted them and Shimon gave a shout "What happened" he burst through the rapidly gathering crowd and saw his team mate lying on the ground blood spilling from her mouth every so often.

Not having the heart to explain Mito stood silently to the side as the girl she had taken on as her first and last apprentice grew weak, she only had a few more minutes left "Don't just sit there Lord Hokage heal her" Namari appeared and demanded a moment later.

"I can't, there is nothing physically or internally wrong with Sakura" Hashirama deadpanned this was awful, why would the kami be so cruel to make her suffer like this, wouldn't it have been better if they had just stopped her heart.

Kosho turned his head to the side to avoid looking at his only female student, after everything she had fought for, this is the way she died, it was unacceptable in his eyes "Shimon-san, Namari-san, Kosho-sensei" Sakura coughed out softly.

When she had their complete and utter attention, Sakura began talking in a soft voice "You were the best team mates and sensei I ever had, and I'm glad I got to spend time with all of you" she smiled in spite of herself before squeezing her eyes shut.

"She's going to bleed out then, is that it" Tobirama glared up at the sky, he was so sick of the kami screw them "Oh god I can't do this" he suddenly spun on his heel and stalked off, he couldn't watch Sakura go it hurt to bad.

Madara eyed Tobirama with pity in his onyx eyes, the white haired man truly seemed to love his sister, and it always hurt to have your loved ones die "I love you imouto-chan" Madara turned his gaze back onto Sakura and said his final farewell.

"Means a lot, love you all to specially you Tobi" Sakura got out in a soft whisper at this point it was all she could manage, she had very little blood left and the only warmth she felt was Madara's rough hand clenching her hand tightly in his own.

Tobirama's sensitive ears heard the admission and harshly bit the inside of his cheek and tasted blood, he didn't care anymore, he only wished Sakura could stay with them, it was unfair and cruel, she was only fifteen years old.

Just then a shuddering breath escaped from between Sakura's lips, they had long since grown blue from the blood loss, Hashirama forced himself to keep watching despite the feeling to turn away "Will, my will Hashirama" Sakura choked out suddenly.

Startled, the brunette took the scroll the pinkette handed to him "I'll tell them I promise and I won't let anything happen to those you've chosen to protect" Hashirama gave a belated smile then though it was difficult to do so.

Izuna's stomach lurched and he turned away to be sick on the ground "Sakura-imouto, come back to us soon" he ordered when he was finished, Sakura's eyes widened as wide as they could before she gave a small nod in acquiesce.

"Promise, Izuna-ni see you so..." Sakura's last word was cut off as her heart slowed and finally came to a stop as it beat its last beat, tears pricked the corner of Madara's eyes before he harshly wiped them away, and stood before bending over to gather his sister into his arms.

Tobirama halted him "I want to carry her" he demanded and before Madara could protest lifted Sakura's body from the ground and cradled her head against his chest, she was still warm but it wouldn't last long.

And it was with a heavy heart that they all marched silently back to the Leaf Village to tell everyone the news about Sakura's death, Hashirama had the bigger burden of reading off Sakura's will to everyone and calming down the children.


	23. Epilogue of First Life

The skies were dark reflecting the current mood of the village, three weeks had passed since that day and Hashirama had announced to the entirety of the village that Sakura Uchiha was dead, then to the gathered shinobi and civilians read off her will.

Zetsu had been accepted into the village and given an important job in protecting everyone from the shadows, he now lived in the Uchiha compound in Sakura's old room, he had known the instant she had left this world.

The worst reactions to the news came from Kakuzu and surprisingly Shikaku who had at first refused to believe that his long time friend was dead, he had thrown his very first temper tantrum and cried for a week straight.

Kakuzu on the other hand became depressed and refused to speak with anyone, Hashirama had hope that he would come around soon, especially with the gift Sakura had left him, it wasn't surprising really that the kami would have Kakuzu become his future self just for the pinkettes sake.

Back in present time, the village had gathered for Sakura's funeral, the ones carrying the casket, were Hashirama, himself, Tobirama, Madara and Izuna, it was pure white adorned with tiny pink cherry blossoms and green emeralds.

Once they had set the casket in the ground and covered it with dirt, Hashirama addressed the gathered crowd, after his speech he formed a wooden grave marker and set it into the ground above where Sakura rested in the after life.

People then began placing flowers of all kinds upon the ground around the grave and then they headed home, only four people remained "It's hard to believe she's gone" Izuna finally broke the silence that had formed between them.

Swallowing around the lump that had formed in his throat, Hashirama started speaking "I haven't been entirely truthful with all of you, I promised Sakura I would never tell, but now it won't matter" he pushed out between his lips.

That got all their attention "What do you mean Hashirama" Madara frowned slightly, this was probably the last thing they all needed was to find out that Sakura had kept even more secrets from them in her exceedingly short life.

"I mean I knew her even before she got us all to agree to a treaty, none of you knew it but Sakura had been sneaking from the Uchiha compound long before you found out" Hashirama admitted, Madara merely shook his head not surprised.

"She was six Madara, the first time I met her and eight the second time" Hashirama let out and that finally got the reaction he had been waiting for, though neither Madara and Izuna were angry they were upset that Sakura had kept something that important from them.

Tobirama pressed his lips together "She saved my life when she was only ten" he decided to reveal the carefully kept secret and Madara rolled his eyes "I believe she was also going behind your back and healing every senju that she could" he grimaced.

Izuna's eye twitched in annoyance "Oh of course she was, why, oh why did we have to get the one girl that was from the future as a sister" he threw his arms in the air and waved them frantically about, he was just so sick and tired of all this crap.

Snorting in amusement Madara spoke up "Because that's just the kami testing our patience, when she was younger, it was a battle just getting her to do things she didn't want to do" he sighed it was difficult but they would all live on.

One by one they left until Tobirama was the only one that remained, staring down, he ran a thumb across the wooden mark his brother had made, it was beautiful "I'll never forget, you'll always be in my heart" he murmured before he himself finally left.

Once Tobirama was gone, the ground shone with a dazzling bright light, as the heavens opened up and poured down on the mourning village, a moment later the light faded and the ground was leeched from all life, Sakura had officially disappeared from the world.

All who knew her would remember her, until the next time she was reborn, the kami looked down on the world and knew they had chosen right, Sakura would fix everything and when she returned to her own era, they would give her everything she deserved.


	24. Prologue of Second Life

Zetsu's body lurched forward as if jerked by an invisible force, Kakuzu who now was a young adult stared at his walking companion in concern "Zetsu is everything alright" he cocked his brow at the creature that had become his friend during the lonely years following Sakura's death.

"I don't know" Zetsu stared all around him with his only gold eye, then it happened again, his body lurched forward and he was yanked again this time, he was forced to turn and start heading in the direction of the Uchiha Compound.

Kakuzu shook his head and followed after Zetsu as they hurried back the way they had just come, Izuna had wanted to alert them that his child would probably be born today and he wanted them to be there for the announcement ceremony.

Zetsu frowned deeply, just as a chakra flared to life, one that he hadn't felt for a long time now ten years to be exact, in the mark she had left him glancing at Kakuzu, Zetsu sped up now practically running back to the compound.

In the birthing room, Izuna was shocked, that hair, those eyes, it couldn't be, but it was "Sakura" he whispered the one name he hadn't uttered in over ten years, tears pricked at the corners of his onyx eyes and hesitantly took the tiny girl into his arms.

"Lord Izuna, she's fading fast" one of the medics in the room called out to him breaking him from his reminiscent thoughts, Izuna's head snapped up and stared forlornly at his short time lover, he had only married her for pity sake.

Sadly things with Ritsama hadn't worked out very well, so he had chosen this girl to bare him an heir, as Madara had named him as the new clan head and took off to explore the vast world, just a few months ago, Hashirama had joined him stepping down as Hokage, naming Tobirama as the new one.

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts that had suddenly plagued him, Izuna knew there was nothing he could do for Maka, "Please Izuna-kun let me hold my baby girl before I go" she whispered gently in the loud room but he heard her just fine.

Passing Sakura over to her second birth mother, Izuna took Maka's hand in his own and sat next to her his eyes flitted to the door when he heard a commotion in the hallway "Keep everyone out for the time being" Izuna ordered without moving.

"Why Sakura, Izuna-kun, I thought you had decided to name her after your mother Kisama-sama" Maka asked suddenly, she was confused by her husbands actions, though she wasn't of the Uchiha clan so didn't know the significance of the pink hair and emerald eyes of her daughter.

Izuna sighed and decided to appease his wife before she passed on "My sisters name was Sakura and she looked just like our little girl, we Uchiha have guarded a carefully kept secret for the past ten years that no outsider is supposed to learn of" he murmured.

"I see, I wish I could see our baby girl grow up but that's impossible" Maka coughed out and pressing a kiss to the crown of her daughters head, closed her eyes and slipped into her eternal sleep without any pain or suffering.

Izuna took his sister turned daughter into his arms, from his wife's lifeless hold "Clean her up and prepare her for her funeral" he straightened with Sakura resting lightly in his arms, she had yet to open her eyes but Izuna knew for certain that it would be the girl he used to call sister.

Stepping out into the main hall, he spotted the reason for the earlier commotion "Zetsu, Kakuzu what brings you back so soon" Izuna cocked his brow at the two males only to jump back in surprise as Zetsu stared at the little girl in his arms with shock and happiness in his one golden eye.

"She came back to us like she promised" Zetsu finally gave a smile wishing so badly to reach out and take the pinkette into his arms and take her away so that she would never again suffer like she had those years ago.

Kakuzu was confused "What is Zetsu talking about Izuna, who came back to us" he titled his head and peered at the little girl resting in the Uchiha Clan Heads arms, she bore an uncanny resemblance to Sakura but there was no such thing as a miracle.

Gulping in realization, Izuna knew he had to explain to Kakuzu the whole truth before calling his brother and Hashirama back to the village, "Maid, have the cook make some sandwiches and a pot of tea and set it up in the informal dining room" he ordered.

"Follow me this way" Izuna motioned with his one free hand and led the two down the halls to the said room, the maid was just placing the tray of his requested items on the table when they entered "Please sit, it's going to be a long story" he gestured to the seats and then to the platter of food.

The maid shook her head "My lord shouldn't you announce the birth of your child before you while away your time doing nonsensical things" she scolded suddenly and Izuna shot her a quick reprimanding glare, and she flinched back.

"Sorry, I was out of line, please excuse me I have some cleaning to attend to" she hurriedly bowed her head and backed out of the room as fast as she could, why the hell did she have to open her mouth all the time, it always and without fail got her in trouble.

Izuna sighed "I'll make this short, Sakura revealed something to us a year before she died, she came from the future to fix things and make it better for us, believe it or not Kakuzu but it's the truth and this is Sakura reborn" he explained quickly and efficiently.

Smoothly he stood and exited the informal dining room leaving Kakuzu and Zetsu behind to announce Sakura's rebirth, only the clan and a few others and now Kakuzu knew the truth about Sakura's mysterious past and what she was here for.

Kakuzu tensed and turned his head to look at the creature at his side "Why would you not tell me the truth before it became inevitable to do so" he asked angrily, bitter resentment left a nasty taste on his tongue, Kakuzu was so mad at the lot of them including Zetsu.

Zetsu heaved a sigh "I knew long before anyone, though not Hashirama-san, she gave me the one thing I craved, a friend and when she revealed the truth to me, she made this mark on my arm and left her chakra in it" he began his own version of the story.

"Sakura told me that whenever she faded the chakra would go dormant, and that when she came back the chakra would flare to life and lead me to wherever she may be, that's what you and I witnessed earlier" he continued.

"I expect it was she who told everyone not to tell you and they were only abiding by her wishes, Sakura only didn't want to see you hurt, that's how big her heart was, she cared enough for a creature like me so it was possible she cared for you enough as well" he sighed again.

Kakuzu listened to Zetsu's story silently before nodding begrudgingly in understanding, that was something Sakura would do to keep him from feeling heartache, she hadn't wanted him to lose any and all hope that he would never see her again.

"Thank you Zetsu for telling me, but why now at this time, does that mean something is going to happen soon and Sakura is here to once again save our asses" Kakuzu groaned a moment later, it was all so confusing to him.

Zetsu shrugged lightly, "I don't know, Sakura only told me bits and pieces of what the future was like and I never asked what all the kami wanted her to fix, so I'm just as clueless as the rest of them" he stated blandly and looked up as the door slid open.

"It's all done, Sakura has been welcomed into the clan for the second time" Izuna sat down carefully on the couch so that he didn't jar the little girl awake "Man Sakura, you really got the worst luck I've ever seen" he chuckled lightly then.

Kakuzu frowned "What do you mean Sakura has the worst luck you've ever seen, I always thought she was pretty lucky considering all the scuffles she got into over the few years I knew her and how she always came out unscathed" he pointed out.

"Oh yeah, Sakura was strong but that was only because she trained herself from the time she was two, what I mean though by Sakura having the worst luck, is that she is doomed to repeat life from a newborn every single she is reincarnated" Izuna explained.

Grimacing at the thought of being permanently stuck in a child's body, Kakuzu could understand what Izuna meant now "So when are you going to call Madara and Hashirama back" he suddenly asked and the Uchiha choked on his sip of tea.

"Actually about that, I already sent word with Takaoashi, the clans hawk" Izuna coughed out as softly as he could, so that he didn't disturb Sakura, he hadn't set the girl down once she had been born except when Maka had requested to hold her.

Zetsu thought of the one person that would love to see Sakura above all else "And what of Tobirama, have you sent word to him yet" he narrowed his golden eye on Izuna suspiciously when the man started sweating slightly.

"Not yet, I'm going to wait till those two are home, then we'll all get together and I'll give them the news" Izuna explained his plan, the only problem would be to keep those two away from the Uchiha compound for awhile which shouldn't be to hard.

Kakuzu shook his head letting out a rumbling chuckle and despite Izuna's best efforts, Sakura's shining emerald eyes opened and peered into the onyx eyes of her one time brother and to Izuna's amazement happiness filled those green eyes just before they bled red.

"I can't believe it Sakura, not even a day old and you've already felt so much happiness that it's awakened your sharigan" Izuna smiled in amusement, apparently Sakura was going to be just as gifted in this life as she had been in the last life.

When she had opened her eyes for the first time in what had seemed forever, Sakura peered around and locked gazes with the familiar eyes of Izuna, she couldn't help it that she felt happiness at seeing the man again, nor could she help it that she was special.

Reaching up with a tiny hand, Sakura pressed it against Izuna's cheek expressing without words how much love she had for him just with her eyes, a moment later Sakura lowered her arm and gave a little yawn before closing her eyes to rest some more.


	25. Chapter One

It was a long two weeks wait as Hashirama and Madara made their way back to the village, Izuna paced up and down the halls of his home, Sakura curled into his arms like always, not that she even let him put her down for even a second.

"Kami what the hell is taking them so long" Izuna raged suddenly one morning and from her spot in his arms, Sakura leveled a emerald eyed stare at her now father, wishing badly that she could talk right now to give him a scolding of a lifetime.

Izuna snapped his jaw shut "Jesus Sakura, do you know how creepy that is" he sulked lightly and she let out a tiny giggle of amusement, but soon the impatience got to him again as Izuna began tapping his foot furiously on the floor.

Sakura harrumphed to show that she was displeased by his actions but snuggled deeper into Izuna's warm comforting arms, Sakura hated to admit it but those years spent in the dark, had made her crave human touch more than she ever had before.

Leaning his head back Izuna sighed loudly just as the screen door to his sitting room slid open "My Lord Izuna, your brother and Hashirama have returned" the maid bowed low admitting the two men into the room, and she backed away closing the screen door for their privacy.

Sakura perked up and perched herself precariously on the edge of Izuna's arm, to peer at the two people that had entered the room, a wide gummy smile spread across her lips and she gurgled at them giving them a wave as best she could.

Madara froze in the doorway and his jaw dropped open, his eyes snapped to Izuna's and his brother nodded the pinkette in his brothers arms held up her own and started reaching for him tiny sounds emitting from her throat as she struggled.

"Forgive me but Lord Tobirama and Lady Mito have arrived" the maid opened the screen door again before disappearing as the last two appeared, they didn't understand why they had been pulled away from their duties, so hopefully Izuna would explain soon.

Izuna swallowed thickly "Please everyone sit" he ordered lightly, once the three men and one woman were sitting on the opposite couch, Izuna cleared his throat "So I have some news, as you can tell my wife had her child" he started.

Before the other two had come, he had covered Sakura's head with the hood that was attached to her kimono "But the other half of that news is she died from the childbirth, the last part, the good part is that" here Izuna paused and looked down into Sakura's emerald eyes uncertainly.

Sakura patted his cheek gently "Well Sakura has finally come back to us" Izuna removed the hood to reveal shocking pink on emerald, Tobirama jumped from the couch and escaped from the room as fast as he could, Izuna could completely understand how the man felt.

To see the person you love as a two week old baby was devastating Mito smiled with tears brimming in her eyes "Oh Sakura you sweet child, I've dreamed of this day for ten years" she stood and walked gracefully across the short distance to where Izuna sat.

Then to everyone's awe, Mito bent at the waist and pressed a tender kiss to the girls forehead "I know you can understand me, and I want you to know that I've taken good care of Kurama like you asked of me" Mito murmured sweetly.

Sakura giggled and clapped her little hands to show she was pleased by the admission, it had hurt momentarily when Tobirama had left the room, but Sakura was certain he would be back once he came to terms with her return.

Hashirama in spite of himself began to smile "You never change" he spoke before rubbing the tuft of pink hair lightly so that he wouldn't accidentally hurt her, Hashirama had grown up a lot in recent years, though he still got chronically depressed and gloomy on certain things.

Huffing, Sakura let a whine emit from the back of her throat and she turned teary eyes on Izuna who rolled his eyes and smoothed her hair down for her, he knew how much Sakura hated it whenever someone messed up her hair and apparently that had carried into this new life as well.

Sakura inwardly snickered, oh how she would enjoy toying with everyone in the years to come, especially Shikaku, whenever she could start going around talking and walking again, it sucked that she had to wait six freaking months to even begin.

Snorting softly, Madara had an idea of where Sakura's thoughts had wandered off into "Can I hold her Izuna" he suddenly asked and Sakura's head snapped over in his direction, and started nodding as eagerly as a little baby could.

With that Madara took Sakura into his arms like she had wanted from him earlier and she burrowed into his arms "It's been a long time since I've held you like this" he reminisced and Sakura patted his cheek knowingly, her eyes shining brightly like they always did.

"Oh Madara-ni, you should know that Sakura has already activated her sharigan, apparently she was so happy that it unlocked that ability from day one" Izuna let out and Madara shook his head not surprised in the least, Sakura had always done things differently so why should now be any different.

Hashirama relaxed into the deep cushy couch everyone was back together again, the one he was worried about now was Tobirama, was he upset that Sakura was back, no that couldn't be it so it must be something else that was bothering his brother.

"So what do you think she has come back to save us from this time" Mito asked the big question that everyone wanted to know the answer to, that nobody knew the answer to because Sakura was the only one that did which meant they would all have to wait until she could talk again.

Izuna leaned his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes, "If I'm right, she should be talking around three months so only two and a half more to go" he shared his thoughts with everyone gathered in the room, this would be exhausting for all of them.

Just then Tobirama slid the screen door open carrying a carefully wrapped bundle in his arms, Hashirama sat up and peered at his younger brother curiously, as he walked confidently over to where Madara sat and Sakura was curled up in her brother turned uncles arms.

Sakura feeling the shift in the air peeped open an eye and quickly opened the second one upon seeing Tobirama "If I may Izuna, present Sakura with a gift" Tobirama cleared his throat awkwardly all while cradling that bundle against his chest.

Izuna who was equally as curious as Hashirama simply nodded "I've been working on this for a long time, ever since you left, it took me awhile to find where I had hidden it because of Hashirama" here Tobirama paused and sent his older brother a little glare.

"Anyways" Tobirama coughed and unwrapped the ground length kimono, it was meant for a five year old, but still, it meant a lot to him that Sakura accepted this gift as quickly as she did "I waited for a long time" he leaned down close and gently pressed his cheek to hers.

Sakura stared at Tobirama with knowing sad eyes, and held back the tears that wanted to rush into her eyes, instead Sakura cuddled back into Madara's arms feeling tired from all the excitement "That's the sign that she needs to be put down for a nap" Izuna jumped up.

Madara's eye twitched in agitation and his brother stole Sakura from his arms and disappeared down the hall, sulking he crossed his arms and huffed loudly, next to him Hashirama snorted and his body seized up in laughter.

"Screw you Hashirama" Madara spat angrily, it wasn't his fault that he had been depraved of the pinkette for ten years Hashirama held up his hands with a weird smile on his lips to prevent anymore laughter from spilling from his lips.

"Sorry, sorry" Hashirama grinned chuckling at Madara's expense "We all know how you feel Madara" he finally calmed down enough, he hadn't meant to hurt his friends feelings but it had just been to funny not to pass up the chance to laugh like that.

In spite of himself Madara began to smile, at first just one corner of his lips tugged upwards, then the other side followed until he was full on grinning "I suppose your right, and just think about how she feels" Madara said suddenly.

Tobirama grimaced "All we can do is be here to support her in whatever it is that she has to do and then watch her go again, that's just going to kill me" he flopped down listlessly in an arm chair feeling drained all of a sudden.

"We know Tobirama, but at least we know she'll be back again, and again" Hashirama looked down and that's how Izuna found the four looking forlorn and gloomy in his sitting room, with a raised brow, he shook his head and sat down.

Mito after her initial surprise cleared her throat "What are your plans Izuna, are you going to start training Sakura as soon as she is able to walk and talk" she questioned, if the Uchiha did that then she would put a stop to it immediately, Sakura deserved to rest for all she had already done for them.

Izuna scratched the back of his head "That's more up to Sakura, I'm sure if any of us tried to stop her, then she would try to find a way to train anyway" he shrugged, he was damned if he did and damned if he didn't so what was the point in trying to find a solution at this exact moment in time.

Frowning lightly Mito folded her hands into her lap, then she eyed her brother in law curiously "Why pink with emeralds Tobirama" she snickered softly when Tobirama's cheeks flushed a dark red in embarrassment and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Sakura loves those two colors and I have many more made especially an all purple kimono that has red rubies all over it" Tobirama admitted sheepishly "But that one was my favorite" he finished and crossed his arms daring anyone to make fun of him for such an unmanly thing.

Hashirama's face twitched and he pressed his knuckles to his mouth to stifle the laughter that suddenly seized him, poor Tobirama, the guy really did love Sakura and that wouldn't change no matter how many times she died and came back.

Tobirama scowled fiercely knowing what his brother was currently thinking "What should we tell those guys" he thought of a question to ask, what he meant was Kosho, Shimon and Kizoku along with Shikaku, they would all be extremely suspicious.

"This is a messy situation" Madara groaned, rubbing his face tiredly, Sakura wouldn't be to happy to find out that Namari had died a couple years after Sakura had, he had gone satisfied with the change in his life and went out protecting the head of hyuga clan.

"Come on guys stop this moody crap" Izuna jumped to his feet, and clapped his hands to get their attention "I think we should just tell them what's going on, Kakuzu accepted the truth so they should as well" he decided for everyone.

Mito shook her head "That's not our decision to make Izuna and you know it" she pointed out harshly and the Uchiha flopped back into his chair with a grumble "Sakura holds all the cards right now" Mito finished with a satisfied air.

It was hilarious how Sakura held all of their lives in the palms of her currently tiny hands, though Mito was certain that the girl would protect them no matter what came her way, or how strong of an opponent she was up against.

"Yeah so it's decided then, we'll all wait until Sakura can talk and do the best we can to do whatever it is that she asks of us" Tobirama spoke up again and everyone gathered in the room nodded in agreement, this time around they it would make it easy for the girl to complete her task.


	26. Chapter Two

Seven and a half months later Sakura was now eight months old "Uh" Sakura sulked slightly, things had gotten even more confusing lately "Izuna can we go visit Tobi" she reached up suddenly breaking out of her silent reverie.

Izuna looked down at the tiny pinkette and sighed, "Okay Sakura-chan, let's go and remember your supposed to call me father out in public" he warned uselessly and the girl nodded her head in understanding, Sakura always played the part she was supposed to perfectly.

"I know Father" she snickered in his ear and Izuna chuckled softly as he left the Uchiha compound, Madara and Hashirama had left last month saying they wanted to get back to traveling though they promised to come back as much as possible now that Sakura was back.

Sakura looked forward eagerly, nothing would change her feelings for Tobirama and even if he was in the middle of a meeting or training his little team, he would always take over watching her for as long as she wanted him to.

Danzo scowled deeply that pinkette was here again, interrupting their training session "Tobi-kun" Sakura squealed loudly and wrapped her arms around Tobirama's neck squeezing as tightly as a eight month old child could.

"Hello Sakura" Tobirama rumbled in his soothing baritone and cradled Sakura against his heart "Did you come to watch me train my team again" he asked and the pinkette nodded her head eagerly in answer to his question.

"Uh huh" Sakura vocalized her answer a moment later then craned her neck around to peer at the ten almost eleven year old's that Tobirama was currently training "Hello Hiruzen-san, Shimura-san, and Koharu-san" she greeted with a little wave.

The reason why the team was so young was because the three had practically begged Tobirama to take them on as his team, so when Tobirama had relented they had only been ten so in just a few more months they would be eleven and be at proper genin age the next year.

Hiruzen grinned "Nice to see you again Sakura-chan" he liked the little girl, she always came up with the best training idea's though it was weird, they had all improved enough in recent months that Tobirama was considering registering them as an official genin team.

"Alright you three around the clearing twenty times" Tobirama commanded in his deep voice before sitting in the shade of a tree so that Sakura wouldn't become to hot in the heat that had taken over the entirety of the fire country.

Sakura burrowed into Tobirama's arms content for the time being just to watch "Tobirama has the Raikage contacted you yet" she whispered her question without ever taking her eyes of the three teens running around the clearing on Tobirama's orders.

"Not yet Sakura, be patient" Tobirama chuckled his chest vibrating and causing Sakura to giggle from the strange feeling "Did you find that funny" he tickled her side lightly and she broke down in peels of laughter drawing his teams attention.

"No Tobi-kun, no" Sakura squirmed away from Tobirama's fingers but she was laughing to hard that it was difficult to even move, none of them noticed how Danzo stood back from his team and ground his teeth together silently in anger.

'That stupid little brat doesn't even know how to address Lord Hokage with the proper respect, when she gets older, I'm definitely going to make her pay for this humiliation' he vowed inwardly fuming as they all started running again.

Sakura tensed in Tobirama's arms and leaned up to whisper in Tobirama's ear * **Watch Danzo closely in the years to come, I have a bad feeling about him** * Sakura pulled away with a frown on her lips and Tobirama understood.

"I'll believe you" Tobirama nodded once before turning his attention on his genin again "Enough start sparring with each other, Hiruzen your with me today" he set Sakura on the ground and she toddled over to sit underneath the tree again.

Sakura watched with avid interest as Hiruzen threw everything he could at his sensei but Tobirama still came out on top "How did I do sensei" Hiruzen bent over hands on his knee's and panted heavily as sweat dripped from every pore on his body.

Tobirama stood back and rubbed his chin "You have improved" he nodded before sending Sakura an exasperated smile, the pinkette merely avoided his gaze exuding an air of innocence, that he didn't believe for even a millisecond of a moment.

"Hey Sensei are we still going to that restaurant" Danzou asked before Tobirama could dismiss them for the day, just so he could spend time with the pinkette sitting underneath the cherry tree, Tobirama glanced to the side and Sakura nodded.

"Sure you three, but Sakura has to come along with us" Tobirama bent to scoop the girl in his arms but Hiruzen beat him to it smiling sheepishly as the little girl snuggled into his arms like she was prone to doing whenever someone held her.

Sakura gave Tobirama a smile to let him know she was fine and that she didn't mind Hiruzen holding her, the white haired man shrugged "Sakura-chan, are you okay, Danzo looked pretty mad at you today" he whispered to the pinkette falling back from his team a ways to speak to her.

Looking up into uncertain eyes, Sakura frowned "And how is that my problem, he's the one with an attitude problem, just cause I come see Tobi-kun doesn't mean he should feel jealous over it" she admitted, either way Danzo would end by her own two hands in the near future.

"You really should be more careful, just because you already awakened your sharigan doesn't mean your invincible Sakura-chan" Hiruzen scolded suddenly and Sakura blinked her large emerald eyes owlishly in confusion.

Realizing that Hiruzen only spoke the truth Sakura bobbed her head up and down "I promise Hiruzen" she smiled widely and snuggled back into her previous spot, and Hiruzen caught up with his team before anyone noticed he had been lagging behind.

"Alright a plate of dango with four sticks each and a cup of green tea" Tobirama instructed so that his team wouldn't go crazy like they had the last time he had forgotten to lay down that particular rule for them, and that was one mistake Tobirama wasn't willing to make again.

With that Tobirama turned his red eyes on Sakura who was still comfortably resting in Hiruzen's arms, and he simply shook his head not quite understanding why she was so attached to the boy, it was crazy but it was something Sakura had yet to explain.

Before anyone could move Danzo seated himself as close to Tobirama as he could so that no one else could sit there, mainly Hiruzen and Sakura and began eating, Koharu shook her head and wisely remained silent, plus it would be fun to see Danzo get the scolding he deserved right now.

Sakura glowered silently and harrumphed in Hiruzen's arms 'Just you wait stupid head' she stuck her tongue out inwardly at Danzo, oh how she wished she wasn't stuck in a child's body, the boy would already be dead so that he couldn't interfere with the Uchiha's this time around.

Sighing Hiruzen handed Sakura a skewer from her own plate that Tobirama had ordered "Here Sakura-chan, you get crabby when your hungry" he stated before digging into his own dango content for the time being just to be quiet.

Just then the curtain to the tea shop was lifted and an Uchiha entered "Ah Lady Sakura, forgive me for the intrusion but I am Kagami Uchiha" the child bowed low before Sakura "But Lord Izuna has requested she return" he finished.

Sakura finished off her dango and let Kagami take her into his arms "Bye, bye Tobi-kun, Koharu-san, Shimura-san, Hiruzen-san" she waved as she was taken away inwardly snickering at the indignant expression on Danzo's face as she refused to call him by his first name to his face.

"You really shouldn't antagonize him Milady" Kagami scolded as best he could, all of the Uchiha knew of Sakura's secret and he was no exception to that rule, Sakura pouted but knew Kagami was right, she couldn't help it though that Danzo made an easy target.

Izuna grinned and took Sakura from Kagami's arms "Thank you Kagami for fetching her for me" he nodded his head before dismissing the boy from his home so that he may do whatever it was that he did during the day.

"Is there a reason you called me back" Sakura huffed once set on the floor "I was having a great time you know" she fake cried and Izuna knew it Sakura really was to good of an actor and that was perhaps the scariest thing about her.

Izuna rubbed the back of his head "Well I thought you might like to join Hashirama and Madara on a little trip, they sent word with Takaoshi a bit ago" he explained and like he thought Sakura's eyes lit up and she exuded an air of happiness.

Sakura smiled brightly at the news "Of course Izuna, I would love nothing more than to travel again" she clapped her hands excitedly, "Does that mean you've already packed for me" Sakura questioned once she had somewhat calmed down.

"Yep, Hashirama will be here to pick you up at exactly 9:00 a.m. tomorrow morning" Izuna revealed and clamped his hands over his ears as Sakura let out an ear splitting shriek of happiness "You trying to make my ears bleed" he sulked.

Slapping a hand over her mouth, Sakura cringed "Whoops sorry Izuna" she scuffed her foot on the wood flooring and twiddled her thumbs this time exuding an apologetic air, sometimes Sakura forgot that not everyone could handle such a loud volume like the Inuzuka's.

"Hey Izuna, what happened to Kosho-sensei, Shimon, Kizoku and Namari" Sakura questioned and Izuna grew pale "Well are you going to tell me" she put her hands on her little hips and raised a slender pink brow at the man.

Izuna gulped "See the thing is Tobirama sent them on a long mission before you were born, but Namari is dead, so a new guy was put on the team along with a new girl, but I don't know their names" Izuna hurriedly explained before Sakura got to angry.

She deflated at that "Perhaps I shouldn't have asked" Sakura frowned as tears welled up in her emerald eyes, it hurt to know that Shimon was the only one left from the first team seven in history besides Kosho.

Grimacing at her reaction Izuna hurriedly thought of something that would cheer the girl up "How would you like to go see Shikaku-san for the first time" he offered suddenly and Sakura looked at him with wide confused eyes.

"Did you ever tell him the truth about me" Sakura asked point blank and Izuna shook his head "Ooh that's so frustrating" she threw her little arms in the air and dropped on the floor with a thud that had Izuna worrying about her.

Izuna wanted to groan "Well then shall we get him over here, I'm sure he would love to see you as well Sakura-chan" he offered again, and Sakura couldn't prevent the smile that spread across her lips like wildfire in her happiness.

"Maid send someone to fetch Shikaku-san from the Nara Compound across town" Izuna ordered stepping briefly in the hall "Tell him that someone wants to see him and that it's imperative he comes right away" he explained the details of the message and slid the screen door closed.

"There you go Sakura, he should be on his way shortly" Izuna flopped unprofessionally onto his couch as Sakura began running through a small list of taijutsu moves, there was nothing he could do to stop her so he might as well just watch and protect her as best he could.

The minutes ticked by slowly as Sakura got bored with practicing, there really was no need to, she was completely confident in her abilities, then she began pacing and Izuna watched on with amusement in his onyx eyes, it was so funny how the tables have turned.

Sakura was about to march off and find Shikaku herself when the screen door slid open to reveal the very person she wanted to see "Izuna what is it that you have called me here for, you said it was imperative that I come right away" Shikaku frowned deeply.

"Hello Shikaku" a familiar voice spoke up and Shikaku looked down to peer into emeralds "What cat got your tongue or have you forgotten your old friend" Sakura crossed her arms and gave him an unimpressed stare that also was very familiar to him.

Shikaku stood frozen in place just staring down at Sakura with horror in his eyes, "What is the meaning of this" he demanded from Izuna a moment later growing angry, was this some kind of a sick joke that everyone was playing on him.

"Are you a child Shikaku" Sakura scowled deeply, Shikaku was throwing a temper tantrum when he didn't need to be, the man flinched but carefully averted his eyes to avoid looking at her "Damn it you idiot don't ignore me" Sakura stamped her foot angrily.

Izuna backed up, Shikaku had just pissed Sakura off big time "Your not real" Shikaku muttered angrily under his breath but sat down to hear the explanation of what was going on, even though he really didn't want to at that particular moment.

Sakura puffed up and cheeks turned red as her temper finally got the best of her "Shikaku" she warned in a threatening tone of voice and deftly leaped onto the couch with a snarl on her lips "I'm as real as the next person, now stop acting like the little brat I know you aren't" Sakura snapped harshly.

"Now be a good boy and listen real well cause I'm only going to tell you this once" Sakura primly sat down and neatly folded her hands into her lap, after making sure Shikaku would look at her while she talked, so that way he would understand what it was that she was trying to tell him.

Shikaku crossed his arms but stared at the pinkette sitting at his side "Just get this over with, because I have better things to do than listen to a child" he grumbled out and got whacked on the arm with a stinging slap by the girl.

"Behave I won't tell you again" Sakura warned "I swear, listen Shikaku I'm Sakura the one you knew I, came from the future to fix things, I was reborn in this form now because something is coming up soon" Sakura began explaining.

Turning and letting out a disbelieving snort "Yeah right, sorry Izuna but I'm out of here" Shikaku stood but a strong grip on his arm stopped him from going to far, peering down into hardened emerald eyes Shikaku was shocked as the reality hit him.

"Your really" Shikaku trailed off when Sakura nodded still glaring heatedly at him and holding his arm to prevent him from leaving "But why, couldn't you have stayed like you were before" he sat back down as his thoughts became a swirling vortex.

Sakura finally released Shikaku "I didn't have much of a choice in the matter, the kami deemed it necessary and so here I am once again to prevent a catastrophe from happening" Sakura sighed tiredly, she got exhausted easily in this form.

Seeing this Izuna situated Sakura in his arms "Gonna put her down for some shut eye" he headed for the bed at the back of the room and set Sakura in it before covering her up even as she protested that she could handle herself just fine.

"Who all knew that it was possible that Sakura would come back" Shikaku demanded softly when Izuna sat down on the opposite couch and once he was certain that Sakura was asleep and wouldn't be wise to their conversation.

Izuna wiped his face with a cloth "Madara-ni, myself, Zetsu-san, Hashirama-san, Tobirama-san and Mito-san, and now Kakuzu-san, along with the entirety of the Uchiha clan" Izuna listed off, he doubted Sakura would tell anyone else after telling Shikaku.

"Why didn't any of you tell me back then, because all of this could have been prevented" Shikaku stated heatedly it was ridiculous how everyone still treated him like a child even though he had taken over as head of the Nara clan.

"Do you remember your initial reaction to Sakura's death, she wanted to prevent you and Kakuzu from experiencing anymore heartache in the case she didn't return to us" Izuna pointed out slowly so that Shikaku would understand.

Shikaku grimaced at that "Tell her I'll see her soon" he stood, he needed to think over what he had just been told and the only way he could do that was alone, Shikaku exited Izuna's sitting room and disappeared down the hall out of sight.

The rest of the day after Sakura woke up was spent in silence, practicing a little more and then finally Izuna put Sakura in her room, the one Zetsu had given back to her along with her belongings from ten years ago, that she was happy to find in perfect condition.


	27. Chapter Three

Like Izuna had promised Hashirama arrived early the next morning at exactly nine o'clock, Sakura wasted no time in leaping into the mans arms and squeezing his neck as tightly as she could in a hug "Missed you" Sakura whispered.

"I know Sakura-chan, I know and that's why Izuna suggested this little outing for the three of us" Hashirama chuckled soothingly feeling something wet on his neck, the light shaking of Sakura's body clued him in that she was crying albeit just quietly like she always did.

Izuna handed Hashirama a scroll and bid the two farewell "See you in a couple of weeks Sakura-chan" he waved with a bright smile, there was another reason why he wanted the pinkette out of the compound and out of the village,

He was planning a surprise party for the girl and it would take the entirety of the two weeks to set it all up, and get all the gifts and make sure the people invited were still coming, with that Izuna got to work as quickly as he possibly could.

"Where's Madara" Sakura pulled away and wiped her cheeks, she hadn't been able to control the urge to cry but she was done now, Hashirama glanced down and a half smile formed on his lips as they continued walking towards the gates.

By the time they exited the village, Hashirama was had a full blown grin on his lips and Sakura was pouting in his arms "Relax, Sakura-chan we'll see him in a day or two" Hashirama smiled wider "Possibly" he finished and got a light whack on the arm.

Scowling lightly Sakura turned her head with a huff only to spot the person she wanted to see standing just inside the tree line "Madara" she screeched in a soft tone and neatly jumped out of Hashirama's arms in her haste to get to the raven haired Uchiha.

"Now, now Sakura you should be careful" Madara snatched Sakura up off the ground and crushed her gently to his chest, "Are you excited to travel with us" he asked once Sakura had settled comfortably in his arms, the woman turned child nodded her head.

Content to just let Madara carry her for a long while, Sakura leaned back into his chest and relaxed completely, tiny arms hanging over Madara's bulky one and legs hanging limply downwards "Not to alarm you Sakura, but for part of this trip we'll be going by boat" Hashirama suddenly admitted.

Hashirama frowned in realization, Sakura still held an unnatural fear towards getting on a boat "Relax Sakura, you'll probably be asleep by the time we get on it" he assured the girl who sighed but nodded in understanding.

"What all have you been sent here to fix" Madara came right out with it and Sakura swung her head around to peer at him in open astonishment with a mix of fear, "Your unsure if you can even reveal that information aren't you" he prodded gently.

Sakura looked down and chewed on her lip until it was throbbing "It's nothing against any of you" she fidgeted uncomfortably, so far the goddess hadn't spoken up and it had only been inner talking to her so Sakura was just as much at a loss as anyone else.

"I only know what happened in this particular time period cause of the history books" Sakura explained 'Come on Ushinawareta-san, answer me can I tell them' she begged inwardly but still go no answer to any of her own questions.

An uncomfortable silence settled between the three for some time, as the goddess merged within Sakura contemplated answer's the pinkette's question _**'Tell them child, they deserve to know but don't tell anyone else after this'**_ Ushinawarenta warned Sakura.

"Tobirama's going to die" Sakura blurted out suddenly and then slapped her hands over her mouth, she could have said that just a bit more subtly, Madara stopped walking and Hashirama turned to face them with a horror stricken face.

Hashirama wished they had never asked for Sakura to tell them what was to come, but now he couldn't undo that moment "But how" Hashirama pushed on in spite of himself, all that was left to do was find out as much as he could and prevent that from happening.

Sakura pressed her lips together 'Way to go' she berated herself harshly "Not for several years to come, and during a treaty signing with the second Raikage, two shinobi plan a coup and kill the second" she breathed out, though she wasn't done by a long shot.

"Afterwards, Tobirama his team and three others are surrounded in the forest and after naming Hiruzen-san as third, sacrifices himself" Sakura finished the words left a bad taste in her mouth and now all she wanted to do was turn around and go back to glue herself to Tobirama's side.

Madara stared down at Sakura with a small smile "We'll just have to stop that won't we Hashirama" he decided and Hashirama stared at him in confusion before catching on, it was an attempt to cheer Sakura up so that she didn't worry about it the entire trip.

Sakura leaned back relaxing once more and with that Madara started walking again "Tell us what you were like in your future life" Madara asked suddenly and Sakura titled her head back to look into his onyx eyes with a sigh on her lips.

"My name was Sakura Haruno, born to Kizashi and Mebuki, and I wasn't anything like I am today" Sakura outwardly gagged remembering how she used to act, she had been so stupid and wretched then but not anymore.

Hashirama nodded "It fits, and what do you mean, why did you change so much" he questioned lightly just in case it was a sore subject for Sakura, though by the expression on her face she was about to go into deep detail about what the future was like for her.

"To put it bluntly I was a fan girl, didn't take my training seriously and chased after boys the entirety of my genin days" Sakura grimaced "The object of my affections were funnily enough an Uchiha" she snickered, and Madara took his turn to gag.

"What the hell Sakura" Madara coughed out uncomfortably and Sakura snorted, then he realized, Sakura hadn't been part of the family in the future so it was reasonable "Why an Uchiha if I may ask" he asked curiously now.

Sakura shrugged "I suppose it was more to do with the fact that I didn't want to be the odd one out, but I feel as if I genuinely came to like Sasuke, it's all moot now cause I have the uncanny feeling that I'm going to be eternally stuck as an Uchiha now" she stated with another little sigh.

"Plus I like Tobirama way more than I ever liked Sasuke" Sakura admitted shyly "Anyways, I got put on a team with him and another boy named Naruto Uzumaki" she smiled fondly and Hashirama peered at her in confusion.

"Grandson" Hashirama asked and Sakura immediately shook her head "How is he related to the Uzumaki's then" he prodded and hoped that the pinkette would tell them more, it was fun learning more about Sakura after all so long as she left out all the bad points.

Sakura cleared her throat "Well his mother was Kushina Uzumaki and his father was the fourth, Kushina became the host of Kurama after Mito-chan passed him down to her, and Sasuke was a direct descendant of Madara" she jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the man carrying her.

Hashirama sulked, and Sakura decided to let him now "Your granddaughter Tsunade becomes the fifth Hokage and becomes my mentor" she blurted out with a large grin on her lips "How do you think I knew all that healing jutsu, Tsunade-sama taught me" Sakura bragged.

"Tell us more Sakura, I admit your life in the future is very interesting" Madara ushered the pinkette to keep talking it would distract her from the here and now for the time being and give her something to do until it was bed time.

Getting into it now Sakura got a little more comfortable "My sensei in the future was a man named Kakashi Hatake, and he wasn't quite what any of us expected" Sakura rolled her eyes, Kakashi had tested their patience time after time with his excuses of why he was always so late.

"We were so horrible at first there was zero team work between the three of us, but Kakashi-sensei set us straight and of course our first mission" here Sakura paused and shivered lightly as goosebumps raised on the flesh of her arms.

Both Madara and Hashirama shot Sakura a glance but remained quiet "We met this man and his apprentice, we all learned a valuable lesson needless to say" she glossed over the bad parts because that was the last thing any of them needed.

"Anyways once we got back to the village the chunin exams were starting up and we met this really scary kid named Gaara, but he became one of our closest friends, a lot of stuff happened and at the end a war nearly broke out between two villages" Sakura rattled off thinking back to that time.

Hashirama interrupted "Sakura, tell us about some of the good things that happened in your time" he prodded hoping the pinkette would take his advice and just tell them about the simpler things when she had been a young genin.

"Oh, sorry Hashirama, ok lets see our sensei was a good guy but he was really weird, always went around reading this dumb little orange book and was constantly late to team meetings" Sakura giggled fondly "Once I started training with Tsunade-sama though" she trailed off teasingly.

"He kinda got scared of me when I busted up the ground and found him hiding" Sakura grinned widely as her amusement flowed out of her in waves, it really had been super hilarious, Kakashi's eyes had widened so huge that they nearly popped out of their sockets.

Madara glanced down at Sakura warily "You mean you had your sensei terrified of you when you started training with this Tsunade woman" he quirked his brow at Sakura and she nodded her head smiling ever more wider.

"Oh yeah, there was this one time when me and Naruto had to fight against him and get those stupid bells, Kakashi-sensei hid underneath the ground, but when I destroyed the ground, his eyes were so huge they nearly popped right out of their sockets" Sakura snickered loudly.

Hashirama chuckled nervously, Sakura's strength was no joke and that's what made her so scary "So what else, what were your teammates like" he pushed on hopefully Sakura would tell them about some hilarious things that had happened.

Sakura searched her thoughts before coming across the funniest memory to date "Ok so here's the thing, Naruto and Sasuke hated each other with a passion, a couple hours before we all got assigned on the same team something happened" she let out nearly busting a gut right then.

"There were these girls standing around gawking and giggling and fighting over Sasuke, and well Naruto got up on Sasuke's desk to see what was all the hubbub, but this kid one row down leaned back and his arm knocked into Naruto" Sakura let out a few snickers.

Madara and Hashirama at this point were so engrossed in the story that it was almost painful "Sasuke got his first kiss from Naruto and vice versa, there was this one other time as well and it was almost as funny as the first time" Sakura burst out just then.

Shaking his head Madara chuckled, his chest vibrated against Sakura's back causing her to squeal loudly "And tell me Sakura were you one of those girls gawking at the boy as well" Madara asked suddenly when a thought came to him.

Sakura grimaced "Yeah I was pretty bad, over the years and especially with the war and all the destruction everyone changed a little bit, where one person had been shy they were suddenly brave and strong" she sighed.

Opening her mouth to tell another funny story, a yawn slipped out and Sakura's cheeks turned red sheepishly "Guess I'm a little tired, been talking since this morning" she pointed at the darkened sky and her eyes drooped sleepily.

"Go on to sleep Sakura-chan, by the time you wake up we should be where we are going" Hashirama winked and waved his hands in a go ahead motion, Sakura wasted no time in completely closing her eyes a few seconds later her breathing evened out.

Madara situated Sakura more comfortably in his arms so that her head was in the crook of his arm and her feet were hanging over the other "Can't believe she's such a chatter box" Hashirama chuckled softly not wanting to wake the girl.

"Believe me I'm just as surprised, when Sakura was first born in this era she was as quiet as a mouse" Madara smiled down at the pinkette in mild exasperation, but made no loud noise as he continued walking the same way he had all day.

Soon the trio arrived at the boat that would take them to their final destination for the entirety of the two weeks they would be gone, that place was actually Uzushio where Hashirama and Madara had made a sort of deal with the Uzumaki and now resided in the village.


	28. Chapter Four

Two weeks later after a fun filled time in the library of Uzushio, Hashirama took Sakura back to the Leaf Village "Here you go Izuna, be careful Sakura-chan is like a shark if she see's a book" he teased and Sakura sent him a little look.

"Watch it Hashirama" Sakura warned wrapping her arms around Izuna's neck as he took her into his arms, the brunette simply smiled and disappeared through the door "Incorrigible man" Sakura sulked suddenly before looking up at Izuna.

Izuna caught the look and returned it with one of his own "Is there something the matter Sakura" he questioned as they walked back to the Uchiha Compound where everyone was waiting, the party he had set up was a private one for just the clan.

"Nope just glad to be back" Sakura sighed in content and leaned back to get comfortable "So what was the reason you sent me with them and tell me the truth I promise not to be angry" she smiled sweetly, having already caught on.

Chuckling sheepishly Izuna merely opened the door "It's a belated welcome back party, you know since you returned to us" he explained as everyone popped out of their hiding places and shouted welcome back at Sakura.

Sakura eyes shined with happiness "Thank you" she smiled brightly "Explains why Madara left before Hashirama" she shrugged spotting the very person she was talking about tucked away in a corner talking to Kagami.

"Let me guess" Izuna chuckled and set Sakura down on her feet, the pinkette wasted no time in scurrying across the floor over to the two Uchiha, Izuna himself went off in search of someone to talk to as well Sakura would mingle on her own.

"Kagami-san" Sakura greeted and the young boy reached down to pick her up "Madara" Sakura nodded at the older man before breaking down into giggles "This is so nice" she sighed happily not at all minding the fact that someone other than her friends were holding her.

Kagami tilted his head to the side and simply shrugged "Did you enjoy your two weeks away" he made small talk with the girl, they were cousins after all plus Sakura was very polite and kind to everyone she met unless she had some kind of history with that person.

"Very much so, got to read a lot of books and I learned lots" Sakura chattered back endlessly while Madara watched on in curiosity "And Madara taught me a few things as well" she suddenly pulled him into the conversation not wanting him to feel left out.

Madara coughed lightly "Well just a few things mainly more control over her fire nature" he explained "Since she was having trouble with it" Madara finished with a smirk and Sakura just shook her head lightly back and forth.

"Ugh I've got my earth and water natures down but fire I'm useless with, the only time I ever really practiced with it was when Tajima taught me the fireball jutsu" Sakura shrugged, either way at least she still had her primary natures to work with.

Kagami listened to Sakura's and Madara's conversation with interest "You'll figure it out eventually don't be to hard on yourself" he suddenly stated and Sakura leaned her head back to peer at him with wide emerald eyes.

"Thanks Kagami-san but if you would put me down I'm going to go speak with some others" Sakura gestured to the floor with her hand while she spoke and Kagami did as she requested, once on the floor Sakura bid the two males farewell and headed towards Ikima.

Ikima turned around to face the girl of his nightmares "Hello Lady Sakura" he said blandly, Sakura had been an absolute menace back when he had to take care of her all the time, but to find out she wasn't from this time period was a shock to the system.

"I know you don't like me Ikima-san, I just wanted to apologize for what all I did when you were tasked with watching me" Sakura gave him a proper little bow in her kimono before straightening up, Ikima just stared at her with a disbelieving look on his face.

Shaking his head Ikima nodded "Thank you Lady Sakura" he patted the eight month old on the head and disappeared into the crowd leaving behind a huffing pinkette, Sakura turned on her heel and went off in search of someone else to talk to.

After looking for a time, Sakura found herself growing tired and sat down in the hall to rest for a while 'Stupid baby body' she scowled disappointed in herself, this was ridiculous having to start over as a freaking baby every single time a problem came up.

' _ **Patience Sakura, but it's very important that Tobirama does not die this time around'**_ Ushinawareta emerged to speak with Sakura seeing as how the girl wasn't busy at the time, and really this was a chat they needed to have.

Sakura simply crossed her arms 'So says you, do you even have any idea what it feels like to start off as a kid every time you want me to do something for you guys' she snapped back a tick forming in her jaw as she grew irritated with the situation.

Instead of saying anything Ushinawareta merely faded leaving Sakura alone, the pinkette had been forced into this era by their will and she would slowly grow to resent them, ripping her away from the people she loved every single time it was time to move on.

Tears pricked at the corners of Sakura's eyes and she sniffled, soon tears were dripping down her cheeks as the reality hit her for the first time, she really was stuck in the past trying to fix the kami's mistakes, despite all the friends she had she would lose them all.

Several hallways down in the informal sitting room, Izuna was scanning the entire room for the pinkette but couldn't find her "Hey Madara-ni have you seen Sakura, thought she was over here with you and Kagami" he questioned his brother and the young boy nervously.

Madara eyed his younger brother warily "Ah she left a bit ago to speak with Ikima-san, but after that I don't know where Sakura went" he shrugged and jumped back when Izuna's face paled and he spun on his heel going off in search of the girl again.

Back with Sakura, she had curled her knee's into her chest and wrapped her arms around her knee's still crying, there was nothing anyone could tell her that would make her feel better at that exact moment, the truth was, she missed all of her friends in the future.

'I miss them' Sakura thought burying her face into her knee's, suddenly her fist slammed on the floor creating a little crack 'Take me back I can't take it anymore' she demanded of Ushinawareta but the goddess remained silent.

Just then Sakura jumped to her feet, she had to get away it was to stifling there in the compound surrounded by her new family, Sakura sped down the hallways and out of the house, passed the compound gates and all the way to the village gates sneakily exiting before anyone could stop her.

Back at the Uchiha compound Izuna had grown frantic in his search of Sakura "HAS ANYONE SEEN SAKURA" he shouted when the noise proved to be to much, but with his shouts the volume died down and it became silent in the house.

"No, Lord Izuna not since she talked to Madara-san and Kagami-san" a uchiha woman Nurikama stepped forward, Izuna grew rigid and he spun on his heel, apparently the party was over and everyone knew it because Madara hurried after his brother.

Sakura leaned heavily against a tree, in her favorite flower field, her eyes watered and a frown was permanently plastered to her face, "It's not fair" she beat her little fist against the ground causing it to crack but Sakura just didn't care anymore, she wanted to go home.

For the first time, Sakura cried her heart out and that's how Kakuzu stumbled across her, he tensed spying the pinkette, 'So that's the reason the village is in an uproar' he sighed, Sakura was knocked out cold, drying tear tracks on her face.

Gently so as not to disturb her, Kakuzu scooped Sakura into his arms and cradled her head against his heart and carefully headed back to the village, Tobirama nearly slammed into him "Shh, she's asleep" Kakuzu warned the white haired man.

Tobirama's hand shook with the effort to restrain himself from snatching Sakura out of Kakuzu's arms, it had been four hours since she had gone missing "Let's get her back to the Uchiha Compound" Tobirama forced himself to turn and lead the way.

"She's been crying" Izuna noted when Kakuzu passed the little girl over to him, the brunette nodded but couldn't tell him any specific reason as to why "Never mind, we should let her rest" he sighed and placed Sakura in her bed.

Madara flopped down on the couch as all the fear left him in one swoop leaving him exhausted, he silently peered at the little pinkette and wondered what had caused her to run off like that without telling anyone where she was going.

A few hours later, Sakura cracked her eyes open and came face to face with the familiar ceiling of the informal sitting room and rolled over with a groan only to grimace upon seeing the unimpressed stare on Izuna's face and the disappointed one on Madara's.

"Your both mad at me and I realize that was reckless of me, I just needed to be alone" Sakura made no excuses for herself, instead lowered her head in shame and apologized, she doubted it would do any good but she would always admit her mistakes.

Madara's expression melted into one of understanding and he sighed but Izuna, "Why couldn't you come to us and tell us what was wrong, no instead you run off and leave the village like an idiot Sakura" he started ranting.

"You may be a grown woman mentally but your body is that of a child, when are you going to realize that you can't do everything by yourself" Izuna crossed his arms taking on a lecturing tone of voice, no simple apology would make him forgive Sakura just yet.

Sakura flinched back and her lip wobbled "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it just hurts" she wailed curling in on herself like she had earlier and Izuna paled and continued doing so as Sakura continued "I love you guys I do, but I miss them" she admitted.

Madara looked down at his feet, "Your friends of the future" he caught on and Sakura nodded and looked at him with weepy eyes they were full of so much sadness that it made his own heart ache for the girl that had once been his sister.

Shoulders hunched Izuna frowned and pulled Sakura out of her bed to crush her against his chest tenderly "You'll be back before you know it, just don't lose heart" he whispered kindly in her ear Izuna's heart cracked a little but he held himself back from crying Sakura didn't need it.

"I'll never be able to go back to being the same person I was, even when I do return, I'll just miss you guys so it's a lose/lose situation all around" Sakura snapped suddenly and jerked away, maybe it would have been better if she hadn't gotten close to anyone.

Izuna winced, Sakura only told the truth, sometimes the kami were extremely cruel and they had been especially so to the pinkette, giving her a new life only to rip her away from it constantly on their whim and force her to go through life as a child again and again until she had fixed their mistakes.

Grimacing, Madara made a decision "If you think it would be better Sakura" he started slowly this was going to hurt a lot of people "Then it's best if you leave the village so that you may distance yourself from us" Madara finished.

Enraged, Izuna spun around to face his brother "Aniki you better have been joking because that wasn't funny" he snarled and got in Madara's face, Sakura however was contemplating her once brothers suggestion, eyes hardening in determination she nodded already decided.

Before the fight could go on any longer, a small hand tugged on the sleeve of his yukata robe and Izuna turned to look at Sakura "Izuna, I know this decision isn't what you want but it would easier on me" Sakura stated bluntly.

Heart breaking slowly at Sakura's words, Izuna's eyes dulled and became lifeless "If that's what you want Sakura-chan, I won't stop you" he murmured before trudging from the room leaving Sakura and Madara alone together.

"I'll be back I promise" Sakura vowed before jumping down to the floor and hurrying to her room to pack, then she sent out a pulse of chakra and waited, a moment later the wall shifted and Zetsu emerged gold eye peering at her curiously.

Zetsu looked around the now empty room cautiously before settling his eye on his pink haired friend "What have you called more for Sakura, you don't usually since your so busy with everyone else" he whispered it really was strange.

Sakura clenched her fists "I've decided to leave the village, I'd like you to leave a clone and come with me, it's better this way, I was a fool to get invested so much in the people of this era only to lose them as I am forced to be reborn again and again" she explained bluntly.

Gold eye widening, Zetsu stepped out of the wall he was currently residing in "But Sakura, wasn't it you that told me that friendships were precious no matter the time period and that you should always cherish them even if the person you befriended is gone" Zetsu argued back.

Taking a step back in shock, Sakura searched her memories and came across the one Zetsu was talking about, she remembered it like yesterday, Zetsu had asked her why it was easy for her to make friends but he struggled with it.

She had told him that it takes a while for a bond to form but once it did that friendships were precious, and no matter how far away or what time period you were in or even if that particular person was gone that the bond was to always be cherished.

Emerald eyes snapping open, Sakura blinked and dropped her back, "Later Zetsu" she sped from her room and headed down the halls to Izuna's she had just about to make the biggest mistake of her life and thanks to Zetsu, Sakura could apologize to everyone properly now.

Though it proved a challenge when Izuna refused to open his door for her, Sakura simply smashed her way through the wooden door frame "Izuna listen up, and I realize this may make me look fickle but I'm not leaving" Sakura scowled.

Izuna sat up in his bed before focusing on her "Wait what" his ears registered the words "Oh thank kami, I didn't want to lose you just yet, what made you change your mind" Izuna rushed her and Sakura found herself being spun.

"Zetsu actually, he reminded me of a certain conversation we had so long ago about bonds and cherishing them no matter what happened" Sakura smiled and held on for dear life, she wouldn't admit it but she had been thinking of staying here anyway even before Zetsu had spoken.

Izuna sighed in relief 'Thank kami for Zetsu' he thought inwardly before finally setting Sakura on her feet where she swayed from side to side dizzily "Whoops sorry about that Sakura" Izuna laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay Izuna, warn me next time so that I can gather my bearings a bit better" Sakura groaned out and held back the urge to be sick a moment later the nauseating feeling finally went away, "So I should probably go set my room back to rights" Sakura grinned.

Once Sakura was gone from his room, Madara popped his head around the corner "She's decided to stay then" he asked and Izuna nodded "Good because I would have gone with her against her wishes" Madara stated and no more was said about that day.


	29. Chapter Five

Four years and four months later, Sakura turned five, and seeing as how she was big enough now, Tobirama gifted Sakura with all fifty of the personal kimono's he had created for her to Sakura on her birthday as he was the last one to hand out his gift.

"Thanks Tobi-kun I love them" Sakura chattered on happily like always she got depressed here and there but a visit from Zetsu, Kakuzu or even Shikaku cheered her right up and the whole thing was forgotten, Tobirama coughed nervously.

"It was nothing, I just wanted you to know that even though your body may be of a child's your still the Sakura we've all known since the beginning" Tobirama explained the reasoning behind his gift and smiled smugly when Hashirama sulked at his side.

Sakura's cherubic cheeks turned a rosy hue and she turned her head to the side in embarrassment, it was just wrong having a reaction like that in the form she was currently stuck in, "Let's eat cake" Sakura demanded suddenly to get everyone's attention off of her and on to something else.

With that the cake was devoured by the guests which had been enlarged to fit Hiruzen and Kagami in recent years, Sakura just adored the two like nothing else, but knew that she wouldn't get to see them life their lives as they should, how she wanted to.

Ushinawareta had come to her the year before in a dream and spoke of the future and how since the time line had changed so much that the time in which important events had happened had also changed, but Sakura hadn't told anyone yet not wanting to hurt them anymore than she had to.

Only some odd years left here and then she'd be closer to getting back home, Sakura waved everyone off as the party ended "Going to go try on one of the new kimono" she snatched one from the pile and disappeared down the hall missing the amused expressions on Izuna and Madara's faces.

Sakura twirled in front of the floor length mirror that had been forged just for her use and lifted the edge of her kimono up to reveal her brand new boots, her entire ensemble was purple, Sakura wasn't sure if it was just an affect to being exposed to Ino or what but that was now her favorite color.

'It would probably piss Ino off so much' Sakura giggled to herself and fully immersing herself in her thoughts, she was no longer afraid to do so having gotten all that crying off her chest those years ago, because heaven had known she had needed it.

Sakura left the bathroom and padded down the halls of her home "Izuna, I'm going to the flower field" she called sliding open the front door and then stepping out into the evening sun closing the door behind her, Izuna would probably come find her later.

"Mind if I come with you Sakura" Kagami jumped down next to the pinkette not surprised that Sakura remained unfazed by his abrupt appearance, Sakura tilted her head back before nodding "Would you like me to carry you" he asked when they started walking to the compound gates.

Thinking about Kagami's request for a moment, Sakura relented "If you would please" she nodded and the now fifteen year old boy lifted her into his arms, the trip to the field went by much faster after that and soon Kagami was setting her on her feet again.

Squealing in delight to keep up appearances, Sakura dashed head long into the tall flowers and spun humming an old lullaby, a moment later she caught Kagami listening closely so decided to actually sing the words instead of hum.

" _Time fades away, we wait for the day.  
For the day when you come back home again._

 _We're standing here, no more crying, no more fear.  
_

 _On the lane where cherry blossoms bloom._

 _You were always there when a friend needed care.  
_

 _Just one smile and you could cure their pain.  
_

 _Because of you, we could always make it through.  
_

 _The love you gave erased all of our gloom._

 _So now here we are.  
_

 _But no matter how far.  
_

 _Away you go we'll always be with you,_

 _Sakura sakura.  
_

 _As these cherry blossoms bloom.  
_

 _Even they realize that one day a goodbye will have to come.  
_

 _So farewell my friend.  
_

 _But this is not the end.  
_

 _Please stay the same until I see you again._

 _Forget the past, make this moment last.  
_

 _And speak only words we truly feel.  
_

 _Wish you the best, may your future be blessed.  
_

 _And all of your dreams become real._

 _Moments pass us by.  
_

 _As we try not to cry.  
_

 _Wherever you go never forget me._

 _Sakura sakura.  
_

 _As these cherry blossoms fall.  
_

 _They dream silently of next spring when rebirth will come to all.  
_

 _Don't you cry now, my friend.  
_

 _For this is not the end.  
_

 _Keep up that smile until I see you again._

 _Sakura sakura.  
_

 _As these cherry blossoms dance.  
_

 _Blown in all directions by the wind, their fate is left to chance.  
_

 _So farewell, next time, my friend.  
_

 _Let's meet right here again.  
_

 _Or maybe we'll meet somewhere like blossoms in the wind."_

Sakura finished her first song in years and looked to Kagami, his eyes were wide but there was a sad

understanding in his onyx eyes "When are you leaving us" he correctly deduced and Sakura sat down next to the fifteen year old.

"Probably a few years, don't tell anyone, it would just make them all miserable" Sakura sighed out and leaned back into the tall grass, this was one of the only places that truly calmed her down, plus singing just further relaxed her.

Kagami glanced at his young companion "So how long have you been able to sing like that and will you sing another song" he asked sheepishly, honestly if Sakura said no then he wouldn't force the issue Kagami was sure Sakura would sing again sometime.

"Oh ever since the last time, I discovered I had a latent talent for it, and sure I don't mind singing, helps me calm down a lot" Sakura chattered on "Anything specific you want to hear" she asked leaning her head to the side to peer at Kagami.

Kagami thought for a few minutes then glanced at the clear sky "I want to hear a song about rain, I heard you can use water jutsu do you think you can make it rain for a little while at least" he requested shyly and Sakura's brow raised into her hairline.

Sakura nodded a moment later "Sure, but I'll need your help, I can't form the rain clouds needed on my own so you'll have to contribute by lending me some of your chakra" she explained and Kagami stared at her in surprise.

"I didn't realize" Kagami lowered his head "I'll lend you some" he admitted, and Sakura started forming hand signs, his eyes memorized the seals, bird, rat, ox, monkey, rat, snake she finished before pushing her chakra into the air to gather above their heads.

Sakura's eyes snapped over to the Uchiha at her side "Place your hands underneath mine and gather your chakra, I'll do the rest" she instructed taking only as much chakra as she needed until it finally began to rain.

It was just a light drizzle that only covered a certain distance but it was enough to satisfy Kagami, Sakura clasped her hands together and closed her eyes feeling the light pitter patter of rain against her skin and started to sing her second song.

" _Listen, listen  
Listen, listen  
Listen, listen  
Listen, listen_

 _Listen, listen  
(Listen, listen)  
Listen, listen  
(Listen, listen)_

 _Listen, listen  
(Listen, listen)  
Listen, listen  
(Listen, listen)_

 _Listen to each drop of rain  
(Listen, listen)  
Whispering secrets in vain  
(Listen listen)  
Frantically searching for someone to hear  
Their story before they hit ground_

 _Please don't let go  
Can't we stay for awhile?  
It's just too hard to say goodbye  
Listen to the rain_

 _Listen, listen, listen to the rain  
Weeping_

 _Listen, listen  
(Listen, listen)  
Listen, listen  
(Listen, listen)_

 _I stand alone in the storm  
Suddenly sweet words take hold  
"Hurry" they say, "For you haven't much time  
Open your eyes to the love around you"_

 _"You may feel you're alone  
But I'm here still with you  
You can do what you dream  
Just remember to listen to the rain"_

 _Listen  
Listen  
Listen_ _"_

Sakura concluded her second song and removed the jutsu "We should go back now Kagami-san" she brushed her purple kimono off and let Kagami take her into his arms to start heading back to the Leaf Village and by extension the Uchiha compound.

"Was coming out to look for you" Izuna slid open the front door to his home when Kagami and Sakura showed up "Here I'll take her" he held out his arms and Sakura was quickly transferred to them "You look tired" Izuna stated as a fact.

Sakura yawned "Ahh, Kagami-san heard me sing and you know what happens I usually have to sing more" she giggled before closing her eyes to rest, she was tired after all since she had used up so much chakra just to create the rain Kagami had requested.

Izuna smiled and set Sakura in her bed, he was glad she didn't mind being held, and headed in the opposite direction to have dinner made to his specifications, once Izuna was finished, he went back to the sitting room and sat on the couch to read.

A few hours later Sakura sat up with a yawn and spotted the maid just coming in with a tray of food "Izuna, is that our dinner" she questioned settling her emerald eyes on the man, Izuna nodded and patted the spot next to him that was all set up.

"Yes, I figured you would appreciate having sushi tonight" Izuna grinned, he would never forget how much Sakura loved raw fish, it had been the most bizarre thing he and Madara had seen but Sakura though had just simply devoured over half of it before they could even try it.

Sakura's cheeks turned red knowing exactly what Izuna was thinking about and that particular incident "It wasn't my fault you guys were hesitant to try sushi" she puffed out her cheeks but sat next to Izuna like he had indicated a moment earlier.

Shaking his head Izuna merely made a plate for Sakura then got one for himself "How were we supposed to know if it was any good" Izuna pointed out and the little pinkette lightly rolled her eyes in exasperation but there was a fond smile on her lips betraying her innermost thoughts.

"Ah now Izuna, let's not waste food" Sakura scolded lightly and held out her plate expectantly Izuna filled it up for her and she dug in, "May I sing a song for you from my time Izuna" Sakura asked suddenly when dinner had been finished off.

Izuna glanced down before nodding curious to see how much the songs differed from time to time plus he always loved to hear Sakura sing since she was so good at it after all "Sure go ahead" Izuna smiled and Sakura leaned forward.

" _Striking out?_ _  
_ _Well count me in_ _._ _  
_ _I'm gonna stand right by your side through thick or thin_ _._ _  
_ _Ain't no doubt_ _._ _  
_ _Gonna win_ _._ _  
_ _A walk through hell ain't bad compared to where we've been_ _._ __

 _Oh you can depend on me_ _._ _  
_ _Over and over... over and over_ _._ _  
_ _Know that I intend to be_ _._ _  
_ _The one who who always makes you laugh until you cry_ _._ _  
_ _And you can call on me until the day you die_ _._ __

 _Years may come and go_ _._ _  
_ _Here's one thing I know_ _._ _  
_ _All my life_ _._ _  
_ _You're a friend of mine_ _._ __

 _That argument_ _._ _  
_ _I can't forget_ _._ _  
_ _We fought so hard I don't think I've recovered yet_ _._ _  
_ _The girls we knew_ _._ _  
_ _Who thought you were cool_ _._ _  
_ _I never introduced my favorite ones to you_ _._ __

 _Oh you can depend on me_ _._ _  
_ _Over and over... over and over_ _._ _  
_ _Know that I intend to be_ _._ _  
_ _The one who who always makes you laugh until you cry_ _._ _  
_ _And you can call on me until the day you die_ _._ __

 _Years may come and go_ _._ _  
_ _Here's one thing I know_ _._ _  
_ _All my life_ _._ _  
_ _You're a friend of mine_ _._ __

 _Oh you can depend on me_ _._ _  
_ _Over and over... over and over_ _._ _  
_ _Know that I intend to be_ _._ _  
_ _The one who who always makes you laugh until you cry_ _._ _  
_ _And you can call on me until the day you die_ _._ __

 _Years may come and go_ _._ _  
_ _Here's one thing I know_ _._ _  
_ _All my life_ _._ _  
_ _You're a friend of mine_ _._ __

 _Oh you can depend on me_ _._ _  
_ _I'll be fine_ _._ _  
_ _Cause you're a friend of mine_ _._ _  
_ _Yeeaah_ _._ _  
_ _I'll be fine_ _._ _  
_ _Cause you're a friend of mine_ _."_ __

Izuna tilted his head to peer at the now five year old pinkette "You know Sakura, besides all of us you have to be one of the most talented shinobi, I've ever met, why is that" he asked as they headed down the hall to her room for bed.

"It's so I'm not caught off guard, you never know when someone is going to pop up and try to steal something from you" Sakura answered and slipped into her long sleeping yukata "Night Izuna" she yawned and crawled onto her futon.

Chuckling softly Izuna pressed a kiss to her forehead "Good night Sakura sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite" he murmured back, Izuna waited until her breathing evened out before heading to bed himself to get some rest for whatever tomorrow brought him.


	30. Chapter Six

Six months after her birthday, Kosho, Simon, his canine companion Kizoku, Hanari, and Ito came back from their five and a half year mission, Sakura had felt their chakra long before they even appeared at the gates and demanded Izuna to take her.

"Your really going to tell them the truth" Madara, who was visiting questioned as they all trekked through the village, Sakura in Izuna's arms nodded decisively no one would persuade her from this decision, her former team deserved to know after all.

"Of course, though I'm only going to tell Kosho-sensei and Simon-san" Sakura stated, her heart was beating like a humming birds but this was something that needed to be done, she had heard how much they had been hurt by her death.

Izuna pressed his lips together choosing to keep silent at this point in time, telling Sakura's former team were the lesser of the two evils she had to face right now, so Izuna would rather the pinkette face the lesser one than the larger one at hand.

Glancing at his younger brother Madara internally sighed, why did things have to be so complicated in their lives "Hey Sakura I heard a rumor from Kagami that last month you activated this new trick with your sharigan care to show me" he asked.

Sakura's head whipped around so fast that it cracked "Sorry Madara, but I'm not putting you through that particular sharingan" she refused outright before looking at the raven haired males hurt expression and decided to tell him why.

"It's called Tsukuyomi, it puts a mental strain on a person's mind by putting them through extensive torture, three days could pass in that world while only a minute would pass in this one" Sakura explained hoping to get her point across.

Eyes wide in horror, Izuna peered down into emerald eyes "That's scary just promise me you'll never use it on any of us" he shuddered, and Sakura's eyes dimmed slightly before nodding a moment later she vocalized that.

"I promise.." Sakura trailed off to look around "Izuna, the only ones that will ever be stuck in that sharingan are enemies especially the ones that try to touch Tobirama, I would never use that on any of my friends and family" she vowed viciously.

Surprised by the voracity in the vow, Madara and Izuna shared a concerned look "Did something happen to you or your friends in the future with that particular sharingan trick" Madara guessed and Sakura lowered her head as anger exuded from her in waves.

"I realize now that it was all an act but my sensei Kakashi and Sasuke were put in the very sharingan I've unlocked by Sasuke's own brother, even if he was a double agent that was cruel" Sakura frowned deeply before looking towards the distance.

A few miles away, Simon stared at his canine companion "Kizoku what is it boy" he asked and the dog went crazy barking up a storm and saying some nonsense about how he smelled Sakura but that was impossible because the pinkette was dead.

Kizoku growled and took off, Simon rushing after him "Wait Simon-san" Hanari called nervously speeding up to keep pace with her team mate "What's the hurry" she panted lightly, even though she had been on this team for a long time they still didn't trust her.

"I don't know Kizoku went nuts" Simon ran a hand through his dark brown hair, he was irritated because the mission had been a bust, nothing exciting had happened at all except for meeting up with the ones Sakura had made a blood pact contract with.

Kosho shook his head "Come along Ito-san" he userhed his team back to the village for a much needed break, there was no point in rushing so he merely stepped back and relaxed, his old students could handle themselves.

Sakura's eyes brightened and she neatly jumped to the ground as Kizoku crashed through the open gates and headed straight for her "Hello Kizoku" Sakura rubbed his fluffy brown ears and the giant canine butted her in the stomach knocking her over.

Kizoku howled as Simon appeared only to stare in shock "Sakura" he asked cautiously, it couldn't be but it was, his sensitive nose knew exactly who the pinkette was, Sakura nodded and smiled nervously "But how, I watched you die" Simon blinked away the tear's that gathered in his eyes.

"Why don't we wait for Kosho-sensei" Sakura gave Simon a little hug "I realize it's a shock to see me again" she murmured before patting Kizoku gently on the tip of his black nose as the rest of Team Seven traipsed through the gates.

Kosho stopped and grew rigid seeing the pink hair and emerald eyes of his old student in the little girl that was hugging Simon "What's going on" he asked warily, this was turning out to be a very strange day, Kosho thought to himself.

Hanari and Ito stood back looking on with matching confused expressions "Ano Kosho-sensei are we dismissed" Hanari asked suddenly and the older man waved them off, Hanari puffed up her cheeks and stomped off "Come on Ito-san, lets go" she snapped.

"Kosho please let's sit" Sakura gestured to the seats to the side and put up a sound proofing genjutsu when her two former team mates had sat, Sakura cleared her throat "I realize this is strange but I want to be straight with you" she started.

Simon who already had an idea merely listened closely to his formerly dead team mate "It's me Kosho-sensei, Uchiha Sakura, the girl that was your female student, I've come back in this form to prevent a catastrophe" Sakura burst out finding no other way to say it.

Kosho stood from his seat and gave Sakura the saddest look she had ever seen "Do you have any idea what your death did to us" he leaned down and pulled the five year old pinkette into the strongest hug Sakura had ever received from anyone.

"I'm sorry but it was necessary, you know the kami do things their way so I didn't have much of a choice" Sakura pushed out from around the lump in her throat, oh by the gods she was going to cry again, she was sick of crying.

Simon scented the salt that accompanied the smell of tears "Aww don't cry Sakura-chan" he joined the group hug "All that matters is that you've come back to us" Simon smiled and pulled away, only to notice the guilt in Sakura's emerald eyes.

"You have to leave again don't you" Simon asked knowingly and Sakura nodded sagely, it hurt but he would deal so long as Sakura came back "Know that your always welcome at the Inuzuka Compound" Simon extended an offer to the little girl.

Sakura smiled sweetly then "Thank you Simon-san, but you should focus on finding a sweetie" she snickered when Simon turned a bright red, he was already thirty but hadn't considered settling down yet, but now that it had been said Simon figured maybe it was time to do so.

"Perhaps your right Sakura" Simon nodded and finally pulled back to let the little girl breathe "I'm sure I'll see you around" he waved and climbed onto the back of Kizoku before disappearing into the distance heading home.

Kosho patted Sakura on the head "If you ever need someone to spar with you know you can always count me, I should probably get home to the wife though" he quickly left as well leaving Sakura alone with Madara and Izuna once again.

"Well that went way better than I thought it would" Madara stated hefting Sakura into his arms again, hearing this Sakura leaned her head back to peer into his onyx eyes "I kind of thought the two would blow a gasket like Shikaku did" he explained.

Sakura thought about it before nodding in understanding "Ah your right and at least I didn't have to fight with them" she yawned out suddenly feeling tired, Madara chuckled and Izuna grinned, Sakura really was adorable as a child.

Suddenly a question popped into Izuna's head "When are you leaving us again" he asked bluntly and Sakura sat up wide awake in Madara's arms, "It's soon isn't it" Izuna prodded, he would rather be prepared than unprepared.

Madara was also curious "Please Sakura for our sake just tell us when you'll be leaving again, so that way we can look forward to see you again" he urged the pinkette to give them the truth bluntly like she always did.

Sakura clenched her hands tightly into fists "Four to five years, the goddess isn't quite sure" she ground out anger was a lot better than sadness and that's what she resorted to portraying, Sakura loved her family here and didn't want to leave them anymore than they wanted her to leave.

Sighing, Izuna headed through the gates first and all the way to Sakura's bedroom, while Madara set her in her bed, he went to have the cooks make dinner so that it would be ready by the time Sakura woke from her nap.

By the time Izuna got to the sitting room, Madara was already seated on the couch staring blankly at the wall "Why do the gods hate us so much" the older male asked pinching the bridge of his nose as agitation flared.

Pressing his lips together Izuna knew that he had to choose his words carefully "I don't think they hate us per say more like they love us so much that they sent us Sakura to keep us from being torn apart" he explained his theory.

"Ah your right, Sakura was sent here to save the both of you from a grisly fate, you Izuna would have been killed by Tobirama if Sakura hadn't of been here and you Madara would have ended up in a much worse situation" Zetsu shifted through the wall startling the two Uchiha.

Madara held himself back from tossing his kunai at the poor creature "Zetsu, we've talked about this you should never sneak up on people like that" instead he took to scolding Zetsu who merely frowned but nodded in understanding.

Izuna who had paid attention "Wait did you say that Sakura told you that in the old future I had been killed" blurted out and Zetsu trained his one gold eye on the Uchiha, in that moment Izuna knew that Sakura truly had been a godsend and they should feel lucky that she was even here at all.

"What kind of situation are you talking about Zetsu, what could be so worse than well losing Izuna" Madara catching onto the conversation inserts himself forcefully into the conversation, now that it had been said there was no way Zetsu was getting away without telling the whole truth.

Zetsu emerged fully from the ground and sat on the couch "You would have lost against Hashirama even after awakening the eternal mangekyou sharingan, then when your closest friend had promised you to become Hokage, Tobirama would have interfered" Zetsu started.

"You would have slowly gone mad after reading a stone tablet left on this earth by the sage of six paths due to my own interference as much as I hate to admit it, then you would have once again lost to Hashirama in a three day battle" Zetsu frowned.

"Afterwards you would have hidden yourself away after awakening the rinnegan and controlled people to do horrible things corrupting this boy named Obito Uchiha, where years later you would be revived to start a war just to cast this world wide genjutsu" he finished.

Madara's face grew pale, had he truly been that terrible in the old time line, it was no wonder Sakura had hated his guts at first, he must have killed so many of her friends, though Madara felt eternally grateful that she had eventually forgiven him.

Izuna was just as pale "Thanks Zetsu for telling us the truth, you didn't have to but I appreciate it" he got out around the lump that had formed in his throat, he felt sick to his stomach but thankfully none of that would happen this time around all thanks to Sakura.

"Your welcome and at least you now know" Zetsu merged into the flooring and disappeared underground, the conversation was over now so there was no point in sticking around much longer that way it would give the two Uchiha's time to talk things out.

It was quiet for a long while before "I never realized how much Sakura was sacrificing by being here" Madara started truly pitying the woman turned girl, "She left everything to come back and save us all" he swallowed thickly as his emotions went haywire.

"Yeah" Izuna stated simply twiddling his thumbs, "And here we are, we've been nothing but selfish ever since she came here, but Sakura, all she has done is give, give, give, give and give" Izuna leaned his head back tiredly.

Madara looked down at the floor a million thoughts zipping through his head and being unable to focus on a single one "Perhaps it's time for us to start giving back" he said slowly, Izuna turned his head to look at his brother.

"And how do you suppose we do that Madara-ni" Izuna asked with a cocked brow, the idea was interesting, but he had no idea what it was that they could do for Sakura without being even more selfish than they already were.

"I'm saying Izuna, that we start storing things for her to have back in the future, like money, weapons anything really" Madara started listing things off and Izuna sat up interested now, it was perfect and all they could do right now but at least Sakura wouldn't be on her own when she got back to her time.

For the next couple of hours, Madara and Izuna wrote up a list that would detail all they would be putting in the vault for Sakura, they would need to get a drop of her blood and a hair from her so that only she could access it but that would come at a later time.

Soon dinner rolled around and Madara went to rouse Sakura from her sleep, while Izuna went to make sure everything had been finished in time "Hey Sakura, it's time to wake up" Madara nudged the pinkette lightly and she rolled over cracking her eyes open a bit to look at him.

"Ah okay" Sakura yawned and sat up with a stretch, "So tired would you carry me" she looked up at the raven haired male with tired eyes, Madara acquiesced by simply taking her into his arms and carrying her all the way to the dining room for dinner.

A few minutes into the meal, Izuna bravely spoke up "Sakura-chan, do you think I could have a vial of your blood and a few strands of your hair, I can't tell you just yet so you'll just have to trust me" he asked and Sakura paused mid bite.

"Sure Izuna" Sakura dug into her little pouch and pulled out a needle and a vial and quickly drew her own blood til the vial was filled to the brim, then she plucked a few strands of her long pink hair and put them in a separate vial before handing them over to Izuna.

Izuna quickly stowed the two vials away for later use and continued eating, after dinner, Madara scooped Sakura into his arms once again and took her back to her bedroom upon her request "Thanks Madara, night both of you" Sakura yawned.

"Goodnight Sakura" Izuna and Madara stated in sync before shutting her bedroom door once her breathing had evened out, they said goodnight to each other and headed to bed themselves, looking forward for tomorrow as they always did.


	31. Chapter Seven

Sakura's seventh birthday rolled around, just as the letter from the second Raikage came, and she knew that there was little time left in this era, 'I thought you said I had four to five years' Sakura accused the goddess merged within her body.

' _ **Sometimes things don't work out like how you want'**_ Ushinawareta stated, now wasn't the time to start an argument, she didn't say anything more and faded like she usually did, causing Sakura to sigh in irritation at the situation.

For the next several weeks, everyone could tell Sakura was on edge until Tobirama approached her as they sat in their flower field "You've been upset for a while" he accused gently and Sakura sent him a sad look "What happened" Tobirama questioned.

"I don't have much more time here, once the meeting with the second Raikage is over, I'll have to go again" Sakura stated bluntly shocking Tobirama, who sighed but pulled her into his lap "I don't want to go but in order to make sure everything goes right I need to" she forced herself to relax.

Tobirama merely held onto the tiny pinkette and let her talk as much as she wanted "Did you know Madara and Izuna set up a vault for you that will last through the years, be it you have the same last name as you did in the future or under Uchiha it's yours" he admitted.

"Ah Izuna told me a couple of months ago, he said that there was enough ryo to last me a long time and all the weapons, clothes, scrolls, and medical supplies that I could ever need were in it as well" Sakura chattered on excitedly now.

Tobirama chuckled "Well they aren't the only ones that thought up something for you, Hashirama and I have built you a house that will be dormant for a long time until you need it and the information is in a scroll in your vault" he flashed Sakura a smile.

Sakura grinned widely and turned around in Tobirama's lap to throw her arms around his neck for a hug "I'll miss you Tobirama" she cried softly into his neck, feeling all these emotions were making her exhausted so when Sakura pulled away a tiny yawn escaped from between her lips.

"Will you sing for me Sakura" Tobirama inquired softly hoping that the pinkette would, it had been a long time so he had been craving hearing Sakura's beautiful voice, and Tobirama knew she could still sing because Izuna bragged about it all the time driving him crazy.

"Sure Tobirama" Sakura smiled sweetly before running through all the songs she had memorized looking for a specific one to sing for the person she loved most, but was doomed to always leave him behind just so she could save everyone.

" _Cherry blossom is falling_ _._ _  
Cherry blossom is on its way out_ _._ _  
Hear a new word is calling_ _._ _  
It hears me too and it wants me to shout it out_ _._ _  
But nothing is changing_ _._

 _It goes around, I'm left with no doubt_ _._ _  
It goes around, I'm left with no doubt_ _._ _  
That nothing is changing_ _._ _  
String you along until you are devout_ _._

 _Cherry blossom is falling_ _._ _  
Cherry blossom is falling_ _._ _  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah falling_ _._ _  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah falling_ _._

 _Cherry blossom is falling_ _._ _  
Cherry blossom is soon to be through_ _._ _  
But say a new world is dawning_ _._ _  
But winter comes soon as summer is through, it's true_ _._ _  
Winter is upon you_ _._

 _No warmth is left for all but a few_ _._ _  
No warmth is left for all but a few_ _._ _  
Winter is upon you_ _._ _  
It's left you cold, it's frozen all that I knew, I know_ _._

 _Cherry blossom is falling_ _._ _  
Cherry blossom is falling_ _._ _  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah falling_ _._ _  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah falling_ _._

 _Hear this new world, it's calling_ _._ _  
See this new world, it's dawning_ _._ _  
Say this new world, it's shaking_ _._

 _Cherry blossom is falling_ _._ _  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah falling_ _._ _  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah falling_ _._

 _Cherry blossom is falling_ _._ _  
Cherry blossom has already gone_ _._ _  
See this new world is shaking_ _._ _  
Same words, singing the same old song_ _._ _  
I feel like I'm shaking_ _._

 _Round and round I know that it won't be long_ _._ _  
Round and round I know that it won't be long_ _._ _  
I feel like I'm shaking_ _._ _  
Must be okay 'coz how can it all be wrong_ _._

 _Cherry blossom is falling_ _._ _  
Cherry blossom is falling_ _._ _  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah falling_ _._ _  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah falling_ _._

 _Hear this new world, it's calling_ _._ _  
Say this new world, it's dawning_ _._ _  
See this new world, it's shaking_ _._

 _Cherry blossom is falling_ _._ _  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ _._ _  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ _._ _  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ _._ _  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ _._

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ _._ _  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ _._ _  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ _._ _  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,_ _yeah."_

"How was that one for you Tobirama" Sakura smiled sweetly at the white haired man who hugged her to his chest tightly silence enveloped between them as they cloud watched for the longest time and then finally Tobirama started his own song.

" _Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
Blanketing the countryside,  
As far as you can see.  
Is it a mist, or clouds?  
Fragrant in the morning sun.  
Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
Flowers in full bloom._

 _Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
Across the Spring sky,  
As far as you can see.  
Is it a mist, or clouds?  
Fragrant in the air.  
Come now, come,  
Let's look, at last!_ _"_

It was short but sweet and Sakura's eyes brimmed with tear's "I know this is probably going to sound wrong but I love you Tobirama" she pressed a sweet kiss to Tobirama's cheek and then went quiet as she contemplated all she had been through so far.

"As I love you Sakura" Tobirama pressed his cheek to hers all while holding her much like a lover would, the pinkette always wore his ring on a chain around her neck so at least Sakura never forgot about the promises he had made her.

A moment later the peacefulness that had settled over the two was broken by a commotion at the edge of the field "Hey Sakura-chan" Simon called dragging an Inuzuka woman along by the hand behind him she was pretty with long brown hair and onyx eyes much like Simon.

Sakura realizing what her old team mate wanted nodded subtly in agreement "Hello, my name is Sakura Uchiha what's yours" Sakura held out her hand to the woman after introducing herself and hoped the woman took the bait.

"I'm Erina Inuzuka, Simon's betrothed" Erina smiled sweetly at the seven year old girl, Simon talked about the pinkette all the time and had always wanted to meet Sakura and now that she had her chance, Erina could definitely say Simon was right, the pinkette was a doll and an absolute sweetheart.

Sakura smiled kindly "I must say Simon-san has chosen well" she teased and both adults turned a bright red in embarrassment after sharing a look with each other, then Sakura realized something "Are you pregnant Erina-san" Sakura asked knowingly.

Jumping in surprise at being found out, Erina rubbed the back of her head sheepishly before nodding "Yes, that's right and I was wondering if you'd check me over" Erina requested shyly, she was the opposite of every inuzuka there was.

"Of course Erina-san" Sakura raised a chakra filled hand and ran it over the Inuzuka woman's stomach, a wide smile spread across Sakura's lips "It's a girl congratulations, Simon-san, Erina-san" Sakura told them the news.

Simon let out a cheer that was followed by his companion Kizoku, who howled along with Simon, Erina simply watched them with a fond smile "Hey Sakura-san, do you have any suggestions for a girls name" Erina asked suddenly.

Sakura sent a look to Simon who nodded in acquiesce "Tsume" she blurted out, before smiling sheepishly, Erina raised her brows but thought about the name before giving her own smile a moment later however.

"That's a perfect name, she'll be the heir to the Inuzuka Clan, I hope we'll be there to see her grow up and everything, Tsume Inuzuka" Erina sighed happily, that was a much better name than she would have ever come up with and was glad Simon knew the little girl.

Coming to stand next to the one he had chosen, Simon gazed at Sakura with something akin to appreciation "We'd like to give you a gift Sakura" he started and gave Sakura a scroll which she promptly unsealed to read.

Eyes growing wide with each word, Sakura's head snapped up to look at Simon "Are you sure" she asked and the thirty two year old man nodded "Thank you very much I'll treasure it for a long time" Sakura hinted mysteriously not sure if Erina knew about her secret.

"See you around Sakura-chan" Simon bowed his head politely at the Uchiha princess for the second time around, then took Erina by the hand and disappeared after climbing on the back of Kizoku, they both waved and then they were gone from sight.

Tobirama who was curious about the scroll spoke up "What was it that he gifted you with in the first place" he questioned, Sakura climbed into his lap again before unrolling the scroll to stared down at the neat writing.

"It says that if at anytime in the future I find myself wishing for a canine companion that with this scroll and no matter how many times, I can go choose a pup from the kennels at the Inuzuka Compound" Sakura read off for Tobirama's sake.

Surprised at such a gift Tobirama rubbed his eyes tiredly "Well I should probably get you back to the compound unless you would like to visit someone" he asked as he stood on his feet after setting Sakura on her own.

Sakura tapped her lip in thought "Ah Shikaku if he's not busy, if he is then Kakuzu" she suggested taking Tobirama's hand and holding tightly as they transported to the Nara compound and found Shikaku lazing about on his porch playing shogi with Kakuzu.

"Traitor" Sakura accused teasingly and her longtime friends jumped up in a panic before staring at her with matching sulks "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha that was to funny" Sakura seized up in laughter and nearly busted her gut.

Shikaku sighed, so Sakura was feeling playful today "Would you like to play around, Kakuzu is horrible at the game" he offered and Kakuzu sent him a light glare but didn't deny the claims to his less than savory skills.

"Would love to" Sakura deftly leaped onto the porch and settled into Kakuzu's previous spot the brown haired male moved back to watch and the game commenced "You can go ahead Tobirama" Sakura briefly looked up when she felt eyes on her.

"Then I'll take my leave, I'll see you later Sakura" Tobirama nodded politely then left in a hurry, he had things he needed to do back at the office that couldn't wait for another day, who knew what those damn nobles would say if they found him slacking off.

Sakura moved her piece and started talking "I wish I didn't have to leave this era" she complained loudly "Despite all the ongoing fights and possible outbreak of war, I really like it here" Sakura moved her second piece.

"Why don't you just ask the kami to allow you to stay here until your ready to go, wouldn't it be better if you grew up instead of being reborn as a newborn each time" Shikaku narrowed his eyes in concentration even as he kept the conversation flowing between himself and Sakura.

"That's what I asked them and they out right refused" Sakura grumbled and pushed her fifth piece forward taking out one of Shikaku's "It's not fair" she sulked lightly "But I've learned to live with my life" Sakura stated.

Shikaku's jaw clenched but he moved another shogi piece "I have the eerie feeling that I know where this conversation is heading, just give it to me straight, how long do you have left here" he questioned forcefully pushing another piece forward.

"About a year and a half possibly" Sakura stated and pushed her last piece "Checkmate" she grinned in pride and Shikaku looked down at the board in shock, it wasn't often that he lost but when he did it was always against Sakura.

"Good job, you could learn a lot from this one Kakuzu" Shikaku shook his head not even bothering to wonder how it was Sakura beat him on certain day's it was strange but he had long gotten use to it, besides, he wasn't a child anymore so Shikaku could say with certainty that he was proud of Sakura.

Kakuzu who had been silent up until that point finally spoke "I hate this, the fact that you have to leave every single time the kami demand it of you, I heard how you died last time, so how are you going to go this time" he started angrily.

Sakura looked down at her feet "I'll probably do it myself, there's no way I'm going to allow myself or anyone else to suffer like that again, it was horrible" she explained "I'm heading back to the compound see you two later" Sakura waved and disappeared in the direction of the Uchiha property.

She arrived just in time for dinner "Hello Izuna" Sakura greeted jumping into her chair to eat her supper that a servant placed before her, Izuna smiled before they both dug into their meal that was delicious as always.

"Welcome home" Izuna pulled Sakura into a hug, he had heard from Tobirama already about the gift the Inuzuka's had given her "Did you have a good day" he asked curious to see if Sakura would tell him all that had happened.

"Yes, it was sad at first with the realization that I'll be leaving you guys soon, but then Simon-san cheered me up and I got to name his child, and the gift they gave me was so precious, then I played shogi with Shikaku and talked to Kakuzu" Sakura listed off her fingers.

Izuna blinked, not sure what to think about all Sakura had said, in the end he decided to just let it go, there was no point in getting angry especially since the pinkette would return sooner or later "Head on to bed you have a big day tomorrow" Izuna ushered Sakura into her room.

A moment later she was out like a light, not even questioning him on what he meant, Izuna grinned and closed Sakura's door with a light thump and headed to his own bedroom, to fall asleep like Sakura had, like he had said it was going to be a big day tomorrow.


	32. Chapter Eight

The next morning dawned bright and Sakura rose early only to find Madara had come back "Good Morning Sakura" he greeted softly, he had traveled most of the night and hadn't gotten much sleep so it wasn't much of a strange sight to see him so tired.

"Morning Madara, do you know what's going on around here" Sakura pointed at the bustling servants as they went through each and every room making sure it was all clean before moving onto the next and so on and so forth.

Madara frowned "Well the Raikage has graciously accepted our offer to stay in the compound during his stay here in the village, today is the treaty signing and the following six days he'll be here or touring the village with Tobirama" he stated nonchalantly.

Fork crashing to the floor, Sakura cursed her unlucky fate and all the kami, before jumping from her chair no longer hungry "I have things to do" Sakura said mysteriously and disappeared before Izuna who had appeared or Madara could stop her.

Heading straight for the Hokage's office, Sakura was a girl on a mission as she waited impatiently to be let in, Tobirama's red eyes darkened at the sight of her "Sakura what are you doing here, now isn't the time" he gestured with his eyes over to the couch and Sakura instantly realized her mistake.

"Lord Hokage, I was wondering if perhaps you would consider having me stand as yours and Lord Raikage's personal guard" Sakura pressed forward, bowing her head deeply hoping to appeal to the dark skinned male that sat on the couch a silent look of contemplation on his face.

A's decision was made for him "And how strong is this girl Tobirama" he questioned with a brow raised in the current Hokage's direction, and the white haired man knew he better answer the question or there would be hell to pay.

"Uchiha Sakura, is the most gifted child I've ever seen in my entire life and that's saying something, she was borne Izuna Uchiha's daughter and is the heiress to the clan when she comes of age" Tobirama started feeling sick at describing Sakura as though she were little more than a tool.

"You can rest assured though, A that Sakura would sacrifice herself for you at a moments notice and still make sure you made it out unscathed no matter how dire the situation at hand may be" Tobirama finished inwardly gagging as he said the words aloud.

Eyeing the girl that got so much recommendation from the Hokage himself, A turned his attention this time onto Sakura herself "And tell me Uchiha girl, why it is that your Hokage has so much faith in you, are you not merely a child" A narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Sakura, head still bowed turned to face A "Because I have saved a many a lives on many occasions, including Lord Hokage's along with his brother the first Hokage, and several others" Sakura stared at A with a war hardened look in her eyes and A was sold.

"I must agree with you Tobirama, she is most gifted, I would be honored to have such a talented child serve as our personal body guard during the treaty signing" A nodded in acquiesce to Sakura's request and the pinkette gave an inward sigh of relief.

Tobirama grimaced "Now that Sakura is here, she can show you to your sleeping quarters for the week" he stood dismissing both from his office, Tobirama felt the need to be alone for a certain time though he was also a little angry at Sakura.

Sakura, feeling the anger wafting from Tobirama in waves quickly bowed her head at the Raikage again "This way if you please Lord Raikage Sir" she opened the door for him all while inwardly berating herself for being a fool.

A eyed his young guide as they left behind the Tower suspiciously, though it didn't last long as the pinkette caught him in the act "It is strange how the Hokage trusts you so, how old are you" A decided to make small talk as they walked slowly towards the Uchiha Compound.

Giving an inward eye roll, Sakura pasted her sweetest smile on her lips and flashed it at the Raikage "I'm exactly seven years old Lord Raikage" she announced with pride, this startled A because he hadn't expected such kindness from the villagers and it's shinobi.

"Why are you so being so well behaved" A questioned accusingly, he hoped that this wasn't all just an act to get him to sign the treaty, because then he would be angry and the whole thing would be off, Sakura took her turn to give him a startled look before it turned indignant.

Sighing tiredly "Because I don't want anything to happen to either yourself or Lord Hokage, my dream is for all the villages to unite without fear of war or death, ultimate peace you might call it" Sakura smiled sadly this time.

A paused and stared down at Sakura with pity in his onyx eyes, that dream was for fools but he wouldn't break the girls heart by telling her that, instead A changed the topic of discussion "Tell me why does Tobirama call you by your first name since its customary to state the last name" he asked.

Grinning sheepishly at that, Sakura rubbed the back of her head "Lord Hokage and I have been close, my Father is one of his closest friends, so ever since I was born, he's been around and we've grown comfortable with speaking each others first names" she explained on the spot.

"But you didn't in the office, so that proves that at least you have the decency to behave while in his office" A spoke and Sakura bobbed her head up and down "Are you truly the heiress to the Uchiha clan" he suddenly asked and Sakura sent him a frown.

"Yes, though I wish I wasn't, I have no desire to be chained to the compound for the rest of my life but if that's what my Father wishes, then I have no choice but to rise to the occasion" Sakura shrugged, inwardly she was shaking her head, lie after lie had come out of her mouth and it made her sick.

A fell quiet at that instead choosing to familiarize himself with the surroundings of the village, so that Sakura wouldn't have to guide him around once the treaty signing was over, though she would still be obligated to protect him.

Sakura inwardly gave a sigh of relief as they made it back to the clan compound and ushered the Raikage threw with a little glare at the guard when he tried to protest, now that Sakura thought about it, the guard was the same one that hadn't let the Senju's through that one time.

Entering the kitchen, everything quickly became a mess before Izuna settled all the servants and maids down "Thank you child for escorting Lord Raikage" he spoke to Sakura briefly then assigned one of the maids to show A to his room.

Once A was out of ear shot, Sakura jumped into Izuna's arms "This is probably bad timing but my time is up" she whispered, then jumped primly to the floor and straightened herself out just as A reappeared having been satisfied with his room.

Izuna was in shock, today they would lose Sakura, though he forced himself to focus "Lord Raikage please join us for lunch" Izuna gestured at the food, even though he no longer felt hungry, Izuna ate something so that he wouldn't be hungry later.

Sakura on the other hand merely pushed her food around on her plate, she felt bad but if she didn't tell people the truth then it would haunt her until the next time she was reborn "Don't play with your food" Izuna snapped harshly and Sakura flinched in surprise.

Realizing what he was trying to do though, Sakura forced herself to eat, her stomach rolling uncomfortably as she did so "Where's Uncle Madara" Sakura asked peering around and not spotting the elder Uchiha that she was closest to.

"He went out on a walk with Kagami-san" Izuna let out deciding to appease Sakura for the time being in apology to his harshness just a few moments ago, he had to play the part of strict father otherwise the Raikage would become suspicious.

"Ah I see, thank you Father" Sakura bowed her head politely before returning to eating her lunch, afterwards, she would then escort A to the center of town to where Tobirama was waiting and that's when chaos would erupt in the form of Kinkaku and Ginkaku and their followers.

But Sakura had a trick up her sleeve that neither of the two brothers would be prepared for, in the form of Tsukuyomi, then Sakura would go after the remaining followers herself and that's how her life would end, at least no one would be around to watch her die again.

"I think I'll go find Uncle" Sakura stated politely then rose from her chair and disappeared out the door, already knowing where to go since Madara constantly went on walks to keep him calm until he and Hashirama went back to their home in Uzushio.

Now that the pinkette was gone, A had a few questions to ask Izuna "Is she always that polite or is all an act that she puts on" he asked bluntly and the Uchiha blinked at him in confusion before realizing what the Raikage meant.

Taking a moment to come up with an explanation, Izuna fidgeted in his chair "Yes, you could say she's always polite, but make no mistake she is the strongest of her generation, fitting for the heiress of the Uchiha clan" Izuna announced proudly.

Relaxing now that his worries had been put to rest fully, A sat back in his seat and finished up his lunch just as Sakura reappeared with Madara and another Uchiha in tow "Ah Lord Hokage is waiting if you would follow me please" Sakura bowed her head politely and waited patiently.

A stood and gave his hosts a nod "Thank you for allowing me to stay within your home" he stated before taking his place next to Sakura "Please lead the way Uchiha-san" A motioned with his hands for Sakura to start walking and she did so instantly at the command.

This time there was no idle chitchat as they walked through the compound towards the gates, every step they took, Sakura grew increasingly tense and it put A on edge, it also clued him in that the girl knew something and that's why she was so wound up.

Sakura thoughts were vortex of emotions, she felt happy for after today she would be closer to getting home, sad because she was leaving this time, nervous for what was to come, angry because the kami had put her in this position and hopeful that the kami kept their promise that she would see them soon.

Completely wound like a coil as they entered town, something nagged at the back of Sakura's mind, to late though because the treaty signing didn't even have a chance to start, though she was surprised to see that the first attacker wasn't the brothers instead Danzou, who had a grudge against Sakura.

Danzou though didn't have much of a chance to do any damage, one because Tobirama who had gotten word from one of Danzou's underlings as he called them had let leak about the attempt on the Raikage's life, and two because of Sakura.

The pinkette spun so quickly on her heel that it shocked the Raikage who jumped back in an attempt to avoid the various weapons that had been flung at him, the next moment, Danzou had slumped over in a faint as Sakura activated her sharingan.

Tobirama froze as the Raikage stood at his side, Sakura was furious, he knew he should have kept a better eye on the boy as Sakura had told him to do, but instead he had buried his head in the sand and let the anger Danzou held fester until it controlled him into doing this.

Breathing heavily, Sakura glared hard at the seventeen year old before her "Lord Hokage" she addressed the white haired male without turning around "He tried to harm Lord Raikage" Sakura spoke in low tones that belied her anger.

"As I can see, take him away I'll deal with him later" Tobirama ordered a few of his personal guards to get Danzou and place him in a cell before focusing on Sakura who had yet to turn around "Were you injured" Tobirama finally asked.

Blinking her lashes rapidly, Sakura spun around to face the two Kage's before gasping in horror "Lord Raikage your arm" she gestured at the long thin bleeding scratch and A looked down in surprise, he hadn't even realized that he had been hit himself.

Tobirama grimaced "If you'd like A, Sakura here is an excellent medic and is more than capable" he offered and A nodded in acquiesce, the pinkette jumped forward, her hands already encased in a green glow and demonstrated right before A's eyes her medical skills.

Watching the skin that had been split open by a kunai slowly stitch back together, A could safely say he felt comfortable with Sakura as his guard, she had reacted much like an older ninja would with her quick reaction to the situation.

"Well done" A nodded in acceptance, afterwards the treaty signing got underway, Sakura sat rigidly to the side every few seconds spreading her senses out so that she wasn't caught off guard by the attack she knew as coming in very little time.

In the crowd Izuna stood tensely next to his brother, he had apprised Madara earlier about Sakura and now the older Uchiha was sulking, neither of them were very happy though at least she had told them, and knew Sakura hadn't told anyone else.

A glanced at his young guard warily, ever since they had left the Uchiha compound she had been tense and now she was even more so, thankfully the treaty was almost finished and all that was left was to sign his name.

Just as the Raikage was leaning forward brush in hand, Sakura felt the first flare of chakra and jumped to her feet just as one of the brothers followers appeared to strike A down while his guard was lowered, the man didn't have a chance to defend himself as Sakura slit his throat.

Eyes wide, A jumped to his feet at the same time as two deserters of the cloud village jumped down and started attacking, Tobirama's mouth dropped open in horror as he realized then that this was what Sakura had warned him off and now knew why she had been so demanding today.

A duck here, leaning back there, Sakura brought her arm up that was encased in her dark purple armor, she cursed silently and glanced expectantly at Tobirama who instantly sent some of the shinobi under his command to assist her.

Thankful for the help, Sakura started attacking with much more vigor surprising A as she didn't receive a single scratch, though it was bound to happen and Sakura winced at the scratch on her cheek, it was deep but she would live.

Peering around at the chaos, Sakura decided now was the time to strike while the iron was hot and while everyone was distracted she activated her sharingan at the same moment Kinkaku looked into her eyes, and the man was sucked into the world of Tsukuyomi.

Izuna shivered seeing the fury on Sakura's angelic face and knew that until every single one of her enemy were dead that she would continue fighting, "Do you think she's using Tsukuyomi on him" Izuna questioned Madara.

"Yes Sakura is definitely using that technique" Madara bit out, he wasn't the only one on edge, Kagami stood rigidly next to him due to a restraining hand thanks to his lover, if it wasn't for the teenage female, Madara had no doubt that Kagami would have jumped into battle with Sakura.

An angry screech followed the next moment as Sakura trapped Kinkaku in her dojutsu, she had to dodge the attack from Ginkaku going on the defensive until she was given an opening to perform the jutsu on Ginkaku.

Tobirama bit down on his cheek and tasted blood and forced himself to stay still so that he wouldn't join the fight, his job right now was to keep any stray followers from attacking A since that was the whole point of the fight right now.

Finally after several minutes, Ginkaku got distracted and Sakura used Tsukuyomi on him, he went down with an anguished cry and writhed in agony on the ground as he was tortured within the confines of his own head.

Breathing heavily, Sakura wearily turned to face A "What would you like done with them Lord Raikage" she asked pointedly, Sakura hoped to kami that the Raikage wouldn't be so foolish as to let them go for their attempted assassination of him.

"Do with them as you will Uchiha-san" A waved his hand unconcerned but watched with interest as Sakura wasted no time in slamming a kunai hilt first into their chests "What of their followers, surely they will attack again" he asked curiously.

Sakura closed her eyes "I will go after them" she stated and at that Tobirama interfered, he wouldn't allow her to go alone and that started an argument their first "No, I'll be fine" Sakura frowned deeply it was ridiculous Tobirama should know better.

"Sakura, I will not allow you to go by yourself, who knows how many enemies there may be" Tobirama argued back growing frustrated with the person he cared about, it was bad enough that she had to leave again in the first place but now she wanted to go out and get herself killed.

At that Tobirama stopped cold maybe that's what Sakura wanted, was to go out with a bang so that he didn't have to end up sacrificing himself "Fine" Tobirama relented and Sakura sent him a sad knowing look before disappearing "We should finish the signing" he turned to A and gestured at the scroll.

A's name was quickly added to the scroll along with Tobirama's and they shook hands each with heavy hearts, they both knew that Sakura wouldn't return the treaty signing was finished with a bitter air and that was that.

Sakura raced after the thirty plus enemy while inwardly conversing with Ushinawareta 'So do you know how I'm going to bite the dirt so to speak' she asked nonchalantly, the goddess was appalled by her unconcerned attitude.

' _ **I can't believe you would be so careless with your attitude Sakura, you should be ashamed of yourself'**_ Ushinawareta scolded and Sakura remained unfazed, she no longer cared so long as she made it back to her time line.

'Yes well you try being reincarnated by the kami on their whim' Sakura scoffed and sped up to go around leaving traps every which way after creating a shadow clone to go the other way and meet up with her in front of the enemy.

Recoiling at being rebuked by her body host, Ushinawareta sighed, she knew Sakura would come to resent the kami even further in the years to come, especially her next rebirth, and Ushinawareta shuddered knowing how angry Sakura would be.

Conversation clearly over, Sakura pushed herself forward and met up with her clone as planned then she faced the enemy straight on without any fear, even if she were to go down the remaining enemy wouldn't live past this day.

The fight was on as Sakura opened a scroll and flung weapons of all kinds taking out a couple of the enemy, after that she jumped high in the air punching the ground as she did so streaking through the group of enemy, Sakura took out as many as she could before getting her second cut.

It was chaos as Sakura ducked and dodged and blocked and fought back as hard as she could, it was a difficult job until finally she lost her armor it ruined beyond repair, in the next second the fight was over as Sakura was impaled upon a broad sword.

Smiling as her jutsu took affect, Sakura left the world with a great explosion as that one blonde fellow had always said "Art is a Bang" she giggled winking at the eight remaining enemy, it was to bad she didn't get to see their expression.

Tobirama looked off in the distance feeling the ground shake from the force of something huge and seeing the rising smoke didn't hesitate "Madara, Izuna" he ordered and took off heading towards the plume wanting to find out all that had happened.

Upon arrival all ten as they had been joined by Hashirama, Mito and Kagami, Shikaku, Kakuzu Simon and Kosho, stared in horror at the wasteland and found Zetsu standing over a scorch mark "This is where she dissolved, Sakura made it so she couldn't be buried" he stated with a depressed air.

Mito turned into her husbands shoulder and cried silently even as A arrived in their midst and looked upon the heart wrenching scene with pity in his onyx eyes, even he felt bad for the loss of the little girl that had protected him with a fierce verocity.

Tobirama dropped to his knee's and slammed his fist on the ground "Damn it Sakura, you little fool why would you do something this reckless" he snapped in the silence, he was angry at himself, and the kami that took Sakura away from him.

For the next week or so, everyone who had been involved with Sakura in one way or another came to pay their respects to the little monument that had been built over the scorch mark she had left behind knowing soon Sakura would return them.


	33. Epilogue of Second Life

Sakura stood next to a long blonde haired blue eyed woman and realized that it was Ushinawareta _**"The kami commend you for a job well done and have decided to reward you with a glimpse into the new future you've strived to create for everyone"**_ Ushinawareta said.

Startled, Sakura turned darkened emerald eyes on the goddess "Wouldn't that be counterproductive" she asked snidely feeling angry at the mention of the kami that had shoved her in a world not of her own, the whole situation stunk.

Ushinawareta shrunk back and grimaced "Well is there anything you'd like to know" she asked lightly hoping Sakura wouldn't be to opposed to learning something about the future that had been changed to fit the new time line.

One question came to mind "Who will I be reborn as next, am I going to be stuck as an Uchiha the entire time I'm in the past" Sakura asked crossing her arms and sitting down on a suddenly formed rock at least it was something.

Giving an inward cringe, Ushinawareta knew that she wouldn't be able to avoid answering that particular question and with a long suffering sigh "Orochimaru's little sister, he is being given a second chance" she stated bluntly.

"Like hell and if those damn kami even try to reincarnate me as that snake bastards sister I'll kill myself" Sakura hissed in warning, there was no way she would allow that to happen after everything Orochimaru had done to her and her friends there was no way she could forgive him.

"You have no choice in the matter Sakura, you know very well that the kami do as they please" Ushinawareta grew stern with the woman, nevermind Sakura was well over forty years old, she still retained her youthful appearance from when she was fifteen.

Sakura scowled deeply "There is no way I'll ever come to care for him as I did for Madara and Izuna" she spat before turning away from the goddess no longer wishing to see her or speak with her, at the clear dismissal, Ushinawareta left Sakura to sulk for a good long while.

In the village, it had been two weeks since Sakura had once again sacrificed herself to keep their asses alive, Tobirama was in a deep depression that nobody seemed to be able to pull him out of, so it was decided that everyone excluding Tobirama would get together and talk.

"Something needs to be done, I'm afraid Tobirama might resort to drastic measures if this keeps on" Hashirama whispered in the dark, to the people surrounding him, Mito was to his left, and Zetsu to his right with everyone else forming a circle.

Mito frowned and folded her hands neatly in her laps "Yes, it's much worse than last time, I can't imagine how much pain Tobirama's in, he's still deeply in love with Sakura and that won't change" she felt awful for her brother in law.

As much as they hated to admit it Madara and Izuna knew that Mito spoke the truth "We've all got to stick together, that way Tobirama gets the support he needs" Izuna suggested and everyone stared at him with understanding eyes.

"Good idea" Madara nodded "We could have him over for dinner often and tell him about Sakura's adventures before the treaty between our clans had been forged I'm sure that would also help" he gave his own idea in there.

"There's also the option of just not talking about her" Kosho stated though knew instantly it was a bad idea "Don't you all still have her belongings, you could give Tobirama the ring he gave Sakura to hold onto until she returned" he switched tactics.

Kosho couldn't imagine how much agony a person would be in to have to lose someone they loved dearly every time the kami ordered them to do so, he doubted he himself would be able to handle that kind of pain especially not two times in a certain amount of years.

With that the discussion came to an end and everyone went back to their homes to weep the night away as they had been doing since Sakura's second death, none of them could deny it but they were all equally as depressed as Tobirama, they were just handling it a little better than the white haired man.


	34. Prologue of Third Life

Tobirama sat down for dinner at the table in Izuna's kitchen, he had taken up to eating with the Uchiha's listening to old stories about Sakura to while away the time, it had been three years since her second death and two since he had pulled his head out of his ass.

About forty minutes into the meal, Madara noticed Zetsu's change in mood and his subtle shifting "What's the matter Zetsu, is the food not up to par, I admit since Izuna changed the cook the way the food has been prepared is different" he asked suddenly.

"No that's not it" Zetsu winced out as his arm burned, it was different than before where Sakura's chakra had simply flared and then led him to where she was, "I think she's reluctant to return and that's why it's flaring" he explained to the best of his abilities.

Hearing the conversation around him Tobirama frowned deeply, just as Zetsu jumped up and flew from the house, he was quickly followed by Madara and Izuna and then himself all of them wondering what was going on with the creature they had befriended.

Across town in a little house, Orochimaru's mother was giving birth to her second child a daughter this time but the girl didn't want to come out "It's alright dear just calm down" her husband soothed wiping her sweat matted forehead with a cool cloth.

Struggling Nimaijita pushed on the medics orders and finally her little girl slid out going limp on the bed, the black haired woman smiled fondly "No more children two is enough" Nimaijita warned Yudoku who simply smiled in acquiesce.

"Here you go miss your daughter" the medic returned and placed the wrapped up bundle on Nimaijita's chest, the woman stepped back and wrung her hands nervously not quite sure how the parents would react to the little girl.

Before his wife could react, Yudoku swiped his daughter and removed the blanket only to stare in shock, "Why does she have pink hair, no one in any of my or Nimaijita's line have ever had _pink hair_ " Yudoku shuddered out.

Nimaijita gave a dismayed shriek having hoped that her daughter would look like herself, the pinkette let out a wail from the loud noise and Nimaijita settled down, there was no point in kicking up a fuss "Sakura" she stated as the girls name.

Yudoku looked up and nodded in acceptance "Sakura Toigatta a perfect name for such a strange daughter" he announced holding the little girl up "Come Orochimaru greet your imouto" Yudoku beckoned his son into the room.

At the young age of five Orochimaru slowly walked towards his sister only to recoil as she screamed at the sight of him "No, no it's okay sweetie" Yudoku soothed wondering what had set off his daughter this time "Maybe later she would be amenable" he sent his son away.

Calming down Sakura was internally smug, there was no way she was going to make nice with that monster, though unknowingly down the line she would warm up to him as she had Madara but that was far off down the line.

"It's her" Zetsu announced back from his little excursion into the little home "Her name is Sakura this time around as well, the only problem is that since she wasn't born as she usually is it will be much more difficult to make contact with her" he said.

"We have quite a few years until then we'll just have to be patient" Tobirama turned on his heel and disappeared wanting to think through his feelings, he couldn't keep doing this to himself, getting his hopes up only to have that hope shattered into a million tiny pieces.

After that those that had gathered in front of the tiny house went back to the Uchiha compound, Tobirama was right but nothing would be the same again each of them wondered though what was it that was going to happen that Sakura had been sent back to prevent this time.


	35. 1

Three months after her birth, Sakura was sulking in her thoughts 'This is stupid' she sighed completely ignoring her supposed older brother, Sakura knew it hurt him when she didn't let him near her but she was by no means happy about this current arrangement.

"Imouto-chan" Orochimaru called softly reaching out to take Sakura into his arms as he so wished he could do only to flinch back as tears gathered in her beautiful emerald eyes "Why don't you like me" Orochimaru frowned feeling tears swell in his own golden eyes and spill over to roll down his cheeks.

Refusing to speak even though she could, Sakura rolled to her feet and wandered off by herself, like she was so prone to doing and headed to the forest connected to the Toigatta property, then flared her tiny chakra summoning Zetsu to her side.

"What is it my friend" he emerged from the ground to peer down at her once again tiny form, Sakura reached her arms up and Zetsu took her into his arm "Where would you like to go" he asked gently this being the first time he had seen her since her birth.

"Take me to Izuna" Sakura ordered firmly then Zetsu whisked her away to the Uchiha Compound, upon seeing her the Uchiha jumped to his feet and snatched her from Zetsu's arm, Sakura squealed loudly at that not having expected such a reaction.

Crushing her to his chest, Izuna nearly squeezed the life out of the pinkette "My god I thought I was never going to see you again, can you talk yet or walk and have you discovered any abilities the kami might have given you" he fired off questions like a rocket.

Blinking rapidly Sakura held her head as a headache formed behind her eyes "Ugh not so fast, brain can't keep up" she groaned so wishing she could use her jutsu's right now but knew better than to try anything because she wasn't ready to reveal anything yet.

Breathing in relief Izuna got his first question answered "Yes, Izuna I can walk and yeah those stupid kami gave me a different kind of chakra nature but I haven't figured out how to get it to work yet" Sakura scowled as she answered Izuna's last two questions.

"What kind of chakra nature" Izuna asked curiously, he had never heard of something so strange and what did Sakura mean that she hadn't been able to figure it out, did that mean she wasn't meant to use it yet, no one ever knew what the kami were thinking.

Sakura frowned "Something called Light Style, I believe that's was Ushinawareta called it "Look I can't stay long, I'm sure my oni-san is going crazy" Sakura said the word with a derisive snort and gestured for Zetsu to take her again.

"Come visit when you can Sakura, there are a lot of people that wish to see you" Izuna waved and then the pinkette was gone, rubbing his face tiredly, Izuna turned and headed for the informal sitting room where Mito sat primly on his couch.

That was another person that came and visited a lot, Mito wanted to learn all she could about Sakura because Mito had this feeling that Sakura would become the girl Kushina's sister because of the kami's interference though Mito hadn't told anyone her suspicions yet.

"Who was it Izuna-san" Mito asked when the Uchiha sat down on his couch and gave a weary sigh, she was one of the few that hadn't been told of Sakura's rebirth so when Izuna opened his mouth to say the least Mito was shocked.

"Sakura, she was reborn a few months ago but this was my first meeting with her" Izuna stated and Mito's mouth dropped open, which brought his attention to the fact that not everyone had been told about Sakura coming back so soon after she had left.

Mito huffed "Well thanks for telling me" she snapped before calming down, it wasn't Izuna's fault, none of them had probably thought to tell her or whoever else that hadn't been told "Forgive me that was mean" Mito sighed.

"It's alright Mito-chan" Izuna flashed her a small smile before ordering a maid to bring them their tea as he had been in the middle of doing so when he had felt Zetsu's chakra appear in somewhere in his house so having been curious Izuna had left the sitting room to check it out.

Back across down Zetsu set Sakura down "Thanks Zetsu, I'll probably be calling you out this way often" Sakura gave him a small grin before toddling back towards her new house, it was weird not being part of the Uchiha clan.

Like Sakura had thought, Orochimaru had become panicking and without really thinking about it, he grabbed the pinkette up and squeezed her to him "Never do that again do you have any idea how worried I've been imouto-chan" Orochimaru snapped shocking Sakura.

Becoming upset at the realization that Orochimaru did in fact have feelings, Sakura allowed him to hold her before she started squirming uncomfortable, once he had sat her on her feet, Sakura looked into his golden eyes making the ultimate decision.

Orochimaru became wary as those emerald eyes settled on him in determination, the purple markings standing out against her pale skin "Will you hold my hand Orochimaru-ni" Sakura asked suddenly holding out her hand expectantly.

Curious at the change of heart, Orochimaru grasped Sakura's hand in his own "I'm very sorry for Sakura you Ni-san" she apologized as they walked the rest of the way back to their house to eat dinner just as their mother stepped out to call them in.

Nimaijita was happy to see her children finally getting along with each other as they walked hand in hand into the kitchen, Sakura allowing Orochimaru to help her into her chair before pushing her in then getting into his own chair to eat their supper together.

Yudoku himself was surprised to see Sakura being nice to her brother but shrugged his shoulders, at least she was warming up to him now so hopefully they would be close in the coming years "Ne Oni-san" Sakura addressed Orochimaru suddenly.

"Yes, imouto-chan" Orochimaru turned his golden eyes on the pinkette and watched her kick her feet out childishly, she was after all only three months old but it was a shock to everyone that Sakura acted much more mature than she should.

Sakura took a deep breath "Will you teach me that cool little trick you do with snakes" she asked with a sugary sweet smile batting her lashes at him in hopes that he would agree, it took a lot of courage to ask so Sakura was extremely nervous when Orochimaru merely remained silent.

Suspicious, Orochimaru wondered what had prompted his sister to take on a new attitude towards him but deciding to leave it for the time being he nodded "Sure Sakura" Orochimaru gave her a small smile then returned to finishing up his supper.

The two siblings finished at the same time and Sakura was rushed away to take a bath, her mother was now use to her strangeness, when Orochimaru had been born, the boy had absolutely hated getting washed but with Sakura, the little girl adored bathtime.

"Goodnight mother" Sakura yawned as Nimaijita put her in her bed, she had completely bypassed the crib and Sakura was thankful for that, her new mother returned the sentiment then flicked off the lights in her bedroom.

The next morning, like he had promised, Orochimaru took Sakura outdoors after breakfast and into the forest where his snake friends always liked to play, Orochimaru didn't realize it yet but they were his future snake summons.

"Manda-san please come out" Orochimaru called softly after making sure Sakura was a safe distance away and perched on a large rock to avoid getting hurt in the case one of the snakes he often liked to play with decided to get a little excited and attacked.

The slightly large but still moderately sized purple and black striped snake slithered from his hole to peer up at the raven haired boy "Orochimaru-san" Manda greeted grumpily, then his green eyes spied a bit of pink to the side and turned his attention onto the pinkette.

Seeing that his friends attention had shifted, Orochimaru glanced back and spotted Sakura "That's my imouto-chan, I told my parents that I would watch her for the afternoon" he told Manda, who settled his green eyes onto him again.

"Why is she just sitting there so far away" Manda questioned before realizing what the problem was upon seeing the hesitance in Orochimaru's gaze "None of us will hurt her" he nodded his head and hissed in warning at the other snakes.

Assured of Sakura's safety now, Orochimaru walked over to the pinkette "Here Sakura-imouto, Manda-san wants to meet you" he held open his arms and Sakura jumped into them with a happy squeal, Orochimaru laughed lightly before settling her on her feet.

Acting like a child was an easy task it was being nice to Orochimaru that was proving to be difficult, but once Sakura had made a decision, she was determined to stick with it, so Sakura took her brothers sleeve and followed him over to the snake Orochimaru had called Manda.

"Hello Manda-san, Orochimaru-ni tells me lots about you like how you can do that little technique, who know the one where you shed your skin really,really fast" Sakura talked rapidly to the snake who stared at her warily.

Not having expected such a hyper active child, Manda slithered back a few feet and spotted the forming pout on Sakura's lips, she looked extremely cute and Manda gave a long suffering sigh before shedding his skin for the little girl.

Squealing in delight, Sakura picked up the purple snakeskin and rubbed a gentle hand over it "Thank you very much Manda-san, may I keep this" she asked super fast, inwardly the act of being a child was getting exhausted and she hoped this ended soon.

"You may keep it Sakura-san" Manda said grumpily before turning his attention onto Orochimaru "I find myself weary now so good day" he slithered into his hole again followed by the other snakes, so now Orochimaru was at a loss of what to do for the rest of their time.

"What would you like to do now imouto-chan" Orochimaru asked inwardly pleading with every kami known to man that Sakura had a good idea, because he certainly didn't want to play no girly games just to avoid having her become hostile towards him again.

Sakura carefully placed her purple snakeskin in a little pocket before scratching the back of her head "Don't you have friends ni-san perhaps you could go play with them" Sakura suggested, hoping that Orochimaru left her to her own devices for awhile.

Grabbing onto the distraction, Orochimaru took off like a rocket completely forgetting all about Sakura, rolling her eyes, the pinkette flared her chakra once again and waited patiently for Zetsu to emerged from the ground before her feet.

"Where to this time" Zetsu asked gripping Sakura to him with his one arm and waited for her instructions, she was the only one who could get away with ordering him around without risking him getting angry with anyone.

Sakura tapped her lip with a finger "How about Tobirama this time, I'm sure he would appreciate seeing me again" she said after a minute and suddenly found herself staring into the red eyes of the very person that invaded her every thought.

Red eyes wider than normal, Tobirama leaped from his chair "Sakura" he asked hyped up a second later he forced himself to calm down, there was no need to get so excited "What are you doing here" Tobirama asked in a cool manner.

"Just thought I'd come visit you since I had a chance to sneak away, I swear my new brother is just as bad as Madara and Izuna had been with the fact I can't get any alone time" Sakura fake cried causing Tobirama and Zetsu to let out a little chuckle.

Smirking Tobirama reached out and ruffled Sakura's pink hair "You look good with those markings" he gestured at the purple marks, but the pinkette didn't pay any attention, instead her emerald eyes focused on the ring Tobirama wore around his neck.

Shocked at seeing it since she thought she had accidentally destroyed it, Sakura couldn't help but blurt out "Where did you find that I thought I had been wearing it when I blew myself up" she asked bluntly and Zetsu coughed nervously.

"I swiped it from you in your sleep since I knew what you had planned, I knew that if I hadn't it would been destroyed along with your body" Zetsu announced shamefully, he didn't want Sakura to be mad at him but he hadn't wanted something Sakura treasured to get ruined.

Wiping tears from the corners of her eyes, Sakura flashed Zetsu a smile "I appreciate the foresight Zetsu" she thanked him profusely for protecting the ring, deciding she had dawdled in the office long enough, Sakura had Zetsu take her back to the Toigatta home.

Sakura made it to the backyard just as Orochimaru crashed through the open gate, his chakra flared in distress though it calmed down when his golden eyes alighted on her form "Ah very sorry for forgetting you imouto-chan" Orochimaru apologized remorsefully.

"S'okay ni-san, it happens to everyone" Sakura shrugged with a smile on her lips, at least she had gotten back before Orochimaru had then there would be a bigger problem on her hands than she wanted and Sakura was by no means ready to deal with such a thing.

Sighing, Orochimaru crossed the remaining distance between himself and Sakura "Would you like to go meet my friends" he asked curiously, Sakura's emerald eyes lit up and without further ado jumped into his open arms.

"Would I ever Orochimaru-ni" Sakura screeched happily causing Orochimaru to wince at the loud volume, at that Sakura had deja vu remembering a time when she had shrieked right in Izuna's ear "Sorry Ni-san" she apologized.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes inwardly "It's alright imouto-chan" he flashed her a smile and for the rest of day except for coming back to eat lunch, the two unlikely siblings spent their time in town with Orochimaru's friends.


	36. 2

At six months old, Sakura got her first taste of cruelty from someone she least expected it from, it happened while she was in town with Orochimaru, their mother Nimaijita had sent them to gather some groceries and Sakura would be carrying the lightest bag.

While Orochimaru's back was turned one of his supposed friends sneaked up on Sakura and nearly scared her right out of her wits, hand pressed to her heart in fear that it would beat right out of her chest, Sakura shakily turned to face the slightly older boy.

"Serves you right you little pink haired freak, we don't like you hanging around so much so you better just stay home from now on" he sneered before stalking off satisfied that he had gotten his threat across, Sakura on her part let out a little sob and Orochimaru spun on his heel.

"What's the matter imouto-chan" Orochimaru gathered Sakura into his arms forgetting all about the groceries in order to find out what had happened while his back had been turned, though spying his friend, Orochimaru had some idea as to what exactly had occurred.

Instead of saying anything Sakura continued crying, it was difficult but she managed, though it had truly stung hearing the insult for the first time since she had been thrust into the past "He was mean to me Ni-san" Sakura sniffled out.

Seeing that Orochimaru was gearing up for a fight, Sakura distracted him "We don't have time for that Orochimaru-ni, we promised mother we'd be right back, I'll be fine" Sakura wiped the last vestiges of tears away and proceeded to help Orochimaru with picking out the right vegetables.

Still more than a little angry because Sakura refused to tell him what his supposed friend had said to her, Orochimaru decided in his mind that he would confront his friend when Sakura wasn't around and find out exactly what was mentioned.

That happened when Sakura was allowed to wonder into town on her own to visit someone on the promise she wasn't gone long, Orochimaru took off after promising to keep an eye on Sakura if he found her in the crowd.

It was easy finding his friend however "Hey Orochimaru" the slightly older boy greeted only to frown upon seeing the anger in Orochimaru's eyes, "What have I done know to piss you off" he sighed in exasperation probably thinking Orochimrau was making a mountain out of a mole hill.

"You hurt my imouto-chan and I want to know exactly what it was that you said to her" Orochimaru accused angrily glaring with all his might at the brunette across from him, he was so close to just jumping forward and punching the boy in the jaw.

Scowling deeply at that gaining an attitude, the brunette snapped "I just told her the truth, that she was a little pink haired freak and to stop hanging around so much because it's annoying to always include her in our games" he spat.

Orochimaru shook his head in disbelief "I can't believe you, consider our friendship over" he sighed finding the brunette boy no longer worth it, instead Orochimaru would spend all of his extra time with his sister making it up to her for what the boy had done to her.

Jaw dropped, the brunette boys cheeks flushed with his anger "Well goodbye then but don't expect me to come crawling back to you" he hissed much like Orochimaru's snakes and stomped off, he would just find someone else to befriend.

Snorting, Orochimaru turned on his heel and sped off searching through the village for his pink haired sister, but after twenty minutes he couldn't find her so decided to just wait by a place Sakura always walked by no matter how many times they came here.

It was the gates to the village, Sakura would spend a long time gazing off into the distance longingly before letting a wistful sigh pass through her lips, then she would latch onto his hand again and they would be on their way home.

Across town, at the Nara compound, Sakura was sitting with Shikaku and watching him play a game of shogi with his girlfriend Yoshino, the pinkette adored the woman instantly for her love of pink "Aww looks like you won again" Yoshino sulked lightly losing yet again against her boyfriend.

"Would you like to go a round Sakura" Yoshino gestured to her spot and Shikaku started setting the board to rights, Sakura squealed softly in delight before taking the proffered spot, and the new game commenced, it became obvious that Sakura had skills with the game.

Shikaku's face twitched belying his thoughts as Sakura trapped him in a corner, he eyed her and spotted the smug look on her face, she knew exactly what it was that she had done "Well Yoshino your pride has been avenged" he teased and the young woman blushed a rosy red.

Giggling, Sakura jumped to her feet "Thanks for the game Shikaku-san" she bowed her head politely "I'll see you again Yoshino-san" Sakura nodded at the woman before scampering off into town predictably going to the gates.

Sakura got a surprise however upon seeing her brother waiting for her "Where is it that you go exactly" Orochimaru asked scooping Sakura into his arms when she requested it of him, grinning innocenlty, Sakura decided to appease her brother for the time being.

"Shikaku-san lets me play a game of shogi with him every once in awhile" she blabbered on sharing her love of the game with Orochimaru who sweat dropped, he had never known how much of a shogi lover his sister was and was resolved to ask for a shogi board for his birthday.

Suddenly a question Orochimaru wanted to ask his sister came to mind "So how is it exactly that you befriended Lord Nara" he peered down into her emerald eyes that held a knowing look in them, Sakura shrugged before answering with a yawn.

"I came across his betrothed and she invited me to come over to the compound to enjoy a cup of tea, and that evolved into playing a game of shogi" Sakura leaned her head into Orochimaru's neck feeling tired all of a sudden.

Rolling his eyes with an amused smile on his lips, Orochimaru hugged his sister closer so that she would be more comfortable, by the time they made it back to the house Sakura was snoring softly in his ear "It's okay mother, imouto-chan is just asleep" Orochimaru whispered softly.

"For being such a good oni-san, your mother and I have decided to allow you to pick out one early birthday present" Yudoku announced quietly as Nimaijita took Sakura away to tuck her into bed for her nap until dinner time.

Orochimaru considered the request for a moment though he already knew what he wanted "Can I get a shogi board for my early present" he asked politely, the reason for this was because Orochimaru wanted to learn how to play a game with Sakura.

Eyeing his five year old son at the strange request, Yudoku shrugged "Very well then, you, your sister and myself will all go into town tomorrow while your mother goes on a quick mission" he stated before patting Orochimaru on the head.

The next day after breakfast, Yudoku gathered his children, "Come along you two we are going to the store, Orochimaru has requested a early birthday present, see you when you return my dear" he pressed a chaste kiss to Nimaijita's lips then waved as they walked out the door.

"What did you ask for Ni-san" Sakura asked looked up into golden eyes, she was currently being carried by Orochimaru as she had felt lazy that day, at the question though her brother smiled sheepishly and chuckled in embarrassment.

Rubbing the back of his head Orochimaru took a deep breath "Well imouto-chan after yesterday I decided I wanted to learn shogi so will you teach me the game so that we can bond over it" he flashed Sakura a hopeful grin.

Squealing softly in delight at the news Sakura wrapped her tiny arms around Orochimaru's neck "That would be so, so awesome" she chattered on "I'll even teach you all my tricks" she smiled innocently and Orochimaru shook his head laughing at her in amusement.

"I'm sure you will Sakura imouto-chan" Orochimaru gently mused Sakura's hair up knowing how much she hated it when it was messy, it was something they had all learned very quickly not to do so Orochimaru had learned a way to ruffle her pink hair without messing it up.

In town the Toigatta's ran into an unexpected person "Ah Lord First what brings you back into town, is it to visit Lord Tobirama" Yudoku questioned gesturing for his children to stand to the side, but the brunette man paid him little attention as his onyx eyes lighted upon the pinkette.

Hashirama was in shock, he hadn't expected to see Sakura so soon but stilling his tongue lest it got the tiny girl in trouble, Hashirama forced himself to look at Yudoku "Your correct I came to see my brother good day" he nodded as politely as he could then headed towards the hokage tower.

Giving an inward grimace at the upset look on Hashirama's face, Sakura resolved to go speak with him as soon as she had a little free time to herself "Papa shouldn't we get to the store" she prodded to get Orochimaru and her father moving again.

Coming back to himself, Yudoku shook his head to shake it from the thoughts that had suddenly invaded his head, the first had acted so strangely upon seeing his daughter "Your right Sakura we should hurry" Yudoku ushered his children to the store.

Inside, Orochimaru searched through the shelves looking for the perfect shogi board and found it in the form of something unexpected "Sakura what do you think of this one" Orochimaru hefted Sakura into his arms to let her see on the high shelf.

Spotting the one her brother was talking about, Sakura gasped in awe and nodded her head rapidly "That's so cool Ni-san" she said coolly smiling wide at Orochimaru, he gently took the board from the shelf after setting her on her feet.

The shogi board in question had a board that had snakes and cherry blossoms engraved on the bottom of the board along with have snakes and cherry blossoms as it's pieces "I'll take this one father" Orochimaru held out the board and Yudoku carefully took it with his hands.

"Very well then Orochimaru" Yudoku smiled at his son though still found it odd for him to request such a gift when he had never shown such an interest before and wondered what had sparked the desire to learn the game.

Then remembering the earlier conversation between his two children instead wondered when Sakura had learned to play the game but left it for a later time, Yudoku went to the counter and paid for the board before handing it back over to Orochimaru.

"Now you better take good care of that" Yudoku warned "Also you may go play wherever you wish for the time being but be home for dinner, this is money for lunch if you so choose" he gave his two children some ryo before giving them a wave heading home.

Orochimaru took Sakura by the hand and rushed off to his favorite park, it was clear that Sakura didn't want to be there upon arrival "Where would you like to go then imouto-chan" Orochimaru sighed, he might as well let Sakura choose the place they would play the game if she was going to teach him.

"Well..." Sakura trailed off avoiding her brothers golden gaze "It's the flower field outside the village, it's not very far just a couple minutes walk" she put her hands behind her back and smiled sweetly with a cute pout that came afterwards.

Gulping at the thought of leaving the village without the protection of their parents "I don't know imouto-chan, it could be dangerous out there" Orochimaru frowned slightly, Sakura pouted even further and he finally gave in.

"Alright but only for a little while" Orochimaru announced before taking Sakura by the hand again and walking towards the village gates, maybe if she got to go out just this once his sister would stop the daily ritual she enacted every time they passed by the gates.

Signing their names on the sign out sheet, Orochimaru faced the gates bravely "Cone on Ni-san, it's not as scary as you think" Sakura giggled teasingly at him and without further ado took him by the hand and led him from the village.

Reluctantly, Orochimaru followed along behind his sister shaking slightly as they got further from the safety of the village "I'm gonna swallow whatever pride I have right now and say I'm scared out of my wits" Orochimaru shivered.

"Trust me Ni-san the flower field is guarded by the mysterious protector" Sakura stated with a knowing glint in her emerald eyes "For now lets just have fun" she grinned and had her brother set up his brand spanking new shogi board.

Soon Orochimaru was well on his way to learning the rules of the game Sakura cherished it only took a couple hours for him to get the basics by that time their stomachs startled rumbling with telltale signs of hunger "Lets go get lunch imouto-chan" Orochimaru stood.

Sakura hurriedly put the shogi board back in its box, she would teach Orochimaru how to do that later and let her brother scoop her into his arms as clutching the box lightly to her chest as they rushed back to the village to the tea and dango shop.

After lunch, the two siblings head to the park Orochimaru had previously wanted to spend his time at and stayed there until it was almost dinner time, they got home in the nick of time and ate dinner silently tired from playing all day.

Neither of her children put up a fuss at bath time or when she put them down for bed, both Sakura and Orochimaru knocked out, Nimaijita smiled fondly and pressed a gently kiss to their foreheads "Goodnight my precious children" she shut each of their doors quietly heading to her own room.


	37. 3

"Now are you sure you can handle your sister during the day" Nimaijita asked her son one last time before he scurried off to the academy toting his sister with him for the big day known as bring your siblings day.

Orochimaru gave a weary sigh and glanced over at his two year old sister, Sakura was currently entranced by a pretty green butterfly "Absolutely mama, imouto-chan is always so well behaved" he boasted proudly, Orochimaru was glad he had a good mannered sister.

Yudoku chuckled and patted Orochimaru on the shoulder "Alright then you two best be off, here are your lunches and things for Sakura to do" he gave Orochimaru an extra backpack, Yudoku watched with interest as his son took his sister by the hand and walked slowly for her sake.

"I'm glad they get along so well now" Nimaijita sighed in content leaning her head on her husbands shoulder, at first neither of them had been sure why Sakura had disliked her brother so much but that had changed and now they were thick as thieves.

Nodding in agreement to his wife, Yudoku wrapped his arm around his wife's waist "Yes, as I am, now we should prepare for our own mission" he turned and heading in to start packing, it would be a three day mission.

Nimaijita did as her husband and tossed a bunch of weapons and neatly folded clothes haphazardly in a bag, her two children had been offered a place to stay with the Senju's thanks to Hashirama's insistence and she and Yudoku had seen no reason to refuse.

Across town, the two Toigatta siblings paused at the gates to the academy "Are you okay Sakura" Orochimaru asked worriedly when she looked up at the entrance with sadness in her emerald eyes, at his question though, Sakura eyes snapped to his and bored deeply into the gold irises.

Knowing it was making her brother uncomfortable, Sakura lowered her gaze to the ground "Yes I'm alright Ni-san" she smiled sweetly, the truth was she wasn't, she actually hadn't expected to end up here so soon but the memories upon seeing the academy had sprung up anyway.

Smiling fondly, Orochimaru hefted Sakura into his arms and carried her across the entrance of the academy grounds "See that wasn't so scary" he flashed her a teasing grin when she puffed up her cheeks at him though Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"Thank you Orochimaru-ni" Sakura hugged him round the middle some of the parents of the other children caught this and cooed at the cute sight, Orochimaru's cheeks flushed in embarrassment but he quickly wrapped his arms around Sakura to hug her back lest she get huffy with him.

"See that little girl, the pink haired one isn't she absolutely adorable" Sakura's ear's caught the tail end of a conversation and turned around searching for the one and spotted the telltale blonde and honey brown eyes of her future mentor.

Getting an idea, Sakura flashed a teasing grin at her brother and sped away from him, they had a little bit of time to get in a good game of chase, though this particular game would end near Tsunade because the one thing Sakura wanted was to befriend the blonde girl.

Tensing at that mischievous smile, Orochimaru sighed and situated the backpacks more comfortable so the lunches within didn't get ruined and took off after his little sister, Sakura once she was in the mood was extremely playful.

"Na, na, na, na, na can't catch me Orochimaru-ni" Sakura singsonged cutely flashing across the academy grounds heading on a straight path to Tsunade, though she supposed she should have been paying attention as she crashed into another familiar face.

Shaking her head upon seeing stars, Orochimaru skid to a halt by her side "Imouto-chan are you okay" he asked kneeling down next to her and pressing a gentle hand to the back of her head feeling for any bumps that might have formed with her none to light impact on the ground.

"I'm k" Sakura blinked her eyes rapidly and winced when Orochimaru put a hand on her forehead, the boy she had crashed into also leaned down and she found herself looking into Jiraiya's onyx eyes "I'm very sorry for crashing into you" Sakura apologized feeling unwanted tears gather in her eyes.

Jiraiya cringed as Tsunade came to stand at his side "It's alright cutie, you should be more careful though" he patted her lightly on the top of her head seeing the rather ugly bruise blooming across her forehead, Jiraiya faced the little boy that was still kneeling next to the pinkette.

"Sorry, I'm Jiraiya and this is Tsunade Senju, you should probably have that looked at" Jiraiya introduced himself and the blonde before pointing at the bruise on the pinkette's larger than normal brow, Orochimaru glanced down and panicked.

"Oh my god Sakura you are definitely not fine, the names Orochimaru Toigatta and this is my sister" Orochimaru jumped up and scooped Sakura into his arms and took off towards the academy to the nurses office to have her bruise healed up by the medic.

Blinking at the rapid departure of the raven haired boy, Jiraiya seized up in laughter, Tsunade gave a roll of her eyes and started heading to class "Better hurry up or I'm going to leave you in the dust" she called over her shoulder interrupting Jiraiya before he could truly start a laughing fest.

"Nurse can you heal my sister, she got a bad bruise on her forehead" Orochimaru crashed through the open door of the nurses office and the young green haired woman turned around in her chair before gasping in horror at the sight of the bruise.

Sakura sulked feeling uncomfortable under the woman's scrutinizing gaze, she became even more so disconcerted as the woman healed her forehead, the feel of foreign chakra in her system was extremely wrong and Sakura knew from then on she would heal herself.

"There you go but I suggest that your precocious little sister take it easy for the rest of the day" the nurse scolded sternly before dismissing the siblings from her office, Sakura subdued for the time being followed Orochimaru obediently to his classroom.

A few minutes later, Sakura wanted to laugh, it was funny how things turned out, the minute she and Orochimaru had entered the class, Jiraiya had waved his arms madly and gestured to the two seats in between himself and Tsunade.

"Oy Orochimaru over here" he shouted across the classroom behaving like a buffoon, so Orochimaru seeing no reason or any other empty seats decided to sit there, Sakura was squished to his side stuck between him and Tsunade which she was happy for at least she got to be by the young blonde.

As the lesson got underway, Orochimaru sneakily handed Sakura a drawing pad and some colored pencils so that she wouldn't be bored, though she seemed to interested in listening to his sensei talk about the history of other countries that bordered the land of fire.

Honey brown eyes shifted subtly to the side to peer at the tiny pinkette squashed in between her and the raven haired boy the girl had come with, Tsunade was curious, sure it was bring your siblings day but the pinkette was to well behaved.

Sakura feeling the burn of someones gaze boring into the side of her head snapped her eyes up to look into honey brown, Tsunade's cheeks turned a red as she was caught in the act of staring and turned her head, feeling mischievous Sakura tugged on the sleeve of her shirt capturing Tsunade's attention.

Glancing at her sensei briefly, Tsunade leaned down "What is it little girl" she whispered lowly silently wondering what the pinkette wanted since she had obviously tugged on the sleeve of her shirt for some reason or another.

"Is there something you'd like to ask Tsunade-san" Sakura asked innocently, her large emerald eyes trained on Tsunade's face that twitched at the question and with a huff Tsunade straightened in her seat not wanting to get in trouble.

Frowning slightly 'Well this is going to be harder than I thought it would be' Sakura mused inwardly prompting her inner self to emerge and start ranting and raving about how much of a brat Tsunade was 'Inner stop it I'm trying to concentrate' Sakura barked.

'Sorry Saku-chan' Inner sulked before disappearing, Sakura harrumphed inwardly before focusing on the lesson that was still going on, soon since it was old details, Sakura took up the colored pencils and drawing pad and started drawing.

Twenty minutes later, Orochimaru glanced down at his quiet little sister and almost gasped out loud, but he refrained from doing so, Sakura had started drawing herself sitting on a bench the very same one they were all one currently surrounded by Tsunade, himself and then Jiraiya.

And by the kami the drawing was gorgeous, then Orochimaru wondered what other latent talents did his sister possess, forcing himself to pay attention to his sensei again and jotting down notes here and there, he waited patiently for the lesson to be over.

Tsunade also found herself shifting her gaze to peer at the little girl again and her jaw dropped in open shock "What the hell" Tsunade spluttered interrupting the lesson, her sensei leveled a scolding glare at her and she sat down sheepishly.

Distracted by the exclamation, Sakura looked up into surprised honey brown eyes before looking down at her drawing, she had been doing it on autopilot so hadn't realized she had started drawing the three seven year old's sitting with her in the classroom.

"Would you like my picture Tsunade-san" Sakura asked sweetly neatly ripping the page out and handing it to the young girl, the blonde couldn't contain her soft gasp and gently took the drawing in her hands before placing it in her bag.

A couple hours later after a change in lessons, the children and their siblings were dismissed for lunch "Hey Tsunade what did you make that huge commotion for anyway" Jiraiya asked as they sat on a bench far away from the Toigatta siblings.

Scowling softly at having been caught off guard by a little girl, Tsunade pulled the drawing out and presented it to Jiraiya "That little pink haired girl drew this while in class and then gave it to me" she huffed and the white haired boy looked down.

His brows climbed into his bangs "What the, are you telling me a little two year old drew this haha that's hilarious Tsunade-chan" Jiraiya laughed boisterously only to get whacked over the head by an angry fist courtesy of his female friend.

"Why the hell do you think I shouted in surprised you dolt" Tsunade huffed at him angrily and gently shoved the drawing back in her bag for safe keeping, Jiraiya held his head with both hands just as the two siblings wandered over to them.

Sakura smiled impishly "Hey Tsunade-san would you like to play a game of shogi with me, my Ni-san packed his board but won't play with me anymore" she tossed Orochimaru a pout that he ignored with all the grace a boy his age currently possessed which wasn't much.

Eye twitching madly on her face, Tsunade pressed her lips together "Sorry I don't know how to play you should ask this buffoon" she jerked her thumb at Jiraiya, at that Sakura settle her emerald eyes on the white haired boy and Jiraiya gulped.

"Will you play a game of shogi with me Jiraiya-san" Sakura batted her lashes at him pouting her lips cutely so that the boy couldn't say no, a moment later he nodded his head with a sulk but sat down on the ground to play the game as she had requested.

It became increasingly obvious to Tsunade why Orochimaru would no longer play shogi with his little sister as Sakura beat Jiraiya seven times in a row without missing a beat "Who taught her how to play so well" Tsunade turned her attention on Orochimaru.

"According to her Lord Nara" Orochimaru shook his head not surprised "But my imouto-chan has always been different, talking and walking like that at only three months old" he explained and Tsunade's eyes widened before the snapped over to Sakura to peer at her with curiosity.

Sakura snickered "Thanks Jiraiya-san" she smiled all to sweetly before swiftly packing up the board, she would have usually gone to see Shikaku but since she was stuck at the academy with her brother not that, that was a bad thing, Sakura couldn't do what she normally did during the day.

"Yeah no problem kid" Jiraiya ruffled her hair and Sakura shrieked in dismay attempting to fix her hair but found it impossible due to it's long length, Orochimaru seeing the problem hurriedly pulled out the purple brush Sakura had requested for her birthday and brushed her hair.

A few minutes later the pink hair was smooth once again "Love you lots Ni-san" Sakura hugged his neck squeezing tightly but not to tightly, then decided to be a little more nicer and pressed a wet kiss to his cheek, inwardly grinning at the look of thinly veiled disgust.

Orochimaru grimaced and wiped his cheek "Aw gross imouto-chan" he stuck his tongue out at her childishly but Sakura merely smiled innocently "And I love you to" Orochimaru finished up with a hug of his own causing some of the teachers to grin at the adorableness.

Feeling bored all of a sudden, Sakura got an idea though she knew it would shock a lot of people, she didn't care right now, she longed to sing so when Orochimaru spotted her opening her mouth, he thought she was going to scream and jumped forward only to pause in shock. 

" _May the good Lord be with you, down every road you roam_ _._ _  
And may sunshine and happiness surround you when you're far from home_ _._ _  
And may you grow to be proud dignified and true_ _._ _  
And do unto others as you'd have done to you_ _._ _  
Be courageous and be brave and in my heart you'll always stay_ _._ __

 _Forever young_ _._ _  
Forever young_ _._ __

 _May good fortune be with you, may your guiding light be strong_ _._ _  
Build a stairway to heaven with a prince or a vagabond_ _._ _  
And may you never love in vain and in my heart you will always remain_ _._ __

 _Forever young_ _._ _  
Forever young_ _._ __

 _Forever young_ _._ _  
Forever young.  
Forever young._

 _And when you finally fly away, I'll be hoping that I served you well.  
For all the wisdom of a lifetime no one can ever tell.  
But whatever road you choose, I'm right behind you, win or lose._

 _Forever young.  
Forever young._

 _Forever young.  
Forever young."_

Silence settled over the academy playground like a thick blanket, Sakura opened her emerald eyes to peer around nervously, "Uh Oni-san what's the matter" she asked looking at her pale looking brother, he was paler than normal which was saying something.

"Who taught you how to sing like that imouto-chan" Orochimaru questioned shakily his whole body had froze upon hearing that song and his hands trembled as he pulled Sakura into his side where she was going to stay from then on.

Realizing to late that maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to sing out in the open like that Sakura cursed at herself mentally all while trying to come up with a good lie to tell her brother "Yoshino-san likes to sing sometimes" Sakura blurted out hoping that it was believable.

At that the playground became a cacophony of sound and a couple of the sensei's rushed over to the gathered group of children "Excuse me Toigatta-san, but that's your little sister right" one sensei asked of Orochimaru who nodded mutely.

"Give this to your parents when you return home because we would love to have such a talented child in our class" the other handed over a scroll and Orochimaru took it shocked to his very core, he wasn't sure he would be able to handle having his sister in his class.

Sakura groaned inwardly berating herself for being so stupid 'Great just what I freaking need more people fussing over me cause I'm such a damn prodigy, I'm really beginning to hate the kami' she scowled deeply falling silent.

Feeling the anger wafting from his sister in waves Orochimaru released a long suffering sigh and pulled Sakura into his lap "It's ok imouto-chan, I doubt mama and papa will enroll you into the academy so young" he soothed gently rubbing her hair.

Relaxing in Orochimaru's hold Sakura leaned her head back to peer into his golden eyes with large unsure eyes "I don't know oni-san, what if they do decide then what" her lip wobbled and tears welled in her emerald eyes only to spill over.

Not sure what to tell his sister at that Orochimaru squeezed Sakura tightly, he was scared for her, he didn't want Sakura to have to suffer because she was supposedly a prodigy, it was a horrible situation all around "Well then we'll just have to stick together" he finally vowed.

Rubbing her eyes to get rid of the tears Sakura gave her brother a watery smile unable to help herself, despite her initial reluctance, she had gotten attached to Orochimaru, Sakura was certain it was due to the interference of the kami but couldn't find it in herself to care.

The rest of the day passed by quietly as lessons resumed, Sakura once again drawing in her sketch book passing round pictures when she finished them to each of the three older children that she sat with all while absorbing the information the sensei was telling them.

Tsunade was surprised though when her parents came to pick her up and announced that Sakura and Orochimaru would be coming home with her, the three days there passed by in a blur and soon the toigatta siblings went home.


	38. 4

It was only a year later as Sakura turned three that her parents gave into the insistence of the academy sensei's and enrolled their daughter into Orochimaru's class despite her wishes "But papa I don't want to go" Sakura whined as her mother dressed in a pretty yukata.

"Your going young lady so you best quit your whining" Yudoku scolded and helped Sakura put on her purple backpack "Now go with your brother" he ordered and the pinkette trudged over to her brother pouting, Orochimaru smiled and took Sakura's hand.

As they left their home, Sakura started complaining "It's not fair" she stomped her foot though kept walking with Orochimaru, this only drove Sakura to dislike the kami even more it was ridiculous why couldn't she be a normal person for once.

Cringing at the angry words Orochimaru heaved a sigh "I promise to protect you imouto-chan, so just sit between more and Tsunade like before" he ordered lightly, Sakura sulked but nodded her head not wanting to kick up a fuss right now.

"Thank you oni-san" Sakura clutched onto Orochimaru's hand a little tighter as they walked through the academy gates and across the grounds to enter the building and down the halls to the classroom, her nerves got the better of her though when all the older kids stared at her.

After the sensei introduced her as the new student, Sakura was seated between her brother and Tsunade like he had asked and pulled out a notebook to write down notes, 'If I'm going to be stuck in the stinking academy I might as well get good grades' Sakura thought to herself.

Glad to see the pinkette getting motivated Orochimaru focused on the lesson at hand and stayed that way until it was lunch time "Ni-san" Sakura nudged him in the side and Orochimaru gave a jolt startled at the abrupt movement.

"Ah sorry" Orochimaru smiled sheepishly before rising from his seat to let the two girls out, Tsunade shook her head in exasperation while Sakura grasped his hand unwilling to be separated from him though oddly Orochimaru was just fine with that.

Eager to get out of the classroom, Sakura dragged her brother along behind her as she followed Jiraiya and Tsunade to the playground where they would all eat lunch and then play a couple of games until it was time to go back in for even more lessons.

Once the four children were finished eating, Jiraiya turned his attention onto Sakura "So hows it feel to be enrolled in the academy" he teased knowing it would rile the young girl up and sure enough Sakura's cheeks flushed and she huffed angrily.

"I wish I wasn't but I know mama and papa won't take me out now so my only option is to be the best I can" Sakura scowled deeply but didn't direct it an anyone in particular not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings just in case they took offense to her scowl.

Growing pale, Jiraiya wisely let the subject drop after saying one last thing to the pinkette "I didn't mean to upset you Sakura-chan, I think this could be good for you at least you'd be finished much earlier and won't have to go through this again" he flashed her a smile.

Blinking, Sakura mulled Jiraiya's words around in her head before nodding, he was right at least she wouldn't have to come back hear and would be a genin much earlier than any of the other kids "I didn't see it but thanks Jiraiya" Sakura grinned widely.

"No problem Sakura-chan" Jiraiya's cheeks grew red in embarrassment, he hadn't thought Sakura would take his words to heart but she had and now he was feeling a little embarrassed over it Tsunade snickered at him causing Orochimaru to chuckle and Sakura to giggle.

Sakura bit her lip to prevent any more giggles from escaping, Jiraiya really was to funny and wondered how he had turned into such a pervert, sure he was a buffoon but so far he hadn't gone around trying to peek at girls.

Though if she ever caught him doing that, Sakura wouldn't hesitate to pound on him, hopefully it would prevent him from getting any big idea's, though then he wouldn't write those books and decided to just leave it be.

Once lunch was finished all the children were taken out for a lesson on weapons, "Alright next is Toigatta Sakura" the sensei called and Sakura stepped forward nervously, it was an act but if she didn't at least make it seem like she was unsure then everyone would get suspicious.

The sensei handed her a dull kunai and told Sakura how to handle it correctly before stepping back "I just throw it right" Sakura asked innocently, some of the older kids laughing at her, the sensei sighed but gestured for her to just get it over with.

Grinning impishly, Sakura aimed her kunai and with a light flick of her wrist sent it sailing to smack dead center in the target, smug Sakura turned and got back into line fighting with herself not to laugh at the look on her sensei's face, 'That will show him not to treat me like a child" Sakura thought.

Sending his sister a quick look, Orochimaru took his turn and missed by several inches "Good but you can improve, I suggest practicing after school" the sensei told him before having Orochimaru stand in line again, he was discouraged though.

Frowning inwardly at the dejection displayed clearing on her brothers face, Sakura huddled into his side "I'm sorry Ni-san" she apologized, Orochimaru was so sweet as a child and she found herself wondering how he had turned into such a well a bastard to put it mildly.

Knowing what Sakura was trying to do, Orochimaru flashed Sakura a reassuring smile "I'll be okay, that just means I'll have to practice, maybe we can stay here for a bit you can help me" he asked hopefully, Sakura rarely refused him.

Perking up at the request, Sakura nodded her head rapidly "Absolutely, it's very easy once you get it right" she chattered quietly so as not to interrupt their sensei who was still going down the line of his students and calling them up to give throwing a kunai a try.

Once everyone had taken their turn the sensei blew a whistle and Sakura separated herself from her brothers side "Five laps around the track, no walking or jogging, the first one to finish will be free from homework" he ordered.

Emerald eyes lighting up at the chance to exercise even just a little bit, Sakura took off like a rocket leaving her brother, Tsunade and Jiraiya in the dust "Is there anything your little sister can't do" Tsunade asked in exasperation starting her own laps thought Sakura was far ahead of them.

"I don't know" Orochimaru shook his head and spied Sakura in the lead, he frowned, why did he have to have such a talented little sister, not that it was a bad thing, it was just so weird, but at least he didn't have to worry so much seeing as she had a thick skin most of the time.

Long pink trailing after her, Sakura felt joy as she raced passed her classmates, none of them realized that this was her slowest pace and could go even faster if she wished it but decided not to because then it would draw even more attention upon herself.

Finishing her laps, Sakura sat to the side on a bench "Well done Toigatta-san, you won't have to do any homework" her sensei stated though he was a little put out that his youngest student had practically outclassed all of her classmates.

Sakura nodded though she knew she would do her homework anyway it was something she simply couldn't just not do even with the permission of her sensei, with that Sakura jumped to her feet as her brother came to a stop crossing the finish line.

"I'm not even going to ask this time imouto-chan" Orochimaru said as they were all ushered back into the classroom for a little free time before they were released for the rest of the day, Sakura smiled at him innocently though inwardly she was a little perturbed by his nonchalant attitude.

Sulking inwardly 'Even Orochimaru thinks I'm weird' Sakura sighed to herself becoming a little depressed at the thought, sure she had been called that a lot over the years but for some reason the thought of her now older brother thinking it hurt a little.

'Why the heck is it bothering me so much' Sakura crossed her arms trying to come up with an explanation to her unwarranted emotion, then it came to her, 'I'm going soft am I really losing my confidence' Sakura scowled to herself.

Unaware of his sisters inner thoughts Orochimaru worked on some of his homework so that he didn't have so much to do at home, he was a little upset that Sakura didn't have to do any but decided he would get over it eventually.

The bell rang and the two siblings gathered up their belongings, along the way back home, Sakura tugged on the sleeve of her brothers shirt "Orochimari-ni do you really think I'm weird" she asked with a frown plastered across her brow.

"Of course not, I adore you imouto-chan, even though you act strange sometimes, where did that question come from" Orochimaru stopped and stood in place before turning his gold eyes on the pinkette, all while wondering if someone had called Sakura a mean name while his back was turned.

Blinking tears back Sakura pressed on "It's just that sometimes you give me this odd look and well you never really elaborate when I ask" she scuffed her shoe on the dirt ground clutching a book to her chest never once looking up.

Rubbing his face a chuckle rumbled out from between his lips before he could stop himself "Oh imouto-chan you silly girl, that's only because I worry about you so much" Orochimaru pulled Sakura in for a hug that she hurriedly returned.

Worries put at ease for now, Sakura happily took Orochimaru's hand when he held it out for her "I'm ready to go home now" she skipped along by his side, adults cooing over her cuteness as they headed home to eat dinner.

After dinner though, Orochimaru was surprised as Sakura calmly sat next to him and pulled out her own work "I though the sensei said you didn't have to you" he asked with a quirked eyebrow, Sakura smiled sweetly before shrugging her tiny shoulders.

"Just cause sensei said that doesn't mean I'm going to listen besides I'd rather do it so that I can catch up with all of you" Sakura stated before scratching down a few answers on her math worksheet, Orochimaru shook his head and turned to his own work.

The minute the two siblings finished their homework, Orochimaru realized what it was that he had forgotten "Oh imouto-chan, do you think we can go out and practice for a few minutes since we forgot" he announced sheepishly.

Sakura grinned, and finished up her drawing, it was a target on a piece of cardboard "Alright Ni-san" she grasped the kunai she had gotten from her father and led Orochimaru from the house to a tree and pinned her target in place.

"Now Ni-san" Sakura started in a no nonsense way "The first thing you should understand is that you can't be afraid of the weapon or kunai as it may be, it has to move as an extension of yourself" she lectured after passing the kunai to her brother.

Staring at the metal tool in his hands, Orochimaru listened eagerly, he idly thought that Sakura was better at explaining things than the teacher was "Okay I think I understand that part" he said when she trailed off and looked at him expectantly.

Nodding in satisfaction that at least her brother understood the basics of what she was trying to tell him, Sakura started in with the second part of her impromptu lesson "The second thing you should learn when handling a weapon" Sakura began again.

"Is that aim and accuracy come first, when you get that part down, you can start putting strength behind your throws" Sakura warned hoping to drive that little fact into Orochimaru's brain, it was an important lesson so she hoped he wouldn't forget it the next day.

Gulping, Orochimaru nodded, his sister was scary "May I give it a try now" he asked and Sakura moved to the side so that she was out of the way, Orochimaru hoped to the kami that he didn't accidentally hit her.

Chewing on her finger nails in anticipation, Sakura watched her brother line his kunai up with the target then nary a flick of his wrist sent it flying, it veered off and she crouched to avoid getting stabbed with the haywire kunai.

"Ni-san, you added strength" Sakura scolded in a flat tone of voice, Orochimaru cringed and looked at her with remorse in his golden eyes, sighing 'I can see I have my work cut out for me' she mused inwardly traipsing off to find the missing kunai.

A moment later she found it "Ah Manda-san very sorry for disturbing you" Sakura apologized to the now much larger snake he was as wide as her neck and much longer, the snake settled his green eyes on her before hissing grumpily.

"Don't do it again" Manda hissed reproachfully before slithering into his hole, Sakura slumped her shoulders with a sigh and wandered back to where she had left Orochimaru, handing the kunai she had retrieved back to him, Sakura stood behind her brother this time.

Orochimaru grimaced, but once again lined his kunai up with the target his sister had made for practice and then tossed it with clenched eyes, hearing the disapproving grumble from behind him Orochimaru knew he had messed up.

Throwing her hands in the air, Sakura harrumphed angelically "Ni-san" she started in a warning tone, coming around to face him with her hands fisted on her hips, Sakura ground her teeth when she saw he had his eyes squeezed shut.

Unwilling to face his sisters wrath, Orochimaru sighed "I know I messed up again" he said with a little sigh before loping into the forest to gather the kunai so that Sakura didn't have to, it was the least he could do since she was putting such an effort in to try and teach him how to throw a kunai.

Settling himself in front of the target again, Orochimaru took aim this time exerting control over the force of his swing, it hit a little closer to the center this time and Sakura cheered "You did it Ni-san" she wrapped her little arms around his waist.

"Oh thank the kami" Orochimaru breathed out in relief, his attention shifted when their father poked his head out the door and called them in for bath time, Sakura was taken away first like usual then Orochimaru took his turn.

The nightly ritual was enacted and Sakura dozed into a happy sleep, this time around was going much slower than she thought so she decided that instead of pushing forward like she had before, she would take her time and learn a little more about Orochimaru.


	39. 5

A couple years later on Sakura's fifth birthday, she got an unexpected dream visitor, _**'Sakura, you mustn't let Nawaki fall prey to the war'**_ Ushinawareta warned suddenly shocking the pinkette, Sakura had completely forgotten about Tsunade's younger brother.

'I promise' Sakura vowed determination shining in her emerald eyes, she knew it was a long ways off but at least she would have time to prepare and come up with a solid plan to prevent Nawaki's death, with that Sakura woke up in a cold sweat.

Apparently there were after effects to being dragged to the godly realm, because for the entire next three days Sakura was sick, vomiting up her guts "Poor baby" Nimaijita rubbed her forehead with a cool cloth as sweat poured down her face.

Thankfully it was something that couldn't be caught so Orochimaru did his homework in Sakura's room, "I brought you your homework" he smiled and handed over the worksheets, her emerald eyes though dull right now lit up and Sakura happily began doing her homework.

"I'm sorry you got sick" Orochimaru said a few minutes in, Sakura turned her head gently to the side, "Tsunade was asking about you and was very worried when I told her that you were sick" he explained hoping to perk his sister up some.

Exuding happiness, Sakura giggled in a scratchy way, her voice was raw and it hurt to swallow, "Happy" she croaked out before rubbing her throat hoping to ease the pain, though it did no good and Sakura began coughing.

At that, Yudoku peeked into the room and hurried over to his bed ridden daughters side "You don't look so good" Orochimaru frowned in concern, Sakura was much paler than usual if that even made sense since she was already a light colored girl.

"You may very well be right Orochimaru and your sister might have to go to the hospital" Yudoku looked Sakura over and noticed her flushed cheeks and the damp neckline of her night gown, indicating that she was feverish.

Sulking at that, Sakura grumbled and crossed her arms, the only signs of her displeasure even as her father took her gently in his arms, knowing that complaining would get her no where, Sakura sent a wave at her brother who sent her a sad smile.

"I'll be okay" Sakura whispered softly and was rewarded with a smile from Orochimaru, her father conversed with her mother for a moment, then they were on their way to the hospital, where Sakura was admitted in and was stuck in another bed.

A couple hours after Yudoku had left, Hashirama and Tobirama wandered in after knocking lightly on her door at the sight of them, Sakura became even more grumpier and huffed at their laughing faces, "I thinks she's angry" Hashirama whispered loudly.

Having been forced not to talk to allow her throat to rest, Sakura sent them a mild glare and turned her head stubbornly to the side "We heard you were sick Sakura-chan, so we brought you a couple of get well gifts" Tobirama presented a couple of boxes to her.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Sakura held out her hands expectantly and Tobirama placed the neatly wrapped boxes in her arms, snatching up the clipboard that was left on the table for her use, Sakura wrote a message for the two men.

" **Thanks"** was all it said but the two senju understood that Sakura was happy to see them as she neatly opened the boxes and hardly contained herself as she spotted the items within, the first held a brand new purple ribbon and the second held a purple stuffed canine.

Wishing so badly to speak her mind about the second gift, though Sakura quickly hugged it to her chest, she let out a little yawn "We'll see you again soon" Tobirama waved and he and his brother left Sakura's hospital room so that she could rest.

The next day, Orochimaru came by to see Sakura, having left home earlier than usual to do so "Hey imouto-chan, I hope you get better, here's your homework if you feel up to doing it" he dropped off her unfinished homework.

Then in a move that shocked Sakura, he pressed a kiss to her sweat matted forehead, like their parents always did "Love you Sakura-imouto" Orochimaru called wishing so badly that she wasn't sick, it made him feel awful that she was stuck in bed.

Sakura was much like a butterfly, going wherever she pleased, the pinkette loved spreading her wings so to speak so it sucked that she was bed ridden and unable to run around like she was use to, "Still sick" Tsunade asked as Orochimaru sat in his seat.

"Yeah, the medics said it would be a few days before she was well enough to come back to class" Orochimaru sighed depressed, it was strange not having her hanging around, Tsunade frowned before opening her mouth, she snapped it closed as Jiraiya seated himself.

In the hospital, Sakura got another surprise visitor in the form of "Mito-chan" she whispered as loudly as she could, drawing the red heads attention, if Sakura had been allowed, she would have already jumped into the older womans arms and squeezed the life out of her.

"Aw Sakura-chan" Mito creased her forehead in concern, she hadn't realized that Sakura was this sick, in all the time she had known the girl, Sakura had never been bed ridden like this "I brought you a card" Mito presented the get well card to the pinkette.

A happy smile spread across Sakura's lips and she took the card in her hands, it said get well from all of her friends and former family "Thanks very much" Sakura whispered softly and set the card on the table with her ribbon.

"No need to thank me Sakura-chan, besides we are all very worried about you" Mito sat primly on the side of the large hospital bed, the little girl looked tiny and it broke her heart, "We wish you had been born with us again" Mito brushed Sakura's bangs off of her forehead.

Sakura sulked, "Kami's idea" she didn't elaborate, the last thing Sakura wanted was to strain her voice even further, thankfully Mito understood that she had, had no choice in the matter and the red head pulled her in for a tender hug, their first in several years.

"Well we all hope you get better soon" Mito gave her a small smile and then rose to her feet, with a wave, the red head left the hospital room, the last thing Mito wanted was for Sakura to get in trouble for being in contact with her.

Laying down, Sakura decided to take a quick nap, when she opened her eyes, Orochimaru was leaning over her "Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you, we decided to visit you during lunch, sensei brought us" he gestured at Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Tsunade sent her a concerned scowl "You better get soon quick, cause I don't know how much more of that sighing I can take" she jerked her thumb at Orochimaru in accusation, he merely smiled innocently not that he was fooling anyone.

Jiraiya however cried rivers "Oh poor Sakura-chan, I really hope you get well, it sucks not having you in class showing everyone up" he teased the girl who sent him an exasperated glare, Jiraiya grinned his tears dissipating.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura smiled at the three as they were whisked away by their sensei, no longer tired, she picked up her unfinished homework and started working on it until the nurse made her take another nap, though she wasn't tired.

"I can always make you go to sleep" the nurse threatened the stubborn pinkette when the girl refused to rest, with a long suffering sigh, Sakura snapped her book closed and lay down a displeased huff, but closed her eyes.

Glad that she was finally listening the nurse left the room, the minute she was gone, Sakura snickered to herself and sat up nabbing up her books again to finish up, by the time she was done, she felt tired enough and finally fell into a restful sleep.

The next time she opened her eyes, Kakuzu was sitting on the end of her bed with Shikaku leaning against the wall, it kind of freaked Sakura out a little and she gave a soft shriek of surprise "Hey now it's only us" Kakuzu frowned.

"Sorry wasn't expecting to see you two" Sakura pushed out shakily pressing a hand to her heart indicating the two had scared her more than they had intended, before they could apologize though "It's okay" Sakura smiled sweetly.

Shikaku eyed the tiny pinkette "So how come you are sick you never got sick before" he asked bluntly and Sakura settled her emerald eyes on him before scowling, whatever it was that had caused her to get sick obviously pissed her off immensely.

"Stupid kami pulled me into their world while I was sleeping and this is the after effects" Sakura spat in a low whisper, it was difficult to talk but she got her explanation out, suddenly a throaty chuckle escaped from Kakuzu and Sakura sent him a angry scowl.

Biting his cheek, Kakuzu forced his face into a neutral expression erasing any traces of his amusement "Didn't mean to laugh but why did the kami do something so reckless" he questioned curiously wondering what was so important that Sakura had been summoned into their realm.

"Was to warn me about Tsunade-chan's little brother and to tell me to save him" Sakura answered hotly though still speaking in a whisper, the more she spoke of the kami the angrier she got and both men knew that it was wise to stop asking questions.

Shikaku however let his curiosity get the better of him "Wait you mean Hashirama's going to have a grandson as well and that something is going to happen that you have to save him from" he asked and Sakura slapped her hands over her in realization.

Sending them a look, Sakura shook her head "Please forget what I said, no one was supposed to know" she grit out, she wasn't angry at her two friends but at her self for such a stupid mistake, both men finally got the hint and let the topic drop.

"We didn't bring you anything" Kakuzu stated bluntly and Sakura shrugged before getting panicky spreading his senses out, Kakuzu felt the approaching chakra of Sakura's now older brother, "See you" he waved and both left before Orochimaru found them loitering around Sakura's hospital room.

Orochimaru crashed through the open door carrying a pile of homework "Sorry I stayed a few minutes to practice" he apologized for his lateness "I brought you today's work" Orochimaru presented the worksheets to Sakura.

"Goody, already finished with the other" Sakura took the new work into her arms and handed the completed homework to Orochimaru, he neatly placed it in his bag before climbing onto the large hospital bed both siblings fitting comfortably side by side as they worked on their homework.

Soon Sakura and Orochimaru were finished and his attention wandered around the room, that's when he spotted the ribbon, the stuffed rabbit and the get well card "Hey where did these come from" Orochimaru asked brandishing the get well gifts at Sakura.

Jumping back slightly startled at having the items nearly shoved in her face, Sakura coughed nervously "The thing is Ni-san, Shikaku and Yoshino-san gave them to me" she lied straight to her brothers face, not being able to come up with a better one at that particular moment.

"Oh" Orochimaru deflated "The Nara's are very nice" he said and Sakura nodded going along with him so that he didn't catch on "Did you bring your shogi board" she asked quietly and Orochimaru rifled through his backpack before presenting the game to her.

Hearing the soft squeal of delight from his sister, Orochimaru smiled knowingly, and even though he knew he was going to lose, "Would you like to play a few games to pass the time" he asked and Sakura snatched the offer up like a rabid dog.

"Would I ever, you have no idea how boring it is in here" Sakura announced grumpily but moved a piece forward when her brother gestured for her to go first, it was Orochimaru's way of telling her that he understood very well how boring it was having been stuck in the hospital himself a couple of times.

A couple of hours passed by as Orochimaru lost to his sister again and again "You really are pretty good at this game" he stated as he began putting the shogi board and it's pieces back in it's box, he needed to get home before it got to dark.

"Yeah, love you and goodnight Orochimaru-ni" Sakura gave him a little wave as he returned the sentiments before leaving her hospital room, alone now, Sakura sank into a light depression that was broken by Madara coming into the room.

Spotting the upset look on the pinkette's face, Madara frowned "Hey" he murmured and the girl gave a jolt when Sakura saw that it was only him, she calmed down "Didn't mean to scare you" Madara apologized instantly despite her telling him not to.

"It's okay, my senses aren't up to par since I'm sick" Sakura sulked "What brings you here anyway" she asked eyeing the raven haired man cautiously, Madara liked to play mind games with people sometimes though it was all in good fun.

Madara chuckled softly and ruffled Sakura's hair as he sat on the edge of her hospital bed "We haven't been able to spend much time together since you came back and I saw my chance to come visit" Madara shrugged his shoulders lightly.

Wilting much like a flower would, Sakura slumped back into her pillows "Kami I can't wait to get the heck out of this hospital" she slapped her hand on the bed angrily, she was itching to move around, Sakura hated it when all she was forced to do was rest.

Forehead creasing in a frown itself, Madara reached out and pulled Sakura in for a hug, she came willingly "Missed this" Sakura sighed feeling tears forming behind her closed eyes, it was ridiculous how easily she cried now.

Soon Madara could feel the telltale trembles that accompanied crying instead of saying anything he wrapped Sakura up a little tighter as she sobbed silently like she usually did, a few minutes later, she pulled away "Feel better" Madara asked with a grin.

Nodding tiredly "Much" Sakura yawned and situated herself back on her pillows "I'll see you soon" she asked before Madara could leave, he turned to face her before nodding in agreement, assured now, Sakura closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

By the next morning Sakura was getting antsy, two days were long enough "Can I go home now" she complained loudly at the nurse, she didn't give two cents worth if she came off as a whiny little brat all Sakura wanted was to leave the hospital bed.

The nurse checked Sakura's temperature before giving her a flat unimpressed stare "I'm afraid not young lady, even though your throat is no longer swelled, your still running a very high fever" she shook her head and Sakura grumbled under her breath.

"Stupid hospital" Sakura scowled deeply and rolled over onto her side, though she sat up when her brother appeared "Ni-san" she perked up when Orochimaru raced over to her and pulled her into a tight hug though he didn't stay long and Sakura slumped onto her bed with another grumble.

That's the sight that greeted Izuna's and Zetsu's eyes, Sakura grumbling incoherently on her hospital bed and a heavy depressed aura swirling around in the air, having been warned already how easy it was to startle Sakura though, Izuna moved around to stand in front of Sakura.

Seeing Izuna, Sakura sat up with a happy smile and noticed the second person "Let me guess you came to visit cause you heard I was sick" she asked and both nodded "I appreciate it a lot, though all I really want to do is leave" Sakura stressed.

Knowing how much it bothered Sakura to stay still for so long, Izuna patted her forehead lightly only to recoil at the heat "Good god how high did the nurse say your fever was" he shrilled becoming extremely concerned, what the hell had those kami done to the pinkette.

At that a deep scowl settled on Sakura's lips "106" she snapped irately though her anger was more directed at the kami themselves Izuna flinched though "Sorry I'm not angry at you" Sakura sighed curling in on herself.

Seeing this Izuna hurriedly tried to sooth Sakura "It's okay, I understand very well how boring it is to be stuck in a hospital bed for three days, hopefully tomorrow you'll be feeling better enough" he flashed her a smile.

In spite of herself a happy smile spread across Sakura's lips "I sure hope so cause I don't think I can stay much more of this" she gestured wildly with her hands at the bed and the room and the hospital itself, Izuna snorted softly before pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Well we have to go, sorry to leave you so soon" Izuna grinned when he pulled back and with that both himself and Zetsu were gone, leaving Sakura alone once again, the loneliness prompted tears to spring into her eyes and she started crying.

Frustrated at herself, Sakura flopped down on her side and squeezed her eyes shut, a few hours later when Orochimaru was let out of the academy, he dropped by the hospital and found Sakura sleeping with tear tracks drying on her cheeks.

Sensing someones gaze, Sakura's eyes cracked open and she yawned cutely "Orochimaru-ni" Sakura asked in the darkness of her hospital room, the boy in question clambered onto her bed and planted himself firmly next to her side.

"You've been crying" Orochimaru stated tensely, if he ever found who it was that had made his sister cry they were going to pay, Sakura touched her cheeks and realized that she had indeed by crying in her sleep and sighed.

"Don't worry Ni-san, just a sad dream is all" Sakura waved her brothers concerns off leaning into his side she didn't know why but she was so exhausted, "Did you bring the homework" Sakura asked wanting to get it over with.

Orochimaru pulled out the worksheets and passed them over to Sakura, he had already finished his own, and had gained permission from their parents and the hospital to stay with his sister for the night "I'm spending the night here with you" Orochimaru announced starling Sakura.

Happy at the admission "Thank you Orochimaru-ni" Sakura said and hugged him tightly before getting started, thankfully she finished up before the nurse came in demanding the two siblings go to sleep, and curled up together they fell asleep peacefully.

On the morning of the fourth day, Sakura waited impatiently for the nurse to tell her, her temperature, since it was before classes started, Orochimaru was stood next to the bed with baited breath "Well little lady looks like your all better" the nurse announced.

Sakura gave a holler "Whoopee, does that mean I can go to classes again" she asked excitedly and the nurse nodded "Well then we shouldn't waste anytime" Sakura leaped from her bed smoothly grabbed her backpack and lunch and took off like a rocket.

Orochimaru sighed, apparently getting stuck in a bed for three days had increased Sakura's never ending energy to whole new heights and trudged after her wearily, by the time Orochimaru made it to his classroom, Sakura was bouncing in her seat next to a flabbergasted Tsunade.

"What the hell did those medics give her" Tsunade hissed at Orochimaru who blanched, Sakura cracked up laughing and Tsunade sent her a wary look, silently wondering if the nurses had injected the girl with an endless supply of sugar.

Orochimaru pressed his knuckles to his mouth as his golden eyes followed Sakura's fidgeting movements "I belive it's because she was stuck in the hospital bed for so long" he elaborated for Tsunade's sake, the blonde merely scowled.

It was difficult but Sakura finally managed to force herself to calm down, she would have plenty of time during lunch to run around as much as she wished, Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief thankful that Sakura had finally stopped bouncing off the walls pun intended.

"Here's your homework back during the day's you missed and I'm glad that you are a dedicated student, I'm not sure how many other children would still do their homework when they are sick" the sensei passed Sakura the graded homework before dismissing them all for lunch.

Eating rapidly so she would have time to burn off a little excess energy, Sakura jumped up and ran around the playground, her poor brother completely shocked at her behavior, Sakura couldn't help it that she had all that pent up energy.

By the time they were called back in for their afternoon classes Sakura had calmed down a lot more and was able to sit still in her seat, to which Orochimaru was eternally thankful for, once they were let out, he confronted her though.

"How come you were so hyper today" Orochimaru asked and Sakura faced him with a sheepish smile, "Is it because you stuck in the hospital for so long" he prodded when she remained silent, it only took a moment before Sakura responded to his light questioning.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if it caused you any trouble, but I had to get rid of all that energy somehow" Sakura frowned, she really hoped she hadn't gotten Orochimaru in trouble with any due to her less than behaved behavior.

Orochimaru cringed "Don't worry so much imouto-chan, if you keep frowning like that you'll get wrinkles" he teased effectively lightening the serious mood that had settled over them, Sakura's eyes lit up and she giggled softly.

By the time they made it home it was later than usual because they kept stopping to tease each other, so it was a couple of laughing children that sat at the dinner table that night, Nimaijita and Yudoku staring at their two children fondly.

"I'm glad that your feeling better now" Nimaijita had been very worried about her daughter and had started feeling the first tendrils of fear that Sakura might not make it through whatever it was that had, had her so sick and bed ridden for three days.

Sakura smiled up at her mother as she put in her in bed "Me too cause I don't like being stuck in bed for any amount of time" she announced quite happily before letting out a tiny yawn, once all that energy had gone, Sakura had grown quite tired.

"Well goodnight my precious little cherry" Nimaijita pressed a kiss to her daughters brow before heading into her sons room to do the same, Yudoku took her place and Sakura returned the sentiments to each of her parents and brother before slipping into a dreamless sleep.


	40. 6

A year later, the Toigatta's celebrated Sakura's sixth birthday with the added addition of Tsunade and Jiraiya "Thank you for coming" the pinkette smiled sweetly at the two eleven year old's, the honey eyed blonde flashed her a smile.

Jiraiya however pulled Sakura into a sideways hug "Well thank you or inviting us" he grinned teasingly allowing her to sneak a peek at the gift in his hands before it was put on the table that had the gifts from her parents, Orochimaru and Tsunade already.

Returning the brief hug before Jiraiya released her, Sakura skipped off practically twittering with happiness, Orochimaru found her sitting on a chair in the kitchen watching their mother bake her cake "Hey Imouto-chan, I have a request" he grinned seating himself next to her.

Sakura settled her large emerald eyes on her older brother before smiling widely "Sure Oni-sama request away" she seized up in laughter a moment later, Nimaijita shook her head, Sakura was being unnaturally excited today.

"Well it's been awhile since that time and I was wondering if you would you know sing again" Orochimaru rushed out aware that their father was staring at him curiously, at that Yudoku lowered his paper and Nimaijita stopped working on the cake.

Neither of her parents had known their daughter could sing so were very interested when her cheeks flushed "Um is that okay mama, papa" Sakura asked unsure, hurriedly so as not to discourage his daughter from doing something knew, Yudoku spoke up.

"Of course it's okay so long as it makes you happy then sing as much as you please" Yudoku urged Sakura to go ahead and she opened her mouth, Orochimaru smiled when the sweet tune escaped from between Sakura's lips.

" _On the day I was born,  
Said my father, said he.  
I've an elegant legacy  
Waitin' for ye,  
'Tis a rhyme for your lips  
And a song for your heart,  
To sing it whenever  
The world falls apart._

 _Look, look  
Look to the rainbow.  
Follow it over the hill  
And the stream.  
Look, look  
Look to the rainbow.  
Follow the fellow  
Who follows a dream._

 _So I bundled my heart  
And I roamed the world free;  
To the East with the lark  
To the West with the sea.  
And I searched all the earth  
And I scanned all the skies,  
And I found it at last,  
In my own true love's eyes._

 _Look, look  
Look to the rainbow.  
Follow it over the hill  
And the stream.  
Look, look  
Look to the rainbow.  
Follow the fellow  
Who follows a dream._

 _'Twas a sumptuous gift  
To bequeath to a child.  
Oh the lure of that song  
Kept her feet funnin' wild.  
For you never grow old  
And you never stand still,  
With whippoorwills singin'  
Beyond the next hill._

 _Look, look  
Look to the rainbow.  
Follow it over the hill  
And the stream.  
Look, look  
Look to the rainbow.  
Follow the fellow  
Who follows a dream.  
Follow the fellow,  
Follow the fellow,  
Follow the fellow  
Who follows a dream._ _"_

The song wasn't quite what any of them had expected so when Sakura finished, she turned around before creasing her forehead in concern "Is everything alright" she asked beginning to curl in on herself but Orochimaru leaped forward before she could even begin to do so.

"Yes, everything is fine Sakura-imouto, the song was beautiful if not a little haunting" Orochimaru assured his sister "Come on what would you like to do before supper is ready" he asked hoping Sakura would suggest something fun to do.

Sakura tapped her lip in thought "Could we perhaps go visit Manda-san" she asked cutely and Orochimaru nodded while Jiraiya and Tsunade looked uncertain, but ultimately they all ended up traipsing outdoors to the forest and consequentially Manda's nest.

Over the years, the hole he used had gotten larger just as he had, and the older Manda got, the grumpier he became as well, so when he spotted the group of children, he huffed "Orochimaru-san" he announced with a grumpy glare.

"Ah sorry for disturbing you Manda-san" Sakura squatted down before the snake and held out her hands, Manda curled around her wrist knowing better than to hurt the girl, he didn't want to lose his possible contractor seeing as how Orochimaru was a natural with snakes.

"It's alright girly" Manda hissed lightly and rested his scaly head on Sakura's hand "Your birthday is today right" he asked grumpily and Sakura's eyes lit up before she nodded her head lightly so as not to jostle him to much, for that Manda appreciated it.

"That's right Manda-san" Sakura chattered on with the snake before turning to face the trio "That's Jiraiya-san and Tsunade-chan" she introduced the two new people and Manda got silent waves, Sakura knew they were frightened but at least they weren't outwardly running away screaming.

Green eyes peered around before Manda turned his head to look at Sakura "I'm not sure how your family will react" he hissed before calling out to one of the hatchlings in the nest, she was a dark purple snake "She is yours to keep" Manda announced.

Sakura gasped not quite sure how to react and once she had set Manda on the ground, Sakura scooped the tiny snake into her hands to peer at her curiously "Murasakino" Sakura stated the female snakes name and the snake nodded her head in acceptance.

"I will treasure the name so come play with me lots" Murasakino hissed softly in fondness before slithering off to join her nest mates, gone now, Sakura stood up properly and brushed her hands off before facing her friends.

Orochimaru was shocked to the core "That was interesting" he said as they all walked back to the house, silently Jiraiya and Tsunade agreed, but Sakura however smiled brightly, she hadn't expected it but it was a nice gesture on Manda's part.

"That was so cool" Sakura squealed loudly as soon as they were free of the forest "And Manda even though he's a grump ninety percent of the time, at least he know how to be nice sometimes if the mood calls for it" she twittered on like usual.

Tsunade snorted softly in amusement, "I swear Sakura your the most hyperactive well behaved child I've ever met and that's saying something" she shook her head lightly when Sakura blinked her emerald eyes at her in confusion.

Realizing that she had indeed been acting rather odd Sakura calmed down "Sorry I didn't mean to inconvenience you Tsunade-chan" she apologized cutely, and Tsunade sighed, for pete's sake didn't the girl have a medium.

"It's alright I wasn't trying to come off as mean" Tsunade hurriedly threw in her own apology but didn't come out and say the exact words, relaxing now, Sakura flashed her a happy smile before lightly nudging Jiraiya in the side and then taking off like a rocket.

"Tag your it" trailing over her shoulder, Jiraiya stood there dumbly for a moment for the words registered in his brain, then it was a challenge just catching the laughing pinkette, Sakura was extremely fast when she wanted to be.

After a few minutes of watching this Orochimaru leaned against a tree rubbing his face tiredly "Don't ask, she gets like that sometimes" he told Tsunade who just groaned loudly, Orochimaru knew how the blonde felt because he felt the same way all the time.

"At least I don't have to live with her" Tsunade teased suddenly, before realizing that she had come off as rude "Forget what I said that was mean" she apologized for the second only to Sakura's brother, what was wrong with her today.

A moment later Jiraiya trailed over to them panting heavily in exertion, "Man that girl is fast" he watched Sakura continue to run around her twinkling laughter floating in the air like a song causing the three eleven year old's to smile.

"Okay you four supper is ready, then we'll have cake and presents" Nimaijita called out through the door beckoning the children in, Sakura was the first one through the door like usual with the older children following her at a slower pace.

Orochimaru helped Sakura into her chair before pushing her in at her request "Thank you Oni-san" she smiled sweetly and got rewarded with a small smile, once everyone was seated at the table, Yudoku started placing food before each of the four kids.

"Now make sure you eat everything on your plate" Yudoku warned seeing the grimace on his sons face, none of them except for Sakura liked what she had requested for her birthday dinner, but ate it just to appease her.

Tsunade held her stomach when she had eaten everything on her plate, "Would you like seconds Tsunade-san" Nimaijita asked with a teasing smile, Tsunade shook her head and pushed her plate away signaling that she was finished.

"No thank you Mrs. Toigatta" Tsunade smiled as kindly as she could before going into the living room joining Jiraiya and Orochimaru on the couch, Sakura finished a few minutes later and then it was time to open her gifts.

The first one Sakura was given was from Jiraiya, without skipping a beat, the wrapping paper and ribbon were torn neatly off and the box was opened with nimble fingers, Sakura squealed happily and clutched the book to her chest.

"How did you know" Sakura pouted at him, it was a series she had taken to reading and fell in love with the characters in the stories, nowadays it was a rare sight to not see that book stuck to her nose, Jiraiya shrugged with a grin and Sakura let her question drop.

From Tsunade, she got some bandage wraps, "You remembered" Sakura asked, and Tsunade nodded knowing what she was referring to, the memory in question, the pinkette had casually stated to the blonde about how she was going to become a well known medic ninja.

"Just use them wisely cause I was only able to get so much" Tsunade huffed softly as Sakura neatly placed the wraps to the side so that she could open the next gift from Orochimaru himself, though Sakura had suspected long before what it was so wasn't quite as surprised.

Orochimaru shrugged when her emerald eyes shifted to peer into his golden ones "I figured it was time to pass it on, you use it more than me anyway" he shrugged nonchalantly, Orochimaru had gifted Sakura with his shogi board.

Instead of saying thanks, Sakura scooted over and cuddled into her brothers side giving him a huge hug, before moving back into her original spot, the last gift from her parents were weapons to use during the last year of her academy since she would graduate next year.

"Okay it's time for cake you four" Nimaijita called from the kitchen having gone in there to pull the dessert from the fridge to cut and put on plates, Sakura had requested to not have to blow out candles so they didn't.

Later on Sakura crawled into her bed with Tsunade, who was staying over along with Jiraiya "I had a lot of fun" she chattered softly to the blonde letting out yawns every few minutes, despite her seemingly endless energy, Sakura was really tired.

Snorting quietly, Tsunade turned her head to the side and graced the pinkette with a smile "Gotta agree with you today was pretty fun, though it was a little freaky how that snake talked to you" she squirmed just even thinking of the slimy creatures made her skin crawl.

Giggling softly, Sakura flashed Tsunade a knowing grin "Eh but at least Manda-san has never hurt anyone even though he is a little slimy" Sakura put emphasis on the last word and Tsunade gagged slightly before sending Sakura a tiny scowl.

"Enough nonsense and go to bed" Tsunade huffed before squeezing her eyes shut, realizing that their conversation was over, Sakura rolled onto her side and stared off into the darkness, a million thoughts running through her head wondering what the future would bring her.

"Tsunade-chan" Sakura spoke up in a small voice, the blonde sighed but rolled over at the same time Sakura did "If you ever have a brother promise me you'll protect him" she wanted to make sure Tsunade would be kind.

Creasing her forehead Tsunade rolled her eyes "Well of course, don't be such a goof" she shuffled on the bed to get more comfortable on her side, Sakura smiled before her eyes became to heavy for her to keep open and they drooped before finally sliding closed.

When Sakura's breathing evened out and tiny snores emitted from her mouth, Tsunade closed her own eyes and relaxed, it was a little later than she usually fell asleep so it didn't take her long to join Sakura in sleep.

Twenty minutes later Yudoku came to check on the two girls and found them wrapped around each other and sleeping peacefully much like the two boys were and silently shut Sakura's door so that he wouldn't disturb them and headed back to his own room to go to sleep with his wife.


	41. 7

It was a year later that tragedy struck in the Toigatta family, Nimaijita and Yudoku were sent away on a two week mission the second their two children graduated from the academy and became official genin "Well be back soon" their parents had said.

As Sakura was beginning to understand, happiness in her life didn't last long as she and Orochimaru were called into Hiruzen's office, Tobirama had stepped down, that had been a meeting to remember, Sakura thought idly already knowing what was coming.

"I'm afraid I have some terrible news for the both of you" Hiruzen pressed his lips into a thin line wishing he didn't have to break two of his students hearts, Sakura had been assigned to his team as an extra because there had been no where else to put her.

Sakura hung her head and squeezed her brothers hand tightly, it turning white instantly from the lack of blood flow "What is it Sarutobi-sensei, I mean Lord Hokage" Orochimaru switched his gaze from the Hokage to his sister several times not sure which one he should pay attention to.

By this point his sister started trembling and Orochimaru flashed her a concerned look just as Hiruzen bluntly stated "Your parents are dead, I'm very sorry for your loss" he lowered his eyes as a sob rang throughout the room from the tiny pinkette, she was only seven after all and Hiruzen didn't blame her.

Golden eyes widened before an anguished cry escaped from between Orochimaru's own lips joining his sister in mourning the death of their parents "Say it isn't true Sarutobi-sensei" golden eyes pleaded with onyx but Hiruzen shook his head sadly.

Choking on a sob, Sakura forced her trembling to a stop so that she could comfort her brother, it was no wonder Orochimaru had turned to evil ways if this is what had happened in the previous time line "Where are we to stay Lord Hokage" Sakura grit out rubbing a soothing hand on her brothers back.

Hiruzen peered into saddened emerald eyes "You two will become wards of the village and be given each an apartment to call your own, though there is a door that connects the two homes, they are yours" he started explaining.

"You'll both be given weekly pay to get groceries and the necessities only it's up to the both of you to do whatever you wish with the extra ryo" Hiruzen held up his hand to hold off the questions he could see clearly in both of the orphaned children's eyes.

Sakura held tightly to Orochimaru's hand and forced him to follow her as they left the office, "We'll go pack our belongings then" she got out before the door shut, Orochimaru turned angry golden eyes on her and that sparked the first argument the two siblings had ever had.

"Why the hell are you so calm don't you care that our mother and father our dead" Orochimaru spat angrily when Sakura continued on as she always did, he was unaware though that she was just as upset as he was but she was better at locking away her emotions than him.

But at the comment, Sakura released her brothers hand as if it had burned her and jerked away from him "How can you say that Ni-san" she growled in warning if Orochimaru didn't watch himself then he was going to get slapped.

Ignoring the growl for what it was Orochimaru pressed on growing furious for the first time with his little sister "I say that because you act like it's no big deal that we are now orphans" he reached out and shook Sakura roughly shocking her to the core.

Though the pinkette retaliated by swinging her hand and sending it flying across her brothers cheek to leave a big red hand print that clearly pained him, thankfully though the anger that had clouded his golden eyes dissipated and he gasped in horror at the realization of what he had done.

"Just because I don't act like I care doesn't mean I don't, I'm hurting just as much as you ni-san" Sakura's lip wobbled as she spoke the heart wrenching words that broke her brothers heart, he was the cause of her current sadness now.

"Imouto-chan, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for our fight to go this far, please you got to believe me" Orochimaru begged softly and reached out with his hands, only to recoil as Sakura flinched and took several wary steps away from him.

"Just leave me alone for now Orochimaru-ni, I am much to angry with you right now" Sakura frowned deeply and scurried away from him heading home to pack, the minute she was out of sight, she released an almighty sob and broke down on the forest floor.

Kakuzu stumbled across her crying form a moment later and knelt down next to Sakura "Is everything okay Sakura" he asked and Sakura turned tear filled emerald eyes on him before shaking her head unable to speak due to the large lump that had formed in her throat.

"No" Sakura croaked "Orochimaru-ni is mad because I didn't cry in front of him, our parents are dead" she threw herself in Kakuzu's lap surprising the older male, he owed his life to this girl so he just sat there letting her cry to her hearts content.

"I'm very sorry to hear about their death, those two will be missed by a lot of people" Kakuzu grouched out, and Sakura lifted her head and gave him a watery smile, nothing like how she usually smiled but Kakuzu would take what he could get at the moment.

"Thanks Kakuzu for trying to cheer me up but I should get to the house and pack" Sakura wiped her cheeks leaving angry irritated skin behind the only evidence besides her puffy eyes that she had been crying and traipsed off to the little house in the distance.

Orochimaru was already in his room, upon hearing his sisters door open and close, he knew very well that Sakura had made it home "Imouto-chan can I talk to you" Orochimaru knocked on her door hesitantly, he was unsure if Sakura was still angry with him.

Humming in the back of her throat in agreement, Orochimaru slithered into her room much like the snakes they always played with "What is it Oni-san" Sakura asked setting down her clothes and turning to face her brother upset displayed clearly on her face.

"I don't know how I can make you believe me but I am very sorry for being such a prat, I wish I could go back in time and slap myself upside the head for what I did to you" Orochimaru twiddled his thumbs behind his back as he apologized for the second time to his sister.

Mulling over her brothers heart felt apology, Sakura decided to forgive him easily just this once "Okay Oni-san I accept your apology, but if you ever and I mean ever do something like that again, you'll have to work for it cause I won't be so nice next time" Sakura warned.

Nodding rapidly to let Sakura know he understood the thinly veiled threat behind the acceptance of his apology, Orochimaru hurriedly back into his room to finish packing, by the time they were finished an anbu had come to escort them to their new living quarters the house the lived in going dormant.

The next morning Sakura creaked open her sleep crusted eyes and trudged slowly into the bathroom "Gross I look like a cat tried to mess up my face" Sakura sighed in disgust before scrubbing at the red marks that had been left behind by her new pillows, they had odd lines on them.

Tying her purple ribbon into her long pink hair, Sakura knelt down and strapped on her light purple shoes before heading to the door that connected her apartment with her brothers "Are you awake Orochimaru-ni" Sakura called peeking into the living space.

Sighing when she got no answer, Sakura sneaked through the little apartment to her brothers sleeping quarters and found him still passed out on the bed, and with a mischievous smile, Sakura readied herself and with a mighty leaped sailed across the floor to land on the mass that was her brother.

Orochimaru woke with a shriek and he flailed his arms entangling them in the sheets as he tried his hardest to fight his attacker off, though the familiar giggle of his sister clued him in that it was just Sakura odd way of waking him up.

Arms slowing until they rested against his bed, Orochimaru craned his neck around to peer into laughing emeralds, "Imouto-chan" he asked kindly and the little girl grinned ever more wider blinking those eyes of hers at him innocently.

"Yes Orochimaru-oni-sama" Sakura asked way to sweetly bouncing lightly on her brothers back subsequently causing the bed to bounce along with them jostling the poor raven haired boy about carelessly Sakura snickered loudly.

Orochimaru groaned, it was way to early to deal with his sisters antics "Would you mind getting off of me so that I can get up and get dressed, we do have that early morning team meeting" he reminded her and Sakura jumped up like a rocket.

"How could I forget Oni-san, I'm oh so very excited" Sakura bounced on the balls of her feet finding it difficult to stand still right now, she had way to much energy and it was only six o'clock in the morning, Orochimaru sent her a sulk before moving off into his bathroom.

When he was finished washing up, Orochimaru took Sakura by the hand like he always did and led them across town to the training field their sensei had told them to meet him at, Tsunade was already there but Jiraiya was noticeably absent.

Scanning around and not finding him Sakura gazed at Tsunade expectantly "Don't ask me where that buffoon is" she scowled, and Sakura shrugged letting the subject drop, though the minute Hiruzen appeared coincidentally so did Jiraiya.

"Alright you four it's time for a little test" Hiruzen grinned widely at his four students holding his hand behind his back, he saw Sakura narrow her eyes before a deep frown settled in the crease of her forehead like it was prone to doing when she was wise to their antics.

Tsunade, Jiriaya and Orochimaru stood at attention "What kind of test Sarutobi-sensei" Tsunade asked tapping her foot impatiently, instead of answering Hiruzen presented three bells and Sakura was tempted to throw her hands in the air and say screw it.

'Of all the teams I have to get stuck on again with the freaking bell test' Sakura ground her teeth silently growing angry with the lack of creativity in teamwork tests, surely there was a better way to find out if they could all work together.

Grinning knowingly, Hiruzen tied the bells to a belt loop "Who ever can get these bells before noon will get to join me for a private lesson, those of you that don't get a bell will be tied to those poles and go without lunch and the person who doesn't receive one at all" he trailed off.

"Well that person will be sent back to the academy to live out the rest of their days never moving up in rank" Hiruzen finished wondering if any of his students not including Sakura, who he hoped wouldn't tell them right off the bat would figure out what this test was truly about.

With a deep sigh, Sakura jumped forward as Hiruzen crouched low to avoid her swing, Orochimaru shokced at the intent to kill coming from his baby sister stood in his spot frozen, his golden eyes glued to Sakura's lithe form and graceful movements.

Looking between the two siblings, Tsunade leaped into the fray joining the attack, she had this feeling that the little test their sensei was giving them was about teamwork and obviously Sakura already understood the hidden meaning.

The two boys watched as their two female teammates faced off against their sensei, not getting very close to snagging a bell until Sakura shrieked them "Get your butts in gear" she snapped and they finally started helping.

With all four of his students surrounding him Hiruzen found it difficult to remain steady on his feet and dropped to the ground with a thud as Sakura swiped the bells from his belt loop "Ahaha got them sensei" Sakura grinned before handing the bells to her teammates.

"What the hell no way if you are going to be stuck as an academy student then so am I" Orochimaru shook his head and set down the bell that his sister had given him, Sakura sent him an exasperated glare before looking at Hiruzen.

"You baka" Sakura snorted fondly "It was a test to see if we could all work together, the bells are just their to spread jealously through the newly formed team, it's called looking beneath the underneath" she explained for Orochimaru's sake.

Numb with shock that they had been duped by their own sensei, Jiraiya became depressed "So what about you Tsunade does that mean you also knew what the test was about" he asked only becoming further depressed when she nodded.

"I had my suspicions at least" Tsunade high fived Sakura laughing along with the little girl, it was so true how girls rule and boys drool and the blonde was happy to have someone so smart on her team at least Sakura wouldn't slow them down.

After that Hiruzen dismissed his students for the day except for "Sakura could you stay for a moment please, Orochimaru you go on" he sent the older boy away before turning to the pinkette "How are you holding up" Hiruzen asked suddenly.

Shoulders slumping Sakura lost her carefree happy attitude, the little bubble she had created had popped from the news yesterday "I'm alright I guess I'm more worried about Orochimaru" Sakura stated gazing off into the distance regret in her eyes.

"You couldn't have known Sakura" Hiruzen leaned down to look into her downcast eyes "Don't put all the blame on your shoulders, let Orochimaru carry some of sadness with you" he smiled kindly at the young girl and Sakura gave him a small smile in return.


	42. 8

The next morning a pounding on her apartment door jolting Sakura straight up in her bed "Hold your horses" she sighed and padded barefoot across the floor, fixing a glare on her face Sakura swung open the door only to blink in surprise.

Leaning out the doorway, Sakura looked left and right slowly before scowling deeply, grinding her teeth, Sakura slammed her door shut and prepared to head off when another knock came and yanking the door open this time, she caught her visitor by surprise.

"Was that you" Sakura growled at Izuna, he had his hand raised to knock again but he slowly lowered it after a few minutes and he didn't respond Sakura cleared her throat "I asked was that you, who just pounded on my door" she tapped her foot waiting expectantly.

Caught in the act, Izuna smiled mischievously "Ah sorry, sorry" he placated and patted Sakura on the head in a patronizing sort of way, Izuna knew that it would piss the tiny pinkette off and sure enough Sakura tossed him a glare.

"Well what was it that you needed that you just had to wake me up on my day off" Sakura sulked but gestured for Izuna to come in but he remained stubbornly standing in her doorway, growing angrier by the minute as he dawdled.

Izuna eyed the pinkette warily apparently she had woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning "I was wondering if you'd like to come on a picnic with all of us, you know hang out with like old times" he shrugged sheepishly.

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Sakura heaved a heavy sigh "If you could wait for a few minutes while I go freshen up and write a note for Orochimaru-ni" she nodded tersely at the couch before trudging into her little bathroom.

Several minutes later, Sakura returned wearing a pretty summer yukata that was perfect for picnics and her purple ribbon tied neatly in her hair, Izuna spied a few weapons here and there but that was about it "Is everything o..." Izuna trailed off when Sakura's head snapped around to stare at him.

"Please just don't ask" Sakura tensed, if she heard that question one more time she was going to snap, what she needed right now was to be left alone so that she could sort through her feelings by herself so that Orochimaru didn't have to bare that burden with her.

Realizing just what it was that had the little pinkette in such a foul mood so early in the morning, Izuna pressed his lips together wisely keeping his mouth shut, he certainly didn't feel like getting snapped at by an irate Sakura.

Sakura nodded pleased that Izuna was abiding by her wishes, she jotted down a quick note and slipped through the unlocked door to her brothers apartment and taped it to the other side of the door where Orochimaru was bound to see it.

"Ready" Izuna jumped to his feet, Sakura nodded then waited impatiently "Oh sorry" he grimaced and scooped the pinkette into his arms, they were gone in a flash heading to the little flower field Sakura hadn't been to in years not since that one time with Orochimaru.

In the clearing gathered around were Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama, Mito, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Kosho, Simon, Kizoku and Shikaku "Good grief you sure took awhile" Hashirama laughed loudly and snatched Skura gently from Izuna's arms.

"Well the little princess there was still asleep, be warned she's a little grumpy today" Izuna teased lightly and Sakura sighed but went along with it at least they weren't asking her how she was coping with the loss of her parents of this time period.

Hashirama bored deeply into emerald eyes searching for something in the depths of the pinkettes enchanting eyes "Before you all start asking I am _fine_ " Sakura stressed suddenly putting emphasis on her last word just to make sure no one started up with the questions.

A frown creased Hashirama's wizened and aged face "But Sakura, that's the second time you've lost both of your parents, how can you be fine" he stared hard hoping that Sakura would confide in him as she once had before the kami had heartlessly taken her away from them.

"Because I have to be for Orochimaru" Sakura crossed her arms stubbornly before looking at each of her friends gathered meeting their gazes, her pride was the only thing she had left right now and if she broke down crying then she would lose that as well.

Seeing the anger stirring within the depths of Sakura's emerald eyes, Tobirama clapped his hands together "Now, now lets just forget about all the bad and get on with the picnic" he whistled and started dishing out the food.

Making sure to pile her plate with extra food, Tobirama passed Sakura a fork and a knife, she looked way to thin "Are you eating properly what about training how far have you come" he started questioning, hopefully those particular topics were safe to talk about.

"Ah, I'm eating alright, though since I burn most of my food off before it has a chance that's why I'm so thin" Sakura shoveled a bite of roast pork into her mouth, and swallowed paying more attention to her food than anything else.

Concerned gazes shifted around over Sakura's head, thankfully the girl remained unaware "Sakura can we ask how old you would be if you were still in the future" Madara asked slowly not wanting to offend the pinkette just in case she decided to fly off the handle at them.

Sakura took a moment to go through her memories to dig up her true age "Well when I first came here I was fifteen in my future time line, so add that to fifteen more years is thirty, then a ten year hiatus would equal forty" she ticked off her fingers counting the years.

"My last life I only got to age seven so that's forty seven years, and then now I'm exactly fifty four years old" she announced with a world weary sigh, it was crazy how much time had passed since she had been stuck in the past.

Mito's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at the realization that Sakura was just as old as them "Good god you poor girl" she gasped and rushed to sit next to the pinkette, it was awful what the kami put Sakura through, which brought Mito to ask the next question.

With a sigh, Mito braved Sakura's possible wrath "Tell me the truth Sakura, how do you feel about the kami right now" she peered deeply into Sakura's emerald eyes pleading with her own onyx that Sakura would speak her mind freely.

Lowering her gaze to the ground as a vortex of different emotions swirled in her eyes, before suddenly Sakura couldn't take it anymore "I hate them more than I thought possible, okay I'm not fucking fine as I put it" she shrieked gearing up for a good ole fashioned rant.

"I can't stand it that I constantly have to leave behind everyone and then I'm forced to come back and fix their damn mistakes, aren't they the kami why don't they do it themselves" Sakrua tugged on her long pink hair growing angrier by the minute.

"I thought they were supposed to be smart but no," Sakura stamped her foot cracking the ground with her brute strength "They just had to push me here, I'm starting to wonder am I really going to make it back in one piece or am I just going to be a shell of myself" she raved madly.

Everyone gathered in the field moved away from Sakura to give her a little space as she paced back and forth continuing on with her rant, apparently it had been bugging her for a long while and since she had had no one to talk to, well Mito thought this was the wonderful explosion.

"I'm going to be broken beyond repair" Sakura flopped down on the ground as her rant came to a swift end, she couldn't believe how much lighter she felt after exploding, though Sakura felt guilty for unloading all of her problems on her friends like that.

Then a snort came from her left and Sakura's head swung around so fast it snapped to peer at the culprit, it was Madara and he was trying in vain to stop from laughing "Kami Sakura and I thought we had it bad" he cracked up.

Eye twitching, Sakura balled her fists up then threw her hands in the air "Oh for gods sake I am so sick of the kami screw them" she finally announced to the skies as she had been wishing to do so for so long, Madara smiled at her proudly.

"Feel better" he asked and Sakura nodded "Good, and you know Sakura that you can always come to us and talk even if it's just a rant" Madara pointed out and the pinkette lowered her eyes to the ground remorse exuding from her in waves.

Kosho spoke up then "He's right you aren't alone in this adventure of yours Sakura" he poked her lightly in the side and a tiny giggle emitted from her, grinning widely, Kosho lightly nudged Sakura again and she jumped away from him laughter seizing her tiny form.

"You haven't been by the compound to choose a companion" Simon hinted bluntly and Sakura smiled impishly at her old team mate, it was funny how she kept getting stuck on team seven and well needless to say it was cursed through the ages.

"Well with Orochimaru around a lot I don't have much time for myself, maybe someday, how's Tsume-chan, Erina-san did have her didn't she" Sakura questioned, she was a little lost on what was going on around her which made her look adorable.

Simon pinched the bridge of his nose "Ay, Erina-chan had our daughter alright and what a spite fire the girl is" he sighed Tsume was sort of a point of irritation for him the little girl caused trouble left and right and Simon was left dealing with the aftermath.

Sakura grinned "Come to think of it there was this little girl that liked to wreak havoc in the classrooms, but I never caught a glimpse of her" she tapped her lip "Eh don't worry to much Simon-san" she teased.

Suddenly a heavy hand was put on her shoulder and Sakura tilted her head back to peer into light green eyes, they were filled with the concern he rarely showed except for those here and her more so than anyone else "Sakura" Kakuzu started.

"We, all of you miss you very much this picnic was more to find out how you were doing in general not to check up on you because you lost your parents, I won't lie and say I'm not worried but please for our sake if something is bothering you come seek us out" he finished.

Kakuzu backed away leaving Sakura to her thoughts as she faced them all with a startled expression on her angelic features "Well why didn't you just tell me the truth about what this was all about in the first place" Sakura finally sighed though she wasn't angry.

"Because you, Sakura have a tendency to fly off the handle at the littlest thing" Shikaku leveled her with a amused stare and the pinkette had the grace to look sheepish as she realized that she indeed do the very thing Shikaku had just accused her off.

Twisting her yukata sleeve "You might call it a habit from my future self, but I would just be lying to myself, I've always had a bad temper and well none of this have really helped me calm down" Sakura admitted guilt thickening her voice so much that it pained those around her physically.

Zetsu stared at his first friend with his one golden eye, he knew how much it hurt her to be here surrounded by people of the past, so that's why he was the first one to the pinkette "Please Sakura we only want for you to find happiness" Zetsu knelt down before the girl.

Her head snapped up reflexively not realizing she had lowered it and faced the creature, "I didn't know, people have to tell me now or otherwise I get all turned around and confused" Sakura frowned lightly as everyone came over to pull her in for a hug of some kind.

"It's to bad you don't have the sharingan this time around because Kurama said he would like to talk to you as well" Mito piped up and Sakura shook her head a fond smile spreading across her lips "Well we should probably get her home" she stated a moment later.

Sakura leaned her head back feeling the breeze brush passed her heated cheeks and looked up with emerald eyes seeing nothing but blue skies for miles upon miles, feeling for the first time truly welcomed in this era and let all of her resentment toward the kami go.

Feeling happier than she had in years now, Sakura vowed to finish up her tasks here and make it home "I'll walk don't worry, Tobirama will you walk with me" she locked gazes with her last love and held out her hand.

Tobirama wasted no time in jumping to his feet and with a smug smile at his brother took Sakura's hand "You need to speak with me about something but what" Tobirama guessed once they were well on their way back to the gates.

She inhaled deeply then gathering up all of her courage "I'm well aware Tobirama that you still love me, as I love you, but this is getting us no where, you can't keep hurting yourself every time I pass on and am reborn" Sakura was blunt and didn't spare Tobirama's feelings.

Working himself into a fit of anger Tobirama opened him mouth to snap out, but Sakura stopped him "Look I'm going to be frank here, the kami, even Kurama have told me that I'll be rewarded for all of this so there is still the hope" she leveled him a flat stare as he turned his head away from her.

"What would you have me do then Sakura let go of my feelings and then when the kami decide to bring me back fall in love with you again I don't think so" Tobirama answered hotly but there was no true anger behind his words because Sakura merely spoke the truth.

Sakura pressed her hands to her face in irritation, this was one screwed up freaking situation "Idiot, I'm not saying you give up completely just don't let my death get you down so much" she looked up with knowing emerald eyes.

Feeling immensely ashamed of himself Tobirama rubbed a tired hand along the length of his face "So that means you can see all that happens here while your dead" he guessed and Sakura nodded her head not elaborating any further.

"I'll try, I don't know how much it will work but I promise for you that I'll try not to get so depressed again" Tobirama leaned down as he spoke and finished in a whisper, his cheek was pressed to hers and he thought he was home at last.

At that she gave a long suffering sigh "I need to go Orochimaru-ni is looking for me" Sakura pointed her finger in the distance where the telltale sign of her brothers chakra was speeding towards them at a rapid pace, when Sakura looked up Tobirama was gone without a sound.

"There you are Imouto-chan" Orochimaru panted hands on his knee's "Guess what Tsunade-chan is going to have a little brother" he announced gleefully, and Sakura's eyes widened, so it has begun she thought with a stare to the heavens.

The kami all felt relieved when Sakura had released all of her pent up emotions, they knew they had done wrong in forcing her into this time line but thankfully with all the bonds she had created it had helped her to let go of all that resentment.

They smiled down at the pinkette that would truly save them all, Sakura was the only one who could, they were certain of it, the girl was one of a kind and not like any of the others on earth Sakura was able to help people change their ways.


	43. 9

It was only a year later the war picked up in earnest as Tsunade's little brother Nawaki was born, and for the first time since Sakura had been born in the past, on her sensei's command was sent out to join the fight against the Stone Village.

"I really wish you weren't going" her now thirteen year old brother snapped angrily, Orochimaru had a hard time controlling his anger whenever his little sister was involved and Sakura knew it, so when the words were said, the pinkette turned from packing to face Orochimaru.

With an eye roll that announced she was aware of how he felt, Sakura settled her emerald eyes on golden ones, then a snort escaped from between her shiny pink lips "I'm aware of that Ni-san, but you know darn well sensei won't relent on this" she informed him bluntly.

Orochimaru recoiled at that and with a huff turned back to gathering all that he needed, his thoughts disturbed greatly as mental images of what could happen to all of them especially his sister flashed before his eyes like a movie.

Sakura slapped her forehead lightly and finished up with her own packing, having a bit of free time now, she slipped into her thoughts 'For kami's sake why does everyone have to be difficult about me joining the fight' Sakura sulked to herself for a moment.

Hearing the shifting of her brother, Sakura became aware of her surroundings again "Ready if you are Imouto-chan" Orochimaru had a frown on his lips and Sakura spotted many weapons on his person, and with a weary sigh nodded.

"Yeah, though you might want to hide those weapons a little better, even a civilian would be able to tell you where they all are" Sakura pointed out and Orochimaru patted his clothes down before flushing in realization that he had indeed hidden his weapons poorly.

Hurriedly so as not to keep Sakura waiting, Orochimaru quickly hid his weapons in different places before turning to face his sister, she ran a critical eye over his form before nodding "Good grief, you really have taken sensei's teaching's to heart" he joked lightly.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sakura nodded lying through her teeth once again "Absolutely ni-san because I'd like to be prepared for all types of situations" she grinned before falling silent as they trekked through the village to the gates where Jiraiya and Tsunade were already waiting.

"It's about time you two got here" the honey eyed blonde snapped before turning on her heel and stalking off, Jiraiya just a few feet behind her, Sakura pressed her lips together, she knew how Tsunade felt and wisely kept quiet.

A few miles into their walk, Jiraiya asked the question everyone was wanting to know "So what do we do when we face our enemy anyway cause this is going to be our first real fight out on the battlefield" he asked in confusion.

Sakura heaved a sigh "We fight of course to the best of our abilities, and remember team work is key" she warned just so each of her team mates didn't get the bright idea of trying to fight off five enemies on their own.

Tsunade subtly glanced over her shoulder at the eight year old pinkette, and silently wondered how the girl was so wise and knowing it was freaky and Tsunade couldn't hold back a tiny shudder that went down her spine just looking at Sakura.

Feeling someones gaze trying to burn a hole into her forehead, Sakura's eyes snapped up and they locked with honey, Tsunade's cheeks turned red in embarrassment as she was once again caught in the act of staring by the pinkette.

Mentally, Sakura rolled her eyes, she knew how much her presence on the team freaked her team mates out and none more so than Tsunade, "Do you have something to say Tsunade-chan before we start fighting" she asked kindly.

Knowing what her team mate was doing, Tsunade shook her head just once before looking away to focus on what was in front of her, it wouldn't do to be caught off guard after all and they were professional shinobi.

Crossing her arms, Sakura fought down the growing irritation that swelled with in her suddenly at the blondes actions, 'Some people are ridiculous' she gave an inward snort of exasperation, this drew inner to emerge and start in like usual.

' **Yes, Saku-chan, but we have no choice but to put up with these people, the kami gave us a task and by god we are going to complete it'** Inner scolded her outer self for once before fading, hopefully Sakura took the advice for what it was.

By her side, Orochimaru tensed and came to a full stop, "Wait Tsunade there's a tra..." he didn't get to finish his sentence as the blonde went head first into the dark hole someone had dug just a couple miles away from the village.

Sakura was the first one to react and she sped off like a rocket leaped deftly into the hole gathering chakra into her feet as she did so and caught Tsunade's hand "Whatever you do Tsunade-chan don't let go" the pinkette grunted pushing chakra into her arm to hold the blonde up.

Tsunade gulped before nodding and held tightly to her only chance at survival right now "How are we going to get out of this mess" the blonde asked peering into determined emerald eyes, it was scary how fast Sakura had gotten to her but Tsunade was glad Sakura had.

"Take a deep breath Tsunade, then focus your chakra into your feet" Sakura began instructing her teammate all while holding strong, sweat was pouring from her body in rivers but Sakura gripped Tsunade's hand all the more tighter.

Doing as Sakura had ordered, Tsunade inhaled deeply and concentrated "Alright I've got chakra concentrated in my feet, what's next Sakura" she called up as Jiraiya and Orochimaru came to peek over the edge of the hole.

This shifted Sakura's attention for only a fraction of a second "Just hang on you two" she warned before they got any idea's about trying to help them, with that, Sakura returned her attention onto Tsunade "I'm going to swing you lightly" she warned lightly.

Fearful, Tsunade squeezed her eyes shut tightly before nodding "I'll try to get my feet attached to the wall" she responded a moment later, her honey eyes opening to peer into emerald with equal determination, Tsunade was determined to get through this no matter what.

Anchoring herself to the wall, Sakura thrust her arm back and winced as it popped out of place, that was the least of her worries, then swung Tsunade as quickly as she could, Sakura knew the minute her plan had worked as the blonde scurried up the wall as fast as possible.

Sakura followed next only to get wrapped into the arms of her teammates "Thank god Sakura, I thought I was going to die" Tsunade hugged Sakura tightly and the pinkette let out a cry of pain, "Shoot I thought I heard something snap" she pulled away a moment later.

"S'alright Tsunade-chan" Sakura stated with a grimace and popped her shoulder back into place before healing it "Everything's as good as new" she grinned a moment later then glared down into the depths of the trap hole that was just a few inches away from her.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru took several cautious steps away from the pinkette as a decidedly dangerous smirk spread across her angelic features, a shiver ran down Jiraiya's spine as she began forming hand signs.

Sakura took a deep breath and molded plenty of chakra into her hands then called out "Earth Style: Rock Slide" she slammed her hands down and the hole suddenly began filling with rocks and dirt and everything that was imaginable.

A couple days after the trap hole incident, team seven ran across the first of their enemies, it was just a group of 8 so there were two opponents for each team member, Sakura was the first one to jump into the fray followed by Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru.

Several minutes into the fight, Orochimaru's gold eyes peered around the darkened battlefield picking out the spots his teammates were fighting in, the only person he couldn't find was Sakura, so finishing off his last opponent took off in search of her.

"Have you seen Sakura" he asked coming across Jiraiya first, the white haired teen shook his head and Orochimaru cursed softly under his breath just as a scream sounded across the clearing, it was a scream he was all to familiar with and Orochimaru wasted no time in heading in that direction.

What Orochimaru came across made his blood boil with rage, Sakura was held to the ground, her lovely pink hair gathered in the hand of her enemy and a kunai pressed to her jugular, the man was laughing tauntingly in her ear.

"You should have been practicing instead of taking such good care of your hair, it's to bad because it really is silky, most girls would kill for such hair" the man pressed his weapon harder creating a little scratch and Sakura glared at him heatedly.

Body tensed 'I'll show him why no one messes with me' she snapped resolutely within her mind then with a sneer, bucked the lower half of her body and knocked her enemy off balance and before anyone could react, Sakura stole the kunai and sliced haphazardly through her long hair.

Shocked that his sister would treat her hair so callously, Orochimaru readied himself to take down the last of the remaining enemies, but Sakura was quicker and in a move that chilled him to the bone, stabbed her retrieved kunai straight through the mans heart.

Breathing heavily, Sakura turned to face her brother before shame flooded through her eyes, she dropped the kunai as Orochimaru raced towards her "Are you alright" he asked forehead creased with concern and Sakura buried her face in his neck.

"I'm okay" she mumbled quietly not really feeling up to talking right now, she had just been so angry and the first chunin exams had flashed before her eyes like a movie adding to her fury, Sakura had been terrified out of her wits when Orochimaru had approached.

Jiraiya, who had Tsunade leaning heavily against his side appeared a moment later "Well our first mission out in the field is complete, we should get home, one of them shattered Tsunade's ankles" he pointed at the swollen foot of the blonde.

Coming back to herself, Sakura blinked her eyes before kneeling next to Tsunade and with her hand encased in that same green glow began to heal Tsunade's ankle piece by piece, it took a good solid two hours but at least it was healed now.

Jaw hanging agape, Tsunade gingerly set her foot on the ground and found it no longer painful, she was interrupted as Orochimaru gave a shout and Sakura passed out from exhaustion "You should carry her" Tsunade ordered lightly

Jiraiya helped Orochimaru situate his sister on his back before they all began their trek back to the Leaf Village, when they arrived, Hiruzen was waiting for them with a proud smile on his lips "Well done all four of you, the tides have turned and soon the fight will be over" he clapped.

Inwardly Sakura sighed knowingly, she knew that just because they'd won one little battle that the war wasn't over, not even by a long shot, but Sakura who was still being carried by Orochimaru smiled along with her teammates.

"Let's go home Ni-san" Sakura rubbed her nose along the back of her brothers neck and he shivered lightly in response, this drew a giggle from the pinkette and Orochimaru rolled his eyes, even after fighting like crazy, Sakura still managed to retain her innocence.

Silently thought Orochimaru agreed with his sister and loped off to their joined apartments to rest up, the next morning Sakura trudged into her bathroom and nearly shrieked at her reflection, the memory came back to her then and she sulked.

'Why am I always sacrificing my hair for other people' Sakura sighed inwardly and went about fixing her hair as best she could, by the time she left to go seek out a couple of her friends, the strands were neat and her hair brushed the tops of her shoulders.

The first person to come across her was Madara and predictably his jaw dropped in open mouthed horror "What the hell did you do to your hair" he glared at the shortened length, he didn't like it one little bit, but Sakura merely shrugged.

And with a sigh "Enemy had it in his grasp, the only way to get away was to cut it, better to sacrifice the hair than a limb right besides, hair grows back body parts don't" Sakura stated dryly in exasperation and Madara backpedaled.

He realized belatedly that Sakura was just as upset about losing her knee length hair and leaned down to scoop the girl into his arms, "You know you do kind of look nice with short hair" Madara struggled to say just so Sakura would stop staring around angrily.

Emerald eyes shifted to peer into onyx before fondness settled into their depths "Thanks Madara, I feel a lot better now" Sakura grinned before leaping to the ground with grace, Madara watched her walk away from him with a determined air.

It was only a fifteen minutes later that Sakura ran across Tobirama, "Madara already told me about your hair and it looks nice" the white haired man leaned down to ruffle her shortened pink hair before carrying on his way.

Feeling better from both encounters, Sakura skipped happily back to her home after stopping by the tea and dango shop to get some sweets, and the barbecue restaurant to get some lunch for both herself and Orochimaru to eat.

The two siblings spent the rest of the day relaxing on Sakura's couch talking about inane things that didn't pertain to the war, both of them wishing it was over, but Sakura knew better and that's why when they went to bed, she heaved a sigh before falling asleep.


	44. 10

It was only a couple weeks later, that the four man squad of team seven were sent out to the field again, Sakura sighed and fingered her short hair as she waited for Orochimaru to finish up "Sorry Imouto-chan" he apologized for taking so long.

"Don't worry about it to much Orochimaru-ni" Sakura waved his apology off as she was known to do, when he slid his backpack over his shoulders, she straightened from her leaning position and grinned in excitement, Sakura loved a good fight after all.

Orochimaru peered warily at his little sister, it was creepy as all hell that she loved to fight as much as she did, though he supposed, with her limitless energy that fighting was probably the only way to burn off all that excess.

"Right" Orochimaru muttered under his breath as he trailed after Sakura, they were heading to the gates once again, 'Why can't this war just end already, cause at the rate it's going there's a very high chance that one of us is going to die' Orochimaru sulked in his thoughts.

Feeling the depressed air leaking from her brother, Sakura craned her neck around to peer at him with knowing emerald eyes, "We'll be fine brother, all of us are strong besides it's not like any of the enemy are really much of an opponent" she spoke startling Orochimaru from his thoughts.

Caught off guard, Orochimaru crossed his arms, "That might be enough for you imouto-chan, but one of us could die out there and let me tell you right now, nothing is going to happen to you" he vowed viciously, and Sakura's eyes went impossibly wide in her small face.

"Like hell your sacrificing yourself for me Ni-san" Sakura spat swinging around and pinning hardened emerald eyes on her brother, Orochimaru quickly backpedaled not having expected Sakura to get angry about him vowing to safe her life instead of his own.

Tsunade rolled her eyes "Hate to interfere with your lovely little spat, but we do have a mission to complete" she sent both Toigatta's a scowl before marching forward, this time thought, she was keeping an eye on the ground in the case another trap had been set.

Pressing her lips into a thin line, Sakura turned from her brother and sped up to keep pace with Tsunade, the two boys left in the dust until they hurried after their female teammates, "Is it just me or is Sakura-chan in an even fouler mood than before" Jiraiya whispered.

Sulking at receiving the cold shoulder from his sister, Orochimaru shrugged "Maybe it's because of her hair or maybe it's because I opened my big mouth" he sighed, he loved his sister, he truly did but sometimes he felt that there was something off with the pinkette.

Feminine laughter up ahead drew the two boys attention and found Sakura and Tsunade deep in a friendly conversation, though both Orochimaru and Jiraiya knew better than to try and add themselves into the talk, so they sulked instead.

Emerald eyes shifted to subtly glance behind and a snicker passed through her lips unbidden, Tsunade snorted in amusement and followed Sakura's line of sight "Those boys are rather pathetic aren't they" she nudged the pinkette in the side with a whisper.

"Yeah, though it's almost cute how they sulk like that, do you think we should let them join our conversation" Sakura wondered aloud though her voice was still lowered in a whisper, Tsunade tapped a delicate finger to her lips before nodding.

"Hey you two get up here and stop dawdling" Tsunade barked a moment later, sending Jiraiya and Orochimaru scrambling towards them "We've graciously decided to let you join our conversation on the grounds that you behave" she warned.

Jiraiya gulped and not wanting to receive a whack over the head from his female teammates nodded solemnly "Agreed" Jiraiya stated a moment later as Orochimaru bit his cheek but nodded along with the terms Tsunade had set for them.

Tsunade snickered inwardly, it was fun messing with peoples minds sometimes, she thought with a satisfied grin "Good boys" she patted their heads patronizingly and got huffs in return, Sakura though seized up in laughter but kept walking.

"So we were coming up with a plan, Sakura was thinking that maybe one of us should hide when we face the enemy and then come out as a sneak attack that way none of the enemy will be any wiser to the fact there are really four of us" Tsunade lowered her voice to a whisper once more.

Orochimaru's gold eyes lit up and looked at his sister in awe "That's a pretty good idea imouto-chan, who were you thinking should be the one to hide" he asked softly and peered around cautiously in the case anyone was trying to listen in on their conversation.

"I was thinking Tsunade-chan, she's the strongest of the four of us right now with her chakra enhanced strength" Sakura shrugged offhandedly, really to be honest, she had wanted to be the one to hide but knew that her brother wouldn't take that to well.

Tsunade's brows climbed into her hairline before she sighed "I guess I'm not to surprised at that" she said before scanning her surroundings again, one could never be to wary at least that way none of them would be caught off guard.

Jiraiya was the only one who frowned "Maybe that's not such a good idea, did you happen to think that maybe the enemy would anticipate such a move and lie in wait" he spoke wisely for once and Sakura sent him a look of surprise.

"Your right" Sakura inwardly berated herself, then her mind hurriedly tried to come up with another plan "Perhaps we work in pairs that way none of us have to face an enemy alone, we'll be back to back so to speak" she suggested a few minutes later.

Orochimaru nodded and opened his mouth to agree with his sister but Tsunade cut him off "I'll work with Orochimaru, Sakura you pair up with Jiraiya" she announced and the raven haired boy scowled inwardly, his plan had been completely ruined now.

Tsunade released a sigh of relief, Sakura wouldn't even have a chance to take down an enemy if she paired up with her brother, oh she knew very well that Orochimaru was upset with her but Tsunade didn't care at that moment.

Suddenly, Sakura came to a screeching halt "Well the time for talk is over" she pointed at the hill just as the first of the twenty enemy came gliding over it heading straight for them "Get ready" Sakura called softly to her teammates and tensed in anticipation.

Tsunade was the first one to jump forward and punched the ground with all her might, Sakura seeing her chance to take down a few of them rapidly formed the hand signs to one of her jutsu "Earth Style: Earth Stitching Jutsu" Sakura called closing the rift in the ground.

At that the enemy became wary and took hesitant steps back from the little pink haired girl that had just ruthlessly killed their teammates, Sakura rose to her diminutive height and raised her fist in challenge, her own team mates in awe of her power.

Sakura tensed and the fight was on again, she was punching enemies left and right sending them flying into tree's, their own teammates or into Sakura's teammates before taken out quickly and efficiently, Sakura crouched low suddenly to avoid a giant shuriken.

Before cartwheeling backwards to dodge the shower of earth spikes, next Sakura pushed from the ground and got away from the hole that suddenly opened up beneath, gritting her teeth, Sakura angled her body just right and went straight as an arrow to knock out her opponent.

"Who's next" Sakura smiled, without waiting for an answer she tossed a few weapons and they made contact as she had known they would before kicking out with her foot, one of the enemy got lucky though and grasped her ankle.

A curse flew through her mind just as she did and Sakura crashed into Jiraiya "Hey" she grinned despite having the wind knocked out of her, Jiraiya looked down at the pinkette in his arms before setting her on her feet properly.

"You should be more careful" Jiraiya warned as her small form pressed to his back as they were surrounded by enemy "And what the heck was up with that jutsu" he nearly shrieked but ducked and shoved his kunai into an enemies stomach gutting them.

Sakura sighed "It's a jutsu I came up with, I don't get to use it very often obviously but it's very useful don't you agree Jiraiya" she snickered and kicked an enemy who had gotten to close during her explanation in the chest sending flying across the field to hit the dirt.

She eyed the man when he didn't get back up before shrugging, Jiraiya didn't say anything instead fighting back with all his strength, it was quickly waning though but Sakura, she was still going as if she hadn't just spent the last thirty minutes fighting enemy off like a mad person.

Soon they were down to only four enemy and so Sakura and Tsunade teamed up again, Sakura had Tsunade punch the ground before Jiraiya and Orochimaru herded the remaining enemy into the ground, and with a smirk, Sakura formed hand signs once again.

For the second time in this era, Sakura called out her own jutsu "Earth Style: Earth Stitching Jutsu" she placed her hands on the ground and it stitched together much like a wound was, Sakura rose and dusted her hands off.

"Guess we won again" Sakura twittered before moving around her teammates to see who needed to be healed, once all of the wounds had been taken care of Sakura grinned "Let's go home" she led the way back to the village eager to take a shower.

Orochimaru eyed his sister with caution in his golden eyes, his suspicions from before coming back full force in his mind, it was then that Orochimaru vowed 'No matter what I'll find out why my sister is so different' he announced inwardly.

Feeling the eyes of her brother burning holes into her back, Sakura kept her attention focused solely on making it home, she knew he was getting suspicious but she couldn't find it in herself to care any longer, at least that way, she would be able to tell him the truth eventually.

Ushinawareta heard the stray thought and emerged for the first time in a good long while _**'You best forget about telling Orochimaru the truth'**_ she warned before fading and Sakura cursed silently to herself once again growing irritated with the kami's interference in her life.

'Well screw you Ushinawareta, I'll do as I damn well please and if that means telling Orochimaru-ni the truth then I will' Sakura snapped to the silent goddess that she hosted within her body, sometimes Sakura wished the goddess would leave but knew better than to think she would.

Jiraiya glanced down at the pinkette who grew increasingly rigid as they walked back to the village, something was bugging her but none of them knew what, like before, Hiruzen was waiting for them and Jiraiya could see the relief upon seeing them all okay on their sensei's face.

"Welcome back, you have a few weeks off for doing so well so rest up and train as much as possible" Hiruzen spoke quickly before turning and heading back to the tower, he had a lot of work to do and if it wasn't finished the elders would get angry with him.

Sakura heaved a sigh "Come on Ni-san" she took Orochimaru by the hand and led them back to their home, once in, Orochimaru headed for his own apartment and Sakura took a quick shower before flopping down on her couch with a cup of peaches on her hands.

Eating her snack because she didn't feel any hungrier than that, Sakura finished up before washing her hands from the sticky syrup that had managed to get on them despite her being careful, finding herself with free time, Sakura left her apartment in search of something to do.

She found what she was seeking in the form of Tsume Inuzuka "Hi" Sakura greeted the girl warily when all Tsume did was stare at her with narrowed onyx eyes, her companion Kuromaru let out a warning bark feeling the tension gathering in the air.

Finally Tsume uncrossed her arms "Hi" she growled lowly, not sure why a pink haired girl was even talking to her, nobody liked her because she was to wild, at that Sakura back pedaled realizing the problem for what it was.

"Relax Tsume-chan, I know your father I just want to be your friend" Sakura held out her hand though it terrified her to do so because she never knew if Tsume might decide to take a bite out of her for being to friendly with her.

Tsume stared at the held out hand before taking it "You really want to be my friend" she asked in the next moment and Sakura nodded "You obviously know my name but what's yours" Tsume asked getting hyper now that she had someone to talk to.

Sakura grinned "It's Sakura Toigatta, Orochimaru is my older brother" she introduced herself properly to the Inuzuka heiress and got rewarded with a mischievous smile and then suddenly the chase was on as Tsume tagged her roughly and took off like a rocket.

"Tag your it" the slightly older girl called over her shoulder, Tsume grinned this was proving to be fun as Sakura caught on and took off after her faster than Tsume thought possible, it only took a moment before Sakura was running away from Tsume.

The two girls spent the next couple of hours playing tag and chasing each other, Sakura having to slow down slightly so that Tsume didn't get to frustrated "I had a lot of fun" Sakura told Tsume as she was preparing to head home for dinner but noticed the pout that crossed the girls lips.

"Me to, so when can we play again" Tsume wrung her hands nervously before reaching out to stroke Kuromaru's fur to distract herself in the case Sakura decided that they were never going to play together again, it would hurt her to much if that happened.

Choosing her words carefully, Sakura smiled before pulling Tsume into a hug "Relax Tsume-chan, I have a few weeks off so that means we can play everyday if you want just meet me here or at the park" she stated kindly at the girl.

Tsume let out a sigh of relief at that before taking Kuromaru in her hands "See you later Sakura" she called heading home herself, Sakura shrugged and walked leisurely back to her apartment before eating dinner with Orochimaru, then she went to bed tired from that days activities.


	45. 11

It was only two days later after spending so much time with Tsume that Sakura got an unexpected visitor, she jerked up right in her bed before fixing a scowl on her face, "Who ever it is better have a damn good reason for waking me up this early" Sakura grumbled and yanked her door open.

Not having seen Sakura be so hostile towards anyone Tsunade took a wary step back "Ah Sakura" she started gently, she definitely didn't want the pinkette to go off on a rant at her, the little girl looked up before sighing and moving aside.

"Please come in Tsunade-chan" Sakura gestured the older girl in "Sit, I'll make some tea and sandwiches" she pointed at the couch before moving into the kitchen to make the aforementioned things, it was only a few minutes later that Sakura returned.

In the time she had been gone, Tsunade had made herself comfortable on the couch, Sakura eyed her warily as the blonde wrung her hands nervously "If it's alright can we eat and drink first before I tell you the reason for why I've decided to visit" Tsunade asked suddenly.

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Sakura nodded once "Well of course, what kind of host would I be if I made my guest talk before they got to try my delicious sandwiches" she snickered, Sakura had a feeling she knew why Tsunade was visiting.

Once the tea had been drank and the sandwiches had been ate, Tsunade fixed her honey eyes on the pinkettes eerily silent form "May I ask a favor of you Sakura" she stated simply finding no other way to ask for what it was that she wanted.

A slender pink brow rose at that before Sakura scrutinized the blonde, Tsunade shifted uncomfortably on the opposite couch, Sakura found what she was looking for because a moment later, a warm light entered the emerald greens before Sakura nodded "Of course" she smiled sweetly.

"Will you teach me your medical ninjutsu" Tsunade blurted before slapping a hand over her mouth, that was so not how she had wanted to ask, but now that it had been said, she couldn't take the words back and try to find a different way to ask her question.

Sakura grinned "Absolutely, come on Tsunade-chan, I have sometime before I'm meant to see Tsume-chan" she hopped up before pulling the blonde from her couch by the hand, and over to the door "We'll go to the training grounds" Sakura elaborated upon seeing the confusion.

"As easy as that, don't you say no to anyone" Tsunade asked as they sprinted across the village to the training grounds, the only one that had a little river streaming through it, Sakura came to a slow stop before facing her and then let out one of the most impressive answers she'd ever heard.

"Of course not Tsunade-chan, helping people out makes me feel good if I went around saying no all the time people would grow to resent me and I can't have that now" Sakura wagged her finger in the older girls face before taking up Tsunade's hand again and dragging her the remaining distance.

A stunned look entered Tsunade's eyes before the blonde shook her head deciding that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing Sakura said yes to people all the time "So how exactly are the training grounds going to help me learn medical ninjutsu" Tsunade asked a few moments later.

Sakura grinned widely at that before eyeing the slow moving river, it only took a moment for her to spot what she was seemingly looking for and quicker than Tsunade could blink Sakura pulled out a shuriken and some ninja wire.

Like a flash, the pinkette caught a large fish and gutted the poor thing but didn't kill it, "Well Tsunade-chan, the first thing about medical ninjutsu is chakra control, the hand signs are easy" Sakura explained before showing the blonde the hand signs.

Once she had memorized each of the hand signs, Tsunade took a deep breath and called healing chakra to her hands like Sakura always did "What's next" she asked keeping all of her concentration on her hands so that she didn't lose her medical chakra.

"Well press your hands lightly to the fish, and before you ask, the fish will help you in establishing the proper amount of chakra you need to heal your patients" Sakura stated suddenly shocking the blonde because Tsunade hadn't expected such a detailed answer.

Smiling in spite of her self, Tsunade lowered her hands onto the cut flesh of the fish lightly poured her chakra in, though that didn't seem to be doing anything so she added a little more, Tsunade knew it was the right amount because Sakura clapped her hands but remained otherwise silent.

Sakura watched with expert eyes as Tsunade healed her first fish "Congratulations if you always remember the amount of chakra you used here today then everything else will come easier" she smiled brightly at the blonde.

"So that's it then" Tsunade furrowed her brow in confusion when Sakura nodded "I could have done that myself" she huffed causing the pinkette to giggle at her lightly in amusement, before adopting a serious expression.

"Actually Tsunade-chan, there is something else to being a medical ninja, you have to learn how to dodge, because a captured medic is a useless one" Sakura stated wisely before smirking at Tsunade who took a cautious step away from her.

Honey eyes widened impossibly large before Tsunade took off trying to avoid the sudden barrage of weapons, the blonde knew Sakura truly wasn't trying to kill her but there was no way she wanted to get hit by any of those damn sharp objects either.

"Hold on Sakura, I wasn't ready" Tsunade called ducking under a sudden punch, the blonde hadn't even seen the pinkette move, though despite her words to stop, Sakura continued on focusing on only teaching Tsunade how to dodge properly to avoid being caught.

"An enemy won't wait before your ready Tsunade-chan, they will simply attack" Sakura informed the blonde bluntly, Tsunade needed to understand that or otherwise this training would all be for nothing, Sakura kicked out and swept Tsunade's feet out from underneath her.

Tsunade hit the ground with a thud and cringed at her various wounds, when the blonde saw Sakura performing the hand signs to the medical jutsu, Tsunade sat up "No, I'll do it" she told the girl before doing the same herself and healing her minor injuries.

"Looks like its going to take a lot longer than I thought to teach you properly" Sakura grinned and crouched down to be eye level with the downed blonde, Tsunade slumped her shoulders at that before straightening them in determination.

"That's fine Sakura, because tomorrow I'll be ready for you and I'll prove that I have what it takes to be a medical ninja" Tsunade vowed surprising Sakura with the voracity of it, but the pinkette merely smiled knowingly, Sakura already knew Tsunade would make it through this training.

Sakura tilted her head to the sky before rising to her proper height "On that note Tsunade-chan, I have to go play with Tsume-chan now" she grinned with nary a glance back rocketed from the training grounds heading on a straight path towards the Inuzuka heiress.

Tsume wasn't to happy with her "Your late" she scowled deeply at her pink haired friend, who smiled sheepishly "Never mind so what are we going to do today" Tsume asked getting excited suddenly and Sakura grinned before beckoning her closer.

"How about a game of hide and seek today and the gates of the Inuzuka compound are the safe spot" Sakura whispered softly before pulling away to giggle at the appreciative grin on her friends face "You hide first" Sakura offered but Tsume shook her head.

Tsume scratched the back of her head "No, you go ahead and hide first I want to practice my hunting skills, I'll count to 50 so you go on Sakura-chan" she shooed the younger girl away and Sakura smiled and disappeared before Tsume's very eyes.

To say that she was shocked was an understatement but who was she to argue with someone if they wanted to get in a little extra training, Sakura raced through the village hiding her scent and chakra and hid in the most obvious spot she could find.

By the time Sakura had finished hiding Tsume had already finished counting and was well on her way to searching for her, twenty minutes into the game, it became increasingly obvious to Tsume that Sakura was a master at hiding from people, because she couldn't even detect the girls scent.

Sakura snickered silently as her friend passed by her hiding spot for the seventh time completely unaware that she was even there, on the eight pass, Sakura noticed the growing irritation in Tsume's tense form and let some of her scent leak out on purpose.

Nose twitching at the cherry blossom scent of her friend, Tsume gave a feral grin scaring some nearby people and turned on her heel heading to the spot she had just passed by "Found you Sakura-chan" she growled in content.

"Ah that you did Tsume-chan, I can't believe you found me though cause nobody ever does" Sakura thickened her voice with awe it was her way of apologizing without saying the words, and Tsume pulled in her in for a hug.

Pleased that she had managed the impossible Tsume rubbed her nose "It's my turn" she grinned and then took off before Sakura could even say anything, the pinkette laughed and sat down to count adding a few extra seconds in there for Tsume's sake.

Sakura already knew where the girl had gone so going deliberately slow as if confused the pinkette wondered in the general direction she could feel Tsume's chakra, it was half hidden but not well enough for her to not be able to find it.

Thirty minutes later, Tsume watched her pink haired friend pass under her hiding spot in the tree for the millionth time and wondered 'Am I really that good at hiding that it's even giving Sakura-chan problems at finding me' she frowned to herself.

Sakura tilted her head to the sky and decided to end their little game "Ahh I wish I could find Tsume-chan, she's really the best hide and seek player on earth" she sighed loudly for effect and Tsume dropped out of the tree behind her.

"Here I am Sakura-chan" Tsume announced gleefully, Sakura spun around shock in her eyes before smiling "You have to go now don't you" Tsume sighed when the pinkette nodded solemnly "I'll see you tomorrow" the brunette gave a wave before disappearing.

Giggling softly at Tsume's antics, Sakura shrugged and prepared to head home, when Hiruzen appeared before her "Go home and pack Sakura, the stone ninja have announced they wish to create a treaty" he stated simply before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Jaw hanging agape, Sakura shook her head and didn't even waste time sprinting across the village, forming a few hand signs, she did as her sensei had and appeared in the middle of her apartment prompting her older brother to throw a couple of weapons at her.

"IMOUTO-CHAN" Orochimaru yelled letting Sakura know she was about to get a scolding for scaring the hell out of him, the raven haired boy forced himself to calm down though "When we get back we are going to have some serious words" Orochimaru frowned deeply.

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes, she was no more a child than he was and yet because she was stuck in this form, Sakura shook her head and began packing "Do you know why the stone village has decided to form a treaty" she asked softly.

Orochimaru turned his gold eyes on his little sister and sighed, "No imouto-chan, I don't" he stated before sliding his pack onto his shoulders, Sakura was quick and did the same "Let's go Tsunade, Jiraiya and sensei should be waiting for us" Orochimaru held out his hand.

Taking that hand, Sakura slipped into her thoughts 'Hey what the hell is going on Ushinawareta, I though the war was supposed to be much longer than this' she gave a shout to the goddess who remained stubbornly silent.

Ushinawareta didn't know what was going on either so couldn't tell Sakura what she wanted to know, "Please don't let anything happen' she prayed to her fellow kami before fading into the depths of her host to remain there until she had something of value to say to Sakura.

Pouting now when she got no answer Sakura forced herself from her thoughts and realized they had already made it to the gates, "Sarutobi-sensei your coming with us" she asked upon spotting Hiruzen standing next to Jiraiya.

"Yes child, the leader of the village has requested my presence specifically, Lord Second will take care of everything until we get back" Hiruzen gave Sakura a small smile before ushering his students forward, they were only genin still but one of the strongest teams of their generation.

It took a few days before the team of five arrived at the stated meeting place, already Sakura was on edge 'I have a bad feeling about this' she thought to herself, peering around cautiously with her emerald eyes, by her side Jiraiya was trembling in fear.

As the time dragged by even Hiruzen could admit that he was slowly getting suspicious, and if it hadn't been for Sakura being there with them, none of them would have noticed the trap for what it was as a barrage of weapons crested over the hill heading straight for them.

Sakura flew threw the first set of hand signs "Earth Style: Earth Dome" she slammed her hands on the ground reacting quicker than her teammates thought possible and just as the first of the weapons reached them a dome of earth surrounded them for protection.

"Jesus christ Sakura where the hell did you learn that" Orochimaru turned on his sister intent on getting the answers he wanted, but Sakura shook her head keeping her eyes locked on the wall of her little protection.

"Now is not the time Ni-san" Sakura spat and Orochimaru stumbled back as if slapped, he hadn't expected such viciousness from his sister but then again they were in a middle of a fight and Sakura always had been focused on this sort of thing.

Hiruzen tensed "Get ready" he warned his students, to be honest he felt like such a fool believing the stone village had wanted to create a treaty, and now none of them might not make it back to the village alive because of his kind ways.

As a wall crumbled, Sakura pulled out a few of her kunai and made a dash through the now open wall, going head long into battle, this is what she lived for to prevent, and by the kami she wasn't going to lose here none of them would.

Tsunade was the next one out punching the ground before kicking enemy in left and right for Sakura to use her jutsu on, the three left in the dome shook their heads before following after the girls, Jiraiya being the last in fear of dying.

What none of them except for Sakura possibly knew was that even if any of them ended up getting hurt, the ability Sakura carried would unlock and utterly destroy what was left of the enemy and heal those that had been injured while giving those who had a change of heart a chance to live.

Sakura swiped her hair to the side and slipped on some mud as it started raining, thankfully though her clumsiness helped her avoid the kunai to the back of the head, in the next moment though Sakura jumped to her feet and sent her attacker flying into one of his own teammates.

Feeling the ground shake, Sakura locked onto Tsunade's chakra and raced towards the blonde "Earth Style: Earth Stitching" the pinkette called as a few enemy fell into the depths of the ravine Tsunade had created with her punch.

"Not bad Sakura" Tsunade called breathing heavily, her honey eyes gazed around at the complete chaos "Got to run Jiraiya's got himself cornered" she took off leaving Sakura in the dust as more enemy appeared in front of the pinkette.

Sakura grinned and pulled out her paper bombs "Ninja Art: Cherry Blossom Explosions" she stated leaping high into the air and sending her own barrage of weapons at her enemy, "Like Deidara always says, Art is an Explosion" Sakura grinned setting off the paper bombs.

When she landed neatly on the ground again, Sakura looked around and found none of her previous enemy left, now that she had some time to do so, she decided to go search for her brother and found him backed into a corner.

Orochimaru opened his mouth to call out to his sister only to receive a kunai to the chest, "Run away" he gasped rapidly loosing air, the kunai had punctured one of his lungs and now he had no time left 'Sorry imouto-chan guess it's up to you now' Orochimaru thought closing his eyes.

Tears filling her eyes at the sight of one of the people she had been sent back to save lying in a pool of his own blood and fading quickly, Sakura let out an all mighty scream causing everyone left on the battle field to stop fighting and look at her.

" _Let this fire being fed with all our failures.  
We chose a box for the memories.  
Put down some tears inside.  
And leave regrets behind.  
Let this fire grow up as a new beginning.  
From the cold ashes the body rise.  
Ice turns to water.  
And flows along fire feathers._

 _In our time we're searching for more than illusions.  
We're confused inside a storm of deceptions.  
Pulling us deeper and deeper.  
And it's our time.  
We're searching for more than illusions.  
And it up to us to go._

 _Everywhere but down here.  
The quicker the better.  
With wild open wings the phoenix goes again._

 _We're all chasing our role.  
Living in memories shadows.  
Forgotten souls on photos.  
Rebirth never come without a fire and you're.  
The spark.  
The wood.  
The gasoline."_

As her song came to an end, Sakura slowly came to her senses, Orochimaru was standing before her, no gaping wound in his chest "Oni-sama" she asked just to be sure, the raven haired boy nodded before Sakura passed out in exhaustion.

Orochimaru caught his sister in his arms and looked around the battlefield, it was completely decimated, whatever Sakura had done it had drained her completely "We should get her home" Hiruzen came to stand next to the two unlikely siblings.

The boy gave a start before forcing himself to relax "Sarutobi-sensei what kind of jutsu was that" Orochimaru asked as the team slowly trailed back to the Leaf Village, when Sakura had started singing he had smiled and then all of a sudden there had been a flash of light that had destroyed everything.

"I don't know Orochimaru, only time will tell" Hiruzen patted his students head, he was just thankful that whatever Sakura had done had also healed Orochimaru otherwise they would only be heading back to the village missing a member of their team.


	46. 12

11 years later 'Only one more year left before Nawaki's supposed death' Sakura thought with a sigh as she watched the two Senju siblings chase each other about on the training grounds, they were supposed to be training but Nawaki had interrupted before it could truly start.

At the age of 19, team seven had grown exponentially over the years, Sakura more so than the others as she learned things she hadn't know before "Hey Sakura" Jiraiya came to stand at her side, jarring her from her internal musings.

"Hey Jiraiya" Sakura greeted tonelessly wondering how long it would take the white haired male to catch on, it only took a few minutes before Jiraiya crossed his arms and let out a loud huff, at that Sakura let out a little laugh causing Jiraiya to do the same.

A moment later Jiraiya heaved a sigh "Tsunade, Sensei has called us to his office" he called to the blonde interrupting her little game with Nawaki, the eleven year old boy pouted but Tsunade sent him home with a kiss to the forehead.

With that, Jiraiya turned and headed back the way he had come, he felt no reason to tell Sakura since she had been right next to him, after all it's not like Sakura was deaf or anything, though Jiraiya did glance back a couple of times to make sure his female teammates were following.

"What do you think Sarutobi-sensei wants" Tsunade questioned as she and Sakura walked slowly behind Jiraiya, she noticed that he kept glancing back at them and suddenly a grin spread across the blondes lips.

"I don't know Tsunade and what is it" Sakura noticed the grin as they came to a complete stop, Jiraiya by now feeling confident enough that they would still be walking behind him didn't look back again so he didn't noticed they had stopped.

Tsunade put a finger up to her lips and lowered her voice to a whisper "What do you say we beat the baka to the tower" she suggested with a wink, Sakura caught on quickly before a smile spread across her own lips and the pinkette nodded silently.

Forming hand signs simultaneously, both young adults appeared in the Hokage's Office and promptly burst into giggles, by now Hiruzen and Orochimaru were use to their antics, so the two merely shook their heads and stared at them amusement in their gazes.

"Care to share with us what is so funny Sakura, Tsunade" Hiruzen asked when the giggles finally ended, Sakura lifted her head to peer at him mirth shining within the depths of her emerald eyes before she nodded along with Tsunade.

"It was Tsunade-chan's idea, I just went along with it basically Jiraiya has no idea that we've already made it here, he thinks we are still following him so it will be a shock to see us here" Sakura snickered laughter taking her in its embrace once again.

Tsunade was quick to follow because the door opened just then admitting their clueless teammate into the room, Jiraiya turned around only to crease his forehead "But I thought you were behind me" he glanced behind him before looking at his female teammates in confusion.

A sigh escaped Sakura before she patted the young man on his shoulder "Jiraiya" she started with a smile "You'll never understand girls" Sakura finished before taking her place by her brother as Hiruzen cleared his throat.

Mouth opening and closing, Jiraiya pulled a face before standing next to Tsunade "We've gotten word from one of our spies that a small group of seven is heading this way from the stone village for a surprise attack" Hiruzen began.

"Your mission as newly appointed jonin is to prevent that party of seven from ever reaching the village" Hiruzen finished ordering his old students, they had prospered under his tutelage and now they were strong within their own rights.

Sakura pumped her fist "Oh yeah totally can't wait, it's been awhile since we've had a good fight" she announced to Orochimaru as they headed back to their apartments, the very same ones they had lived in since their parents had died.

Orochimaru eyed his younger sister "Why do you get so excited at the prospect of a fight" he inquired, Sakura's head snapped over to him and he cringed hearing the crack her neck made at the abrupt movement, "I mean it's not like we haven't been fighting since we were young" he shrugged.

"Ni-san, there are some things in live that people will never understand this is one of them" Sakura sighed stretching her arms into the air before lowering them to her sides again, inwardly she frowned when would she be able to tell Orochimaru the truth.

Ushinawareta grew agitated with the wistful words but knew better than to appear and start an argument, the kami had already given Sakura permission to tell the truth to those she wished to tell and they would believe it so she had no room to talk any longer.

Orochimaru shook his head and silently packed, what Sakura said was the truth, but the same could be said about her, herself, the pinkette was a mystery and she got more confusing as the years passed, not to mention the constant presence of others.

He shuddered then, that Kakuzu guy was always skulking around whenever he and his sister were out and about on one of their extremely rare days off, Sakura claimed that she and Kakuzu were friends but he never saw them hang out together.

Shaking the thought of, Orochimaru finished packing at the same time Sakura did "Ready" he asked and Sakura grinned in that way she always did before nodding eagerly, "Then lets go" Orochimaru sped down the streets towards the gates, Sakura following just as fast.

"I swear you two are always late" Tsunade grouched at the toigatta siblings as they skidded to a halt in front of her and Jiraiya, Sakura had the grace to look sheepish, while Orochimaru shook his head and pointed at Sakura discretely.

Or not so discretely, as Sakura tossed him a flat unimpressed glare "Never mind" Tsunade threw her hands into the air in exasperation and stalked off down the road, Sakura a few steps behind her once again leaving the two men in the dust.

"Is it just me or is Tsunade in an even fouler mood than usual" Jiraiya poked his friend in the side, and Orochimaru tilted his head to look at the white haired male, before predictably shrugging his shoulders, "Right you wouldn't know either" Jiraiya sulked.

Up ahead, Sakura was scowling in her thoughts, despite her initial reluctance to be family to Orochimaru, she had had the best years of her life so far with him as her brother, but with siblings always came the blame.

"Can you believe him putting the blame on me, I mean seriously he's the one who's always making us late with him constantly picking fights" Sakura muttered under her breath as she walked alongside Tsunade who was as equally frustrated.

Though hearing the grumbles, the blonde turned her honey eyes on the pinkette "Well that's just what siblings do Sakura, you should know that by now" Tsunade interrupted Sakura's grumbles drawing those emerald eyes onto her person.

"Your right but still it pisses me off sometimes" Sakura sighed before she forced her anger to a back burner, later on after this mission was completed she was so going to get Orochimaru back for putting the blame on her, he would find out just why it was she was called a prodigy.

A derisive snort escaped from Tsunade before she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulders to flow down her back in the twin pony tails she had started putting it in, then Tsunade glanced at Sakura's still short pink hair.

After that fight years ago, Sakura constantly cut it so as to avoid it being caught in enemy hands again, it bugged Orochimaru to know end but that was one thing Sakura wouldn't relent on "Hey you aren't going to use that freaky ability again are you" Tsunade asked suddenly.

Sakura gave a jerk before her eyes swiveled up to lock with honey, she knew very well what Tsunade was talking about "I promise you that I'm not" Sakura stated, there was no way she was going to use that ability again not after the first time.

When she had come to all those years ago, on a hospital bed surrounded by several people, Sakura had freaked out and had a mini meltdown, the kami had told her that it was the ability they had given her called light style but it only came out in dire circumstances.

Not once since that time had the ability awakened, and Sakura wasn't sure she ever wanted to use it again, Tsunade interrupted her internal musings "Good, and I know it bothers you when I ask but that jutsu is way to dangerous" the blonde shrugged.

It didn't hurt Sakura's feelings any "It's okay Tsunade-chan" she shrugged before craning her neck around to peer over her shoulder at the two men because that's what they were, only to find them not where they were supposed to be.

Tsunade came to a screeching halt as Sakura charged back the way they had come "Wait hang on a second Sakura what's going on" the blonde called but the pinkette either didn't hear her or was ignoring her shouts on purpose.

Sakura skid to a stop as she stared at the spot her brother and Jiraiya had last been, before grinding her teeth in frustration, Tsunade, who had rushed after her pulled to a stop as well before taking hold of Sakura's shoulders and shaking her lightly.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sakura, why did you take off like that" Tsunade yelled at Sakura, her heart was pounding and fear of something going wrong had overwhelmed her completely, so when Sakura opened her mouth, Tsunade nearly fainted.

"Take a good look around you Tsunade-chan, don't you notice anyone missing at all" Sakura snapped and Tsunade gazed around before it clicked "Yeah" the pinkette lowered her voice to a murmur "Genjutsu" Sakura announced feeling the jutsu settle around her like a blanket.

Tsunade shivered feeling the malicious intent in the air "Are you sure Sakura, it could be something different you know" she asked the pinkette just to make sure, but somehow Tsunade already knew the answer to that particular question.

"Positive, Release" Sakura made the hand sign to get out of the genjutsu and found herself, and her three teammates surrounded by the enemy they had been sent out to take care of, none of the enemy were aware that she had awoken yet so Sakura analyzed the situation for what it was.

Tsunade came to with a jerk and Sakura squeezed the blondes hand in warning, *Don't make a sound* Sakura mouthed at Tsunade who nodded her head and wisely kept silent *Wake the others but be quiet* came next before Sakura created a clone to take her place.

With nary a sound, Sakura was in the tree's above the enemies encampment before anyone noticed she was gone 'Well crap this isn't a good situation' Sakura ran a hand through her short pink hair in frustration 'Some jonin we are getting caught so easily' she berated herself.

By the time the two males on her team were awake, Sakura had come up with a solid plan and writing on a single leaf sent it floating down into Tsunade's lap, the blonde didn't move but slowly her eyes rose to lock with her emeralds.

And with a cheeky wink, Sakura dropped from her perch in the tree "Ahahahahahahahaha" she began laughing causing the enemy to react to her appearance "Can't catch me" Sakura stuck her tongue out and took off as if the devils were nipping at her heels.

This gave, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru a chance to take down the only enemy that had remained to watch over them, they jumped him at the same time, "Stupid" Tsunade spat punching him with all her strength, she only stopped when Jiraiya put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"We have to go Tsunade, Sakura can't handle six enemy on her own" Jiraiya urged and with that all three of them were sprinting after the pinkette and met up with her on her run back towards the camp "Where's the enemy" Jiraiya asked as they ran with her.

Sakura breathed through her nose before exhaling through her mouth "Back there, they are extremely slow" she snickered before sliding to a stop, Sakura turned to face the direction she had come and sure enough all six of the remaining enemies had appeared.

"Three for two" Orochimaru gave a shout and stood back to back with Tsunade, Sakura understood before sending Jiraiya a look with that each team of two took down three enemies each, Sakura ducked low and the white haired man took a punch to the back.

"Sorry Jiraiya, I heal you afterwards" Sakura winced as Jiraiya rolled his shoulders uncomfortably, he flashed her a grin before leaping head long into his enemy, Sakura grinned much like Tsume usually did and discretely gathered chakra into her fist.

Upon impact with her own enemy, she released that chakra and sent him flying across the field to crash into a tree with a sickening thud, he didn't get back up, suddenly the rest of the enemy once again stared at her warily.

"Don't let them fool you Imouto-chan, they are trying to lure you into a false sense of security" Orochimaru called over his shoulder as the enemy started backing away gearing up for their next attack that Sakura was already well aware of.

Before the emerald eyed teen could blink many more enemy appeared "Crap this is much worse" Tsunade panted leaning heavily on Orochimaru's back, the golden eyed man settled his eyes on her silently agreeing with Tsunade's assessment.

Sakura grit her teeth and punched someone in the face, when she pulled her hand back teeth were embedded in her glove "Gross" Sakura grimaced dropping to the ground and going for a roundhouse kick sweeping her next opponent off his feet.

Jiraiya didn't waste any time in sending the man rolling across the ground with a kunai firmly embedded in his stomach "How many any are there" he groaned, he wasn't sure how much longer he could fight like this.

Hearing the question, Sakura pushed up off the ground and leaped into the air, she quickly ran her eyes over the clearing before neatly landing behind Jiraiya again "20 enemy left just hang in there Jiraiya" Sakura announced softly.

Swiping her long hair from her face Tsunade growled in irritation "Damn it don't you people learn" she snapped using Orochimaru to deliver a kick to someone's chin by leaning heavily on his back, Orochimaru chuckled and Tsunade shook her head.

"Apparently they will never learn" Orochimaru answered Tsunade's rhetorical question and got a slap on the arm in return, it was quick but he got the gist of it, the blonde was pissed enough as it was and he didn't help anything by laughing at her.

All of a sudden, when Tsunade's back was turned, Orochimaru caught a glint of metal streaking towards the other side of the field in the direction Sakura and Jiraiya were in, before anyone could react, Orochimaru grabbed Tsunade and hauled them in his sisters direction.

By the time they made it, Jiraiya was stood protectively over the downed pinkette, but even Tsunade called his strength was waning, so with one last effort, she and Orochimaru jumped in to protect the two and finally as the sun crested over the hill the last enemy was taken down.

"Come on Imouto-chan don't do this to me" Orochimaru dropped to his knee's next to his sister's prone form, she was barely breathing as it was so when Tsunade ran a hand over Sakura's body, she pulled away with a shake of her head.

"I'm sorry Orochimaru, she's not going to make it" Tsunade put her hand on the raven haired mans shoulder in support, then before their very eyes, every wound that was on Sakura's body started closing and with a soft groan the pinkette came to.

"What the hell happened" Sakura grimaced as sunlight gleamed in her suddenly sensitive eyes, she sat up with the help of Jiraiya before noticing the shock on Orochimaru's and Tsunade's face, looking at Jiraiya she noted the same thing.

Orochimaru was dumbfounded, "It's nothing imouto-chan, let's go home and tell sensei what happened here" he pulled Sakura into his arms before helping her stand on wobbly legs, she was greatly weakened and Orochimaru was perfectly fine with helping her walk.

Sakura was severely confused as they headed back to the Leaf Village "Oh this reminds me I have a gift for you Tsunade-chan" she settled her emerald eyes on the blondes tense form and Tsunade craned her neck around to peer at her.

"What is it Sakura" Tsunade was upset with the teen and Sakura knew it so instead of saying anything ordered Orochimaru to stop before pulling out the aged scroll she had been gifted with so many years ago by Shikaku.

Tsunade took it silently before unrolling it with a gasp "It's a slug summoning contract by why give this to me" she asked no longer angry, Sakura smiled and shrugged at the same time not elaborating on the gift and why she had gifted it to Tsunade.

' **Don't forget you have Murasakino'** Inner emerged to remind Sakura of her snakes summons, that's right Sakura had signed on with the snakes at Manda's insistence, and so as Sakura grew so did the snake and Murasakino was as huge as Manda now.

Several hours later, the team trudged through the open gates of the Leaf Village, villagers and shinobi alike staring at their muddied forms as they trekked across the village to the Hokage Tower to let their sensei know they had completed their first mission as jonin.

Once that meeting was finished, Sakura and Orochimaru headed home still leaning on each other, Sakura more so than Orochimaru, she was exhausted "Imouto-chan how did you heal yourself" Orochimaru spoke suddenly startling Sakura.

"Tsunade-chan isn't the only one with perfect chakra control dear brother" Sakura paused before lifting up her shirt to reveal the pink cherry blossom on her stomach, Orochimaru stared at it in awe feeling the massive chakra built behind the thin skin of his sisters stomach.

"You nearly gave us a heart attack" Orochimaru accused and Sakura gave him a pained smile, she knew just how much these people here cared for her and she should have been more careful, but Jiraiya hadn't noticed the attack so Sakura had taken the hit for him.

"I'm sorry Ni-san, for now lets just rest up" Sakura yawned feeling tired as her brother deposited her on her bed, Orochimaru nodded before disappearing, it didn't take Sakura long to fall asleep and soon the room was filled with soft snores.


	47. 13

A couple days later Hiruzen gave his old students a day off "So that's it then Sarutobi-sensei" Sakura blinked those emerald eyes of hers at him and Hiruzen nodded puffing on his pipe and releasing a stream of smoke.

Sakura waved her hands to dispel the smoke "That's correct, one more thing everyone but Sakura out of my office" Hiruzen suddenly remembered he needed to talk to the pinkette about how things were progressing with her self assigned goals.

When Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru were gone, Hiruzen activated the sound proofing seal before settling his onyx eyes on Sakura "What is it" Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion before catching on "Oh" she smiled sheepishly.

"Why have the kami not taken you yet, I remember you being so young the last time and now your nearly a full grown adult, does that mean this is your time period" Hiruzen jumped in with a question that had Sakura giving him a waning smile.

Heaving a sigh, Sakura sat down and folded her hands into her laps as Mito had once taught her "I have yet to save Nawaki, meet the rain orphans and then of course there is Dan Kato to save" Sakura explained and Hiruzen's hopeful expression disappeared with her words.

"Where do you belong if not here then" Hiruzen was frustrated, he'd known this girl for much longer than anyone else besides those of the old days, Sakura frowned deeply at that before opening her mouth to speak.

"Roughly not for twenty more or so years" the pinkette grouched "If you'll excuse me Lord Hokage" Sakura nodded her head politely and left through the door, Hiruzen deactivated the seal and fell prey to his own thoughts.

Outside the Hokage Tower, Sakura lifted her head to the skies, passerby's stared at her in wonderment before shaking their heads, there was no telling what was going through the pinkette's head at the moment so they didn't call out to her.

Sakura inahled then exhaled 'Alright Ni-san, time for a little bit of payback' she snickered to herself heading to the market to pick up the things she needed for her prank, like usual whenever she headed in that direction, Kakuzu trailed her "Hey Kakuzu" Sakura greeted.

Tensing at being caught, Kakuzu scowled softly before moving to stand next to his long time friend "Sakura" he returned the greeting in a gruff voice, no more words were said as Kakuzu watched Sakura pick up the weirdest of items before placing them in her basket.

"I'm setting up a prank for Orochimaru, he likes to put all the blame on me so it's time for a little payback" Sakura explained seeing the curious glint in Kakuzu's green eyes, a deep chuckle escaped from him then and Sakura grinned widely.

'Mischievous as ever' Kakuzu idly thought as Sakura let out little giggles each time she came across an item that would be perfect for her prank "After you finish, would you be interested in coming to the Nara compound to play some shogi" he inquired gently.

Sensitive ears picking up on the last word, Sakura spun around on her heel eyes wide "My god I haven't played shogi for a couple of years not since well having to be sent out on missions all the time" she sighed regret loud in her voice.

Grimacing at the admission, Kakuzu patted Sakura on the head before quickly taking a couple steps back after snatching Sakura's basket from her hand "Your brother" is all he said as the golden eyed raven haired man appeared.

"Imouto-chan come quick, Tsume-san's partner Kuromaru is in trouble" Orochimaru gasped before taking Sakura by the hand and hauling ass back to the other end of the village to the Inuzuka compound where Tsume and Kuromaru were waiting.

Glancing back, Sakura sought out green eyes and Kakuzu gave her a nod, she released a quiet sigh at that before focusing on keeping pace with her brother "What kind of trouble is Kuromaru in" Sakura questioned wanting to get as much information as possible.

"A deep gash on his side, they just came back from a mission but the Inuzuka clan's medic is out on some business of his own so when the guard saw me passing by well you know the rest" Orochimaru hurriedly explained so that his sister wasn't to shocked at the sight of the canine.

The gates opened for them and they raced through the compound to where Tsume and Kuromaru were waiting "Sakura-chan" Tsume greeted the pinkette that was her first friend, she wrung her hands nervously before pointing at a door "He's in there" she frowned.

Sakura straightened and with a deep breath and a reassuring smile, she entered the room that held Kuromaru "It's Sakura" she said softly when the canine let out a deep warning growl, though at her name it turned into soft whimpers.

"It's alright boy, I'm here to help" Sakura let her soothing chakra brush against Kuromaru's luring the canine into a restful sleep, once she was sure the great dog was out for the count, Sakura called healing chakra to her hands and went about healing all she could.

When she came out of the room thirty minutes later, Sakura's eyes were greeted with a pacing Tsume and her pale faced brother, she so badly wanted to laugh at him but refrained for the time being, so instead Sakura cleared her throat.

Tsume spun around and jumped Sakura so fast the poor girl didn't have time to blink "How is he, will Kuromaru be alright give it to me straight Sakura-chan" Tsume asked questions like rapid fire before staring at the pinkette expectantly.

Smiling in spite of herself "Kuromaru is alright, he's going to be fine, the only thing I couldn't heal was his eye, that's what took so long, I suggest getting him an eye patch to keep it from getting infected" Sakura got out quickly.

The brunettes shoulders slumped in visible relief "Can I go in and see him now or does he need to rest a little more" Tsume stared into Sakura's emerald eyes with hope shining in her own onyx, Sakura smiled before gesturing to go ahead.

"Come on brother mine" Sakura snickered belatedly at him and Orochimaru scowled at her knowing she was making fun of him for being so weak stomached in the presence of Tsume Inuzuka, in his mind they were scary.

The two siblings split up once they exited the Inuzuka compound, and Sakura headed back to where she had left Kakuzu, he was still there holding her basket "Sorry, Kuromaru was in pretty bad shape" Sakura apologized, idly thinking that Kakuzu looked even grumpier than usual.

"It's about time you got here, three women have tried to flirt with me so far and their attempts were ghastly" Kakuzu gagged outright handing Sakura her basket back and watching her pay for the items within once she made sure she had everything she needed.

Sakura pressed her lips together to prevent the laughter that suddenly seized her from escaping "I'm sure it was Kakuzu, and on that note I have to set up a prank" she gave him a wave and took off, when she was far enough away, Sakura let the giggles out.

Tsunade stumbled across her laughing like a crazy person, so crossing her arms and raising a blonde brow, she waited for Sakura to finish with her laugh fest "What is so funny Sakura" Tsunade smiled when the pinkette jumped a little.

Shaking off the fact Tsunade had actually managed to sneak up on her, Sakura held out her basket of goodies "One, I've got a prank planned for my dear older brother and two, my friend thought it ghastly that women were trying to flirt with him" Sakura explained.

Honey eyes gaining their own mischievous glint, Tsunade peered into the basket before a smirk spread across her lips "Ooh that's going to be good, mind if I come watch, I'll even bring grandfathers camera" Tsunade rubbed her hands together wanting to get in on the actions.

"Of course" Sakura smiled widely, mirth in her emerald eyes, "This is so going down in history, the great Orochimaru bested by his little sister" she broke down in giggles after her statement and Tsunade was quick to follow.

Tsunade wiped her eyes of the tears that had gathered while she was laughing "I'll meet you at the apartment" she waved Sakura off before heading home to get Hashirama's camera, there was no way she was going to miss her chance to capture a picture of Orochimaru's humiliation.

And if for any reason the man decided to piss her and Sakura off in the future, well Tsunade wouldn't waste her chance then either to show off that very picture, Tsunade was certain it would shut the raven haired man up right quick.

Sakura skipped happily the rest of the way back to her apartment and quietly broke into her brothers using a little trick she had picked up along the way from some thieves and went about setting up her ultimate payback.

'A little wire there, some here and perfect' Sakura thought standing up right to stare at her masterpiece "Orochimaru-ni will never know what hit him" she snickered aloud just as a pounding on her apartment door alerted her to the fact that Tsunade had arrived with the camera.

Prancing merrily through the door that joined her apartment with Orochimaru's, Sakura swiftly pulled open her apartment door and ushered Tsunade in "It's this way" she announced heading back the way she had come Tsunade on her heels.

Upon seeing the trap Sakura had set up, Tsunade let out a loud laugh holding her stomach "Oh god poor Orochimaru, I would hate to see what you'd do to enemies that piss you off" she snorted in laughter unable to stop.

Sakura waited patiently as the blonde seized up in laughter before finally calming down "And here's the camera, it's set up to take many pictures all the way from the beginning to the end" Tsunade announced and Sakura clapped her hands together.

"Now all that's left is the waiting part" Sakura rubbed her hands together gleefully as she directed Tsunade on where to put the camera, then as sneakily as they had entered the apartment they had left leaving no trace they had been there except for the prank and the camera.

A couple of hours later, the two conspirators heard a loud crash and several loud clicking sounds signaling the camera going off, and not wanting to waste their chance to see Orochimaru covered in the prank hurried through the adjoining door just as Orochimaru gave a shout.

"IMOUTO-CHAN" Orochimaru roared seething, he knew exactly who it was that had set up this little prank, the pinkette herself followed by Tsunade slipped through the door and promptly burst into laughter upon seeing him.

"Oh gods it's better than I thought it would be" Sakura choked out, her brother was covered in glue, feathers and flour and what a sight it was, it didn't help that his cheeks were as red as her second favorite color but it was his eyes that held anger that Sakura couldn't stop laughing at.

"Want to tell me what it was that I did to deserve this" Orochimaru put a hand on his hip and Sakura laughed all the more harder, the camera was still going full force and she was certain she was going to have a book full of Orochimaru pictures soon.

Tsunade on her part wasn't faring any better and was leaning heavily against the wall laughing her head off, "Man Sakura, you really are the best, I can't believe you fell for it so easily, are you a little boy or a ninja Orochimaru" she snickered out heartily.

Finally and though it was a long wait on his part, the two females calmed down "That dear brother of mine was payback in it's ultimate form for always putting the blame on me" Sakura snatched the camera and pictures from the shelf while she spoke.

"And on that note see ya" Sakura grabbed Tsunade by the hand and hauled them through the door to her apartment, "We need to hide the evidence" she snickered and Tsunade grabbed all the pictures and camera and disappeared.

Orochimaru wasted no time in charging through his sisters apartment door "Where is she" he growled glaring at his littler sister, he knew he mostly deserved it for always picking on Sakura but still there was no way he was going to let those pictures survive.

"Who" Sakura inquired innocently, dodging her brother easily, it really took very little to rile the man up and he got clumsy when he did so even as more laughter bubbled out from between Sakura's lips, she was avoiding being caught by Orochimaru.

"Tsunade" Orochimaru growled growing weary, it was impossible to catch Sakura and so with an annoyed huff, he gathered what was left of his shattered pride and stalked back to his apartment to take a shower and hopefully get all of this stuff off of him.

Once he was gone, Sakura patted Tsunade's shoulder and the woman appeared after removing her clokaing genjutsu "Here's a book" Sakura grabbed a album from a shelf and together the two women put the pictures of Orochimaru in there.

"I'm just going to hang onto this for a little while" Sakura snickered once they were finished and Tsunade prepared to leave "I'll drop it by later" she waved the blonde off before grabbing up her things and making a quick supper for herself left as well.

Shikaku raised a brow upon seeing the mischievous smile on the pinkette's lips "What did you do now" he asked when she flopped down gracefully next to Yoshino, Kakuzu was taking his turn first at attempting to beat him at shogi.

"Oh nothing except I got Orochimaru good" Sakura grinned ever more wider flashing a couple of pictures of her brother covered in flour, glue and feathers, a deep rumbling chuckle escaped from Kakuzu at that followed by Shikaku and feminine laughter from Yoshino.

"Kami Sakura, you sure don't spare anyone's feelings when your feeling vindictive" Shikaku whistled, Orochimaru must be feeling pretty humiliated by now "Come to think of it what exactly did he do to piss you off so much" Shikaku inquired.

Sakura smiled sweetly "Well Orochimaru-ni always liked to put the blame on me so I thought I'd get him back for all those years of getting me in trouble, I mean come on I'm a little angel" she grinned fluttering her lashes.

Shikaku rolled his eyes mentally, he highly doubted anyone thought Sakura was as innocent as she appeared "Let's get on with the game" he announced drawing everyone's attention back onto the fact they had gathered there to play shogi.

Fifteen minutes later "I swear Kakuzu you still suck" Shikaku gave Kakuzu an unimpressed stare as the brunette once again lost to him, Kakuzu sulked and moved out of the way to let Yoshino take her turn at trying to beat her husband at shogi.

"Hehehe poor Kakuzu" Sakura snickered at his side, patting his shoulder patronizingly, the green eyed man huffed but didn't rebuke her, it was just the pinkette's way and there was no way he was going to get onto her for something she had always done.

"Alright Sakura it's your turn" Yoshino called trudging back to her spot, Sakura blinked in confusion before realizing Shikaku had wasted no time in besting his wife, the pinkette shook her head and with a smile that set everyone on edge took her place.

"Let's show them how its done" Sakura grin moving her piece forward first as per the rules of the game Shikaku chuckled softly doing the same all while silently wondering if today would be the day he actually beat the pinkette at his favorite game.

Five minutes into the game, Shikaku nearly choked on his water "What the hell Sakura, where did you learn to do that" he pointed at the board where he was completely boxed in, he hadn't realized it but Sakura had been playing him the minute she had sat down.

An innocent smile spread across the pinkette's lips "Ah ah ah Shikaku-san, I never reveal my tricks to another, besides" Sakura trailed off with an impish smile "I brought dinner" she called moving about to set up the blanket and food she had brought along.

Shikaku leaned back to watch the clouds eating slowly "Sometimes I worry about you Sakura" he announced softly when Yoshino headed in to make some of her lemonade, the pinkette turned to face him with a confused look on her face.

"I mean I always wonder what it would be like if you had grown up with us all the way back then, you know but now I worry even more because your almost twenty and yet the kami haven't taken you yet, why is that" Shikaku turned his onyx eyes on the young woman.

Sakura frowned lightly "Well Shikaku, I have yet to complete three of my goals here but soon probably in the next few years" she shrugged nonchalantly but the two men in company could tell the thought of leaving them again hurt horribly.

"Never mind that Sakura, let's just enjoy the time we have now" Kakuzu got the topic off morose thoughts as Yoshino came back out, the rest of dinner the conversation was kept light and happy, Sakura settled into her bed that night and happily fell asleep.


	48. 14

One year later, Sakura was sitting on a picnic blanket hanging out with Tobirama, he had requested and she had agreed immediately "Why have the kami let you grow to an adult why not do this before when I was a young man" Tobirama in his old age scowled deeply.

"Ah that would be because Nawaki, if they were to take me out before it was time then your grand nephew might end up dead like he did in the old time line" Sakura rolled over to stare at Tobirama, despite their age differences, Sakura still loved him.

Tobirama let out an irritated sigh "I wish things had been different and we had gotten to marry as I had wanted" he frowned, then boldly he took Sakura's hand in his own and kissed her knuckles kindly, even though he was well over sixty, he would never stop loving this woman.

Sakura's stared at the ground with downcast eyes, the old resentment of the kami rearing it's ugly head again but she quickly snuffed it out, "Someday Tobirama, we'll get to be with each other" she murmured softly.

Red eyes filled with a knowing glint before Tobirama released Sakura's hand, there was no need to freak people out by looking as if they were lovers, besides he wasn't to sure how the pinkette's brother would react to their camaraderie.

"That's up to the kami Sakura" Tobirama announced tilting his head back to glare at the vast blue sky, he hated them for what they had done to Sakura, making her go through life as they pleased and they taking it all away from her.

A depressed sigh escaped from between Sakura's lips before she rolled back over to lay on her back again, she knew how everyone of her friends and previous family felt about her kami assigned tasks but there was nothing she could to about it any longer.

"Just trust me on this one Tobirama" Sakura grinned softly when the white haired elder leaned over her to peer into her eyes, he leaned away with a huff at her announcement but didn't say anything further about the kami.

Noting the position of the sun, Tobirama got to his feet "I have to go or that damn brother of mine is liable to get in trouble, I swear in his old age his brain has become useless" he snorted leaving Sakura to her own devices.

Her eyelashes fluttered rapidly in confusion before Sakura let out a belated snort "Oh gods poor Tobi" she giggled softly as she folded up the picnic blanket and packed up the dishes that had previously held lunch she had made for herself and Tobirama.

Rising gracefully to her feet, basket in hand, Sakura headed back to the gates humming softly under her breath as she walked at a leisurely pace, she was soon interrupted by little Nawaki "Sakura-chan, onee-chan is looking for you" he greeted her with a hug as was usual for the little boy.

"Is she, well then we shouldn't make your sister wait" Sakura smiled down at the newly minted genin before gesturing for him to lead the way, when he rose his hand and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly Sakura creased her forehead in concern.

Nawaki took a deep breath and with a bright smile held out his hands "If you would like Sakura-chan, I could carry your basket for you, Mito-obachan is always telling me that I have be a good little gentleman or the ladies won't want to be with me" he delivered an impressive speech.

Sakura froze before she bit down on her cheek to refrain from laughing at the poor boy "Here you go Nawaki-kun, since you asked so nicely" instead she handed over her basket all while holding back the giggles that wanted to escape from between her lips.

The boy flushed a brilliant red before he cleared his throat and turned away from the pinkette, only his sister knew how bad he was crushing on the older girl, and that was more humiliating than anything at least in his mind.

When his back was turned, Sakura pressed her hand to her mouth and inhaled sharply, oh kami it was so hard not to laugh, Nawaki didn't know it but Tsunade had told her awhile back that her kid brother had a crush on her and Sakura promised to keep quiet about it.

Tsunade lifted her head from the table as the front door of her family home swung open and her little brother sporting a blush on his cheeks came in carrying a basket followed by Sakura who was trying valiantly not to crack up laughing.

And to the blondes utter amazement, Nawaki pulled out a chair after setting Sakura's basket down and cleared his throat "Here you go Sakura-chan, a guy should always seat the lady first" Nawaki announced and gestured for her to sit.

Sakura neatly sat down and scooted forward in her chair at the same time Nawaki pushed, it was so that he didn't struggle "Thank you Nawaki, your such a little gentleman" Sakura leaned over and kissed the boy on the cheek.

Nawaki's cheeks turned a deeper red before he smiled nervously, a moment later he zipped out the door and the two women collapsed into a fit of laughter "Poor Nawaki, I don't think I've ever seen him turn that red before" Tsunade chortled.

The pinkette shook her head amusement in her emerald eyes "I probably shouldn't encourage him so much but he really is such a sweetie most of the time, so Nawaki told me you wanted to see me, I'm here now so what's the what" Sakura finally stopped laughing to talk about the elephant in the room.

At that Tsunade sobered up "Today as you know is Nawaki's birthday, he's already graduated from the academy, but the elders have been pressuring Sarutobi-sensei into sending him on his first mission" she wrung her hands together and they turned white from the lack of blood flow.

"And you want me to protect him since you think he's being assigned to the team Orochimaru and I are on" Sakura accurately guessed and Tsunade's hunched shoulders went lax in relief, "Okay" she agreed easily and the blonde cocked a brow at her.

"That's it you agree just like that, I thought it would be harder to get you to say yes" Tsunade leaned back in her chair disbelief clear in her honey brown eyes, Sakura smiled kindly at her and the blonde knew Sakura said yes for a completely different reason.

"Well no one wants to lose a sibling Tsunade-chan, I don't even want to think about what would happen if Orochimaru-ni were to die" here Sakura paused and shuddered as goosebumps raised on her arms, she rubbed them vigorously before continuing.

"Besides, I like Nawaki and if that means putting in a little more effort to protect him then I'd gladly to it for you and for him, because the kami knows that boy needs it with the amount of trouble he gets in on a daily basis" Sakura finished.

Tsunade let out a sigh of relief "Thank you Sakura really, anyway now that the serious talk is over how is Orochimaru doing" she inquired, hardly any of them besides Sakura saw the raven haired man nowadays because he was always being sent on mission after mission.

"Oh he's resting at home right now, though he should be up and about" Sakura glanced at the clock making the assumption that Orochimaru should be awake and going about his business like usual before his next big mission that she would also be going on despite his wishes.

A small smile spread across Tsunade's lips at that "Sometimes I wonder about you two, I mean one minute it's like you two hate each other but then it's like in the next moment your the best of friends" she explained to Sakura suddenly.

Sakura heaved a sigh that time "Yes well Orochimaru-ni is a pretty complicated person you know, he loves me I love him, and well like you said that's what siblings do" she shrugged before gathering her basket preparing to head home to get ready for the mission.

"Remember I'm counting on you Sakura-chan" Tsunade whispered softly, adding the suffix to her long time friends name even though she didn't need to, Sakura flashed her a reassuring smile and was gone, Tsunade slumped in her chair before sighing one last time.

Sakura hurried back to the apartment she had half shared with Orochimaru since they had been seven and twelve, Orochimaru was waiting for her already packed for the mission "It's about time you got here, I took the liberty of packing for you" he gestured at the backpack and pouches.

"Thank you Orochimaru-ni" Sakura smiled sweetly at her now adored elder brother, 'Soon' she thought briefly 'Soon I'll tell him the truth why I'm so different than he imagined' Sakura finished her thoughts as she pulled on her backpack and situated her pouches to her hip and outer thigh.

Orochimaru glanced curiously at his sister as they headed out the door to the gates where the rest of the assault team had been told to gather "Aren't you going to charge off like usual spouting how you can't wait to fight a worthy opponent" he quirked his brow at her when she remained silent.

"Not this time brother mine, now is not the time to make silly announcements" Sakura adjusted her pack when she spotted Nawaki with his genin team, her emerald eyes narrowed in determination, she would let Tsunade or the kami down.

When Nawaki spotted her though, delighted laughter escaped from him and he rushed over to her "I didn't know you'd be on this mission to Sakura-chan" he grasped her hands boldly "Don't worry I won't let any thing hurt you" Nawaki vowed.

"Thank you Nawaki-kun" Sakura lightly pinched his cheek before moving back a few inches "But big strong men shouldn't hold onto a ladies hand if they intend to protect them" she announced softly and Nawaki released her hand as if burned.

"I'm sorry, I'm still learning" Nawaki scuffed his shoe on the dirt before spinning around to face his teammates as they wandered over to him looks of awe in their eyes "Oh right this is Sakura-chan, and Orochimaru-san" Nawaki introduced his teammates to the strongest of jonin.

"Your so cool" the girl on the team gasped at Sakura refraining from reaching out and grasping onto the much older girls shirt as fear threatened to consume her, she didn't think it was right for the Hokage to send them out on a dangerous mission but she couldn't refuse either.

Sakura smiled kindly at the young girl before adopting a much more serious expression "Listen up you three, and that means you especially Nawaki, you aren't to leave my side no matter what" she warned peering into their eyes to drive her seriousness into them.

"Roger that Sakura-chan" Nawaki saluted before standing rigidly at her side, he shivered lightly, for some reason he had a feeling that if he didn't do exactly as Sakura said then, Nawaki gulped, then she might punish him and Tsunade would be the first one to agree to it.

The rest of his team fell in line as they headed from the Leaf Village to the front lines, Orochimaru glanced surreptitiously at his sister several times before deciding to question her "What's the matter your more tense than usual" he asked Sakura.

"Let's just say Ni-san that I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach" Sakura explained in the only way she know how, not revealing anymore details than necessary, Orochimaru shrugged and focused his attention on his surroundings.

Thirty minutes later a trembling hand attached itself to the back of her shirt and Sakura shot a furtive glance at the culprit "Is something the matter Nawaki-kun" she leaned down to speak to the boy as they continued walking towards their destination.

Nawaki gulped as his nerves got the better of him "I'm scared Sakura-chan" he admitted, he hated it but Sakura usually was able to cheer him up right quick with a song, though Nawaki thought that maybe this wasn't the appropriate setting for a song.

Sakura wanted to sigh, she really did but instead she took a deep breath and then for Nawaki's ears only began to sing, it was the only way she knew how to calm the boy and really it would possibly remove the tenseness she felt by their teammates.

" _Roads go ever ever on,  
Over rock and under tree,  
By caves where never sun has shone,  
By streams that never find the sea;  
Over snow by winter sown,  
And through the merry flowers of June,  
Over grass and over stone,  
And under mountains of the moon._

 _Roads go ever ever on  
Under cloud and under star,  
Yet feet that wandering have gone  
Turn at last to home afar.  
Eyes that fire and sword have seen  
And horror in the halls of stone  
Look at last on meadows gree_ _n.  
_ _And trees and hills they long have known._ _"_

Nawaki completely relaxed just as everyone else did "Thank you Sakura-chan" he smiled sheepishly at the pinkette and let go of her shirt, he felt much better now and he knew without a doubt that Sakura would protect them all even if that meant laying down her life for them.

Sakura nodded decisively and marched onward, she could tell that they would be there soon and that's when things would get difficult 'I really hope Nawaki actually listens this time' she thought worriedly as the approaching mass of enemy chakra nearly arrived ontop of them.

At that, her emerald eyes swiveled to the skies as dozens of enemy ninja dropped from the sky sending volleys of weapons, at that moment Sakura froze and like she had once before only much larger this time, her hands flew through a set of hand signs.

"Earth Style: Earth Dome Jutsu" Sakrua grit out giving her teammates cover, it shocked them into gear, some of them burrowing underground to lie in wait for an enemy and the rest of them pulling out weapons, Sakura shot Nawaki one last look before pulling out a scroll.

Orochimaru readied his jutsu as well and the minute the dome of earth collapsed "Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu" he called summoning Manda to his side for their first fight in a long while, the purple snake wasted no time in lifting Orochimaru into the air and spitting poison at some enemy.

Sakura grinned "Really Ni-san, your choosing now to be all manly" she harrumphed before doing the same as her brother, Murasakino hissed in anticipation and tossed Sakura onto her head with her teeth and slithered forward striking out at any enemy she could.

"Sakura-chan, thank you for summoning me I was afraid that I might be getting rusty" the large dark purple snake called to her summoner burying her teeth in an enemy and pumping him full of so much venom that he keeled over without any further prompt.

The pinkette opened her mouth to speak when she heard the unmistakable sound of Nawaki's female teammate screaming, Sakura's eyes flew to the ground and sure enough the little idiot was sprinting towards his doom "Murasakino" Sakura shouted.

Hearing the unspoken command, the snake slithered forward and wrapped the end of her tail around the little boy and pulled him to safety just as an exploding tag went off, they were showered with chunks of rock and dirt but at least Nawaki was safe.

Sakura was seething with rage as the fight finished without much more effort and the minute the fight was declared over, she jumped down from her summons head and stalked towards the little boy "You idiot, I told you specifically not to do anything reckless" Sakura fixed a stern glare on her face.

Nawaki flinched, he hadn't realized that he could have died but now he was feeling pretty guilty especially as Sakura laid into him with a scolding of a life time "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I just didn't want to be left out of the fighting" he hunched his shoulders.

"That doesn't mean you should charge off and get yourself killed, if you had wanted to do something you should have stayed with your teammates and helped protect them" Sakura spat growing angrier than she had ever been.

Tears gathered in his eyes and before he could stop himself, Nawaki let out a little cry and he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he sobbed and Sakura came to her senses.

Orochimaru shook his head, sometimes Sakura went overboard but this time she had good reason to do so "Look, let's all go home" he pressed his hand to Sakura's shoulder and she craned her neck around to peer at him with furious emerald eyes.

"I know your sorry Nawaki but think about how your sister would feel if we came back and had to tell her that you were foolish enough to get yourself killed" Sakura unwound Nawaki's hands from her person and took several steps away from him.

It was a morose group that headed back to the leaf village, only a few had lost their lives that day, Nawaki was even more depressed than usual because he had gotten yelled at by Sakura and that was one thing he hated more than anything.

Sakura glanced sneakily to the silent boy before sighing loudly for effect "Look Nawaki, you need to realized that your still just a child, you should let the grown ups fight until your ready" she paused when he looked at her with wide and now understanding eyes.

"I understand and honestly I'll never do something like that again" Nawaki fidgeted under Sakura's knowing gaze, he looked away and spotted Tsunade at the gates and rushed forward to the blondes relief, Tsunade sent Sakura a grateful smile before both siblings headed home.

Orochimaru watched this with a smile before he pulled Sakura into a hug "It's strange but do you think we ever acted like that" he asked as they wearily trudged back to their apartments, Sakura sent him an exasperated glare.

"No duh Orochimaru-ni of course we acted like that" Sakura snorted softly and opened her door with a wave to her brother, she took a quick shower before eating a quick dinner that didn't require any effort on her part and then Sakura headed to bed more exhausted than usual.


	49. 15

Sakura hissed much like her snakes "Jiraiya what the hell do you think your doing" she glowered at the white haired male over the edge of the hot springs, Sakura crossed her arms and tapped her foot growing agitated when the man remained silent.

"Nothing oh sweet cherry blossom" Jiraiya sang and taking the pictures he had taken in hand sped off as if the devils were nipping at his heels, Sakura's eye twitched and she hurriedly dressed much like the blonde that she had been bathing with.

Both women one twenty now and the other twenty five zipped out of the female hot springs hot on Jiraiya's heels "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PERVERT" Tsunade screamed with unbridled fury thick in her tone of voice.

At that Jiraiya went even more faster, and Sakura briefly thought that as fast as he was going he was soon going to trip and just as she thought that, the poor man who didn't stand a chance against their rage tripped over an unassuming rock.

Tsunade stood over her white haired teammate chest heaving, her hands fisted and planted on her hips and an angry snarl plastered over her features, "Jiraiya" Tsunade sneered reaching down and jerked the man upright to glare at him a little more.

Jiraiya let out a whimper and glancing subtly to the side, he caught sight of Sakura equally as pissed as the blonde and whimpered even more "Please I didn't know you two were there if I had I wouldn't have peeked I swear" Jiraiya tried to save face but Tsunade wouldn't have any of that.

"Like hell" the blonde spat and unceremoniously dropped the man on the ground and snatched up the pictures he had snapped, and gaining a devilish smile went about ripping them to shreds as Jiraiya wailed pitifully on the ground at her feet.

Sakura shook her head when Jiraiya turned pleading onyx eyes on her "Oh no you aren't getting any pity from me, you more than deserve this Jiraiya" she smiled a sugar sweet smile at him "And if I ever catch you peeking at us again..." Sakura trailed off not saying anything more.

Tsunade brushed her hands off from the last remaining pictures "Let this be a lesson you little pervert" she snorted and together with Sakura walked back to the hot springs to resume their interrupted bath, leaving Jiraiya alone with his shredded pictures.

A few minutes after the two women had left Orochimaru walked by and if it hadn't been for that oh so familiar chakra, he wouldn't have stopped at all "You peeked on them again didn't you" Orochimaru aptly guessed when Jiraiya let out a wail.

"Oh for kami's sake Jiraiya get a hold of yourself" Orochimaru sighed in exasperation, it was like Jiraiya never grew up and remained a child forever, it was little sickening sometimes but there was nothing he could do.

"All my precious pictures" Jiraiya muttered gathering the shredded remains and with a loud sob dumped them in the trash, Orochimaru sweat dropped at that before groaning of all the luck in the world he had to get Jiraiya as a teammate.

Suddenly, Jiraiya sobered up "Sarutobi-sensei said to tell you when you got back that he's got a big mission for all of us" the white haired man announced but stayed rooted to his spot "Would you go tell the girls" Jiraiya pleaded with his friend.

Golden eyes widening ever so slightly Orochimaru backed up shaking his head "No way in hell Jiraiya, it's your mess you fix it" with that, Orochimaru took off heading to the hokage tower leaving Jiraiya behind to sullenly trudge back to the female hot spring.

Sakura clenched her hand into a fist feeling the approaching chakra of Jiraiya even after her warning he was still going to try and peek at them "That idiot" Sakura hissed tipping Tsunade off and a sneer crossed her face just as a man called out to them.

"Tsunade Senju and Sakura Toigatta a friend of yours is waiting out front for you with an important message" he called before heading back into to resume his place at the front desk, the two women shared a concerned look with each other before hurriedly exiting the baths.

Sure enough when both Sakura and Tsunade emerged Jiraiya was standing out front hopping from foot to foot exuding a nervous air "Hey Sarutobi-sensei has called us all in for a mission" Jiraiya announced and cringed as they got closer.

"That was very mature of you to wait for us out front" Tsunade snickered and patted Jiraiya on the shoulder, then threading her arm through his just for the hell of it dragged him to the center of the village to the Hokage Tower.

Sakura grinned knowingly watching the two 'If only things could be different I would root for you Jiraiya, but Tsunade has to be with Dan' she thought sadly as she walked behind her teammates knowing that something big was about to happen.

Sure enough, the minute they were all gathered in front of their sensei, Hiruzen cleared his throat "I want you four to understand that this mission is extremely dangerous, that's why it's labeled S" he passed around four scrolls.

Emerald eyes going impossibly wide, Sakura stared down at the unassuming scroll in her hand as Jiriaya let out a disgruntled groan "Sensei are you sure it's wise to send us on such a mission" he asked looking Hiruzen in the eyes.

"No, I don't believe it's wise but the stone village have hinged upon my patience and so I'm sending out my strongest to deal with them hopefully for what will be the last time" Hiruzen sighed after toking on his pipe and releasing the smoke to swirl lazily in the air.

All four of his old students stood ramrod straight at that each of them knowing how serious this mission was despite the danger it presented "Understood Sarutobi-sensei" Sakura folded her hands into her yukata sleeves and clenched them tightly.

Hiruzen dismissed them and Sakura and Orochimaru headed home to once again back "Do you ever get the vague feeling of deja vu" the pinkette asked as she rifled through her closet looking for the black kunai, shuriken and senbon she had.

Orochimaru who had simply grabbed a prepacked bag leaned against his sisters bedroom door "Kind of hard not to" he shook his head and watched Sakura toss things about absentmindedly until she emerged from her closet with a victorious smile etched onto her lips.

"Found them now lets go, it's not a good a idea to keep Tsunade waiting, who knows what she'd do to us" Sakura shivered lightly and threw her backpack onto her shoulders, then formed a few hand signs and took Orochimaru by the arm to appear at the gates.

This time however it appeared the two siblings were early and Sakura hummed cheerily as Jiraiya came sprinting at full speed around a corner, Tsunade hot on his heels like before, her face red with the tell tale signs of anger.

Though when the blonde spotted her other two teammates, Tsunade took a deep breath and with one last glare at Jiraiya stalked from the gates of the village after signing out "You better hurry up or I'm leaving you behind" she snapped.

That kicked Jiraiya's butt into gear and he tore down the path after them "Jesus Jiraiya can't you behave" Sakura shook her head in exasperation and the man pouted at her, but she turned her head firmly to the side and ignored him for the better part of a week.

Once they made it to their destination the enemy were lying in wait, Sakura grinned and leaped forward and grasping an enemies shirt in a white knuckled grip slammed her forehead to his with force crushing the skull and killing him simultaneously.

Jiraiya cringed but stabbed his kunai into someones neck, blood gushed out from the wound and covered him as he and Sakura stood back to back like old times when they had just been newly appointed genin and new to the ninja world.

"Nice work" Sakura sighed her face twisting in slight disgust as some of the blood got on her just washed clothes, Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before lifting his leg and kicking someone with so much force it sent them spiraling into part of a large rock.

Sakura winced "Oops guess I need to work on my aim a little" Jiraiya announced, he had actually been aiming to impale the man on the rock that jutted out, Sakura's eyes snapped to his before she let out a sigh and punched someone in the head it crushed it with one blow.

"Taking my aggression out" she shrugged nonchalantly when Jiraiya raised a brow, he shuddered at the admission getting the uncanny feeling that Sakura was talking about him, focusing on his surroundings again, Jiraiya raised a kunai and gutted someone as they got to close.

Sakura spun around the white haired male and doing a single cartwheel kicked the gutted man straight in the jaw sending him into the air, then she pushed up from the ground and got level with the airborne man and with a mighty punch sent him spiraling back to the earth.

Jiraiya grimaced when he heard the sickening thud and swung around, shock filled his onyx eyes before locking with Sakura's emerald "Jesus Sakura you could be a little nicer" he teased to help himself get over the shock.

"An enemy is an enemy and unless they learn to play nice then I'm not either" Sakura gave Jiraiya a feral grin and taking a kunai in hand swung it backwards with nary a glance and stabbed someone straight in the heart.

At the exact same moment someone jumped Jiraiya and grasping the enemies arms, he jerked him right over his shoulder on a straight path for Sakura who used the very same kunai and punctured one of his lungs Jiraiya finished him off stomping on his chest until the ribs snapped.

Once again stood back to back, Sakura huffed, it was all out chaos this time "I'm going to get a good look" she announced softly to her current partner, then Jiraiya patted his shoulder and Sakura kicked off of the ground and once she was in the air gazed around.

Jiraiya felt when Sakura returned as her rather short frame pressed into his back again "Well what did you see, how are Orochimaru and Tsunade faring" he asked when Sakura remained silent for a few minutes to take out an enemy that got to close for comfort.

"I couldn't see an end to the enemy but they are fine if not a little to far, I think we should start making our way that way just in case" Sakura pointed to the left and while they took out as many enemy as they could they walked back to back in the direction their teammates were.

Tsunade sighed in relief as Sakura and Jiraiya appeared before them "Thank god, I don't see an end in sight, this is crazy no wonder Sarutobi-sensei said it was an S ranked mission" she babbled feeling the strain of using her chakra repeatedly finally get to her.

Thankfully Sakura saw the problem and passed around her chakra restorative food pills and with a grimace all four of them swallowed the pill whole "Even though those things are disgusting they work really well" Orochimaru gagged out trying not to vomit the pill up.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "Sorry Orochimaru-ni" she shrugged before facing the advancing enemy, her eyes glittering in amusement, Sakura leaped forward and punched the ground, it shattered upon impact warning the enemy that they weren't dealing with simple jonin.

"Cha" Sakua shouted punching an enemy in the face breaking the bone with her chakra filled fist, she was so absorbed in her attack that she missed the confused glances her teammates sent her, suddenly their attentions shifted as a much stronger chakra appeared on the battlefield.

Tensing, Sakura returned to Jiraiya's side and scanned the battlefield, she knew who it was and now the fight was going to end soon "Hanzo" she told her teammates just as the mask mearing man riding a giant salamander who could only be Ibuse arrived before them.

All four teammates bit their thumbs and swiped the blood down the palm of their hands together "Summoning Jutsu" they called in sync, Jiraiya now stood atop Gamabunta, Tsunade was atop Katsuyu, Orochimaru on top of Manda and Sakura atop Murasakino.

Hanzo addressed them then "I must commend you four for making it this far but this is where your lives end" he charged forward Ibuse spewing poison at them, Sakura dodged and quick as a flash leaped from her snake summons head and punched the ground.

Though it did little as Hanzo remained unfazed to her attack, this pissed Sakura off to no end and while avoiding getting hit with the very poisonous attacks of Ibuse, went about smashing as much of the ground as she could to knock Hanzou and the salamander off balance.

While this was going on Jiraiya, Tsunade and Jiraiya were fighting as much as they could, blood and bits of flesh from each of the summons were flying about until finally Sakura managed to down the salamander, Hanzo simply dismissed Ibuse before fighting them on their own.

Tsunade was the next to leap from her summons head and joined her female teammate on the ground using each other to keep Hanzo from getting to close, Sakura gripped Tsunade by the hand and swung the blonde around so that she could kick out at the man.

She made contact with her feet and Tsunade released Sakura's hand and sent Hanzo careening backwards into the mud as it had started raining, her chest was heaving as exhaustion started creeping up on her but Tsunade fought the feeling back as Hanzo once again stood on his feet.

Sakura swiped her hair out of her face as it became matted with mud, peeling herself out of the ground after getting knocked down by Hanzo, Sakura sneered down at her now ruined clothes but she didn't have much time to think as a kusarigama nearly beheaded her.

Tsunade spun on her heel and made sure Sakura was already even if their was a little nick on her neck from Hanzo's weapon, then Tsunade sent a glare at the two men and huffed when they ignored her plea for help "Useless men" she spat and Sakura silently agreed.

This shocked Hanzo who hadn't expected the two females he was fighting to randomly start up a conversation in the midst of battle "I would worry more about yourselves than your teammates" he warned them and sent his blade forward again.

Having had enough of that stupid kusarigama, Sakura grasped the blade with her bare hand and gave a jerk knocking Hanzo right off his feet "You should pay more attention Hanzo" Sakura spat when he was on the ground before her.

Tsunade went to punch the downed man but Sakura held her back preventing her from finishing him off "No Tsunade-chan, besides if we kill him that will prove him right about us" Sakura shook her head stubbornly and finally the blonde relaxed.

Hanzo once again summoned Ibuse and at the same time as the two females he had been fighting jumped onto his summons head as they returned to their own summons "Well done in besting me and I can admit this that the war will end with you four at it's helm" Hanzo launched into a speech.

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently willing Hanzo to just get his prepared speech over with "And with that I christen you four as Sannin, I will never forget this fight" Hanzo finished before directing Ibuse to leave the battlefield.

The minute Hanzo was gone, Sakura clapped her hands together and let out an ear splitting shriek "OHHH YEAH" she screamed to the heavens, being dubbed a sannin felt amazing, Sakura calmed down a moment later before facing her teammates.

"We should find shelter" she coughed pointing at the skies as the heavy down pour of rain became a storm and lightning flashed through the sky followed by a loud rumble of thunder indicating that the storm was close to them.

It only took a few minutes and Sakura knew that this was the place as she sat down to eat her rations, though she only ate a few and tapped her foot impatiently, and sure enough three little chakra's flared to life in their little shelter.

"Why don't you come on out" Sakura called kindly to the three orphans, this shocked her brother who hadn't even known they were there but Jiraiya and Tsunade had suspected, Yahiko appeared and Sakura wanted to grab the boy in a hug wishing she could take them home with her.

Yahiko gulped but bravely came forward and held out his hands "Would you share your food with us" he asked before staring each of the shinobi down, when he came to the pinkette, he found fondness in her emerald eyes and she nodded gesturing to her crackers.

"Here you go little boy" Sakura gladly gave up more than she should and Orochimaru sent her a glare though she ignored it, just because her brother was sometimes a hard ass doesn't mean she was going to be to three little orphans.

Yahiko's face lit up before he called out to his friends "Nagato, Konan, it's alright you can come out" he hollered and the two remaining children scurried from their hiding places and snatched as much food as they could before all three of them disappeared.

It was as they were on their way back to the Leaf Village that Orochimaru caught his sister glancing over her shoulder repeatedly, on the last time, he opened his mouth just as she swung around to face the orphans from the shelter they had hidden away in.

The little blue haired girl was fidgeting with something behind her back and then suddenly and he nearly killed her for making such a sudden movement, she presented the wrapper folded into an origami flower and Sakura squealed taking it into her hands.

"Aw thank you, your such a little sweetie" Sakura sealed the flower into a scroll before she knelt down in front of the little girl "What's your name" the pinkette asked hoping the three trusted her enough to tell her their names.

Orochimaru clicked his tongue "Should I kill them" he asked before any of the children could speak and with an appalled gasp, Sakura flung up and scuffed him over the back of the head before he could say another word, the pinkette fixed a glare on her face and opened her mouth.

"Oni-san, I can't believe you would say that and to children no less" Sakura spat angrily "As mother always said, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all" she huffed and turned from her brother angry with him for the moment.

Thoroughly chastised Orochimaru fell silent and the girl bravely spoke up "My name is Konan, that's Yahiko" she pointed at the orange haired boy "And he's Nagato" Konan smiled sweetly at the redhead "So what's your name" Konan asked shyly.

"It's Sakura Toigatta" Sakura introduced herself but refrained from saying anything further, unless the rain orphans asked, she couldn't do anything for them, though when Sakura spotted Yahiko clearing his throat, she knew it was only a matter of time.

"Your ninja right" Yahiko asked and got a nod from Jiraiya "We want you to train us" he got out all in one go, the raven haired man tensed but didn't say anything, Sakura and Jiraiya shared a look before the pinkette stepped forward.

Orochimaru instantly knew he wouldn't like what was about to come out of his sisters mouth "Jiraiya and I will stay behind and train them" Sakura announced and Orochimaru sulked "No, Ni-san you won't say me from my decision" she pinned her emerald eyes on him.

"I know so good luck just promise to come visit when you can" Orochimaru sighed and with Tsunade they returned to the village, when he explained what had happened, Hiruzen was more understanding than he thought and soon he was headed to bed tired from that days events.


	50. 16

Three weeks after taking in the rain orphans, Sakura settled into her spot at the table and took a large chunk of cooked fish from the rather large fish Jiraiya had caught for them to eat for dinner that night "Wow" Yahiko stared at it in awe.

Konan giggled at him and Nagato remained silent like usual, Sakura was actually rather worried about the boy and hoped to talk to him tonight if she was given the chance "Thanks for the food" they chimed together before digging in.

Later on that night, Sakura was presented with her chance to talk with the little redhead "Nagato, is something the matter" she asked sitting down next to the boy, Nagato jumped in fright before peering at her from beneath the fringe of his bangs.

"It's nothing Sakura-sensei" Nagato sighed and wrapped his arms around his knee's "Why is this country always caught in the middle of war" he whispered hoping his favored sensei would tell him something to ease his mind.

Sakura smiled sadly at the little boy and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders "I know it sucks Nagato, but think about it if the war hadn't been going on, none of you would have met Jiraiya and I" she brushed his bangs to the side to peer into his rinnegan less violet eyes.

In this time period Nagato was just a normal little boy and Sakura thanked the kami for that, he didn't need the burden of rinnegan, she was pulled from her internal musing as Nagato smiled at her "You always know what to say Sakura-sensei" he huddled into her side before looking out to the distance.

"Not always, sometimes I'm wrong" Sakura sighed softly to herself, Nagato didn't hear her admission and that was the second thing Sakura was thankful for, the redhead really was a gentle soul and if it hadn't been for Danzou's interference last time he would have remained so.

Jiraiya paused in the door way of the little hut they had chosen to live in while training the three orphaned children, despite only knowing them for three weeks, he had noticed how much Sakura cared for the children.

The attachment to the orphans had been instantaneous for Sakura and to be honest it freaked Jiraiya out a little but as the time wore on he himself got attached to the three children, but hearing her speaking with Nagato only furthered his suspicions.

So when the pinkette and redhead headed in, before Sakura could crawl into her bed, Jiraiya grabbed the woman by the arm and hauled them through the still open door to get some of his questions answered, he had waited long enough after all.

"Your not normal" Jiraiya started and Sakura cocked a slender pink brow at him "I mean who are you really because sometimes you don't act like Orochimaru's sister" he inquired smirking inwardly as wariness entered Sakura's emerald eyes.

Sakura cursed silently before deciding to just get it over with "Your right Jiraiya, I'm not really Orochimaru's sister, I come from the future and the kami have deemed it necessary for me to save as many people as possible all while fixing their mistakes" she shrugged.

Shocked at the blunt statement because he certainly hadn't expected the pinkette to tell him the truth Jiraiya floundered for a moment spluttering in surprise "Your serious then" he asked and Sakura nodded once, Jiraiya knew then that it was the truth.

"How many people know of this fact" Jiraiya asked wanting to get as many details as possible, who knew when he would have another chance to find out what happened to him in the future, then again Jiraiya didn't think that Sakura might not tell him.

A sheepish smile crossed Sakura's lips before she bowed her head "Sarutobi-sensei, all the Uchiha's, Lord First and Lord Second, Kakuzu and the silent protector of the village Zetsu, along with Lady Mito and two others Kosho, and Simon Inuzuka" she finished ticking off her fingers.

Eyes widening at the amount of people who knew Sakura's secret, Jiraiya felt honored she would tell him the truth as well "So how come you've never told us before, I mean I'm sure Tsunade would understand" he asked wanting to learn more.

Sakura heaved a sigh at that "The time wasn't right but when we go back after training Yahiko, Konan and Nagato, I'll tell them though only Tsunade-chan and Orochimaru-ni" she said out of habit, and Jiraiya took his turn to raise a brow.

"So what happens to us in the future or is it the old future" Jiraiya asked as they settled on the porch to watch the storm, they were safe for the time being, Sakura rolled her eyes before deciding to appease her white haired teammate with some information.

"Your still a pervert" Sakura snorted when Jiraiya sulked at her "You've written a book series" she added in and by the happy look on Jiraiya's face she could tell it had given him hope to finish off the book he was currently already trying to write.

Jiraiya paused before asking another question "What of Tsunade and Orochimaru then, do you know them in the old future" he asked before recoiling at the look on Sakura's face, obviously whatever it was wasn't to good.

Another sigh before "Tsunade is a drunkard, thanks to me saving Nawaki, and possibly her future lover then that won't happen this time around and Orochimaru well" Sakura grimaced "He's a bastard in the old time line" she finished avoiding looking at Jiraiya.

Appalled that one of his closest friends had turned to evil ways even in the old future, Jiraiya slapped his knee and said "Well not on my watch this time around Orochimaru won't get a chance to be evil ever again" Jiraiya announced.

Sakura giggled before looking off into the distance as Nagato had earlier, "We should go in and get some rest" she stood as the first flash of lightning streaked across the already darkened sky followed by a loud rumble of thunder that shook the hut they all lived in.

The next morning, after breakfast, Jiraiya stood and addressed his three pupils "Alright you three lets go out and get some training in, Yahiko your with Sakura, Nagato, Konan with me" he split the orphans up and opened the door.

Yahiko happily took his place next to Sakura as they trudged through the rain and mud to their designated spot several meters away from the hut "What are you going to teach me today Sakura-sensei" he clasped his hands behind his back as he faced Sakura.

Peering into the orange haired boys brown eyes, Sakura ran through a list of water jutsu she could teach Yahiko and came across the perfect one and setting up a target for him to practice with, her emerald eyes glittering in amusement she turned to Yahiko with a smile.

Tensing at the mischievous smile on his pink haired sensei's lips, Yahiko took a large gulp of air after he figured out he was holding his breath "The jutsu I'm going to teach you is called raging waves" Sakura ran through hand signs and Yahiko memorized them one by one.

"How did you know I had water nature chakra when I haven't even told you yet" Yahiko pouted, it was a mystery how Sakura knew most things about him but still he was glad she had figured that little fact out because he would have floundered on explaining.

Sakura grinned sheepishly before she thought of an excellent explanation "I have the same water nature chakra and we water users have to stick together, I have felt that same nature with in you and viola" she coughed.

"You want me to try the jutsu right" Yahiko's cheeks turned a dazzling red when Sakura flashed him a pretty smile, before he turned to face the makeshift target she had set up for him and formed the hand signs he had memorized before "Water Style: Raging Waves" Yahiko called.

Sakura watched as a short wave of water spewed from Yahiko's mouth falling just short of two feet of hitting the target "Good but add more chakra to the jutsu next time" she instructed confident that Yahiko would get this jutsu before their time was up for the day.

Yahiko took a deep breath and ran through the hand signs again, this time he held his breath and let his chakra build up before finally "Water Style: Raging Waves" Yahiko shouted and his eyes widened at the amount of water that spewed from his mouth to utterly destroy the target.

"Well done my little protege" Sakura grabbed Yahiko in a hug and swung the orange haired boy around laughing merrily as she did so, stunned at the move, Yahiko merely held onto his sensei for dear life until she decided to put him down again.

Swaying on his feet Yahiko held a hand to his forehead "What else are you going to teach me Sakura-sensei" his words were a little slurred from the dizziness he still felt but Sakura got the gist of what he was trying to ask.

Ruffling Yahiko's orange hair, Sakura grinned down at her first ever student "The next jutsu is called Water Shuriken" she announced going through the hand signs for his sake then creating another target for Yahiko to use.

Nodding sure he wouldn't mess up this time, Yahiko rapidly created the hand signs to his newest jutsu, knowing that after this he would join Nagato with Jiraiya, he called out the jutsu "Water Style: Water Shuriken Jutsu" Yahiko narrowed his eyes in concentration and sent the shuriken sailing.

Sakura clapped her hands "Good Job Yahiko, though your aim is a little off, by the time your ready to go off on your own you'll have perfect aim you can count on it" she praised him and Yahiko flushed in embarrassment, this caused Sakura to snicker silently at him.

"I'll send Konan your way" Yahiko beamed at her before sprinting off in the direction he felt his two teammates and second sensei, it only took a few minutes before Sakura's emerald eyes sought out the small form of the little girl trudging towards her looking more than a little sullen.

"Hey Sakura-sensei.." Konan trailed off with a pout "How come guys are strong aren't there any girls that are strong either" she stared at her female idol, hope shining in her amber eyes, and Sakura smiled sweetly at the little girl before holding up a hand.

And to Konan's awe, Sakura shattered the ground beneath their feet "Yes, girls can be strong as well Konan-chan, myself and Tsunade along with several others" Sakura stated wisely when she was stood before her little pupil again.

Adoration shining brightly within those amber eyes, Sakura instantly knew what Konan was going to ask "Will you teach me that along with medical ninjutsu, I don't want to be left behind by my teammates ever again" Konan begged her sensei.

Rubbing her nose as it dripped a little with the cold rain, Sakura grinned "Of course but I'm going to warn you now it's not going to be easy" she peered down into the amber eyes and found only determination within their depths.

Konan nodded "Yes, Sakura-sensei, I'm ready" she announced only to end up flat on her back "Ouch" the blue haired girl winced and peeled herself off the ground, "Sakura-sensei what did you do that for" Konan whined and ducked low to avoid the slow swing.

"First rule about being a medical ninja Konan is being able to dodge and still heal in the midst of battle because if you were to ever be caught then your team is pretty much a goner" Sakura stated the first lesson and Konan eyed her warily.

"So what all I have to do is dodge, that's easyyyyyyyyyyyy" Konan screamed in shock as she was sent sailing into a rock, she knew then that it hadn't been a bright idea to brag about her nonexistent dodging skills and Sakura was none to happy with her about it.

Sakura shook her head slightly in disappointment "Don't get so cocky Konan, remember this is only the first part of learning how to be a medic" she announced as the girl slid down the rock to land in a heap "Now get on your feet" Sakura commanded.

Rising to her feet, Konan narrowed her eyes in determination, "I promise I won't let you down Sakura-sensei!" she vowed and leaping forward, Konan successfully avoided getting slammed into another rock though Sakura did sent her rolling through the mud a moment later.

"Another thing don't close your eyes Konan" Sakura scolded harshly, if she didn't then Konan would miss the entire point of this lesson and then it would be completely useless training the little girl in medical ninjutsu.

Konan's face twisted in disgust as she slipped on the mud and found herself buried in it once again "Got it" she mumbled finally able to get to her feet with out sliding to her doom again, Konan's eyes widened a second later and got slammed in the gut.

Sakura grinned this time as Konan kept her feet firmly planted on the ground and leaned back on her hands taking the blow in stride "Nice work, be flexible" she praised encouraging the blue haired girl to do her best more so than ever before.

A small smirk spread across Konan's lips as she cartwheeled backwards and kicked out with her feet hoping to catch her sensei off guard, but Sakura had suspected such a move and merely grabbed Konan's feet and swung her over her shoulder landing face first in the mud again.

"Ow" Konan cried softly feeling pain in places she never thought possible, then she took a deep breath and with a mantra clear in her little mind went about getting bashed into the ground only dodging the bare minimum until it was time for the switch.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura healed Konan as much as she could before sending the girl back to her teamates to train with Yahiko, Nagato trailed over to her looking more than a little sullen and she wondered just what had the boy down this time.

When Nagato was stood before her, Sakura eyed him with thinly veiled curiosity "Is there something you wish to ask of me Nagato" she leaned down to be eye level with the violet eyed boy, that's when Sakura realized he was crying silently.

Sniffling, Nagato rubbed at his eyes "Sakura-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei said something about how pain only makes you stronger why can't there be peace in the world" he hiccuped out and Sakura wrapped her arms around him pulling him in to her warm embrace.

Tears gathering in her own eyes, Sakura kept them at bay so she could speak to Nagato properly "Nagato, I to wish there was peace in this world, but the only way to achieve that is through fighting" she leaned back to stare at the trembling redhead.

Crying subsiding now, Nagato stayed wrapped in Sakura's arms for a good long minute, there he felt safe like nothing bad could ever touch him, then the moment was over and Nagato straightened ready to learn all he could from his favorite sensei.

Getting to her feet after releasing Nagato, Sakura inhaled deeply before exhaling "Okay Nagato, Jiraiya has told me that you have trouble with your aim so I'm going to teach you a few little tricks to help you get better" she pulled out regular shuriken, kunai and senbon.

Blinking at the decidely sharp looking weapons, Nagato became nervous and took them into his hands "First thing you should try to understand is that each weapon is different feel the difference in weight" Sakura asked trying to encourage Nagato to improve.

Slowly, Nagato held out each of his hands and nodded "The kunai are heavier, while the shuriken are light, but it's different with the senbon needles because they are the lightest" he announced happily glad he could contribute to this lesson as well.

"Very good job" Sakura clapped Nagato on the back gently "Next is accuracy" she pointed at the makeshift target and set the redhead the standard five feet away from it, "Now just throw them don't add any power yet" Sakura instructed to the best of her abilities.

Nagato took the kunai in hand and after Sakura adjusted his stance and helped him adjust his grip on the weapons, he sent them sailing at the target, not all of them got stuck but at least it was an improvement from the other day.

"Did you see that Sakura-sensei, I actually hit the target this time" Nagato became excited for the first time in Sakura's presence and she smiled sweetly at the little boy, who blushed a dark red at the realization he was behaving like an excitable child.

Sakura grinned teasingly at Nagato before ruffling his hair "It's okay Nagato, you shouldn't be so serious, live a little, enjoy your life while you have it" she announced before having him throw the weapons some more until their time was up.

"See you back at the house Sakura-sensei" Nagato called over his shoulder as he sprinted back to Yahiko, Konan and Jiraiya, the pinkette would be going to the river to catch their dinner and bring back whatever supplies she could.

Later on after dinner, Sakura crawled into her bed roll and had just closed her eyes to drift off when a shadow fell over her blocking her limited view of moonlight, knowing instinctively who it was, she shifted over and the little boy slid in next to her.

"Good night Nagato" Sakura murmured wrapping her arms around the little boy and pulling him to her chest, the redhead snuggled into her embrace comfortably as he had for the past three weeks and both of them fell into a restful sleep.


	51. 17

Orochimaru blinked as a person he hadn't seen in nearly seven months appeared before him "Sakura" he choked out and the pinkette nodded, with that Orochimaru pulled his sister in for a hug, "I missed this" he murmured into her ear.

"Silly Ni-san" Sakura giggled but wrapped her arms around her brothers neck and squeezed, while she enjoyed training the rain orphans, Sakura felt happiest in her village, "I'm home for a couple of weeks, Jiriaya is teaching them how to hunt so they will be gone for a couple weeks as well" she explained.

The raven haired man sighed "Good because I'm pretty sure if I had, had to go an entire year without seeing you I would have gone insane, it doesn't help that the Inuzuka women is trying to drive me up the wall always pestering me on your whereabouts" Orochimaru sulked.

Sakura tossed her head back and laughed "Oh man Tsume really is one of the craziest women on earth, no one else would be able to get away with pestering you like she could" she snickered at her brother, glad she was able to do so for the time being.

A small smile tilted the corners of Orochimaru's lips belying his true feelings "I'm glad your home even for that small amount of time" he finally released Sakura so they could walk side by side through the village to the Hokage Tower.

"So brother mine tell me all that's happened since I've been gone" Sakura rubbed her hands together wanting to find out if Tsunade had hooked up with Dan yet, if not then she would hunt the man down herself and shove him in the blondes direction.

Orochimaru snorted softly "Tsunade is in a relationship with a man named Dan Kato, it's a little sickening sometimes but really, he's good for her" he admitted and Sakura had to refrain from squealing, "What about your how are those four doing" Orochimaru questioned.

Sakura grinned and seeing her chance to get her brother use to her three little students, "Well Yahiko, he's the little orange haired boy, he's really brave but he is also very kind" she started after making sure Orochimaru was listening closely.

"I see and let me guess is the boy just as enraptured with you as Nawaki is" Orochimaru chuckled softly when Sakura giggled but nodded her head sagely "Ah well you did always seem to have a way at soothing children" Orochimaru announced calmly.

"Konan is the little girl, she adores me and I've basically become her idol, for the last seven months I've been teaching her medical ninjutsu and let me tell you, she's blossomed beautifully" Sakura clapped her hands together excitedly.

Orochimaru shook his head, he should have known "You really are something else imouto-chan, and this time apart has made me realize that sometimes I was an ass to you but no more I've turned over a new leaf so to speak" he stated clearly for his sister's ears only.

Surprise entered her emerald eyes and this time Sakura couldn't hold back the squeal "Oni-san that's great, I'm really happy for you" she gripped Orochimaru to her and squeezed tightly trying to let her brother know just how much she truly loved him.

Not having expected such a warm hug from his casually stated announcement, Orochimaru slowly wrapped his arms around his sister and let all the love she held for him seep into his very being, "Thank you Imouto-chan" Orochimaru murmured softly.

The kami just then erased all the anger and hate that Orochimaru held essentially turning him into a new person as he had wished, when the two siblings separated, Sakura's emerald eyes bored deep into his gold and she knew that she had to tell him the truth now.

"After we talk to Sarutobi-sensei, do you think we can go on a picnic just the two of us" Sakura fidgeted nervously, when Orochimaru flashed her a smile, Sakura's mind went numb at the purity of it and knew it was the work of the kami.

Threading his arm through his sisters Orochimaru grinned yet again "Absolutely Imouto-chan, I want to hear all about your adventures with those orphans you took in with Jiraiya" he chattered in her ear the rest of the way to the tower.

Hiruzen nearly dropped his pen when a person he hadn't seen or heard from in seven months tumbled through his office door with a laughing Orochimaru "I feel as if I'm missing something" Hiruzen sighed as the two lay in a heap on the floor of his office just laughing the day away.

Finally Sakura sat up and wiped away the tears that had formed in her mirth "Meet me at home Ni-san" she gently pulled Orochimaru to his feet and ushered him out the door so that she could talk privately with her old friend.

Once Orochimaru was gone, Hiruzen activated the sound proofing seal and without wasting a single second, leaped from his chair and crossed the room in two strides to pull the pinkette into his arms for their first hug in ages.

"Gods Sakura, do you have any idea how much I've been worried about you" Hiruzen frowned once he pulled away, Sakura smiled and her eyes lit up with a knowing light, letting him know that she indeed know how much he had worried.

Sakura cleared her throat "The kami have taken away all the rage and anger Orochimaru has felt so he won't turn as he did before, sorry it took me so long to get back here those children are quite the handful" she explained her long absence.

Shaking his head, Hiruzen sat down once more and gestured to the seat before his desk, Sakura folded herself into the chair "Tell me Sakura why it is you do things by your own rule" he sulked, he was still put out with the woman for not telling him that the mission all those months ago was that one.

Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, Sakura flashed him a grin "Well the kami didn't tell me a single thing and I've had to figure out most of this by myself along the way" she sent a scowl to the heavens but there was no real anger behind it any longer.

"Oh" Hiruzen deflated at that not having expected that answer "Tell me what of Jiraiya how does he fare with the orphans" he cleared his throat wanting to get as much as he could from the pinkette before she decided to traipse off like she always did.

"Jiraiya is doing quite well, trying to write his book actually" Sakura's eyes glittered in amusement as she spoke, which told Hiruzen that there was quite a hilarious story behind it "And the three rain orphans have grown exponentially" Sakura finished.

Hope entered Hiruzen at that "So that means you'll be able to come home soon right" he asked only to be shut down when Sakura shook her head and heaved a sigh, Hiruzen sulked "What am I to tell the others" he asked softly.

Grimacing at the mention of her other friends, Sakura pressed her face into her hands "Just tell them oh kami they won't get to spend much time with me when I get back either because I'll have to jump right up and save Dan" she sighed.

"So that means you'll be leaving soon and moving forward through time" Hiruzen frowned deeply but knew better than to say anything even though he so dearly wished he could "Go spend time with your brother and anyone you can" Hiruzen dismissed Sakura with a glance.

Sprinting from the Hokage Tower, Sakura sped down the streets and crashed into a bulky body, looking up she found herself caught in the onyx eyes of "Izuna-san" Sakura recognized him immediately before she found herself wrapped in a hug.

"Sakura where on earth have you been, it's like you vanished from the village" Izuna chided her, now that she was back, he wasn't letting her go ever again, to many things could happen to her out in the world and Sakura was safest here in the village.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut "I'm sorry Izuna, I promised Orochimaru that I'd spend the day with him maybe tomorrow we can all get together and spend some time out in the flower field" she suggested as she wiggled herself out of Izuna's still rather strong hold.

Izuna watched her go with saddened eyes, maybe she was trying to spare them the hurt feelings that were bound to come up when she left this era and moved forward to the next, with that in mind Izuna headed off to tell everyone about the picnic Sakura had invited them on.

Orochimaru was waiting for her with a basket full of goodies "Choza's wife taught me how to cook" he told his sister as she grabbed up the picnic blanket "To the flower field" Orochimaru guessed and Sakura nodded threading her arm through his as they walked back to the gates.

"This is nice" Sakura sighed as the breeze ruffled her now shoulder blade length hair, having not encountered any enemy, she had let it grow out for the time being but as soon as there was a fight it would be the first thing to go.

"So tell me imouto-chan, about the third orphan since I kind of interrupted you" Orochimaru drew Sakura's attention onto himself, the pinkette's face lit up in a beautiful smile and he knew that the last little boy was the one Sakura favored above all else.

"His name is Nagato, he's a real sweetheart, his soul is gentle and though he cries a lot, he's willing to train to become strong" Sakura tilted her head to the skies "Nagato the poor boy none of them deserved to have their families killed" she frowned deeply.

Orochimaru frowned along with his sister before asking the most important question "How much longer are you going to be there to train them" he questioned lightly not wanting to destroy the good mood that had settled over them at the start of their picnic.

Tilting her head to the side now, Sakura shrugged her shoulders "A couple more years" she sighed and Orochimaru sulked at her "Sorry Orochimaru-ni, but Jiraiya and I want to make sure they are able to protect themselves as best they can" she smiled sadly at him.

Twenty minutes later once the food had been devoured, Orochimaru asked another question "So tell me what it's like taking care of three children and Jiraiya, surely you do more work than him because he's more like a child himself" Orochimaru snorted.

Sakura scoffed "I think not brother, you underestimate Jiriaya sometimes just because he's a great big buffoon sometimes doesn't mean he's any less than a ninja, and really we split the work equally between each other, so no one does more work than the other" she told him.

Shock that Jiraiya actually could be quite mature, Orochimaru delved deep into thoughts trying to remember other times and found several memories of Jiraiya behaving exactly as Sakura described him "Your right, and when you come back I'll apologize to him" Orochimaru announced.

Flashing her brother a pretty smile, Sakura took a deep breath "Look Orochimaru-ni, I have a confession to make" she started slowly and like she thought, his head snapped in her direction before leaning forward.

"What is it imouto-chan, that would make you make a face like that" Orochimaru inquired gently, Sakura's face was twisted in sadness and regret, and he never again wanted to see such an expression on his sister's features.

Emerald eyes turning sad, Sakura swallowed thickly around the lump that formed in her throat "Oni-san, what if I told you that I'm not really your sister" she pushed forward despite the nagging fear that Orochimaru would reject the idea completely.

Black brow raised in confusion, Orochimaru motioned with his hands for Sakura to continue "And what if I told you that I'm from the future come back to save you all on the kami's whim" she gulped before falling silent.

"If all of that was true Sakura, then that would explain why you don't hold the Toigatta features except for the purple marks around your eyes" Orochimaru chose his words carefully not quite sure what to think about his sister's admission.

Suddenly Orochimaru could pick out several instances that Sakura had changed into a completely different person and knew that what his sister had said was the truth "Orochimaru-ni" Sakura squeezed his shoulder and Orochimaru gave a start.

"I believe you" Orochimaru stated simply as he drew out of his thoughts, Sakura's eyes lit up like the emeralds they resembled "How come you never said so before, I'm sure I would have believed you back then as well" he was talking about their childhood days.

Sheepish, Sakura rubbed the back of her head "Well back then I didn't think about telling you because along with this life I also have to go to another one, I have many more tasks to complete for the kami" she explained with a wistful smile on her lips.

"Your the will of the kami then come back to save lives, who all have you saved so far, you owe me that much" Orochimaru asked gently though his golden eyes held trepidation, what if Sakura had been sent back to save someone that's not him.

Smiling in spite of herself, Sakura ticked off her fingers "Well my first life I was to save Hashirama, Madara and Izuna, then of course I saved Kakuzu and Zetsu" she finished "The second life I saved the second Raikage and Lord Tobirama" her she snickered.

"And so far in this third life, I've saved you, Nawaki, the rain orphans, and then finally Tsunade's lover" Sakura finished before looking at Orochimaru to see the reaction her words engendered in her brother of this time period.

Shocked that she actually just came out and told him, Orochimaru stuttered "Wha..what" he asked seriously confused, he just couldn't believe that Sakura had come back to save him and why had he needed to be saved in the first place, though looking at his sister, he didn't think she'd tell him that.

"Yeah, look Orochimaru in the old time line you weren't a very good person, the kami decided to give you a second chance and that's why I was born as your sister" Sakura clenched her jaw as she spoke, it was difficult but she got the truth out for his sake.

Eyes flashing back to the day Sakura had been born and the immediate dislike his sister held for him, Orochimaru knew that whatever had happened between him and her in the old future couldn't be to good "Thank you for telling me the truth" Orochimaru mumbled feeling pretty low.

"Look Oni-san, let's just enjoy the rest of the day" Sakura replied in an upbeat voice and jumping to her feet ran through a list of songs she could sing and finally came across her first mothers old lullaby it was perfect for Orochimaru.

" _ _Wandering child of the earth.  
Do you know just how much you're worth?  
You have walked this path since your birth.  
You were destined for more.__

 _ _There are those who'll tell you you're wrong.  
They will try to silence your song.  
But right here is where you belong.  
So don't search anymore.__

 _ _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking.  
A masterpiece still in the making.  
The blue in an ocean of gray.  
You are right where you need to be.  
Poised to inspire and to succeed.  
You'll look back and you'll realize one day.__

 _ _In your eyes there is doubt.  
As you try to figure it out.  
But that's not what life is about.  
So have faith there's a way.__

 _ _Though the world may try to define you.  
It can't take the light that's inside you.  
So don't you dare try to hide.  
Let your fears fade away.__

 _ _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking.  
A masterpiece still in the making.  
The blue in an ocean of gray.  
You are right where you need to be.  
Poised to inspire and to succeed.  
You'll look back and you'll realize one day.__

 _ _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking.  
A masterpiece still in the making.  
The blue in an ocean of gray.  
You are right where you need to be.  
Poised to inspire and to succeed.  
Soon you'll finally find your own way."__

 _Orochimaru narrowed his eyes in fondness treasuring this moment because he knew that he would never again be able to hear his sister sing like this someday, Orochimaru didn't know that he would be able to but it would be a long wait._

 _The rest of the two weeks Sakura had in the Leaf Village, she spend that time with each of her friends from the old days and the friends she had forged in her current time, "Do you have to go Sakura" Tsume sulked at her as she prepared to head back to Rain country,_

 _"_ _Yeah, I have three little cute orphans waiting for me" Sakura snickered and drew Tsume in for a hug and with that she was off, by the time she made it back, nearly a week later, the three orphans and Jiraiya were sitting down for dinner._

 _Four months later marked the end of the first year Sakura had spent outside the village for the longest time, it was a year well spent as she dodged an air blast from Nagato and sent Jiraiya a glare, the white haired man shrugged before getting slammed in the gut by Konan's fist._

 _"_ _Nice work Konan-chan" Sakura grinned at her young disciple and grasped an errant wrist swinging Yahiko over her shoulder to fly through the air and slam into Jiraiya both males got the wind knocked out of them and Sakura smiled triumphantly._

 _Konan blushed prettily at her sensei "Thanks Sakura-sensei" she smiled before turning serious as Jiriaya sent a barrage of weapons at her, and thanks to Sakura's teachings dodged all but seven of the kunai and shuriken._

 _A couple hours later, the three children lay in a heap on the muddied ground utterly exhausted "Good gravy, Sakura-sensei you sure don't let up and go easy on us" Yahiko sulked rubbing his behind, it ached from the many times Sakura had sent him careening backwards into something or another._

 _"_ _Nope, but that's only because I want you three to be the best you can" Sakura quipped before turning on her heel and leading the children and subsequently Jiraiya as well back to the hut they had been staying in for an entire year to eat dinner then head to bed._


	52. 18

Six months later "Sakura-sensei, when are you going to teach me the actual medical ninjutsu" Konan asked as they walked along a hidden path through the rain village gates, Sakura needed to gather more supplies and Konan had come along to help.

Sakura sighed "Probably tonight, now that you can dodge efficiently it's time you learned afterall" she sent the blue haired girl a smile and haggled with a merchant for the blankets that were needed since the old ones were getting ratty after being used so much.

Konan's ember eyes lit up and she skipped merrily away from her pink haired sensei's side only to slam into someone "Watch were your going you little punk" the man leaned down to strike her but Sakura was quicker and snatched his wrist in a white knuckled death grip.

"You so much as touch her and you'll die" Sakura hissed like her snakes and the man jerked back not having expected a reaction like that "Konan get on your feet sweetie and stay behind me" she ordered the blue haired girl and Konan scrambled to her feet to huddle into her sensei's back.

"Look the little brat slammed into me first" the man tried to push all the blame on her but Sakura wouldn't have any of that and with a single chakra filled arm lifted the man high in the air and with a punch sent him flying.

Konan went as white a sheet realizing that despite how tough Sakura was on them, the pinkette obviously held back a lot 'I am never mouthing off to Sakura-sensei again' she thought morosely trailing behind her pink haired sensei as they went back to the hut.

Jiraiya eyed his dual female student concern etched into his onyx eyes "What's the matter Konan" he asked the girl as she sat down with a plop between Yahiko and Nagato, when snickers escaped from Sakura, Jiraiya turned his attention then onto the pinkette instead intent on getting answers.

"Probably my fault, Konan here decided to get a little happy and skipped off, well she slammed into someone and he tried to smack her, I think she's shocked that I was able to best the guy with just one arm and a single punch" Sakura explained.

Forlorn, Konan nodded her head "I am never and I mean never straying from your side while in the village again" she spoke sagely and lowered her head to the table as Yahiko laughed at her, he got scuffed on the back of the head though and Konan giggled at him mischievously.

Nagato however cocked his head to the side "Sakura-sensei, why are you so strong" he questioned and Sakura's emerald eyes focused on him, then like they usually did fondness filled them before she sat next to him to thoroughly explain.

"Well Nagato that's because of the war, see you have to be strong in order to survive" Sakura ruffled the boys hair and stood to get rid of the old blankets "Which reminds me, I'm going to take Konan out for a couple of weeks" Sakura shook out the new blankets and placed them on each bed roll.

Jiraiya spat out his water and spluttered "What" he coughed rubbing his throat, Sakura rolled her eyes before sighing in exasperation and healed his throat, Jiraiya caught on immediately "Oh I see well good luck then" he saluted the pinkette and blue haired girl.

"Eh how come only Konan gets one on one with Sakura-sensei for two whole weeks" Yahiko sulked at the pinkette and gave her the dreaded puppy eyes the pinkette's eyes widened before she backed up shaking her head.

"Oh no you don't Yahiko, Konan get's to go with me because she's learning medical ninjutsu besides it will be just boys and I'm sure you'll have fun with Jiraiya and Nagato right" Sakura stated seaching out Jiraiya's onyx eyes with her emerald and pleading with him to give her a hand.

Jiraiya cleared his throat "Sakura's right Yahiko, there are plenty of things you can learn from me, let the girls be girls besides you don't want to get bashed into the ground by Sakura trust me" he shivered and rubbed his arms as a small tendril of fear crawled up his spine.

Satisfied that Yahiko would drop it, Sakura gathered the things she would need and prepared a knapsack for Konan as well "So tomorrow morning we'll head out bright and early" she announced to the blue haired girl who groaned.

Her whines were abruptly cut off upon catching the first sight of a stern scowl upon her pink haired sensei's face, and Konan fell silent and for added effect "Of course Sakura-sensei bright and early" she was less than enthused but Sakura smiled at her in amusement.

Yahiko remained pouting for the rest of the day until Sakura finally tugged him out the door and into the pouring rain "Yahiko seriously why are you so interested in learning something like that any" she put a hand on her hip and raised a slender pink brow at her orange haired student.

Hunching his shoulders "I think we should all learn at least a little medical ninjutsu so that way if the medic get's hurt then either Nagato or I could heal the medic" Yahiko sulked avoiding looking at his sensei because of his suddenly red cheeks.

'Aw how cute, he has a crush on Konan' Sakura inwardly snickered "Alright but on one condition Yahiko that until Konan and I get back you behave for Jiraiya and do everything he asks along with take care of Nagato" she stared into his eyes hoping to get her point across without much more fuss.

Gulping softly and orange locks flying about as he nodded his head eagerly in acquiesce to his sensei's condition, Yahiko beamed at the pinkette before wrapping his drenched arms around her waist "I promise Sakura-sensei" he announced.

Sakura sneakily rolled her eyes "Good" she pulled Yahiko in for a little hug before they headed back in for dinner that Jiraiya had cooked for them that night, Sakura would make breakfast for everyone the next morning and then she and Konan would leave for two weeks.

The next morning after breakfast, Sakura and Konan grabbed up their prepacked bags and left the hut, that's when the questions started up "So where are we going Sakura-sensei" Konan asked the minute they were well out of sight of their hut.

"To a place that has herbs growing in abundance and doesn't rain so much" Sakura groaned feeling the oncoming headache, she loved Konan she really did but the blue haired girl was sometimes way to inquisitive for her own good.

Konan wilted at that much like a flower would, before a moment later she perked back up again "Why herbs, Sakura-sensei do herbs have anything to do with being a medical ninja" Konan inquired again missing her pink haired sensei's growing agitation.

"Herbs have everything to do with being a medic, someday you'll encounter a situation where one of your teammates get poisoned and all you'll have to rely on are herbs" Sakura stated wisely doing her best not to snap at the poor girl, knowledge was everything after all.

Satisfied with the amount of knowledge she had gleamed from her sensei for the time being, Konan finally fell silent and Sakura gave a silent sigh of relief and her headache dissipated "Sakura-sensei" Konan piped up softly not wanting to make her sensei any angrier than she already was.

"Yes Konan, what is it" Sakura heard the hesitance in her female students voice and narrowed her eyes in concern, glancing down at the blue haired girl, Sakura watched Konan fidget and twist her fingers into her skirt as she became overcome with nervousness.

"Do you really think someday I'll be as great a kunoichi as you are" Konan asked in a small voice, all of the confidence she had gained in the year and half training under Sakura and Jiraiya deserting her at that exact moment.

Sakura blinked before she let out a laugh "Oh Konan you silly girl, you are already well on your way to becoming a great kunoichi" she stopped and pulled the girl to her bosom "Haven't you noticed how strong you already are" Sakura murmured into Konan's blue hair.

Shocked, Konan pulled away and realized her sensei only spoke the truth "Thank you Sakura-sensei and I promise to only do my best out here" she saluted the pinkette before falling silent again as they trudged through the mud and rain to the rain village gates and out into the vast world.

Two weeks later as Sakura had promised she and Konan returned to a utterly destroyed hut, Jiraiya was waiting for her "What happened" Sakura shrieked hysterically at her teammate, glancing all around her for the two boys.

Jiraiya grimaced "Ambush apparently they had been waiting for you to leave, the boys are in town gathering as many supplies as we can but we can't stay here any longer" he frowned deeply hoping Sakura had a good idea as to where they could stay.

One place came to mind but Sakura wasn't sure how receptive her and Jiraiya's students would be to the idea "Let's wait until those two are back" she motioned for Konan to sit on the only remaining chair because the girl looked like she was about to drop.

"What did you to do her" Jiraiya blinked at Konan as the girl almost fell asleep in the pouring rain, Sakura coughed sheepishly behind her hand but remained silent as Yahiko and Nagato returned, though when they saw their pink haired sensei they gave matching shouts of delight.

"We thought you were never going to come back" Yahiko latched onto her side, upset clear in his eyes at having been parted from the pinkette for so long, Nagato attached himself to Sakura's front and neither boy let go even as Sakura began speaking.

Jiraiya immediately knew what Sakura was thinking even before she started "You think it's wise to take them there" he asked and the pinkette lowered her head to look at the two boys before glancing surreptitiously at the girl.

"It's the only place I can think of that these three would be safest at, it's better than living in fear" Sakura snapped and Jiraiya back pedaled, "Don't underestimate how much I love these children" she frowned deeply.

Yahiko creased his forehead in concern "You love us Sakura-sensei" he questioned in a tiny voice, when Sakura gave him a jerky nod in response, shame flooded his entire being because for the entire two weeks the pinkette had been gone, he had doubted her on more than one occasion.

"I'll go where ever Sakura-sensei goes" Nagato grasped the front of the pinkette's sodden shirt before staring up into those warm emerald eyes, he could see the love she held for him, for Yahiko and for Konan shining deep within their depths and knew she would do right by them, all of them.

Jiraiya rubbed his face tiredly before sealing the supplies the two boys had gotten with whatever money he had, had "Alright you three, let's go" Jiraiya herded the orphans into a group before summoning gamabunta.

"WOW" Konan gasped loudly in awe before holding out her hand for Nagato "Come on it looks like Jiraiya-sensei is going to have us ride on the giant toad's head" she giggled, her amusement sky rocketed as the red head refused to release their pink haired sensei.

Sakura grinned and bit down on her thumb "Summoning Jutsu" she called summoning Murasakino to her side "Hey there, mind giving Nagato and I a lift to the Leaf Village" Sakura hefted Nagato into her arms as the snake tossed them onto her head.

"It would be my pleasure Sakura-chan, oh hello Gamabunta" Murasakino hissed out the greeting to the toad before slithering forward, the toad hot on her tail, it only took three days for them to make it to their destination and like Sakura had thought Nagato stared awe in his beautiful violet eyes.

Tsume who had just gotten back from a mission with Orochimaru jumped to the side as a giant dark purple snake and red toad slithered and hopped passed them in some kind of giant summons race, "KAMI WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" Tsume roared freaked out beyond belief.

Orochimaru pressed his lips together "That my dear Tsume was Sakura and Jiraiya and their two summons" he patted her hand before taking off as fast as his feet could carry him, maybe they had decided that the orphans had learned all the could and had come home at last.

Though skidding to a halt as Sakura dismissed Murasakino, momentarily blocking his vision with two puffs of smoke, Orochimaru coughed and charged onwards through the clouds "Sakura-imouto" he reached out to pull his sister into a hug but stopped dead in his tracks.

There attached to her hip was the decidedly cutest little redhead he had ever seen and Orochimaru instantly knew that this boy was Nagato, though apparently Nagato remembered him from that time where he had threatened to kill them.

So when Nagato hid behind his sister's back, Orochimaru held up his hands "Ah I guess he doesn't like me very much" he sighed, hopefully the boy would come around "Why have you come here with them though Sakura" Orochimaru narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Our hut the one we had been using was destroyed apparently they waited until I took Konan out to train her in medical ninjutsu then attacked" Sakura scowled, if she ever found out who was responsible they were going to end up dead by her hands.

Hearing the conversation, Nagato shyly peeked around his pink haired sensei at the scary man, though now he wasn't so scary, so deciding to be brave just this once, Nagato came out from behind Sakura and tugged on Orochinaru's shirt "Hey mister" he called in his high voice.

Gold eyes flitted down to the hand that had firmly attached itself to his shirt, Orochimaru wasn't sure if he should feel offended or thank the heavens that the boy was going to at least try to give him a chance to redeem himself in their eyes "Yes little boy" Orochimaru leaned down.

"Your Sakura-sensei's Oni-san right" Nagato stared bravely into those golden irises and got a nod from Orochimaru "Promise me that even after we go off on our own you'll take good care of her" he asked violet eyes pleading with those golden ones.

Orochimaru smiled and his eyes narrowed in fondness "Of course little one" he settled his hand atop Nagato's head before glancing at his sister, he could tell it meant a lot to her that he accepted the little boy, soon they headed home though after getting the children inducted to the village and went to bed.


	53. 19

On the day that marked the second year of taking the rain orphans under her wing, the village gathered in mourning, Tobirama was hit with a heart attack and died in his old age, Mito stared at the pink haired woman and settled her hand on Sakura's shoulder in silent support.

"I'm okay" Sakura mumbled even as tears sprung to her eyes, she had expected to lose someone else first not Tobirama, Mito stared at her with pity "I have to go Yahiko, Konan and Nagato are waiting" she grit out, running away as she always did when things got difficult.

Hashirama sidled up to his wife and wrapped his aged arms around her shoulders "She's not taking this well is she" he peered down into Mito's onyx eyes, they held sadness with in their depths, they had all known to some extent that Sakura had kept on loving Tobirama.

Mito shook her head, gray locks flying about "No, Sakura is most certainly not handling this shock very well" she sighed a frown etched onto her features for all to see, though only those of the olden days knew why Sakura had taken the loss so personally.

Orochimaru though had his suspicions and after paying his respects to the late second Hokage, took off after his sister with Jiraiya hot on his heels "You know to then" Orochimaru looked at his white haired teammate and the onyx eyed man looked down guiltily.

"You mean about how Sakura's from the future come back to save us" Jiraiya guessed, and Orochimaru nodded curtly "Then yeah, why do you think she reacted like that to the news of Lord Tobirama's death" Jiraiya questioned hoping Orochimaru would be able to shed some light on that.

Face twisting into a grimace, "I believe it's because she loves him or loved as the case may be now" the raven haired man muttered, Sakura always withheld information from them until the very last minute and even then she didn't divulge all her secrets even then.

Shocked at the admission, Jiraiya paced next to Orochimaru, delving deep within his own thoughts as they chased after the pinkette in order to get their questions answered, "How long do you think she's loved Lord Tobirama" Jiraiya spoke up a moment later pulling out of his thoughts.

Giving a roll of his shoulders, Orochimaru narrowed his eyes in concern as a drop of water splashed onto his cheek, up ahead was Sakura, and looking to the sky he deduced it wasn't raining, so then, his golden eyes widened "She's crying" Orochimaru stated numb with shock.

Jiraiya spluttered at that "Sakura never cries what are you talking about, HEY WHO THE HELL SPLASHED WA..." a hand was slapped over his mouth to prevent him from finishing his sentence and Jiraiya peered at Orochimaru in curiosity.

"You idiot be quiet, if she knows we are following her then she might run even more" Orochimaru hissed glaring hard at his buffoon of a teammate, Jiraiya gulped before nodding eagerly and Orochimaru finally removed his hand.

"And Sakura-imouto does cry, she just doesn't like to let people see her tears, I believe it's because of all she has been through so far" Orochimaru frowned deeply, he hoped she was willing to lean on them because that's what family and friends were for.

Up ahead, Sakura shook her head sending her now mid back length pink locks flying about, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were idiots if they thought she didn't know they were following her, so deciding to just get it over with she came to a screeching halt.

A moment later, the two sped passed her and Sakura blinked before drying her eyes as best she could, there was no way she was going to cry in front of them, besides Tobirama had made her promise not to cry over his death and Sakura was going to keep that promise no matter what.

"Imouto-chan" Orochimaru appeared in front of her and Sakura gave a start as her heart skipped a beat in fright, the next second, Orochimaru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a heart warming hug that had tears gathering in the corners of her eyes again.

Shaking her head resolutely, Sakura smiled as best she could in her current situation though it came out as a pained grimace "I'm fine, Orochimaru-ni, Jiraiya" Sakura held up her hand to stave off the questions she was sure the two wanted to ask.

"I'm not going to cry if that's what you want, I made a promise and by the kami I'm going to keep it" Sakura vowed to the two and they stared at with something akin to amazement at her sheer will power to keep going strong despite all the losses.

Jiraiya though "When are you going to realize you aren't alone Sakura-chan, you have me, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Tsume, Sarutobi-sensei and everyone else, take a break and lean on us you stupid bullheaded girl" he ranted and Sakura blinked at him with large emerald eyes.

Not having expected that sort of reaction from Jiraiya, tears unwittingly came to Sakura's eyes before they silently trailed down her face, after that she broke down in sobs and like always Orochimaru came to her rescue as had become the norm.

Golden eyes dimming at his sisters obvious sadness Orochimaru rubbed her back soothingly "There, there Imouto-chan, I'm sure what Jiraiya was trying to say" here he paused and sent a pointed glance at the white haired man.

"Is that you aren't alone in your endeavors, relationships are all about compromise" Orochimaru flashed Sakura a dazzling smile when he finished drawing a small one from his sister in return 'Thank god for small miracles' he thought in relief as Sakura pulled away from his hold.

Jiraiya nodded eagerly, he wouldn't disagree with Orochimaru not after the last time, even though the man had, had a change of heart, Orochimaru could still be really vindictive when he wanted especially when Sakura was treated unfairly.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan, that's what I meant, I didn't mean to upset you or anything and I'm sorry" Jiraiya rushed out seeing the narrowed golden eyes, he shuddered silently when Orochimaru turned his head away from and focused on Sakura.

Wiping her eyes, Sakura wrapped her arms around her body "Kami ever since my first birth in this era, I've loved Tobirama" she confessed to her brother and teammate, once again the age old resentment reared it's ugly head like before, but Sakura found it difficult to snuff out this time.

She knew it wasn't the kami's fault that Tobirama had died of old age, but still, Sakura couldn't find it in herself to care about them right now, instead choosing to focus on herself this time around "Don't tell me you ever kissed him" Orochimaru gagged in slight disgust.

"Actually dear brother mine, it was the other way around and that was long before any of you were ever born" a mischievous glint lit up in Sakura's emerald eyes as she snickered at the sudden expressions of disgust on her brothers and Jiraiya's faces.

Jiraiya gagged "Kami Sakura, never talk like that again" the visual he had gotten from Sakura's words made him want to bleach his brain and stuff moss in his ears all to forget he had ever heard those dreadful sickening words of love.

Body seizing up in laughter as her sadness was replaced by laughter, Sakura choked out "That's not even the half of it, Tobirama loved me so much he wanted to court me even when I was just fourteen years old in the olden days" she got out as best as she could.

Jiraiya went as white as a ghost before he turned and lost his breakfast over the railing "That's just so _GROSS_ " his voice went high on the last word and it came out in a girly sort of way, at that Sakura cracked up laughter no longer able to keep the giggles at bay.

Glad to just hear his sister laughing again, even though it was at their expense, Orochimaru smiled fondly at his sister and pressed his hand to her shoulder in silent support "That reminds me don't you two have to go meet your students" Orochimaru spoke up.

Panic entered Sakura's eyes before she zipped off, Jiraiya hot on her heels "See you later at home Orochimaru-ni" trailing over her shoulder much like her long pink hair did, Orochimaru was glad Sakura had decided to let it grow out again.

Yahiko was not amused when his two very late sensei's jumped down before him "YOUR LATE" he shouted in an accusatory voice, Sakura had the grace to look sheepish but Jiraiya, he inched away from Sakura as if she was going to bite his head off for saying the littlest of things.

"We are very sorry Yahiko-kun, see the whole village had to go to Lord Seconds funeral, exempting you three" Sakura took him to task, Yahiko needed to realize that the world didn't revolve around him and that sometimes people couldn't help being late.

Deflating at that, Yahiko slumped his shoulders "I'm sorry for shouting at you Sakura-sensei" he scuffed his shoe much like a toddler would when they got in trouble "So what are you going to teach us today" he perked up a moment later.

Sakura gave her three students a feral grin, "Dodge" she said simply sending a volley of kunai at the three adolescents, Konan was the first to react by crouching down, but Yahiko was the fool and he sprinted to the other side of the field, while Nagato followed Konan.

Jiraiya chuckled throwing a stray weapon or jutsu into the mix every so often when he was presented the chance, he and Sakura took turns, right now she could do whatever she wanted with the kiddies and then afterwards, he would teach them jutsu to use when they went back to the Rain Village.

Konan molded her chakra into her paper shuriken and knocked several of Sakura's weapons out of the air, her face was set in deep concentration as Nagato used his wind style gale palm jutsu to send even more of the errant weapons in the opposite direction.

When Sakura realized what it was her students were doing, she decided to step up her game and with a single finger created a crack in the ground that ran the short distance from her to her students and with a scream of terror they got trapped.

Jiraiya's eyes widened, as two distinct pops filtered into his ears as Nagato and Konan disappeared before his and Sakura's very eyes "And when were you going to tell me about that" Sakura turned an irate emerald glare on him and Jiraiya backed into a tree.

"Well it's in the very early stages so I didn't think they would actually try it so soon" Jiraiya admitted sheepishly, hanging his head as Sakura scolded him on such a risky maneuver "I promise not to do it again" he vowed sulking as the pinkette became wary.

Sensitive ears catching the tell tales sound of a metallic whirring, Sakura reached up and plucked the shuriken right out of the air and sending it spinning back in the direction it had come from, and from the pained hiss, Sakura could tell it had made contact.

"Ouch, Sakura-sensei" Konan whined dropping out of the tree and holding her bloodied knee tightly in her hand, the pinkette clicked her tongue in disappointment and the blue haired girl realized her mistake as she was tied to a log with ninja wire.

Jiraiya blinked severely confused "Sakura how exactly do you plan on flushing out the two boys" he questioned and took a wary step back when a smirk flitted across Sakura's lips briefly before her eyes rolled upwards.

Yahiko gulped silently as Sakura-sensei disappeared, he couldn't have known she was masking her chakra, so when he found himself airborne and plummeting to the ground to join his female teammate tied around a long, he sulked "Not fair" Yahiko pouted when Sakura wiped her hands off on her pants.

Tsking, Sakura flashed him a cheeky wink "Life is unfair Yahiko" she giggled before punching the ground and Nagato was quickly added around the log that held his teammates "Now that, that's over can each of you tell me what you did wrong" Sakura put her hands on her hips pursing her lips.

Konan looked at each of her two best friends slash male teammates before sighing "I made the assumption that you would heal me as you always did and dropped out of the tree unveiling myself to you" she mumbled feeling irritated that she had made such a rookie mistake.

"I thought that since I was in the tree you wouldn't find me, but boy was I wrong Sakura-sensei, I thought you were going to kill me that time" Yahiko shuddered lightly as he explained to the pinkette what he had done wrong.

Nagato as usual was the last to go, averting his eyes from his favorite sensei, he sighed "I didn't hide my chakra very well wish is how you found me so easily" Nagato looked at his feet with downcast violet eyes, feeling ashamed of himself.

Sakura sighed "So long as you admit your mistakes, it gives you the room to grow and prevent you from making the same mistakes again and with that I'm turning you over to Jiraiya" she loosened her wire and freed her three students.

"Your going home aren't you" Jiraiya guessed as she went around gathering her scattered weapons and sealing them in a scroll to organize at a later time, Sakura met his eyes with her own before smiling kindly at him shaking her head.

Clearing her throat, Sakura smiled uneasily now "Going to Tobirama's grave, I'm going to sing to him one last time" she whispered and Jiraiya heard it, with that Sakura was gone from sight leaving him to train their students in taijutsu and ninjutsu.

Coming to a stop before the monument that marked his grave, Sakura ran her pinkie finger across the name etched into the marker spelling out the name as she did so "Senju, Tobirama" she murmured emerald eyes shining with repressed sadness and tears.

" _I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house.  
That don't bother me.  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out.  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while.  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me.  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK.  
But that's not what gets me._

 _What hurts the most.  
Was being so close.  
And having so much to say.  
And watching you walk away.  
And never knowing.  
What could have been.  
And not seeing that loving you.  
Is what I was tryin' to do._

 _It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go.  
But I'm doin' It.  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone.  
Still Harder.  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret.  
But I know if I could do it over.  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart.  
That I left unspoken._

 _What hurts the most.  
Is being so close.  
And having so much to say (much to say).  
And watching you walk away.  
And never knowing.  
What could have been.  
And not seeing that loving you.  
Is what I was trying to do, oh._

 _What hurts the most.  
Was being so close.  
And having so much to say (to say).  
And watching you walk away.  
And never knowing.  
What could have been.  
And not seeing that loving you.  
Is what I was trying to do._

 _Not seeing that loving you.  
That's what I was trying to do."_

A hand pressed itself to her shoulder and Sakura jerked around in surprise, "Hashirama" she stuttered, chest heaving, the former brunette nodded and held open his arms with a smile on his aged face, Sakura broke down for the second time that day.

"It's okay Sakura-chan, you'll see him again you said so yourself" Hashirama held young woman to him as she cried her heart out for all that had been taken away from her over the years, two sets of parents and now Tobirama, and even though he himself was upset, for Sakura he would be strong.

Madara and Izuna who had heard the song as they were passing by shared frowns before Madara tapped Sakura on the shoulder "Soon Sakura, soon all your hard work will be rewarded" he flashed her a brilliant smile and blinked at the realization that he had been channeling the voice of a kami.

"Look at me I'm a sniveling mess" Sakura pulled away and wiped at her eyes, she didn't often cry in front of other people so it sort of hurt her ego "I'm gonna go home and spend the rest of the day with Orochimaru-ni" Sakura made herself as presentable as she could before disappearing.

Leaving the three men alone, each of them made a decision "Zetsu" Madara called summoning the protector of the Leaf Village as he had been dubbed so by Tobirama, to his side, it only took but a moment and Zetsu emerged before his feet.

"When Sakura is reborn, you are to protect her and her new family at all costs, no matter what don't let them die" Madara commanded and Zetsu trained his still one golden eye on the three men that were gathered before Tobirama's grave.

Zetsu silently thought it was the perfect place to make such a vow and emerged fully "I swear it in blood and upon my honor that nothing will happen to Sakura, I grow tired of the kami putting that girl through so many heartache and hardships" he growled discontent with the way the kami were handling things.

"Good very good Zetsu" Madara chuckled darkly, the creature before him wasn't the only one pissed off at the kami and as soon as it was his turn to go, they were all going to get an earful, even if that meant losing his chance to see Sakura again.

Sakura pranced through her apartment door and spent the rest of the day curled up on her couch talking about random things with Orochimaru, before Jiraiya, Tsunade, Tsume and Dan came by and Sakura made dinner for everyone before each of them crashed on the living room floor of Sakura's apartment.


	54. 20

Yahiko sniffled discretely as his pink haired sensei embraced him for what could possibly be the last time, he didn't know how wrong he was though nor did he realize his sniffle was as discrete as he had wanted it to be.

"Don't cry Yahiko-kun, you know your always welcome to come visit" Sakura sighed, there was nothing she could do in this moment to cheer the orange haired teen up, the proposed three years of training had ended today and each of her three students were being sent back to the Rain Village.

Despite Sakura's words, tears brimmed those soulful brown eyes and spill over to splash down milky white cheeks, this set Konan off, and she and Yahiko held onto each other as they cried heartily "We don't want to leave" the blue haired girl wailed.

Jiraiya sent Sakura a withering glare, it was all her fault for mothering the brats so much that they refused to go back where they belonged, he jerked back as if electrocuted when Sakura met his accusing glare with one of her own.

"Konan, Yahiko stop your crying this instant" Sakura barked and the two teens jumped apart with widening eyes, "Now be good little children and listen to you're sensei one last time okay" she grit her teeth wishing she didn't have to do this.

All three war orphans nodded their heads "I, we are very proud of you," Sakura trailed off gesturing between herself and Jiraiya "But now it's time for you to make your own mark on the world" she continued hoping that this would give the teens the push they needed.

Nagato, the only one who had been silent up until this point brushed his long bangs to the side to peer out with a violet eye, he knew Sakura-sensei only spoke the truth and really Yahiko and Konan were acting like babies "We understand Sakura-sensei" he smiled sweetly at the pinkette.

'Thank kami for Nagato' Sakura thought with a wistful smile and fondness for her first ever students clear in her eyes, Yahiko and Konan sent Nagato betrayed glances before they finally realized how their actions were portraying them as.

Yahiko flushed all the way down to his toes before he leveled on last look at his pink haired sensei "I, we promise to do you and Jiraiya-sensei proud" he saluted and with that took Nagato and Konan by the arms and were just gone.

The minute they were gone, Sakura rounded on Jiraiya and jumped him "Swear to me right now Jiraiya that in a couple years, you'll go to the Rain Village and check on them" she shrilled at him, emerald eyes pleading with his onyx to do as she asked.

Blinking dumbly, Jiraiya shook his head slightly dazed "I promise Sakura-chan, now could you let go I can't breathe" he wheezed before taking in a gulp of air as the pinkette removed her hands from around his neck upon his request.

Satisfied that three of her precious people would be alright now with Jiraiya promising to go check on them, Sakura straightened her spine and squared her shoulders, she had one last thing to do in this time period and by the kami she was going to be prepared for it.

Jiraiya watched his pink haired teammate march into town and disappear from sight "I will never understand women, let alone Sakura Toigatta" he sighed only to get slapped on the back of the head by a very angry brunette.

"Quit standing in the way will ya you great buffoon" Tsume tapped her foot impatiently as a scowl broke across her already menacing features, with a shout, Jiraiya leaped as far as he could away from her and Tsume graced him with a feral smirk.

"Very sorry Tsume-san" Jiraiya bowed his head in apology and before she could truly start in with a round of teasing as was per the norm for the Inuzuka woman, took off like a bat out of hell speeding down the streets to the safety of his home.

Across town, Sakura was searching through all the shops she could to get as many supplies as possible, Kakuzu like usual holding her basket "You know you don't have to hold it right" she mumbled to the tall imposing man, he was always so quiet nowadays.

Grumbling "If it makes it easier on you then I can sacrifice a bit of my time to hold your basket, even if it's just trivial things" Kakuzu grouched, though he was certain Sakura had purposely ignored him in favor of comparing kunai.

Heaving an imperceptible sigh, Sakura finished with her self prescribed task "Thank you Kakuzu" she smiled sweetly before snatching her basket back and disappeared, long pink hair trailing after her, Shikaku came across Kakuzu a moment later and let out a chuckle.

"Who put that kind of expression on your face" he chortled, Kakuzu's face had turned a dark red so unlike himself and his lips were twisted in an oddly grotesque smile, Shikaku shook his head it was freaky seeing a smile on Kakuzu.

Kakuzu knew that he never had a chance with the pinkette but hey a guy could always dream "Sakura" he rumbled out and Shikaku looked at him with pity in his onyx eyes, neither of them had ever had a chance with the girl they each had once had a crush on.

With Sakura once again, the pink haired woman steeled her nerves and inhaled sharply, thank kami the blonde was alone because otherwise she would never be able to tell Tsunade the truth not with Dan hanging around and being an oh so sweet boyfriend.

Her thoughts were derailed as the door to Tsunade's apartment swung open and the blonde cocked a curious brow at the pinkette "Is there a reason you've decided to grace my home with your presence" Tsunade barked when Sakura stared blankly at her.

Shaking her head and clearing it of the sudden cobwebs, Sakura took one last deep breath "Yes, Tsunade-chan there are some things I need to talk to you about" she stated simply before waiting patiently for Tsunade to gather her bearings.

"Well then don't just stand there come in" Tsunade snapped and moved back to let the pinkette enter her apartment "Would you like tea and sandwiches" the blonde scowled but Sakura shook her head once again before sitting stiffly on the couch.

When Tsunade was sat on the opposite couch, Sakura found herself at a loss, she had no idea what to say to the blonde that had been her future mentor "I have a confession to make Tsunade" Sakura shrugged deciding not to beat around the proverbial bush.

Blinking her honey brown eyes, Tsunade frowned, Sakura was usually the confident one but now the pinkette was being timid "What kind of confession would make you act so unlike yourself" Tsunade snorted doubting it really was all important.

"I'm from the future" Sakura blurted shocking Tsunade right off her couch, grimacing she decided to explain a little better "The kami sent me back in time to fix their mistakes and save people they've seen as worthy" Sakura elaborated not giving the whole truth.

Righting herself, Tsunade coughed into her fist to erase the feeling of rising dread in the pit of her stomach "And tell me Sakura, why are you telling me this now and not you know when we were kids" Tsunade shouted growing truly angry with the pinkette for the first time.

'Crap this is so not how I wanted this to go' Sakura thought searching her mind for an explanation "I couldn't, it wasn't the right time and you very well that the kami do things on their own time" she rushed out to quell Tsunade's rising anger.

Going impossibly still, Tsunade forced herself to remain seated, Sakura was right the kami did things whenever they pleased and however they pleased, so maybe it wasn't that much of a stretch that they had actually sent Sakura back in time to save someone.

"Who" Tsunade barked wanting to find out who the pinkette had been sent back to save and kami the girl was going to get a beating if she didn't tell her what she wanted to know at that very instant, because she didn't think she'd be able to hold her ire back much longer.

Face draining of color, Sakura sent Tsunade a shaky uneasy smile "Orochimaru was first, then Nawaki, of course the rain orphans, and now.." she trailed off her mouth going dry and then in the loudest voice she could muster at that moment "Dan" Sakura finished.

All hell broke loose at that uttered name, Tsunade leaped from her couch a snarl on her lips as she tore from her apartment to prevent Dan from leaving on any further missions, but Sakura grasped the end of her green jacket and stopped Tsunade right in her tracks.

"IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF ME THIS MINUTE SAKURA TOIGATTA YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET IT" Tsunade screamed as hysteria and paranoia invaded her very being, she knew she wasn't handling the situation very well but there was nothing she could do.

Eyes flashing with suppressed anger "Calm Down Tsunade" Sakura grit out forcefully, emerald eyes hardening to look upon the blonde coldly, Tsunade shivered at the glare and slowed her struggles to get away "I have a plan to save him" Sakura spat.

For the first time Tsunade truly felt fearful of her life, Sakura was downright scary, it was no wonder she was able to keep Jiraiya and Orochimaru in line 'Especially with that look of hers' Tsunade shuddered and followed Sakura back into her house.

Sakura latched the door and pointed at the couch silently, then to Tsunade's amazement formed a few hand signs and sealed them in the house until she was finished speaking to the blonde of her plan that she had to save Dan's life.

Mortified at her previous actions, Tsunade sat on her couch before speaking in a meek voice "Tell me Sakura, what your plan is to save Dan, I couldn't live with myself if I were to lose him" she pleaded with the pinkette to tell her everything she could.

Running a hand through her mid back length pink locks, Sakura flopped on the opposite couch gracelessly "It's a simple plan, because I don't truly know when he's going to be attacked, so whenever that happens I plan to trade my life for his" Sakura explained.

Honey eyes widening in horror, Tsunade became stricken with grief, "I don't want that, for you to trade you're life for his, we'll find some other way surely there is another way right" Tsunade sought out those emerald eyes and found only pity in them.

"I'm very sorry Tsunade but once Dan is saved even if there was another way to prevent him from dying, I'd still be taken from this life at least that way I know I'm going for a good cause" Sakura shrugged not sparing the blondes feelings.

A bitter laugh escaped from Tsunade "That's not fair of the kami to give you so much and then in a single moment take it all away without a single thought as to how you feel" she scowled, despite what everyone thought, Sakura was her best friend no matter their differences in age or personalities.

Snorting, the pinkette shook her head "As I'm beginning to understand, but on the bright side I'll get to see everyone again soon" Sakura smiled brightly at Tsunade before leaping from the couch in a burst of speed.

"Will we really or are you just trying to cheer me up" Tsunade scoffed in mild embarrassment, but she couldn't deny the hope that had swelled with in her heart at the softly spoke words that someday in the distant future they would meet again.

Sakura flashed the blonde a pretty smile and with one last hug pranced from Tsunade's apartment heading home to prepare, nothing would prevent her from going on that fateful mission, even if she had to fight Hiruzen to do it.

Orochimaru furrowed his brows as Sakura cleared out her apartment and shoved everything in scrolls "What are you doing imouto-chan" he grinned at her in amusement, the pinkette swung around guilt heavy in her eyes and he took a tentative step back "No" Orochimaru frowned.

"Yes, I'm only leaving out the bare minimum, deny it all you want Orochimaru but my time here is almost up" Sakura shoved the last of her important objects into a scroll, before she left on the mission she would call Zetsu and have him hold onto her things until she returned.

The raven haired man sulked for the rest of the day never once leaving his pink haired sisters side, it hurt to know that she was going to leave them for however long the kami deemed it necessary and even then he might not see her again.

Sakura rolled her eyes and glanced furtively at her brother of this time period, she knew where his thoughts had drifted to but there was nothing she could say or do to dispel the depressed aura hanging over him like a heavy cloud.

"We'll see each other again" Sakura vowed to Orochimaru that night after their joint dinner, he merely waved and headed to his apartment through the door joining their apartments heading for his bed as Sakura did the same, she was ready, she thought falling into a fitful sleep.


	55. 21

"No offense Tsunade by why is she coming along, I thought with you we surely had all the fire power we needed" Dan pointed accusingly at the pinkette, not that he had a problem with Tsunade's friend and teammate but was a little alone time to much to ask for every now and again.

Sakura heaved a silent sigh, she wouldn't be swayed from her decision to come along on this mission, the kami had let slip for the first time in ages that this was the end of her third task, so with permission from Hiruzen, Sakura had simply packed up and followed them to the gates.

' **I swear if he complains one more time, Saku-chan, nothing is going to stop me from taking you over and decking him in the face'** Inner emerged seething, oh how she wished she could get at the man who kept glaring accusingly at her outer self.

Face twisting in a sneer at her inner self's bad attitude, Sakura was quick to snap at the inner being 'Be quiet your affecting me out here with your anger' she scowled at the black and white being and Inner faded quickly not wanting to face her outer self's ire.

Feeling the massive chakra rolling off of the pinkette in waves, Tsunade craned her neck around to peer at Sakura and shuddered, apparently she had woken up on the wrong side of the bed that morning 'Maybe that's why she's in such a terrible mood' she thought silently.

Catching on that maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to mouth off in front of the pinkette, Dan slammed his mouth shut and squeezed Tsunade's hand tightly "Why do you think only the three of us are being sent out anyway" he questioned the blonde.

"Because, Dan-san, Lord Hokage has the utmost faith in our abilities" Sakura stalked past them to get their little group moving, she did however cast one last longing look at her village knowing this would be the last she saw of it for a good long while.

Tsunade caught the fleeting glance and curled in on herself as morose thoughts took control, she hated it that Sakura was essentially going to sacrifice herself for her and Dan, that was all of the plan Sakura had divulged to her and it had bugged Tsunade to no end.

"You know maybe this isn't so bad especially if she's going to be walking ahead of us" Dan lowered his voice to a whisper gripping Tsunade's hand tightly startling the blonde out of whatever thought that was currently plaguing her.

Tsunade opened her mouth to say something but Sakura beat her to it "HEY LOVEBIRDS, Quit Lagging And Pick Up The Pace" the pinkette shouted back at them, Dan released her hand with a sulk and they sped up to keep even Sakura.

"Is it just me or is your friend in a rather foul mood" Dan grumbled, he was usually all smiles and happiness, but having Sakura in their midst was kind of ruining all of that, Tsunade rolled her eyes and sighed but the pinkette kept on charging forward.

Sakura groaned "You should learn the art of being subtle Dan-san, because I heard every word you just spoke" she bit out sending a shiver down the pale blue haired mans spine, Dan reeled back as if slapped and wisely kept silent.

'Poor Sakura' Tsunade thought glancing between the pinkette and her lover several times, not sure which one she should talk to, "Sakura would you sing" her decision was made as irritated chakra blasted her and Dan smack in the face.

Realizing she was being a bit of a hard ass, Sakura slowed her near running to a normal walk "What would you like to hear Tsunade-chan" she questioned blinking her emerald eyes at the blonde in hopes of hearing a good suggestion.

"How about a song about the moon, surely even you know songs like that right" Tsunade smiled cheekily at the pinkette even as she opened her mouth to begin singing right off the bat at that Tsunade relaxed completely glad that the proverbial ice had been broken and the tension in the air was gone.

" _By the light of the silvery moon.  
I want to spoon.  
To my honey, I'll croon love's tune.  
Honey moon, keep a-shinin' in June.  
Your silvery beams will bring love's dreams.  
We'll be cuddlin' soon.  
By the silvery moon._

 _Place, park, scene, dark.  
Silvery moon is shining through the trees.  
Cast, two, me, you.  
Summer kisses floating on the breeze.  
Act one, be done.  
Dialog, where would ya like to spoon?  
My cue, with you.  
Underneath the silvery moon._

 _By the light of the silvery moon.  
I wanna spoon.  
To my honey, I'll croon love's tune.  
Honey moon, keep a-shinin' in June.  
Your silvery beams will bring love's dreams.  
We'll be cuddlin' soon.  
By the silvery moon._

 _Act two, Scene new.  
Roses blooming all around the place.  
Cast three, You me.  
Preacher with a solemn-looking face.  
Choir sings, bell rings.  
Preacher, you are wed forever more.  
Act two, all though.  
Every night the same encore._

 _By the light, not the dark but the light.  
Of the silvery moon, not the sun but the moon.  
I wanna spoon, not croon, but spoon.  
To my honey, I'll croon love's tune.  
Honeymoon, honeymoon, honeymoon.  
Keep a-shinin' in June.  
Your silvery beams will bring love's dreams.  
We'll be cuddlin' soon.  
By the silvery moon.  
The silvery moon ."_

Tsunade felt her face heating up when Sakura concluded her song "Sakura" she started before Dan burst out laughing, apparently he had liked the song so Tsunade couldn't say anything bad about it now despite how it had been inappropriate.

"Don't take things so seriously Tsunade, you requested and Sakura-san sang to the best of her abilities" Dan grinned so wide that it hurt, that song had been perfect for the the two of them and someday he was going to marry Tsunade once she got past her insecurities.

Giving herself a mental pat on the back, Sakura faced forward once again, she just knew there wasn't much further to go, after all they had been traveling for several hours already, emerald eyes filling with determination, Sakura lifted her head to the sky feeling the sun on her face.

Tsunade sped up to walk next to her pink haired friend after giving Dan a glance, he hung back so that she could talk to Sakura privately "This is the mission isn't it, the one where" her breathed hitched unable to say the rest of the sentence.

"Yes, this is the mission Tsunade" Sakura sent a sideways glance at the blonde and found those honey eyes filled with pain, heartache and grief "I'll be fine" Sakura smiled as brightly as she could "Just think of it this way Tsunade" the pinkette lowered her voice to a whisper.

"At least my torment is almost over and I'll get to be back in my time period very soon" Sakura murmured pulling the blonde into a side hug so that Dan didn't see the whispered words, Tsunade jerked her head around to stare at her understanding in her honey eyes this time.

"I just don't want to lose you, I mean you've been my best friend, the only girl I've ever allowed to get close to me like this" Tsunade sulked silently but seeing the happiness shining on Sakura's face after her words, made the blonde realize how much they meant to the pinkette.

Sakura sighed content for the time being "Thanks Tsunade-chan, now I can go without regret, now you should get back there to your boyfriend before he blows a gasket" she snickered tilting her head back at Dan who looked as if he was glaring daggers into the ground.

Laughing under her breath Tsunade came to a stop and let Dan catch up "Hey" she cuddled into his side and the pale blue haired man started in surprise "Sorry, but I had to talk with Sakura" Tsunade apologized looking into Dan's eyes as she did so.

"No worries, I just got to wonder though what is going on with Sakura-san today, she's been a little pissy" Dan murmured, usually Sakura was very nice to him but ever since they had left the village, she had snapped at him constantly.

"I don't know either Dan" Tsunade shrugged, it pained her to lie to her special person but Sakura had only told herself, Jiraiya and Orochimaru, so it wasn't her place to tell anyone else about the pinkette's secrets and Tsunade certainly didn't want to incite Sakura's wrath by accidentally doing so either.

Up ahead Sakura came to a screeching halt "Stop" she yelled when her two teammates kept on going, coming to a complete stop, Dan and Tsunade swung around and in unison cocked a brow at her "That's creepy" Sakura quipped before shaking her head to rid it of the unprofessional thoughts.

"So what did you have us stop Sakura-san" Dan tapped his foot impatiently as the earlier tension returned, Sakura peered around them warily before forming a few hand signs and a dome of earth surrounded them.

Tsunade eyed Sakura curiously as she created a hide away for them to use by throwing up protection of every which kind, and if she wasn't mistaken, some of the seals Sakura was using were from the sealing jutsu of the Uzumaki clan, which clued Tsunade in on just how long Sakura had been here.

"The enemy are ahead, I just want to go through the plan one more time before we face them" Sakura set down her back and passed around rations and bottles of still slightly warm tea thanks to the sun shining down on them for the better part of the day.

Dan spluttered at that and spread out his senses "Are you going mental Sakura-san, because I certainly don't feel them" he shook his head preparing to leave the earth dome, but Tsunade wrapped her arm around his and held tight.

"Dan, if Sakura says there are enemy ahead then you better believe there are enemy ahead, she's a sensor, so she's more in tune with her surroundings than anyone else" Tsunade hissed in her lovers ear and dragged them back to their original spots.

Finding something out about Tsunade's friend was a shock and so Dan quietly ate and drank his rations and tea "Sorry Sakura-san, I didn't realize that you were a sensory type shinobi" he mumbled his apologies with a bowed head.

"It's alright Dan-san, anyways here's the plan" Sakura began speaking drawing her two teammates for this last mission in "And it has to go exactly that way" she finished by pounding her clenched hand into her open palm.

Tsunade eyed Sakura in semi awe "Come to think of it, that was probably the most well thought out elaborate plan I've ever heard from you" she teased coming back to her senses and gearing up for the last fight with the stone ninja not that she or Dan knew it yet, but Sakura did.

Sakura grinned pleased at the compliment before fixing her face into determination, no one was going to stand in her way of completing the final task in this era "Then let's go" Sakura adjusted her pack and removed all of her protective jutsu's and destroyed a wall in her earth dome for them to leave.

Back in the village, Kakuzu was skulking around as he usually did, just as he was passing by the market, Orochimaru appeared before him, golden eyes glinting dangerously "Come with me now Kakuzu-san, I have some questions I want to ask you" the raven haired man glared.

"Fine" Kakuzu grouched before following Orochimaru to a partitioned off alley way "Let me guess it's about Sakura isn't it" he sneered before the golden eyed man could fire off any questions, at that Orochimaru blinked stunned his sisters friend had figured him out so quickly.

"That's right, I want to know everything about her, will we really see her again and why are the kami doing this to her, can't they see how much pain she is in on a daily basis" Orochimaru seethed firing off questions left and right.

Kakuzu blinked his light green eyes before they rolled upwards in annoyance clicking his tongue he decided to appease Orochimaru for the time being "Yes, we'll see her again, and the kami well I wouldn't know why just that they are" Kakuzu snapped.

"As for wanting to know everything about her, your better off going to ask Madara or Izuna Uchiha, they've known her the longest as they were her first brothers" Kakuzu spat and spun on his heel leaving behind a stunned Orochimaru.

With Sakura, Tsunade and Dan "Are we almost to the enemy" Dan asked seeing the tenseness in the pinkette's shoulders, after their little talk the woman had grown increasingly more irritable so each of them had walked in silence for the better part of two hours.

"Yes, I can feel them just over that hill" Sakura pointed a calloused finger discretely in the direction she could feel the mass of enemy chakra, "Get ready Tsunade" Sakura whispered to the blonde, at that the woman began gathering chakra in her fist.

Dan also readied himself by pulling out a bunch of weapons and settling himself into a stance that wouldn't easily be broken unless it was by a sneak attack "Here they come" Tsunade murmured as the large mass of enemies crested over the hill on straight path towards them.

"NOW TSUNADE" Sakura roared and grabbing Dan by the back of his shirt leaped high into the tree's just as the ground exploded from Tsunade's massive punch, "Let's give em hell Dan-san" Sakura grinned before leaping into the fray.

Dan nearly choked on his tongue as Sakura and Tsunade teamed up using their signature moves, it was a horrific sight as screams sounded on the impromptu battlefield, most of those screams coming from the enemy and the rest coming from Sakura as she screamed obscenities left and right.

He was creeped out that was for sure even as he joined in the fight trying to take down as many of the opposing stone ninja's as he could suddenly, Dan found himself back to back with Tsunade "Where's Sakura-san" he panted feeling the first bit of exhaustion creeping up on him.

"The hell would I know, that girl is a berserker on the battlefield" Tsunade huffed rapidly forming hand signs to the chakra scalpel and slicing the main artery in an enemies neck, he slowly bled to death from the inside out gasping for air on the way down.

Dan eyed his lover warily, "The same could be said for yourself Tsunade" he quipped dryly in amusement bending his knee's to crouch low slamming two kunai in an enemies knee's before lightly jumping into the air and sending him careening into the remaining enemy.

"Trust me Sakura is much scarier on the battlefield, there was this one time when we were really little, an enemy got a hold of her hair and with nary a thought just to get away sliced her hair clean off before slamming her kunai into the enemies heart" Tsunade shuddered in remembrance.

Blinking rapidly punching a random enemy in the head, "Just how old were you all when this happened" Dan asked keeping the conversation flowing despite the danger it presented, he knew it didn't distract Tsunade any but still he winced as she gutted an enemy that got to close.

"She was eight we were thirteen" Tsunade hissed before her eyes trailed to the other side of the clearing where a large puff of smoke appeared, "Well looks like Sakura's lost it, she's summoned Murasakino" Tsunade sighed.

"GO MURASAKINO" Sakura laughed enjoying herself to the fullest, the dark purple snake launched forward and coiled around a cluster of stone ninja crushing their bones as she tightened around them before latching onto an enemy who tried to get to close and pumping him full of her poison.

She didn't have much more time to take out any more enemy as Tsunade's screams pierced through her ears and Sakura knew that it was time "Keep fighting Murasakino" Sakura commanded her summons before leaping to the ground gracefully.

Tsunade's honey eyes brimmed with tears as Dan was gutted before her eyes then littered with weapons, a shadow fell over her and Tsunade latched onto the pinkette "Do it Sakura that ability save him please" she sobbed into the pinkette's neck.

Patting the blubbering blonde on the back, Sakura pulled away "Just be a good girl Tsunade-chan, I'm going to make everything better" Sakura smiled sweetly before her emerald eyes snapped to the sky and she began singing for all to hear.

" _Silver light.  
She turned her face up to the starlit sky.  
And on this night began to wonder why.  
She knew that soon the day would come._

 _Born to be.  
An heir of beauty and serenity.  
Into this world she entered quietly.  
To her surprise she was the one._

 _Destiny was close behind her.  
Phantom of borrowed life.  
And the sea was a reminder.  
Mirror of given light._

 _Then one day.  
The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey.  
Traversed a winding road and came her way.  
She found the love she hoped she would._

 _But she knew.  
That she had promises to stay true to.  
The dormant daughter of the silver moon.  
Then all at once she understood._

 _Destiny was close behind her.  
Phantom of borrowed life.  
And the sea was a reminder.  
Mirror of given light._

 _From the sky.  
She watched the life.  
She'd known she would leave behind.  
Said goodbye.  
And gave her people.  
Life through her sacrifice."_

Dan opened his eyes as Sakura concluded her song, just as a flash of light illuminated the entire battle field, he blinked rapidly as he was blinded for just a moment and then it was all over to reveal every remaining enemy gone, and the battle field decimated.

Tsunade swiveled around to look for the pinkette only to find her fading fast "I'm sorry Sakura" she pulled the woman's head into her lap and ran her fingers through the silky pink hair "I should have tried on my own instead of making you save him" Tsunade cried softly.

Reaching up even though her strength was waning quickly, Sakura placed her bloodied hand on the blondes cheek "Smile" she commanded and in spite of herself the blonde began to smile though it was a watery one, it satisfied Sakura.

"I'll see you again" Sakura murmured mysteriously as her voice failed her, at least this time she didn't have to suffer the pain long, her emerald eyes closed and Tsunade let out a heart breaking sob as Dan sat up dumbfounded.

"What kind of ability was that Tsunade" Dan placed his hand on the blondes shoulders as she clutched the pinkette tightly refusing to let go despite his silent urges for him to do so and then before their eyes, Sakura's body just disintegrated leaving only ash behind.

Stricken with grief Tsunade turned into her lovers comforting embrace "It's called light style, that what she called it anyway, it heals and destroys all at once as you can see" a hollow chuckle followed the explanation before Tsunade stood on wobbly knee's.

Dan paused at that "You mean Sakura-san sacrificed herself for me KNOWINGLY" he seethed feeling as if his pride had just shattered, he was like every other red blooded male, he couldn't stand it when a female saved his ass and now was no different.

Honey eyes hardened before locking with his "Don't you dare complain Dan, I love you, but you'll just have to get over it" Tsunade spat and gathering as much of the ashes of her best friend as she could carefully placed them in a little bag to hang around her neck.

Shocked, Dan followed Tsunade back to the Leaf Village to give everyone the new's the good along with the bad, and for the third time the Uchiha and the people of the olden days, and now the current time period gathered together to mourn the loss of Sakura.


	56. Epilogue of Third Life

A breeze ruffled long pink hair, Sakura sat on a log next to one of her two current body mates "Say Ushinawareta-san" she started, glancing briefly at the blonde haired goddess, blue eyes locked with her emerald before Ushinawareta spoke.

"What is it Sakura-san" the blue eyed goddess nodded her head politely at the ageless, and timeless woman, the pinkette lowered her head for a moment to gather her thoughts before staring straight at her with determination plastered all over her features.

"Can I see _him_ " Sakura lowered her voice on the last word, a splattering of red spread across her cheeks giving them a rosy hue and the goddess instantly knew what it was the girl was asking, before Ushinawareta could speak though Sakura continued.

"It's just that I didn't get to tell him goodbye properly you know and I want to before I move onto my next task" Sakura twiddled her thumbs as nervousness replaced her usual confidence, she didn't know how receptive the kami would be to her request.

Ushinawareta's lips quirked up slightly before she stood from the log she had been seated on and vanished, Sakura frowned but then her eyes lit up in hope as a young Tobirama appeared before her for the last time in many more years.

He was disorientated as he moved forward seeing and yet not at the same time, so when he sat down with the help of someone, Tobirama shook his head to remove it of the cobwebs, when his red eyes finally came into focus, his jaw dropped at the young woman before him.

"Sakura" he whispered her name with the utmost care and Sakura shivered before nodding slowly so as not to spook him to much "You're beautiful" Tobirama smiled as his red eyes filled with fondness for the pink haired beauty seated next to him.

Cheeks darkening at the compliment, Sakura lowered herself on the log to lay her head in Tobirama's lap "I've missed you" she sighed wistfully, "You have no idea how hard it was to keep going with you gone" Sakura pouted her lips at Tobirama.

Unbidden a chuckle filtered into the air and Tobirama patted Sakura's forehead with a gentle hand "I can imagine Sakura, if your here though does that mean you're dead" he questioned gently so he didn't hurt the woman's feelings in case she felt bitter about leaving behind everyone again.

"Yes, I sacrificed myself for Tsunade's lover Dan Kato" Sakura yawned feeling sleepy, her eye lids drooped in tiredness, but she wasn't ready to leave Tobirama yet, she had one more thing to say to him and then the kami could take her where ever they damn well pleased.

Shocked, Tobirama locked gazes with Sakura, red clashed with emerald "What would you not do for those you love" he sighed as weariness crept up on him, it was always exhausting dealing with Sakura but that was one of the things he loved most about the woman.

Emerald eyes glittering in amusement, Sakura ignored that question "Would you do one more thing for me before I go" she fluttered her lashes flirtatiously at her loved one, Tobirama raised a brow and waited patiently "Kiss me Tobirama" Sakura ordered sweetly.

His cheeks burned even as he leaned forward to mold his lips to Sakura's for only the second time he had known her, it was chaste but it was enough to satisfy the pinkette "I love you" she murmured and then she was gone just like that.

"I love you Sakura" Tobirama whispered and the words hung in the air for a long time as he himself faded and went back to where the kami had drug him from on the pinkette's request, it would be several more years before he got to see her again, but Tobirama was patient and he would wait, for as long as needed if it was for her.


	57. Prologue to Fourth Life

Shock that's all Yuna felt "What do you mean I'm having twins, last week I only had one child in there and now your telling me that a second child has appeared that's impossible" Yuna growled at the medic and the woman back pedaled.

"We think it's because the first fetus was hiding the second one but as they've grown exponentially in the last week, well the second fetus was unveiled" the woman tried to explain to her fourth month very pregnant patient, and sighed in relief as a look of awe crossed one Yuna Uzumaki's face.

Jun Uzumaki knew what was coming as his violet eyed red haired wife turned to face him with wide eyes "Did you hear that Jun my darling we're having twins" Yuna squealed for the entire building to hear right before she latched onto her husband and kissed him in front of everyone's eyes.

Yuna only pulled away feeling her husbands chest vibrating with silent chuckles "I heard my love and that is most excellent news" Jun smiled fondly at his wife before facing the medic "Can you tell yet what their genders will be" he questioned curiosity in his very emerald eyes.

Hurriedly so as not to keep the expectant parents waiting, the medic performed a jutsu and sunk her awareness into Yuna's body concentrating before finally pulling away five minutes later "Both girls" she announced and another round of squeals escaped from the rambunctious Uzumaki woman.

"We're going to have twin daughters" Yuna clapped her hands together gleefully already thinking of all the wonderful things she could teach her daughters, like singing, dancing, calligraphy "I can't wait" she smiled at her husband of four years eagerness in her violet eyes.

Jun was as equally excited though he did wish he was having at least one son but knew that he would still love his daughters seeing as he could teach them everything he knew about the Uzumaki way of life "I can't wait either my love" Jun bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to his wife's lips.

Five months later "Jun darling my water just broke" Yuna stated as she abruptly felt water leak down her leg, for seven minutes she watched her husband run around in a panic trying to gather everything for the girls until finally "Enough, get me to the clinic NOW" Yuna shouted aggravated.

Jun tensed before he swept his wife into his broad arms and vanished in a puff of smoke "I need a medic, my wife is going into labor" Jun shouted creating pandemonium in the small clinic, it took but a moment before Yuna was finally wheeled away to the birthing rooms.

The white haired man was hot on the medics heels not wanting to be stuck in the waiting room as his wife tried to give birth to their twin daughters "Jun, darling" Yuna's forehead was already creased by the time he burst through the doors of the birthing room.

"How far along is she" Jun chewed on his fingernails nervously as the medics checked his wife before telling him that it would be a long while before Yuna was ready to actually give birth, yes her water had broke but that didn't mean the actual labor part had started.

Yuna breathed deeply 'In, out, in, out' she chanted in her head as a contraction hit and her muscles seized up causing her to wince in slight pain "I'm alright" she smiled at her husband before going back to chanting as the contractions came faster and more painful.

At this point, Jun stepped out into the hall "A medic needs to get in here now, because my wife is ready to give birth" he announced calmly despite his rising panic, he followed the medic back in and took up his spot next to Yuna clasping her hand in his strong one.

The medic checked Yuna again before her eyes widened "Kami why didn't you say anything sooner" she gasped before adopting a professional expression "That's it Uzumaki-san, just keep breathing as you are and when I tell you push as hard as you can" the green haired medic instructed.

In spite of her pain, Yuna nodded "I understand just tell me when" she heaved as her muscles seized up in pain this contraction much stronger than the others "My darling it hurts" Yuna turned tear filled violet eyes on her green eyed husband.

"I know my love just bare with it our first daughter is almost here" Jun soothed rubbing a cool cloth across his wife sweat matted forehead, then he subtly glanced at the medic just as she opened her mouth to tell Yuna to push.

"Push as hard as you can Uzumaki-san and then your first daughter will be born" the medic commanded gently and Yuna tensed before pushing as hard as she could grunting softly in the process a loud wail filled the air as the first little girl slid out.

The medic blinked and looked between the two parents before cleaning up the first child as best she could "Here you go Uzumaki-san" she passed the little girl over to her father first before backing out of the room until she was needed for the second birth.

Jun was in awe at the tiny creature in his arms "I see ten fingers, and ten toes" Jun smiled generating a gurgle from his first born "Pink hair" that's where he paused and he glanced over his child just to be sure "Pink hair" Jun continued "And my emerald eyes" he finished.

"She sounds beautiful, I like the idea of her having pink hair it's the perfect combination between us, think about it Jun, your white hair would have lightened up my red hair and that's why her's is pink" Yuna smiled through her agony before her face twisted in even more pain as the contractions started.

Hurriedly but carefully so not to jostle the baby in his arms to much, Jun, for the second time stepped into the hall "My wife is going through the next round of contractions" he called and the same green haired medic sped passed him into the birthing room.

Kisa knelt to check how far along Yuna was for the second time before shaking her head "She's not quite ready to start pushing yet" she announced before her red eyes alighted on the pink haired daughter resting comfortably in her fathers arms.

"If I may ask Uzumaki-san, what are you going to name them" Kisa smiled sheepishly when Jun's emerald eyes locked with her red "Forgive me, I have no right to ask but we are all very curious to know their names" she wrung her hands nervously as Jun continued to stare at her.

Blinking rapidly, Jun came back to his senses "It's a secret until the second child is born" he smiled cheekily at their long time friend before shifting his attention onto his wife who let out a sharp yelp of pain as a contraction hit her unexpectedly.

"And I think that's a sign that it's time for her to begin" Jun knelt to his wife's side and grasped her hand with his free one "Soon my love, soon both of our daughters will be here" he murmured softly and Yuna glanced at him before focusing on pushing on Kisa's gentle command.

With a soft plop the second daughter was born and Kisa quickly cleaned the red haired newborn up helping Yuna get rid of the after birth that had followed as soon as she had given birth to her second daughter "I'll be out here" Kisa pointed at the doors before exiting the room hurriedly.

Alone now, Yuna turned her violet eyes onto her husband "Kushina" she stated without hesitance holding up the red head she held "So that leaves her, what are we going to name her exactly" Yuna peered at Jun curiously as his emerald eyes glanced down into equally emerald eyes.

"Sakura Uzumaki" Jun stated as the name came to him "Sakura and Kushina, perfect names for perfect daughters" he smiled lifting his daughter into the air and she squealed softly at the quick movements giggling a moment later realizing how fun it was.

After announcing the names of the two newborns to the medics waiting out in the hall, Jun, Yuna and their twins settled down to sleep the night away, once everyone had fallen asleep, Sakura opened her eyes to peer around and settled on the little girl next to her.

'I'll make sure Kushina-chan get's her happily ever after with Minato and Naruto-kun' Sakura thought reaching out with a chubby hand to grasp her sister's hand and just like that closed her eyes and fell into a restful sleep, being born was exhausting after all.


	58. One

"No" one year old Kushina shouted turning her head stubbornly away from the mashed potatoes her mother was trying to feed her, to her side, her pink haired sister was getting the same food only she was eating with out any fuss.

Yuna sighed "Come on Kushina-chan, aren't you hungry" she waved the spoon before her rambunctious daughters face hoping to entice the little girl into eating the new food she and her husband had gotten to feed their children as they needed to get away from their bottles.

Jun chuckled and got scuffed over the back of the head, Sakura in her high chair clapped her hands and laughed "Did you find that funny little one" he tickled her tummy and delighted laughter filled the Uzumaki home as it was known to do lately because of the twins.

Laughter fading as her father this time around returned to feeding her, Sakura glanced furtively at her red haired sister before sighing and to her parents amazement reached out "Kushi-chan eat" Sakura ordered with a pout.

Kushina paused before reluctantly opening her mouth for the mashed potatoes, Yuna was quickly to give her more as the red head finally warmed up to the new food, this continued until all the food was gone and now Kushina had another reason to pout.

Violet and emerald clashed as the two sisters were set in their playpen in the soft grass outside to enjoy the remaining daylight hours "Kura-chan mean" the red head sulked at her older by twenty minutes sister Sakura merely gave her a toothy smile.

Mentally Sakura rolled her eyes 'It's no wonder Naruto was like he was' she thought drawing laughter from the goddess and her inner being 'Poor idiot never stood a chance with this girl as his mother' Sakura mused silently.

"Sorry Kushi-chan" Sakura finally apologized to her sulking sister and pulled her in for a side hug, Kushina gladly joined the hug before they separated to lay back on the grass and watch the clouds drift by as they were used to doing since they weren't old enough to play any games yet.

Jun chuckled seeing the hug "They really are close aren't they my love" he pulled Yuna in for a hug of his own only this one was followed by a kiss, when Jun pulled away, Yuna's violet eyes were shining with love for him and for their two daughters.

"I'm glad they are, I'm not sure if I would have been able to take it if they hadn't been" Yuna snuggled into her husbands side to watch their children stare at the quickly darkening sky "Though I do worry about Sakura sometimes" Yuna murmured softly.

Jun glanced at his wife before shifting his attention onto the tiny pinkette, the girl was special and everyone knew it, Sakura had started walking and talking long before Kushina had, and that wasn't even the half of everything the pink haired child could do.

"She'll be targeted someday down the long road on their journey to become ninja" Jun guessed where his wife's thoughts were, but there was nothing he could do to put Yuna's worries to rest because he had thought the same thing several times already.

Yuna frowned "We'll go to see Hashirama-san, talk to him on what to do" she suggested, she didn't want anything to happen to her precious daughters even if that meant sacrificing herself for them then that's what she would do.

Jun nodded in agreement before going forward to gather his daughters into his arms "Time to go visit an old friend you two, I'm certain the both of you will like him very much" he grinned as Kushina sulked and Sakura met his emerald eyes with her own curiosity held with their depths.

"Who papa" Sakura blinked her large emerald eyes at her white haired father and pouted only to get tapped lightly on the nose, she jerked back, but not to much because she didn't want to go toppling to the ground on accident.

"That my precious little girl is a secret, you'll just have to see when we get there" Jun winked as hi pink haired down and transferred Kushina over to his wife's arms as they walked through the village of Uzushio to a little home and it's now permanent resident the first Hokage Hashirama.

Madara who had been visiting at the time heard the knock on the door first but it was Zetsu who jumped up first and yanked the door open "Ah Jun-san, Yuna-san" he greeted trying very hard not to stare at the child in Jun's arms.

"Is Hashirama-san available" Yuna peeked around the odd looking man, to peer into the home and spotted the person she wanted to see most sitting at a table having an early dinner with Madara Uchiha "Sorry for the intrusion" she blushed softly in embarrassment.

Hashirama like always was quick to assure the red haired woman "Nonsense come in please" he gestured them in and Zetsu shut the door, that's when both men spotted the reason for Zetsu's uncharacteristic behavior a few minutes before.

Forcing himself not to peer at the pinkette, Madara cleared his throat "So what brings you two all the way over to our side of the island" he questioned gently so as not to spook the two children hanging off their parents arms, the redhead was sulking but the pinkette was staring at them knowingly.

At that Jun and Yuna sat on the couch "As you can see we have two precocious daughters, but the thing is Sakura here" he gestured at the pinkette in his arms "Is a very special child and we fear for her safety down the road" Jun started.

"So we were wondering if you had any suggestions on what to do" Yuna finished before staring at Hashirama hope shining in her violet eyes, she shuddered to think what would happen to her children once they went off on their own.

Hashirama and Madara shared a long look before glancing at Zetsu in unison "If I may, why not assign them a body guard of sorts" Hashirama suggested tilting his head at the creature in hopes the two Uzumaki's would get the hint.

Yuna glanced surreptitiously at the odd man sitting in the shadows, before looking to her husband with a question in her violet eyes "Who would you suggest to fill that roll then" Jun rumbled hoping that it would be someone strong.

"Zetsu here is one of the strongest and bravest, he would do your daughters right by protecting them with his life" Madara beckoned the creature out of the darkness and he came forward training his now golden eyes on the two toddlers.

Kushina squealed in fright and buried her head in her mothers shirt, before she hadn't been paying any attention but now as she got a good look at the man who would be her protector, the red head became scared and trembled in Yuna's arms.

At the noise, Sakura's emerald eyes snapped to her sister and her shoulders hunched in depression, "Kushi-chan" she called in her now high soprano voice, Kushina peered at her with one violet eye but otherwise didn't move an inch.

"Not so scary look" Sakura pointed at Zetsu in hopes to get her sister to warm up to one of her closest friends, Kushina slowly removed her head from her mothers bosom and reluctantly peered at Zetsu before deciding that maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Chuckles from Madara and Hashirama filled the room 'That's so like Sakura to get people to try and see the good side of every single person in the world' Madara thought dryly in amusement "So what do you two say" he questioned Yuna and Jun once more.

The decision was unanimous "Zetsu-san we would like it very much if you considered becoming Sakura's and Kushina's protector from now on" Yuna spoke up after looking at her husband, Zetsu stepped forward and bent down to get closer to the two little girls.

"It would be my pleasure" Zetsu rumbled soothingly, reaching out and ruffling Sakura's and Kushina's hair before pulling away to stand tall, he would fulfill his promise to Hashirama, Madara and Izuna glad that he didn't have to protect them from the shadows any longer.

Yuna sighed in content at the admission before setting Kushina on the floor to acquaint herself with Zetsu, Sakura followed but instead of going for Zetsu like Jun thought she would, the little pinkette waddled straight for Hashirama.

Peering down with his onyx eyes as the toddler latched onto his pants leg, Hashirama looked up before silently asking the girls parents if it was alright, Jun nodded and the now gray haired man bent slowly to pick Sakura up like she wanted.

"Well hello there sweetie, are you just a little doll" Hashirama tweaked her nose and Sakura sneezed before pouting at him "Aw your so adorable" he gently crushed the pinkette to his chest and quickly pulled away so as not to make Yuna or Jun suspicious.

Sakura grinned "Aren't I Hashi-san" she announced bouncing on the old man's knee, she could tell her words shocked him but that's what she had been aiming for, just because she was in this form again didn't mean she wasn't going to become as strong as she possibly could.

Jun coughed into his hand at his precocious pink haired daughter, the one year old sure had guts to call the first hokage a nickname as she just had but by the look on Hashirama's face, Jun could tell it didn't bother the old man not in the least.

Several minutes later, Yuna spotted the telltale wiggling of her daughter in need to use the bathroom "Excuse me where is the bathroom" she asked Hashirama and the onyx eyed elder glanced down at the pinkette on his knee before speaking.

"I'll take her" Hashirama offered, it would give him time to question the little girl, Yuna acquiesced and quick as a flash they were out of the living room up the stairs and into the second floor bathroom, once the door was shut Hashirama activated a sound proofing seal.

"Hashirama" Sakura squealed and turned in his arms to wrap her chubby hands around his neck "I thought for sure you would be gone when I was reborn again but I'm glad your not" she rubbed her face in his neck content to just be there in his arms for a good long while.

Hashirama cocked a brow at the once again miniature pinkette "You mean you were faking having to go to the bathroom" he questioned and Sakura nodded, this didn't surprise him to badly as Sakura always was rather sneaky and underhanded whenever she wanted something.

"No duh" Sakura leveled a look at her oldest friend before leaping gracefully to the floor "I just wanted to speak with you even just for a few minutes, we should go back now" she sighed and kicked her foot childishly.

The now gray haired man scooped Sakura into his arms again with a chuckle "I swear you either go all in or do nothing at all" Hashirama shook his head before removing the sound proofing seal and heading back down the stairs to the living room.

"Thank you Hashirama-san, but on that note it's time for the girls to have a nap, so we'll just be on our way" Jun stated and took Sakura into his arms as Yuna bent to gather Kushina, who by now didn't want to leave Zetsu's side

Yuna sighed "Hush Kushina-chan, you'll see Zetsu-san tomorrow" she announced and Kushina clapped her hands together happily, Sakura sent her a toothy grin adding to the red heads happiness and Sakura cuddled into her fathers chest to relax.

Once the family of four were gone, Madara rounded on Hashirama "What did she say to you, did she tell you why she was reborn into that family" he asked rapidly, despite their old age, they were still as flexible as they had been when they were young men.

Hashirama flopped down on his vacated couch "All she talked about was how she was glad I wasn't gone yet, and then she let onto the fact that she was faking having to go" he chuckled and Madara rolled his eyes at such a Sakura thing to do.

"That girl does nothing by halves does she" Madara followed Hashirama's previous actions and flopped onto the couch next to the former brunette "Come on we'll see her again eventually but for now let's just go to bed" he sighed tiredly.

Across Uzushio, Yuna and Jun were putting their one year old daughters in their joint crib, immediately as if something was drawing them together, the two girls curled around each other and with soft sighs quickly fell asleep.

"Don't you just love it when they do that" Yuna smiled once Jun had finished tucking them in, he nodded silently as they left their daughters room "It truly is amazing how much they love each other" she sighed wistfully wishing that she had, had a younger sibling.

"Yes, my love, but now it's time for sleep" Jun murmured clicking off the lights to his own bedroom that he predictably shared with his wife, they slid under the covers and like their daughters curled around each other before slowly falling asleep.


	59. Two

The next day, Yuna and Jun gathered their daughters after feeding them dry cereal for breakfast and set them in their playpen outdoors to enjoy the good weather just as Zetsu appeared "Ah we were actually wondering when you were going to show up" Yuna smiled sheepishly.

"You'll find I'm an early riser and I'm very good with children" Zetsu bent down and Kushina quickly squealed happily at the sight of him before automatically climbing into his lap, soft chuckles escaped from him at the little red head's actions.

Jun sighed in relief "Here's a list of things that you can do with them, my wife and I have some business on the main land for a couple of days, you don't mind staying here at the house with them do you" he asked fearfully.

Zetsu glanced up into emerald before shaking his head "I promise to not let anything happen to them and I'm honored you trust me so much to stay in your home" he bowed his head deeply as Sakura joined her unlikely sister in his lap.

Both parents smiled at that before pressing kisses to the tops of their daughters heads and with that they were gone "Zetsu-san play" Sakura pouted at him and Zetsu trained his now wary golden eyes on the two suddenly mischievous looking toddlers.

"Of course Sakura-chan, I'll play with you" Zetsu said slowly before his eyes widened and in a puff of smoke both toddlers were gone, 'What the hell is she thinking' he panicked for one single moment honestly worried about the pinkette.

Kushina blinked her violet eyes rapidly as her eyes came into focus "Kura-chan where" she asked dazedly at her pink haired sister, then as she gazed around, Kushina recognized her new surroundings as being on the other side of the house.

"We're gonna play hide and seek Kushi-chan" Sakura smiled and pulled her red haired sister behind some hedges as Zetsu passed by their hiding spot, she hoped the creature didn't cheat because that would just be unfair of him.

Zetsu checked all around the house looking for his two one year old charges, he didn't think Sakura would go that far from his side but still the woman turned child never did like to play by anyone else's rules except for her own.

It was his third pass around the house when giggles came from the hedge to his right and eyes narrowing, Zetsu sneaked around the corner of the house and peered behind the tall hedge and spotted the whispering toddlers.

'Ah so she didn't go very far' he sighed in relief before creeping up on the two girls "Found you" Zetsu rumbled and Kushina squealed in shock apparently she hadn't expected him to find them so soon because right after she pouted at him.

Sakura giggled gently at her sister before letting Zetsu take her into his arms "Fun right Kushi-chan" she flashed the red head a smile that Kushina couldn't help but return with a brilliant smile of her own and Sakura sighed in relief thankful the girl wasn't upset with her.

"Very Kura-chan, what next" Kushina questioned wriggling in anticipation of their next game, Sakura always came up with the best games to play even though sometimes they were forbidden from doing so by their parents.

Zetsu sighed "Your going to make this very difficult on me aren't you" he sent Sakura a look and she collapsed into giggles, silently Zetsu thought that being an Uzumaki oddly suited the pinkette because of her rambunctious and playful attitude ninety percent of the time.

A wide innocent followed the giggles "I don't meant to Zetsu-san, but we don't get to play very often isn't that right Kushi-chan" Sakura pouted her emerald eyes at her friend, before glancing at her sister who nodded her head eagerly sending her red hair flying about.

"Uh huh" Kushina stated with all the grace a child of her age could which wasn't much before breaking down in more giggles, she couldn't help it, Sakura was the best sister in the world in Kushina's eyes and if any one tried to hurt her then she would be the first one to the rescue.

Just then, Zetsu looked up and locked eyes with Hashirama and silently pleaded with the man to help him out, Hashirama blinked before wandering over to him "I see your getting to know your charges" the elder man snickered.

A frown settled across Zetsu's features at that "Would you mind giving me a hand with them, they are trying to see how crazy they can drive me" he announced with a flat unamused stare at the two toddlers, Sakura grinned innocently and Kushina giggled loudly.

"Okay, okay no need to get all sulky on me, I'll help you out just for today" Hashirama snatched Sakura into his arms leaving Zetsu with Kushina, she blinked her large violet eyes at him before squealing and taking off at a run.

Sakura shook her head "That is classic of Kushina, it's no wonder my friend of the future was so.." she trailed off trying to think of the word "Aha hyperactive" Sakura gasped and Hashirama gave a start not having expected her to be so loud.

"You mean that you had a friend that was an Uzumaki, what was he like, what was his name tell me" Hashirama jumped at the chance to learn more about the pinkette's past life in the old time line and Sakura sighed relaxing as she began her description.

"Well his name was Naruto, Kushina was his mother and his father was a man named Minato Namikaze, he was also named the fourth hokage, he had blonde hair and blue eyes like his father but he had his mothers behavioral patterns" Sakura started.

"Always went around saying you know at the end of every single sentence, he had a really bad crush on me, anyways, everyone always called him the number one hyper active knucklehead ninja because he didn't think his actions through and often wound up in trouble" she snickered in remembrance.

"But there was one thing you could always count on Naruto for and that was for him to rise to the occasion and beat down the bad guys" Sakura grinned concluding her description of her idiot of a teammate, she didn't know if she would be lucky like that ever again to have him on her team.

Hashirama listened to the tale with rapture in his onyx eyes "Wow" he whistled before his eyes glanced up to follow Zetsu about the clearing chasing little Kushina Uzumaki around as she avoided being captured time after time.

"That's not all but in the old time line Kushina became the jailer for Kurama and then when Obito Uchiha under the guise of the masked man attacked, Naruto became Kurama's host eventually going on to befriend Kurama during the war" Sakura added a little more information.

The now gray haired man shook his head shocked that all of that could truly happen "Tell me Sakura, why did the war start in the first place, better yet tell me everything that led up to the start of the war" Hashirama questioned softly as Kushina ran passed them followed by Zetsu again.

Heaving a sigh, Sakura started "It all began with you and Madara actually" she frowned deeply dredging up the old details that she had retained through the years "Once you beat him during the first war, you two went on to form the Leaf Village" her eyes watered.

"But Tobirama hated the Uchiha in the old time line, that's why I warned you not to let him hurt Izuna" Sakura wiped her eyes, she was determined to get through this without crying, she was strong enough to do that 'Aren't I' Sakura asked herself in doubt.

"You were going to name Madara as the first Hokage but Tobirama and some others swayed you from the decision so you were named first hokage, that's when Madara went mad, he had already lost Izuna and so after reading the Uchiha stone tablet became a rogue" she took a deep breath.

"Eventually, the two of you fought again and for three days you battled, in the history books the place you fought was called the valley of ends and two monuments were built in honor of you and Madara" Sakura pushed on.

"Thinking you had killed Madara, you returned home to Mito and she sealed Kurama within her for your sake, but you didn't, he had actually taken some of your skin and transplanted it into himself causing him to activate the rinnegan" Sakura shuddered just uttering that dojutsu's name.

"Several years later, Obito Uchiha was crushed under some rocks and Zetsu saved him on Madara's command, well that led to Obito's crush ending up dead by his teammates hands though it was Madara controlling her" Sakura scowled in remembrance to that little fact.

"Well that molded Obito into the perfect weapon for Madara to use" Sakura spat growing angry for the first time in this new life, she couldn't believe she even had any anger left for her once brother but she had never actually talked about all of this before.

Hashirama grimaced but silently urged Sakura to continue, she needed to get it all out there "You remember the three orphans I trained" the pinkette tilted her head back to peer into his onyx eyes and Hashirama nodded, he did indeed remember, Nagato, Konan and Yahiko.

"Thanks to Danzo's interference, Hanzo had Nagato kill Yahiko and well in the original time line he had the rinnegan, so Nagato went crazy, this helped Obito further Madara's plans and they eventually created the group known as the Akatsuki the ultimate bad guys" Sakura sighed wearily.

"Their goals were to collect all the tailed beasts, which means Naruto, when we were all fifteen, Obito started up the war and eventually Madara was revived" Sakura finished all too soon as Zetsu finally caught Kushina who had grown tired and was now yawning.

Hashirama passed Sakura over to Zetsu so that he could take the two girls in for a nap before they had lunch and they would come out to play some more before dinner and then go back in to eat again, then have baths and then go down for bed.

When Zetsu returned "Did you know" Hashirama began, his head was spinning from the amount of information Sakura had unloaded on him all in the span of a few minutes "The truth about the war" he finally got out and Zetsu nodded, gold eyes going sad.

"I did and most of it was my fault as well, in the old time line apparently I wrote something on the Uchiha stone tablet and the old Madara thought it to be the truth" Zetsu scowled disappointed in himself and his self acclaimed mother Kaguya.

Hashirama then thought of the most brilliant idea "We should invite, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru here to Uzushio to see Sakura, I'm pretty sure they would love to see her, same with Sakura" he stated and Zetsu faced him with an odd smile on his face.

"Your correct, but what happens if Tsume follows as she is prone to doing lately ever since Tsunade and Dan came back with the news of Sakura's death" Zetsu announced dryly "I don't think the woman would be able to handle it" he sighed.

Scratching his head, Hashirama could admit that he hadn't thought to much on the details of his plan "So what, Sakura always has this way of getting people to understand the truth, maybe Tsume will magically believe her like with everyone else" he waved his hands erratically in the air.

Blinking, Zetsu then thought that it might be possible, because Sakura did have that soothing aura and it always got people to calm down and face the truth despite not wanting to "Very well I say invite them, though on one condition" Zetsu held up his hand to stave the flow of chatter.

"You invite them on a day where Sakura's parents are on the mainland for a few days at the most, we can't let them figure out what's going on after all, or the truth about their daughter" Zetsu let out and Hashirama's eyes widened in understanding.

"Of course" Hashirama nodded "Well I'm sure you can handle those two for the rest of the afternoon so see ya" he grinned and sped off leaving Zetsu alone with the two menaces known as Kushina and Sakura Uzumaki, for two days until their parents finally returned.

Yuna happily took her daughters into her arms "Mama's home" she squeezed them to her chest gently so as not to hurt them, "Thank you Zetsu for taking such good care of them" Yuna smiled at the man standing awkwardly in her kitchen.

"It was no problem, they enjoyed themselves just as I did" Zetsu stated sarcastically, the sarcasm went right over the Uzumaki woman's head "I'll be by tomorrow" he nodded and headed off to find Hashirama and give him a good solid talking to for abandoning him with those two girls.


	60. Three

Two years later "Happy birthday dear Sakura and Kushina, happy birthday to you" Jun and Yuna sang horribly off key to their children on their third birthday, once they were finished both girls shared a look before blowing out their numbered candles in perfect unison.

"This is from me" Yuna held up two kimono's and awe appeared in Kushina's violet eyes, while Sakura peered at it curiously, she was after all used to being dressed in such outfits so she wasn't terribly shocked that her mother had gotten her a kimono to wear.

"And this is from me" Jun presented his fraternal twin daughters with matching calligraphy sets, they needed to start learning the Uzumaki way of life now the sooner the better, Kushina sulked at the gift but Sakura's eyes lit up and she leaned forward to get a better look.

"So cool Papa, look Kushi-chan, won't it be fun to learn sealing jutsu" Sakura tugged on her sisters sleeve, but when her emerald eyes turned to peer at the red head, her enthusiasm clearly wasn't reciprocated by Kushina at all.

Kushina scowled and turned her head away "Not cool, don't wanna" she huffed stubbornly and Sakura rolled her eyes mentally of course at her sisters antics, "Don't wanna, don't wanna, don't wanna" Kushina began to throw a tantrum.

Jun's brows climbed into his hairline, his daughters were different in every way possible but they were also alike, it didn't make any sense to him at all "Are you sure Kushina-chan, don't you want to be a ninja someday" he waved the calligraphy set in front of the three year old.

"Yeah Kushi-chan, don't you want to be a ninja someday" Sakura repeated her fathers words and slowly but surely the little red head warmed up to the idea of learning some of their history even if that meant writing seals day in and day out.

Pouting, Kushina grabbed the gift and set it before her to look it over one last time just to make up her mind on the subject "I do, I do want to be a ninja someday but calligraphy doesn't seem very fun Kura-chan" she pouted at her sister.

Sakura pressed her lips together 'Now I see where Naruto got those dreaded puppy dog eyes' the thought drifted through her head just as her cheeks puffed up from trying not to laugh at her sister "No, I suppose not but it will help us on our way to greatness" Sakura stated wisely.

"That's pretty insightful of you Sakura-chan" Yuna raised a slender red brow at her three year old daughter and the pinkette turned her head to look at her with knowing eyes, "Your an old soul" Yuna sighed and pressed a kiss to Sakura's and then Kushina's foreheads.

Hearing the strange description, Kushina turned in her high chair "Mama, what's an old s...sou..soul" she stuttered to get the word out but Yuna understood what her red haired daughter was asking and so she sat down in a chair to speak.

"An old soul is someone who have learned from their past lives and have acquired certain knowledge that they apply to their current lives thus gaining more wisdom than the average person" Yuna recited for her daughters sake.

Kushina glanced at her sister seeing her in a whole new light now "Wow Kura-chan, that means your really really smart doesn't it" she asked cocking her head to the side in confusion, Sakura nodded but didn't say anything further.

"Mama may Kushina and I go out to play now" Sakura pouted at her mother, she was tired of sitting in the high chair and her bottom was beginning to get sore because of it, Jun was quick to set her on the floor and Kushina joined her a moment later.

"On the condition you behave for Zetsu-san" Jun stared sternly at his daughters, he knew how much trouble these two caused the poor man on a regular basis and it was wonder to him why Zetsu even bothered to show up nowadays.

Sakura fought down the grin and instead said "We promise papa" she smiled innocently and taking Kushina by the hand led the two of them outside, almost immediately Zetsu appeared having been waiting for them and the game commenced like usual.

Zetsu chased the two three year old's around their back yard, so far Sakura hadn't done a single thing so many she was just waiting for whatever was supposed to happen, to happen, she hadn't really elaborated much on this era after all.

"Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, can't catch me Zetsu-san" Kushina sang childishly scurrying away from her guardian as fast as her little stubby legs could go, it was always fun to run around barefoot like she was now and glancing at her pink haired sister, Kushina could tell Sakura enjoyed it as well.

A look of content was in her eyes and a large smile was spread across her lips as they bounded back and forth across the expanse of their backyard trying to avoid being caught by Zetsu, emerald clashed with violet just as Zetsu's arms wrapped around their tiny waists and hoisted them into the air.

"Caught you Kushina-chan" Zetsu deadpanned and like he knew it would the red head collapsed into a fit of giggles while Sakura sighed and shook her head as if expecting something like that "Now that you've been caught it's time to relax and cloud watch" he instructed gently.

Squealing in joy at getting to do her favorite pastime, Sakura hurriedly pulled Kushina to her side as Zetsu set them down on the dewy grass "Come on Kushi-chan" she laid down and her sister followed just as excited to watch the cloud and take a nap right there as they usually did.

"I don't know where you get your energy" Yuna came out to stand next to Zetsu as soon as soft snores filled the air and her daughters fell asleep in the grass as was per the norm nowadays ever since Zetsu had become their guardian.

Zetsu shrugged, "I'm not sure where it all comes from either" he sighed before fondness entered his gold eyes, sure they tried to drive him to insanity but that didn't mean he hated the two, besides he couldn't especially not Sakura, and Kushina she was just a sweetheart most times.

The rest of the time she was the devil in disguise, in fact Kushina was possibly even more devious than her slightly older sister and that was saying something because Sakura was worse than the devil sometimes and then sweet the rest of the time.

Yuna laughed gently before patting Zetsu on the shoulder "Listen, Jun and I have to go to the mainland for a couple of weeks, and we were thinking of taking Sakura and Kushina with us but they'd be unprotected most of the time and we were wondering" she rambled before getting cut off.

"I'll go with you to protect them while your busy" Zetsu nodded in agreement to Yuna's request, there was no way those two girls were going any where without him and he had promised Madara, Izuna and Hashirama that he would protect all of Sakura's new family.

A small sigh of relief escaped from Yuna at that before she turned and headed back in to finish packing for the two weeks they would be gone from Uzushio, it occurred to Zetsu then that he should ask where they would all be going and quick without taking his eyes off the girls called out to Yuna.

"Where will we be going" Zetsu asked and Yuna paused in realization before she called over her shoulder and then continued on her way into the moderately sized house, they were part of the main branch of Uzumaki's after all and so were almost treated like royalty.

Zetsu mulled the village they'd be going to in his head several times before deciding to keep an even closer watch on the toddlers 'I can't believe their going to take them to the Cloud Village' he shuddered in thought.

Sakura peeked open an emerald eye and glanced at one of her oldest friends 'Cloud Village huh, I guess I could behave for Zetsu for those two weeks and it shouldn't be hard to get Kushina to follow my lead especially if we have Kushina's favorite food always on hand' she plotted.

"Kura-chan" Kushina broke the silent with a tiny whisper, Sakura opened both of her eyes and focused on the red head "What's the Cl..clo..Cloud Village" Kushina struggled but she finally managed to get the word out properly.

The pinkette sighed "It's one of the great villages that have a kage the Raikage to be exact" Sakura explained for her sister's sake, and seeing Kushina's contemplative look, she knew she would have to explain how she even knew that information in the first place.

"Hey how do you even know that any way Kura-chan" Kushina snapped affronted that her sister was indeed a smarty pants, it was unfair how Sakura knew everything already and now she was going to hold that over her head as well.

Sakura tossed a quick glance at Zetsu before shushing her sister "Pipe down Kushi-chan, we are supposed to be napping after all, and the answer to your question is the newspaper the hawk always brings up" Sakura murmured before tugging Kushina back down.

Blinking her violet eyes, Kushina could indeed remember hearing something about a raikage or something or another from the newspaper their father always read "Oh" she deflated, then closed her eyes to fall asleep truly this time.

Sakura wasted no time in following her sister into the world of dreams a couple hours later she awoke as someone nudged her gently and with a soft shriek Sakura jumped to her feet and eyed her mother warily before realizing what she had done.

Yuna froze, that reaction it couldn't be "Sakura-chan, where did you learn that stance, did Hashirama, or even Zetsu-san show you how to do that" she knelt down before her pink haired daughter once the girl finally relaxed and guilt filled her emerald eyes.

"I saw Hashirama-san do it a couple of times in a mock spar with Madara-san" Sakura said on the spot, it was a lie but at least her mother of this time seemed to believe it, Yuna took her into her arms and Sakura gave a inward sigh of relief.

Once her two daughters were eating, Yuna grabbed Jun by the hand and with a pointed look in Zetsu's direction, dragged her husband outside to speak without little ears listening into their conversation "I think we should start training them when we get back" Yuna started.

Jun started in surprise "You mean like actually teach them ninjutsu and taijutsu, but I thought we agreed to wait until they were seven, the standard age" he furrowed his brows thoroughly confused at his wife, she couldn't be serious.

"When I awoke Sakura from her nap, she performed a flawless defensive stance, she says she picked up from Hashirama-san, that means in order to protect them they need to start learning all of this much earlier" Yuna stated blandly.

Shock filled his emerald eyes before Jun mulled over his wife's words "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to teach them a few things, small things" he paused "Just a couple of jutsu's and teach them how to use their chakra properly and some taijutsu" Jun concluded nodding in agreement of his wife.

Yuna breathed a little easier at that, she was glad her husband was going to appease her for the time being, it also meant she should start teaching her daughters "I'll teach them the basics of calligraphy, dancing and singing" Yuna nodded.

When their parents came back in, Sakura spotted the look both Jun and Yuna were sporting and just knew they had decided on something important "Listen up you two" Jun clapped his hands to gain Kushina's attention seeing as she was already looking at him.

"Your mother and I have decided to start teaching you the basics of being a shinobi, so from one to three thirty, we'll trade of teaching you our way of life" Jun stated and Kushina clapped her hands in excitement glad that they were going to do something knew.

Sakura however inwardly frowned, 'I don't think Kushina-chan will be to excited once she figures out how difficult some of that stuff is' she thought morosely and finished off her pea's and carrots "I'm finished mama, papa" Sakura smiled uneasily butterflies in her stomach.

"Me to, Me too" Kushina gasped pushing her empty plate and cup away, "Gonna be so much fun" she wriggled in anticipation as her mother gathered her into her arms and took her outside with Sakura following in her father's arms.

Having his daughters stand side by side, Jun started in with a round of explanations "To be a shinobi, you first must establish a proper flow of chakra, so I want both of you to concentrate and focus chakra into your feet" he instructed.

Already knowing what to do, Sakura reached inside of herself and searched for her small chakra coils then furrowing her forehead in concentration pushed that chakra into her feet successfully getting the first part right if her father patting her on the head was any indication.

Kushina on the other hand struggled until finally she plopped on the ground throwing a tantrum "I can't do it, it's to hard, that's not fair Kura-chan, how come you always, always get things right first" she cried puffing her cheeks at her sister angrily.

Sakura grimaced and let her hard, or not so hard earned glow of chakra recede from her feet to take her sister to task "Kushi-chan, patience is the key, you mustn't get so angry, if at first you don't succeed, try, try again until you get it right" she announced wisely.

Cries subsiding at her sisters words, Kushina sniffled before jumping to her feet and clenching her eyes shut, and scrunching up her tiny face concentrated as hard as she could before finally a blue glow encased her feet, it faded a moment later as her concentration broke.

"I did it Kura-chan did you see" Kushina was just to happy to care that all her hard work had just gone to waste as she latched onto her pink haired sister and squealed loudly in her ear, "I love you Kura-chan you know" Kushina smiled so wide it hurt after a moment.

Sakura grinned "I saw and very good Kushi-chan but I think father is getting impatient" she pointed at their father who was tapping his foot, Kushina had the grace to look sheepish before she quickly concentrated on getting chakra focused in her feet again.

Jun shook his head, his daughters were impossible sometimes "Now that you've got your chakra flow, I want you to run up this tree and go as high as you can" he pointed at the tall tree behind them and Kushina swirled around to stare in horror.

"But papa won't we get hurt" Kushina gasped turning to stare at her father appalled he would have them try something so dangerous so soon after they had just started their training as ninja in training the man was going crazy she was sure of it.

But the one person who was even crazier than their father was Sakura and before Kushina could stop her, the pink haired girl sped passed her and ran up, up up until she reached the very top and then ever so slowly came back down to land on the ground gracefully.

Head spinning, Kushina screamed and then fainted on the spot and Sakura shook her head in exasperation "I didn't mean to scare her" she apologized to her worried mother, Yuna flashed her a smile and Kushina came to with a groan.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN KURA-CHAN" Kushina pouted at her angrily and then sped over to her sister and hugged her to her for dear life only separating when Jun cleared his throat and Kushina realized that now she had to run up the tree.

Seeing the hesitance on his daughters face, Jun sighed "Just go as far as you can, I'll be here to catch you if you fall" he sent her a reassuring smile and then watched as Kushina squared her tiny shoulders and ran three feet up the tree before tumbling back down with a scream of terror.

Before Jun could move, Sakura pushed chakra into her legs and slammed into the tree to catch her sister "Kushi-chan open your eyes your alright" she giggled softly at the red head and Kushina's violet eyes popped open to peer around.

"I'm alive" Kushina cheered, "How far did I go, did I do as good as Kura-chan did" she faced her father only to find him shaking his head, Sakura smiled sadly at her before setting her properly on her feet "I didn't do very well did I" Kushina scuffed her foot on the ground upset clear in her voice.

Jun sighed "Kushina-chan you didn't use enough chakra, see to little and you'll fall like you did and to much you'll bounce off the tree and crack it" he explained before glancing at his first born, she had moved so fast that it left him feeling conflicted now.

"So I just have to concentrate on using the proper amount right" Kushina asked and when her father nodded, she pushed chakra into her feet again, finding it much easier to do now and took off up the tree again only this time like her father had said it cracked and she was sent flying.

Thankfully Zetsu caught her "Good try Kushina-chan, but try using a little less chakra next time" he pointed at the tree and Kushina followed his line of sight before her eyes widened in horror, she had nearly destroyed the tree all in one go.

"I'm sorry" Kushina frowned sadly at the now ruined beyond repair tree, and Sakura hated that look on her sisters face and to the amazement of everyone walked up the tree with ease and placed her hand upon the destroyed bark.

Sakura creased her forehead in concentration, she wasn't sure this would work very well, but she couldn't stand seeing Kushina look so devastated, so with a deep breath, Sakura molded her chakra into the tree and before her parents and sister's eyes, healed the tree.

Once she was finished, that's when Sakura lost consciousness, Jun caught his daughter in his arms, heart pounding in fear, apparently the pinkette was even more special than either he or Yuna had thought and both knew that training Sakura and Kushina was the right thing to do now.


	61. Four

The next morning, Jun roused his two daughters and Yuna dressed them in their kimono's "Now you two better be on your very best behavior for Zetsu" Jun warned as they climbed into the boat that would take them to the Cloud Village.

Sakura remained quiet, but Kushina started a round of whining "But I don't want to go to the stinking clo..cloud village" she stuttered, but Sakura was quick to shush her with a minuscule glare, Kushina became silent at that and Jun sighed in relief.

'Thank the heavens for Sakura being as bright as she is and of course there's always' Jun thought before remembering "And you won't be without your ramen Kushina-chan" he waved the scroll filled with nothing but homemade ramen noodles and broth at his red haired daughter.

Predictably, Kushina reached for the scroll "Gimme" she grunted and Sakura leaned her head back with an exasperated smile on her lips, the only person who saw it was Zetsu "I want papa please" Kushina begged with her violet eyes.

"Later" Jun stowed the scroll away and Kushina sulked for the rest of the trip to the Hidden Cloud Village "Alright so these are the directions to the park and to the hotel we are staying at" Jun gave two slips of paper to Zetsu, then grabbed Yuna by the hand and disappeared.

Zetsu decided to head to the park first of course only at Kushina's insistence "Alright Kushina-chan, just don't move around so much I might drop you" he warned the and the little abruptly stopped, she certainly didn't want to fall again.

When the trio reached the park, it was filled to the brim with children of all ages and sizes, Kushina wanted to charge off but Sakura was hesitant, she knew in the original time line the cloud had attempted to kidnap Kushina for her special beast suppressing chakra and wasn't sure what to do.

"Come on Kura-chan, that little boy over there looks like he needs a friend" Kushina puffed up her cheeks at her sister and pointed frantically in the direction she had spotted the little boy in, so when Sakura looked she nearly choked on her tongue.

'Oh my god it's Ay as a little brat' Sakura bit her cheek harshly to stop from laughing "Your right Kushi-chan, let's go say hello" she giggled and then taking her sister by the hand led them bravely across the play ground to the third Raikage's son.

Of course when they got to the little boy "Hi my name is Kushina Uzumaki, I would like to be your friend you know" Kushina blurted out immediately and Ay leaned back to stare at the red head warily, then his attention oh so subtly shifted to Sakura.

"Don't need no friends" Ay grumbled and just for show turned in his swing to ignore the two girls that had come to bother him, he hated it when his father made him come play nice with the little kiddies and what was even worse, two girls he had never seen before now wanted to make him be their friend.

Kushina growled impressively at that and stomped around the swing set to look Ay dead in the eye "That was very rude of you, and nobody dares ignore me" she wagged her finger in Ay's face getting a scowl in return for her troubles.

Sakura saw the expected blow up before it actually happened, and making haste, she grabbed her sister just as Ay erupted "Leave Me Alone" he ground out jumping from his swing and glaring at them, this set Kushina off like Sakura thought it would and she watched on helplessly.

"I was just trying to be friendly but oh no your just had to be mister high and mighty" Kushina scowled deeper than Sakura thought possible as Zetsu came to stand behind her to watch the two warily preparing to intervene if necessary.

Ay paused at that and glanced around, his father always warned him not to make a scene and if this continued then he was going to get in big trouble, "Fine" he grumbled "I'm your friend now go away" Ay sulked and sat back down on his swing.

Kushina blinked her violet eyes rapidly before tugging on her long red hair "Oh no that's not how friendships work, your supposed to play with me now" she announced smugly and Sakura shook her head, sometimes Kushina was more bull headed than Naruto could ever hope to be.

Face twitching as his agitation grew, Ay breathed through his nose and exhaled through his mouth slowly to cool his temper before he blew up again "Well then what do you want to do you little brat" he huffed still slightly angry.

Finally, Sakura cut her sister off "We could always play a game of shogi, or if that doesn't tickle your fancy, we could always race, see who the fastest between the three of us are, or if that doesn't work we could show off in front of the little kiddies" she jerked her thumb at the gathered children.

Ay swiveled around his swing to face the pink haired girl that had come with the loud mouthed red head, interest in his onyx eyes "A race, and then we can show off" he grinned getting motivated to actually be this girls friend.

Kushina's jaw dropped, "You know you could have helped me out earlier Kura-chan" she pouted at her sister, the pinkette smiled innocently at her and Kushina knew why she hadn't, she had to stand on her own two feet and learn that sometimes you had to figure things out on your own.

"Are you going to race with us Kushi-chan" Sakura ignored her sisters pouting and gestured to the dirt starting line, Ay was all ready to go, but he waited patiently as she turned to speak with her sister, Kushina blinked before lining up.

Zetsu sighed in relief as the trio of children took off like a bat out of hell, Kushina falling behind immediately, but Sakura and Ay kept even before finally the pinkette pulled ahead just slightly and passed the finish line.

"What the, nobody has ever beaten me before" Ay spluttered in surprise as he came to a stop, Kushina was last and she tripped over her feet skinning her knee on the rocks, but the red head bravely stood up and joined Ay in staring at her sister in awe.

Sakura grinned and patted herself on the back mentally, "Ah well my father taught us how to use chakra the other day so I just concentrated chakra in my legs to make me go faster" she shrugged, it was simple really and you could do many things with your chakra after all.

"There you go again Kura-chan, always saying the right thing even though you aren't supposed to know what to say" Kushina pointed at Sakura accusingly and Sakura smiled sheepishly, even as Ay started laughing at the two of them.

"You know maybe you two girls aren't so bad" A grinned before spotting his father, he deflated though when he realized he was walking with people and knew that it wasn't time yet for him to go home "Forget showing off let's play shogi" he rubbed his hands together eagerly.

At the request, Sakura turned to Zetsu and set her emerald eyes on him "Did you bring the shogi board Zetsu-san" she asked, she hoped he had or A was going to get his hopes of playing shogi with her dashed, thankfully Zetsu nodded and pulled out one of her storage scrolls.

The board was quickly unsealed, and Kushina gasped "That's so cool Zetsu-san where did you get that" she questioned curiously as Sakura set up the shogi board with expert hands "And where did you even learn to play shogi" Kushina shouted at her sister in frustration.

Sakura dropped the final piece and turned to Kushina guilt written all over her face, this was one thing she might not be able to lie her way out of because her sister was always around and neither of their parents ever touched the game.

Then, Sakura remembered the shogi board in Hashirama's house "One time while you were taking a nap, and I wasn't tired, Hashirama-san read the rules of shogi to me and I memorized them" she explained and Kushina like always took the lie as truth.

'Phew disaster averted for now' Sakura thought in relief as Kushina plopped down on her butt next to her as Ay made the first move, the pinkette looked down and plotted out her path to victory, Sakura grinned as she pushed her piece forward.

Five minutes into the game, Kushina lay down on her stomach resting her head in her hands, the game actually looked pretty interesting, but she doubted that it would be something she could learn easily as it looked extremely complex as well.

Ay's eyes roved over the shogi board and spotted an opening in his opponents defenses and shoved his piece forward "Ha beat that Uzumaki" he sneered, though it was half hearted as he warmed up to the two girls that could now be counted as his only friends.

Matching his sneer with one of her own, Sakura bravely moved her final piece forward "Checkmate" she murmured the word and Ay's eyes flew to the board to find that she had indeed beaten him, disbelief filled his beady onyx eyes before.

"How do you keep doing that, I'm supposed to be the son of the Raikage not you" Ay jumped to his feet as his temper got the best of him like it always did when something happened and he didn't like, Sakura calmly remained seated.

With a sigh seeing as the game was over, Sakura carefully packed away each piece and then the board with extra care and then handed it over to Zetsu "I'm not saying I'm better or anything, but I am something of a prodigy in my family" Sakura explained with another sigh.

Temper cooling at the calmly spoken words, shame filled him and Ay sat down "I didn't mean to snap at you, I just can't handle my temper very well" he shrugged, he hoped that the pinkette would still consider being his friend though.

Sakura flashed Ay a quick smile "Don't worry about it Ay-san, I have a feeling that someday your going to become a most exceptional shinobi" she said mysteriously before she took Kushina by the hand and led them back to Zetsu.

Half way across the playground, Sakura paused and then she craned her neck around to peer at the dumb struck boy "And my name isn't Uzumaki, it's Sakura so you better remember it Ay-san" she smiled cheekily and then rushed the rest of the way to Zetsu tugging Kushina by the arm after her.

Just like that, the trio was gone and Ay stayed rooted in his spot for several minutes, Sakura's words repeating in his head like a mantra, before ever so slowly, his cheeks flushed but this time it wasn't in anger it was because he had formed a crush on the pinkette.

When his father came to collect him, Ay was more than subdued which made A curious "Did something good happen to day" he asked his son, Ay tilted his head up to meet his gaze before nodding quietly which was so unlike him.

"I made to friends, Kushina and Sakura Uzumaki" Ay mumbled his cheeks taking on a rosy hue at the thought of the pinkette, "She beat me in everything" he sighed, he hoped he got to see her again because one day in her presence certainly wasn't enough.

A furrowed his brows "Who beat you" he questioned in confusion, but his son merely sighed, so A shrugged and led his son home, across town, Kushina was ranting and raving to her mother about Sakura and Ay and everything that had happened that day.

"I see, it's nice that you made a friend" Yuna patted her rambunctious daughter on the head after doctoring the girls knee, apparently Kushina had forgotten all about being injured in favor of watching her sister and Ay play a game of shogi.

"And do you know what else mama, Sakura is so cool, she was like a rocket you know" Kushina stated for the millionth time, then before Yuna could speak a tiny yawn escaped from between her lips signaling to her that exhaustion had officially set in.

By the time Yuna set Kushina in the portable crib, Sakura was already knocked out, so the red head merely curled around her sister and fell into a peaceful sleep, Yuna and Jun quickly followed until before the quartet knew it the two weeks were up and they were going home.


	62. Five

_*Thwack*_ "Ouch Mama that hurts" Kushina whined as her chubby fingers were struck with the soft wooden ruler, Yuna sighed and gave her a look and sulking, Kushina got back to work on trying to draw a perfect seal.

To her side, Sakura was concentrating so hard sweat was beading on her brow, both girls were only five, but their mother had decided to step up their training and so now instead of just writing kanji, they had to create seals under their mothers watchful eyes.

The pinkette flinched imperceptibly as their mother once again struck Kushina across the knuckles, generating another round of whining followed by more sulking 'This is totally the life' Sakura thought sarcastically, her thoughts straying from her task until _*Thwack*_ and Sakura winced.

"Sorry mama" Sakura apologized and forced herself to remain focused on drawing a perfect seal, it was difficult but that's why there was the saying practice makes perfect or not as another smack sounded and Kushina cried out again.

Yuna shook her head, Kushina was an impossible child, "Focus child" she ordered with all the patience of a saint, the sooner they got this lesson over with they could move onto dancing and singing as she so wanted to teach her twin daughters.

Finally the timer chimed and Kushina shoved her stack of seals away from as if they had burned her "What are you going to teach us next mama" she clasped her hands behind her back as a lady should but Yuna could tell that Kushina still hadn't grasped the true meaning of manners yet.

Sakura sighed before doing the same as her sister "You'll be taught the fundamentals of singing" Yuna grinned and Sakura's eyes lit up, Kushina was about to go into another round of pouting but there was nothing she could do about it, singing was totally her forte.

"What does singing have to do with being a ninja mama" Kushina tilted her head to the side in confusion before puffing up her cheeks as Sakura giggled at her "Stop laughing Kura-chan" Kushina warned before getting whacked over her soft pudgy knuckles again.

"You test my patience today Kushina-chan" Yuna frowned at her red haired daughter, usually she wasn't so harsh but the girl needed to learn how to be patient "Now, singing has nothing to do with being a ninja but since I enjoy singing and dancing that's what you'll be learning" she stared her daughters down.

Kushina slammed her mouth shut as Yuna gestured for Sakura to go forward "Now repeat after me Sakura-chan, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La" Yuna sang softly each of the nine words she had sang differed quite a bit and soon Kushina became mildly interested.

Sakura grinned and opened her mouth "La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La" she sang perfectly and Kushina lost any and all interest, it just wasn't fair that Sakura got everything perfectly like she did and she silently wondered when would she get to show up her slightly older sister.

"Now it's your turn Kushina-chan" Yuna beckoned her second born daughter and the red head reluctantly stood before her "Do as your sister did" Yuna commanded firmly, she wouldn't relent on this no matter how much Kushina whined and pouted and moaned and groaned about it.

Lips turning down in a pout, Kushina began "La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La" she sang slightly off key but at least she didn't get whacked by that awful ruler again, Yuna eyed her two daughters then the timer as it went off for the second time signaling the end of that lesson.

"Now it's time for dancing" Yuna announced gleefully and handed Sakura and Kushina each their own fan, they could use it in battle or just to dance with it was completely up to them to do whatever they willed with the fans.

Now it was reversed, Kushina was the excited one and Sakura wasn't the least bit interested in dancing, her first birth mother had learned that lesson the hard way, but the pinkette didn't think Yuna would relent either so Sakura resigned herself to learning how to dance once again.

"Now to begin, slide your foot to the left" Yuna demonstrated and along with her foot movement swung the fan in her hand slowly "Then slide your other foot along the same path until your feet are together again" the red haired woman waved her fan as she moved slowly.

"And once you do, lift your left foot and spin slowly in a wide circle, clasping your hands together and spreading out your fan as you go" Yuna finished before setting her daughters in their starting positions and had them try their hand at dancing.

Right off the bat, Kushina stumbled but she quickly righted herself, this was something she wasn't going to lose to her sister at, her violet eyes strayed to the side just as Sakura fell flat on her face and Kushina smiled "I did it mama did you see" she cheered.

Sakura sighed 'Kushina didn't even realize I fell on purpose' she thought as she stood on her feet quickly at her mothers expectant look and tried the little dance again, purposely failing each time so Kushina didn't get angry like she was prone to doing lately when she got something right.

Yuna shook her head at her first born "I saw and very good you only stumbled once and guess what it's time for your other lessons with your father, but first, Sakura-chan can you stay behind for a few minutes" she prevented her pink haired daughter from leaving.

"What is it mama did I do something wrong" Sakura creased her forehead in concern as Yuna passed her the fan again and then she instantly knew what it was that her mother wanted, meaning she hadn't been as subtle as she had thought she had been.

"I want to see you do that dance again and this time you better not purposely fall" Yuna scolded her pink haired daughter, though it really was charming how the pinkette loved her sister enough to do something like it also let Yuna onto one little fact, Sakura was a prodigy no matter what she did.

Sakura sulked and mentally rolled her eyes as she moved her foot and swung her fan, then her other foot moved into the proper position waving her fan as she did so and then finally spun in a wide circle spreading her fan out with her clasped hands to face her mother once again as she stopped.

"Perfect as I knew you would be, now join your sister outside for your training" Yuna pointed her finger and Sakura trudged out the door with a world weary sigh floating over her shoulder into Yuna's sensitive ears 'Poor girl really is an old soul' Yuna thought sadly watching her daughter.

Kushina pounced on her the minute she stood next to her and Sakura peered into mischievous violet eyes "How come mama wanted you to stay behind, was it because you kept messing up" Kushina snickered feeling as if she finally got the last laugh.

"Yes, Kushi-chan, she wanted to show me a couple more times and I failed miserably" Sakura said dryly, but that sarcasm flew right over her sisters head just as Jun pulled them up from the ground with a little glare and Sakura fell silent again.

Jun sighed as his daughters stared up at him in curiosity "Today I've decided to change things up a little, so dodge" he grinned and slung several kunai at his five year old daughters, Sakura was quick to crouch, but Kushina looked both ways terror in her violet eyes.

"Kushi-chan" Sakura shouted before dragging the red head down to collide painfully with the ground, the kunai flew over their heads and quicker than a flash she pulled herself and Kushina up and was running 'Good grief is he trying to kill us' Sakura thought moving her head to the side to avoid a stray weapon.

Kushina flailed her little arms before her violet eyes narrowed in determination "Let's show papa what we are made of Kura-chan you know" she grinned before focusing on the tree before her and successfully running up it with the use of her chakra.

Knowing what her sister was doing, Sakura body flickered to the best of her abilities and moved around their back yard to hide behind her father, masking her chakra with a smirk, Sakura laid in wait for Kushina to finish her distraction.

Jun's eyes scanned the expanse of his backyard before taking a deep breath, his daughters had gotten way to good at hiding and using aversion tactics on him, then a flash of red in the tree's and Jun was off after his second born daughter.

Delighted laughter rung through the tree's as Kushina, ducked, dodged, crouched, weaved and spun to avoid weapons of every kind, she was wearing down so she only hoped Sakura had come up with a plan to take down their father.

Finally a senbon whizzed passed her ear and created a tiny little scratch, that spelled Kushina's doom as Jun finally got his hands on his rambunctious daughter "Now Kushina-chan tell me where Sakura is hiding" he leaned down in the little girls face.

Kushina fidgeted with her mesh undershirt avoiding looking into her fathers eyes "Um I think she went that way" she said lamely pointing in a random direction before smiling impishly, Jun sighed before hefting her into his arms.

Hidden under a cloaking jutsu, Sakura scanned her backyard heart pounding in anticipation, she licked her dry lips clutching her carefully made paralysis seal in her hand, her body was tensed and her emerald eyes were narrowed in complete and utter concentration.

Then finally, Jun appeared carrying a grinning Kushina, violet clashed with emerald as the red head looked right at her, Sakura wasn't surprised in the least, Kushina was always able to tell where she was no matter how well she was hiding.

"Come out, come out where ever you are Sakura-chan" Jun called hoping to entice his pink haired daughter out into the open and foil her plan, oh he knew all about how Kushina had drew him away so the pinkette could plot his proverbial demise.

Kushina pressed a hand over her mouth as snickers followed her fathers words "You won't get Kura-chan to come out like that papa" she blinked her violet eyes at him innocently feeling a little devious in that moment.

"You have to do this" Kushina jumped down from her fathers arms and leaning backwards performed a hand stand "Kura-chan, Kura-chan, please come out and play, we haven't got all day" she sang poking fun at her father.

Jun felt his eye twitching before he rolled his eyes in exasperation "Alright have it your way Kushina-chan" Jun sighed before copying his daughter to a t and sang like she had, this of course was what Sakura had been waiting for.

Dropping her cloaking jutsu, Sakura dashed from her spot high in the tree's free falling somewhat to land gracefully on the ground, before her father could react, she tackled him and pressed her seal to his forehead and with a grin successfully beat her father at his own game.

Jun froze shock and pride mixing together to create an odd emotion that swelled in his chest, but the fun was only starting as he found himself completely unable to move "You tricked me Kushina-chan" he pouted at the redhead.

An impish smile followed his words before "Sure did papa, we really got you this time didn't we Kura-chan" Kushina leaned over her father to gloat about their victory "I can't believe you actually did a handstand though that was the best part" she giggled at her father's misfortune.

Sakura was just content to let Kushina gloat all she wanted before finally "Kushi-chan I can't hold him any longer" she announced tiredly and Kushina pouted at her before relenting, Sakura removed her now useless seal and Jun swept her into his arms.

"I'm very proud of you two for defeating me but now it's time to move onto your taijutsu lesson" Jun announced and set his daughter on the ground before leading them over to the training dummies "Practice kicking first" he instructed before demonstrating the proper way to kick.

Sakura settled into her familiar stance and raised her foot, and then snapped it at the dummy with a sharp _*thump, thump, thump*_ , she was so focused she didn't realize her father was staring at her with open astonishment at the precise movements.

Jun shook his head, he was by now use to his first born daughter and her prodigal ways, so instead turned his attention onto Kushina and helped her find her own unique stance before showing her once again how to kick the dummy properly.

"Alright Kushina-chan your turn" Jun moved out of the way so the red head could have a chance at kicking the dummy, he watched as she ever so slowly raised her foot and hesitantly slammed into the side of the dummy extremely in an extremely sloppy move.

Kushina pouted and her violet eyes flitted over to her sister and found her kicking away "Can't all be miss prodigy over there" she grumbled under her breath before narrowing her eyes on the training dummy and trying again at kicking her training dummy.

To the side, Sakura hadn't let up on her kicking yet, some could say she was letting out some latent aggression but really the pinkette was deep in thought 'I wonder, how am I to save an entire island of Uzumaki won't that interfere with us going to the Leaf Village' she scowled inwardly.

'And come on why do I always end up saving anyone, maybe it's time for people to start standing on their own to feet' Sakura continued with her thoughts, 'Also what the heck is up with making me a prodigy every damn time is it so hard to just for once in my life to be normal' she sulked.

By now Sakura had switched feet but now she was unconsciously channeling chakra into her leg and as the pinkette was beginning to understand things never went her way and with a loud _*crack*_ the dummy log shattered and Jun snatched his daughter before it fell on her.

"Sakura, for gods sake girl what the hell were you thinking" Jun scolded the pinkette as she blinked owlishly at him, he pointed at the training log and Sakura followed his finger before a grimace twisted her face at the realization of what she had done.

"That's the thing papa, I wasn't thinking" Sakura stated her voice thick in guilt, she had been so absorbed with trying to sort through her own issues, she hadn't realized what she was doing and this was the result of that.

Jun sighed and gently crushed his daughter to his chest "I'm sorry for snapping but you need to learn how to control that strength of yours" he chided softly and Sakura looked down as she was filled with shame "Perhaps another visit to the mainland is in store" Jun thought aloud.

Sakura's head snapped up and in spite of herself, curiosity filled her emerald eyes "What for papa, has the Raikage called you and mama to the Cloud Village again" she asked hope clear on her face, she kind of missed that unruly brat Ay.

At that Jun shook his head "I'm afraid not, I was thinking just you and me could go to visit your ancestor and her granddaughter Mito and Tsunade Senju" he announced and Sakura's whole face lit up with excitement while Kushina pouted.

"But papa what am I to do if you and Kura-chan leave" Kushina twisted her hands in her yellow dress as she puffed up her cheeks angrily, she loved her sister but sometimes their parents paid Sakura more attention and that hurt her a lot.

Sakura spun on her heel, hearing the upset in Kushina's voice "Oh Kushi-chan" she frowned rushing over to her sister and pulling the red head in for a hug "You would get to learn lots from mama I bet, even improve on your dancing and singing and calligraphy" Sakura rushed out.

Kushina peered into her sisters downcast eyes and decided that she hated that look "Don't cry Kura-chan I'll be fine you know" she sniffled as tears sprung to her violet eyes and trickled down her face to make twin silvery paths.

That was all the push Sakura needed as she began crying for the first time since she had been birthed as Kushina's sister "I'm sorry Kushi-chan, I don't mean to do things really well" Sakura cried softly clutching the red head to her tiny body.

Jun stared between his two daughters as they cried for the world to see, he didn't know what had set them off but obviously this wasn't something he could cheer them up from, they had to do that themselves and so with a sigh he leaned against a tree as Yuna joined him.

"What on earth is wrong with them" Yuna furrowed her brow and concern filled her violet eyes, sure she had seen Kushina cry but Sakura, the girl had never shed a tear once she had been birthed into the world so it was extremely strange.

Kushina latched onto her slightly older sister and cried her heart out "I know you don't you know" she wailed, it hurt her that her sister was hurting, she hadn't met to make Sakura cry but maybe this was what both of them needed.

"I know it hurts you when I get things right all the time" Sakura pulled away her emerald eyes filled with so much sadness and regret that new tears formed in Kushina's eyes and gushed down her cheeks like a water fall to splash onto the already damp ground.

The pinkette knew she had to do something fast or this little crying fest would never end and with a sigh at what she was about to do, Sakura inwardly lamented about her going to be thoroughly destroyed pride as she opened her mouth.

"Kushi-chan you are the best sister in the world _you know_ " Sakura shuddered on the last two words and it shocked the red head so much that her tears dissipated almost instantly and then finally, a little giggle forced it's way between the girls lips.

Kushina pulled away to wrap her arms around her mid section "You said you know, you know" she snorted as she seized up in laughter, she had never heard Sakura utter the verbal tick she had somehow gotten but now that she had it had sounded utterly ridiculous coming from the pinkette.

"Ah" Sakura said coolly "You said you know twice you know" she internally grimaced, apparently now that she had said it, she would never be able to stop saying it Kushina if possible turned even red as more laughter followed her words.

"Oh Kura-chan, please, I can't take it anymore you know" Kushina puffed out trying to quell her laughter but found it difficult as her sister pouted at her with knowing eyes, she knew it had all been for her sake but still it was hilarious.

By the tree, Yuna shared a dumbfounded look with Jun "One minute their crying and now their laughter, I hate to admit but it's impossible to keep up with their various moods and behaviors" she sulked switching her attention onto the laughing sisters.

Jun pinched the bridge of his nose, and though he was loathe to interrupt his daughters they still had to get through one more lesson before they could play for the rest of the day, so stepping forward he clapped his hands "Alright you two line up" Jun called.

Sakura tensed and she spun on her heel to face her father, glancing to the side, Kushina did the same thing "Now for your final lesson of the day you are both going to learn what your chakra natures are and then I'll give you a standard level jutsu to practice with" Jun explained.

Kushina blinked her violet eyes rapidly in confusion as her father placed a white slip of paper in her hand "Papa, how on earth is a piece of paper going to help us" she pouted at him returning to her regular self and Sakura sighed in relief.

"You have to concentrate chakra into that piece of paper, and if it gets wet that means you have water nature chakra, if it crumbles you have earth, if it shreds you have wind, if it burns it means you have fire, and if it crackles with lightning it means you have lightning nature" Jun explained again.

Sakura took a deep breath "You go ahead and try it first Kushi-chan" she smiled reassuringly at her sister and Kushina looked down at the unassuming slip of paper lying innocently in her hand before determination filled her violet eyes.

Like her father had instructed, Kushina pushed chakra into the slip of paper and it immediately became wet before ripping to shreds "That means I have water and wind chakra right papa" she glanced at her father and Jun nodded.

"Okay Sakura-chan it's your turn" Jun motioned for the pinkette to go ahead and Sakura stared at the slip of paper with slight trepidation, she had no idea what was going to happen, she blamed the kami for screwing with her abilities all the time.

With a soft gulp, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut at the same time she focused chakra into that chakra nature sensing paper after a moment of silence her emerald eyes popped open and she stared down to find nothing had happened.

'Oh come on what the hell are you seriously trying to piss me off' Sakura scowled at the goddess that she housed within her body, Ushinawareta grimaced for she had no idea what was going on either 'Yeah keep silent' Sakura growled before glaring at the slip of paper.

Jun blinked, was it possible "Sakura-chan" he called in a reassuring voice "Try it again" he ordered and once again Sakura pushed her chakra into that paper and again nothing happened 'No' Jun thought becoming truly frightened for the pinkette.

"I need you to listen to me very carefully Sakura-chan, it's possible that you have more than one chakra nature" Jun knelt down before his very irate five year old daughter and drew her into his arms in hopes to calm her down.

Sakura if possible became angrier, but she bit her cheek to stop herself from lashing out at her father unfairly, she had already known she had more than one, but this was getting a bit ridiculous what more were the kami going to push on her already burdened shoulders.

"How many do you think she has Jun" Yuna came to her husbands side overwhelmed with fear, her poor baby was never going to have a normal child hood at this rate it was almost as if the fates had chosen her child to bare some great destiny.

Jun swallowed thickly "Three or four if not all of the chakra natures" he stated at that, Sakura ripped herself from his arms and stalked off, Kushina watched her go with saddened violet eyes, she couldn't stand it when her sister was upset and clearly Sakura was extremely upset.

"Let her be, Sakura-chan is an old soul, she has to come to terms with this on her own, for now focus on Kushina-chan and teach her a couple of jutsu" Yuna patted her husbands shoulder and then headed into to make dinner, she was certain Sakura would be alright.

Wandering into the little forest on the their property, Sakura was ranting and raving within the sanctuary of her own mind 'STUPID KAMI ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED' she raged shaking her fist at the skies in hopes they heard her.

Oh they could hear her alright and each knew that she was very angry with them, but in order for her to save Uzushio like they wanted all of the extra abilities were a necessary evil, when Sakura received only silence, her temper flared and then "Damn it" she seethed.

Down went a tree and Zetsu appeared at her side, he watched her with wary gold eyes as she pummeled the poor tree into practically dust, then Sakura whirled on him so fast it made his own head spin "Sakura-chan what's the matter" Zetsu asked cautiously.

"What's the matter he asks, I'll tell you what's the matter, those fucking kami I swear when this life ends nothing is going to stop me from storming into their world and giving them a scolding of a life time I'm so sick and tired of their crap" Sakura pulled harshly on her long pink hair.

Reeling back, Zetsu took several hesitant steps away from the tiny yet very furious pinkette "I mean can't they trust me just this once to get by with my own freaking abilities oh no they have to possibly give me all five of the damn chakra natures in the world" Sakura screamed.

Zetsu watched Sakura stomp her feet, jumping up and down as she threw the worse temper tantrum he had ever seen the girl throw, and that was saying something because usually Sakura was pretty mild but apparently the kami had pissed her off to no end this time.

Then her words registered in his ears and Zetsu shook his head, but stayed silent, Sakura needed to get all of this off her chest otherwise she would go back to her family with that rage festering in her heart until she was pushed to far and she snapped at either her mother, father or sister.

And if there was one thing Zetsu knew about Sakura was that she couldn't stand it when other people were hurting even more so when she was the one who had done the hurting, her heart would shatter into a million tiny pieces if that ever happened to her new family.

Then Zetsu spotted the telltale sign of tears and Sakura collapsed on the forest floor sobbing her heart out "Why couldn't someone else have been chosen" she cried slamming her fists on the ground and kicking her feet much like a child would "It's not fair" Sakura shouted.

With those last words, Sakura lost her momentum as her temper finally cooled and to Zetsu's relief curled her arms around her knee's and fell asleep sitting straight up, once again accepting her fate as the kami's personal chosen savior.

Once Sakura's breathing evened out, Zetsu very carefully scooped the pinkette into his arms and headed to the Uzumaki household, Yuna was waiting "I stumbled across her in the forest she appeared very upset by something" he explained.

"Yes, it was a shock to her system to find out that she might possibly hold all five chakra natures" Yuna took her pink haired daughter into her arms and with a wave at Zetsu headed in to put Sakura in her bed so that she could sleep off her upset.

Yuna was certain that when Sakura woke up everything in the pinkette's world would be right as rain again and of course the little girl would be starved since she had kind of missed dinner, sure enough a couple hours later, Sakura awake feeling absolutely ravenous.

"Mama" Sakura stretched her short arms towards her mother and Yuna plucked her from her bed, thankfully Kushina was still out in the yard with Jun entertaining her "I'm sorry for running off like that" Sakura apologized knowing how much her new mother worried over her.

A dazzling smile was sent her way and it left Sakura feeling warm and fuzzy inside "Sometimes you just have to let off a little steam and Zetsu was with you so I wasn't terribly worried" Yuna murmured into her daughters hair before setting the pinkette in her high chair.

"Now eat your dinner Sakura-chan, they you and Kushina-chan will take a bath and go to bed" Yuna ordered gently, then turned to look out the patio door smiling fondly as Kushina ran away from her father avoiding being caught like usual.

Sakura sighed and quickly finished off her food, then like her mother had said, both herself and Kushina got baths before they were put down in their twin bed, curling around each other as they always did and quickly fell asleep.


	63. Six

A couple weeks later, Jun and Yuna made the decision to go to the mainland once again, their daughters would of course being going with them as well as Zetsu, only instead of the Cloud Village, they would all be going to the Leaf Village.

Sakura sulked in the boat, even though her fear had passed she couldn't stand the rocking motions it made her sick to her stomach, she had even more reason to sulk because she knew the reason they were even going to the Leaf Village in the first place.

It was to find her an instructor that had all five chakra natures mastered and then to seek out Tsunade in hopes the blonde would agree to taking her on as her apprentice, Sakura was happy about that but the other half she wasn't very happy about.

Because she knew the only person in this time period that had mastered all five of the chakra natures was Kakuzu and that was enough to give her nightmares for weeks, Sakura had no idea how her old friend would react to the request nor did she know how he would train her.

Kushina's violet eyes drifted to the side and she peered at her still very upset sister, though she had calmed down some, Sakura hadn't quite been the same since that fateful day when their father had announced she might have all the chakra natures.

So with all the sneakiness a child of her age possessed, Kushina reached out and wove her fingers through Sakura's, the pinkette was of course shocked out her thoughts and the red head smile and wiggled her fingers at her sister.

Grateful that she had Kushina with her, Sakura took a very deep calming breath and squeezed her sisters had "Thanks Kushi-chan" she murmured softly emerald eyes glittering with all the love she held for the girl that was to be her future teammates mother.

"Don't be so serious all the time Kura-chan, live a little" Kushina giggled as she stared at her sister, the pinkette was quite possibly the most training oriented person she had ever met and that was saying something because their father was just as bad, but Sakura was definitely worse.

Sakura paused at that before she snorted in amusement "Kushi-chan you sure a strange girl you know" she deadpanned and like Sakura thought, Kushina giggled even harder and her cheeks puffed up turning red like they were prone to doing when she was amused by something.

"You said you know again" Kushina pointed her finger at the pinkette a devious smile spreading across her lips, it was like their roles had been reversed and now Sakura was the one who said the verbal tick all the time and she didn't.

A grin followed Kushina's words and Sakura settled back feeling slightly better about her current situation, with the red head by her side, she was certain that she would be able to overcome anything even the near impossible.

Several hours later as the sky was turning dark the group of five wandered through the gates of the Leaf Village, Kushina despite her tiredness stared all around her in complete awe "Wow" she whispered softly grasping onto her sisters hand again as butterflies fluttered about in her stomach.

"Now girls, I want you to be on your very best behavior, to get permission to stay here for awhile to find Sakura-chan some instructors, we have to go before Lord Hokage" Yuna warned, she hoped to kami that Kushina didn't act up that would just ruin their image.

Kushina gulped "I promise mama" she huddled into Zetsu's shirt, for this one time only she would do exactly as her mother asked of her no questions asked, Sakura was equally subdued as they headed through the village to the Hokage Tower.

Once in the familiar building, Sakura felt panic threaten to consume her entire being, she could feel the chakra of her one time students somewhere in the tower and that right there nearly made Sakura jump out of Zetsu's arms and take off.

What was even worse was Tsume, the woman she hadn't even bothered to see before she traipsed off to sacrifice herself for Dan was in Hiruzen's off adding to Sakura's self loathing, because she knew exactly how everything was going to happen.

They were going to go into the office and Tsume the poor woman was going to recognize her scent and blurt her secret out for the world to hear and after that Sakura didn't even want to think about what was going to happen to her.

Yuna glanced at her pink haired daughter furtively as the girl grew increasingly tenser with every step they took towards the Hokage's office "Sakura-chan" she called and Sakura jumped a foot in the air toppling to the ground with a loud _*thud*_ that sounded extremely painful.

"Mama I'm scared" Sakura wrung her hands nervously in her purple kimono, her body was trembling ever so slightly, no matter what she had to get out of going into that office until a time where Tsume Inuzuka wasn't in there.

Jun sighed "I'll stay outside with her" he scooped Sakura into his arms and then turned back down the hall to head outside, Sakura thanked the kami for small miracles as they headed to the park getting as far away from the building as possible.

Yuna's eye twitched in irritation, there was something going on her with her daughter and one of these days she was going to find out "Come along then Zetsu-san we might as well get this meeting over with" she sighed before heading through the now open doors.

Hiruzen eyed the odd trio curiously before setting down his pipe "And what do I owe the honor of this visit" he asked raising a brow, the woman clearly of Uzumaki origins stepped forward and cleared her throat delicately before speaking.

"Me and my family which includes, my husband and my daughters would like to request temporary residence in your village, we are looking for a couple of instructors for one of my children and this is the only place we could think of to look" Yuna got out all in one go.

Eyebrows raising to his hairline, Hiruzen thought about the request for only a moment "Very well then, how long are you going to be staying" he asked rifling through his desk for the transfer papers, he knew he had them but sometimes it was difficult to find things because of the mess.

Yuna released a sigh of relief "A year, we want to make sure our daughter learns all she can before we go back to Uzushio" she announced and watched the Hokage smile triumphantly and pull out a stack of papers and start filling them out.

"I'll need each of your names and the ages of your daughters" Hiruzen peered at the red haired woman pen poised to continue filling out the transfer papers, he subtly glanced to the side and his onyx clashed with the violet eyes of the little girl.

"My name is Yuna Uzumaki, this is Zetsu our daughters protector, my husband is Jun Uzumaki, and then our daughters for the first born, Sakura Uzumaki, age five and then Kushina Uzumaki also age five" Yuna finished describing herself and her family before looking at the hokage.

Hiruzen froze it had been five long years since he had seen the pinkette and wondered why she hadn't come in with her new mother "Here you go Uzumaki-san and this is the key to your temporary housing" he handed over the information and dismissed Yuna and Zetsu from his office.

Like always whenever he was alone, Jiraiya dropped out of the ceiling "Do you really think it could be her Sarutobi-sensei" the white haired male asked hope shining in his onyx eyes, he missed Sakura and wished he had gotten to say goodbye before she left on that fateful mission.

"I don't know Jiraiya but don't give up hope" Hiruzen picked up his pipe and puffed on it harshly nearly choking as the smoke went down his windpipe, Jiraiya patted him on the back before the office enveloped in silence, both thinking about the pinkette that they had forged strong bonds with.

Across town, Jun set his pink haired daughter down and she scurried off to enjoy the amusements of the park, deciding it would get him know where to stand there and wonder what had gotten into his daughter, Jun sat down on a nearby bench and sighed tiredly.

Once she was away from her father, Sakura breathed a little easier, she highly doubted her scent had remained long in the hokage tower so she had hope that Tsume didn't know she was back yet, that was one meeting that was going to be hell to go through and Sakura knew it with every fiber of her being.

Ocean blue eyes alighted on the very pretty pinkette with emerald eyes, and he slowly made his way across the playground ignoring the shouts for his attention "Hi" Minato greeted the emerald eyed girl shyly before flashing her a sunshiny smile.

Sakura jerked back in surprise before her mind supplied for her just exactly who it was that stood before her, 'Minato Namikaze' she thought in awe, then Sakura remembered that he had spoke to her and hurriedly tried to respond "Hello" Sakura murmured meekly her voice failing her in this moment.

A frown settled across his brow and Minato quickly tried to figure out what he had done to make the girl scared of him if her slight trembling was any clue "I think your very pretty" Minato blurted before his cheeks flushed a bright red in embarrassment.

Her lips pressed together and Sakura fought down the grin that threatened to take over her face"Uh thanks but I'm sure you'd find my sister much prettier" she sighed wistfully turning from the blue eyed blonde, he was to painful to look at now as all her memories of Naruto came to the forefront of her mind.

Minato actually frowned this time "I like your pink hair it's very unique" he stated and in an uncharacteristic move reached out and ran his fingers through the knee length silky pink locks, this caused Sakura to swing around and stare at his hand as if offended.

Shocked that he had actually dared to touch her precious hair, Sakura scowled "Please don't touch the hair" she snapped and Minato eyed her warily, and then to her utter horror a pout formed on his lips and Sakura's eyes widened.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I saw you across the playground and thought we could possible be friends" Minato pouted even further when the pinkette remained immune to his sunshiny cuteness, it was just impossible for anyone to ignore him when he was pouting like this.

Her face twitched before Sakura sulked 'Can you believe the nerve of this kid actually touching _my hair_ ' she shrilled to her inner and the being cackled somewhere within the depths of her mind never coming to her rescue like Sakura wanted.

' **Oh no Saku-chan, you're on your own with mister sir smiles and pouts a lot'** Inner snickered fading before her outer self had a chance to get on to her for poking fun at her, this caused Sakura to sulk outwardly and Minato peered at her curiously.

Finally Sakura could take Minato's pouting no more and in a move reminiscent of Ay's growled "Fine, but you mister sunshine have to work for my friendship" she grinned poking the blonde on the forehead and taking off towards her father.

Affronted that the pinkette actually dared to poke him Minato turned to follow after the girl only to freeze as she was picked up by someone who could only be her father and then was transferred into the arms of a very odd slightly scaring looking man.

Then his ocean blue eyes followed the five odd people until they were gone, Minato sighed, before heading home himself, 'That was a total bust all I wanted was to be friendly and she had to go and poke fun at me' Minato pouted then he remembered 'And she didn't even tell me her name' he sulked even further as he trailed home to his own parents.

The next day, Zetsu took Sakura and Kushina to the park once again as Jun and Yuna searched the village for Tsunade and then for the only one who had all five chakra natures, "Go ahead and have fun I'll be watching" he told the girls as he set them down on the ground.

"Come on Kura-chan, we hardly ever get to play at an actual playground you know" Kushina squealed before slapping a hand over her mouth and peering around warily, if people caught her saying that then she would surely be made fun off.

Thankfully the playground was practically empty except for a little blonde boy and before Sakura even had a chance to protest "Let's go make him our friend" Kushina announced dragging her sister by the hand over to the very familiar blonde.

Minato looked up from his spot curled next to the tree reading his favorite book on the history of all the lands and stared right into the violet eyes of a red haired girl, then catching sight of a second hand his blue eyes shifted to the girl from yesterday at that Minato jumped to his feet.

"Ah it's the rude girl from yesterday that didn't want to be my friend" Minato announced loudly in an accusatory voice, the red head tossed him a disbelieving stare then glanced at the pinkette she was still holding onto to get the truth.

'It's official, the fates are out to get me' Sakura wanted to cry "I wasn't exactly rude, more like poking fun" she finally admitted and Kushina burst into a round of giggles like she thought the girl would, Minato looked thoroughly confused.

Kushina nodded "My Kura-chan is very unique" she finally told the blonde "The names Kushina Uzumaki that's Sakura my older sister" Kushina introduced herself and her sister before staring at the blue eyed blonde expectantly.

Finding himself tongue tied for a moment, Minato searched his brain "Minato Namikaze" he blurted out before frowning at the cackling girls, kami he had never known them to be this brazen, otherwise he would have found himself a fan girl a long time ago.

Though, Minato couldn't deny that the red haired girl was extremely pretty exactly as how the pinkette had described her the other day, Sakura caught the look of puppy love and grinned as she saw who that particular look was directed at.

'Someday this girl is going to be my wife' Minato sighed ocean blue eyes brightening to an almost painful degree "So what did you come all the way over here for" he coughed into his hand in his flustered state and Kushina smiled at him.

"We wanted to know if you'd be our friend you know" Kushina blurted out, then her violet eyes widened in horror as she realized just what she had let slip in her excitement, turning pleading eyes on her sister, Kushina hoped Sakura made everything better like she always did.

Sakura tensed and she glared so hard "If you ever so much as dare make fun of Kushi-chan for that, I'm going to make you cry" she threatened Minato, who looked appalled apparently the thought of doing so had never even crossed his mind.

Realizing that the two girls in front of him were very, very close, Minato nodded his head taking the threat as it was "I promise on my honor that I won't ever, and I mean ever make fun of your sister" he vowed hoping the pinkette believed him, in fact Minato willed Sakura to believe him.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose as a headache formed behind her eyes, she was already on edge as it was and this only made things ten times worse "Okay, so how about a redo, Minato-san we would really like it if you became our friend" she stated holding out her hand for Minato.

Minato's eyes brightened and he quickly took Sakura's hand before she decided to change her mind "So does that mean we are actually friends or do I still have to work for it" he questioned as the two girls sat next to him on either side.

Sakura flushed in embarrassment "I'm very sorry for saying that, I was just a little irritated yesterday and I kind of took it out on you" she pushed her fingers together as she apologized to the sunny boy squished between she and her sister.

Kushina shook her head "Kura-chan, lately you've seemed irritated all the time" she pouted at her sister over Minato's head and Sakura smiled sheepishly at her "But I'm glad your finally going back to your old self I missed the old you the past couple of week" Kushina grinned cheekily.

Sakura threw her hands in the air in exasperation slightly jostling Minato "Very sorry Kushi-chan, does my apology satisfy you" she quipped dryly before training her emerald eyes on the red head, Kushina appeared to contemplate for a moment then nodded happily.

Minato looked between the sisters and sighed, he wondered if it had been such a good idea to want to befriend the two, because now he didn't think he'd ever have any peace and quiet to read again suddenly it became silent as a bigger shadow fell over them.

By his side Sakura went impossibly still and she looked up into wild onyx eyes, stood before the three five year old's was Tsume Inuzuka, and Sakura knew she was doomed because quick as lightning the woman snatched her up from the ground and disappeared.

Ten minutes before hand, Tsume had caught a very familiar scent as she was passing by the playground, it was practically covering the park in a thick heavy blanket, so she stood very still and her onyx eyes scanned the playground for the telltale sign.

Finally, her eyes spotted the very familiar pink hair and she watched the three children chatter away before sitting at the base of a tree, by then anger was bubbling within her and Tsume couldn't help it as she body flickered over to the children.

Sakura squealed in shock as she was dropped unceremoniously on a squishy bed "That wasn't very nice" she grouched accepting her fate now, she had just known it was going to be a bad day and now she knew why as Tsume just continued to stare at her with daggers in her onyx eyes.

"Yes well you weren't very nice when you traipsed off to your death without telling me" Tsume spat she was so tightly wound that she didn't care very much when the pinkette flinched away from her and her scent became muddled with fear.

Guilt filled her emerald eyes and Sakura found she had nothing to say to the woman she had befriended as a small girl "If I had told you the truth you would have tried to stop me" Sakura said not even looking up into those rage filled eyes.

Every hair standing on end now, Tsume roared "OF COURSE I WOULD HAVE STOPPED YOU, YOU STUPID GIRL THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS DO" she spat poison dripping from every word even as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

Lip wobbling, Sakura broke down into sobs before her own temper got the better of her "I HAD TO GO YOU STUPID WOMAN, BECAUSE THE KAMI ORDERED ME TO" she screamed angry tears streaming down her cheeks.

Tsume jerked back at that not having expected an answer to that degree, heated blood cooling, the brunette grimaced, Sakura had only done as she was supposed to and yelling at her wasn't going to fix anything "I'm sorry" Tsume apologized first even though she hated to do so.

Sakura's eyes went impossibly wide in her tiny face, before she quickly nodded her head in acceptance, she knew how much it had hurt Tsume's pride "And I'm sorry for not telling you the truth earlier" she said shoulders hunching.

Just then, Tsume slapped her forehead "I kind of just kidnapped you and I'm pretty sure who ever was watching you is going crazy by now, so I'm just going to take you back to the park" she groaned out feeling mighty stupid in that moment.

Jaw clenching, Sakura slammed her head into the wall a few times "Remind me why it is that I befriended you again" she teased as Tsume took her into her arms, Sakura could have very well gone back on her home but that wouldn't fix the problem.

By the time the two females returned it was absolute pandemonium, Zetsu as it turned out hadn't worried in the least and this set Kushina off so she was wailing loudly while Minato stood there in the middle of everything stupefied by the turn of events.

Heaving a sigh and sending a withering look in the Inuzuka's direction Sakura gracefully leaped to the ground and rushed to halt her sister's tears, when those terror filled violet eyes spotted her Kushina gave Sakura a watery smile and then.

"Why is the world after you Kura-chan" Kushina melted into her sisters arms, she was resolved to never let go of the pinkette again, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut "I hate it that every thing bad happens to you" Kushina pulled away to frown deeply.

Sakura rubbed her eyes feeling exhausted now "Well Kushi-chan can't help it that people love me" she teased and got a smack "Whoops, I meant to say the fates are out to get me you know" Sakura shuddered again and finally Kushina began to laugh.

With things finally calming down, Minato hesitantly came forward and even though he had been warned not to, petted Sakura's hair, he could feel the glare without seeing it and shivered but kept on until she decided she had had enough.

Then things got even stranger as another blonde blew into the playground followed by an odd looking man and what Minato guessed where Sakura's and Kushina's parents "Guess what Sakura-chan, we got you two instructors" Yuna announced.

A world weary sigh escaped the pinkette and she turned her head to the skies 'I really hate you kami cause this is one screwed up situation' she sulked before fainting in exhaustion right there in her sister's arms.


	64. Seven

A couple days later marked the beginning of Sakura's long lonely year of training with Tsunade and Kakuzu "Now be good and listen to everything Tsunade-san and Kakuzu-san has to say" Jun stated after helping his daughter put on her backpack.

Sending her father a painful smile, Sakura nodded then she took Tsunade's hand and they were whisked away, when her eyes focused, the pinkette instantly recognized her surroundings "Orochimaru kept it in good condition for you" Tsunade shrugged.

"You realize that you truly are stuck training me right Tsunade-chan" Sakura raised a slender pink brow at the blonde who nodded slowly with a glare in her honey eyes "Yeah, kami this sucks" Sakura sulked and dropped her pack on the floor.

Tsunade shook her head sadly "Is this how it always is for you when you get reincarnated during each life" she questioned curiously and Sakura curled her lip up in a silent sneer "You have pretty bad luck" Tsunade announced and Sakura glared daggers at the floor.

"Tell me about and what's worse is now the god forsaken kami have gifted me with possibly all the chakra natures, let's see on top of that ability that only comes out when I sing, they are trying to get me killed" Sakura tugged on her long pink hair as frustration once again took hold of her.

Orochimaru hearing the noise, peeked through the adjoining door and froze "Sakura" he asked just to be sure and the pinkette whirled around, emerald eyes searching before they finally locked with his golden eyes and a smile so bright spread across her lips.

"Kami I never thought I'd get to see you again so soon, thought for sure I'd have to wait much longer than this" Sakura rushed the raven haired man and wrapped her stubby arms around his leg squeezing as tight as she could at the moment.

Grinning, Orochimaru swooped down and pulled Sakura into his arms for a proper hug "Missed you to im..Sakura" he nearly slipped and called the pinkette sister but he caught himself just in time, though judging by her emerald eyes gaining a knowing look, he hadn't been as subtle as he thought.

"I've got a sister this time around, twenty minutes younger" Sakura exclaimed happily "Her name is Kushina Uzumaki" she stated dryly this time as once again memories of Naruto popped into her head, the two were so alike that she had a hard time differentiating between the two nowadays.

Orochimaru blinked and then chuckled "So your an Uzumaki now" he snorted in amusement, he never thought he'd see the day where Sakura got stuck as one of those people but here the pinkette was and now she was sulking at him.

"The kami are out to get me I swear" Sakura jerked her thumb at Tsunade "She's one of my instructors and the other is Kakuzu" she shuddered, Kakuzu was a wild card, she never knew how the man was going to act or what he would do.

Eyeing Sakura curiously, Orochimaru was quick to open his mouth "So who all have you seen besides myself, Tsunade and Kakuzu" he questioned and Sakura slumped even further in his arms apparently something had happened and it was putting a damper on her normally good mood.

"Hashirama-san, Madara-san, Zetsu-san and Tsume" here her lips were tugged downwards in the deepest scowl Orochimaru and Tsunade had ever seen on Sakura "The gall of the woman, she actually kidnapped me in front of my sister" Sakura shrieked suddenly.

Tsunade pressed her lips together "I did try to warn you that not telling her wasn't a good idea" she chortled and Sakura whirled on her so fast that Tsunade took a wary step back, apparently Sakura had already learned that lesson very well.

"Poor Kushina-chan, she's probably lost her innocence because of that stunt" Sakura lamented the loss of something precious, her nostrils were flared and her lungs were heaving in exertion, she wasn't very happy and both adults could tell.

Then Orochimaru thought of another question "So if your always reborn like this how did you die in the first place and how old are you exactly" he rattled off before staring at Sakura expectantly, when a few minutes passed by, Orochimaru deflated.

Sakura gave an inward groan before trying to remember her true age calculating how long she'd truly been in the past was difficult but she finally managed to dredge up the number "74 and I died no thanks to a crazy woman who liked to use her hair as a weapon" she grumbled.

Tsunade's brows rose sharply into her hairline "Kami Sakura you poor girl or should I say old woman, how old were you when you died" Tsunade added onto the endless stream of questions, at that Sakura sent her a pained smile.

"15 almost 16, and then I was 15 when I died in my first life here in the past as well, see I grew up with your grandfather, grandmother and grand uncle" Sakura admitted for the first time, she still missed Tobirama something fierce, but that little bit of time with him had given her the strength to continue on in her tasks.

Orochimaru grimaced and opened his mouth to speak but Sakura cut him off "Can we please just get on with the training" she sighed tiredly, and Tsunade sent her a look full of pity that went right over her head at that moment.

"Absolutely, see ya Orochimaru" Tsunade gathered the pinkette into her arms again and then whisked them away to the training grounds after snatching up the very green backpack "I can't imagine this being your favorite color" she began.

Sakura shook her head "Actually it's purple, that was a gift from Kushi-chan" she said dryly before moving into her stance "Now if you'd please" Sakura begged the blonde to start and Tsunade smiled sadly before taking a deep breath.

Tsunade pounced on her young apprentice and the ground shattered beneath Sakura's feet as she scrambled backwards to avoid being demolished "Did you know those orphans are staying here in the Leaf Village for a couple of years to strengthen their ties with other countries" Tsunade asked.

It became apparent that Sakura indeed know "Yeah, I felt their chakra on the first day here but I'm not ready to open that can of worms yet" Sakura grimaced as her mouth went dry at the thought of facing her precious students from her past life.

Grunting as she was slammed in the shin by a very chakra enhanced punch, Tsunade sent healing chakra to repair the bone "Not bad Sakura, but still you aren't up to par with your old self yet" the blonde teased hoping to entice Sakura into becoming angry.

The only thing that clued Tsunade in was the twitch of an eye "I'm not going to fall for your antics Tsunade-chan" Sakura growled rushing the blonde and sliding between her legs and using the dance that had been instilled in her spun in a wide circle as weapons flew passed her.

Jaw dropping, Tsunade narrowed her eyes, just as a very dangerous looking fan was aimed at her stomach, if not for her trained reflexes she would have been gutted right there on the training grounds "Are you trying to kill me" Tsunade choked out.

Sakura sent her an innocent smile "Of course not Tsunade-chan, just maim a little" she snickered as the blonde paled a little at her calmly stated words "But then again nobody would ever really know" Sakura snapped her fan shut and tossed a couple of weapons with deadly accuracy.

Tsunade jerked back and spun on her hands until she could safely right herself again "Kami Sakura slow down will you, I am supposed to be teaching you not the other way around" she sulked as the pinkette ignored her words and rushed her again.

"Well technically despite my current form I am your elder" Sakura grinned cheekily and ducked under a punch aimed at her head, then Sakura grasped the blondes arm and with a mighty jerk, flipped the woman right over her shoulder to land flat on her back.

Sprawled out on the ground, Tsunade wheezed, she had just had the wind knocked out of her "You're mean Sakura" she sighed and sat up a daze in her eyes, Sakura smiled a sugary sweet smile before plopping down next to her.

"I never did claim I was nice, everyone just assumed" Sakura announced cheekily before her eyes drooped tiredly, she was just thankful that her session with Kakuzu was much, much later on in the day, so Sakura leaned back fully prepared to take a nap.

Tsunade watched Sakura with amusement as she leaned her head in her lap a moment later her body snapped up and she stood back straight as a board "Tsunade get me out of this training ground now" Sakura grit out feeling the incoming chakra of Nagato, Yahiko and Konan.

The blonde also felt this and swept Sakura into her arms haphazardly and just as the rain orphans appeared she body flickered the hell out of there "Kami Sakura your going to have to face them sooner or later" Tsunade glanced at the pinkette.

"I know but I'm no where near ready for them yet, that's just one mess I don't need on my hands right now" Sakura gave a shaky sigh before going limp, she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle living an entire year here with those three loitering about all the time.

Tsunade sighed hearing that answer 'Poor girl' she thought "Since you're stuck with me until later and seeing as how we did train, why don't I take you to the park" Tsunade offered and Sakura twisted her body around in her arms to peer up at her with an exasperated smile.

"Sure Tsunade-chan" Sakura smiled pleasantly at the young woman as they began walking in the general direction of the playground, thankfully Kushina wasn't there nor were her parents so when Tsunade sat her down, Sakura flopped down under a tree and relaxed completely.

That was until the ocean blue eyes and blonde hair of Minato caught her attention, Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her long pink hair as the boy spotted her and with a brilliant smile headed towards her "Hello Sakura-chan" Minato greeted smiling so wide.

Sakura nodded politely before greeting him as well "Good morning Minato" she said easily before scooting over a bit so the blonde would have room to sit beneath the tree with her comfortably "So what brings you to the park so early" Sakura questioned.

Minato blinked at that "Oh well I was actually looking for Kushina-chan" he turned his head away with a little flush to his cheeks and Sakura pressed her lips together as she recognized the signs for what they so obviously were.

'So cute, he's got a crush on Kushi-chan' Sakura squealed gleefully wishing so badly to pull the blonde into her arms and squeeze the life out of him "I wouldn't know where she is this morning I had training with Tsunade-san" she said instead and Minato pouted.

"Wait as in the Sannin Tsunade Senju-san" Minato's head snapped in her direction, blue eyes going impossibly wide in his tiny face, Sakura nodded slowly "Wow that's so cool, have you gotten to meet the other two yet" Minato questioned awe etched into his eyes now.

Sakura shook her head "No, I haven't" she said simply twirling a blade of grass between her fingers as she answered the blonde at her side, Minato noticed that she was losing interest in the conversation and hurriedly tried to find something else to talk about.

"Did you know that at one point there use to be four Sannin, there's a tale about how she saved Tsunade's lover out on the battle field by sacrificing herself, coincidentally her name was also Sakura, but she was Orochimaru-san's younger sister" Minato recited.

Her forehead creased before ever so slowly her head rose to peer into ocean blue eyes "Interesting where did you hear that at cause it's the first I've heard of it" Sakura smiled fighting down her anger as she realized just who it was that possibly wrote a story about her of all people.

Minato grinned, he was glad he could help "Master Jiraiya of course, he wrote a book for her and it sell's like hotcakes down at the market, in fact I happen to be the proud owner of one of the first copies ever sold" he brandished the book at the pinkette.

"May I read it Minato" Sakura asked wanting to find out all Jiraiya had written about her, she hoped to kami that he wasn't stupid enough to actually write about her secret, Minato handed the book over to her with a nod and she flipped it open.

Ten minutes later, Sakura closed the book with an inaudible sigh of relief "That's really neat Minato and I promise to do the name Sakura proud" she stated handing Minato's book back to him where he quickly stowed it away in his backpack.

At the smile that spread across Minato's face, Sakura felt her own heat up, it was no wonder Kushina fell for this boy in the end especially with that dangerous smile "I'm glad you like it Sakura-chan" Minato leaned back onto the tree and relaxed content to enjoy his time with his friend.

"Well I need to get going Tsunade-san is waving me down apparently it's time for my next lessons" Sakura gave a world weary sigh and stood with a little stretch, Minato sulked before he fidgeted "You can come meet her with me" she appeased the boy.

Minato leaped to his feet and straightened his back, "Shall we go" he gestured for Sakura to lead the way and after she knelt down to grab up her backpack, which he stifled the chuckles upon seeing, Sakura marched across the playground with him at her heels.

Tsunade eyed Sakura with amusement "I thought we could go get something to eat, it is lunch after all" she questioned and the little blonde at her side looked at her with hero worship in his eyes "And who's the kid" Tsunade raised a blonde brow at the fidgeting pinkette.

Sakura cleared her throat "This Tsunade-san is Minato Namikaze, he's Kushi-chan's and I's friend" she announced gesturing at the little boy who stared up at Tsunade "Could Minato join us for lunch" Sakura threw out there for Minato's sake.

"Sure come on you two brats" Tsunade groaned gathering Sakura into her arms, Minato chose to latch onto her hand and walk, so when they started forward into town they got many looks and Tsunade met each look with a scowl warning everyone away from saying a single thing to the children or her.

Finally after marching through town, the odd trio sat down at a booth in the tea and dango shop "Okay you two order whatever but please limit yourselves I'm not made out of money you know" Tsunade sulked, why had Sakura wanted the blonde to join them anyway.

Minato gulped and turned to his friend "You didn't tell me Tsunade-san was so _scary_ " he started in a whisper before lowering his voice even more on the last word, Sakura raised an eyebrow at him before dissolving into quiet snickers.

"Minato, Tsunade-san may be scary but she won't hurt either of us, I'd be more worried for the civilians actually" Sakura placated "And I'll have a small bowl of spicy ramen, green tea and a plate of four dango" she announced her order to Tsunade.

Having to pretend she didn't hear the conversation, Tsunade finally faced the two kids she had somehow wound up taking to lunch "I'll have the same as Sakura-chan, except instead of spicy just regular ramen" Minato sighed.

"Very well then" Tsunade sighed and waved a waiter over to order their lunch, she ended up going with the same order as the children "So blondie how did you become friends with Sakura" she asked looking at Minato.

Minato blinked his soulful blue eyes before getting flustered, that meant predictably his cheeks flushed and Sakura snickered at him again "Well it was more Kushina-chan because Sakura-chan didn't want to be my friend at first but her sister helped that along" he babbled inanely before slapping a hand over his mouth.

By his side, Sakura stuffed a bite of ramen into her mouth to keep from laughing, if she did it would only make Minato pout even more than he already was soon enough all the food was polished off and now it was time for her lessons with Kakuzu.

"See you Minato" Sakura waved when Tsunade paid for their lunch and then pulled her into her arms, Minato sulked but waved as well and then she and Tsunade were gone heading to the training grounds that Kakuzu had announced as the ones they were going to use.

Upon seeing who else was with the man, Sakura's smile had dropped and dread filled her stomach like a sack of rocks, evidently they had also noticed her and the smile Nagato was displaying couldn't be anything but pained, so they hurried their conversation and left.

Three hours later after catching up with the brunette and finding out what chakra natures she had, Sakura was picked up by her father and they sat down to eat an early dinner before she and Kushina were given baths and then put down for an early bedtime.


	65. Eight

Six months later, Sakura ducked under Tsunade's powerful swing and got smacked in the face by a blast of wind "Kami Tsunade-chan" she groaned ending up flat on her back this time as they finished their little sparring session.

"I wouldn't be so tough on you if I actually knew how you were going to attack" Tsunade groaned, it had been nothing but sparring session after sparring session and Sakura got stronger and faster with each round they went.

Sakura smiled innocently, she knew it pissed Tsunade off whenever she switched up her attack patterns, because that way the blonde couldn't read her and it made it harder for Tsunade to figure out how she was going to attack.

"Ah, you did learn from the best after all, and really Tsunade-chan it's fun" she snickered and got a light smack on the back of the head, "Ouch" Sakura said dully, it hadn't really hurt and to be honest she had deserved that little smack.

"So" Tsunade started turning her honey eyes on the pinkette "When are you going to face those three and finally tell them the truth" she questioned with a hard glint in her eyes, Sakura grimaced "Come on Sakura, you can't keep putting that off" Tsunade sat up and glared harder.

Sakura threw her hands into the air and jumped up "What am I supposed to tell them" she snapped growing irritated with the blonde "Oh hey Nagato even though I'm like this I'm actually your sensei" Sakura growled before turning her back on Tsunade.

Knowing how much Sakura agonized over the fact her old students could barely look her in the eyes whenever they met on the training grounds, Tsunade pressed a reassuring hand to the girls shoulder "Sakura, your going to have to tell them the truth" she sighed one last time.

"I know but it hurts, and I'm tired of hurting people, I'll just be glad when I get to be in my own time period with my own parents" Sakura rubbed her forehead as she spoke feeling the oncoming headache, so she quickly healed it.

Inside of her Ushinawareta froze but didn't speak up, Sakura was going to be in for a shock when she got back to her own time, because the kami weren't going to put her with her original parents instead stick her in the Uchiha clan again, because that's where she belonged now.

Tsunade frowned deeply, the pinkette always did have a big heart, she only hoped that the kami rewarded her friend for going through all this pain for them, if not and when she died they were going to be in for a world of hurt themselves.

Just then, the very trio they were talking about blew into their training grounds and Sakura stiffened and before Tsunade could stop her squared her shoulders and marched across the grounds to her former students that had grown in the last several years since her death.

Nagato felt his face tighten in pain as the pinkette they kept glimpsing around the village walked towards them "Hey she's coming over here" Yahiko pointed out, and Nagato clenched his fists hiding behind his red hair.

Heart hammering away in her chest, Sakura took the first step towards telling the truth to the young adults that she had once trained alongside Jiraiya "Excuse me" Sakura coughed out before clasping her hands behind her back in an attempt to hide her trembling.

Konan was the only one who stepped forward "Hello sweetie is there something you needed from us" she smiled as best she could at the little pinkette that reminded them painfully of what all three of them had lost five and a half years ago.

Tears gathering in her eyes, Sakura bowed her head "I have something to admit to all three of you actually and I know it's going to sound crazy and that you might not believe me but you can ask Tsunade-san or even Jiraiya-san for the truth" she stammered.

Yahiko's brown eyes hardened "Just what exactly are you talking about, your not making much sense little girl and I suggest you just spit it out because we have better things to do than talk with a little girl" he glared at the tiny pinkette.

Even though she had her head lowered, Sakura could feel the heat of Yahiko's glare "I'm you're sensei, my name is Sakura Uzumaki, the kami deemed it necessary for me to fix their mistakes and that's why I'm like this" she pushed onward despite her reluctance to do so.

'Kami, fix, Sakura, sensei' those four words were bouncing off the confines of Nagato's head and he knew in that single moment that what the pinkette was saying was the truth, for he had received visions of this very thing happening.

So when his violet eyes spotted Yahiko opening his sometimes treacherous mouth, Nagato slapped a hand over it to stop the words he so clearly wanted to say from coming out "I believe you Sakura-hime" he smiled struggling to keep Yahiko quiet.

Konan jerked her head around to stare at Nagato with disbelieving amber eyes "What just like that you believe what a little girl says" she snapped at her longtime friend, "And you, you expect us to believe it" Konan whirled on the pinkette again.

Seeing that Sakura was having such a hard time, Tsunade trailed over to the quartet "Sakura speaks the truth, even though her last name has changed, she is still the same Sakura, we've all known since each of us were little" she added to help the pinkette out.

Yahiko stilled in his struggling to removed Nagato's hand, then his eyes wandered down to the slightly trembling pinkette then in a show of strength that he was later going to boast about, "Sakura-sensei" Yahiko asked his brown eyes probing those of the pinkette's when she finally lifted her head.

"That's right Yahiko, it's me" Sakura cried softly as her heart swelled with relief "I'm sorry if it's a shock but I was terrified of facing you" she lowered her head as her relief was quickly replaced with shame and finally a hand pressed itself to the top of her head.

Konan waited until those tear filled emerald eyes were locked with her amber "Sakura, why didn't you say anything way back when you were training us, we would have believed you and all of this sadness wouldn't have been necessary on our parts" she asked.

Sakura took a deep breath "Because I'm a martyr and I can't stand seeing people upset" she sulked, it was all those damn kami's fault for molding her into the person she was today, one of these days they were going to get a scolding from her and they had better take it or else.

Yahiko chuckled before leaning down to pull Sakura into his arms "It's alright Sakura, we understand, and though it sucks to see you like that, we'll manage" he rumbled softly and her emerald eyes lit up with happiness.

"Your like a goddess" Nagato commented randomly drawing that gaze unto himself, before those emerald eyes filled with shock and then confusion "If it hadn't been for you, then none of us would even be alive today isn't that right" he questioned gently.

Realizing where the red head was going Sakura scowled mentally "Well yes, but if I were truly one of the kami, I would never make someone go through the years and fix their mistakes or birth them as a newborn each time" she sighed.

"And that's what makes you so much better than them" Nagato stole the pinkette from Yahiko's arms and smiled at Sakura, he had always felt as if they were missing something and now he knew what, and with her back in their lives, Nagato was once again content.

Sakura's cheeks turned red in embarrassment before "Where did the cute Nagato go" she teased with a pout, and like she had intended, the red heads cheeks flared and he cleared his throat obviously flustered with the teasing.

Amber eyes glittered in amusement before "So why are you here in the village Sakura if your last name is Uzumaki, shouldn't you all be in Uzushio" Konan asked and the pinkette shifted her attention to her at last.

"That would be the kami's fault yet again, they've decided to gift me with all five chakra natures and in a desperate attempt my parents brought us here for temporary reasons to have me trained in all I can for this year only" Sakura scowled outwardly this time.

Nagato tightened his arms around the tiny pinkette and pain at the possible loss of Sakura entered his eyes "So you'll go back in six months and we'll never see you again is that it" Yahiko grew angry again but that anger was this time directed at the kami.

Sakura gave a world weary sigh "Yes and No, I'm certain we'll be back but not for at least four years, in the old time line Uzushio was destroyed and the kami have hinted several times that they want me to save the entire Uzumaki line and the islands they are housed on" she explained.

A question then came to Nagato and before he could stop himself that question spewed from his mouth "Did you know who we were when you met us and trained us" and Sakura's head snapped in his direction so fast it cracked loudly.

Not having expected Nagato to figure her out so fast, the blush on her cheeks darkened and spread "Yes," Sakura answered meekly "That's why I agreed so fast" she cleared her throat "In the old time line Jiraiya was the only one who trained you" Sakura finished.

Picking up on the subtle avoidance to the question, Nagato narrowed his violet eyes "Something bad happened to us in the old time line even I can guess that much, but what happened that was so bad enough for you to train us so much like you did" he asked once again unable to stop himself.

This time Sakura flinched visibly 'Out of the three of them Nagato has always been perceptive to things that could affect himself, Konan and Yahiko' she sighed mentally "Yahiko died and you went berserk in the old time line you had the rinnegan" Sakura stated bluntly.

"Before I came before the three of you as your sensei I grew up as Izuna Uchiha's daughter and before that as his and Madara's younger sister, in the old time line a man named Danzo interfered with your lives and plotted against you" Sakura's eyes grew dull as she spoke.

"He conspired with Hanzo to kill the three of you, but that was because he was jealous of what you three worked for and so when the treaty between leaf and stone formed, he struck and Yahiko died as a result to save Konan" she continued fighting down her rising anger.

"The worst thing was that Hanzo had ordered you Nagato to be the one to kill Yahiko and so Yahiko sacrificed himself to save you that pain" Sakura tensed "You activated the rinnegan properly and after saving Konan sacrificing your legs in the process changed your gentle ways" she breathed out.

Nagato gulped, had it really been that bad, apparently because Sakura wasn't done "In the old time line after everything had happened, you changed your organization Akatsuki to have a new goal world peace" Sakura frowned deeply and wiped her eyes as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"But even though how good it sounds, really all you were doing was having your subordinates go around and capture people who housed tailed beasts within their bodies and extracting those tailed beasts without remorse" she lowered her voice to a whisper.

"My friend in the future was one such person and alongside Konan, you came to the village and destroyed it completely just to get him, killing many in the process" Sakura gave a shaky sigh, she needed to get this all out no matter what.

"But my friend beat you and then you sacrificed yourself choosing to believe in what he said and brought those you had killed back to life dying in the process" she finally finished and then ever so slowly lifted her head to peer into saddened violet eyes.

Nagato couldn't believe his ears, he had been awful in the original time line "Then I am glad we met you and that the kami decided to give us another chance to live a happy life" he said slowly, he knew Sakura was hurting so he decided to spare her, her feelings.

Sakura sighed in relief "And on that note it's time for my training with Kakuzu, you three are more than welcome to come along" she smiled as she leaped gracefully to the ground to stand on her own to feet, then Sakura craned her neck around to peer at them curiously as they remained silent.

"We'll go, so that we can spend more time with you even if you're stuck training the entire time" Konan rushed forward, now that Sakura was back in their lives even if it was for a limited time right now, she sure wasn't going to waste a chance to spend time with the pinkette.

At that Yahiko and Nagato agreed and so they followed Tsunade and Sakura across the village to another training ground where Kakuzu waited for them with that ever present scowl on his lips "You're late" he grumbled when Sakura was stood before him.

"Very sorry Kakuzu, was taking care of something very important" Sakura announced bluntly and Kakuzu looked at the three young adults sitting beneath a tree "I told them the truth finally" the pinkette stated confirming his suspicions.

Kakuzu shook his head "Right to start off, I'd like to see you use a lightning style since you struggle with that nature the most" he commanded and Sakura formed several hand signs before holding out one hand and then.

"Lightning Style: Thunder Saber" Sakura called forming a lightning sword, her chakra flickered several times and then blinked out of existence a moment later and she groaned 'Why can't anything be simple' she sighed inwardly.

Green eyes narrowed, Kakuzu could see what the problem was instantly "Your focusing to much on keeping the jutsu going than actually using your lightning based chakra, that's why it flickers like that" he explained and Sakura sighed.

Inwardly rolling her eyes, Sakura tried the jutsu again, she was determined to learn all she could before the rest of her year was up "Lightning Style: Thunder Saber" Sakura called softly molding her chakra and her lightning chakra together perfectly.

This time the jutsu remained activated for several long minutes until Sakura swung her hand back with a mischievous smile and sent the lightning based sword sailing into a training dummy, it instantly caught fire from the amount of voltage running through it.

Though before the fire could spread, Sakura raced to create new hand signs "Water Style: Raging Waves" she spewed a wave of water at the fire snuffing it out just as quickly as it had started and then faced Kakuzu with a smirk on her lips.

"Brat" Kakuzu dubbed suddenly with a scowl directed at her, the devious smile only spread at his words "Fire Style next because that's the other nature you struggle with the most" he huffed and Sakura grinned ever more wider.

Slowly running through the hand signs needed Sakura molded her chakra and with determination called out her next jutsu "Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu" she spat a large ball of fire from her mouth and sent it on a destructive path across the training grounds.

It went for several minutes before finally sizzling out of existence, "You've been training" Kakuzu accused with an unreadable expression on his face, Sakura nodded "Should have known" he slumped his shoulders as laughter reached his ears from the trio still beneath the tree.

"Alright use earth nature" Kakuzu commanded growing weary, Sakura truly was the most talented person he had ever met and with each new life she was put in that only reinforced his beliefs that Sakura would come out at the top of every situation she was put in.

Sakura ran through her list of earth jutsu before her eyes sparkled and with a snicker she burrowed beneath the ground heading for Kakuzu "Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu" she called and grasping Kakuzu by the ankle pulled him beneath the ground until the only thing left out was his head.

"Learned that from my first ever sensei" Sakura dusted off her clothes before smiling at her impromptu teacher, people should start learning that they shouldn't underestimate her because it only gave her more leeway to show them up.

Kakuzu blinked several times before sighing and with a glare directed at the cheeky pinkette pulled himself from the hole she had put him in "Wind style and then you can go talk to whoever" he growled not truly angry but still his ego hurt slightly from being shocked so thoroughly.

Here, Sakura paused as she tried to figure out the best wind jutsu before finally deciding to just get it over with "Wind Style: Gale Palm Jutsu" Sakura sighed out and thrust her palm forward as skin shredding wind burst from her hand and shattered a target off in the distance.

"Okay you're done now scurry off" Kakuzu grouched and stomped from the training grounds, Sakura snickered and made her way to the trio that still sat beneath the tree, each of them had several questions they wanted to ask her now that they had time to think about it.

So when Sakura was sat before them staring at them expectantly Yahiko coughed into his fist before and she should have guessed the question "So do you get stuck like that every time your reborn" he chuckled at her.

"Yes" Sakura outwardly rolled her eyes, an old question that bugged her all the time "Anything else" she sighed tapping her nail on her knee as she waited for several minutes as the young adults contemplated on what next to ask her.

"How old are you really Sakura-sensei" Konan said out of habit and then she smiled sheepishly, Sakura sighed again before trying to remember what she had told Tsunade all those months ago when she had first came here.

"74" came next and Sakura got a weird look from Yahiko and then like they usually did when he was embarrassed they flared and became red "Yeah" Sakura gave him a knowing smile as he avoided looking at her in fear of flushing darker.

Seeing that Sakura was bored with the questions, seeing as how she probably got asked them all the time whenever she was reborn, Nagato's violet eyes blazed with the mischievousness that his family unknown to him were famous for.

"Sakura-megami" Nagato commented teasingly and Sakura's entire face turned red as she spluttered and then finally settled on glaring at him with a sulk on her lips "Don't deny it because you truly are" he stated seriously in the next moment.

Squinting her eyes, Sakura groaned accepting her new nickname with all the grace she could 'Of course only Nagato would call me a goddess like that so brazenly' she huffed inwardly, before a wide grin spread across her lips.

Before Nagato could react "And you were so cute back then always latching onto me and blushing whenever I so much as even looked at you, knowing you had a crush on me made it so much fun to tease you" Sakura blurted and his own face heated.

Konan slapped a hand over her mouth as she indeed remembered how much Nagato had ranted and raved about the pinkette claiming that someday he was going to marry their sensei when it was just the three of them after they had left the Leaf Village.

Yahiko however laughed at his friend fully and Nagato slumped his shoulders accepting the laughter and the teasing that was for sure going to come later when they were back at their temporary apartment here in the Leaf Village.

"Hey you have nothing to laugh about either Yahiko because I remember the same thing happening with you" Sakura pointed out and the orange haired man fell silent, mouth dropped open and horror in his eyes as he also remembered having a crush on Sakura way back then, before blood rushed to his cheeks in embarrassment matching Nagato's current mood.

Nagato became smug at that but didn't comment further "If you knew us before you met us, do you know of my origins" he asked Sakura curiously, he was tired of not knowing where he truly belonged and by the look on Sakura's face, she did in fact know who he was.

Glad she could help Nagato out in his time of need, Sakura grinned so wide it hurt "Your an Uzumaki like me that means we are distant relatives to one another" she exclaimed loudly in a pride filled voice, and Nagato took his took to stare at her in awe.

"Wait you mean I'm actually an Uzumaki" Nagato blinked and then his violet eyes glanced at his dark red hair, Sakura nodded in his peripheral vision and he sighed glad he knew "Maybe I'll come visit you in Uzushio" he stated calmly.

Konan eyed Nagato with a knowing amber eyed gaze and shared a look with Yahiko, if the red head decided he ever wanted to go to Uzushio and figure out his true origins they wouldn't begrudge him that opportunity and would go with him to support him in his endeavors.

"Yeah, you have the red hair and your eyes are also a well known trait in the Uzumaki clan, my little sister this time around has the same eyes but her hair is much lighter than yours" Sakura explained gently, she knew Nagato was rather shocked at learning the truth of his background.

Nagato swallowed thickly before the words registered in his ears "Your a sister of someone, who, what's she like, tell us, I'd like to know before you have to go" he smiled sheepishly, he wasn't use to talking so much like he currently was.

"Yes, she's twenty minutes younger than me, her name is Kushina Uzumaki..." Sakura trailed off with a wistful look in her eyes before focusing on answering the rest of the questions "She has light red hair and violet eyes" Sakura grinned.

"As for her personality, she's rambunctious, stubborn, sweet, loving, determined, mischievous and she has a temper to match mine, some could say that being an Uzumaki suit me" Sakura sighed as the wistful look returned just as Kakuzu did.

"And that's my cue, see you around Yahiko, Nagato, Konan" Sakura jumped to her feet gracefully and practically glided across the training grounds back to Kakuzu's side just as her father Jun appeared to take her home for dinner.

The minute she and Jun appeared in the kitchen, Kushina squealed happily and wrapped her still slightly chubby arms around Sakura and squeezed "Your home Kura-chan, did you learn something cool, will you teach me later, tell me, tell me" she bounced up and down excitedly.

Sakura sighed, her description of Kushina to the three orphans hadn't done the girl justice at all "Yes, I'm home Kushi-chan, I learned several things whether their cool or not well I wouldn't know, and I suppose teaching you something wouldn't hurt" she glanced at her parents and got a small nod.

Kushina was all for charging off to the playground and if Sakura hadn't been standing right next to the red head, the girl would have been gone "First lets eat" she sighed and Kushina blushed down to her roots before letting their mother place her in the chair.

"Alright Zetsu-san take the girls where ever they'd like to go and remember bring them back in a couple of hours" Yuna gave the instructions to her daughters protector as usual and then all three of them were gone in a puff of smoke.

When they appeared on the playground, Sakura smiled deviously "Zetsu-san, can we go to the training grounds" she pouted, Zetsu narrowed his golden eyes before nodding, but before he could head in that direction, Sakura jumped from his arms and to the ground.

Minato glanced into mischievous emerald eyes and shivered, "Hello Sakura-chan" he greeted slowly, becoming wary when he spotted the smile on the pinkette's face, "Is there something I can help you with" Minato asked finally when he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Hey Minato, and yes there is something you can help me with" Sakura snickered out when caution entered the blondes very blue eyes "How would you like to come training with Kushi-chan and I" she asked instead making Minato even more wary of whatever she had planned.

Gulping softly, Minato nodded his head in acquiesce "Sure Sakura-chan" he stowed his book away before getting to his feet, then Sakura took him by the hand and led them back towards Zetsu and Kushina, who by now had figured out just what it was she was plotting.

Needless to say when Zetsu returned with Kushina and Sakura, the both of them were already sleeping, so Yuna merely took them into her arms and tucked them into bed, then she pressed a kiss to their foreheads and slid under the covers in her own room followed by Jun.


	66. Nine

An entire year had passed as the Uzumaki settled into the Leaf Village's way of life, Sakura now six had learned all she could from her two instructors and now they were packing up to go back home to Uzushio, though Yuna had one thing to say to her daughters.

"Don't fret my dears, we will be back because in order to become official genin, you'll have to go to the academy and graduate" Yuna smiled when Sakura laughed happily but Kushina however pouted "What is it precious" she frowned at her rambunctious daughter.

"I don't wanna go, poor Minato-kun will be left all alone and he'll forget us" Kushina pouted even further as tears gathered in her eyes, she didn't want to leave behind the only friend she'd managed to make in this entire village.

Jun hearing the explanation for his red haired daughters reluctance to leave chuckled softly "Trust me Kushina-chan, that boy could no sooner forget you than we could" he swept the six year old girl into his arms and rubbed his nose against hers.

Returning the affection, Kushina squealed in delight "Can we at least go see him to tell him" she pouted one last time and Jun nodded "After you finish packing your things young lady" he pointed at the mess and she sulked at him but got started.

Sakura, however was nearly finished so when she shoved the last of her things away, she flopped down on the barren floor of the room she had shared with her sister for the last year, the only thing she was grateful for was that she actually got to sleep on a real bed now.

"K, I'm done papa can we go now please" Kushina begged blinking her violet eyes pleading with her fathers emeralds to take them to go visit Minato one last time before they went back to Uzushio for who knows how long.

Jun grinned his daughters were the cutest, "Of course" he relented before gathering both six year old's into his arms and with a wink at his wife body flickered from their temporary house to the playground his children frequented and sure enough there Minato sat beneath their proclaimed tree.

Kushina sped off the minute her feet touched the ground, violet eyes twinkling and a mischievous smile on her lips, before the blonde could react, she pounced and came out victorious from their little tousle on the ground "Hey Minato-kun" Kushina grinned.

Minato grunted from having the wind knocked out of him "Hi Kushina-chan" he smiled "Sakura-chan" he spotted the pinkette moving towards them at a slow leisurely walk, if Minato had to guess it was a reluctant one as well.

"Hello Minato" Sakura gave him a sad smile and so Kushina didn't have to "Since I've finished my training here, my family and I that mean's Kushi-chan as well are going back to Uzushio" she explained and Minato's blue eyes darkened before becoming downcast.

Kushina glanced at her sister feeling awful, it was always Sakura that bore the brunt of her emotions and this time was no different as the pinkette saved her from having to tell the blonde now sitting next to her that they were leaving.

"But why, can't you and your family just stay here" Minato crossed his arms as various emotions swirled in his heart, he could tell how much it hurt the two girls to leave so why not stay to spare them off that awful heartbreaking feeling.

Emerald eyes glittering with sadness, Sakura cleared her throat "I suppose it's because mama misses Uzushio, though she did say we would be coming back at some point to graduate from the academy to become genin" she smiled.

Hearing that Minato relaxed, he was certain he'd see the two Uzumaki sisters again "So when are you leaving" he asked, he hoped he had time to spend with them, though upon hearing the sigh Sakura released, he knew there wasn't anytime at all.

"Apparently now" Sakura pointed at her father as he made their way over to their little group "See you when we come back Minato, and you better be strong you hear me mister sunshine" she teased before allowing Jun to scoop her into his arms alongside Kushina.

"BYE BYE Minato-kun, see you again" Kushina cupped her hands around her mouth to be louder than usual and got a little wave for her troubles "Gonna miss him" she pouted a moment later as they appeared back in their little home.

Yuna shook her head catching the tail end of her daughters statement "If it makes you happy, whenever we have business in this area for an extended amount of time, we'll bring you and Sakura-chan so you can see him" she finally announced.

Violet eyes so reminiscent of her own brimmed with happiness and Kushina clutched onto her sister "You know I am kind of glad we are going home to Uzushio, I miss the scenery the most" she whispered to her sister unaware that both of her parents could still hear her.

Sakura giggled gently so as not to hurt her sisters feelings "I know how you feel, I miss Uzushio to you know" she smiled when the red head was overcome with her own bout of giggles and Jun shook his head, his daughters were strange.

Soon the family of Uzumaki were well on their way back to their homeland, Zetsu along with them like always holding Sakura and Kushina on his lap, he wanted to question the pinkette but he didn't dare say anything in the presence of her current parents and sister.

When the quartet arrived home, they found an abundance of letter's seeing as how they hadn't bothered telling anyone where they would be for an entire year and while the two girls played outside, Yuna and Jun sorted the letters into piles before reading through them one by one.

It was a painstaking process as it took several hours until finally they finished and then they had to come up with a plan to deal with all the problems that had cropped up while they had been gone "I say in a couple weeks we go to Cloud" Jun finally announced.

"We'll take the girls so they can see Ay-san again, then we'll go to Hot Water and escort our guests here, we have a lot to make up for" he rubbed his temples but before he could move off to take some medicine Sakura appeared before him.

"Papa, if you'd like I could heal your headache for you, Tsunade-san taught me medical ninjutsu" Sakura bit her lip and eyed her father curiously as he stared at her stunned by her admission before finally, Jun nodded and with a happy smile Sakura allowed her glowing green hands to press against his forehead and just like that his headache was gone.

Finished with her self prescribed task, Sakura skipped from the house before Kushina ever realized she had been doing something else other than playing a game of hide and seek with her and proceeded to show the red head just why it was she was the master at the childish game.

"No fair Kura-chan" Kushina pouted as they were brought in for dinner that night, Sakura turned in her chair with a innocent look in her eyes "That doesn't work on me Kura-chan" the red head huffed while crossing her arms.

Sakura sulked, it was all Minato's fault for teaching Kushina to be wise to her antics "Sorry Kushi-chan" she said instead and Kushina nodded in acceptance before turning back to finish eating her dinner that their mother had cooked.

When they were finished, instead of Yuna moving to take them for a bath like usual, she stayed seated "Alright you two, in a couple of weeks, we'll be going to the Cloud Village for some business and yes, you'll be coming with us so that you can see Ay-san" she started before looking at Jun.

"And once we get back, you'll go to stay with Hashirama-san like usual so that we can go to Hot Water Village and escort a family of three here to Uzushio for their vacation as they wish to try staying in different places" Jun said next.

At the mention of Hot Water Village, Sakura frowned trying to remember who lived there in this time period and then like a flash of light, 'Hidan' the name whizzed into her head so quick that it made her head spin and then she wondered "So you said three does that mean they have a child" she asked.

"Yes, a little boy named Hidan I believe it was" Yuna answered her daughters question not thinking below the surface, "I'm sure he would like to be your friend" she stated missing Sakura's expression of horror but Kushina didn't.

So when they finally got their baths and were settled into their room complete with big girl beds to call their own, Kushina tossed her covers from her tiny body once their parents shut the door and violet eyes blazing in determination leaped deftly onto Sakura's bed jostling the half asleep girl.

"What is it Kushi-chan" Sakura yawned when the red head huffed at her "Did I not apologize to you properly earlier" she creased her forehead in concern, usually Kushina just accepted her apologies right off the bat.

Kushina frowned "Why did you look so scared when mama mentioned you becoming friends with that Hidan kid" she questioned, not many people knew it but she was extremely perceptive, but that only worked with her pink haired sister.

Realizing where all of this was coming from, Sakura inwardly cursed at herself for being such an idiot "We've already got Ay-san and Minato, why can't it be a girl we befriend instead of another boy" she hurriedly lied through her teeth in hopes Kushina would believe her.

Kushina sighed in relief "Oh I see, so your just worried we'll be forever stuck with having just friends that are boys, I suppose that is a rational reason to be so horrified" she said before rolling off of her sister and sliding back beneath her covers to finally fall asleep.


	67. Ten

Two weeks later as promised, Jun and Yuna took their daughters with them to the Cloud Village, and like usual Zetsu was stuck going along with them to babysit them as was the agreement between Jun, Yuna and himself.

By now, Jun and Yuna trusted Zetsu with Sakura and Kushina, they simply left the man with some things for their daughters to do and sent them on their merry way to the park, the minute both girls were set on the ground, Kushina grinned.

"I spy with my little eye something grumpy" she snickered when she spotted Ay on the swing as was usual for him, Sakura giggled "Okay Kura-chan, time to use that charm of yours and make grumpy not so grumpy" Kushina grinned at her pink haired sister.

Sakura rolled her eyes mentally in exasperation as Kushina took her by the hand and led them across the playground over to the swings, "HEY AY" she shouted startling the six year old boy right off of his swing to land flat on the ground.

Ay turned red and he jumped up to give the person who dared shout at him a yell but when he spotted pink and red hair, a dazed look entered his onyx eyes "Hey Uzumaki" he greeted and spotted the indignant expression on his crushes face.

"Told you a long time ago, it's Sakura" the pinkette grumbled under her breath "And we came all this way to" Sakura continued and Ay for one second looked at her guiltily before that look was gone and then in a bout of rage shouted.

"Fine Hey Sakura, Kushina" Ay huffed angrily before in spite of himself grinning "So your parents are here on business again right, so that means we have plenty of time to challenge each other to our hearts content right" he asked getting excited for the first time in a long while.

Sakura nodded "That's right Ay-san" she smiled kindly at the young boy who would soon go onto become a Raikage the Cloud Village would be proud of "Any suggestions or is that up to me" Sakura asked raising a pink brow at Ay.

Becoming flustered, his cheeks turned red for an entirely different reason "I was kind of wondering if you'd like to play shogi with me again, I've been practicing and I'm sure I can beat you this time" he stated confident in his abilities.

"Ah, and then maybe we can show off, you aren't the only one whose been training Ay-san" Sakura snickered and nudged her absentminded sister in the side, Kushina gave a start before she turned glaring violet eyes on her.

"Kura-chan don't scare me like that" Kushina huffed as her temper came out to play, then "I was doing that thing again wasn't I, the one where I daydream" she pouted when Sakura nodded at her sagely "Sorry, so what did you say" Kushina blushed sheepishly.

"I was saying that Ay-san isn't the only one who's been training right Kushi-chan" Sakura repeated her earlier words and got the reaction she wanted as Kushina started laughing boisterously at Ay, the boy was going to be in a world of hurt.

Eyeing the loud mouthed red head, Ay narrowed his eyes in confusion "Why is she laughing like that" he leaned closer to Sakura when Kushina didn't stop, to be honest the laughter was a little creepy and that's when he fully leaned into the pinkette's side.

Sakura fought down the urge to tense "Well the reason we've been gone for so long is because I was stuck being trained in the Leaf Village for an entire year, and so I've grown stronger a lot stronger and so has Kushi-chan, because I taught her a few things as well" she explained.

By this point Kushina had finally ended her laughing fit, so seeing no reason to continue huddling into Sakura's side, Ay coughed and took three steps away from her, "So it will be like a battle royal between the three of us then" he questioned.

"Sort of, but that's only if I can get Zetsu to take us to the training grounds and it's up to you to show us the way, first though I want to challenge you to a game of shogi" Sakura narrowed her eyes, there was no way Ay would ever beat her at her favorite game.

Ay nodded his head decisively and Sakura sprinted back to her as always silent friend "Shogi board" Sakura held out her hands and the board Orochimaru had gifted her was swiftly unsealed and placed in her outstretched hands.

Kushina sighed and plopped down on her little behind as Sakura quickly set the game up putting the pieces in their proper places, so when the pinkette was finished, she had moved to lay down on her stomach with her head resting in her open palms.

Sure he would win this time, Ay made the first move and made it glaringly obvious, if he continued like he was, he was certain it would spell Sakura's doom, "You're turn _**Sakura"**_ he growled softly and deepened his voice on her name.

A shiver ran down her spine at that and Sakura's eyes snapped to his 'Great, another guy who has a crush on me' she thought before pushing her first piece forward, she knew exactly what Ay was plotting and it was easy to avoid falling into his trap.

Twenty minutes later the game was over, Sakura emerging as the victor yet again "What the, I was so sure I would win this time, I even practiced until I had learned everything" Ay spat, not angry with Sakura but with himself for failing at beating her at shogi.

Kushina sighed "Trust me, Kura-chan never loses at that game, she taught me one time and though I play with her on occasion, she still wins" she tried to reassure her friend so that he could lick his wounded pride and get over it.

Ay inhaled sharply at that but Kushina had one more thing to add onto her previously stated comment "She even beat the self acclaimed shogi master of the Leaf Village, several times at that, and he never loses except against Kura-chan apparently" she giggled.

While Kushina was attempting to sooth Ay's ruffled feathers, Sakura had packed up her shogi board and trailed over to Zetsu so that he could seal the game back within her scroll for safe keeping until she wanted to play another game.

When Sakura returned Ay turned pouting onyx eyes on her "So can we go or not" he snapped and the pinkette blinked her emerald eyes in confusion before they cleared a moment later as she remembered what she had promised before hand.

"Oh right sorry, I forgot" Sakura grimaced before hurrying back to Zetsu "I sort of promised Ay that we'd spar a little, so if it's alright with you may Kushi-chan and I go to the training grounds with him" she begged in her high soprano voice.

Seeing no reason to say no, Zetsu nodded "I'll be going with you of course" he stated before standing from his seated position and following his friend back to her sister and the little boy they had befriended on their first trip here to the Cloud Village.

"He said it's alright, so lead the way Ay-san" Sakura motioned with her hands and Ay turned on his heel and headed straight for his private training grounds, he was sure his father wouldn't mind so long as they actually sparred on it at least he hoped his father wouldn't mind.

A straightened when he heard the thwack of a door being opened somewhere within his home, he was there for lunch and he had invited the Uzumaki's to join him, then he felt his son's chakra followed by three others he had never felt before.

Jun stiffened in his seat on the couch, then he remembered, Sakura and Kushina were friends with the current Raikage's son "Sorry about that apparently our daughter couldn't wait to show off her new abilities" he apologized.

"Those are your brats" A questioned in a gruff voice "Whose the other one then" came next when Jun nodded in answer to his first question, Yuna concentrated before her eyes widened but then she shouldn't be so surprised.

"That's Zetsu-san, Sakura's and Kushina's protector, see our daughters are very special, our first born even more so, that's why it took us so long to respond back to you, we went to the Leaf Village for a year so Sakura could be trained in everything she could" Yuna explained.

Frowning deeply at the admission, "She's six how much training could a little girl need" A snapped, and Jun matched his frown with one of his own, apparently a lot if that was the face made whenever his daughters abilities were questioned.

"How about we move outside to watch them" A looked between the two Uzumaki's before making his suggestion, he wanted to see for himself just what was so special about one of the little girls Ay had befriended before he made up his mind.

Yuna nearly sighed in relief, but she kept it at bay by polishing off her first sandwich "That would be a lovely idea" she stated calmly before glancing pointedly at her husband, Jun nodded in agreement and with that all three of them headed outside to watch the sparring session.

Ay spun on his heel and spread his arms "Welcome to my private training grounds, this is my house so you better be good" he glared at Kushina who merely puffed up her cheeks at him, she knew he was purposely warning her and not Sakura and it hurt.

"I can be good to you know" Kushina huffed and crossed her arms as her temper flared, but she stayed stood firmly in her spot by her sister, there was no need to show Ay just how immature she still was by doing exactly as he had warned her not to.

Sakura smiled inwardly, 'Yeah when she exercises control' she snorted thoughtfully "Alright let's get started" Sakura stated to get this little spar session going, in her peripheral she caught sight of the third Raikage and her parents seating themselves at a table and eating sandwiches and drinking tea.

Ay clenched his fists tightly, he would beat Sakura this time, he had to because he didn't think his already shattered ego could take much more beating "Very well" Ay growled before settling into a stance, Kushina and Sakura followed.

Kushina as it turns out was the first one to make her move as she dashed to the left and with violet eyes twinkling in mischievousness hid under a cloaking jutsu and masked her chakra, Ay watched this in confusion becoming distracted.

That's why he didn't notice Sakura closing in on him until it was to late, onyx clashed with emerald and Ay was sent flying across the training grounds from a punch to the chest though thankfully it was chakra free and he was merely winded.

Coughing, Ay jumped to his feet to retaliate and got kicked in the back by an invisible girl and he realized belatedly that both sisters were devious pranksters and nearly called out that it was unfair of them to double team him like they were doing.

Sakura clasped her hands behind her back as she felt Kushina return to her side and remove her jutsu "Ahahahaha, the look on your face was so funny" the red head laughed before sobering up as Sakura charged forward a glint in her eyes.

Kushina waited this time as her sister tensed at the last moment and then pounced before Ay could react, they rolled on the ground tousling for several minutes until like Sakura had wanted Ay emerged victorious, that's when she took off.

Leaping lightly into the air, Kushina swung her foot out and it connected once more with Ay's back, he was sent rolling forward off of Sakura and the pinkette jumped to her feet with a smirk on her lips, Ay scowled and eyed both girls warily.

On the little cement porch, A was shocked, both Uzumaki girls moved in sync of one another, when one was on the move the other was standing still waiting to strike and that's what confused his son more than anything as they literally whooped his butt and beat him at their spar.

When all three children flopped onto the ground tiredly, A turned his attention onto the parents of both little girls "I want to create an arranged marriage between your daughter, the pink haired one and my son" he stated calmly.

Jun and Yuna shared a look silently communicating with their eyes, both of them thought that it would be a good idea and really Sakura would become one of the most protected women in the world with Ay as her husband and so Jun nodded "Very well Lord Raikage" he bowed his head.

"Yes, it's an honor that you would choose my first born to become your son's future wife, but we do have a few conditions" Yuna cleared her throat and drew the Raikage's attention onto herself, before he gestured for her to continue.

"Sakura and Kushina will be Leaf Shinobi, they will go to the Leaf Academy and become genin, chunin, jonin and so on" Yuna started calmly and A narrowed his eyes in suspicion before thinking about it, a treaty could then be formed if that ever happened.

So A nodded in agreement to the first condition "What else" he questioned looking between the two as they shared a loaded look with each other, the next one to speak was Jun and A should have expected such a condition.

"They'll get married when Sakura turns 21, no sooner or no later" Jun commented "And as for the last condition, he must make Sakura fall for him, if she doesn't then the deal is off" he avoided disbelieving onyx eyes as he finished.

Temper flaring, A breathed through his nose, all parents wanted for their children was for them to be happy, so he understood why the Uzumaki man would make such a condition "Very well" A accepted all three conditions before drawing up a contract.

Then "Ay, Uzumaki girl get over here, the pink one" A ordered the two children in question to his side and they jumped up quick as a flash and scurried to his side "Do you know what this is Ay" A asked of his son first.

Ay creased his forehead in confusion before shaking his head "How about you, Uzumaki girl do you know what this is" A turned his attention onto the pinkette and judging by the knowing look in her eyes, she did know what it was that he held before her eyes.

Sending her parents a quick look, they nodded and so Sakura in her most confident voice she could manage right now "It's an arranged marriage contract Lord Raikage" she explained and got a rough pat on the head which messed up her long pink hair.

Sakura fought down the urge to whine and instead stood there frozen, there was no way she would ever be allowed to grow up and marry Ay, the kami would make certain of it as she moved into the next life "That's right kid" A nodded gruffly.

"That means when you turn twenty one, you'll be marrying Ay here" A nodded his head at his son who stood before him with a stunned look on his face, but what was even more disconcerting was the blank one on Sakura's though looking at the girls parents, they weren't shocked by such an expression.

"And it's up to you Ay, to make this girl fall in love with you before you turn that age" A barked at his son, who hurriedly nodded his head in acquiesce, there was no way he was ever going to disagree with his father on anything.

After that the meeting was finished and Jun gathered his daughters into his arms so that they could go back to the hotel and sleep before they headed home the next day, that night after their baths, Kushina crawled into her sister's bed.

"Are you okay Kura-chan, you didn't look very happy to find out that in the future you have to marry grumpy" Kushina lowered her voice to a quiet whisper, now was not the time to be loud seeing as their parents were sleeping in the room next door.

At that, the tears Sakura had kept at bay upon learning she was stuck in an arranged marriage with a boy she would never love, nor grow up to get married in the first place, rushed to her eyes and spilled down her pale white cheeks in a torrent.

"Oh Kushi-chan, I don't want to be in an arranged marriage" Sakura sobbed and Kushina's arms wrapped around her small form, it hurt that she couldn't tell the red head the truth, above in the heavens the kami gathered round.

It was silent for a time until "She grows angry with us once again, I'm afraid when her new life comes to an end we'll be facing an angry Sakura and it won't be pretty" a raven haired god Tsukuyomi pointed out callously to the other kami.

Izanagi grimaced "I'm afraid your right, but she isn't the only one who grows discontent with us" he commented, looking between the remaining kami and the one he knew held some affection for the girl who had been through so much and was still going through.

Ushinawareta sighed "Sakura is in so much pain there is little I can do unless this situation is rectified soon, then she will only grow to hate us as she once did, I love Sakura and her anger is justified" the blue eyed blonde glared at her brothers and sisters.

Izanami flinched, she knew they had much to make up for, it was unfair of them, she knew, to make someone fix their mistakes, but this was the only way they had come up with to fix the world and change the time line as they had known it, shy of destroying the world and starting it over from the beginning.

"I think it's time to give Sakura what she wants, let her have it out with us" Izanami suggested to her fellow kami, the pinkette deserved to scream and yell at them all she needed, so long as it gave her the push she needed to get through one more life until she was home in her own time period.

At that, the gathered kami nodded "When this life ends, Ushinawareta will bring her to this realm" Tsukuyomi stated before their attention was draw to the now sleeping pinkette and red head, even in Sakura's sleep she still cried and they knew they were making the right choice.


	68. Eleven

The next morning, Sakura and Kushina were toted off to Hashirama's, once she and her sister were settled in Jun and Yuna left for a week and a half trip to the Village of Hot Water to get their guests and bring them back to Uzushio.

It was also around this time that Nagato, wishing to see and find out his roots showed up at Hashirama's followed by Yahiko and Konan, when they spotted Sakura they nearly greeted her but stopped upon seeing the wide eyed look on the second little girl.

"Hello" Konan leaned down to peer at the little girl who could only be Sakura's sister, Kushina averted her eyes and looked to Sakura for confirmation, the pinkette nodded and the red head settled her violet eyes on Konan again.

"Hi, my name is Kushina Uzumaki and that's Sakura my sister, so you better be nice or you'll have me to deal with you know" Kushina blurted out as her nervousness got the better of her as it usually did whenever she met someone knew.

Sakura rubbed a hand across her tired face and sent Nagato a look that said everything *That's my sister in a nutshell* she hurriedly smiled as Kushina sent her a pout "Ah don't mind Kushi-chan, she gets a bit excited sometimes" Sakura explained gently.

Kushina sighed in relief and cuddled into her sisters side, Sakura always made everything easier for her, "Ah well Kushina-chan, I'm Konan, this is Nagato" she gestured at the red head "And that's Yahiko" she sent an unamused glare at the orange haired man as she introduced him.

Yahiko whistled innocently averting his brown eyes, he knew Konan was pissed at him for pushing her into a mud hole on their way here but she had just made it so easy to pick on her that he couldn't help himself anymore than a guy who wasn't in love could.

While his two teammates were glaring at each other, Nagato came forward and knelt before the two six year old's "I'm an Uzumaki just like you Kushina-chan" he said softly, his violet eyes twinkling just like those of Kushina's.

"Really Nagato-san" Kushina jumped to her feet so fast that it knocked Sakura over and wrapped her arms around the red heads neck squeezing tightly "That means we're related right Kura-chan" she let go a moment later to glance at her disheveled looking sister.

Sakura sat up with a tiny glare directed at her sister, Kushina had the nerve to smile "Yes, Kushina it means we are related somehow to Nagato-san" she answered sarcastically, of course like always that sarcasm whipped right over her oblivious sister's head.

The sarcasm however wasn't lost on Nagato and he sent a wide eyed look at the pinkette who shook her head "Isn't there some way to find out if we truly are though" he asked and Sakura sighed in relief at the very normal question.

Hashirama nodded "Yes, but I'd need blood samples from the three of you" he stated only to cover his ears as Kushina let out a terrified shriek and dove for her sister, Sakura sighed and rocked her sister back and forth running a soothing hand through the red hair as she did so.

"It's okay Kushi-chan, needles aren't all that scary and it doesn't hurt all that bad you know that" Sakura placated her sister biding her time until Kushina lifted her head to stare at her with tear filled violet eyes before the girl pulled away completely.

Konan however creased her forehead in concern, was it really worth the trouble to find out if Nagato was related to the two girls, if it was only going to add to a little girls terror of needles "I'm ready Hashirama-san" Kushina held out her arm bravely and squeezed Sakura's hand tightly.

Hashirama was quick and without much pain except for that first little pinch drew Kushina's blood, once it was all over, Kushina watched in awe as Sakura healed the tiny little hole before confidently standing before Hashirama and letting him do the same for her.

"Wow Kura-chan" Kushina said softly becoming slightly shy, her sister was something else entirely, Sakura smiled brightly and pulled her in for another hug "Would you teach me that healing trick" she asked wriggling her toes on the carpet as she did so.

Sakura blinked before a large smile overtook her face "Course Kushi-chan, you know I'd do anything for you, you know" she said adding the verbal tick on the end on purpose and Kushina started giggling like usual whenever she did that.

"You're so funny Kura-chan, you know" Kushina stated before slapping a hand over her mouth as chuckles came from the orange haired man, the red head whipped around and glared so hard "Don't Laugh At Me" she huffed angrily.

Yahiko backed up at the death glare he was getting from the redhead and glanced to the pinkette, Sakura sighed knowing what he wanted "Kushi-chan, I don't think he meant any harm, he's laughing with us not at us" she explained.

Shame filled her violet eyes at that before she turned to Yahiko again "I'm sorry for taking your laughter the wrong way Yahiko-san" she scuffed her foot before hiding her face behind her curtain of hair, she felt awful and Sakura patted her soothingly on the back.

"So long as you realize you're mistakes, then you can fix them in time" Sakura stated wisely before both girls finally fell silent as Hashirama emerged from where ever he had holed himself away at with a grin on his lips.

"Distant cousins" Hashirama stated proudly to the three Uzumaki's, then Kushina yawned "And it's time for you two to have a nap" he scooped Kushina up and took her down the hall to the guest room she would be staying in alongside her sister.

Sakura heaved a sigh when her sister was out of the room "I'm very sorry about Kushina, like I said she's a little rambunctious" she groaned as snickers came from Yahiko's direction "She gets a little sensitive about the verbal tick" Sakura explained.

"You mean that's a verbal tick" Yahiko asked, he hadn't know and now that he did, he was never going to laugh at the red head again for saying, you know, at the end of nearly every thing she ever said, because he definitely didn't want to hurt the girls feelings.

"Yes, I only say it so Kushina will laugh, that's a girl that deserves all the happiness in the world, and I swear to kami the first person that ever touches her will die" Sakura announced clearly to the room, and a shiver ran down Hashirama's back.

Konan frowned when Hashirama took Sakura away to take a nap a moment later he returned "Have you ever noticed that she never thinks about happiness for herself" Konan questioned the first hokage and Hashirama sighed.

Face scrunching up in sadness, he sat down and gestured for the three orphans to do the same "I've known Sakura ever since she was six in her first birth here in the past, all she's ever thought about was getting home to her time period and making the world a better place for those she considers precious" he started.

"There has been only one person I've known to evoke feelings of love from Sakura and that was my brother, he died when she was still training you remember" Hashirama finished before glancing at the orphans before him.

Yahiko froze, that had been the day when Sakura and Jiraiya had been late for their training session and he had shouted at the pinkette and she had basically told him with out saying the words that he needed to stop thinking the world revolved around him because it most certainly didn't.

Konan grimaced, that day Sakura had been extremely harsh on them, "I think I'm going to take a tour of the village" she said before grabbing both men by the arms and physically dragging them from Hashirama's home without another word.

Thirty minutes later they returned just as Sakura, rubbing her sleep crusted eyes, exited the guest bedroom and wandered over to Nagato and in an uncharacteristic move curled into his lap "You don't mind do you" she smiled sweetly.

"Ah no Sakura-megami" Nagato cleared his throat, all the memories he had with Sakura exempting the ones that had been formed while she lived in the Leaf Village were of him doing the same she was doing to him and he was shocked because of it.

Like always whenever Nagato called her that dreadful nickname, Sakura's cheeks turned red and Hashirama grinned "An accurate description for Sakura-chan, because she technically is only on a miniature scale" he teased and Sakura turned redder than before.

"Have your fun now but one of these days.." Sakura trailed off in a fake menacing voice, satisfied when Hashirama tensed and Nagato eyed her warily, she could feel the stare, "So what did you talk about while I was napping" Sakura asked randomly.

Hashirama coughed before regret flashed across his face and settled into his features plain as day "You told them about Tobirama then, and get this I'm in an arranged marriage now" Sakura spat when Hashirama nodded in answer to her question.

"Shouldn't you be happy about that" Yahiko quipped though he didn't expect the glare that came with his statement, "What did I do" he asked clueless and Sakura sighed, it wasn't Yahiko's fault no it was the kami's and she definitely was going to give them a pounding one of these days.

"There's the little fact that I probably won't reach the age stated in the contact, the kami will probably take me long before that" Sakura huffed before pasting a pained smile on her lips and jumping from Nagato's laps as Kushina came from the guest bedroom.

"Kura-chan" Kushina cried rushing her sister and latching onto her "Bad dream, you were gone don't leave me" she sobbed and Sakura with a grimace went about trying to calm the red head down like she always got stuck doing whenever Kushina cried like this.

"Shh Kushi-chan, I'm still here and I'll be here always, you know" Sakura lied through her teeth and got a watery smile from Kushina before a wet giggle escaped from the girl followed by even more until finally the red head was full on laughing like usual.

Calming now as she got physical reassurance that her sister wasn't going to suddenly just disappear, Kushina sighed and closed her eyes to rest a little more, Hashirama chuckled quietly before taking the red head back to the guest room to nap some more.

"I'm surprised I don't have whiplash from her various mood swings" Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh "And I still have many more years of this to go" she ranted softly, the last thing any of them needed was for Kushina to catch onto her and find out the truth and then blab it to the world.

And then in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood, Yahiko snorted "Kura-chan, what the heck kind of nickname is that" he grinned when Sakura's emerald eyes hardened on him in a decidedly unamused glare at his attempt.

But Hashirama snorted in laughter as well and Sakura huffed before smiling as well "Just be glad Kushina isn't here to hear you make fun of the nickname she's used since we were able to talk" she giggled when Yahiko became cautious.

"What would she do to me" Yahiko gulped and eyed the closed door and the room that held the currently sleeping redhead, Sakura smiled a sugary sweet smile but kept silent, making him all the more wary of what would happen if he made fun of the nickname again.

Sakura smiled inwardly, she had no problem with letting people figure out they shouldn't underestimate her "Probably kick you and scream a little or play a prank on you, Kushi-chan is good at that" she snickered.

"Please Sakura, I'm the prank master no one ever beats me at a game of playing pranks" Yahiko boasted proud of his prankster skill, but when Sakura raised a slender pink brow at him, he slowly lost that confidence as Hashirama burst into raucous laughter.

Knowing what the Senju was thinking made Sakura smile ever more wider "Believe me Yahiko-kun, Uzumaki's are the ultimate pranksters, none more so than myself and Kushina" she snickered at the brown eyed orange haired man.

Hashirama cut in a moment later "You should see what she did to poor Orochimaru" he snorted loudly as he dissolved into giggles, the three young adults shared a look before staring at him expectantly "You have that book on you Sakura-chan" Hashirama asked the pinkette.

A wide smile curved Sakura's lips upward as she hollered for Zetsu and quickly had him unseal the album full of humiliating pictures of Orochimaru, at that Yahiko broke down in chuckles and his face turned red from the lack of oxygen.

Konan snickered and Nagato shook his head in amusement, "I remember what you use to do to Jiraiya-sensei whenever you caught him peeking at you when you bathed" he shuddered "But that's a whole new realm of humiliation" Nagato finished.

"And Kushina-chan is more devious than myself" Sakura announced stowing the album away for more safe keeping, she had to wonder though if Orochimaru remembered that day or all the pictures that had been taken of him in such a situation.

Yahiko's chuckles caught in his chest as his breath hitched, Konan eyed him with pity, sooner or later he was going to piss the little red haired girl off and Kushina was going to demonstrate the Uzumaki deviousness to the fullest on him and she was certain Sakura would help the red head.

After that, the rest of the day was spent having fun, and finally nearly two weeks later, Jun and Yuna returned with their guests which included Hidan and Sakura dreaded that meeting because in order to prevent another death in the future, she needed to befriend the silver haired jashinist.


	69. Twelve

The next morning, after breakfast, Sakura and Kushina were let outside to play, they were free of their lessons for the next couple of months seeing how Sakura was stronger than most six year old children and Kushina was slowly learning from Sakura.

Their parents had gone to invite the Fushi's, the Father Gisei, the Mother Kingengire and their six year old son Hidan, like usual Zetsu was watching them and chasing after Kushina, her delighted laughter filling the backyard.

Sakura was so focused on the door that she missed Kushina bounding up to her until it was too late and she found herself sprawled out on the ground the red head bouncing on her stomach "...kura-chan are you listening to this joker" Kushina jerked thumb at the silver headed boy that was frowning at her.

Her emerald eyes flew to where her sister was pointing and her face drained of it's color "And just what is he saying Kushi-chan" Sakura focused her complete attention onto her sister as she tried to cope with actually meeting the boy who in the old time line had killed Asuma.

"He's saying I'm a freak and that I talk to much" Kushina sent Hidan a scowl before turning upset eyes onto her sister in hopes that Sakura would work her magic and make the silver haired boy apologize for saying such mean things to her.

Sakura blinked and with a sigh jumped up when Kushina got off of her and moved over to the little boy "Hi, I'm Sakura Uzumaki what's your name" she introduced herself but she couldn't stop the anger from leaking into her introduction.

Hidan eyed the pinkette warily, this girl was scarier than the red head "Hidan Fushi" he spat, he didn't want to be here at all but his parents had wanted to take a vacation elsewhere and this is where they had gone to an island full of nothing but red heads and apparently pinkette's.

"Look your going to have lose the attitude, I don't like it and my sister certainly doesn't like it, I know you feel upset that your parents forced you along on their trip here but you shouldn't take it out on us, we aren't the ones at fault" Sakura chided Hidan.

Growing embarrassed at being scolded by a little girl, Hidan sulked and crossed his arms, he knew Sakura spoke the truth but he had no idea how to cope with his anger "Well what do you suggest I do to work out my issues" Hidan huffed before eyeing Sakura furtively.

By this point Kushina had trailed over to her sister and Hidan and stood next to Sakura, once again the pinkette had proved just why it was her that was considered a prodigy as Hidan calmed down considerably and asked Sakura for some advice.

"You like to play games don't you Hidan" Sakura asked kindly and got a nod "Then your more than welcome to join Kushina and I in a game of hide and seek and if that doesn't interest you we could spar a little bit" she suggested and half offered.

Hidan's pink eyes lit up just as his cheeks burned a bright red "I'd rather play a game of hide and seek if that's alright, I don't want to spend my vacation sparring" he averted his eyes as he spat the words out halfheartedly, no longer angry in coming here.

"Okay Hidan, you and Kura-chan hide first, I'll count to thirty" Kushina spun and faced away from her sister and the little boy they had now befriended and began counting, Sakura grinned and took Hidan by the hand just before they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hidan blinked his eyes as he found himself somewhere new "I'm not supposed to leave the yard, my mom with skin me alive" he shuddered, his mom was batshit crazy, Sakura sent him a look before pressing her finger to her lips.

"Shh, Kushina is very good at finding people, but I'm the reigning champion now hush" Sakura sighed before breathing shallowly and masking her chakra as the red head passed beneath them when she was gone Sakura spoke up one last time "And we haven't left the yard" she announced smugly.

Hidan rubbed the back of his head at that and kept silent as Kushina ran underneath them again, this continued for a long while until "Okay Kura-chan, Hidan, I give, you can come out now" Kushina called with a sulk.

Sakura grinned and jumped to the ground landing on her feet gracefully, Hidan however landed flat on his face and Kushina erupted into giggles "That was so undignified" she snorted in amusement and got a glare in return.

Hidan sulked and his scowl widened as the pinkette joined in on poking fun at him "Stop sulking, live a little Hidan, besides you have to admit that it was sort of funny" Sakura finally calmed down before smiling at the silver haired boy.

"I suppose, but if you ever tell my dad how much I failed at that then I won't ever talk to you again" he huffed in a threatening way, Kushina took the threat seriously while Sakura sighed and tugged them all back towards the yard which was only three feet away from the tree he and Sakura had been hiding in.

 _ ***Sakura-san, I sense a darkness within the boy, sing and it will be cleansed, then you can resume your task of keeping Kushina safe***_ the soft voice of Ushinawareta echoed within her mind and Sakura froze, it had been so long since the goddess housed within her body had spoken.

She didn't want to admit it, but hearing that voice again brought happiness to Sakura and so without further ado, the minute they were completely in her backyard again, the pinkette released Hidan's and Kushina's hand "Kushi-chan want to sing with me" Sakura asked her sister.

Violet eyes brightening, Kushina nodded eagerly, "Course Kura-chan, plus I think it would make mama happy as well to hear us sing together" she grinned widely before "Can we sing that one you know about the healing song" Kushina asked.

" _Solitude stands by the window.  
She turns her head as I walk in the room.  
I can see by her eyes she's been waiting.  
Standing in the slant of the late afternoon._ __

 _ **And she turns to me with her hand extended.  
Her palm is split with a flower with a flame.**_ __

 _Solitude stands in the doorway.  
And I'm struck once again by her black silhouette.  
By her long cool stare and her silence.  
I suddenly remember each time we've met._ __

 _ **And she turns to me with her hand extended.  
Her palm is split with a flower with a flame.**_ __

 _And she says "I've come to set a twisted thing straight."  
And she says "I've come to lighten this dark heart."  
And she takes my wrist, I feel her imprint of fear.  
And I say "I've never thought of finding you here."_ __

 _ **I turn to the crowd as they're watching.  
They're sitting all together in the dark in the warm.  
I wanted to be in there among them.  
I see how their eyes are gathered into one.**_ _  
_ _  
And then she turns to me with her hand extended.  
Her palm is split with a flower with a flame._ __

 _ **And she says "I've come to set a twisted thing straight."  
And she says"l've come to lighten this dark heart."  
And she takes my wrist, I feel her imprint of fear.  
And I say "I've never thought of finding you here."**_

 _ **Solitude stands in the doorway.  
And I'm struck once again by her black silhouette.  
By her long cool stare and her silence.  
I suddenly remember each time we've met.**_

 _ **And she turns to me with her hand extended.  
Her palm is split with a flower with a flame." **_

The two sister's finished their song together ***** _ **Well done my dear, I am proud of you***_ Ushinawareta praised before fading once more, she felt awful for neglecting her charge but now that she had broken the ice, it should be easier to speak with Sakura again as she once had.

Hidan breathed as every dark, treacherous thought he had ever had was wiped from his system, it was like all the anger and loathing he held for his village that would soon be turning into a tourist attraction disappeared with out a trace.

"I don't think I've ever heard such beautiful voices" his mother stepped from the house and stared at his two friends, for all the trouble they caused him so far in just a span of a couple of hours, they were worth it to be friends.

Sakura glanced sideways at the pretty silver haired woman "Your pretty" she smiled sweetly and Kingengire grinned and ruffled her hair, Sakura cringed and hurriedly fixed her hair and sighed in relief when it was easily fixed without much trouble.

"Thank you little lady, where did you two learn how to sing so wonderfully, it was soul lifting and I wonder if you might introduce me to your teacher' Kingengire questioned lightly, to be honest she had come out to check on her son but her attention was stuck on the pinkette and red head girls.

Kushina blushed "Our mama taught us" she boasted before latching onto her sister avoiding the hand that was coming to mess up her hair, like Sakura she couldn't stand it when people messed up her hair but Sakura was more obsessed than she was.

"Ah, well I'm heading back in so please take good care of my son" Kingengire flashed Hidan a teasing wink and his face turned red before he stuck his tongue out at her, then she was through the sliding door and out of side.

"My mom is scary as hell" Hidan shivered, "And yeah, you two were really good, will you sing again, two more songs, one from Sakura and the other from you Kushina" he smiled sheepishly, his mom liked to sing as well so he liked hearing her sing and this was no different.

Sakura grinned before sending Kushina a look "Why don't you go first Kushi-chan, I have to think about the kind of song I want to sing" she suggested and Kushina's violet eyes twinkled with glee as she faced Hidan once again.

 _ **"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
Bless you with love for the road that you go**_ _ **.**_ _ ****_

 _ **May you sail far to the far fields of fortune**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
And may you need never to banish misfortune**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
May you find kindness in all that you meet**_ _ **.**_ _ ****_

 _ **May there always be angels to watch over you**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
To guide you each step of the way**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay**_ _ **.**_ _ ****_

 _ **May you bring love and may you bring happiness**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
Be loved in return to the end of your days**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay**_ _ **.**_ _ ****_

 _ **May there always be angels to watch over you**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
To guide you each step of the way**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_

Kushina sang her heart out drawing her parents and Hidan's from the house, thankfully they were carrying food so the eight of them sat down to eat lunch "So what kind of song are you going to sing Kura-chan" she asked with her mouth stuffed full of food.

 _*Thwack*_ , her soft knuckles were smacked with her mother's dreaded ruler "Don't talk with your mouth full while we have guests" Yuna frowned at her daughter's sudden lack of manner and Kushina had the grace to look sheepish.

Swallowing her food before speaking Sakura sent Kushina a knowing smile "Well Kushina, that's a secret until we finish" she stated and the red head pouted at her, Sakura shrugged and polished off her sandwich before jumping from her chair to get a little exercise in.

When Kushina and Hidan joined her, Sakura grinned showing off her white teeth and then opened her mouth to two of the adults amazement and began to sing a song that for sure would remove any last traces of darkness within Hidan.

"Let wind blow, let fire burn.  
Let sea rise to greet sky.  
Let sun warm, let moon cool.  
For all the earth to breathe.

Let song speak, let hearts break.  
Let tears flow in heartache.  
Let war take, let love heal.  
For all on earth to breathe.

Daylight long fall.  
As shadows call.  
Let truth stand tall.  
For loves soft call.

Let wind blow, let fire burn.  
Let sea rise to greet sky.  
Let sun warm, let moon cool.  
For all the earth to breathe.

Daylight long fall.  
As shadows call.  
Let truth stand tall.  
For loves soft call.  
For all.

Let skies shine, let souls fly.  
Let dawn break before us.  
Let day grow, let night flow.  
For all the earth.  
For all on earth to breathe.

Let wind blow.  
And fire burn.  
Let sea rise.  
To greet sky.  
Let sun warm.  
And moon cool.  
For all the earth.  
To breathe."

Nagato, Konan and Yahiko, who had been passing by heard the sweet song and they were filled with a warmth that had been missing for so long since they became orphans, "Did you know Sakura could sing" Yahiko finally asked.

"No" Nagato said softly as the three children were ushered into the house to be put down for a nap "But this only reinforces my belief that she's like a goddess brought back to save people" he stated before turning to carry on his way.


	70. Thirteen

Two years later, when both Sakura and Kushina were eight, Jun and Yuna took them back to the Leaf Village to visit Minato for a couple of weeks, only this time they had two tag a longs instead of one, and that's why Sakura was currently irritated.

'Of all the things that could possibly happen we have to get stuck carting him with us' she scowled inwardly before her emerald eyes shifted subtly to the side to peer at the cause of all of her current troubles, Ay the boy she was stuck in an arranged marriage with.

Kushina, who was sitting in her mothers lap on her request, looked between her tensed sister and the boy she liked to call grumpy all the time and grimaced, she didn't think this trip would be very fun this time around especially since they had to drag Ay with them all around the Leaf Village.

Ay however was oblivious to Sakura's and Kushina's current state of mind, so when he reached out to grasp onto the pinkette's hand, he froze as her hand clenched tightly, his onyx eyes trailed up to lock with emerald and Ay sulked.

Two years of coming round to Uzushio, had obviously not been enough to woo the pinkette to his side, 'Guess that mean's I'll have to try even harder' Ay thought growing determined and though Sakura sat rigidly, he squeezed her hand and refused to let go.

'Perfect' Sakura fumed, her foot tapped impatiently against the bottom of the boat, she couldn't wait to get the hell away from Ay, she cared for him as a friend but that's the extent of her feelings, she would never love him no matter how much he tried.

All in all, it was a quiet trip to the Leaf Village and it unsettled Yuna to see her usually rambunctious daughters so subdued "Here Zetsu take the three of them to the park or where ever they wish to go" she sent the quartet off with a sigh.

"Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to agree to that arranged marriage so quickly, I've never seen them so _quiet_ " Yuna stressed tugging on her long red hair, it was bugging her to see Sakura and even Kushina act so unlike themselves.

Jun grimaced "Perhaps my love, but there is nothing we can do about it now, we just have to wait for Sakura to grow up, if she doesn't return Ay's feelings by the time that happens then we'll cross that bridge when it happens" he patted Yuna's hand before they headed off to conduct their business.

Kushina sulked as they arrived at the playground "I wonder where Minato is, he's usually here at this time under the tree" she pouted and Sakura raised a brow at her, Ay shook his head and Zetsu like usual was silent.

"Kushi-chan, Minato's probably in the academy right now" Sakura explained for her absentminded sister, and the red head blushed all the way down to her toes, her lips parted before she stammered out an answer.

"Oh, I di..didn't realize" Kushina pouted further before trudging off to sit beneath their proclaimed tree and flopped down, she couldn't stand being near her sister especially when the pinkette was so on edge and it was entirely Ay's fault, well not really but it was partly his.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose and moved off trying to gain distance, but like usual whenever he came round to visit, Ay stayed glued to her hip and Sakura fought down the urge to snap at him, it wouldn't do anyone any good if she got angry.

Izuna walked passed the playground then and spotted Zetsu "Kami, is that you Zetsu" he paused before swinging around to face the creature fully, Zetsu nodded his head but didn't take his eyes off the trio of children on the playground.

"Is that Sakura" the question came and Zetsu realized belatedly that not everyone knew the pinkette was and had been back for several years, Izuna had been off elsewhere when Sakura had been here in the Leaf Village for an entire year.

"Yes, that's Sakura, the little girl is her sister and the boy that's her betrothed" Zetsu explained dryly, though the sarcasm in which he used flew right over Izuna's head as the man charged across the playground to give Sakura a piece of his mind.

Thankfully though Zetsu was quick "Let me go Zetsu, I can't believe Sakura would betray Tobirama like that" Izuna fought to get out of his long time friends hold, the three children thankfully remained oblivious to the struggles.

"Izuna, take a look at her, does that look like the face of someone who is happy?" Zetsu grew angry and spat the words at his friend, Izuna finally came back to his senses somewhat and shifted his attention onto Sakura once again.

Izuna knew Sakura very well and he could see the signs of frustration, and the rising anger in the pinkette's eyes and body language "How did that come about anyway" he sulked going limp no longer struggling against Zetsu.

"The boys father thought Sakura was impressive during their little spar a couple years ago, and her parents agreed, the one thing he has to do is make her fall in love with him and that will never happen" Zetsu explained before both went back to the bench.

"Ay-san would you please give me a little space" Sakura asked now fighting down the tears that wanted to fill her eyes, Ay glanced at her and took several steps away from her, Sakura sighed in relief and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"I didn't realize you were so tired" Ay apologized with a grimace "You should go see that protector of yours and get a nap in" he nudged Sakura gently towards Zetsu and she gladly went, Ay though went towards the tree Kushina sat beneath and joined her silently.

Zetsu peered down at the pinkette before scooping her into his arms "So tired" she murmured completely missing the presence of Izuna, in the next moment, Sakura's breathing evened out and she was asleep snoring away.

Izuna sulked, he felt a little ignored "Don't worry Izuna, she's just exhausted" Zetsu threw out there for the Uchiha's sake, he knew what it was like to be ignored and he was certain Sakura hadn't done it on purpose, she hadn't had much sleep lately.

Kushina frowned deeply "Hey grumpy why do you like Kura-chan so much anyway" she huffed to the little boy startling him right out of his thoughts, Ay turned his attention onto her before hurriedly trying to come up with a plausible explanation to his feelings for Sakura.

"Well, she's fast, she's smart and she's strong" Ay listed before falling silent, he was so sure those three things were why he had strong feelings for Sakura, but by the look on Kushina's face those reasons weren't good enough.

"Are you crazy grumpy, that's no way to fall in love with someone" Kushina scowled deeply and stood "Listen up Ay, to be with someone you have to at least feel something for them and those three aren't good enough" Kushina began a lecture.

"You have to like Kura-chan's personality for true feelings to develop, so what about her personality do you like" Kushina narrowed her violet eyes on Ay, there was no way she was ever going to let her sister marry this dork especially if he didn't true like her as she deserved.

Ay floundered before realizing that he didn't truly like Sakura, he just liked the thought of possessing her at that his shoulders slumped "I made a big mistake didn't I" Ay asked growing angry at himself for being so stupid and ignoring his friends feelings.

Kushina nodded curtly "Yes but it's not to late to repair your friendship with Kura-chan, just ease off a little" she smiled brightly before sitting down again "Your going to have so much fun here" Kushina whispered next in an attempt to cheer Ay from his morose thoughts.

The playground was silent for a couple of hours after that until a little blonde blew into the park and he spotted one of his friends, Minato wasted no time in speeding towards the little girl "Kushina-chan" he greeted and Kushina squealed loudly jumping to her feet and throwing her hands around his neck.

"Minato-kun" Kushina laughed "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up" she shared her fears with the blonde before cringing, her violet eyes wandered to the other side of the park before she sighed in relief.

Minato frowned "So where's Sakura-chan, I want to gloat about how I'm in the academy first and not her" he shook his head and smiled, Kushina giggled at him gently before pointing at the bench, Minato spun and frowned even further.

"Better not Minato-kun, Kura-chan's not been in the best of moods lately" Kushina explained "But hopefully grumpy there will lay off so who knows maybe Sakura will be a little happier especially since your here now" she lowered her voice to a whisper.

In Zetsu's lap, Sakura stirred, feeling slightly better she sat up with a little yawn, her emerald eyes brightened when she spotted Minato, though before she could slip from the bench a hand pressed itself to her shoulder "Izuna-san" Sakura greeted with a wide smile.

"Hey Sakura-chan, it's been a long time" Izuna smiled fondly at the pinkette "We'll have time to catch up someday but those three kids are waiting for you" he nodded pointedly and Sakura slid from the bench and bounded towards her sister and two friends.

Before Minato or Kushina could speak, Ay took a confident step forward "Uzumaki, you don't have to worry I'm not gonna force you to fall in love with me, I don't want to lose your friendship" he stated and Sakura smiled at him for the first time in ages.

"Oh thank goodness I thought for sure" Sakura grinned before her emerald eyes sparkled mischievously, she lightly shoved the boy "Tag, you're it" Sakura said slowly before taking off, grabbing Kushina and Minato by the hand as she did so.

Minato blinked his blue eyes and craned his neck round to peer over his shoulder, before speeding up so that he was kept even with Sakura, Kushina however was lagging behind and so she didn't get to far, he also grabbed hold of her hand.

The look she sent him was worth it even as he and Kushina tripped, Ay bypassed them "Is it just me or is he just racing her" Minato questioned as Ay chased Sakura all over the playground several times before finally giving in to her speed.

"It's not just you Minato-kun, that's how their friendship works, they compete each other in everything" Kushina sighed before her eyes strayed to the opposite end of the park and the person who was closing in on them "HEY YOU'RE THAT CRAZY LADY WHO KIDNAPPED KURA-CHAN" she screamed, and started raising her foot.

Sakura's attention was switched to where Minato and Kushina were and in a burst of speed sped towards the two before Kushina could do any damage "Kushi-chan, don't you dare" Sakura warned when she spotted her sister raising her foot.

Kushina pouted at her "But why, this crazy lady kidnapped you" she said before reluctantly lowering her foot, Minato at that point had the sense to drag them towards Sakura, he didn't want to get part of the blame for allowing his friend that lived outside the village to hurt a Leaf Shinobi.

"Yes, Kushi-chan, she took me but it wasn't really a kidnapping, that's when I don't come back, Tsume-san however did bring me back" Sakura pointed out snickering at her confused sister, Kushina nodded a moment later realizing the truth in her words.

Pouting further, Kushina didn't have time to react as a little ball of brown fur flew at her and slobbered all of her face, the red head squealed in surprise "No wait please that tickles" she giggled squirming beneath the wriggling puppy.

Ay at this point joined the group of friends feeling as if he were an outsider "Isn't Kushina hilarious" Sakura dragged him into the fun, and onyx eyes twinkling in semi suppressed amusement he nodded to the pinkette's declaration.

Tsume shook her head and with a sigh bent down to scoop the pup into her arms "Calm down" she growled softly and the puppy ceased his wiggling "Sorry about that kid, he's a little excitable, first time in town" Tsume explained to the redhead as she sat up.

"It's okay Tsume-san, he's cute" Kushina giggled as she reached up to scratch the puppy behind his ear's, her face was covered in saliva but she didn't care, he was just to adorable and really it wasn't his fault for being so happy to meet a new person.

Sakura watched Kushina befriend the little pup gears were turning a mile a minute in her head as she realized that now was a good time to use that gift Simon had given her so long ago, "Hey Kushi-chan, maybe mama and papa will let us get a puppy if we ask real nicely" Sakura announced.

Kushina spun on her heel violet eyes wide, apparently the thought of getting an animal had never crossed her mind "You think mama and papa would agree to that" she twisted her yellow dress into her hands hope shining brightly in her eyes.

"Perhaps, if it was a ninken" Sakura explained slowly "That way it would give us added protection" she continued, and by the look on Kushina's face, Sakura knew that the minute their parents showed up they would be getting a ninja canine no matter what.

Tsume frowned, she couldn't just hand over a little ninja pup, but Sakura obviously had some sort of plan "Well I need to get going" she stated, Kushina turned to face her, her lip wobbling but Tsume shook her head and headed towards the exit.

Sakura followed her after making sure her sister would stay with Minato and Ay "I realize that you can't just hand over a pup, but I have something from your father" Sakura said as she grabbed a scroll from her pack and unsealed it.

"Simon was my first teammate in this era, and before I became Orochimaru's little sister he gave this to me" Sakura held out the contract and Tsume broke the seal to read it "Yeah" she smiled softly when Tsume stared at her in surprise.

Tsume sighed "Alright kid, I'll stick around, here keep this, tell your parents I gave it to you" she huffed before sitting on a different bench, Sakura grinned and stowed the contract back into her scroll before bounding off to join her sister and their friends again.

"Man I wish we had a female friend all these boys" Sakura shook her head in exasperation, she didn't have a problem with boys, but was a female friend that much to ask for, Minato grinned sheepishly before holding up his finger.

"Ask and you shall receive, I know someone who want's to have more female friends" Minato stated, before his blue eyes scanned the now full park, a moment later he was gone in a flash, several minutes later he returned tugging along behind him a little girl.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat as she realized just who it was Minato had decided was going to become their new friend, Kushina however jumped right in "Hey, my name is Kushina Uzumaki and that's my sister Sakura" she smiled brightly.

"Hi, my name is Mikoto Uchiha" Mikoto greeted the group sweetly giving them a little curtsy, she was part of the main family so she had to be polite, "Minato-san, I really do need to go though" Mikoto smiled sadly at the group of children and then disappeared.

Kushina slumped her shoulders and sighed "Kushi-chan, don't get so down, we'll see her again, besides couldn't you tell she's from the main family, you know what that entails don't you" Sakura smiled knowingly at her sister.

"Means training right Kura-chan" Kushina perked up slightly and Sakura nodded "Oh so she can't help it then" she frowned, 'Poor Mikoto-chan' she thought watching the young girl leave the park and head in the opposite direction of town.

Ay however "That was rather insightful of you Kushina, I didn't know you could be so smart" he teased and Kushina whirled around cheeks puffed up, glaring, this started another round of chase, only this time Sakura and Minato were left in the dust.

"Let's go sit beneath the tree, I have a feeling this is going to take awhile" Sakura sighed and Minato agreed "How do you know Mikoto-chan" she questioned, call it curiosity but really she wanted to learn all she could about the Uchiha matriarch.

"She sits next to me in class, come to think of it, when will you two come back to the Leaf Village to live permanently" Minato sulked, he missed his two friends something fierce and though he had plenty now in the form of his classmates, it was different.

Sakura laughed softly "Probably in a couple more years Minato, don't fret" she smiled sweetly at the blonde, predictably whenever she or her sister smiled at him, his cheeks flushed a dark red and he averted his ocean blue eyes.

"Good, because it's a little lonely not seeing you and Kushina-chan here every single day like I'm use to" Minato huffed to dispel his flustered state, though Sakura knew what he was doing, she didn't say anything instead she jumped to her feet upon spotting her parents.

Kushina also saw her parents and quick as lightning was across the playground "Can we get a ninken, can we, can we, can we" she bounced up and down while pointing at Tsume, who was slowly making her way towards them with resignation clear on her face.

Not having expected to see her daughter so hyper after her subdued mood from this morning, Yuna blurted out the one thing that made Sakura happier than she had ever felt "Sure sweetie, besides a ninken might be good and add extra protection for you and your sister" Yuna smiled.

"Mama, Tsume-san gave this to me" Sakura held out the contract after placing an undetectable genjutsu over it, her plan had worked perfectly, now all that was left was to get the ninken, train him or her to be unstoppable and make sure that the pup knew to protect Kushina no matter what.

Jun grasped the aged sheet and scanned it with his own emerald eyes "This is perfect, thank you Tsume-san, would you mind if we went to choose one from the kennels now" Jun turned to face the Inuzuka woman.

"Of course, those two can come along as well" Tsume jerked her thumb at the blonde and white haired boys and Sakura scurried over to them chattering a mile a minute before they followed her back to where she and her parents stood.

Minato gave his signature sunshiny smile "Thank you Lady Tsume for allowing us to come along with you" he bowed his head low and Sakura shook her head as Kushina latched onto him, his cheeks turned red after that breaking the seriousness of his comment.

Jun shared a smile of amusement with Yuna as they all headed to the Inuzuka Compound to choose a pup from the kennels and get everything they needed to train him to be a ninken "You do realize Kushina that you will be responsible for this puppy right" he stated suddenly.

Sakura jumped in before Kushina could huff "Of course Mama, leave it me I promise to help Kushina teach him or her how to be a good companion" she smiled brightly and Kushina squealed loudly before pulling her in for a hug of course now poor Minato was squished between them like usual.

"Well don't just stand there grumpy join the hug" Kushina scowled at Ay when he trudged after them sullenly, he quickly joined in after that, a moment later they continued on their way to the compound, the Inuzuka's eyed them warily but remained silent as they spotted their alpha.

Tsume took a deep breath as they stopped before the kennels "Okay you two girls get in there and choose one pup that you think would be the best one to take home with you" she gestured through the gates and the two girls headed in.

Kushina clutched her sister's hand, it was scary walking through this huge place especially with all the really big dogs "Don't worry Kushi-chan, none of them will hurt us unless they perceive us as a threat to their alpha" Sakura patted her hand reassuringly.

"Alpha, what's that Kura-chan" Kushina forgot all about being scared as she questioned her sister, it was amazing what Sakura knew and really if she was going to get a lesson in something then maybe it wasn't to bad walking through the kennels.

Sakura scanned through the bars looking for the perfect pup before answering Kushina "Tsume-san, didn't you notice all the looks we got as we walked through the compound, it was only because of her that they stayed quiet, she's like the top dog around here" she explained.

"Oh so all the others have to listen to her no matter what" Kushina snapped her fingers as she got what her sister was saying just as Sakura jerked to the right and headed for a lone puppy that was black and white and had the prettiest red eyes she had ever seen.

"Hey there little one" Sakura knelt down before the pup "Aw your so adorable" she squealed softly reaching through the bars to scratch the little female pup behind the ears "Kosuru" Sakura said softly as the name came to her.

Kushina watched in awe as Sakura calmed the little puppy down before she stood and unlatched the gate "We'll take her" Kushina said gently as Sakura handed the pup to her, the smile her sister sent her made her entire week.

Once they were given all they needed to care for the little pup, the two girls spent the rest of the two weeks trying to teach Kosuru as Sakura had named her commands before they headed home back to Uzushio, after dropping Ay off back at the cloud village.


	71. Fourteen

"Kosuru-chan" Kushina stared the misbehaving little puppy down, Kosuru's ears flattened to her head and she hunkered down where her mistress had cornered her "What did I tell you about tearing up Kura-chan's drawings" Kushina wagged her finger scolding her and Sakura's joint ninken pup.

It had been a year since they had gone back to Uzushio, right now Sakura was with her parents in Hot Water, apparently something had happened to Hidan's family and the elders of the village had called her parents to the village.

Sakura had gone as well because she had requested, so Kushina was stuck with Zetsu and of course the visiting Konan, Yahiko and Nagato speaking of those three, Kushina was extremely put out with them because they favored Sakura more.

"Hey Kushina-chan, what's all the ruckus" Konan stepped out the backdoor and found the red head glaring daggers at the ground, Kushina stopped glaring at that and grabbed the pup into her arms to whirl around to stare at her instead.

"Ah it's nothing Konan-san, just scolding Kosuru-chan, she destroyed one of Kura-chan's drawings, and though Kura-chan says she doesn't mind, I do because I like Kura-chan's drawings you know" Kushina babbled before sulking as she said that kami forsaken verbal tick yet again.

Konan pressed her lips together, Sakura's warning still clear in her head "Ah well don't worry about it so much Kushina-chan, besides it was only one right" she asked and Kushina nodded her head "Still it's good your teaching the pup not to do it at all" Konan smiled heading back in.

Kushina let out a little sigh of relief, Sakura was the one who usually dealt with teaching their ninken how to behave and how to fight alongside them, so she wasn't use to doing it all by herself, "Come on Kosuru-chan, we have to train" Kushina ordered.

Nagato stared out the window of the kitchen and chuckled softly as the little red head they were watching and her ninken ran around the yard getting exercise in and increasing their speed so that they wouldn't be left behind by Sakura.

"Sakura-megami certainly goes above and beyond for those she loves" he sighed lightly and got a silent nod from Yahiko and Konan, who was cooking lunch for them as usual "I've got to wonder though how long will it be before she leaves Kushina to move on to her next life" Nagato questioned.

Yahiko grimaced, he'd prefer not to think about it at all "Who knows, she doesn't talk about who she needs to save, and she only gives us the bare minimum of information" he shrugged helping Konan with washing some potatoes for some hash browns.

"I think it's to save us from any more heartache, Sakura has always only wanted what was best for us" Konan spoke wisely chopping up some green onions for the potatoes and cracking eggs for the omelets she was making for everyone.

Nagato tensed remembering the declaration Sakura had made to them all those years ago, apparently she still loved them as much as she had back then and knew that would never change no matter how much she changed to fit the kami's image.

Nearly a week later, Sakura and her parents returned with a surprise "Hidan's going to be living in Uzushio with us" she announced to Kushina, who stared at the little silver haired boy, before pity shined brightly in her violet eyes.

Hidan tensed seeing that look in one of his two only friends eyes, "I'm sorry for your losses Hidan" Kushina frowned before she straightened and in an attempt to get Hidan to come out of his proverbial shell tagged him gently on the shoulder "Your it Hidan" she called running away.

Sakura sighed and scratched Kosuru behind the ears "Were you a good girl for Kushi-chan" she asked gently and the little pup lowered herself to the ground with a whine "Ah you weren't that means no treats" Sakura put away the treat she held in her hand.

"Now, Kosuru-chan, it's time for your daily lessons, get to her paws girl" Sakura commanded and the pup jumped up "Good, now I'm an enemy, what do you do to enemies" she spoke gently making herself look threatening and like she wanted Kosuru began growling and baring her teeth at her.

Hidan stopped in his game and faced the pinkette "When did you and Sakura get a puppy and why is she teaching him to be mean" he questioned in confusion, Kushina shook her head before opening her mouth to explain.

"She's not teaching Kosuru-chan to be mean it's a girl by the way, she's teaching it to react to an unknown person, see we got Kosuru-chan from Tsume-san in the Leaf Village, she's a ninken and that means a lot of training" Kushina rushed out.

Hidan tilted his head to the side watching Sakura order the pup around gently but yet firmly teaching the canine right from wrong and giving her one treat when she finished "And no whining you know you did bad" Sakura tapped Kosuru on the nose putting away the rest of the treats.

"So Sakura why did you get a puppy anyway" Hidan asked when she trailed over to them making Kosuru stay on the little stone porch, Sakura grinned before glancing subtly at Kushina and he instantly understood without her saying a single things.

"Isn't she the cutest though" Kushina jumped into the conversation oblivious that her sister and Hidan had just had a silent one, Hidan nodded before oh so quickly patting her shoulder, Kushina narrowed her eyes as Hidan smiled.

"Guess who is It" Hidan laughed gleefully and took off at a run, Kushina's jaw dropped before she pouted at her sister, who did as Hidan and disappeared in a flash, put out with her sister, Kushina rushed after the two halfheartedly.

A couple hours later, the three children were called in for dinner "Okay one of you two girls is going to have to share their room" Yuna stared her two daughters down with a raised brow, Kushina leaped away from Sakura and the pinkette sighed.

"I'll share my room with Hidan" Sakura smiled, it wouldn't be to bad and soon they would be moving back to the Leaf Village, she was certain that she would get her own room back then, Yuna patted her on the head and Jun headed down the hall to set up the new bed.

Kushina looked at her sister guiltily "Sorry Kura-chan, if you want I can share my room with Hidan so you don't have to" she lowered her voice to a whisper and Sakura faced her with an understanding smile on her lips.

"Don't worry about it Kushi-chan, besides I have a feeling that within the next year or so we'll be going back to the Leaf Village and I'll get my own room again" Sakura grinned patting Kushina on the back reassuringly before sitting in her chair to eat dinner.

Later on after their individual baths, Sakura settled into her room with Hidan "Why are you so nice to me" Hidan asked curling onto his bed, he just didn't understand girls especially Sakura or Kushina, the red head was just confusing all around.

"Why are you so weird" Sakura retorted before collapsing into a fit of giggles "Seriously Hidan, if everyone was mean to each other, no one would be friends" she finally answered the silver haired boys question as she threw her covers over her tiny body.

Hidan creased his forehead, he wouldn't admit it out loud but Sakura was the one he considered his best friend "Why are you so selfless, doesn't it get exhausting taking care of your sister as if she were still a two year old" he questioned again.

"Someone has to and Kushi-chan deserves all the happiness in the world, it's my job as the elder sister to make sure Kushina grows up to fall in love, get married and have children" Sakura sighed rolling onto her side to stare at Hidan in the darkness.

Instead of asking another question Hidan groaned shifting uncomfortably, the bed was nice and all but he just couldn't sleep, if he did he would have nightmares about his parents, the truth of it all was he was terrified and being elsewhere didn't help "Would you sing Sakura" he finally grunted out.

" _Amazing grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost, but now I'm found.  
Was blind, but now I see.  
'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,  
And grace my fears relieved.  
How precious did that grace appear,  
The hour I first believed._

 _Through many dangers, toils and snares,  
I have already come.  
'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,  
And grace will lead me home._

 _When we've been there ten thousand years,  
Bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise,  
Than when we first begun._

 _Amazing grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost, but now I'm found.  
Was blind, but now I see._

 _Amazing grace, oh amazing grace,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
Oh amazing grace, amazing grace_ _._ _"_

By the time Sakura was finished with the softly sung song, Hidan was out like a light snoring softly, with a tiny little grin, she rolled over throwing her covers over her head as she was so use to and fell into her own sleep with ease.

The next morning, Sakura rose as she always did and found her mother leaning over her with a knowing smile "Don't deny it, we all heard you singing last night Sakura-chan" Yuna teased before glancing at the silver haired boy she and her husband had taken in.

"It's not like I was trying to hide it mama" Sakura yawned cutely before her cheeks turns a soft shade of red when Yuna laughed sweetly at her, "Go on mama, wake up Kushi-chan, I'll wake up Hidan" she ushered her mother from the room.

Sakura narrowed her emerald eyes in concentration, flexed her muscles and then pounced, Hidan jerked awake with a shallow scream as his face was buried in his pillow, Sakura giggled "Time to get up Hidan" she huffed leaping to the ground gracefully.

Hidan sat up, a scowl already formed on his lips "And you couldn't wake me like a normal person" he raised a silver brow when Sakura smiled at him innocently and expectantly "Okay I'm up now what did you need" Hidan huffed.

"Breakfast should be ready soon, and then we'll all go out for our lessons" Sakura snickered and turned on her heel after grabbing up her dark purple dress and underclothes "And Hidan as to your first question, Nope" she laughed speeding from the room.

Jun blinked when Hidan trudged into the kitchen with a pout on his lips "Sakura is very devious" he huffed and Jun chuckled realizing that Sakura must of scared the boy right out of his sleep and then laughed at him for some reason or another.

Soon enough breakfast was over and Yuna took the girls for dancing, singing, history, math and well anything else they needed to learn, "Alright Hidan it's just us two for the time being and I want to see you climb that tree without using your hands" Jun ordered his newest pupil.

Hidan creased his forehead before bursting into insane laughter "Climb a tree without using my hands what kind of joke is that OWW" his rambles were cut off when Jun cuffed him on the back of the hand and glared slightly at him.

"Didn't your parents teach you about chakra control" Jun asked, Hidan if possible got more confused than he already was, "Ah, well first you focus your chakra into your feet like this and then walk up the tree" Jun instructed before demonstrating.

Hidan watched closely, pink eyes wide, his mother had tried to teach him something like this once but he hadn't grasped it back then "I think I understand" he said slowly to avoid getting smacked again, then he tried his hand at focusing his chakra only to find that it wouldn't come out.

Jun frowned, he had never seen a child struggle as much as Hidan "I suppose we'll have to wait until the girls are out, Sakura at the very least might be able to help you" he said before teaching Hidan other things he needed before they moved to the Leaf Village.

An hour or so later, Kushina and Sakura emerged from the house, like usual the red head was whining about getting smacked on the knuckles "Can you believe how mean mama is my poor knuckles" she pouted at Sakura.

Sakura sighed and to stop the incessant flow of complaints, quickly healed Kushina's knuckles "Sakura could you come here for a moment" her father called the moment she was done and flashing her sister a quick smile zoomed to where her father gestured.

"What is it papa" Sakura clasped her hands behind her back as she inquired as to what her father needed from her, by his side Hidan sulked and that led Sakura to form a couple of suspicions, she was right about one of them a moment later as Jun spoke again.

"Hidan here is having a little bit of trouble calling upon his chakra, I know he has some but for some reason it refuses to come out" Jun explained and Sakura grinned before nodding her head in understanding, she took Hidan by the hand and led him over to the tree.

While her father was teaching Kushina, Sakura took a deep breath "Okay Hidan, there are several reasons why your chakra refuses to work properly, one you've never used it before and it's just sat dormant" she started.

"And two because someone has purposely put a block on you to prevent you from using your chakra" Sakura finished, before calling chakra up to her hands and running it along Hidan's bare chest, a moment later black lines appeared until a seal was fully visible.

Hidan's jaw dropped before he scowled "It was probably that damn elders fault, he didn't want me to learn anything and one day he kind of shoved me and I felt nothing but pain for a week" he spat angrily, that elder was now dead.

"Don't worry Hidan, I can undo the seal" Sakura grinned before flying through a set of hand signs and then she focused chakra into her hands and pressed her fingers to the seal, Hidan doubled over but the seal vanished without a trace.

Holding his stomach for all it was worth, Hidan jumped to his feet and headed towards the brush to toss his cookies so to speak "That hurt like a mothafuc..." he stopped when he saw the glare directed his way from Jun.

"Your mom is scarier than my mom" Hidan shuddered heading back to Sakura, she giggled at him gently before growing serious "Let me guess you want me to try to focus chakra into my feet like your dad right" he questioned.

Sakura nodded "Absolutely, one piece of advice, to much chakra, you'll bounce off the tree and crack it and to little chakra you'll just slide right back down" she instructed before moving out of the way so that Hidan could try his hand at climbing the tree.

Hidan took a deep breath and focused a few moments later his feet were encased in a soft blue glow, then he faced the tree and took off like a crazy person, he made it half way up the tree before falling back to the ground gracelessly.

"Well at least I know I can use my chakra now" Hidan mumbled into the ground, before he let out a mighty sneeze from the dirt that had gotten up inside his nose, Sakura giggled softly before helping him stand on his feet again.

"Just practice as much as you can, being graceful will come later" Sakura grinned before joining her sister at attacking one of the training dummies, Hidan watched the family before turning away to continue practicing, he would become someone his parents would have been proud of.


	72. Fifteen

_***KABOOM***_ Sakura sat straight up in her bed just as Kushina crashed through her bedroom door, there was only three months left before the both of them turned ten, "KURA-CHAN" Kushina screamed jerking Hidan awake.

"The heck is going on" Hidan slurred before another explosion rattled the windows of the room, his pink eyes widened in alarm "I think we're under attack" he stated the obvious before leaping from his bed and crawling underneath of it.

A moment later, the door was kicked open again "Sakura, Kushina, Hidan stay put and whatever you do don't You Dare Leave This Room" Jun hollered at the three nine year old's, he quickly shut the door after that and locked it as he and Yuna raced to protect their home.

Sakura winced as Kushina pinched her arm accidentally "Calm down Kushi-chan, get underneath the bed with Hidan" she instructed "And whatever you do don't come out" Sakura smiled reassuringly and Kushina did as she was bid.

Once the red head was underneath the bed and probably curled around Hidan, Sakura ordered Kosuru to stand guard before she cast a sleeping genjutsu over the room "Alright Zetsu, take me to the front lines" Sakura called to her friend.

"As you wish Sakura" Zetsu stated before winding his arm around her tiny shoulders, he knew this was an important moment for the pinkette, though he was certain she would take all the blame to avoid him from getting into trouble.

Yuna ducked low long red hair trailing after her and swung her foot out to connect with the advancing enemies chest, she felt a couple of ribs snap beneath her foot and smiled in satisfaction, "Like hell your getting past me" Yuna growled circling around her next opponent.

Before the man could react, a glowing seal was deftly attached to his arm and with a cheeky smile, Yuna leaped into the air and set her homemade explosion seal off, when she landed on the ground, that's when things went from bad to worse.

A pink blur raced past her and Yuna spun, violet eyes wide in horror as Sakura ruthlessly killed someone _"SAKURA"_ she shrilled drawing Jun's attention, he joined her in staring at Sakura as she made her way to the front lines.

Sick to his stomach, Jun glanced at his wife "I'll bring her back" he said before taking off like a rocket after his pink haired daughter, he had no idea how she had gotten out of the locked room, nor did he realize that she was strong enough to make it this far on the battlefield without receiving a single scratch.

Lungs heaving as her tiny body rejected so much fighting, Sakura cartwheeled backwards and crunched a energy restoration pill, her limbs were flooded with more strength and she quickly gathered more chakra into her hand and punched the ground.

"Earth Style: Earth Stitching Jutsu" Sakura called rapidly forming the hand signs and closing the rift she had just created crushing several of the enemy, her emerald eyes scanned ahead and found many more enemy to the left attacking "Yahiko" Sakura whispered before charging off.

Yahiko cringed, he had no idea how he had ended up in this fight, he, Konan and Nagato had been on their way to visit Uzushio again, "YAHIKO YOU IDIOT" Konan screamed at him suddenly and he focused just before he nearly got gutted.

Nagato's eyes flew to his orange haired friend as Sakura appeared before them, covered in blood, sweat and mud as the heavens opened up on them and rained down, his violet eyes widened as Sakura stabbed a kunai in the heart of the man who had tried to kill Yahiko a moment beforehand.

"Still a baby I see" Sakura turned to face the orange haired man "Sakura-sensei to the rescue again" she teased before her smile dropped from her lips, she eyed the approaching enemies before a sneer lifted the corner of her lips.

Konan flinched as Sakura snapped her arm forward and a volley of kunai, shuriken and senbon were sent towards the group of opponents, before anyone could move, Sakura leaped forward and deadly efficiency snapped each of the down enemies necks.

"Get out of here this isn't your fight" Sakura stated coldly at her former students and disappeared in a flash of light, she needed to keep moving despite the exhaustion that was once again creeping up on her, besides Sakura could tell her father was coming and she needed to hurry or else.

Yahiko jumped to his feet with the help of Konan just as Jun sped past them "Come on Nagato, let's get to the village, even though Sakura-chan said it's not our fight, we can still help protect people" he got out as the three of them turned to the village.

Sakura sighed in relief as she felt the retreating chakra of the orphans and took another energy restoration pill, she knew that it would be the last one because her body couldn't handle much more 'HEY USHINAWARETA' she screamed mentally.

Ushinawareta woke with a start as Sakura continued speaking 'Do I still have that light style ability, because it would come in handy right about now' the pinkette jabbered on endlessly and Ushinawareta hurried to speak.

' _ **Of course child, that ability will always be yours so long as you need it'**_ Ushinawareta stated just as Sakura faded from her conscious, she hadn't realized that the attack had started and Sakura had been on her own from the start of it.

Emerald eyes narrowing, Sakura grit her teeth and tasted blood, she needed to figure out a song and fast, 'Crap' she thought sliding through someone's legs, Sakura was thankful for the ground being wet, it made it easier to move.

Jun breathed heavily, he had lost sight of his daughter awhile ago, he didn't know if she was one of the various corpses littered on the ground or if she was still fighting, he wasn't angry, he knew as well as anyone that Sakura was an entirely selfless girl.

But she had no business being on the battlefield, suddenly Jun's ear's picked up a sound and he turned his head just as the sound grew louder in a chakra filled voice, what he was hearing was Sakura and what a beautiful song it was.

" _War, huh yeah_ _._ _  
What is it good for?  
Absolutely nothing, oh hoh, oh_ _._ _  
War huh yeah_ _._ _  
What is it good for?  
Absolutely nothing, say it again y'all_ _._ _  
War, huh good God_ _._ _  
What is it good for?  
Absolutely nothing, listen to me_ _._

 _Oh, war, I despise_ _._ _  
'Cause it means destruction of innocent lives_ _._ _  
War means tears to thousands of mothers eyes_ _._ _  
When their sons go off to fight and lose their lives_ _._

 _I said_ _._ _  
War, huh good God y'all_ _._ _  
What is it good for?  
Absolutely nothing, just say it again_ _._ _  
War whoa Lord_ _._ _  
What is it good for?  
Absolutely nothing, listen to me_ _._ _  
War, it ain't nothin' but a heartbreak_ _._ _  
War, friend only to the undertaker_ _._

 _Oh war, is an enemy to all mankind_ _._ _  
The thought of war blows my mind_ _._ _  
War has caused unrest within the younger generation_ _._ _  
Induction, then destruction who wants to die_ _._

 _War, good God, y'all_ _._ _  
What is it good for?  
Absolutely nothing, say it, say it, say it_ _._ _  
War, uh huh, yeah, huh_ _._ _  
What is it good for?  
Absolutely nothing, listen to me_ _._ _  
War, it ain't nothin' but a heartbreaker_ _._ _  
War, it's got one friend that's the undertaker_ _._

 _Oh, war has shattered many young man's dreams_ _._ _  
Made him disabled bitter and mean_ _._ _  
Life is much too short and precious to spend fighting wars these days_ _._ _  
War can't give life it can only take it away, ooh_ _._

 _War, huh, good God y'all_ _._ _  
What is it good for?  
Absolutely nothing, say it again_ _._ _  
War, whoa, Lord_ _._ _  
What is it good for?  
Absolutely nothing, listen to me_ _._ _  
War, it ain't nothin' but a heartbreaker_ _._ _  
War, friend only to the undertaker_ _._

 _Peace love and understanding tell me_ _._ _  
Is there no place for them today_ _._ _  
They say we must fight to keep our freedom_ _._ _  
But Lord knows there's got to be a better way_ _._

 _War, huh, good God y'all_ _._ _  
What is it good for?  
You tell 'em, say it, say it, say it, say it_ _._ _  
War, good Lord, huh_ _._ _  
What is it good for?  
Stand up and shout it, nothing_ _._ _  
War, it ain't nothin' but a heartbreaker_ _."_

All became quiet on the battlefield just before a white light blinded them all, Yuna, who had raced to her husband's side upon hearing their daughter sing her heart out squeezed her eyes shut, when she finally opened them, Yuna's jaw dropped.

All that had been injured were now completely healed and the enemy was destroyed, there was nothing left of the great army that had come to kill the entire Uzumaki line "Our daughter Jun, where is she" Yuna shook her head and scanned the clearing.

Sakura dropped to her knee's as exhaustion finally got to her, a moment later her parents appeared "I know your angry mama, papa, but it was the only way to save them" she wheezed as Jun lifted her into his arms to carry her back to the village.

"Oh Sakura, I'm not angry" Yuna smiled sweetly "I'm am extremely pissed off, what the hell were you thinking" she scolded, but Sakura took her screams and nodded "You're our daughter you don't just run into the middle of a fight" Yuna ranted and raved.

Jun sighed, it wasn't often that Yuna got angry, but her anger was definitely justified this time "Young lady your going to be in a lot of trouble for a very long time" he spoke to Sakura, who nodded silently before slipping into a restful sleep.

When they returned Zetsu was standing outside the bedroom door the remaining children were locked in, Yuna quickly unlocked it and found a genjutsu laced around the room, so dispelling it she bent to look beneath both beds and found Hidan and Kushina sleeping under Hidan's.

"Kushina-chan, Hidan, you can come out now" Yuna roused the two before beckoning them with her hands to come out from beneath the bed, first Hidan, then Kushina followed Kosuru, who had crawled underneath the bed as well in fear.

Jun set Sakura on her feet "Take a bath, change into these, your sister doesn't need to know what happened" he ordered before turning on his heel to answer the door, "Yahiko, Konan, Nagato" Jun greeted admitting the three into his home.

Yahiko glanced around, he could feel Sakura's chakra "What happened, one minute it was like all out war and then a flash of light and then nothing" he inquired, he was seriously confused, judging by the look on Jun's face the man knew exactly what had happened.

"Sakura-chan, she sang and then it was like destruction hit the enemy all of them are dead, Uzushio is saved and those that were injured have been healed" Jun scowled deeply as he finished his explanation, why did Sakura have to be so special.

Nagato's violet eyes widened, 'Sakura did that' he spun on his heel and looked out into the approaching daylight, the people of Uzushio were cheering, Nagato sighed, he should have known that Sakura was special like that.

"Have you ever wondered" Nagato started and Konan sent him a look "That Sakura isn't all she claims to be" he continued and flinched as his female teammate glared at him with hardened amber eyes "Like that she's not of this world" he finished.

Jun paused before narrowing his emerald eyes "Yuna and I have spoken of the possibility, but Sakura has never given any proof to our thoughts" he shrugged before shutting the door, they were going to leave Uzushio soon anyway and then they could put all of this behind them.

When Jun turned away from them and headed further into the house, Konan grasped Nagato by the ear and drug him over to a corner "What the hell did you think you were doing Nagato" she hissed quietly into the ear she held captive.

"I wanted to find out how much Sakura has told them" Nagato sulked, these people were family to him and when Sakura moved on then it would be difficult to go on with knowing she would return and they didn't.

Konan sighed "Look Nagato, Sakura already said she wasn't going to tell anyone else, so it's not our place to interfere with her decisions in regards to her family" she hissed again before releasing Nagato, she stomped passed Yahiko and he jumped out of her way.

Yahiko shook his head "You my friend should watch your back for awhile, Konan is more than a little furious" he shuddered before following after Konan, Nagato watched them go and sighed, he had caused more problems than he had intended it seemed.

"KURA-CHAN WHERE DID YOU GO" Kushina shrieked when she spotted her sister coming through her bedroom door, the pinkette cringed at the loud volume just before Kushina pounced on her sending them sprawling on the floor.

Sakura sighed "I made sure you and Hidan were safe" is all that she admitted, there was no way in hell that she was ever going to tell Kushina the truth about what had happened "I'm here don't worry Kushi-chan" Sakura soothed when the girl began sobbing.

"Don't leave me Kura-chan" Kushina pulled away tears dribbling down her cheeks, her face twisted in utter despair and her violet eyes were filled with so much suffering that Sakura had a hard time not crying herself at such a look.

And though she knew someday she would have to leave Kushina, Sakura wrapped her arms around the girls small form and crushed her to her own body "Never Kushi-chan, I'll always be here" she vowed stilling the tears.


	73. Sixteen

"They'll be here soon" Hiruzen stated calmly to the woman sat primly before his desk, her onyx eyes narrowed and her head tilted to the side, long gray locks flowed down her shoulders as she moved slowly in her old age.

"It has been so long since I've seen her" the woman rasped, waving an aged hand before her face to dispel the smoke that wafted her way from Hiruzen "Do you think she'd recognize me in my current state" she questioned softly.

Hiruzen set down his pipe and clasped his hands before him "I believe so Mito-sama, you are one of her closest friends, and Sakura would never forget you even in you're aged state" he explained softly before taking up his pipe again and puffing on it harshly.

He had gotten word a week ago that the Uzumaki's would be coming to live in the village permanently, that meant Sakura would become a Leaf Shinobi once again "Besides, I'm sure she's missed you, especially since Hashirama and Madara are no longer with us" Hiruzen said.

Mito let a sigh slip through her chapped lips as she thought on her husband, she knew for certain that she'd see him again and they would fall in love all over again once the kami resurrected them, "Of course there's the fact that I myself am waning" she started.

Hiruzen's eyes snapped to Mito then "You mean to shove Kurama on Sakura" he frowned deeply when Mito bowed her head, blocking his view of her face with the graying hair, her shoulders trembled before she once more lifted her head.

"Both of them, I plan to split Kurama in half, he has wished for the same, it can be done but it will be difficult, I will need Tsunade, and their parent's help" Mito flitted her eyes to the side as a shadow dropped from the ceiling.

"Aren't you being a little cruel Mito-sama, Sakura has done enough for us, she doesn't need to have a tailed beast, even if it's only half of a tailed beast thrust upon her currently dainty shoulders" the shadow spoke before coming forward.

Long white hair, tiny onyx eyes, and red tear marks "Jiraiya, I'm certain Sakura would accept the gift for what it is, Kurama misses her anyway" Mito spat angrily, but remained seated, she couldn't move around as much as she use to in her younger days.

Jiraiya turned on the aged woman "How can you be certain Sakura-chan would perceive it that way, you know those damn kami are out to get her, what would happen if she was suddenly killed then that half of the beast would be free to wander" he argued back.

Hiruzen and on a particularly harsh puff, coughed as some of the smoke went down his wind pipe, Jiraiya ignoring Mito for the moment strode forward and patted Hiruzen on the back until the coughing had completely subsided.

Mito's hardened onyx eyes met his "Because she loves Kurama, and he cares for her on some degree" she hissed in a strained voice, the fight was taking what was left of her remaining energy and leaving her drained and exhausted.

Frozen, Jiraiya held up his hands, he hadn't meant to let his argument go that far "I'm sorry Mito-sama, but Sakura deserves happiness more than anyone else in this world" he sighed out as he apologized to the old woman.

"You don't know her like I do, when I first became the host to Kurama, she had planned to die by his claws, but Kurama hesitated at the last moment, the pain each of us went through as she bled to death inside out.." Mito trailed off with a shudder.

Hiruzen jumped into the conversation "And then of course her second life around, she blew herself up taking all enemies down with her just to make sure Tobirama and the Second Raikage would live without having to sacrifice themselves" he added in his own tale of Sakura's death.

Jiraiya rubbed his arms as goosebumps formed on his flesh, it was so spine chillingly scary to hear stories of Sakura's previous lives, he had thought dying by receiving a multitude of wounds was bad, but to hear that Sakura had actually been much worse off was frightening.

"She and her sister will be enrolled into the academy" Hiruzen sighed, he wondered how will Sakura grow this time, or would she be unfairly taken before she had a chance "And of course there is the other a boy Hidan" he stated.

Jiraiya blinked "You mean Sakura's got a brother to, how come none of us have ever met him" he frowned but Hiruzen shook his head "I completely misunderstood that didn't I" Jiraiya questioned and this time he got a nod in return.

"Yes, apparently the boy is from Hot Water, his last name is Fushi, his parents were murdered and by the will they created the only ones that were allowed to care for him were Yuna and Jun Uzumaki" Hiruzen explained.

A yawn escaped from Mito "If you'd excuse me I'd like to rest these old bones before I meet Sakura and Kushina" she stood slowly, bones creaking and some cracking and then carefully walked to the door and disappeared.

No longer seeing a need to keep the conversation going, Hiruzen pulled out whatever paperwork he had left and started working, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, at least not until Sakura was before him and safe in the village once again.

Hours later, in a little boat heading towards the Leaf Village, Jun, Yuna, Zetsu, Sakura, Kushina and Hidan were squished, "Not fun" Hidan grumbled shifting yet again, he was practically on top of Sakura, but she didn't mind it in fact the pinkette was knocked out.

Yuna hid a smile behind her hand 'They are just so cute' she thought, she wondered if this is what it would have been like if she and Jun had, had a son, Hidan whined in his high pitched voice again and a snicker escaped from Kushina.

"We're almost there" Kushina snickered before she was jerked forward as the boat came to a halt, she was just happy she would never again have to sit in that boat, before anyone could react, Kushina jumped from the boat and with a glare at it turned her back for the last time.

Sakura jolted awake, blinking her emerald eyes rapidly as they tried to adjust in the sunlight, a few seconds later she could see clearly "Can't wait to join the academy" she squealed, leaping from the boat in a burst of speed but waited impatiently by Kushina.

Kushina scowled at her sister, of course only Sakura would be excited to join a school, the only person on her side was Hidan "Come on Hidan, let's leave Kura-chan to daydream about the academy" she huffed taking the boy by the hand as they started walking.

"Your just sore that you're being stuck in the academy as well Kushi-chan" Sakura pointed out with an eye roll, Kushina stuck her tongue out at her but didn't say anything back as she was so prone to doing and Sakura had to wonder if the red head was truly upset with her.

"Well I wouldn't be so sore if I knew I had a chance to actually beat you at something" Kushina retorted sarcastically, unlike the times Sakura used sarcasm, when she used it the pinkette quickly caught on and turned to face Kushina.

Sakura frowned "Whoa Kushi-chan, there are some things you're good at that I'm not, take dancing for instance, and you've got those fancy little chains of yours something that I can't even do" she pointed out and Kushina flinched in remembrance.

Feeling guilty for snapping at her sister for being happy about going to the academy, Kushina lowered her gaze to the ground "I'm sorry Kura-chan, I guess I'm still a little cranky from being woken up so early" she apologized properly.

"It's okay Kushi-chan" Sakura patted the red heads shoulder as they continued walking in the direction of the Leaf Village "Hey Hidan this is your first time in another village isn't it" she turned her attention on the little boy.

Shocked that he was actually being allowed to participate in the conversation, Hidan floundered for a moment "Yeah, Uzushio doesn't count cause it's not an official ninja village" he kicked a rock as he spoke before looking at Sakura who stood on the other side of Kushina.

"Well your in for a big surprise, the Leaf Village is huge" Kushina jumped in before Sakura could respond, the pinkette shook her head and fell silent content to listen to her sister and Hidan jabber away the time as they continued walking.

An hour later, Sakura got to witness first hand, the awe that came to Hidan's face as he spotted the massive gates to the Leaf Village, her true home no matter what family she is born into "Wow" Hidan whispered softly as they signed in.

Then he spun to face Jun "And we get to live here" he rushed out in excitement, Kushina giggled at him but Hidan's excitement wasn't to be so easily gotten rid of, Jun nodded "This is so COOL" he chattered a mile a minute after that as they walked to the Hokage Tower.

"The Hokage is free to see you" the assistant smiled before leading the group of six up the remaining stairs and down the hall to the Hokage's office, Sakura felt her own excitement rising as she felt a very familiar chakra on the other side of the door.

'Kami it's been so long since I've seen Mito-chan' Sakura thought sadly, she was pulled from her thoughts as Hidan, not Kushina clasped her hand in his own, 'Poor Hidan' Sakura thought next as she felt him trembling just ever so slightly.

Hiruzen breathed out a wave of smoke as his office door finally opened "Welcome back to the Leaf Village, Uzumaki-san" he greeted Yuna and Jun before peering at the three children "I know you Kushina-chan and you Sakura-chan, but who is he" Hiruzen asked to keep up appearances.

Hidan puffed out his little chest "My name is Hidan Fushi, and I live with Sakura and Kushina, I'm kinda like their big brother" he said before deflating slightly as Kushina giggled at him and Sakura sighed, his cheeks flared before he hid behind Yuna.

Yuna patted Hidan's hand "He's a little bashful" she stated and the boy she had taken in pouted at her, but everyone could tell he was happy that she didn't deny his statement about how he was sort of like a big brother to Kushina and Sakura.

Hiruzen smiled kindly at the young boy, Sakura had saved him from a most grisly fate, his thoughts were derailed as a raspy cough drew his attention, Hiruzen cleared his throat "There is a matter of most importance I need to speak with you about" he started.

Jun focused his attention on the Hokage, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like whatever it was the old man was going to say "What is it Lord Hokage" Jun raised a white brow at Hiruzen, a moment later he beckoned someone over to his desk.

Sakura's emerald eyes grew wide as she realized just what the conversation was going to be focused on "Maybe Zetsu-san should take Hidan to the park" she blurted suddenly, she didn't want him to get upset that this was happening to her and Kushina and not him.

Everyone had figured out in recent months that Hidan had one hell of a protective streak, one little boy in Uzushio, who had called Kushina a bad name, ended up in the clinic before she could stop him and Sakura had no doubt that if Hidan found out that Kushina was going to get stuck with a tailed beast, then he'd try to get her out of it and have that tailed beast jailed inside of him instead.

A moment later despite his protests to stay in the room, Zetsu led Hidan from the office and Sakura sighed in relief, with Hidan gone now everyone's attention focused on Hiruzen again, before he opened his mouth, Kushina latched onto her sister feeling uncomfortable in the silence.

"Mito-sama here is the host of the nine tails, with your permission and help, we'd like Sakura and Kushina to become the next hosts, the nine tails will be split in half" Hiruzen spoke eyeing Sakura closely as her face drained of all color.

Breath catching in her throat, Sakura felt sick to her stomach, she had just known today wouldn't be a very good day, 'What the hell are those two thinking' she wanted to scream at them but she couldn't or she'd give away the truth.

 _ ***Don't worry my child, the kami have a way to bind the half of Kurama you receive to you even in death***_ Ushinawareta emerged, she didn't want Sakura to feel as if she was alone in this and really the nine tails would be safe within her.

Sakura breathed out at that "Okay Lord Hokage" she stated and Kushina sent her a glare, she knew it was because she was so calm but Sakura didn't know what else to do, being calm was her coping mechanism and there was no one that was going to stop her from using it fully.

Yuna's eyes brimmed with tears, Sakura was so brave "What do you need us to do, create seals or help find a way to split the beast in half" she focused her watery violet eyes on the Hokage, Hiruzen puffed on his pipe for a moment before answering.

"Seals for both girls and we'll need both you and your husband to help with splitting the nine tails in half along with sealing both parts within Sakura and Kushina" Hiruzen finally explained and Kushina broke into a round of sobs.

Before either of their parents could react, Sakura quickly took her sister to task "Kushi-chan stop crying" she ordered calmly, when the red heads violet eyes were locked with her emerald "You have to be brave, think about it Kushina, we'll be strong together" Sakura stressed.

"Not many people get this kind of chance to experience something of this degree, I have no doubt that this fox will become a friend you can rely on" Sakura continued staring deep into her sister's eyes, the sobs died down and Kushina's eyes widened in her small face.

Hiruzen cleared his throat and got the attention back onto himself "Seeing as today is Friday, we'll do the sealing next week on Saturday, that way Sakura, Kushina and Hidan have a chance to get accustomed to life in the academy" he announced.

"Also a five bedroom, two and a half bathroom house has been set aside for you and your family" Hiruzen finished handing over the documents, house ownership, keys and any thing else needed before dismissing everyone from his office.

Across the village at the park, Minato blinked as a silver haired boy confronted him "Your the Namikaze fellow right the one Kushina always talks about" Hidan questioned forcefully, his pink eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"Ah that's right, Minato Namikaze, and I didn't know Kushina talked about me, which brings up the question, how do you know Kushina-chan and Sakura-chan" Minato frowned as he narrowed his eyes to match the boys in front of him.

At that Hidan puffed out his little chest in pride "The names Hidan Fushi, and for all intents and purposes, I'm like Kushina's and Sakura's big brother" he boasted only to get scuffed over the back of the head, he whirled around and spotted a laughing Sakura.

"Well Ni-san" Sakura snickered teasingly "Tell me why your picking on mister sunshiny" she glanced at the suspicious look on Minato's face before looking at Hidan, a sheepish smile had spread across his lips and Sakura shook her head.

"Please for my sake Sakura never call me that again that was just to _creepy_ " Hidan shuddered and then he realized "AND WHY THE HEL...HECK DID YOU MAKE ZETSU TAKE ME TO THIS STINKIN PARK" he shouted in an accusing tone.

Sakura sighed "See you on Monday Minato, when we are entered into the academy, and because Hidan you have a habit of becoming to protective when something happens" she waved at Minato before turning to Hidan as they walked towards the exit of the park and their family.

"Was that Sakura" Mikoto questioned coming to stand beside the blonde, Minato nodded though he was thoroughly confused, "I realize I didn't get to speak with her very long last time but somehow she's changed" she stated softly.

Minato frowned "Not just Sakura-chan, but Kushina-chan as well" he murmured gently "Never mind I'm sure we'll find out soon enough lets just enjoy the park while we can I have a feeling things are going to get crazy" Minato smiled brightly at the Uchiha girl before they sat beneath a tree to complete their homework and spend time together.


	74. Seventeen

Three days later, after getting directions to the academy, Sakura, Kushina and Hidan marched off to join their classmates for their first day "This is going to be so much fun" Kushina squealed having finally warmed up to the idea of being an academy student.

Hidan however crossed his arms over his chest and sulked, Sakura glanced at the pouting boy before pulling him in for a quick hug "Cheer up Hidan, I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends" she soothed and his pink eyes settled on her hope shining brightly.

"You really think so Sakura" he lowered his voice to a whisper as they passed through the academy gates, the pinkette nodded calmly ignoring the whispers and stares, they garnered as they walked through the building to their classroom.

Kushina bounced on the balls of her feet she had this jittery feeling in the pit of her stomach and it was making her more nervous than ever, and so when the teacher asked her to introduce herself "My Name is Kushina Uzumaki You Know" that dreadful verbal tick spewed from her mouth.

Sakura's hand twitched subtly in irritation as their classmates immediately started pointing and laughing at Kushina, who was quickly turning red in embarrassment and anger "I'm GOING TO BE THE FIRST FEMALE HOKAGE" Kushina spat.

That's when things went from bad to worse, Hidan had caught onto the nickname that was being thrown at Kushina "I'm Hidan Fushi and if any of you So much as dare make fun of Kushina or Sakura, I'll put you in the hospital" he cracked his knuckles menacingly as he threatened the class.

Slapping her hand against her forehead, Sakura sighed, why couldn't she have gotten a normal family "And I'm Sakura Uzumaki, I'll help Hidan here if any of you hurt Kushina" she added in her own little threat, there was no way in hell she was going to let Hidan show her up.

Watoshi cleared his throat "Now that the introductions are over, where would you three like to sit for the duration of this class" he questioned his three newest students, one was hyper, one was dangerous and the last was a combination of several things.

Before anyone could react "We'd like to sit by Minato if that's alright" Sakura blurted quickly before her sensei got the bright idea of shoving her and her sister in the back row, Watoshi narrowed his eyes before gesturing for them to go ahead.

"I thought for sure a war was going to start" Minato whispered quietly when Sakura was sat next to him, Hidan was to her side and Kushina was on the end, Mikoto was on the other side of him, Sakura sighed and stared at him with a knowing look.

"Yeah, Hidan has a bit of a protective streak and he really did put someone in the hospital before" Sakura explained before focusing her attention on her sensei as he started up the lessons, it was old knowledge so soon she became bored with listening to the lecture.

Minato gulped eyeing the silver haired boy but forced himself to listen to his sensei a couple hours later it was near lunch time and that's when things went from worse to catastrophic, Kushina who was on the end stood and immediately a bunch of kids crowded around her.

"Look at her hair, it's so ugly and her face it looks just like a tomato" one boy jeered and Sakura spun in her chair so fast that Minato nearly fell on poor Mikoto, Hidan blinked as the pinkette leaped into the center of all the chaos.

The same boy that had just insulted her sister was sent flying "Don't You Ever Call My Sister That Name Again" Sakura sneered as her emerald eyes flashed with unbridled fury, the children scattered not wanting to face her wrath and Kushina latched onto her hand.

"You're always saving me Kura-chan" Kushina murmured softly as they left the classroom to eat lunch, Minato, Mikoto and Hidan following them warily at that, they had never seen Sakura get angry like that before and attack without provocation.

The minute they were outside Minato whirled on his long time friend "What the heck was that all about Sakura-chan, I've never seen you get so angry" he inquired curiously, she had moved so fast that he had, had a hard time keeping up.

Sakura frowned "That was called I can't stand people making fun of my sister, I warned them and still they didn't listen" she shrugged nonchalantly then sat down to eat her homemade lunch, it wasn't as good as something that she could create but soon she would be able to make her own food hopefully.

"Hey, I know we didn't get to talk very long last time Sakura" Mikoto in an attempt to get rid of the tense atmosphere that had settled over them like a thick blanket sat next to the pinkette and Kushina sat next to her.

Calming down slightly "Yes, but I don't blame you, clan training is important after all" Sakura smiled at the girl who would become Sasuke's and Itachi's mother someday down the road, it would be amazing to see the weasel as a little baby.

Kushina jumped into the conversation as well "Yeah, we have training all the time, lessons in history, math, science, dancing, singing, calligraphy, seals, taijutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, chakra training" she listed off and Minato's blue eyes grew wide.

"It's no wonder you two are different than everyone else, most children don't learn any of that until they enter the academy at age seven, how long have you been training exactly" he questioned as his curiosity got the better of him again.

Sakura shared a grin with Kushina before the red head blurted out "Kura-chan and I have been training ever since we were three" Kushina boasted with a smug smile, Hidan jerked around to stare at the two girls before shaking his head with a grumble.

"And I thought I had it bad, why on earth would your parents make you start training so early on" Hidan spoke a little louder, he wondered why and apparently so did Minato and Mikoto as they leaned forward on the little bench eagerly awaiting to hear the answer.

At this Kushina sulked "Kura-chan's fault, cause she's so special" she grouched out stabbing a carrot with her chopsticks, by her side Sakura smiled innocently as if she had expected the reaction Kushina was currently displaying.

Minato creased his little forehead "Why is Sakura so special, what can she do that's different than your own abilities Kushina-chan" he spoke up next with another question, at that everyone's attention minus the red heads attention was upon Sakura.

Sakura sighed and polished off her food "I have all five chakra natures, I can heal plant life, like tree's, I have monstrous strength and this" she paused to lift up her shirt, there on her stomach was a pink cherry blossom and it radiated with chakra.

"My songs have a special power to them, they cleanse people of the darkness that's within them Hidan is a testament to that fact, I have perfect chakra control, do I need to go on" Sakura raised a pink brow at her friends, awe was etched into their eyes.

"Wow Sakura-chan, your like a super child, but of course with all that power, it comes with enemies that want to use you for their own selfish means" Mikoto joined in the conversation again, the pinkette was like a legend.

Minato narrowed his eyes "That's not all, she's like the fourth sannin reincarnated you remember my book Sakura-chan, the tale about the fourth Sannin Sakura Toigatta" he directed his question at Sakura again and she nodded begrudgingly.

"Yeah I remember it" Sakura sulked and stowed away her lunch box, she was done eating anyway "Someone want to play a game of shogi with me" she pulled out the board and wiggled it in her friends faces, Mikoto was the first one to jump in.

"Of course, no one beats me at shogi ever" Mikoto snickered and helped Sakura set up the game, Kushina shook her head with a snicker, Minato was vaguely interested and Hidan was once again pouting like usual whenever the word shogi was mentioned.

Minato nudged Kushina in the side seeing her expression "What Minato" she huffed watching Sakura like a hawk, Minato's brows raised into his hairline, apparently Kushina was a little huffy today so instead of saying anything he remained silent.

Twenty Five minutes later Mikoto stared down at the shogi board in horror "Wha..what, but how I never lose against anyone" she stammered before raising her onyx eyes to lock with knowing emerald "You knew you would win" Mikoto accused.

Kushina sighed "Well of course Kura-chan knew she would win, she never loses" she groaned out "Even against Lord Nara, and he's the proclaimed shogi master of the Leaf" Kushina said directing a flat unimpressed stare at her sister.

Sakura hurriedly packed away her board "Ah well that's because I really love shogi" she commented with a smile "And now it's time to head in for classes" Sakura clapped her hands, grabbed Hidan and Kushina and drug them back into the building just as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

Watoshi led his students outside for a little practice, the first one he called out to was "Uzumaki Sakura" he pointed to the spot before him and the pink haired girl obediently listened to him 'At least she's behaved' Watoshi thought.

"Since you, your sister and mister Fushi are new to the class, why don't you demonstrate some of your skills" Watoshi gestured to the obstacle course that had just been set up for end of the year exams, if the pinkette couldn't get through this then she had no chance of making it to graduation.

With a little smirk at her sister, Sakura confidently made her way to the course set before her, emerald eyes sparkling, she easily focused chakra into her feet and walked straight up, before walking across the tight rope throwing a few kunai here and there at the targets.

Then, when she made it through that, Sakura leaped high into the air jumping over the sand and onto a bar that swung back and forth, anchoring herself to the bar with her chakra, Sakura was content to stand there for a few moments.

Finally after she got bored, Sakura took a deep breath and cartwheeled backwards to land gracefully on her feet at the finish line of the course, that smirk still on her lips, the entire class was dead silent as she made her way back to her sensei "How did I do Watoshi-sensei" Sakura snickered.

Watoshi just continued to stare at his student "Tell me again why your enrolled in the academy" he cough to ease his flustered state, Sakura raised a slender pink brow and got back into line with her sister, Hidan and her two friends, that he was quickly realizing could all be trouble together.

"I think you broke sensei Kura-chan" Kushina poked her sister in the side and the pinkette grinned "You planned that didn't you" she smiled in amusement at the still rather flustered man, Kushina didn't have time to hear her sister's answer as she was called up next.

Now that the red head was going through the course, Minato got a little closer to Sakura "Hey are you trying to cause trouble with Watoshi-sensei" he growled softly, Sakura was a little show off and she had definitely showed off on purpose.

"Who me, I didn't do anything wrong, he wanted me to go through the course and I did" Sakura shrugged looking extremely innocent, it was so believable that Minato was starting to look guilty about his semi accusation.

Minato jumped back "I didn't mean it like that Sakura-chan" he frowned and Sakura patted his hand knowingly, he sighed in relief because that meant she wasn't angry with him "Seriously though if both of you are so talented why are you in the academy" Minato whispered softly.

Sakura was just about to answer when Kushina came back sporting a matching smirk that she had held only moments before "Did you see Kura-chan, I totally shocked sensei" Kushina pointed at their now pale sensei and Sakura snickered.

"Ah I saw and very good" Sakura pulled Kushina into a hug before releasing her, it was Hidan's turn and he still struggled sometimes 'I wonder how well he'd improve if we put a triple bladed scythe in his hands' she mused silently.

A pout was slowly working it's way across his lips, his two friends had changed and he didn't like it "Where did the sweet, kind, gentle Sakura-chan go, and where did loud rambunctious Kushina-chan go" Minato frowned.

The words that were drenched in so much sadness literally forced Sakura to turn around and face the blonde they had befriended so quickly "Minato-kun, we haven't gone anywhere, we just grew up, people do that you know" she smiled knowingly at the boy.

"But you don't act like yourselves anymore, before I never would have thought to see you threaten someone, or attack like you did" Minato frowned further, the pain at the possible loss of two of his best friends clear in his ocean blue eyes.

Belatedly, Sakura realized that perhaps it hadn't been such a wise idea to protect Kushina as viciously as she had "Minato this would be so much easier if you had a sibling, then you'd understand the unmistakable need to protect them from all harm" she murmured pulling the blonde into a quick hug.

"Wait so it's like something you can't stop" Minato pulled away and Sakura nodded, "Oh, I'm sorry" he grimaced, he was being a baby, he couldn't believe how close he had come to nearly calling off his friendship with Sakura and Kushina.

"Is everything okay" Mikoto pushed her way into the conversation, she had seen from the back that Sakura had hugged Minato but didn't know what was going on, Sakura smiled reassuringly while Minato nodded slowly.

Before they were sent in for their things as the school day ended Sakura had one last thing to tell Minato "And the reason we're in the academy is because I want to be here, Kushi-chan as well, and I'm sure Hidan will come around one of these days" she smiled before disappearing.

"I will never understand girls" Minato stated in a flat tone, Mikoto snickered at him grabbed her own things and disappeared, Minato knew that if she didn't have clan training then she would have gone with him to the playground to work on their homework.


	75. Eighteen

A week later, one day before Sakura and Kushina were to get both halves of Kurama sealed within them, they were sitting in class as usual when Minato leaned down next to Sakura "Hey Sakura-chan, can I talk to you privately at lunch" he whispered.

Sakura jolted in her doodling and sighed "Sure Minato" she whispered back, Sakura was just thankful that Kushina was to the other side of Hidan, the silver haired boy was staring at her though "Mind keeping Kushi-chan busy" Sakura begged softly.

"I'll even teach you a little trick" Sakura grinned when Hidan nodded, with that all three ten year old's turned their attention back onto listening to the lecture their sensei was giving them, Sakura though went back to drawing the time away.

When the lot of them were released for lunch, Minato sneakily grabbed Sakura by the wrist and body flickered a distance away from the academy school grounds, once he was certain they were alone and no one would eavesdrop on their conversation, he turned on Sakura.

"Tomorrow my parents are throwing a party and they told me to invite whoever I want, I want to invite you, Kushina-chan, and Hidan, how do I go about asking something like that of them" Minato said all in one breath before staring at Sakura expectantly.

Sakura cringed "I'm sorry Minato-kun, Kushina and I are doing something tomorrow, but Hidan I'm sure would love to go, the poor kid needs to make more friends otherwise he's going to be glued to me and Kushina for the rest of his life" she snorted to make the rejection a little nicer.

"You can't get out of it no matter what" Minato pouted, he had to make absolute certain that Sakura wasn't just saying no because she didn't like parties, she didn't seem like the type, but he thought for sure Kushina would be the type to party.

"Sorry Minato, it's something necessary" Sakura sighed, on one hand she was happy about getting to speak with Kurama again, the other hand she was pissed at the kami more than ever for tossing her into this screwed up situation.

Minato frowned "Let's go back I'm sure Kushina is in a good form by now and ready to rant and rave at me" he smiled just quick before he took Sakura by the wrist again and body flickered back to the playground where their friends were waiting.

Mikoto tossed him an expectant look and Minato cleared his throat "Hidan, tomorrow at around three my parents are throwing a party and they told me to invite who ever I wanted, do you think you can come" he pleaded with the silver haired boy.

Hidan glanced over his shoulder at Sakura and the suddenly angry Kushina, the pinkette nodded "Would love to Minato, Sakura's always telling me I need more friends and this might be the start of that" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he finished speaking.

Kushina was bristling with her rage and she was prepared to stomp over to Minato and demand him to invite her to his party as well, but Sakura was keeping a firm hold on the back of her dress "Kushina, stop now" Sakura ordered.

Lowering her voice, Sakura spoke "Did you forget what is happening tomorrow" she hissed in a heated whisper, at the reminder Kushina went as pale as a ghost and her violet eyes filled with fear, over the course of the week Mito had been by to speak with them several times.

"I can't believe I forgot" Kushina pressed her hands to her face in horror, it was no wonder Sakura looked so sad, "I'm sorry Kura-chan, I keep hurting you" she sighed as her eyes brimmed with tears and Sakura smiled sadly.

"It's alright Kushi-chan, I'd take on all the hurt in the world if it kept you from getting hurt ever again" Sakura murmured and pulled her sister into a hug "Now lets get over there and eat and play games" she smiled before leading her sister to their friends.

Kushina glanced at her sister as she played a round of shogi with Mikoto "I'm sorry that we can't go to your party Minato" she spoke softly to the blonde, Minato gave a start and he turned to face her, blue eyes wide in understanding.

"S'alright besides Sakura-chan said it's something that's necessary whatever that means" Minato huffed in amusement, Kushina if possible got even sadder, her depression was leaking into the air affecting everyone's moods.

"Something Kura-chan would say" Kushina sighed wrapping her arms around her knee's and pressing her face into them to get a little cry in, Sakura hated it when she cried and usually didn't let her cry by herself, but there was a time when even she needed to be alone.

Minato watched the trembling shoulders of his friend and turned to call out to Sakura "Don't" Kushina cried softly, the word was muffled but Minato got the gist of it "Kura-chan doesn't need to know" she sniffled before falling silent.

A moment later, Kushina lifted her head and dried her eyes, they were a little puffy but overall her mood had lightened "So what is it that you'll be doing tomorrow that you can't get out of" Minato questioned narrowing his eyes when Kushina tensed ever so slightly.

"Sorry Minato, but that's not something we can reveal yet, maybe someday" Kushina tilted her head to the sky, it sucked not being able to tell someone you considered your best friend the truth, but Mito had told her that no matter what she couldn't reveal anything.

Suspicious now, Minato drew into his own thoughts and stayed that way through the rest of lunch and through the rest of their classes, it wasn't until Mikoto flicked his nose that he became aware of his surroundings again "I said are you coming with us to the playground" Mikoto growled out.

"Ah yeah" Minato grabbed up his books hurriedly and sped from the classroom hot on the heels of his four friends, he couldn't believe it he had spent the rest of the day distracted and it was all Sakura's and Kushina's fault.

A couple hours later, both Sakura and Kushina were escorted from the playground by Mito's personal guard, they would be spending the night elsewhere as their bodies were prepared, Hidan's face darkened in anger and jealousy.

"Not cool" Hidan grouched and kicked a rock, it went flying and smacked into a tree "They don't tell me anything" he sulked when Minato tossed him a wary look, that look quickly turned to pity and understanding Minato knew how he felt apparently.

"Yes well Kushina wouldn't tell me either so all three of us are out of the loop" Minato sighed before scribbling down the answers needed and closing his book, "Hey Hidan why are you living with Sakura and Kushina anyways" Minato questioned curiously.

Hidan blinked as he was wrenched from his upset thoughts "Oh well my parents died, more like they were murdered by someone, and if it hadn't been for my parents will claiming that the only people who were allowed to take care of me were their parents I wouldn't be with them" he explained.

"That was nice of them to take you in" Mikoto joined the conversation, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to live without her parents and be taken in by someone else's, but Hidan had gotten a better deal out of the whole thing.

A small smile spread across Hidan's lips "I care for them like a brother would, and I love Jun and Yuna, they've been nothing but kind to me and they even taught me a lot, not to mention if it hadn't been for Sakura, I wouldn't even be able to use my chakra" he grinned out.

Mikoto frowned at that "How did that happen, I've never heard of someone not being able to use their chakra before, but you can obviously use it now" she rattled out, Hidan stared at her as if she had grown a second head before chuckling softly.

"Well in my old village, it's turned into a tourist attraction now, there was this elder that didn't want me to learn anything, so he shoved me and my stomach hurt for a week" Hidan started by way of explanation drawing his two friends in with his tale.

"So when I came to live with Sakura and Kushina, their dad started teaching me, the first thing was chakra control, he wanted me to climb the tree using my chakra, but my chakra wouldn't come out" Hidan continued thinking back to that day fondly.

"When he realized that we were wasting time, he taught me a bunch of other cool things, and finally Sakura and Kushina came out from their lessons with their mother and Sakura came over to me on her father's command" Hidan grinned.

"She started telling me how there were several reasons why my chakra wouldn't come out, turns out it was the second reason, the elder had placed a blocking seal on me and Sakura removed it" he finished before adding one last thing "I still struggle though" Hidan sighed.

Mikoto's jaw dropped "You poor boy, why would anyone ever be so mean" she pulled Hidan in for a quick hug keeping the contact minimal before releasing him "Sorry I'm kind of in an arranged marriage and he gets a little cranky when I touch other guys" Mikoto smiled sheepishly.

At that Minato frowned "Sakura-chan is also in an arranged marriage, with Ay-san from the Hidden Cloud Village, though I don't think she'll ever fall in love with him, the last time he followed them here it was really strained" he admitted.

Hidan tensed "Another thing I didn't know, why are those two girls so secretive, I mean they don't even come to me when they are upset they go to each other" he kicked another rock and this time the force of his kick embedded the rock into a tree.

"You've got to remember Hidan, that Sakura and Kushina have been all they could rely on ever since they were born, when I first met them, Sakura was just as fiercely protective over Kushina as she is now and it's gotten worse over time" Minato explained to his two friends.

Mikoto sighed "Those two girls have a lot of baggage and I thought by being the heiress of the entire Uchiha clan was bad" she shuddered, she didn't want to think how Sakura and Kushina felt with all the problems they experienced each day.

"And now they might have even more baggage" Hidan groaned feeling the oncoming headache whenever he thought to much on one subject, sometimes he wished he had never met the two but then he wouldn't be where he was today and so Hidan had no choice but to thank the kami for giving him a chance at a better life.

"Well I need to get home so see you tomorrow at the party Hidan, just don't forget to tell Sakura's and Kushina's parents" Minato waved and sped off, Mikoto was next to leave, and so with a resigned sigh Hidan trudged home looking sullen.

Yuna narrowed her eyes at her ward "What's the matter Hidan, were the kids mean today" she frowned softly before tugging Hidan into the house towards the kitchen where an extra special dessert was sat on the table waiting for him.

"No, that's not it, I'm worried about Sakura and Kushina" Hidan slumped in his chair, they weren't home which meant that whatever was going on was more serious than he had originally thought, Yuna pressed her lips together and her violet eyes turned sad.

"Don't worry so much, you'll see them on Sunday, now eat your dessert and then you can tell me all about your day" Yuna grinned effectively breaking Hidan from his depressed state of mind, a small smile curled his lips upwards and he dug in.

Several minutes later "And then Minato invited me to his parents party so can I go tomorrow please" Hidan begged giving Yuna the puppy dog eyes, usually whenever he did Yuna caved to whatever request he or her two daughters asked.

Blinking her violet eyes rapidly, Yuna giggled softly "Of course Hidan, I'm sure Minato will be by to pick you up, and seeing as it's the proper thing to do, I'm going to teach you how to make some cookies to take" she tapped the boy on the nose and he stood pink eyes wide in excitement.

He shouldn't have been as excited as he was seeing as cooking was such a girly thing and he was a boy and despised all girly things, but Hidan quickly picked up on cooking and made a plate of delicious smelling cookies all by himself in no time.

"I'm just gonna put these in the fridge" Hidan smiled taking off his apron, his cheeks were stained pink in embarrassment but cooking had been fun, it was no wonder Kushina and Sakura spent hours learning that sort of thing with Yuna.

Yuna smiled and sent Hidan off for a bath and then bed time, "Would you like me to sing to you as Sakura usually does" she asked when he shifted uncomfortably, it was understandable, the boy hadn't been separated from Sakura and Kushina since he had come to live with them.

"No that's okay Yuna-san, I've got this" Hidan opened up a scroll and to Yuna's eternal fascination, her daughters voice filtered into the air, singing an age old lullaby that was known to all mothers, and soon Hidan was snoring softly in his bed.

Across town in the basement of the hospital, Sakura shifted in her bed again just as the whine came "Kura-chan, stop moving around I can't sleep" Kushina wailed and tossed her pillow at her pink haired sister, Sakura rolled over to face the red head.

"And I can't either" Sakura huffed throwing her sisters pillow at her and it smacked Kushina in the face, the girl sat up with a growl and launched herself from the bed, having expected this somewhat, Sakura leaned back just as the light switched on.

"Girls" Mito rasped in warning, Kushina stopped in her tracks and with a fierce scowl got back into her bed punched her pillow for effect, tossed her covers over her head and remained silent, Sakura rolled her eyes and did the same.

Sneakily, Sakura quietly got from her bed and followed Mito out into the empty hall "Sorry about Kushina, she's just a little anxious is all" she grimaced peering back into the room through a crack in the door and looking at t he unmoving form of her sister.

Mito sighed wearily "It's alright Sakura-chan, but must you rile her up, she needs to get as much rest as possibly like you, yourself need" she pointed out bluntly and Sakura smiled, then the pinkette headed back into the room they had been assigned climbed into her bed and finally fell asleep.

"How are they doing" Jiraiya walked up to the aged woman and she whirled on him "Sorry didn't mean to startle you Mito-sama" he winced as Mito glared at him before finally with a sigh calmed down enough to speak.

"Not so well, and Sakura hasn't helped any by purposely riling Kushina up" Mito laughed softly as she and Jiraiya headed back down the hall to her own room "Just keep a watch over them" Mito ordered before laying down to sleep as well.

Jiraiya shook his head, he knew better than to ignore the order and headed down the hall to peek into Sakura's and Kushina's assigned room, thankfully it seemed both girls had finally fallen asleep, so Jiraiya leaned against the wall and closed his eyes to rest as well.

The next morning, Kushina's shriek jolted Sakura straight up in her bed, she figured out the problem before the red head cried "Mito-sama that was mean, why the heck did you take away my covers you know" Kushina huffed out at the old woman.

"Kushina, stop your crying" Mito ordered stopping the tears in their tracks, Kushina leaned away from her warily before scrambling from the bed to Sakura's, the pinkette rolled her eyes silently but let her sister latch onto her as she was so use to doing whenever she was nervous.

Mito shook her head slowly, the red head just didn't like her at all "Now before we all go in for this big transfer, we'll have some breakfast and take a quick bath so that we are clean" she commanded and Kushina leaped from her sisters bed and scrambled from the room following Jiraiya.

"Sorry about her, she's just a little miffed about this, it's not you she's upset with more that I'm getting stuck like this as well" Sakura explained as she walked beside Mito for what was probably the last time, it was going to hurt a lot when she lost the old woman but Sakura knew she'd see Mito again.

A world weary sigh filtered into the air from the old woman "Sakura-chan, do not be worried I lived long enough to pass this gift onto you and I can go without regrets, I'll get to be with him again" Mito smiled fondly as she thought of her husband.

Sadness filled her emerald eyes as she thought on Hashirama "Yes, and then as soon as I'm finished with this life, then I'll get to see you all again" Sakura shook her head with a smile before falling silent as she joined her sister of this time line in eating breakfast.

Soon enough, Sakura and Kushina were taken away to bathe and Mito took a leisurely shower, it wouldn't do to be all dirty whenever she went and the woman was certain that the minute Kurama was removed the last of her life would fade away.

After the bath, Kushina clutched onto her sister "I'm scared Sakura" she whispered to the pinkette as they were led down the halls, Mito in the lead and Jiraiya behind them just in case one of them decided to make a break for it and run.

"Me to Kushina, me to" Sakura murmured soothingly, her heart was hammering away in her chest and her body was covered in a nervous sweat, her hands were all clammy and she felt disgusting despite just taking a bath, the thought of becoming a tailed beast host was terrifying after all.

Across town, Hidan woke to a near empty house and someone pounding on the door "What brings you here Minato" he blinked squinting his eyes as they adjusted to the sunlight, the blonde leveled a look at him and Hidan forced himself to focus.

He remembered just as Minato supplied "The party is today, I wanted to show you the way to my house, I've been out here for a couple of hours, how come no one else answered the door when I knocked" the blonde sulked.

Hidan gulped, he wasn't the only one protective over Sakura and Kushina, "Yuna and Jun are with the two girls right now, said something big was going down today but didn't say where, Zetsu's the only one here and he doesn't usually answer the door" he explained.

Minato sighed tiredly "Come on then" he gestured for Hidan to follow him but the boy slammed the door in his face, several minutes later, the silver haired boy returned dressed in nice clothes and carrying a plate of delicious looking cookies.

"Yuna-san taught me how to cook and I made these for your parents" Hidan admitted sheepishly, the flush creeping across his cheeks traitorously, Minato thankfully didn't say anything and by the time they made it to his house the flush was gone.

Reina Namikaze looked down at the little boy her son had brought to the party, so far only Mikoto had showed up "Well hello and who are you" she smiled sweetly taking the offered plate of cookies, they smelled delicious and she was certain they would be a big hit with the kids.

"My name is Hidan Fushi, I live with Sakura and Kushina Uzumaki" Hidan scuffed his shoe on the pavement shyly, it was no wonder Minato was dubbed mister sunshiny by Sakura, his mother was beautiful and that was saying a lot.

Reina frowned "Speaking of those two girls where are they Minato, I thought you invited all your friends" she peered at her son, he looked a little downtrodden and she could only suspect that maybe the two girls had rejected his invitation to come to the party.

Minato cleared his throat "They had something to do today that they couldn't get out of, even their parents were gone this morning when I went to pick up Hidan, that's why it took so long" he explained to his mother before moving past her tugging Hidan after him.

In the room that had been set up to seal the tailed beast in her daughters, Yuna was chewing on her nails nervously, Kushina was already out like a light thanks to the anesthetic, but Sakura was being highly resistant to the stuff and it worried her more than she thought possible.

Sakura groaned as her stomach flared in pain, her body was trying to reject the chakra that the person who was painting the seal on her stomach was using and kami it hurt like hell, sweat was pooling beneath her on the table and it made her feel gross.

During a moment of rest, her emerald eyes slid to the side to peer at her sister, Kushina was sleeping but it was disturbed the red head emitted little sounds of pain every so often, it tore at her heart and Sakura clenched her eyes shut as tears filled them.

Next, Sakura forced her eyes open and she glanced to the right where Mito was resting, the old woman was heaving as her father worked to remove Kurama from the seal she had created all that time ago, Sakura couldn't even imagine how painful it was on Mito, let alone on her or even Kushina.

A moment later, a jolt of pain and Sakura inhaled sharply, she bit her tongue in the process and tasted blood, with a grimace she swallowed, she couldn't do much more than that as she had been forbidden from moving all that much.

Just as the pain was beginning to intensify, a scream of agony was wretched for Kushina's throat as she jerked awake despite having been put under, Sakura bit her lower lip harshly as those screams echoed through the room and bounced off the walls.

To the side, Jun flinched and forced himself to work at a fast rate, his daughters were in pain and yet he couldn't do a damn thing about it, he felt ashamed of himself, parents were supposed to protect their children from harm not put them through agony like he and Yuna were currently doing.

Sobs followed the screams "Please NO more I CAN'T JUST STOPPPPPPPPPPP" Kushina cried thick tears streaming down her face, she was tied down to the bed like an experiment, her breath caught in her throat as the pain got even stronger.

"KURA-CHAN MAKE IT GO AWAY" Kushina screamed at her pink haired sister, Sakura's eyes snapped to hers "Please" she sobbed tears flowing faster as her muscles seized in agony and "Make it go away" Kushina cried as her body relaxed.

Sakura cringed "Sorry Kushi-chan" she said regretfully as the red head passed out due to the immense pain they had just been put through, Sakura was glad that the seal was finished, so she turned her head to the side just as a cry was ripped from between Mito's lips.

Kurama had been successfully extracted, Yuna hurried to her husbands side and split the chakra cloud in half, she took one half the yellow half and rushed to Kushina to begin the sealing process and Jun came to her side.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I hate that we are putting you and Kushina through this pain but we can't refuse Lord Hokage or Mito-sama's will" Jun whispered soothingly to his sweat soaked daughter, her emerald eyes turned knowing just before she succumbed to her own darkness.

When Sakura finally awoke hours later, she heard the mournful whispers "So she didn't last more than an hour after the beast was taken from her" one shadow said and Sakura turned to peer out into the darkness of the room and spotted Mito.

Her lips were blue and her onyx eyes that held so much life in them were now dull, they had lost their shine, her gray hair was limp and Sakura could pick up on the telltale signs of rigor setting in, Mito was gone and she didn't even get to say a final farewell to the old woman.

"Kura-chan" Kushina whimpered from her bed, Sakura realized that they had been moved into a real bed that was comfortable instead of the standard scratchy sheets, the pinkette glanced over to her red haired sister and frowned.

"I'm here Kushi-chan" Sakura whispered gently, Kushina rolled carefully onto her side mindful of her stomach that still ached from residual pain, violet clashed with emerald, the red head gave her a pained smile and Sakura knew that they would be alright.

The next morning, Sakura unwilling to stay in the hospital for another night discretely healed herself and Kushina and together the two sneaked out to get some fresh air, "Let's hurry before someone catches us" Sakura whispered mischievously as they scurried through town.

Jun sat up in his bed and watched a sheet of paper fall over his eyes, he read it quickly before chuckling in amusement "Well it seems Sakura and Kushina left the hospital without being discharged" he quipped to Yuna who smiled widely.


	76. Nineteen

At eleven years old, he never expected to be stuck in an arranged marriage, there was nothing wrong with the girl per say, it's just that he didn't love her or like her, all they were, were friends and he refused to mess up their friendship.

His father on the other hand "And your going to stay in the Leaf Village for a couple of weeks, don't forget about the conditions, make her fall in love with you no matter what" A growled at his son as Ay situated his pack onto his shoulders and sped from the house.

A week and a half later, Ay was signing in at the Leaf Village gates, he flared his chakra out and located Sakura's and Kushina's at the far end of the village, he was tempted to go that way first but Ay knew better and instead headed towards the Hokage's tower.

"Unruly Ay" Hiruzen stated puffing on his pipe as the next in line to be Raikage was stood before him, the dark skinned boy glared with hardened onyx eyes and Hiruzen sighed "Take him to the academy, give Watoshi this" he said jotting down a quick note for the sensei in charge of Sakura's class.

Ay growled "Don't bother I can find my way on my own" he snatched the letter and stalked from the office, he didn't want to be here, Sakura was just going to get mad at him again, he was certain of it and what was even worse, Kushina would just shake her head at him unsympathetic to his feelings.

"He really doesn't intend to woo Sakura" Jiraiya whispered when the boy was gone from the room, Hiruzen shook his head "Well that sucks, I think she could be happy with him, if she'd just give him a chance, Tobirama's dead and gone, he's not coming back" he shrugged.

The pen that had been in Hiruzen's hand snapped from the force he had been holding it "Don't say that, Jiraiya, Sakura has said it herself on several occasions the kami give rewards to those who do well for them and they've already told her that she'll see him again" Hiruzen snapped at his old student.

Jiraiya tensed "Ah, I'm going to go find Orochimaru" he fled from his sensei's office, he sure as heck didn't want to face Hiruzen's wrath even though it was mostly justified anger, "Hey Orochimaru" Jiraiya greeted appearing at the man's apartment.

Orochimaru narrowed his golden eyes "What have you done now you buffoon" he sighed, when Jiraiya explained what had happened, Orochimaru shook his head "Sorry but your on your own, I've got a date" he stated harshly and left his old teammate behind.

Across town, Kushina was once again being picked on, only this time, Sakura wasn't around, she had been pulled to the office, they had all gotten a seating change and so Kushina was stuck with kids that made fun of her all the time.

"Tomato" the boy who had given her that nickname jeered softly in her ear, Kushina whipped around and pinned angry violet eyes on the boy, he gulped but that wasn't enough "You are so ugly, where's you're sister now" he stated smugly.

Minato glanced across the room just as Kushina exploded, in a move reminiscent of her sisters, the boy who was making fun of her went flying, then Kushina was sitting on the boys back bashing his head in "I HATE TOMATOES TO YOU KNOW" she screamed.

"AND YOU WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT" Kushina yelled at the blonde when he snickered, Minato hunched his shoulders, he hadn't expected his long time friend to get angry with him of all people but there's a saying that sometimes when you've had enough, you've definitely had enough.

When Sakura returned, Ay trailing after her, she gasped and charged forward "Kushina stop" she snapped at the red head, Kushina froze and allowed her sister to pull her off of the boys back "I don't want to know" Sakura frowned disappointed in her sisters lack of restraint to being made fun of.

"He called me ugly and then implied that I couldn't take care of myself without you around" Kushina scowled out in an accusing tone, waving her finger at the boy who laid still on the ground covering his head just in case she attacked again.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed deeply "Okay Kushina, just get back to your seat before sensei comes back, and You, I suggest you stop making fun of my sister or the next time she won't be the one bashing your skull in it will be me" Sakura growled.

The boy rushed to his seat and Kushina jumped in hers just as Watoshi came back, Ay hurried to Sakura's side and he slid into a spot next to her "What the heck was that all about, usually your kinder to other kids" Ay poked her in the side whispering.

"I would be nice if they stopped picking on Kushina for her red hair, mines stranger and yet they refuse to make fun of me" Sakura said hotly, she wasn't angry with Ay but her idiotic classmates, she couldn't wait until they graduated next year.

At the front of the class, Watoshi cleared his throat "Listen up class, we have a visitor from another village staying with us for a couple of weeks, so I suggest you treat him kindly" he pointed at Ay and the boy nodded his head.

Sakura lowered her head onto the desk as her classmates stared at her, what was even worse was the suspicious glare being thrown her way by Hidan, his pink eyes were narrowed and his lips were pressed into a thin line as a contemplative look settled across his face.

"No wonder you don't have much tolerance for idiots" Ay whispered at her side, and Sakura rolled her head to look at him tiredly, "How long has this been going on" he inquired gently, the last thing he wanted was for Sakura to get mad at him.

Sakura sighed "Since day one and we've only been here for a year" she groaned softly, "I can only thank the kami that there is only one more year of this crap left" Sakura yawned, before straightening in her seat when Watoshi glanced her way.

Ay furrowed his brow "Why aren't you working like your other classmates" he questioned, and Sakura snorted softly and waved a hand at the board, Ay looked but he only got even more confused than before and Sakura smiled in exasperation.

"Kushina and I have learned all this stuff since we were three, Kushina has a hard time remembering things, but me I have a perfect memory, I barely pay attention and I'm still the number one rookie in the class" Sakura boasted smugly.

Ay leaned back at that and eyed Sakura warily "Sometimes I wish that your parents had never agreed to that damn arranged marriage, I feel as if it's put a strain on our friendship despite my wishes for it not to" he sighed resting his head in his large palm.

 ***Kit, his depressed aura is affecting your mood as well make him stop*** Kurama emerged with a growl, Sakura gave a start ***Terribly sorry*** the fox apologized with a smirk, he loved to scare Sakura out of her wits sometimes, it was his way of getting back at her for making him wait so long.

Sakura's eye twitched 'Kurama' she huffed with an eye roll "Cheer up Ay, at least when we turn twenty one and I haven't fallen in love with you yet, your father will have no choice but to get over it" she snickered out and Ay smiled in spite of himself.

Thirty minutes later the lot of them were released for lunch, like Sakura thought he would, Hidan confronted Ay "Who the Heck is He" Hidan pointed accusingly at the white haired boy and Sakura sulked, Mikoto frowned not having seen such an expression on the pinkette.

"Hidan, this is Ay from the Hidden Cloud Village, he's my _betrothed"_ she murmured the word with distaste and the white haired boy grimaced, he to would have said it the same way but Sakura made it sound much worse than it really was.

"Technically, but that's only if I make her fall in love with me, and I have no intentions of doing that" Ay shrugged and Mikoto blinked, not quite sure what to make of the new kid, "I'm only here for a couple of weeks so please don't mind me" he stated.

Hidan deflated, this was the kid Minato had told him about "How come" he demanded "Isn't Sakura good enough for you" he sneered and Sakura threw her hands into the air with a loud groan, she then turned on her heel and stomped off.

Kushina pressed her lips together to stop from giggling it would only make Sakura pout more than she already was "It's not that Kura-chan isn't good enough, it's more like he doesn't like her like that and she would never like him like that either, in the end their friendship would just be destroyed" she explained for Hidan's sake.

Mikoto however was not on Kushina's side "You're going to have to get over your reservations of marrying Sakura and vice versa, once an arranged marriage contract is in place that's it for the both of you" she scolded, she had really expected better from Sakura.

Ay went as white as a sheet and jumped back as Sakura stomped back into their group "Mikoto, I'm not angry with you, more at his father, but my parents added in this condition, he has to make me fall in love with him before we turn twenty one, if not then the contract is off" she sighed.

"I seriously thought you were going to yell at her" Ay breathed in relief, Sakura shook her head and flopped down to finally eat her lunch, it reminded Ay that he didn't have anything and Sakura noticed this as she separated half of hers and gave it to him.

"Eat, your going to be Raikage someday and you have to be big and strong" Sakura smiled cheekily before stuffing her face, this was her first homemade lunch from her own hands, her mother had finally let them cook by themselves.

Though, Sakura tossed Hidan a sulk, it turns out that cooking didn't technically belong to girls, and Hidan apparently had better cooking skills than she had thought possible, so he'd been allowed to cook his meals way earlier than she or Kushina.

Hidan caught the look and smiled innocently, "I still like your cooking way better Sakura" he announced for effect and slowly, Sakura's emerald eyes filled with fondness, Hidan brimmed with happiness at that and relaxed completely.

If there was one thing he could count on it was Sakura being so selfless as she was "Hey Sakura, would you sing" Hidan asked nervously, he wasn't quite sure if she would be so open to singing in front of more people than she was use to but he had to try.

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes before a grin spread across her lips, before she could answer, Minato spoke up "Wait a second, when the heck did you learn to sing, cause I've never heard you not even once sing a little song" he huffed

Realizing the truth in his words, Sakura giggled softly "That's because I only do it in the comfort in my own home, but I'm not opposed to singing for everyone here either" she stated before polishing the rest of her food off before standing to start singing.

" _Before I got to fighting (or when fighting got to me_ _._ _)  
I looked to find examples on the field of chivalry_ _._ _  
And I saw mighty arms much stronger than my arms could ever be_ _._ _  
So I thought perhaps the field was not for me_ _._ __

 _But still I stayed and watched the fighting 'til one figure stood apart_ _._ _  
In armour newly fashioned and a helm more pot than art_ _._ _  
But each blow was thrown with honour and a lightness of the heart_ _._ _  
So I took that step which soon became a start_ _._ __

 _'Cause she was not the biggest fighter nor one to raise a fuss_ _._ _  
But I remember being proud that she was one of us_ _._ _  
And we might never stand together in the shield-wall side by side_ _._ _  
But because of her I lift my sword with pride_ _._ __

 _She was ladylike and lively, not the type you would expect_ _._ _  
With a braver heart than many he and a slot-shot to respect_ _._ _  
I guess she'd once decided this was where she'd like to be_ _._ _  
And I thought if she could do it, why not me_ _._

 _'Cause she was not the biggest fighter nor one to raise a fuss_ _._ _  
But I remember being proud that she was one of us_ _._ _  
And we might never stand together in the shield-wall side by side_ _._ _  
But because of her I lift my sword with pride_ _._ __

 _So now as I gather armour, bits and pieces here and there,  
I think about examples: how you act, and what you dare_ _._ _  
'Cause you never know who's watching or how far that story goes_ _._ _  
And where'er that Lady is I hope she knows_ _._ __

 _'Cause she was not the biggest fighter, nor one to raise a fuss_ _._ _  
But I remember being proud that she was one of us_ _._ _  
And we might never stand together in the shield-wall side by side_ _._ _  
But because of her I lift my sword with pride_ _._ _  
We may never stand together in the shield-wall side by side_ _._ _  
But because of her I lift my sword with pride!_ _"_

Every child on the playground relaxed at the song and soon they crowded round, ordering Sakura to sing another "Sorry but we are out of time" she grinned taking Kushina by the hand, the red head was giggling at her and Sakura could care less.

Inside her psyche, Kurama was letting out rumbles that sounded suspiciously like purring, but Sakura didn't delve to deep on the subject, it was making her more relaxed than she had ever felt in a long time ***You should always sing kit*** Kurama sighed and closed his red eyes.

Hearing that deep voice echo through her mind, Sakura's body went lax for a moment and in a move  
so unlike herself tripped over a rock and fell flat on her face, this time Kushina was unable to stop herself and started laughing like a hyena.

Sakura sighed "Foxes fault, he was purring and it calmed me down enough for me to not pay attention to my surroundings" she stood on her feet as she put all the blame on her half of Kurama, Kushina snickered but headed into the classroom.

"Whatever you say Kura-chan" floating over her shoulder, Sakura growled inwardly but Kurama ignored her by purring louder if possible, unable to be irritated, Sakura sulked instead and headed in so that hopefully the day would end soon.

Later that night after spending time at the park and completing her homework with her friends, Sakura turned her thoughts inward 'I can't believe you did that' she pouted at her furry body host, Kurama stared down at her before letting out a rumbling laugh.

 ***I was stuck inside that old woman for so long, I have to get back at you somehow*** Kurama let out in a barking laugh, Sakura yawned and curled against his paw as she had so long ago, then she had been an Uchiha, now she was an Uzumaki.

'Say Kurama, why did you hesitate, it's been bugging me for so long' Sakura looked up with curious emerald eyes and Kurama grimaced, he hadn't thought she would remember his stunt apparently everyone forgot she had a photographic memory.

Kurama lowered his head so that he was literally eye to eye with the one person he had wanted to become his host from the very beginning ***I couldn't kill you okay, call me soft if you want but you were the only person who had ever talked to me kindly besides the old sage*** he spoke in low deep tones.

This was enough for Sakura, and since she was satisfied by his answer, she rubbed her face in the fur of Kurama's paw and closed her eyes, then ever so softly she began humming until she decided to actually sing the words.

" _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing.  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping.  
While you're far away and dreaming.  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender.  
I could stay lost in this moment forever.  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure._

 _Don't wanna close my eyes.  
I don't wanna fall asleep.  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby.  
And I don't wanna miss a thing._

 _'Cause even when I dream of you.  
The sweetest dream would never do.  
I'd still miss you, baby.  
And I don't wanna miss a thing._

 _Lying close to you feeling your heart beating.  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing.  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together.  
And I just wanna stay with you.  
In this moment forever, forever and ever._

 _I don't wanna close my eyes.  
I don't wanna fall asleep.  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby.  
And I don't wanna miss a thing._

 _'Cause even when I dream of you.  
The sweetest dream would never do.  
I'd still miss you, baby.  
And I don't wanna miss a thing._

 _I don't wanna miss one smile.  
I don't wanna miss one kiss.  
Well, I just wanna be with you.  
Right here with you, just like this._

 _I just wanna hold you close.  
I feel your heart so close to mine.  
And just stay here in this moment.  
For all the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _Don't wanna close my eyes.  
Don't wanna fall asleep.  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby.  
And I don't wanna miss a thing._

 _'Cause even when I dream of you.  
The sweetest dream would never do.  
I'd still miss you, baby.  
And I don't wanna miss a thing._

 _I don't wanna close my eyes.  
I don't wanna fall asleep.  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby.  
And I don't wanna miss a thing._

 _'Cause even when I dream of you.  
The sweetest dream would never do.  
and I'd still miss you, baby.  
And I don't wanna miss a thing._

 _Don't wanna close my eyes.  
I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah.  
I don't wanna miss a thing.  
I don't wanna miss a thing."_

It was sung slowly, so by the time Sakura had finished, she was already half asleep, Kurama's purring filled the air and it lulled the pinkette to a full restful sleep, she more than deserved it for all she had done ***Sleep Well Kit*** Kurama rumbled closing his eyes to fall asleep as well.


	77. Twenty

Sakura took a deep breath as she went through the final jutsu that would give her the final pass she needed, they had all finally turned twelve and today was the big day called graduation, everyone but she had gotten their headbands, and Sakura was nothing if not determined to become a genin.

"Congratulations Uzumaki-san" Watoshi smiled at his top student and passed over her forehead protector, the pinkette flashed him a mega watt smile and quickly tied it around her neck, he didn't comment and they exited the room together.

Upon seeing her sister finally leave the exam room, Kushina jumped up long red hair trailing after her much like a little puppy "Wait there Kosuru-chan" she ordered and the pup froze and went back to her previous spot obeying the command for what it was.

"I thought for sure you were never going to come out of there Sakura" Kushina sulked at her slightly older sister before she pulled the pinkette into a smothering hug, "But I'm glad, now we can rub the fact we are genin in our stupid classmates faces" she giggled.

Sakura made a noise in the back of her throat in agreement "Hmm" she hummed before sitting down, Kosuru, who had finally learned all the commands needed and had trained enough had been allowed in the last few months to join them in class.

"Sit down Kushina, and I'll announce your teams" Watoshi ordered the red head, her violet eyes lit up and she smoothly slid into the seat next to her sister, he couldn't tell her to move because Kushina rarely smiled like that in class.

Her foot was tapping, and she knew it was bugging Kushina, but Sakura could barely contain herself, she only had one more life time of this left and then she'd be home "Sorry Kushina, just excited" Sakura whispered when Kushina grumbled at her.

"Well do try and contain yourself sister" Kushina quipped dryly, Sakura's emerald eyes slid to the right and settled on her, the sarcasm hadn't been missed and Kushina sighed, she couldn't hide anything from her sister.

Watoshi eyed his class of newly minted genin "Alright settle down the first team is..." he rattled off the members and number of team going down the long list, Sakura grew increasingly impatient and by now it was garnering attention from Hidan, he had never seen the pinkette so hyper.

"Team Seven, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Sakura, and Uchiha Jinsoku" Watoshi announced before moving on "Team Nine, Fushi Hidan, Uzumaki Kushina, Inuzuka Tosshin" he finished "And these teams are permanent so you better get use to them" Watoshi stated before leaving the classroom.

Sakura clapped her hands "Guess we're on the same team Minato, but I've never even heard of Jinsoku before" she narrowed her eyes trying to remember, she didn't have to think to long as the boy appeared and sat down next to her as Kushina moved to sit with her own team.

"Hello Minato" Jinsoku nodded his head curtly at the blonde before eyeing the pinkette with clear distaste in his onyx eyes "Uzumaki" he sneered, that set Sakura's irritation level sky rocketing and she was about to bash his head in but Minato stopped her.

Minato grimaced, that hadn't been a wise thing to do "I suggest if we are going to be on the same team we better learn to all get along" he warned as he moved to sit in the middle, that way Sakura couldn't attack their idiotic teammate.

Across the classroom, Kushina's violet eyes strayed to the side and frowned, already her sister was sulking and anger was settled within her emerald eyes, she didn't have much time to dwell on it anymore as her sensei appeared.

Sakumo eyed his three students with narrowed eyes, "Alright you three time for some training" he ordered, the red head blinked at him but quickly followed her teammates, soon the four of them were gone from the room heading to the training grounds.

Two hours later, Sakura sighed for the millionth time, to her side, Minato twitched and tossed her a tiny glare "Must you sigh like that" he groaned, his teammates were going to drive him to insanity at this rate "And where the heck is our sensei" Minato rubbed his face tiredly.

At the outburst a slender pink brow raised and Sakura snorted "I have some idea if it's who I think it is" she frowned 'Damn Jiraiya I'm gonna strangle him if he's peeking at women instead of meeting us like a proper sensei should' Sakura scowled in her thoughts.

This prompted Kurama to emerge ***Relax kit, besides you can always go find him and scare the daylights out of the man*** the fox suggested and Sakura let a cheshire cat like grin spread across her lips at letting out her Uzumaki deviousness.

Satisfied that he would get to see Sakura in action, the fox faded into her psyche, the minute she found Jiraiya he would re emerge again to watch the fun, on the outside, Sakura jumped from her seat "Let's go you two, I think I might know where sensei is" she grinned.

Minato eyed the pinkette warily as a devious look entered her emerald eyes, but seeing as they had no choice since it was apparent their sensei wasn't going to show up like he was supposed, he stood and followed Sakura down the rows, Jinsoku pacing silently behind them.

The three teammates scurried across town towards the women baths, Sakura snickered as she felt the familiar chakra of Jiraiya loitering about, "This way" she waved heading through the brush, and sure enough there perched in a tree was their sensei.

Minato couldn't stop the look of awe as he realized just who it was that would be teaching them "You mean we get Master Jiraiya as our sensei" he stared, his voice held a touch of disbelief and Sakura shook her head before quietly climbing the tree.

Jinsoku opened his mouth to tell his stupid female teammate that Jiraiya was a sannin and wouldn't be so easily spooked, Minato however slapped his hand over his mouth "Shh, I want to see what happens" the blonde hissed paying special attention to the pinkette.

Sakura snickered inwardly, she had her chakra masked perfectly and Jiraiya was about to go flying, Kurama had emerged again and was tensed in anticipation, Sakura cupped her hands around her mouth and let loose.

"OY ERO-SENNIN WHATCHA LOOKING AT, I SURE HOPE YOU'RE NOT PEEPING AT THE GIRLS IN THE BATH" Sakura shouted in Jiraiya's ear, predictably the white haired male jerked around to stare at her with fear and recognition.

His arms flailed as he tumbled to the ground, just as screams sounded from within the baths, and a pounding of feet as they hurried from the baths, Minato hauled himself and Jinsoku out of the way as a gaggle of women came around the side of the building to glare at the downed Jiraiya.

In the tree, Sakura was cackling her head off, Minato was smiling in amusement and even Jinsoku was smirking as Jiraiya was beat to a near bloody pulp by the women, several minutes later it was all over and Jiraiya lay in a crumpled bloody heap on the ground.

Finally with her mirth dying down, Sakura leaped to the ground gracefully, getting a wide eyed look from the Uchiha on her team, and headed over to Jiraiya, "When are you going to learn Jiraiya-sensei" she whispered softly in his ear as she healed her old friend.

"That was mean Sakura-chan" Jiraiya grouched silently, all he got was an unimpressed glare, she was not amused if anything the pinkette was angry with him, he should have remembered to go and meet them at the academy but he had been busy.

Sakura raised a brow "Ah but you do deserve it sensei" she accused before wandering over to her two teammates "Now are you going to greet us as a proper team or do we have to go another round of scaring you out of your wits" Sakura snickered as Jiraiya grew pale at the mention of another prank.

"Now, now Sakura-chan, let's not scare Jiraiya-sensei to bad, then he might not want to teach us" Minato jumped in playing the mediator between his longtime friend and their sensei, he liked Jiraiya even if he now knew the man was a pervert.

Jinsoku however "What kind of nickname is ero-sennin" he repeated Sakura's earlier words, the pinkette shook and he briefly thought she was crying but a moment later she was full on laughing again as she realized she had indeed called Jiraiya by the dreadful nickname Naruto had given him.

"Ah well he's a pervert and a sage so ero-sennin" Sakura explained and Jiraiya sulked at her "But I'm going to be the good student and say we should never use that again, I only said it because I was playing a prank on Jiraiya-sensei" she flashed the white haired man a smile.

Belatedly, Jinsoku realized he had judged his female teammate before he had truly gotten to know her "Sorry about being mean earlier Sakura, I just thought that since...well never mind the past is in the past right" he held out his hand in hopes she would accept his apology.

Her emerald eyes lit up and she grasped his hand "Good, because if you had kept on I would have bashed you into the ground" Sakura teased, Jinsoku blanched but nodded in acceptance to her not so subtle teasing threat.

Jiraiya sulked, Sakura was like a demon in disguise "Alright you three introduce yourselves, and then we'll go to the training grounds so I can test you on a few things" he clapped his hands in hopes they would hurriedly tell him their names.

"Sakura Uzumaki, that's Minato Namikaze and Jinsoku Uchiha" Sakura rattled off their names so they didn't waste any more time than what was absolutely necessary, she wanted to get whatever test Jiraiya had in store for them over so she could go home and sleep.

Within her conscious, Kurama sneakily lent Sakura some of his chakra, even he could tell his host was beyond exhausted, it was a wonder with all the idiots she had to deal with on a daily basis and going through life as a child must finally be wearing down on her as well.

A moment later he realized he hadn't been as sneaky as he had wanted as her voice filtered into his ears 'Thanks Kurama, I needed that little boost' Sakura flashed him an inward smile before focusing her attention outwards again.

Thirty minutes later, Kurama rested his massive head on his paws as Jiraiya put his students through a survival test, and predictably Sakura inwardly screamed her rage 'Oh for crying out loud, why the hell do I get stuck with the team that does the stupid bell test every single time' she spat inwardly.

She ducked under a fire ball and tossed Jinsoku a glare, he flashed her apologetic smile before leaning back, he wasn't quick enough as he was sent flying by a kick to the chest, Jinsoku slammed into a tree and got the wind knocked out of him.

Sakura scanned the training grounds and caught a flash of yellow, 'No wonder he got the nickname yellow flash' she thought suddenly before shaking her head, long knee length pink hair trailing after her as she raced after Minato to hopefully take down Jiraiya.

Minato glanced to the side of him as Sakura appeared in his peripheral vision "I think we have a chance to take down sensei if we all worked together" he explained his theory to Sakura, she nodded but didn't say anything, she had already known what the test was all about.

Just then a massive fire ball came speeding towards them, Sakura and Minato split and her cheek got seared by the heat, she quickly healed her wound before glancing at Jinsoku as he joined them "Let's attack together" she smiled.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes warily as all three of his students advanced on him, Minato was the first to reach him and the blonde ducked low snapping his foot forward to hopefully knock him off his feet, of course Jiraiya merely jumped over it.

Jinsoku was next as his fist was sent flying, Jiraiya ducked "Gotcha sensei" he grinned, Jiraiya looked down and Sakura moved quickly towards him hand snapping forward nailing him in the gut as her other hand grasped the two bells attached to his belt.

"We win Jiraiya-sensei" Sakura grinned handing the two bells to her teammates "And before you say I'll get dropped from the program and be sent to the academy, no I won't, this was a test to see if we could work together as a team" she sighed.

Minato faced his longtime friend "What, you mean all that bit about being sent back to the academy forced to be an eternal academy student was a lie" he shrieked at his perverted sensei, Jiraiya grinned smugly and Minato scowled at him.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Okay you two boys, let's see the wounds" she ordered, she crossed her arms when they stared at her as if she were an alien from another planet "Come on don't make me wait or otherwise you'll go home sore as hell" Sakura raised a brow.

With a grimace, Minato turned around and raised his shirt, a purple bruise was blossoming across his back from being sent into a random rock and it hurt something fierce, that pain quickly started going away as Sakura pressed her hands to his back and healed the bruise and any other wound.

When she was done, he lowered his shirt back into it's proper place and stretched slowly "That's some fancy chakra work you've got there" Minato commented with a grateful smile, then Sakura faced Jinsoku and with a resigned sigh he removed his shirt for Sakura to see the wounds.

Scratches and bruises littered Jinsoku's back and Sakura was quick to raise her hands filling them with healing chakra and efficiently get rid of any traces of wounds "Thanks Sakura" Jinsoku flushed a bright red as he thanked his female teammate for healing him.

"No problem, as a medic it's my job to make sure you two boys are fit for battle" Sakura grinned teasingly "So sensei are we dismissed for the day or do you have anything else you want to teach us" she spun to face Jiraiya who blinked his eyes at her.

Jiraiya shrugged, the initial test was over "You guys can go on ahead" he waved his hands and the three preteens scattered like flower petals, he had a feeling all three of them were going to be quite the handful especially Sakura.

Across the village, Kushina and Hidan were trudging slowly through town back to their home, they were leaning on each other heavily "Who knew sensei could be so crazy" Kushina shuddered before wincing as her back seized up in pain.

"I sure didn't" Hidan grimaced, his knee's hurt like hell, it felt like the skin had been seared off from the mini fire balls their sensei had spewed at them "I wonder how Sakura fared, hopefully she got just as beat up as we did" he grouched, he hoped so because then he could laugh at her to make himself feel better.

Kushina sighed just as the person Hidan was talking about appeared before them "Kura-chan" she whispered, the pinkette didn't have a single scratch on her, Hidan's eyes snapped to look at the girl and scowled deeply.

Sakura blinked "Here you two, sit down and I'll heal you then we can all go home, eat and get some rest" she smiled already calling healing chakra into her hands, Kushina and Hidan flopped down right where they stood and Sakura got to work.

Fifteen minutes later Sakura pulled back, green medical chakra fading "On our day off will you teach me that Sakura" Kushina begged with her violet eyes as she got to her feet, she didn't want to have to rely on her sister for everything now, they were genin now after all.

"Sure Kushina" Sakura flashed the red head a smile as the three of them headed home "I'll even teach you something Hidan, maybe how to treat a wound the civilian way just in case" she offered and like she thought, Hidan's pink eyes lit up in excitement at learning something new.

Yuna had dinner ready by the time her three kids appeared, she counted Hidan as her third child because he lived with them, they jabbered away what they learned and then headed off to take showers and head to bed.


	78. Twenty One

'Kami I don't think I can handle much more' Sakura pulled herself from a nightmare, it was of the war she had come back in time to prevent, above, the kami made a decision, seeing as how the pinkette would be allowed to live for much longer than usual.

Her vision blurred and Sakura groaned as her head spun, when her sight returned, a growl tore through the air upon seeing who was stood before her "BASTARDS" she hissed before any of the kami could move, Sakura leaped through the air and punched Izanagi straight in the face.

The male god was sent flying backwards and impacted with the white ground that was common in their realm, for the next forty minutes, the kami were beat into the ground as Sakura got her aggression out on them screaming profanities as she did so.

Finally, Sakura couldn't go on and she flopped to the ground as tears gathered in her eyes "You, all of you are cruel, never mind about the promise, I just want to go home' she sniffled before turning into the blonde goddess that had been her friend for a long time.

Ushinawareta stared down at her charge and smoothed her hair back to press a kiss to the pinkette's brow "You are a strong woman Sakura, please stop your crying and stand on your feet" she commanded softly and Sakura slowly rose to her small height.

"Now that you've finished with your temper tantrum..." Izanami commented flatly before trailing off with a flinch as Sakura glared at her heatedly "Perhaps we should speak business, a kidnapping attempt with be made on Kushina today" she stated bluntly.

Sakura's eyes widened "YOU FOOLS, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BRING ME HERE" she spat, anytime the kami dragged her to their realm, she ended up getting sick for several days and now would be no different.

Izanami leveled an unimpressed glare at the pinkette they had chosen to fix their mistakes "Are we not the kami" she raised a black brow at Sakura, who only matched her glare with one of her own, apparently she wouldn't be cowed.

"Yes, well even the kami can be idiots sometimes, just look at the mess you've created" Sakura scowled fiercely, she was just fed up with the kami, screw them and their fucked up ways of fixing their problems at that a chuckle escaped from Izanagi.

"What Sakura says is the truth, if only we had combined our powers then perhaps our mistakes might have been fixed long ago, we've been needlessly selfish and heartless to this young lady" he sent Sakura an apologetic smile, but his eyes were filled with sadness for what they had put her through.

A sigh escaped from Sakura then "I'm still angry with you all but I have bigger things to worry about, so just send me back, and be warned, the next time we meet I won't go easy on any of you" she vowed as she faded from the godly realm.

When Sakura got her head on straight, she found that she wasn't sick and hopped to her feet, then she headed down the halls to the kitchen and found Kushina and Hidan staring at their empty plates "Mom and Dad left on a business trip to Uzushio" the red head stated suddenly.

The pinkette sighed, great this just complicated things even more "Okay, Kushina whatever you do don't go anywhere alone today" Sakura sent the red head a reassuring smile, she knew though that no matter what Kushina would still be kidnapped.

But the thing was, Sakura didn't know by who, the cloud were their allies this time around and A wouldn't be so foolish as to have her sister kidnapped, 'So who, I guess I'll find out eventually' Sakura sighed and sat down to eat what remained of their food.

"See you after training Kura-chan" Kushina waved as she and Hidan headed out the door to the training grounds to meet up with their remaining teammate and their crazy sensei, who tried to murder them on a daily basis.

Each of them were thirteen and Sakura knew that the trouble of the chunin exams would soon begin, hopefully this time around they would be easy and that way she would be a step closer to achieving the last of her goals in the past.

With a resigned sigh, Sakura trudged from the house and headed down the streets to the training grounds her team always met on, unsurprisingly Minato was already there, along with Jiraiya "Jinsoku's not here yet" the blonde stated obviously.

"As I can see" Sakura said sarcastically, her eye twitched when a feminine giggle came from Jiraiya, he was staring at women a perverted look on his face, Minato grinned as a mischievous smile spread across Sakura's lips and she stalked forward masking her chakra as she always did.

Sakura waited until Jinsoku appeared on the training grounds before jabbing Jiraiya in the side "Sensei, you're being a pervert again" she giggled when the man let out a girly screech and fell on his behind, he turned his onyx eyes on her and sulked.

"Why do you scare me like that _every single morning_ " Jiraiya exclaimed accusingly in a high pitched voice, it was high because he had just had the wits scared out of him yet again by his pink haired friend, it reminded him of the time when she was his teammate and would punish him for peeking at her while she bathed when they trained the orphans.

Minato pressed his knuckles to his mouth and bit down, and Jinsoku let out chuckles as Sakura laughed loudly at their ruffled sensei, it was so easy to spook the man and it was quite fun when the pinkette got a wild hair and scared him every morning, it was something of a ritual now.

"I wouldn't feel the need to do so ero-sennin if you'd stop being so perverted" Sakura snickered loudly and some of the women passing by tossed Jiraiya a glare, the man hunched his shoulders and gave a pitiful whine.

"You're ruining my reputation" Jiraiya cried rivers of tears, Sakura merely raised a brow before turning on her heel, he did deserve all the pranks she played on him after all, in her mind, Jiraiya should be thankful she hadn't set up a most humiliating prank for him yet.

Thinking about it now, Sakura smiled a devious smile setting her teammates on edge, inside her conscious Kurama gave a foxy grin, he liked where Sakura's mind was at right now and would even aid her in her quest to utterly humiliate the buffoon known as Jiraiya.

"Is it just me or is Sakura plotting something against our sensei" Jinsoku whispered to the blonde, blue eyes met his onyx before Minato glanced at their white haired sensei, whatever it was that Sakura was plotting Jiraiya most likely deserved.

"If she is, then it's probably going to be good" Minato smiled out, as Jiraiya finally stopped crying and started teaching them what they needed to know in order to be ready for the chunin exams that were coming up in the near future.

Twenty minutes into their training session, Sakura disappeared when Jiraiya wasn't looking and cast an undetectable genjutsu over the area to confuse the man, then she quickly got to work, emerald eyes sparkling with mischievous intent, Sakura grinned when she finished her ultimate prank.

Setting up the camera, Sakura snickered and headed back to the clearing before Jiraiya even noticed she was missing, Minato and Jinsoku had but they didn't say anything as Sakura started in on their sensei, they held back just watching sure something was about to happen.

Jiraiya ducked low, took a step back to avoid the punch to the gut, cartwheeled backwards to upright himself properly, dodged to the right, the left, jumped over a swinging foot, knocked a few kunai out of the air headed on a straight path to impale him.

His eyes narrowed as Sakura remained completely focused, all he was doing was moving backwards so why was she trying so hard, a moment later he figured it out as his foot was caught in a rope and hauled upwards into a tree, through pink powder, green goo and old dog chow.

Sakura cracked up laughing as Jiraiya spluttered and spat out a mouth full of old dog food, she was laughing so hard that she fell to the ground and rolled around, Minato couldn't help it and he finally let out a few snickers and Jinsoku smirked.

"Is that a camera" he pointed out a moment later as flashes of light started going off, they had been going off the moment Jiraiya had been caught, Sakura sat up tears of laughter in the corners of her eyes and she snatched all the pictures and shoved them in a scroll to sort through later.

"Yes, that was most definitely a camera Jinsoku" Sakura quipped in amusement before climbing the tree to release their thoroughly pranked sensei "And with that we are done for the day" she grinned when Jiraiya hit the ground with a thud.

Before Jiraiya had a chance to capture the mischievous pinkette, the girl disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms and he cursed softly "Want to help me capture your teammate" he directed a hopeful smile at his two male students but they quickly disappeared as well leaving him alone.

Sakura zoomed across the village to Tsunade's, she was alone as Dan was out on a mission, "Tsunade-chan, you'll never guess who I just pranked" she called drawing the blonde from the kitchen, her stomach was swollen with child.

Blonde brow raised, Tsunade waited and got a few pictures shoved in her hand, when she looked at them closely, laughter bubbled out from between her lips and her lungs heaved as she realized just who got pranked "Poor Jiraiya what did he do to deserve that" Tsunade grinned.

"Kept being a perv" Sakura snickered as she pulled out the album full of humiliating pictures of Orochimaru and started putting the pictures of Jiraiya in the remaining slots, when she was finished she sealed the album away once again.

Then, Sakura became serious "See you around Tsunade-chan" she smiled a quick smile before body flickering out of the blondes house, she had this feeling that Minato was looking for her, sure enough the blonde was at the entrance of the village.

And in his hand were strands of Kushina's long beautiful red hair "Go Minato" Sakura ordered firmly "Kill the bastards who took my sister" she ushered the blonde boy off before turning and hauling ass to the Hokage's tower.

"Kushina was just taken" Sakura burst into the office, thankfully it was a goo free Jiraiya and Hiruzen that were within "Minato's gone after her" she announced before flopping down, a gloom settled over her and both men were sure it wouldn't go away until Kushina and Minato returned.

Minato didn't know why Sakura didn't come with him, but he was certain about one thing, the bastards that had taken the girl he had chosen as his wife to be wouldn't live past this night if he had anything to say about it.

He sped through the night, picking up strands of long red hair as he did so, Minato didn't know how far they had gotten, but there was no way they were going to get across whatever self proclaimed border they thought they were going to get past.

With a determined look in his eyes, Minato sped up pushing chakra into his legs, the lessons their sensei taught them wasn't enough to give him a work out so by the time he finally caught up to them a sheen of sweat was covering his body.

Stealthily, Minato moved forward and killed the first stone ninja, apparently they hadn't had enough from the first war, and this would break the treaty, but right now he didn't care, the second one went down, but Kushina kept moving.

And finally the third and final enemy went down, Minato stopped "Kushina-chan" he called softly, the red head lifted her head and her violet eyes, that usually held so much life were dulled, though upon seeing him they brimmed with tears.

She started falling forward and Minato sped forward to catch her "You came, Kura-chan said you would" she murmured quietly as they leaped into the air, Minato carrying her, at her words though he smiled his signature sunshiny smile.

"Of course I did, I saw your beautiful red hair, no matter what anyone says Kushina, the Leaf Village is your home now" Minato said in reference to the cruel word that had been thrown around since Sakura and Kushina had moved here.

Kushina stared into the ocean blue eyes of her longtime friends, a blush was steadily making it's way across her cheeks before "You called my hair beautiful, only Kura-chan has ever.." she gasped in shock, Minato chuckled softly as they continued on their way back to the village.

"Well of course, from the moment I met you all those years ago, I knew I liked you Kushina, the day I met Sakura I told her I thought she was very pretty and she told me that she was certain that I would like you much more, and she was right" Minato explained.

Belatedly a thought came to Kushina "You touched her hair didn't you, that's why she was so snappy with you on that first day" she snickered at the blonde, she wouldn't tell him how much his comment about liking her made her truly feel at least not yet.

Minato let out an exasperated sigh "Yes, I touched Sakura's hair, she didn't like it very much and for a few minutes I thought she was going to bite my hand off so that it could never touch her hair again" he shuddered in remembrance to the glare Sakura had given him after he had petted her hair.

With that all conversation came to a halt as the two of them headed back to the village, it was an hour later when they finally made it and Sakura, Hidan, the hokage and Jiraiya were waiting for them, "Kura-chan, I'm sorry I didn't listen to your warning" Kushina leaped from Minato's arms.

Sakura held her arms open and Kushina rushed into them "It's okay Kushi-chan, all that matters is that your back safe and sound" she murmured soothingly as Hidan joined the hug, he had been distraught with worry when Kushina had disappeared on him.

"Just never get kidnapped again how about that" Hidan sulked pulling away suddenly, Kushina faced him with an apologetic smile, "Would you sing for us tonight Sakura, I don't think I can sleep without hearing your real voice not just one you've given me in a scroll" Hidan asked of Sakura.

Minato frowned "If you'd guys wait, maybe we could have a sleep over at your place, I'll go ask my parents" he sped off into the distance, Sakura eyed Minato with some pity in her emerald eyes, she knew how it felt to nearly lose a loved one, she had already several times and the pain never got easier.

"We should head to the house" Sakura took Kushina and Hidan by the hands and led them back to their home, Kosuru was at the door whining but it stopped with a look from Sakura, instead the pup growled softly at Kushina.

"Oh stop it Kosuru-chan, just had a little accident is all, I'll go wash their smell off of me" Kushina huffed when she realized what was wrong with their joint ninken, Sakura had really trained the pup well, if Kosuru could pick up on the difference in her smell.

Sakura watched her go "Hidan help me make some snacks for everyone alright, I'm pretty sure Minato will bring Mikoto, he probably wants to reassure himself that nothing else is going to happen to Kushina" she snorted softly in amusement.

"How can you be so calm" Hidan eyed Sakura as if she had a second head, technically if she counted the inner personality, Kurama and Ushinawareta, it would be three extra heads, but there was no way on earth she was ever going to tell him that.

Instead, Sakura smiled as she chopped up some lettuce for salad and said "Someone has to keep this family in order while mom and dad are away, and it sure as heck isn't going to be Kushina, or you Hidan" she stated kindly.

"Would you get the door" Sakura flashed the silver haired boy a grin just as a knock sounded, Hidan huffed in amusement before heading towards the door to answer it, the voices of Minato and Mikoto filtered into the hallway and then the door slammed shut along with a loud click.

Mikoto's eyes were wide as she walked through the long hall of the Uzumaki sisters house, sure she was their friend, but never had she been invited to spend the night, neither had Minato but he had definitely been here before.

"Wow Sakura-chan, you have a huge house" Mikoto said in awe as they came around the corner of the kitchen, the pinkette was putting together a plate of sandwiches and cutting them into triangles, two tall pitchers of apple juice were on the counter as well.

Sakura smiled exuding a calm air, she shook out her little apron before jumping from her stool "Please Hidan would you get out another pitcher, I want to make some punch as well" she ordered gently and the boy hurriedly pulled it from the top shelf.

"And thank you Mikoto-chan, I'm sure your house is much larger" Sakura waved the compliment off, and all three of the teens in the kitchen with her stared at her weirdly, she knew it was because she was being unnaturally sweet, but that's what they all needed was some gentleness to weather away the horrors of that day.

Minato watched his pink haired friend work her magic and soon there was a mountain of food and drinks "Would you help Hidan carry this to the sitting room" Sakura directed her attention onto him and he quickly nodded, there was no way he was going to refuse especially since she was going out of her way to make everything for them.

"This way Mikoto-chan" Sakura smiled sweetly handing the raven haired girl a pitcher of apple juice, she had the other two pitchers in her hands "Oh Hidan, I'll need you to go back and get some cups the plastic ones" she stated to Hidan.

The silver haired boy grinned and set down the plate of sandwiches he was carrying, then turned on his heel and headed back to the kitchen, a few minutes later he returned just as Kushina emerged from the bathroom, long red hair dripping wet.

"If anyone else would like to take a shower" Sakura threw the offer out there, Mikoto and Minato shared a look before the blonde gestured for Mikoto to go ahead, she disappeared and Sakura attached herself to Kushina.

Kushina glanced sideways at her sister before shrugging, there was no way she was going to begrudge her sister a little physical contact "Kushi-chan would you help me set up the heater" Sakura grinned and together the two girls got covers and pillows and started up the heater.

Like a magnet Kushina gravitated to her pillow that was placed between Sakura and Minato and curled her toes underneath her, part of the blanket was over her knee's and she felt as if she could fall asleep right then, but she wanted to stay awake to hear Sakura sing.

Soon all five of the teens had taken a shower and they were all crowded around the heater eating sandwiches and drinking the juice or punch, finally when they had eaten as much as they could, Sakura cleared her throat and began singing.

" _Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_

 _Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear stained face  
I am here tonight_

 _And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

 _Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_

 _Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight_

 _And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

 _For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight_

 _Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close_

 _And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

 _Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning" _

While Sakura had sang, outside the heavens opened up and poured down on the Leaf Village, thunder sounded and lightning illuminated the skies, raindrops pattered against the window lulling each of the teens gathered around to a half asleep state.

But Sakura wasn't finished, she had one more song to sing for her friends and family before she could succumb to the sleep, Kurama was already purring loudly and she was extremely relaxed as it was, but Sakura was determined to sing one more song.

" _Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment _

_Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows_

 _Follow, sweet children  
I'll show thee the way  
Through all the pain and the sorrows  
Weep not poor children  
For life is this way  
Murdering beauty and passions_

 _Hush now, dear children  
It must be this way  
To weary of life and deceptions  
Rest now, my children  
For soon we'll away  
Into the calm and the quiet_

 _Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment  
Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows"_

With a mighty yawn, Sakura laid her head down on the pillow she had brought from her room to rest her head on and closed her eyes falling asleep just as the others hand, Kurama deep within her conscious let out that purring sound and she slept without nightmares for once.

Hours later in the early morning hours, just before the sun was to crest over the land, the door creaked open admitting Jun and Yuna into the house, they had returned earlier than expected and had gotten word from the Hokage that Kushina had almost kidnapped.

So the two of them had hurried through the meeting and rushed straight home, but when they could find either of their daughters or Hidan in their rooms, Yuna panicked and headed to the kitchen hoping that maybe she would find one of them.

It was Jun who found them "Yuna come look" he called softly staring at the five teens sleeping at the table, Yuna's violet eyes widened before they filled with fondness "Our daughters have made great friends" she sighed in relief.

"Let's not wake them" Jun whispered, so the two of them sneaked from the sitting room and down the long winding halls of their home to their bedroom, together they crawled into bed and fell asleep curled around each other.


	79. Twenty Two

Kushina ducked low, violet eyes wide as a barrage of weapons sailed over her head, she gulped before leaping to her feet 'Sakumo-sensei is crazy' Kushina thought spinning to the right to avoid a punch, Hidan who had been behind went flying.

With a grimace, Hidan jumped back onto his feet and brushed the leaves and twigs from his silver hair, he didn't have much time to contemplate his next attack as a very sharp sword nearly beheaded him Tosshin was the only one who had managed to get away.

"Alright gather round you three" Sakumo whistled as he called his training session to an end, in a year his three students had improved enough and they had gone on enough missions "I have something very important to speak with you all about" he cleared his throat before taking Kakashi in his arms.

Kushina furrowed her brows "What is it Sakumo-sensei, usually you have us train for much longer than this" she raised her hand before asking her question, Sakumo sent her an eye roll before producing three papers from his bag.

"This, I've entered you into the chunin exams, they'll be held in the Mist Village this year and they are two weeks away, so that means training for this week and then traveling for the last do you all understand" Sakumo stared his students down.

Hidan gulped but Tosshin narrowed his eyes, Kushina though "Of course Sakumo-sensei" she blurted out taking the chunin exam papers, her violet eyes were filled with excitement, "Here you go" Kushina grinned handing over the two remaining papers to her teammates.

"Good now get out of my sight" Sakumo said in a gruff voice, despite his initial reluctance to train the three idiots they had grown on him and he was sure in enough time they would become a team that would be good enough to get recognition in all the lands.

Like usual Tosshin and his ninken sped off leaving Kushina and Hidan to speed down the streets "Let's go brag to Sakura how we were entered into the chunin exam and she wasn't" Kushina giggled and Hidan nodded, though he had a feeling the teasing wouldn't go so well.

When the two of them arrived at the training grounds Sakura usually trained with her team, pink and violet eyes widened as Jiraiya was sent sailing courtesy of a fist from Sakura, Minato was next as he flashed forward and wrapped ninja wire around their downed sensei.

Once Minato was finished he flashed out of the way just as a giant fire ball came speeding towards him from Jinsoku and crashed into Jiraiya, at that Kushina leaped forward with a cry "You killed him, why would you kill your sensei" she sobbed heading towards the crispy looking Jiraiya.

Sakura's head snapped in Kushina's direction as she knelt before the shadow clone Jiraiya had given them to practice with "Kushina, that's a clone, Jiraiya-sensei is up there" she pointed discreetly to the tree's and the red head blinked at her just as the shadow clone popped out of existence.

Jiraiya jumped to the ground and eyed the red head that was Sakura's sister this time around "Well done you three, you've got teamwork down to a t" he grinned out giving his three students a thumbs up, "And don't worry kid, they couldn't seriously get the drop on me" Jiraiya boasted.

Jinsoku rolled his eyes and poked Sakura in the side "Sakura, Jiraiya-sensei is being untruthful again" he sighed, the pinkette raised a brow at him before jumping forward and catching Jiraiya in the stomach, he was sent careening backwards into a mud hole.

"Can't get the drop on you, seriously Jiraiya-sensei, I scare you every single morning" Sakura grinned before turning to face Kushina "So what did you need, obviously you wanted to tell me something since you came here while we were still training" she questioned the red head.

Kushina smiled and thrust a piece of paper at her sister "Look at this Kura-chan, Sakumo-sensei entered us into the chunin exams two weeks from now" she announced proudly, Sakura sighed and held out her own paper.

"Jiraiya-sensei entered us weeks ago, I can't believe your sensei would wait so long" Sakura pressed her lips into a thin line as Kushina's cheeks flushed with anger and with a growl she took Hidan by the hand and they went home, or to chew their sensei out.

Minato who had seen the interaction between the sister's sweat dropped "I'm just glad you didn't mention the part about where we got the highest recommendation from Lord Hokage himself" he stated calmly watching Kushina and Hidan disappear off into the distance.

Sakura shook her head "Kushi-chan would have surely blown a gasket then, I have no doubt though that she and Hidan will be back to ask me to teach them a few things, so I'm just gonna wait here" she flashed the blonde a smile and settled against a tree to wait.

When Jinsoku, Minato and Jiraiya had left, Kushina and Hidan sped onto the training grounds again "Would you teach us something Sakura please" the red head begged her pink haired sister, Sakura nodded having expected this.

"Of course, first things first, here you go Hidan, I bought this with some of my mission pay" Sakura unsealed a triple bladed scythe, it was on a small scale than the one from her time line, and passed it over to the silver haired boy.

Hidan took the scythe into his hands and felt as if a piece of him that had been missing for so long had finally been returned "Thank you Sakura, I'll treasure it always" he smiled brightly before giving the scythe an experimental swing.

It felt perfect in his hands and soon, Hidan was off training on his own, which left Sakura with Kushina, before the red head could start with a round of begging, the pinkette smiled widely "Okay Kushina, I'm going to teach you a little trick" she announced.

"First gather chakra into your fist like this" Sakura raised her fist and concentrated on gathering chakra into it, "Then swing your hand down like this" she demonstrated and upon impact released all the pent up chakra shattering the ground before her.

Kushina was staring at her in awe "You really think I can learn that in just two weeks" she whispered, right now she lacked her usual confidence, Sakura was the one with perfect chakra control and it worried her that she might not be able to get this technique down.

Sakura grinned "You underestimate yourself sometimes Kushina, give it a try and you'll find that you are much better at it than you think" she commented before moving out of the way, she had feeling that half the training grounds were about to be demolished.

Violet eyes narrowed in determination, Kushina rolled up her sleeves and took a deep breath before concentrating chakra into her hand, then quickly she thrust her fist forward and like she had seen her sister do a million times punched the ground releasing her pent up chakra all at once.

The resulting explosion caused Sakura to body flicker to the red heads side and pull her out of the way, Hidan paused in his training and his pink eyes widened in horror "Kushina" he asked meekly, but the girl paid him little attention, she stared at the destruction she had caused with her own hands.

"Sa...Saku...Sakura-chan" Kushina turned wide eyes on her sister, "You did...didn't tell me it would do _THAT_ " she shrieked at the pinkette shakily, Sakura merely smirked and this set Kushina off "DON'T SMILE WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU" she screamed before trailing off.

Technically it was her own fault she had asked Sakura to teach her something and the pinkette had obliged her in the easiest way possible, but never in a million years had she thought that she could pull off something like that on such a huge degree.

"Sorry Kushi-chan, I just wanted to see what it would be like if someone other than myself or Lady Tsunade used the chakra enhanced punch" Sakura pushed off the tree she was leaning casually against before grinning "Now I'm going to teach you something useful" she grinned.

For the next week, every day after their training sessions with their sensei's were finished, Kushina and Hidan met Sakura on the training grounds and learned all they could from the pinkette before finally they were ready to head to the Hidden Mist Village.

"I don't like traveling" Kushina whined, she and her team had set out with Sakura's team, the pinkette rolled her eyes but remained quiet, her body was tensed and her senses were on full alert, they had already gotten word about the break in treaty and it was only a matter of time before war started up again.

Sakumo rubbed his face, it was going to be a long two months in Hidden Mist, and he would be separated from his cute little son, his shoulders slumped at that and Hidan tossed him a look, a moment later Sakumo straightened, he couldn't be weak in front of his students.

"It goes without saying Kushina" Tosshin growled, he was irritated enough as it was, he had never gotten use to his teammates or his sensei, but they were necessary if he wanted to become a chunin, jonin and so on and prove that a member from the side branch could do better than the main branch.

Jiraiya glanced at his own students, Minato was just as on edge as Sakura and Jinsoku was just as alert, it was a wonder that one of them didn't strain themselves "You should all relax a little enjoy the scenery" he spouted whimsically.

Sakura blinked as she focused on her surroundings "Sorry Jiraiya-sensei, but this is dangerous, who knows who might attack while we are out here" she gazed around warily before settling her darkened emerald eyes on him.

Jiraiya shuddered at that, Sakura had always been a very cautious person, it didn't matter who she was, it appeared that it was just her way of coping with being outside the village, secretly, he felt the same way, war was brewing and soon it would be upon them again.

It would be like the old days, except this time Sakura wasn't five years younger than him, she was several and more children would be sent out to fight a grown ups battle, it was just wrong but they needed all the manpower they could get.

Hidan eyed his the two sisters warily, Kushina complained as she usually did but she was more reserved about it, and Sakura well the tenseness to her shoulders and the way her eyes scanned the forest was a dead give away that she thought something was going to happen.

Six days later they finally reached the Hidden Mist Village and each of them were showed to their hotel rooms, afterwards the Mizukage, who at the time was still Yagura had them gather in the building designated to the first part of the joint chunin-jonin exams.

"People, today we gather here to commemorate the age old ritual of becoming chunin and jonin, there are three parts to this, first the written exams" Yagura paused when loud groans filled the air from the younger generation.

"The survival round where each genin team will be paired with a chunin, you are to protect that chunin with your lives for two weeks while the chunin gathers Intel" Yagura stopped again glancing around to make sure no more complaints would be made.

"And finally after a month and a half, the final two weeks will be a race against time, each genin and chunin will have to gather the required items on a scavenger hunt of sorts and run to three villages, the cloud, sand and finally ending in the Leaf Village" he finished.

Listening to the speech Sakura rubbed her forehead, 'Wonderful and I thought it was going to be easy how stupid of me' she sighed to herself, no one but Jiraiya caught the sigh as each team was called by Yagura and were assigned a chunin onto their squad.

"Team Seven from Hidden Leaf" Yagura shouted and a team of thirteen year old's came forward "The chunin assigned to your team is Hoshigaki Kisame" he announced and the blue haired chunin appeared in their midst scaring the daylights out of the black haired boy.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat upon hearing that name and she spun on her heel to face the blue colored shark like man, he was without shark skin "What are you looking at pinkie haven't you ever seen someone with different colored skin" Kisame sent her a scowl.

"Sorry Kisame-san" Sakura lowered her head in shame, she hadn't meant to make him angry, apparently he was a bit touchy about his skin color, it was like how she use to be with her pink hair "And no I haven't but that doesn't mean I judge you for it" she pasted a kind smile on her lips and flashed it at the older boy.

Kisame's eyes went wide at that and he gulped, then a flush rose to his cheeks, usually he didn't deal with people, but that was only because they were cruel in their teasing about his skin color but this little slip of a girl had just smiled kindly at him.

"You sure about that or is that smile fake" Kisame raised a brow, he had to make sure it was a true smile that came from the heart before he could trust the brat, if the exams weren't necessary he would have already been an anbu already.

Inwardly Sakura smiled sadly, it was no wonder Kisame had, had some much trouble in his past life "It's genuine Kisame-san, it doesn't matter what color a person is or what they look like on the outside" she started before pausing to take a deep breath.

By now the noise in the room had died down listening to Sakura, even Yagura was paying her great attention as she started up again "It's whats on the inside that counts, so long as your personality is unique to yourself" Sakura continued a fond smile spreading across her lips.

"Because only you have the power to choose how other people affect you" she finished before taking Minato and Jinsoku by the wrists and leading them back to Jiraiya "We'll see you tomorrow at the beginning of the exam Kisame-san" Sakura called over her shoulder as the quartet disappeared.

Yagura glanced sharply to the side at his shinobi to see his reaction to the pinkette's words, apparently they had, had a great impact on the boy as his cheeks were flushed in obvious happiness and a smile was spread across his lips as Kisame turned stumbled from the room heading to his apartment.


	80. Twenty Three

"That was wow Sakura-chan, did you see that smile Hoshigaki-san was sporting before we left" Minato whispered at his pink haired friend, it was most likely she had and that was probably what she had been aiming for in the first place.

"Yeah, what I said was true though, it doesn't matter what color you are or how you look, all that matters is whats on the inside" Sakura shrugged as if what she had said was no big deal, but Minato was unwilling to let it go.

"Seriously Sakura why are you so kind to every stranger you meet, our classmates don't count" Minato raised his brow, Sakura was like a puzzle and he doubted anyone would be able to figure the girl out and that was if she ever married which he doubted that as well.

Sakura was so stubborn and not once had she ever admitted to anyone about liking someone, she kept most of her emotions bottled up and when she unleashed them it was only on those that deserved it, well not all of her emotions, just the ones pertaining love for another person.

It was frustrating as all hell, "When are you going to fall in love" Minato sighed wistfully, it would be nice if Sakura decided to marry Ay in the end, Sakura blinked furiously at him and a harsh laugh bubbled between her lips.

"I am in love, but the person I love is so far out of my reach right now, all I can hope is that someday I'll see him again" Sakura ran a hand through her ground length locks, she feared the day when an enemy would get their hands on her beautiful pink hair.

But she knew that she would sacrifice it to escape no matter how many times it was necessary to do so, Sakura was so lost in her thoughts that she missed the person who stepped in her way and she slammed into the guy.

"That smarted you little...Sakura-megami" Nagato's familiar voice filtered into Sakura's ears and she opened her emerald eyes to peer into violet "It is you Sakura-megami" he cheered grabbing the pinkette into a hug and swinging her around cheerfully.

Sakura gave an uneasy smile as her stomach rolled uncomfortably due to the spinning "Nagato-san, if would please sit me down" she asked politely and the red head hurriedly did as she asked, it only took a moment and Sakura dashed to the forest edge and tossed her breakfast into the brush.

Jinsoku was quick to rush to her side "Sakura are you alright do you need a medic, I'm sure I could..." he trailed off when Sakura raised her hand and faced him, she was a little pale but overall she seemed alright at least to him.

"I'm fine Jinsoku, I just got a little dizzy is all" Sakura smiled brightly at her teammate as they headed back to where Nagato and Minato stood waiting, the red head looked at her in regret but Minato narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Okay I've heard weird nicknames before like Kura-chan or Saku-chan, but where did you come up with the nickname Sakura-megami, though now that you mention it she is like one" Minato rambled out before slapping a hand over his mouth as his inner thoughts slipped out unhinged.

A snort sounded behind him and Minato whipped around to pin darkened blue eyes on the orange haired man who had dared laugh at him, Sakura was quick though and grasped his arm "That's Yahiko-san don't mind him, he's like Jiraiya-sensei a buffoon" she whispered loudly.

At the teasing insult, Yahiko crossed his arms and pouted, Konan wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and snickered in his ear "You know Yahiko, Sakura-san is kind of right you are a dork" she grinned before speeding away from him.

Minato sent Yahiko a warning look and slid his eyes to the right to peer at his teammate and friend, judging by the look on her face she was less than amused by the nickname, but there was resignation deep with in the depths of her emerald eyes.

Nagato winced as his knee's twinged, Sakura spun and hurried to his side "So what brings you to Hidden Mist Nagato-san" she inquired as she healed his wounds, it was both of their faults but at least this way she more than made up for crashing into the man.

"Oh traveling, Hanzo is considering naming Yahiko his successor as leader of the Rain Village, but first he wants him to get as much experience with dealing with other countries and villages first" Nagato explained and Sakura's eyes went wide.

"That's so cool" Sakura stated before pulling away "I wish you good luck Yahiko-san, your going to need it" she snickered "Now we have to get to the hotel and get some rest, it wouldn't do to be tired during the written exams" Sakura commented.

Though when they arrived at the hotel, Sakura wanted to cry, in her room was Kisame Hoshigaki "Guess what kid, they are rooming me with ya" he gave her a pointy toothed smile and flopped down on the second bed that had been added for him upon his arrival at the hotel.

Instead, Sakura sucked up her courage "That's okay Kisame-san, this is just another way of getting to know each other before the second round of the joint exams begin" she smiled brightly, Kisame blinked at her and then she headed in to the bathroom to take a calming shower.

When the pinkette emerged from the bathroom attached to the room they were now stuck sharing, Kisame literally pounced the girl "What you said in the hall earlier, I've thought it over and from now on I'm never letting what other people say get me down again" he gave her a grin.

Emerald eyes wide, Sakura looked into beady onyx, her cheeks heated up when she realized he was so close to her, "Um Kisame-san, do you think you could let me up, this is a little uncomfortable" she smiled reassuringly at the older boy.

Also realizing the compromising situation he had put them in, Kisame scrambled from the floor releasing Sakura from his hold, and leaped to the other side of the room "I'm sorry, it's just I don't have many friends, can I even count you as a friend" he begged with his eyes.

Sakura didn't have the heart to reject Kisame's request "Sure Kisame-san, we are friends for however long you want us to be friends" she smiled sweetly before flopping down on her bed tiredly, she was exhausted from all that walking.

Kisame narrowed his eyes at the mysterious words, but closed his eyes to get some sleep, the next morning he was woken up by someone ripping away his covers "..ake up Kisame-san" an irritating voice disturbed his slumber.

Sakura heaved a sigh as Kisame rolled over completely ignoring her, she dropped the cover she held in her hand and formed a set of hand signs "Water Style: Water Bullet" she murmured shooting a single bullet of slow moving water at the sleeping boy.

Kisame jolted awake when cold water splashed against the back of his neck, he jumped from his bed and pinned angry onyx eyes on the perpetrator "What the heck did you do that for brat" he snapped, but Sakura merely pointed at the clock.

Sakura crossed her arms as she waited for the boy to figure out what she was none to subtly hinting at, "Oh, sorry I'm not a morning person" Kisame finally caught on after a few minutes and headed in to the bathroom to take a warm shower.

Twenty minutes later, Kisame returned, Sakura was wearing a dark purple dress and guards on her elbows, shins and metal plated gloves, all of it was purple, her headband rested around her neck and a dark purple ribbon was tied around her pink hair that was neatly tied into a tight bun and braid.

"Let's go" Sakura ordered in a tone that brooked no objections, Kisame did as he was told, his life was in hers and her teammates hands after all, outside Jinsoku and Minato were waiting, and together the four of them headed from the hotel going to where the written exams would be held.

Minato scanned his surroundings for the millionth time "Good Luck Sakura-chan, Jinsoku-san" he flashed them a small smile before taking a seat number and heading towards his seat, each of them were separated from their teammates.

Before the exam started, Sakura surreptitiously glanced around the room and spotted her sister three rows down seated next to an unknown shinobi, and Hidan all the across the room next to one of Mikoto's teammates.

"Alright you may begin and if any of you are caught cheating three times you are out" the proctor warned before clicking a timer, at that everyone flipped over their exam papers and quickly got to work, Sakura ran through each problem before sighing.

In her conscious, Kurama stirred from his slumber and found himself staring down the other half of him **"Why aren't you with Kushina"** the fox yawned, the orange half of himself repeated his actions before staring outwards.

" **The girl wanted me to get the answers from Sakura, ranting and raving how this test was way to hard and that it would be impossible to pass unless she were to cheat"** the orange half replied to his red half and Sakura finally entered the conversation after flipping her paper back over finished.

'Here Kurama take the answers to Kushina, it doesn't matter to me' Sakura shrugged and allowed the orange fox to read her test paper and then he faded, she glanced to the side and noticed a boy blatantly staring at her test paper, so she quickly flipped it back over so it was facing down.

The boy puffed up his cheeks and glared at her just as a kunai flew threw the air and scratched his cheek, "Your out" the proctor called, "The boy" he jerked his thumb at the door, the pinkette hadn't even thought about cheating but the boy seated next to her had been caught three times.

With a grumble he removed himself from the exam room, his teammates following him, Sakura sighed and laid her head down on the table 'Hey Kurama I wonder what it would be like if I was still in the old time line' she stated talking nonsense for a moment.

 ***Who knows but I'm glad you are my container even if the other half of me is sealed inside that girl*** Kurama growled softly a rumbling in his chest began as Sakura projected a calm air through her consciousness, and finally he began to purr relaxing the pinkette further.

Several rows down, Minato ran a critical eye over the room, he had already finished with his test ages ago, so now that he had time he thought he could scope out the competition and find out how his teammates were doing.

A few rows below him Jinsoku had sneakily activated his sharingan and was getting answers, so Minato didn't worry about him, next the blonde glanced to the side and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, there Sakura was her eyes closed and her breathing deep and even.

Minato couldn't believe his eyes, Sakura was sleeping, he knew she rarely paid attention in class when they had still been in the academy but this was going to far, sleeping during the written exams of the joint chunin-jonin exams.

Thirty minutes later the proctor announced that time was up as the timer chimed loudly, several groans were heard, Minato glanced at his teammate one last time and noticed her stirring, with that he faced forward as the proctor came around to collect the tests.

The room was silent as he graded them and then passed them all back over "To those who have a slash on their papers, sorry but your out, those who don't congratulations on making it through the first round of the chunin exams" the proctor clapped his hands.

A bunch of hopeful genin and chunin left the room, but still it was filled to near capacity, among those that remained were team nine, team eight, and team seven from the Leaf Village and many from the other villages.

Sakura jumped up with a stretch "Congrats Kushina-chan" she winked at the red head, Kushina smiled uneasily as the lot of them headed outside following the proctor for the next part of the exams, it bugged Sakura that she would be separated from her sister for two weeks but there was nothing she could do about it.

The minute they were outside, Kisame joined his assigned genin team just as Minato whirled on Sakura "What the heck were you thinking sleeping during an important exam like this" he narrowed his blue eyes on her and crossed his arms.

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes before bursting out laughing "Minato when are you going to learn that I'm smart if not smarter than you" she announced smugly and breezed past the blonde, Minato looked to Kushina but she avoided his eyes, she was not going to get in to this particular fight.

Kisame let out a harsh laugh and patted the blonde on the head as he walked by following the pinkette, Minato sulked but he and Jinsoku headed after Sakura, Kushina was left with Hidan and Tosshin and their assigned chunin before they were taken to their starting point.

"I just understand don't Sakura at all" Minato huffed to his male teammate, Jinsoku tossed him a look before shrugging his shoulders in answer "Not even Kushina understands her own sister, even though they are so close" he grumbled under his breath as they walked along.

"Quit you're gripping Minato and hurry your pace" Sakura called when she spotted her teammates lagging far behind, Kisame's jaw dropped, despite how nice she had been to him, apparently her teammates weren't going to get that particular luxury right now.

Jinsoku's eyes went wide and he quickly sped up, Minato followed and soon they caught up their female teammate 'Good grief I wonder what has Sakura in such a bad mood' he frowned as they finally came to a stop in their assigned starting point.

"Alright listen up you four, like yesterday you're job is to protect Kisame with your lives, even if that means dying, and Kisame it is you're job to collect as much Intel as possible and put together all the clues to find the answer" Yagura looked between each genin and his own chunin as he spoke.

The blonde on the team straightened his spine and his blue eyes darkened he was ready, the raven haired boy narrowed his onyx eyes and scanned his surroundings, and finally Yagura looked to the pinkette who had spoken yesterday.

Her body was coiled like a spring waiting to be released, her shoulders tightened, spine straightened, her fists were clenched and she was subconsciously gathering chakra in her arms, and her eyes they had darkened to a forest green as she spread out her senses and looked around cautiously.

And finally Kisame, he was looking between his assigned genin team as if he had never seen them before, they had changed their personalities the minute he had started speaking to them "Good, now start" Yagura announced and the quartet took off like projectile weapons.

A week later, Sakura threw her hands in the air "Damn it Jinsoku" she glared at the raven haired boy, he grimaced and tried his best to hold still, Kisame had led them through a marsh that had leeches, and he had gotten the worst of it all.

Minato and Kisame had avoided the marsh all together by swinging across it from ninja wire, Sakura however had walked across the water, him, he fell in it when he had tried the same, the pinkette had laughed at him and now she was trying to get the leeches off of him.

"I warned you not to try it, Jiraiya-sensei hasn't taught us that yet, the only reason I know it is because I've been trained since I was three" Sakura was ranting and raving while painfully pulling the leeches from her teammates body.

Minato winced as Jinsoku let out a sharp yelp, then looked at the angry pinkette, she was still scolding their teammate, if the situation hadn't been so dire he would have been laughing but now was definitely not the best time, seeing as Kisame had only gathered minimal Intel during the week.

The other teams kept beating them to all the good spots, Minato grit his teeth and ground them in frustration, he was just shy of speeding off and securing a good spot to gather all the Intel himself but that was Kisame's job.

"Done and next time you can removed them yourself" Sakura snapped as she rose to her feet, Jinsoku flinched and hurriedly put his shirt back on "Alright Kisame, mind if I take charge" she smiled sweetly at the older boy and he eyed her warily before nodding.

"Good now follow me" Sakura gestured and she took off speeding through the forest, she had glimpsed at a map of the area before they had all left so she knew a good spot that no one would even think to go to because it was so dangerous.

When Jinsoku saw where Sakura was leading them "I'm not going in there" he commented and the pinkette whirled on him so fast, "I guess I'm going in there" Jinsoku amended when she raised a brow at him and crossed her arms a glare in her emerald eyes.

They picked their way across the marsh and through the brush and finally they arrived at the old building that was filled with nothing but Intel, Sakura sighed in relief and set down her pack as Kisame headed in to gather what he needed.

Two hours later, Minato tilted his head back when he heard a twig snap and felt eyes on him "Someones watching us Sakura" he whispered softly peering at the pinkette who was currently feigning sleep.

"I know, it's another team, one of the more dangerous teams" a dangerous smirk spread across her lips as she spoke a moment later a barrage of weapons sailed through the tree's at them, Sakura was on her feet and knocking weapons out of the air a moment later.

This drew Kisame from the building "Don't worry Kisame-san, you just go get what you need, after all this is our job to protect you" Sakura flashed him a reassuring smile and he retreated back into the building to finish up.

Minato and Jinsoku were stood side by side tensed and ready for action, the team of genin from an unknown to Sakura village appeared glowering at the three of them "Move it" the first one spat raising a kunai and it gleamed in the weak sunlight.

Emerald eyes going dark, Sakura glared so hard that the two others behind the first flinched, a smile spread across her lips and one of them let out a shriek "Come on lets get out of here, that girl isn't normal" he tugged on his teammates arm.

Minato tossed Sakura a look, he had never known someone to get so scared of Sakura before, but looking at her now with unnatural red eyes and a red chakra swirling around her body, he would want to flee as well.

"No, we came here to get the Intel in that building and we are going to get it even if we have to kill these little brats to do it" again the first one to spoke responded he wouldn't be cowed by a little girl no matter how freaky she looked with red slit eyes, whisker cheek marks and red chakra.

Jinsoku gulped, they were going to kill them, that wasn't part of the exam was it, he glanced at his teammates, they were gearing up and so he silently activated his sharingan and stood by them, if they were going to die then they were going to go down together.

Sakura was the first one to charge forward, fist raised high, it impacted with the ground before the enemy teams feet and they went flying, Minato took his chance to jump forward and use a wind jutsu "Wind Style: Gale Palm" he called and skin shredding wind was sent forward.

Screams sounded from the three genin, the chunin that was with them stood off to the side watching this, if they couldn't handle younger brats then they were useless, "Jinsoku a moderate fire ball and then we'll tie them up" the pinkette called to the sharingan eyed boy.

Once his assigned genin team were tied up and looking a little crispy, he stepped forward "I thank you for not killing them" he bowed his head, the blonde nodded before they headed in to gather Kisame and with that the quartet left.

Ao sighed "That's what you three idiots get for messing with a team you know nothing about" he snapped before untying them, the grumbled under their breath and he headed in to get what was left of the Intel which wasn't much.

In another part of the marsh, "I think I've got enough to figure out this puzzle" Kisame called setting down all the clues he had gathered, his genin team gathered around, Sakura was the first one to figure it out, Minato however remained confused until he saw the answer as well.

"So what we just get the flower and take it back" Jinsoku was seriously put out, his teammates were smart, but like Sakura had said she was smarter, the pinkette looked back at him and nodded before facing forward again.

Three days later, Kisame collected the dew flower that was needed "Alright, let's go get this to Lord Yagura" he cheered, he couldn't believe it his genin team was amazing, Sakura smiled brightly but then that smile faded as horror crossed her face.

 ***Kit, we need your help, Kushina, Hidan and Tosshin are in trouble, their chunin is in pretty bad condition and they are trying to keep the enemy from killing him, stone ninja*** the orange half of Kurama appeared in her mind.

Sakura jerked herself out of her thoughts and sought out onyx eyes "Kisame, my sister is in trouble, we need to go please, I know we can make it, she's not far" she begged the older boy, Kisame blinked at her before nodding.

"Go Sakura, we'll be behind you" Kisame ordered and the pinkette in a swirl of cherry blossoms disappeared before their eyes "Let's move out" he commanded the remaining two and they sped through the forest hot on Sakura's heels.

When they arrived, the situation had gone from bad to worse, so Minato jumped forward and clasped a hand on his teammates shoulder, she was leaning over the downed chunin "Sakura take care of them" he jerked his head at the stone ninja.

Eyes flashing in anger, Sakura rose to her diminutive height, "Which one of you touched my sister" she spat and the seven stone ninja eyed her warily, they hadn't thought she would appear apparently, well they were going to regret ever touching those precious to her.

"I did it and I even sealed her little beast friend so he couldn't help her heal" one of the stone ninja stepped forward speaking in a smug voice, he was the first one to go down as the pinkette leaped forward and punched him in the face breaking his jaw.

Sakura was furious "You never touch my sister, if you want to go after someone go after me" her eyes narrowed and a dangerous smile spread across her lips, she was near hysteria, if she didn't hurry then none of team nine or their chunin would survive much longer.

Before the any of the stone ninja could react, Sakura worked her way through them, slashing throats, stabbing her kunai into their hearts or bashing their skull in with a chakra enhanced punch until the one she had punched in the face remained.

"You are going to pay" Sakura sneered raising her foot and stomping on his family jewels, behind her the three males cringed, but she was seething with unbridled rage, next Sakura made a long gash from his chest cavity to his hip bone and gouged out his eyes.

Behind her, Minato gagged, he had never seen Sakura like this before, as she practically dismembered the stone ninja until he was nothing but a crying mess on the forest floor, for being a medic, there were quite a few perks to keep someone alive and in utter agony.

"I'm going to make an example out of you" Sakura growled as she wrote a seal on the mans chest, she activated it and his screams sounded through the forest, "No one messes with my family" she smiled a sugary sweet smile before slicing cleaning through another bone,

Finally when he was blubbering mess, Sakura snapped her fist down and crushed his chest with a chakra enhanced fist, his ribs snapped and punctured his lungs and she stood moving to her sisters side and removing the seal the stone ninja had placed on her.

Then to Minato's awe, Sakura worked her magic and healed all three of the remaining members as Kushina's body lit up with that same red chakra Sakura had had swirling around her a few days prior and soon all four of team nine were stirring.

"...Kur...Kura...Kura-chan" Kushina slurred as she came to, Sakura smiled brightly at her and helped her sit up "Wha..what happened" she asked looking around with unfocused violet eyes, a moment later Kushina finally focused properly and she nearly gagged at the sight several feet away from her.

Sakura glanced back, thankfully she had cleaned the blood from her hands and changed into a different outfit, she had already warned the others not to say a word of what happened, threat of pain would do that to someone apparently.

"Ah when we got here this humongous creature was attacking the stone ninja, but when he saw us he ran off and he left that one half alive, though we can't do anything for him" Sakura spun a tale and hoped it was believable.

Kushina's violet eyes widened and she glanced around, her teammates were healed, so was the chunin and she knew it was due to Sakura "Thank you Kura-chan for coming to our rescue" the red head wrapped her arms around the pinkette.

"I told you Kushi-chan, that no matter what I'll always be here for you" Sakura lied through her teeth again, "But now we have a test to finish" she jumped to her feet a serious look settling across her features as she and her team left, Kisame trailing after them warily.

Once the four of them were far enough away "I never knew you were a berserker Sakura-chan" Minato shuddered, Sakura pinned her emerald eyes on him and shrugged, she didn't care so long as Kushina and Hidan were still alive.

"But why did you lie to Kushina earlier, couldn't you tell her the truth" Jinsoku questioned as they walked in the direction they knew the dew flower was supposed to be, that is if there were any left after all, the allotted two weeks for the second round were almost over.

Sakura craned her neck around and focused her emerald eyes on the raven haired boy "Because, Kushina deserves to be happy, and if she realizes that this world is harsh before she's truly grown up, then I'll kill whoever took that happiness away from her" she stated bluntly.

Minato swallowed thickly, he felt the same way, Kushina shouldn't be exposed to the harsh reality of this world yet and silently he agreed with Sakura that if anyone tried to force the red head in that situation he would kill them.

"Here we go" Kisame interrupted the conversation breaking the morose mood that hung like a cloud in the air, he jogged forward and snagged the last dew flower in this particular part of the marshes "We need to go now, I feel other teams heading here" he huffed as the four of them disappeared.

And finally after a week and four days team seven headed back to the village and presented Yagura with the dew flower they had needed to collect "You pass to the next round, get some rest" the magenta eyed man ordered and sent the team scrambling for the hotel.

Inside was someone Sakura had never expected to see "Ay" she blinked her emerald eyes, the thirteen year old turned her way and his eyes widened in realization before he wrapped up his conversation with his teammates and walked over to her.

"Sakura" he grouched out "I didn't know you'd be in the chunin exams, where's your sister and that Hidan boy" Ay chattered a mile a minute as he followed Sakura back to her hotel room and found it placed across the hall from his, he didn't know how he had missed her but he did and that irked him.

Minato snickered at the look on Kisame's face "You may have a chance yet Kisame-san, though the two of them are engaged, they aren't in love and never will be" he patted the blue man on the back and headed into his shared room with Jinsoku to get a nap in.

Kisame sulked, he liked the fiery pinkette that was his friend, though he hadn't said anything it was obvious on his face to others 'Can't believe she's engaged, that sucks' he thought moodily, and what was worse the cloud ninja was talking without stopping.

Sakura's sweet laugh filled the air "Calm down Ay, I am a genin to you know and as for Kushina and Hidan, they are fine now at least" she said darkly before brightening "They are genin as well, how long have you and your team been finished" Sakura smiled kindly.

"Good luck on the next round" she waved before heading into her room to get a little rest, though Kisame ambushed her like he had that night almost two weeks ago "Is everything okay Kisame-san" Sakura raised a pink brow at the older boy.

Kisame's heart was hammering away in his chest, his cheeks were flushed "No, I just, oh never mind" he sighed and jumped from the floor to his side of the hotel room, flopping down on the bed and rolling over, he couldn't do it, it wasn't right to force himself on the girl if she was to be with someone else.

Sakura stood up slowly, to her it seemed as if Kisame had been about to kiss her, inside of her mind, Kurama barked out a laugh ***Kit, you are pretty popular with the boys, I'm pretty sure if he had the guts he would have kissed you*** Kurama teased.

Her cheeks flushed and she blocked Kurama for a bit, that would teach him not to make fun of her, it wasn't her fault that all the boys in this time period were dorks, Sakura sighed and took off her shoes before crawling into bed.


	81. Twenty Four

A month and a half later, Yagura gathered the genin and chunin in the auditorium "Listen well, each team of genin and their one chunin will race to three other villages, Cloud, Sand and finally Leaf" he explained again just in case some had forgotten.

This time though he went into much greater detail "Each team has to gather four items from each village, one item per person, the items you get depend solely on what you want" Yagura continued before reading off the listen of items.

"From Cloud you'll need to get a rock from the caves on the mountain, a unique weapon, you'll be given the money for it, a slip from the Raikage himself, and a bottle of water" Yagura paused glancing around when some people groaned.

"From Sand, a jar of sand, an herb unique to the village, a slip from the Kazekage, and finally a poison crafted from Lady Chiyo" he stopped again, in the crowd, Sakura almost stopped breathing and she knew instantly that she would be the one to get the poison.

Yagura cleared his throat "And finally from Leaf, a slip from the Hokage, a bug from the Aburame Clan, a scroll from the T&I unit signifying that each of you know the sacrifice gathering Intel means, and last a twig from a willow tree" he stopped rolling up the scroll.

"Teams can attack other teams, and to end this speech, you have one hour to choose between yourselves who will be getting what item" Yagura finished and headed down the hall to his office to get some paperwork done, his part in the joint chunin-jonin exams were done.

Sakura was the first one to start talking "In cloud, I'll get the slip from the Raikage, he knows me, in Sand I'll get the poison and in Leaf I'll get the bug from the Aburame clan" she listed off, she hoped none of the others had wanted any of those three items.

Jinsoku sighed in relief "Okay then, I'll get the unique weapon from cloud, the jar of sand from sand, and the twig from the willow tree since I know where one is it's on the Uchiha clan private training grounds" he jumped in.

Minato grinned this was so much fun "Then I'll get the rock from the mountains from cloud, the slip from the Kazekage and the slip from the Hokage" he continued on before he and his two teammates looked at Kisame and he stared at them in shock.

"I guess I'll be getting the bottle of water, the herb and the scroll from T&I" Kisame breathed out, he couldn't believe his luck, those were the items he had wanted to get and each of his assigned genin didn't choose a single one of them.

Sakura stretched her arms to the sky "Good now that we are ready, we should get an early start" she rubbed her hands together with a impish smile spread across her lips, Minato gazed around and realized that no one else had chosen as quickly as they had.

Jiraiya watched his team head through the doors of the auditorium and smirked, Sakura was the perfect teammate to have, when she was on a team everyone else did their best to reach her level and stay at it and that improved the performance of the team every single mission or exam.

Outside, Sakura collapsed in a fit of giggles, she loved traveling across the lands, and if it was a race, no one was faster than her except for Minato sometimes or Ay but still she got the drop on them most times if not sometimes.

Minato was just as excited, his blue eyes were bright "Let's go" he ordered and Sakura flashed him a grin with that the three of them were off, the next team to leave was the one that Ao and he knew that a confrontation would be in the works soon.

Sakura slid across a semi frozen pond, laughing gleefully, it was just turning spring, she had to wonder though why the chunin exams where being held at the end of the year instead of during summer in her original time line but didn't think to much on it.

Minato's eyes widened when Sakura cartwheeled over a potential disaster, the poor tree was already in bad enough shape as it was, but what the pinkette did next well sufficient to say it shocked Minato to the core, she rose her hand and healed the tree until it was once again full of life.

"It's a special ability of mine" Sakura smiled innocently and with that they continued on their way to the first village, Minato glanced behind him, he could feel that team from the unknown village gaining on them and wondered what they would do when the four of them caught up with his team.

Sakura wasn't unaware and knew that a confrontation was unavoidable, but until they caught up with them, she was going to keep running, if they hurried, they could make it to cloud in three days and be out within one, and then three days for sand and three for leaf, with one day in between to gather each item.

The total would equal twelve days, so they would have two left to rest before any other teams started wandering through the gate of the leaf village, mental calculations done, Sakura focused on speeding up significantly, the farther they got the harder it would be for other teams to catch up.

 ***Except the one hot on your heels kit*** Kurama rumbled from within, she had finally stopped blocking him a week ago, and though he wanted to be angry he couldn't, but that's what made Sakura such a great host to be sealed within.

Sakura inwardly sighed 'Of course, but we'll teach them just what happens when they decide to mess with us' she smirked to her fox body mate, she hadn't heard from inner in years and Ushinawareta was as silent as ever, but it didn't bother her as much as it use to.

Chuckles came from Kurama and it Sakura stroked his fur 'You'll be stuck with me for far longer than Mito-chan, do you think you can handle that' she questioned, her body was running on autopilot for now and she'd be fine until they needed to stop.

 ***I know that already kit, the kami told me that they are going to bind me to your body even in death and when you are born in your final life I'll still be with you*** Kurama purred out, his red slit eyes were narrowed in fondness for the tiny pinkette.

Sakura yawned 'One of these days, we'll fight together as a team I promise you that' she vowed before fading from her psyche "We should stop for the night, if they make a move we'll stop them" she grinned gesturing off towards the distance where that team was still following them.

Camp was quickly set up and like always Sakura made dinner for everyone "I swear I can't get enough of your food pinkie" Kisame slurped down his homemade broth, they had had fish stew, Sakura smiled knowingly before finishing off her own bowl.

"We should get some rest, we'll take turns, I'll go first, Jinsoku second, Kisame third and Sakura the last, that way she can wake us up early and we'll have a head start" Minato contributed to the evening by setting up a rotational schedule for keeping watch.

The other three nodded in acquiesce and settled down in their bed rolls, Sakura was the first to fall asleep, her soft snores filling the air with peace, the three boys shared a look with each other, it said all that was needed before Jinsoku and Kisame fell into their own sleep.

Alone with his thoughts, Minato sighed deeply, he cared for both Uzumaki sisters though one he loved, the other he saw as a sister, despite their rocky start as friends, Sakura had grown on him and she was always so calm when disaster struck.

He silently wondered why, Sakura tried so hard for everyone, made friends with the unlikeliest of people, treated strangers with kindness, taught them important lessons, and showed them how to fend for themselves out in the wilds.

It bothered Minato that no matter how long he and Sakura had been friends, he barely knew a thing about the pinkette, so many secrets and still she wouldn't barely tell anyone the truth, unless it was necessary and even then she hesitated.

It was like she wanted to keep everyone from having to face the harsh reality of the world, Sakura was like a buffer or a shelter for the gentle souls of the world, when someone was down she was there, when someone was hurt again Sakura was there.

Minato sighed, all this thinking was giving him a headache, and he wondered again, if Sakura were awake she would have already healed his head and made him rest, taking on the role of silent protector so that everyone could rest while she kept watch.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Jinsoku waking up for his turn, "Psst Minato" Jinsoku nudged the blonde in the side and Minato gave a start, his ocean blue eyes blinked before a flush rose steadily to his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Good luck, it's been quiet so far" Minato hurriedly pulled out his bed roll and laid down, that had been mortifying, he couldn't believe had been so lost in his thoughts that Jinsoku had been able to scare him out of his wits.

Jinsoku settled down and tossed a few twigs on the fire, unlike his blonde teammate, he didn't delve deep into his thoughts instead he tilted his head back and watched the sky, all it's millions of stars twinkling and the moon shining light upon the ground.

A wistful sigh slipped through his lips and Sakura sat up, her eyes were still closed and tears were streaming down her cheeks, Jinsoku narrowed his eyes in concern as she sat there for several moments just crying, then a sob broke the quiet.

Jinsoku quickly turned and nudged Minato and Kisame awake "I don't know what's wrong with her, she just sat up a few minutes ago crying like that and now she's sobbing" he was near hysterics, he had never seen Sakura so upset even if it was during sleep.

Minato furrowed his brow and started forward, but Kisame got to her first, when he was close, Sakura turned and pressed her face into his chest, shoulders shaking with the force of her soft sobs, and then "Mother please don't leave me" worked its way into the air.

Followed by more revealing secrets "As your daughter I'll avenge the one who poisoned you" Sakura whispered in her sleep "You bastards, no one will touch him" she continued, all of this confused her teammates but it also made them suspicious.

Finally her cries stopped and she flopped back into her bed roll, Kisame blinked and moved away, he wasn't about to question anyone about what happened "Get some sleep" he ordered and curled into his bed to get some more rest before morning came.

Some hours later, Sakura sat up in her bed roll again, this time she was wide awake, when she went to the little stream to get some water for tea, her reflection made her want to scream, her eyes were swollen and tear tracks were drying on her face.

When she returned, the boys on her team were awake, but thankfully they didn't say anything about what she could have possibly revealed during the night "Eat and drink up, we need to move out soon" she commanded silently and quickly dug into her berries and fish.

Before they could even think about picking up camp, Ao and his three genin blew into their midst and Sakura cursed loudly "Well Fuck" she huffed, Kisame seized up in laughter and rolled on the ground it had just been so funny.

Sakura however wasn't amused instead she focused her attention on the other genin team "So we meet for round to, so what will it be this time fella's" she snickered humorlessly, the two who had called her freaky blanched but the one who had challenged them the first time stood tall.

Kisame narrowed his eyes and jumped to his feet, his laughing fit for the morning over and done with, he stood to the side, this time it wasn't a battle to protect his life it was a battle between the teams, Ao came to stand by his side "Who do you think will win" the gray eyed man questioned.

Cutting his eyes to the right at the older boy "My team definitely, you don't know what those three genin are capable off, the first fight wasn't much of a fight, I've seen Sakura slaughter seven stone ninja in a heartbeat" Kisame shuddered in remembrance to that day.

Ao tensed "You don't think she'd kill them do you" he gulped, he didn't want his team to die because of their foolish need to beat the younger genin, Kisame shook his head and he sighed in relief, "Well hopefully this will be over soon" Ao grumbled.

Kisame agreed with his classmate before focusing all of his attention on the two genin teams facing off, Sakura was ready to spring like a coil, her eyes were glinting in the sunlight, Minato was calculating each movement the genin might make and Jinsoku was stood back sharingan activated.

This time Minato was the first one to move, and like his nickname he dashed forward like a flash of yellow and nailed the first in the gut, he was sent flying, Sakura jumped and cartwheeled onto her hands as he came her way and swung her legs over his shoulders slamming him into the ground.

Jinsoku was next as the tomoe spun in his sharingan eyes and sucked the genin into a world of illusions, with the first one down for the count, he moved back as Sakura leaped forward and started a round of taijutsu with one of the remaining, Minato hung back letting Sakura work.

Sakura swung her foot forward, and the girl on the team she was fighting caught it with her hand, then she was sent careening over the girls shoulder, thankfully from years of training, Sakura landed gracefully and got a glower.

She sped forward hoping to catch the girl by surprise and thrust her palm forward, the girl jumped back in the nick of time and Sakura cursed softly, next Sakura dropped to the ground in a crouch and swung out with her foot again.

This time, the girl was knocked off her feet and she went down hard, though she was back on her feet in a moment, Minato was watching all this carefully and noticed what Sakura was doing, she wasn't trying to seriously hurt the girl, just knock her in the swamp.

With that, Minato turned his attention on the remaining genin from the unknown village, he shrieked and got down on the ground "I surrender, I didn't want to fight but those two made me, so please don't kill me" he begged.

Minato rolled his eyes and turned from the begging idiot to watch Sakura again, Jinsoku leaped to his side and sucked the boy at his feet into his sharingan "Well that was easy" he huffed before focusing the rest of his attention on Sakura.

Sakura ducked under some kunai and jerked her stomach backwards as the girl tried to gut her, the pinkette grit her teeth, this girl was nuts if she thought she was going to get the drop on her, and the only way she was going to take her down was if that was hard.

Objective in mind, Sakura sped up her attacks, clearly her opponent hadn't expected this and eyed her warily, to late though and she was sent flying into the depths of the marsh, she emerged a moment later spluttering and spitting out nasty swamp water.

She didn't have much of a chance to get back on her feet as Sakura appeared before her on top of the water and yanked her by the hair out of the marsh and back onto dry ground, she landed before the Uchiha boy and found herself stuck in a sharingan induced genjutsu.

With that, Sakura faced Ao "Can we go on or do we need to defeat you as well" she swiped her hair that had come loose from her face and eyed the gray eyed boy, Ao dipped his head in agreement and she raised a slender pink brow at him.

"You may go, just hurry or I'll release them from the genjutsu here and now" Ao threatened, the leaf genin were quick to pack up and with a nod from Kisame the four of them sped off into the distance, Ao sat down and waited for a couple of hours before releasing his team this time.

Minato stared at his friend before asking the question he wanted to know "Why are you so obsessed with your hair, wouldn't it be better if you just cut it all off" he raised a blonde brow in her direction and Sakura craned her neck around to peer at him in amusement.

"I love my hair Minato, I'm not obsessed, and that's because unless it gets caught in enemy hands then I'm never going to cut it" she announced bluntly before turning her head forward again, they needed to get as far ahead as they could and they couldn't do that if they were all jabbering as they ran.

Minato frowned "Well what if someone did happen to get a hold of your hair what would you do in that type of situation, surely you wouldn't beg for them to release you" he snorted, Sakura couldn't stand it when someone touched her hair and he doubted she could handle the pain of having it pulled.

Sakura rolled her eyes "I'd cut it plain and simple" she snapped "Now stop jabbering and speed up" she huffed before pumping chakra into her legs to give herself a boost, Jinsoku sighed, eyed his blonde teammate, Minato was sulking like he thought, and sped up to keep even with Sakura.

Miles away "Damn it, this is all you two's fault" Tosshin hissed at his teammates and taking his partner in arms, sped off leaving his teammates behind, Kushina stuck her tongue out and Hidan sighed, his scythe comfortably strapped on his back.

If someone wanted to blame someone then it would be Tosshin's fault for arguing over what items he wanted to get and didn't want to get, that's why they were heading out a day late "I wonder how far Sakura is ahead of us" Hidan rolled his shoulders as they twinged uncomfortably.

Kushina choked on her water "Probably miles Hidan, I have no doubt though that we'll beat this chunin-jonin exams but still we have to be extra cautious, we don't know what team might attack us" she shivered and crossed her arms.

Hidan tilted his head to the side, he didn't blame Kushina for being scared of the outside world, look at all that had happened to her so far "Cheer up Kushina, I'm still here with ya" he flashed the red head a smile before he started running.

Their assigned chunin had headed off with Tosshin so when a giant snake slithered by them, Kushina got the brilliant idea "Hey Mister Snake" she called and he stopped in his tracks, Manda slowly turned to face the two little brats and his eyes widened.

"What" he grumbled, Orochimaru hadn't summoned him for a while so he had just gone out from his cave for a little exercise, Kushina smiled brightly at him and Manda was instantly reminded of the pinkette he had befriended long ago.

"Um Mister Snake, we were wondering if you would help us, see we lost our teammates and they kind of left us behind so would you mind giving us a ride to where they are please" Kushina begged and Manda narrowed his green eyes.

"Climb on and be mindful of the scales, I'll be shedding soon and they are sharp" Manda warned with a hiss, the two teens scrambled onto his back and he took off "And my name is Manda" he grumbled and Hidan's eyes widened.

"Your that snake Sakura-chan is always telling us about, your mister Orochimaru's summons" Hidan whistled in awe, he missed the look Manda tossed him at the mention of the pinkette's name and Manda was going to get to the bottom of this.

Soon enough, Manda came to a stop in front of an older girl and a younger boy "Here you go good day" he hissed before slithering past them at top speed once his hitch hikers had jumped from his back, Manda was going to find the pinkette and talk to her.

Up ahead, Jinsoku stumbled over a rock, he almost fell flat on his face if it hadn't been for Sakura jumping backwards "Thanks Sakura" Jinsoku grunted out before he righted himself with that they were running again, and Sakura was certain that they'd be cloud before morning if they kept on like they were.

"We aren't going to stop for the night are we" Minato guessed and Sakura shook her head with out a word "How close do you figure we are to the Hidden Cloud Village" he questioned, this time, Sakura craned her neck around to look at him again.

"By morning we should be there" Sakura shrugged making the mental calculation again, it would give them more time to rest before moving on to sand and then onto leaf, but if one of the teams figured out a way to get passed them, then they were doomed.

Minato grinned, Sakura was so competitive "Do you always have to be number one or something" he snickered out teasingly, Sakura graced him with an impish smile but didn't say anything about his teasing, Minato realized belatedly that Sakura was just a mission-training orientated person and she couldn't help it sometimes.

Suddenly and in a move so unlike herself, Sakura tripped over her two feet and landed roughly on her face, quick as a flash she was on her feet again, but this time she didn't start running again, instead she faced the opposite direction, horror etched into her eyes.

'It's Manda what am I going to do, he's going to blow my secret oh my god Kurama help me' inwardly Sakura was panicking like she had never panicked before, she knew she was going to get a chewing out from the giant purple snake but what was worse is that her secret would be out of the proverbial closet.

Kurama ignored his hosts plea for help, she needed to figure a way out of this mess on her own, Sakura growled at him and forced herself to focus on the distance, where a trail of dust could be seen speeding towards them.

Manda spotted the pinkette and slithered forward before any of the genin plus one chunin could react, latched his teeth around her dress and hauled her onto her back, then he slithered into the forest, Minato blinked before fear constricted his heart.

"Sakura" he hissed when he was far enough away from the others "Orochimaru said you were back, but apparently I didn't listen very well" Manda narrowed his green eyes on the pinkette and Sakura faced him with regret clear in her own eyes.

"I'm sorry Manda, I meant to contact you and see Murasakino" Sakura wrung her hands nervously, this was not how she had wanted to conduct this particular meeting at all, Manda lowered his head to be eye level with her and Sakura smiled uneasily.

Manda closed his eyes for a brief moment "Would you like to become her contractor again, we have enough time, and I'm sure she would love to see you again" he offered, his green eyes opened to watch Sakura's reactions

Her emerald eyes went impossibly wide in her small face, hope shining brightly within their depths, and a smile so huge spread across her lips just before she spoke "I would love that very much Manda-san" Sakura bowed low humbled to have the opportunity to fight alongside Murasakino again.

"Then sign" Manda summoned the scroll from his nest and Sakura wasted no time in slicing her finger and writing her name in blood and pressing her bloodied fingerprints to the line, her old name was there for all to see and it made Sakura sad slightly.

When she was finished, Sakura bit down on her thumb swiped the blood down her palm and summoned her age old summons to her side "Hello Murasakino" the pinkette smiled kindly at the now much larger female snake.

Murasakino's matching green eyes stared down at her miniature contractor "Oh Sakura-chan, I thought Orochimaru was joking when he said that you had returned from the dead" she cried before slithering forward and resting her giant head atop Sakura's gently without putting any weight on the pinkette.

"I'm sorry, I should have contacted you much sooner, but we have bigger things to worry about, want to give me and my team a ride to the cloud village" Sakura rubbed the scales of the dark purple snake as she made her first request in forever.

"Would I ever" Murasakino hissed softly and Sakura climbed onto her head like she use to when they fought together all the time, with a wave to Manda, the two partners headed to the clearing where the rest of Sakura's team was panicking at her disappearance.

Minato was the first one to spot them and like his nickname suggested flashed across the field in a yellow streak and tackled Sakura right off the giant dark purple snakes head "Did he hurt you, kami are you alright speak to me Sakura" he fussed.

Sakura blinked before bursting out laughing "Kami Minato, you sound like a mother fussing over her child, I'm fine, he just wanted to offer me the opportunity to sign the snake summons contract, you know like the sannin I'm named after" she explained wiping away her tears of laughter.

Ocean blue eyes widened before "What" Minato stated dumbly in shock, "Did you just say he offered you the opportunity to sign the snake contract" he blinked slowly, Sakura nodded "Wow that's amazing, one of these days I'm going to sign the toad summoning contract" Minato announced.

"Enough about that, you obviously brought her with you for a reason, does that mean we don't have to run anymore" Jinsoku questioned pointing at the dark purple snake that was staring at the two teens in what looked to be shock.

Sakura righted herself and coughed "Yes, that's right Murasakino is going to give us a ride to cloud, then to sand and then to leaf, it will cut back on how much time we spend traveling between the villages" she stated seriously before climbing onto the snakes head again.

Jinsoku, Minato and Kisame climbed onto the snakes back and they were off "What are you racing" Kisame grumbled as his stomach rolled uneasily, he felt like he was going to barf, Sakura glanced back at him from her spot on the snakes head and snickered.

"You should slow down a bit, Kisame-san isn't ready for that type of speed" Sakura commanded easily, doing as her mistress bid, Murasakino slowed down considerably, she was still going fast enough that they'd make it to the cloud village within a few hours though.

Kisame sighed "Thanks" he relaxed, he was probably going to be lazy by the time he made it home but right now he didn't care, it was nice not having to travel between three villages on foot in just two weeks time, it should be physically impossible, but with the snake they had a better chance.

Manda sighed, then he slithered back to where he had left the other team and offered to take them all the way to the cloud village and wherever else, the reason was because he had figured out the connection between the red head and the pinkette they were sisters.

A few hours later, team seven finally made it to the Hidden Cloud Village, Sakura leaped from Murasakino's head to the ground making a graceful landing on her feet, "First, we need to find out our hotel and get the first item on the list" Sakura commented as they walked through the village.

Neither Jinsoku, Minato or Kisame had ever been in a village not of their own so they stuck close to Sakura "You know it's kind of freaky how they keep staring at us" Minato grimaced barely resisting the urge to hold onto Sakura's shirt, he wasn't a baby anymore and that would make him look weak.

Sakura gazed around from beneath the fringe of her hair "Relax Minato, it's curiosity I doubt they were expecting a genin team to appear so quickly just a day after the exams began" she explained calmly and thankfully Minato relaxed and stepped back a little.

Kisame rubbed his arms, just as Sakura reached back "Remember only you have the power to choose how other people affect you" she said without looking at him, she removed her hand from his arm and kept walking forward confidently.

Soon enough the quartet arrived at the Raikage Tower and were escorted in by one of his personal guard "Right this way young miss" he smiled at Sakura, he believed that in the future the pinkette would be Ay's wife and come to live in the village to rule alongside Ay.

The only sign Jinsoku could tell the title had bothered Sakura was the tightening of her jaw, but she flashed the man a fake smile squared her shoulders back and marched them forward all the way down the halls to the Raikage's office.

A stood upon seeing her "Uzumaki what a surprise, or not really you always have been exceptional" he chuckled "You're hotel is here, you know where and this is the slip you need" he passed a map and a slip of paper with his official seal on it over to the pinkette.

"Thank you Lord Raikage" Sakura bowed smoothly before shooting a pointed glance at her teammates, they hurriedly did as she had before the man dismissed them from his office, immediately Jinsoku shuddered and Sakura raised her brow at him.

"That man was scary did you feel how much chakra he had, it was massive" Jinsoku explained, Sakura sighed patted his shoulder and turned on her heel to lead them from the tower and down the streets to the hotel they had been assigned.

Along the way, they passed Kushina, Hidan, Tosshin and Mangetsu "Kura-chan" the red head choked on her tongue upon seeing the pinkette "Of course your here already" Kushina shook her head "See you later" she called before leading her team onward.

Before the four of them went to bed they held a team meeting in Sakura's room to come up with a plan for the next morning "So what kind of rock do you think Lord Mizukage wants us to get" Minato asked the question he had been wanting to know for awhile.

"Limestone" Kisame stated "It could also be any rock, but I'd get limestone" he coughed nervously when the three thirteen year old's turned to stare at him, Minato gave him a grin before nodding in acceptance to the advice he had been given.

Sakura took a deep breath "Alright since I'm already finished, I'll escort Jinsoku to a weapons shop, and Kisame, I'll point you in the direction you need to go before we head out, Minato the caves are just beyond the Raikage Tower" she listed.

With that Minato and Jinsoku left the room and the four of them went to bed, each of them wanted to be ready for the next days events, because if there was one thing all of them had in common, it was that they hated to lose.

On the morning of the second day, Sakura slipped out of the bathroom silently, she had ordered breakfast for everyone, now all that was left was to wake her teammates up with a sigh of resignation she padded over to Kisame's bed.

"Wake up Kisame-san" Sakura stated in an even voice, he groaned and rolled over "Kisame-san, if you don't wake up this instant I'm going to shoot another water bullet at you" she threatened, the blue shark like boy sat up and stared at her warily "Breakfast will be here soon" Sakura smiled sweetly.

Kisame sighed and stood from his bed strapping his sandals onto his feet before heading into the bathroom for a shower, when he emerged Minato and Jinsoku were sat in the room eating some delicious looking pancakes, looking around Kisame found an extra plate and dug in.

On the way out of the room, Sakura slammed into Mangetsu and they both ended up flat on the floor "My apologies Hozuki-san" the pinkette mumbled before peeling herself from the older boy and standing upright on her feet, next she held out her hand and hoped he didn't refuse her help.

Mangetsu blinked before silently taking the offered hand and it pulled him straight up on his own feet "It's alright we didn't see each other" he murmured quietly before heading back to his assigned room with the Inuzuka he had gotten stuck with.

When the door shut behind him, it was only then that belatedly Mangetsu realized that the pinkette had said his last name, but he didn't remember ever speaking with her, he nearly went after her but realized that she was already far away from the hotel, he would have to confront her some other time.

Outside the hotel "Alright Kisame, if you keep going that way, you'll find a clear pond with sparkling water, use this" Sakura pointed on a clear path, before tossing him a clear empty bottle, he nodded and took off to get his chosen item.

"Okay Minato, just head straight down this street and go past the tower, you'll reach the caves in no time" she grinned and the blonde sped off into the distance "Shall we Jinsoku-san" Sakura giggled her teammate smiled and together they headed into town to a unique weapons shop.

While she was waiting for the Uchiha to choose a weapon, Sakura leaned against the wall and scanned the shop cautiously, it was a force of habit, but this time she had reason to believe someone was watching them, but whoever it was, was hiding themselves quite well.

"K, I've got the weapon" Jinsoku popped up in front of her and Sakura tensed, her eyes widened when she saw the twin blades that looked like rapiers "Interesting aren't they" he grinned when he saw Sakura give them another look over.

"Mm" she made an agreement in the back of her throat "Let's go find the others" Sakura flashed the boy a calm smile before leading him from the shop, outside, she once again slammed into another person, Mangetsu had been waiting for her.

Kushina let out a shriek of surprise "Sakura, are you alright" she knelt down next to her downed sister, the pinkette shook her head for a moment before nodding "How about you Mangetsu-san" Kushina frowned at the purple eyed boy when he paid her no attention.

"How did you know my last name earlier, because I certainly didn't tell you" Mangetsu stood this time and pulled the pinkette up with him, Sakura creased her forehead in confusion, it only took a moment before she realized what he was talking about.

"Oh that, well everyone knows about the Hozuki clan and you bear it's characteristics very well" Sakura explained quickly, the last thing anyone needed was for a fight to break out in the center of town "Now if you'll excuse us" she flashed him a small smile and with Jinsoku they sped off.

Sakura gave a silent sigh of relief as they got far enough away, 'That was to close for comfort' she thought with an irritated growl, she couldn't believe she had slipped up, that had been an extremely stupid mistake on her part, but thankfully she had found a way around the problem.

Jinsoku was about to speak up but in the end didn't when he saw Minato coming from one direction and Kisame coming from the other each held an item in their hands "Well done" he grinned jarring Sakura from her thoughts.

"Perfect, here we'll use this to seal the items we gather" Sakura stated reaching into her pouch to pull out an empty storage scroll, one of the originals she had ever used, the boys stared at it in awe, because the scroll itself was dyed purple.

Kisame blinked and with that, his bottle of water, Minato's limestone rock, Sakura's seal slip, and Jinsoku's unique weapons were sealed inside of that unassuming purple scroll and stowed away in Sakura's scroll pouch for safe keeping.

"Now what Sakura-san" Jinsoku faced his pink haired teammate for instruction, Sakura grinned before gesturing with her hands that it was up to them to choose, they had plenty of time after all, it only took a moment for them all to decide "I think we should head to the Sand Village" Jinsoku coughed nervously.

Minato and Kisame nodded in agreement "Then we should head back to the hotel gather our things and get out of here, I have this feeling that someone is watching us" Minato peered around warily with his blue eyes, it was a feeling he didn't like one little bit.

Sakura's eyes snapped to his and Minato found that he wasn't the only one that had been feeling eyes on them "We should hurry then" the pinkette whispered and the four of them hightailed it back to the hotel packed away their things that had been strung out and with that they were gone from the village.

In Leaf Village "Is it natural for you're students to be so cautious" Yagura shifted his eyes to gaze at the long white haired man that had come with the team he was currently watching, Jiraiya gave him a knowing look and not much more was said on it.

"Are we going to ride Murasakino again" Kisame questioned once they were a few miles away from the village, Sakura turned her head around to stare at him, before nodding, but they didn't stop running until they had gotten a little further away, that's when things got a little more interesting.

Just as Sakura started forming hand signs to summon her snake summons, something white crashed into the ground and four people scrambled from the white thing just before it exploded, her eyes widened and she cursed.

Kisame jerked his head to the side as Sakura rushed forward, her long unbound pink hair flowing after her in the breeze, the smoke dissipated and he saw what she had seen, four crispy looking people, three genin and one chunin from Hidden Stone.

What was even more surprising was when Sakura healed all four of them in quick succession "Are you alright" she smiled sweetly, the blonde jumped to his feet already forming the hand signs necessary for his signature jutsu, but Sakura merely held up a hand.

"I'm Deidara of Hidden Stone, no one is going to stop me from winning this test" Deidara stated in an irate voice, the pinkette was creepy, and her teammates were slightly more intimidating than the girl, especially the blue colored one.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose "Relax, we aren't going to stop you from heading to Cloud, I want to know what happened, how did you lose control like that" she pointed at the scorch marks, Deidara looked down and scowled before explaining.

"Ah" she quipped when he was finished, "Well then we will be on our way" Sakura smiled before hurriedly forming the hand signs needed, in a giant puff of smoke Murasakino appeared before her, Sakura and her team climbed on and with that they were gone leaving Deidara's team in the dust.

A couple days later, just as the sun went down, team seven were led through the Hidden Sand Village by the Third Kazekage's personal guard, Minato was in the lead this time seeing as how it was him that would be getting the slip of paper with the Kazekage's official seal on it.

He peered at the four teens before him, individually criticizing them, before coming up with an educated guess, the blonde in front was obviously the leader "You've come for the seal have you not" he spoke in a kind voice.

"Yes sir, Lord Kazekage" Minato bowed his head low, his team followed, Tetsu nodded in acceptance before he passed the slip of paper over to the boy "Thank you" Minato flashed the Kazekage a grateful smile before waiting patiently.

Tetsu clasped his hands before him on his desk "My personal guard will lead you to you're sleeping quarters, two to a room, it's up to you to choose who sleeps where" he stated calmly before leaning back in his chair, Minato knew a dismissal when he saw one and soon they were escorted from the office.

On the morning of the fifth day, Kisame was the first one to awaken, or so he thought, he glanced to the side and found Sakura's bed empty, made like usual and the shower running, when the pinkette came from the bathroom, she blinked at him before bursting out laughing.

"Oh wow, I seriously thought I was going to have to wake you up again" Sakura snorted once she finally calmed down, Kisame shook his head and he chuckled deeply as he passed her on his way to take his morning shower, he had to stay hydrated somehow in this god awful heat.

Once the four of them had eaten breakfast, Sakura opened her mouth to begin speaking, but was interrupted by a knock on the hotel door, she rose to her feet and pulled the door open calmly and was nose to chest with the Kazekage himself.

"Uh Lord Kazekage" Sakura questioned in confusion, her eyes rose to meet his and suddenly his hand was on her head messing up her just brushed pink hair, her face twitched but otherwise she didn't say a thing, she couldn't snap at the Kazekage or they would be disqualified.

Instead, Sakura hurriedly yanked a brush through her hair to straighten out the locks, Minato chuckled at her and she pinned her emerald eyes on him, the chuckles froze in his throat and he averted his eyes, all was silent before.

"I have decided that my guard and I will be escorting the four of you around, who has what item" Tetsu sat neatly on a chair, the four teens looked at him before Minato stepped forward, Sakura was making them do things on their own, it sucked but it was necessary.

"Well Sakura here has chosen to get the poison from Lady Chiyo right" Minato glanced back at Sakura and she nodded shortly "Jinsoku had chosen to get the sand, and he did that before we arrived in the village, and Kisame has chosen to get the herb unique to this land" he explained.

Tetsu tapped his chin in thought "Very well, you two do whatever you wish, Kisame-san will go with Ebizo, and you Sakura-san, will be escorted by myself" he stood, Sakura moved to his side but skillfully avoided his hand with a knowing look in her eyes.

Kisame trudged after his guide and took a sip of water, Sakura was way to sweet for her own good, she knew that he didn't like the heat and so before she and the Kazekage had slipped off to kami knows where, she had given him a water bottle full of cool refreshing water.

Across the village, heading to the hospital, Sakura should have known, she steeled her nerves, she couldn't believe she was getting to meet the woman so early on, to be honest Sakura hadn't thought she'd get to meet Chiyo at all.

His eyes shifted to the side and down to peer at his silent companion, she hadn't said a word to him not once since they had arrived in his village "You better be prepared, Lady Chiyo will most likely want to test your skills" Tetsu spoke and Sakura's eyes met his.

"Duly noted Lord Kazekage" Sakura commented before she broke contact with their eyes, it was hard looking a person in the face especially since she knew his grisly fate in the old time line, then again if she had her way the third wouldn't end up like he did by Sasori's hands.

Tetsu blinked, four little words that's all he could get out of a little girl "Surely you have questions" he prodded hoping the pinkette would speak to him, he wanted to give her some form of advice, besides all the kids loved him so it was bit disconcerting to be to put it bluntly ignored.

"I like not knowing what to expect, it makes the fight more exciting" Sakura stated gently, she loved the anticipation of not knowing and it was always a thrill to figure out exactly how a person fought, but she already knew how Chiyo fought so all she felt was dread.

In no time at all the duo arrived just as Chiyo exited a room, her eyes settled on the pinkette "Lord Tetsu, what brings you all the way here and who is the girl" she narrowed her eyes in suspicion, the Kazekage cleared his throat before speaking.

"This is Sakura, she's one of the genin participating in the chunin-jonin joint exams, she chose to get the poison from you" Tetsu stood back and the two females eyed each other, and like he thought, Chiyo opened her mouth to issue a challenge.

"Eh, so you think you have what it takes to beat this test girly, how about a challenge, you last against me in a fight for an hour and I'll give you the poison" Chiyo grinned and held out her hand, Sakura acted like she was contemplating the request but really she was extremely excited.

Before Chiyo could retract her offer of a challenge Sakura grasped the older woman's hand in her own "I accept Lady Chiyo" the pinkette exclaimed, behind her, Tetsu narrowed his eyes in concern but followed Chiyo and her outside to the training grounds.

Kisame appeared holding onto an herb and it was quickly sealed in the scroll with the other items, a moment later, Minato and Jinsoku, who had been feeling bored was stood on the edge of the training grounds and Sakura took a deep breath.

Tetsu stood off to the side with the boys as the two females faced off, Chiyo was the first to move and she quickly whipped out a bunch of kunai, his eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do, the poor teen wouldn't last a minute against Chiyo.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and just as those kunai threaded with invisible chakra strings were sent her way, she dropped to the ground and rolled several meters before jumping to her feet again covered in sand, Sakura ignored the gritty feeling and stared at Chiyo again.

The look on her face said it all, Chiyo was utterly surprised that she had figured her trick out the next moment that surprise was hidden behind a mask and Chiyo pulled out a scroll, Sakura expected this of course and she pulled out a seal.

Summoning her puppet to her side, Chiyo sent it speeding after the pinkette, she couldn't believe the girl had figured out her jutsu so quickly, but there were several more tricks she had yet to reveal and she was certain that one of them would work on Sakura.

Sakura dodged the sword headed her way sucking in her gut as it swung vertically and nearly gutted her, she leaned back on her hands and cartwheeled backwards, though not without kicking the puppet and sending it flying in the opposite direction.

It only took a moment before that puppet was after her again, but Sakura was more than ready, she ran around the puppet and with a kunai filled with chakra cut straight through a few of the invisible chakra strings before with a punch, she sent the puppet careening in the opposite direction again.

Chiyo ducked as a barrage of kunai sailed in her direction, she couldn't believe her eyes, Sakura was still standing and she had been so sure that one of her hits had actually got her, then a trickle of blood and Chiyo smirked.

Sakura cursed, and she quickly raised a glowing green hand to the cut on her cheek, she could feel the numbing poison working it's way through her system, so before it got to far, Sakura pulled out her special antidote and injected it into her skin via needle.

On the side lines "She's not actually trying to hurt the woman, just keep away from any and all attacks" Minato stated as Kisame flinched and took a drink of his water, he coughed as it went down his windpipe, by his side Tetsu focused his attention on the training grounds and found the blonde correct.

Tucking her arm to her side, Sakura dropped and rolled again as green coated senbon headed her way, it was a common poison, but she couldn't afford to waste all of her antidotes on herself, so instead, she leaped, spun, ducked, dodged and weaved through the poison coated senbon.

By this point both females were breathing a little harder and a sheen of sweat was visible on Sakura's arms, Chiyo frowned, it was impossible but here she was losing out against a teenager, and she wondered what had the world come to.

Forty minutes had passed since Chiyo had issued her challenge and still, Sakura was standing on her feet, avoiding all of her attacks with an ease older kunoichi wished they still had, she was getting irritated and so Chiyo decided to bring out the big guns.

This was exactly what Sakura had been waiting for, she pumped chakra into her legs "Water Style" Rising Water Cutter" she called softly forming the hand signs and sent a wave of water at Chiyo, it splashed on her soaking the scroll she had pulled out and Sakura sped forward.

Chiyo realized to late that Sakura's attack had been a distraction, her eyes flashed forward and spotted the pinkette closing in on her, hand raised high, she missed the other hand that had a seal in it and finally before she could even begin to think about moving, Chiyo found herself frozen.

Chest heaving, Sakura dropped to her knee's "Got you Lady Chiyo" she smirked laughing at the shock on the older woman's face, hopefully now no one would underestimate her in the future, "So do I get that poison now" Sakura asked.

Finding she was still able to talk "Of course Sakura, but would you mind removing this seal" Chiyo questioned only to blink when the pinkette shook her head, then Chiyo remembered, the hour she had set as the time limit hadn't passed yet and she sulked.

"Sorry Lady Chiyo" Sakura teased, it was nice to speaking with the much younger version of Chiyo, she tilted her head back when Minato flashed to her side and gave her an exasperated smile "What" she asked feeling slightly self conscious.

Minato shook his head "And here I thought you were a crazy berserker on the battlefield, I'm surprised you didn't do more damage than that" he supplied and Sakura tossed him a scowl before removing her paralysis seal as the time limit for the challenge ended.

Tetsu made his way to the two females side and caught the tail end of the blondes smart remark "What do you mean she's a berserker" he questioned, Minato spun on his heel and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Sakura scowled deeply at him.

He winced feeling the heat of her glare "Well I've seen how Sakura-chan really fights and she's got some serious skills, but apparently she does know some restraint because that was the first fight I've ever seen from her that didn't end in bloodshed" he said quickly.

"What Minato means, is that I'm extremely strong" Sakura cut through the blondes rambles "But I refused to hurt someone from another village, the ramifications of such an action would disqualify the lot of us and potentially start a war we don't need" she snapped at the blonde.

His blue eyes went wide, he hadn't thought that there was a true reason behind Sakura's hesitance to hurt the older woman "Sorry" he grimaced and sped from the field, he felt like such a fool now, it appeared he still had a lot to learn about the outside world.

Tetsu and Chiyo shared a look before Tetsu formed some hand signs "Ninja Art: Iron Sand" he molded his chakra into the jutsu and formed a block of iron "Sakura-san I want to see you attack this block, it's simple all you need to do is dodge and defend" Tetsu ordered.

Growing pale at the thought of facing that particular jutsu again, Sakura nodded taking a shaky breath as she did so "Understood Lord Kazekage" she stated calmly before dodging as the block of iron was sand was sent her way.

This went on for five minutes until she spotted an opening and with a chakra filled fist, Sakura charged forward and punched that sand sending it flying far off into the distance, she straightened before turning to face the jutsu user.

Shock that's all he felt plain and simple "You wouldn't consider moving to the sand village" he asked jokingly, Sakura flashed him a small smile before shaking her head "Didn't think so" Tetsu frowned and dispelled his iron sand.

"Now about that poison Lady Chiyo" Sakura turned to the only other female on the field and was quickly handed the vial in which the poison was held "With that my team and I will be on our way" she bowed low before all four teens disappeared from the field.

Kisame gathered his belongings silently, he could tell that Sakura was in no mood to talk right now and if he said something he risked getting snapped at, he wasn't stupid, he had seen the fear on her face when the Kazekage had used his iron sand jutsu.

As the quartet headed from the hotel and to the gates of the sand village, Sakura remained quiet and withdrawn, Minato knew she was semi angry with him but usually she forgave him pretty quickly, this time he didn't think he would be so lucky.

Jinsoku pressed his lips together feeling the tension hanging in the air, most of it was coming from Minato, but the main mass of tension was coming from Sakura, he was about to reach out and ask what was wrong but Kisame shook his head and he refrained from speaking.

At the gates, Tetsu, Chiyo, Ebizo, two other adults and a little boy met them "I would like to say how impressed I am with the lot of you behaving extremely well in another village" Tetsu started and Sakura jerked from her deep thoughts.

"Oh well like I said earlier, besides it's common courtesy to behave and not stir up trouble in another persons country" Sakura smiled as best she could before shifting her emerald eyes onto the boy the woman held in her arms.

The mother noticed "Ah isn't he a cutie, this is Sasori Akasuna" she introduced her son to the pinkette, Sakura nodded "Would you like to hold him" the woman asked and Sakura thought quickly before slowly she once again nodded.

"He..hello" Sasori greeted the older girl throwing his small arms around her neck in an effort to keep himself balanced in her arms, the pinkette smiled down at him "You have pretty smile" he grinned up at her as he said his compliment.

Sakura trembled slightly "Thank you Sasori-kun" she said quickly so not to keep the little boy waiting it was strange holding the boy, but she had to remember that the Sasori from her future wasn't the same one in this one and he was still an innocent little boy who had yet to learn how to talk properly.

"What you're name pretty" Sasori asked yet again, Sakura's eyes met his brown ones, they were filled with so much warmth and love and she knew that no matter what she had to save his parents, that way Sasori got to grow up as he deserved.

"It's Sakura Uzumaki, Sasori-kun" Sakura stated her name softly for the little boy, he laughed joyfully and squeezed her neck tight in his own version of a hug before scrambling from her arms and back to those of his mothers.

Chiyo was next to come forward and she coughed "Here, I'm not sure how much use you'll get out of it, but it's an old puppet I've had around for years" she shoved the scroll at the pinkette before she and her family left leaving the Kazekage the only one there.

Tetsu moved aside and Sakura led her team through the gates, when they were out of sight, he headed back to his office to do paperwork and think through everything he had witnessed in the span of less than a day and all that he had learned.

A few miles away from the sand village, Jinsoku couldn't hold himself back any longer "Aren't we going to ride on Murasakino again" he questioned gently just in case Sakura was still feeling a little moody about what happened earlier.

"Nope, we are going to run, it's only three days and besides we need the exercise" Sakura tossed him a grin before speeding up even more, she had a lot of thinking to do and she couldn't do that riding on Murasakino's head, besides she was pretty sure if they blew into the Leaf Village on the snakes back it would cause a whole lot of unneeded problems for them.

Part way through wind country, team seven passed by team nine, "Ah I was wondering where you were Kura-chan" Kushina growled "He has been incorrigible since we left Cloud" she jerked her finger at Hidan who slumped his shoulders and sulked.

Sakura blinked "Sorry Kushina but there's not much I can do, that's a lesson Hidan's going to have to learn on his own" she shrugged before she and her team continued on their way to the Hidden Leaf Village to collect the last four items.

Kushina's jaw dropped and she threw her hands up into the air with a snarl, she couldn't believe it, Sakura really was one of the craziest people she knew and that wasn't including all of their little friends they had gathered over the years.

Three and a half days later, team seven came to a screeching halt before the closed gates of the Hidden Leaf Village, Sakura furrowed her brow, she was sure it was some sort of test, a moment later she reached out with her senses and felt a genjutsu in the air.

Before anyone could start complaining, Sakura raised her hands and made the hand sign needed "Release" she whispered pouring enough of her chakra into the command to easily break the jonin level genjutsu placed over the gate.

The air shimmered before them and then the genjutsu shattered revealing the opened gate "Alright you three know what to do, Kisame-san go with Minato" Sakura ordered and the four of them scattered, she was headed on a straight path to the Aburame Compound.

When she arrived, the elder stared down at her before passing over a bug case that held a single rhinoceros beetle "Thank you sir" Sakura said with a polite nod of her head before speeding back the direction she had come into town.

Kisame was next, Minato pointed out the T&I building out to him and he went into the large building, he headed down the halls getting directions here and there and finally came to the room needed to collect the scroll that they were required to get.

He met Sakura outside, Jinsoku appeared a moment later holding a twig from a willow tree, it bore a single closed bud on it, the two items were quickly sealed within the scroll and Jinsoku took over carrying the beetle as they headed into the Hokage Tower where Minato was waiting for them in the Hokage's office.

Yagura, Hiruzen and Jiraiya was waiting for them "Congratulations on passing the test, you three are official chunin now and Kisame has been promoted to jonin, enjoy your time in the village before the test ends then we'll all head back to Mist" Yagura stated before sitting down.

Sakura handed over the scroll and let out a sigh of relief, now all that was left was to wait until the other teams started arriving, five and a half days later only half of the teams finished the joint exams, this included Deidara's team, team nine and team eight along with a few others.

"I'm glad that's over" Kushina sighed in relief as the newly promoted jonin of the Hidden Mist Village left following after Yagura, Sakura nodded and together they headed home to get some rest before whatever else came their way as newly promoted chunin.


	82. Twenty Five

Yuna frowned, her two fifteen year old daughters were being sent out onto the battlefield, it was ridiculous sending children to do a grown ups job, she grit her teeth and Jun turned to her "I know my darling but there is nothing we can do" he spoke in a gentle tone.

"We'll be back soon mom, dad" Kushina called as she and her sister along with Hidan bearing a much larger scythe and Kosuru rushed past them on their way out of the house, Sakura stopped and waited until the two were further away before turning to face her parents.

Emerald eyes narrowed in concentration and jaw set in place, "I promise I won't let any of them get hurt, I'll bring Kushina and Hidan back unharmed no matter what" Sakura promised with in intensity that had both of her parents believing her the moment she spoke the words.

"Good" Jun nodded shortly and with that Sakura was gone slipping through the door closing it behind her, the pinkette raced across the house tops to catch up with her sister and Hidan and met them near the gates where the rest of their teams and sensei's were waiting.

Sakumo eyed the pinkette with interest, this was their first joint mission so he was curious to see just how different Kushina's sister was from the red head herself, he had heard great things about Sakura and wanted to find out if some of them were even true.

Jiraiya immediately took charge "Alright you three, it's your job to escort Sakumo and his team across the battlefield, here's the route you'll be taking" he passed a map around to his students, Sakura scanned the map quickly before passing it to Jinsoku and then Jinsoku passed it to Minato.

"I'll be the distraction, so move as quickly as you can" Jiraiya delivered his orders before speeding off into the distance long white hair trailing after him, he had a mission to complete and he was one hundred percent sure that Sakura wouldn't let a single person touch her teammates.

Sakura straightened her pack as she glanced at the map again "What do you think" she whispered to Minato her plan, the blonde nodded with a serious expression on his face, "Perfect" Sakura stated rolling up the map and setting it in her pouch.

"We're ready when you are Sakumo-sensei" Minato looked to the older male and with that the seven of them moved out from the Leaf Village, none of them looked back the minute they were a couple miles from the village, Kushina gravitated towards her sister like a magnet.

Kushina swallowed thickly, "Kura-chan you're good with plans" she commented dryly in amusement, it was her way of distracting herself from the situation at hand, Sakura shifted her emerald eyes to meet with her violet and then smiled calmly.

"I have to be not just for me, but for all of us and for the Leaf Village" Sakura murmured scanning her surroundings and spreading out her senses, 'Nothing yet' she thought before focusing all of her attention on Kushina again.

A whine emitted from Kosuru and Kushina reached down to pat the now massive dog on the head "It's okay Kosuru-chan, your fine, besides Sakura's taught you everything you need to know" she giggled softly at the black and white canine.

A tiny smirk etched itself on Sakura's lips, of course Kosuru had learned everything that ninken had been trained to protect Kushina and Hidan no matter what happened ***I'd hate to mess with you when someone's touched what belongs to you kit*** Kurama rumbled deep from within.

'Well of course, people should know better than to touch Kushina, I'll rip their freaking heads off' Sakura snickered at her giant fox body mate, Kurama shook his head slowly before resting it on his massive paws, he liked being within Sakura, she was the only one who could calm him.

Sensing that the conversation was over now, Sakura pulled herself from her thoughts and looked around again before frowning, Minato saw the frown and stood to the pinkette's other side "What's the matter Sakura" he questioned.

"It's to quiet, I thought that once we were far enough from the village we'd have an enemy try to attack us, but that's not the case right now, I can't sense a single enemy for miles around" Sakura whispered softly drawing Sakumo's attention onto the duo.

He listened sneakily as the two fifteen year old's bounced idea's off of each other as to their theories of why an enemy hadn't appeared before them yet, some of the Sakumo was surprised to hear as they were theories only adults would come up with.

Minato furrowed his brows "I believe they are hiding" he stated spreading out his senses as far as they could go, Sakura nodded along with him before letting out a sigh, a moment later her spine straightened as a thought came to her.

"Unless" she started feeling a little uneasy now, at that Sakumo turned his head to look at her, he gestured with his hand to go ahead "The stone village has the explosion corps, that blonde Deidara remember that weird jutsu he used to fly" she turned her attention on Minato.

The blonde snapped his fingers "Ah that's right, it exploded the minute it crashed" Minato nodded before his eyes widened "Are you saying that the reason we can't sense them is that they may be flying in the air and far out of the reach of our senses" he asked.

"Exactly" Sakura stated before tilting her head to the sky, she hoped to kami that her theory was wrong otherwise the lot of them were doomed, because to fight an enemy in the skies you had to have that ability to fly on a giant beast made out of exploding clay.

Sakumo narrowed his onyx eyes, the theory had some merit but he didn't think the stone village would be smart enough to perform a move like that "Pick up your pace, we still have a long ways to go" he ordered as the seven of them plus one ninja hound sped up significantly.

A few hours later, he pulled his team and escorts to a stop "Make camp" he commanded, his escorts scattered, Sakura going to the river, Minato to the forest, Jinsoku followed Minato, it only took five minutes before the two returned and three more before Sakura came back carrying fish.

The fire was started, the berries were passed around, the fish were gutted and the bones were removed and then they were set up to cook, once everyone had finished their berries, Sakura deemed the fish ready and everyone dug into their lunch.

"Not bad" Sakumo commented this was one of the best lunches he'd had out in the field, the pinkette flashed him a smile before munching on her own fish "Where did you learn to cook" he asked wanting find out more about Sakura.

Her eyes met his "My mother, she taught us the fundamentals of cooking and I just took it a step further I created an herb paste and lathered it on the fish" Sakura explained and Sakumo nodded in acceptance finishing off his fish as he did so.

"Remove all traces that we were here" Sakumo stood when they had all finished eating, it wouldn't do to be found out before any of them were ready for a fight, plus it would make tracking him and his team a little harder if there were no evidence left behind.

Sakura moved quickly about their little encampment hiding the fire beneath the extra dirt after putting it out and tossing their left overs in the forest, once finished she wiped her hands and together the lot of them continued walking.

Several hours later after the team had walked as far as they could for the day, Sakumo turned to order them to make camp for dinner, he didn't even have a chance as something white streaked past him heading straight for Sakura.

Emerald eyes adjusting to the darkness, Sakura cursed softly and took off into the distance, that white blob following her, she knew who it was, they had started writing to one another since she had healed him and his genin team.

"Don't camp out in the open it's what they want" Deidara whispered when Sakura appeared before him, he knew what he was doing was considered treason but he owed the pinkette his life, a debt was a debt and Deidara was determined to return the favor as many times as necessary.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her eyes "Explosion squad right" she asked in a whisper, the blonde nodded before slipping off into the darkness, before he left though, Deidara set off the exploding clay, Sakura glared but the blonde was to far gone,

She turned on her heel and headed back to her team, Kushina pulled her in for a hug "What happened, all of a sudden you just took off and why are you covered in dirt did you get in a fight" the red head fired off questions at a rapid pace.

"I'm fine Kushina, it was someone from the explosion squad, and we tousled for a moment until he disappeared on me" Sakura explained to the best of her abilities before facing Sakumo "It's not a good idea to sleep out in the open" she said seriously.

Sakumo blinked at Sakura before letting out a chuckle "Whatever you say kid, you and your team are our escorts, so what do you propose we do find a hotel" he raised a brow at the pinkette and Sakura frowned at his effort of making a joke to lighten the mood.

Minato jumped in before Sakura could snap "I think what Sakura is saying we should find a spot in the forest and then set up traps and sleep in her earth dome and cover it in genjutsu, that way we have much more protection against any enemy seeking to end us during the night" he commented.

He glanced at Sakura and she relaxed slightly in relief, Minato in turn inwardly sighed in relief himself, the pinkette had gotten crazier ever since they had become chunin and whenever it came to their safety Sakura would stop at nothing to keep them safe.

"You have earth natured chakra" Sakumo asked, but it wasn't the pinkette that answered, instead Kushina let out a bunch of giggles "What are you laughing at" he glowered and the red head shrieked softly before diving to hide behind her sister.

Kushina glanced into her sisters eyes and got the go ahead "Kura-chan doesn't just have earth nature chakra, she has lightning, fire, water and wind" she announced proudly hooking her arm through Sakura's "My Kura-chan is very unique" Kushina giggled feeling a little braver now that Sakura was with her.

Belatedly Minato remembered Kushina saying the same exact thing to him so long ago "Ah that's not the first time you've used that line" he stated pulling the red heads attention onto himself, Kushina grinned before looking at her sensei again.

Shock, that's all he felt, a little fifteen year old girl had control over all five natures the idea was preposterous and entirely laughable, but Kushina definitely wasn't lying to him, Sakumo scowled, he wished he had gotten the pinkette instead of the red head.

"Well then it's up to you to make sure we are safe for the night" Sakumo gave the pinkette permission to secure them a better sleeping spot, she immediately grabbed up her pack and headed to the right a couple miles into the forest they came across a clearing encased by tree's.

Jinsoku ran a critical eye over the area "Perfect Sakura-san, you really are good at finding the best spots" he tossed Sakura a small smile, afterwards she started forming hand signs at a rapid pace, both he and Minato scanned their surroundings just in case someone decided to attack while she was working.

"Earth Style: Earth Dome" Sakura finished by slamming her hands on the ground and pouring her chakra in, a larger than normal dome appeared and team nine crawled into it to start setting up their camp "Minato secure the traps, Jinsoku help me set up some genjutsu" Sakura ordered calmly.

Minato grinned and headed a few feet into the forest making a large circle of traps around the clearing Sakura had chosen for them to spend the night in, "Ninja Art: Demonic Illusions" Sakura formed more hand signs setting up a standard level genjutsu.

Jinsoku added extra strength to it by adding a seal all around the genjutsu along with a few traps, Minato appeared and together the three of them finished up by collecting what was needed for dinner, then they crawled into the dome and set up dinner.

Hidan stretched with a yawn, he felt safe enough to completely fall asleep tonight, before anyone could speak, he moved to sleep next to the already asleep Sakura, Kushina followed and together the three of them huddled together.

Sakumo blinked his eyes, he had never seen anyone like Sakura before it was baffling to say the least, and then there was his team along with hers, each of them silently followed her lead, it was freaky but at least he got the maximum efficiency from his team with her around.

Even Tosshin had been silent since the beginning of the mission, but Sakumo grew tired himself eventually and soon everyone had fallen asleep completely safe within the earth dome genjutsu and trap encased clearing.

In the tree's laying in wait someone cursed "They were supposed to be there but I can't find them anywhere" a stone ninja grimaced, this was bad, they had heard rumors about a pinkette on the team and each of them were to afraid to face her.

But there was also the blonde, Minato Namikaze, he to was quickly garnering attention from the enemy, the yellow flash, to add further insult to a persons confidence, Jinsoku Uchiha from the side branch was no wall flower either and together the three of them were a team to be reckoned with.

The next morning is when things got more interesting, the minute the two teams were finished with breakfast, Deidara blew into their camp, Sakumo was all ready to kill the boy, but Sakura leaped forward and healed him.

"Are you alright Deidara-san" Sakura fussed, he looked at her before slowly nodding, "Can you tell me what happened, how did you end up in that condition" she ordered gently as Jinsoku and Minato moved around the camp removing the genjutsu, seals and traps.

Deidara sat up with a grimace, despite being completely healed, his entire body hurt like hell "I defected from the stone village, some of them figured out that I had warned you last night, barely got away with my life" he said in a pained voice.

"Change routes, if you keep on like you are, then the lot of you are going to meet a small army of one hundred" he continued, no matter what he had to make sure these people made it to their destination, because he had yet again been healed by Sakura which made his debt to her all the more larger.

Sakumo shook his head at the suggestion "If there is one hundred enemy then we'll face them head on" he stated, Tosshin opened his mouth to speak, but Sakumo cut him off with a little glare, the Inuzuka slumped his shoulders and pressed his lips together but remained silent.

Minato glanced at Sakura and found her smiling "Your going to use Murasakino aren't you" he lowered his voice, the pinkette met his blue eyes with her emerald before grinning widely, it had been awhile since she had, had a chance to summon her snake.

Deidara didn't like that idea at all but before he could complain Sakura shushed him "Relax" she smiled kindly "Just trust us, we are stronger than we look" Sakura commented as she helped the older blonde to his feet.

"If you think you can handle them then good for you, but what are you going to do with me" Deidara questioned looking at the older man, Sakumo frowned deeply before glancing at Sakura, it was clear to him that if he tried anything the pinkette wouldn't hesitated to defend the boy to her possible death.

Feeling oddly exhausted "You may come with us, but if you turn coat in the middle of the fight then you're as good as dead do you hear me" Sakumo stated harshly "And then you may return to the Leaf Village with us" he finished in a curt tone.

Deidara hurriedly nodded in answer before molding some of his bombing clay, he wanted to be ready just in case, "Understood perfectly" he stated before following after the team, Deidara wasn't stupid, it was do to Sakura that he was even getting a chance to live life in another village.

A few miles into their renewed trek across the land, Kosuru growled, Sakura's eyes snapped to the ninken and then spread out her senses, what she felt lying in wait for them ahead was the one hundred plus enemies Deidara had told them about.

Before they could go any further, Sakura turned around "Deidara take to the skies, if you find any of you're former allies up their take them out, drop some exploding clay from time to time" she explained, the blonde quickly rose into the air on the back of his exploding clay and then was gone.

"Jinsoku stay with Sakumo-sensei, Kushina, Hidan and Tosshin at all times, Kosuru follow and protect, Minato stick with me" Sakura ordered, Sakumo's eyes widened as the two boys did exactly as they were told even the ninken obeyed her owners command.

Minato stood rigidly at Sakura's side, he to felt the mass of chakra just a couple miles ahead of them, "You really think we can take them all on" he eyed Sakura worriedly, he didn't think they were ready for this yet and the thought of dying scared him.

Sakura smiled reassuringly "Don't worry Minato" she patted his back gently "Besides, you and I get the fun part" she grinned as they all started walking again, what she didn't say was that if things didn't turn out how she wanted, well she could always use her little ability.

It only took thirty minutes for the group to reach the mass of enemy, Sakura gave her blonde companion a grin and leaped forward, taking out the first couple of enemy with a well aimed punch, Minato slashed his way through with his special kunai.

Sakumo glanced at his team and started forward, if the pinkette and the blonde were going to do all the hard work, then it was up to him to make sure they got through to the other side, they still had a mission to complete after all.

Kushina climbed onto the back of Kosuru "Good girl" she murmured when the giant ninken killed a few of the enemy, it was scary being in the middle of a battlefield and she still remembered what had happened the last time they had faced stone ninja.

Jinsoku was killing enemy left and right using his sharingan to the fullest, if he died here today, at least he knew he would be going for a good cause and that he fought his hardest, up ahead, the ground shook and Jinsoku knew Sakura was destroying the ground.

Minato watched Sakura use her earth stitching jutsu killing several of the enemy that had fallen in her jutsu "Wind Style: Gale Palm Jutsu" he narrowed his eyes and thrust his palm forward sending skin shredding wind at the enemy, he wasn't going to let Sakura get all the credit.

A moment later the two teens were stood back to back, the enemy were surrounding them at all sides but Sakura wasn't worried in the least, clay dropped from the skies along with those that had previously been airborne setting off an explosion on the ground.

"You trust him" Minato asked calmly, he was talking about Deidara, Sakura nodded silently as she struck out with her foot crushing someone's chest with a chakra enhanced kick, next she pulled out a several different weapons and sent them sailing to hit dead center killing a few enemy.

With Sakumo and his team, there were so many enemy that Hidan had unsealed his scythe and was hacking his way through the enemy clearing a path for his team to use, no matter what they had to get off the battlefield.

"Hidan watch out" Kushina cried, as someone tried to behead the silver headed boy, Jinsoku sped forward and took care of the enemy, Hidan nodded gratefully before focusing his attention on fighting again, Jinsoku came back to her side taking out the enemy that had tried to get to close to her.

Suddenly a plume of smoke rose in the distance and Jinsoku knew Sakura had summoned her snake Murasakino, sure enough the dark purple snake appeared in his eye sight and the pinkette jumped atop her head directing the snake while sending various jutsu into the mass of enemy.

Above them, exploding clay from Deidara rained down on the battlefield taking out groups of enemy creating a better path for them, overall it was just madness, until a scream pierced through everyone's ears, Kushina looked and her violet eyes widened in horror.

"Murasakino" Sakura shouted as her snake partner went down, Murasakino wasn't dead, but if she didn't do something then the dark purple snake would die, before Sakura could make her move, an enemy grasped her unbound hair and she cursed the fates.

Minato spun on his heel seeing Sakura get taken down in his peripheral, he tossed her a kunai and she grasped it in her hand, then to his surprise instead of taking down the enemy, she sliced haphazardly through her hair then Sakura jumped to her feet and killed the enemy in one hit piercing his heart with the kunai he had thrown her.

She had, had enough of this, Sakura opened her mouth and began singing for everyone to hear, this fight couldn't go on much longer and Minato couldn't handle it all on his own if she stopped fighting to save Murasakino.

" _Just one more time before I go  
I'll let you know  
That all this time I've been afraid  
Wouldn't let it show  
Nobody can save me now, no  
Nobody can save me now_

 _Stars are only visible in darkness  
Fear is ever-changing and evolving  
And I have been poisoned inside  
But I, I feel so alive_

 _Nobody can save me now  
The king is crowned  
It's do or die  
Nobody can save me now  
The only sound  
Is the battle cry  
Is the battle cry  
Is the battle cry  
Nobody can save me now  
It's do or die..._

 _Oh_

 _Nobody can save me now  
The king is crowned  
It's do or die_

 _Nobody can save me now  
The only sound  
Is the battle cry  
Is the battle cry  
Is the battle cry  
Nobody can save me now  
It's do or die..._

 _Just one more time before I go  
I'll let you know  
That all this time I've been afraid  
Wouldn't let it show  
Nobody can save me now, no  
Nobody can save me now" _

Upon hearing the tune, Sakumo had just enough time to look up before his eyes were blinded by a flash of light, he blinked several times to focus his eyes again and when they did, he was stunned, every single enemy that had been before them now lay dead on the ground.

Sakumo gazed around until he spotted Minato and then a little further was Sakura, her hands were clasped before her, her eyes were closed and tears were streaming down her cheeks, her pink hair was cut beyond repair and a giant snake summons lay curled on it's side breathing lightly.

Minato stood frozen, all of his wounds had been healed, and so he whipped around and stared at Murasakino, sure enough all of her life threatening wounds were gone as well, his jaw dropped in horror as he faced Sakura again just as she hit the ground.

"Sakura-chan" he gave the shout, Deidara flew down, and all of his teammates followed him over to the fallen pinkette's side, Murasakino slithered the few feet towards her summoner and eyed her with a great amount of fear.

Kushina felt tears rushing to her eyes "Is Kura-chan okay" she asked in a voice stricken with grief, she was already prepared to start crying if Sakura was truly dead, Minato pressed his finger to her neck and sat back with a sigh of relief.

"She's just unconscious" Minato stated calmly "Deidara-san can you carry her, we need to get off this field now" he sent the older blonde a pointed look, it was up to him to take charge for now until Sakura came around again.

Deidara gathered Sakura into his arms and leaped onto his clay again to take to the skies, he was extremely worried for the pinkette but it wouldn't do anyone any good if he kicked up a fuss, down below, Minato started barking out orders.

"Alright now that Sakura is out, we have to pick up our pace, Jinsoku stay with them at all times, Kosuru stick with me, we'll guard from the back" Minato ordered, he and Sakura's and Kushina's joint ninken hung back a ways before following after the five remaining people.

Forty minutes later, Deidara landed on the ground before them again, Sakura blinked awake just as they hit the ground, her head was pounding, apparently there were repercussions to using that jutsu while angry and upset.

Kushina was the first one to her sisters side "Kura-chan don't you ever do that again" she screamed in a shrill voice, before Sakura could react, the red head swung her hand out and slapped her clean across the cheek "Do You Have Any Idea How Scared I was" Kushina glared as tears pricked at the corner of her violet eyes.

"Sorry Kushina, but I did what I had to, I promised mom and dad that I wouldn't let anything happen to you or Hidan, or anyone" Sakura stated calmly, her cheek throbbed along with her head now, but Kushina's anger was completely justified in this moment.

Violet eyes wide, Kushina puffed up angrier than she had ever been in her life, she hadn't thought it possible for her to be truly angry with Sakura "THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD TRY TO KILL YOURSELF USING WHATEVER JUTSU YOU USED" Kushina shouted furious with her sister.

Sakura winced "Kushina, I knew what I was doing, that's not the first time I've ever used that ability, I promised to never tell you but I think you need to know now, remember that time in Uzushio, right before we moved to the Leaf Village" she questioned.

Kushina stopped mid rant as she tried to think back "Oh you mean when the ground was shaking and you made Hidan and me hide underneath his bed" she asked still slightly confused, she had no idea what Sakura was hinting at right now.

"Exactly, it was because Uzushio was under attack, how do you think we won, because I used that ability, though of course I didn't get caught by the enemy then, so you were none the wiser, the time for innocence is over Kushina" Sakura stated bluntly.

Flinching, Kushina's face drained of all color "We were nine Sakura" she whispered, she couldn't believe she had come close to losing her precious sister all those years ago, Sakura nodded before wrapping her arms around the red head.

"I did what I had to then just as I did to today, to protect, it's always been about protecting you Kushi-chan, you know" Sakura murmured softly running a comforting hand down Kushina's back and through her still long red hair.

Kushina let out a heart wrenching sob and clutched onto her sister "You're beautiful hair Kura-chan" she cried in the pinkette's ear before pulling away, Sakura was now scowling and Kushina couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

"Let me fix it for you" the red head offered, Sakura turned around and soon her now shoulder length hair was trimmed neatly, it was weird, but she'd be fine "It's not gonna be the same, I'm so use to seeing you with long hair" Kushina frowned running her fingers through the shortened pink hair.

Sakura groaned "Well there's this saying, hair grows back, body parts don't, I'd sacrifice my hair over a limb" she shrugged "Now we have a mission to complete" Sakura faced Sakumo again, his onyx eyes were glinting with curiosity.

"Right" Sakumo murmured, he was definitely going to speak to the Hokage about getting the pinkette transferred to his team and the red head placed on Jiraiya's, if that didn't happen, then he supposed he would just have to get over it.

A couple days later they met up with Jiraiya again and he burst out laughing at Sakura's hair, she sent him a scowl along with a glower before smiling mischievously "If you don't want to encounter another prank Jiraiya-sensei, then stop laughing" she smiled a sugary sweet smile at him that voiced all the promises of another humiliating encounter.

Jiraiya's jaw snapped closed at the threat and everyone shared a chuckle at his expense, "Duly noted Sakura-chan" he stated in a flat voice as they all moved as a whole to the destination that would complete the mission.

Six days after the start of the mission it ended swiftly as Sakumo delivered the information to the outpost, along the way back to the Leaf Village, they encountered Sasori's parents, Sakumo had started forward to kill them but Sakura stood in his way.

"I know these people Sakumo-sensei, they have a little boy" Sakura commented, if Sakumo so much as even moved an inch he would find himself knocked out courtesy of her fist, she didn't care if she'd get in trouble for it, Sasori's parents needed to survive.

Sakumo's eyes widened and he lowered his raised foot, before he gave into the pinkette's demands, he had one last thing to ask her "Do you not think that perhaps they are here to kill us" he questioned, Sakura creased her forehead in confusion.

At the accusation, Sasori's father stepped forward "I assure you we have no intention of harming any of you, actually we were on our own mission" he held out a scroll that held information "It was nice to see you again Sakura-san, Sasori has been asking to see you again" he smiled at the pinkette.

"Yes, always going on about the pretty girl that has a pretty smile, it's really cute" Sasori's mother laughed sweetly before patting Sakura on the head, with that the two of them disappeared in the distance and Sakura raised a brow at Sakumo.

"Fine" Sakumo grunted before speeding up, he was little put out, but he knew the pain of losing ones parents, he never wanted Kakashi to go through the same thing he had, had to go through at a young age of losing his parents.

Four days later, the group of nine plus the ninken finally returned to the Leaf Village, Jiraiya and Sakumo dismissed their students and then headed to the Hokage Tower, Deidara trailing after them in order to speak with Hiruzen about possibly being accepted in the Leaf Village as a shinobi.

"Come on Kushina, Hidan, Kosuru" Sakura sighed rubbing her face tiredly, she wanted to get the blow up with her parents over with, she was certain they were going to be pissed that she had cut her hair, but at least she had a plausible reason to give them.

Several minutes later, like Sakura expected when they got home, Yuna's eyes narrowed "What is the meaning of that" she hissed reaching forward and lightly tugging on her first born daughters shortened pink hair, Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Enemy caught hold of it, was the only way to get lose was to cut it" Sakura coughed out nervously, she hoped the woman wasn't terribly angry, Yuna released her hair with a sigh before ushering the three of them into the kitchen for dinner.

"I guess you couldn't help it, but when it grows out again, don't cut it again" Yuna sulked, it was weird, they were girls they shouldn't cut their hair, at least Sakura had kept her promise and returned with Kushina and Hidan completely unharmed.


	83. Twenty Six

A couple days later, Jun is awoken at exactly seven in the morning, with a grumble, he flips his covers and sheets back and stretching he heads to the front door, "Excuse me but Sakura Uzumaki is needed in the Hokage's office" was said by the anbu guard the minute the door was opened.

Jun blinked as his eyebrows shot to his hairline "Just give me a minute then I'll go wake her" he stated before shutting the door and moving down the halls of his home to his daughters room, Sakura was snoring softly when he slid the screen door open and Jun was loath to wake her.

"Sakura-chan wake up, you're needed in Lord Hokage's office" Jun nudged his daughter gently in the side and the pinkette shot straight out of bed looking around for a nonexistent enemy, apparently she was still a little on edge despite being at home.

Sakura put away her kunai when she spotted her father "Sorry Dad just a knee jerk reaction" she bit her lip before she remembered what he had said "Right, I'll just get dressed then" Sakura shooed the white haired man from her room and with a chuckle Jun shut the door behind him.

Hurriedly so as not to keep her friend waiting, Sakura tossed on her only clean dress that was a light purple, when she got home she definitely needed to wash her clothes and tidy up her room some, she refused to look like a slob.

Brushing out her shortened locks, Sakura finished in record time and headed to the front door "See you later Dad" she waved at Jun as she passed by the kitchen, he was within whipping up breakfast for everyone it was unusual but sometimes he did make breakfast or dinner when Yuna was busy.

The guard was still waiting for her "This way" he turned on his heel and led Sakura through the village to the Hokage's tower and by extension Hiruzen himself, "Lord Hokage is dealing with the defect from Stone" the man escorting her stated and Sakura nodded having already guessed that herself.

Deidara sighed in relief when Sakura entered the office and the door was shut and locked behind her "Thank kami, I wasn't sure if he had actually gone to get you yeah" he shuddered and attached himself to the pinkette.

Hiruzen peered at the two teens standing before his desk "So that's it then, Deidara-san was telling the truth about how you saved him not once but twice" he questioned taking a puff of his pipe before setting it down to start writing.

"That's right Lord Hokage, though saving is a bit of a stretch, it's more like I healed Deidara-san of injuries" Sakura smiled before tossing the older blonde an exasperated smile, Deidara turned his head and whistled innocently.

A small smile curved Hiruzen's lips upwards, he couldn't believe it, no matter how many times Sakura died and came back, she still remained that selfless little girl that would go above and beyond for those she considered truly worth it and clearly the blonde was worth it.

Then he wondered why Sakura had helped Deidara in the first place, by all means the blonde should have been considered her enemy, but the pinkette had healed him instead and befriended him just as she had with Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu along with those rain orphans.

"Well here you go Deidara this is you're official Leaf Village headband and your counted as one of the jonin" Hiruzen passed the headband and papers over to the blonde and soon he was escorted from the office leaving Sakura alone with Hiruzen.

Sakura waited patiently for Hiruzen to gather his thoughts, but when nothing came for several minutes she sighed "I'm guessing you want an explanation for why I befriended him correct" Sakura raised a pink brow at her old friend.

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe for a moment releasing smoke, Sakura waved her hands as it wafted her way "Yes, I would like to know, you've never mentioned him before" he finally asked, Sakura sent him a small smile before taking a deep breath.

"In the old time line he defected from his village, but that's when things got worse, Pein, who was actually Nagato but was using Yahiko's dead body, sent Sasori Akasuna, Itachi and a couple of others to gather Deidara into the Akatsuki, he killed himself in a desperate attempt to kill Sasuke" Sakura rushed out.

"Are you trying to save all you're future enemies" Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at Sakura, the pinkette nodded short hair flying about her head and that's when he finally noticed "You cut you're hair why" he inquired gently just in case she was a little sore about it.

At that Sakura scowled and twisted a lock of her short pink hair around her finger "An enemy grabbed hold of it, I cut it end of story" she snorted, it was basically how it went every single time an enemy caught hold of her hair, she usually ended up cutting it anyway.

"And as for you're first question, Yes, that way there are less S Ranked Rogue's roaming around in the world when I move from this life onto the next" she announced "Is that all Lord Hokage" Sakura asked kindly, Hiruzen nodded and she headed home.

Kushina and Hidan were awake by the time she made it back "Where were you Kura-chan, we've been waiting for ever" the red head puffed up her cheeks and Sakura laughed gently so as not to hurt the girls feelings just in case.

"Lord Hokage called me to his office to validate the truth of Deidara-san, he's a member of the Leaf Village now" Sakura explained taking her seat at the breakfast table, Hidan sat to her other side, so she was sandwiched between both teens.

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in alarm "Oh no I completely forgot about Deidara-san, is he okay, they didn't do anything to him during the night did they" Kushina asked in a panicky tone of voice, she completely missed Sakura's words about Deidara was a shinobi of the Leaf now.

Sakura shifted her eyes to the side and her emerald locked with Kushina's violet ones "Kushi-chan, calm down" she instructed, the red head took a deep breath "Now think back to what I just said" Sakura stated before waiting patiently.

"Oh" Kushina's cheeks flushed as she figured out that her sister had already told her that Deidara was fine "Sorry, it's just after all the trouble he went through to help us and I completely forget about him" she felt awful and ashamed of herself.

Inwardly rolling her eyes, Sakura reached over and patted Kushina's shoulder "It's alright Kushina, we all went through a lot on the mission, so don't beat yourself up over it so much" she flashed the red head a smile before digging into her breakfast.

When he was certain the two girls were finished with their conversation, Hidan struck up one of his own "Sakura, Kosuru needs a shave, she's looking a little shaggy these days" he pointed at the long black and white haired ninken.

Craning her neck around to peer at the canine, Sakura realized Hidan was right "Very well then, when I'm finished I'll take her to the Inuzuka's and have Kosuru shaved, her ears cleaned, teeth brushed, and her claws sharpened" she ticked off her fingers.

"Lucky you, we still have team training today, it's so uncool that you got the nicer sensei and we got the crazy one" Hidan grumbled, it was mostly poking fun on his part but he wanted to see how Sakura would react and what she would say.

"That's not a very nice thing to say about you're sensei Hidan, I personally thought Sakumo-sensei was very kind, sure he's tough on you, but that's only because he wants you to be the best you can be" Sakura quipped before polishing off her plate.

Kushina blinked rapidly as Sakura jumped from her chair and headed to the sink to wash her dishes, then the pinkette gave a whistle Kosuru padded to her side, then the two departed from the house after Sakura announced that she'd be going to visit her other friends while in town.

"Come on Hidan, we should head to the training grounds" Kushina finished off her own breakfast and together she and Hidan washed their dishes, once done they grabbed up their weapon of choice and soon they were on their way to the training grounds.

Sakumo was already there, but so was his wife along with their two year old son Kakashi, when his onyx eyes spotted the duo he waddled over to them "Ina-chan" Kakashi clapped his hands together in merriment and Kushina winced at the butchering of her name.

"Hello Kakashi-kun" the red head smiled before picking the little boy up once she had gotten permission the little boy squealed in joy and Kushina couldn't help but giggle "Aw you're such a cutie" she tickled his stomach getting more laughter.

While Kushina was busy with Kakashi, Hidan headed over to Sakumo "So what are today's goals Sakumo-sensei" he questioned, after his enlightening conversation with Sakura he was resolved to be a little nicer to his sensei.

Surprised, Sakumo faced his silver haired student "We are taking a break today from training since the three of you did so well on the mission, today I'm heading on a separate mission with my wife, and it's you're job to take care of Kakashi" he commented.

Hidan reeled back and his pink eyes flew to the little boy getting attention from Kushina "And how long are you and Lady Hatake going to be gone" he asked getting a little panicky, at his questioned Sakumo smirked and Hidan wanted to curse the fates.

"A couple of days, I've already gotten permission from Yuna and Jun, so Kakashi will be staying with you and Kushina at you're place" Sakumo stated before rising to his feet and wandering over to where Kushina still stood plucking Kakashi from her arms.

Sayo Hatake, Kakashi's mother a beautiful woman with white hair and onyx eyes practically glided across the field to her husband and child, "Kushina-chan, Hidan-san, we are trusting you with our child's life" she said in a kind voice.

Kushina gulped, "Understood Sayo-san" she nodded her head, she didn't think it would be to difficult to take care of Kakashi, especially since Sakura was so good with children and she was certain Kakashi would take straight to Sakura like a fish out of water.

"Good, we'll see you soon my little miracle" Sayo leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kakashi's forehead, a moment later she straightened from her bent position and with a wave to the two teens, she and Sakumo headed out to complete their mission.

When the two adults were gone, Hidan peered at the two year old boy "Now what do we do" he frowned in confusion, Kakashi clapped his hands together and gurgled "I think we should find Sakura" Hidan grimaced and Kushina agreed with him.

Across town at the Inuzuka Compound, Sakura and Kosuru had been let through the gates and the pair were currently on their way to the groomer "Ah here for another trim, what will it be today Uzumaki-san" he asked pulling out the clippers.

The pinkette opened her mouth "A trim, make sure her hair is considerably shortened, sharpen her nails, clean her teeth and clean her ears" Sakura ticked off her fingers before pulling out a wad of ryo and separating some "Here's the payment" she placed the money down.

"Always so good to us" the groomer sighed putting the money in the register "You going to visit Tsume-sama" he questioned, Sakura stopped in her tracks before nodding "I'll be done with in the hour" he called, Sakura gave him a wave and with that she was out the door of his shop.

Sakura trailed the path to the main house, a smile was spread across her lips at the thought of seeing the two girls again, Hana Inuzuka was just the cutest little girl she had ever seen and whenever she came over Hana latched onto her and stayed glued to her side the entire time.

Hana was only five and would be entering the academy next year, Sakura giggled softly and knocked on the door, it was quickly opened by Tsume's husband Sven "Come to visit Tsume and Hana again" he said knowingly and Sakura nodded in acquiesce.

"Hana's been asking for you lately" Sven made small talk with the pinkette as he led her through the halls of his home to the enclosed backyard, the minute Hana spotted Sakura she squealed loudly and rushed the pinkette clamping her hands around Sakura's leg.

And before Tsume could stop her precocious daughter "Saku-chan, I'm not happy with you, haven't been coming around often, need to come more often, angry" Hana scolded jumbling several sentences together and scrunching her nose up in irritation as she did so.

Sakura couldn't help herself, her body seized in laughter and she fell to the ground laughing like a hyena "Oh kami that was just so funny, I'm sorry Hana-chan, I promise to come visit more often" she giggled out pulling the little girl down to her level.

Hana squealed in joy as Sakura hefted her into her arms and lightly tossed her in the air "S'okay Saku-chan" she mumbled wrapping her arms around the older girls neck "Ma was about to take to find my companion want to come with me" Hana wrung her little hands nervously in fear of rejection.

Emerald locked with those of Tsume's onyx and the older woman nodded "I'd love to come Hana-chan" Sakura stood and helped the little girl to her feet, once properly standing, Hana raced to her mothers side and together the four of them headed to the kennels.

When Hana was led into the kennels to find her bonded companion Sven at her side Tsume chose to speak instead of wait in silence as usual "How's Kosuru" she questioned, Sakura lifted her head to meet her eyes before grinning.

"Very strong, I've trained her well, though today she's getting the groomers treatment, her hair was growing out and well everything else was needed to be done as well" Sakura responded flippantly twirling a lock of her hair around her finger and releasing a little sigh.

Tsume did a double take and let out a bark of laughter "Kami Sakura, talk about a bad hair cut" she snickered and Sakura's eye twitched in agitation "Did an enemy catch you by surprise" Tsume snorted and Sakura nodded before lowering her hand so that it was at her side again.

A tiny sigh escaped from between Sakura's lips before she pasted a clearly fake smile on her face, Hana and Sven came zooming from the kennels with triplet ninken on their heels "Do you see Saku-chan, I bonded with triplets" she jumped up and down joy on her tiny face.

"I see and with that I must be going" Sakura ruffled the little girls brown hair, Hana pouted "I'll be by soon" she pinched Hana's cheek gently before heading to the groomers to pick up Kosuru, who was looking much better than when she had left her.

"Okay you head on over to Kushina, I'm going to go visit a few people" Sakura commanded as they left the Inuzuka Compound Kosuru barked and then took off like a rocket heading in a random direction, 'K, let's see maybe I'll go visit Izuna first' Sakura thought decisively.

Decision in mind, Sakura turned on her heel and sped towards the Uchiha compound, she was careful not to run into Mikoto or Fugaku who they had all met since he was Mikoto's betrothed and finally she made it to the house Izuna had moved to once he had named someone else as clan head.

Izuna rose from his chair and slowly made his way to the door when someone knocked on it, "Sakura" he greeted surprised "It's been a long time my old friend" he gathered the young teen into his arms for their first hug in ages.

"May I come in Izuna" Sakura questioned looking around cautiously, if someone caught her visiting the old man that was her friend, she was bound to get in trouble where it definitely wasn't needed, Izuna nodded and he led her into his home.

"What brings you this way Sakura" Izuna coughed, he had been feeling ill lately, Sakura saw this and quickly called healing chakra to her hands and silently healed some of his aches, he relaxed into his chair with a content sigh.

Sakura smiled happily and perched herself on a chair closest to Izuna "I was in town thought I'd come visit you and everyone else before the war picked up and what not" she spoke softly, Izuna was getting on his years and it was only a matter of time before she lost him as well.

At the thought, her eyes dulled considerably in sadness, her heart ached, suddenly a wrinkly hand was placed on her cheek "Don't cry Sakura, we'll meet again" Izuna gave her a knowing smile as he roughly wiped away the pinkette's tears with his calloused thumb.

"Sorry Izuna, I know we will, but going through the loss is the hard part, I'm still not over Tobirama's death either, or Mito's or anyone's really" Sakura cried softly, being here in the Uchiha compound brought all those repressed feelings to the forefront of her mind and she couldn't stop the tears.

Izuna smiled sadly and pulled Sakura in for another hug, she came willingly and she curled into his chest just as she used to so long ago "All that matters is that we'll see you again, all of us Madara-ni, Hashirama, Tobirama, Mito-chan, Kagami-san" he listed off.

Unbidden a smile worked it's way onto her lips and though she was still saddened, Sakura was more than relieved, she didn't get to spend much time with anyone anymore because taking care of Kushina was a full time job.

"So how have you been" Sakura wiped her eyes dry before pulling away to sit in her chosen seat again, she had a long list of people to visit but Izuna, Kakuzu, Shikaku and Zetsu were at the top of her list seeing as they were her four oldest precious people.

Izuna coughed at that "As well as can be, I've caught a slight cold but they tell me it will be gone soon if I keep taking this medicine" he held up the herbal remedy and Sakura narrowed her eyes before taking it into her hands.

When she realized what it was she smiled "They are good for you Izuna" Sakura said calmly, Izuna sighed softly in relief before taking the bag back into his hands and setting it on the table "Would you like me to make you a cup" she asked gently.

"I haven't had a cup of tea made by you in ages, would you agree to make me brunch" Izuna smiled sheepishly, it had been way to long since he had, had Sakura's homemade anything and some food is what he was craving right now.

Sakura's eyes brightened and she jumped from her chair grabbed up the bag of herbs and headed to the small kitchen around the corner of the living room, first thing she did was pull out a tea pot and the kettle and fill it with water to start warming up.

Then, she moved around the kitchen gathering things she needed to make Izuna his requested meal, this was something she would always do for the man that had at first been her brother, then her father, Sakura grinned and chopped up the vegetables.

Ten minutes later the kettle whistled and Sakura pulled it from the heat and poured the water into the tea pot, arranging the tray neatly she grabbed a pinch of the herbs and settled it at the bottom of the tea cup and took the whole thing to where Izuna was still waiting.

"Here you go Izuna, I've sweetened it a little for you so that the herbs aren't to terribly bitter" Sakura sent him a knowing smile, men and their avoidance of taking care of themselves, then she headed back to the kitchen and finished up cooking.

Twenty minutes later she emerged from the kitchen yet again this time carrying another tray that held stir fried veggies and a bowl of tomato soup "All healthy, eat up Izuna, I must be on my way, I'm going to visit others" Sakura set the tray before Izuna and then disappeared from the house.

Izuna took a sip of the soup and sighed in content, Sakura really was to kind for her own good, she had a large heart, always had had a large heart, the pinkette had done anything and everything for them when they were children despite her initial reservations of being their younger sibling.

The next people Sakura went to visit were Shikaku, and luckily Kakuzu was there playing a game of shogi, Yoshino was no where in sight and that suited her just fine "I'm only visiting for a little while" she greeted and Shikaku nearly jumped out of his skin in fright.

He turned exasperated onyx eyes on the pinkette and snorted "You cut you're hair again, I bet your parents weren't very happy" he smiled knowingly, Sakura sent him a scowl, "Sorry, sorry" Shikaku teased before gesturing at the shogi board.

"I would love to" Sakura picked up on the subtle hinting and took Kakuzu's place, it had been awhile so she wasn't sure if her shogi skills had rusted, if she didn't win that was just fine by her all she wanted was to spend her day visiting her friends not worry about if she was going to lose at shogi.

Kakuzu watched Sakura closely hoping to finally pick up on some of her skills, it sucked that no matter how long he played the damn game he was still rotten at it as Shikaku pointed out on a constant daily basis whenever they got together.

"I'm sorry it's been a long while since I've visited but Kushina is quite the handful and if I don't keep an eye on her then she always finds a way to get in trouble" Sakura started rambling and Kakuzu blinked before chuckling lightly.

"S'alright Sakura, we know how busy you are trying to save the world and all, though one of these days you're going to have to start doing things for yourself, let others take the burden of rescuing others for a change" Kakuzu stated calmly.

Sakura took her eyes of the game for a second and looked at Kakuzu, he had grown into a fine man, silent sure, but at least he wasn't an enemy "Thank you Kakuzu, and someday but that won't be for a long while" she grinned before looking at the board again and spotting an opening took it.

Shikaku creased his forehead and sulked "How do you keep doing that" he huffed and ran a hand through his hair, it was ridiculous, he was supposed to be the number one shogi master in the village but whenever he came against Sakura, she always beat him no matter what he did.

"I'm just that good" Sakura boasted feeling good for once, especially after her cry session from earlier, thankfully though no trace of her tears were left, the last thing she wanted was for people to needlessly worry about her, she got enough of that from Kushina and Hidan and Minato.

His eye twitched but Shikaku smiled before patting Sakura on the head "Yes, and I'm glad you haven't let you're shogi skills rust" he teased just as the pinkette moved back and away from him, a mischievous look in her emerald eyes.

"Watch it Shikaku, the Uzumaki's are known for their mischievous and I have a whole arsenal of pranks waiting for someone" Sakura grinned, at the teasing threat, Shikaku eyed her warily before Kakuzu let out another chuckle.

"I remember the prank you played on Orochimaru" Kakuzu said in response to his chuckles, at that Shikaku started laughing, Sakura snickered along with the two men before pulling out the scroll she had sealed the album in.

When a book was shoved in his hands, Kakuzu looked at Sakura in confusion "Jiraiya also met the fate of being pranked" she snickered loudly and filled the pages of the album to the ones that showed Jiraiya covered in green goo, pink powder and old dog chow.

At the sight, Shikaku snorted and spewed his water everywhere, that started another round of laughter at his expense just as a blinding flash of light came, both men looked at Sakura and found her quickly stowing away a camera.

"That's totally going in the book, anyway see ya around" Sakura said hurriedly grabbing the album from Kakuzu sealing it into her scroll and taking off like a bat out of hell before Shikaku could even think about hunting her down and destroying the picture she had taken of him covered in water.

Shikaku cursed softly as Sakura escaped, "Nothing you can do about it now" Kakuzu said moving to take his spot at the shogi board again, the two had nothing better to do at the moment so they might as well continue playing their game.

Grinning, Sakura went to the other side of town to visit Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade who were having their annual team get together, of course since she was a child and was of different origins and since Sakura Toigatta was technically dead, she wasn't allowed to go to the meetings.

Like she thought, Tsunade had taken along her three year old daughter, Sasei Kato, "Sakura" the blue haired girl greeted in a garbled up way, she like all other children except for her, had yet to learn how to talk properly.

"Hello Sasei-chan, is you're mom around" Sakura hefted the bluenette into her arms upon the child's request, the place was crowded so it was difficult to see through the throngs of people, at the question, Sasei pointed at a table.

Once pointed in the right direction, Sakura still carrying Sasei headed through the crowd of people to the table and slipped into the booth, Orochimaru was the first to spot her "There you are Sasei, you're mother was about to go insane" he teased.

Tsunade huffed and pulled her daughter into her side "Don't you dare go wandering off again like that do you hear me young lady" she scolded, Sasei sulked "Now what brings you here Sakura-chan" Tsunade greeted the pinkette.

"Oh you know, just visiting" Sakura tapped her nail on the table and got a giggle from Sasei, the girl really was quite adorable, "Hello Jiraiya" she smiled innocently at the white haired man, Jiraiya smiled uneasily just as she whipped out a picture.

Orochimaru choked on his tongue, "How did you manage to capture that little sordid picture" he asked a moment later, he had this eerie feeling, Sakura smiled widely flashing the picture around, Sasei broke into giggles and Tsunade was barely hanging on, Jiraiya was sulking in remembrance.

"Played a game of shogi with him and then I showed him embarrassing pictures of Jiraiya covered in my special brand of prank" Sakura smiled sweetly before pulling out the album and there on full display for Orochimaru to see was himself, his cheeks turned red and he grimaced.

"Ah yes now I remember, you seem to have gotten quite the streak for playing pranks on people" he grumbled as she flipped through the album to come to the ones of Jiraiya, this time it was Jiraiya's turn to grumble and Orochimaru's to laugh.

Finally Sakura slid the picture of Shikaku into an empty sleeve and closed the album before anyone got the idea of trying to destroy it and sealed it within her scroll stowing it away again "I am an Uzumaki after all" she said pointedly.

After that the five of them had a good time before Sakura wandered off to find Zetsu, it didn't take long to find him, he was quietly trailing after Kushina and Hidan, in the red heads arms was a little boy and Sakura instantly recognized him as Kakashi.

"Her sensei said that the boy is to stay with you in you're house for a couple of days, Kushina and Hidan have been looking for you all day" Zetsu spoke up and Sakura nodded in understanding, it wasn't all that unusual.

"Thanks Zetsu-san" Sakura smiled before speeding up to catch her sister and Hidan, Kakashi spotted her first and he clapped his hands joyfully and began wriggling to get down "Hello Kakashi-kun" Sakura greeted, Kushina whipped around and blinked rapidly.

"Did you have to sneak up on us Kura-chan" Kushina sulked as Hidan gave a start and turned to face the pinkette as well, Kushina grunted a moment later when Kakashi raked his nails down her arm on accident, Sakura quickly healed the wound.

Once she was finished she finally answered the red head "Not exactly per say but it's a lot of fun" Sakura giggled before taking the squirming boy into her arms "Who's a little cutie" she tickled his tummy and Kakashi let out peels of laughter.

"Ura-chan" Kakashi butchered the pinkette's name, unlike when Kushina had cringed, Sakura smiled and gently pinched his cheeks rubbing her nose against his "Ura-chan, Ura-chan, Ura-chan" Kakashi chanted getting into the swing of saying his version of the pinkette's name.

"That's right Kakashi-kun" Sakura smiled sweetly as the little boy let out a yawn and stretched before closing his eyes to take a nap in her arms, Kushina's jaw dropped and she huffed softly "What's the matter Kushina" Sakura frowned.

Hidan chuckled lightly "We've been trying to get him to take a nap all afternoon ever since his parents had left, but along with that and looking for you it was quite difficult" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, though he was a little put out that Sakura was better with children than he or Kushina were.

Kushina cleared her throat "So Sakumo-sensei and Sayo-san have demanded that we take care of Kakashi for a couple of days please say you'll help us Kura-chan, you're clearly better at taking care of kids than we are" she pleaded and begged the pinkette.

Sakura acted like she was contemplating the request but really she already had her answer, she didn't think she'd be able to put down Kakashi at all, it was her sensei only in miniature form and he was just so damn cute it was painful to look at him but look she did.

"You don't have to say anymore Kushi-chan, I'll help" Sakura grinned rocking her arms gently lulling the silver haired boy further to sleep and began humming a tune for everyone to hear, like always whenever Sakura hummed or sang, everyone around her relaxed.

With a yawn of his own "Let's go back to the house, I'm tired all of a sudden" Hidan yawned out before leading the way back to the Uzumaki house, once inside they found Jun and Yuna had also gone on a mission so separating to their individual rooms, the three teens took a nap.

For the entire two days that Kakashi stayed with the Uzumaki's he stayed glued to Sakura's side, Kushina and Hidan were grateful because they only had to do the minimum of things to help out, like make his food if Sakura was busy or change his diaper.

"Thank you for watching our little boy" Sayo came by the morning of the third day to collect her son, Kushina held out her arms and Kakashi was pulled into those of his mothers, she also handed over Kakashi's things and with that the two were gone.

"I am ever so grateful that's over with" Kushina yawned heading back to her room to catch up on sleep, it had been difficult since Kakashi woke at all hours of the night crying for his mother or for some other reason.


	84. Twenty Seven

Mikoto was on a mission, she just had to find her four best friends, she couldn't go through with it without them by her side, today she was to get married to Fugaku and needless to say she was extremely worried that something would go wrong.

But since all of her friends were on different teams, she was worried that she might not be able to find them 'Please don't be out on a mission' Mikoto chanted in her head as she raced down the streets in her shinobi gear.

With a sigh of relief when she spotted Kushina and Minato standing together "Kushina-chan" Mikoto shouted the red head turned her way and a brilliant smile spread across her lips "I need you're help" she raced towards the duo.

Minato blinked "What's the matter Mikoto-chan, did something happen do you need us to beat Fugaku up for you" he teased, he was half serious though but he doubted Mikoto would appreciate him telling her that he was.

Mikoto shook her head long black hair flying about as she did so "No, today's the wedding would you please come along both of you, and do you know where Sakura and Hidan are" she rushed out with a grimace.

It had been two years since that mission so they were all seventeen now "Ah sorry Kura-chan is out of town, grumpy and his father called her to the cloud village" Kushina sulked, "But Hidan should be around here somewhere" she said a moment later to Mikoto's relief.

"Would you please go find him, I can't marry Fugaku without my friends there with me" Mikoto pleaded with her onyx eyes for both teens to not reject her request, Kushina immediately took off in the opposite direction to find Hidan.

"We would never refuse you anything Mikoto remember that" Minato pressed a reassuring hand to the teens shoulder and flashed her his signature sunshiny smile, Mikoto couldn't help but return it and relax at the sight of it.

"Thanks Minato" Mikoto sighed, relaxing against the tree, she hoped Kushina found Hidan because technically the wedding was set to start in three hours and she had yet to get ready for anything, she felt bad for sneaking out but she just had to have her friends at her wedding.

Across town "Hurry up slow poke, Mikoto-chan is counting on us to be there at her wedding" Kushina grunted tugging Hidan along by his wrist after her as they raced back to where she had left Minato and Mikoto behind, behind her Hidan grimaced.

"Wait what about Sakura, I just saw her a few minutes ago" Hidan dug his heels into the ground to stop Kushina from dragging him any further, Kushina whirled on him violet eyes wide "Yeah if you hurry you can catch her, she just went that way" he pointed and the red head whipped past him.

Hidan rolled his eyes and spread out his senses before continuing on in the direction Kushina had been previously dragging him, there he met Minato and Mikoto who looked like she was about to have a nervous break down right there in the park.

Kushina rushed passed civilians and shinobi alike concentration focused on that one particular chakra, finally her violet eyes spotted the very pink hair of her sister and inhaling a lungful of air "SAKURA-CHAN" she screeched and the pinkette cringed before turning to face the red head.

Lips pressed into a thin line, Sakura put a hand on her hip "Yes" she asked simply in a tone that implied that she was already extremely annoyed, Kushina smiled sheepishly as she got several strange looks from the crowd.

"Mikoto-chan wants us to come to her wedding" the red head stated before smiling in that way that had Sakura relenting to whatever it was she wanted, Sakura sighed and the corner of her lips tilted upwards before the pinkette nodded.

"You're lucky I was about to leave" Sakura teased before taking up Kushina's hand and together the two seventeen year old fraternal twin sisters body flickered to where the rest of their friends were waiting for them along with a now panicking Mikoto.

The minute the young teen spotted the two, the raven haired girl attached herself to both Sakura and Kushina "We need to _hurry_ " Mikoto stressed, her voice cracking on the last word, the two girls straightened before Sakura smiled.

With that the group of five friends hurried back to the Uchiha compound, thanks to Mikoto being with them they were let in, "Sakura-chan would you do me a humongous favor" the raven haired girl turned and with onyx eyes wide pleaded for the pinkette to relent to her request.

"Sure go for it Mikoto-chan, anything you want it is you're wedding day after all" Sakura smiled sweetly, she would do anything for her friends and they all knew it, Mikoto sighed in relief before taking a deep breath gathering her wits.

What came out was something Sakura had semi expected "Would you sing the song, the one who was supposed to do it chickened out cause Fugaku glared at her" Mikoto scowled before smiling sheepishly at one of her best female friends, Kushina was the other.

Sakura immediately nodded to the request before Mikoto turned to Kushina "Would you help me get ready in the dress, here's the song Sakura-chan" the raven haired teen handed the pinkette a song sheet before dragging Kushina who had nodded to her by the hand and off to the room reserved for her.

"Oh and would you two boys help Fugaku get ready that would be oh so wonderful" Mikoto flashed them a quick smile before she and Kushina disappeared around a corner, Minato and Hidan shared a look before heading off to find the 19 year old.

This left Sakura to her own devices and once she had memorized all the lyrics to the song Mikoto wanted her to sing, and having some experience with setting up a wedding she headed off to find someone that would give her something to do while everyone else set up.

Fugaku looked up when someone entered his dressing room and frowned deeply "Don't tell me she invited the lot of you" he said in an irritated tone of voice, when both slightly younger boys nodded, Fugaku let out a sigh of frustration "I'm fine you can leave" he waved his hands.

"No can do Fugaku-san, Mikoto-chan requested we help you get ready and that's exactly what we are going to do, and no amount of glaring is going to make us leave, see Mikoto is our best friend and we have to make sure you treat her the way she deserves to be treated" Minato grinned.

Getting angry that someone would dare question him, Fugaku opened his mouth but was cut off by a scythe in the face "Don't even, it's a protective thing, I hate to admit it but Sakura's protectiveness for other people has rubbed off on me as well" Hidan raised a silver brow and Fugaku leaned back.

"Fine then help me already" Fugaku scowled in resignation, Hidan nodded in acceptance and put away his scythe, he loved the damn thing, once it was safely stored in his personal scroll, he and Minato helped Fugaku by giving him pointers on certain things.

In Mikoto's dressing room "I don't think I'm ready" the raven haired teen was full on panicking now, Kushina followed her friend with her eyes carefully avoiding the flailing hands and staying out of the way of the teens frantic pacing.

It was wonder that Mikoto hadn't worried a hole in the floor with her pacing already, Kushina shook her head and grabbed the black haired girl in a soothing hug "Do you love him Mikoto-chan" she questioned and Mikoto tensed before pulling away.

"Well duh of course I love him why would you even ask that" Mikoto snapped angrily, Kushina blinked before smiling uneasily, Sakura was better at calming people down and she wished the pinkette had followed them now.

So in one last attempt of her own before she went to find Sakura, Kushina raised her hands "I didn't mean it like that Mikoto-chan, I was just asking you that because you said you weren't ready, if you love him, wouldn't that mean you can't stand to be away from him" she asked in a gentle tone.

At that Mikoto stopped her pacing again and faced the red head, onyx eyes wide in realization "You're right Kushina, I'm sorry for snapping at you" she frowned as she apologized to the red head, Kushina's face lit up before Mikoto found herself tightly wrapped in the red heads arms.

"S'okay Mikoto-chan that's all that matters" Kushina murmured running her hands through Mikoto's raven locks "Now let's get you in that wedding dress" she took charge and soon the raven haired teen was dressed for her big day.

Mikoto bit her lip "I need to talk to Sakura and you both, would you go find her" she asked, Kushina smiled before speeding through the door, closing it behind her swiftly so anyone passing by wouldn't catch a glimpse of the bride to be until it was time.

Kushina found the pinkette working her magic on the garden Mikoto had chosen as the place she wanted to get married stringing up ribbons from every surface "Kura-chan, Mikoto-chan wants to speak with me and you" Kushina called and Sakura turned her emerald eyes to lock with her violet.

"K, just give me a sec" Sakura jumped from the stool she had been standing on and ran through a set of hand signs "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu" she said softly creating a clone and giving it instructions to finish up.

A small giggle escaped from Kushina as she hooked her arm through Sakura's "Come on Kura-chan" she sighed before leading the pinkette through the halls to Mikoto's dressing room "Here you go Mikoto-chan" Kushina pushed Sakura into the room first and got a tiny glare.

Sakura didn't have much time to rebuke her sister for that little stunt she had just pulled as Mikoto pulled her up right into a crushing hug "I just wanted to say thank you both for being my friends, I probably wouldn't have the courage to go through this without either of you here" she cried softly.

Eyes misting Sakura returned the bone crushing hug and pulled Kushina in as well "Remember no matter what all of us are friends" she whispered before pulling away "And I believe it's time" Sakura grinned hearing the music starting up.

Mikoto panicked and rushed from the room both pink and red haired girls racing after her, once the black haired teen was in place, Kushina headed to the seats and Sakura took her spot on the little stage that had been set out for her.

Hidan and Minato slipped through the booths and found Kushina already sat waiting staring at Sakura who looked rather gorgeous in her simple outfit, none of them had expected to be invited to a wedding that day, so no one had dressed up.

"Is she really going to sing" Minato whispered to Kushina and the red head gave a jerk in surprise before nodding keeping her eyes focused on Sakura, "It's been awhile about a year, I hope to kami that what happened when she sang before doesn't happen again" he grimaced in remembrance.

At the reminder, Hidan cringed and focused his attention on the pinkette as well, they hadn't heard her sing since then so each of them were scared of the possible outcome, "Yeah" he murmured softly before glancing around.

Before each of them knew it, Mikoto had appeared and Sakura opened her mouth to begin singing, Kushina was tempted to jump up and take her sister's place but it was to late to do anything, so now they had to bare whatever consequences that would come with Sakura singing.

" _We pray for blessings, we pray for peace.  
Comfort for family, protection while we sleep.  
We pray for healing, for prosperity.  
We pray for Your mighty hand to ease our suffering.  
And all the while, You hear each spoken need.  
Yet love is way too much to give us lesser things._

 _'Cause what if your blessings come through rain drops.  
What if Your healing comes through tears.  
What if a thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know You're near.  
What if trials of this life are Your mercies in disguise._

 _We pray for wisdom, Your voice to hear.  
We cry in anger when we cannot feel You near.  
We doubt your goodness, we doubt your love.  
As if every promise from Your word is not enough.  
And all the while, You hear each desperate plea.  
And long that we'd have faith to believe._

 _'Cause what if your blessings come through rain drops.  
What if Your healing comes through tears.  
What if a thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know You're near.  
What if trials of this life are Your mercies in disguise._

 _When friends betray us.  
When darkness seems to win.  
We know that pain reminds this heart.  
That this is not,  
This is not our home.  
It's not our home._

 _'Cause what if your blessings come through rain drops.  
What if Your healing comes through tears.  
What if a thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know You're near._

 _What if my greatest disappointments or the aching of this life.  
Is the revealing of a greater thirst this world can't satisfy.  
What if trials of this life.  
The rain, the storms, the hardest nights.  
Are your mercies in disguise."_

It was a slow song and Sakura finished just as Mikoto came to stand by Fugaku, she moved to sit next to her sister with a smile, unknown to her that by singing she had just reminded half of the Uchiha clan of her true existence since most of them still remembered.

Though Sakura wouldn't be approached because not a one of them wanted to see the pinkette punished for trying to save the lot of them, "Wow Kura-chan, I thought for sure that freaky ability of yours was going to come out" Kushina whistled and Sakura's eye twitched.

'Not my fault the damn kami gave that ability to me' she sulked inwardly before pasting a bright smile on her lips "Don't worry Kushi-chan, I wouldn't intentionally try to hurt my loved ones" Sakura gritted out but Kushina failed to recognize her sister's anger.

Soon enough Mikoto was officially married to Fugaku and together they addressed their family before Mikoto headed over to her group of friends and he went to his, "Thank you very much Sakura-chan, I knew that song would be given justice in you're hands" she pulled the pinkette into a grateful hug.

Sakura let go of the anger she felt and returned the bone crushing hug Mikoto was giving her "Nonsense Mikoto-chan, I love to sing and I'd do it a thousand times over if it was for all of you" she reminded easily and got sheepish smiles all around.

A couple days after Mikoto's wedding, Sakura set out into the world with assurances to her family and friends that she'd be fine and headed to the Cloud Village, it was a long lonely week and when she arrived Sakura was greeted by a very peculiar boy.

"Fool ya, fool" he spewed and Sakura blinked before her eyes widened in realization "I'm the rapping Killer Bee" Bee introduced himself doing a little jig right there on the street, then out of nowhere Ay came flying around the corner and smacked Bee right over the head.

"How many times do I have to tell ya you damn brat don't go wandering off by yerself" Ay snarled grabbing the boy by the face and squeezing with one hand, Sakura pressed her lips together, raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip waiting for Ay to realize she was even standing there.

Feeling eyes boring into the back of his head Ay whipped around to growl and stopped in surprise "Sakura" he grimaced realizing how he must have looked to his first true friend, the pinkette didn't look very impressed with him at the moment.

"Ay" Sakura greeted blandly before her body seized in laughter "Kami it's been awhile" she gave the dark skinned man a brief friendly side hug all while laughing Ay smirked as her laughter got to even him and Bee just stood there staring at them like the both of them were crazy as all hell.

"What brings you all the way to the Cloud Village and did you bring that red head" Ay questioned as he looked around trying to figure out where said girl was hiding in the case she tried to sneak up on him, Kushina was like that and he never knew when he might meet the wrong end of one of her pranks.

Sakura rolled her eyes "You and you're father called me here remember and Kushina stayed home with everyone else, besides if Kushina had come then so would Hidan and I couldn't handle both of them for an undetermined amount of time alone" she shuddered those two were menaces together.

At the reminder Ay sighed "I need to talk to you alone, Bee go back home" he ordered his little brother, Bee tossed him a frown and trudged back through the streets leaving Sakura and Ay standing in the middle of the gates together staring each other down.

Before Sakura could ask what was wrong, Ay held up his hand "Not here, take a walk with me out there" he gestured discretely to the forest outside the village, the pinkette nodded and together they headed from the village to the forest.

Once they were a couple miles in "What's going on Ay and I want to know right now" Sakura could take the silence no longer and came to a screeching halt, she wanted to find out the answers to her questions and by the kami she was going to find them out right then and there.

"The last time you're parents were here on business they let slip to my father that you and Kushina were hosts to each half of the nine tailed fox, we happen to have a tailed beast as well and Bee is the new candidate when my cousin dies" Ay blurted out before grimacing.

It was quiet for a few minutes before "And you want me to show Bee how to adjust to life as a tailed beast when it happens right, when will he be getting the beast" Sakura questioned feeling pretty stupid at the moment, how could she have forgotten about Bee and him being the eight tailed beast host.

Ay frowned feeling uneasy about the whole thing, "Yes, that is if you don't mind, you'll be here for a couple of months" he announced softly before looking to his feet, he truly cared for Sakura as his friend and he didn't want to upset her anymore than anyone else did.

Sakura took a deep breath "Alright but I have one condition Ay" she held up her hand to stave off his questions "When the both of you get older allow Bee to have some freedom don't keep him cooped up in the village, it will just make him want to run away" Sakura stated bluntly.

Blinking at the request and engraving it in his memory, Ay nodded "Anything" he gave Sakura a small smile as they headed back to the village "And in a couple of days" Ay said a moment later in answer to the pinkette's earlier question as to when Bee would be getting the tailed beast.

"Also there's one other thing, would you like to train at the waterfall of truth, that way you can harness you're beasts power to the max" he suddenly questioned and Sakura sent him a look eyes wide and jaw dropped in complete and utter surprise.

Before she could answer Kurama appeared from within ***Kit the idea has merit and you won't have to fight me since we're already just great friends*** he let out a bark of laughter at the last two words before fading leaving Sakura alone to accept Ay's request.

Sakura cleared her throat "I would love to Ay, plus I have a feeling that power is going to be needed in the distant future" she said mysteriously, this time it was Ay who sent Sakura a strange look but ultimately he shrugged it off, the pinkette was just that way sometimes.

Two days later, Bee had Gyuki sealed within his body and officially became the host to a tailed beast, of course the boy didn't let that affect him, oh no instead he went around terrorizing everyone with his god awful raps, the one person he couldn't annoy was Sakura since she was use to his antics from the future.

Soon enough the three of them, Ay, Sakura and Bee were loaded up in a boat and taken to the island that held the waterfall of truth so that both Sakura and Be could train to harness the power of their tailed beasts and utilize that power for the war.

When Sakura arrived on turtle island, her emerald eyes went wide, it was a jungle paradise on the back of a moving turtle and there were tons of animals all of them much larger than an average animal 'I can't believe Naruto actually got to train here' the thought slipped into her head before she could stop it.

"This is cool yo" Bee said jarring Sakura straight out her deep thoughts, she sent the white haired boy a smile and ruffled his hair, he let her, then Bee frowned "But what are we doing here bro" he looked to Ay and the one who was dubbed as his brother grimaced.

"Well Bee you're going to train here to harness the power you now wield, alongside Sakura" Ay coughed out before gesturing at Sakura, she was the only one who could keep Bee calm in the case he threw a tantrum since none of them had actually told him what was going to happen while here.

Sakura seeing the expected blow up quickly acted by pulling Bee into her chest and squeezing tightly "Don't worry Bee, I'm here as well so you aren't alone in this" she whispered soothingly before she began humming it always seemed to calm him and Gyuki down.

Like the many times before when she had done the same exact thing she was doing now, Bee relaxed completely in her hold and Ay grumbled softly in annoyance, he wished he could do the same thing but that was next to impossible Bee liked Sakura a lot.

"Now if we could move along the waterfall is this way" Ay shook off his jealousy and led the duo through the thick jungle to a small bungalow, and beyond that to the very waterfall that hid the training grounds for tailed beast hosts.

As they walked Bee stayed glued to Sakura's side and it was only her that could feel the small trembles the boy was creating, her eyes became downcast but she knew in the end Gyuki would become a great friend for Bee and that was the only thing that gave her hope in all this madness.

Once the three of them were stood before the waterfall, Sakura swallowed thickly, she couldn't believe that she was going to get the same chance that Naruto had it was so surreal "Well Bee" Sakura smiled as brightly as she could and flashed it at the small boy "Good luck to each of us" she stated.

Two weeks later after having successfully beaten their tailed beasts, though Sakura didn't have to do any effort on her part they were still deep in training on how to use the tailed beast bomb, it was proving difficult even for Sakura.

Bee on the other hand was doing marvelously, for that Sakura was thankful because she knew that several years down the road that Gyuki would become a sort of confidant to Bee, if not she was going to strangle the damn ox/octopus beast.

Raising a hand, Sakura swiped the sweat from her forehead and concentrated on forming the ball of chakra needed to complete the jutsu, it started forming like usual but that's where it went wrong, the jutsu would stall and she would have to start over again.

She suspected with a hint of amusement that Kurama was messing with her, but Sakura knew that if she were to ask the giant red fox would deny it all together, in the end it was better for her that she just try to work through the foxes attempts at playing a prank on her.

Within her conscious Kurama opened one red eye and rumbled out a chuckle as he caught the last stray thought from his container, he figured he had played about enough and released all control back to Sakura startling her when the chakra formed and she accidentally shot off a bomb shocking Bee.

'Damn fox' Sakura huffed at him, but Kurama ignored the angry words instead closed his eyes and settled in for a long nap, the pinkette would do fine without him for a while, rolling her eyes Sakura ran a hand through her still shortened hair and grumbled to herself.

Bee sent his friend a worried look before literally attaching himself to Sakura's side "Pinky , everything okay yo" he rapped softly, Sakura sent him a soft look before ruffling his hair again, he didn't mind it in the least, he got a lot of attention from Sakura.

"That's sweet of you to worry Bee, but I'm good, my fox companion was playing a prank on me, I'm afraid the Uzumaki mischievous has rubbed off on him big time" Sakura snickered poking fun at the sleeping fox and Bee let out a snicker of his own.

Satisfied that Sakura was truly okay and that there really was no need to worry, Bee got back to work on training himself and finally after a month and a half the two of them were ready to go home having completed and mastered their tailed beasts powers.

Once back in the Cloud Village, Sakura stalled at the gates as Ay sent Bee home with more affection than she had thought the man capable, "So you have to leave then, when will you be back because I'm certain Bee will kick up a fuss if you don't come around" Ay said dryly in amusement.

A snort and then "Did you just crack a joke" Sakura snickered before sobering up before Ay got all pissy that she was poking fun at him "And yes, I promised them I'd be gone for a couple of months, and probably once every three months I'll be round" she answered his questions.

Ay gave the pinkette a small smile before giving her a side hug of friendship, four more years and the both of them would be free from the god awful marriage contract and they would be free to find a partner they are both more suited to.

"See ya in a few months then" Ay waved and Sakura turned on her heel with a quick smile and disappeared off into the distance, he hoped she found someone to love because Sakura deserved it after everything she had been through because of him and his father.

A week later, Sakura entered the gates of the Leaf Village and signed in, she was happy to be home, it was as she started forward to head to her house and take a long needed nap that she ran into a little four year old boy and he hit the ground and started crying.

With a grimace as people started looking at her, Sakura leaned down and plucked the boy from the ground and brushed his clothes off, tears slowing to a stop, he looked at her "Pwetty" he gave her a toothy smile and Sakura couldn't help but squeal at his adorableness.

"Yes, and you are very handsome" Sakura grinned pulling the tiny boy into a hug, she had a feeling she knew who he was and sure enough her suspicions were correct because without skipping another beat the boy moved out of her arms and jerked a thumb at himself.

"Bito Uchiwa" he introduced and Sakura ruffled his hair, though he really butchered his own name, the pinkette had understood the boy who was stood before her was Obito Uchiha and she was determined to save him no matter what, Obito deserved to live his life with Rin Nohara.

Just then Minato, Kushina, Hidan and Mikoto came flying around a corner and all of them stopped and sighed in relief "Thank you for finding him Sakura" Mikoto leaped forward and dragged Obito up and into her arms "Naughty boy wandering off by yourself, you're grandmother would kill me if I didn't return you when it was time" she scolded.

"Ah babysitting is always a fun job" Sakura sighed in content, it would only be a matter of time before each of the new generation of shinobi grew up to become legends in their own rights "So what are you three doing with Mikoto-chan" she questioned suddenly.

At that Kushina crossed her arms and sulked and Sakura narrowed her eyes in concern "I'm leaving for two years to become a toad sage on mount myoboku" Minato opened his mouth before Kushina could say anything, the red head pouted even further and Sakura smiled in some sympathy.

"Well I wish you good luck Minato" Sakura gave the blonde a quick hug, before ruffling Obito's hair again, "Come on Kushi-chan, Hidan, let's go home" she looped her arms through theirs and dragged them towards the center of town without a single backwards glance.


	85. Twenty Eight

She was leaving again by herself, Kushina was not happy, why did Sakura always go off on her own, why couldn't she ask someone to go with her, "Would you at least stay until Minato comes back, he said he would be back sometime today" the red head pleaded with her pink haired sister.

Sakura smiled "Sure Kushina, I have some time before I'm due in Hidden Sand" she stated adjusting her pack on her back more comfortably it was filled to the brim with things needed for her long trip through each of the lands, to each village that housed friends of hers.

Like always Kushina's whole face lit up in excitement, she truly loved Minato "Thank you Sakura" the red head pulled her sister in for a bone crushing hug that Sakura returned with equal force before the both of them waved to their parents and headed out the door.

Along the way to the gates where Minato would be meeting them at, they passed by six year old Kakashi who was on his way to the academy "Sakura-chan" he latched onto the pinkette with a smile, though it was hidden behind that mask.

"Hello Kakashi-kun" Sakura leaned down and nosed the little boy, he laughed before letting go to greet Kushina once he was finished getting some affection from both sisters Kakashi gave them a wave and continued on his original path to the academy.

Kushina giggled softly "He really is adorable, he's got all his mothers sweetness and none of the craziness from his father" she shuddered, Sakumo had been awful in their younger days but as Kakashi grew the man that was her sensei calmed down and became nicer.

"You are bad Kushina-chan, Sakumo isn't crazy, he's just a little rough around the edges, much like Minato" Sakura teased and from her face all the way down to her toes Kushina blushed so red that she looked like the tomato she was nicknamed as in their younger years.

Scowling at her sister, Kushina turned away from Sakura in doing so she completely missed Minato, but Sakura didn't and she knew what was coming as the blue eyed blonde came through the gates bearing a bouquet of all different kinds of flowers.

Minato glanced at his longtime friend silently pleading with her not to say anything, because he figured judging by the look on Sakura's face she knew what it was he was about to do, thankfully she just sent him a reassuring smile and went to sit on a bench leaving him alone with Kushina.

Mostly alone now, Minato cleared his throat, Kushina whipped around so fast it nearly knocked him over "Minato-kun you're home when did you get back I'm sorry" she winced as her mouth ran away from her and she babbled like a child.

A sappy look appeared on his face and he sighed "I missed that" he blurted out before his cheeks darkened in embarrassment, Minato pressed his lips together upon seeing the angry look on Kushina's face and he hurriedly tried to fix his mistake.

Before Kushina could snap a bunch of flowers were shoved in her face "Oh wow these are all so pretty did you get them from the toad mountain" she asked as her eyes lit up in wonder at seeing all the different sizes and colors.

"Yeah, I thought you would like them, listen Kushina there's something I want to talk to you about" Minato cleared his throat and fidgeted nervously, once her violet eyes were locked with his he sent her his signature sunshiny smile.

Lowering the flowers to her side, Kushina sent Minato a worried look "What is it Minato did something happen, did you meet a girl on the mountain" she rambled before slapping her hand over her mouth, before she could stop them tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

Seeing the upset in those lovely violet eyes, Minato reached forward and pulled Kushina in for a hug "No such thing, I was actually wondering Kushina-chan if you would be opposed to becoming my girlfriend" he said mustering up as much courage as he could to get out all the words needed.

Stunned, Kushina could do little more than just stare into those ocean blue eyes, she had never expected that Minato had returned her feelings, for if she had then she would have asked him out a long time ago but now was just as good a time as any it seemed.

Furtively, Minato glanced back at Sakura a worried look in his blue eyes, he hadn't thought Kushina would be shocked speechless like she currently was by his out of the blue question, "Kushina-chan" he prodded gently jarring the red head from her internal thoughts.

Embarrassed that she had taken so long to sort out her thoughts, Kushina blushed bright red again before stuttering out the one word that made nearly all of Minato's dreams come true "Yes" she squeaked in a high pitched voice before her lips were taken by Minato's.

Sakura relaxed on the bench and sighed in relief, finally everything was coming together as it should, now all that was left was to save Sakumo, Obito, Kakashi and Rin from their fates and then she could go home to her own time line.

She didn't have much time to delve to deep in her thoughts as Kushina dragging Minato by the hand flew over to her "Guess what Kura-chan" the red head was extremely excited and it showed on her face and in her beautiful violet eyes.

Instead of dragging this out any longer seeing as she really needed to get going "What is it Kushina" Sakura questioned already knowing but not wanting to spoil her sister's happiness for even a second, the red head deserved all the happiness in the world in her eyes anyway.

"Minato just asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes" Kushina shrieked and got a chuckle from said blonde and a bright smile from the pinkette "You were right Kura-chan, when you said I'd be happy in the Leaf Village someday down the road" she pulled Sakura into a tight bone crushing hug.

Sakura returned the hug full force "Of course I was right, when have I ever been wrong" she teased sending both teens a look as they turned red in embarrassment, both were remembering things she had told them over the years about how she knew someday the both of them would end up together.

Chuckling softly "Right how could we forget, it's like you are a matchmaker" Minato got out before he got slapped on the back by the pinkette thankfully she didn't add any strength behind it "I'm really glad I met the both of you though" he flashed his bright smile all around.

"I wouldn't say matchmaker more like I know you'll treat my sister better than any of these idiots around town" Sakura snorted to cover up the truth "And on that note I must be off, I've stalled long enough see you when I get home Kushina-chan" she waved and with that left through the gates.

Minato and Kushina wrapped in each others arms watched her go before "Do you ever wonder that Sakura is different than the average girl" Minato questioned with a small frown and got a wide eyed look of understanding from Kushina.

"Mom says Sakura is an old soul but I don't think that's all there is to it, have you seen the people she hangs out with like that Kakuzu fellow whenever she's in the market he's always hanging around carrying her things" Kushina shivered, the guy was just plain creepy but Sakura had a way to ignore that about other people.

"And lets not forget how does she even know Shikaku Nara and his wife Yoshino, she says they met in town and when Lord Nara found out she played shogi well it just ended up like that" Minato continued on as suspicions were firmly planted in place.

Then Kushina guessed a loud "You don't think she's actually a kami sent to earth to make sure the world runs smoothly do you" she sent a look to her blonde companion "I've heard Nagato teasingly refer to her as Sakura-megami so maybe it's true" Kushina murmured voice going soft.

"That's you're cousin that lives in the Hidden Rain Village right" Minato asked just to be sure and Kushina nodded "Perhaps" he rubbed his chin "Maybe we'll confront her when she comes back from this trip of hers" Minato nodded decisively.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea" Kushina said though fear swelled within her heart, she hoped to kami that she wasn't going to lose the one person that had been by her side since day one, always there to protect her and shelter her from harm.

Minato frowned deeply "Don't worry Kushina-chan, Sakura promised to always be by you're side no matter what didn't she" he paused and got a nod "Then I don't think she would ever leave you" he smiled reassuringly and the red head relaxed in his arms.

"Now instead of worrying any further, let's go on our first official date and then go around telling people that we are together as a couple starting with you're parents" Minato grinned getting pumped to spread the news to their friends that they were an official couple.

At the suggestion Kushina practically hopped forward skipping merrily along as they walked back to her house to give Jun and Yuna the news that she had a boyfriend now and then onward to brag to all of the people who had cruelly teased her.

Outside the village, Sakura summoned Murasakino "Hello Sakura" the female snake greeted before lowering her head for the pinkette to climb on "Where to" Murasakino waited for her orders, Sakura rubbed her scales for a moment before speaking.

"To the Hidden Sand Village, I've got a few people to visit there" Sakura murmured leaning back on her hands with a tired yawn, Kushina had gotten her up at the crack of dawn that morning "Gonna take a nap wake me when we get there" she yawned again before leaning back and falling asleep.

Though the pinkette couldn't see it as she was now asleep, Murasakino's green eyes softened with fondness for her contractor, the snake was glad that she had another chance to battle with Sakura and take her wherever the girl wished to go.

A few hours later, Sakura woke up when she felt Murasakino pull to a screeching stop, "Sakura-chan" Deidara climbed atop the snakes head worried about his pink haired friend, the pinkette sat up and looked into fearful blue eyes.

"Deidara-san what are you doing out this way" Sakura yawned before smiling sheepishly, the blonde frowned at her and then she remembered "Oh that's right you must be on you're way home for you're recent mission Lord Hokage told me about" she said.

"Yeah, but never mind about me what are you doing out this way" Deidara settled himself next to Sakura so they could talk for a bit, he rarely got to nowadays because he was always off on some mission or another and was to busy to talk to the few friends he had in the Leaf Village.

Despite living there for four years, Deidara still struggled and was called awful names by the villagers for mostly being an outsider, though whenever Sakura was with him they remained silent and for that Deidara would always be grateful for.

Smiling and pulling the blonde into a side hug "Going to visit some friends that I made in each of the villages" Sakura said "They've been bugging me to come visit anyway so I figured why not, I got a couple months off vacation for it" she shrugged.

"I swear Sakura-chan you're like the only person I know that doesn't fear leaving the village in the middle of war" Deidara leveled a flat stare at the pinkette before cracking up laughing, he knew why it was because Sakura was insanely strong and enemy barely messed with her.

Sakura giggled softly and gave the blonde another hug "I really must get going, see you in a couple of months Deidara-san" she waved as he jumped from Murasakino's head and sped off into the distance with a wave of his own "Okay Murasakino onward" she grinned feeling much more awake now.

A couple days later since riding on the back of a giant snake shortened the amount of traveling time, Sakura arrived at the gates of the Hidden Sand Village and there to greet her was Sasori "Sakura-chan it's nice to see you again" he sulked at the pinkette.

"Impatient as ever" Sakura giggled ruffling the boys red hair "Sorry but I had some things to do before I could come visit" she apologized as he led her through the village to the Kazekage's office, Tetsu was still the leader of the sand village.

Tetsu's brown eyes widened as he realized just who it was that had entered his office "Uzumaki-san so we meet again after all these years" he greeted before looking to the red head and dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

"It's only been six years since I've been here" Sakura smiled kindly and sat down "Sasori kept writing to me asking me to visit and I decided to appease him for the time being" she shrugged by way of explanation so that Tetsu didn't have to ask the question he probably wanted to know.

Brown eyes hardening "How is that you've managed to befriend some of my shinobi, we are a lot hard pressed for friendship and yet with you it comes easily" Tetsu remarked offhandedly and Sakura flashed him a knowing smile.

"What can I say, I'm a girl blessed by the kami" Sakura stated with a clearly fake smile that Tetsu caught onto quite quickly and he knew that if he asked anymore questions she was going to get angry though he doubted she would do anything to drastic such as try to kill him.

Running a hand through his dark brown hair Tetsu sighed "One week that's all I'm allowing you in my village, technically even though you're village is a neighbor to mine, we aren't allies" he stated before sending Sakura from his office without much more conversation.

Outside the door, Sasori latched onto the pinkette he had been writing to for years "Come stay with me and my parents, I'm sure they'd love to see you again and Granny Chiyo and Grandpa Ebizo" he babbled as they walked through the village to his home.

"Alright Sasori-kun" Sakura said in agreement allowing Sasori to hang onto her as much as he wanted, it had been hard at first but once she had gotten to know the true Sasori, she came to adore him just as much as the other children she had met so far.

Brown eyes shining with adoration for the pinkette he was currently attached to, Sasori led Sakura to his house where they met his parents ready to head out on a mission "Oh Sakura-san, how nice to see you again" the father nodded politely while Sasori's mother pulled the teen into a brief hug.

"Mother, Father, can Sakura-chan stay here please" Sasori begged with a pout, he didn't want to be parted from the pinkette, he really, really liked her, she was like a big sister to him though Sasori knew she wasn't even related to him that's how he felt.

His mother smiled kindly before nodding "Of course that is if Sakura-san doesn't mind watching you for the week while we are out on a mission, you're grandmother and grandfather will be here as well" she glanced at Sakura and the pinkette nodded sneakily.

"That's that then see you in a week Sasori" his father gave Sakura a little wave and then together, he and his wife left, they knew Sasori would be in more than capable hands while they were gone, Sakura wouldn't let a single person touch their son.

The minute they were gone "Will you train me Sakura-chan, I have horrible chakra control and I want to be a great puppeteer like Granny Chiyo" spewed from Sasori and Sakura looked down at him face tight though this time it was with laughter instead of fear.

"Anything you want Sasori-kun and it's yours" Sakura bent to his level and pressed a kiss to his forehead, his cheeks turned a startling red but the smile that lit up his entire face told the pinkette everything she needed to know.

Embarrassed that pretty girl had just kissed his forehead, Sasori looked to his feet, Sakura always treated him kindly, he didn't know why just that she did, but he knew that if anyone ever tried to harm the pinkette he would be one of the first ones to come to her rescue no matter how far away he was.

Though he was all ready to charge off to the training grounds, Sakura grabbed him in her arms to prevent him from leaving "Aren't you forgetting someone Sasori-kun" she grinned teasingly before pointing at the two elders slowly making their way towards them.

His cheeks flared for the second time in the span of five minutes "Oops sorry Sakura-chan, Granny Chiyo, Grandfather Ebizo hurry" Sasori called becoming impatient when they took to long to get over to him and Sakura.

"Impatient brat" Chiyo snapped smacking Sasori lightly on the back of the head, he just smiled ever more wider, "Uzumaki what brings you here, I'm surprised Tetsu even let you in the village" she chortled, but Sakura remained unfazed by her antics.

"Sasori-kun actually and I have a week to visit" Sakura said calmly, she was use to Chiyo so it wasn't much of a surprise that the old woman had a insult streak a mile wide "And his parents graciously offered to let me stay in their home while they were on a mission" she added mischievously.

At the random comment Chiyo's eyes widened and she scowled, but Sakura didn't so much as twitch in fear that made her sulk instead, very few people could handle her and none of them lived outside the village except until now and her name was Sakura Uzumaki.

"Brats, all of you are brats" Chiyo dubbed before stalking forward, but when she realized no one else was following her she turned around "Well what are you waiting for get the hell in here" she shrilled, Sasori collapsed in a fit of laughter, he had never seen his grandmother so flustered before.

"Actually Lady Chiyo, Sasori-kun has requested I teach him a few of my tricks so he and I will be going to the training grounds" Sakura smiled impishly, oh how she enjoyed riling the woman up, it was one of the best feelings in the world.

Eye twitching in agitation, Chiyo threw her hands up in the air "Go on then, you two don't need me" she huffed and then stormed inside the small home, Ebizo blinked before following after his sister giving the two youngsters a wave.

Snickering softly, Sakura gestured for Sasori to lead the way to the training grounds and he did so without much more prompt "I've never seen Granny so flustered before" Sasori laughed softly as they walked in the general direction of the training grounds.

"Ah well you've just got to know how to ruffle someones feathers, it comes easy for me but for other people they have to practice the skill a lot" Sakura grinned emerald eyes glittering in amusement "If you'd like I could teach you how to pull a few pranks on you're granny" she whispered.

Quickly so that no one caught onto their private conversation, Sasori nodded his little head eager to learn all he could from the pinkette "Absolutely" he grinned matching Sakura's mischievous smile with one of his own, he had just known today would be a good day and he had been right.

"But first a little chakra control training" Sakura sobered up before pulling out the scroll Chiyo had given her six years ago, she used it from time to time but mainly it stayed in storage "To have perfect chakra control it takes a lot of practice from those who don't" she unsealed the puppet.

Attaching chakra strings and making them invisible was easy and to Sasori's awe, Sakura worked the old puppet to perfection "Wow Sakura-chan, how long did it take you to learn how to use a puppet so well" he semi sulked but most of it was eagerness to learn the same thing.

"Well Sasori-kun, I practiced though I have perfect chakra control, it's not easy for everyone to learn how to use a puppet, though our first lesson will be to establish how much chakra control you have" Sakura stored her puppet away before forming to rocks with her chakra for them to sit on.

Not wanting to waste any time, Sasori sat down and waited rather impatiently as Sakura began explaining to him the mechanics of chakra control and what he would need to do to improve enough to efficiently wield his puppets.

Once Sakura had finished with her impromptu lesson, she stood and pulled out two kunai and handed one to Sasori "Alright Sasori-kun it's time to see just how much control you actually have over you're chakra, so do as I do" she ordered gently before focusing chakra into her finger and attaching the chakra string to the end of her kunai.

Sasori watched closely before doing the same thing, except he struggled until finally he had focused enough to make a flickering chakra string, it didn't stay attached long but it was enough for Sakura to see where the major problem lay.

"How much have you practiced with you're chakra" Sakura questioned startling Sasori from his deep concentration, he looked down at his feet with downcast eyes and the pinkette knew "Ah there lies the problem you haven't worked you're chakra very much and that's why it doesn't respond to you very well" she announced calmly but not cruelly.

Three hours later, the two trailed back to the Akasuna house where dinner was waiting for them on the table along with a note from Chiyo saying that if Sakura was going to be there then there was no need for her to stay there as well.

Both Sakura and Sasori giggled and ate before Sasori got a bath and then was tucked into bed, that's how the rest of the week went until finally it was time for Sakura to leave "Do you have to go Sakura-chan, why can't you stay here" Sasori was horribly upset but there was nothing Sakura could do.

"Sorry Sasori-kun, but people are counting on me" Sakura sent him a knowing smile before pulling him in for a quick hug "See you again and don't forget to write" she commanded gently before speeding off into the distance.

Once she was far enough away, Sakura once again summoned Murasakino "To the Hidden Cloud this time" she ordered the snake and together they headed across the lands to the village that housed Ay and Bee within it.

"You came yo" Bee greeted her as she walked through the gates of the Cloud Village, Sakura giggled softly and pulled him in for a hug, he went without fuss it was just something the pinkette did, she hugged everyone including Ay.

"Well of course I did, this is the three month mark and you know I never miss visiting you" Sakura pinched Bee's cheek lightly before straightening as Ay came around the corner a scowl on his lips, but it changed into a smile when he realized she was standing there.

Ay sighed before "So that's why you took off like a bat out of hell" he grumbled moving over to Sakura and receiving the customary hug she always gave him that he secretly enjoyed "You know, we're going to have to take care of the you know what soon" Ay whispered as they walked through the village to the Raikage tower.

At the reminder Sakura groaned "Please Ay let's not talk about that, I'm on vacation" she murmured in a flat voice and Ay shot her a worried look "I'm just a little worn out from everything" Sakura shrugged, she wished she was home in her era already but she still had a few years left here.

Understanding filled his onyx eyes before together the three of them, Bee attaching himself to Sakura like usual whenever she came to visit, headed down the halls of the tower "Uzumaki come to visit Bee again" A questioned and got a nod and a smile.

"Good he's been driving everyone insane maybe you could teach him not to be so annoying" A huffed before dismissing the trio from his office, he had to much work to do and to little time to complete it, so he didn't need them in there with him distracting him from his job.

Outside the tower "Is it just me or is you're father in even more of a foul mood than usual" Sakura whispered to Ay as they walked through the street's to the hotel she always stayed at, the dark skinned teen at her side sighed before nodding.

"It's not just you it's everyone that has noticed it's only because he's been asked to hold some kind of festival for all the lands" Ay said flatly "And the Cloud Village has been nominated as it's host" he finished and Sakura patted him on the back in sympathy.

With a grimace Sakura headed into the hotel to rent a room and then drop off her things, when she returned Bee had disappeared somewhere, most likely to Ay's apartment and Ay was stood waiting for her looking quite annoyed by something.

"Let me guess I have to be you're date don't I" Sakura questioned in exasperation, Ay nodded and she released a frustrated sigh "I just don't understand you're father one little bit" she smiled sadly before looping her arm through Ay's and dragging him through the village to spend some time together as friends.

"I'm really sorry Sakura, but until we turn twenty one there is nothing we can do about it" Ay frowned deeply, it bugged him that no matter how much he begged his father to tear up that stupid marriage contract A wouldn't budge on the matter.

Sakura tilted her head back to stare at the afternoon sky "Don't worry about it so much or I'll drag Kushina along next time and have her bug you until you go crazy" she teased threateningly, Ay shot her a wary look just before Sakura collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"Kami Ay, you really need to learn how to relax a little and have some fun, maybe during this festival you'll learn the importance of that lesson" Sakura snorted overcome with laughter, some of the civilians shot her fond looks, they all thought she'd do Ay a lot of good.

Full on sulking now, Ay looked around before relenting to the pinkette's request "Perhaps you're right so how do you do this lightening up thing" he cleared his throat in embarrassed, he wasn't in the habit of relaxing his normally strict standards but for Sakura he would do anything he owed her that much.

Shocked that Ay was actually giving her the reigns on something, Sakura's laughter came to a screeching halt "Well for one have you ever been in one of the cloud villages gift stores" she suggested suddenly, Ay shook his head "Then we'll go there first" Sakura grinned.

"Tell me why are we going to a gift store" Ay creased his forehead in confusion, he had never heard of something so ridiculous, besides why would he need to go there when he had plenty of gifts from other people, Sakura quirked a pink brow at him before smiling in exasperation.

"So that you can learn to lighten up, haven't you ever just got to the store for the hell of it and bought useless knickknacks that you know you're never going to use but know you can't just throw away either" Sakura explained as she dragged the dark skinned male by the hand into the gift store.

Ay blinked before grimacing, he had never thought of doing such a stupid thing and judging by the look on Sakura's face she knew it to, but he figured he could play along for awhile and then when he got bored they could move onto other things.

A few minutes in to their little adventure Ay found something intriguing and Sakura sneakily smirked behind her hand as the teen got into her idea and became extremely enthused about certain things on shelves overall they had a good time, Ay even bought several useless items that Sakura snickered at him over, all Ay did was flush and clear his throat but remain silent in the end.

When the two of them split up, Ay going home, Sakura to the hotel, a thought slipped into her head before she could stop it 'If I wasn't already in love with Tobirama and I knew I didn't have to leave this era, I probably would have fallen in love with Ay and married him' she sighed inwardly.

At that, Sakura froze before shoving that thought to the deepest darkest corner of her mind and locked it tightly within a box, once that was done, Sakura curled in the center of the hotel bed and fell asleep exhausted from traveling and spending several hours with Ay in a gift store.

The next morning, Sakura got woken up by a certain someone crawling into her hotel bed, he didn't realize she was awake of course, so Bee wasn't expecting her to roll over and squish him to the bed "Hey" he gave a jerk in surprise before going so red that Sakura laughed until her own face was equally as red.

"That's what you get for trying to get the drop on me Bee" Sakura snickered when Bee full on pouted at her, it was adorable and she couldn't stop from reaching forward and pinching his cheek like usual, it made Bee turn an even darker shade of red which prompted more laughter from Sakura.

"Thought we could hang you and I yo" Bee mumbled into her stomach suddenly and Sakura jumped from the bed a fond smile on her lips "I mean since you and bro hung yesterday and he sent me home alone, fool ya fool" he rambled flushing darker than ever and that was saying something.

Sakura raised an amused brow at the boy before giggling gently "Of course we can hang out, it's one of the main reasons I came to visit" she pulled Bee from the bed as she talked and crushed him to her chest in a bone crushing hug.

Bee blinked rapidly before relaxing completely and returning Sakura's hug "You know you could come visit a lot more like maybe every two weeks" he whistled innocently when the pinkette threw him a disbelieving smile.

"No can do Bee, this girl has a lot of work to do and it's difficult to get time off to come here every three months as it is" Sakura huffed in amusement as she set Bee on his feet properly "Now scoot so I can get dressed" she gestured at the door and chuckling the boy scrambled from her hotel room.

Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled on a light purple dress and attached some weapons, one could never be to careful after all, then brushing her pink hair, Sakura nodded in satisfaction and headed to the door, in the hall Bee was waiting for her driving the other hotel room renters insane.

Before Bee could react, Sakura bopped him lightly on the nose and in a tone she rarely used on any child "Enough" she leveled him with a stern glare and Bee slouched his shoulders shoving his hands in his pockets, he knew he was in trouble now because Sakura hardly got angry with him.

Thankfully though it seemed he did have enough decency to stop pestering other people and for that Sakura was grateful "Sorry" Bee muttered sheepishly as they headed to the mountains they always explored whenever they got together.

"S'alright Bee you just need to learn a little restraint, people wouldn't get so annoyed with you so often" Sakura remarked offhandedly, she wasn't all that angry, but a little scolding from time to time would definitely do the boy some good.

Bee cocked his head to the side "Restraint, you mean like how big bro goes all silent when someone pisses him off, is that restraint" he questioned, Sakura looked back at him before nodding "So what like don't rap except for at certain times" Bee prodded and got another nod.

"I can so do that yo, you'll be surprised" Bee grinned and Sakura patted his head with a knowing smile, she doubted he could but then again if it was for her the boy would totally go through with it and surprise the hell out of her.

At the end of her allotted two weeks in the Hidden Cloud Village, Bee had managed to tone down on his rapping a lot and for that both Ay and his father thanked her profusely, "To be honest I'm just as surprised, but at least he's learned" she gave them a kind smile before heading out to the next village.

Next on her list was the Hidden Mist Village to visit Kisame and hopefully a few others including Yagura who had managed to become a personal friend over the years since she had helped Kisame out when she was naught but a thirteen year old.

Once again Sakura summoned Murasakino, this time the giant dark purple green eyed snake didn't need directions as she figured out exactly where her contractor wished to go, that's what was so great about their friendship they didn't even need to speak to each other sometimes.

Though Murasakino did have one question "Why did you have the sudden urge to go visit everyone" she called to the pinkette, Sakura twisted her body around so that she was hanging in front of her face to answer with a smile.

"Isn't that what friends do have the sudden urge to go visit people, besides it's been a few years since I've seen everyone except for Ay" Sakura shrugged pulling herself upright so that her snake summons could see the path properly again.

Murasakino hissed and sped forward laughter ringing through the air from Sakura, it was a wonderful noise sweet and joyful and she wished the pinkette would always sound as happy as she did now, but Murasakino knew that, that was impossible.

So long as Sakura was in this era and not in her own she would never be happy and until she met all of her friends from the olden days again then Sakura wouldn't achieve her deserved true happiness either, Murasakino was determined to make sure the pinkette made it home to where she belonged.

'Even if that means I die' the thought slipped into her head as she slithered along the path heading straight for Hidden Mist, Murasakino had been with Sakura since she had been nothing but a child in the Toigatta family and now as well.

Four days later Murasakino dropped Sakura off at the entrance of the Hidden Mist Village and just as the pinkette prepared to dismiss the humongous snake a few of Yagura's personal shinobi came to see what the hell was going on when they spotted Sakura they sent her a little glare.

"Lord Yagura was about to send out the entire village" one quipped, he liked Sakura because of the sole reason she was the only one who had truly gotten to know their kage and because of the pinkette he had lightened up a lot.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish smile on her lips "Sorry, I didn't think I'll have to apologize" she said before finishing up by dismissing her summons "If you'd lead the way I would be mighty thankful" Sakura nodded politely.

Once inside the Mizukage Tower, Sakura was led down the halls to Yagura's office, when she was admitted in Yagura looked up and heaved a sigh "Should have known, you've always had a flare for the dramatics" he leveled the pinkette with an exasperated frown.

Instead of making excuses for herself, Sakura folded into a chair and settled her hands into her lap silently "Forgive me Lord Yagura, I didn't mean to cause a stir in you're village" she bowed her upper half exuding an extremely apologetic air.

Magenta eyes widening, Yagura hurriedly put a stop to the pinkette's bowing "It's alright Uzumaki-san, just be more careful next time is all I ask or send a letter telling me exactly how you plan to arrive" he stated in a tone filled with humor.

Humorously offended Sakura straightened in her seat before collapsing in a fit of giggles, shaking her head smiling brightly she wondered why it was no one had ever thought of befriending this man before despite his initial coldness Yagura had a lot of warmth in his heart.

"Duly noted Lord Yagura" Sakura grinned before calming down considerably "How have you been, the last letter said that you were experiencing some trouble, I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help" she offered bluntly.

Yagura blinked before surprise settled in his magenta eyes he hadn't actually thought she would remember every single detail of all the letters he had written her over the years, that right there proved to him how dedicated Sakura was to making friendships last for a long time.

Pulling himself from his thoughts Yagura cleared his throat "Well there are several things actually, one my hospital is going down hill and I don't have very many experienced medics, two I'm going to be stepping down soon" he paused when Sakura eyed him knowingly.

"Three goes with two, I need to find a suitable replacement and start training them along with an advisor for the replacement, and last Kisame is trying to drive the swordsmen up the rails mind dealing with him" Yagura listed.

Sakura ran the list through her mind several times before hesitantly opening her mouth to offer her help "I can deal with the hospital and make sure you have some medics, of course I'll handle Kisame, it's the last part I'm not sure if you want my help on to think so would be mighty presumptuous" she smiled sheepishly.

Shocked that Sakura would even consider helping him on everything Yagura was quick to throw out there one comment that would give her the reigns to deal with all of his problems "You have my permission to handle all four of them so long as I can remain here and finish my paperwork" he said offhandedly.

'Oh thank kami' Sakura thought before rising from her chair "One last thing I'll need the list for all the genin, chunin, jonin graduates that have the best chakra control" she said more politely than she thought she could manage and was quickly handed a clipboard with papers attached.

When Sakura was half way out of his office, Yagura spoke up one last time "Good luck Sakura-san, I have utmost faith in you're abilities" he whispered before focusing on signing his name and looking over paperwork that needed to get done.

Her face lit up like a thousand suns at the compliment, Sakura headed to the doors to exit the tower once outside she settled her face into a more serious expression and spread out her senses looking for that one familiar chakra and found it all the way on the other side of the village.

It was going to be a difficult meeting but Sakura knew the young woman was the perfect choice to become Yagura's successor, thankfully Ao was with her so things would go a bit smoother than usual especially since it seemed like the two were already on good terms with each other.

Ao spotted her first and Mei obviously knew her companion was distracted since he had stopped talking, the auburn haired teen spun and came face to face with a lovely pink haired girl, Sakura gave an inward squeal.

"Hi" Mei smiled shyly before glancing surreptitiously to the side at the blue haired hunter nin "Who is this Ao, by you're expression you know her" she bounced lightly on the balls of her feet, she hoped Ao would introduce her to this girl.

With a sigh "Mei Terumi, Sakura Uzumaki vice versa" Ao stated blandly wondering why the pinkette was all the way in Water Country, though he supposed he was about to find out as Sakura went to open her mouth and start chattering away.

But Mei beat the pinkette to it "Can I call you Sakura-chan, I mean all the other girls kind of keep away from me" she bit her lip before staring at the pinkette sheepishly, the girls emerald eyes blinked before a smile spread across lips prompting Mei to do the same.

"Of course you can, only if I can do the same Mei-chan, and that's a shame they are missing out you have a beautiful smile" Sakura grinned and the auburn haired girls cheeks turned red, Mei nodded and the pinkette squealed inwardly 'Oh my god Mei as a teen is so cute' Sakura giggled.

Ao turned to face Sakura fully "So what brings you all the way to Hidden Mist, did Lord Mizukage send you a message or something" he questioned inquisitively and Sakura shot him a semi surprised look before her features melded into a resigned expression.

"Yes and no Ao, one I wanted to come see my friends here, you, Kisame-san and Mangetsu-san if he can even be called a friend, of course now I can include Mei-chan into my list of friends from here" Sakura started before pausing.

"The second reason, Lord Yagura has asked me to help him with a few things, one of them I'd like to speak with you about" she flashed an unsuspecting Mei a smile, "And Mei-chan of course, both of you are perfect" Sakura finished.

Mei tilted her head to the side "What could you want to speak with me and Ao about Sakura-chan, no offense but we just met" she smiled feeling terrible, what if she had just made the pinkette not want to be her friend anymore, her green eyes squeezed shut as her heart dropped into her stomach.

Ao was equally as curious but he was more worried about Mei, she looked a little pale "Well what is is Uzumaki-san" he prodded hoping the pinkette would speak up, Sakura's emerald eyes shifted to the auburn haired girl and grimaced before hurriedly speaking.

"Lord Yagura is thinking of stepping down here soon, he asked me to find him a replacement Mizukage, and an advisor for his successor" Sakura spewed, both Mei and Ao stared at her before sharing a look of surprise.

'Seriously' that was the only thing running through Mei's head, she had just got done stating her wish to Ao about wanting to become the future Mizukage and now this "Really Sakura-chan" Mei peered into the pinkette's eyes wanting it to be true, wishing it was, practically willing it to be.

Ao was stunned speechless, he would never imagine in all his life this to happen it's like Mei was getting her wish granted "Yes, that's right" Sakura smiled sweetly at the auburn haired teen and he had to wonder why, like Mei had stated the pinkette didn't really know Mei and vice versa.

"I have one other thing to do, so would you both meet me at the Mizukage Tower in say an hour" Sakura pouted and both Mei and Ao instantly agreed, with that accomplished, she quickly located Kisame's chakra and sped towards it.

When the blue shark like man noticed she was standing there, Kisame swung around and ran towards her "Sakura-chan" he laughed deeply and went to wrap his arms around her for a hug but Mangetsu who he had been sparring with beat him to her first.

Onyx and purple clashed with Sakura trapped between them oblivious to their stare down "Hello Kisame-san, Mangetsu-san" the pinkette smoothly separated herself from Mangetsu and turned to face the shark like man.

"What are you doing here" Mangetsu rested his elbow on the younger girls shoulder and took a sip of his water, his eyes were glued to the side of her face, Kisame didn't like this so he was quick to give Sakura a hug of his own.

"Well mainly I came to visit see how you guys were doing, but Lord Yagura told me you were trying to drive the swordsmen crazy, so you and I will get to hang out Kisame-san before I leave" Sakura chattered away like usual.

Kisame blinked and chuckled rubbing Sakura's mid back length pink hair, his hand stopped as he realized "What happened to you're long hair, thought for sure that it touched the ground last time I saw you" he rambled in confusion.

Sakura sighed and her jaw locked and an angry tick formed "I had to cut it all off, it's been about four years since then but still" she pouted lifting a lock of hair and scowling at it, it had been her fault and like she always said hair grew back, body parts didn't.

"Anyways I've got to go but I'll see you in a little bit Kisame" Sakura waved cheerfully and ran full speed towards the Mizukage tower, Mei and Ao were out front the first one was a little more than nervous about going into the building.

Sakura bounded up to them and took Mei by the hand dragging the auburn haired girl through the doors Ao trailing after the two girls silently keeping a look out just in case this whole thing was a cruel joke someone was playing on them and especially Mei, the girl didn't deserve.

Yagura looked up when Sakura entered his office pulling an auburn haired teen along by the arm and one of his best hunter nin's "Am I to assume these are the two you have chosen" he questioned clasping his hands before his face to hide his sudden smile.

"Yes that's right Lord Yagura" Sakura nodded curtly, before she had met with Ao and Mei she had gone around talking to some people and gathered some genin, chunin and jonin for the hospital and soon everything would be in working order like it was supposed to be.

Mei tensed as the Mizukage's magenta eyes perused her seated form "Can you tell me why you think these two are the most deserving of the training to become my successor and the successor's advisor" Yagura questioned making himself sound a little angry just to see everyone's reaction.

Sakura took a deep breath she had expected this question after all "Just from my short interaction with Mei-chan, I can tell she has a warm heart and a kind soul, she would do the village proud as you're successor, and Ao, he's smart, he would help Mei lead the Mist Village into a new era" she rattled off impressively.

Shocked at such a detailed answer, Yagura gave a resigned sigh "Very well then Mei-san, Ao-san consider yourselves in training from this day forth to become my successor and my successors advisor" he settled his magenta eyes on the two in his office, Mei's green eyes lit up.

Sakura smiled, she had done the right thing, and silently stood slipping through the office doors and heading down the halls, a few weeks later the hospital was running smoothly, and Kisame had essentially been straightened out.

"Aw do you have to go pinky" Kisame grumbled pouting as Sakura slid her pack onto her shoulders, the pinkette gave him a sweet laugh and patted his cheek fondly before nodding, Kisame gave a miserable sort of sigh.

"We'll see each other again in a about a month or so, the Hidden Cloud's Festival" Sakura giggled "See you Kisame-san" she waved heading towards the village gates and she was let through easily, once she was far enough away Sakura summoned Murasakino.

When she arrived in the Hidden Rain Village, Nagato met her at the gates "Sakura-megami" he greeted and like usual whenever he said that nickname, a blush rose to her cheeks and the pinkette pouted causing Nagato to chuckle.

"Why do you do that" Sakura whined as they walked through the village, Nagato knew where he was going she didn't, she was only going to stay for a little while find out how Yahiko and Konan were doing and then get the flak out of town.

"Sakura you know as well as I do that you sort of are a mini goddess, you've done all this saving of people but you haven't gotten a single thing for yourself" Nagato crossed his arms and his violet eyes trained on the pinkette walking at his side.

"Ha, like I've even had a chance, my only goal so far has been save everyone that deserves a second chance and make it home so that I can see everyone again, you don't understand Nagato" Sakura smiled bitterly pain shining brightly in her emerald eyes.

Nagato grimaced and quickly gave Sakura a hug "No I probably will never understand how it feels to have everything I know ripped out from underneath my feet and put in a new world, only to do it all over again several times, dying and being reborn at the kami's whim" he sighed.

A pained smile ghosted across her lips before Sakura clamped down on the urge to spill all of her agony to the one person who didn't need it "Thanks Nagato" she smiled brightly this time and took a step back to Nagato's dismay.

Realizing she needed space for a moment to get a handle on her emotions, Nagato ran a hand through his dark red hair "Don't mention" he gave Sakura an awkward smile "I'm sure Yahiko and Konan are itching to see you" Nagato forced a chuckle and the pinkette relaxed slightly.

Konan's amber eyes lit up when the door to her shared apartment with Yahiko and Nagato opened to admit Sakura "Sakura-chan" she pounced on the teenage girl and got a wide eyed look "Guess what, guess what, guess what" Konan bounced up and down ecstatic to finally share her news.

"What is it Konan-chan" Sakura smiled in amusement it was rare the bluenette got excited like she currently was, but that wasn't the only thing even Yahiko looked pretty damn happy, and Nagato wasn't helping the mood any by grinning like he was.

At her question, Konan's face lit up "Yahiko proposed, We Are Getting Married" she squealed and Sakura became absolutely speechless for a long moment it was silent until the smile Sakura always gave them when they did good spread across her lips.

It was gorgeous the way it spread from ear to ear, her eyes lightened up and filled with fondness and her body exuded happiness for them "Congratulations Yahiko-kun, Konan-chan" Sakura murmured embracing the bluenette and then the orange haired man in bone crushing hugs.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, but that's not all, we were wondering if you would help us plan the wedding" Yahiko cleared his throat nervously, Sakura flashed him a grin before nodding eagerly "Oh really" he asked sporting his own grin now.

"Well of course, like you even need to ask, I have some experience planning a wedding" Sakura tittered in excitement her mood matching the one in the room now, though while she was outwardly happy her heart was hurting, when would it be her turn to get a happily ever after with the one she loved most.

Nagato was the only one who felt a shift in Sakura's mood, he just had the feeling she was hurt though unless she talked none of them would ever figure out what was wrong with their former sensei turned child and now teen again.

Konan wrapped her arms around the pinkette and squeezed tightly "You have no idea how happy I am Sakura-chan to hear you say that" she whispered in Sakura's ear before pulling back "The wedding won't be for awhile so you have time" Konan jabbered.

After the initial excitement died down, Sakura flopped down on the couch and sighed quietly, no matter how much she wanted to be selfish she couldn't and it sucked big time, Nagato sat next to her a moment later "Sakura-megami" he murmured softly drawing her attention.

"Hmm" Sakura hummed softly turning bright green eyes onto the red head, he gazed at her silently for a time before sighing himself and leaned back into the couch, she creased her forehead in confusion before relaxing as well.

For the next week, Sakura spent her time helping Konan pick out things for her wedding and finally it came time for her to return to her own village "I'll see you all at the Hidden Cloud Festival" she called over her shoulder as she summoned her snake.

When she returned Minato and Kushina were waiting for her at the gates sporting matching determined looks and Sakura was instantly wary "Sakura-chan take a walk with us" Kushina latched onto her arm and dragged her into the forest.

Minato trailed behind them allowing the two sisters their alone time, he felt nervous almost as if, no he had to think positively "Okay what's going on Kushina, Minato" Sakura got tired of the silence and decided to get whatever was going to happen over.

Kushina bit her lip and glanced back at Minato, he nodded encouragingly "Say Sakura-chan..." she trailed off nervously before sending the blonde another look "You've said you love someone but who" she started off easily hoping that Sakura wouldn't be to difficult and just tell them the truth.

Sakura narrowed her emerald eyes "He's far away right now, but I'll get to be with him soon" she answered cryptically and Kushina frowned slightly "What now" Sakura sighed feeling exhausted, if they didn't hurry then the village was going to leave without them.

"What is his name, or do you not want to tell me because you're afraid I'll find out the truth, well guess what Sakura I did, who are you really, are you my sister or a goddess in disguise" Kushina spat growing angry all of a sudden.

Blue eyes widened when Sakura took several steps away from the red head, her emerald eyes filled with nothing but agony and the saddest expression he had ever seen on her spread across her lips as she stood there in shock not knowing what to say, Minato was about to say that there was no way Kushina's accusations were truthful but Sakura stopped him.

"But how did you find out, you weren't supposed to know" Sakura pressed her hands to her face in horror and her heart dropped into her stomach make it hard to swallow, Kushina's violet eyes usually so full of warmth and love and happiness were now filled with mistrust.

"Come on Sakura-chan, poor innocent naive Kushina wasn't supposed to find out well guess what oh that's right I did, now you better tell me the truth, why are you here, what's you're purpose in life" Kushina crossed her arms ignoring the pain bubbling in her heart from the pinkette's hurt expression.

Sakura's tears brimmed with tears and a few managed to slip down her cheeks "Kushi-chan" she cried softly voice hitching on a sob "I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt you, no I'm not a kami, I'm just a nobody that wanted to see you happy" she collapsed to her knee's.

By this point Kushina was feeling pretty awful and by the looks of Minato he was already guilty as hell, they hadn't meant to make Sakura cry, nor had she meant to get angry with the pinkette that had been by her side through thick and thin protecting her on more than one occasion.

Sakura sighed and tamped down on the urge to cry even more, "Kushina, Minato, I was sent here to save the both of you from death, I saved a few extra's along the way as well" she told them the truth short and simple before body flickering away.

Minato jumped forward in surprise 'Uh oh that's not good' he grimaced they had made a terrible mistake in accusing Sakura of ill intention when it was quite obvious the opposite, why else would she go through the trouble of being friends and helping him get with Kushina after all.

"Oh no" Kushina cried in shock tears dribbling down her cheeks as the past several minutes finally caught up with her "We have to find Kura-chan and apologize" she demanded already charging towards the village in order find her sister leaving Minato in her dust.

Across town, Orochimaru's golden eyes watched as the girl that had once been his sister sat at his dining table having a few cups of sake with him, he would have rebuked her for underage drinking but what did it matter, Sakura was responsible and she wasn't one to drink without reason.

Her emerald eyes usually so bright and full of life were currently dulled and distant a bitter smile was on her lips and Orochimaru knew whatever Sakura was thinking off couldn't be to good especially since she knocked back her cup and gulped down her sake without even cringing at the taste.

He suspected somewhat that she had gotten a taste for it somehow, but he had no clue as to where or when, maybe it had been in her previously life, Orochimaru sighed and took a sip of his own sake continuing to watch Sakura carefully, he never knew what would happen if she got spooked.

"Ne Orochimaru do you think I'm a terrible person for wanting to keep the truth hidden this time around" Sakura spoke up suddenly and Orochimaru gave a start focusing his gold eyes on her again as he realized his attention had somewhat drifted.

With a grimace "Not at all Sakura, it's you're right to tell people and if you choose not to well that's okay" Orochimaru gave the pinkette an awkward smile and she knocked back another cup, he cringed how could she do that without even batting her lashes at it.

"Then why do I feel so awful like my insides are tearing me apart, Kushina-chan found out somehow" a few tears leaked through her tightly closed eyelids and trailed slowly down her milky white cheeks, Orochimaru watched it slowly until it dripped onto his tiled kitchen floor.

The reason behind sharing a cup of sake with him came startling clear "Oh Sakura it's not you're fault blame those damn kami" Orochimaru hissed like the snakes he was fond of and a wet giggle slipped through Sakura's closed lips unable to stop herself.

"I definitely will thanks Orochimaru" Sakura tossed her last glass back and wiped her mouth with her hand before standing, she could sense people already gathering at the entrance of the gates which meant it was time to travel to the cloud village for the festival.

Four days later, Sakura who had been skillfully avoiding her sister and Minato for awhile sneaked through the gates of the cloud village, Ay met her there "Ah there you are Sakura, time to go get ready" he grumbled missing the red head and blonde who had appeared as he started dragging Sakura away.

Kushina stamped her foot on the ground in irritation, all she wanted to do was apologize and it hurt that the pinkette was avoiding her, she knew what she had done was wrong accusing Sakura of such nonsense but still.

Minato smiled sadly "Don't worry Kushina-chan, we'll have our chance let's just let Sakura-chan have a bit of space for now" he grabbed the red head's hand and dragged her in the opposite direction, Yuna and Jun stared at each other worried that their family might be falling apart.

"Urgh this is so frustrating that damn man" Sakura tugged on her pink hair before moving to tie her obi properly 'Stupid kimono' she growled inwardly noting with ultimate displeasure that it bore the Cloud Village crest upon it's back.

Several minutes passed before she finally emerged and Ay nearly choked on his tongue "Sorry Sakura" he frowned sheepishly holding out his arm for the pinkette to take, she did so with reluctance but they had to play the part in front of all the villages.

A week later as the festival finally came to an end, Sakura ran into the least likely person "Jinsoku-san" she asked in confusion, the Uchiha that was her teammate nodded before he was swiftly pulled in for a bone crushing hug.

"Hello Sakura-san, Minato" Jinsoku wheezed waving to the blonde as he appeared sensing his chakra, Sakura pulled back a moment later "It's nice to see you two again" he smiled at the pinkette and Minato before waiting.

Without warning and to somewhat distract herself Sakura thrust her finger into Jinsoku's nose "I know you had no choice but to leave on that four year training trip with the Uchiha's but the least you could have done is let us know how you were doing" she huffed.

"But no we didn't get even one measly little letter" Sakura ranted enjoying poking fun at the Uchiha, Jinsoku blinked his ebony eyes in confusion before smiling sheepishly "I guess I can forgive you though since now you're back and everything" she grinned.

"Yes, I'm glad you're back as well Jinsoku, the team hasn't been the same without ya" Minato stepped up to Sakura's side and she tensed just lightly, it was enough for him to know she was still extremely upset but was trying to hide it from Jinsoku.

After that they headed back to the Leaf Village and once they had returned, Minato and Kushina finally managed to corner Sakura again "Okay I've had enough of this Sakura-chan, stop avoiding me" Kushina pouted, whenever she did Sakura usually relented to whatever it was she wanted.

Sakura cringed before flopping down on a rock "I'm not mad anymore you know and I'm not really avoiding you, okay I was at first and maybe I still was a little, kami you know I hate it when you look at me like that" she sulked.

Kushina's violet eyes filled with smugness "Look Kura-chan, Minato and I really want to apologize, we realized after you took off that what you said was the truth, we promise not to tell anyone" she bit her lip hoping the pinkette accepted her apology.

"Oh Kushi-chan you should know me, I forgave you the minute the truth came out, I just needed some time to myself" Sakura rubbed her face tiredly, Kushina's face lit up with instant relief and even Minato seemed a little more relaxed.

"Thank you Sakura for all you have done for us" Minato nodded his head as Kushina latched onto the pinkette and gave her a hug their first in a couple of weeks, a happy smile replacing the sad one Sakura had been using since their little confrontation.


	86. Twenty Nine

"Sakura what are we doing" Hidan hissed quietly as he and the pinkette trailed an unsuspecting red head and blonde, Sakura's eye twitched and she tossed him a glare, he fell silent a sulk on his lips and the pink haired woman rolled her eyes.

"I already told you, we are following Kushina-chan and Minato-kun to find out what he has planned" Sakura gave a derisive snort before leveling her gaze on the happy oblivious couple as they walked through the forest hand in hand.

Hidan pouted as they sneakily leaped through tree's after the two, Sakura was crazy, chances are Minato already knew they were there but hadn't said anything, or maybe he had and was just luring them into a false sense of security.

He shuddered at that and rubbed his arms as he made his next jump to the tree across from Sakura's, he could barely see the pinkette as nearly her entire form was hidden behind a thick tree trunk, but from his position Hidan could at least tell she was completely focused on her sister and Minato.

Down below, Minato grinned tugging Kushina along beside him, he was so focused on the red head that his legendary senses were failing him because he didn't have a single clue that they were being followed by two nosy people.

He was taking Kushina on a very special date to ask her to marry him, he was completely nervous over how the red head would react, above Sakura pressed her hands over her mouth to stop from laughing out loud as Kurama oh so charmingly pointed out that Minato was nervous as hell.

"Where are we going Minato-kun" Kushina batted her lashes at her boyfriend, hoping to get some kind of answer, but the blonde gave her a cheeky smile, that caused her heart to quicken within her chest and remain silent and immune to her pout.

Soon enough though they came to a beautiful clearing just a mile outside the Leaf Village, it was enshrouded with cherry blossom tree's in full bloom the petals blowing around the clearing on the light breeze giving it a magical feeling.

Further ahead was a little waterfall and a babbling brook ran through it giving the clearing a peaceful air as if anything could happen and it would remain untouched by the taint of the world, Minato glanced at the girl he had been leading by the hand waiting for her reaction.

It was slow at first as Kushina looked around violet eyes wide in wonder before her hands flew to her mouth and a gasp filled the air "What do you think Kushina-chan" Minato asked as he led her over to the basket he had prepared before hand.

"Oh Minato it's beautiful" Kushina murmured as she sat down on the blanket he pulled out of a basket, it made her silently wonder if he had planned this from the start, but settled in to eat the delicious looking lunch he had pulled out for them plating up her plate first before serving himself.

High in the tree's Sakura was perched on her tree branch, ears filled with chakra and honed into the conversation happening below, she didn't want to miss a single second of what would lead to her sister's happily ever after.

In the tree next to her Hidan was watching on in curiosity, it was obvious to him that Sakura knew what was about to happen, but he was clueless left in the dark like usual, and if he tried to talk they would be found out and whatever was going to happen probably wouldn't happen.

And Sakura would most likely be angry with him for a good long while, Hidan hated to admit it but Sakura and Kushina were the sisters he'd always wanted but never could have, thanks to Jun and Yuna taking him in all those years ago, he was given that chance and he would never let anyone hurt them.

The pinkette tensed as giggles floated on the wind drifting towards them as Minato pulled Kushina up and spun her around, some cherry blossom petals catching in her long red hair, Hidan's eyes widened, Kushina would have looked good with pink hair to.

Minato helped the red head removed the petals and tossed them lightly in the air continuing their little dance, Kushina being the better dancer of the two because of all the training they had received from their mother when they were younger.

Sakura was only thankful that those lessons were long over, they had stopped the minute they had been promoted to genin, they were all twenty one, and as soon as Minato proposed she was going to the Hidden Cloud to deal with her own marriage contract.

No matter how much she tried she could get over Tobirama, even if Ay was a great person, and if she had never met the white haired red eyed Senju, she could find herself falling in love with him and getting married even but, she couldn't let Tobirama go not even in death.

She thanked the kami that there were only a few more years left then she'd be able to see them all again, she was tired of harboring all this hurt inside of her and just wanted to be home, Sakura's attention was draw to the dancing pair.

Minato lifted Kushina into his arms and pressed a deep kiss to her lips pulling away "You're being unusually sweet today" the red head accused, Minato flashed his signature sunshiny smile at her and Kushina melted at the sight of it.

The blonde chuckled inwardly knowing that no one could resist his smile not even Sakura, but he knew it was time "Kushina-chan we've been together for two years now" Minato started shoving his hand into his pocket and fiddling with the little box he'd had for weeks now.

He remembered going to Jun and asking him for permission to marry his daughter Kushina, it had been a meeting that he would never forget, Minato shook his head as Kushina nodded violet eyes clashing with his ocean blue and filling with worry.

"Yes, is something wrong Minato, have I done something you're not going to break up with me are you" she panicked and tears filled her eyes, Minato cringed and hurriedly swiped away the tears keeping his smile in place, the red head was doing enough panicking for the both of them.

In the tree's Sakura snickered quietly and Hidan bit his cheek that was so like Kushina to wig out on someone, her mind jumping to the absolute worst conclusion immediately, she still was a bit innocent but that's what made her so interesting until they learned she had a temper.

As the years went by Kushina was branded with the nickname the Red Hot Habanero, but Sakura she was given the nickname Cherry Blossom of Destruction, for her berserker methods on the battlefield as the war picked up in earnest again.

And Minato, of course was branded the Yellow Flash, and Jinsoku, Red Eye, because one of his Sharingan were brighter than the other and in the dark all you could was that one eye, it was very eerie, the Uchiha had explained it was a special sharingan that only he had gotten so far.

Now as for himself and Tosshin, they weren't so lucky and hadn't been given any nicknames, it sucked but with one team full of powerhouses in the Leaf Village, there didn't need to be a second one and he was content with that.

Down below Minato quickly shushed Kushina "No such thing my dear Kushina-chan, I love you and always will" he murmured pressing a feather light kiss against her lips to stop her protests, so that he would be able to propose to her like he wanted.

Just like that Kushina calmed down and allowed Minato to hold her until he finally pulled away, his hand shoved deep in his pocket, he was tense she finally realized as another horrible thought filtered into her mind.

 ***You're giving me a headache, stop worrying so much*** her half of Kurama emerged a scowl plastered across his lips, the orange half of Kurama liked the girl but she drove him crazy all the time, why couldn't he have just been sealed wholly in Sakura.

Kushina grimaced 'Sorry Kurama' she muttered sheepishly and the fox faded from her mind as Minato started speaking again, hand fiddling with something in his pocket, dread growing in her stomach but Kushina forced herself to focus.

"Now as I've said we've been together for two years now" Minato repeated his earlier statement growing nervous "And well I love you Kushina" he sighed suddenly "Ever since the day we first met in the park I knew I wanted you to be mine" Minato cleared his throat.

"As the years passed by, I came to love you as a man loves a woman and if it hadn't been for Sakura, we probably wouldn't be together" he continued "My point is Kushina, I want to grow old with you, have children, the whole shebang" Minato breathed.

"So Kushina Uzumaki it would greatly please me if you would do the honors and agree to become my wife" he pulled out the little box he'd been carrying around and flipped it open to reveal a gold band with a single amethyst gem reminding him of her eyes.

Kushina stood frozen for several long minutes as Minato's words and proposal registered in her mind, her gaze trailed to the tree's knowing her sister and unofficial brother were hiding before she gathered her thoughts "Yes" she smiled sheepishly.

In the next second when Minato remained kneeling "I said yes" Kushina huffed snapping the blonde out of his shock, he jumped up taking the ring out of the box and slid it onto her ring finger, it was a perfect fit and then kissed her.

A couple moments later, Sakura and Hidan left the two alone to celebrate, Kushina knew they had been there and it was time to go anyway "Do you really have to go" Hidan asked as they headed towards the gates.

"Yeah, it's time I dealt with that stubborn man and tell him exactly how I feel" Sakura grinned widely glad to finally be able to tell A off for being such an ass and forcing them to remain in an arranged marriage when she and Ay were clearly never going to fall in love.

Hidan grimaced "I'll tell Kushina and the others, be safe" he waved as Sakura sped from the village pack situated on her shoulder a plume of smoke appeared in the distance and he knew she had summoned her snake summons Murasakino.

Four days later, Sakura blew into the Cloud Village garnering a lot of attention from the civilians and shinobi, they thought she was coming to accept her position as Ay's wife, they were all going to get a shock as she dismissed her summons and walked confidently down the streets.

Ay's head snapped up when he felt that swirling chakra heading towards the Raikage Tower and knew Sakura was there, he glanced to his father who grew rigid in his seat realizing what was about to go down, he had warned him so A wasn't going to be to terribly shocked by Sakura's mouth.

The door swung open lightly, thank kami for small miracles as the pinkette walked into the room emerald eyes pinned to A's seated form and shut the door politely then without waiting sat down next to her friend.

A pressed his lips together, he was going to get a chewing out, he'd known for a couple years now that Sakura and Ay would never fall in love and yet "Just get it over with" A finally sighed accepting the payback he's deserved for years now.

Sakura deflated at that not having expected the Raikage to be so resigned to the fact she was going to chew his ass out, she subtly glanced to the side at Ay and wanted to groan, of course the jerk had to go and warn his father of what she had planned.

"Don't worry Lord Raikage, I'm not going to yell at you or anything" she smiled inwardly pouting causing Kurama to let out a rumbling chuckle that had her relaxing "Though there is a small matter Ay and I have to speak with you about today" Sakura let out.

A cleared his throat glad that a screaming match hadn't ensued in his office, he did like the pinkette and he didn't want to have to lose his son if something happened, he highly doubted Sakura would have attacked him though which was a relief "Yes, the marriage contract" he said in a strained voice.

"Yes" Sakura nodded curtly remaining polite in the presence of a kage, emerald eyes locked with his onyx "Simply put Ay has failed in making me fall in love with him as stated in the contract, we value our friendship to much to ruin it with getting married" Sakura stated bluntly not sparing anyone's feelings.

With a grimace A pulled the contract out of the drawer he'd kept it in and placed it on his desk, several years of hard work and he couldn't even secure a wife for his son, he'd always known though "Consider it void, you are free Uzumaki no longer bound to Ay against you're will" A sighed grumpily.

Glad that the Raikage had conceded so easily Sakura snatched up the contract and tore it to shreds with a delighted laugh "Thank god that's over, see you around Ay, Lord Raikage" she tossed the remains in the trash and left without another word.

Ay hurried after his friend after tossing his father a quick look and was dismissed "Hey Sakura you're not going back already are you, you haven't seen Bee and technically this is the three month mark" he called after the pinkette.

Sakura froze in her tracks having nearly forgotten and swung around to face the man, he wasn't a boy anymore those days were long over "Right where is Bee, I'm surprised he didn't come to greet me when I arrived" she mused aloud.

Rolling his eyes, Ay led Sakura down the streets to the training field, where sixteen year old Bee was training with a bunch of still academy students, and a few genin, showing off his abilities with all of his swords being able to wield them all efficiently.

Her attention was drawn to five of them, she recognized them as Karui, Omoi, Samui, Darui and Cee, a soft smile spread across her lips, it was almost time just a few more years, Sakura gave a wistful sigh and walked across the training grounds to greet the teenager.

"Sakura-chan" Bee hurriedly dropped his swords to the disappointment of the genin and academy students and though he was getting to old for hugs moved forward and wrapped his arms around the petite pinkette, she wasn't growing anymore so he almost towered over her.

The pinkette's eyes met his "Hello Bee, have you been good for you're brother" Sakura asked in an airy voice, Bee released her a blush on his cheeks as Ay chuckled, no matter what the pinkette was one of his favorite people in the world, and he'd protect her one of these days.

"I've been good yo, though it's hard not to rap and be annoying all the time, what's brought you all the way to cloud Sakura-chan" Bee did his best to talk normally though most of it still came out as a rap, Sakura giggled and ruffled his hair like usual.

Her lips curved upwards in that beatific smile "Had to deal with Lord Raikage and settle an old score" she snorted in amusement "And that's okay so long as you've learned some restraint it doesn't matter if you still rap" Sakura grinned widely.

Two boys gave each other a curious glance before inching their way forward "Excuse me but you're not part of this village right" Darui cleared his throat and asked in a rude tone of voice, Ay's eye twitched and he came forward to smack the boy over the head.

Sakura was quicker "That's right, but I've been to the Hidden Cloud Village more times than I can remember, some could call this my home away from home, but listen kid, you should be careful, you shouldn't talk to people like that it will get you in trouble" she scolded lightly poking Darui on the forehead.

His eyes widened and Darui backed up, cheeks red in embarrassment a girl had just touched him, he was going to get her germs on him, Sakura burst into peels of laughter "Relax you won't get sick" she smiled before turning her attention on Bee again.

Cee coughed hiding his smile behind his hand as Darui trudged towards him "That went well" he spoke and got a little glare, they soon immersed themselves in a spar, so that they didn't get lazy on their only day off from team training.

Bee frowned he just had this feeling "You have to go now don't you" he asked pushing down the urge to latch onto the pinkette and never let her go, Sakura gave him a sad look that furthered his suspicions and nodded after pulling him into one last hug.

Ay received a hug as well and Sakura sped off not wanting to be stopped, she had so many things to do still, her heart couldn't take much more pain the kami knew that and then she'd be home where she belonged in her own era.

Four days later Sakura was back in the Hidden Leaf Village, of course the minute she was signed in Minato and Jinsoku body flickered before her, "Sakura-chan, Lord Hokage has called us to his office, along with the other chunin, something about individual jonin tests" Jinsoku explained.

Sighing Sakura followed after her two teammates wearily, she wanted to be done so that she could rest and then see Tobirama and everyone again, she was tired of being the person everyone relied on to protect them, it was time for them to stand on their own feet.

Minato glanced at the pinkette "Is something wrong" he lowered his voice to a whisper allowing Jinsoku to take the lead so that he could speak privately with Sakura, Sakura flashed him a pained smile and hesitantly nodded her head.

"I want to be home" Sakura admitted, the way she said it left no room for doubt in Minato's mind that she wanted to be back in her own time period surrounded by her real friends and family to grow up as she once had before the kami had thrust her into the past.

He deflated at that, he had hoped Sakura would stay in this period "I understand" Minato gave her his signature sunshiny smile and the pinkette sighed in relief glad he wasn't to angry that she didn't want to stay, she did but then on the other hand she didn't if that made any sense.

She'd done her part after all and everyone would just have to be satisfied because as soon as she'd finished all of her tasks nothing would stop her from falling on a sword taking her own life, though she'd doubt she'd go in that way, but still to be blunt nothing was going to stop her.

With that the two sped up to walk with their remaining teammate Jinsoku turned his head and looked at them oddly, everyone knew that Minato was engaged to Kushina, but still he was sneaking around to talk to Sakura, it wasn't any of his business, he just hoped the two girls didn't get hurt.

Sakura was one of the very few friends he had, Minato, Mikoto, Hidan and Kushina were the others and that concluded his very short list of friends, the three of them filed into Hiruzen's office along with the other chunin, Mikoto's team and Kushina's team along with their sensei's.

Hiruzen breathed out "As I've already told everyone except for Sakura, you'll each be given a task to complete on you're own abilities before you become jonin, this is the list and each of you will draw a number" he held out a box that had little slips.

Jiraiya went around the room letting each of the young adults pull out a paper and then read it "If you got" Hiruzen started going down the list and reading off each assignment until he got to the last one "And finally" he paused peering around warily.

"For the last assignment, you're task is to gather all the information you can on a certain group called Root, I don't know who's controlling them but they are becoming a thorn in my side" Hiruzen finished as Sakura tensed emerald eyes glaring at the slip of paper in her hands.

Kushina perked up "Hey old...Lord Hokage can we switch with someone if we don't like what we pulled out" she asked in a loud voice, nearly blowing her teammates eardrums, Tosshin had mellowed out over the ears and had finally accepted Hidan and Kushina as her teammates.

Hiruzen raised a brow before thinking over the request "If you find someone who doesn't like what they've pulled then you may switch but only this once" he warned, Kushina skipped towards Sakura like he had thought she would.

"Kura-chan, I don't like the thought of snooping around my own village so would you pretty please trade with me and take this task of finding out what Roots all about" Kushina pouted at the pinkette, and quicker than she could blink Sakura had thrust her little slip of paper in her direction.

Glad that she was getting what she wanted and that Kushina had drawn it and didn't want it Sakura was all to happy to switch "Here you go Kushi-chan" she grinned taking the new task and body flickering off to prepare.

'I swear to all that is kami if Danzo has been released I'm going to slaughter him' her thoughts were a stream of violence and Kurama was enjoying every second of it, it wasn't often that Sakura got as pissed off as she currently was and the fox knew full well that Sakura would make good on her promise.

Jun peeked into his first born daughter's room and found her tossing weapons of all kinds into her pack "Going off on a mission Sakura-chan" he asked, the pinkette whipped around her emerald eyes locking with his before blushing beet red.

"Ah kind of, it's an individual jonin test, I have to figure out what Root is all about and who is control of it" Sakura commented casually as her father entered her room fully and sat down on the chair at her desk watching her closely.

He frowned "Aren't you uncomfortable with snooping around our village" Jun asked curiously wanting to find out more about the pinkette, it had been quite a few years since he or Yuna had, had a chance to have a heart to heart with their daughters, especially their eldest one.

Sakura's eyes widened and she stopped her packing for a moment to speak with her father "Kind of but I just have this feeling that if they aren't stopped then all hell is going to break loose, it's better to be uncomfortable than dead right dad" she worded her question in a way he had no choice but to answer.

Yuna paused in the doorway listening in as she held onto her basket "I suppose, but what if you end up dead, did you think about that Sakura-chan" Jun questioned enjoying the banter with their daughter, Sakura's hands clenched and she breathed through her nose.

"Dad trust me when I say this, I'm not going to die, I'm extremely good at being invisible" Sakura gave a little giggle, if Danzo was truly behind this then there was no way in hell she was going to be a quiet little wallflower, no there was a reason she had the nickname Cherry Blossom of Destruction.

Jun nodded, Sakura was uncannily good at hiding even in plain sight and with her bright pink hair "Well good luck and I hope you pass" he jumped up to pull the pinkette into a bone crushing hug spotting his wife standing in the doorway.

He released Sakura and turned before facing her again "You know don't tell Kushina we told you this, but you're mother and I, we'll we plan to go back to Uzushio soon to live out the rest of our lives in our homeland" Jun stated softly.

Sakura lowered her head eyes misting with tears before she quickly wiped them away "I promise" she smiled pulling Yuna into a hug, she was going to miss them more than anything, it was the first time her parents had lasted so long since she had been thrust into the past.

And one thing she hated more was hurting people and these two were going to be undoubtedly hurt when she died, Sakura bit her lip hands trembling "Mom, Dad can I speak with you before I go off on my assignment" she cleared her throat making a decision.

'Are you sure Saku-chan' Inner emerged for the first time in years and Sakura nodded inwardly as the trio of Uzumaki headed to the kitchen the inner being grimaced, if they didn't accept the truth the pinkette was going to be devastated.

Jun and Yuna shared a look as they sat down opposite their eldest daughter "What's wrong Sakura my precious cherry blossom" Yuna reached across the table and patted Sakura's hand her violet eyes so reminiscent of Kushina's had her raising her head, emerald and violet clashed.

It gave her the boost of confidence she needed and Sakura let all of her secrets spill out "And that's why you had two daughters instead of one and why I'm so special" the pinkette finished before falling silent staring her birth parents of this era in the eyes.

They knew it was the truth, Sakura never lied to them, she omitted the truth yes but never lied "Okay so what, the kami are just going to take you away from us whenever they damn well please" Jun ground his teeth in frustration.

Sakura grimaced at the blunt way "Technically yes, but on the bright side I'll be reborn again hopefully for the last time and I'll be allowed to grow up" her emerald eyes lit up at the thought of being with her true parents.

Ushinawareta had never bothered to correct her, so Sakura dreamed of being loved and doted on by Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno again, the goddess knew that the pinkette wouldn't get that and instead remained quiet as she had for several years now.

Yuna paused eyeing her daughter 'She's happy' she thought squeezing her hands together, how much had the kami taken away from the pinkette, how much more was Sakura going to get hurt "We understand" she smiled in that way that had Sakura giving them a hug.

Jun bit his cheek as Sakura pulled them into a final hug and pranced from the kitchen, twenty minutes later when he heard the sound of the body flicker jutsu he slammed his hand on the table startling Yuna from her thoughts of losing someone precious.

"Sorry Yuna my love, it just pisses me off, Sakura didn't tell us everything so I'm sure that there's more but did you see the look on her face, it was of true happiness, sure she's been happy but I've never seen that smile before" he ranted waving his hands madly about his person.

The red haired woman nodded and lowered her head to the table, they had to be strong, and then it all made sense, the reason why Sakura had been avoiding Kushina a couple years before and Minato, they must have found out and knowing Kushina said something upsetting causing the pinkette to distance herself like usual.

"I know Jun my darling but there is nothing we can do" she squeezed his arm before standing to make them lunch, she was sure that Sakura and Kushina wouldn't be back for a couple months at the least while they attempted to become jonin.

In the time since she had left, Sakura made her way to underground the Hokage Mountain to the secret society Danzo had created in her original time line, like hell she was going to let the bastard ruin everything she'd worked for so far.

The place was full of life and Sakura cloaked herself in a genjutsu walking through it undisturbed keeping out of peoples way and padding silently through the tunnels until she came to the room Danzo had liked to hole himself up in in the previous time line.

Sakura lay in way until someone came along and opened the door, she slipped through behind him before it shut and found herself trapped in the office, with, she sighed in relief it wasn't Danzo, no someone much more dangerous she realized.

"Are you sure Heikin won't the Hokage be pissed if he finds out we've been snooping around his office" the stone ninja who couldn't be anything other than Ohnoki, whispered he was young and Sakura realized there was a very real chance she might die before the kami deemed it time.

In the godly realm, the kami were whispering between themselves on what to do about the new situation that had come up, Sakura wasn't ready to deal with something that was beyond her current mission and that was to fix their mistakes.

"I say we do a redo, have her repeat this life and prevent this before something can happen" the newest god Susanoo spoke up and Izanami glared at him forcefully, he backed up escaping the gaze of the goddess and realized that his idea was a stupid one.

Izanagi shook his head "Absolutely not, she hates us enough as it is, if we force her to redo this life, then that will only cause her to resent us more" he lowered his head, they all felt bad for what they'd done to Sakura but it was the only way to save them all.

But now with the possibility of a new threat looming over their heads, perhaps it hadn't been wise to make Sakura go through this alone, at least that way she'd have had someone to talk to and know what it was like to be in her shoes.

That was out of the question now, they couldn't wait "We'll just have to help her get out of this situation" Tsukuyomi suggested and the two gods and one goddess nodded in answer, Sakura found herself outside suddenly and she gasped in surprise.

'What the devil is going on' Sakura asked pale faced and shaken as she dropped to her knee's right there in the middle of the street, Ushinawareta hesitated for a long moment before pulling Sakura into her psyche to speak with her for the first time in ages.

The blue eyed blonde goddess smiled nervously as her body host appeared before her "Hello Sakura-chan" she greeted as Sakura blinked at her in shock then suddenly Ushinawareta had her arms full of the pinkette as the young woman lunged at her and started sobbing.

"Oh Ushinawareta" Sakura cried "I don't want to, I mean, I" she blubbered not being able to get out a full sentence as tears streamed down her face in a torrent "What was that" Sakura finally pulled away getting a handle over her emotions again.

Ushinawareta let out a sigh "That was the kami giving you a little help, you were in a very precarious situation, so they used their influence and warped you outside of that place" she explained and Sakura nodded in understanding.

Realizing that the kami did indeed have her best interests at heart, Sakura gathered up her pride and let go of the festering hate, there was no need for it, she could feel in her heart that soon she'd be back with her own friends and family again.

Sakura cringed "Uh listen Ushinawareta-san, got to go, I feel like I'm getting weird looks" she smiled sheepishly and pulled herself from her psyche, sure enough several people civilians and shinobi alike were staring at her in worry.

"You okay Sakura-chan" Kakashi who had been let out of the academy just a few minutes before hand leaned over the pinkette his eyes narrowed in concern, Sakura sat up and he leaned away to allow her to stand and brush herself off.

The pinkette ruffled his silver hair and nodded "I'm okay Kakashi-kun, just had a little spell but I'll be right as rain in a few minutes" Sakura lied and sent the little boy on his merry way, she had to go to talk to Hiruzen right at that moment, or all hell was going to break loose in the Leaf Village.

Hiruzen glanced up as Sakura charged into his office, "Hiruzen, we've got a problem, a massive one" she huffed hurrying through the sound proofing jutsu hand signs and sealing the room off so that no one could get in except for those she allowed through.

He placed down his pen "What's going on Sakura, you hardly call me Hiruzen anymore" he pouted slightly before sobering up at the completely unamused glare Sakura sent his way, he tensed warily, now was not the time for goofing off it seemed.

"I don't know how this happened, but in the previous time line Danzo was the one who created root, but now it's someone else, I was never told that this could happen just to fix what was already ruined" Sakura was pacing tugging on her long hip length hair.

Going rigid in his seat at his old teammates name, the one who was still rotting away in a dungeon cell, Hiruzen's face clouded in anger no wonder Sakura had hated him even as a child, Danzo was a very twisted individual.

"Did you get anything" Hiruzen asked calmly puffing on his pipe to settle his rattled nerves, this wasn't going to be good, he might have to bring out all the stops and bring in Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade alongside Sakura and have them deal with this problem.

Sakura nodded and sat down "His name is Heikin, and right now he's in a meeting with Ohnoki, the Tsuchikage about snooping around you're office" she snarled softly drawing a soothing purr from Kurama who didn't like his host upset like she was.

Eyes widening at the dire situation, Hiruzen folded his hands on top of his desk then summoned Enma scratching a note for the three sannin "Take this message to Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru, no matter what they are doing they are to come right away" Hiruzen ordered.

The monkey king took off through the window and the office was enveloped in silence, ten minutes passed before Orochimaru slithered through the door and wrapped Sakura in a quick hug before seating himself sensing the anger palpable in the air coming from the pinkette.

Five minutes later, Tsunade came through the door out of breath "Sorry it took me so long, Sasei-chan didn't want to let me go" she smiled sheepishly honey brown eyes alighting on Sakura feeling the tension in the air sat quietly, she would be able to hug Sakura later.

And fifteen minutes after, thirty minutes since the message had been sent out, Enma appeared with Jiraiya on his tail and they slipped through the window which was quickly sealed shut by Sakura again to make sure no one could get in while they were speaking.

Sakura started explaining the situation, they had to deal with this problem immediately lest more people died from the consequence of letting something like this fester for so long, she was practically chewing on her already short nails as Hiruzen, Tsunade, Orochimaru and Jiraiya hashed out a plan.

It was decided, Sakura and Orochimaru would lay in wait in the office, hidden under a jutsu, while Tsunade patrolled the halls, and Jiraiya would keep watch outside and alert them when the two made their move so that Sakura and Orochimaru could pounce and end the whole thing without casualty.

And Hiruzen would be going home to be with his wife and family, hours later, as Tsunade was making her fifth round for the night, Jiraiya's voice filtered into her ears from the communicator "I think I see someone scaling the wall" he whispered.

Sakura and Orochimaru hidden beneath the desk tensed as Jiraiya's voice filled their ears like it had Tsunade's "This is it Orochimaru" the pinkette whispered quietly as the window creaked open and two chakra sources entered the office.

Orochimaru nodded recognizing one of the chakra as being the Tsuchikage, the other one must be Heikin, drawers being opened filled the silent office and curses flowed from Heikin, he looked at Sakura and found her face a mask of fury.

As the two were creeping towards the door, Sakura burst out from beneath the desk and attacked, Jiraiya burst into the room and guarded the window while Tsunade blocked the door from the other side and Orochimaru came out prepared.

A body flew past him and he neatly side stepped him, turns out it was Ohnoki, the man had been knocked leaving Sakura, Heikin "Fucker, I'll show you exactly why you don't mess with the Leaf Village" she hissed going through a set of hand signs.

Heikin froze hearing that murderous voice and looked into blazing emerald eyes "What have I ever done to you, I was just coming to speak with Hiruzen" he tried to play off the lie by chuckling but a fist embedding itself into his gut let him know that he had failed.

"People think of us as pansies and push overs, but like hell I'll ever let someone like you destroy all I've worked for, this village won't be destroyed again" Sakura snarled bringing her hand down on Heikin's head knocking him out cold.

His last thought 'Sorry I failed Danzo-sama' Heikin passed out because of the commotion, Hiruzen had been awoken, so when he entered the office, he found the problem taken care of and Heikin was taken away to await judgment.

That left Ohnoki who was slowly waking, thanks to Sakura speeding up the process with a bit of medical chakra, when he was aware of his surroundings he looked into emerald eyes and knew he was doomed "Wait I can explain, I just thought he was" Ohnoki trailed off lamely.

"Well I don't know what he was doing, he just said that he needed something but wouldn't tell me" he sighed and sat down in the chair Hiruzen pointed at, Ohnoki knew better than to argue because then it would result in his death.

Sakura bit her lip, despite all of his appearances Ohnoki was truly a kind person underneath the exterior and looked at Hiruzen "If I may make a suggestion, make a blood pact between the village" she stated looking between the two.

Tsunade blinked her eyes "What's a blood pact" she asked never having heard of the term, Sakura sighed, if people only the academy or someone, their sensei's or something then all this trouble wouldn't be necessary.

Even Hiruzen looked confused, so Sakura pulled out her own, it was torn in places and the names had faded, none of the people she'd made a pact with were alive any longer "Well you take an aged scroll like this and write you're name on it in blood" she started glad she could teach them something new.

"Then the recipient would push his or her chakra into the scroll after writing out terms that the person would have to obey no matter what, both of you could create one preventing an all out war" Sakura peered into Hiruzen's eyes begging him to accept this.

The wizened man nodded "Sounds like a brilliant idea, what do you think Tsuchikage-san" Hiruzen stared down the short man and Ohnoki slumped in his seat, he was the Tsuchikage for kami's sake and yet he had been beaten with one punch by a woman no less.

"Fine, do you happen to have aged scrolls on you" Ohnoki sulked looking at the pinkette and she happily pulled out two scrolls and handed them over, then he had a better idea "What if we just signed and you write out the conditions we'd have to obey" he offered.

Sakura glanced at Hiruzen again and the man nodded "Okay, just write you're names in blood and press you're finger prints to it like you would a contract for summons" she said taking one of the scrolls back and the two men signed their name and pressed their fingers to it before handing it back over.

She already knew what she wanted to write so while she was doing that "As a member of the Hidden Leaf Village, I, Sakura Uzumaki forbid, Ohnoki, Tsuchikage of the Hidden Stone, from sending anymore members of the Hidden Stone against the Leaf Village" she started writing furiously.

It had to be more thought out than the first one "No more casualties, and Ohnoki, Tsuchikage will concede to another Treaty that won't be broken this time" Sakura continued "And Hiruzen, Hokage of the Leaf Village is forbidden from sending out anymore forces to the front lines" she read off.

"If there is ever another war, though, no children will be sent to the battlefield, it's senseless killing" Sakura snorted derisively, she'd always wanted to do that forbid someone from sending children into a grown ups fight, Hiruzen grimaced and nodded.

"Do you Hiruzen, Hokage of the Leaf and Ohnoki, Tsuchikage accept the terms I, Sakura H..Uzumaki have written and read to you" Sakura nearly slipped up and used her old time lines last name, that would have been confusing not to mention very humiliating.

Hiruzen and Ohnoki shared a long look "What would happen if the contract is broken" Ohnoki questioned eyeing the scroll warily, the pinkette's hand poised above it ready to fill it with chakra and bind them to it.

Sakura smirked "That's what makes a blood pact so fun, you won't be able to disobey, it will be like hands are squeezing you're heart and no matter what you won't be able to do anything until you stop trying to disobey" she giggled eyes flashing.

Hiruzen eyed his oldest friend warily, since when had she been so devious, he should have remembered "Go on then Sakura-san, make the pact complete" he gestured for the pinkette to continued and then he felt as if his life had been bound to that scroll in a simple move.

While all this was going on Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade were staring in awe, how could they have forgotten that Sakura had lived life way before any of them had been born, so perhaps the blood pact was something from the olden days.

Ohnoki was sent on his way the next morning and Sakura was given the rank Jonin, the war halted in its tracks, and Sakura sighed in relief as the Stone Ninja were ordered back to their village, in her hands the blood pact scroll was clutched in them.

A week passed and everything settled down, the kami pulled Sakura into their realm "Well done child, you've used all of you're resources and fixed all the mistakes we sent you back to fix, Obito, Rin and Kakashi will live happily this time around, they won't be thrust into war" Izanagi smiled.

Sakura nodded "When, do I have time to say goodbye to everyone" she asked lowering her eyes to the white ground, it was so bizarre being in their realm and feeling nothing but sweet, sweet bliss, the gods and goddesses looked around.

"You have three months Sakura Haruno, Uchiha, Toigatta, Uzumaki to tell everyone farewell and that you'll see them again" Izanami stepped forward and pressed a kiss to the pinkette's forehead, then Sakura found herself in her own body again.

Glad that everything was finally as it should be, Sakura dawdled in the Leaf Village for a couple of weeks going around to all of her friends and celebrating like she was on top of the world, technically she could be but no one but those she'd chosen to tell knew.

Kushina eyed her sister as she left to go visit her friends in the other villages, a pit of dread growing in her "I don't think she's going to come back" she whispered to Minato as they walked down the streets, Minato blinked his blue eyes at her before they widened in realization.

"You think she'd kill herself" Minato choked on a gasp before lowering his voice when a few passerby's stared at him, Kushina shook her head face pale, she wasn't certain actually but it was something Sakura would certainly do.

As the two filled with dread, Sakura went around visiting people as much as she could having fun and when there was just a week left in her allotted three months, she went back to the Leaf Village, Kurama running free like she'd always promised and her sitting atop the fox.

With the breeze running through her long pink hair, Sakura felt like anything could happen in that moment and she'd still be the happiest person in the world, but as they neared the village, Kurama stopped and she hopped to the ground gracefully.

The fox going back into the seal with no fuss, he'd still be with her so what did it matter anyway, he was bound to Sakura even in death, he wouldn't fade so he was safe, ***Say kit how do you think you are going to go*** he appeared in her psyche.

Sakura froze 'Don't know Kurama, but if they try to pull that stunt where I bleed out, I'll kill myself, like I did before, blowing myself up' she snorted inwardly and the giant fox blanched, Sakura was a very blunt person, he forgot sometimes.

When she made it to the gates, Minato and Kushina were waiting for her, relief filled their eyes and they pulled her into a hug "So Sakura-chan, you will be here in couple months for my wedding right" Kushina asked her voice trembling as that feeling of dread increased.

Having completely forgot, Sakura bit her lip "Sorry Kushi-chan, the kami have decided" she rolled her eyes but she knew that Kushina was still going to be hurt, like she thought, Kushina's violet eyes filled with tears and she threw herself into the pinkette's arms.

"Oh Kura-chan" Kushina sobbed, she didn't want to lose the one person she'd been with since day one of their birth, "We will see you again won't we" she creased her forehead as she pulled away, she just had to make sure, Sakura nodded.

"How long" Minato threw in his own question as he led them to a secluded area so that they could talk in private, he didn't know if Sakura had told anyone else, but it was best to keep her secret, well secret even if she wasn't going to be here much longer, he wasn't fond of ratting people out.

Sakura cringed "I have a week left" she sighed and sat down pulling out a bottle of water it was time to seek out Zetsu again and had over all of her belongings for safe keeping "Can't the kami just let you stay here" Kushina cried softly sitting next to her sister.

"Kushina-chan, I want to stay for you and for everyone else, but this isn't my time period, I belong in a different, only then will I be truly home" Sakura soothed her sister's heartache and started humming it would be her final song for the red head and blonde.

 _"Twilight on the frozen lake  
A north wind about to break  
On the footprints in the snow  
Silence down below._

 _You're beautiful beyond words  
You're beautiful to me  
You can make me cry  
Never say goodbye._

 _Because my dreams are made  
Of iron and steel  
With a big bouquet of roses hanging down  
From the heavens to the ground._

 _The crashing waves roll over me  
As I stand upon the sand  
And wait for you to come  
Grab hold of my hand._

 _Oh baby, baby, baby blue  
You'll change your last name too  
You turned your hair to brown  
Love to see it hanging down."_

Sakura's song came to an end just as a sob escaped from Kushina "Kura-chan promise me you'll never stop singing, don't give up the things you love, please if you do come back promise to visit, get to know any child we have befriend them treat them as if their still you're niece or nephew" the red head rambled.

The pinkette knew how her unlikely sister felt, because her own heart was breaking, but she knew that Minato would take good care of Kushina, that's why she had put so much work into getting them together "I love you Kushina" Sakura murmured pulling Kushina into a bone crushing hug.

"Tell everyone I'll see them soon" she smiled after pulling Minato into a hug as well and escaping the little sanctuary, it was time to face her future, along the way to Hiruzen's office, Sakura bumped into "Nagato what are you doing here.

She blinked her emerald eyes "Just have this feeling" he gestured to Yahiko and Konan, they had gotten married the year before so at least Sakura wasn't missing out on their wedding as well as Kushina's that would have just sucked.

"Not going to call me Sakura-megami" Sakura teased and Nagato frowned, perhaps he knew her suspicions were confirmed as he gripped her in a tense hug "Nagato-san" she asked again his violet eyes sought out her emerald.

"You're going aren't you, to you're real time period" he asked instead and Sakura nodded and held up seven fingers "That's why you came to visit isn't" Nagato cleared his throat as he followed Sakura up the stairs to the window and slid through it like she head, Yahiko and Konan doing the same.

Catching the tail end of the conversation, Hiruzen gave a start "How long" he questioned and got the same seven fingers, he sighed "Do you know who you will be reborn as" Hiruzen asked wanting to know where to search when Sakura came back to them.

"No but I hope I will get reborn as Mebuki and Kizashi's daughter again, they were my parents, though now that I think about it, I doubt I'd be able to fit in with them, they're civilians and I've been through so much" Sakura sighed flopping down.

"It's possible I'll be reborn as an Uchiha again" Sakura crossed her arms and sulked, she loved the clan but sometimes the Uchiha's got a little crazy, way to crazy for her tastes, not to mention there was the matter of who would she be born under.

The office was silent for a time until Sakura jumped up and left not being able to take it "Guess she's a little antsy" Konan coughed, she had never seen the pinkette so eager to do anything, but the thought of going to her original time line must motivate her a lot.

"She's probably gone off to spend time with her loved ones" Hiruzen looked to his ceiling where Jiraiya was hiding within, it was going to suck big time but at least they knew for certain that Sakura would come back as she had time after time.

When six days passed, Sakura sealed all of her belongings in a scroll and gave them to Zetsu who would be going back to Uzushio to protect the Uzumaki's in case of anymore attacks on the island, "Just find me when I'm reborn" she said and then left.

Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Shikaku, Kakuzu and Izuna who was on his last leg as well and would probably be joining Sakura soon went with her as the pinkette trekked four miles outside the Leaf Village and set up camp making food for all of them.

Izuna sighed watching her bustle about a skip in her steps, it had been difficult coming here but thanks to Kosuru he had ridden on the ninken, his hands clenched as Sakura set a bowl of fish stew in his lap, her tasks were complete and she was free and yet she remained as selfless as always to them.

Afterwards they all settled down to sleep, never realizing that during the night Izuna would have a heart attack, so when Sakura woke up the next morning and found him gone, she sighed shed her tears gave everyone a final hug and then went several meters away.

Kakuzu grimaced as he realized what she was going to do, "Are you really going to blow yourself up again" he asked as she strapped several exploding tags to her body, Sakura glanced at him and nodded to his astonishment.

"Yes, that way I have the choice of choosing how I die, the first time that choice was taken away from and I like to have control" Sakura snorted patting herself down gazing at her friends and then Izuna's prone body raised her hands in the hand sign needed.

"As Deidara-san always says, Art Is A Blast, Explode" Sakura's voice tapered off from the large explosion causing those in the small clearing to cover their heads as chucks of rocks showered them until the smoke dissipated to reveal nothing but scorch marks.

None of them were happy as they grabbed Izuna and carried him back to the village, to share everyone with their news, there was a lot of tears as they told Sakura's parents and Kushina and Minato who had wanted to be there with her, then Hiruzen and the sannin of course the Inuzuka's.

As the years passed, peace reigned over the lands as Kakashi, Obito and Rin graduated from the academy and Minato became their sensei, Itachi was born and plenty of other exciting things happened like Kushina and Minato getting married, Hidan settling down and getting married as well.

Pranks courtesy of Kushina in order to remember Sakura, Yuna and Jun did go back to Uzushio to life out the rest of their life, Zetsu following them as he had promised the lands prospered, just as the kami wanted and all of it was thanks to a hard working selfless girl Sakura and her various last names.


	87. Epilogue of Fourth Life

She was sitting there alone this time in the little garden she had come to associate with passing into a next life, Ushinawareta had left going back to her own realm but had assured her that she would get to see everyone before moving on to be with those of her own time line.

Sakura sighed and craned her neck around to see if she could spot anyone yet, 'Still nothing' she thought as a breeze ruffled her long pink hair, she lifted her head to the sky, emerald eyes bright and content for the first time since she had begun her whole ordeal.

Suddenly a voice she hadn't heard in several years caught her ears and Sakura swiveled around on the log she always sat on there she was coming at her full speed "Oh my precious cherry blossom" Kisama Uchiha squealed wrapping her arms around the pinkette.

Before Sakura could speak "The kami have told us everything, so don't worry about calling me mother, I suppose I never really was, sure I carried you within my womb but you were never mine" Kisama babbled squeezing Sakura tightly and not letting go.

"Mo...Kisama" Sakura started when the raven haired woman finally released her, it didn't feel right to call her mother anymore "I missed you" she said "Every time I saw something that reminded me of you my heart would hurt so much that I thought it was going to break in two" Sakura continued.

"I..I avenged you, killed the one who poisoned you it was Aorama he admitted to it just before I killed him" she lowered her head in shame, Kisama merely smiled and pulled Sakura into another hug as the young woman broke down in her arms.

She held the pinkette until she pulled away "None of that matters Sakura, what happened is in the past, it's time to let it go, all the pain, the sadness, the heartache you've been forced to carry because of the kami" Kisama smiled gently wiping Sakura's cheeks free of tears.

And so Sakura did until there was nothing left but bliss "Kisama, Madara and Izuna you should be proud of them, they carried on for you and Tajima and for me, I could tell that it bothered them that I kind of lived by my own rules most of the time" she giggled.

Kisama giggled along with the pinkette "I am proud of all my children and just because you were given to me so that you could save Madara and Izuna, you are still my child but not, it's all very confusing I realize" she sighed and sat down next to Sakura.

"Yeah believe me, brothers turned into father's, or uncles everything got so messed up" Sakura ran her hand through her hair "Do you know how many times I had to cut my hair because an enemy kept getting it in his grip" she asked in amusement to lighten the mood.

Peals of laughter filled the garden the two women sat in "You've had quite the many adventures Sakura-chan" Kisama finally calmed down and stared out into the distance "Well it's time for my husband to speak with you" she stood.

Sakura wanted to panic, how had Tajima taken the news that she was really a person from the future shoved into his care by the kami, before she could stop Kisama, the woman was gone and in her place appeared the man who had been her first father in the warring era.

He sat silently that same expression he always wore on his face and Sakura faced forward just waiting for the scolding or reprimand but it never came, curious, Sakura glanced out of the corner of her eye and nearly had a heart attack, a smile was on his face.

"Well child aren't you going to speak or does the cat have you're tongue" Tajima chuckled teasingly bringing a flush to the pinkette's skin and indignant look to spread across her face, "Did you expect me to scold you for doing everything in you're abilities to protect this world from doom" he asked.

"I don't know, though I certainly wasn't expecting a smile, it was very hard at first you know being you're daughter" Sakura snorted and more chuckles followed, she relaxed it had been a long time since she'd been subjected to Tajima's brand of teasing someone.

Tajima tilted his head to the sky "I suppose, I wasn't a very kind father to either you or Madara and Izuna" he sighed regretting his actions but glad he had tried in the very end before he had left his three children alone to face the world.

Sakura shot him a look that said everything "No, you weren't and you were a very frustrating person to get along with but once you're walls crumbled it was very easy to get to know the real you Tajima, and I'm glad that I was born yours and Kisama's daughter" she finally admitted.

Though it was a small smile, Tajima was grateful that Sakura didn't resent him for everything that had happened especially with his refusal to train her "Tell me Sakura did you find someone to love in the past" he asked suddenly.

The pinkette smiled sheepishly "Ah I did Tobirama Senju, the kami have told me repeatedly that I'll get to be with him so that's one thing I'm looking forward to the most" Sakura breathed as a blush crept across her cheeks.

He nodded in acceptance, Tobirama was a fine young man, "If that's what you're heart wishes" Tajima sighed softly feeling the call to return, but he resisted a bit longer "And remember no matter what you will always be my daughter" he stood.

"It is what my heart wants and thanks Tajima" Sakura pulled the man into a quick hug and he too left in the same manner Kisama had, it was a few long moments until someone appeared that she was very familiar with "HASHIRAMA" she squealed flying into the brunette's arms.

Blinking his onyx eyes in surprise, Hashirama looked at the pinkette who was crying her heart out against his shirt soaking it "Ahahahaha Sakura-chan, come now don't cry" he patted her back while laughing awkwardly it had been a long time since he had seen the girl cry.

Sakura shook her head "Can't help it, I've missed you and well everyone, all I want is to be home and then to see you again, all of you and Tobirama" she chattered squeezing the life out Hashirama refusing to release him until she was ready.

Frozen in place, Hashirama sighed, it had hurt to leave her at the time "Relax Sakura-chan and breathe" he ordered gently and the pinkette calmed finally pulling away to reveal tear streaked cheeks and red puffy eyes.

"I hate it when you take that Hokage tone of yours with me" Sakura sniffled fondly in amusement causing Hashirama to let out a boisterous laugh that echoed through the garden they were meeting in for the last time until she turned fifteen.

Hashirama shook his head "I'm proud of you Sakura-chan, you've gone through a lot and still you never wavered, even when the going got rough you stood on you're feet and fought, for that and for loving Tobirama no matter what is enough to get you the honor of being called Imouto-chan" he teased.

Sakura's cheeks turned red as Hashirama ruffled her long pink hair, but she couldn't bring herself to care as it got messed up, she was happy that's all she ever wanted, sure she got to do something that not many people, or any got to go through but she had never been happy.

"Well thanks Hashirama-ni" she giggled twirling around and humming a sweet tune, while Hashirama watched her "Say Hashirama" Sakura stopped suddenly "I'm glad you believed me that time" she smiled wistfully.

Glad for a distraction "Yeah me to Sakura-chan, otherwise all of this would have never been possible" Hashirama pulled the pinkette in for another hug and turned going back to wherever he had been pulled from so that someone else could speak with her.

Mito was next once again a beautiful young red head and when her eyes lighted on Sakura tears rimmed her soulful onyx eyes, they were so deep and full of emotion, before the pinkette could even speak, Mito had her arms around the girl who had become her best friend.

"Sakura-chan" Mito murmured keeping a tight hold on the young woman, she feared that if she released her that despite the kami assuring them all that they'd be revived that she would never get to see Sakura again.

Sakura's eyes burned as she had another emotional meeting with one of her precious people "Hello Mito-chan" she smiled through her tears, it made her wonder if she was going to get to see Tobirama before she was reborn into her time line to grow up and live free of worry.

Breathing deep, Mito sighed in relief "How have you fared with Kurama, he hasn't been a stick in the mud as he" she asked wanting to find out how that damn fox was doing, despite his reluctance he had grown on her and she was curious.

The pinkette let out a sound that sounded between a laugh and a sob "Kurama he's doing great, in fact he often helped me pull some of the greatest pranks on people" Sakura chattered on and on going into great detail of what she'd done to Orochimaru and several others.

Unable to help it Mito let out a unladylike snort before covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve in embarrassed "Kami Sakura-chan that was so undignified" the woman floundered as Sakura broke down into even worse laughter.

"It's okay Mito-chan, sometimes you can't help it, because being a ninja certainly isn't ladylike and well there's bound to be a moment were yeah" Sakura trailed off as a look of understanding flashed across Mito's face and settled into her onyx eyes.

Calming down both women sat on the log for a long while "I'm glad you made it to where you belong, we were all wondering when you'd appear here" Mito started glancing at Sakura to gauge her reaction, nothing the pinkette was as calm as the sea never belying the storm raging within if there was one.

"Me to, I'll be glad to see Naruto, Sasuke, Ino and everyone else again, though it will be vastly different to my original time line" Sakura smiled in remembrance, it had been so chaotic then and she wondered how the new future would play out.

Mito nodded and patted Sakura's hand "Well I can tell Madara is getting antsy to have his turn so I'll see you soon Sakura-chan" she pressed a light kiss to the pinkette's forehead and glided across the garden ground to disappear as her husband had.

Like the red head had said, Madara appeared a second after she had left and practically sped towards her in a brilliant show of speed and jerked the pinkette into his arms as gently as he could "Kami, I've missed the hell out of you Sakura" he breathed crushing her against his chest.

Sakura blinked rapidly as her vision went dark and she realized it was Madara's black shirt "Nice to see you to Madara" she commented dryly, Madara pulled her back and she was allowed to see him just as he had been a long time ago, young and youthful.

"Sorry if I was a little rough, but it's been ages since I've seen you" Madara huffed and Sakura snickered at him "Tell me Sakura how have you been, did you tell anyone else about you're true origins" he asked and the pinkette nodded.

"Yeah, Kushina and Minato, they figured it out on their own and my Uzumaki parents, Yuna and Jun and a few others but that's about it" Sakura explained it had been so long since she'd had one of Madara's hugs and she was loath to end it so soon after seeing him again.

Madara sensed this reluctance and pulled them to the ground unceremoniously and Sakura groaned "Geez don't see you in forever" Sakura pouted emerald eyes filled with mischievous, Madara blinked she was still as devious as ever it seemed.

"Izuna passed on" she finally said and Madara nodded, he'd seen his younger brother before coming here, "It was a heart attack, I think it was because of me" Sakura frowned as her tears became misty and Madara quickly wiped away her tears.

He shook his head a moment after "No, he told me his heart gave out during the night, he went nice and easy" Madara assured the pinkette before finally deciding to end their hug so that they could sit up and talk more properly.

Glad that she hadn't been the cause, Sakura let go of the guilt she'd been feeling since it had happened "Do you want to hear how I went this time" she grinned and Madara blanched obviously not having expected her to offer.

Not sure it would be a good idea Madara sighed "Nah, besides we'll have plenty of time to talk after we return" he gave her a smile and stood pulling Sakura to her feet as well and traipsing into the distance and Izuna appeared.

He didn't stay long "I'm glad that you're okay" Izuna smiled before fading and Sakura nodded in understanding, she wouldn't want to stay long especially since she had seen him before she had went and their passing hadn't been long between each others.

Next came the Toigatta's and they spoke with Sakura sometime being allowed a longer time because they had many question they wanted to ask the pinkette before finally leaving, Sakura waited and waited and waited but still the person she wanted to the most hadn't come.

Until finally he appeared, Sakura leaped from her log flying across the large expanse of the garden and crashed into him "Tobirama" his name left her lips in a breathless voice and Tobirama smiled, it wouldn't be much longer before they could truly be together.

"Did you miss me" he teased but the reaction he got wasn't what he expected, Sakura raised her hand and slapped his chest, it stung slightly but he probably deserved it "Guess I kept you waiting for to long" Tobirama smiled unable to stop himself.

Sakura's eye twitched in irritation "Hmmph" she huffed before she could complain anymore Tobirama bent his head and his lips brushed against her's "Jerk" Sakura grumbled fully enjoying herself, nothing was going to stop her from being with this man, nothing, she'd bring him back herself if it came down to it.

Tobirama pulled away "Ah don't deny it" he ran his fingers through Sakura's unruly pink hair, he had always loved it, she was unique for being the first girl born in the Uchiha clan with something other than black hair.

Not being able to resist, Sakura stretched her neck and stood on her tiptoes to give Tobirama another kiss, she had been deprived of him all this time but when she thought of the kami she felt nothing not even a little twinge of anger.

"Who ever said I denied missing you" she finally pulled away leading Tobirama towards the log and they sat, her head in his lap like before, Tobirama obviously remembered as well because his soft red eyes widened in surprise.

But he cleared his throat and chuckled "I'm glad I met you and though all the heartache can be blamed on the kami, I'm glad we'll get to be together soon" Tobirama stroked Sakura's pink hair soothingly as tears trickled down her cheeks silently.

"Yeah" Sakura murmured quietly, seeing Tobirama again and hearing those words made her more than happy to wait several more years to see the man, but she hoped it wasn't to long of a wait, her heart couldn't take much more of a beating.

From a distance, all of their friends watched the two fondness in their eyes and Ushinawareta looked down on her charged, it had been a long and hard road but Sakura had completed her tasks, but hers was only beginning, the minute Sakura turned fifteen, her life would end but with it's end, all of her loved ones would be returned to her side.

One by one they turned and faded until all that remained in the clearing was Tobirama and Sakura "Hey Tobirama I love you" she said only for the second time and the man gave a jolt in surprise remembering that despite having said it himself she hadn't heard.

So Tobirama took a deep breath leaned forward and when his lips were less than an inch away from hers "I love you Sakura" his breath ghosting across her lips causing Sakura to shiver giving him a sense of satisfaction, he was the only one who could make her feel this way.

And then he kissed her again, this one slow and deep he poured all of his feelings for her into it until he finally had no choice but to pull away, Sakura's chest was heaving as she tried to sort through all the emotions that she had felt in that one mind blowing kiss.

Her toes curled and she knew that it was something she would be fantasizing about for a long time "It's time Sakura, we'll be together soon" Tobirama's voice cut through her thoughts and her emerald eyes clashed with his soft red.

"Oh" Sakura pouted in disappointment, causing Tobirama to chuckle as he sat her upright on the log and stood she watched him for a long moment before he to disappeared from the garden like all their friends or family had before him.

Sakura lifted her head "Okay Kami, I'm ready" she called softly closing her eyes as a blinding flash of light filled the garden and suddenly she was somewhere she never thought she'd be again "What's going on" Sakura whispered looking around at the barren ground and at her fifteen year old body.

Out of nowhere Naruto came charging at her and slammed into her "Sakura-chan, you disappeared what happened" he screeched at her wrapping his arms around her and squeezing tight, Sakura blinked as he tugged her along after him going to the sight where Kaguya had essentially killed her.

"Look this is gonna sound crazy Naruto, but I think I was in the past" she was severely confused what was going on, why hadn't the kami made her into a baby again so that she could grow up, maybe it had all been a dream and she had been kidnapped.

Naruto looked at her as if she was crazy and she felt she was in that moment until they passed by a single budding fir tree then it all made sense, the kami had to bring her back to this moment in time to finish the process of restarting everything.

"Yeah whatever Sakura-chan" Naruto sighed coming to a stop, he was just glad to have his best friend back again, though of course with the disappearance of her Kaguya had disappeared along with all the reanimations, he wasn't going to argue with her.

Remaining silent, Sakura knew what was coming and knelt before the flower humming a song to while away the time before the kami started this time period over allowing Naruto grow up as he should without all the horrors that had befallen him in their short fifteen years of life.

"Where's everyone else" Sakura asked as the blonde sat next to her on the ground, it was to quiet, she didn't know if the war was still going on or not but she had to find out, Naruto glanced at her from the corner of his eye and gave her a half hearted smile.

"Well when you disappeared, Kaguya kind of vanished as well along with all the white Zetsu it was creepy, but that ended the war, it's been weeks since you've been missing, we thought you were all dead Sakura-chan" Naruto sniffled and Sakura patted him on the back.

She nodded in understanding, of course it would have only been a short few weeks while she'd spent four lifetimes in the past getting to know their ancestors and what not and becoming family with the unlikeliest of people.

And knowing that it wouldn't do anyone any harm seeing as the kami were preparing Sakura spoke "I went to the past, it's the truth, I was born into the Uchiha clan Madara and Izuna's younger sister" she started her tale just wanting to tell someone before everyone but those from the new time line forgot.

When she was finished Naruto stared at her in awe "You were my moms sister, how come she never said she had one when we met while I was fighting the nine tails" he asked and Sakura realized that right now both she and Naruto were Kurama's hosts.

She giggled "Like I said this time line and that one are very different, Kushina didn't have a sister in this time line, in the new one she did but now she doesn't if that makes sense because I'm here and she's there" Sakura explained easily.

The blonde nodded his head all to happy to agree "So does that mean everything will change and I'll get to grow up with my parents, is that why I felt I was drawn this way" Naruto asked curiously, he had been feeling a pull to come here for a week and finally gave in only to find Sakura standing there in a daze.

"Probably, it all started with you and ended with me, we are the saviors of the entire shinobi world" Sakura pulled the boy into a hug glad to be able to just as voice floated down to them, one that the pinkette recognized as Izanami.

"Well done children of the kami you have played you're parts and now it is time for you to have you're happily ever afters, be happy, and live you're lives to the fullest as children should be" her voice spoke to them before a song filled the air.

Sakura could pick out all the voices from the different gods and goddesses, she shared one last look with Naruto and stood joining them in one last song, this was her first time singing in front of the blonde and she was glad she was able to do so for him before everything changed for the better.

" _Come gather 'round people  
Wherever you roam  
And admit that the waters  
Around you have grown  
And accept it that soon  
You'll be drenched to the bone  
If your time to you  
Is worth savin'  
Then you better start swimmin'  
Or you'll sink like a stone  
For the times they are a-changin'._

 _Come writers and critics  
Who prophesize with your pen  
And keep your eyes wide  
The chance won't come again  
And don't speak too soon  
For the wheel's still in spin  
And there's no tellin' who  
That it's namin'  
For the loser now  
Will be later to win  
For the times they are a-changin'._

 _Come senators, congressmen  
Please heed the call  
Don't stand in the doorway  
Don't block up the hall  
For he that gets hurt  
Will be he who has stalled  
There's a battle outside  
And it is ragin'  
It'll soon shake your windows  
And rattle your walls  
For the times they are a-changin'._

 _Come mothers and fathers  
Throughout the land  
And don't criticize  
What you can't understand  
Your sons and your daughters  
Are beyond your command  
Your old road is  
Rapidly agin'  
Please get out of the new one  
If you can't lend your hand  
For the times they are a-changin'._

 _The line it is drawn  
The curse it is cast  
The slow one now  
Will later be fast  
As the present now  
Will later be past  
The order is  
Rapidly fadin'  
And the first one now  
Will later be last  
For the times they are a-changin'."_

When the song finished Sakura turned around to face the blonde, Naruto's jaw was dropped open and his blue eyes so reminiscent of Minato's were wide in surprise "Sakura-chan, how come you've never sung before" he asked accusingly.

"That Naruto is a question I'll never get to answer because time is restarting, you'll be with Minato and Kushina now, live a long and happy life, I'll be there and we'll be friends" Sakura's voice started fading just like her body until she was gone.

A blinding flash of light filled the area and Naruto raised his arms up to cover them, when he opened them again, his mind was gone replaced by that of a newborns, the memories he had in the past life were gone and replaced with new ones, good ones.

"Aw there he is my precious Naruto-kun" Kushina giggled bouncing her little boy and Naruto gurgled, it was thanks to Jiraiya that they'd found the perfect name for the little blue eyed blonde, the first Uzumaki to have blonde hair, just like Sakura was the first one to have pink hair in a clan full of red heads.

He was only a couple hours old and yet Kushina couldn't help but let her mind drift to the pinkette as it usually did, here she was with her happily ever after, Naruto the next tailed beast host, she had survived the extraction process and yet Sakura got nothing it was just so awful.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Minato charged into the home she had taken over when Hidan had moved out to be with his wife, "Uh Kushina we have some explaining to do" he smiled nervously as Mikoto stormed in after him.

She must have had her twins, a moment later Fugaku came in carrying said twins and Kushina nearly dropped Naruto, she hurriedly set her own child down "Want to tell me why the hell my daughter has pink hair like Sakura" Mikoto was in no mood for anymore lies.

Minato and Kushina gravitated towards each other as they always did whenever someone got upset or brought up Sakura "Well that's because it may or may not be Sakura" Kushina tittered behind her hand nervously not able to come up with a good excuse.

Mikoto shook in rage, all these years, her best friend had left without even saying goodbye and then she just died, but it was all making sense now, how Sakura had known everything about them and was able to get them to be friends.

"Sakura that might be Sakura" she pointed at the pinkette in Fugaku's arms next to her was Sasuke, Minato nodded "Tell me if she's going to be special please I don't think I can take anymore today" Mikoto finally slumped her shoulders.

Kushina smiled innocently but it seemed that it wasn't going to work "Sorry Mikoto-chan, but I don't think we'll be able to tell if Sakura-chan will be special this time around, she might want to be a normal child for all we know" Minato got out.

Fugaku was looking between the three as if they were nuts, but he knew better than to just write off what they were saying, Sakura could be his daughter and his daughter could be Sakura it was so confusing, they'd just have to wait until she was able to talk.

"Mikoto coming in here and kicking up a fuss is just going to have to wait, Kushina and Minato need some time alone with their own child" he situated his children more properly and took his wife by the hand and led her down the street's to the Uchiha compound.

Things were going to get strange that was for sure, but at least when Sakura started growing up they'd be able to find out what they were getting into and be able to react accordingly and judging by all that the girl had done, Sakura deserved a break.

Mikoto sighed and plucked Sasuke from Fugaku's arms as they walked together to show off their newest children to their oldest child Itachi, she wondered if the boy remembered the pinkette who often babysat him but only time would tell, she hoped Sakura grew up happy and not sad like before.


	88. Prologue to Final Life

One year, that's all the time that had passed since Sakura had been reborn in her time period, though she wasn't all that surprised the kami had pushed her off into the Uchiha clan again, she was only thankful that this was the last time she'd have to die and come back as a baby.

It was so weird to think of herself as Itachi's and Sasuke's little sister, her being the second born from Mikoto's twins and Sasuke being the elder of the two of them by nine hours, her birth being the hardest unlike when she'd been born as Kushina's sister, with the red head being born twenty minutes later.

Of course unlike all of her previous rebirths, she had kept her mouth shut and moved at a much slower pace than she was use to, Mikoto already knew who she was, so there was no reason to add to her panic by becoming a prodigy so early on.

Besides, she wasn't even sure she wanted to be a prodigy anymore, four lives of it and you were bound to get sick and tired of it, Sakura snorted inwardly as they walked through the Uchiha Compound to the gates, she was in Fugaku's arms and Sasuke in Itachi's.

Mikoto was off on an errand and Fugaku had a mission, so the three of them were going over to Shisui's, Itachi's best friend, the boy was just about as bad as Minato with his mega watt smile that was always on his face.

Hardly ever could you see that boy without a smile, so when the door slid open there he was smiling as usual "Ah Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan" Shisui greeted with his normal exuberance quickly reaching out to take her.

Sakura let a smile spread across her lips, he was so different than the normal ice cubes of the Uchiha clan and very refreshing, she could see herself being Shisui's friend for a very long time, of course when she got older she was going to tell everyone the truth including all those she'd left behind.

She was done with all the secrets and seeing as the kami weren't going to suddenly push her back into the past for any reason, there wasn't any harm in revealing the truth besides Ay and the others deserved the truth and it really tore at her heart.

Shisui frowned when the smile Sakura had directed at him turned into a frown and her emerald eyes dulled in heartache, he wondered what the adorable little girl was thinking about that would cause that expression on her cute features.

"Anyways, me and auntie will watch over them Fugaku-sama and we'll return them in perfect condition tomorrow morning" he snickered inwardly when Itachi tossed him a little glare while bouncing Sasuke in his arms so the little boy would stop fussing.

Fugaku eyed his three children, they were all three different, including Sakura and nodded placing his hand down on the pinkette's head briefly before doing the same to Itachi and Sasuke, his usual sign of affection and because he didn't want the wrath of the kami after his ass if he treated them wrongly.

Minato had told them all that Sakura had been through to prevent the destruction of the Uchiha clan and it was only because of the pinkette that they hadn't been shoved to a corner of the Leaf Village, to be watched twenty four seven by their own anbu.

"Good" he murmured then headed off to complete his mission, when he was gone, Itachi followed Shisui, who was holding his little sister, into his home and then to the backyard where a playpen had been set up and he quickly put Sasuke in it alongside Sakura.

Like usual Sasuke crawled towards the pinkette and latched on while Sakura smiled, Shisui chuckled "Aw those two are just two peas in a pod aren't they Itachi-kun" the older boy snickered and Itachi shook his head in exasperation.

Ever since Sasuke and Sakura had been born, Fugaku had let up on his training exponentially and was even allowing him more freedom, it was like over night the man had undergone a massive change "Yeah though I do wonder about imouto-chan sometimes" Itachi frowned.

Hearing the concern, Shisui eyed his friend "Do you mean like how she suddenly looks so sad" he asked and Itachi nodded "I'm sure we'll find out someday, for now let's train" Shisui gestured to the other side of the backyard where training equipment had been set up for them.

Itachi hesitated "Is you're auntie going to watch them Shisui-san" he asked not wanting to take his eyes off his two siblings, they were bound to get into trouble, Shisui nodded and he relaxed some deciding to check on them every once in awhile.

The two boys started up their light taijutsu spar and Sasuke clapped his hands "Ku, Ku, Ku" he pointed at the fighting boys and Sakura nodded understanding what he was trying to say, she had learned how to being siblings with Kushina after all, that girl was always so hyper.

They really were amazing, but Sakura could only thank the kami that Fugaku had pulled his head out of his ass and was actually allowing Itachi to have a semi normal childhood unlike before where he kept pressuring the poor boy.

She would have never allowed it, even if the man technically was her father this time around, she still would have found a way to beat his ass into the ground, Sakura smiled at the thought and the visual that came with it drawing a giggle from Sasuke.

He loved it when she smiled, at least Sasuke didn't have to grow up with all that hate this time, it would have killed her inside to watch her now brother to go down that same road of insanity like he had in the old time line.

Twenty minutes later they were lifted into the air, Sakura blinked her emerald eyes and leaned her head back to peer into Itachi's eyes, she knew because they were a shade lighter than any other Uchiha's eyes she had ever seen before.

"Hey Imouto-chan, are you having fun with Sasuke" Itachi smiled bouncing the little pinkette causing giggles to fill the air from the little girl, he chuckled tossing her lightly in the air this drew squeals of delight from Sakura.

Inwardly Sakura wanted to roll her eyes, she couldn't wait to grow up so that she would never again have to act like a child, she hadn't been for several years, her current age being at a whopping ninety seven years old an extremely old woman.

'Ugh' she thought feeling a little dizzy as Shisui switched with Itachi and started spinning them around, Itachi caught the look on her face and Sakura sighed in relief, thankfully a moment later she and Sasuke were placed back in the playpen and the two boys moved off to practice again.

The rest of the day continued like that until it was time for bath time "No" Sasuke remained stubborn wriggling in the arms of Shisui's aunt while Sakura rested in Itachi's arms waiting for her turn, she was dying of laughter inwardly, if only the Sasuke of her time line could see himself now.

Refusing to take a bath, she giggled and clapped her hands drawing a small smile from Itachi and Shisui who was watching them and attempting to help but was really doing more harm because he was covered in water and soap bubbles.

Really wanting to burst out laughing at his friend, Itachi kept his thoughts to himself as Sasuke finally gave in and allowed Shisui's aunt to give him a bath, so that they could all go to bed and then go home tomorrow to be smothered in Mikoto's hug like usual.

Finally Sasuke was dressed in his pj's and Shisui took him to the spare bedroom where a dual crib had been set up for him and Sakura, then he returned as his aunt plucked Sakura from Itachi's arms and stripped her bare for her own bath.

Unlike Sasuke, the pinkette thoroughly enjoyed getting washed and in fifteen minutes she was dried and dressed in her sleeping yukata and little girl bloomers, Itachi blinked his eyes in confusion "Hehehe, Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan sure are different" Shisui laughed at the younger boy.

"You can say that again, while they obviously love each other, they are polar opposites of each other" Itachi shook his head, whenever he tried to think up plausible reasons as to why his two younger siblings weren't anything alike it always gave him a headache.

Shisui grimaced 'Poor Itachi-kun' he thought inwardly as the younger boy placed Sakura in the crib with the already sleeping Sasuke, the pinkette simply curled around the little boy yawned and drifted off to sleep like her brother.

The next morning Fugaku came to collect his children and like before carried Sakura "Did you enjoy you're time with Shisui" he made small talk with his eldest child, Itachi nodded bouncing Sasuke carefully as they walked back to the main house towards the back of the compound.

"Yeah though it made me notice more differences between imouto-chan and otouto, like Sasuke hates baths and Sakura, she loves them didn't even put up a fight when Shisui's auntie gave her one, she's really quiet most of the time while Sasuke is pretty loud" Itachi listed for effect.

Fugaku nodded, Itachi was right unless you were directly interacting with Sakura the pinkette could be extremely quiet and you wouldn't even notice she was there sometimes, where as Sasuke was the fussier of the two, it made him wonder if it had something to do with her experience in the past.

Going through all those lives must have put a drain on the girl and she was tired of it, but at least she was acting like a normal toddler instead of instantly becoming a prodigy, he would be happy if she just grew up happy.

Those few times he interacted with her while she was Kushina's sister, he always got the sense that she was lonely and extremely unhappy, and though Sakura still had those moments they weren't very often, he sighed softly clutching the pinkette closer to his heart.

Sakura gave a jolt in surprise and lifted her head to meet her father of this time line's eyes, he was smiling, in the old time line, Sasuke had told her that Fugaku rarely smiled unless Itachi had done something that made him proud.

She grinned inwardly things were much better this time around, Obito was still alive, Minato and Kushina were still alive, Rin Nohara as well, not to mention she had complete faith that the kami would prevent any major catastrophe's if they were to happen.

Because if they ever thought of sending her back to the past again, she was going to slaughter them, Sakura snuggled in Fugaku's arms, the only thing she would get angry over this man for is if he ever tried to put her in an arranged marriage.

Fugaku Uchiha would find out exactly how mischievous and bratty she could be, Sakura snickered inwardly, and there had been talk of it recently due to her being the only girl in the Main Family of Uchiha and being the heads daughter.

'Only time will tell Saku-chan' Inner emerged now that Ushinawareta was gone, she was given free reign over her outer self's mind again, though of course there was still Kurama but he was silent right now, mostly sleeping.

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled nothing would stop her from being happy this time around and soon, just fourteen more years, Tobirama and the others would come back to her, all she had to do was be patient it was the least she could do after all.

'Yeah thanks Inner' she grinned at the Inner being before it faded back to wherever it came from, Sakura looked around, she had always known to some degree that the kami would put her back here and she was glad, she had missed the Uchiha Compound.

The thought elicited a soothing purr from Kurama that nearly put Sakura to sleep ***You've done well kit and now you are free to live how you want, don't let the Uchiha Clan's restrictions stop you from being with the Senju*** he grumbled.

A snicker filtered into his ears 'I swear Kurama you're worse than Mikoto-chan, with you're mothering I mean' Sakura grinned running her tiny hand through his fur, she was deep in her psyche at the moment, Kurama would never hurt her as she'd learned.

Kurama growled softly as his host poked fun at him, so what if he cared for her as if she were his own, and if anyone tried to touch Sakura, he would come out and let them know exactly why they should never mess with her.

 ***Brat watch it you'll figure out I can be quite mean*** he chuckled but Sakura remained oblivious as she rubbed her face in his fur closing her emerald eyes, Kurama sighed, she never took him seriously, he supposed that was a good thing but sometimes it bugged him.

He was the nine tailed fox, stronger than the other tailed beasts and yet a little girl almost a hundred years ago had him tamed like a newborn kitten, it was ridiculous still Kurama couldn't bring himself to care, all that mattered is Sakura, he would kill anyone who tried to hurt her.

Sakura finally pulled away 'Thanks Kurama' she smiled radiantly at her fox body mate and left her psyche as they reached the main house and was immediately plucked from Fugaku's arms into Mikoto's alongside Sasuke and squeezed 'At last I'm home' she thought happily.


	89. Final Life Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan" Shisui chuckled as he handed over his gift to the pinkette on her and Sasuke's third birthday, her brother was already playing with his, Sakura took it gently in her hands and removed the wrapping paper exuberantly.

She squealed in delight to keep up the appearance of being a child "Thank you Sui-kun" Sakura clapped her hands together and brought the plush toy up to her face and rubbed her cheek against the crow plushy.

The boy smirked inwardly, he had known Sakura would appreciate it more than Sasuke so that's why he'd gotten the kunai plushy "Hey Sakura-chan, maybe someday, me and Itachi-kun can teach you how to summon and use crows" Shisui offered.

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes in confusion, to be honest she wanted to sign on with the snakes again, but so that she didn't have to explain "K Sui-kun" she nodded with a radiant smile, causing Shisui to ruffled her pink hair.

Itachi sighed, there Shisui went again promising things to his siblings, more specifically his little sister, it was frustrating, but he understood that Sakura was just so cute, it made him want to protect her from the outside world and keep her locked in the compound.

But in just a few more years she'd be going to the academy, Itachi groaned, that was sure to give him a headache "Why do I get the feeling that you're mad at me" Shisui jumped to his side sniggers filling the air a moment later.

"Not mad per-say just frustrated, you shouldn't promise things to a little girl, she might hold you to them in the future" Itachi pointed out, Shisui just smiled ever wider, "You mean you really intend to teach her the crow summons if she asks" he nearly choked on his spit.

Sasuke waddled towards his sister and shoved the kunai plushy in her face "Ku-chan look what Shi-san gave me" he boasted proud of his toy, Sakura smiled and pulled him in for a hug, he loved his sisters hugs they were the best.

"Uh-huh Uke-kun" Sakura grinned not even bothering showing off her own plushy because it would just make Sasuke pout, the little boy clapped his hands and toddled off to play on the other side of the living room, they'd already had dinner and cake so the party was winding down.

Her eyes strayed to the door as it opened admitting "Naru-kun" Sakura jumped to her little feet and sped towards the little blue eyed blonde, once she'd been reborn three years ago, Kushina and Minato were daily visitors to the Uchiha Compound.

And they always brought Naruto, the little boy wasn't expecting her so Sakura quickly tackled him in a hug squealing loudly drawing chuckles from Minato and Fugaku "She so does adore Naruto-kun" Mikoto smiled though her eyes betrayed her worry for the pinkette.

Kushina bit her lip, she and Sakura had once been like that "Saku-chan" Naruto greeted in a daze wrapping his arms around the pinkette returning her hug, the red head turned and took a deep breath, Minato kept his smile firmly in place, it hurt that Sakura was so happy to be around Naruto.

She hadn't even given them any sign that she remembered them at all, but he'd smile for her sake she was probably just biding her time, something he found she was extremely good at when she wanted to be "We brought a gift for Sakura and Sasuke is that alright" he walked towards Fugaku.

"Of course Lord Minato" the head of the Uchiha clan nodded "Go ahead" Fugaku gestured at Sasuke who was sulking now, for some reason he didn't like Naruto so whenever the blonde was around he stuck to Itachi like glue.

Minato walked toward the little boy "Happy birthday Sasuke-san" he gave Sasuke a smile and handed over the present, his onyx eyes lit up in curiosity and quickly tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a new pair of sandals in his favorite color blue.

Clapping to show his enjoyment of the gift, Sasuke toed off his old sandals and struggled to put the new ones on, of course he didn't know he was putting them on backwards so when they refused to go on his foot his cheeks puffed up and his lip wobbled in the telltale sign he was about to throw a fit.

Mikoto caught the look on her sons face and hurried to his side "Hold on Sasuke-kun" she smiled and quickly put the sandals on his feet just like he wanted, and just like that the anger melted away and he laughed happily once again.

Tantrum averted, Mikoto sighed, and returned to her previous task of cleaning the living room of all the trash from the wrapping paper and the silly string, her children sure could cause a mess and it kept her busy most of the time.

Minato chuckled as he turned and headed towards Sakura where she was jabbering in controlled sentences to Naruto, his son nodding as seriously as a three old could "Here Sakura-san, happy birthday" he handed over his present to the pinkette and she took it politely.

She nodded giving him the first sign since she'd come back and Minato gave a little jolt in surprise, in the next moment she turned her attention on the present and removed the wrapping paper neatly to reveal little purple ninja boots.

Kushina had clued him in years ago that Sakura's favorite color was purple so whenever the chance presented itself they got her purple clothing or foot wear, the pinkette smiled in awe and quickly removed her sandals.

Unlike Sasuke, she didn't struggle quickly fitting the boots on her feet and standing to parade them in front of Naruto, the blonde clapped his hands together "Saku-chan cool you know" he babbled causing the pinkette to break down in giggles.

Minato eyed his wife as her cheeks turned beet red in embarrassment "It's kind of like having another Sakura isn't it" he pulled her into his side and she nodded "I think she remembers us, when I gave her my gift she nodded" he whispered.

The red head relaxed some "Well we'll see you tomorrow at the park" Kushina poked Sakura's cheek, the pinkette accepting it easily, while Sasuke wiggled to avoid getting poked, Kushina giggled and pinched Sasuke's cheek before gathering Naruto in her arms.

Fugaku and Mikoto watched the trio head off "Itachi would you take you're sister and brother to the backyard to play some so that I can clean up and you're father can get some work done" Mikoto turned to her eldest son who was stood in the corner watching silently as usual.

"Of course Mother" Itachi gathered his two siblings into his arms and headed out back before setting them on the ground "What would you two like to do" he asked, it was their birthday after all so it stood to reason that they should choose what they wanted to do.

Sasuke's eyes widened as if he'd never thought of choosing a game "Chase" he jumped to his little feet and took off as fast as he could, Sakura blinked her emerald eyes before looking at Itachi who looked quite flabbergasted not having expected Sasuke to take off like that.

A mischievous smile curved her lips upwards "Ita-ni" she tugged on his sleeve giving him a toothy smile before taking off just like Sasuke had, jaw dropped in surprise, Itachi took off after his two siblings chasing them about the yard just like they wanted.

Itachi cursed inwardly as his devious siblings avoided getting captured by his hands, he had never seen them like this before, Sakura's peals of laughter filling the backyard and Sasuke's sniggers reaching his ears as they dodged him yet again.

Having finished cleaning up early, Mikoto was watching her three children run about the backyard as if they didn't have a care in the world, it was how it should be and she could only thank Sakura for forbidding any Hokage from sending children onto the battlefield.

They didn't need to have the burden of taking a life so early on, on their hands, besides there were plenty of adults so children had no business in a fight, Mikoto sighed softly before turning into the kitchen and cleaning up there.

He was wearing down, Sakura noted as she looked at Sasuke, she could keep going if she wanted but she knew that if she beat him at something the little boy would just pout and sulk and throw a tantrum, so like him, she to slowed down as if she was coming to her limit of seemingly endless energy.

In the next moment, Itachi's hands wrapped around her waist and hoisted her into the air, she was squished next to Sasuke a second later "Caught us Ita-ni" Sakura pouted her lip at her elder brother and caught the amusement gleaming in onyx eyes.

Sasuke huffed but accepted defeat "That I did imouto-chan, you two are quite devious" Itachi chuckled his calm voice having an affect on Sasuke, his eyes drooped in tiredness, they'd had a big day after all so it was only natural he was exhaustion.

"No fair want to play more" Sasuke forced himself to stay awake but it didn't last long as Itachi set Sakura down for just a moment and started rocking him, it only took a few minutes before he was completely knocked out.

Sakura broke down in quiet giggles as she latched onto Itachi's hand and followed him back into the house, down the hall to her own room, having been separated from Sasuke a few months ago when the little boy had demanded to have a room of his own.

"Okay Sakura-imouto stay there and I'll be right back to help you choose you're pj's and then Mother will be here to give you a bath" Itachi patted the pinkette on the head and headed down the hall to Sasuke's room and set the boy on the bed.

He allowed Sasuke to sleep while digging through his dresser for some pajamas and finally emerged with Sasuke's favorite blue pajamas, it was insane how the little boy was obsessed with the color, Itachi shook his head with a soft chuckle.

Then lightly shook his brother awake, "Sasuke time for a bath then you can go back to bed" Itachi called waking the little boy, who immediately started fussing about being woken up, "I know" Itachi murmured soothingly as his father came in and took Sasuke away for his bath.

Next Itachi went back down the hall to his sister's room "Ready imouto-chan" he asked peeking his head into the room, she was sitting on her bed waiting but at the sight of him she let out a squeal and jumped to the floor to run over to him.

"Uh-huh been waiting ever and ever Ita-ni" Sakura scolded cutely, having fun pretending to be a child just this once, Itachi ruffled her pink locks and she batted his hands away with a squeal, her older brother gave her a smile before heading to her dresser.

Rolling his eyes lightly in amusement, Itachi riffled through Sakura's dresser and pulled out a purple sleeping yukata and held it in front of her emerald eyes "How's this one Sakura" he asked and she nodded her little head eagerly.

Mikoto appeared at that moment and took the yukata in hand before lifting Sakura into her arms where she to was taken away for her bath, Sasuke already sleeping in his big boy bed, Mikoto looked at her youngest child and bit her lip.

"Sakura-chan" she asked peering into those hauntingly familiar emerald eyes "Is it really you" Mikoto tried not wanting to sound like she was trying to force an answer out of the pinkette, but she needed to know if it was really one of her best friends.

Sakura tensed in her arms and Mikoto had her answer "Yes Mikoto-chan it's me" she finally sighed talking like a grown up, the woman nearly dropped her in response "Relax, I'm just enjoying my life so don't worry about making yours difficult" Sakura smiled sadly.

"Oh you sweet girl, after everything you've been through" Mikoto crushed her best friend turned daughter to her chest crying softly, she would protect Sakura no matter what it took, the pinkette deserved all the happiness in the world.

"If you ever need anything name it and it's yours" she murmured before giving Sakura a bath, the girl returning to that childish way of talking, now that she knew it was really Sakura, it was strange hearing her talk in that way but it was also creepy how she could switch to talking like an adult at the drop of a hat.

After saying goodnight to Sakura, Mikoto headed down the halls to her own bedroom "It's Sakura, she told me it was her when I asked" she curled into her husbands side, Fugaku glanced at his wife and wrapped his arms around her offering her the comfort she needed.

"Has she said anything if this time line is in grave danger" he questioned, he felt more than saw Mikoto shake her head in the negative answer and Fugaku sighed softly in relief at least it didn't seem like anything was in dire need of fixing, thank kami for that.

He gave her a quick kiss before closing his eyes to sleep for the night, tomorrow would be a hectic day for him as he gathered the clan for a meeting to tell them of some changes that were going to be put into affect in the coming months.

Nothing to bad, just a little cleaning up and changing the patrols around the Uchiha Police Force, he sighed, and soon his snores filled the room along with Mikoto's soft ones, the night creeping by a slow pace until sunlight filtered into the room.

Mikoto woke when birds started chirping happily outside her bedroom window and rolled over slipping silently out from beneath the covers and putting her feet in her slippers, it was time to make breakfast and then wake up her children.

After breakfast she'd take Sakura and Sasuke with Itachi tagging along because it was Saturday to the park and Fugaku conducted the meeting with the whole Uchiha clan all in all it was going to be a pretty busy day for all of them, she only hoped that nothing happened.

Once she was done, Mikoto first went to wake her little Sasuke, he put up way more fuss than Sakura did and now she knew why, it was in Sakura's nature not to complain about being woken up so early in the morning it was strange but the pinkette really was the kindest person she'd ever met.

Like she thought, Sasuke grumbled and pouted as she roused him from his sleep "Kaa-chan sleep more" he whined throwing his usual morning tantrum until he relented and allowed her to pick him up and staying awake despite still wanting to go back to sleep.

Itachi met her in the hall and Sasuke reached for his older brother "Ita-ni hold" he huffed and Mikoto quickly handed the little boy over to her oldest child, Sasuke snuggled into Itachi's hold and was content to just sit in his brothers arms as Itachi headed to the kitchen.

Sakura was already awake when Mikoto entered the pinkette's room just putting her feet into her newest pair of shoes, the pinkette already had a ton of them, all purple of course, and yet she only wore specific pairs.

"Ready Sakura-chan" Mikoto asked plucking the little girl from her bed, of course Sakura wasn't really a little girl, hadn't been for years according to all the information she got on the girl on a daily basis from those that considered Sakura their friend.

No, she was well over ninety something years old because she'd died and been returned to life five times already, thinking of Sakura's age gave her a headache and the pinkette gave her a strange look "Is something wrong" she asked before they entered the kitchen.

In a highly strained voice that Sakura could tell was strained "No Sakura-chan, just happy" Mikoto forced herself to smile and placed the pinkette in her high chair plating up breakfast for her children and making a cup of black coffee for Fugaku as he appeared in the kitchen.

The family of five sat down to have breakfast before Fugaku gave Mikoto a kiss on the cheek patted his children on the head and left, Mikoto washed the dishes, made a basket lunch and then gathered Sasuke into her arms.

Itachi lifted Sakura into his arms and the four of them headed off to the park, Kushina was already there with Naruto and like usual whenever his sister saw the little blonde, the pinkette squirmed and he quickly set her down.

Sakura charged off as fast as her little legs could take her and like the day before tackled Naruto "Hi Naru-kun" she giggled as he gave her a dazed look before she helped him to his feet, Sasuke was glued to Itachi so they were free to have fun by themselves.

"Saku-chan" Naruto laughed happily glad that his friend had come yet again to the park "What do" he asked tilting his head to the side curiously, Sakura always came up with the best plan to have fun, it only took the pinkette a few minutes before she spotted the slide.

Not sure if Kushina would allow Naruto to go on the slide, "Wait here Naru-kun" Sakura ordered gently and the blonde plopped down as she headed to the red head and tugged on her sleeve gently and because Itachi and Sasuke were on the other side of the park.

"Kushina-chan" Sakura smiled widely shocking Kushina "Is it okay if Naruto and I go down the slide, you know I won't let anything happen to him" she asked hurriedly so that no one got suspicious, the red head eyed the slide before biting her lip.

"Of course Sakura-san, so long as you don't let him get hurt" Kushina warned to keep up the appearance, she knew Sakura adored her son and that she would lay down her life for the little blonde, she didn't know why but the pinkette had loved Naruto since day one of their meeting.

Of course Kushina didn't know that Sakura had been friends with Naruto in the old time line and that she had promised the blonde that she would always be there "Thank you Kushina-san" Sakura bowed her head politely and rushed back to Naruto's side.

He was still in the same spot she'd left him "Come on Naru-kun this way" Sakura grasped his hand and tugged him towards the slide, climbed the steps carefully making sure he didn't loose his footing and trip and fall before sitting down at the top of the slide.

"Saku-chan scary" Naruto's forehead was creased and Sakura hated that look, she bit her lip trying to figure out a way to make it seem not so scary for him, a moment later an idea clicked in her mind and she tugged him down next to her.

"Don't let go" Sakura smiled in that soothing way relaxing Naruto "Close you're eyes" she commanded, once his eyes were clenched shut, she slowly scooted forward dragging the blonde with her until they were going down the slide.

A squeal filled the air and Sakura sent Naruto a sharp look, his eyes were open wide and happiness were within the blue depths, she sighed in relief, at least he was having fun, their trip down the slide came to an abrupt end.

"Again Saku-chan again" Naruto clapped his hands wanting to go down the slide again, so they climbed the steps to the top of the slide, there were only three of them after all and went down the slide again, and again having fun as only children could.

So when Mikoto called out to them that it was time to eat lunch, Naruto started pouting, her lips curved upwards in a knowing smile, now that she'd spend an inordinate amount of time as Kushina's sister it was absolutely adorable how Naruto was like the red head in everything but looks.

Kushina blinked as Sakura and Naruto came towards the blanket that Mikoto had set up for them to have lunch on, the latter of the duo sulking and casting sad looks of longing over his shoulder at the, she followed his line of sight and snickered inwardly, slide.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll get to play more on the slide after you eat" she assured the blonde and his eyes lit up, Sakura hid a smile behind her hand and giggles filled the air as he plopped down on his little behind and held out his hands as politely as he could manage.

"Food please" he asked nicely in that adorable way that had Mikoto giving in to him almost as instantly as she would her own children, next she passed a plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to Sasuke, and then some sushi to Sakura.

Ten minutes later, Naruto had devoured all the food on his plate, then he realized Sakura wasn't finished and started pouting again, the pinkette glanced his way "Just wait Naru-kun" she flashed him a bright smile and he couldn't help but return it.

Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms "My Ku-chan" he latched onto Sakura and stuck his tongue out at Naruto, he didn't like sharing his sister, the pinkette was his first, Itachi glanced between his siblings onyx eyes filled with amusement.

Kushina hid a snort behind her hand "You can go down slide to Uke-kun" Sakura turned her emerald eyes on the raven haired little boy, Sasuke looked like he ate something sour at her offer and glancing between his oldest and youngest sibling nodded slowly.

"K Ku-chan, me, you first" Sasuke compromised, wanting his turn going down the slide with Sakura first, because Naruto had gotten to spend time with her for a couple of hours, he wanted to be the one she made sure didn't trip or fall and soothed as they went down the scary looking side.

Mikoto felt her lips tilting upwards as her children interacted, Sakura just had this way of making Sasuke join something he really didn't want to but still could get him interested so long as she was the one doing it, it was so bizarre.

 ***Kit, that slide is big enough for all three of you to go down, so that Naruto brat doesn't get left out after you go down with the Uchiha, go down with both of them*** Kurama suggested suddenly and Sakura gave a jolt in surprise before looking at the slide.

Like Kurama had said it was big enough for all three of them, Sakura grinned inwardly at that "Okay Uke-kun, but afterwards all of us go" she clapped her hands for effect as she finished off her cookie that Mikoto had handed her for a treat.

Sasuke pouted but relented to his sister's demands, he didn't want to be the one to make her cry, she had this way of making him feel really guilty "K Ku-chan" he gave her his own wide smile and clutched onto her hand as Sakura led him and Naruto towards the slide.

The trio of odd colored toddlers climbed the steps and while Sasuke and Sakura went down together Naruto sat at the edge of the slide waiting his turn, the two siblings returned a few moments later and he huddled into the pinkette's right side, with Sasuke on the left.

"Ready" Sakura looked both boys in the eyes and they nodded as seriously as they could, "Wee" she squealed her joy for the world to hear as they took off going down the slide together, and repeating it until finally Naruto grew tired of it.

"What next" the blonde asked instead of saying he wanted to go down the slide, Sakura sighed inwardly in relief, if anything he was worse than Kushina with his exuberance, a giggle escaped from between her lips at the thought of Naruto being a devious prankster again.

But for now, Sakura looked around the playground for something they hadn't done yet and spotted the merry go round, another idea "Stay here Naru-kun, Uke-kun" she smiled making sure both boys wouldn't move from that spot.

She rushed back to the blanket the two adults were still sitting on and faced her brother looking him straight in the eyes "Ita-ni, spin us please" she begged pointing at the merry go round, Itachi glanced over her shoulder and spotted what she was pointing at and sighed.

"Okay Imouto-chan, but just for a little while okay" Itachi stood brushing his pants off as Sakura took his hand and led him where she had left Naruto and Sasuke, they were still in the same spot not having moved a single inch.

Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion, why had his friend gotten her older brother "Naru-kun, merry go round fun" she pointed at the extremely scary looking contraption and went as pale as ghost but he was determined to get on it if she was.

Apparently Sasuke had the same idea because he quickly held onto Itachi's hand as Sakura led them over to the merry go round and climbed on fearlessly, he took a deep breath and got on after his little sister grasping the bar tightly.

Only the blonde hesitated "You sure it safe Saku-chan" Naruto asked poking the wheel nervously, Sakura nodded her head and patted the spot next to her eagerly, so deciding to chance it because it really could turn out to be fun, he shakily climbed onto the merry go round and held tight to the bar.

Once all three toddlers were holding on, Itachi grasped the outer rim in hand and started spinning them slowly at first before speeding up, but not to much because he didn't want one of them to go flying accidentally, and chances are it would be little Naruto.

As they went round and round, Sakura laughing merrily, encouraging the two boys on either side of her to join her, it turned into something fun like she'd said and Naruto thoroughly enjoyed himself, "Fun, fun, fun" he chanted still holding onto the bar lest he get slung off.

This continued for a long while until Itachi finally slowed the merry go round down and allowed the three toddlers to climb off, Naruto holding his head as his world spun on it's axis "Ooh" he groaned and Sakura giggled at him.

"Still fun right Naru-kun, Uke-kun" she asked the two boys that were groaning, she was the only one unaffected by dizziness, well that's what she thought until she tripped and landed flat on her face, Itachi cringed and hurriedly helped her to her feet.

He looked her over and patted her dress down getting the dust out of it before sighing in relief "You should be more careful imouto-chan" Itachi scolded gently not wanting to make her cry, he'd never seen the pinkette cry before but there was always a first.

Sakura nodded lightly being careful not to go to fast in case she was still feeling the after effects of being spun around for what felt like forever "Okay Ku-chan" Sasuke patted her on the back as Itachi finally released her to go check on the blonde.

"Yep I'm okay Uke-kun" Sakura pulled the ebony haired boy into a tight hug before following after her big brother to make sure Naruto was okay, he was sitting on the ground, but when he saw her he jumped up giving her a wide smile.

"That was so cool you know, again sometime not now" he jabbered on and on, having had fun but wanting to go on something else that didn't make him dizzy, Sakura blinked her emerald eyes as Itachi left them to their own devices and headed back to the two adult to watch them from afar.

Sasuke looked around wanting to come up with something fun and spotted the monkey bars "Oh Ku-chan look, look" he pointed, Sakura turned and a nervous smile spread across her lips, "What the matter" Sasuke frowned.

"We could fall Uke-kun" Sakura explained lightly not wanting to make the boy mad, his eyes widened remembering the time he'd fallen down a couple of steps, he certainly didn't want that to happen again and those monkey bars were at a much higher height.

Though he slumped his shoulders upset he couldn't find something fun for all of them to do and so as he was turning to head back to the others, his onyx eyes alighted on the teeter-totters "Ku-chan, Ku-chan" Sasuke pointed yet again.

Sakura glanced at her brother again and followed his line of sight and sighed softly in relief "Okay, take turns though" she warned as Naruto attached himself to her side, once again afraid of the new playground amusement that she wanted to try out.

Sasuke nodded and watched as she helped Naruto onto the end of the teeter-totter before climbing onto the other end herself raising Naruto into the air, it wasn't to high, the little blonde squealed in surprise though and squeezed his eyes shut.

'Poor Naruto, this is the most I've ever seen him afraid of something besides ghosts' Sakura smiled inwardly as she pushed lightly off the ground and Naruto felt his own feet touch the ground, he blinked his baby blue eyes open before looking at Sakura who was now in the air.

"Push Naru-kun" Sakura called down to him and doing as she instructed pushed raising himself off the ground again, they did this for a few more minutes before Sakura called switch, on the ground again, Naruto was more than happy to let Sasuke take his turn.

Across the playground, Kushina and Mikoto watched the three toddlers play about "They sure are happy aren't they, and look at the way Sakura-chan motivates them to try things" Kushina pointed out, because she knew it was the real Sakura, she had no doubt that the pinkette knew what she was doing.

"Yeah" Mikoto sighed softly tilting her face skyward and watching the clouds roll by, and wondered what it would be like if Sakura was here with a child of her own instead of being a child, it sure would be different, but the pinkette would have never been happy.

She remembered all the times Ay had come around because he and Sakura were in an arranged marriage, it used to frustrate her that they had never accepted it and had fought against the arrangement from the get go.

But Sakura had always had her heart set on someone else, who none of them knew, unless, Mikoto nodded to herself, when she had free time, she'd go talk to someone that had known her since the olden days and ask them who Sakura had loved for so long yet never mentioned.

For now though because it was getting late in the day and a chill swept through the Leaf Village as the sun started going down, Mikoto picked up her belongings "Okay Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan time to go home" she called once the basket was tucked safely under her arm.

The trio of toddlers headed towards them, both Naruto and Sasuke pouting this time because they didn't want to leave yet, but also feeling hungry because it had been quite a few hours since lunch, Kushina gathered the blonde into her arms and left first.

"See you next week on Saturday again Mikoto-chan" Kushina called waving to her friend until she was well out of sight "Did you have fun Naruto-kun" she asked and the little boy nodded his head exuberantly indicating he'd had a lot of fun trying out the different amusements on the playground.

Itachi gathered Sakura into his arms like before while Mikoto hoisted Sasuke into her one arm and together they headed back to the Uchiha compound, Fugaku arriving a few moments afterwards and sitting down at the table as Mikoto made them dinner.

Afterwards, Sasuke and Sakura played for a couple hours longer in the backyard, he got stuck chasing them yet again, while Mikoto cleaned up and Fugaku worked some more, before the two toddlers were taken for their baths and then laid down to get some sleep.

Itachi smiled to himself once he was finished with his own bath, glad that he was able to give himself one without aid from either of his parents, it sure was different having two younger siblings and they kept him on his toes more often than not, but he was glad they were his siblings and not someone else.

He flopped down in his bed that night thoughts swirling, it really would eat at him once he graduated from the academy and started going on missions, because then he'd be separated from Sasuke and Sakura more and more often, and they were certain to pout and miss him terribly.

Resolved to start playing with the two more, Itachi closed his eyes and let himself drift into dreamland, tomorrow was Sunday which meant a day training with his father, he could hardly wait and yet it also made him sigh because Sakura and Sasuke would be by themselves.

Itachi fell asleep that night dreaming of what the future would bring, scaring off potential boyfriends of Sakura's and getting Sasuke to help him, with a carefree smile, the night flew by and soon the morning light filtered through his curtains, Itachi sat up in bed and stretched and yawned, glad that everything was so great, never knowing the horrors the old time line had witnessed.


	90. Final Life Chapter 2

She and Sasuke were four and a half years old now, just five months shy of turning five, just less than a year and a half before they were to enter the academy, at the thought Sakura grimaced she'd gotten lucky before because she'd had prodigy qualities.

But this time around she was suppressing those abilities, so the academy years were going to go by extremely slow, "Ku-chan" Sasuke tugged on his sister's arm gently, he didn't want to hurt her just get her attention, today Sakura was going with their mother to a different village.

The Sand Village to be exact and she was not looking forward to it, Sasori was going to blow a gasket at the sight of her she was sure off it, but no matter how much she tried to get out of it, Mikoto remained adamant that she had to go with her.

"Yeah Uke-kun" Sakura turned her emerald eyes onto her nine hours older than her brother, his face was a mask of concentration as he tried to figure out what to say and to hopefully cheer her up, it was sweet but until she was back safely in the Uchiha Compound, she doubted she'd be happy.

Sasuke's onyx eyes brimmed with tears and wrapped his arms around his little sister "Ku-chan don't be sad pwease" his tiny voice wavered as his lip wobbled and tears splashed onto his cheeks, Sakura blinked her eyes and hurriedly try to calm him down.

"It's okay Uke-kun, not sad see" and for effect gave him the widest grin she could manage, Fugaku snorted and she shot him a emerald eyed glare, he whistled innocently and she shook her head in exasperation, that man was extremely weird.

Glad to see the smile, Sasuke finally pulled away allowing Itachi to pick him up, "See you in a couple weeks Imouto-chan" their older brother ruffled her pink hair eliciting a glare and for her to bat his hands away like usual.

"Ni-san" Sakura whined before Mikoto picked her up "Bye bye Uke-kun, Ita-ni" she waved with a sulk, she really didn't want to go, but she had no choice, she had no idea what Mikoto was planning but Sakura was certain that someone was going to end up hurt, and that someone would be Sasori.

By the kami she adored that man now that she'd seen the real him beneath all that anger and hatred, and now she was going to possibly do the one thing she'd promised herself never to do, and that was hurt him by telling him the truth, it was inevitable.

Mikoto bit her lip "Is everything okay Sakura-chan" she asked the little pinkette that was hanging limply in her hold, Sakura craned her neck around and her emerald eyes met her onyx they were filled with heartache and it caused her to feel guilty.

"Not exactly there's this guy I know in the Sand Village, adored me when he was child and now he's going to be hurt because he's going to inevitably recognize me" Sakura sighed talking normal for once as they walked along the path towards the Hidden Sand Village.

Eyes wide in realization "Oh" Mikoto laughed nervously, "I'm sure the kami will give you a helping hand and smooth over his hurt for you, haven't they done that numerous times anyway" she asked and Sakura looked at her with an unsure look in her eyes.

"Yes, but now that I'm no longer having to be reborn and all that, I don't know how much they are willing to do for me" she hunched her shoulders as worry took hold of her heart, in the heavens the kami shook their head.

They'd dealt Sakura a lot of damage, she no longer had faith in them, well that's where she was going to get a shock, they'd give her everything she deserved including a little meeting with three special someones that hadn't gotten to speak with her during her last revival.

Not sure what to think about that Mikoto situated her hold a little better on her best friend turned daughter as they walked in silence for the better part of three hours until it was lunch time, she knew that Sakura immediately wanted to run off and make them camp but stayed put like a good toddler.

It was different not having to do everything for someone else, Sakura thought to herself as Mikoto bustled about their little camp off the main road and made lunch for them, something that she could easily eat, fish and vegetable stew.

"Thanks Mi..Mother" Sakura smiled, that was another thing that was so strange, but it was a good feeling, Mikoto blinked her onyx eyes and a beatific smile spread across her lips, and for one instant everything wasn't so awkward.

Then as they finished up, they lapsed into another silence that lasted nearly all the way to the Hidden Sand Village, "Sakura-chan" Mikoto finally spoke on their third day of travel, they were almost to the entrance of the village and not liking the constant silence finally spoke.

Sakura jolted in surprise where she'd been resting in Mikoto's arms, she'd forgotten how hot the dessert could be and since she was a toddler it was much worse on her body than it was on Mikoto's "What is it" she sat up rubbing her eyes and stretching carefully.

"Do you want me to leave you at the park for a while with an abundance of water" Mikoto prodded and Sakura grinned before nodding "Okay then I'll come to check on you in a couple of hours" the Uchiha smiled nervously about leaving her best friend turned daughter on her own for any amount of time.

Realizing what the problem was, Sakura giggled "I'll be fine I promise Mikoto" she murmured to the woman before snuggling into her arms as they approached the entrance to the sand village and spoke to the guard stationed there before being let through.

"Take a left" Sakura said suddenly and Mikoto turned on her instructions, soon enough the two of them reached the park she and Sasori had played on often and Mikoto set her down and gave her a scroll full of water that was easily accessible without drawing suspicions.

Mikoto sighed as she headed towards the Kazekage Tower, Rasa the fourth Kazekage, Tetsu had stepped down a few months before hand allowing someone else to rule over the Hidden Sand Village for awhile until they got tired of it as well.

While she was in a meeting, Sakura was seeking somewhere to sit in the shade and found a spot right next to 'Gaara' her emerald eyes widened and without an ounce of fear wandered towards him, his own green eyes went huge in his tiny face before standing a nervous smile on his lips.

"Hello I'm Sakura Uchiha do you want to be my friend" Sakura introduced herself to the adorable little boy who would hopefully grow up to become one of Naruto's best friends, though if she had her way, then Gaara wasn't going to become a heartless killer.

Gaara blinked his light green eyes "Gaara Sabaku" he mumbled clutching his teddy bear to his chest, the girl with pink hair was weird and he wasn't sure if she was being serious about being his friend and there was this strange feeling bubbling within his chest.

Sakura squealed loudly drawing stares and she couldn't stop herself from latching onto Gaara, the sand shifting around them restlessly before dropping uselessly to the ground, she was no threat to Gaara after all and his mother knew that, it was never the one tail that had protected him but his Mother's love.

Whispers broke out across the playground as the two toddlers hugged, though Gaara kind of just stood there "Well don't just stand there Gaara-san, let's go play" Sakura chattered a mile a minute releasing him finally before taking his hand and tugging him in the opposite direction.

He was confused to say the least as he allowed the pinkette to pull him wherever she wanted "Are you sure you want to play with me, I hurt people" Gaara suddenly murmured, Sakura craned her neck to peer over her shoulder at him.

"Silly we are the same, I have a beast sealed inside of me and someday you and him are going to be friends, don't give in and be strong Gaara-san" Sakura hugged the red head yet again hiding her sad smile in his neck so that he didn't see her pity for him.

"What" Gaara asked mutely in shock, she had a monster inside of her to, they were alike in a lot of ways plus Shukaku didn't even get angry like usual, for once he felt at peace so long as this girl was by his side that was.

Sakura pulled away her lips curved upwards in a beatific smile as she pulled him over to the slide and like she, Naruto and Sasuke always did went down together laughing happily, Gaara had accepted her and that's all that mattered.

Though like usual someone had to rain on their parade "If I were you girly I'd get away from the demon child, he kills people" a snotty adult stood in their way as she and Gaara prepared to head up the steps to the slide again.

Anger boiling in her veins, Sakura turned around and pinned furious emerald eyes on the man "That's for me to decide if Gaara-san is a demon or not, look at me I'm a demon to" she smiled her eyes flashing red and decidedly dangerous looking smirk spread across her lips.

The man screamed and ran off sending her into a fit of giggles, "You stood up for me" Gaara pressed his hand to his heart as it beat rapidly in his chest, no one had ever done that for him and yet this pink haired girl would risk ridicule just to be his friend, it made his eyes water and for tears to spill down his cheeks.

"Of course I did Gaara-san, because that's what friends do" Sakura boasted taking his hand gently wiping his cheeks and pulling him up the steps so that they could go down the slide as much as they wanted until Sakura finally got thirsty.

So together she and Gaara went back to a shaded spot and she pulled out the scroll Mikoto had given her before unsealing two bottles of water and handed one to Gaara "You have to stay hydrated" she gave him a brilliant smile unscrewing the cap of her bottle and taking a sip Gaara doing the same.

Rasa looked up when one of his shinobi burst into his office while he was in a meeting with his guest jabbering on and on about how there was this pink haired girl that claimed she was a demon and was actually playing with Gaara like he was a normal child.

His guest, Mikoto Uchiha went rigid in her seat and flashed him a worried look "Excuse me Lord Kazekage but that pink haired girl is my daughter" she fidgeted, Rasa sighed before he stood, Mikoto followed his lead and they headed to the park.

Sure enough there was a little pink haired girl playing with his son like he was no threat to her safety at all "Is you're daughter stupid or something" the guard snorted in disgust and got a red eyed glare even Rasa eyed his guest warily.

"No Sakura-chan is the apple of her father's eye, and a bright child, she could run circles around my eldest child who is six years older than her" Mikoto snapped, she had utmost faith that Sakura knew exactly what she was doing, because Sakura knew everything there was to know about these people.

Rasa narrowed his eyes "That doesn't prove much, Gaara could run circles around his elder siblings as well because of what he is" he stated calmly wondering how the Uchiha woman would respond, she turned her head towards him hand clenched and forced herself to relax.

"Sakura could probably run circles around the entire Uchiha clan, all of it's adult members and prodigy children" she said curtly shocking the Kazekage into facing the two children running back and forth across the playground acting as if they had no cares in the world.

He watched as Gaara chased after the tiny pinkette laughing as she tripped before helping her to her feet then started up their game again, he'd never seen Gaara smile like that "Would you consider an arranged marriage between my son and you're daughter" he faced Mikoto again.

Frozen to the spot and not wanting to sound rude "I'm very sorry but there's already an arranged marriage in place for her" Mikoto lowered her head making herself look apologetic, truthfully neither she or Fugaku had set anything up like that for the pinkette despite the elders insistence.

"Pity" Rasa remarked offhandedly "Leave them be they aren't harming anyone" he ordered as he and Mikoto headed back to his office to speak more "You were asking about a man named Sasori, I believe he's out on watch right now, but his shift should be over within the next ten minutes" Rasa explained.

Mikoto nodded in understanding she probably wouldn't be there when Sasori noticed Sakura she could only hope everything went smoothly and that nobody, especially the pinkette got hurt, despite all of her heartache about hurting Sasori, Sakura had a tender heart that had already taken a beating.

Sakura watched the two adults walk off before completely focusing all of her attention on Gaara before they once again sought out shade to rest in "Sakura-chan" the red head asked twisting his hands into his shirt nervously.

"Yes Gaara-kun" she turned her head in his direction tilting it curiously, he gave her an extremely shy smile and Sakura grinned, at least this way she knew there was no way the sweet red head would ever turn into that heartless killer of the old time line.

"Thank you for being my friend" he murmured softly fitting himself to her side despite the heat and cuddling next to the pinkette, he never wanted to lose her, she was the only one that could keep Shukaku at bay with just her presence.

She smiled to herself glad that the seal she'd made was working, now Gaara would have a semi normal childhood "Hey Gaara, if anyone tries to tell you different remember your mother loved you and that I love you to" Sakura said in a mysterious tone of voice.

 ***Well done kit*** Kurama emerged from the recesses of her mind ***I'm sure the old Gaara would be happy to know that he won't ever turn into who he once was*** the fox purred softly relaxing Sakura to the point that she nearly fell asleep.

It was inevitable as her eyes drooped in tiredness and curled next to Gaara she fell asleep missing the appearance of Sasori who'd been on his way home that was until he'd spotted pink hair that he'd know anywhere and that familiar chakra.

He wanted to shake her and scream his rage that she'd left him, when he'd given her nothing but adoration and treated her like family, but Sasori couldn't do it, she looked so tired and it pained him to disturb them, Gaara as well, the boy had never looked so relaxed and he knew it was do to Sakura's influence.

So carefully without rousing them, Sasori lifted the two toddlers into his arms and took them to his place to rest at least that way they'd be out of the heat and somewhere cooler, of course he even left the guard a message in case someone came looking for the two children.

So three hours after her impromptu nap, Sakura stretched and sat up on a, her hands felt the soft cool covers and gulped raising her head to peer into hazel eyes, her emerald shot to the right and sighed in relief as Sasori pulled her up off the bed and took her into the living room.

"I can explain" Sakura stated in a meek voice hunching her shoulders as shame flooded through her entire body, her heart physically hurt, she was set in a chair and turned around to face the second red head that she had wanted nothing more than to save and give him the life he deserved.

Sasori was frowning "You're really the Sakura I knew then, do you know that I hated you for a long time when I was given the news that you were dead, that I tried everything I could think of to bring you back" he crossed his arms as he spoke, the pinkette flinched.

"It was necessary Sasori-san, I know I hurt you and I'll always carry that pain in my heart" Sakura's eyes filled with kami forsaken tears but she held them back not wanting to cry "This is the time period I belong in and I never meant for you to get hurt in the process" she heaved a defeated sigh.

Unable to stop himself, Sasori kneeled so that he was eye to eye with the miniature sized pinkette, he softened his hazel eyes "I let go of my anger towards you a long time ago, we are shinobi, we live, we die, that's our way of life" he started.

"But don't think for one second Sakura that I will ever let you die again, not if I can protect you this time around" Sasori warned before scooping her into his arms and squeezing as she use to do to him so long ago that it was like something from a dream.

Little feet padding into the room alerted them to the fact that Gaara had woken "Sakura-chan" he called blinking his soft green eyes in confusion, the man holding his friend set her down and she latched onto him.

"Hi, sorry Gaara-kun that I wasn't there when you woke up" Sakura apologized sweetly giving the little boy a hug that he eagerly returned before a knock sounded on the door, Sasori opened it to reveal "Mother" Sakura greeted letting Gaara go.

Mikoto smiled looking at the two red heads then to her daughter "Ready to go to our hotel Sakura-chan" she asked holding out her arms, Sakura hurried to her side after giving Gaara one last hug and climbed into them.

"Yep" Sakura smiled tiredly, the next couple of weeks passed by quickly enough with her splitting her time between Sasori and Gaara and even getting to see Chiyo again, of course the old woman didn't recognize her like her grandson could so that was a relief.

And soon they were on their way home, it was a tearful goodbye as Gaara refused to let her go but Sakura assured him that she'd come back and visit whenever he wanted and that he should have his uncle help him write a letter and send it to her so they could still keep in contact.

With that, Gaara finally released her and three days later they were back in the Hidden Leaf Village, to say Sakura was happy was exactly how Mikoto would describe the pinkette as they headed towards the Uchiha compound where, Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke were waiting at the gates for them.

"Ku-chan" Sasuke squealed squirming in Itachi's arms until he released his younger brother, Mikoto did the same with Sakura and the two siblings ran towards each other before wrapping their arms around the other hugging the life out of each other.

"Uke-kun" Sakura smiled squeezing her brother tightly, it had been two long exhausting weeks and now she was finally home where she belonged, she sighed inaudibly in relief before going to greet Itachi "I'm home Ita-ni, did you miss me" she smiled mischievously.

Itachi blinked his onyx eyes before hefting his baby sister into his arms "Of course Imouto-chan, but I think Sasuke missed you more" he stared at their brother who had a pout formed on his lips and jealousy was clear in his eyes.

The pinkette giggled and Itachi finally set her back down "Don't worry Uke-kun, not leaving again for a long while" she assured the ebony haired toddler as she hugged Fugaku's leg and got a pat on the head his usual sign of affection.

The family of five headed towards the main house where dinner was sat courtesy of Fugaku, because he didn't want to make Mikoto work so hard after just returning and she deserved a night of rest before giving Sasuke a bath while Sakura got a separate one by Mikoto.

Then they were put in their bed in their separate rooms, snores filled the air moments after as Sakura and Sasuke fell into dreamless sleep, their breathing evened out, Mikoto smiled glad that she was still around to see her children and then she and Fugaku headed to bed as well.


	91. Final Life Chapter 3

She was five and three months old when it happened, they'd all been warned that there was someone sneaking around in the village kidnapping children from major clans, her first thought had been Orochimaru but Sakura immediately wrote the man off, the Snake Sannin would never do that.

Sakura was at a loss as she and Sasuke played in the streets in front of their house kicking a ball back and forth between each, that's why she was completely unprepared, Fugaku and Mikoto were out right now and even Itachi was busy, which left them to their own devices.

Shisui and his aunt had been watching them before they to had rushed off, in the next moment Sakura's vision went dark and a scream echoed through the empty streets from Sasuke before it was cut of and Sakura cursed herself for being so stupid.

Hours later when Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Shisui and his aunt returned it was to an empty house Mikoto panicked and Itachi became downright furious, if only they'd known that Sasuke and Sakura had been the enemies next target perhaps they could have stopped him.

"I'll go out looking" Fugaku sighed, he just hoped that nothing happened heading back down the streets to the gates and subsequently the village gates as well searching every where he could think that someone would stash children of the prominent clans in the Leaf Village.

Six hours after they'd been taken Sakura woke with a crook in her neck, her eyes scanned the darkness "Ku-chan" Sasuke's voice came from her right and she sighed in relief "What's going on who was that where are we" the five year old boy asked latching onto his younger sister.

"Calm down Sasuke-kun, I don't know where we are, or why we were taken" Sakura shushed her brother, this was a scary situation, but she was tough, suddenly feet hitting stone came in their direction and the door was opened and another child was shoved in.

Her eyes widened in horror "Naru-kun" Sakura gasped the little blonde looked more roughed up than she or Sasuke did, Naruto lifted his head tears streaming down his chubby cheeks and he let out a wail latching onto her like Sasuke had.

"Sakura-chan" he cried his small body trembling and Sakura grit her teeth angrily, it was night time that's why it was so dark "What's going on" Naruto sniffled holding tightly to his friend as they huddled in the corner out of the way.

She took a deep breath, "Be strong Naru-kun, Uke-kun" Sakura murmured soothingly humming softly like she use to, the two toddlers attached to her sides relaxed and she sighed in relief at least they weren't making to much a fuss now.

The worse thing that could happen in this situation and if one of them were to make to much racket then they would be punished, Sakura clenched her fists, did she dare try to handle this situation on her own with out waiting for help.

She had swore to herself that once she'd made it back to her own era she'd sit back and let others handle themselves but if she was where she thought she was then it was going to be quite awhile before someone found them let alone tried to rescue them.

Her decision was made and Sakura sighed, there went her vows of never becoming a prodigy again, because she was certain after this a lot of people would start giving her a lot of attention and over all it would be a pain in her ass.

But 'Don't worry Sasuke, Naruto, I promise I'll protect you' Sakura promised inwardly this time they would be watching her back while she protected them, she wouldn't be the weak link this time around, no she'd been through more than either boy could ever imagine.

With that thought, Sakura slowly lowered herself into a sitting position with both her brother and the little blonde she'd went through hell and back for, and was still going through cuddled into her sides and closed her eyes "Sleep" she murmured, come morning she was busting them out of their.

Plus she had to safe all the other children that had been kidnapped, she didn't know who all had been taken but she was sure she'd find out once morning had come, Sasuke and Naruto drifted into a light sleep at her command and Sakura followed a moment later.

Sakura blinked awake when light shined in her face, she almost forgot where she was until she realized Naruto and Sasuke were already awake and staring at the door, a cell door to be exact and she cursed inwardly coming to conclusion that it wasn't going to be easy getting them out.

Across from their cell was another filled with several other children and she immediately recognized Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Hinata and Shino there, 'Oh my god they've got all the main clan children' Sakura thought with a gasp.

Shoes slapping against the stone flooring, Sakura shifted her emerald eyes to the cell door as a man she definitely didn't recognize appeared "Good looks like all you little brats are awake, you'll be taken out one by one for an inspection" he sneered showing off his yellowed and rotten teeth.

Her eyes went wide as he reached into their cell and jerked Naruto away from her "SAKURA-CHAN" he screamed reaching for her and Sakura reached towards him, they'd almost gotten hold of each other before the cell door slammed shut.

And to avoid getting hurt, Sakura stumbled backwards onto her butt, "Ku-chan" Sasuke's onyx eyes filled with tears "Is...Naruto going to be okay" he asked his face twisted in confusion and fear, Sakura twisted her neck around to meet his eyes.

"I don't know Sasuke" Sakura shook, this was an extremely bad situation, cries echoed down the hall and she knew that whatever these people were doing wasn't good, her emerald eyes filled with tears but she held them back, she had to be strong not just for herself but for all these children.

Sasuke sniffled no matter how much he didn't like Naruto sometimes, not even that blonde idiot deserved whatever he was going through right now and he was definitely certain that the same would happen to him as well and then his little sister.

Sakura hardened her emerald eyes as more cries filled the hall from Naruto, wishing she could protect him, but right now she couldn't, Sasuke gripped her hand "Ku-chan I'll protect you" he whispered wrapping his arms protectively around her.

Her heart shattered and tears streamed down her cherubic cheeks "I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm sorry" she cried hugging him for all she was worth, when she opened her eyes the little boy took a step away from her eyes wide.

"Sharingan, Ku-chan you've awakened you're sharingan" he gasped eyes flying to the cell door as it opened, what happened next happened way to fast, Sakura spun on her heel flying through a set of hand signs she'd picked up from either their older brother or Shisui.

The man who'd come to drag one of them away hit the ground and Sakura pilfered through his pockets for a weapon, tears were still falling from her eyes but those bloody red were so magnificent, she'd gained two tomoe upon activating her sharingan.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, stay close" Sakura ordered taking charge, she wasn't going to stand by and let others protect her not when she had the abilities to protect them herself, the two boys latched on and followed her from the cell, Naruto being oddly silent.

They opened the other door and the other children from the other clans did as Sakura ordered by staying close holding hands with each other to make sure they didn't get lost, she was going by instinct having a feeling she knew where she was as she led them through the building.

When they emerged outside the underground building, Sakura collapsed to her knee's her sharingan deactivating for the time being so that she could rest, she scanned her surroundings afterwards and took a deep breath, they were to far from the village.

In fact she would even go so far as to say they were in Water Country considering all the shining water, someone must have been stealing jutsu from the Hidden Leaf Village to copy Minato and Tobirama's jutsu formula because that was the only way they'd be so far away from their home.

Ino let out a scream and she slapped her hand over the blondes mouth "Be quiet, you don't want to let them know we've escaped do you" Sakura hissed in the younger girls ear, Ino shook her head squeezing Choji's and Shikamaru's hands all the more tighter as fear entered her eyes.

They all remained silent at that, and Sakura led them on a well worn path towards the Hidden Mist Village, judging by her calculations, it was just a couple of miles away and hopefully they'd make it there in record time so that Mei could alert the Leaf Village of where they were.

Alas that plan was derailed as she realized none of them except for her could use their chakra properly, and the only way to get to mist was traversing swamp and forests, Sakura could have slapped herself for that one 'Okay kami a little help would be much appreciated' she thought with a huff.

Back in the Leaf Village, everyone was in a panic their children was gone, no one could find them and overall it was mass chaos as Minato tried to order some shinobi to hopefully broaden their search and find the missing clan children.

Tsume walked into his office eyes blazing with fury "I swear to god if something happens to my boy" she snarled Hana and her three ninken by her side, Kuromaru waiting outside, Minato let out a world weary sigh and she grimaced.

"I'm doing the best I can to find those missing children Tsume, it wasn't just Kiba-san that was taken it was Inoichi's daughter, Shikaku's son, Chouza's son, My Son, Shibi's son, Hiashi's daughter, and Fugaku's son and daughter" Minato explained.

The Inuzuka woman sighed "Let me help look for them" she offered wanting to find her child and get him back in the safety of the village, but also wanting to find the other children as well, because hell would surely break loose if something happened to them as well.

Minato let out an audible sigh of relief "You're help would be much appreciated, Fugaku's sent out a search party of Uchiha to search for Sasuke-san and Sakura-san" he said missing the woman's look of confusion, it had been awhile since she'd heard the pinkette's name murmured.

'Heh so Sakura's back yet again, and I'm probably the last one to know' Tsume sighed "Right I understand I'll join them in their search, with my nose and Kuromaru at my side, we'll find those kids in no time" she boasted before speeding out of the office.

'Please for my sake let Naruto and Sakura be alright' Minato pleaded with the kami if something were to happen to those two Kushina would go insane, hell Mikoto would as well, and if anything those two women were scary when they were pissed as hell.

Back with Sakura and the others, she had decided just to lead them in the direction of the Leaf Village, if they didn't hurry then they would surely be captured again because that genjutsu she used would only last for a short while.

Unbeknownst to her the kami had heard her and Minato's plea for help and responded in the only way they knew how, as they were cresting over a hill a white light blinded them and three figures and one shaped like a canine floated down from the skies.

Sakura's emerald eyes went wide at the sight of them, as they touched down, the taller brown haired man winked and the bright white light faded, she realized she was the only one that could see them (Kosho-sensei) she whispered without sound and he nodded.

His onyx eyes twinkling "It's been a long time Sakura" he gave her a crooked grin, he'd missed his chance meeting her when she'd died for the final time so the kami had given them one last chance to help Sakura before they moved on.

None of the other children knew what was going on as Sakura walked in a random direction, following after her sensei and teammates from way in the distant past (I never thought I'd see you guys again) she spoke again.

This time it was the lavender eyed boy that said something "Silly you're our teammate no matter who you are or how many times you've been revived, sorry I wasn't there to see you when you came back that first time" Namari gave her a small smile, the seal missing from his forehead.

"You were right though and I managed to choose my own destiny like I promised" he finally announced taking over when Kosho drifted towards the sky again, Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears glad that she was able to just see them one last time.

Namari gave the tiny pinkette a fond smile and pressed his ghostly hand upon her head, she felt nothing "Don't cry Sakura-san, know this I am happy with the way my life ended, I have no regrets" he to faded then and she found it difficult not to break down crying.

Now all that was left was Shimon and Kozoku, he merely led his friend forward occasionally glancing back at his grandson, (Shimon-san, Kozoku) Sakura murmured silently a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks, he flashed her a cheeky grin before pointing.

"There Sakura-chan wait there and you will all be safe, there is plenty of space and someone you know is there waiting" Shimon said and Sakura followed his line of sight before spotting a little hut that bore eerie resemblance to the one she and Jiraiya had trained the Rain Orphans in.

Then Shimon and Kozoku were gone "Come on" Sakura tugged on Naruto's and Sasuke's hands leading the group of children to the little hut and bravely knocked on the door, it swung open to reveal, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Nagato nearly dropped his stack of research materials when he opened the door to his little home on the outskirts of the Hidden Mist Village, he'd taken up residence here after Konan and Yahiko had gotten married and after Sakura had died yet again, plus he didn't want to disturb those two.

She shook her head subtly "My word" his eyes widened as he took in the sight of many children from the main families "Come in, come in" Nagato ushered them into the hut and went about making some sandwiches he could hear some of their tummies rumbling "What happened" he asked seating himself as close as he could to Sakura as the other children ate.

Two little kids refused to leave her side though "We were kidnapped" Sakura explained her eyes briefly flashed from bloody red then back to bright emerald "Unlocked my sharingan to save this lot but it will only be a matter of time before they come after us" she swallowed thickly.

Gritting his teeth Nagato wanted to scream at the kami why the hell were they constantly putting a burden on Sakura, hadn't she done enough for them, now she was going to become someone she didn't want to be again because she'd managed to awaken her sharingan at such a young age.

Some of the little kids started crying "So who is this little one" he pointed at the blonde seated as close as he could possible get to her, Sakura's emerald eyes softened as she followed his eyes to the little boy who looked like he'd been through hell.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Sakura said simply, Nagato's eyes widened and he bit his lip before mouthing a question at the pinkette and she nodded, his violet eyes filled with relief it had been a long time since he'd had anyone to call family, besides Kushina still being alive.

Hearing his name Naruto lifted his head from his friends side "Hello Naruto-san, I'm Nagato Uzumaki, I'm a distant relative of you're mothers so that makes us family to" the red head before him said, his blue eyes went impossibly wide before a squeal erupted from between his lips.

Not having expected the blonde to be so receptive to the idea of being related to each other, Nagato scratched the back of his head sheepishly and Sakura flashed him a subtle knowing smile, Sasuke looked between his sister and the red haired man who had fed them before nudging her.

"Ku-chan are we going to go home so, I miss Mother and Father and Ni-san and Shisui-san" Sasuke pouted his onyx eyes filled with tears yet again, nothing much had happened except to Naruto and yet they'd still all been through quite the ordeal.

At the question, Nagato took a deep breath "Right I'll send a message to the Leaf Village to let them know where you lot are and that you will be safe in case someone tries to take you again" he said moving over to his desk to start writing a message to Minato.

A bird flew down and landed on his arm and Nagato attached the letter to the bird's pouch "To the Leaf Village, stop for no one Minato Namikaze" he ordered and the bird flew out the open window, then Nagato faced the nine children.

They'd already eaten over half of the little sandwiches he'd made and most of them looked like they were on the verge of falling asleep, Sakura to but she was staying awake for their sake and humming gently like she use to do for him, Yahiko and Konan when they'd been little.

Though not as young as these children were, they all looked like they were five years old, one by one they started closing their eyes until they were asleep, even the two boys attached to Sakura were asleep "Sorry Nagato-san, if only I had been paying better attention" she sighed tiredly.

He frowned "Go on get some rest Sakura-megami, you deserve it" Nagato gestured with his hands for her to go ahead and situating herself more comfortably on the couch drifted off to sleep, he wondered the connection between her and the raven haired boy but was certain he'd find out later.

Five hours later after Nagato had sent off the letter it was close to sundown and still they'd gotten no word from the searching shinobi looking for the nine five year old's that had been taken from their own home that Minato heard a pecking on his window.

The blonde Hokage immediately recognized the crest "Hey what are you doing here" Minato frowned worriedly, he hoped nothing had come up with the Hidden Rain Village or he was going to have to abandon the search for the missing children to help them.

When he opened the message penned to him from Nagato, he nearly choked on his spit in response, Minato looked at his assistant "Tell Kushina I've gone to get those kids, Nagato-san from the Hidden Rain sent me a message, saying they knocked on his door" he ordered before body flickering from the office.

Tsume nearly strangled him when he appeared next to her "Fucking Hell Lord Minato" she snarled but he ignored her in favor of explaining what had happened and that Nagato had the children safe and sound with him in his home on the outskirts of the Hidden Mist Village.

"You're going to get them right" she asked and Minato nodded "Good did he mention anything about them being in any bad shape" Tsume creased her forehead in concern, if something had happened to her precocious son then she was going to go ape shit on whoever had harmed them.

The party of Uchiha plus one Inuzuka headed back in the direction of the Leaf Village and Minato sped off in the direction of Water Country it would take him well over four days, he could only hope he wasn't to late and that he made it back before those damn elders got wind that he'd left.

He was certain though that Kushina would inform Hiruzen and that the old man would take over for him for the time being, with that his thoughts turned towards his son, if anything had happened to Naruto nobody would be safe from his wrath.

'Or Kushina's' Minato thought with a scowl, 'Or Sakura's' he shuddered, the pinkette was highly protective over his little son only kami knew why perhaps she had known him in the old time line and was fulfilling a promise she'd made to him by being his friend again.

Two days after taking in and caring for nine children, well Sakura didn't really count, Nagato was ready to go insane, once they'd gotten over their initial fear of him, they ran around his home like little monkeys and all the pinkette would do was snicker quietly in the corner and watch.

"Okay settle down Ino-san, Kiba-san please don't pick on Choji-san, Shikamaru-san" he ran from child to child trying to calm them down and Sakura couldn't stop laughing, poor Nagato was going to be run ragged before Minato ever got there.

She knew he was coming she could feel his chakra headed in this direction, Sakura could only thank the kami that nothing to outrageous had happened besides her awakening her sharingan, whenever she thought of it, Sakura would grit her teeth and her chakra swirled angrily in the air.

This would inevitably quieten down the others allowing Nagato to clean up a little, Sakura sighed, she was starting to go a little stir crazy herself, and as if hearing her thoughts, "OPEN THE FUCK UP" someone snarled outside the hut pounding on the door.

Screams from Ino filled the air and Sakura tossed her a look, they tapered off "I know you've got nine children in there and you better hand them over or you're life is forfeit, they belong to my master" the male called again trying his hardest to break down the wooden door.

It blew of it's hinges a moment later and a man appeared trying to grab Sasuke, Sakura pounced like a tiger her sharp nails scratching the hell out of the man's face going straight for his eyes, Nagato stood frozen not sure what do to and Sasuke was staring at his baby sister as if he'd never seen her before.

"Oh god I can't see" the man shouted waving his hand in an attempt to shake his attacker off, Sakura flipped backwards fully using her sharingan for only the second time since she'd awakened it, filled her fist with as much chakra as she could and struck true.

The man let out a loud oomph sound as he went flying back out of Nagato's house, Sakura leaping after him with all the dexterity a child could possess and went about beating him into the ground until he was knocked unconscious.

A second later Minato arrived and he stared down in horror but he played it off with a smile "Looks like I missed the fun" he chuckled and Sakura sent him a sneaky little glare, he cringed as his blue met bloody red before Minato realized the full repercussions of what had happened.

Sasuke peeked his head out the door "Ku-chan" he called in a shaky voice, the pinkette whipped around to face him deactivating her sharingan in the process and ran to her brother "I'm scared" he cried softly wrapping his arms around his little sister.

"There there Uke-kun it's all over no one is ever going to hurt you or Naruto-kun again" Sakura rubbed his head whispering the promise in her brothers ear, it was so strange to call him that, but she'd long past gotten over the shock and accepted it quite well.

His body sagged in relief against his baby sister as the other children gathered in front of Minato "Are we going to go home now mister" little Choji tugged on his white haori jacket, his tummy rumbling in hunger seeing as there was only so much Nagato had, had.

Minato blinked his eyes "Nagato-san, do you mind if I mark you're hut because there is no way I'll be able to get them all home at once" he asked looked at the red head that was related to his wife, he knew because Kushina had told him.

Nagato nodded and Minato placed his hand on the outer wall of the hut, "Also I'll send someone to help you fix the door" the blonde chuckled before gathering Choji into his arms and body flickering away back to the village.

Chouza gave a start as the Hokage carrying his son appeared, Minato turned to his assistant and wife "Gather the others so that they can be here while I transport there children home" he ordered lightly before disappearing again after giving Choji over to his father.

The next one he brought back was Naruto and the little boy immediately reached for his mother "Mama" he cried wrapping his arms around Kushina's neck and squeezing "It was scary but Sakura-chan was cool and protected us you know" he rambled tiredly.

It only took him five minutes to completely fall asleep and Kushina let out a shaky breath crushing Naruto to her chest gently "Go on Minato, I'm going to take Naruto home give him a bath get him something good to eat and then probably let him sleep" she waved her hand and Minato left.

This continued on for several long minutes until the two children Mikoto and Fugaku were waiting on appeared, Minato handed the sleeping Sasuke and Sakura over to their parents "Sakura's awakened her sharingan" the blonde informed them.

Mikoto put a hand over her heart as it sped up and shock was plain to see in her eyes "Good heavens poor Sakura-chan" she frowned, the circumstances must have been dire if she'd awakened her kekkeigenkai put knew that it would put a strain on the little girl.

Fugaku clenched his jaw, was Sakura a prodigy no matter what she did, the girl just did her hardest not to be noticed and yet this happens "Let's get them home so that Itachi can stop pacing a hole in the wood flooring" he let out a sigh.

Itachi rounded on them when his parents entered the house, he gave an audible sigh of relief before gently taking his little sister from his father's arms and hugging her to his chest "Oh thank god Imouto-chan, otouto" he whispered pressing a kiss to Sakura's hair.

Next he grabbed Sasuke and gave the little boy the same heart warming affection "Are they okay" Itachi asked as they headed down the halls to Sakura's room to put the little girl in her bed, before doing the same for Sasuke.

"Sakura's unlocked her sharingan" Fugaku explained "Lord Hokage witnessed it himself, promise me Itachi that you'll keep a closer eye on you're sister, I won't have anyone trying to kidnap her when they realize that she's another prodigy" he took a sip of his black coffee.

The eleven year old boy nodded as seriously as he could "Of course Father, Mother I promise, I swear it on my honor as a future ninja of the Hidden Leave Village" Itachi raised his hand and made the vow out loud, no one would ever harm his baby sister or baby brother so long as he was alive.

Mikoto relaxed "Thank you Itachi-kun, also could you ask the same of Shisui, Sakura is a very special child and I've no doubt that her sharingan will wield different abilities than you're own" she warned and Itachi yet again nodded.

"Okay Mother, Father" Itachi frowned, he didn't like the idea that his little sister would be targeted for her sharingan, "What kind of different abilities do you think Sakura-imouto will have" he asked, Mikoto and Fugaku shared a look.

Fugaku shook his head "We don't know Itachi, just keep an eye out, also she'll be joining our training sessions from now, it's better to make sure she knows how to properly use her sharingan after all" he stated and Itachi smiled nervously.

"I'm going to go check on them" the eleven year old stood suddenly and left the kitchen to his parents amusement, Itachi really did love his siblings even though Sakura wasn't one of his original siblings from the old time line, she fit right in with the Uchiha clan just as she had with the Uzumaki clan.

Mikoto sat down and rubbed her face tiredly "Fugaku promise me that if something ever happens to me, that you'll protect our children especially Sakura-chan" she begged her husband onyx eyes filled with fear of what could happen.

He straightened in his seat "I swear it on my life Mikoto that no matter what I'll protect them, I'll lay down my life for them" Fugaku gave the woman a small smile, if only he'd known by marrying the woman his life would be so bloody complicated.

His lips curved upwards in an amused smile, perhaps it wasn't all that bad, he had three wonderful children, one that was technically almost a hundred year old woman in the form of a five year old child and two wonderful boys that he was proud of.

She sighed and reached for his hand as they sat in the silence for a long while before going to check on their three children, Sasuke was missing from his bed so they went to Sakura's room, she to wasn't there so with a smile of amusement they went to Itachi's room.

There they found their children curled around each other on Itachi's bed cuddled beneath the covers on either side of their big brother snoozing the day away, as for the eleven year old, in his sleep he had the biggest smile either of them had ever seen and then they crept out of his room leaving them to their sleep, going to their own to get some rest now that the horror of never seeing them again had passed.


	92. Final Life Chapter 4

It had been a month since the kidnapping incident before Fugaku finally decided to pull Sakura into the training sessions with Itachi, predictably like Mikoto had forewarned the pinkette sulked but accepted her fate as the newest prodigy of their family and clan.

Her brother and Shisui had kept their eyes glued to the little girl whenever he or Mikoto had some errands to run or a mission that lasted for more than a day and Sakura hated it, to be in the spotlight after trying so hard not to be, he understood that it was more than a little frustrating.

But, "Today I'll teach you the hand signs to the Uchiha Clans signature jutsu" Fugaku explained, Itachi was already off practicing with the Fire Ball Jutsu, Sakura slumped her shoulders glaring at the ground and he grimaced.

"Okay Father" she finally sighed in a reluctant tone of voice, lifting her head to meet his eyes and watch even though she already knew the hand signs needed, Sakura pressed her lips together paying close attention as Fugaku went through the signs.

When he was finished he turned towards her again and going off memory alone, Sakura weaved the hand signs to the Fire Ball Jutsu, held her breath for a moment and spat out, Fugaku blinked in confusion, nothing, not even a little spark.

Sakura was obviously lost as well as she stared in front of her in shock, her eyes widened 'I don't have fire nature chakra' she thought heart beating in her chest as Itachi came to stand in front of her, his face a picture of concern.

"Imouto-chan are you okay, I know it's difficult for some people, but I've no doubt that you'll be able to get that jutsu down" Itachi smile patting the pinkette on the head, "Try again Sakura-chan" he urged his sister to try again.

So she did and it furthered her suspicions as nothing happened, she didn't even feel the heat swelling in her throat, her emerald eyes locked with Fugaku's and Sakura shook her head subtly, Itachi was finally catching on at that point.

"An Uchiha that doesn't have fire nature chakra" he frowned obviously concerned "But what does Imouto-chan have if not our clan's signature fire nature" Itachi questioned his father, but Fugaku didn't have an answer either.

However he cleared his throat "Seeing as I can't teach her the regular jutsu the pride of our clan, I'll teach her taijutsu instead, Itachi you'll be her partner okay" Fugaku ordered, Itachi looked as reluctant as Sakura but there was no other choice.

Sakura faced her older brother if this had been in the old time line she'd be terrified out of her mind, but she knew that the Itachi of this time line would never harm her, because here she wasn't just Sasuke's fan girl, here she was Itachi and Sasuke's little sister.

Itachi swallowed thickly "Okay Imouto-chan follow my lead" he called to the pinkette gently, he didn't want to accidentally hurt his sister, but he was distracted, if Sakura didn't have fire nature chakra what did she have.

Her emerald eyes were wide and Sakura snickered sprinting forward and as gently as she could pushed Itachi backwards, he fell on his rump "Ahaha Itachi-ni you shouldn't never let yourself get distracted in front of an opponent" she giggled innocently.

Fugaku smirked his onyx eyes filling with pure amusement as Itachi sat on the ground before his little sister absolutely dumbfounded that she'd managed to sneak up on him as quickly as she had, even though she wanted no part of being a prodigy she was accepting that that's what she'd always be.

The eleven year old was blinking his light onyx eyes rapidly in confusion "Gotcha imouto-chan" Itachi felt his face heating up in embarrassment, he'd let his guard down, what a rookie mistake, he glanced towards their father and found him with a smirk on his face and amusement in his eyes.

Itachi sighed in relief, their father wasn't angry what a rarity "This time I won't get distracted" he faced his little sister and she went back to her previous spot, they leaped at each other at the same time sparring lightly until Fugaku called it.

"Sakura you're moves are a little stiff, we'll work on that tomorrow, from now on you are expected to be here on the training grounds with Itachi every day after he gets let out from the academy" Fugaku commanded as they all trudged back to their house.

When they made it back Mikoto was waiting in the kitchen, Itachi took Sakura and they went out back where Shisui who had, had some free time was there playing with Sasuke to keep him busy until his siblings came back.

"How did training Sakura go" Mikoto asked once Fugaku was sat down at the kitchen table sipping on a cup of black coffee, the man looked a little worn down, her onyx eyes strayed to the backyard, Sakura looked just as exhausted as Fugaku looked.

Her husband grimaced "She is unable to use fire nature jutsu's, she doesn't have it" Fugaku explained after setting his cup down, he was more than a little frustrated, he'd heard stories about how Sakura could wield all five chakra elements so what was going on.

Mikoto frowned "Perhaps when Sakura was reborn in this era as our daughter, the kami removed that abilities to command all the elements, and whatever else she had, that they'd given her" she supplied she was just as confused but not frustrated like her husband.

Fugaku rubbed his chin at the thought "It's something to look into, for now though I have to go into town and get chakra sensing paper, it's better we find out what she does have sooner rather than later" he said taking another drink of his coffee.

She nodded "That's sounds like the most reasonable idea" Mikoto sighed over her shoulder as she turned to start making dinner for the five of them, she never thought she'd have three children after all let alone having Sakura as her daughter, that was the shocker of it all.

Even though the pinkette fit right in with them, and that she'd raised the girl from a newborn to the five year old that she was now, she'd never gotten over the fact that Sakura had been reborn as one of her children where as in the old time line she'd never had a chance to have a daughter.

Mikoto felt her eyes water and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, it was only thanks to Sakura that all of this was possible, her little Itachi wouldn't have to make the choice to kill his entire clan to save the Leaf Village baring the burden of clan killer and being the subject of his little brothers hatred.

Sasuke would never go rogue and he would get to have a normal childhood the one he deserved and Sakura was standing there in the background like always the silent protector over them all, she'd done more than her fair share of saving and protecting and yet she was still making sure no one got hurt.

Arms draped around her waist bringing her out of her silent reverie, "Mikoto" Fugaku murmured in her ear and she craned her neck around to meet his onyx eyes, he was frowning and she realized how distracted and lost in thought she'd been.

"Is something wrong" he asked pulling her away from the stove and making dinner for the moment and sat her down in one of the kitchen chairs massaging her shoulders in hopes to loosen her up and that she would talk to him.

A bitter smile swept across her lips "I was thinking about Sakura-chan, she's done so much for all of us, thrust into the role of protector, she's done more than her share of saving and protecting and yet here she is still working to make sure all of us are happy, while getting nothing in return" Mikoto said.

Fugaku bit his cheek, he to would be rather distracted thinking about the pinkette that had been forced to live through the ages fix the wrongs the kami had created and still be forced to do even more "She's rather like an angel don't you think" Mikoto's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Hmmph if anything that girl is like a goddess, what one should really represent" Fugaku grumbled under his breath and Mikoto snickered and pressed a loving kiss to his cheek "Do you think she still knows how to sing" he questioned suddenly.

Her eyes widened in surprise "If it's Sakura-chan, than I've no doubt that she can and still know how to, is there a certain song you were thinking of" Mikoto questioned and he nodded "Ooh what song is it" she clapped her hands together in excitement it had been quite awhile since any of them had heard Sakura sing after all.

He cleared his throat nervously "Arms of an angel, perfect for her don't you think" Fugaku admitted sheepishly, Mikoto giggled pecked him on the cheek again and went back to her previous task of making supper for all of them.

Fugaku went to the door and peeked out into the backyard, Itachi was chasing Sasuke while Sakura was sitting next to Shisui pointing out random flowers, probably naming all their uses and properties what they could be used for and how poisonous that flower was.

Sakura loved flowers, or rather using them for certain projects, if she could get away with it, there was this look of contemplation on Shisui's face as he tried to keep up with all the information he was getting from a five year old little girl.

Then his mind caught on "Sneaky" Shisui grinned dispelling the genjutsu, Sakura was still next to him kicking her feet an innocent smile splayed across her lips "How long have you been lacing the area around us with that undetectable genjutsu" he pouted.

"Silly Shisui-san, since the moment we sat down nearly twenty minutes ago, Father said that I should always take the opportunity to practice no matter what I was doing" Sakura grinned her emerald eyes bright with a mischievous gleam to them.

A snigger sounded from behind them, Itachi with Sasuke attached to his back was laughing, it surprised Shisui never having seen his young friend laugh like that before, it was so carefree and full of childish amusement.

Even Sasuke was giggling but much less quietly than his older brother, Shisui deflated and started sulking and Sakura patted him on the back with an impish smile "Don't worry Shisui-san, we aren't laughing at you, we're laughing with you" she snickered jumping to her feet afterwards.

He felt his eye twitch as she took off, Shisui was up running after her, her giggles floating through the air, Sasuke joined them a moment later latching onto Sakura's hand as they avoided being captured by their older brother and Shisui who was determined to wear them down and catch them.

Twenty minutes later they were caught, Sakura by Shisui and Sasuke once again by Itachi as Mikoto stepped out the back door "Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, dinner is ready and Shisui you're aunt sent you a message saying that you needed to go home" she called before heading back in.

The family of five ate dinner chatting quietly around the dinner table before it was time for Sasuke and Sakura to have their baths and then be put down for bed, Itachi however had one last question to ask his father before doing the same.

"Father I'm worried about imouto-chan, when people catch wind that's she more unique than an average Uchiha, she's going to be targeted for more than just her sharingan" his little forehead was creased in concern and his onyx eyes betrayed his worried thoughts.

Fugaku frowned, he was just as worried "We'll just have to make sure she's prepared for the long road ahead of her, me and you Itachi" he finally stated placing his hand on the eleven year old boys head in his usual sign of affection before pulling him into a brief hug and then sent him off to bed.

The next day as Itachi prepared to head off for a day at the academy, the Uchiha's got unexpected visitors "Lord Nara, Lady Nara, and young Shikamaru" Fugaku greeted in confusion eyeing the trio of Nara's in suspicion.

Shikaku cleared his throat "Our son has been asking us insistently for the last month to bring him over to spend time with Sakura-san" he chuckled in amusement, "For Shikamaru to be motivated to do anything is quite the feat and your daughter has inspired him" Shikaku explained.

Not surprised "Alright, Sakura and Sasuke are out back with Shisui" Fugaku pointed at the backdoor and the Nara's headed that way letting Shikamaru walk slowly towards the trio of Uchiha before leaving "What time will you be back to pick him up" Fugaku asked.

"Four hours before dinner so in six hours is that alright" Yoshino turned towards the Head of the Uchiha clan having heard that he was a bit of a hard ass, Fugaku contemplated it before nodding and she sighed in relief before she and her husband left.

He was not happy, why was everyone determined to steal his sister away from him, Sasuke pouted as Sakura greeted the other little boy who had come to see her, though when the pinkette turned his way he stopped pouting.

Shikamaru gulped, seeing the glare in the little boy's onyx eyes "Just wanted to see if you wanted to play shogi" he kept his focus on the pinkette, she was pretty smart considering she'd managed to get them out of that situation and make sure they were returned safely to the village.

Shisui wasn't expecting to see Sakura look so excited at the prospect of playing such a boring game, he didn't like shogi very much, but her, Sakura she looked as if all of her birthdays had come, her emerald eyes were so wide and an eagerness exuded from her in waves.

"Absolutely Shikamaru-san" Sakura squealed clapping her hands together, Sasuke went right back to pouting and Shisui stood in the middle of it all confused as to what was going on, Mikoto walked towards them a soft smile on her lips.

"Sasuke-kun would you like to go into town with me for a bit" she called, her youngest son looked in her direction before staring at his little sister again, Mikoto smiled inwardly, it was just so cute how both of her boys loved their little sister and got jealous when she spent time with other boys that weren't them.

Sasuke sighed "Okay Mother" he finally relented and the tension in the air dissipated as he walked to his mother and let her pick him up, Shisui rubbed the back of his neck and sat down as Shikamaru pulled a shogi board out of his pack.

She was ready to play, but she had to remember that she wasn't supposed to know how to play the game, so Sakura nodded her head along to the instructions Shikamaru was telling her, it had been a long time since she'd been able to play and to be able to play with Shikamaru was a small relief.

After playing and beating his father at the game his entire life, Sakura snickered inwardly in remembrance, she was excited to see how much of a challenge Shikaku's son would put up since she'd never been able to play it with Shikamaru in the old time line.

"Do you understand" he finally finished setting the board up in the proper way, oh he hoped she was a good shogi partner, otherwise he'd always get stuck playing with his father and never winning, Sakura nodded her pink hair flying about her head wildly.

"Uh huh Shikamaru-san, so I get to go first right" Sakura asked innocently seating herself in the preferred indian style way, Shikamaru nodded and gestured with his hand for her to go ahead and with an inward giggle pushed her first piece forward.

In the house, Fugaku looked up from his work and noted the time, it had been thirty minutes since Mikoto had left with Sasuke in tow, so he figured he could take a short break and go check on the two toddlers and Shisui and see how they were doing.

He blinked his onyx eyes in confusion when he stepped out the backdoor, Shisui was in the way so he couldn't see what the other two were doing, sneakily Fugaku headed over to the trio and his jaw dropped in surprise.

There his daughter was and Shikaku's son in an obviously heated game of shogi, it was obvious that the game was almost over as Shikamaru pushed another piece forward "Beat that Sakura-san" he smiled proud of himself.

Sakura looked over the board swiftly thinking of all of her possible moves and the future ones if she were to make that specific move, then she saw it, Shikamaru probably hadn't and that's why he hadn't put any plan in motion to prevent it from happening.

"Here goes Shikamaru-san" she smiled innocently slid her last piece forward and sat back with a triumph smile on her lips, "Check mate" Sakura grinned, Shikamaru's eyes flew to the board, Shisui did the same and Fugaku shook his head.

It was clear to him that Shikamaru had no idea how he had lost as he was fumbling and rambling about how it should have been impossible he'd made sure of it, Fugaku chuckled silently and Shisui finally noticed him "She's good" the teen pointed at the pinkette and he nodded in understanding.

Finally Shikamaru managed to calm himself down "I challenge you to another game" he suddenly exclaimed and Sakura nodded, the board was reset and another game commenced, Sakura smiled shogi was something that had been a constant in her old lives so it brought her happiness.

Ten minutes later Fugaku deciding he'd spent enough time headed back in leaving the two kids and Shisui to their own devices, he was certain it would result in spending the rest of that time until Mikoto returned with Sasuke playing shogi, 'Poor Shisui' he chuckled in amusement.

Fifteen minutes after he left, Shikamaru won "Checkmate this time Sakura-san" he grinned proud of himself that he'd beaten her at his favorite game, Sakura conceded defeat and he finally put away the shogi board and settled it into his pack.

"Truce let's just call it a tie and we can cloud watch" Sakura offered sneakily, Shikamaru jumped to her side and they lay back in the grass to watch the clouds roll by, Shisui pouted not having expected that his two charges for the afternoon would be so lazy.

He was so use to having to chase Sakura and Sasuke around that Shisui was honestly surprised that the little pinkette was behaving and not playing any pranks on him or Itachi when they weren't paying her or Sasuke any attention.

A couple hours later, it was obvious to Shisui that neither child were going to even move around considering they were both snoozing away underneath the blaring sun, he sighed, well this was a little boring he thought flopping backwards to do watch the sky.

"Shisui-san is funny" Sasuke was suddenly leaning over him, he had come back just in time to see his big brother's friend flop on the ground, his eyes glanced towards his sister and he pouted "Ku-chan's sleeping" Sasuke huffed.

At his words the little girl blinked open her eyes slowly lifting her little arm to block the sunlight "Sasuke" she called as she realized the little boy was back from whatever he'd been doing with their mother, Sasuke scampered to her side and Sakura sat up in time to receive a bear hug from her brother.

Sakura returned the affection in the form of a constrictive hug "Welcome home Sasuke" she grinned disturbing Shikamaru from his nap and he opened his eyes to blearily look around in confusion just as his own parents appeared.

"Ino-chan and Choji-kun is waiting to spend time with you" Shikaku hollered, Shikamaru looked at his new shogi partner in dismay, he'd wanted to play another game with her but alas his plans were all disrupted now and he had no choice but to spend time with the blonde and Choji.

She watched him go with a smile before Shikamaru left completely "I'll come by again soon Sakura-san, next time you won't beat me at shogi" he warned, Sakura smiled widely showing her pearly whites and waved.

"See you Shikamaru-san" she called and then the trio of Nara's were gone, Sakura collapsed in a fit of giggles and Sasuke tugged her up from the ground so that they were standing, the relaxed mood dissipating as she realized what he wanted.

When they were gone "Dad you have to teach me everything about shogi there is, cause Sakura-san beat me and I don't like loosing especially to a girl" Shikamaru rambled staring up at his father with a determined look on his little face.

Shikaku nearly choked on his tongue at the request remembering all the times Sakura had beat him at shogi as well "Sure" he finally said even though he knew it would do Shikamaru no good to practice, Sakura was unbeatable, Shikamaru was certain that the only reason his son would ever win is if she lost on purpose.

In the backyard, Shisui eyed the two siblings warily as they faced him with matching innocent smiles "What's up" he asked nervously as they advanced on him, Sakura's grin widened and Sasuke sniggered as he backed away from them.

"Nothing Shisui-san" Sakura inched forward intent on getting a little practice in, she'd been lazy enough for the day after all and it was time to get a little exercise in, Sasuke seemed to agree with her as he followed her lead.

Shisui gulped as Sakura raised her hand and patted his shoulder, "You're it Shisui-san" she laughed grabbing Sasuke's hand and sprinting to the right, he blinked his eyes in confusion before realizing what she'd done.

'Tch a diversion tactic, I can't believe Sakura-chan actually got me' he thought with a slight sulk as he took off after the two children that were determined to drive him crazy with their antics, he had to give the pinkette credit though, she was extremely resourceful with her limited abilities.

Laughter filled the yard from the two children running away from their sitter of the moment and Mikoto smiled glad that Sasuke or Sakura had let the kidnapping event warp their minds, though Sakura wouldn't have been to changed considering what she'd been through.

It had been Sasuke she'd been most worried about, but all he'd been able to talk about since they'd come back was that Sakura had awakened her sharingan before him and that she'd protected them all from the danger and found them somewhere safe to stay by herself.

Not to mention beating up the enemy all by herself as well and knocking him unconscious for trying to grab him, that had scared her somewhat but Sakura knew what she was doing, well more than anyone else did and that she would have never let anyone touch those children.

First and foremost Sakura was an adult no matter her current size and Mikoto would entrust her child with no one else, she could count on the pinkette to protect Sasuke, Itachi, all of them and make sure nothing happened to them.

She sighed realizing she'd gotten lost in her thoughts for quite sometime and had stopped working on cleaning up the kitchen, Itachi would be home soon and then he, Fugaku and Sakura would go to the training grounds to train for a couple hours then it would be dinner time.

Right as she thought all that Itachi appeared in the kitchen and Fugaku emerged from his office where he'd been working on changing the patrol times of the UPF (Uchiha Police Force) around "Itachi go get Sakura, it's time to train you know the training grounds" the man commanded body flickering off.

Itachi set down his pack, he'd work on his homework later and headed out back "Sakura-imouto time for training" he called drawing her attention, Shisui looked a little run down and he wondered what had happened since he'd been at the academy all day.

Sasuke of course immediately started pouting "Can I come to Ni-san" the little boy tugged on his shirt sleeve refusing to release Sakura's hand despite her trying, though she wasn't trying that hard because she didn't want to hurt her brother.

Shisui chuckled and Itachi struggled "I'm sorry Sasuke-otouto maybe someday" he finally said and Sasuke sulked outwardly letting go of Sakura a second afterwards to stomp his foot, though Mikoto was waiting for the tantrum and plucked the little boy from the ground and into her arms.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, you're turn to train with you're father and siblings will come just be patient" she soothed crushing Sasuke to her chest gently in hopes to sooth his ruffled feathers and found something they could do together as Shisui went home.

Sakura pressed her lips together and Itachi grasped her hand tugging her out the gate and down the streets of the Uchiha compound to the training grounds where their father was waiting as soon as they got there training commenced and Itachi and Sakura were made to spar like the day before.

She ducked low under one of Itachi's controlled swings, he didn't want to accidentally hurt her so that's why he was concentrating on being careful, though of course that's what Sakura was counting on, she wanted to get this part of training over with.

Itachi leaped back avoiding getting tripped as his little sister tried to sweep his feet out from beneath him, she jumped after him hands clenched into a fist emerald eyes gleaming with determination, Fugaku watched his two children spar picking up on the things they probably didn't notice.

Sakura's form was flawless, well not quite there were still some things she had to work on like Itachi did, while Itachi was keeping his attention on not harming the pinkette, his moves weren't as smooth as they usually were and Fugaku smiled, Sakura made them all seem normal rather than prodigies.

Fifteen minutes later he called the spar "Okay now Itachi go on and practice you're fire ball jutsu, while Sakura learns what nature she has so that we can find a suitable trainer" Fugaku ordered and Itachi headed towards the lake to begin.

"Do you know what this is" Fugaku turned towards the pinkette and held out a slip of paper, she raised a brow at him and snorted, the only outward sign that she'd given him that she knew exactly who he was and that meant she thought his question was ridiculous.

He tried hard not to smirk as he realized that Sakura thought that he thought she was stupid but before he could say anything Sakura nodded "Yes Father, it's the chakra nature sensing paper" she quipped in an upbeat voice belying her true thoughts on the matter.

Fugaku nodded "That is correct, I assume you know what to do with it" he questioned and she gave him a small exasperated smile before taking the slip of paper and pushed her chakra into it, though it looked like she had no idea what to expect.

Her emerald eyes went wide in her small face as the paper got wet then crumbled into dirt, her heart swelled with relief ***Guess the kami have given you back you're original abilities huh kit*** Kurama appeared and Sakura gave a jolt in surprise.

'Yeah' the pinkette smiled inwardly though this time around she had the added bonus of the sharingan but Sakura was just fine with that, so long as she didn't have all five elements and could no longer use that one special abilities she was happy as could be.

"Sakura" Fugaku's voice cut into her thoughts and conversation between Kurama, the pinkette focused her gaze on him "There is only one person I can think of that has both of those chakra natures, however acquiring him as you're trainer is impossible" he started.

Sakura blinked in confusion, so training with Kakashi was out of the question "Okay so what does that mean for me" she asked to keep up the appearances of being an innocent child, Itachi was already paying attention to the conversation so anything suspicious was out of the question.

The man sighed and she realized that despite her best wishes she was already complicating things 'Thanks you stupid ass kami' Sakura grouched in her thoughts cussing out the kami made her feel better whenever something happened.

"There is but one other Uchiha in the clan that has water nature, Jinsoku Uchiha, he has honed the skill" Fugaku explained, and like he expected Sakura's features morphed into that of horror but she quickly masked her expression because Itachi was giving her a concerned look.

'Well fuck' Sakura though wishing that she could throw a fit and act like a little brat, even inner was oddly silent, 'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap' she ranted in her thoughts thankful that no one bar her two body mates could hear her.

Kurama grimaced ***Calm down kit, perhaps he's forgotten you and won't even*** he trailed off at the realization that Sakura's former teammate would in fact remember her because she had the same chakra network and would be easily recognized.

But Fugaku wasn't done "And for the Earth Nature, the only person I can think of is Hidan Fushi" he finished and Sakura's skin paled and her eyes went wide, but like before she quickly hid her expression hiding it behind a mask so that Itachi didn't come over to them.

'Double fuck' she thought once again trying to keep herself from having a full blown panic attack, she hadn't seen Hidan and she had no idea if Kushina had told the man the truth about her, chances are the red head hadn't and shit was going to fly.

Her thoughts were cut off by a voice and hands on her shoulders steadying her "Imouto-chan" Itachi's voice called bringing her back from her panic attack, the one she hadn't realized she was having despite trying to prevent it.

Sakura blinked her eyes as she focused on her surroundings again, Itachi sighed in relief and even Fugaku relaxed when she came back from her panic attack "Are you okay Sakura" the eleven year old asked gently removing his hands hesitantly from her shoulders.

"I'm okay, I think Itachi-ni" Sakura murmured taking deep calming breaths, turning into her brother and breathing in his pine needle scent, her body relaxed and color returned to her cheeks, she knew the kami would make sure that no matter what happened the two men would accept the truth.

Itachi eyed his baby sister worriedly and pulled her in for a crushing hug, "So long as you are" he gave her a small smile before heading off to practice more, Sakura faced Fugaku again this time determined not to freak out on him.

"I've already invited Jinsoku for today, so you won't be subjected to both of them just yet" he warned and Sakura relaxed even more, thank kami for small miracles and that Fugaku seemed to understand that if Hidan were to see her that he would probably flip his shit and fly off the handle revealing her secret to everyone in the entire village.

That's the kind of attention Sakura didn't need, Fugaku straightened and eyed the Uchiha that had once been the pinkette's teammate and judging by the look on his face he did indeed recognize her but he was staying oddly quiet.

"So you told me that I would be training you're daughter in water nature jutsu" Jinsoku asked keeping his gaze focused on the Head of the Uchiha clan, it was to painful looking at the pinkette standing next to him, it reminded him of the teammate he'd lost.

Fugaku chanced a glance at Itachi and then at Sakura's rigidness before sighing, and so that she didn't have to "Jinsoku, this is the Sakura that you knew, she's been reborn as my daughter treat her gently" he stated before heading towards his eldest son.

Sakura's heart nearly beat right out of her chest, Fugaku had just stood up for her in an abstract way, so that she didn't have to go through the trouble of explaining the truth, her eyes lit up and a fond smile spread across her lips.

Jinsoku finally turned to face the pinkette searching her eyes for any sign that what he'd been told was the truth, a moment later he had no choice but to accept it because he recognized that chakra network, like Kurama had thought he would.

"Sakura-san" he breathed and she nodded, Jinsoku shook his head, they'd have plenty of time some other day to catch up for now he was meant to be training her, though he doubted she needed it if she was the Sakura he'd known before she'd died.

"Right so the first jutsu I want you to try out is Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu" Jinsoku formed the hand signs needed slowly to keep up the appearance in case someone was watching him and then a bullet of water shot from his forefinger and blasted through a target.

Sakura grinned glad that she'd be able to perform some of her jutsu's again and happily weaved the hand signs to the jutsu she'd just been taught, or rather ordered to use and with all the mischievousness she possessed discretely aimed the jutsu at her brother.

Itachi whirled around as freezing cold water hit him in the back of the head, it hadn't hurt at all but still, Fugaku's lips twitched upwards in amusement as Sakura started laughing her head off, and the eleven year old boy pouted.

"Why is she always picking on me" Itachi huffed turning around to return to practicing his fire style jutsu's as Sakura's snickers tapered off and Jinsoku went about teaching her even though she didn't really need to be taught considering she'd been alive longer than any of them.

Fugaku chuckled softly "You are an easy target son, and you're sister has a mischievous streak, but know this, she loves you" he said easily, Itachi's lips curved upwards in a happy smile and though he was wet went back to practicing.

By the time they went home, he'd been subjected to a couple of water jutsu's courtesy of a still snickering Sakura so when they padded in to the house, Mikoto shrieked "WHY THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU SOAKING WET" she shrilled drawing Sasuke and the returned Shisui from the backyard.

The two boys started laughing as Fugaku pointed at Sakura and cleared his throat "Our daughter decided that Itachi and I were better targets and shot water bullets and water jutsu's at us whenever we weren't paying attention" he said his tone full of amusement.

Mikoto tried not to laugh she really did, but the sight of not only her eldest son dripping wet, but her husband soaked and Sakura snickering away in between them a mischievous smile on her lips finally got to her and she started laughing along with her children.

Once their laughter died down, she sent her husband and oldest child off to take a warm shower or bath so they didn't get sick and cleaned up the puddle of water they'd left behind before returning to

cooking dinner.

After supper, Sakura and Sasuke weren't rushed away for a bath like usual, instead the family of five congregated into the living room and Mikoto faced her children "Today and I realize this might not be of any interest to you two boys, I want to see what other talents you have" she explained.

"Such as singing or dancing" Mikoto grinned as Itachi finally made an outward sign that this wasn't the least bit interesting, and Sasuke followed his big brothers lead by sulking, it was Sakura who showed the most reaction, her emerald eyes lit up in excitement.

'She must have really wanted to sing again' Mikoto thought before teaching her children, well really Sasuke and Itachi the fundamentals of singing before giving each of them a sheet with lyrics from a song to it and had them practice.

Itachi went first as the oldest, and his voice came out forced and awkward until he'd finished the entire song "May I go now Mother" his onyx eyes pleaded with hers to release him from such a girly lesson and she smiled before nudging him off to prepare for bed.

Sasuke took his turn and Sakura visibly cringed and Fugaku winced at the screeches that flowed from his son's mouth, until he was done "Did I do good" he asked hoping to get praised, Mikoto hid her grimace with a smile and nodded before he jumped on the couch.

All eyes were on her as Itachi returned after putting on his pajamas a simple blue sleeping yukata, Sakura cleared her throat held up her sheet to her eyes then took a deep breath to begin singing, this being the first time since she'd returned that she'd sung anything at all.

" _Spend all your time waiting_ _._ _  
For that second chance_ _._ _  
For a break that would make it okay_ _._

 _There's always some reason_ _._ _  
To feel not good enough_ _._ _  
And it's hard, at the end of the day_ _._

 _I need some distraction_ _._ _  
Oh, beautiful release_ _._ _  
Memories seep from my veins_ _._

 _And maybe empty_ _._ _  
Oh, and weightless, and maybe_ _._ _  
I'll find some peace tonight_ _._

 _In the arms of the angel_ _._ _  
Fly away from here_ _._ _  
From this dark, cold hotel room_ _._ _  
And the endlessness that you fear_ _._ _  
You are pulled from the wreckage_ _._ _  
Of your silent reverie_ _._ _  
You're in the arms of the angel_ _._ _  
May you find some comfort_ _here._

 _So tired of the straight line_ _._ _  
And everywhere you turn_ _._ _  
There's vultures and thieves at your back_ _._

 _The storm keeps on twisting_ _._ _  
Keep on building the lies_ _._ _  
That you make up for all that you lack_ _._

 _It don't make no difference_ _._ _  
Escape one last time_ _._ _  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness_ _._ _  
Oh, this glorious sadness_ _._ _  
That brings me to my knees_ _._

 _In the arms of the angel_ _._ _  
Fly away from here_ _._ _  
From this dark, cold hotel room_ _._ _  
And the endlessness that you fear_ _._ _  
You are pulled from the wreckage_ _._ _  
Of your silent reverie_ _._ _  
You're in the arms of the angel_ _._ _  
May you find some comfort here_ _._

 _You're in the arms of the angel_ _._ _  
May you find some comfort here_ _."_

The song flowed from her lips in the sweetest way until Sakura finished with a small curtsy, Sasuke jumped over to her side "Ku-chan is awesome, that was a very pretty song, please sing again soon" he begged having really liked listening to his little sister sing.

"Yes Imouto-chan you have a talent for singing it seems" Itachi kneeled next to his two younger siblings and pulled them into a quick hug that was customary before they all went to bed, Sasuke and Sakura quickly returned the hug before they were taken away for a bath.

After her bath Mikoto helped Sakura into the light purple sleeping yukata "Do you feel better after singing" she asked quietly in case Itachi or Sasuke were walking by, the pinkette lifted her head up to meet her gaze and Sakura smiled widely.

"I hadn't known that I was missing singing that much, but now that I know it won't bother Sasuke or Itachi if I do, I'll probably be singing a lot, but please Mikoto don't subject me to that horrid dancing lesson" Sakura pouted causing the woman to giggle.

"Come now Sakura-chan don't you want to see Itachi-kun or Sasuke-kun dancing, and then to be able to show them up" Mikoto argued lightly not having expected Sakura to reject the idea to learn how to dance but thinking about it, it probably was something that had happened to her in the past.

Sakura's eye twitched and Mikoto knew she had her "Just please don't make us take the lesson all the time, I had enough of that with Yuna, and the pouting that always ensued from Kushina whenever I became better at dancing will forever remind me that I'm always stuck with a sibling who pouts" she shuddered in remembrance.

Mikoto snorted in amusement before helping Sakura into the big bed Fugaku had had made for her once she and Sasuke had outgrown their cribs, the pinkette had been so grateful that she had hugged the man and Fugaku had stood frozen for a long second before returning the hug.

"Oh and before you get to worked up Kushina clued Hidan in a long time ago the truth about you, for a long while he hated the fact that you had to go through all of that, but he's accepted it with grace and has really become someone to be proud of" Mikoto had one last thing to say to the pinkette.

The smile Sakura gave her told Mikoto everything she'd needed to know that Sakura had been agonizing over the meeting between the silver haired boy who had often claimed himself as her and Kushina's unofficial big brother.

Of course Hidan was no longer a boy anymore, he was a man, with a wife and two snot nosed little destructive brats of his own, Ogama the oldest of his twins, silver hair and pink eyes and Kama the second born of his twins with the same features as her brother.

But, that was something to tell Sakura another day for now "Now go on to sleep Sakura, you've got a big day tomorrow" Mikoto smiled tucked the pinkette in and padded out of the room before heading down the halls to her own to wrap herself in the arms of her husband and fall asleep like her children.

The next day, everything pretty much repeated itself until Itachi got back from the academy "Take a couple days off from training Itachi, spend time with Sasuke, take him to the park" Fugaku met him at the door and his onyx eyes rounded in confusion.

But he didn't dare question his father as the man headed outside to gather his sister and he gathered Sasuke into his arms, Shisui was out on a mission leaving the two brothers alone, "How come you aren't going to train today Ni-san" Sasuke asked once his sister and father were gone.

"I have no clue Sasuke, but how would you like it if we went to the park" Itachi shrugged before offering to take the little boy wherever he wanted, Sasuke nodded and off they went with Mikoto staying at the house to clean up.

Fugaku decided to body flicker to the training grounds today so that Sakura would have time to prepare herself with meeting the silver haired man she had once lived with, he realized it would never be easy facing those that she'd left behind, but he was here to help her, Sakura deserved all the happiness in the world.

Twenty minutes after they arrived, Hidan appeared at the edge of the training grounds, Sakura tensed feeling his gaze on her but didn't even attempt to turn around, so she was completely unprepared when she was lifted high in the air "Sakura" Hidan's voice filled her ears before she was crushed to his chest.

"Hey" Sakura wheezed as the wind was knocked out of her, her emerald met pink and mostly everything was right in the world again, no it wouldn't be completely perfect until she'd seen the others she'd left behind and told them the truth and until she was with Tobirama again.

Hidan rolled his eyes, he really wanted to smack her for doing everything on her own and never asking for help, but he'd learned very quickly that Sakura was a fucking martyr, she sacrificed herself over and over again so that they, and he could have a better chance at life.

Instead he set her on her feet "Right so earth jutsu's, I admit I'm still pretty new at using elemental jutsu's myself but I'll teach you all I know" Hidan snorted in amusement, it sounded so wrong because Sakura would obviously already know all this.

But for appearance sake and so that people wouldn't get suspicious, Sakura had to be trained in the proper way and so they went, him teaching and her listening and then executing the jutsu's to the best of her current abilities, because she had minimal chakra, her jutsu's weren't very strong.

Until finally Fugaku ended their training session "Today I'll teach you how to use you're sharingan more effectively in battle" he stated and Sakura's brows raised into her hairline before sighing in acceptance to the fact that now she had train with her bloodline limit.

Hidan stood off to the side, his wife was with the kids and he was loath to leave the pinkette just yet, it had been so long since he'd seen her, he had missed her like never before, and now that she was back, he wasn't going to just let her go off on her own ever again.

He had of course heard her name being murmured around the village, but hadn't thought much of it and because of the recent kidnapping attempt with not only Sakura being kidnapped but now her slightly older brother as well and activating her sharingan.

It said something, Sakura was a magnet for danger and if someone wasn't keeping an eye on her, then she was bound to end up in even more trouble, Hidan was resolved to never let anyone hurt the pinkette again and protect her with his life if it ever came down to it.

For another hour she and Fugaku stayed on the training ground as he taught her more about the sharingan, things that she hadn't even known about it until they went home, Hidan promised to train her again and split ways with them halfway through the compound going to the gates.

After dinner, Mikoto rounded up her three children again and Itachi looked less than happy at the thought of another girlish lesson, of course his lips pulled downwards in a small fan as his mother ordered them to learn how to dance.

"Ne Mother, I'd rather hear imouto-chan sing again" he pouted so unlike himself and Fugaku let out a deep chuckle and Mikoto giggled before patting him on the head, in the end he failed miserable, so did Sasuke and then it was like the day before as his eyes were glued to his little sister.

She started off slow going through all the movements their mother had taught her before she finished with an extra little spin folding her fan properly, Sasuke was in awe, his sister was so talented, he wanted to be just like his siblings someday, to become talented like that would be awesome.

Once they were all done Mikoto cleared her throat "Don't worry you three, these lessons weren't permanent, I just wanted to see how well each of you would do" she smiled innocently before nudging them off to bed.

As the family of five settled down in their beds that night, Sakura thought of the future, how different it was going to be and what was going to change, she'd seen the signs, something was going to happen, she just had to be ready, she closed her eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.


	93. Final Life Chapter 5

Two months went by as Sakura immersed herself into training with her father and the sharingan, learning more about it that she had never known before when she'd first been an Uchiha way back then, Jinsoku with water jutsu's, Hidan with earth and of course sparring with Itachi.

It shocked her that Fugaku was actually training her lightly and that he often gave her breaks that lasted for three days, it was nothing like how she usually trained and Sakura actually found herself excited to train.

But when she was five and a half years old, the thing she'd been waiting for, for nearly two years arrived, a letter from Gaara and Sasori, when Mikoto handed the two envelopes over to her Sakura let out this ear splitting squeal that had Fugaku cringing.

"Sorry Father" Sakura grinned not even attempting to sound sorry, the arrival of these two letters had her wiggling in anticipation to read them, Fugaku leveled a huff at her and lightly rolled his eyes before dismissing her and Sakura hurried to her room and locked it.

The reason was because she wanted her privacy and Sasuke had a tendency to invade that 'Boys' Sakura thought with a huff drawing an amused chuckle from Kurama 'Don't even Kurama, you're a male to" she sent him a scowl that had no heat behind it.

 ***Kit you are possibly the only person that could get away with insulting me*** the fox rumbled and Sakura stuck her tongue out inwardly at him, he of course knew that she would never mean what she said in regards to her brothers or him, but he liked to poke fun at her very often riling her up.

'Laugh it up fox' Sakura thought with an eye roll before tearing open the letter from Gaara, then she placed it down on her desk for a moment to do the same with Sasori's, when both letters were open, Sakura picked up the one from Gaara and started reading.

( _To Sakura-chan_ ) it read and Sakura instantly picked up on the familiar handwriting of Sasori.

( _Gaara wanted me to write this letter to you_ ) she could see the eye roll that came from the red head.

( _He says he misses you a lot and that you should come visit soon before you start going to the academy because then he won't get to see you very much, even as I write this Gaara is pouting and it's driving me crazy_ ) the next line said and Sakura started laughing, poor Sasori.

( _Also that you should bring him a gift as it will be his birthday soon, with just a couple more months left, preferably something that he would enjoy_ ) she could feel the huff at that sentence and knew that one of her favorite redheads would probably be stuck as Gaara's sensei, Chiyo was vindictive like that.

( _One last thing, he sends you lots of hugs and that he wanted me to let you know that the villagers are now accepting him and that he now has lots and lots of friends but that you will always be his best friend no matter what_ ) Sakura blinked and her lips curved upwards in a fond smile.

( _P.S. Gaara says come soon, and I mean soon because he's going to pester me again to write another one of these blasted letters and I don't have that kind of patience to deal with the little monster again, and I don't mean that in a mean way, just that well I'm sure you know_ ) came afterwards and Sakura broke down in a fit of giggles, even Kurama was rolling his eyes in exasperation.

( _From Gaara, with a lot of help from Sasori_ ) the letter ended and Sakura neatly placed it back into it's envelope before putting it in her desk, there was no way in hell she was ever letting anyone destroy that because it was something precious to her at least.

Now all that was left was to read Sasori's letter and then write letters to both redheads in return and hopefully badger Fugaku into letting her and Mikoto go to the Hidden Sand Village to visit the two and help her find a gift for the younger of the two.

( _Sakura_ ) the only indication that it came from Sasori was the handwriting and Sakura snorted even Kurama looked quite amused, it was different than Gaara's letter for sure and she wondered why had Sasori written her a letter as well.

( _Instead of talking you're ear off I'm just going to tell you, I have a feeling my grandmother is plotting my demise_ ) and Sakura creased her forehead in confusion, why would Chiyo plot to kill her own grandson had that idiot done something.

( _I don't mean that in the way you think, I mean I feel as if she's going to make me a bloody genin instructor when Gaara graduates from the academy_ ) she could feel the sulk and the impatience wafting from the letter in waves and Sakura's laughter filled the air and filtered into the hallway hearing it Itachi pressed his ear to the door trying to figure out what his little sister was doing.

( _It's bloody awful, I mean me Sasori of the Red Sands as a and I shudder to think of it, genin instructor to a bunch of brats, I hate waiting and that would entail having the patience to train them_ ) the letter continued and more laughter followed, Sakura was definitely going to tease him for certain.

Out in the hall Itachi was worried had his sister gone insane perhaps with all the training she'd been getting or had something happened and that Sakura had been kidnapped again, at the thought he hurried down the hall to the kitchen to speak with his parents.

"I don't think that Sakura is in the Compound, someone is in her room laughing like a maniac" the eleven year old boy shared his concerns and Mikoto gave him a smile of amusement, while Fugaku creased his forehead in confusion.

However before the conversation could get to far "I think she's just finding her letters from the friends she made in the Hidden Sand Village quite funny, don't worry to much Ita-kun" Mikoto patted his cheek fondly and Itachi headed off to spend time with Sasuke.

( _Please do something Sakura, I don't think I can handle it, though I get the feeling that you'll probably just laugh and tease me_ ) the pinkette felt her lips twitch up in amusement, kami poor Sasori, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if he did become a genin instructor, he might relax and lighten up a bit.

( _Anyway I'm probably talking you're ears off though I said I wasn't going to so I'm going to end the letter here_ ) the letter promptly ended and Sakura blinked before cracking up once again, that's it a teeny little prank was in store for one of her favorite redheads.

( _P.S Don't even think about pranking me, I'll be ready_ ) Sakura read the post script and laughed nervously and looked around her room fearing that Sasori was there with her, then she paused in realization and finished off the letter.

( _From Sasori of the Red Sands_ ) and Sakura put the letter in it's envelope and put it in the drawer with Gaara's letter bursting into another round of giggles to get it out of her system and so that people, more specifically her brothers, didn't think she was an absolute loon.

When she was done, Sakura hopped up from her bed and left her bedroom padding down the halls barefoot to the kitchen as Itachi had not even fifteen minutes before hand and cleared her throat to get Mikoto's and Fugaku's attention.

Once both adults were looking at her, Sakura started "Gaara demands I visit" she smiled and Mikoto looked amused, the time she'd spent with both her and the little red head had given her the belief that someday Gaara was going to become great and Sakura obviously knew that, not to mention he was an absolute sweetheart.

Fugaku groaned realizing what was coming "Fine, been meaning to take a break, however all of us will be going this time" he said before Sakura could request to go to the Hidden Sand Village so that she could see whatever friends she'd made there almost two years before.

Sakura's emerald eyes lit up and she jumped from her chair to wrap her little arms around the man that had become her father, he wasn't like Kizashi, but that was okay, she was happy that Fugaku wasn't the person he had been in the old time line.

"Thank you Father" she squealed softly this time remembering her earlier screech and Fugaku sighed in relief "When are we going" Sakura asked once she was sat again and he shared a look with Mikoto, both of them had a silent conversation.

Mikoto spoke the second time "It will take a couple of days for you're father to set up a stand in to deal with his duties as head of the clan" she explained and Sakura nodded having expected this, Madara had, always had to do the same, whenever he and Izuna had left on missions.

Sakura sighed in relief, good she had enough time to acquire a present for Gaara "Um" she fidgeted suddenly realizing that this next request probably wouldn't go over to well, but if her plan worked then Fugaku wouldn't be to angry.

The man in question raised a brown in confusion he had thought that going to the Hidden Sand Village was all the pinkette wanted but apparently not as she squirmed beneath his onyx gaze "What is it Sakura, spit it out" he sighed wanting to get this over with so he could get to work on finding a stand in.

She cleared her throat again "Gaara has also requested and don't get mad at me, a present, but" she cut in before Fugaku could immediately say no "I'll pay for it with my own money, I had all of mine when I was an Uzumaki put in a vault" Sakura continued.

Mikoto spotted the look on her husbands face, it was one that said he'd been outsmarted by someone younger than him and it made him feel extremely uncomfortable, it was even worse because Sakura was no mere child and was in fact older than the lot of them and had a lot of years underneath her belt.

"However we need to make it look like you gave me the money and enact a little skit so that Itachi and Sasuke and anyone else that don't know my secret don't get suspicious, though accessing my vault is going to be a little tricky" Sakura sighed.

A bunch of giggles erupted from behind them from Mikoto and Fugaku eyed his wife warily "Sorry, sorry carry on" she waved her hand the other covering her mouth so that neither her husband or Sakura could see her grin, the conversation was just so hilarious.

Fugaku faced the pinkette again a question forming on his lips "Why is it going to be tricky, do you not remember where you put the key to the vault" he asked staring at Sakura until she rubbed her face tiredly and finally answered him.

"No I remember exactly where I put it, but acquiring it is going to be difficult because it's all the way in Uzushio with Zetsu-san and I'd have to flare my chakra in order to call him here.." she trailed off shifting her eyes to the backdoor.

Mikoto caught on quickly "But if you flare you're chakra it will cause alarm in Ita-kun and Sasuke-kun and so when Zetsu-san appears it will cause pandemonium" she finished and Sakura nodded looking exhausted.

He felt his eye twitch, not in irritation but exasperation, "You are one cautious person why is that" Fugaku asked and Sakura gave him a small smile when she realized that he wouldn't relent, her shoulders slumped and she heaved a world weary sigh.

"Because if people got wind that I'm from a different time line because the kami deemed it necessary for me to fix all of their problems" Sakura hissed the last word out as if it was poison, the age old hate of the kami rearing it's ugly head before she tamped it down snuffing out the flame.

"Then I would become a liability to this time line and all the people I've saved, I have no idea what would happen if I were to be captured and all the information I've acquired were to be leaked, it might cause this time line to disappear and for the old one to continue where it left off" she continued.

"Thus resulting in the end of the shinobi world, I've no doubt that Naruto might have been able to save us all, but the burden of seeing all of his comrades and myself dead might have pushed him off the deep end" Sakura explained.

A trickle of fear rolled down their spines at the severity of the pinkette's words, "Duly noted Sakura" Fugaku finally said before turning to Mikoto "Take the boys into town, I'll put up a chakra blocking barrier around the house so that they can't sense her chakra being flared" he ordered.

Mikoto headed out the door and took Sasuke into her arms, explaining to Itachi that they were going into town on an errand, once they were out of sight, the barrier went up and Sakura flared her chakra in a patterned sequence that would let Zetsu know to come to her side.

Way in Uzushio, Yuna and Jun looked up from their spots on the couch, they had just sat down to read for awhile before eating lunch when their permanent house guest Zetsu, their daughters once permanent babysitter squirmed and looked at his arm as if it had burned him.

"What is it Zetsu" Yuna asked concerned for the man/creature, Zetsu creased his brow and a frown formed on his lips, and then in an extremely excited tone yet also a reluctant one explained what was going on.

"It's Sakura, she's calling for me" he said, he'd grown to love Uzushio and he wanted to stay there until Yuna and Jun passed on, but if Sakura had need of him, then he had to go, he'd made a promise to her that he'd always go to her no matter where or how far away he was.

Jun smiled in relief that it was something simple "Go on then, I'm sure whatever she needs is important right" he asked and Zetsu nodded, and just like that he merged with the ground and vanished from sight probably already in the Leaf Village with how fast he could travel with that jutsu.

Back in the Uchiha Compound, Sakura held her breath and searched the floor for the telltale sign that Zetsu would soon arrive, there it shifted and soon one of her oldest friends as before her, she released the breath she'd been holding "Hello Zetsu" Sakura smiled.

Zetsu nodded and gave a small smile as well "It's good to see you again Sakura, is there something you need" he jumped right to the reason of why he'd been called and the pinkette nodded seriously, though overall she looked happier than he'd ever seen her.

"Yes Zetsu, my storage scrolls" Sakura bit her lip and was quickly handed said items, in total there were three of them, one for her most precious items, the second for whatever she'd picked up in the other era's that had interested her, and three.

A scroll that had a special chakra password encoded into it that only she could access, this one held her key to her vault and the ring Tobirama had given her, it was the most important thing she'd even received and like hell she would let anything destroy it.

"An Uchiha huh" Zetsu finally spoke and Sakura was broken from her silent reverie, she grinned "This is what the third time you've been reborn into the Uchiha clan, only being born to two different clans" he chuckled remembering her time as a Toigatta and especially as an Uzumaki.

Fugaku who was listening to the conversation nearly choked on his spit, "You mean you've been an Uchiha in one of you're past lives" he spluttered, but that would mean all the training he'd given her was basically useless because she already knew how to wield the sharingan.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "Yes but make no mistake Fugaku, you have taught me things I previously didn't know about the sharingan, considering the two times I was an Uchiha, I only lived to the ages fifteen and seven" she said her tone soft and full of so much sadness.

He bit his tongue at that and Fugaku lowered his head, the poor girl had never gotten to grow up back then, it was awful "Thank you for taking the time to explain" he sighed no wonder she looked exhausted all the time.

"It's okay, anyway thank you Zetsu for coming and I'm sorry for dragging you away from Uzushio, I could feel you're reluctance from here, so you're free to go back, but remember we are always friends" Sakura patted Zetsu on the arm.

His golden eyes softened considerably and he pulled his oldest friend into a long overdue hug "I'll come visit again, probably not to soon though" Zetsu said before merging with the ground to go back to Uzushio, leaving Sakura with Fugaku.

Knowing what was next Fugaku stood "Right to your vault then" he stated and Sakura nodded though it was a rhetorical question, he took her hand and body flickered to Minato's office, because he was the only one who was able to give permission to access someone else's vault.

Minato jumped in surprise scattering his paperwork "Kami, Fugaku don't you know how to kno..." he trailed off as he realized who else was with the Uchiha "Sakura-chan, what brings you and Fugaku to my office" he smiled widely and Sakura grinned.

"Are you always mister sunshiny" Sakura teased and predictably the blondes cheeks turned red, it having been quite awhile since he'd been subjected to that particular nickname, "But I've come here to gain access to my underground vault" she finally admitted.

His forehead creased in confusion "I didn't know you had a vault Sakura, what name is it under" Minato pulled out the drawer that held all the known vault owners and started searching through them, Sakura smiled a knowing smile.

"Uchiha, because that's the last name I had when the vault was created, by my brothers from my past life, Madara and Izuna" she snickered when Fugaku eyed her warily "And yes" she rolled her eyes "They were about as bad as Ita-ni and Sasuke with their over protectiveness" Sakura groaned.

Minato quickly found the name and sure enough the pinkette owned a vault "Do you have you're key and do you know exactly what you're drawing from it today" he asked pen poised above a scroll that would give the pinkette permission to go underground and get into her vault, or rather Fugaku permission to go in her stead.

"Approximately two hundred ryo, Gaara-kun from Hidden Sand has asked me to get him a birthday present" Sakura gave a fond smile "And three purple scrolls, they are aged and I like to have them on hand in case something comes up and I need to make a blood pact" she finished.

At the unfamiliar word "What's a blood pact" spewed from the blonde Hokage's mouth and Sakura gave a world weary sigh before sitting in one of the chairs that sat before Minato's desk, Fugaku also sat down to hear the explanation.

"It's something people use to do during the old days, essentially you'd write you're name in blood and print it much like you would for a summons contract, then I or whoever else was making it would write the stipulations" she began.

"And then read them aloud before pushing chakra into the scroll, it has to be an aged scroll otherwise it won't work and then once the pact is finished, whoever signed it will be unable to break the stipulations placed upon them until they die" Sakura finished, her explanation much the same when she'd told Hiruzen and the three sannin and Ohnoki.

Minato blinked "Why the hell isn't this more known in today's society, it would make everything easier" he groaned, and Sakura shrugged, she didn't know why either but it was the way it was, all she could do was tell people and it was their choice so long as they didn't abuse it if they made one.

Fugaku glanced to the side "It was you then that got us the treaty between Leaf and Stone stopping the war in it's tracks preventing anymore casualties wasn't it" he finally said and Sakura nodded silently causing Minato to make a choking noise.

"Yes, if I hadn't the war would have dragged on" her face darkened in fury "And Obito, Rin and Kakashi would be damaged, in the old time line" Sakura grit her teeth "Rin died and Obito went insane while Kakashi wallowed in guilt" she seethed.

Minato's pen snapped and ink spilled onto his blue pants "WHAT" he roared and Sakura flinched in surprise, he calmed down a moment later lest he drew attention to himself "Sorry I didn't mean to lose my temper" Minato sighed.

"It's okay I would have laid down my life for those three, especially Obito, in the old time line" Sakura's voice wavered as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes "He was a crazed maniac who went around calling himself Madara and he did so many horrible things" she continued.

Minato deserved to know the truth after all, they all did actually, she bit her lip "What he did resulted in yours and Kushina's death, and Naruto, poor Naruto-kun was the subject of ridicule and bullying for most of his life" a tear slid down her cheek.

"His dream to become the Hokage so that everybody in the village would stop disrespecting him, he never knew the truth of who is parents were, and he hated you in the old time line for making him into Kurama's host" she breathed.

His skin paled and Minato felt sick to his stomach, his kind, boisterous Obito had done all that resulting in the death of hundreds if not thousands of people, not to mention what he'd done to his own child, it was no wonder Sakura adored the boy and protected him with a fierceness that had him and Kushina extremely confused.

Dead silence filled the office before Fugaku in an attempt to make it less stuffy and save Sakura from anymore obviously uncomfortable explanations about what had happened in the old time line cleared his throat "So do I have permission to enter her vault and get what she requested" he asked.

Just like that the atmosphere in the office returned to normal and Minato pulled out a new pen to write and quickly granted Fugaku permission to access Sakura's underground storage vault, "Here you go" he handed the sheet over to the Uchiha and Fugaku quickly headed out of the office key in hand.

Once he was underground, Fugaku headed down three more levels and came to the one that held Uchiha Member vaults, then he walked down the halls to vault 666 and pulled Sakura's key out of his pocket to unlock it.

Only it refused to open, he tried again and one of the guards stationed there saw him "I wouldn't, that vault is so heavily protected that nobody but the owner can get in, you'd need their blood and a hair" the man said.

"But that's impossible because the owner is dead, no one even knows what's in there" the guard jerked his thumb at the vault door "Because no one has been in there so, it could be that something dangerous has been sealed in there" he snorted before walking away.

Fugaku's face twitched and he headed back to Minato's office to get what was needed, Sakura jerked in surprise and Minato raised a pale blonde brow as the pinkette held out an expectant hand "You didn't tell me that no one but you could access that vault" he huffed and Sakura creased her forehead.

A moment later her emerald eyes widened in remembrance "Oh I forgot, Madara and Izuna made sure that I was the only one who could get in" she slapped her large forehead before pulling out a syringe and drew a vial of her own blood despite Minato's cringing.

Then she plucked one of her long pink hairs and handed both items over "There that should let you get in, but be careful" Sakura warned and Fugaku nodded, if that guard saw him enter a vault that nobody had ever accessed before, it would lead to a lot of suspicion.

Having gotten what he needed, Fugaku headed back down to the under ground levels and peered around, the guard was no where in sight and he quickly pulled out a little slot that Sakura had told him about and poured the blood in it and dropped the hairs in.

Then he was able to finally unlock the vault and when it was fully opened, his jaw dropped in astonishment, the vault was full of scrolls, and Fugaku groaned of course Sakura had to make everything so bloody complicated, he picked up a scroll to sort through them to find what he needed before eyeing a sheet of paper on the wall.

Fugaku went over to it and read it, he sighed in relief before picking up three scrolls, these being the aged scrolls Sakura had requested then headed towards the other side of the vault to the scrolls that were labeled with the word r, the scrolls were filled with money.

Once he had gotten what he'd come for, Fugaku left making sure the guard wasn't around, and locked the vault behind him and pocketing the key, scrolls and two hundred ryo before climbing the stairs that would lead him above ground once more so that he could collect Sakura and they could go back home.

Sakura jumped from her chair as Fugaku reentered Minato's office for the second time twenty minutes after he'd left and handed her the three aged scrolls she'd requested along with the key that was quickly sealed in the chakra password encoded scroll, where as the other three were stowed in her pockets.

"Right time to put on a little acting, hope you're good at it" she snickered at Fugaku as she took his hand and with one final wave at Minato body flickered them home, Mikoto and the two boys were still gone so they had some time to hash out a little scene and practice.

By the time he felt Mikoto's chakra entering the compound with Itachi and Sasuke in tow, Fugaku felt more than confident in his previously nonexistent acting abilities, Sakura was a master at acting considering all she'd been through and all the lies she'd had to use to keep herself inconspicuous.

And so when the door was opened, they were both seated and Sakura started by twisting her hands into her dark purple summer kimono, Mikoto and her two brothers filed into the kitchen just as she spoke "Father" she asked making herself sound nervous.

He tilted his head in her direction as they'd practiced letting her know she had his attention "Gaara-kun from the Hidden Sand Village asked me to get him a birthday present" Sakura blinked her large emerald eyes at him and Fugaku had to keep himself from losing focus she really was to good at this.

Itachi and Sasuke watched with confusion, exactly what Sakura was hoping for "And let me guess you want to get him something which would require money would it not" Fugaku asked and the pinkette nodded lowering her head sheepishly.

"Yes Father, I promise I'll do all of my chores and I'll even help Mother cook" spewed from her mouth and Fugaku was surprised, he hadn't thought she would go that far, he fought to keep his face neutral, though really he was enjoying this little moment with Sakura.

Mikoto creased her forehead, what the hell were Fugaku and Sakura doing, did they really need to do all this just so Itachi and Sasuke didn't get suspicious, she shook her head and watched the scene play out as Fugaku tapped his finger on the table.

"Very well child, two hundred ryo will have to be enough and don't ask for anymore is that understood" Fugaku relented, without much more argument and handed over the little purple bag Sakura had given him to put the ryo in.

Sakura took it in her hands "Thank you Father, and I promise" she bowed her head before skipping over to Itachi's side and gave him a hug before doing the same to Sasuke "Welcome home Mother Ni-san, Sasuke" she grinned, her emerald eyes filled with excitement.

Mikoto sighed, she doubted she'd ever be able to understand Sakura "Did you want to go into town to pick out a present for you're friend" she guessed and the pinkette nodded, Sasuke pouted having wanted to spend some time with his sister and Itachi smiled patting the little boy on the head.

"Don't worry Sasuke, it won't take me very long" Sakura promised wrapping her arms around her brother again, she already had the perfect idea in mind, she hadn't done it for a long time, the last person to receive the gift in mind being Hidan.

So she'd be in and out of the store within minutes, she needed to get some scroll dye in red and then some black ink so that she could write out the seals, now glad that she would be able to continue doing so and then perform the jutsu and sing capturing her voice and then gift it to Gaara.

Sasuke smiled "Okay but you have to play with me for hours and hours" he pouted and Sakura giggled squeezed him one last time before taking Mikoto's hand as they left the Uchiha Compound heading to the store that Sakura wanted to go to.

And like she'd thought she was in and out in minutes, leaving Mikoto rather surprised "You didn't spend very much" the woman scolded, she was almost certain that Gaara wouldn't enjoy getting red scroll dye or black ink for a gift, it didn't seem like the kind of thing the little boy would like.

"Nope" Sakura smiled keeping her idea to herself, that way it would shock most people when she gifted her gift to Gaara, Mikoto frowned but shrugged and they went back to the compound, like Sakura had promised she played with Sasuke until it was time for dinner and then bed.

Three days passed by as Sakura worked on her gift, first turning the scroll a dark red, it took seven hours for the blasted thing to dry, because she'd already dyed her scrolls before to purple, and to do it a second time risked ruining it, but thankfully it turned out alright.

Next was the seal work, and because she was in the safety of her own room and so that no one knew what she was working on, she'd put up a sound proofing jutsu, it was carefully laced around the door and walls and so light that nobody would even know it was there.

For a day and a half, Sakura painstakingly wrote out the seals needed for her jutsu, the one she'd created for this very reason, on the dark red scroll in black ink before letting the ink dry as well, that took three hours.

And on the last day, Sakura tried to think up the perfect song for the little boy, struggling with it all day until she went to bed that night, it popped into her head, she smiled then and quickly sang the song while performing the jutsu, then she made sure it worked and it did.

The next morning, the family of five packed up, Fugaku having gotten permission from Minato the day before and left heading straight for the Hidden Sand Village, Sakura could hardly wait to see Sasori and Gaara and was practically skipping alongside Itachi, as Fugaku carried Sasuke.

"Ne Imouto-chan what kind of gift are you going to give you're friend" Itachi was extremely curious but Sakura had been extremely quiet about the entire gift and hadn't even told their parents what she was planning on gifting her friend from another village.

Sakura tossed him a mischievous grin "Not telling Itachi-ni, it's a surprise" she scolded cutely having said those words for what seemed like the millionth time, Itachi sighed and held her hand all the tighter, but made sure his grip wasn't to tight so that he didn't accidentally hurt her.

Up ahead, Mikoto was warning Fugaku about something she had said the last time she and Sakura had been to the Hidden Sand Village "So I kind of told the Kazekage that Sakura was in an arranged marriage" she laughed nervously.

"I'm telling you because in the case he asks if we've changed our minds about it that you can just say you haven't and the whole matter will be dropped" her voice was lowered to a whisper "That way Sakura doesn't get angry about being in a nonexistent arranged marriage" Mikoto finished.

Her last two words weren't quiet enough and Sasuke who'd been napping sat up straight in her arms "Ku-chan not getting married to any boy ever" he huffed loudly and Mikoto cringed and peeked over her shoulder and Sakura was giving her a hurt look.

But the fun was only beginning as Itachi looked at his little sister before nodding "I agree, Sakura-imouto doesn't need to get married" he said and Sakura gasped in shock before her cheeks puffed up angrily, but Itachi didn't retract his words.

'Oh kami its...it's like Madara and Izuna all over again' Sakura ranted in her thoughts, no, Madara and Izuna hadn't been this bad, Itachi and Sasuke were possibly more protective over her than her two brothers from her first life had been.

Her ranting awoke Kurama ***Stop you're incessant shrieking kit*** he grumbled and Sakura's thoughts cut off and she eyed him warily as he pulled her into her psyche, taking over her body to keep her walking and not being dragged.

A moment later 'But, but, but' the pinkette spluttered in fury, Mikoto knew that she had her heart set on someone, of course the woman didn't know who, but still she'd told her in no amount of words that she wouldn't tolerate being put in an arranged marriage.

 ***KIT*** Kurama rumbled in displeasure, ***You know as well as I do that the Uchiha Clan Elders have been pestering those two since you're birth to put you in an arranged marriage, if they did then they had no choice*** he told his host bluntly.

Tears filled her eyes, and she flopped down giving up the fight choking on a sob 'I'll never, and I mean ever love them, Tobirama's the only person for me, we were made for each other' Sakura cried breaking Kurama's hardened heart in half, she was the only one he cared for.

Kurama purred hoping to sooth Sakura with the sound and it had minimal effect on her, ***Sorry kit*** he rumbled before giving the pinkette command over her body again and she found herself walking next to Itachi again, though none of them were talking anymore like they had been before.

Fugaku gulped as he felt that heated glare plastered across his back, he was resolved to tell her later when they were alone, if he could get her alone that was, the truth, and really Sakura had every right to be angry, after his and Mikoto's arranged marriage, they'd promised to never put their children through the same thing, it just caused problems.

Next to him Mikoto shuddered so she must be receiving the same glare, as they walked in silence, none of them brave enough to speak after Sasuke's and Itachi's declarations of never letting Sakura get married, that had been funny, but they didn't dare laugh.

Hours later they finally stopped and made camp and set up a fire to make dinner and Fugaku saw his chance "Sakura, come with me, you can help with collecting water from the river" he ordered and Sakura walked to his side.

Once they were far enough away, he turned to the pinkette "You aren't in an arranged marriage" he said bluntly and her face scrunched up in confusion, Fugaku briefly thought it was adorable before he remembered that Sakura was a ninety something year old woman who could bash his skull in with her pinky finger.

"Mikoto was telling me that the last time you and she were in the Hidden Sand Village, that she had to lie to Gaara's father because he asked if she would mind making an arranged marriage contract between you and Gaara, so she said that you were already in one" he continued.

"She was telling me so that I could continue the lie in case it was brought up again" Fugaku finished and waited for Sakura to understand what he was saying it only took a moment and all of the tension drained from her small body and she sagged against the tree in relief.

"Oh thank kami, I wouldn't have been able to go through with it because I've been in love with someone for a very, and I mean very long time and that will never change" Sakura's breath left her in a whoosh as she and Fugaku continued their trek towards the river to catch dinner and get water.

Fifteen minutes later they returned, the atmosphere between the two calmer than earlier and Mikoto knew that her husband had rectified her colossal mistake in telling Sakura the truth of what she'd been talking about before.

Once they were finished with dinner, the five of them went to sleep, safe within a genjutsu barrier so all of them could get some rest, the next morning, Mikoto made breakfast before they cleared up the area they'd used and started walking again.

Two days later after crossing the desert, and with Sasuke complaining in his high pitched voice about how hot it was and Sakura shaking her head in exasperation and Itachi visibly cringing, they finally made it to the Hidden Sand Village.

Gaara was predictably waiting at the entrance for them, and when he saw Sakura, he took off at a run despite his sister's warnings to stay put and crashed into the pinkette "You came" Gaara laughed and Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"Course I did Gaara-kun and I even brought you a gift that I'm absolutely certain you will enjoy" she hinted at the little boy teasingly, but he didn't mind, in fact he was downright giddy with excitement at the fact that she was there at all.

All the way across the village, where he was helping with a little problem and he and his trio of little genin were stationed for a couple of weeks, Kisame turned around as the familiar scent of cherry blossoms filled his nostrils, his heart dropped into his stomach as he thought of the pinkette.

And his mouth went dry, why the hell was he suddenly getting whiffs of her patented smell, his curiosity running rampant, he faced his genin "Stay put continuing working, I've got to check something out" Kisame ordered before taking off.

The trio of genin shared a look before shrugging their sensei was weird so they were use to his random outbursts and his general weirdness, but at least he more than made up for it by actually teaching them useful things after all.

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop heading to the entrance of the Hidden Sand Village, the closer he got the stronger the familiar scent of cherry blossoms got, until he finally spotted her attached to the side of the Kazekage's youngest son Gaara, in all her pink haired emerald eyed glory.

Kisame's heart sped up, but how was it possible, he'd been told that she was dead, he shook his head, either way he was going to get to the bottom of this, though eyeing the four people she was with he decided against it for the moment choosing instead to catch her alone eventually.

She tensed as she felt the flicker of a familiar person and cursed inwardly 'Son of a bitch, why the hell can't I get a break' Sakura thought all the while keeping her outward conversation with Gaara going as she told him all of her adventures with Itachi, Sasuke, Shikamaru sometimes and Shisui.

Itachi eyed his sister in concern as she grew increasingly rigid as they all headed for the park, he would be watching the younger kids with Gaara's older sister and older brother, the younger kids being Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara of course.

While his parents went to speak with the Kazekage, "Imouto-chan" Itachi called and she turned her head to look in his direction, Gaara eyed him as well but finally released his hold on the pinkette so that she could scurry to his side.

"What is it Itachi-ni, is something wrong, are you to hot, do you need anything" Sakura panicked realizing that anyone who wasn't use to the heat of the Sand Village were more susceptible to having a heat stroke or getting dehydrated.

His chuckles interrupted her thought process "No I'm fine for the moment Sakura, I was just curious, you seem to like it here, what about this village appeals to you so much" he questioned and her expression turned to one of surprise.

And then her answer, "Well Itachi-ni, the Hidden Sand Village has an abundance of herbs that the Leaf Village doesn't have, it has more room to grow should it want to, not to mention the constant sunny weather, it's all so wonderful" Sakura sighed blissfully as she stretched much like a cat would.

His brows climbed into his hairline before Gaara's brother snorted "Sure keep thinking like that kid" Kankuro patted Sakura on the top of her head and Itachi gave him a strange look "Cute sister you have, though she's a bit weird" Kankuro shook his head muttering under his breath that the Sand Village wasn't all that great.

Not sure who to listen to Itachi remained quiet and Sakura rolled her eyes "Plus this is the only village in the entire world that has puppet users, I find the concept of puppetry quite interesting and hope to be able to use a puppet someday in battle" she said sneakily.

Kankuro's eyes lit up just like she thought they would and he inched his way to her side "So you're interested in puppetry are you kid, perhaps I could teach you a little something" he offered after glancing at the pinkette's parents and her mother nodded in acquiesce.

Sakura grinned "Thank you very much Kankuro-san" she thanked the older boy politely and he walked back over to his sister's side and Gaara reattached himself to hers, only problem Sasuke got jealous and did the same resulting in a little glaring contest.

Fugaku tried his best not to have an outward reaction as Sakura let out a long suffering sigh before she tried to get them to stop fighting "Sasuke, I'm still you're sister and Gaara-kun I'm still you're friend would you please stop glaring at each other" she pouted to show them her seriousness on the matter.

Sasuke relented a moment later not wanting to cause his baby sister any problems but he stayed firmly glued to her side squished between her and Itachi as they walked through the Hidden Sand Village, a second later, Gaara nodded "Okay Sakura-chan" he gave the pinkette a wide smile.

'Thank kami' she thought inwardly with an exhausted smile, it was just like having a second Naruto, now that Gaara had come out of his shell, he was just as exuberant and outgoing as the blonde was and she grimaced realizing what would happen in the future 'Great' Sakura laughed tiredly.

Finally they all made it to the park and Fugaku left strict instructions with Itachi to keep his eyes glued to his younger siblings and no matter what don't let anything happen to them, before following after the guard with Mikoto on his heels.

While he was busy, Sakura took Gaara and Sasuke by the hands and led them over to the slide, so when he turned around Itachi found his siblings already playing and he sat down on the bench "She sure seems like a handful" Kankuro commented having heard the conversation.

"A few months ago, Sakura-imouto and Sasuke were kidnapped, it was only thanks to her that they and all the other children that had been taken were returned to the village safely, by activating her kekkeigenkai" Itachi sighed, of course his sister was a handful.

Temari cringed "Well thank kami for small miracles that she didn't tell Gaara that, he's told everyone that will listen that when he grows up that he'll protect Sakura just as she did him and showed him that he wasn't just a monster, or a tool for the village or our father" she quipped dryly.

Itachi leaned forward this was something new that he hadn't heard about before "She stood up for him" he creased his forehead and Temari nodded "Were you there" Itachi asked and the blonde shook her head no "Do you know what she did" he questioned again and she nodded again.

"Yeah, it was all over the village the next day, an adult approached her while she was playing with Gaara and told her that she should just leave him alone because he was a killer" Kankuro joined the conversation and Itachi's face darkened in fury.

"But she basically told him to buzz off and that what she did with Gaara was none of his business and how she was a monster just like him" he hurriedly said lest the boy try to strangle him, Itachi seemed the type to go that far to protect his siblings after all.

Now he was even more confused "A monster, imouto-chan is no such thing, I'm sure she just said that because she didn't want Gaara-san to get hurt anymore, Sakura's a martyr like that taking the heat for someone else" Itachi sighed and relaxed on the bench again pulling out his water bottle and taking a sip.

Temari debated telling the boy what the adult had told everyone, in the end she kept quiet, instead she turned her focus on her little brother and the pinkette and little boy as they ran across the playground playing some chasing game.

An hour later the trio of children scurried towards the bench "Ita-ni may I have a bottle of water please" Sakura asked politely and held out her hand for the bottle, it was quickly pressed into her hand and she unscrewed the cap taking a large drink.

Sasuke did the same following his little sister's lead and Gaara just fidgeted, until he was given one as well "As imouto-chan always says, you got to stay hydrated to Gaara-san" Itachi gave him a small smile and his face lit up.

Before they could head off, Kankuro pulled out one of his old puppets and handed it to Sakura "Okay kid I'm gonna teach you a little trick and you can keep that cause I've got something better" he explained pulling out his own and attaching chakra strings to it.

"Do you know how to use you're chakra" Kankuro asked and Itachi rolled his eyes, Sakura nodded, keeping the smirk off her face, of course she had perfect chakra control after all, this boy was about to get a massive shock, she could hardly wait.

Kankuro took a deep breath feeling uncomfortable with all the eyes on him "Good, first focus chakra into the tips of yer fingers" he instructed easily doing the same on his puppet before focusing his attention on his little impromptu student, it wouldn't last though.

And with an ease that had him feeling extremely jealous, Sakura focused chakra into her fingers and attached the chakra threads to the puppet, working it almost perfectly with just a couple of kinks to the rather stiff movements "How did I do Kankuro-san" she asked innocently when the boy said nothing.

Itachi and Temari were struggling with laughter and gasping for air as Kankuro stood there completely flabbergasted, the poor boy had no idea what had happened or how a little girl nine years younger than him had managed to perform the jutsu so easily.

Finally Kankuro let out a huff "You did great" he said in a strained voice "Nothing more I can teach you" Kankuro stated sealing his puppet away again and Sakura put hers in her pocket since it was small enough to fit there after all, then she turned to the two sniggering boys and drug them off to play some more.

Two hours later Itachi's, Sasuke's and Sakura's parents returned with Rasa in tow "Time to go home" the red head ordered his children and despite Gaara pouting he was pulled along by the hand by Temari as they went home.

"Itachi, Sasuke, go with you're father he's going to find us a hotel, and Sakura-chan with me" Mikoto clapped her hands once the three males were out of sight "Sasori should be at his place, do you want to go visit him" she questioned and Sakura nodded eagerly, she had a prank to deliver after all.

And so that every thing would go perfectly, she placed a undetectable genjutsu illusion over the small snake like puppet Kankuro had given her, and because she knew Sasori hated snakes with a passion illusioned it to look like a real snake.

She also knew that a confrontation was going to happen between her and Kisame and she was dreading it, for now though she would focus on Sasori, then deal with the aftermath afterwards, it would be a pain, but she had faith that Kisame would accept the truth as well.

A couple minutes later, Mikoto approached Sasori's home and knocked on the door, the red head opened it a moment later "I'll be back to pick her up in an hour" Mikoto said after setting Sakura on her feet and then walking off to find something to keep herself busy.

Sasori blinked his hazel eyes at the pinkette warily before ushering her into his home "So you got my letter then" he asked when she immediately started giggling "It's not funny I swear that old hag is out to get me" Sasori sulked as she climbed onto his leather couch.

"Oh my god Sasori" Sakura struggled to breath as her amusement leaked out in waves and Sasori just pouted reminding her that he was still rather young and had yet to fully grow up or out of his childish ways of always being impatient.

He rolled his eyes when she finally calmed down and launched into her tale of getting kidnapped and how she'd managed to awaken her sharingan and get them all to safety, her emerald eyes flashed to bloody red and back in case she thought he didn't believe her.

But he did and Sasori frowned, why was Sakura always being targeted, "Kami Sakura, you're just a trouble magnet no matter where you go aren't you" he asked letting his guard down, and Sakura sighed getting up from the couch and walking over to him.

"Yeah and I absolutely hate it" she sulked wrapping her arms around him in a light hug while at the same time discretely dropping her prepared prank, Sasori returned her hug and Sakura scampered back towards his couch and clambered up onto it again, he knew why she liked it after all, because it was leather it kept rather cool in the air conditioned home.

Once she was sat again, Sakura started drumming her fingers on the couch, Sasori paid this no mind which she was counting on because really she was working the illusioned puppet closer and closer to Sasori's foot until it finally rolled across his foot leaving behind genjutsu slime.

The red head stiffened and he shuddered in disgust, his face contorting and his heart constricting with horror as his eyes trailed down to the floor and saw it, that blasphemous creature on his freaking foot, he grimaced missing Sakura's expression of pure amusement.

She slapped her hand over her mouth at Sasori's expression of horror and disgust "YOU VILE SNAKE" he shouted his flesh breaking out with visible goosebumps and he leaped away from the illusioned snake a girly kind of scream erupting from his mouth.

At that point Sakura lost it, control over the strings on the puppet and the genjutsu until it returned to it's original state, in the meantime Sasori had pressed himself against the wall hazel eyes glaring at the creature, or rather the puppet before he looked at her and she burst into a round of laughter.

"Ka...kam...Kami Sasori you should have seen you're face" she gasped holding her stomach as she laughed and laughed and laughed as he realized what she'd done and now the man was pouting much like a child would when they realized they'd been tricked.

His face twitched in aggravation, "Sakura" Sasori growled advancing on the pinkette and her face reddened as her laughter grew in volume, he rubbed his face, he had never expected her to actually manage to prank him and he could admit that it had been a well thought out plan.

She went to answer him but when the door was blasted of it's hinges a squeal of pure terror came out instead and Sakura leaped into Sasori's arms as he readied his puppet, her heart was pounding in her throat and true fear gripped at her heart.

Sasori narrowed his eyes as he held the small form of his friend against his chest, she was trembling he realized 'This time I'll protect you Sakura' he thought, it was his life long dream to do so after all and this would be him fulfilling his promise to her from so long ago.

The dust cleared to reveal an extremely tall man standing in the middle of his living room glaring at Sakura, the strangest thing about him was his blue skin and extremely blue hair "Who are you" Sasori adjusted his grip on Sakura slowly inching his way towards the backdoor keeping his puppet ready.

"Kisame Hoshigaki and I have a bone to pick with that girl" he pointed his finger at the pinkette "And don't act like you don't know what's going on Sakura, I know you know damn well that I know so you can quit the innocent act" Kisame snarled.

She trembled all the more and Sasori felt tears soak into his shirt collar before finally with a muffled sigh raised her head to reveal tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes, then Sakura twisted her head around to face the blue man in the middle of his house.

"You could have knocked you know" she murmured in a broken voice and Kisame felt his temper cooling "And I never pretended like you think I was, I knew you were following me since I entered the village" Sakura refused to meet his eyes as she spoke.

Sasori was in the middle of this all severely confused, until he realized that the shark like man must have been a friend of Sakura's that she had left behind as well, it doesn't explain her reaction however, but he figured he could ask her later.

"All this time I thought you were dead, but here I find you in that form and very much alive what happened why did you leave, kami Sakura, I loved you" Kisame erupted once again, though not with anger but with his own upset.

He felt her cringe in his arms and he tossed her a concerned glance, but Sakura ignored it in favor of facing the mess she'd created, "It was all the kami's fault you know" she murmured a tint of anger to the calmly spoken words and Kisame reeled back as if she'd slapped him.

"You had no choice then" he asked and she shook her head hair swaying from side to side, then Kisame realized what he'd done "Hehehe, sorry about the door, I'll pay for a new one" he grimaced, in his haste he'd destroyed someone's personal property.

Deciding that he was never going to understand what just happened, Sasori finally straightened from his crouch and put away his puppet, then set Sakura on the couch before going to inspect the damage done to his door frame and finding it in better condition than he thought it would be.

"One hundred ryo is all" he finally said the total cost and Kisame grudgingly handed over the ryo to his outstretched hand "You're lucky that her mother wasn't here to witness this little moment, or that woman would have eaten you alive" Sasori smirked and Kisame shuddered.

With things calming down Sakura rolled her eyes "Actually that would be my brothers that would eat you alive Kisame-san, they are very, very protective of me" she grinned glad that once again not to much damage had been dealt to her heart and that she was able to have her friend back.

"You're brothers" Kisame gulped and Sakura nodded "Well I'll um see you around maybe, for now I have to get back to my genin brats" he stated, however he wasn't expecting the snicker that came from Sakura or the sigh to come from the red head.

She really couldn't help it, this is what the new time line was reducing Kisame and Sasori to, genin instructors, it was just so bizarre and absolutely funny as hell "Well we shan't keep you see you around Kisame-san" she waved the blue skinned man left ducking his head to fit through the door.

Sasori rounded on her and pounced wiggling his fingers along her sides "That's payback for playing the little prank on me" he huffed before relenting as she squirmed away from him, Sakura breathed heavily for a moment before standing.

"Duly noted Sasori-san and you did somewhat deserve it" she giggled before prancing over to Mikoto who appeared in the doorway wearing a rather confused look on her pretty features "Tell you later" she murmured as Mikoto picked her up.

Mikoto smiled, something must have happened but it must not have been to horrible, so she wasn't terribly worried, "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, for now let's get to the hotel and eat dinner" she held up the scroll she had sealed their food in.

After dinner, Sasuke and Sakura were given their usual bath before being put to bed, the days dragged by, Sakura spending as much time as she could with everybody running herself ragged until the day of Gaara's birthday rolled around.

They went to the Kazekage's house, food was eaten, cake was devoured and finally it was time for presents, Gaara eagerly ripped open each of his gifts until the only one left was the one from Sakura, everyone watched as the little red head eagerly held out his hand for his gift from the pinkette.

And it was quickly put in his hand, Gaara blinked his light green eyes in confusion "What is it Sakura-chan" he poked it with a wary finger, how the heck was he supposed to enjoy a scroll, did she not like him anymore.

As if she had expected the question, Sakura unrolled the scroll for him and pressed a little chakra into the seal, Mikoto cringed waiting for the explosion of smoke, but it never came instead a familiar voice filled the air.

" _Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

 _I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

 _For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always_

 _Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

 _And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

 _Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know_

 _When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more_

 _Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always."_

Gaara's eyes misted and a couple of tears slid down his cheeks as he picked up on the voice of his pink haired friend, "Thank you Sakura-chan" he sniffled pulling the pinkette into a crushing hug, she knew him all to well it seemed.

Sakura grinned inwardly sighing in relief ***Not bad kit, not bad at all*** Kurama appeared lending his host a little energy because she was so worn out, she relaxed and finally returned Gaara's hug swiping away a tear sneakily so that he didn't start crying even more than he already was.

"It was nothing Gaara-kun" she pulled away a radiant smile splayed across her lips glad that this was all over now and that the red head knew how precious he was to her, Sakura leaped to Itachi's side and he lifted her into his arms so that she could rest.

With that the parted ended, and Mikoto and Fugaku packed their belongings and promises to come visit again with Gaara, they left heading back to the Leaf Village, three days later, they were home and Sakura couldn't be happier.


	94. Final Life Chapter 6

She'd been seeing an advertisement everywhere lately, Sakura rubbed at her eyes walking next to Itachi as they got back from the market, Mikoto had sent them on an errand to pick up groceries since Sasuke was being a little stubborn and refusing to let her do anything.

"Is anything wrong Sakura" Itachi caught his sister in the act of trying to rub her eyes raw they were already red and it worried him, Sakura lowered her arm and shook her head "How come you keep rubbing you're eyes then" he questioned in concern.

Realizing that she'd been unconsciously doing that, Sakura smiled sheepishly "Ah well I've been seeing that everywhere" she pointed at another one of those advertisements, but she couldn't see what it said, for some reason her eyes had gone blurry.

Itachi blinked and grasped one of the papers that the pinkette had shown him "You mean the shogi tournament, to see who the best shogi player in the village is" he asked and her emerald eyes widened in excitement making him a little wary.

He of course had seen his little sister play the game on occasion with Shikamaru but she never won, was she really going to "I want to enter, but first I think my eyes need to be checked" Sakura frowned as she blinked them in order to see a little better.

At the suggestion, Itachi scooped his little sister into his arms and took off like a bat out of hell, Mikoto looked up in surprise as her two children charged into the kitchen "Imouto-chan might be suffering from bad side effects of using her sharingan" the little boy panted.

Fugaku dropped his cup of coffee in surprise and it shattered against the floor "I'll go get the Clan Medic" he sighed, he hoped to kami that Sakura wasn't going blind, that it was something else, the girl had been through enough she didn't need to learn how to fight blind.

"Yes" Mikoto hissed plucking Sakura out of Itachi's arms and setting her in a chair, the pinkette looked a little dazed "How long have you been having trouble seeing Sakura-chan" she asked kneeling before the little girl as Fugaku hurried out of the house, and Sasuke stood next to Itachi fear on his face.

Sakura gulped, she hadn't meant to cause near pandemonium "A couple of hours, I think dirt got in my eyes is all" she tried to giggle but the blurry outline of Mikoto's face frowned and she hunched her shoulders, were the kami really that cruel as to take away her eyesight after all she'd done for them.

At that moment Itachi decided to add his thoughts to the mix "She'd been rubbing her eyes for a couple of hours as well" he said and Sakura tossed him a pout "Don't even Imouto-chan, I won't have you going blind, you're eyes are to pretty" Itachi huffed.

Mikoto had a hard time suppressing her amusement at her eldest son's flippant comment, it was true, Sakura's emerald eyes were absolutely beautiful and seeing as she was the only Uchiha to have pink hair and green eyes well Itachi was proud that Sakura was his sister and nobody else's.

"Is there a reason Lord Fugaku tore down the streets of the Uchiha Compound like a mad person" Shisui chose that moment to body flicker into the house next to Itachi, the younger boy's face twitched and scooted a couple feet away from his friend.

Sasuke jumped into the conversation not wanting to be left out "Ku-chan might be going blind cause of her sharingan" he told the older boy and Shisui immediately turned to the pinkette seated on a chair a concerned look on his face, telling everyone in the room that not only were Itachi and Sasuke protective over Sakura, but so was Shisui.

"Poor Sakura-chan, I hope that's not the case" Shisui walked towards the little girl and patted her head ruffling the long pink locks, Sakura lifted her head towards him and he had a hard time not smiling as she pouted at him, everyone knew that she hated her hair being messed with.

The door burst open a moment later as Fugaku came back with the Uchiha Clan's personal medic hot on his heels, Mikoto moved out of the way so that the man could look over Sakura to ascertain if the pinkette was indeed going blind.

Fifteen minutes later after making Sakura go through a series of little tests the medic pulled away and dug into his pocket for a moment before emerging with a pair of pink child glasses and put them on Sakura's face "Is that better" he asked and she nodded.

"Sakura is not going blind" the medic said after a moment "Her eyes are out of focus, not because of her sharingan" he made sure that Sakura's parents understood "But she'll have to wear glasses for the rest of her life" he finished with a grimace.

All eyes turned on Sakura and Shisui chuckled causing the pinkette to sulk 'Just perfect' she thought grouchily and Kurama let out a bark of laughter 'And here I thought my life couldn't get any more difficult' Sakura crossed her arms ignoring the fox.

 ***Come now kit, I wasn't laughing at you, well for a moment yes, but think about it haven't you always wanted to try wearing glasses*** Kurama asked and Sakura slumped even more in her seat seeing as she hadn't been allowed to get up yet.

'Well yes but I didn't want to be forced to wear the blasted things for the rest of my life' she raged peevishly suddenly a voice cut through her thoughts cutting off whatever Kurama was about to say next and Sakura focused on her surroundings again.

Sasuke was stood before her poking her cheek "Ku-chan you look cu...cute with glasses" he stuttered out his cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red in embarrassment "They en..enhance you're eyes" Sasuke finished averting his eyes.

She couldn't help it as her lips curved upwards in an extremely happy smile 'Perhaps glasses won't be so bad' Sakura thought as her previous reluctance dissipated "Thank you Sasuke" she wrapped her arms around the little boy and gave him a huge hug.

 ***Never forget kit that you aren't alone anymore*** Kurama rumbled as his hosts violent thoughts disappeared in thin air, she wasn't paying him any attention for she was to happy but Sakura had for certain heard him, with that he faded to her subconscious like usual to wait for their next conversation.

Sasuke wasn't the only one who thought that glasses apparently suited Sakura "Yes otouto is right Sakura-imouto, I don't think I've seen someone who can pull off the glasses look as well as you can" Itachi spoke up adding to the happiness that the pinkette was already giving off.

Shisui chuckled "I third that" he raised his hand "And on that note see ya around Ita-kun Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan" Shisui waved and body flickered out the house, he had a mission after all and it was high time he got started on it instead of dawdling any more in the Uchiha Compound.

Fugaku rolled his eyes and cleaned up the mess he'd made earlier that had been forgotten in the panic that Sakura might possibly be going blind and Mikoto shook her head in amusement "Do you want to go in to town again Sakura-chan and pick out a different pair of glasses" she asked.

Realizing that she had no idea what color the glasses she was wearing were, Sakura pulled them off her face and grimaced at the pink color as if she didn't have enough of that with her pink hair "Maybe tomorrow is that okay...ooohh I just remembered something" she clapped her hands together.

"Father can I enter the shogi tournament tomorrow" Sakura pouted, she wanted to show up Shikaku after all and beat him publicly, Fugaku raised a ebony brow at her and she begged with her eyes knowing that he wouldn't be able to refuse.

He sighed "Very well then child, we'll all go together" Fugaku relented and Mikoto snorted in amusement, even if Sakura was a ninety something year old woman, right now her body was that of a child's and nobody could resist if such a cute little girl was looking at them like that.

Sakura clapped her hands in excitement and did a little dance, she was so going to bust Shikaku's bubble and claim the title of shogi master and she was going to do it quite happily, Shikamaru didn't realize it but she'd just been humoring him by losing only pulling off a win every once in awhile.

"Excellent" she rubbed her hands together with a giggle and Itachi gave her a wary look and Mikoto sulked remembering all the time's she'd lost to the pinkette while playing a game of shogi, with that Sakura skipped outside with Sasuke and Itachi on her heels.

The next day, the family of five went into town earlier than normal, for two reasons, one to get Sakura a different pair of glasses the woman behind the counter squealed about how cute her customer was and Mikoto cringed at the noise.

Forty minutes after they entered the glasses shop, they left, Sakura sporting her brand new purple glasses with little green hearts as they headed towards the area that had been set up for the shogi tournament, Sakura could barely wait.

Shikaku turned around and gulped 'Uh oh' he thought spying his friend, how the hell had she of all people found out about the shogi tournament 'Well I'm doomed' Shikaku thought with a sigh and leaned against the wall next to Inoichi.

The blonde eyed him in some concern "Something wrong Shikaku" Inoichi asked peering around looking for the reason that had caused the dark haired man to sigh like that, but all he could see was Fugaku and his family signing up for the tournament.

"No" Shikaku stated keeping his eyes glued to Sakura as she drew a name, her first opponent and seeing as not everyone who was in the game had appeared yet they still had sometime, so the little pinkette grabbed Sasuke and they played for awhile.

Minato who was overseeing the event finally arrived nearly two hours later and stood at the podium the blonde cleared his throat "Thank you all for coming to the annual shogi tournament, glad to see all of you again" he started staring around eyeing all the contestants.

When he came to her, Minato creased his forehead but kept his attention on making the speech that had been prepared "Without anymore interruptions let the tournament begin" he raised his hand and a drum signaled the start.

Sakura tossed Mikoto a smile and headed towards Inoichi, he blinked his light green eyes "Well you sure are an interesting opponent" he smiled politely as they sat down at the table that had been set up and the person who would be overseeing their game appeared at their side.

"You both know the rules correct" the man asked and both Sakura and Inoichi nodded "Good now begin" he called it and Sakura made her first move already mapping out her way to victory, by the sidelines, Itachi and Sasuke kept their eyes glued to their little sister in case anyone got the bright idea of trying to attack her.

Inoichi cracked his neck discretely and pushed another piece forward as sweat beaded on his forehead from the sun bearing down on them, shogi was a very intense game after all, his gaze flickered up and watched his opponent move their own piece.

Sakura smiled inwardly feeling the eyes on her, she was probably the youngest shogi player there after all so it was cause for a little curiosity, 'Oh well after this I highly doubt anyone will try to refute my intelligence levels' she snickered drawing a rumble of laughter from her fox body mate.

Even the man watching their game was leaned forward body tensed as he watched the game with intense brown eyes that flew left and right each time one of them made a move, ***Always got to be the center of attention don't you kit*** Kurama asked distracting her for a moment.

'I actually hate being the center of attention, but in this case I'm rather enjoying myself for the first time' she snickered as Inoichi made another move, the poor guy didn't even realize she'd been playing him right from the start as she moved one of her pieces forward inching closer to her desired goal.

Thirty minutes that's how long he'd been trying to beat this little girl, and despite all the practice he'd gotten from Shikaku at the game, Inoichi was slowly finding out that he was losing, as she placed a piece down and he found he only had one move left.

And it wasn't one that would lead him to victory, he sighed like Shikaku had earlier and pushed his last piece forward "Checkmate" the pinkette called happily signaling the came was over, the man at their side jumped up dark brown eyes wide in complete and utter shock.

He quickly calmed down as he made Sakura stand "Winner Uchiha Sakura" he held up her hand and her name was quickly added to the board, and seeing as her next opponent was still in a rather heated game, Sakura headed towards her family.

"Did you see Mother, Father I won" she grinned pumping her arms enthusiastically causing a lot of others who were standing around to chuckle or laugh at the exuberant little girl who'd managed to beat someone much older than her at shogi.

Fugaku chuckled awkwardly already knowing what everyone else was thinking, "Yes child we saw, though you better get back, it looks like you're next match is starting" he stated in a gruff voice patting her gently on the head before nudging her back towards the tables where her next match was to begin.

Sakura walked over to it with a pep to her walk and primly sat down, her next opponent, Kakuzu, it had been awhile since he'd seen her "Hello' she greeted with a mischievous smile and he slumped his shoulders already accepting defeat, there were two people he couldn't beat, Shikaku and her.

Instead he nodded not saying anything "Begin" the woman overseeing their game said and Kakuzu picked up his first piece and placed it down, Sakura quickly followed pushing her piece forward with an innocent look in her emerald eyes.

He wanted to ask her why she was wearing glasses but figured he'd have time enough later the game continued with people crowding around to watch as they made precise moves but Sakura was sneaky always had been so that's why he wasn't surprised when.

He realized she'd boxed him into a corner and slammed her final piece down gently exactly ten minutes after they started and exclaimed in an extremely gleeful tone of voice "Checkmate Mister" Sakura announced smugly.

Kakuzu tamped down on the embarrassment he felt as he was defeat publicly for the first time by Sakura and she was announced yet again the winner over her match causing whispers to break through the crowds watching, all the adults wondering how smart the little girl was.

He'd be curious to if he didn't already know the pinkette had since they were both children "Congratulations" Kakuzu held out his hand and Sakura shook it with a soft smile, letting him know that she held a soft spot for him no matter how many years went by.

"Thank you Mister" Sakura gave a little showy curtsy before traipsing towards her next match and systematically beating ever single one of her opponents over the course of the next three hours, only breaking for lunch when Minato called for a break in the tournament.

Until finally only two people were left, her and Shikaku, everyone was tense waiting for the first move and they could feel the anticipation in the air as Sakura lightly moved one of her pieces forward making it glaringly obvious.

Shikaku squirmed feeling sweat roll down the back of his neck, kami he'd never known that a simple tournament could be so intense, but as his opponent was someone he could rarely beat, he could understand where all the tension was coming from as he moved his own piece.

On the sidelines Itachi tapped his foot in trepidation, if his little sister won that would mean she would have a lot of attention on her, he wanted to cheer for her but he was afraid that if he spoke or said anything it would break her concentration.

He still couldn't believe that she'd beat just about every single person there at the tournament that she'd been paired against, and Itachi got the feeling that whenever Sakura and Shikamaru played their friendly games that she lost on purpose, only now was he realizing this.

Sakura was more devious and sweeter than he had ever imagined his little sister could be and it made him feel exceedingly proud and overwhelmingly exhausted, Itachi sighed and crossed his arms, he would just have to keep a better eye on her after this it seemed.

The tension thickened in the air as the game between Sakura and Shikaku heated up, their eyes were locked and hardly anyone dared breathe as Shikaku made another move that Sakura quickly followed, poor Minato who was overseeing their game was visibly sweating in his white haori jacket.

Mikoto took a moment to look around and wanted to burst out laughing, every eye was focused on Sakura and Shikaku, it was hilarious, her lips twitched upwards in amusement and Fugaku raised a brow at her, she shrugged and focused her attention on the two shogi players.

Time ticked by and the game dragged on ten minutes, fifteen, twenty five, forty five, it continued on as the sun blazed down on them and Sakura was starting to feel the effects as she took a sip of water waiting Shikaku to make his next move.

It was one she was counting on, because his lips twitched upwards in the telltale sign that he thought he was going to win, but Shikaku hadn't counted on that she already knew he would make that move, 'Poor Shikaku' Sakura thought in amusement.

Kurama was laughing his ass off as his host pushed forward her piece, lifted her gaze one more time smiled prettily to disarm the man and said in the most irritatingly smug voice she'd ever used on him "And with that it's Checkmate Nara-san" Sakura stated sitting back in her chair.

Dead silence greeted her ears after her announcement and then wham there was a cacophony of noise as people shouted over each other to be heard because a freaking five year old girl had just beaten Shikaku Nara, the best shogi player in the entire Leaf Village.

Shikaku felt his jaw drop open and his eyes flew across the board, his eye twitched, then he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation as he realized he'd been played, then a world weary sigh escaped from between his lips as Minato had Sakura stand.

"For the first time in history, which is really only five years since the tournament started, someone other than Nara Shikaku has taken the title of Best Shogi Player in the Hidden Leaf Village, Uchiha Sakura" Minato announced raising Sakura's arm high in the air, well as high as it would go.

Inoichi walked over to his friend seriously confused as Shikaku stayed seated "Well that was rather humiliating" he said but he got no reaction as the man rubbed his face and let out a groan keeping his onyx eyes pinned to the pinkette who'd just won the entire tournament.

"You have no idea" Shikaku finally said in an exhausted tone, 'Shikamaru's going to have a ball with this one' he jaw clenched as he realized that his own son was going to laugh at him, perhaps that had been Sakura's plan all along.

As she'd always said 'A little humility is needed once in awhile' the words rang through his head as if it had been yesterday that Sakura had told him and Kakuzu that, and Shikaku had no doubt that the brown haired man was feeling very humiliated at the moment, much like himself.

His eyes strayed towards the pinkette again and found her running around with the little trophy in her arms of a shogi board and all it's pieces in the checkmate position, Shikaku sulked as he realized that his collection would be missing a trophy now.

Sniggering met his ears "Kami the last time you got beat was by that adorable little girl that would always come around" Yoshino smiled following his gaze towards Sakura, "I miss her" she frowned as her eyes watered and Shikaku quickly pulled his wife into a hug.

Inoichi blinked his eyes in confusion feeling as if he was missing something but in the end decided not to ask because it looked like whatever it was wasn't something to bring up when there were tons of people around.

"I'll meet you at the ba..." he trailed off as the little five year old pink haired girl came running over to them, trophy cradled in her arms, and stopped in front of Shikaku, Inoichi watched as the dark haired man kneeled down to speak with her.

Wondering what she was doing, Shikaku gestured for her to speak "Nara-san" Sakura smiled sweetly scuffing her shoe in the dirt looking absolutely adorable with those glasses sliding down her nose until she swiped at them in irritation and pushed them back into their proper place.

"Since I don't really have need of this and I don't like clutter in my room and because Shikamaru-kun brags about you're collection and that you're really good at taking care of trophies, I'll let you have this one, but make no mistake I'm still the Winner" Sakura grinned taking him by surprise.

Not just him but Inoichi and a lot of people as well, everyone's eyes were once again on Sakura and Shikaku as the Nara carefully took the shogi tournament trophy from the little girls hands before patting her gently on the head.

Sakura gave him a little curtsy before running away with a giggle floating over his shoulder "Well I'll be" Inoichi chuckled in amusement, that girl had some serious manners and was extremely and painfully sweet, Ino could learn a lot from that one.

After dinner that night Sakura climbed into bed with a tired yawn, shogi took a lot out of a person and she'd never played it that much before especially in one day, 'Next time Shikaku can win' she thought before drifting off to sleep.


	95. Final Life Chapter 7

One week, three days, seven hours, sixteen minutes and eight seconds after she and Sasuke turned six, two things happened simultaneously, Itachi graduated from the academy a prodigy that grew up as a mostly normal child and Fugaku enrolled her and Sasuke into the academy.

The night before they were to have their first official day Mikoto caught her alone, both Sasuke and Itachi having gone on a little errand with their father "How many times have you been stuck in the academy" the raven haired woman questioned.

Really wanting to roll her eyes, Sakura grimaced instead "Well I got lucky my first life with immediately being assigned as a genin because I was to old to be enrolled by the time the village was created" she ticked off her fingers.

"My second life I never got a chance because I didn't live past seven" Sakura continued "My third life however I got stuck in the academy, but I was fairly young, if I remember correctly I was only three so I graduated earlier than anyone else" she giggled in remembrance.

Mikoto cringed, when she died, those kami had much to answer for, putting a burden so huge on a young teenagers shoulders and forcing her to live through the ages "And of course I got rather lucky with only being stuck in the academy for a couple of years as Kushina's sister" Sakura stated.

"Also the old time line as well, so technically I've only been through the entire seven years of the academy twice" she sighed "I just hope this is the last time I ever have to sit through seven years of the academy" Sakura grimaced again.

Someone knocking on the door drew the two out of their private conversation and Mikoto hurried over to it and opened it to reveal "Inoichi-san what brings you here" she asked blinking in confusion, the blonde smiled sheepishly.

"I was wondering, well Ino was if Sakura-san could spend the night with Ino-chan" Inoichi rubbed the back of his neck "So that way they can walk together tomorrow to the academy, of course Sasuke is welcome to come along as well" he continued not sure how well Ino's request was going to go over.

A snicker escaped from Sakura and Mikoto whipped around giving the pinkette an exasperated huff "That's fine Inoichi-san, though I doubt Sasuke-kun will want to go to such a girly thing" she sighed, Sasuke had gotten to the point where he despised every girl that wasn't his sister.

It was the Uchiha charm, girls flocked to the pretty boys in the clan like bee's to a flower and poor Sasuke had been subjected to a swarm of girls when Fugaku had taken him and Sakura to sign up for the academy and the boy had been rather obstinate since.

Another snicker sounded from behind her and Mikoto shook her head in amusement "Though he might be willing because he had so been looking forward to walking to the academy with his sister" she finished looking at the blonde again.

Inoichi blinked before smiling sheepishly again, "I know that Choji and Shikamaru will be there as well" he added "That way Sasuke isn't completely left out" and Mikoto nodded in acceptance, that was about the only way her youngest son would accept to go to a sleepover.

"Well I'll just go pack an overnight bag for them" Mikoto stated ushering Inoichi into the house and having him sit on the couch and then left the room, leaving Sakura and Inoichi together, the pinkette grinned before looking out the window again.

Mikoto reappeared just as Fugaku with Itachi and Sasuke in tow returned "What's going on" Fugaku asked looking at his wife that was holding two backpacks and the blonde sitting on his couch, Mikoto raised a brow at her husband before rolling her onyx eyes.

"I thought that Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan would enjoy spending the night with Ino, Choji and Shikamaru" Mikoto stated flatly and Itachi chuckled lightly in amusement hearing the sarcasm clear in his mother's voice directed at his father.

Fugaku frowned wondering what had caused Mikoto to be angry at him, he was about to apologize when she shook her head a smile on her lips and then he realized "Right then" he said obviously flustered, which was extremely rare for him and Sasuke and Sakura giggled at him.

Inoichi stood from his spot on the couch and took the two held out backpacks, that had everything the two kids would need, the rest he would return once they'd left for the academy "Okay then Sakura-san, Sasuke-san ready" he asked facing the fraternal twins.

"Wait what are we doing again" Sasuke eyed the blonde warily, he had mentioned that blonde girls name and he certainly didn't want to be subjected to any fan girl and Ino was one of the biggest there was always squealing and screeching, it was all so very annoying.

Sakura snickered again "We're going to a sleepover with Ino-chan, Choji-kun and Shikamaru-kun" she nudged Sasuke in the side "So while you're busy with the boys, I'll play with Ino-chan" she offered because she didn't want to walk to the academy with just Ino and co.

"Fine" Sasuke sighed petulantly grasping the backpack, the blue one before taking Sakura's so that she didn't have to carry it, then they followed Inoichi out the door and down the streets of the Uchiha Compound never knowing that when they left Mikoto started giggling and even Fugaku chuckled.

She was to happy to complain about Sasuke carrying her things, as they walked hand in hand to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, where in the old time line she'd spent many, many nights with Ino until the blonde had declared them rivals for Sasuke's affection.

Sakura snorted inwardly at that 'Thank kami I know better now and I won't have to lose my friendship with Ino because Sasuke's my brother this time around' she shuddered drawing a rumble of laughter from Kurama, it had been awhile since he'd spoken to her, just a couple of weeks.

 ***Please for my sake kit don't put any visuals in my head*** the fox grimaced and Sakura laughed heartily at him ***Seriously I think I need to go bleach my brain out now*** Kurama shuddered fading into her psyche as usual.

Sasuke eyed his sister as she got lost in thought as she was known to do and gripped her hand just a bit tighter so they didn't get separated, 'Don't worry Ku-chan, when I grow up I'll protect you like you did me and Naruto-loser' he thought mind flashing back to that moment she'd awoken her sharingan.

Soon enough they arrived at the Flower Shop, where Ino, Choji and Shikamaru were out front waiting, and predictably when his daughter saw who else was with the pinkette a screech filled the air "SASUKE-KUN" Ino screamed preparing to latch onto the little boy.

But Sakura was quicker pulling Sasuke out of the way and taking the tackle that was meant for her brother "Ino" the pinkette grunted hitting the ground and the blonde scrambled off of her instantly pulling Sakura to her feet "What do you want to do" she asked to distract the girl.

Shikamaru sniggered inwardly as the little boy relaxed visibly in relief as his sister kept Ino's attention on herself and not on him as the two girls headed into the house and up the stairs to the blonde girls room to probably do girly things.

While they, the three boys went to find boy things they could do, but in a flower shop there were limited things so they ended up sitting in a circle and telling each other what they wanted to do when they grew up.

Upstairs, Ino was chattering away throwing all kinds of girly things on her bed as Sakura watched with a large amount of amusement on her face some of the items were even makeup related, that's when she started thinking that perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all, especially when Ino smiled.

"There are you ready for you're make over now Sakura" the blonde asked advancing on the poor unsuspecting pinkette, who immediately backed into a wall trapping herself, if only she could use chakra to escape but that wouldn't be fair to Ino.

So Sakura unwillingly accepted her fate and Ino dragged her over to her bed and made her sit down and suddenly her eye sight went blurry "Ino-chan this isn't a good idea" she mumbled knowing the blonde wouldn't listen to her anyway.

"Nonsense Sakura, don't you want to get a boyfriend, how else will you get one without prettying yourself up" Ino quipped already readying the eye shadow, a light purple, the black mascara and white eye liner before picking out a light pink blush and pale pink lip gloss.

She had a hard time not rolling her eyes at that and squirmed as Ino raised that evil brush to her eye and brushed some eye shadow lightly onto her lid, before doing the same with the other eye, then came the mascara and Ino came extremely close to poking her eye out.

And then finally was the eyeliner and Sakura almost refused point blank, but didn't want to hurt Ino's feelings, so she sat as still as she could prepared to jerk away if that thing got to close to going into her eye and soon enough Ino was done with her eyes and her glasses were returned to her face.

For several long minutes Ino stood there gaping like an idiot "What do I look stupid or something" Sakura snapped when the blonde said nothing, Ino shook her head and held up a mirror, she took it and raised it to her face and nearly dropped it in surprise.

 ***Wow kit you don't look half bad with that cheap crap on you're face*** Kurama whistled and Sakura felt her face heating up in embarrassment and slight amazement, she couldn't believe how good it looked on her, it was so light it was barely even noticeable unless you were actually looking.

This time she did actually roll her eyes only inwardly 'Gee thanks Kurama' Sakura sulked but her torture wasn't over yet as Ino brushed the blush onto her cheeks before painting her lips with the lip gloss and then decided she wanted to do the pinkette's hair as well.

"You have such pretty hair Sakura, promise me you'll never cut it" Ino said as she was brushing through the knee length silky pink locks, Sakura's brows climbed into her hair line before she winced as the brush ran through a knot she must have missed that morning.

"Trust me Ino, the only way I would ever cut my hair is if I had no choice and it was caught in the hands of an enemy" Sakura recited from heart, they were words she'd kept close since the very beginning and was glad she was able to use them again.

Ino nodded at that answer twisting Sakura's hair up into an intricate hairdo before declaring herself finished "Now you have to do me" the blonde announced missing the pinkette's expression of horror "Then we can wash up and head down for dinner" Ino stated a moment later.

Sakura breathed a sigh and picked up the colors that she knew Ino liked the best and repeated the process that had been done on her onto the blonde's little face, it was so weird, makeup were for adults not little kids, but Inoichi had never been able to resist his daughter anything.

It must be how Fugaku felt whenever she pouted or sulked, and though the man knew who she really was, the cute face and round eyes must really get to him, Sakura smiled inwardly causing Kurama to let out another laugh ***You are very mean Sakura*** the fox stated.

'Nah just to people who deserve it' she shook her head inwardly keeping her hand as steady as she could until she'd finished painting Ino's face with makeup, then Sakura gestured for the blonde to turn around so that she could mess with the blonde tresses.

By the time Sakura was finished, Inoichi had come up the stairs to call them down for dinner and nearly choked on his tongue at the sight of their painstakingly painted faces "This is what you girls do for fun" he asked with a grimace.

"Oh Father" Ino clicked her tongue in exasperation before tugging on Sakura's hand "We'll be down in a few" she giggled pulling them into the small bathroom attached to her bedroom so they could wash up.

Once they were finished the two girls scurried down the stairs and Sasuke quickly latched onto his sister causing Ino to squeal and prepare to launch at the poor boy, before she could Inoichi shot her a look and the blonde sat in her chosen chair with a pout.

"Ku-chan are you gonna sleep in Ino's bed" Sasuke asked innocently and the pinkette looked at him setting down her fork "Cause I thought we could cuddle" he asked sheepishly, it's not like he hadn't been on these sleepovers before but he and Sakura always cuddled with each other before going to sleep.

Sakura tried she really did but it proved to much and she broke down into giggles right there at the dinner table "Of course Sasuke" she patted his shoulder before turning back to her plate giggles tapering off so that she could eat with manners that had been drilled into her since she'd been born to the new time line.

Before anyone could say anything Shikamaru piped up "Do you think we could play a round of shogi" he asked his shogi partner, predictably whenever anyone said the name of that particular game, Inoichi's cheeks turned a bright red and he coughed in embarrassment.

It had hurt his man pride to lose against a little girl, not to mention how she'd beaten Shikaku now that had been something else, but still he hadn't managed to even look at the game in the last year since he'd lost and well anytime someone brought it up, he got flustered over it.

More laughter filled the kitchen from the other children and Inoichi sighed "Sure Shikamaru-kun, do you want to do anything Choji-kun" Sakura turned her attention on the other boy who'd been quiet since they'd all sat down.

"I'll just watch" Choji murmured shyly and she felt bad for him the poor boy had already been subjected to a great amount of bullying and Sakura was determined to a put a stop to it, her mind quickly coming up with a master plan with the ultimate prank.

"How about we have a chip eating contest, one chip out of all of you're bags and we have to mix them up and tell the flavors" the pinkette suggested in the meantime, like she thought Choji's eyes lit up as if all of his dreams had come true.

While Sasuke eyed his sister warily before he realized that her hair was up in a very pretty hairdo "Wow Ku-chan did Ino-san do that to you're hair" he pointed and Sakura felt up her head only realizing that she'd forgotten to take down her hair.

"Mhm Sasuke" she nodded returning to her dinner determined to finish before someone decided to interrupt her again, manners dictated she stop and listen and respond politely, then only afterwards could she return to eating.

Inoichi blinked his eyes, there was no way a child should be this polite or understanding but here she was in the flesh with pink hair and emerald eyes Uchiha Sakura "Oh Sakura, did I tell you what my other female friend did" Ino babbled.

Sakura really wanted to pout as she put down her fork for what felt like the millionth time "No Ino-chan you haven't told me" she asked lightly turning her body in the chair to face the little blonde that was her friend.

"Suika Haruno, shy little thing was getting bullied the other day and well I stood up for her and she kind of started following me around, it's adorable but also really annoying so if she bugs ya don't be to offended" Ino exclaimed missing Sakura's expression.

Her heart dropped into her stomach as dread filled her "The freakiest thing about her is that she has pink hair and emerald eyes kind of like you Sakura" Ino continued, at this Sakura felt faint, and she swayed dizzily in her chair no longer hungry.

Sasuke caught the look on his sisters face as her skin paled and then passed out "Sakura-chan" he shouted jumping up from his chair and catching her before her head collided with the floor, Ino let out a little scream and Choji and Shikamaru stared in horror.

Inoichi leaped out of his chair like Sasuke had and grabbed up the little pinkette, he supposed he would have the same reaction if he learned he had a doppelganger wandering around the village, "Looks like the fun is over for tonight, I doubt she'll wake up anytime soon" he soothed the other children.

Of all nights for his wife to be out on a mission gathering new flower seeds for their flower shop, it had to be the one where he had five six year old children in his house and one just so happened to pass out because of what his own child had said.

With that the five children were quickly put to bed, Sasuke wrapped around his little sister afraid that she would suddenly disappear during the night, when it turned six, Sakura sat up her head pounding "Ku-chan you're awake, are you okay" Sasuke sat up with his sister being awoken from her movements.

"My head hurts" Sakura groaned softly reaching for her glasses and quickly slid them onto her face so that her vision wasn't so blurry "But I think I'll be okay if I get some food in my stomach" she stated calmly and Sasuke pulled her in for a hug.

He was trembling she realized, she would be to if she saw a sibling of her's pass out in the manner she had last night "Don't do that again Sakura-chan, I was scared" Sasuke felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and he harshly swiped at them not wanting to cry.

She deflated at that "I'm sorry for worrying you Sasuke, but there's a reason I fainted like that" Sakura said prepared to spin a tale in order to make the little boy stop looking at her as if he was never going to let her out of his sight again, heck Sasuke would probably tell Itachi to.

Like she thought Sasuke perked up interested in what his sister was going to say "There's a theory about doppelgangers, if you meet yours and stare into their eyes, you die, but so long as they aren't mean then you're safe" Sakura held her breath waiting for Sasuke's reaction.

"No way I'm never letting you near that ever" he vowed vehemently clutching her all the tighter and Sakura pouted inwardly, her and her big mouth, Kurama laughed and she shot him a scowl before blocking him from her mind for a bit not really wanting to deal with the foxes antics that morning.

Their conversation was interrupted as Inoichi poked his head through the door "Ah good you two are awake, if you'd like a bath has been prepared" he offered and Sakura up out of the bed, Sasuke blinking in confusion and was out the door before he could say anymore.

"Ku-chan really loves her baths" Sasuke sniggered as he realized what had happened, he would be okay but he definitely wanted a bath when he got home, because by then he would be stinky and Sakura didn't like it when he stunk.

Inoichi shook his head, "You two sure are different for being twins" he said calmly as Sasuke took his hand after getting dressed and they walked down the steps carefully so that Sasuke could join the other three at the breakfast table.

Ten minutes later Sakura came flying down the stairs, long pink hair trailing behind her in a braid, and wearing a fighting yukata purple in color, Ino's eye twitched as she looked down at her own purple clothes "You aren't copying me are you Sakura" she asked.

"No Ino-chan, purple happens to be my favorite color to, it doesn't mean I'm copying you" Sakura sighed having already somehow figured out that the blonde wouldn't like her wearing the same color as her but that she wasn't going to stop just because she didn't like it.

Ino reeled back "Oh well as long as you're not" she smiled sheepishly she didn't want to lose one of her best friends after all and really purple suited Sakura more than it did her, of course, she was never going to tell the pinkette that.

With that the six of them ate breakfast in relative peace until a knock sounded on the door and Inoichi got up to answer it "Ah Itachi-san what brings you over" the blonde's voice filtered down the hall and Sasuke's ears twitched when the voice of his brother filled his ears.

"Sasuke requested the other day that I walk with him and Sakura to the academy before I head off on my first mission" Itachi responded with a small smile, his forehead protector already situated on his forehead and a small bag strung over his shoulder.

A few feet away standing there with quiet alertness was Shisui "Would you like to come in for a moment, I'm sure they will be done eating in just a few" Inoichi offered but Itachi shook his head "Well alright then" the blonde sighed before heading back in.

When he was stood in the kitchen again, Sakura and Sasuke were finishing up with their breakfast, plates cleared and Ino was going around picking up the plates and silverware and putting them in the sink for her father to clean.

"See you after the academy father" Ino called grabbing up her backpack really wanting to hold Sasuke's hand but Sakura already had that covered as they led the way out of her home where Sasuke immediately latched on to his older brothers hand.

"Good morning Shisui-kun" Sakura greeted the jonin politely and got a nod in return, he looked forward for a moment, then his onyx eyes shifted in her direction again widening at the sight of what she was wearing.

Itachi hid a smile, Shisui had never seen his little sister wear a yukata before having only kept it to sleeping yukata's but this one was specifically made for the day "What on earth are you wearing, how will you be able to train in that" Shisui asked remaining rather calm despite the shock.

Sakura grinned "It's a battle yukata Shisui-san, it's meant for training and fighting in" she explained with a pointed glance, she was walking easily in the thing and Shisui rubbed his face tiredly, 'Poor Shisui' she thought with a small amount of amusement.

When Kurama's voice didn't emerge like it usually did, she realized she was still blocking the fox and hurriedly stopped ***Kit, sorry for laughing at ya*** his voice came from her psyche and Sakura sighed and quickly sent the fox a mental apology.

'How about after academy gets out, I sneak off and let you roam free for a bit, we'll go to a secluded area, but you have to stay hidden' Sakura offered and Kurama quickly perked up at the idea, it having been quite awhile since he'd been allowed out after all.

Glad that she wasn't terribly angry with him ***Thanks for you're kindness kit*** Kurama rumbled in a soothing purr and Sakura bit her lip as her body relaxed, she hurriedly shook her head getting rid of the tiredness that was seeping through her and focused on walking next to Sasuke.

Soon enough the group arrived at that academy and Shisui and Itachi left, of course the minute they were gone "Ino-chan over here" a voice called and Sakura looked straight into familiar emerald eyes before her glasses were removed from her face and a hand was pressed over her eyes.

A snort sounded next to her and she realized Shikamaru was laughing "What on earth are you doing to you're sister Sasuke" the little boy asked as Ino's second pink haired friend came to a stop before them also looking rather confused at the sight of another pink haired emerald eyed girl.

"Ku-chan told me that if she looked into the eyes of her doppelganger that she could die, so I'm going to make sure she doesn't look" Sasuke huffed struggling to keep a hold on Sakura as she squirmed trying to a get away from him.

Ino let out peels of laughter "Oh kami and you believe that Sasuke-kun" she snickered and the little boy nodded "I think it's already to late anyway" Ino added "Because they already looked into each others eyes" she continued and Sakura glanced between Suika and Sakura in realization.

"Well Ku-chan did say that if the doppelganger was nice then that wouldn't happen" Sasuke mumbled under his breath before finally releasing his sister, Sakura grabbed her glasses out of his hand and slid them onto her face so that she could see properly.

Suika blinked her emerald eyes as she realized that the girl did indeed look like her, only thing was "Ah we aren't completely lookalikes, she has darker pink hair that borders on red, while mine is light, and her eyes are a shade lighter than my darker" she pointed out.

Ino faced her two friend and noticed the differences, Suika was indeed right, while they did look like each other, they weren't perfect copies "Well that makes it easier to tell you apart, for now lets just get into class" she shrugged leading her friends forward into the academy building.

Of course the minute they sit down, Ami Himekari charged over to them "WHAT THE HELL WHY ARE THERE TWO FOREHEADED FREAKS IN THIS CLASS" she shrilled and Suika winced and hunched her shoulders.

Sakura went rigid in her seat "Don't you know it's rude to call people names, if you're going to be a ninja grow up and stop acting like a little brat" she growled having instantly taken a liking to her almost doppelganger and wanting to put an end to the bullying the girl was being subjected to.

Ami leaned back not having expected the second pink haired girl to be so scary "Whatever Freak, you'll find out what happens when you mess with the Great Ami Himekari" she snapped crossed her arms over her chest and sneered.

 ***Show her what happens when she doesn't heed you're warning kit*** Kurama goaded his host wanting to see her in action, all it would take would be a little bit and this Ami kid would leave them alone for the entirety of their academy days.

A slender pink brow raised in response and Sakura simply disappeared only to appear behind Ami, the purple haired girl jumped a foot in the air stumbling her way up the steps with a shriek falling from her lips "I don't take kindly to being threatened" Sakura stalked forward.

Sasuke gulped, he'd learned first hand why his sister was the first one between them to get their sharingan, she couldn't stand it when people were bullied, picked on or hurt and so far, him, Naruto and Itachi were at the top of her list that she couldn't stand being hurt.

"You are a very stupid girl, how would you like it if someone made fun of you for you're purple hair or face for something you can't control" Sakura snapped, she'd had enough of this girl in her old life and this time she wouldn't allow Ami to ruin her academy days like she had before.

Ami gulped suddenly wishing her friends were in the class with her, but they'd been assigned to a different teacher "You're gonna regret this pink haired freak" she stuttered trying to sound confident but when the pink haired girl smiled in an irritatingly smug way, she knew she'd failed.

"I say bring it, if you can't take the heat then you're never going to be a ninja, or a kunoichi, stop being so shallow, looks aren't everything" Sakura snarled bringing her hand back, she paused then stopped "Don't bother us again or next time I'll follow through" she growled returning to her seat.

Suika's eyes were wide with awe and fear "Thank you for standing up for me" she mumbled shyly and got a radiant smile from the other pink haired girl, they all chose their seats, and she sat next to Ino not really wanting to be separated from one of the only friends she had.

'You don't think I went to far do you Kurama' Sakura asked her fox body mate she sat squished into Sasuke's side, after her little stunt the boy refused to release her and she was certain that when Naruto found out what she'd done, the two boys would never let her out of their sight.

A dark chuckle filled her mind from Kurama ***That brat could have done with a little more humiliation, don't forget kit I have access to you're thoughts and memories and I really don't like what she did to you in the old time line*** Kurama snarled wanting to get his claws on the girl.

Sakura shuddered before focusing her attention outward as 'Yes we have Iruka-sensei' she thought with relief, but it was the little orange haired girl trailing after the brown haired man that captured her attention so thoroughly.

"First I'd like to welcome you all to the academy as first years" Iruka cleared his throat going down a list and picking out each of his students "Also and I realize that this is only the first day, but we have a transfer from the new village" he glanced down at the little girl at his side and nudged her forward.

The orange haired girl hunched her shoulders, mission firmly in mind and cleared her throat "I'm from the Village Hidden in the Volcanoes, My Name is Kiretsu Kazan, please take care of me from this day on" she bowed low before scurrying forward to find a seat.

She chose to sit next to the pinkette and a little blonde flew into the seat next to her "Hi" Kiretsu breathed nervously as her hands became sweaty, she had to spy on these people, it was a very scary thing because she could end up dying.

"Hello Kiretsu-san, my name is Sakura Uchiha, this is my brother Sasuke and on the other side of you is our friend Naruto Uzumaki" Sakura greeted politely as manners dictated, though she felt as if there was something off with the little girl.

Now that everyone was sitting and that his class was full of six year old children, Iruka cleared his throat "Now if you would all open you're scrolls and read pages one to seven" he called and the sound of many books being opened filled the air.

She couldn't help it as her gaze kept shifting to the little girl next to her Sakura Uchiha was a very interesting individual as the pinkette opened her book and then stared out over the classroom flipping the pages from time to time not even reading the material.

"You know I think sensei said for us to read it, not stare at everything else" Kiretsu snickered quietly and Sakura's emerald eyes focused on her before the pinkette shrugged looked at her book closed it after finding she was on the seventh page and sighed.

Rolling her eyes inwardly, Sakura struggled not to snap at the poor girl, it wasn't Kiretsu's fault that she knew all the material already "You're eyes are pretty" she said instead as sunlight filtered into the classroom making Kiretsu's orange eyes glow like the sun.

Light caught her hair as well and it became what some would call a living flame, Kiretsu blushed "Thank you Uchiha-san, you're eyes are pretty to and those glasses suit you" she stated in a meek voice being careful not to speak to loud in case their sensei was someone strict.

Sakura felt her lips curving upwards 'Poor girl, wonder what happened to her' she thought feeling a bit of pity for the orange haired girl, "Hey want to be friends" Sakura offered holding out her hand for Kiretsu, it was up to her if she accepted it.

Kiretsu gulped, it would help better her mission if she had a friend "Okay then, we're friends, call me Kiretsu-chan" she gave the pinkette a small smile before turning her attention onto her book again as Iruka made his rounds seeing if any of them needed help understanding.

"Then call me Sakura-chan, Uchiha-san is way to formal for my tastes" Sakura snickered remembering the struggle she'd had getting Shikaku to call her by her first name instead of by her last, it was a fond memory thought and one that was kept close to her heart, never forgotten.

She felt her cheeks turning red in embarrassment, Iruka clearing his throat at the front of the classroom interrupted her thoughts "Good now I'm going to pass around some worksheets to see if you actually read the pages I told you and then we'll all go outside for a bit of exercise" he called.

Kiretsu couldn't help staring at her new friend as the pinkette grabbed one of the worksheets from the pile and passed it to her, she almost offered to help Sakura when the girl scanned the page before neatly writing down what she thought was all the answers and then flipped over her sheet.

On her other side, Sasuke hurriedly did the same not wanting to be left behind by his sister, who was already leagues stronger than him, then made sure he hadn't messed up, when he was satisfied that his answers were correct he flipped his paper over and squished Sakura against his side again.

Sakura leveled a huff at him but otherwise accepted the fact that she was going to glued to his side for awhile until Sasuke felt she would be okay on her own for awhile, but then he'd be right back to being over protective, her brothers were ridiculous.

Never mind that she was strong enough to level a small mountain, well not yet but she would be in the future once she started training again, of course she'd already been storing her chakra into the familiar pink cherry blossom seal on her stomach 'Hehehe look out world' Sakura thought briefly in amusement.

Soon enough everyone had finished and Iruka collected the worksheets, stacking them neatly on his desk before having his students line up "Alright everyone let's go outside to the training grounds" he called before leading the six year old's outside.

Her eyes lit up and she nearly charged off but she had to remember that Iruka hadn't told them they could do anything yet, Sakura almost started pouting "Okay I'd like to see you guys running laps, just five will do" Iruka ordered gently.

Sasuke blinked his onyx eyes as Sakura tore off down the track and pouted, he knew she wasn't doing it on purpose, but for once he just wanted to be the center of attention, Sasuke sighed and did his best to keep up with his sister.

In the end, it was Sakura who passed the finish line first followed by him, Kiretsu, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Suika, and finally Naruto, Iruka smiled at his students "Good job you two for being the first ones to go all three laps" he patted them on the head praising them for their efforts.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei" Sasuke pumped his arm in excitement, that was something he could tell his big brother that he'd managed to stay close to Sakura even though she'd been going at full speed, the pinkette whirled around and pulled him in a hug.

"Good job Sasuke-kun" she laughed making her brother spin in a circle with her until they got to dizzy and fell over laughing like crazies, Sakura smiled glad that Sasuke would never have to go through what he'd been through in the old time line and for the first time relaxed completely.

Being a child again could be fun, Sakura realized as they went through the day learning new things and being assigned homework, beating Ami in a spar when the purple haired girl challenged her, life was good, but as they got let out, she found it difficult to sneak away.

"Go on Sasuke, there's something I want to do" Sakura sighed for the millionth time, her brother was an extremely stubborn person, but she'd promised Kurama to let him roam free for a bit, Sasuke stared at her a little pout on his lips and forehead creased in concern.

He was extremely reluctant to let his baby sister go anywhere or do anything on her own, but he knew that she would go off on her own anyway "Alright but if you aren't home in an hour, then I'm gonna come find you" Sasuke huffed turning on his heel and taking off towards the Uchiha Compound.

Sakura sighed in relief and made her way to the village gates and signed out after using a transformation, once she was out, Sakura headed towards her's and Tobirama's secret flower field a couple miles away, using chakra to make it there quicker.

And then in the next moment, Kurama was free, still bound to her but more than happy to curl up in the middle of the flower field "Lazy" Sakura huffed running her hand through the soft fur of Kurama's paw that caused him to let out a soothing purr.

She couldn't help it as her eyes drooped in exhaustion "Kurama what do you think would have happened if the kami hadn't of sent me back" she asked fighting back her sleepiness, the fox lifted his head and stared at her with red eyes.

"The world probably would have been destroyed, though it was unfair of them to push the burden of saving the entire ninja world on you're shoulders, I'm glad they did otherwise we would never be here like this" he grumbled in a grudging way.

Her lips twitched before she was full on laughing "Me to Kurama, though I don't approve of their actions, I've gotten the better deal out of everything and soon, I'll get my happily ever after as well" Sakura finally managed to calm down and she flopped tiredly against Kurama's foot.

Thirty minutes passed before she decided it was time to get home, Kurama went back into the seal without anymore complaints and soon she was traipsing back into the village in her disguise and running full speed to the Uchiha Compound.


	96. Final Life Chapter 8

Sakura cartwheeled backwards onto her hands to avoid a punch to the head, spinning left, duck low swung her foot out in hopes to sweep her opponent of their feet, emerald eyes narrowed in complete concentration waiting for an opening.

Her opponent Kiretsu, "Sakura-chan" the burnt orange haired girl giggled jumping back to dodge the kick aimed at her stomach by her pink haired friend, none of the other children would really interact with her because they thought she was to weird.

"Yeah Kiretsu-chan" Sakura smiled blocking a fist to the shoulder by capturing the other girls wrist and throwing her over her shoulder and gently to the ground ending the spar, their sensei called it and they went back into line with the other children.

"Why are you so unbeatable, you've already beaten all the kids in class except for Sasuke-san" Kiretsu gave a little sigh keeping close to her only true friend, while the other children did speak to her and were friendly, none of them really accepted her, so Sakura was her best friend.

The pinkette went to talk but was interrupted as the other little pink haired girl in the class huddled into her side "Suika-san what's wrong" Sakura blinked shifting her attention between her friends with a soft inaudible sigh falling from her lips.

"Um ah nothing, I just, well you see I'm, er, hehehe, for some reason being close to you helps me calm down" Suika finally admitted after stammering out a bunch of different things, keeping her dark emerald eyes focused on the ground.

Sakura rolled her shoulders gently and let out a little laugh "Suika-san you're going to have to toughen up a lot if you want to be a kunoichi someday you know" she nudged the girl lightly in the side bringing a small smile to Suika's lips.

"I know but for now I don't want to think about it" she finally murmured twisting her hands into her blue shirt that Sakura recognized, it was something she herself had worn in the old time line countless times this caused Sakura to give an inward bitter smile.

Kurama frowned and let out a soothing purring sound, ***Stop thinking depressive thoughts kit, they get you nowhere and always make you sad*** he grumbled hating that he couldn't do more than this for his host Sakura nodded inwardly and took a deep breath taking his advice for once.

'Thanks Kurama' she thought before turning her attention on Kiretsu again, seeing how Suika had sneaked off to talk to Ino "Now about earlier, I don't mean to be unbeatable, but my Father has given me a lot of training because I've already unlocked my dojutsu, hence why I'm strong" Sakura lied.

Kiretsu blinked her orange eyes before nodding in acceptance "Well that's understandable, hey Sakura-chan" she lowered her voice to a whisper as they were herded back into the classroom by Iruka so that their next lessons could start.

Sakura creased her forehead "What is it Kiretsu-chan" she asked softly keeping her voice low so that only the orange haired orange eyed girl could hear her, Kiretsu smiled uneasily for a moment, furthering her suspicions that something fishy was going on and then it was gone.

"I was wondering do you think you're parents would mind me coming to spend the night tonight" Kiretsu asked nervously, she'd been ordered to snoop around after all and what better way to do that than by using her only friend's generosity, though it sickened her to do so.

Narrowing her eyes just slightly, Sakura tapped her nail on the desk as Iruka ordered them to open up their history books and read pages fourteen to twenty three "Well you could always walk with me and Sasuke, I have no idea who's coming to pick us up today" she stated softly drawing Sasuke's gaze.

The little boy looked at his book again but kept his ears directed towards his little sister and her weird friend, that girl creeped him out massively and he hoped to kami their parents said no, but Fugaku had never been able to refuse his only daughter and so Sasuke sulked realizing that despite his wishes, that girl would probably be spending the night, it was the weekend after all.

Kiretsu nodded before turning her attention on her book, she loved to read, her eyes shifted to the right and she smiled in exasperation "How is it Sakura-chan, that you never read, yet always manage to get perfect scores on everything Iruka-sensei gives us" she asked with a small pout.

Sakura gave a jolt "Ehehehe, I'm just that good" she laughed nervously, she couldn't very well say she was a time traveler that had been through five lives, not to mention the old time line where she had already learned all of this stuff.

"Oh never mind Sakura-chan" Kiretsu smiled clearing her mind of her despicable task, the Leaf Village had become her new home in the nine months she'd been there, just three more months and they'd all be seven, though some would still be six, like herself, or Sakura and Sasuke.

The pinkette gave a little giggle before closing her book and resting her head in her hand that was until something hit her shoulder, Sakura whipped around in her seat looking for the culprit and Shikamaru smiled sheepishly holding up his hand in surrender.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura carefully picked up the wadded up ball of paper and unfolded it to read what it said since Shikamaru thought it was so important -Hey Sakura, I forgot to bring my shogi board for lunch, do you have one on hand so that we can play- it said.

Jotting down a quick note that confirmed that she did indeed have her own shogi board, Sakura patted her scroll to make sure she still had it on her, then with perfect aim sent the paper sailing right into Shikamaru's open hands and he hurriedly put his hands under his desk.

Kiretsu watched this all with slight awe 'I bet Sakura-chan would make the perfect spy' she thought becoming disheartened, she hadn't even sent a report yet, but that's only because she hadn't done anything and well she didn't know if she even wanted to anymore.

Shikamaru read his note onyx eyes flying across the paper before sending his pink haired friend a smile in relief, Sakura gave him a challenge for sure and he knew she lost on purpose most times, but still it was fun and it helped him connect and make friends with her.

Plus whenever she came around, his old man would hide away in his office causing Sakura to fill the Nara Compound with infectious giggles, and his mom would smile in amusement to her husbands antics, over all it made his home seem less stuffy and more warm and welcoming to others.

Sakura finally turned back around in her seat focusing her attention towards the front of the class, soon enough worksheets were passed around and she sighed softly, this was getting very old, and Sakura thanked her lucky stars that this was the last time she ever had to go through the academy.

If it wasn't 'I'm sure I'd go insane' Sakura gave an inward snort of disgust drawing a chuckle from her fox body mate, it was funny Inner rarely showed herself nowadays and oddly she was fine with that, the less she had to hear from the psychopathic inner being, the better.

Her work was quickly done, and the rest of the day flew by at an alarming speed, "Ready to go home Sakura" Sasuke asked latching onto her hand and Sakura nodded eager to get away from the academy and back to the compound.

Kiretsu stood on her other side and they all left the academy together, they stopped though, well Sasuke did when he spotted who had come to walk them home that day "Father and Shisui-san, what are you both doing here" he asked letting go of his sister's hand to run up to them.

Sakura looked at her friend, instinctively knowing that something was going to go down "Sorry Kiretsu-chan, if my Father is here, then that means something is going to happen tonight" she apologized sheepishly and the little orange haired girl sighed before turning off and heading home alone.

Fugaku looked straight at his pink haired daughter, his onyx eyes were filled with something she couldn't quite make out "Shisui take Sasuke home" he ordered turning to the fifteen year old jonin, Shisui nodded took Sasuke by the hand and body flickered off.

"Is there somewhere private we can talk" he asked in the next moment keeping his voice lowered, it wouldn't do if people got suspicious, Sakura's emerald eyes flickered up to meet his eyes before nodding and leading him to the village gates.

Three miles later after signing out of the village, Sakura led Fugaku into the flower field that had become her special place and his eyes widened "This place" he tilted his head downwards to see the pinkette better instead of looking at her from the corners of his eyes.

"It's the place I use to go in the old days, after the village was created, it holds so many good memories and I find myself relaxing, now what's going on Fugaku" Sakura exclaimed before skipping straight to the reason they were out there in the first place.

A grimace formed on his lips and Fugaku almost didn't want to admit that he'd done something very foolish that would cause the little pinkette more trouble than she needed "The Raikage is here, along with Killer Bee and two escorts" Fugaku said as calmly as possible.

Her heart slowed down as the sound of blood rushed through her ears, sweat beaded on her forehead and her skin paled, that was more than enough of an answer for Fugaku to know that his next words were going to push the little girl over the edge.

"And their staying in the Compound, in the guest wing of our house, for three weeks" Fugaku finished and rushed to catch the pinkette as she fainted, he felt this was going to become a reoccurring thing because there were still many people she had yet to face and tell the truth.

But the worst one was Ay and Killer Bee, Mikoto and Kushina always told him that Sakura and Ay had been the best of friends, even though they'd been in an arranged marriage, they hadn't fallen in love, and always kept their friendship as neutral as possible.

And then there was Killer Bee, the young adult had adored the pinkette to the point of obsessiveness and had only listened to Sakura and Ay, hanging off her every word, it was a bad situation and if she walked into the compound, Killer Bee would for sure recognize her.

It was something all tailed beast hosts could do, no matter who the person was before, if they had the same chakra signature, the same looks, and one half of Kurama sealed inside of them, then they were easily recognized, Fugaku sighed as he lifted Sakura into his arms.

He had to make it easier for her, and glared around, wasn't there something he could do, it could be anything and then, Fugaku could have smacked himself, of course 'I'll just leave her with Minato for a bit, and have Kushina lure Lord Raikage and Killer Bee out here' he thought.

Minato jumped as Fugaku Uchiha appeared in his office, before leaping to his feet as he caught sight of what, or rather who the man was carrying in his arms, Sakura "Is she alright" Minato creased his forehead in concern as Fugaku lay the pinkette on his couch.

"Not exactly, told her that the Raikage and Killer Bee were here and that they were staying in the Uchiha Compound, is there any way I can convince Kushina to do me a favor" the Uchiha turned to the blonde and Minato felt his brows raising to his hairline in surprise.

Realizing how dire the situation could be if Ay and Bee caught sight of Sakura, before she could properly explain to them, Minato nodded and penned a note to his wife, asking her to come to his office right away.

Ten minutes later, Kushina burst through the door, red hair ruffled and in complete disarray, Naruto in her arms and a glare in her violet eyes "What is it Minato, that had you demanding I come right away, especially when I was trying to get Naruto to eat vegetables" she snapped eye twitching in irritation.

Fugaku leaned away from the red head as Minato held up his hands and gave a sheepish smile "Well my sweet Kushina-chan, Fugaku-san here has a favor he'd like to ask of you" he gestured his hand at the Uchiha leaning against the wall.

Kushina whipped around and opened her mouth to growl out something that probably would be very inappropriate until she caught sight of who was sleeping on the couch, she calmed down immensely and handed Naruto over to his father.

"What is it Fugaku" she sighed giving the Uchiha that had married one of her best friends a tired glare, it was exhausting keeping up with her son, and was extremely glad that he went to the academy during the day so that she could get a little more rest, she'd been feeling more tired lately as well and was worried.

Fugaku cringed "I told Sakura that Lord Raikage and Killer Bee are here, I was wondering if you might lure them out to the flower field, three miles outside the village on the pretense of spending some time with them" he asked feeling extremely uncomfortable.

A smug smile spread across her lips "Oh I'll help you alright but just remember Fugaku Uchiha that you will owe me big time you know" Kushina smirked "Now are they at the Uchiha Compound" she questioned and Fugaku nodded.

"Good, I lure them out there, just keep a safe distance away, Bee-san is very good at sensing chakra, especially Kurama" she warned skipping out the door, leaving behind two very uncomfortable men, one giggling little blonde boy and the still passed out Sakura.

Mikoto looked up when a knock sounded on her door, her gaze traveled to the other side of the room where Bee was rapping in the living room entertaining Sasuke, she sighed put down her book and headed towards the front door "Kushina-chan" Mikoto asked surprise showing on her face.

"Hey Mikoto-chan" the red head gave the raven haired woman a bone crushing hug before peering into the house and spotting her two objectives "Fugaku-san has asked that I help Sakura-chan out" Kushina whispered with a little giggle.

Onyx eyes lighting up in understanding, Mikoto moved out of the way letting the red head into her home, Ay was sitting in a chair look absolutely bored, so he was unprepared when Kushina skipped to his side and leaned down "You're still mister grumpy you know" she laughed.

The man gave a start and he jumped to his feet a snarl prepared to fall from his lips, but seeing the little boy looking at him as if he was scary, Ay slumped his shoulders 'If only Sakura were still here" his eyes dulled as he thought of the pinkette.

"Come on Grumpy, Bee-san, let's go take a walk, you don't need to be cooped up in the village for these entire three weeks" Kushina bellowed causing Sasuke to laugh and Mikoto to smile at her antics, ten minutes later, people could see Ay being reluctantly dragged along outside the village.

In the meantime Sakura had finally woken up and Fugaku had told her that he'd come up with a plan to make things a little easier for her "Anyway we should go, I sense Kushina's chakra headed towards the gates" the Uchiha man said.

"Right, well this is going to be a lovely outing" Sakura snorted derisively, only thanking the kami that Naruto had fallen asleep for his nap, seeing as it was very late in the day, all she really wanted to do was go home and do the same.

Fugaku cringed as Minato flinched but soon she was in Fugaku's arms and they were out the office hurrying down the streets after the trio, being careful to maintain a distance so that Bee didn't sense them and so that their cover wasn't blown.

Fifteen minutes later, "Okay Kushina what did you bring us out here for truly" Ay rounded on the red head, sure she was his friend, but Sakura had claimed the title of his best friend, Kushina smiled sheepishly and sat down on a rock looking over the flower field.

And then took a chance, she knew she had minimal time before Fugaku came charging into the field with Sakura in arms "What if I told you that Sakura was alive" she started wanting to see how the two men would react to the admission.

Ay's face had contorted into one of fury "Are you saying that all of you lied to me" he asked preparing to swing, but Bee stopped him "Why, and Sakura, that girl has so much to answer for" Ay snapped ranting and raving up a storm.

Kushina winced "Technically she did die, but six years ago she was reborn, you could call her a reincarnation, but she's still the same Sakura" she continued, she like everyone else didn't want the pinkette to suffer any more damage.

"What" Ay asked as his anger gave way to confusion, he was seriously starting to doubt Kushina's sanity, had everyone gone barmy here in the Leaf Village since the last time he had visited "How is that possible" he questioned in a gruff tone.

Glad that she had his attention and feeling the approaching chakra's of Fugaku and Sakura, Kushina rushed through the explanation so Sakura didn't have to "And that's why she left us, so that she could return to her original time line" she finished holding her breath.

Not quite sure what to believe anymore, Ay flopped down on a rock and rubbed his face "You mean if Sakura, had, had a choice she would have stayed" he said just to be sure, Kushina nodded "And that she's Mikoto's daughter now" he questioned and again Kushina nodded.

"And that the reason you had Bee and I come out here was so that Sakura could tell us the truth, but you did it for her so that she didn't have to see our anger" Ay sighed and Kushina smiled sheepishly before pointing at the treeline.

Fugaku emerged and there in his arms sat a miniaturized Sakura, she gave a shy wave having heard the tail end of Ay's conversation, and looking very, very unsure of herself, Ay stood and slowly walked over to them.

"Hi Ay, or rather Raikage-sama" Sakura greeted shyly, all of her confidence abandoning her in that moment because she was unsure of how the man would react to seeing her after all the time that had passed since her last death.

His heart was pounding within his chest and he knew instinctively that everything Kushina had said was the truth "Kami Sakura, I'd hate to be you" Ay huffed and she flinched, instead of letting the little pinkette say anything he pulled her into a hug.

Finding herself crushed against an extremely bulky body, Sakura relaxed, finally she could be completely happy, well not quite there were still a few people she had yet to see but most of them already knew the truth, and then of course there were those in Hidden Mist.

But she was certain Kisame would have told them for her, "You have no idea, I hate to be me sometimes" Sakura murmured focusing on keeping the conversation flowing between her and Ay, since it had been so long since she'd seen the man.

His forehead creased and he pulled her away from him "Are you happy now" Ay asked, a spark went off in those familiar emerald eyes and he knew "Good" he nodded squeezing her one last time before passing her over to Bee.

"Looks like pinky went and got all small, now I can do what you use to do to me all the time" Bee for once completely stopped rapping, Ay rolled his eyes and Sakura's eyes widened in surprise "Don't look so shocked, I've learned the art of being not so annoying" he chuckled before setting her on her feet.

For a moment she was quiet "Thank you for accepting the truth, I'm glad, because I didn't want to fight either of you" Sakura started "Just don't go around telling anyone okay, as far as everyone knows, I'm Fugaku and Mikoto's youngest child, their only daughter and second born of twins" she warned.

Ay and Bee shared a look before nodding "Now I'd like to get back if you don't mind" Ay ordered lightly and Fugaku gathered Sakura into his arms again leading them all back to the village and through the Uchiha Compound.

Mikoto looked up as her door opened admitting her husband, Sakura, and two of her house guests "Dinner is ready" she called heading over to give the pinkette a hug, but Sasuke beat her as Fugaku set her on her feet.

"Ku-chan I've been waiting for ever and ever" the little boy pouted tackling his little sister in a hug causing the adults to let out chuckles or feminine laughter "What happened did you get in trouble or something" Sasuke asked hoping that wasn't the case.

Itachi was equally as curious as he slunk towards his younger siblings having just returned from a mission with his team "I didn't get in trouble Sasuke, Father wanted to talk to me about the sharingan" Sakura lied straight to her brothers face.

Sasuke deflated at that "Oh, well you have to sit by me cause you made me wait" he huffed pulling Sakura to her feet and tugging her over to his chosen seat and helping his sister into the one next to it, Itachi sat in the seat on her other side effectively sandwiching her in on either side.

Ay felt his eyebrows climbing into his hairline as he witnessed the protectiveness the two boys had over the pinkette, was that how it always was for her, he wondered silently as they all ate dinner why the kami had chosen Sakura of all people to right the wrongs of each time line.

The weekend passed by in a blur and on Monday, Sasuke and Sakura were toted off to the academy again and Itachi went off on a mission "Do you think Minato would mind if we loitered about the academy" Ay asked the minute the three children were gone.

His two escorts which happened to be Darui and Cee, were conspicuously absent from the room as they were patrolling the compound with the Uchiha's, Mikoto gave him a strange look before understanding registered in her eyes.

"You'd have to ask him that, but otherwise I doubt it, in fact I bet you could give those little kiddies a boost of confidence, especially if they got a little speech from you" the raven haired woman laughed in amusement and Ay felt his eye twitch.

Chuckles filled the air from Fugaku "I'm sure Sakura would appreciate seeing you there as well" Mikoto continued as she moved around the kitchen putting away the dishes once they had dried before leaning against the counter.

Ay sighed, why did everyone pick on him, it was all Sakura's fault, he rolled his eyes "I'll probably be out for awhile, if Darui or Cee need me tell them to find my chakra and go there" Ay stated before leaving the house and walking down the streets to the academy.

He was going off memory alone, all those times he'd come to see Sakura when they'd been in that blasted arranged marriage, had a smile pulling his lips upwards until he was full on grinning, this time though, he wasn't going to get to sit next to her, instead he'd be making a speech.

What he was going to say, he had no idea, but he was certain that he'd be able to come up with something, all of a sudden Minato was walking next to him "If you're going to loiter around in the academy, would you mind helping out a bit" the blonde asked.

"I plan on giving the kiddies a speech, maybe teach them a little bit about being a true shinobi, pull them out of classes in the auditorium" Ay shrugged and Minato nodded in acceptance walking next to the man he'd known since they were children.

It brought a smile to his own face "It's been a long time since we've walked like this hasn't it Ay" Minato chuckled remembering all their adventures, the first time he'd met Ay, which led to Kushina and Sakura getting, his eyes dulled for a moment, Kosuru that amazing ninken.

After her mistress had died and despite Kushina doing everything she could, the white and black ninken with red eyes had died, Tsume had told them that despite the ninken being shared between Kushina and Sakura, that Kosuru had, had a bond with Sakura while she didn't with Kushina.

Hence that's why when Inuzuka's died, their ninken went with them, Kushina had cried for days until she'd finally accepted Kosuru's and Sakura's death and now they were the proud owners of a tabby ca the red head had found and brought into the house.

By the time they made it into the academy building, a fight had broken out "Come quick Lord Hokage" Iruka sped down the hall towards them "Ami Himekari and Sakura Uchiha are in a spar, but I think Ami has pushed Sakura-san over the edge" he gulped leading the blonde outside.

He'd been in the middle of teaching them how to use the escape jutsu, when Kiba Inuzuka had failed and his little ninken hadn't liked it when the purple haired girl had started laughing at his handlers failure, jumped Ami and bit her.

Of course Ami had retaliated by slapping Akamaru which set off Kiba, and then pulled Sakura into the fight when the pinkette had spoken against Ami, which led him to this point now, Iruka, with Minato and Ay in tow barged onto the training grounds of the academy, the fight still going on.

"You never attack an Inuzuka's ninken are you stupid Ami, the Inuzuka's have full rights to punish those that touch what belongs to them" Sakura was scolding the purple haired girl, emerald eyes darkened so the orbs looked like a forest.

Ami was trying her best to defend herself, but couldn't come up with anything that would save herself from the asswhooping that Sakura was giving her "You think you're better than everyone else you stupid fore-headed freak" she snapped tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes and swung her foot sweeping Ami's feet out from underneath of her "No actually I don't think I'm better than everyone else, I defend those that can't protect themselves, or when I think they've been wrongly accused of something but no" she growled.

"In fact I would go so far as to say it's you that thinks you're better than everyone else, I told you on the first day Ami, stop being so shallow, that's one way you're going to end up dead" Sakura snapped at the purple haired girl pinning her to the ground but stopping her attack.

"One of these days Ami, you're going to open that mouth of yours and say something that's going to get you in so much trouble that you're parents won't be able to save you, then where will they be, their daughter dead, and the laughing stocks of the entire village" Sakura continued.

She wanted to make sure Ami knew exactly what she was getting into by wanting to become a ninja "You can't be a shinobi by using you're looks, those will get you nowhere Ami, stop acting as if the world owes you something because it doesn't" Sakura spat.

Ami flinched not having expected the pinkette to get so worked up over a simple thing, but when she stared into those glaring darkened emerald eyes, she knew that she'd gone to far and for the first time cried in front of the other kids "I'm sorry" she cried tears streaming down her cheeks.

The training grounds were filled with silence as everyone stared at the two little girls, everyone wondering what the pinkette would do now "Saying you're sorry now isn't going to do anything you have to show people that you're willing to put in the effort to become a shinobi" Sakura said.

Shame flooded through her as Sakura pulled her to her feet, "I'm sorry for interrupting class Iruka-sensei" Ami sniffled heading over to the side lines surprising Iruka, because it had been the first time she'd apologized to him for all the interruptions she caused on a daily basis and actually meant it.

Glad that, that was over Sakura dusted her dark purple battle yukata off and got back into line next to Kiretsu "Wow Sakura-chan, I've never see you so angry before" the orange haired girl whistled in awe and Kiba inched his way over to her.

"Yeah that was pretty cool Uchiha, want to be my sister instead of his, I'm sure Ma would love to have another daughter" Kiba snickered which garnered weird looks from some of the other six year old's in the class and for Sakura to give him a small smile.

"Sorry Kiba, but Sasuke is the best brother ever" Sakura giggled patting the boy on the shoulder "And besides I can't stand to see animals hurt" she shrugged and Kiretsu's eyes widened in realization, Kiba stared at her his onyx eyes rounded in confusion.

"You mean all that was because you can't stand seeing animals get hurt" the orange haired girl spluttered, her friend was a crazy one, Kiretsu sighed why couldn't she have been born here in the Leaf Village instead of some dumb village that was built inside an inactive volcano.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "Trust me Kiretsu-chan there are a lot of things that make me angry, animals being hurt aren't even the top of my list" she admitted, no the number one thing that was guaranteed to piss her off like nothing else.

Was if someone ever dared touch Naruto, Sasuke or Itachi, those three people she would protect with her life, and while she loved everyone else just as equally, those boys deserved to live their life as happy as the deserved to be.

Kiretsu shivered lightly, feeling the darkness in her friend, whatever had happened, she would probably never find out "Duly noted Sakura-chan" she gave the pinkette an uneasy smile "So do you think it would be safe to come spend the night tonight" she asked again.

She knew that the answer was no "Sorry Kiretsu-chan, but Lord Raikage and his brother and two escorts are staying at my..." Sakura trailed off looking at Sasuke "Our home right now and Father said not until they left" she sighed.

"That's okay and thanks for telling me instead of avoiding me" Kiretsu wrung her hands before focusing her attention forward as Iruka stepped in front of them and cleared his throat to get their attention before he started talking.

Making sure everyone was looking at him, he began "Okay class, today we have a very special guest, Lord Raikage, now our classes have been shortened so he can speak with you all, so we'll all be going to the auditorium" he called.

"Keep in mind though you all will still have homework" Iruka warned chuckling softly as some of the six year old's pouted at the thought of still getting stuck doing stupid homework, he eyed his best students, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiretsu, but they weren't even paying attention.

In fact he could count on more than one hand that he'd caught the dark pink haired girl not even reading the material, it confused him because she always got perfect scores, was she reading that fast, or just that smart, he'd contemplated having her graduate early.

But Minato had reminded him at the beginning of the year, no matter how smart a child turned out to be, they still had to go through the entire seven years of the academy, they weren't in the middle of war anymore and because of a certain person that he'd never got to meet, children had been forbidden to going out on the battlefield.

Once all the kids in the entire academy were seated, Ay took his spot at the front of the room and stood at the podium, Sakura snickered 'Come on Ay don't just stand there looking like a goof, say something' she thought hoping the man would say something.

"I'm the Raikage from the Hidden Cloud Village" he started awkwardly and she had a hard time not breaking down in laughter, Sasuke tossed her an amused look before directing his attention on the Raikage that seemed to adore his sister.

"I realize that you are all still young, but you need to know that the world outside you're village is a lot tougher, take me for instance, I grew up being the former Raikage's son, and because of my upbringing I had very few friends" Ay continued working his way to a good speech.

"But because of the few I had, I learned a very important lesson, never judge a book by it's cover, you may call each other friends, but remember that you might not really know the person sitting next to you" he glanced her way and Sakura lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Also remember that no matter what, even if that friend has been lying to you for you're entire life, you are still friends, because sometimes you need to lie to survive or protect someone, teamwork is key but also being able to trust someone is very important" Ay took a deep breath.

"Always have each others backs, even when the going gets tough, you aren't alone and power isn't everything" he finished getting a round of applause, he discretely wiped his forehead, it had been extremely comfortable talking up there while being stared at by a bunch of six year old's.

After that he showed them a few tricks on the training grounds, before they all got an early out "You were pretty cool Lord Raikage" Sakura skipped over to him with an innocent smile, Ay flashed her a small smile and Sasuke joined her at her side as they all walked to the Uchiha Compound.

"He, you ain't seen nothing yet you brat" he ruffled her hair, making sure to not let any of his true thoughts slip through as they made it back to the main house, Mikoto already had dinner waiting for them on the table and everyone sat down to have a good time.

The next three weeks flew by and finally it was time for him, his brother and their two escorts to go back to the Hidden Cloud Village "And remember you are always welcome in the Cloud Village" Ay huffed grabbing up his pack and leaving.

Sakura waved until they were out of sight "Hey Father, can a friend spend the night" she asked directing a pout at the man, his face twitched as he realized what she was doing and Mikoto erupted into a round of giggles.

"Fine" Fugaku groaned, why couldn't he say no, he knew Sakura wasn't like normal children, heck she wasn't even a child, she was a grown woman in a child's body and still he couldn't refuse her especially when she gave him that kami forsaken pout.

She giggled "Would you walk with me Ita-ni" Sakura directed her attention onto her older brother, he had the next couple of days off from missions to rest and recuperate, Itachi's light onyx eyes lit up and he quickly nodded in acquiesce to her request.

"Of course Imouto-chan, you know I'd do anything for you and otouto" Itachi smiled ruffling Sakura's long pink hair until she was pouting at him, but her emerald eyes were bright with happiness, "Let's go shall we" he asked and held out his hand.

Sakura quickly took that hand and followed after him as they left the house, Mikoto squealing softly at the cute scene once they were gone, and Fugaku rubbing his face tiredly "Why can't I refuse her" he asked making sure Sasuke was other wise busy, he was out back with Shisui.

"Because it's Sakura-chan, I don't think anybodies ever been able to tell her no, perhaps it's due to the kami's influence, they are trying to make up for what they've done to her, still they are going to get a stern talking to when I go" Mikoto said in a no nonsense tone.

Fugaku chuckled nervously, "Right" he sweat dropped as she turned around and started making extra food for lunch since they were going to have another guest staying with them that night, of course Sakura hadn't told them whether it was a boy or a girl, so it made her a little put out.

"Say Sakura-imouto-chan is the friend that you're having come spend the night the one otouto doesn't like" Itachi asked as he realized that Sasuke didn't know that Sakura had asked if one of her friends could come spend the night.

The little pinkette at his side clutching onto his hand gave a world weary sigh "Yes, I just don't understand sure Kiretsu-chan is a little strange, but she's one of the sweetest girls I've ever met" Sakura frowned in confusion.

This brought a small smile to his lips and Itachi pulled them to a stop "What do you say we get a stick of dango before we pick up you're friend, keep it a secret from Mother, Father and Sasuke" he whispered with a little grin.

Sakura's face lit up as if her birthday had come early "Oh boy would I ever Itachi-ni" her emerald eyes twinkled with mischievous, it had come as a surprise to her that she wasn't the only one who loved dango, that her now older brother enjoyed the sweet as well, unlike Sasuke who didn't like sweets.

With a little snicker falling from her lips, Itachi led them into the tea and dango shop, and bought two sticks of dango, one of which he gave to his sister and the other he kept for himself, he was glad that he wasn't the only one who liked the sweet treat because it made for some great bonding time with just his little sister.

"Thanks Itachi-ni" Sakura said sweetly as she bit into the doughy ball of goodness covered in sweet sauce, it had been awhile since she'd had the sweet and Itachi always knew, even when she didn't, when she was craving it.

"No problem Imouto-chan, just don't tell our parents" he sent her a little sneaky smile and she nodded, no way in hell was she ever going to tell their parents that they'd had a sweet treat before lunch thus spoiling their appetites.

Though she was certain, by the time they made it back to the Uchiha Compound and the house, with Kiretsu in tow, that they would have walked off that sweet treat, which was probably what Itachi had been aiming at and had really wanted a stick of dango to nibble on as they walked.

By the time they made it to Kiretsu's little apartment, the two had finished off their sticks, so when the orange haired girl opened her door, she jumped in surprise "Sakura-chan, Uchiha-san" she said not sure what was going on.

"Kazan-san, Sakura-chan has asked if you can spend the night, I do hope you aren't busy" Itachi took the initiative when it seemed like his little sister was going to continue staring around as if she was completely lost on what to do.

Kiretsu hurriedly shook her head, short shoulder blade length hair being tossed about carelessly "Oh no I'm not busy, in fact I would love to come spend the night with Sakura-chan, oh but I thought you guys had a guest staying with you" she babbled before slapping her hand over her mouth.

Sakura broke down in giggles, the first sign that she coming out of whatever world she'd been lost in "Kiretsu-chan, Lord Raikage, his brother and his escorts left today, an hour ago actually, and I got permission from Father to let you come stay the night" the pinkette jumped forward.

It had been difficult walking up the stairs to this apartment, it being the same place Naruto had used to live in the old time line and to know it had gone to someone else had really bugged her, it was weird not seeing the blonde opening the door anymore.

The orange haired girl let out a sigh of relief "Would you two like to come in while I get a bag ready" Kiretsu asked, but Itachi shook his head and Sakura kept hold of her brothers hand "Alright, I'll be out in a few" she murmured shutting her door.

And with nervousness creeping in her heart at what she was about to do, Kiretsu packed everything she needed of course necessities for tomorrow at the academy as well, she was ready to do some snooping around, and then during the weekend, she'd send off her first report.

With a tremble in her step, Kiretsu left her apartment and followed after her friend and her brother after locking the door and putting it in a pocket on her bag as they led her down the streets of the village, to the Uchiha Compound and to their house in the back of the compound.

"Here we are Kiretsu-chan, this is where I live" Sakura spread her arms showing off the massive house and the orange haired girl giggled, relaxing somewhat, Sakura sighed in relief glad that she'd managed to get rid of some nervousness that Kiretsu had.

Once inside, lunch was ready, but Sasuke pouted when he saw who else was sitting at the dinner table as Fugaku called him inside, he knew better than to kick up a fuss though and sat next to his sister, leaving Itachi to sit next to their mother, seeing as the seat he usually occupied was already taken.

After lunch, Sakura took Kiretsu to her room "Wow you have such a cool room, what is that Sakura-chan" the orange haired girl asked pointing at the scrolls, she missed the panic on her friends face as the pinkette realized she'd forgotten to put away some of her special scrolls.

"Oh my father gave me those" Sakura lied through her teeth "He told me they were very important" she grimaced hurriedly putting them away, "So what would you like to do Kiretsu-chan" she asked hoping to get the other girls attention off of those scrolls.

With a slight shake to her voice "Can I see you're sharingan Sakura-chan, since Sasuke-san always boasts about it" Kiretsu requested squeezing her hands tightly around the strap of her bag and swallowing nervously, her stomach rolled and she felt like she was going to be sick.

Sakura bit her lip, resolved to keep an eye on her friend, and nodded "Sure Kiretsu-chan, but you must never tell anyone that I let you see it okay" she warned and Kiretsu's skin paled just slightly before she nodded in complete understanding.

Writing that off her list of things to write in her report, Kiretsu made no effort to not stare completely entranced as her friends light emerald eyes flashed to bloody red, with two tomoes "Neat" Kiretsu breathed forgetting all about her mission to spy on these people.

"Aren't they" Sakura giggled deactivating her dojutsu a moment later, not wanting to over use the kekkeigenkai and ruin her eyes any more, she swiped at her glasses and pushed them back up her nose, blasted things never stayed in place, no wonder people tried to avoid wearing them nowadays.

After that the two girls spent time playing outside, with Sasuke joining them briefly, seeing as she'd invited Kiretsu, the little boy had gotten a little cantankerous and had demanded to go spend the night with Naruto, even though all they did was argue.

Mikoto thought it was absolutely adorable, while Fugaku really wanted to know why the kami had given him three children that were at the best of times, the greatest, and the worst of the times, rotten little brats, and that was saying something considering Sakura wasn't even a child anymore.

Later on, after dinner and they'd been told it was time to go to bed, Sakura climbed into her bed and snuggled beneath the covers, absolutely exhausted, Kiretsu followed afterwards wearing a knee length dark orange nightgown with a volcano on the front.

It gave Sakura the courage to ask something "Do you miss you're old village" the pinkette questioned rolling onto her side to see the other girl better, considering she'd already taken off her glasses, if things weren't to far away, she could see, but she couldn't see if things were to far away.

The only upside she could see, is her eyes seemed to be getting better, just slightly "No" Kiretsu's voice interrupted her thoughts and Sakura creased her forehead in confusion "I don't miss it, it wasn't the best place, and I wished I'd never been born there" Kiretsu huffed.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to take my anger out on you" she hurriedly apologized a moment later, heart beating erratically in her chest, the last thing she wanted to do was scare of her only friend and Kiretsu would never be accepted into the village.

Sakura gave her a small reassuring smile, her suspicions about Kiretsu taking root in her mind, 'Poor girl, I bet they are threatening her' she thought as she flipped off her light and rolled onto her stomach to fall asleep as Kiretsu had already done after her hasty apology.

Four hours later, Kiretsu sat up, shaking, and carefully got off the bed creeping over to the door quietly "Kiretsu-chan" Sakura called and she nearly panicked but instead she turned around pasted a smile on her lips and came up with a lie.

"I'm just going to the bathroom Sakura-chan" Kiretsu stated before hurrying out the door, with no time to do anything else but that, she rushed down the two halls to where the bathroom was located and quickly went even though she hadn't really needed to and then went back to Sakura's room.

By the time she made it, Sakura had already gone back to sleep, so in fear of waking her up again and having the pinkette go looking for her, Kiretsu climbed back into the huge bed curled underneath the covers and fell back to sleep, mission completely abandoned, she didn't have the heart for it anyway.


	97. Final Life Chapter 9

The next year came and went, with Sasuke and Sakura turning seven, and then they found themselves turning eight as they went into their third year at the academy 'Just a few more years' Sakura kept telling herself as she and Sasuke walked to down the village streets to the academy.

Shisui trailing behind them silently as usual, he had, had to keep a eye on them more often lately because in just two years time, they'd been kidnapped again, gotten lost in the forest outside the village, and to top it all off driven everyone in the Uchiha Compound crazy.

He could remember the kidnapping like it was yesterday, he and Itachi had been pulled out of their regular duties by Fugaku, Itachi being a chunin at the time having passed the exams with his team, and him still being a jonin.

The Head of the Uchiha Clan had expressed his concerns that someone had been snooping around the Uchiha Compound again, and asked them to look it into, of course by the time they returned, the house was in complete disarray and Sasuke and Sakura were gone.

Itachi had charged right out of the village intent on finding his two younger siblings, with him on his heels, they scoured the forest from noon to night and hadn't found a single sign of them, when they returned, Fugaku ordered them to go check on the other children.

No other children had been taken, which led Shisui to believe that it was just the Uchiha Clan, or rather the Sharingan the kidnappers were after and since Sakura was the only one of the two that had awoken her dojutsu, that meant she was in more trouble than Sasuke was.

For three days they waited for any sign that the two siblings were alright, until the night of the third day came and Yahiko, Konan and Nagato barged into the village, Sasuke and Sakura looking a little worse for wear being carried by the red head and bluenette.

The story they gave everyone when they woke was that the person who had kidnapped them had wanted to steal the sharingan and in a frightened voice, Sasuke had told them that Sakura had killed the man and they had escaped.

And since they had been so close to the Hidden Rain Village, they'd hurried to the village where they found safety in Yahiko's and Konan's home, Nagato had joined them on the trek to the Leaf Village and that's all that had happened.

When asked why they both looked beat up, Sakura had cringed and Sasuke had sent her a sad look and nothing more had been said about it, the whole thing had been let go, but the two siblings had been guarded a lot more, with the Uchiha Police, three active members, trailing the duo on a daily basis.

Then there was the incident where they'd gotten lost in the forest, apparently Sakura had wanted to take Sasuke on a little adventure and someone had thought it would be fun to knock the girl out once they'd arrived at the flower field.

So Sasuke struggling to carry his sister had taken off, heading towards what he thought was the Leaf Village gates, but was really only making himself even more lost, so by the time Sakura woke up, she didn't even have a clue where they were.

And because she couldn't use her favorite jutsu's, like the body flicker since it would cause some suspicions to arise, she led Sasuke into a tree and they waited for hours, finally by the time the next morning came, he had found them.

And then came the pranks Sakura liked to pull, him being a constant target of water balloons, or her favorite genjutsu snake trick, his aunt had nearly skinned him alive for that one "Shisui-san, were here you know" Sakura's voice cut through his inner thought process.

"Right" he chuckled ruffling her long pink hair, he wondered if she was ever going to let Mikoto cut it "See you later Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun" Shisui said mysteriously waving as the two siblings headed into the building, then he himself headed back to the Uchiha Compound to report in.

Fugaku looked up when Shisui entered his office "Were there any problems" he asked focusing all of his attention on the seventeen year old, Shisui shook his head "Good did you notice anything out of the norm" he asked again.

"No Fugaku-sama, the only thing I'd be more worried about is Sakura-chan coming up with even more pranks" Shisui sighed looking exhausted and Fugaku couldn't help but chuckle, that girl was seriously one of the best pranksters in the village, never mind Kushina.

It seemed no matter what, you could put a girl in a different clan, but you couldn't take the previous clan out of the girl, Sakura was an Uzumaki through and through, and it showed in her mannerisms, but she also acted like an Uchiha as well, it made for a very strange combination.

Shisui felt his lips twitching up in amusement, "She is rather good though, so long as she doesn't decide to prank me" he sulked, he was her target more often than not, and Fugaku let out a louder chuckle causing him to laugh as well.

"Anyway, I'll keep my eyes peeled around the compound for any suspicious activities" Shisui stated before dismissing himself, body flickering out the office and leaping to the rooftops to stare out over the Uchiha Compound, to make sure there was no one that wasn't supposed to be there.

In his concentration his sharingan activated, heaven forbid if someone ever tried to touch those two kids again, not only would Itachi go berserk, but he would as well, Shisui hated to admit it, but he saw Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura as his own little siblings, and he would protect them no matter what.

He raised his hand to his face 'I'll protect them, even if that means I have to use my kotoamatsukami on anyone who dares touch them' Shisui vowed inwardly, he only hoped that, that day never came or that none of the three he'd chosen to protect ever awakened their mangekyou sharingan.

Shisui smiled facing the direction of the academy, he wondered how Sasuke and Sakura were doing in class or if someone was picking on them, he realized he couldn't protect them from everything and so far he'd heard that Sasuke and Sakura were at the top of their classes.

Plus their bully from the first year, had completely left them alone after Sakura had given her a smack down, Ami Himekari had changed irrevocably for the better, when asked why Sakura would choose to use words instead of her fists, the pinkette had given a thoroughly detailed answer.

-Flashback to 2 and a half years ago-

"Hey Sakura-chan" he had spoken up when he appeared in her backyard the next day after the academy had gotten out, Sakura had raised her head looking utterly lost and Shisui couldn't help but frown in concern.

"What is it Shisui-san" Sakura asked with a yawn, she'd spent the whole night awake to make sure her friend didn't try anything, she doubted Kiretsu really wanted to snoop around, but it was better to keep an eye on her than let the girl get herself in trouble.

Shisui took a deep breath "I heard about you're fight a few weeks ago, and since I was gone for those three weeks, I wanted to ask you a question, how come you stopped attacking her and used words instead" he questioned and her light emerald eyes lit up in understanding.

She gave him a small knowing smile, that put him on edge, "Well Shisui-san, if you know someone like that wouldn't you want to help them understand that by doing what they are doing they could eventually end up being killed" Sakura had asked her own question.

"Sure Sakura-chan, but from what I've heard she's been nothing but a bully to you and Sasuke and all you're other friends since you started in the academy" Shisui tilted his head to the side in curiosity waiting to hear what the little pinkette would say next.

Sakura sighed softly "Yes she was a bully, in the most annoying way, but I never let her words bother me, I fought not just for her, but for all those she'd tormented, my only hope is that she'll take to heart what I said and better herself, for her parents and those idiotic friends she has" she snorted.

He felt his eyes widening to the point that someone could see the whites of his eyes, he'd never known that something so simple as a question could lead to such an answer, an answer that a little girl should never have to give, Shisui sighed, Sakura really was the strangest little girl he'd ever met.

-End Flashback-

Meanwhile Sakura was going through the now familiar routine of opening her book and never reading it, ***Poor kit you just look so bored, if only you hadn't made that rule you could have already graduated already*** Kurama appeared to take the mickey out of his host.

'Kurama watch it you'll find yourself being blocked if you aren't careful' Sakura warned gently, she wouldn't really be that cruel and really Kurama wasn't saying that to be mean 'Anyway there's a reason I made that rule' she thought.

Kurama rolled his orange eyes, he'd had this conversation with his host many, many times and she always said the same thing ***Yeah I know kit, it was to prevent any children, prodigy or not, from being sent out to the battle field*** he sighed.

Sakura gave an inward smile 'Exactly, plus if we aren't careful a new threat will be appearing in the future, and I'd like to get through the academy before I have to fight, I just get this feeling' she frowned glancing furtively at her best friend.

Kiretsu Kazan, despite being friends with her for two years and spending as much time together as they could hanging out, she didn't really know the girl, the only reason she knew that the orange haired girl was a spy for her former village, was because she'd kept an eye on her over the years.

Everything Kiretsu did, made Sakura realize that the girl really didn't want to betray the Leaf Village by giving information to her old village about them, and she really should have been paying more attention but Sakura had been to focused on trying to get back here.

 ***You think they'd start a war*** Kurama asked and Sakura sighed giving him his answer ***What do you think we did to piss them off*** he questioned wanting to hear it straight from the pinkette, that way if anything happened he'd be ready to fight alongside the pinkette.

Sakura flipped a page, making it look like she was reading but really was completely absorbed in her conversation with Kurama, before answering 'Do you remember the Chunin exams when I was Kushina's sister' she asked.

Kurama immediately nodded 'Do you remember those three genin that kept challenging us' Sakura asked again and he narrowed his eyes wondering what she was getting at, but nodded again 'And do you remember the village they came from' the pinkette finally asked after a moment.

This time he shook his head 'I thought as much, those three genin were from the Village Hidden in the Volcanoes, and if you recall that's the same village Kiretsu-chan is from, I think we pissed them off when they failed at the Chunin exams' Sakura stated.

His jaw dropped ***That's preposterous, getting angry over that*** Kurama snarled and Sakura waited for him to finish with his mini tantrum ***Sorry kit, I just don't like the sound of this at all*** he sighed sounding utterly exhausted.

'Me either and I doubt it's just because they failed, I have this feeling that they think they deserve a place in the world and are trying to rise to the top, because they are tired of being left in the dust' Sakura finally admitted shutting her book silently and resting her head on her fist.

Kurama was completely shocked and he faded into the seal to think over all the information he'd been given from his host, it was certainly quite a lot and he didn't want to get pushed aside in case Sakura's suspicions became true.

Sakura's attention shifted to the front of the class as Iruka called time, she was glad the man was her teacher again, "Okay class, I'm just assuming you've read the material so instead of a worksheet as usual, I'm going to pass these around" Iruka held up a stack of papers.

"We're going to play a little game this afternoon, sort of a scavenger hunt you'll be paired up with a partner, but first, this, what you need to do is write down you're goals" Iruka listed as excited whispers broke through the classroom.

When the sheet was put in front of her, Sakura stared down at it in horror, 'Oh brother, what the hell am I supposed to write' she thought emerald eyes wide, she had no idea what to put down considering she'd achieved all of her goals already by making it back to her original time line.

She bit her lip trying to think up something but her mind went blank 'Well crap' Sakura thought tugging on the ends of her long pink hair as frustration took hold of her, she was having an inner melt down and no one was even aware of it.

 ***Come on kit, isn't there something, like having a goal to protect you're loved ones by becoming the greatest kunoichi in the world or something like that*** Kurama grumbled and Sakura froze in her seat thinking over his words before relaxing.

'Thanks Kurama' Sakura sighed in relief and hurriedly wrote down what she'd been told, then flipped over the sheet as Iruka came around collecting the papers and set down a little slip on each desk, presumably that had their partners name for the scavenger hunt on it.

Once he'd collected all the papers "Okay you can flip over you're little slip of paper that I gave you and see who you've been paired up with" Iruka ordered, Sakura quickly flipped hers over, before her eyes shifted to the back of the class.

His sunglasses met her emerald eyes head on and Sakura nodded 'Peachy, oh well at least I know how to avoid making Shino angry, so long as I don't insult bugs or kill them, then we should get along just fine' she thought inwardly walking up the rows to sit next to the eight year old boy.

"Uchiha-san" Shino greeted in a small voice already feeling extremely uncomfortable, and as if she sensed this, she sat down further than what was recommended before they both looked towards the front of the class as Iruka explained to them what they'd be looking for.

"Alright you'll be assigned a jonin who has you're packets" Iruka said pulling out a list and reeling off names "And for Aburame-san and Uchiha-san, their assigned jonin, Shisui Uchiha" he called and Sakura was tempted to bang her head against the wall.

'Unbelievable' Sakura thought with a sulk as she walked down the aisle with Shino a few steps behind her as they left the classroom and filed outside the academy, Shisui walked right up to them "Shisui-kun" she smiled unable to feel angry that somehow he'd managed to get assigned to her.

And as if he could sense where her thoughts were, Shisui ruffled her long knee length pink hair "Come on Sakura-chan, Shino-san, you're first on the list of items that you have to get, is a flower outside the village" he explained as they walked in the direction of the village gates.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder to make sure the antisocial boy was keeping up with her and Shisui's quick pace and sighed, he was to far away "Hurry Shino-san, or you'll get left behind" she took a chance and grabbed the boy by the hand.

Shino immediately tensed but didn't attempt to get away as if he realized that he would have been left behind secretly he was grateful that Sakura was trying to make sure he was with them "Thank you Uchiha-san" he mumbled quietly.

"Don't mention it Shino-san, besides we're all friends here aren't we" she gave the Aburame heir a bright smile that had his cheeks going red, Shisui sniggered silently and Sakura tossed him a little glare, he avoided her gaze and she shook her head.

Talk slowed to a stop after that as they exited through the village gates and Shisui led them to the flower field that Sakura knew by heart, "So what kind of flower are we looking for Uchiha-san" Shino chose that moment to ask the most important question.

Shisui faced his two charges for the afternoon "It's a purple poppy, you're task is to find one splitting the task to search through the field apart, only one is required" he explained easily, Sakura glanced towards the little boy.

"You take the right, I'll take the left" she asked and Shino nodded, with that the two eight year old's split up each heading in opposite directions, and Shisui settled back to wait, it would probably take them a couple hours to find the flower in question.

Sakura smirked to herself, she knew this field like the back of her hand and knew exactly where to go to find the required flower, of course neither Shino or Shisui knew this and that's why she had chosen to search the left part of the flower field because that's where the flower was located.

Ten minutes later of trekking through the large patch of sunflowers, Sakura burst into the small area that held the flower and quickly grabbed it up, being mindful not to crush it and hurried towards Shino to present him with the flower.

"Shino-san, Shino-san, look, look I found it" she exclaimed proudly drawing the little boys attention, his gaze shifted to her outstretched hand and his lips pulled down, Sakura grimaced, on the next one she would let him find whatever it was they needed to find first.

Indeed there in her hand was the purple flower, it had only been fifteen minutes since they'd started searching "Ah" Shino said calmly, but he felt exceedingly jealous "We should get back to Uchiha-san then" he suggested and Sakura nodded tugging on his hand as they rushed back towards Shisui.

The teen looked severely confused when Sakura showed off the purple poppy "Good job Sakura-chan, Shino-san" Shisui settled for praising the two kids and got a small smile from Shino and a large one from the pinkette.

"Now for you're next task you have to find a certain beetle, a feather horned beetle to be precise" he held up a picture for the two children as they walked back into the village and headed towards the forest that belonged to the Aburame Clan, that held all kinds of insects.

Predictably Shino perked up and Sakura smiled as best she could, she didn't like bugs that much was for certain, but she also wasn't going to complain "Come on Shino-san, I bet you're good at finding insects" she boasted and got a larger smile than before from the little boy.

Not wanting to brag Shino simply nodded, but he felt relieved that the next item on the list was something only he could find and he was determined to find it quickly like Sakura had found the flower "I know just where to go" Shino finally said.

Sakura gave an inward smile, she wondered why nobody had ever tried to get to know Shino in the old time line, besides Kiba and Hinata, with that her mind was made up, she was resolved to become friends with the Aburame heir no matter what.

After traipsing through the private forest owned by his clan, Shino stopped and weaved a few hand signs after pulling out a plastic bug case "Ninja Art: Insect Gathering Jutsu" he called softly placing his hand down on a rock.

From the tips of his fingers, chakra formed into a web like structure attracting insects from all over, the first try was a fail, so Shino shook his hand and moved over to a different spot, forehead creased in concentration as Sakura and Shisui watched letting the Aburame do the work.

This continued on for twenty minutes, Shino using his clan's jutsu, then trying over and over again until finally on what seemed his millionth try, a feather horned beetle was attracted to his jutsu and the beetle was quickly scooped into gentle hands and put in the case.

"I've got it" he said turning to his partner and Sakura gave him a wide smile in return and patted him on the shoulder "What's next Uchiha-san" Shino faced the jonin in charge of their scavenger hunt, getting more excited as the day wore on.

Shisui scanned the sheet before tapping his chin with a finger "Well it's a bit more difficult than finding a flower or a bug, you're next task is to find a..." he trailed of with a small grimace "A person, that has golden eyes with purple markings, that's all the information I'm allowed to give you" he said.

Sakura's emerald eyes lit up before she quickly suppressed her happiness at getting to see the raven haired sannin, it being the first in several years, since that time in the office when they'd defeated Heikin together and gotten Ohnoki to sign a blood pact contract.

Shino was frowning she realized "That's not a lot to go by Uchiha-san, are you sure you aren't allowed to tell us anymore than that" he asked with a sulk and Shisui gave him a sheepish smile "Wonderful" Shino gave a depressive sigh.

"Shino-san don't be so down, how many golden eyed people do you know" Sakura hinted hoping that someone had told the little boy about the legend of the four sannin, well three now because she wasn't one of the sannin anymore because she was in this state.

He gave her a look from behind his glasses, a peek of hazel and Sakura instantly understood that look said everything she needed to know "Well come on then, let's go to the library, see if we can't find any information on our mysterious golden eyed, with purple markings person" she sighed.

She had really wanted to charge off and find Orochimaru right away, but that would make Shisui suspicious and it would blow her cover if the teen went to Fugaku and told him how she'd managed to figure out the riddle with so little information to go by, or how she knew who Orochimaru was when she'd never been told about him.

It was moments like these that made her really hate her life sometimes, before she managed to tamp down on the hate and keep pushing through despite really wanting to just be all grown up again and stay that way and be married to Tobirama, that was her biggest desire after all.

Heat pooled in her stomach at the thought of the white haired red eyed man bringing a flush to her skin, and she hurriedly pushed the desire down, it was wrong for a child to think that way, granted she was no child, but still it would give rise to questions she wouldn't be able to answer.

Shaking off her thoughts, she tugged Shino by the hand in the direction of the public library and they both sat down at a table with a book in hand, Sakura pretended to read as Shino got absorbed in his book that she'd sneakily given him that had all the information he'd need in it.

Half an hour later, Shino finally turned the page that had all the information of the three sannin on it, "Sakura-san, I found our mysterious golden eyed person, his name is Orochimaru Toigatta one of the legendary sannin" he sounded so excited that Sakura couldn't help but smile.

Shisui's brows were making a permanent residence in his hairline as he followed the two children through the village as they searched for Orochimaru, the snake sannin had been forewarned, so hopefully he would have the little snake already on hand.

Orochimaru felt his eyes widening the moment she stepped into view, but he quickly hid his surprise "Well done you two" he patted them on the head "Now for the item, or rather creature I've been told to give you" Orochimaru reached into a small tank and pulled out a baby snake.

Shino cringed away immediately "Don't worry Shino-san I'll handle the snake so you don't have to" the pinkette immediately assured him, holding out her hand for the little snake, it instantly curled around her wrist, it's forked tongue flicking out to lick her hand causing Sakura to giggle.

Now more curious than afraid, he hesitantly reached out to touch the baby snake and with gentle fingers stroked the top of his scaly head, when the snake leaned into his touch, Shino let a smile form on his lips before turning away in embarrassment as Sakura stared at him knowingly.

"What's next Uchiha-san" Shino asked in an attempt to distract himself, but he was certain that the pinkette that was his partner on their current assignment already knew what he was doing, Sakura was extremely bright and also got perfect scores in class.

His dark eyes flickered down to the list "You are to find a seed, this is where it gets even harder, the seed you are to find is an acorn" Shisui stated already catching sight of the indignant expression spreading across Shino's face.

Sakura gave an inward smile "That's easy" she exclaimed her emerald eyes sparkling with mischievous intent, Shisui raised an ebony brow at her and she snickered behind her hand "Yep, this way Shino-san, Shisui-san" Sakura stated smugly leading the two boys towards the tree that dropped acorns.

And five minutes after they'd been given their newest task it was completed leaving Shisui a little flabbergasted, as his mouth opened and closed in confusion "Honestly Sakura-chan" he finally sighed and rubbed his face feeling beyond exhausted, much like he had that morning.

"Okay what else" Sakura faced the older boy with a knowing grin, and got a chuckle, as Shisui once again looked at the sheet that had all the items they needed to get listed on it, so far they'd gotten four things, so there couldn't be to many more left to find.

"One last thing, the most important" Shisui warned making sure he had the two kids attention, once he was sure they were listening "You have to get an egg, from a birds nest, it can't be just any egg it has to be an egg from a nightingale" he continued leading the two kids out of the village again.

This time they had to search for themselves, and he doubted either child knew what a nightingale looked like, and he couldn't give them anymore information than that, nor were they allowed to go to the library again having already used their free one time pass into the library.

Sakura's eyes snapped upwards to the skies 'Well crud, hey Kurama do you know what a nightingale bird looks like cause I sure don't' she sent to the fox taking up residence in her body, if she was forced to do such a ridiculous thing, then Kurama was obligated to help her.

Kurama emerged in her mind seeing through her eyes, neither Shisui or Shino were aware that her eyes had changed from emerald to orange and were slit much like a fox, he kept his eyes glued to the sky hoping to find the bird so that he could go back to napping.

Shino was doing the same, two hours later, when it was close to the academy supposed to be getting out, Sakura raised her hand, after Kurama receded into the seal and pointed to a bird "There Shino-san" she said emerald eyes focused on the bird as it flew and landed in a tree.

Seventy yards away, less than a mile "Let's go Sakura-san" Shino was the one who grabbed Sakura by the hand this time and ran towards the tree the bird had landed in, whether or not the nightingale had eggs was entirely up for discussion as he realized the impossible task ahead of them.

"How are we going to get an egg" he asked whispering to the pinkette as Shisui stood behind them keeping his eyes focused on his two charges, he would never let anyone hurt the two children so long as he was there, or his name wasn't Shisui Uchiha.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "How much do you know about chakra Shino-san" she asked keeping her eyes locked on the tree in front of her, she would have already gone up it, if it wasn't for the fact she didn't want to make Shino feel useless.

The boy grimaced "Right then, so you do know how to focus chakra into you're feet right" Sakura questioned and Shino shook his head "It's easy all you do is concentrate and gather chakra into the soles of you're feet" she demonstrated.

"We don't have the time for you to show me Sakura-san, if you already have an idea, go ahead" Shino murmured sheepishly, he was glad that she was trying to make him feel like he was part of this scavenger hunt, but if they didn't hurry then they would be late getting back.

Biting her lip, Sakura did as ordered and quickly walked up the tree to Shino's amazement and Shisui's frustration, they watched as she reached the branch that held the nightingale reached into the nest grasped one of the eggs and then just jumped before landing gracefully on her feet.

"Let's go then, I'll body flicker us to the gates" Shisui huffed before placing his hands down on each child's shoulder and soon they were in front of the village gates, the three of them quickly signed in before they hurried down the street's to the academy, they were the first ones to finish the hunt.

Iruka looked surprised as they barged into the classroom "Aburame-san, Uchiha-san, Shisui-san" he blinked as the two kids placed all their items on the desk, Sakura having a bit of trouble getting the baby snake to let go of her before moving away.

"We're finished Iruka-sensei" Sakura grinned "Do we get to go home early or do we have to wait here until everyone else returns" she questioned and Iruka blinked yet again, he obviously had no idea how they'd finished so quickly.

A second later he cleared his throat "You have to wait here for you're classmates, then you're home free for the weekend Uchiha-san" Iruka said in a clearly flustered tone of voice as he put away the snake in a tank, the egg in a nest, the bug in an insect tank, the acorn in a bag, and the flower in a book.

Shino heaved a sigh "Would you like to sit with me again Sakura-san" he turned to his scavenger hunt partner with a nervous smile, it was rare for him to want to interact with another child considering but with the pinkette, he found himself at ease, so he could tolerate her more than the other children.

Sakura turned towards the little boy "Sure Shino-san" she smiled leading the way to the back of the classroom to Shino's preferred seat, it was no wonder he liked it back there, it was a little darker so his eyes weren't to terribly irritated.

She went to sit down when she spotted a "Is that a butterfly cocoon" she pointed and Shino jumped grabbing it hastily and shoving it into his pocket "I wouldn't have told, do you know what kind of bug it is" Sakura asked softly lowering her voice to a whisper.

Shino cleared his throat "I have no idea, my cousin Torune gave it to me and as a project he said I had to figure out what kind of bug it was" he sulked slightly, he'd been trying to guess for ages, and he knew for certain that there was little time left before it hatched.

"May I see it again Shino-san" Sakura held out her hand hoping the boy would trust her after they'd spent all afternoon together and the cocoon was swiftly dropped into her open palm, she nudged it with a gentle finger trying to commit the shape and it's weird designs to memory.

He watched her from the corner of his eyes "Any idea" Shino murmured after several long minutes, Sakura shook her head and bit her lip, he wanted to sigh, if the smartest kid in class couldn't figure it out what chance did he have.

"Not yet, what do you say we get together on Sunday and try to figure this out together, cause now I'm extremely curious as to what kind of bug it is" she offered shocking the boy at her side, Shino swiveled around in his seat to face her, eyes wide behind his sunglasses.

Shino blinked his eyes rapidly behind his sunglasses "You mean you'd spend time with me just to find out what kind of bug it is, you do realize that people make fun of me right" he frowned, he hoped that she wasn't just saying that to mess with him, only to blow him off on the day of.

Her eyes narrowed "Well of course, I already told you, we're friends aren't we, that entails spending time hanging out with each other" Sakura stated decisively, if someone tried to make fun of Shino then she would set them straight, be it that person one of her friends or a bully.

At the front of the classroom hearing the tail end of the conversation between the two eight year old's, Shisui felt himself sweat dropping, only Sakura would say something like that and hang out with an Aburame with no fear whatsoever.

He couldn't stop it as his cheeks heated up in complete and utter embarrassment, no one had ever called him their friend before "Thank you Sakura-san" Shino mumbled shyly and the pinkette flashed him a radiant smile that had him relaxing even more in her presence.

Their gaze was drawn to the classroom door as it slid open admitting three more people, Ino and Suika, how on earth they'd gotten each other as their partner, Sakura would never know as the blonde looked in her direction and started instantly pouting.

"Ah man and here I thought we'd get finished first, hey watch it you weird snake" Ino freaked out when the snake around her elbow dragged it's forked tongue across her skin and she shuddered in slight disgust prying the creature from her body and then setting it on the desk.

Sakura smiled, keeping her smugness turned inward so Ino didn't pout or sulk anymore than what was necessary "Hey Sakura-chan, come sit with Suika-chan and I" Ino waved hoping to entice the other pinkette of the classroom into sitting next to her.

"I'm good here Ino-chan" she called making sure that she didn't blow out Shino's eardrums with her rather loud response, she sent him a look, but the boy was completely at ease, Sakura grimaced, poor Shino, it was no wonder he was so socially awkward.

Ino creased her forehead in confusion "Come on Sakura-chan surely you don't want to sit next to bu..." she trailed off as the pinkette sent her a look, it was no simple look either, it was one that said that she was treading on very dangerous waters and she better watch it.

Suika looked between her two friends warily wondering what had caused Ino to stop talking so suddenly, she had been so certain the blonde had been about to insult the boy next to Sakura and the pinkette must have done something.

Shino couldn't help but smile, not only was Sakura smart, but it seemed that when she said something she stuck to it, he knew what the blonde had been about to call him but the pinkette had put a stop to it almost immediately and for that he was extremely grateful.

Sakura nodded, she would have to apologize later, but for now she wouldn't tolerate the blonde calling Shino anymore stupid names, the door slid open again admitting Sasuke and Kiba, and Naruto and Hinata, and she found it hard not to squeal at the adorable sight of the Hyuga Heiress and Naruto together.

Ten minutes later, Choji and Kiretsu followed by Shikamaru and Ami entered the classroom signaling the end of the scavenger hunt "Well done everyone, now and I realize I didn't tell anyone about this but you will be getting prizes" Iruka stood at the front of the class.

The room erupted into loud chatter and even she couldn't help but wince at the volume of excited kids 'Geez you'd think they'd learn how to tone down a bit after three years' Sakura grimaced, her poor eardrums felt like they were about to start bleeding.

"Settle down, settle down" Iruka called and the noise in the classroom died down, Sakura couldn't help but sigh in relief, even Shino looked like he was glad the loud noise had vanished "Now for our first prize winners, Uchiha Sakura-san, and Aburame Shino-san" he held up two bags.

Sheepishly "I'll go" Shino said sliding out of the desk subjecting himself to the disgusted stares, after everything he'd been through that day his courage had been boosted somewhat, and he hurried to the front of the classroom and grabbed his and Sakura's prizes before practically running back.

"Here Sakura-san" Shino placed her bag down in front of her on the desk and sat down quietly, this got him another brilliant smile and a pat on the shoulder, how was it possible this girl knew him better than he knew himself, it was strange but after the day he no longer minded it anymore.

It was a nice feeling "Thanks Shino-san" Sakura whispered softly as Iruka continued handing out prizes, everyone got something so no one was left feeling like they hadn't done their very best and then they were finally dismissed.

Sasuke immediately attached himself to his sister's side "How is it Sakura-chan that you managed to beat me and Inuzuka" he pouted clutching his own little prize bag to his chest as they left the academy Shisui following them at a slight distance.

"Well I have no idea, what did you have the most problems with" Sakura questioned hoping to get Sasuke talking, his onyx eyes lit up but before he could speak, Ino tapped her on the shoulder tears in her blue eyes.

"Why did you send me that look Sakura-chan" Ino frowned, did Sakura not want to be her friend anymore, before she could even continue down that thought process she found herself wrapped in a warm hug.

Sakura sighed "Ino-chan we are friends yes, but it's not right to call one of our classmates bad names, Shino has every right to be in class to, and by exempting him from everything we do, it's further distancing him from us, we have to be able to rely on each other if we want to be a team" she said.

Ino's eyes widened, "Oh I understand now Sakura-chan, thanks and I'll tell him sorry on Monday" she scuffed her shoe in the dirt shyly, she should have remembered that the pinkette before her was very protective over people and couldn't stand bullying.

Sasuke stood off to the side sulking next to Shisui "Ku-chan let's go home already" he huffed and Sakura turned to face him with a wide smile that he couldn't help but return himself, she waved to Ino and Suika and they started walking again, where he quickly attached himself to her side again.

Since their conversation had been interrupted, Sasuke didn't attempt to bring the topic of the scavenger hunt back up again, so they made it home in relative silence, dinner was already ready for them and Itachi greeted his two siblings with an affectionate hug.

"Welcome home Sakura-imouto-chan, Sasuke-kun" Itachi gave the two eight year old's a kind smile helping them remove their backpacks before they each took their regular spots at the dinner table, Sasuke regaling them with stories of their afternoon, Sakura adding in a few things here and there.

Two days later, after breakfast Sakura announced something "So I sorta promised Shino-san that I'd help him figure out what kind of bug will come out of the cocoon he has" she giggled sheepishly, Sasuke sent his sister a grimace and inched away from her.

"Bleh Sakura-chan how on earth can you stand being near that weird bug boy" Sasuke asked before he tensed as the pinkette sent him a small frown "Oops well it's not up to me to decide who you're friends are after all" he laughed nervously.

She smiled sadly "Oh Sasuke, someday you'll understand" Sakura sighed giving her brother a quick hug before hurrying out the door, books clutched to her chest, she'd spent nearly three hours in the library on Saturday trying to figure out what kind of bug would come out of the cocoon.

Shino looked up from where he'd been sitting as a pink and purple blur sped towards him, of course she came, she told him she would "Did you find anything" he questioned, Sakura shook her head a second later she made a verbal answer.

"Not yet, but I've no doubt we'll be able to figure it out today" Sakura grinned, it would irk her greatly if they didn't find out what the blasted thing was, and if there was one thing she hated more than anything, that was not being able to figure out a puzzle.

He couldn't help it as a small chuckle pushed it's way from between his lips as they walked towards his house, he'd already warned his father that a friend would be over, he could only hope that she wasn't turned away at the door.

With a sigh of relief, Shino led the pinkette down the hall to the library in his home garnering many strange looks, he glanced to Sakura to see how she was handling the stares and found her not even paying attention, rather she was staring around in awe.

It made him feel like someday he might be able to walk with that kind of quiet confidence "Here we are Sakura-san, the library" Shino cleared his throat and pulled open the door letting Sakura go into the room first before following.

Inside was his cousin "Hello Shino-kun, and who is this might I ask" the teen questioned looking at Sakura with suspicion clear in his gaze, the pinkette straightened her spine and raised her head not cowering and in the most polite voice she could manage.

"My name is Sakura Uchiha, pardon my intrusion into you're home, but I promised Shino-san that I would help him find out what kind of bug will hatch from the cocoon" Sakura pasted a sweet smile on her lips keeping her emerald eyes pinned to the older boy.

Torune blinked in confusion "Come to think of it, Lord Shibi did say you had mentioned that a friend was coming over today, I just didn't think it would be a girl" he finally said after several minutes, that stare was getting a little unnerving.

"Girls can be friends with boys to you know Aburame-san" Sakura quipped in a nice way, if she were to be rude, then she would probably be kicked out of the compound and never allowed back in, then there would go her burgeoning friendship with Shino.

"Ah you're right, I shan't bother you, good luck and have fun" the teen nodded refraining from touching either child and left the library so that they would be on their own, Sakura twisted her head around to follow him with her eyes before the door shut.

By her side, three seconds after the older boy had gone, Shino let out a sigh of relief "Thank you for not snapping at him" he breathed leading Sakura over to the table his cousin had occupied just recently and they sat down ready to tackle the puzzle of the cocoon.

Sakura smiled sweetly "I promised to be on my very best behavior and besides, he was nice" she stated passing over one of the books she'd checked out on various bug cocoons before flipping a book open herself so that Shino wasn't doing all the work himself.

"You really did you're research" Shino muttered a moment later eyes flicking across the page as he took in the information, he was actually enjoying trying to figure out the mystery of the cocoon for the first time since Torune had given it to him.

The girl across from him nodded "Mhm, spent nearly three hours in the library yesterday looking up these books, I just only hope that our mystery cocoon is in here" Sakura sighed staring at the page she was on before looking at the cocoon sitting innocently in the middle of the table.

An hour later, Torune poked his head through the library door to check on his cousin and his bizarre friend, they were still sitting at the table various books stacked precariously on top of each other as they both tried to figure out what kind of bug would hatch from the cocoon.

Of course, he didn't know either, Torune shook his head, it was so weird, his baby cousin with a true friend, what made that girl so different than the other children, why was she so set on being friends with Shino, wasn't she freaked out by bugs.

Perhaps it was time to find out, because he certainly didn't want his little cousin getting hurt if she decided she didn't want to be Shino's friend anymore because she didn't like bugs 'Get ready Sakura Uchiha' Torune thought walking into the library.

The two children seated at the table looked up at his entrance "Torune" Shino nodded and Sakura gave the older boy a small smile "I think we're close to figuring it out" the Aburame heir admitted looking extremely excited.

Torune paused "Is that so" he asked and Sakura nodded focusing her attention on her book again so that's why she didn't notice him discretely drop a bug in her lap, Shino however did and his little cousin tossed him a hurt look.

It was to late to fix his mistake as Sakura jumped up grasping the squirming little bug in her hand as gently as possible, a grimace on her face "Erm I think this belongs to you Aburame-san" she cringed holding out the little bug to the older boy.

"What don't like bugs" Torune raised a brow and Shino lowered his head in shame, Sakura pinned him with a furious look causing him to take a step back "Why are you here if you can't stand them" he questioned hoping that she would tell the truth.

Sakura sighed "I never said I didn't like bugs, however I'm not going to kick up a fuss over them either, Shino-san is a very good person and just because he likes bugs and host's them inside his body, that's not going to stop me from being his friend" she huffed still holding the bug out and Torune quickly took it.

Shino's head snapped up hearing the determination in the pinkette's words, his lips curved upwards in the largest smile he'd ever given anyone before looking at his book in embarrassment and there on the page was the same exact cocoon that was sitting on the table.

"Sakura-san, I found it" he exclaimed in surprise, Sakura spun in his direction eyes wide in excitement before hurrying to his side "It says here it's a weevil beetle, and that there is not much information known on their cocoon, but this one is a replica of the one of the page" Shino stated.

She peered at the page before nodding "You're right Shino-san, we've solved the mystery" Sakura clapped her hands together and did a little dance to the amusement of the older boy "I can't wait until it hatches" she sighed poking the cocoon gently.

"I thought you didn't like bugs" Torune coughed and Sakura craned her neck around so that her emerald eyes met his sunglasses covered ones, "You aren't making much sense Uchiha-san" he sighed feeling a little confused.

She snickered "I don't like bugs, but so long as they don't bite me, I'm fine, besides some bugs are pretty cool" Sakura said stunning Torune yet again and bringing another smile to Shino's lips as he closed the book and set it on the pile with the others.

"Besides, I know how important bugs are to you're clan, that's no reason to shun someone" Sakura shrugged as if being friends with Shino was no big deal, truthfully she would be labeled as an outcast by her own friends probably.

And then in a small voice "Sakura-san since we've already figured this out so quickly, is there anything you'd like to do" Shino asked keeping his gaze on the table, he feared that she would suddenly decide to leave after all.

"Oh I know how about I try to show you that little trick from Friday, so in the case we have to do another one of those scavenger hunts in the future, it will be easier" Sakura offered suddenly and Shino felt his jaw drop, she was still willing to hang out with him despite Torune's rudeness.

"Well go to the training grounds then" Shino suggested and Sakura nodded in acquiesce, and to Torune's shock grasped the pinkette's hand and pulled her from the library down the halls and outside to the Aburame clan's private training grounds.

His father was there with a bunch of the Aburame elders "Son" Shibi eyed his boy in confusion, Shino willingly touching someone, that was a complete surprise, but judging by how excited he'd been since he'd come home on Friday, it wasn't that much of a stretch.

Then his gaze shifted to the pinkette "Uchiha-san, I trust you've been behaving yourself" Shibi asked and Shino actually sent him a little sulk, what kind of power did the little girl hold over his son, Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"On my best behavior Lord Aburame sir" Sakura dipped her head in respect and gave a little curtsy, Kisama had drilled manners into her after all and it would be such a shame not to use them especially since she was in the presence of someone who didn't know her secret.

Not having expected such politeness from someone so young, Shibi chuckled and gestured for the two kids to go ahead, Shino tugged the pinkette after him as they headed towards the group of tree's that had been grown on the training field.

"Okay so I remembered what you told me about gathering chakra into my feet" Shino admitted demonstrating the jutsu for Sakura and she nodded in acceptance, "But when I tried, I failed, I fell" he explained and the pinkette nodded in understanding.

And really not wanting to brag "Well for starters you have to get a running start" she explained doing what Shino had before running at the tree, when her feet connected she kept running up and up before leaping to the ground gracefully like she had on Friday.

Eyes wide behind his sunglasses Shino quickly looked at the tree "I don't want to go up high like you did" he admitted feeling a little frightened by the height of the tree, Sakura patted him on the shoulder sent him a reassuring smile and climbed the tree again, going to the first branch which wasn't the far up.

"You don't have to, slow and steady wins the race Shino-san" Sakura grinned "Also add a little more chakra to you're feet" she warned, since she was so in tune with chakra, she could automatically tell how much a person would need to perform various jutsu's.

He quickly did as instructed before taking a deep breath, all he had to do was make it to the branch Sakura was on, "Okay Sakura-san, here I come" Shino called getting a running start like she'd showed him and before he knew it, he was on the branch sitting next to the pinkette.

Across the field, Shibi felt his jaw slacken and drop open in surprise, he'd been trying to get his son interested in learning how to use his chakra more properly for weeks and yet a little girl, Fugaku's daughter was able to teach his son correctly how to tree climb without using his hands.

"Interesting isn't she Lord Shibi" Torune appeared at his side keeping a safe distance away from him so that they didn't brush against each other, Shibi tilted his head to the teenage boy before glancing at the two eight year old's sitting in a tree together.

"I don't think that's quite the right word for that girl, more like she understands that Shino is different than the average child and adjusts her personality to fit his needs" Shibi explained and Torune nodded completely understanding where the man was coming from.

"She hates bugs" Torune said a moment later "But she said that wasn't going to stop her from being Shino's friend" he breathed when Shibi sent him a sharp look and almost charged over to the two children only pausing as he finished.

A frown pulled his lips downward "Why would she try so hard to be friends with my son, from what I've heard she has plenty of friends" Shibi murmured, not really expecting an answer, he didn't get one either, Sakura Uchiha was a mystery herself to everyone that met her it seemed.

"So how do we get down from here" Shino asked hoping that Sakura wouldn't suggest for him to jump, the pinkette sent him a small smile and stood holding out her hand "Oh are we going to walk down the tree" he questioned.

"Yeah, and it's nothing against you, I just don't think you're quite ready to jump" she said gathering chakra into the soles of her feet, Shino doing the same and they calmly walked down the tree until they were on solid ground again.

Before Shino could suggest anything an elder appeared before them "Master Shino, it's time for a small lesson, you're friend has to go now" the man ordered sending Sakura a stern look, Shino was reluctant to let Sakura go though.

"It's okay Shino-san, we have tomorrow and all week and the weekend as well" Sakura soothed already knowing what the problem was, Shino finally released her "See you tomorrow Shino-san in class" she waved and the little boy nodded giving her a small wave as well.

She stopped by the library and gathered the books she'd brought before leaving having memorized the halls and the way to the front door, soon she was back in town 'Well that was fun while it lasted' Sakura thought, she could only hope that Shino would start becoming more outgoing now.

Ten minutes later she was exiting the public library only to slam into someone "Ouch that hurt" a familiar voice registered in her ears and Sakura looked up into dark emerald eyes "Oh Sakura-chan, I'm sorry I didn't see you there" Suika jumped to her feet an apology falling from her lips.

"That's okay Suika-chan, what are you doing here" Sakura stood brushing off her light purple dress she'd chosen to wear that day instead of a yukata, never mind that she loved yukata's, she liked to wear other things as well.

At the question, Suika's cheeks turned beet red and she scuffed her shoe in the dirt "I'm hiding from Ogama-kun" she fidgeted under the emerald eyed stare of the only other pink haired girl in the entire world, well that she knew of at least.

Sakura creased her forehead "Ah Fushi-san's son correct" she asked and Suika nodded "Did he do something" Sakura questioned, the light pink haired girl shook her head "Why are you hiding from him then" she prodded hoping Suika would open up to her.

"I'm hiding cause I like Ogama-kun and well we were playing a game of hide and seek and he never comes to the library so I thought this would be the best place to hide" Suika blurted out eyes flying left and right to see if the boy in question had figured out where she'd gone.

Eyebrows raised, Sakura let out a small sigh "Well I won't interrupt have fun Suika-chan" she waved heading in the opposite direction of the Uchiha Compound, she glad to be able to get out from beneath Shisui's and Itachi's watchful gazes.

 ***Everything's different huh kit*** Kurama appeared in her mind dragging his host into another conversation, as if they hadn't talked enough for the last few days, Sakura couldn't help but slump her shoulders and nod.

'Yeah I don't know why I expected what is essentially my counter part in this time line to do the same thing like liking Sasuke' she kicked a rock as she let Kurama control her body leading her aimlessly around the village as they talked.

The fox eyed his host with some pity ***It's not the end of the world kit, she still does things that the old you would have done so not all is hopeless*** Kurama tried gaining a small smile of appreciation from the pinkette he claimed as his.

He'd never let it be known of course how much he loved the pinkette and may have kami have mercy on any poor soul who decided to ever lay a hand on Sakura, he would go berserk on them and let every single person know that she was his to protect and no one else's.

'Thanks Kurama, sometimes I feel like you're the only one who truly understands me anymore' Sakura thought briefly before Kurama faded back into the seal and gave her control over her body again, when she looked up she found herself in front of the gates.

Kiretsu was signing out and turned just in time "Oh hey Sakura-chan, want to come take a walk with me outside the village" the orange haired girl waved at the pinkette and Sakura hurriedly signed out as well taking her side next to Kiretsu.

"This is unusual, usually you stay inside the village Kiretsu-chan" Sakura said after a few minutes of silence as they walked through the forest surrounding the Leaf Village, Kiretsu turned her head slightly before shrugging.

A moment later she answered "Well I just wanted to spend some time enjoying the afternoon sun you know" Kiretsu announced cryptically missing the look the pinkette sent her, she couldn't very well say that she might end up dying today, she could only hope that Sakura left before that happened.

"I understand" Sakura murmured a moment later as dread pooled in her stomach like a sack of rocks, the implications of Kiretsu's simple statement had every single nerve she had on edge, she wasn't stupid, she knew the orange haired girl had been a spy from the very beginning.

But Kiretsu had never done anything, sure she had tried, but in the end had given up choosing to wile away her time playing with her, but good times must end sometime and perhaps the orange haired girl knew that her time was ending.

'Not if I can help it' Sakura vowed unwilling to let one of her closest friends die because her stupid village couldn't accept the fact that she didn't want to betray the village that had become her home since she'd transferred there.

The sun was high in the sky as the two girls got further and further away from the village until they'd made it to Sakura's favorite flower field "Want to train" Sakura turned towards Kiretsu noting how the girls hair looked like a living flame whenever the light hit it.

"Sure Sakura-chan" Kiretsu pulled out her favorite weapon, a kusarigama with a chain attached to the end of it and waited while Sakura pulled out a tantou sword "That's a pretty fancy sword there" she whistled softly in awe.

Sakura grinned, it had been a gift from Sasori for her eight birthday "Thanks a friend of mine in the Hidden Sand Village sent it to me" she stated blocking Kiretsu's kusarigama before slashing her sword diagonally creating a thin scratch on the orange haired girls arm.

"You sure don't waste anytime" Kiretsu mumbled orange eyes narrowing in determination as she leaped forward and swiped at the pinkette with her kusarigama in hopes to catch her by surprise, Sakura simply tucked her chin into her chest and spun to the right.

The dark purple sword with a light purple hilt covered in light purple bandages narrowly missed stabbing her in the arm as she dropped and rolled "Sorry Kiretsu-chan" Sakura called and Kiretsu breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yikes Sakura-chan" Kiretsu laughed nervously, eyeing the pinkette as she stood still waiting for the next attack, glancing left and right trying to spy an opening, she was unprepared when Sakura jumped forward swinging the tantou through the air making another small scratch before she could right herself.

It was difficult maintaining proper control over the force of her swings, not wanting to hurt Kiretsu but also not wanting to go down without a good fight, Sakura wiped at her forehead as sweat trickled down her face "You're pretty good with a kusarigama" she called softly.

Kiretsu gave her a wide smile "It's my favorite weapon in the entire world" she exclaimed eyeing the weapon with a great amount of fondness "Of course I do know how to wield other weapons" Kiretsu admitted sheepishly and Sakura nodded.

"That's good be versatile" Sakura stated making an upwards swing with her sword and moving her head slightly to the right to avoid getting scratched by the kusarigama, though at the unfamiliar word Kiretsu paused allowing her to kick out with her foot.

The purple sandal encased foot hit Kiretsu in the stomach and the orange haired girl got sent flying a few feet away, landing harshly on the ground, a moment later Kiretsu was back on her feet "What's that word mean" the orange haired girl asked adjusting her grip on her weapon.

Sakura took a moment to swipe at her forehead again and took a deep breath "That means to be able to adapt or be adapted to many different functions or activities" she explained readying her weapon and holding it before her as Kiretsu circled around her hoping to find an opening.

She lowered her arm and shifted onto her left foot letting Kiretsu think she was lowering her guard but in reality was luring her into a false sense of security, the orange haired girl charged forward weapon raised but wasn't ready to get hit on the arm with the hilt of Sakura's weapon.

Kiretsu gasped stumbling forward as Sakura tripped her lightly and she face planted in the soft grass "I'm glad you told me, but did you have to trip me to" she got to her feet again and pouted at the pinkette that was her only true friend.

Sure the other kids had warmed up to her somewhat but they didn't interact with her like Sakura did "Sorry but in a spar any rule goes" Sakura said switching her sword to her right hand emerald eyes gleaming in the sunlight brimming with determination.

Giggles erupted between the two girls, they weren't fighting each other seriously after all "Yeah, yeah, you're such a stickler for the rules Sakura-chan" Kiretsu sulked swiping her kusarigama at the exposed arm and finally getting a hit on the pinkette.

Sakura hissed softly "Rules are important yes, but so is you're friends, Those That Break The Rules Are Scum, But Those That Abandon Their Friends Are Even Worse Than Scum, and I'll choose my friends every single time" she quoted word for word what Kakashi had always told them in the old time line.

Orange eyes wide, Kiretsu didn't have the time to get out of the way as the ground beneath her and Sakura's feet cracked and lava oozed "Jump Sakura-chan" she shouted leaping to the side, Sakura cursed softly and went rolling across the ground.

"Well, well, well, look who we found guys" an unfamiliar voice filled Sakura's ears and she lifted her head to eye the tall man bearing a headband with the symbol of a volcano, he wasn't alone, there were four others behind him all leaning on large broad swords.

Realizing what was happening, she snapped her head in Kiretsu's direction "Run Kiretsu-chan, get out of here, I can handle myself go get help" she ordered jumping to her feet and snatching up her sword body tensed like a coil and ready to spring into action at a moment's notice.

Kiretsu swallowed thickly, there was no way "No" she shook her head eyes filling with fire, after what the pinkette had just told her, there was no way in hell she was leaving Sakura to fend for herself just so that she could save herself and get help.

"What are you doing Kiretsu-chan, go get help" Sakura snapped fear gripping her heart while the five guys laughed the fight was on as the one who had spoken leaped forward swinging his sword, she only had a few seconds to duck in order to prevent herself from getting beheaded.

Shoulders set in determination "No, I won't abandon you Sakura-chan, I won't be scum" Kiretsu remained stubborn against the command jumping into the fray and slashing her kusarigama down her former leader's arm creating a long deep gash.

"Gah you stupid brat what the hell do you think you're doing, you're supposed to be on our side" he growled hand clenched into a fist and slammed it down on Kiretsu's head, the orange haired girl went careening backwards leaving Sakura still standing.

The pinkette flew through a set of hand signs "Earth Style: Rock Thorn Bed Jutsu" Sakura called placing her hands on the ground causing spikes to emerge beneath the feet of their attackers, the five men jumped in opposite directions eyeing her warily.

"That brat has the sharingan, make sure you leave her alive" the obvious leader of the group snarled sprinting forward blue eyes darkened in fury that she and Kiretsu were holding their own against him so far and that he'd been injured rather seriously, if the way he was holding his arm was any indication.

A scream filled the air and Sakura's head twisted around to eye Kiretsu being surrounded by two of the men 'Tch damn it Kurama wake the hell up and help me' she growled to the fox napping away within the seal.

"Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu" Sakura weaved more hand signs and Kiretsu was surrounded by a wall of water protecting her from any attacks, this allowed her to focus more on her own opponents as they moved in for the obvious kill.

'Like hell you stupid bastards' Sakura thought biting her lip in concentration and with a deep breath used a sharingan genjutsu on them, before killing them with little thought, she had just a moments notice as the air shifted behind her to duck, drop and roll across the ground.

Before jumping to her feet, swinging her sword forward to block the large sword coming at her small body "You're not a normal child" the man before her pushed his blade against the tantou trying to knock the pinkette off her feet.

Sakura couldn't help but smirk "Never claimed I was and let me tell you a little secret, I'm leagues stronger than anyone knows, leave now and you're lives will be spared" she hoped to intimidate the remaining enemies into backing off.

Chuckles filled the air "Funny aren't you brat" he sneered using his weight against the small girl but she remained firm pushing against his sword harder than he thought possible, he didn't realize that she was using chakra to enhance her strength.

Another scream tore through the air and Sakura cursed relenting in her mission of getting the man to back down and spun, before sprinting towards the orange haired girl, flying through another set of hand signs "Ninja Art: Chakra Scalpel" Sakura murmured.

The man in front of Kiretsu hissed as the muscles in his thigh were cut and he went down on one knee "Come on Kiretsu-chan" Sakura was urging the orange haired girl to her feet a moment later before pushing chakra into her legs to speed up their retreat.

"What's going on Sakura-chan" Kiretsu cringed, the side of her face swelled from the slap that she'd been given moments before, she couldn't really see all that well because dirt had been flung in her eyes so all she could see was the blurry outline of her friend as they ran as fast as they could to the village.

He stood there in the same spot for several minutes stunned that a little girl had outsmarted him before "Crap don't let them get away" he snarled ordering his two remaining men into action, they had to kill that traitor Kiretsu no matter what and perhaps they would get something extra out of it.

If they could get their hands on the sharingan, that would boost their position in the ninja world exponentially, he took off with his two men hot on his heels as they ran after the two eight year old girls that had took off as fast as they could.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder and noticed the enemy gaining on them before pushing more chakra into her feet "Give up brats you'll never make it, it's more than three miles away and by that time we'll have caught you" one of the men shouted at them.

"He's right Sakura-chan" Kiretsu murmured, her body trembling in fear and tears gathered in her orange eyes, Sakura's eyes flashed and she forced more chakra "No Sakura-chan" the orange haired girl pulled them to a halt.

Seeing the two girls give up, brought him immense satisfaction "Kiretsu Kazan for you're crimes committed against the Village Hidden in the Volcanoes, you're punishment is death" the leader strode forward, just before a volley of weapons flew towards the two girls.

Time stopped as Kiretsu gave her pink haired friend a smile and held out a scroll "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I never would have betrayed this village, it's been more of a home to me than my own, take this give it to you're Hokage and good luck" she smiled before stepping in the path of many shuriken, senbon and kunai dying instantly after being struck in the heart.

Three things happened simultaneously as time sped up again, one a scream ripped through the air and Sakura realized that it was her that was screaming, second two trails of bloody tears streamed down her cheeks and her mangekyou sharingan activated and three.

The three remaining men knocked her to the ground prepared to end her life as well, just before Kurama clawed his way out of the seal, the fox burst out of her body swiping his paw through the air sending the men flying away from his host and let out a ferocious and agonized roar.

In the village, Kushina whipped around feeling the tenseness to the air just before that spine chilling growl tore through the air, Minato was beside her in the next moment "Is that Naruto" the blonde asked and the red head shook her head.

"No that's Sakura-chan" she shook what had happened, why had Sakura lost control over her part of the nine tailed fox, it had never happened before "Come on Minato, I've got a bad feeling about this" Kushina rushed out as they headed towards the gates.

People were crowding around it as they could see in the not so far distance a monstrous beast with nine tails stomping the ground, the two pushed their way through the crowd not even bothering signing out as they hurried to the fox, both of them wondering what had happened.

By the time they arrived, Kurama had killed those that had inadvertently harmed what he claimed and was now crouched over two prone bodies, one Sakura, the other Kiretsu a sorrowful growl emitting from his chest.

Kushina was hesitant to approach "Kurama" she called drawing the foxes orange eyes onto her body "Is Sakura-chan hurt in anyway" he shook his head "What happened" Kushina questioned holding her hands up in surrender as she inched her way closer to the pinkette.

A warning growl tore through the air and she tensed, a moment later Kurama vanished from sight going back into the seal as he realized that both she and Minato were there properly, Minato was the first one to Sakura's side and Kushina was next.

She bit back her tears seeing the situation, no wonder Sakura had lost control, "Oh kami" Minato whispered in horror pulling various weapons out of the orange haired girls body, Kushina gazed around and noticed the destruction.

There a few yards away were three men, Sakura and Kiretsu had been attacked outside the village, the orange haired girl must have jumped in the way to protect the pinkette and knowing Sakura like she did, Kushina had no doubt that Sakura had thought Kiretsu as one of her best friends.

A pained whimper sounded and her eyes strayed to Sakura as the little girl slowly became conscious, her eyes fluttered open before those emerald orbs filled with tears and sobs racked her tiny body "Kiretsu-chan" Sakura struggled to flip over, her body aching like something fierce.

Tears dripped onto the ground as she realized it was far to late to even attempt medical ninjutsu, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and punched the ground, it just wasn't fair, why did Kiretsu have to die,, why were people so cruel.

Arm wound around her small body and she turned into the comfort provided "Oh Sakura-chan everything is going to be okay" Kushina's soothing voice filled her ears as more sobs tore through the air and Minato sat helplessly to the side not having a clue as to what to do.

It took a few minutes and she would have never known if she hadn't been so close to the red head, as her tears slowed with only a few trickling down her cheeks every few moments instead of a constant stream, Sakura realized what was the feeling she had was.

"Kushina you're pregnant" she mumbled into the woman's stomach feeling that small underdeveloped chakra in the red heads womb, Kushina jolted in surprise and she finally pulled away, eyes red and puffy and body shaking ever few seconds.

Minato coughed and spluttered in surprise "What" he asked dumbly and Sakura sent him a teeny little glare "Er" he cringed scratching the back of his head, "We'll talk about this later, for now it seems like we have a funeral to plan" Minato sighed looking at the orange haired girl.

At the mention of Kiretsu, Sakura's lip wobbled and more tears splashed down her pale cheeks hitting the ground and once again she found her face buried into Kushina's stomach as more sobs filled the air, and a slew of insults at herself swirled in her head.

Thing went from bad to worse as Shisui, with Itachi on his heels tore onto the scene staring around the area and at the damage with horror in their eyes "Lord Hokage, pardon my rudeness but what the hell was that THING" Shisui was obviously panicking.

"Yes and why did it vanish inside my sister" Itachi was breathing hard, they'd run all the way from the Uchiha Compound despite his father's orders to let their Hokage handle everything, Minato paled and even Kushina looked a little faint.

But his onyx eyes were locked on the tense form of his little sister, fear was constricting his heart as all the possible scenarios of what could have happened flashed through his mind, "The nine tailed fox" Sakura finally murmured not even attempting to pull away from the red head.

"And why is it sealed inside of you, I don't remember..." Itachi trailed off as he remembered something one of the sand siblings had told him "A monster, you mean you've known all along that, that monster was sealed inside of you" he snapped.

Sakura flinched and more tears leaked out of her clenched eyes "Itachi-ni, Kurama is not a monster, in fact he protects me" she sighed feeling extremely exhausted awakening ones mangekyou sharingan, not to mention fighting for ones own life, and then having a tailed beast come out of you was tiring.

Itachi paled realizing he'd just snapped at his little sister of all people "Oh imouto-chan" he sent her a sad look as he heard the quiet cries, this was the first time he'd ever seen Sakura cry and looking around he could very well spot the main reason for her tears.

Shisui grimaced "Sakura-chan did it awaken" he asked cryptically "You're mangekyou sharingan I mean" he reiterated when Itachi tossed him a look, Sakura hesitated for just a moment before nodding slowly, Shisui sighed feeling pity swell within his chest for the pinkette.

No more questions were asked as Sakura slipped into a fitful sleep, before Kushina could even lift the pinkette into her arms to carry her back to the village, Itachi grabbed Sakura "She's my sister, I'll carry her" he mumbled sheepishly.

Minato picked up Kiretsu and they all trekked the two and a half miles back to the village, it was a nightmare getting through the crowd but they managed it "Shisui go get Fugaku and Mikoto, have Sasuke stay with you're aunt" Minato ordered as they headed to the Hokage Tower.

Without a word, Shisui body flickered back to the Uchiha Compound, Fugaku was waiting for him "Before you jump onto me for breaking you're order Lord Fugaku, you and Mikoto-san are needed in Lord Hokage's office" Shisui kept his eyes to the ground.

Sharing a look of concern with his wife, Fugaku hurriedly put on his shoes before they rushed out of the house heading towards the Hokage Tower "Come on Sasuke-kun, you get to stay with my aunt" Shisui sighed taking the eight year old and body flickering to his own house.

After telling his aunt that she was to watch Sasuke, he body flickered to the center of the village and hurried up the steps to Minato's office, where the blonde was already in a heated discussion with Fugaku and Mikoto.

Itachi and him were kicked out of the office a second later, and when he tried to press his ear against the door to see if he could hear the conversation going on in the office, Shisui cursed for the first time in his friends presence, the office had been sound proofed.

Within "Sakura's awakened her mangekyou" Fugaku breathed staring at the pinkette tossing and turning on the couch in the office, he wondered had she ever awakened it before in one of her past lives as an Uchiha, or was this the first time.

Minato ran a hand through his blonde hair "Yes, Shisui-san confirmed it with Sakura just before she passed out, I'd imagine I'd be rather exhausted if I'd been through everything she went through in the span of an hour" he said.

"Do you know why she lost control" Mikoto asked and Minato nodded looking older than he really seemed "Can you tell us what happened" she questioned, the blonde Hokage paused gaze trailing over the still sleeping pinkette before nodding.

"Kiretsu Kazan, I don't know the whole story yet, but from what I've managed to piece together, is that she and Sakura were attacked, by who we don't know until Sakura wakes up and Kiretsu-san jumped in the way of various weapons, thus resulting in her death" Minato explained.

No one dared to breath as a pained groan came from Sakura as the pinkette came to for the second time in the span of an hour "The attackers were from her old village, I'd known for a long time that she was sent here as a spy" Sakura grit through her teeth.

"But I had hopes that I would be able to help her, in fact she never even tried anything, she was happy here" she rubbed her eyes as they burned tempted to toss her glasses off her face and give up on everything, why, why hadn't she been able to save her.

Instead of saying anything more, she slid off the couch and limped her way over to the desk "She wanted me to give this to you Minato" Sakura held out the scroll she'd been holding onto since the moment Kiretsu had jumped in the way of all those weapons.

Minato took it silently and unrolled it, his lips pressed together as anger flared and his blood boiled in frustration "They've been planning this for a long time" he ground out between clenched teeth and rolled the scroll back up before placing it in a jutsu warded drawer for safe keeping.

"I realize that after what you've been through Sakura that you don't need me telling you this, but you know that Kiretsu won't be able to be buried in the village cemetery right" Minato kept his eyes glued to his desk not wanting to see Sakura's hurt expression.

Sakura stood rigidly in her spot between Mikoto and Fugaku "I know" she snapped angrily, her anger directed at the people from the Village Hidden in the Volcanoes "She liked the flower field, that's where she'll be buried" Sakura's anger melted a moment later.

Before Minato could ask the next question "I'll pay for the funeral, I've more than enough money after all" Sakura cut in and all three adults looked at her, pity in their gazes, she didn't deserve this heartache after everything she'd been through.

"I'll go down and get the ryo, how much will be needed" Fugaku offered directing his onyx eyes onto the blonde, Minato rubbed his head obviously thinking up the total amount of ryo that would be needed for a small funeral outside the village.

Several moments later "Approximately four thousand ryo, casket, headstone, flowers, digging up the ground, will be all included" Minato stated, Fugaku turned towards the pinkette and knelt down pressing his hand onto her shoulder gently.

"Sakura I'm going to need some of you're blood and a hair, are you capable of drawing you're own blood right now" Fugaku asked gently, he feared that she would break down and was being more kind than he thought he was capable of being.

She remained unmoving for a couple of seconds before pulling out a syringe with a needle, her hand was shaking to much, so Fugaku took over being careful so that he didn't hurt her and drew a little blood before plucking a strand of her long pink hair.

Before he left, he pulled her into a hug "I'll be back in a few" Fugaku murmured body flickering out of the office so that he didn't get asked questions by his son and Shisui and hurried down the halls to the vaults, making sure no guards were around before entering Sakura's personal vault.

Unlike before, he quickly got the needed amount of ryo, sealed it in a separate scroll and left, looking left and right before shutting the vault, it locked behind him and he body flickering back into the office "Here Minato" Fugaku breathed out in relief.

Minato took the scroll "Take her home, make her rest, I'll tell Iruka that she won't be in class for a week or two" he winced clutching the scroll of ryo in his hand tightly as tears streamed down Sakura's cheeks silently, this was quite the mess the kami had made.

Mikoto lifted Sakura into her arms and Minato removed the seal around the room preventing anyone from leaving or getting in, "Come on Ita-kun" she sighed cradling Sakura carefully as the girl shook with the force of her now silent sobs.

"Keep Sasuke at you're place tonight, I doubt Sakura will be able to handle being around him right now" Fugaku narrowed his eyes on Shisui before the teen could say that he would get Sasuke and bring him to the house.

Shisui stood ramrod straight before nodding his head in respect to the order, then body flickered off, predictably Sasuke pouted and made a fuss but in the end accepted the order that he was to stay there for the night.

In that time, Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi and the eerily quiet Sakura had made it to the main house "I'll put her to bed" the raven haired woman said heading down the halls to the pinkette's room and laid Sakura down on her bed, the pinkette looked so small in the huge bed that Mikoto nearly broke down in tears herself.

When she returned to the living room, Fugaku had seated himself on the couch and Itachi was sitting in the only armchair "Mother what's going on" the teen asked "Why does imouto-chan have something that dangerous sealed inside of her" Itachi creased his forehead in concern.

Sakura's cover had been blown "She was the only other newborn compatible with the nine tailed fox" Fugaku lied and Mikoto sent him a surprised look, "Naruto, Lord Hokage's son has half of the same creature sealed inside of him as well" he continued building the lie to make it more believable.

Itachi frowned "Can it be removed" he asked in a hopeful voice, Fugaku shook his head "Imouto-chan doesn't deserve that kind of pain" Itachi spat getting angry on his sisters behalf, missing the look his parents shared while he was busy glaring at the floor.

'Ita-kun's right, Sakura-chan doesn't deserve any pain, I bet Kurama's probably beating himself up by now' Mikoto growled to herself inwardly, that stupid fox was lucky she couldn't get her hands on him, because he would more than likely get an earful from her.

That night, they went to bed without dinner and on Monday, Itachi walked Sasuke to the academy dodging every question on where Sakura was the little boy threw at him, his brother wasn't the only one who noted the pinkette's absence because when Sasuke came home.

With him was Ino, Suika, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino, but Fugaku deflected their questions "She'll be back in a couple of weeks" he said taking on the seven kids anger, when that wasn't enough answer for them, Fugaku sighed.

"Sakura is extremely sick right now, she's not allowed any visitors" Fugaku warned, that answer finally got to them and six of the children fled, and Sasuke kept pouting through the entire two weeks Sakura stayed locked in her bedroom.

Until it was finally the day for Kiretsu's funeral, by then all the children in the class had been catching onto the fact that something major had happened and so it came as a surprise to Minato when Iruka's entire class, plus the man himself showed up to Kiretsu's funeral.

Sniffles sounded through the flower field as each of the children said something about the orange haired girl, that they hadn't quite gotten to truly know, until it was finally Sakura's turn, she didn't speak instead stepped up to the casket and let loose with the saddest song she'd ever sung.

" _On that day._

 _You could have turned and just run away._

 _But you chose to give you're all._

 _So I try._

 _To understand to find a reason why._

 _The hero had to fall._

 _And I know that there is hope._

 _Even as I cry._

 _But it's still hard to say goodbye._

 _Fly away my friend._

 _Fly away my friend._

 _We will meet again._

 _We will meet again._

 _As for me._

 _I'm hanging on to every memory._

 _Every laugh, every tear._

 _But I know._

 _That you are gone I have to let you go._

 _To the One who placed you here._

 _And I know that there is hope._

 _Even as I cry._

 _But it's still hard to say goodbye._

 _Fly away my friend._

 _Fly away my friend._

 _We will meet again._

 _We will meet again._

 _I hear them play Amazing Grace._

 _They bury you today._

 _And thousands say goodbye._

 _So it ends._

 _And I am proud that I could call you friend._

 _Silently I whisper._

 _Fly away my friend._

 _Fly away my friend._

 _We will meet again._

 _We will meet again._

 _Fly away my friend._

 _Fly away my friend._

 _We will meet again._

 _This is not the end."_

The song ended and Sakura placed her hand down on the burnt orange casket, she'd requested it to be that color since it had been Kiretsu's favorite color "Forever and Always My Friend and Thank You For Giving It You're All" she murmured.

Several weeks flew by after that at an incredibly fast rate and things returned to normal, though Sakura remained depressed for days on end, randomly bursting into tears in the middle of class, until she knew it she and Sasuke had turned nine, a year passing since Kiretsu's death.


	98. Final Life Chapter 10

Three months into their fourth year at the academy Sakura finally snapped completely out of her depression, and with renewed determination made a vow 'I'll never let any of my friends die like that ever again' she nodded decisively.

But first she had to do two things, one was the minute they got out of the academy she'd go home with Sasuke of course and get Fugaku on his own by suggesting they train together since he'd been rather lenient on her since she'd awakened her mangekyou.

It was a different pattern than usual, kind of like a will-o-wisp shape and she didn't know what kind of powers it held yet, with that in mind Sakura focused on her work, keeping her gaze forward so that she didn't look to the empty seat next to her that had belonged to Kiretsu.

Well it wasn't really empty anymore because Shino had taken the spot coming out of his shell massively, granted it was only with her that he really became outgoing and he tried so hard to help her whenever she couldn't stop from breaking down as she realized the orange haired girl really was gone.

Sasuke glanced surreptitiously at his little sister as determination wafted off of her in waves, it had been a long and hard year since Kiretsu's death, and Sakura hadn't been the same since, he always felt guilty whenever he thought of the orange haired girl especially since she'd protected his sister in a valiant attempt to do right by the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Two hours later Iruka released them for the weekend "Come on Sasuke-kun" Sakura jumped out of her seat eyes flashing with a brightness that hadn't been there for several months startling the nine year old boy into dropping his books and scattering his homework.

"Sakura what on earth is up with you" he creased his forehead and swiped a hand through his blue black locks before picking up his things and shoving them in the bag, Sakura turned to him emerald eyes wide and full of life.

Her lips curved upwards "I've decided Sasuke that I'm not going to sit around waiting for those jerks to show up and attack again, next time I'll be ready" she stated and Sasuke sent her a wide eyed look of his own obviously thinking she'd lost it, perhaps she had, she didn't really know anymore.

Sasuke sighed, it was official his little sister had gone insane "Here Sakura-chan" he held out his hand and she took it with a small smile, he'd been extra wary ever since a year ago always wondering when those bastards would show up to take away his sister, he wouldn't let them.

Shisui and Itachi were waiting outside the academy gates to walk them home as was per the norm "How did you're day at the academy go imouto-chan, otouto-kun" Itachi asked like always not really expecting much of an answer.

"It went well Ita-ni" Sakura quipped in an upbeat voice, she'd been idle for to long, those damn kami had known this would happen and in her laziness a new threat had crept up on her, once she was old enough they were going down.

Itachi nearly stumbled but he righted himself just in time "That's...good" he said after several moments of staring at the pinkette, he sent his little brother a look and Sasuke shrugged obviously not knowing what was going on with their little sister either.

"Have you figured out what you're mangekyou does yet Sakura-chan" Shisui asked wanting to know since Sakura was obviously in a more talkative mood today, after spending the entire year and three months in relative silence and broodiness.

"Not yet Shisui-san" she shook her head closing her eyes and opening them a moment later, sooner or later her mangekyou sharingan's powers would manifest, but until then she would start training again, no more being nice, she was done giving people second chances.

Shisui frowned and shared a look with the other two boys he was walking with, what had caused her to suddenly change her attitude after so long, it was rather bizarre and people didn't bounce back so quickly from something like the death of a friend.

She knew they were concerned, she could feel the looks she was getting but Sakura couldn't find it in herself to be bothered by it any longer, from now on it was time to do things her way, the Village Hidden in the Volcanoes would rue the day they'd messed with her.

Kiretsu had been to kind a soul for the cruel task they'd given her and the orange haired girl hadn't deserved to die like she had, and if her name wasn't Sakura Uchiha, then they were going to find out exactly why she'd been chosen by the kami to fix their wrongs and right the time line.

And she'd be damned if she allowed them to fuck it all up again because of their pettiness, eyes filled with a tenacious veracity, Sakura followed along after her two brothers and Shisui as they walked back to the Uchiha Compound to hopefully get Fugaku alone.

He was obviously taken aback when she marched up to him "Father, do you think we could go out and train" she asked emerald eyes begging him not to refuse, Fugaku sighed before nodding "Thanks" Sakura smiled brightly shocking him even more.

By now even Mikoto was sending her strange looks, not that she blamed the woman, but it was time to stop being lazy and start putting a plan in motion to prevent any future catastrophes 'No' Sakura thought 'Never again will I lose a precious person' she vowed.

Hearing the thoughts of his host Kurama appeared in her mind ***Are you sure kit, even if you were to get rid of this threat a new one will rise in it's place, are you prepared to take on the task of saving the world*** he asked.

'Yes Kurama, so Naruto doesn't have to, and there is a reason I was chosen above all others to fix the time line, I only wish they'd told me this could be the possible outcome' Sakura sighed softly eyes dulling for a moment before she bounced back.

Swallowing thickly and hating himself for allowing his host to get hurt despite trying his best, Kurama faded into the seal without much more conversation, he'd been rather quiet just like she had during the last year only appearing when she invaded his inner world.

A moment later, she was on her way to the training field on the edge of the Uchiha Compound with Fugaku at her side, before he could start in, she stopped him "I have two requests that I'd like to ask" Sakura breathed and the man frowned.

"What on earth is going on in that head of yours Sakura" Fugaku sighed wondering if the pinkette had lost her mind, after everything she'd been through he didn't doubt it but still she was behaving strangely especially since her previous mood had been rather depressive.

It was her fault for allowing her depression to go on for to long "I want to start putting protection in place" Sakura fidgeted twisting her hands into the summer yukata she was wearing, it was a violet color reminding her massively of Kushina's eyes.

Speaking of the red head, she'd had her second child in the past year, a girl this time with her red hair and violet eyes, though because her father had blonde hair, the hair was a lighter red almost bordering on pink, and her name was Kikina Uzumaki, Naruto just adored his baby sister, who was now six months old.

"Protection, what kind of protection Sakura" Fugaku leaned against a tree as the pinkette worked up her courage to speak, he understood that it was hard loosing someone that you saw as a best friend and honestly he'd expected Sakura to be lost in depression for a little while longer than this.

She bit her lip "To prevent anymore casualties, I need to start training again yes and learn how to fully wield my mangekyou" her eyes flashed to bloody red activating her mangekyou sharingan, in the will-o-wisp pattern.

"But, I'd also like to go get a ninken from the Inuzuka's, I have something that Tsume's, Father gave me that said that I'd be able to pick out a ninken no matter how many times" Sakura started holding up her hand before Fugaku could tell her it was impossible.

Now more curious than ever "You knew Tsume Inuzuka's Father" Fugaku questioned and the pinkette nodded "He must have been rather wild" he chuckled, but was surprised when Sakura shook her head a fond smile spreading across her lips.

"Actually Shimon-san was pretty tame considering and Tsume's mother was the tamest Inuzuka I'd ever met" she giggled mind flashing back to that simpler time before focusing on her task "Now for my second request" Sakura took a deep breath.

As if sensing this second request would be massively different from the first Fugaku straightened against the tree he was leaning against "I'd like to make a summons contract" Sakura started "Not with crows" she stated a moment afterwards.

"No, I'd like to sign on with the snakes again and form a nest, five snakes and one as my main summons, I doubt Murasakino is in any condition to fight with me anymore" Sakura breathed shocking Fugaku.

A shudder rolled through him at the thought of letting Sakura any where near snakes, he knew that there was no reason to be freaked out and that the pinkette was one of the most cautious people he'd ever met, but snakes he couldn't help but get a little disgusted.

Sakura pressed her lips together as laughter swelled within her "Alright when would you like to go" Fugaku relented to both the requests and she sighed in relief shoving her amusement to the side to focus on the tasks ahead of her.

It would be hard convincing Tsume, but so long as she had that scroll the woman couldn't refuse, and it would be easy getting Orochimaru to agree to letting her sign on with the snakes again, though Manda was sure to be a little pissy when he realized she'd signed her name on the summons scroll three times under three different names.

"Tell Mikoto where we are going, I have to find the scroll first" Sakura dug into her pouch and pulled out her scroll that had all of her personal belongings from the past and quickly unsealed it to start shifting through the massive pile.

Fugaku sweat dropped at the amount of items that had come out of that little scroll and quickly summoned a hawk writing a quick note to the raven haired woman before sending his summons off with strict instructions to wait for a response before coming back.

The hawk took off once the note was firmly held in it's beak just as Sakura let out a triumphant "Aha found the blasted thing" she murmured grasping the extremely old looking scroll in her hand gently and sealing the rest of the items back in the storage scroll it had come from.

Ten minutes later his hawk summons returned with a note from Mikoto that wished them luck on their quest "Okay to the Inuzuka's first" Sakura sighed wanting to get the hard part over with first, this would be her first meeting with Tsume in several years.

She could only hope Hana was out on a mission otherwise she'd be massively screwed when the teenager figured out that she was the same person who use to come around all the time when she'd been a little girl.

That was not something she needed to deal with at the moment, perhaps later on, then she could tell Hana the truth, she was certain the teenage girl would accept the truth, but for now, she wanted to avoid any and all confrontations.

Fugaku placed his hand down on Sakura's shoulder and body flickered them across the village to the Inuzuka Compound gates "We're here to see Tsume" he grumbled wondering how he always ended up getting stuck helping Sakura with her various problems.

The gates opened and they were led through the compound by the guard, Sakura thanked her lucky stars when the only people she could sense inside were Tsume and Kiba, Hana and Sven conspicuously absent from the compound thankfully.

Kiba opened the door "Sakura what are you doing here, oh come to you're senses and decided you finally wanted to be my sister eh" he teased, before noticing the tall man standing behind her "Er sorry Uchiha-sama" Kiba paled realizing how his casual statement sounded.

He couldn't help it as a couple of chuckles slipped out his mouth as Sakura stuttered "Ah it's okay Kiba" the pinkette fidgeted with a sheepish smile on her lips, the nine year old boy sighed and something that looked eerily like a pout formed on his own lips.

"Actually we've come to see you're mother Inuzuka-san" Fugaku took over when it seemed like Sakura was trying to come up with a plausible reason why she just had to see Tsume Inuzuka especially since she'd never been in the Inuzuka Compound since he'd been born.

The boy nodded "Please come in then Uchiha-sama, Sakura" he moved to the side and the two Uchiha's entered the house, Kiba shut the door behind them before taking his spot at the front and leading them down the halls to his living room.

"Hey Ma, Uchiha-sama and a friend of mine Sakura is here" he hollered setting a round of howls off from Kuromaru, Tsume craned her neck around and for a moment Kiba could have swore he saw a flash of happiness in her onyx eyes.

Tsume stood holding herself back from tackling the pinkette into a hug, this being their first meeting since she'd been born in this time line "What brings the head of the Uchiha Clan and His Daughter to my home so late in the day" she creased her forehead.

Fugaku's gaze flickered to the oblivious Kiba and she understood "Kiba go outside train Akamaru" Tsume ordered in her alpha voice, and since he had no choice but to obey the order, Kiba grabbed up his ninken and high tailed it out the door.

The room was immediately sound proofed against curious ears and sealed off so that Kiba couldn't attempt to sneak his way back in, that was all it took and Tsume was charging the short distance to her friend and wrapping her arms around the pinkette.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Kami how I've missed you" Tsume breathed squeezing the girl to her chest as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, Fugaku's jaw dropped in honest surprise never having seen the Inuzuka woman so emotional like she currently was.

Finding it difficult to breathe Sakura tapped Tsume's shoulder and the woman relented "Missed you to Tsume-chan" she wheezed "But I've come on official business" Sakura sighed in relief as Tsume finally set her properly on her feet again.

Tsume groaned "Don't tell me you've come for another ninken, Kosuru died you know" she huffed and Sakura cringed holding out the scroll "I hate you sometimes, don't see you for fucking years and our first meeting you demand something of me" she growled.

"And I'm sorry for that Tsume-chan, but I want to be able to protect my precious people, Kiretsu's death was only the beginning and those fucking bastards from the Volcanoes Village are going to pay for what they did" Sakura matched the Inuzuka's scowl with one of her own.

Fugaku looked between the two volatile females and slowly inched his way to the other side of the room hoping that an explosion didn't get set off, Tsume and Sakura glared at each other for several minutes neither backing down before the Inuzuka Woman slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"I swear why the fuck can't I say no" Tsume threw her hands into the air thoroughly exasperated with the situation "Fine but please make sure you don't die, I don't think I can handle it if someone comes crying that the ninken didn't make it" she pinched the bridge of her nose in aggravation.

Sakura smiled innocently and Fugaku shook his head, he often felt the same way and would be extremely irritated as well if he was unable to never say no to someone, but that was part of the pinkette's charm plus she was good at acting.

Tsume finally took the outstretched scroll "When would you like to go pick one out" she sighed and Sakura glanced at Fugaku, the man nodded, she watched as they had a silent conversation between themselves before the pinkette faced her again.

"Is now okay, because I do have one more thing to do before we go back to the Uchiha Compound after all" Sakura wrung her hands nervously, "Er how much do you think Kiba is going to freak out when he realizes that I'll have a ninken to" she laughed sheepishly.

A grimace formed on her lips "Now is fine and don't worry I'll explain that it was for protection and that Fugaku specifically requested" Tsume stated and the room was unsealed and the sound proofing jutsu was released.

The moment both jutsu's were down a thud sounded and all eyes turned to the door where a blushing Kiba was flat on his back "Hehehe Hi" he laughed feeling ashamed, he hadn't been able to help it that he was extremely curious about what his ma and the head of the Uchiha clan was talking about.

Granted he hadn't been able to hear, but he was still very curious, Tsume rolled her eyes "On you're feet brat" she ordered and Kiba jumped to his feet "Guess what Sakura-san and Sasuke-san are going to have a ninken" she stated calmly.

It took several seconds for that to register in his mind "What" Kiba asked tilting his head to the side in confusion "But why, I thought only Inuzuka's were allowed to have ninken" he question forehead creased in concern.

"For protection, to many attempts have been made to kidnap Sasuke-san and Sakura-san, so this is the start of that" Tsume lied, well it wasn't much of a lie, because she had no doubt that the pinkette would train the ninken to protect Sasuke and Itachi and whoever she wanted the ninken to protect.

His mouth dropped open "Oh, well if you ever need help training you're ninken Sakura, you can come to me and I'll help you" Kiba immediately offered and Sakura nodded, though she doubted she'd ever need help considering how well she'd trained her former ninken.

Tsume looked between her youngest child and the pinkette wondering what kind of friendship they had for Kiba to offer his help so easily and without any fuss, the boy had always been obstinate even when it came to training his own ninken.

Sakura caught the look her friend was directing at her and smiled sheepishly "If we're going we should go now" Fugaku interrupted the staring session and Tsume straightened with a small sigh before she led them out of the house and down the dirt road to the kennels.

"Only Sakura-san can go in, you'll know which one" Tsume said uselessly as the pinkette turned on her heel and marched into the kennels to hopefully find a ninken that she could train to protect each and every single one of her friends and family.

She'd lost to many already and despite the assurances that some of her precious people would be allowed to come back, she wasn't willing to take that risk with anyone else in the current time period, Sakura looked left and right trying to see if any of the ninken called out to her.

As she was nearing the end, she started feeling hopeless until her emerald eyes caught sight of the smallest ninken she'd ever seen, and Sakura knew instantly that he was hers, how she knew the canine was a male, she had no clue, but she knew that she wouldn't be leaving without that pup.

He was tiny as she got closer to the cage and a dark russet red with white eyes, the opposite of how Kosuru had been "Hey there boy" Sakura cautiously reached into the cage and scooped the ninken into her arms checking to see if he was a male and he was.

"You're name will be Hogo, for protection" Sakura dubbed as she left the kennels already feeling a bond forming with the ninken, once outside, she told Tsume what she'd named him before Fugaku grasped her shoulder gently and they body flickered off to find Orochimaru.

However when they found the snake sannin he had some rather bad news "Sorry Sakura-chan, but I gave the snake summons scroll to my apprentice five years ago" Orochimaru gulped as the pinkette stared at the ground.

"Her name is Anko Mitarashi, and I doubt she'd let you sign without proving yourself" he grimaced as Fugaku went tense and started shaking his head no and Sakura slapped her forehead, of course how could she have forgotten, Anko had been Orochimaru's apprentice in the old time line as well.

And despite the man behind her subtle movements "Do you know where Anko-san is Orochimaru" Sakura asked wanting to get this over with so that she could sign on with the snakes again and start training not only her ninken, but what would essentially be a pack of snakes as well.

And against his better judgment told his once upon a time little sister "Probably the dango shop" Orochimaru cringed as he got a red eyed glare from the Head of the Uchiha Clan, he could well understand, Anko wasn't the sanest person after all.

"Sakura" Fugaku started but when she turned to him that kami forsaken fucking pout on her lips, he was tempted to throw his hands in the air like Tsume had not even an hour ago "Fine but if she seriously injures you..." he warned.

Sakura nodded "I'll be careful, besides she was Orochimaru's apprentice in the old time line as well" she murmured "Plus I know most of her attacks, it's a matter of holding out against her intimidation tactics" she grinned feeling herself growing excited.

She pushed her light purple glasses up her nose as they left the apartment Orochimaru now lived in, he'd moved out of the one he and her had shared years before she'd been reborn into the Uchiha Clan, but she couldn't find it in herself to feel to upset about him selling the dual apartments.

"Tell me Sakura how do you plan to convince the girl to let you sign the summons contract" Fugaku asked getting slightly curious though he was still extremely against the pinkette even going near Anko Mitarashi because of her insane tendencies.

With a smirk "I'm going to ask her to take me on as her apprentice" she quipped holding the edge of her glasses so they didn't slip down her face again, it was extremely annoying and Sakura wished she didn't have to wear the blasted things.

'Oh for kami's sake' Fugaku wanted to groan ever since Sakura had been born as his daughter, she'd tried to drive him and the entire Uchiha Clan insane, the pinkette smiled sweetly skipping a few steps ahead of him to avoid his brooding.

Soon enough they arrived at the familiar tea and dango shop "I'll wait out here" Fugaku said as Sakura paused in the entrance of the restaurant, her emerald eyes locked with his for a brief second before she vanished inside and he waited for the chaos that she always managed to stir up to begin.

Sure enough five minutes after Sakura had gone in insane sounding laughter sounded within coming from the only person who could sound that crazy, Anko Mitarashi, just before the purple haired nineteen year old and Sakura crashed through the windowless window.

"You think you've got guts to take me on girly" Anko flashed the pinkette a crazy smile slinging senbon needles at the nine year old girl who had marched up to her and in the most serious sounding voice had ordered her to take her on as her apprentice.

'Ha as if that stinkin brat has what it takes to become a snake mistress' she snorted to herself brown eyes narrowed as the pinkette dodged and pulled a tantou sword from the strap across her back and held it before her.

Sakura cursed inwardly, this Anko was much different than the one from the old time line, her emerald eyes widened as the purple haired teen leaped forward killing intent wafting off of her in waves and she dropped and rolled getting out of the way of obviously venomous snakes.

As Anko slung insults at her left and right, Sakura kept her attention on staying on her feet and not getting struck by any stray weapon Anko threw at her or getting bit by any of the girls snakes, a crowd was forming around them at this point and Fugaku was staring at her in concern.

It was a game of chicken as they danced around each other avoiding each others attacks, the minutes ticked by and she felt herself struggling to keep dodging, 'If this keeps on, hey Kurama lend me some energy' Sakura called breathing heavily.

Her body was flooded with extra strength and she swung her fist to the ground hoping to knock Anko off kilter and surprise her a bit, it was minimal the damage she could create so Minato shouldn't be to angry and she could fix it later after all.

But the trick had done it's job as Anko eyed her with wary brown eyes "What's the matter Mitarashi-san, didn't think a little girl could do something like that" Sakura swiped her forehead and took a moment to right her glasses as she flung her own insult at the purple haired teen.

With that Anko went right back to glaring and once again they were circling around each other as the crowd watched on, as they each managed to get their own hits on each other, Sakura getting struck by some kunai and throwing needles.

And Anko getting punched in the arm with a chakra enhanced fist shattering the bone, their fight had drew Minato out into the streets and he was watching on with worry in his ocean blue eyes, their fight came to an end a moment later as Anko stopped.

And in true immature fashion stomped her foot "FUCKIN HELL YOU STUPID BRAT HOW THE HELL CAN YOU HOLD YOU'RE OWN AGAINST ME" she shrieked obviously upset that she'd been outsmarted by a little nine year old girl.

"Tsk, tsk Mitarashi-san, has Orochimaru-san taught you anything, no matter a person's age sometimes a child could be stronger than an adult" Sakura scolded straightening from her defensive position "So will you take me on as you're apprentice now" she asked tapping her foot impatiently.

Anko threw her hands in the air "Fine you stupid brat, Saturday, training grounds Ten, be there five in the morning or no deal" she snapped and stormed back into the tea and dango shop to order more of her favorite treat and eat it to get rid of her frustration.

The crowd dispersed at that and Sakura breathed an audible sigh of relief "Thank Kami that's over" she said trailing over to Fugaku wincing as she pulled out the senbon and kunai, she'd return them on Saturday to Anko when she met her on training grounds ten.

"You're crazy" Minato murmured as he walked with the pinkette and Fugaku through the village to the Uchiha Compound, Sakura craned her neck and tilted it upwards to meet his blue eyes with her emerald eyes, the ones that were so bright and full of life it hurt to even look into them.

"Perhaps, but it's Orochimaru's fault, that wouldn't have been necessary if he'd still had the snake summons scroll and ooohh" Sakura stopped and jogged back to the destruction she'd created "Earth Style: Earth Healing Jutsu" she formed various hand signs before placing her hands on the ground.

The ground was repaired shocking several of the civilians wandering around trying to go around the destruction, she smiled before heading back to where she'd left Fugaku and Minato, the blonde shook his head and turned heading back to his office.

With that Fugaku handed over the little ninken Sakura had chosen and they hurried to the Uchiha Compound so they weren't late for dinner, or Mikoto would have his head on a silver platter, plus Sakura was most likely starving after that fight.

When they made it to the house, Mikoto was pacing in front of the door, Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke eyeing her warily, when the raven haired woman noticed their approach "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THREE HOURS" she shouted rounding on her husband and shoving a finger in his chest.

Not having expected such a vicious reaction, Fugaku paled considerably as Mikoto went off on a rant "Dinner has been been ready for an hour and now it's cold, Fugaku Uchiha you better have a damn good reason as to why you're little training session took over three hours" Mikoto spat.

He chuckled nervously "Tsume Inuzuka came by with a gift for Sakura" he pointed at the ninken in the pinkette's arms snoozing away clearly not bothered by the loud noises going on around him, Mikoto followed his finger and blinked.

"Oh" she smiled sheepishly turning back into that sweet woman "That still doesn't explain you're, kami what the fuck is that on SAKURA IS THAT A BRUISE" Mikoto yelled face twitching in aggravation and Fugaku shifted his gaze to where she was staring at.

Fugaku wanted to smack himself, of course she'd have a bruise after her scuffle with Anko Mitarashi "She got in a tousle with Orochimaru's apprentice" he stated carelessly and Mikoto went from ranting and raving to eerily calm.

"FUGAKU UCHIHA YOU LET OUR DAUGHTER GET IN A FIGHT WITH ANKO MITARASHI" she roared causing the three boys behind her to press themselves closer to the wall hoping that they would be able to pass through it and escape from Mikoto's wrath.

Sakura bit her lip, dying of laughter in the safety of her own mind, Mikoto if anything had about as bad as a temper as Kushina and she did and that was saying something since the raven haired woman was usually all sweet and smiles and warmth.

She'd obviously been working herself into this tangent for quite awhile, so before Fugaku could dig himself in a deeper hole and get in even more trouble by opening his mouth she intervened "Mother, it wasn't Father's fault, it was mine I antagonized her" Sakura cut into the ranting.

Mikoto rounded on the pinkette before her anger and irritation vanished like it always did when faced with Sakura "Also she kind of ordered me to be her apprentice" Sakura smiled sweetly, it took a moment for it to register in her mind and Mikoto really wanted to hit someone.

Feeling oddly exhausted Mikoto rubbed her face "Well come on you lot, let's eat dinner" she ordered, never mind that it was cold she was hungry, she was certain she'd get the whole story from Sakura later when she went to say goodnight to the pinkette.

She turned to lead the way into the house and nearly burst out laughing at the fear on Shisui's face, she must have been quite the sight ranting and raving and pacing up a storm in front of the house possibly looking like a demon emerging from hell to bring it's wrath down on someone.

When they were seated around the dinner table finally and she'd finished heating up dinner, Shisui spoke up "I didn't know you could be so _scary_ " he murmured with a shudder and that started the laughter as Mikoto snorted unladylike into her tea.

The eighteen year old pouted and Sakura joined in on the laughter, in a matter of moments his pout turned into a smile, "I'm glad you're laughing again Sakura-chan" Shisui commented, none of them had been to sure the pinkette would ever be the same after all.

"Thank you Shisui-kun" Sakura bounced in her seat causing the little ninken on the floor beneath her chair to let out a growl "Hogo-kun stop growling" she commanded with ease and the pups growls stopped almost immediately.

Sasuke eyed his sister warily "So why do you have a puppy again" he asked not really understanding the true reasoning behind the pup, Sakura turned her seat after chewing her latest bite and obviously thought over her answer before speaking.

"Well Hogo is a ninken, a ninja canine, that means he'd provide extra protection for us when he got bigger and older by fighting alongside us in a fight" Sakura explained and Sasuke's eyes rounded in awe not having expected such a detailed explanation.

"Wow Ku-chan" he whistled eyeing the little puppy "So he's just like that Akamaru pup that Inuzuka boy always carries around right" Sasuke questioned and Sakura nodded her head taking another bite of food off her plate and chewing on it slowly savoring the flavors.

Itachi kept his gaze on the table several different thoughts going through his head, the one that he kept thinking the most 'Does imouto-chan think I'm incapable of protecting her and otouto' he couldn't help but think with in a depressive way.

"Ita-ni" her voice called across the table softly "You can't be there for me and Sasuke all the time, you're a shinobi now and sometimes you'll be called away on long missions" Sakura said knowingly and he hated the fact that she could figure him out so easily.

Shisui opened his mouth "Neither can you Shisui-san" Sakura stated putting her fork on her now empty plate and leaping gracefully from her chair to the floor before taking her dishes to the sink to wash them now that she was tall enough to reach the sink without a footstool.

His mouth slammed shut and he started pouting again, 'I feel ya Itachi-kun' Shisui thought eyeing his friend with a great amount of pity, Sakura was possibly the brightest nine year old the village had ever seen and that was saying something considering Shikamaru and Shikaku, those two were smart.

But Sakura had an edge over them, her skills in making sound decisions, her fighting abilities, her chakra control, awakening sharingan at age five, and mangekyou at age eight, prodigy was to lose a term for the pinkette, no she was a goddess in living flesh, what else would one call her after all.

"Hogo" she tapped her outer thigh when she was finished before escaping from the kitchen, Mikoto who'd been waiting hurried after the pinkette after giving each of the males in the room a warning look, it said stay away or they'd be in big trouble.

She caught up with Sakura before the girl could shut and seal off her room for the night, when Sakura realized she was standing there, she opened the door wider and Mikoto slipped into the room "What's really going on Sakura-chan" the raven haired woman rounded on the pinkette.

"There's a new threat coming our way, I have to make sure everyone is protected before it happens, Hogo is the start of that, and Anko didn't order me to be her apprentice, I asked, I held my ground against her in a fight and then she basically said fine" Sakura said easily leaning against her bed.

Mikoto's face morphed into concern "Why does it have to be you that protects everyone, why can't someone else do the job" she asked hoping to kami that Sakura wouldn't charge off to destroy a threat to them all, she didn't want to loose the pinkette again.

"Because" Sakura paused tears gathering in her emerald eyes and she pushed her glasses up to get rid of them "If I don't take this on myself then Naruto, the selfless, number one knucklehead in the Village Hidden in the Leaves would take the job on and get hurt" she sighed softly.

Onyx eyes wide in horror, Mikoto pressed a hand to her heart "Tell me Sakura-chan, do you love Naruto-kun" she asked, the blonde was the only person she'd been able to come up with that the pinkette would fight to the death to return to her original time line for, just to be with him.

A snort came from Sakura "Kami no, that idiot belongs to Hinata-chan, that girl's already got a bad crush on the dork, in the old time line, Naruto, Sasuke and I were teammates, I loved Sasuke in the old time line" she giggled shaking her head in amusement.

"But Naruto was like a little brother to me, he was shunned, hated, called countless horrible names and still he survived through it all, fighting his hardest to win the war, and I want to prevent him from getting hurt like that" Sakura wiped at her eyes again as they misted over with more tears.

Mikoto took a deep breath "If it's not Naruto that you love like that, then who is it that's held you're heart in a vice grip all this time" she asked slowly not wanting to set off the pinkette encase she wasn't ready to share such a obviously guarded secret.

Her emerald eyes blinked in confusion before realization registered in those orbs "Oh, I thought someone would have told you, but of course there's not many people who would know anymore" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

She cleared her throat a moment later "Tobirama Senju that's who holds my heart, the kami have promised me he will be returned to me, I just have to be patient for a few more years" Sakura admitted for the first time who it was that she'd loved since the very beginning of her trek into the past.

"The second hokage Sakura-chan, you've been in love with our second hokage" Mikoto spluttered not having expected that answer that was for certain, Sakura nodded and she felt faint, "Oh Sakura-chan, you are the oddest girl" Mikoto sighed feeling exhaustion creep up on her again.

Sakura pressed her lips together and she tamped down on her urge to laugh "Trust me I know how bizarre it sounds, but Tobirama was a very interesting man" she grinned widely clutching the ring she wore around her neck with a gentle hand.

It drew Mikoto's attention "What's that Sakura-chan" she pointed at the necklace, when had the pinkette started wearing jewelry, Sakura removed the necklace and held it out, she opened her palm and the item was dropped into her hand.

To reveal a ring with a ruby "Did Tobirama-sama give this to you" Mikoto questioned in a soft voice, it was beautiful, and a work of art probably forged by the best jewelers of whatever era the ring had been made in.

"Yes it was a promise ring, we were to be married when I turned eighteen to bad I never got to live past the age of fifteen" Sakura sighed taking the ring back and clipping it around her neck and tucking it under the collar of her dress.

Her eyes were wide as Sakura admitted things "Who were you in you're past life, when Tobirama-sama was a young lad himself" her voice quivered softly as she asked the pinkette another question, she never knew if Sakura might get upset after all.

Glad that she had a chance to open up to the woman after all this time and knowing that it would shock her "I was an Uchiha in the first life, Madara and Izuna's little sister" she said with a little giggle "And an Uchiha in the second life as Izuna's daughter and Madara's niece" Sakura stated easily.

"And how bad were they with being over protective" Mikoto snorted in amusement getting on a roll of asking Sakura questions, now that she realized that the pinkette wouldn't be terribly upset and was probably glad to have someone to talk to about the past.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Madara and Izuna have nothing on Sasuke and Itachi, now those two boys urgh" she shook her head before a yawn escaped cracking her jaw "On that note, I think my body is telling me it's time for sleep" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

Mikoto giggled and stood properly "Goodnight Sakura-chan, don't let the bed bugs bite" she pulled the pinkette into a warm hug before leaving Sakura bedroom, once she was gone, Sakura hurriedly dressed in her sleeping yukata and climbed underneath her covers instantly falling asleep.

The next day when she and Sasuke got back from the academy, Fugaku was waiting for her, "Time to see what you're mangekyou can do" he said taking her by the arm and dragging her towards the training grounds on the other side of the Uchiha Compound.

And on his command activated her mangekyou in that weird will-o-wisp pattern and waited as he made a clone so that she could practice, Sakura sighed as the clone started attacking her, but she knew that her mangekyou sharingan's abilities would only come out in dire circumstances.

She quickly looked around, they were the only two on the field "Fugaku, you're going to have to step up you're attacks if you want to see me achieve results and find out what my mangekyou can do" Sakura called to the man leaning against a tree.

His skin quickly paled "You mean you'd have me hurt you" Fugaku nearly shouted, Sakura met his onyx eyes with her bloody red ones and they flashed in determination, 'It's official Mikoto's going to kill me' he thought brooding as only one of the Uchiha Clan could.

"I'm a medic you know, I can heal myself" Sakura raised a slender pink brow at the suddenly depressed looking man, Fugaku's brows climbed into his hair line and this time he did actually throw his hands into the air and gave a groan.

The sight was hilarious and Sakura quickly burst out laughing "I'm glad you can still find amusement in my agony, Mikoto would murder me if you got hurt" Fugaku sulked for the first time and Sakura pressed her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her giggles.

"Trust me, I'm tough enough to take it, besides unless I step up my training to a more difficult level there's no way I'll be ready to face the new threat that's coming in the future" Sakura finally put a damper on her amusement and adopted a more serious expression onto her face.

Fugaku sighed and gave his clone new instructions, with that the fight was on and Sakura quickly ducked under the massive fire ball that had been spewed at her, flattening her tiny body against the ground as it sailed over her head.

In the next second she was on her feet emerald eyes narrowed in concentration as she weaved a set of hand signs and called out a jutsu just in time as the second fire ball came flying towards her "Water Style: Rising Water Cutter" she kicked a wave of water at the flame cutting it in half.

Steam filled the air and Sakura whipped around dodging the attack as the clone moved onto physical attacks, senses going haywire as she ducked, dodged and spun twisting her body practically in half to avoid getting slammed.

It was basically a fight for her life and it exhilarated her, it was no wonder why this man was the Head of the entire Uchiha Clan, if Fugaku put his mind to it, he could probably do anything and that's why Danzo had feared him in the old time line.

Because if Itachi hadn't done what he had, then Fugaku surely would have succeeded at the coup that he'd been planning and taken the Leaf Village completely over, she hissed a moment later as heat seared her cheek and she dropped and rolled putting out the fire on her shoulder.

Her skin was singed but Sakura rolled her shoulders and took a moment to fix her glasses facing Fugaku's clone with a smirk, and punched the ground doing much more damage than she had in town the other day in her little spar against Anko.

Predictably he hadn't been expecting her to pull that move and the clone fell into the crater that she'd created, before Sakura had a chance to use her signature earth style move, the clone body flickered behind her and she had just enough time to raise her sword and block the attack aimed at her head.

She was sent flying backwards and she slammed roughly into a tree, falling limply to the ground, Sakura spat out a little blood and struggled to her feet "Ha, you're going to have to do a lot better than that Fugaku, I don't go down with out a fight" she breathed heavily.

Kurama was itching to lend her a bit of strength but Sakura refused him this time 'No then there would be no point to what has already happened and trying to figure out what my mangekyou can do will have to be started over' she shook her head inwardly.

He had no time to speak as Sakura dodged another attack, bending backwards on her hands cartwheeling up the tree pulling her tantou from her back and then free falling holding the sword with the tip pointed at the clone.

Fugaku's clone simply knocked her out of the air like a fly and she was sent careening across the training grounds into the water, Sakura broke through the top gasping for air a second later as she concentrated her chakra into her feet to stand atop the water.

Droplets of water flew in every direction as she and the clone engaged in a sword fight, Sakura getting cut more times than she could count before she lost control over her chakra and fell into the water again, for several minutes she stayed beneath the water.

Fugaku nearly jumped into the lake until a ball of purple luminescent light appeared out of the water and Sakura followed weaving hand signs at a rapid rate, before he could even stop the fight, his clone started screaming and the luminescent purple light starting growing larger and brighter.

And then with a soft pop, his clone dispersed and fear slammed into him, the memories of his clone before it died and he choked on air, body shaking with the unknown as Sakura crawled onto land and flopped down on her back, taking in large gulps of air, bleeding from several wounds.

Then to his utter amazement, every wound on her body started fading, Fugaku took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the pinkette as the last dredges of fear from the clone left him "Sakura" he called leaning over the girl.

"Ha, told you" she gasped before coughing out a lungful of water mixed with blood, as the last of her wounds healed thanks to Kurama's healing abilities, Sakura sat up swaying dizzily "Do you remember what it did cause I was to busy trying not to drown" she asked wringing out her long pink hair.

He really wanted to bash his head against something "I think it's a fear based mangekyou, kind of like Tsukuyomi, this one will be called Shinokyofu, fear of death, apt name don't you think" Fugaku tilted his head to the side waiting for her answer.

"It certainly fits the pattern at least, that's something a will-o-wisp would do, it feeds on the fear of the dying and my guess is this mangekyou heightens that fear until they really do die" Sakura stated coming up with a better explanation to her own unique mangekyou sharingan.

Fugaku shivered, he thought Tsukuyomi was something to be feared, but what Sakura had awakened was much more frightening, Shinokyofu "Promise me that you'll never use it on us" he quipped with a grimace on his lips.

Sakura whipped around before wincing, her body protesting the quick movements "Are you crazy, the only people that would be subjected to that jutsu will be the enemy" a scary smile spread across her lips and Fugaku felt goosebumps rise on his arms.

Oh yes the enemy would learn to fear one Sakura Uchiha's wrath, it was apparent she was done playing by the kami's rules "Ugh" she groaned holding her head a moment later and deactivating her mangekyou and subsequently her sharingan to rest her eyes.

"You're something else, there's not many people I know who could take that kind of beating and still be able to stand on their feet afterwards" Fugaku shook his head, he had to give Sakura props for reckless determination.

The pinkette rolled her eyes lightly not up to doing much more than that "Absolutely hilarious, does it look like I'm standing" she asked pointing at herself, she was still sitting on the ground after all and this caused Fugaku to chuckle.

"Pardon me, I meant not many people would be able to take that kind of beating and still be able to stay conscious after it" Fugaku reiterated as he helped the pinkette stand on her feet, her legs wobbled and she nearly toppled over, but he quickly grabbed her around the shoulder and helped her stay upright.

She was about to say something else in her patented sarcasm before her eyes widened in horror "If you think what happened here is bad, Anko's going to be so much worse, I hurt her pride by being able to hold my own against her and she's going to beat my ass into the ground" Sakura grimaced.

Really wanting to bash his head against something now, Fugaku gripped Sakura tighter as they walked towards the house, Mikoto was going to kill him "I'm a dead man" he chuckled and Sakura tilted her head up at him curiously "Mikoto" Fugaku explained.

"Don't worry by the time we make it back, the only thing Mikoto will have to worry about is me dripping water all over the kitchen" Sakura grinned and Fugaku sighed in exasperation and like she said by the time they made it to the house she was fully recovered thanks to Kurama.

Of course Mikoto didn't appreciate her dripping water through the house and sent her a scowl before plating up dinner "Want to tell me why you're soaking wet Sakura" Mikoto huffed still a little miffed that the pinkette had come in soaked to the bone.

"I tripped and fell in the lake while dodging one of Father's clones attacks while trying to activate any power my mangekyou has, on the bright side we figured it out, on the downside, only the enemy will ever be subjected to it" Sakura said and Sasuke scooted his chair closer in hopes to learn more.

To say she was confused wasn't the word she would use "So what kind of abilities does you're mangekyou have, surely you can tell us you're family right Sakura-chan" Mikoto asked hoping the pinkette would just tell them.

She wasn't the only one curious, Itachi and Sasuke and especially Shisui who'd appeared to give Fugaku his daily report looked at Sakura interest in their onyx eyes, the pinkette sighed before placing her fork down abandoning her food for the moment.

"Father and I have decided to call it Shinokyofu, in simpler terms Fear of Death, since the pattern of my Mangekyou Sharingan looks like a will-o-wisp" she started before taking a deep breath making sure the four Uchiha were still with her.

"My mangekyou creates a luminescent glowing purple light and feeds off the fear a person has regarding their own death, not only does it feed off the fear, it enhances it until the person actually dies as witnessed by Father's clone" Sakura continued.

All eyes turned on Fugaku "Yes, when the last memory of the clone hit me, not even I could help but feel as if I truly were dying of fear, it was more horrifying than I could ever imagine" he admitted as dread pooled in his stomach, it was a truly frightening jutsu, the likes of which he'd never seen before.

Her breath hitched in her throat and Mikoto eyed Sakura with trepidation, if she knew the pinkette as well as she did, she had no doubt Sakura was already plotting the demise of the Village Hidden in the Volcanoes, the pinkette would stop at nothing, including using her mangekyou on them.

She would give her enemy no mercy and that scared her, Kushina had always said Sakura was a berserker on the battlefield, she'd never been able to witness it for herself, but perhaps this time around she might be able to.

Dead silence filled the kitchen as Mikoto, Shisui, and Itachi, Sasuke was to young to truly understand, took in the meaning of what Sakura had awakened, they were horrified and terrified out of their minds not for themselves but for the pinkette they cared about.

'This is exactly why I didn't want to tell them' Sakura sulked in her thoughts as her stomach rolled and she felt sick "Excuse me" she said no longer hungry and escaped from the kitchen leaving behind her plate that hadn't even been touched and rushed into her bedroom locking the door behind her.

The five Uchiha in the kitchen gave a jolt as they realized they'd scared Sakura off with their stares, they each knew that she'd never hurt them, "Wonderful" Mikoto sighed pressing her hands into her face and taking deep calming breaths.

Itachi pushed away his plate and hurried after his little sister, following the same path she'd taken just moments before and knocked on her door, he knew she would have locked it "Sakura-imouto may I come in" he asked gently hoping the pinkette wouldn't reject him.

A sound signaling that she'd unlocked the door told him that she was at least willing to hear what he had to say as he cautiously turned the knob and poked his head into the room "What is it Itachi-ni" Sakura was laying on her bed, face buried in her favorite purple pillow.

"I'm, we're sorry for reacting badly to the news of what ability lies with you're mangekyou" Itachi apologized on behalf of not just himself but their parents, and Shisui, little Sasuke didn't count because he probably thought it was all just so cool.

Sakura rolled over onto her side revealing her tear stained cheeks and he cursed inwardly realizing they'd really hurt her with their negative reaction, he hated to see her cry especially since he knew he and their parents were the cause of her current tears.

"You know I would never hurt you, Father, Mother, or Sasuke right Itachi-ni" she asked in a small voice, sounding nothing like her usual confident self as Hogo whimpered in his bed at the foot of Sakura's bed and Itachi wanted to hit himself for being so stupid.

"I know Sakura" instead he gave her a kind smile and slowly walked over to her bed pulling Sakura into a warm and affectionate hug, while he loved Sasuke just as much as he did Sakura, the pinkette had a special place in his heart for being his only little sister.

He pulled away a moment later as her stomach rumbled and her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment "Do you think you're up to coming back out and eating dinner now" Itachi smiled sheepishly soothing Sakura's upset even more, even Kurama was letting out a soothing purr that almost had her falling asleep.

She nodded "Mhm" Sakura hummed softly, after the round of crying she had just done, not to mention the fight she'd had to even awaken her mangekyou sharingan's abilities, she was equal parts ravenous and utterly exhausted already on the verge of falling into a deep restful sleep.

When Itachi returned with an unsure looking Sakura, Mikoto gave her a pained smile "Sorry Sakura-chan, we didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" she apologized and got a watery smile in return, and everything returned to normal.

Once she was finished eating, Sakura returned to her room trudging her feet as her eyes drooped in tiredness, she barely thought of setting her alarm to go off at four thirty, so she'd have time to shower and eat before her head hit the pillow and she was out like a light.

Sakura was rather grumpy when her alarm blared in her ears and she slapped her hand down on the annoying contraption, before realizing she had to get up and groped about for her glasses finding them a moment later and shoving them onto her face clicking on her light so she could see.

"I swear I'm going to knock Anko's teeth in" she growled in frustration, who the fuck made their apprentice wake up at five in the damn morning on a Saturday, an apprentice who happened to be nine years old and needed their sleep more than adults did.

But despite her grumpiness Sakura took a quick shower, a cold one to wake herself up further before dressing in dark purple pants and a light purple kimono shirt, braiding her hair and tucking it into the collar of her kimono shirt when she was done so that Anko couldn't use it against her.

Then she padded down the hall to the kitchen and made up breakfast for herself, when she was done, she washed up, then wrote a note for Fugaku and Mikoto to let them know where she was in case Fugaku had forgotten about Anko's demand for her to be on training ground ten at five in the morning.

And so the purple haired teen would have nothing to complain about, Sakura body flickered to the training grounds she'd demanded she show up on, and sat down on the ground to wait performing a few stretches so she'd be ready whenever Anko appeared.

Ten minutes later, and if it hadn't been for the subtle hissing of snakes Sakura would have never known that her unwilling teacher had appeared giving her just enough time to jump to her feet and block the incoming attack from the venomous snakes.

"That's no way to treat you're apprentice Anko-sensei" Sakura quipped in a sarcastic voice irritating the purple haired special jonin, and just like her snakes hissed slamming the scroll she'd been carrying to the ground, though with a lot more gentleness than Sakura thought Anko was capable of.

Anko sneered "Shut the hell up you stupid little brat and fucking sign the contract already" she snapped, she was pissed as hell that Sakura had managed to dodge her attempt at attacking her while her guard had been let down, obviously it hadn't worked very well, but there would be plenty of time for that later.

Sakura was tempted to roll her eyes and quickly rolled the scroll open, eyeing the two names above Anko's name and quickly signed, printing her fingers in the standard blood before handing the scroll back over to the purple haired teen.

"Now do the hand signs and pick out you're main summons" Anko spat tapping her foot impatiently wanting to start knocking the pinkette around already, Sakura heaved a sigh, though she was glad Anko was letting her do this on her own and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Manda nearly bit her head off as she appeared in front of him "Brat" he grouched out like usual "Orochimaru warned me that you'd be coming soon, so you managed to get Anko to take you on as her apprentice, a miracle has been achieved" he hissed.

"I'm pretty sure Anko's gearing up to beat my ass into the ground when I return" Sakura grinned in excitement, she only hoped the purple haired teen would warm up to her sooner or later because in the old time line she'd managed to bond with the woman and had become somewhat friends.

The purple snake shook his head wanting to pity the pinkette but unable to "Is there a specific snake you're looking for" he asked "I'm afraid Murasakino is no longer able to fight, she's taken to breeding the next generation essentially" Manda warned.

Sakura sighed "I figured as much, and I want to create a pact with six baby snakes, one as my main summons and the other five to summon as a pack essentially" she explained and she got a strange look, obviously no one had thought of the idea before.

"Very well" Manda hissed stopping in the newest nest of hatchlings, the little ones were very curious about the human that had invaded their cave as some of them slithered out their nests and tentatively approached the pinkette, their forked tongues dragging across her skin tasting her.

She rubbed their heads with gentle fingers looking them over before scooping up a little dark blue hatchling with a white spot on the top of his scaly head and light blue eyes "Aoshiro" she named him as he curled around her wrist resting his head on her hand.

Then she eyed the hatchlings again hoping to find one that called out to her, the next one, a light purple with dark purple splotches snake with red eyes "Sekishishoku" this time a feminine snakes name and the hatchling was added to her arm like Aoshiro.

Sakura took a deep breath concentrating carefully, she had to make sure each one would compliment each other and be able to fight together, so it only made sense to choose hatchlings from the same nest as the other two, she spotted the third one a moment later.

She was green with yellow scales and yellow eyes "Kimidori" the name of the second female snake spilled from her lips and the baby snake curled around her elbow, 'Just three more' Sakura thought looking through the batch for the fourth time under Manda's watchful gaze.

A blood red hatchling slithered up to her and Sakura quickly gathered him into her hands "Fukai" she stated easily naming the dark red snake with green eyes before turning back to the rest of the hatchlings in hopes to find the last two she needed.

Two seconds passed before she saw a black snake with a few dark purple scales and onyx eyes "Shiguro" and the little hatchling was soon wrapped around her right wrist, and then there was only one more to choose, Sakura decided that the last one would be the one she'd have as her main summons.

She rubbed her eyes and caught sight of her a moment later "Yuki" Sakura breathed scooping the pure white hatchling gently into her hands, the baby snakes white eyes startling her "Okay Manda, this is the one I'll use as my main summons" she turned to the purple snake.

A smaller scroll was dropped in front of her, "Write the names of the five you are going to be using as a separate summons, cut their tail a bit and use their blood" Manda ordered making sure Sakura was careful with the hatchlings she'd chosen.

He had nothing to worry about because each time she made a cut, the little snake was healed and allowed to rest on her arm or wrist or around her elbow again, he'd always known Sakura was a natural with his kind, other wise he would have never offered to let her sign the contract in the first place.

When Sakura was done, she pocketed the scroll allowed her summons to slither from her body and reversed summoned herself from his caves, on the outside world she wasn't prepared for the fist that suddenly slammed down on her head.

Sakura let out a pained groan and clutching her head rolled around on the ground "STUPID BRAT WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG" Anko shouted clearly having worked herself into a rant like Mikoto had the other day when she'd returned looking more than a little beat up.

The pinkette was on her feet a second later dodging the venomous snakes "Sorry there were so many I just couldn't choose Anko-sensei" Sakura giggled twisting to the right to avoid getting smashed over the head again with the purple haired teens fist.

"I swear to kami you are the most infuriating brat I've ever met" Anko snarled leaping forward intent on teaching her apprentice a lesson in manners, Sakura jumped backwards keeping calm and avoiding her hands time after time.

"Who me Anko-sensei, I'm the sweetest" Sakura laughed enjoying herself, she knew it was only a matter of time before the brown eyed teen caught her, but until then she was going to dodge as if her life depended on it, and really it kind of did to be honest.

Anko's eyes flashed with pure fury and in a moment of clear insanity "I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU UCHIHA" she snarled jumping towards the pinkette in the blink of an eye and slamming her fist into the girls stomach sending her flying through the air.

She crashed through seven tree's before finally coming to a stop, blood trickled down her forehead and Sakura inspected the damage 'Crap, she really is going to kill me' she grimaced ducking low as fast as she could as a still furious Anko appeared before her foot snapping out intending to send her flying again.

Not if she could avoid it, Sakura ran blindly hastily healing herself with her medical ninjutsu, that was the only thing she never really had to relearn, and she thanked the kami for that, she spun just in time to avoid getting hit by a volley of shuriken and threw out her own.

One got lucky and made a rip in Anko's brown jacket creating a small scratch on her arm, "Oh fighting back now" she smiled crazily eyes lighting up in glee as she raced after her apprentice intent on teaching her that lesson she'd vowed to give her earlier.

Two hours later and after half of the training grounds had been destroyed, Anko held Sakura up by her purple kimono shirt shaking her fist in the nine year old girls face "Now listen here you little brat, every morning from now on" Anko breathed heavily pausing to catch her breath for a moment.

"You are to be on these training grounds at exactly five am only on the weekends, unless you have the week off, do you understand" she snarled in Sakura's face and seeing as she had no choice but to say yes the pinkette nodded.

"Good" Anko snorted dropping Sakura unceremoniously on her ass causing a pained groan to emit from her, then to her amazement, all the wounds she'd created on her little apprentice started healing themselves, being helped along by Kurama of course.

Once she felt up to speaking, Sakura licked her cracked and bloody lips "Hey Anko-sensei, want to go get tea and dango, I'll pay" she offered and the purple haired teen whirled on her "You aren't the only one in the village who likes the sweet" Sakura teased wincing a second afterwards.

She felt her eye twitching as irritation flared up again "Stupid brat are you gonna live" Anko huffed, if Sakura had been able to last this long against her, then maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if the girl was her apprentice.

At least that way she'd be able to brag to that stupid Ibiki that she had an apprentice "Oh no I think I'm going to die" Sakura quipped dryly in amusement snapping Anko out of her thoughts only to cringe as the purple haired teen raised her fist at her menacingly again.

"Yeah I think I'll live" she reiterated a moment later sitting up and making sure all of her bones were set and healed properly before standing on wobbly knee's if it hadn't been for Anko reaching out and grasping hold of her shirt she would have fell flat on her face again.

It took several seconds to gain her balance "Let's go then, I want that tea and dango you promised brat" Anko snapped dragging the pinkette along behind her by the shirt collar as she headed into town marching straight to the tea and dango shop.

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes, adjusted her glasses for the millionth time and suddenly found herself sitting at a booth in her favorite restaurant in the entire village "Come on pinky get a move on and order already" Anko tapped her fingers impatiently on the table.

"Right, um twelve orders of dango and two green tea" she raised her hand and called out the order, she was looking forward to taking a sip of that hot beverage, it would probably burn her throat but at least it would be something to drink.

Five minutes later their order was set down on the table and Anko dived into the sweet treat with no hesitation, Sakura quickly grabbed six sticks, she'd be able to get more if Anko wanted more and quickly took a sip of her green tea sighing in relief as it eased her dry throat.

Then she took a bite of the dango and nearly gobbled the thing whole no wonder Anko loved the things, after a fight they tasted absolutely delicious and soon her six sticks of dango were gone and at the same time as Anko raised her hand Sakura did the same.

They shared a look before and for the first time in her presence at least, Anko's lips curved upwards in a normal smile "Not bad brat, not bad at all" she grinned wiping her mouth with a napkin "Hey twenty sticks of dango on the double, you've got two hungry girls here" she called.

"Don't worry about paying, it's my treat even if this is the only thing we can bond over" she growled suddenly their second order came and Anko split it in half, ten sticks to the both of them, when they were finished neither could eat another stick or take another sip of their tea.

And though Anko said she'd pay "Here Anko-sensei, it's for the first order okay" Sakura placed down a small wad of ryo, it was the left over of what she'd been given back from Kiretsu's funeral, it hadn't cost as much as Minato had said it would, with nearly two thousand being not used.

Anko laughed whacking Sakura over the head again in her own bizarre way of affection "Same time tomorrow brat and don't be late or else..." she trailed off menacingly, Sakura nodded and high tailed it out of the restaurant most likely heading home.

Sakura spent the rest of the day nursing her various bumps that Anko had given her and hanging out with Sasuke since he'd demanded it of her, apparently he had been very put out that she'd left before the sun had fully risen in the sky.

Not only was Sasuke pouting but so was Shisui "Aw Sakura-chan, I really wanted to teach you the crow summons, are you sure you don't want to learn" he waved the scroll in her face and Sakura sighed before shaking her head stubbornly.

"Sorry Shisui-san, but I really like snakes" she smiled sheepishly before focusing her attention on Sasuke again, the eighteen year old pouted and stowed away the crow summons scroll before body flickering away.

After dinner, Sakura took a shower and flopped down in her bed setting her alarm clock again for four thirty in the morning and closed her eyes, several minutes later soft snores filled the room and her breathing evened out as she slept the night away.


	99. Final Life Chapter 11

It had been four months since Anko had taken her on as her apprentice, when the most annoying thing that could ever happen, happened, Sakura sighed, why did this crap always happen to her, what she meant by the most annoying thing, was Mangetsu Hozuki.

Kisame had told that damn man that she was in fact alive and he finally decided to show up "Well Sakura" he gave her that irritating smirk "Fishface was right you are alive and looking cute" he took a drag of his water while eyeing her up and down.

He caught her as she was leaving the flower field after visiting Kiretsu's grave "Hozuki" Sakura crossed her arms fighting to keep her irritation from showing, it was a difficult task, since she remembered all the times Mangetsu and Kisame had fought over her when they thought she was oblivious.

"Uzumaki" Mangetsu said in the most sarcastic way "Wait that's not you're last name anymore, it's Uchiha now right" his jaw formed a tick and Sakura gave the most long suffering sigh he'd ever heard as she nodded to his question confirming that her last name was now different.

His purple eyes softened barely noticeable, but since she was a master of facial expressions, Sakura caught it "What are you doing here" she finally asked uncrossing her arms and leaning against the headstone that was right next to her.

Mangetsu creased his forehead "I wanted to confirm for myself that Kisame was telling the truth, you know he told everyone, well not everyone, just the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist, Lady Mizukage, Ao, and Yagura" he took another sip of his water when he was finished.

Her emerald eyes behind those purple glasses rolled upwards "Of course he did, I'm surprised Mei didn't come storming into the village already" Sakura giggled stroking her hand along the scythe shaped headstone fondness spreading across her features.

"Trust me Lady Mizukage wanted to but Ao said that if she did, you'd probably get in more trouble, so she's waiting for you to come visit" he snorted in amusement bringing a smile to her face, then panic flew into her eyes and she whipped around.

An unknown man appeared "I just heard the most interesting conversation" he chortled with glee "A time traveler wait until the boss hears about this" he turned to head off but was stopped when he found himself unable to move.

"Tsk, tsk, do you take me for a fool, I already knew you were there" Sakura shook her head "From the Village Hidden in the Volcanoes right" she asked a smirk playing on her lips her body tensed like a coil waiting to spring.

He snapped his head in her direction, he'd never known the girl could sound so demonic, Mangetsu shuddered at the same time as the man she'd somehow captured did "Yes" the blue haired man stuttered not sure how he'd gotten himself into this mess.

Anger sparked in those emerald eyes "Oi Uchiha what do you plan on doing" Mangetsu's voice cut through her inner beings maniacal laughter, Sakura turned her head in his direction keeping her eyes pinned to the back of her captive.

"Death, his punishment will be death" she grinned taking a moment to eye the headstone "You're village killed Kiretsu, so it's only fair" Sakura's face darkened in fury as she finally made her captive turn around so that he could see her.

The man immediately started begging for his life as he realized who she was "You can scream and beg all you want but not even the kami will have mercy for you, no you and that entire village have earned a one way ticket to hell" Sakura snapped activating her mangekyou.

She could only thank the kami that with as many people who had come after her since she'd manifested the abilities of her mangekyou that her eyesight hadn't been completely ruined, plus thanks to Kurama's healing abilities that was just an added bonus so she didn't go completely blind.

"Shinokyofu" Sakura murmured that purple luminescent floating light appeared floating closer to it's chosen victim growing larger and brighter feeding off her captives fear of death and enhancing it as screams echoed around the flower field.

Mangetsu watched with a certain amount of intrigue as the pinkette kept her emerald eyes locked with the man's blue until he literally keeled over five minutes later, that luminescent floating purple light vanished and Sakura relaxed finally with a soft sigh.

"No offense but what the hell was that" he asked when she made a crack in the ground before healing it the man's body disappearing from sight, Sakura turned to him a tired look in her eyes, she'd been fighting all this time after all.

"That Mangetsu-san was my mangekyou sharingan, because of my will-o-wisp pattern, that's the ability I awakened, it's called Shinokyofu, or Fear of Death, it feeds off a persons fear of death, what they already have and enhances it until they truly die of fear" she explained in an exhausted way.

He grimaced "Lovely jutsu" he coughed and she rolled her eyes, then he finally got a good look at her "Kami you look like you've been through hell Uchiha" Mangetsu whistled, Sakura heaved another world weary sigh and shook her head.

She went to say something when a little dark russet red pup bounded across the flower field "HOGO GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW" a voice shouted, followed by the pup was a nine year old boy with blue black hair and onyx eyes, wearing a blue outfit.

Sakura grimaced before sighing "Sasuke what are you doing, I told you it's dangerous" she huffed eyeing her ninken with a little glare, he flattened his belly against the ground and let out a small whine, Sasuke came to a stop before her.

"It's not my fault Ku-chan, that stupid ninken of yours took off like a crazy moron" he scowled leveling a glare at the pup as well, Sakura threw her hands in the air, then Sasuke seemed to realize they weren't alone and he went impossibly still.

Mangetsu blinked as the little boy hid behind the pinkette "Kill him Sakura-chan" he shouted pointing in his direction, Sakura rolled her eyes as the ninken started growling, she slapped her forehead and stepped away from the boy.

"Sasuke, I can't kill him as you so put it, he's not from the Village Hidden in the Volcanoes, nor is he here to kidnap me like you probably think" Sakura ground out, Sasuke shifted his onyx eyes from her to Mangetsu before his skin paled.

When the pale blue haired purple eyed man started laughing he lowered his gaze to the ground as shame flooded through him "Sorry Ku-chan" Sasuke apologized "And I'm sorry mister" he directed an apology at Mangetsu as well.

"That's alright little boy, just be careful from now on" Mangetsu gave the child a sharp toothed smile showing off his razor sharp teeth, instead of the scream of terror that he thought would be his reaction from the boy, Sasuke eyed him with a great amount of curiosity.

"Hey Ku-chan is he from that group Kisame-san is from the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist" Sasuke asked turning his attention on his sister, Sakura blinked her emerald eyes before nodding slowly "Cool" he murmured as a grin spread across his face.

Mangetsu shook his head, children, he thought with an inward eye roll "Well seeing as you two little brats are the only ones I've come across, would you kindly lead me to you're village" he asked in an attempt to distract himself, he realized that Sakura probably hadn't told the boy who she was yet.

Sasuke frowned but before he could open his mouth, Sakura's hand clamped around it "Sasuke" she said in a warning tone and he gulped audibly "Right this way Hozuki-san" Sakura nodded her head in respect before tapping her leg.

The three of them plus the ninken trekked the three and a half miles back to the Leaf Village "I'll take Hogo and go home" Sasuke said when they signed in at the gates, Sakura sent him a grateful smile watching him take her ninken into his arms before sprinting off to the Uchiha Compound.

"Cute kid, how do you know him" Mangetsu immediately asked making sure to sound like he was merely curious, Sakura ran a hand through her long pink hair and took a moment to fix her glasses on her face more properly.

"He's my brother, older by nine hours" she slumped her shoulders eye twitching in frustration but despite her frustration a small smile formed on her lips "I'd do anything to protect him and my older brother" Sakura stated.

Mangetsu sent the pinkette a look that she remained oblivious to, all the while he was wondering, what the hell had she been through to make her sound that tired but he said nothing as she led him through the village to the Hokage Tower.

Minato looked up from where he was sorting through a pile of paperwork when his door opened admitting Sakura and "Mangetsu-san" he asked in confusion, the man nodded, the pinkette shrugged when he looked at her.

"I just wanted to come say hello to Sakura here" the pale blue haired man explained and Minato nodded, he could well understand, in fact he was surprised the whole of the mist village hadn't descended on the Leaf Village trying to see the pinkette.

So Minato cleared his throat "How long are you staying, I ask so that I may prepare some accommodations" he started pulling out a scroll, his pen poised to write anything Mangetsu might say, it was quiet for a moment before the man responded.

"Probably a week or so and just put in a hotel or whatever" he said flippantly and Minato quickly wrote down the information rattling off some directions to a really good hotel, he was all prepared to dismiss the duo from his office when Sakura held up her hand.

Mangetsu turned to the pinkette as a frown tugged her lips downwards "Have you ever met a man named Zabuza Momochi" Sakura questioned suddenly and he nearly spat out the water he'd just taken a sip of the moment he heard that name.

When he stared at her in horror she knew that not all had been fixed "How the hell do you know Momochi's name at all Uchiha" Mangetsu snapped wiping his chin pinning her with a look that could freeze the hottest flame.

"I knew him in the old time line, and I intend to save his life this time around, him and Haku deserve a second chance to redeem themselves" Sakura said in an eerily calm voice and Mangetsu wanted to take her and hide her away from the world.

"Don't even Uchiha, that man is dangerous, his apprentice even more so, also there's another player Juzo Biwa and together the three of them are deadly, stay away from them or I'll knock you're ass out Sakura and make sure you can't get within five hundred feet of them" he shouted.

Sakura clenched her hands "Mangetsu" she locked eyes with his purple ones face void of any emotion "Zabuza and Haku died in the old time line, for the right cause might I add and taught me and my team a valuable lesson" she started as her emerald eyes darkened.

"Even if there is another person added to the mix that I've never even heard of, no one will stop me from protecting those two" she said as her anger leaked into her words, she'd like to see someone stop her from saving Zabuza and Haku.

A shudder rolled through him and Mangetsu leaned away from the pinkette he'd known for several years, whatever had happened to her in the old time line wasn't good it seemed, and he wondered if anyone truly knew all that she'd been through, he doubted it, but it was a thought.

Minato cringed "Right well I do have work to be doing so if you could show yourselves out" he coughed gesturing with his hand at the door, Sakura snapped out of whatever thought was plaguing her and soon both the pinkette and Mangetsu were out of his office.

Half way to the hotel, Anko caught them by surprise slamming a fist down on Sakura's head "Anko-sensei" Sakura groaned slumping to the ground clutching her head as it throbbed "Do you have to try and give me a fucking concussion every time we see each other" she pouted.

"Ha nice try pinky, you might have gotten out of this mornings training session but now that I've finally found you, it's time to train" Anko planted her fists on her hips and stared her little apprentice down a hard look in her soft brown eyes.

Sakura quickly healed her head and stood up properly "Can it wait for a few more minutes Anko-sensei, on Lord Hokage's orders I'm escorting Hozuki-san to a hotel" she pointed at the man beside her and the purple haired woman blinked in realization.

A moment later she threw her hands in the air "Fine, but make it quick" Anko snapped and spun on her heel storming off, shinobi and civilians alike jumping to get out of her way to avoid getting hit by the obviously furious teen.

"You sure have a way with people and what the hell kind of nickname is pinky" Mangetsu snorted as they resumed their walk towards the hotel which was really only a few feet away, Sakura tossed him a little glare and a sigh escaped from between her lips.

"It's better if you didn't try to understand" she eventually said "And here you go Mangetsu, see ya around" she waved before spinning much like Anko had and tore off down the streets quicker than he thought she was capable of.

Anko was waiting for her on their now familiar training grounds "Well that didn't take to long" her lips quirked upwards as Sakura skidded to a halt before her, the pinkette beamed at her before settling into her defensive stance.

For the next two hours, Anko and Sakura trained once again leaving the training grounds destroyed beyond belief "You've gotten pretty good brat, let's see you summon you're snakes" the purple haired teen huffed and Sakura weaved the hand signs to her summoning jutsu.

Smoke appeared and Yuki slithered around Sakura's leg dragging her forked tongue across the pinkette's skin causing her to laugh "Yuki-chan" she grinned then became more serious "Time to fight" Sakura ordered and the little snake turned her white eyes on Anko.

She lunged forward avoiding getting hit twisting her body to the right keeping her eyes locked onto her target, and opened her mouth prepared to sink her fangs into the soft flesh, that was until she was flung through the air with a kick.

Sakura caught her little snake "Good try again Yuki-chan" she demanded and the little snake who was now about as thick as her wrist slithered forward as fast as she could again, she watched with emerald eyes as Yuki dodged the second attempt at sending her flying.

And managed to scrape her fangs across Anko's ankle before getting tossed through the air as Anko reached down picked the little snake up and threw her with a controlled swing, she managed to scoop the white snake out of the air before Yuki got to hurt.

This continued for awhile until Yuki couldn't go on any more "Not bad, lets go get tea and dango" Anko dusted her clothes off and pulled on her brown jacket after having taken it off an hour before as the sun blared down on them.

"Absolutely Anko-sensei" Sakura quipped dismissing her summons, she hadn't had much of a chance to use the others, but they had been summoned a couple of times to train whenever Anko felt they needed a work out as well.

If there was one thing she loved more than training it was eating dango after a hard training session with her crazy teacher and even though she'd had the sweet more times than she could count over the last four months, she still couldn't get enough of it.

"Don't just stand there pinky come the hell on" Anko snapped eager to dig into her favorite treat and glad that she was able to enjoy it with someone, even if that someone happened to be a snot nosed brat that was her apprentice.

Ibiki still hadn't gotten over the fact that she even had an apprentice, it was something she thoroughly enjoyed taking the mickey out of the man about "Right" Sakura called interrupting her current thoughts about bragging to Ibiki again.

By now people were use to seeing the two girls together so the minute they entered the tea and dango shop a large plate of thirty sticks of dango was set before them along with two clay cups that were filled with green tea.

Anko wasted no time grabbing up a few sticks and gobbling them nearly whole "Say pinky when do you graduate from the academy again" she asked after taking a sip of her drink, Sakura swallowed her latest bite of dango before answering.

"Well I'm nine right now, and the standard graduation age is twelve and in two more weeks I'll be ten, so in approximately 2 and a half years Anko-sensei" Sakura stated a moment later biting into another stick of dango "Any particular reason why you asked" she questioned afterwards.

The purple haired teen was silent for several seconds "I wanted to take you on a trip, just a couple of months" Anko admitted, even though Sakura pissed her off more often than not she'd grown fond of the brat and really wanted to teach her everything she could.

Predictably her emerald eyes lit up whenever she mentioned leaving the village for an extended period of time, "Really Anko-sensei" Sakura clapped her hands together in her exuberance before she hunched her shoulders, there was no way Itachi or Sasuke would let her go alone.

Her eyebrows shot to her hairline "What the hell brat first you sound so excited and now you sound like you don't even want to go, what's you're problem" Anko sneered really fed up with the pinkette's various mood swings.

"I really am excited Anko-sensei, but there is no way my two goofy brothers would let me go" Sakura sulked, boys were idiots, and she could only thank the kami that they had never made her be born as a guy at any time during one of her revivals, she shuddered at the thought.

Well that wasn't the answer she expected "Heh, just wait pinky, I'll sneak ya out and you're brothers will never even know that you left without getting permission from them" Anko snickered and Sakura's eyes locked with her brown ones.

Sakura matched her grin with one of her own, "I can't wait" she said before grabbing up her fifth stick of dango and biting into the doughy goodness of the treat, a moment later she put a couple to the side, when Anko saw this she raised a purple brow.

"I figured I could help by sweetening my older brother up, Ita-ni loves dango to" she giggled and Anko threw her head back and laughed crazily, their amusement abruptly ended when Sakura caught sight of Obito, Rin and Kakashi walking into the restaurant.

And of course Obito just had to notice her "Well hello there who are you little cutie" he gave her a grin by now Anko was looking between him and her, of course Sakura thought to herself, he wouldn't know who she was because they hadn't met since her revival.

But Kakashi sure as hell looked like he'd eaten something sour "Sakura Uchiha" Sakura finally mumbled, the silver haired jonin turned on his heel and left, Rin looking between her two male teammates not sure what to do.

Obito creased his forehead "You're the first Uchiha I've ever seen that has pink hair, is you're mother a civilian or something, because it's extremely dumb looking like that bakakashi's hair" he laughed ignoring the glare directed at him by Anko.

Sakura clenched her jaw "No, I'm Mikoto and Fugaku's daughter" she snapped lifting her head for the first time since Obito had approached the table and her emerald's clashed with his one onyx, the man took a wary step back as his skin paled.

"Oh, oh kami I'm sorry Sakura-sama, I didn't realize, I mean I've heard that Fugaku-sama had a daughter I just didn't pay attention to the fact that everyone said that she had pink hair" Obito gulped backing up further as she kept their eyes locked, in the next moment he was gone, Rin following him.

The tea and dango shop was silent and Anko gazed at her apprentice, she pressed her lips together "What the hell did you do to get him to run away like that" she questioned Sakura who looked like she wanted nothing more than to run away herself.

The pinkette shrugged "I stared, I heard it's a great way to intimidate people" she laughed but her heart wasn't into it anymore, truthfully all she wanted to do was go apologize, her first meeting with Obito and Kakashi they run away from her, and it hurt.

Anko groaned, if there's one thing she'd learned about her apprentice over the last four months it was that Sakura didn't have the heart to be cruel to people and no matter how much she taught the pinkette, the girl remained as sweet and selfless as the day she'd met her.

So that's why "Go on brat, go find him and apologize like I know you want to" she rolled her brown eyes when Sakura's emerald eyes, that were glazed over with tears met her eyes, in the next moment, Sakura was out of the booth grabbing up the dango sticks she'd separated from the pile for Itachi.

And was gone flying out the shop doors, once out, her eyes flew left and right stretching her senses out to locate two of the people she'd wanted nothing more than to save from all that heartache and took off like a bat out of hell flying down the streets towards training ground three.

Obito eyed his friend when Kakashi tensed, a moment later he figured out the reason why as he, himself spun on his heels to face the pinkette who had the freakiest eyes he'd ever seen, skidded to a halt onto the training grounds.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin you're team outing, I mean even I think my hair is dumb because what kind of self respecting ninja would have pink hair, it's impractical" she started babbling and now even Rin was staring at the pinkette in concern.

But she wasn't done as she went on the longest tangent the three of them had ever heard from someone until she finally ran out of energy, Rin was the first to approach "Sakura-san are you okay" the brunette approached kneeling down next to the girl.

Sakura raised her head out of it's bowed position to look the woman straight in the eyes before nodding, then Rin seemed to realize she had scratches and bruises all over her "Kami did Anko-san do that to you" the woman gasped as Obito and even Kakashi crowded around her.

Obito watched as Sakura as he'd learned her name was in the tea and dango shop raised her arm and ran a finger over one of the various scratches she had "Just a little training session, it's not life threatening" she murmured but healed it anyway.

Rin watched as the brightest green glow she'd ever seen filled the pinkette's hand and the girl correctly executed the healing jutsu, it made her slightly jealous because it had taken her years to achieve that bright glow and she still had trouble healing bone fractures and certain other things.

"Hehehe" Kakashi giggled suddenly then got smacked over the back of his head by his female teammate "What" he sulked looking the brunette in the eyes "Oh fine, hey kid how would you like to be my apprentice instead of Mitarashi's" Kakashi suddenly offered.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head "Er um sorry, but there's a reason why I'm being taught jutsu by Anko-sensei, I love snakes" Sakura coughed nervously now that she'd apologized and all everything was becoming really, really _awkward_.

Kakashi frowned behind his cloth mask, the way she talked was very familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, in the end he just shrugged "Pity" he murmured flipping a page of his book and reading it in the silence that followed his casual statement.

"If you're Fugaku-sama's daughter, then you must be excellent at fire style jutsu's right" Obito piped up a moment later and Sakura stared at him in horror "Right" he asked again feeling a little uneasy when the pinkette fidgeted.

The answer he got wasn't what he wanted "Er no, in fact I don't even have fire nature chakra, I only have earth and water nature chakra" Sakura smiled sheepishly hoping that a chance would present itself soon so that she could hightail it out of there.

Obito started sulking "What kind of Uchiha are you, not having fire nature chakra that's just the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard" he grumbled, he'd hoped to learn a more advanced fire jutsu from the Head of the Uchiha Clan's daughter but now it was all for nothing.

However Kakashi got infinitely more interested "Oh really now" he asked bending down to be eye level with Sakura, she couldn't be more than nine at the very least and already she had him extremely curious about herself.

"Yes that's right" Sakura nodded twisting her hands into her violet yukata, in the next moment she was jumping back as Kakashi disappeared, Rin huffed already looking as if she was going to strangle her silver haired teammate and Obito looked left and right in a panic.

She really wanted to roll her eyes, 'Ha Kakashi-sensei as if that trick of yours will work on me' Sakura thought keeping her eyes on the ground and then jumping back as he emerged calling out one of his more favored earth style jutsu's.

"Earth Style: Head Hun..." he trailed off realizing that she was no longer above him and he got out from beneath the ground "How the heck did you know I was going to use that jutsu" Kakashi asked blinking his lone onyx eye at the pinkette.

Sakura broke down in giggles "Well Father has me training with Fushi-san and he's really good at Earth nature jutsu's and I've been stuck in that jutsu one to many times" she laughed, her giggles were infectious and Rin started giggling along with her a moment later.

Really wanting to teach her something now "What about Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" Kakashi asked and Sakura managed to tamp down on her amusement, she knew the jutsu but so that the man would stop sulking she shook her head.

"Nope, Jinsoku-san hasn't taught me that one yet" Sakura quipped watching closely as Kakashi ran through the hand signs to the jutsu and a water dragon formed from the water before crashing through several tree's before coming to a stop.

Kakashi looked at the small pinkette, there was no way she would ever be able to get that jutsu "Did you understand" he asked and Sakura nodded "Good then I'd like to see you try that now" he waved his hand and hoped she failed so that he could show her what she did wrong.

Mentally shaking her head, Sakura weaved the hand signs to the jutsu "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" she called directing her chakra into the water and a perfect dragon rose from the water before doing what Kakashi's had several minutes before hand.

"Not possible" the silver haired nin mumbled under his breath his onyx eye wide, "You said that you were Fugaku's daughter" Kakashi asked and she nodded "I bet you get in a lot of trouble for being a prodigy" and Sakura let out a long suffering sigh.

It confirmed his suspicions on why she was already able to correctly execute jutsu's "Have you unlocked you're sharingan" Obito couldn't help but inquire, his answer was to see those emerald eyes flash to bloody red and then to back "When" he frowned.

"I was five" she admitted and horror filled him "And then last year a friend of mine died before my eyes and I awakened my mangekyou" Sakura said keeping her eyes focused on the ground, she could trust these people after all not to blab her secret.

Obito went as white as a ghost despite giving up one of his sharingan so that Kakashi wouldn't be half blind for the rest of his life, not even he had awakened his mangekyou sharingan, he couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like for a girl, a child no less to awaken that horrifying ability.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan" he suddenly blurted patting her on the shoulder "Just know that there are people out there that won't want to hunt you down for you're abilities" Obito grinned in the most reassuring way so that she would stop looking as if she wanted to be anywhere but there with them.

She finally lifted her head to meet his gaze head on before her lips curved upwards 'It's another Naruto' Sakura thought with a great amount of amusement "Thanks Obito-san" she nodded wiping her eyes before righting her glasses on her face again.

When he blinked, she realized her mistake "I hear Father talking about you a lot" she lied through her teeth giving him a radiant smile afterwards to distract him, the diversion worked and she gave an inward sigh of relief.

 ***I guess lying all this time has finally gotten to you and now you're slipping up*** Kurama appeared and Sakura grimaced, Obito patted her on the head, a moment later even she couldn't stop from turning as Itachi blew onto training grounds three.

His onyx eyes pinned to her frozen form and he sped forward "Imouto-chan, I've been looking for you all over town" Itachi growled wrapping his arms around the pinkette, he'd been terrified out of his mind since Anko had showed up at the Uchiha Compound demanding that Fugaku let her take Sakura out of the village for a couple of months.

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes rapidly in confusion not sure what was going on "Itachi-ni what's wrong" she asked feeling the tenseness in his shoulders as she returned his hug squeezing for all she was worth and then she remembered the dango.

"Anko Mitarashi that's what's wrong that crazy woman showed up at the compound demanding that she be allowed to take you out of the village on a training trip for a couple of months" Itachi ranted pulling away from his sister so that he didn't accidentally whack her in his upset.

She slapped a hand over her mouth and tamped down on her amusement so that Itachi didn't work himself into an even bigger fit, if this was the teens reaction she didn't even want to know how Sasuke was reacting to the news.

"Itachi-ni, it's well within her rights after all to take me where ever she wants to take me because I'm her apprentice" Sakura explained pulling out the sticks of dango and presenting them to the teen, his eyes narrowed on the sticks before he realized what she was doing.

"I just don't like it Sakura-imouto, and while I have faith in her abilities, once you're outside the village more people are going to come after you and it might be to much for her to protect you" Itachi sulked as his anger left him and he grabbed up the dango sticks.

Itachi was so focused on eating the sticks of his favorite treat that he hadn't noticed the three standing behind his baby sister until one of them spoke up "Well what if a team of highly skilled jonin went with them" Kakashi spoke up turning another page in his book.

Sakura visibly cringed as Itachi's head snapped up and his neck cracked loudly "Are you offering" he asked onyx eyes pleading with Kakashi's lone onyx to not be lying, the silver haired copycat nin nodded and Obito tossed him a little glare while Rin looked somewhat interested.

"Sure why not, we've been wanting to get out of the village for awhile and it would be the perfect excuse to take a vacation" Kakashi shrugged putting away his book so that the teen boy would understand that he was perfectly serious.

Though he didn't like the reasoning of why the silver haired man was offering to go on the training trip with his sister and Anko, Itachi knew it was the best he could ever hope for "I think Mitarashi said she was going to speak with Lord Hokage so you better head that way" he sighed.

"Come on Sakura-imouto, let's go home so that you can pack and then you'll have to tell you're academy teacher that you'll be gone for a couple of months so that you can collect the homework" Itachi pulled the pinkette into a hug keeping her pressed into his side as they left the training grounds.

Obito watched the siblings walk away before Rin squealed "AWWWW SHE WAS SO CUTE" she exclaimed ignoring the way her teammates cringed at the loud volume "And did you see the way he was so gentle with her, so adorable" she squealed even more.

"Their siblings Rin-chan" Obito cut through her inner monologue and whatever she was currently thinking, like he thought she started pouting immediately afterwards, she had probably been thinking of various ways to get the two together when Sakura got older.

With that the three of them made their way quickly to the Hokage Tower, and like Itachi had said Anko was in there ranting and raving up a storm probably trying to get the blonde to let her take Sakura out of the village.

Before it could go on much further Kakashi cleared his throat and stepped forward "Minato-sensei, er Lord Hokage" he said "What if we went with them for added protection would you allow Mitarashi to take Sakura out of the village then" Kakashi stated.

Minato blinked his ocean blue eyes "Yes" he said immediately and Anko tossed him a glare, he had only refused because he didn't want Sakura to get hurt, and he knew that the pinkette trusted these three with her life, so Minato didn't see the harm in saying yes to his former students.

"When were you planning on leaving" Kakashi turned his attention on the purple haired teen and her brown eyes narrowed in clear aggravation "I only ask so that we can prepare" he said when Anko just glared at him.

A moment later she snapped "Tomorrow" Anko growled before storming out of the office, Obito jumped out of her way so that he didn't get slammed and Rin sighed as the door was slammed shut rattling a few items around the room.

"Right since Mitarashi left so early, Kakashi you have the wonderful job of informing Iruka that one of his top students will be gone for two months and that he needs to prepare homework for those months and collecting Sakura tomorrow morning" Minato spoke up a moment later writing out a missive.

Kakashi nodded and took the note "Got it Minato-sensei" he gave the blonde a smile, the only reason anyone could tell he was smiling was because his mask bunched up at the corners and poofed out of the office leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

Leaving behind his two suddenly very irritated teammates, Rin growled and Obito eyed her warily, Minato smothered his urge to laugh before dismissing them so that he could get back to work, well at least he was never bored being the Hokage he thought with a smile of amusement.

Before he could immerse himself fully into his paperwork, the door swung open admitting his two children "Naruto-kun, Kikina-chan what brings you here" Minato looked up peering out the open door but when Kushina didn't appear a frown pulled his lips downwards.

"Mother sent us, she said that it was so we'd stop interrupting her attempt at cleaning the house" Naruto sniggered causing his little sister to giggle and clap her hands "Did you find that funny Kikina-imouto" he tickled her side causing more laughter to erupt from the tiny child.

Minato shook his head "Well if you'd take a seat on the couch, I'll get Kikina's playpen set up" he said standing from his swivel chair as Naruto shut the door before the blonde sat down on the couch keeping a firm yet gentle hold on his squirming baby sister.

Across town in the Uchiha Compound, like she'd thought Itachi wasn't the only one who was throwing a fit over her leaving the village for two months, Sasuke was throwing the biggest tantrum the entire compound had ever seen complete with stomping his foot and scowling as much as a nine year old boy could.

"You're Itachi-ni's and I's baby sister no way will we ever let you leave, without the protection of the entire Uchiha clan" he stomped his foot once again and crossed his arms hoping that he'd made his point, even if his mother was giggling in the doorway, he wouldn't relent.

Sakura felt the irritation boiling in her veins as Sasuke verbally called her his baby sister, she wanted to really strangle someone "Sasuke, yes I was born nine hours after you, but I'm no more a baby than you are" she let out an annoyed huff instead "And I still have to go on that training trip" she said.

Sasuke felt his eye twitch "But why" he whined with a sulk on his lips, why couldn't his sister see that it was dangerous to leave without protection, Sakura gave a long suffering sigh and suddenly he found himself wrapped in those familiar arms.

"Sasuke, it's not like it will just be me and Anko-sensei on this trip, I know for a fact that three of the Hidden Leaf Villages best jonin will be accompanying us" Sakura stated casually and Sasuke blinked in confusion and even Itachi nodded along with what their sister was saying.

'It's true Sasuke, Kakashi-san, Obito-san and Rin-san offered their abilities and have most likely already gotten permission from Lord Hokage to go on Imouto-chan's training trip with Mitarashi-san" Itachi said after several seconds.

Previous conversation over now, Sasuke sighed why was he the last one to know something important every single time, though gazing over his shoulder at his parents, perhaps this time it wasn't the case, both his mother and father looked like they had no idea what was going on either.

Though nothing more was said and Mikoto ushered them into the house to eat dinner, then they each took showers or baths before going to bed, the next morning "Do you have to go Ku-chan" Sasuke asked as they walked to the academy together for the last time for two whole months.

Sakura flashed him a wry smile "Yes Sasuke, it's well within Anko-sensei's rights to take me anywhere she wants to take me because I'm her apprentice, you'll understand someday" she explained for what seemed the millionth time that morning.

"It sounds stupid, I don't know why anyone would want to be that creepy old ba..." he trailed off with a shudder as a kunai shot past his cheek creating a thin scratch and blood trickled down the side of his face as the person he'd been about to insult appeared behind him.

"What was that little boy" she smiled in that creepy way and Sakura leaped away from her brother "I'm not old do you understand" Anko laughed and Sasuke nodded heart beating a tattoo against his ribs and trembling ever so gently in her hold.

And then to her surprise determination filled those onyx eyes reminding her greatly of Sakura, the pinkette obviously knew what he was about to do and she let out a groan "Ta...take me on as you...you're second apprent...apprentice" Sasuke demanded turning around to face her.

"No" Anko said without even thinking about it and moved around the nine year old boy "You don't have the strength to become my apprentice" she snorted heartlessly "Now hurry in pinky and tell that sensei of yours that you'll be gone for two months" Anko ordered.

When she turned Sasuke stood in front of her anger in those obsidian eyes "I can be just as strong as Sakura" he glared hands shaking but staring the purple haired teen down, he wouldn't let her push him aside he wanted to learn and become strong to so that he could better protect Sakura.

Off to the side, Shisui shared a look with Itachi, the young teen looked like he'd eaten something nasty, his face was twisted into a grimace and his onyx eyes were filled with fear, he understood why, Itachi's siblings were something else and extremely close, despite being different in every way.

They watched as Anko threw her head back and started cackling madly before she straightened and stared Sasuke down "Do you like snakes little boy" she asked summoning one of her favorite snakes, and stroking it's head with gentle fingers.

Goosebumps rose on his flesh as he eyed the snake, it could crush him, but Sasuke wouldn't relent "I've never really interacted with them" he said clenching his hands into fists, it was time he started training as well, he would never let anyone hurt his sister again.

"So I'm certain that I could gain an appreciation for them if I were to start training with them" Sasuke shouted drawing attention onto his little standoff with Anko, he was done being pushed aside, and though he'd learned how to use the fire ball jutsu, it wasn't enough, it never would be when it came to Sakura.

Anko frowned as people started crowding around her and her little apprentices brother "Have you awakened you're sharingan yet little brat" she put a hand on her hip and raised a purple brow, this needed to end and soon otherwise all the plan's she'd made would be ruined.

At this Sasuke lowered his head but it was back up a second later "No, but with enough training I might be able to unlock it" he stated decisively, he really wanted this, even if he thought snakes were creepy as hell, it would be a start.

Sakura finally emerged from the academy building, Kakashi a few steps behind her, the pinkette sighed 'I swear, why do I always get overprotective brothers' she pouted inwardly drawing a chuckle from her fox body mate.

Getting really fed up with everything and in a move reminiscent of when she'd given in to Sakura's demand of taking her on as her apprentice "What the hell is wrong with this generation, I swear you frigging brats, fine whatever" Anko snapped conceding to Sasuke's request.

"Does this mean I get to go on you're training trip" Sasuke bounced back to his happy go lucky personality and Anko swung around and leveled him with a look that said everything and then once again they were glaring each other down.

And really not wanting to argue anymore with a brat, Anko swiveled around "Hatake go tell Lord Hokage that there's a change in plans and Uchiha if you even so much even dare complain" she shook a fist at Itachi and the teenager took a step away from them.

"You second Uchiha go tell you're royal assness that I've taken Sasuke on as my second apprentice, pack a bag for him AND FOR FUCKS SAKE BE QUICK" she snarled pissed as all hell, then she eyed her pink haired apprentice.

Sakura looked as if she was eternally exhausted, she didn't blame her, she would be exhausted if someone fought her every step of the way on something "Come on pinky" Anko rolled her eyes and unsealed a container of dango, like hell she'd be without her favorite treat outside the village.

Her emerald eyes lit up and she happily grabbed two sticks before it was sealed away "Thanks Anko-sensei" she squealed in delight munching on the dango as they waited for Kakashi and Shisui to return from their tasks the purple haired teen had given them.

Glad that she'd been able to get rid of that pitiful look on her apprentice's face, Anko relaxed somewhat as the minutes ticked by, the first one to reappear was Shisui and he held out a bag that Sasuke quickly took and attached to his back.

Ten minutes later Anko was ready to strangle someone, probably Kakashi and just as she was preparing to storm off and give the silver haired man a piece of her mind he appeared before her "Yo, sorry it took so long, there was this little old lady..." Kakashi trailed off noticing the glare.

"I Don't Care Hatake, Get The Hell In That Building Get Little Uchiha's Work And Let's Get A Move On Already" Anko snarled cocking her hip and planting an angry fist on it, fury on her face and anger in her soft brown eyes, the other fist raised and shaking.

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice as he sped into the academy building to tell Iruka that not only was Sakura going to be gone for two months, but so was Sasuke and five minutes later returned with a scroll filled with the two nine year old's homework for those two months.

Happy that he'd gotten his way at least, Sasuke gave his older brother a wave as Anko stalked forward with Sakura and Kakashi following after her, he was quick to speed after them so that he wouldn't get left behind and soon the six of them were well on their way to leaving the village.


	100. Final Life Chapter 12

Three hours later "So Anko-sensei where do you plan on taking us" Sakura slanted a look at her purple haired teacher, Anko tilted her head down to meet her gaze with her brown eyes, before shrugging, five minutes later she finally answered.

"Well in an hour, we have to stop for lunch so we'll take that time to get little Uchiha over there set up with a snake summons" she jerked her thumb at Sasuke who started scowling and before Sakura could stop him opened his mouth.

"Excuse me, I am definitely not little, in fact I happen to be a whole nine hours older than Sakura so there" he stuck his tongue out like the brat he was and crossed his arms a smugness exuding from him that made Anko really want to smack him.

Behind them Kakashi chuckled, Obito shook his head and Rin grimaced, this was turning out to be not quite what she'd thought it would be, she could only hope these two months would go by fast so that they'd be able to return to the village without to much trouble.

Sakura rubbed her face and took a moment to clean her glasses before sliding them back onto the bridge of her nose tempted to scuff the boy over the back of the head, at her side Hogo barked in excitement and dashed forward tearing through the grass ahead of him.

In his eagerness he tripped over his paws and went flying through the air landing face first little butt in the air in a mud puddle "I told you Hogo-kun not to leave my side" she stated dryly helping her little ninken out of the mud and setting him properly on his four paws.

The dark russet red pup shook out his fur slinging mud some of which landed on Sasuke and the nine year old boy shouted "Sakura You're Stupid Ninken got mud on me" he stared at the brown splotch in horror hoping the pinkette would clean it.

"You're just going to have to deal with it Sasuke" she crossed her arms instead and took off at a quick pace keeping up with her purple haired sensei, Sasuke's jaw dropped before Kakashi took him by the shoulders and directed him forward cutting off whatever insult he'd been about to say.

Anko gazed surreptitiously at her pink haired student wondering how the girl was able to remain calm despite her brother being extremely annoying, she shrugged and an hour later they finally came to a stop in a clearing and set up camp for lunch.

"Alright little Uchiha" she turned purposely saying those words to antagonize the little brat "It's time to have you sign the contract" Anko pulled the scroll off her back and dropped it in front of the little boy even though he was glaring at her.

He stared at the scroll in confusion "Well come on boy don't you know how to sign a summons contract" his purple haired tormentor snapped and seeing as he had no choice but to say something shook his head in answer.

Before it could degenerate into a fight Sakura was stood at his side "Sasuke unroll the scroll" she instructed watching carefully as her brother did as she ordered "Now hold out you're hand" came next and Sasuke held out his hand as she'd asked.

A sharp cry pierced through the air as she pricked his finger with a senbon needle "Hush now and sign you're name and print you're fingers on the scroll in blood" Sakura said soothingly fully intending on healing Sasuke when he was done.

Ten seconds later Sasuke's name was added to the scroll and Anko hurriedly rolled it back up and sealed it away "Why did you hurt me" Sasuke turned to his sister intent on getting answers but the pinkette held up her hand and quickly healed his hand to his eternal fascination.

"You always sign a summons contract with you're blood Sasuke, out here it's different you have to grow up" Sakura explained pulling the boy into a quick hug "I'll take him to the caves Anko-sensei" she turned to the purple haired teen and Anko nodded.

Everyone watched as the pinkette taught Sasuke the hand signs to his new jutsu, before grasping the edge of his shirt as they disappeared, fifteen minutes later, the two nine year old's were back and wrapped around Sasuke's wrist was a dark green snake with orange eyes.

"Look Anko-sensei, and I didn't even have to pick, he slithered up to me all by himself" Sasuke showed the snake off proudly rubbing it's tiny head with gentle fingers "I named him Koge, neat huh' he said after another minute.

Anko rolled her eyes "Yeah sure kid, you ready for a mini training session, pinky work on you're homework or whatever, I won't have that shit dragging us down if you don't get it all done" she barked taking Sasuke by the shirt and dragging him several feet away from their little camp.

Sakura cringed hoping that Anko didn't seriously maim her brother "Don't be so hard on him" she called out and got a wave from the purple haired teen, it was all she could ask for and pulled out her homework in hopes to get it all done.

It was easy so even though there were screeches and screams echoing behind her, she was able to complete at least seven pages of it until Sasuke flopped down next to her, "I don't know how you can even stand after a training session with her" he groaned as his body ached from various wounds.

Seeing this Rin jumped forward hands already glowing soft green but Sakura was quicker and Sasuke sighed in relief "It will get easier Sasuke, for now take it a couple of steps at a time" she smiled kindly sealing her homework in the scroll before standing.

Anko was waiting for her the minute Sakura was stood before her, she threw a couple of kunai at the pinkette and one of the weapons were grabbed out of the air and flung back at her, smoke filled her vision a moment later as the ground shattered beneath her feet.

Sasuke shuddered as Anko jumped out of the cloud of smoke sporting a few cuts, Sakura emerged a moment later flying through a set of hand signs "Earth Style: Rock Thorn Bed Jutsu" she called and spikes appeared beneath Anko's feet.

The woman was quick though and leaped high into the air angling her body in just the right way before free falling, her fist aiming for Sakura's head, the pinkette leaped back with a yelp and a crunch sounded "Gotcha brat" Anko smirked.

Ignoring the blood dripping down her face from her broken nose, Sakura quickly snapped it back into it's proper place before sprinting forward kicking her foot out taking Anko by surprise and the woman slammed roughly into the ground.

She was on her feet a moment later flying through the summoning jutsu hand signs and those kami forsaken poisonous snakes lunged at her face a second later, Sakura leaped backwards hastily going through her own hand signs.

"Yuki attack now" Sakura ordered and the snake slithered forward in the resulting chaos in hopes to make her mistress proud, Anko's face contorted in pain and Sakura knew her white snake summons had managed to bite the teen.

Anko stomped the ground and ripped the little snake's teeth out of her flesh and threw her harshly towards the pinkette, "Damn it, I swear you're worse than Orochimaru" she snarled stepping up the speed of her attack.

For thirty minutes a mini war was raged between the two females and Sasuke watched on with equal amounts of awe and pure horror, his little sister was crazy being able to keep up with their crazy purple haired sensei.

Until finally "Okay pinky that's enough" Anko called it and Sakura went about healing as much of herself as she could starting with healing her broken nose then moving onto the various scrapes and bruises and dismissing her white snake summons in the process.

Rin was terrified "How the hell are you even standing, when I was you're age I couldn't even throw a kunai properly" she spluttered in confusion as Anko slammed her hand down on Sakura's head and ruffled her long pink hair.

"Heh, pinky here is a natural born fighter, a berserker if I've ever seen one, she'd stop at nothing to win a fight" Anko announced with glee and plopped down in front of the fire snatching a fish, Sakura did the same a second later "We'll have some dango afterwards" Anko said and the pinkette nodded.

Obito and Kakashi directed their gazes onto Sakura "What, it's true, I hate to lose" she shrugged nibbling on her fish once she'd finished talking, when the fish was all but devoured, Anko thrust two sticks of dango into Sakura's hand and that to was gobbled up.

The fire was put out and the six of them prepared to resume their trek across the lands but Sakura paused at the destruction she'd created, Anko seemed to know what the pinkette was about to do as she let out a annoyed sigh "Hurry up pinky we ain't got all day" she snapped.

"Okay Anko-sensei" Sakura tossed the teen girl a bright smile and weaved the hand signs to one of her favorite jutsu's and gently placed her hands on the ground "Earth Style: Earth Healing Jutsu" she murmured repairing the damage she'd created to the earth.

Kakashi's jaw dropped beneath his mask "What kind of jutsu is that, I've never heard of it before" he asked placing himself as close to the nine year old girl he could get, he'd never seen a jutsu like that before and really wanted to see if he could learn it as well.

Anko started laughing as they started walking "Trust me you'll never learn that jutsu, it's impossible" she shook her head, she had some earth nature chakra herself and when she'd asked if Sakura would show her that jutsu, the girl had and no matter how much she practiced, it wouldn't work.

"Hmmph you do realize that I have earth nature chakra and I'm really good at it right" Kakashi raised a silver brow, but Anko just gave him this look that said everything, it was a look he ignored "So would you teach me that jutsu Sakura-chan" he asked giving her an eye crinkle.

Knowing that he wouldn't relent until she'd showed him, Sakura nodded, even if she taught people her signature jutsu, they would never be able to use it, it was unique only to her because she'd created it with medical ninjutsu in mind, Rin might be able to but the woman didn't have earth nature.

Silence reigned between the six of them after that for another hour until Anko finally told them where she was taking them "I've decided I'm taking you to the Hidden Mist Village first" she announced and Sakura's eyes lit up.

But she quickly smothered the urge to squeal, loudly at that, it had been forever since she'd seen Kisame and everyone else, Mangetsu didn't count since she'd seen that man yesterday, Sakura could barely contain her excitement but she managed.

"And how long is it going to take us to get to this village" Sasuke grumbled he felt utterly exhausted, but when he looked at his sister, he just felt jealous, why was she so different, it wasn't fair how she was able to do things that he couldn't.

Her excitement reigned in Sakura sent her brother a look "Three days, haven't you been paying attention in history class" she asked, did he just sit there with an empty head all day, kind of like she did but still, how the heck did he have good grades.

"Well of course I pay attention Sakura, how do you think I get good grades, but that's besides the point, we can't all be masters at ascertaining specific destinations or how far away our destination is" he huffed tightening his grip on his backpack.

Sakura coughed into her hand sheepishly, it wasn't that she was a master at figuring out the distance between people, objects or villages, it's just that she'd been to the Hidden Mist Village so many times that the days it took to travel between Hidden Leaf and Hidden Mist was easy to announce.

Up ahead of them Anko went rigid and came to a screeching halt, they were about to ask when Hogo started barking and growling up a storm and she knew "Get down" she snapped dragging Sasuke to the ground and covering him as a volley of shuriken sailed over their heads.

Thankfully it was just bandits this time around, seven of them to be precise, as they appeared before the group of shinobi and two kids "Hand over all of you're personal affects and we'll let you go without harming ya" the ring leader ordered holding out his hand.

"Pinky on you're damn feet now" Anko snapped harshly and Sakura was off the ground in a split second sprinting forward to stand at her side "Let's show these yahoo's why they should never mess with shinobi" she grinned and Sakura nodded.

Rin seriously wanted to protest as the two females jumped forward, intent to kill blazing in their eyes and the first bandit went down courtesy of Sakura as she punched the ground shattering it "Earth Style: Earth Healing Jutsu" she called flying through the hand signs needed.

A crunch sounded below their feet, but she kept moving until all seven bandits were dead, "Sa...Sakura-chan" Sasuke's trembling voice called and Sakura spun on her heel swiping her hand through her long pink hair before walking slowly towards him.

"It's okay Sasuke" she smiled reassuringly "Remember if you want to survive in the shinobi world you have to kill, even if it sounds cruel" Sakura murmured wrapping her brother in a warm hug, one of these days he would understand, she was certain of it.

Sasuke was quiet as they left the scene behind, thinking over everything he'd seen or heard in the last five hours since they'd left the Leaf Village, it was a lot, but as he looked over Sakura, he realized that despite what she'd just done, she was still the same girl he'd known since their birth.

So softly she didn't hear it "I understand Sakura, and I promise I'll do my best to learn everything I can under Anko-sensei so that she won't just be proud of you but both of us" Sasuke whispered keeping himself pressed into her side.

When her eyes lit up to an almost painful degree, he knew he'd said the right thing, next time, he thought, next time he wouldn't be left out of the fighting and he'd show Anko that he could fight to and be able to stay standing whenever she pulled him away for a training session.

Later on after five more hours of walking, Anko finally called a stop for the night, but before Rin, Kakashi, or Obito could move off to prepare camp she held up her hand "Pinky and Little Uchiha will set up camp and prepare dinner" she ordered.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the hand and drug him into the forest even as he protested "Sasuke consider it another lesson, besides it's imperative all shinobi know how to survive out in the wilds" Sakura soothed emerald eyes narrowed as they walked through the forest.

Sasuke closed his mouth and nodded in understanding "So what exactly do we have to do" he questioned getting curious as Sakura led them in the direction of a slow moving stream, a splash sounded further down the stream and he realized a moment before she spoke.

"Well Sasuke we do have to eat and what better way to cool off after being in the hot sun all day than taking a dip in a stream, though keep you're clothes on" she warned before he could even attempt to remove his clothes and Sasuke sniggered behind his hand.

He watched though as she took off her shoes and rolled up her pants after removing her outer yukata to reveal a dark purple shirt with the Uchiha crest emblazoned proudly on the back of it, she rolled up her sleeves as well and Sasuke wondered how she hadn't died of heat stroke yet with the amount of clothes Sakura wore.

Then he realized, her clothes were made of extremely light material, the only thing that was probably heavy was her yukata, and before she could order him, he quickly followed her lead before stepping into the stream shuddering as the cold water touched his bare skin.

"Now what Sakura" Sasuke asked curiously as Sakura positioned herself kunai in hand above a school of moderately sized fish, her emerald eyes narrowed in concentration as she watched them for some time and then demonstrated what needed to be done as she threw her kunai and got one of the fish.

She grabbed both weapon and fish out of the water and put the fish on a string "That is how you catch a fish, though there are many ways, I don't think you're quite ready for them" Sakura swiped at her long hair and quickly twisted it up and out of the way tying it into a messy bun.

When that kunai was pressed into his hand Sasuke swallowed thickly as he became overcome with nervousness but he turned to the water searching along the stream for some fish and spotted them a small distance away and then with a shaking hand and less than perfect aim threw the kunai.

It struck one of the fish though injuring it and it tried to swim away but Sakura was quicker as she grabbed it with her bare hands, retrieved the kunai and tied the second fish onto her prepared string "Try again Sasuke" she smiled kindly and Sasuke took the kunai.

His second try he managed to pin a fish to the ground beneath the water, though the kunai went through it's head, Sakura patted him gently on the shoulder "Don't worry Sasuke, it was a painless death, that's all you can really give them" she murmured taking the fish and kunai.

This continued for awhile until they had twelve fish in total, each of them managing to catch six fish each before they left the stream and Sakura put her clothes back in their proper places and tied her yukata around her body again, before she could grab up the fish though Sasuke took them.

"I'll carry them" he said in determination and Sakura bit her lip "We aren't done are we" Sasuke really wanted to pout when she shook her head and he set down the fish, she folded her knee's beneath her body and he followed her lead once again.

When she grabbed one of the fish and promptly gutted it, removed the bones and scraped all the scales off, Sasuke turned away in disgust, his stomach churning but he managed to keep from puking, Sakura eyed him knowingly and quickly finished her task.

"All done Sasuke" she called handing the prepared fish over to the nine year old boy before cleaning her hands in the stream and collecting a bucket of water "Okay lets go back now" Sakura ordered taking Sasuke by the hand and leading them back to camp.

Along the way she stopped to collect some herbs and berries before they made it back to the clearing where Anko, Rin, Obito and Kakashi were waiting "Kami did you catch enough fish" Obito snickered eyeing the fish slung over Sasuke's shoulder.

And in true Uchiha fashion the little boy started brooding "Sakura said that it would be better if we got this much so that nobody went to bed hungry" Sasuke huffed, peering at his sister as she sat down and started building a fire after digging out a pit and lining it with rocks.

Before Obito got the bright idea of lighting the fire, Sakura quickly and expertly created a little spark until there was a roaring fire, then quickly ground up the herbs she'd gathered pasted it onto the fish after Sasuke handed them over and then set them up around the fire to cook while handing out berries and water.

Only when she was done with all that did she scoot back a little ways and relax "Hey Sakura what did you put on the fish" Anko questioned as she eyed the green paste with disgust, was the brat trying to poison them, she hoped to kami that the pinkette wasn't.

Sakura blinked "Oh it's herbs to give the fish more flavor" she explained with a smile laying on the ground hands pillowed beneath her head as she stared at the sky watching the clouds roll by at an extremely slow pace until the smell of cooked herbs filled the air ten minutes later.

Everyone grabbed their two fish and took a hesitant bite "Wow" Rin gasped brown eyes sparkling "Where did you learn how to do this" she asked directing a look at the small pinkette, and a saying she'd heard someone went through her mind, never judge a book by it's cover.

"I read it in a book" Sakura lied easily, well it wasn't really a lie, she had learned it from a book, after Tsunade had left her on her own in the old time line for three days to learn how to fend for herself once the blonde had taken her on as her apprentice.

Not even Anko could find anything to complain about as she ate the fish covered with herb paste with more vigor than she'd ever had, and she'd thought dango was the best thing to ever happen to the ninja world, fish covered in herb paste definitely took her top five favorite things to eat now.

Soon dinner was thoroughly devoured and feeling to full to even think about eating dango, Sakura pulled out her sleeping bag and curled into it, Hogo climbing into it a moment later and she wrapped her arms around the ninken pup.

Soft snores filled the air a moment later "Just like that she's able to fall asleep" Obito nearly shouted but a warning look from Rin, Anko and Sasuke had him controlling the volume in which he spoke "Why is she so weird" he huffed.

"It's better if you didn't try to understand Sakura" Sasuke quipped softly sending his sister a fond smile, though they were twins, Sakura was so different than him, not that he minded it because he wasn't certain how he'd feel if she went around copying him on everything.

Just then Anko thought of a question "Why are you so protective over her, you and that older brother of yours" she asked staring the little boy down until he let out a little sigh and slumped his shoulders in defeat before answering.

"Are you kidding me, Sakura is a trouble magnet, every where she goes trouble follows, like when we were five, we were kidnapped and she awakens her sharingan, manages to get knock out our captor, get us out of where they were keeping us and find us somewhere safe to stay by herself" he huffed.

"Not to mention she's a prankster to her soul, so that causes even more problems, do you know how many times someone in the compound has come pounding on our door because of her" Sasuke scowled in remembrance.

Laughter bubbled between Anko's lips as her shoulders shook silently, it was soft laughter because she didn't want to wake Sakura "What about you Obito, has she ever pranked you" she asked looking at the older Uchiha that was there with them.

Obito shook his head "No until yesterday that was the first time I'd ever met the girl, despite her living in the same compound as me" he shrugged, not that he'd ever fall for such a stupid prank anyways, he was to good at sensing things like that.

Rin shook her head as if she knew where her friends mind was currently stuck at before they each pulled out their own sleeping bags and went to sleep after Kakashi set up a few traps so that they wouldn't be disturbed during the night.

When she woke up the next morning, Sakura was already awake staring into the fire "Oh good morning Sakura-san" Rin yawned softly gazing around the camp, Anko and Kakashi were missing probably collecting the traps he'd set up, Sasuke was still asleep and so was Obito.

Seven minutes later Kakashi and Anko returned and Sasuke woke up leaving Obito the only one asleep, then it came to her, as Sakura returned her good morning tidings "Hey Sakura" she waved pointing to the side signaling she wanted to talk to her.

Ten feet away from camp "How good are you at pranks" Rin giggled suddenly and the nine year old girls emerald eyes filled with mischievousness "Obito kind of pissed me off last night by probably thinking he would never be immature enough to fall for a prank" she continued.

"I gotcha Nohara-san, is there anything specific you want to see" Sakura snickered quietly eyeing the sleeping Uchiha, he was the only one she hadn't pranked and really the man did deserve it for sleeping even though they had to get a move on soon, Rin shook her head.

A moment later Sakura thought of the perfect prank "Well then leave that to me" she grinned widely reaching into her pouch and pulling out the snake puppet Kankuro had given her and placing a genjutsu illusion over it to make it look like a real snake.

Anko eyed her apprentice warily as she and Rin walked towards the camp again and Sakura sat down after sneakily dropping something near Obito's head, a moment later she realized what the pinkette was planning and a smirk spread across her lips, Sakura was more talented than she'd thought she was.

Being able to pull off chakra strings and genjutsu, she really wanted to clap the girl on the back and praise her, but instead she remained quiet as Sakura worked her puppet closer and closer to Obito and it slithered into his sleeping bag.

Sakura bit her lip fighting down her giggles as she moved the illusioned puppet snake up and across Obito's chest and finally had it slither across his face leaving behind genjutsu slime, everyone held their breath as Obito raised his hand and slapped his nose.

His hand froze and his eye snapped open, Sakura almost lost it when "EEEEKKK" a really girly scream emitted from Obito's mouth and he scrambled out of his sleeping bag patting down his clothes and for what creature had left that slime on his face.

She took a deep breath making herself look innocent "Is something wrong Obito-san" she asked blinking her emerald eyes at the man as he finally slowed to a stop and hurriedly wiped the rest of the genjutsu slime off his face.

"No, I think one of you're little snake friends got in my sleeping bag" he grimaced searching the sleeping bag for said snake and not finding it, of course he wouldn't, she'd already put the puppet away in his distraction.

A moment later Obito went rigid, his face twitched before it turned red in embarrassment "You" he pointed at Sakura who smiled sweetly, "I can't believe you actually managed to prank me" Obito pouted as he realized exactly what had happened.

That's when she finally broke down in giggles, face turning red, kicking her feet out as it had proved to be the most hilarious reaction she'd ever gotten from someone, ten minutes later she was gasping for air and Sasuke was eyeing her in concern.

Five minutes after that Sakura finally managed to calm down "I'm sorry, I'm sorry but that..that was the funniest reaction anyone's ever had to that prank" she wiped her eyes free of the tears that had formed while she'd been laughing and righted her glasses.

Decidedly humiliated for the time being, Obito said nothing as he put away his sleeping bag and ate the fish that Kakashi handed to him before they all started walking towards the Hidden Mist Village Anko had claimed they were going to first.

Then "Wait a second, you mean you've pulled that particular prank on other people" Obito accused now that his embarrassment was fading, he was admittedly curious, he would have never expected a little girl would be able to get the drop on him after all.

Sakura flashed him a smug smile "Oh yes, Sasori-san from the Hidden Sand Village, Shisui-san, Ami Himekari when she was being annoying and several other people I won't name" she exclaimed quite happily and Sasuke inched away from her.

"But of course the only two people who are exempt from all my pranks are Sasuke and Itachi-ni" she cackled clapping her hands together and Anko shook her head having expected such an answer and extremely glad that the pinkette hadn't decided to prank her yet.

Sasuke shook his head as they continued walking, it made him painfully obvious that he still had a long ways to go before he could keep up with his baby sister, Sakura seemed to sense that he was getting somewhat tired and grabbed his hand "Thanks" Sasuke smiled sheepishly.

She grinned before focusing her gaze forward again, senses spread out as far as they could go at the time which wasn't very far, just a mile or two, to make sure that no one was trying to sneak up on them as they walked towards the Hidden Mist Village.

Four hours later, Anko made them stop and camp was once again set up "Okay Little Uchiha on you're feet and I want to see some improvement today" she ordered dragging Sasuke fifteen feet away from their camp and dropping him unceremoniously on the ground.

He huffed and stood settling into an extremely slopping fighting stance and leaped forward, Sasuke wasn't expecting the senbon needle that she threw at him until it was buried all of half an inch into his shoulder and he cringed suppressing the urge to cry.

By the fire Sakura took a deep breath and pulled out her homework and quickly started working on it again, though unlike yesterday she managed to get all of fifteen pages done before Sasuke flopped down next to her looking a little more beat up than the day before.

"Okay Sasuke, after I heal you, you have to work on you're homework" Sakura ordered and he nodded sluggishly, though once all of his wounds were healed properly he sat up looking utterly exhausted and pulled out the scroll his homework was in as she stood and headed towards Anko.

Like the day before, it was like a mini war had been started as the two females trained together, this time though Anko managed to do a lot more damage to her pink haired student and the girl slumped to the ground unconscious "Oops" she laughed sheepishly.

Seeing her chance Rin leaped to the pinkette's side and prepared to start healing her, when all the wounds on Sakura's body started mysteriously healing themselves and five minutes later the girl came to with a groan blinking her emerald eyes open as she adjusted to being awake again.

Dead silence filled the clearing before Rin jumped away from Sakura terror on her face "What the Hell are you" she shouted clutching onto Obito, no normal person should be able to heal themselves while completely unconscious.

Sakura blinked before biting her lip, she knew Anko knew about her secret, but other than Itachi, Shisui, Mikoto, Kushina and a few others, no one else knew about her being Kurama's host, so she was completely lost on what to say this time around.

"Listen Sakura is very special" Anko started stressing the last word "For lack of a better word she's a host" she said hoping that it would be enough for the three jonin, Kakashi was the first one to get it and his onyx eye shifted to stare at Sakura.

Obito was next as he remembered something that he'd heard around the compound how the Head of the Uchiha Clan's only daughter was a tailed beast host, only Rin remained confused as to what was going on, so he took her by the hand and drug her into the forest.

"Rin, Sakura has what we called a tailed beast inside of her, that's what it means to be a host, I think Mitarashi said it like that so that little Sasuke didn't get suspicious and start asking questions" he explained and Rin frowned.

A moment later she sighed "That was still freaky, I just really hate being surprised" Rin huffed running a hand through her short brown hair, how Sakura even fought with her long pink hair was a freaking mystery and it bothered her that a nine year old girl was smarter, stronger and more cunning than her.

With that they returned and continued their trek, and finally two days later the six of them arrived in the Hidden Mist Village "Hatake take the brats and find a hotel, rent four rooms, one for me, one for them, one for Nohara and the last for you" Anko tossed a pouch of ryo at the man before heading off.

He really wanted to roll his eyes as he led them through the village to a hotel that had definitely seen better days and rented four room as he'd been ordered and then let them do whatever as he went into his room that he shared with Obito.

Sakura was practically shaking in excitement as she chose her bed and then vanished into the bathroom, taking a quick shower, creating a shadow clone giving it strict instructions to take a nap and then she herself sneaked out the bathroom window dashing down the streets of the Mist Village.

She found him on one of the training grounds "Yagura-san" she called jumping headlong at the magenta eyed pale green haired man and knocking him to the ground emerald eyes sparkling with pure happiness, "Hello" she breathed.

Yagura gave a start "Hoshigaki wasn't kidding when he said you'd been miniaturized" he chuckled ruffling her long pink hair as she finally let him up "What brings you to Hidden Mist and have you seen anyone else yet" he questioned.

"My sensei, crazy woman that, training trip, and nope, I wanted to see you first" Sakura bounced on the balls of her feet unable to contain her happiness at seeing one of her friends a wide smile split across her face as she realized she was really going to get to see everyone again.

His magenta eyes softened considerably losing the hardness that was always seen, he wouldn't admit it but he was glad Sakura had come to see him first instead of greeting Kisame, it made him feel important like he was still the Mizukage.

Then her words registered in his brain "You're being trained by a crazy woman" Yagura blinked and she nodded her little head eagerly, Sakura in miniature form was absolutely adorable, not that he would call her that to her face or even admit that he'd thought the girly word in the first place.

"Yeah though Anko-sensei isn't all that bad, I wouldn't have to be trained though if Orochimaru had still had the snake summons scroll" she huffed a moment later, though the smile that stayed fixed on her lips told him more than anything, Sakura was happy that she was bonding with someone.

Something else was bugging him though and Yagura didn't figure it out until those emerald eyes were locked with his magenta "You're happy" he said and the pinkette beamed at him "Truly happy" Yagura smiled remembering what Kisame had said.

Sakura nodded slowly "Mhm" she hummed softly "Even though things are massively different than in the old time line, somethings are still the same, and that's what makes me the happiest" Sakura explained before taking a deep breath.

Before she could speak a red blur leaped in front of her and she was grabbed up "It's been a long time Uzumaki" the familiar voice of Ameyuri Ringo penetrated her ears and Sakura struggled to pull back to peer into the woman's onyx eyes.

"Actually Ameyuri-chan, it's Uchiha now" Sakura quipped before snorting in laughter when the red haired woman creased her forehead in confusion "Kisame did tell you that I was essentially reincarnated into a new clan right" she asked a second later.

Understanding spread across Ameyuri's face "Oh yeah that's right Hoshigaki did mention something to that effect" the woman snickered "So if you're an Uchiha now does that mean you have the sharingan" Ameyuri questioned curiously.

The pinkette grimaced "Yeah I've even awakened m..." Sakura trailed off as someone creeped towards them obviously thinking they hadn't been noticed, Yagura and Ameyuri sensed this as well and the red haired woman vanished, a moment later a shout sounded.

And she came storming onto the field with someone Sakura was very familiar with Chojuro "I...I'...I'm sorry Ameyuri-senpai" the young teen stuttered out obviously not having expected to be punished for wanting to train.

Ebony clashed with emerald and Sakura nodded, the boy was let go and Chojuro sighed in relief "Sorry about that, anyway I should probably get back before my shadow clone gets caught" Sakura sighed with a fond smile.

Yagura and Ameyuri watched her dash off "She's different" Ameyuri pointed out bluntly and her former leader nodded but didn't elaborate, and Ameyuri didn't expect him to either, so they both went their separate ways.

She was careful as she sneaked back into the hotel through the bathroom window directing her clone through their mental link to wake up and go into the bathroom, if Sasuke were to ask why, then she was to say she needed to use the loo and quicken her pace for effect.

Three minutes later the clone was dispelled and Sakura quickly went flushing the toilet before exiting the bathroom, Sasuke was napping away on the other bed and she hurriedly flopped down on her chosen bed and prepared to take a nap.

Two hours later, Anko was pounding on the door waking her and Sasuke up and probably the whole entire hotel as well, not that the purple haired teen cared "Oi pinky, little Uchiha wake the hell up, it's time to train and stop being so damn lazy" she shouted before relenting her abuse on the door.

It swung open a moment later to reveal Sasuke, his hair sticking up in every which direction and rubbing his eyes tiredly, Sakura was behind him, not a hair out of place and glasses on her face revealing alert emerald eyes.

The two siblings couldn't be more different if they tried Anko thought with an eye roll as Rin, Kakashi and Obito joined them in the hall and she led them through the streets of the Mist Village looking for the training grounds and she found them a moment later.

"Okay we're going to try something different today" Anko warned her two students looking between them, Sakura nodded and Sasuke just looked like he was ready to fall back to sleep, until the pinkette nudged him in the ribs and the nine year old boy gave a jolt almost as if he'd been electrocuted.

"Right" Sasuke mumbled forcing himself to wake up and focus more properly on his sensei, when she nodded, he smiled becoming more alert as the time passed "So what is going to be so different about today's training session" Sasuke asked hoping Anko would start talking.

Anko took a deep breath "You'll learn how to find blind, some opponents will be able to use jutsu's that will block you're vision and you need to learn how to use you're senses instead of relying on you're eyesight all the time" she explained pulling out two blindfolds.

Sakura quickly took hers and tied it around her eyes until she couldn't see anything, and not wanting to be left behind Sasuke did the same "Actually Little Uchiha go sit on the sidelines first get some homework done" Anko ordered immediately afterwards.

The blindfold was removed and before the boy could start pouting "I don't want to accidentally hurt ya if I were to try training the both of you at the same time" the purple haired teen snapped and Sasuke's onyx eyes widened in understanding.

"I get it Anko-sensei" he grinned hurrying towards the jonin that had come with them on this training trip, secretly he was glad that Anko was taking time to teach them both individually so that neither one of them were left out.

With only Sakura left on the field, Anko pulled out her favorite weapon, throwing needles and with perfect accuracy took aim and let the senbon fly at her pink haired apprentice, Sakura stood still for all of three seconds until the weapons were a whole five inches away from her.

And then the pinkette spun to the right using her ears to judge the distance to get away from the oncoming attack, she then ducked low and threw her own weapon a metallic clank filled the air and she grinned realizing she'd knocked a few weapons out of the air.

This continued for awhile until Anko found herself out of weapons, Sakura ripped off her blindfold already healing the various scratches she'd gotten over the last hour and a half, she wasn't perfect after all and no one would be able to dodge everything.

"How did I do Anko-sensei" Sakura breathed heavily when she was done and Anko gathered up all of her weapons, the teen girl gazed at her with brown eyes before nodding "Awesome" Sakura stated happily glad that she'd been able to get praise.

Instead of immediately calling Sasuke to her side as Sakura headed towards the sidelines, Anko took a moment to arrange her weapons again, "Hey Sakura how did you" Sasuke asked not sure how to word his question, but thankfully his sister seemed to understand.

"When you're unable to use you're eyes, you're other senses are heightened, sense of smell, sense of hearing, taste and touch" Sakura launched into a full scale explanation wanting to be able to help her brother out because he was so clearly confused.

Sasuke nodded and sat patiently as Sakura took a deep breath "Like for instance you'll feel the air shift around you when an enemy or a weapon is close, or you'll hear the weapon whizzing through the air and be able to dodge it properly" she licked her lips fishing for more.

"Or when you can't see and you're in enemy territory people will be able to poison you, you won't be able to tell all poison but some have distinct smells, so when you're blind that smell is enhanced" Sakura continued.

"And for instance, if you're blind and no one will tell you what you're eating, you'd be able to tell because of certain flavors, you're taste buds will be heightened" she finished and Sasuke sat stunned at the amount of information he'd just gotten.

And then "Okay Sakura, I think I get it" he said mulling the information around in his head so that he didn't forget it as Anko finally called him over to her thus beginning his own training session of hell, perhaps that was a bit overboard, but he was a kid after all.

Sakura leaned back on her hands and lifted her head to the sky enjoying the breeze until it was interrupted as Obito sat down next to her "How is it that you're only nine and already know how to fight, make tactical decisions, explain things children shouldn't know and a bunch of other things" the Uchiha questioned.

She really wanted to smack something because she'd almost revealed the truth, she'd almost said that it was the perk of being a time traveler and living through the ages as different people, but her mouth slammed shut thanks to Kurama sensing her struggle and taking over her body.

"I'm just that good" he made her say before receding into the seal giving Sakura command over her body again, she could only sigh in relief as Obito gave her a scowl and ruffled her pink hair, seriously why did everyone have to touch her hair, Sakura thought straightening the locks back into place.

An hour later after failing miserably, Sasuke trudged towards them, covered in various scratches and a couple of bruises from when he'd tripped over his feet in his haste to get out of the way and fell flat on his face against the cold hard ground.

He didn't have to ask as Sakura started healing him without complaints "It'll get easier" she soothed and Sasuke nodded accepting her words, he could already tell he'd improved in the last three days and that was more than he thought he'd been capable of considering his sister was such a prodigy.

"Can we go explore now Anko-sensei" Sasuke turned a pout on their purple haired sensei and she raised a brow before waving her hands in the go ahead gesture, "Come on Ku-chan" he grinned grasping Sakura by the hand and tugging her down the streets of the Mist Village.

Leaving a trail of dust in his haste to get away and four very amused adults, none of them realized the danger that was lurking right around the corner as they each headed off to do their own things before they regrouped back to the hotel when dinner rolled around.

Two hours later Anko's head snapped around as a shrill scream echoed around the village, it was a scream she was very familiar with, dread pooled in her stomach and she tore off down the streets intent on getting to her two students before something horrible happened.

She was joined by Kakashi, Obito and Rin, when she realized where she was being led to as she followed the scream, that sounded suspiciously like Sasuke now Anko wanted to curse, how the hell could they have been so careless as to let two nine year old's wander around an unknown village by themselves.

It took them ten minutes to find Sasuke and Sakura, and the little girl was lying in a heap on the ground as the little boy hovered over her, ahead of them were three men, and from the headbands displayed proudly on their foreheads, they were from the Village Hidden in the Volcanoes.

Before any of them could take down the three men, Sakura jumped up wounds already healing and she grit her teeth "When are you going to learn" she snarled sounding so demonic and while Anko wanted to praise her, she was terrified out of her fucking mind, she'd never seen the pinkette so pissed.

"No little girl, you're going to be put in you're place and be brought to our village as a slave, you'll use you're mangekyou for us" the leader of the trio stepped forward clicking his tongue in disappointment when all he got was a bloody red glare.

More than a little pissed that these men had managed to sneak up on her, Sakura craned her neck around to meet Sasuke's ebony eyes "Sasuke close you're eyes and cover you're ears okay" she ordered gently not wanting to scare him.

Sasuke did as instructed and hurried to Anko's side, why was Sakura always being targeted, tears leaked out of his clenched eyes and trickled down his cheeks to fall onto the ground as it began sprinkling lightly.

Obito held his breath as Sakura turned her head forward, before she fully faced the three men again, he caught a glimpse of her eyes as they changed from the familiar three tomoe pattern to a will-o-wisp pattern and she murmured a single word "Shinokyofu" she breathed.

A purple luminescent light floated forward and screams erupted around the clearing, that purple light grew larger and brighter until it was painful to even look at, but he squinted his eyes as one of the men dropped to the ground unmoving, chest no longer rising signaling he was dead.

The remaining two men shifted their eyes to the pinkette who was eerily silent, before chaos erupted and they tried to pin her to the ground but Sakura was quick as she dropped and rolled before jumping to her feet and was punching the ground a moment later.

They seemed to expect this as they hastily jumped out of the way as Sakura used her favorite jutsu attempting to crush them below the ground "Ha, that won't work on us you stupid brat, you really need to learn some variety" one of them laughed tauntingly.

"A little variety huh" Sakura stated flying through another set of hand signs and vanishing before their eyes, just before one of them went crashing into a tree "How's that for variety" she snapped glaring heatedly at the two enemies.

Of course none of them even knew that the Sakura standing before them was a clone as she tunneled beneath the ground until she was directly below the only standing enemy and lamenting about the fact she'd probably have to cut her hair again performed the jutsu.

"Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu" Sakura called softly grasping onto the man's ankles and dragging him underneath the ground until only his head was visible and then swung her hand down filled with chakra snapping his neck with a loud crunch.

Then she felt it, the last enemy grasping her long beautiful hair and shoving her to her knee's but she was ready as she yanked a kunai out of her weapons pouch, in a split second as Anko ran forward preparing to save her, Sakura sliced through her hair making it shoulder blade length.

Spun on her knee's and slammed her weapon going hilt deep into the man's heart twisting it brutally splattering blood across her face as the vein erupted, Anko skidded to a halt next to her, face pale and sweating before she was wrapped in the purple haired teens arms.

"Kami, Sakura the hell were you thinking" Anko was shaking now she realized why Minato had said no at first when she'd asked to take Sakura out of the village, the girl, no more than nine years old, already understood things children shouldn't and was a danger magnet.

But for all her worth Sakura couldn't muster up enough energy to even feel bad about heartlessly killing those men "They deserved it for killing Kiretsu-chan" she murmured "That whole village deserves to rot in hell for what they did to Kiretsu-chan" Sakura whispered before her breathing evened out and she was soon asleep.

No one said anything not even the Mist Shinobi that had come to see what was going on as Anko picked up her pink haired apprentice, silently ordered the jonin that was accompanying her on her little training trip and led the way back to the hotel, Sasuke being led by the shoulders by Rin.

He still hadn't uncovered his ears or opened his eyes because Sakura hadn't said he could, but despite his attempts to block out the terrifying screams Sasuke had still heard and tears were sliding down his cheeks and he made no attempt to stop them at all.

Once Anko placed Sakura on the bed, only then did he open his eyes and remove his hands from his ears, and he immediately grimaced seeing the blood on his little sisters face, so he quickly went into the bathroom before emerging with a wet washcloth, and wiped the blood off.

When he was finished Sasuke crawled into the same bed Sakura was occupying after taking off his shoes and curled around the pinkette where he to fell asleep, Anko slipped silently out of the room and shut the door quietly behind her after warding the hotel room against anymore intruders.

She pointed at her rented room and Kakashi, Obito and Rin filed in after her "What do you intend to do Mitarashi" Kakashi was the first one to speak, "Will we go back to the Leaf Village" he questioned not even attempting to pull out his favorite book to read like he always did.

Anko clenched her jaw "No, but we'll start keeping a better eye on those brats, if they ever want to go exploring again, one of us have to be with them at all times, I don't care who it is, or if it's different every single time, I won't risk this happening again" she snapped brown eyes sparking with fury.

Rin felt her breath leave her in a whoosh "What kind of jutsu was that, that floating light I mean" she asked in a near whisper, she was hesitant to speak loudly in case someone was trying to eavesdrop on them and find out more about the pinkette.

"It was the mangekyou sharingan, the likes of which I've never seen but I can tell you that whatever it does, it kills and easily at that" Obito explained keeping his gaze on the floor, terror swept through him at even mentioning that mangekyou, it had been something otherworldly and terrifying beyond his wildest imagination.

Silence filled Anko's rented hotel room as the four of them thought on what they'd witnessed in the span of thirty minutes, Sakura, a nine year old girl, had her mangekyou sharingan and had brutally killed three men without batting an eye at the heartless act.

"You called her a berserker before, I don't think that really fits her" Kakashi piped up suddenly "More like a daredevil, she doesn't think and seems to enjoy fighting, but during that fight, I think the only she focused on was killing them, so perhaps insane is a better word to use" he concluded.

"I don't appreciate being called insane Kakashi-san" the voice of the person they were talking about filled the room and all eyes turned to the door as the pinkette slipped into the room "You'll understand when you know the feeling of the loss of a friend" Sakura stated crossing her arms over her chest.

'Though I hope that day never comes' she thought inwardly "Anyway I came to apologize for loosing my cool, I just really can't stand the people from the Village Hidden in the Volcanoes" Sakura murmured face twisted in despair as she raised her hand and touched a hand to her eyes.

She had never wanted to awaken her mangekyou in the first place, it caused to much problems "You seem to hate them why" Anko strode forward before leaning down so that she was eye to eye with one of her little apprentices.

At that Sakura's face contorted in rage "Last year a friend of mine that transferred from that village let herself be killed to save me, they gave her an impossible task to spy on us, but she didn't have the heart for it and died doing what she thought was right, when she could have run away and lived" she squeezed her eyes shut, it was a death she'd never be able to get over after all.

Anko sighed "One more question, then you're going straight back to bed do you understand" she paused and Sakura nodded "What ability did you use on that man, the one that had the purple light" Anko questioned and the pinkette grimaced.

"My mangekyou sharingan, my Father and I named it Shinokyofu, or Fear of Death if you'd prefer, it enhances the fear a person has over their death until they literally die from fear" she explained as if she'd said that particular explanation a million times.

Nothing was said for a moment "Okay" Anko said slowly before ushering the pinkette out of her room and one room over, she watched as Sakura climbed back into the bed before her breathing evened out signaling she was asleep again.

The next morning, Sasuke woke before his sister did, though feeling the bed shifting, Sakura quickly sat up as well "Ku-chan" he whispered drawing her emerald eyes onto himself "You cut you're hair" he pouted suddenly and Sakura giggled fingering the shortened hair before sighing.

"Yeah but as the saying goes, hair grows back, body parts don't" she shrugged before jumping from the bed "I claim bathroom first" Sakura called skipping into the bathroom and shutting the door before Sasuke could even say how it was unfair.

Perhaps it was, but she really had to fix her hair otherwise it would drive her insane, soon the ends of her shoulder length hair was straightened and she quickly took a shower before dressing in a pair of light purple shorts, a dark purple sleeveless shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back of it.

A light purple yukata followed and she slipped her feet into the open toed knee high boots that were dark purple before Sakura finally exited the bathroom, Sasuke rushed passed her and the door was slammed shut, causing her to roll her eyes in exasperation.

Her stomach chose that moment to growl and Sakura realized she was starving, of course she was, she hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday, but she waited patiently for Sasuke before they headed into the hall, Obito was leaving his and Kakashi's rented room as they stepped out of their room.

"Let me guess you're starving" Obito grinned remembering Anko's order from last night, the two siblings nodded so he led them from the hotel and to a restaurant conspicuously placed across the street from the hotel and ordered breakfast for him, Sasuke and Sakura.

Ten minutes later, Kakashi, Rin and Anko appeared and more food was ordered "So I was thinking since you've done so well, that I would give you the day off, so long as you promised to keep you're exploring inside the village" Anko mumbled after a moment.

Sasuke immediately protested "No offense Anko-sensei, but I've gotten my fill of exploring and I'd rather train so that something like that never happens again" he stated staring the teen down with determination in his obsidian eyes.

Sakura choked on her water as she started laughing "Finally getting into the swing of things" she giggled patting the boy on the back "But Sasuke is right and that is the reason we are out here after all to train" Sakura grinned, her lips pulling back to reveal pearly white teeth.

Rin cringed, how could someone who could kill like she could still remain as sweet and bubbly, it was beyond freaky "Fine, still take a couple hours this morning and go round the village, do you're homework or whatever" Anko snapped a moment later.

"Roger that Anko-sensei" Sasuke saluted the teen girl before digging into his food again and Sakura did the same, when they were done they slid out of the booth together and Obito followed behind them discretely not wanting to set Sakura off in case she was touchy about being watched like a hawk.

Eight seconds later "If you're going to follow us Obito-san, you might as well walk with us up here" Sakura called softly and Obito quickened his pace to walk with the two kids, "You're wondering how I can act like nothing happened right" the pinkette questioned.

"Well yeah, most people I know would be irrevocably changed by what they did so why aren't you affected by what happened" he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, he was thinking that the insanity had clearly rubbed off on him because an adult having a normal conversation with a child was ridiculous.

Sakura pressed her lips together with a small sigh "And who's to say I haven't changed, perhaps I'm just better at hiding my emotions" she pointed out "You'd never really know" Sakura shrugged discretely leading her brother and Obito to her favorite spot in the Hidden Mist Village.

Obito was quiet for a moment "I guess" he finally murmured cracking his neck to relieve it of the tension he'd been feeling since yesterday, now that things were calming down somewhat, he felt comfortable relaxing a little bit, but not to much as he remained alert to his surroundings.

"Wow" Sasuke whistled softly as they walked through the hedge maze to the center and sat down on the bench, wildflowers grew all around on the hedges and over all it was like a hidden paradise "Let's do our homework here Ku-chan" he turned to his sister.

Having expected this Sakura nodded "Of course Sasuke" she said pulling out the scroll that held her homework and unsealed it to begin, Obito leaned against the hedges across from them, shifting every once in awhile on edge and clearly ready to fight if someone tried to attack.

Twenty minutes later and twenty pages of homework done, Sasuke let out an aggravated sigh "Sakura what kind of question is this" he pointed to the number and Sakura leaned over to see it, her eyebrows shot upwards into her hairline in surprise.

"Page eighty seven of our history book" she murmured not giving Sasuke the answer he wanted, she rolled her eyes, no way in hell was she going to help her brother somewhat cheat, Sakura smiled inwardly as he pouted but pulled out his history book to find the answer he needed.

He couldn't help it as he shifted his gaze onto the pinkette, she was a curious child, powerful, smart, different than the normal breed of prodigies, she knew to much, was unafraid of anything, and Obito wondered why.

She could feel his eyes on her as she worked on her homework, though it was thing she'd already done, ***Come on kit give him a little scare*** Kurama emerged from the seal really wanting to see his host give the other Uchiha a fright.

'Oh alright, but not to much, even though my wounds are healed and I slept half of yesterday and last night, I'm exceedingly exhausted' Sakura conceded to the foxes request and still feeling Obito staring at her in what he probably thought was a discrete way.

Sakura lifted her head and their eyes met, Obito gave a little jump and craned his neck around breaking there gazes as he let out a nervous chuckle, he obviously hadn't expected her to catch him in the act of staring, but whatever, she was to tired to do much more than that.

And she still had to see, Mei, Ao, and the rest of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist 'Perfect' Sakura thought with an inward sulk, she wasn't sure she'd be able to survive the day with how wiped out she felt at the moment, even with Kurama lending her his strength.

 ***Just tell Mitarashi that you're tired perhaps she'll give you the day off, besides she did offer in the first place and you and little Sasuke turned her down remember*** Kurama reminded her and Sakura let out a tiny groan drawing Sasuke's and Obito's eyes onto her.

"Is everything okay Sakura" Sasuke creased his forehead and narrowed his eyes in concern, now that he was getting a good look at his sister, Sakura looked pale, so he placed his hand on her forehead, before quickly pulling back with a shout.

"Kami Sakura, you've got a fever" he jumped up in a panic running back and forth not sure what to do, Obito strode forward and did the same that Sasuke had just done before frowning, Sakura quickly checked her own temperature before letting out an even louder groan.

When Obito crossed his arms and gave her a stern look, Sakura knew she was fucked, completely and utterly fucked "Right then Sakura, let's go" he tapped his arm and she stood on wobbly knee's before she crashed to the ground, Obito lifted her into his arms and started walking off.

Sasuke hurried after them as they left the hedge maze and headed back towards the hotel they were currently staying at, Anko looked up from where she was seated in the lobby and raised a purple brow "I don't think she's going to be doing much of anything for a couple of days" Obito said.

"And why is that exactly' Anko asked walking next to the man as he led the way to Sasuke and Sakura's rented room, the pinkette had her arms crossed and a pitiful scowl was on her lips, suggesting that whatever was wrong with her pissed her off to no end.

He pressed his lips together "I guess after her little show yesterday, it wore her body down and now she's got a fever" Obito stated bluntly and Sakura let out an aggravated huff, of bloody course she had a stinking fever, everything just had to go wrong and all she wanted to do was enjoy her time out of the Leaf Village, but no shit just had to happen to her.

"You heard him pinky, that means no leaving that bed until you're fever goes down" Anko ordered as Obito set the pinkette on her chosen bed, she nodded obviously to tired to argue like usual and quickly snuggled underneath the covers before drifting off into a healing sleep.

Then she turned to her second apprentice "Guess that just leaves you, still want to train little Uchiha" Anko asked Sasuke and he nodded, "Let's go then Obito stay here keep an eye on her" she ordered before leading Sasuke from the room.

Obito settled himself against the wall and crossed his arms with a sigh, how he hated babysitting duty, but since Kakashi had basically offered them up, he had no choice but to deal with it, Obito was distracted when a soft knock came.

Glancing at the sleeping pinkette he stalked forward and opened the door silently ready to fight, he relaxed his clenched fist a moment later "Ah, Mitarashi-san said that she had a pink haired student and I just had to come see for myself" the auburn haired woman chattered peeking around him to spy Sakura.

He blinked, what the hell why was the Mizukage in a run down hotel, "She's asleep at the moment with a fever" Obito said as politely as he could realizing that if he were to be rude to this woman, then the lot of them might be kicked out of the village.

"Oh poor dear, if you'd like Ao and I can stay here for a bit" Mei offered with a radiant smile hoping to coerce the man into leaving "I've finished all my paperwork and I do so love adorable little girls" she continued, she really wanted to talk to Sakura.

A hesitant look spread across the man's face "Really, and besides it's not like she'd be alone" Mei prodded further having heard the purple haired woman's order about keeping an eye on the sleeping pinkette, Obito took a deep breath.

"Well so long as you don't mind it" he creased his forehead in concern before glancing over his shoulder at Sakura, "Just make sure she doesn't leave that bed no matter what you have to do" Obito finally stated before slipping past the duo and heading to his own room to catch some zzz's himself.

Ao watched as Mei pranced into the hotel room and he quickly followed shutting the door behind him, when he turned the auburn haired woman was already leaning over Sakura and shaking her shoulder gently, a moment later the pinkette blinked awake.

"Mei-chan" a soft, tired, fond smile spread across Sakura's lips as her emerald eyes gazed into bright green, just a few shades lighter than her own eyes "I'd planned to visit today, but you know life likes to throw you curve balls" she giggled lightly in amusement.

The woman frowned "Kami Sakura you really do have a fever" Mei murmured pulling her hand away from the sweat soaked forehead, the pinkette nodded slowly being careful as the room spun and her eyes dulled in exhaustion.

He stepped forward then "You should go back to sleep" he grumbled really hating it that she was sick, in the entire time he'd known the girl not once had she gotten sick and yet now she was, it just didn't make any sense.

Sakura struggled to sit up "I promise, but there's something I want to ask of you" she swallowed thickly prepared to defend Zabuza and Haku no matter what argument Mei or Ao were to come up with, she'd protect them no matter what.

"Okay Sakura-chan, ask away" Mei sat primly on the edge of the bed hands folded in her lap as she waited for whatever request the pink needed to ask her, it was obviously of great importance since she was struggling to stay awake after all.

She bit her lip "It's about Zabuza and his apprentice Haku, and whoever else is with them, Lady Mizukage, I ask that you let me deal with them and I'll ensure that they can't create havoc upon the lands anymore after I become a genin" Sakura breathed out choosing her words carefully.

Her eye twitched and even Ao looked like he was about to protest "Is there a specific reason you want to protect them" Mei asked reigning in her anger, perhaps Sakura was so delirious that she had no idea what she was talking about, her hopes were dashed a moment later.

"In the old time line Zabuza died fighting for the right side, and Haku was the catalyst that pushed him over the edge, they died an unfair death and I want to give them the chance to live life as they deserve and I have a way to prevent them doing bad" Sakura murmured in a soft voice.

More curious than anything now Ao leaned forward "And just what is this solution that you have that will get the demon of the mist, his apprentice and Juzo Biwa to commit to using their abilities for the good side" he questioned keeping his voice low so that no one got suspicious.

And already knowing she'd have to explain "It's called a blood pact contract, basically Juzo, Zabuza and Haku would sign an aged scroll in blood like they would a summons contract, then I'd write t..." Sakura trailed off to cough.

"The terms and conditions and they'd have no choice but to obey it after I pushed chakra into the scroll binding them to it, and anytime they tried to disobey, it would feel like a vice grip was squeezing their hearts" she finished before laying back to tired to speak anymore now.

Both Mei and Ao were silent for a moment "Go on Uz...Uchiha, get some rest" Ao grumbled a second later seeing her eyes drooping in obvious exhaustion, at his command those eyes fluttered close, her breathing evened out and soft snores filled the room.

They situated themselves more comfortably around the room "Do you think she really intends to save those three" Mei questioned after making sure that no one was around to eavesdrop on them, it just wouldn't do if Sakura were to get in trouble because of their recklessness.

"Judging by the way she talked then yes, you have to give her a proper response when she feels better" Ao stated keeping his eyes locked onto the pinkette's sleeping form, he had no doubts that with or without Mei's permission she would still save Zabuza, Haku and Juzo from death that was for certain.

Two and a half hours later the door creaked open and Ao settled into a fighting stance, while Mei prepared to go through a set of hand signs, the culprit was revealed to be Obito a moment later "If you'd like I can take over watching her now again" he spoke.

Mei glanced at her silent companion before nodding "Well see ya around" she smiled widely as they left the hotel room, once the duo was gone, Obito checked Sakura's fever and hissed in surprise, if anything it felt like it had gone up a couple degree's.

"Damn" he cursed softly with a frown, he hoped she wasn't becoming seriously sick because then Anko would tote them all back to the Village and there would go there somewhat vacation, though on this one they actually had to work.

On the training grounds "Come on Little Uchiha, let's see you work" Anko shouted charging at her second apprentice, it was so strange to call someone her apprentice after being one since she'd been a child herself but she thoroughly enjoyed it thought.

Sasuke ducked under the kick aimed at his head and weaved the hand signs to one of his jutsu's "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" he spat out a ball of flame and Anko jumped out of the way, it wasn't as big as what his father or brother could make, but he was resolved to get better.

Without skipping a beat he formed the hand signs to his summoning jutsu intending to practice with his summons Koge and the little snake, who had gotten a little bigger in the last few days since he'd met him, shot forward fangs aiming towards Anko's arm.

She obviously hadn't been prepared for such a quick move, because Koge made his mark and buried his fangs deep within the flesh of her arm, Anko snarled pinched the snake by the head and tossed him towards Sasuke "Not bad Little Uchiha, keep up the good work" she praised in a roundabout way.

"I've been watching Sakura, so I've picked up on a few of her more favorite moves" he grinned smugly only to be flattened to the ground by the fist that slammed down on his head, perhaps he thought that it hadn't been such a good idea to boast about his newest trick.

Anko shook her head "Don't get so cocky brat, anyway let's head in" she dragged Sasuke up by his shirt collar and placed him properly on his feet, Sakura wouldn't be able to heal his wounds so it was up to Rin this time to heal her student.

Sasuke trudged after her with a groan "Understood" he grimaced out, that was the last time he ever boasted in front of this woman, she'd murder him, well not literally but the feeling he got afterwards was as close to the feeling as it would get.

Rin let out a gasp when her door swung open "Come over here Sasuke-san" she waved glad that she was able to do something to help for once considering Sakura was in bed sick with a fever and probably wouldn't be able to heal anything for awhile.

He didn't hesitate, though he wanted to, and walked over to the brown haired woman to let her heal him, he started pouting because her chakra wasn't as soothing as Sakura's, but Sasuke stood there patiently "Thank you Rin-san" he thanked her before escaping from the rented room going to his.

Obito was resting against the wall eyes locked on the door, so when it swung open, he nearly attacked, he relaxed as Sasuke appeared "Watch it kid you about got attacked" Obito warned and Sasuke nodded speeding towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later Sasuke emerged from the bathroom steam trailing after him and blue black hair dripping wet and wearing a clean pair of clothes, he didn't say anything instead headed towards his own bed and crawled into it going to sleep.

Kakashi chose that moment to appear and relieve Obito of his post in the room, the Uchiha wasted no time in sprinting out the open door shutting it behind him and Kakashi rolled his onyx eye in exasperation as he took Obito's previous spot of leaning against the wall.

An hour later Anko came barging into the room startling the two nine year old's awake, "Okay you brat, I got something healthy for ya so you better eat this whole damn thing got it" the purple haired teen snapped and shoved a tray in Sakura's lap.

Sakura looked down at the bowl and felt her stomach churn as she spied a lot of different ingredients that were rather questionable 'If we get sick Kurama, I'm blaming it on you' she thought with a snicker drawing an eye roll from her fox body mate and took a bite of the soup.

Thankfully it just looked nasty and actually tasted very delicious and soon the entire thing was finished Anko blinked grabbed the tray with a sneer and left throwing an order over her shoulder to go back to sleep and Sakura did.

And for five days, she was stuck in that damn bed, and she was extremely grateful to just move around as she was finally deemed fit to leave, "Thank kami, I hate being put on bed rest" Sakura chattered a mile a minute having more energy than usual.

"Honestly Ku-chan you should be more careful" Sasuke sulked, it had bugged him that it was his sister that had gotten sick and not him, Sakura turned her head in his direction before smiling mischievously, then before he could blink she sprinted forward.

She couldn't help it, and she had to burn off this excess energy somehow seeing as Anko said they were leaving the Mist Village that day "Sakura" Sasuke called struggling to keep up with her, she snickered and slowed down somewhat.

"Sorry Sasuke, I've just got energy to burn" she shrugged coming to a stop, Sasuke gave her a pout before craning his neck around to spy the four adults, then he realized where she had stopped and his jaw dropped open in surprise.

But then he shook his head "Hey, I know Sakura, why don't you sing it's been an awfully long time and I know you like singing" Sasuke prodded really wanting to hear the pinkette sing again, surprise showed in her emerald eyes before her whole face lit up in excitement.

"Just give me a few minutes to think of a song okay" Sakura stated eagerly as they left through the Mist Village gates, Sasuke nodded and clutched her hand in his making sure to stay very close after all as they walked, and finally it came to her.

" _I wanna run, I want to hide  
I wanna tear down the walls  
That hold me inside.  
I wanna reach out  
And touch the flame  
Where the streets have no name._

 _I wanna feel sunlight on my face.  
I see the dust-cloud  
Disappear without a trace.  
I wanna take shelter  
From the poison rain  
Where the streets have no name  
Where the streets have no name  
Where the streets have no name._

 _We're still building and burning down love  
Burning down love.  
And when I go there  
I go there with you  
(It's all I can do)._

 _The city's a flood, and our love turns to rust.  
We're beaten and blown by the wind  
Trampled in dust._

 _We're beaten and blown by the wind  
Trampled in dust.  
I'll show you a place  
High on a desert plain  
Where the streets have no name  
Where the streets have no name  
Where the streets have no name._

 _We're still building and burning down love  
Burning down love.  
And when I go there  
I go there with you  
(It's all I can do)._ _"_

Silence followed her song before "Nice one Sakura" Sasuke squeezed her hand tightly and gave her the brightest smile, she returned his smile with one of her patented happy smiles and they both turned forward together and continued walking.


	101. Final Life Chapter 13

Anko cracked her knuckles, it had been a couple of days since she and her group had left the Hidden Mist Village behind and she quickly decided to lead them to another one "Okay Listen up, we'll be going to Hidden Stone" Anko spoke up.

Immediately after her words, tension filled the air, despite the treaty, they were still having a bit of trouble with Stone, Kakashi rolled his eye 'Great well this mission just got extremely unbearable' he thought pulling out his Make Out Tactics.

Obito shoved his hands into his pockets walking along silent with Rin at his side "You sure that's a wise idea Mitarashi" he raised an ebony brow and the nineteen year old craned her neck around to meet his gaze without flinching.

Before she could make some scathing remark, Sasuke leaped to her side "Hey Anko-sensei" his eyes were wide in excitement, "Do you think when we stop for lunch, I could train with you first this time" he asked tugging on her jacket sleeve gently.

She blinked her soft brown eyes comment dying on her lips "Sure Little Uchiha, you're eager to get you're ass whooped today" Anko stated but Sasuke didn't seem bothered by her crudeness anymore, in fact Sakura had never been bothered by it either.

"Not exactly but there is something I want to try during our spar" he popped up with a grin, stopping his walking for a second until Sakura was right next to him then resumed his pace, and Rin held back a squeal at the cuteness of the two siblings, their dynamics were adorable.

Instead of dwelling on it, Anko faced forward resolute in her decision, besides it would give them a good chance to see how much Stone Shinobi trusted those of the Leaf and ascertain what needed to be done to get them on better terms with each other.

A small side mission assigned to her by Leaf's own Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, the yellow flash and whatever else nickname he'd been branded with over the years and it was one that had to be completed no matter what, though she could have left it to the end of the trip.

Forty minutes later they were stopping for lunch, and wanting to get her apprentices training underway sooner "Nohara, Hatake, you gather what we need and prepare it today" Anko turned and snapped, both vanished into the forest.

It only took them twenty minutes before the duo returned and set up lunch, after it as cooked and ate Anko jumped to her feet and Sasuke followed after her settling into his stance that he'd created in the last several days while sparring against his crazy purple haired sensei.

Her feet kicked up a cloud of dust as she launched at the little boy kunai held tightly in her hand, Sasuke ducked under Anko's predictable punch in which she tried to gut him as usual, then flipped back much less gracefully than either the teen or his sister could.

He bit his lip waiting for his chance to implement what he wanted to into the fight, he had very little maneuverability because Anko liked to fight at close range, it's what made her so deadly as an opponent because she could switch off to long range at a moment's notice and use her snakes.

Sasuke twisted narrowly dodging the foot coming at his face, dropping and rolling to the ground to gain some distance, he'd seen his little sister use the same tactic before, then he was on his feet pulling out a kunai attaching ninja wire to it as quickly as he could.

Then with nary a flick of his wrist Sasuke sent that kunai flying through the air, like he thought Anko dodged it easily but what she didn't count on was for him to change the weapons trajectory with a few well aimed shuriken until Anko found herself trapped in ninja way.

He knew he had limited time because his sensei wouldn't stay down for long and Sasuke hurriedly weaved his hand signs "Koge attack" he shouted running alongside the little snake that was now as thick as his arm was, they sped towards the purple haired teen.

Just before the duo reached her, Anko managed to cut through the wire gritting her teeth and she wondered where the hell the little boy had learned such a trick, in her distraction Sasuke and Koge got closer until they were looming over her.

It wasn't until she felt pain in her hand did Anko realize she'd let her guard down because the Uchiha was a kid she pinched Koge by the head harshly ripping his fangs from her flesh before sending a controlled kick at Sasuke's stomach.

Her foot connected and he went sailing through the air landing harshly on his side, it also dispelled his summons, "Not bad Little Uchiha, but in order to get me, you have to get faster" Anko dusted her hands off on her brown skirt with a smirk.

"I understand Anko-sensei" Sasuke groaned holding his stomach but he forced himself to his feet before she could demand him to, and then he was running towards her again, only for the same thing to happen over and over.

Until Anko finally called the session "Nice trick who taught you that" his sensei walked over to him tousling his hair almost in a fond manner, Sasuke blinked his obsidian eyes up at her before grinning widely but he shook his head.

"No one taught me, I thought of it a few days ago and wanted to try my hand at executing the trick" Sasuke sniggered plopping down next to his pink haired sister who didn't skip a beat and all of his wounds, scratches, and bruises healed and he was as good as new.

Though he was still outrageously exhausted, he wasn't as tired as he usually would be after a thirty minute training session with Anko, and thus Sasuke dubbed even if only to himself that he was slowly getting better little by little and working his way to Sakura's level.

Sakura didn't wait for the command instead rose gracefully to her feet and padded over to Anko and stood before her, ever since she'd heard that the purple haired teen planned for them to go to the Hidden Stone, immense worry had filled her.

What if Ohnoki recognized her chakra, what if he held a grudge against her, she was so lost to her thoughts that Sakura hadn't realized Anko had started their training session until a loud crack tore through the air and her chest ached.

Anko looked surprised herself as her little pink haired apprentice blinked her eyes slowly and filled with pain "Pinky" she asked "Come On Damn It Say Something You Little Brat" Anko snapped, jarring Sakura from whatever she was thinking about.

She distinctly knew a couple of her ribs had been fractured and if she didn't do something she'd have a punctured lung which would cause more trouble, Sakura breathed sharply and sent healing chakra through her system healing her ribs.

"Sorry Anko-sensei" she finally managed settling into her fighting stance, and the spar began again, this time Sakura flipped backwards neatly on to her hands before pushing up off the ground with as much force as she could muster aiming a kick at her purple haired sensei.

She twisted out of the way at the last second and grabbed the pinkette's foot swinging her around then releasing her to go flying through the air, Sakura landed on her feet already lunging towards her again "It's about time Pinky" Anko laughed enjoying herself.

Sakura smirked putting her worries to the side for the moment and punched the ground it cracked and caved in knocking Anko a little off balance but the teen righted herself a second later hand digging into her pouch to send a barrage of kunai and shuriken at her.

Most was knocked out of the air, but she still got a few scratches that weren't life threatening in anyway, instead Sakura leaped forward fist held high and got close to Anko, who retreated eyeing her with a somewhat wary look.

Then the teen was flying through a set of hand signs and those fucking poisonous snakes were snapping their fangs in her face, 'FUCK' Sakura thought jumping a safe distance away trying to come up with a good plan of attack.

If she didn't at least improve somewhat then Anko would become even more ruthless in their training sessions and there was no way she wanted that to happen again, but what could she use, then a plot took form in her mind.

Anko watched her little apprentice with a guarded look, she was certain the pinkette was up to something, she pressed her lips together keeping her eyes glued to the pinkette, sending her snakes after the girl again.

Hastily so that Anko didn't see her, Sakura tossed a couple of smoke bombs at the ground disappearing from view, then she quickly created a clone and tunneled beneath the earth, 'Sorry Naruto but I'm gonna have to borrow you're favorite attack for a moment' she snickered.

When the smoke cleared Sakura was still standing there and Anko lunged aiming for the pinkette intending on ending their spar in the only way they ended with either the girl knocked out, or beat to a near bloody pulp.

What she didn't know was that the Sakura she was fighting wasn't the real one until she landed a particularly harsh blow on the girl and she disappeared with a soft pop and then Anko stared around her not really expecting much.

Beneath her feet, Sakura smirked readying her fist keeping it free of chakra, and then when Anko was right about her, she burst from the ground and punched the purple haired teen in the chin, her sensei fell backwards on her ass.

"The fuck" Anko rubbed her chin wincing at the bruise, before large chunks of earth were being thrown at her, she had to admit it had been a good plan to lay in wait, but this session was still hers as she managed to get behind her pink haired apprentice and disable her.

Pressed against the ground with Anko on her back was never a fun thing and Sakura struggle before giving in "I concede Anko-sensei" she sighed and then she was being pulled to her feet again and a hand was being slammed down on her head.

"Not bad as far as plans go, but just because you got the drop on me for a few seconds, don't think I haven't forgotten about the start of our spar what the fuck were you thinking so hard about" Anko glared her soft brown eyes narrowed on Sakura.

Knowing she wouldn't have been able to get away with it for to much longer "Oh I was just worried what our parents would think..." Sakura trailed off gesturing to Sasuke "When we came home with potty mouths just like you Anko-sensei, I don't think they'd be very happy" she finished lying through her teeth.

And then a bark of laughter whooshed through her lips and Anko was ruffling Sakura's shoulder length pink hair gently "Aha I supposed mister high and mighty wouldn't be to happy to know I've been cussing around you kiddies" she cackled.

Sasuke stared in surprise, his sensei had almost sounded like a normal person for a moment instead of a crazy snake lady as he'd dubbed her within his mind, but he didn't dare ruin Sakura's bonding moment with their sensei.

He'd had his bonding time with her earlier and that had been more than enough for the day, though Sasuke knew he wasn't off the hook yet because after dinner would be more training, he was jarred out of his thoughts as Sakura sat down next to him and grinned.

"Isn't this fun Sasuke getting to travel to different places" Sakura chattered as she healed herself and then they made damn sure no one could tell they'd even been there as camp was taken down and they resumed their trek towards the Hidden Stone.

She'd decided that whatever happened would happen and she'd just deal with the consequences later, hopefully nothing to bad would happen but Sakura didn't think herself that lucky, come to think of it she'd never really been lucky, inheriting her shishou's from the old time lines bad luck streak.

Sasuke heaved a sigh "Sure Sakura-chan, this is fun alright if you count traveling with a crazy person" he sniggered but the insult didn't come out in a mean way, instead it was almost fond with an innocent nature to it, signaling he'd finally warmed up to the teen.

'Oh if only you could see me now Shishou, being trained under Anko Mitarashi and being siblings with Sasuke Uchiha, the guy I loved up until I was shoved into the past' Sakura shook her head in amusement making it seem like she was responding to Sasuke.

Though really she was once again lost in her thoughts, "But I guess it's not so bad considering we're getting training out of it" Sasuke's voice broke through her thoughts and Sakura turned her head to the side to truly look at the boy.

If it had been the old time line she would have been fangirling so hard, but things were different and while Sasuke would turn out to be a handsome teenager of that she had no doubt, Sakura knew that she would never be able to see him as anything other than her brother.

No Tobirama had stolen her heart completely "Yeah" Sakura smiled then she felt Sasuke taking her hand as they walked after their sensei, 'Whatever will be, will be' she nodded inwardly and Kurama rumbled soothing her shot to hell nerves.

Four days later they arrived at the border to Earth Country and with little thought to their safety, Anko led them across it, she really should have been keeping an eye on her little apprentices, but she'd never thought someone would dare attack.

A red haired man and one that had his face covered with a straw hat and a mask, jumped forward snatching Sakura "We got her Han, now lets get out of here" the red head shouted as they vanished from sight and Anko shrieked.

Sasuke blinked staring at the spot his sister had just stood a moment before while the jonin that had accompanied them frowned in confusion "Can anyone tell what the hell just happened" Sasuke suddenly realized that his sister had been kidnapped.

Already miles away, Roshi and Han skidded to a halt "There now little girl you're safe and those despicable shinobi can't use you for being a tailed beast host" the one that had a mask covering his mouth grumbled.

But when she didn't thank him, instead creasing her forehead into a frown Han stared at her expectantly "What I'm supposed to just be okay with you taking me away from my friends and brother" Sakura crossed her arms pissed as hell.

"Listen you may not realize it but you're a tailed beast host, from what I can tell the nine tailed fox, they've been lying to you, you're whole life kid, now get out of here while you still can and we'll distract them" Roshi leaned over the pinkette.

Sakura planted her feet right where she stood stubbornly "Like hell my brother couldn't lie to save his life, and pffft old news, I already knew I was Kurama's host, he's been helping me all this time after all" she smirked sensing the four tailed monkey and the five tails in each male.

"But as I can tell you're tailed beast hosts just like me" she prodded and they nodded, as she waited for Anko and the others to catch up, Sakura decided to ask them a few questions "I'm Sakura and you are" she inquired.

Obviously they were a little put out that she refused to run from her precious people "I'm Roshi and that's Han and it is as you said, we are tailed beast hosts, I have Son Goku, and he has the five tailed beast Kokuo" Roshi finally introduced himself and the rather tall man next to him.

"Well it was really nice meeting you and all, but I have to get back to training" Sakura snickered edging around the two men just as Anko burst through the bushes and yanked her off her feet "Hello Anko-sensei" she smiled.

Anko looked her apprentice over for any serious injuries but found nothing "What's going on, didn't these two idiots kidnap you" she waved her hand madly at the two men and Sakura nodded though she was calm, so these must not be people from the Hidden Volcano Village.

"Technically they did yes but it's over now, I doubt they'll do this again right Roshi-san, Han-san" she flashed them a smirk as Sasuke pressed himself into her side, probably never wanting to let her out of his sight ever again even though nothing had happened.

They looked massively confused but shrugged in acquiesce, if the girl wanted to let herself be used as a tool of the Leaf Village, then they couldn't stop her, but "Just be careful little girl, or you'll find yourself being hated by those you consider precious" Han just couldn't walk away without parting some what he thought was wise advice on the pinkette.

Sakura nodded acting as if she was taking the words to heart, but really was inwardly rolling her eyes ***Be careful kit, I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of those two, did you ever meet them in the old time line*** Kurama's voice echoed through her head.

Inwardly she shook her head 'No they were dead long before Naruto ever had a chance, though they seem bitter towards their village, oh well I can't help everyone' Sakura shrugged accepting the fact just like that, some people didn't want to be saved and it wasn't fair to them if she tried to force them into changing.

Kurama receded into the seal not saying anymore on the matter as the group resumed their trek to the Hidden Stone Village, but it was obvious Anko was on higher alert than usual, probably not wanting another kidnapping incident to be made on her apprentices, or rather Sakura herself.

It pissed her off that no matter what plan she put in place it was always thwarted, and so while they walked, Anko seethed trying to come up with a new idea to give her student protection, so it was a silent group that was led into the Hidden Stone Village by a shinobi that had been relieved from guard duty.

Until the six of them were crowded in the Tsuchikage's office in front of Ohnoki's desk, he looked them over warily no doubt wondering what had brought them there, he'd almost missed her and had to do another take "Uzumaki" he frowned in confusion.

"That dobe isn't here" Sasuke piped up before getting scuffed over the back of his head by Sakura "Ow what did you do that for" he whined only to get smacked again and the pinkette tossed him a glare, wisely Sasuke shut his mouth.

Ohnoki shook his head "No, her, Sakura Uzumaki" he pointed at the girl, Sakura kept herself from tensing and managed to look confused, it was better if no one else knew the truth about her, but it was obvious no one understood what he meant.

Then he remembered that the woman was supposed to be dead, how could she be standing before him, Ohnoki breathed in struggling before calming "Never mind, you just look a lot like the woman I met several years ago" he relaxed in his chair.

He missed Sakura relaxing as well, 'Thank god he doesn't recognize my chakra signature, though of course he wouldn't Ohnoki didn't really spend to long in my presence to really get a handle on it' she thought splitting her concentration between listening to the ensuing conversation and thinking.

Afterwards they were taken to a hotel and split into three rooms, Anko had them gather in hers "Okay so we don't have enough time to train any tonight since I'll be a little busy, so you guys can explore, but please for my fucking sanity don't leave the village" she stressed out.

"You don't have to worry about us Anko-sensei, neither of us plan on going further than the park we passed by which is basically right across the street" Sasuke grasped his sisters hand and she nodded in acceptance of his decision.

Of course it's not like they'd be alone right, or well that's what Sasuke though until he found himself and Sakura standing in the park, Obito, Kakashi and Rin had left with Anko leaving them alone for once, and it made dread start forming a knot in his stomach.

But Sakura, his sweet little sister, was unfazed by this and took him by the wrist leading him over to the swings "Betcha I can swing higher" she snickered in a challenging tone, and Sasuke felt his eye twitch before.

"Betcha you can't" he stuck his tongue out at her childishly as they scrambled for a swing each and started swinging back and forth, Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he was determined to win just this once against his sister, it would hurt his already wounded male pride.

They were unaware that they were being watched, Ohnoki had left a clone in his place and was spying on two Uchiha Children with a critical look on his face, while the pinkette did vastly resemble the Uzumaki Woman, there were several differences.

For one the Sakura he knew had been an adult kunoichi, while this Sakura was just a nine year old child, two, the one he knew had, had the last name Uzumaki, and the pinkette on the swings bore the last name Uchiha.

Her hair was a lighter shade than the other Sakura's, and her eyes were darker, and he couldn't really ascertain the chakra signature either but it was completely different than Sakura Uzumaki's had been, so it left him feeling confused.

How was it possible that an almost replica of the Uzumaki women was alive and running around, had the kami reincarnated her, it was an interesting theory, but one Ohnoki would never be able to figure out as he kept his eyes glued to the little Uchiha girl.

He didn't realize he was slowly unveiling himself to the two children though as they engaged in a sort of swinging contest proving that both of them were very competitive against each other for being siblings, it was sort of odd.

Ohnoki only realized his mistake as Sakura reached the highest she could go and let go of the chains to the swing sailing through the air, he saw her eyes widen just before she crashed into him with a loud ~oomph~ knocking the wind out of the both them.

Then Sasuke was running over to them "Oh my god Sakura-chan are you okay" he paid no attention to the little man his sister was laying on top of, he was just worried about the pinkette, when she raised a hand and gave him a thumps up Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Sorry Tsuchikage-sama" Sakura pushed herself up off the top of the Tsuchikage as heat burned her cheeks, never before had she been so ungraceful but he had surprised her and by then she hadn't been able to do anything to stop from crashing into him.

Ohnoki was on his feet dusting off his robes and coughing into his hand, well at least she was polite and had actually apologized, he was actually kind of amused by this child, not that he would let it be known, to actually jump from such a height without fear of getting hurt was interesting.

So instead of scolding her like he was known to do, he chuckled "Can you get that high again" he inquired and the pinkette nodded while Sasuke looked put out, though he'd never dare attempt the trick his sister had done and jump from his swing.

"Do it then and this time land on you're feet" Ohnoki narrowed his eyes baiting her to see if she would attempt the same thing again "If you do I'll teach you something" he offered and her emerald eyes lit up in excitement before she was running to the swings again.

Sasuke trudged behind her moving slowly and sulking, why was it that adults either adored his baby sister and spoiled her or just hated her guts, he wouldn't exactly say it was unfair, but because she was a girl she got treated differently.

Body trembling with excitement, Sakura leaped into her swing rocking back and forth getting higher and higher until her feet were no longer able to even on the ground, her emerald eyes were narrowed in concentration as she waited until she was at her highest.

And then she was once again letting go of the swing, Ohnoki foresaw the collision and moved neatly to the side and Sakura did a flip landing smoothly on her feet, though her body was jarred and she winced, she was on her feet "Pretty cool huh Tsuchikage-sama" Sakura turned with wide eyes.

She felt her brother stand at her side and she knew she would have to reassure him later "It's interesting what the whippersnappers of today can manage with just a bit of training, do you know you're nature" Ohnoki tapped his chin in thought.

Sakura nodded "Earth and Water, I'm the only Uchiha that doesn't have the natural fire element" she exclaimed proudly for once liking being unique, before she'd had to many abilities to handle, but know back with just her own, Sakura was proud to be herself again, mostly anyway.

Surprised that the pinkette had not one but two natures Ohnoki chuckled "And what of you boy, do you know what elements you possess" he turned his attention on the pouting boy and Sasuke immediately perked up as he was addressed for the first time.

But he nodded "Fire and Lightning, and the dobe has Wind, we all took the chakra sensing paper test, so if we get put in a team in the future, we'd be virtually unstoppable, so long as we don't have a goofy sensei" Sasuke looked more animated than usual.

And Sakura snickered inwardly at his antics, he must have really wanted to be acknowledged 'Poor Sasuke, at this rate he's going to be left in my dust' it shouldn't have been as funny as it was and she struggled not to burst out laughing at her brother.

"Hmm have you heard of the lightened boulder jutsu, it's an earth style technique" Ohnoki prodded and she shook her head, inwardly Sakura rolled her eyes, of course she'd heard of it, considering she'd fought alongside the man in the old time line while the war had been going on.

Grateful to be able to show off in a way he hadn't been able to in a long, long time Ohnoki sped through the hand signs being careful to let her see him creating them, before he was floating five feet off the ground.

The little boys eyes nearly bulged out of his head but the pinkette stood there with a look of eagerness, "May I try now Tsuchikage-sama" she bounced up and down and he couldn't say no, though he should have so instead Ohnoki nodded.

"Yay it looks like fine, though extremely difficult" Sakura giggled flying through the hand signs she'd just memorized a mischievous glint to her emerald eyes, Ohnoki was about to have his world turned upside down because she knew that while it was difficult for most people.

She wasn't most people "Earth Style: Lightened Boulder Jutsu" Sakura took a deep breath stopping on the last hand sign flooding the jutsu into her own body and then she was suddenly floating upside down 'Scratch that so it might be a little harder than I thought' she grimace.

And within the seal Kurama was laughing his ass off ***You look ridiculous kit, if you keep hanging upside down like that you're going to have one hell of a headache later*** he warned through his chuckles.

Of course things just had to go from bad to worse as the jutsu abruptly ended and Sakura landed harshly on her head, thankfully her neck didn't snap and the dull throbbing was easily healed with her healing chakra.

"Just keep practicing kid you'll get it eventually" Ohnoki waved heading back to his office finally "Oh here kid go get something to eat" he tossed a coupon for ramen that he had on hand at Sasuke before he was completely out of sight.

Though he was jealous that Sakura had gotten to learn something and he hadn't, Sasuke clutched the coupon "Let's go eat Sakura-chan, I kind of miss the dobe and eating ramen might be able to cheer me up" he pointed to the ramen stand.

Sakura's lips curved upwards and she held out her hand, Sasuke latched on and then they were walking beneath the flap, it wasn't Ichiraku Ramen, and Naruto wasn't there to eat with them, but at least it was pretty good considering.

Ten minutes after they were finished Anko flew beneath the flap of the stand fists on her hips and a glare in her brown eyes "Hmmph the park sure, at least you two brats didn't get in trouble" she snorted grabbing them by their shirt collars and dragging them out of the ramen stand to their hotel.

"Take a shower and get some sleep, training will be vastly different from here on out" she ordered shutting their door and Obito took first watch, the room the two siblings were staying in didn't have a window so they didn't have to take post inside.

The next morning after breakfast Anko dragged her two apprentices to the training grounds and made them stand in front of her "Like I said last night training is going to be different, I want both of you to come at me" she barked.

Sasuke shared a look with Sakura and she nodded leaping back as he charged forward swinging his foot out aiming to knock Anko's feet out from beneath her, though the teen somewhat anticipated this and jumped over Sasuke's leg.

He went after her again as Sakura weaved hand signs to a more advanced genjutsu, it would hopefully stun their sensei for a moment, what they didn't know was that the Anko they were battling was a clone and she was watching them to see if they could defeat her clone.

Granted she wasn't going all out on them, she just wanted to see what she could do to help them improve a little more, still both Sasuke and Sakura were amazing how they worked together until even Anko couldn't help but whistle at their teamwork as they took down her clone in a beautiful display.

"Not bad kiddies, and while you did manage to defeat one of my clones, you both still have a long way to go, I expect before we leave here, in just a weeks time, that you'll be able to take down a clone each by yourselves with no help from each other" Anko walked over to her apprentices.

Both nine year old's gave a start before they swung around to face her "Absolutely Anko-sensei and I for one won't let you down" Sasuke was in front of her just a second later ebony eyes wide and filled with a determination most kids shouldn't usually have.

"Yeah Anko-sensei, neither me or Sasuke will let you down, that you can count on" Sakura smiled widely from her spot and Anko shook her head, ruffling their hair just a tiny bit more gentler than usual as she took them to have tea and dango.

After their little reward, Anko let them go off for a while "Since you guys have been training so hard, go have a little fun, Tsuchikage-sama has heightened security in and around the village, so you don't need you're protection detail" she waved them off.

This time however "See you later Sakura-chan" Sasuke didn't wait around for his sister this time as he headed back to the park, and the pinkette blinked before giggling and took off in the opposite direction, this was her first time in Hidden Stone after all and she wanted to learn all about it.

Hogo silently padded behind her as they walked, sometimes she nearly forgot he was there because of how quiet the ninken was and just this once so that he wouldn't get lost, Sakura picked her ninken up to carry him scratching him gently on the head as they walked.

"What do you think Hogo-kun, it's pretty nice here isn't it" Sakura murmured to the pup and he cocked his head to the side wondering what she was talking about no doubt, and that made Sakura resolved to teach her ninken speech this time around.

It shouldn't be to hard, considering how well she had trained Kosuru, but the black and white pup had been a little different, Hogo was much easier to manage, she smiled peering around with wide emerald eyes, it was amazing how different each village was from the other.

Hogo yipped as if he was silently agreeing with her and leaned his head on her arm to keep watch on their surroundings, despite being a pup still, he was more intelligent than most gave him credit for and his Mistress had a nasty habit of getting in trouble.

So while she was walking around taking in the sights of the new village. he would just have to be more alert, even if the pinkette's sensei had said that the village's security had been tightened one could never be more careful.

She was passing by a stall when she saw him for the first time in years and so Sakura panicked and turned tail the other way, but sadly nothing ever went her way and suddenly she was being pulled back by a restricting hand on her shoulder.

When he'd saw her, he couldn't believe his eyes, Deidara swallowed thickly "Sakura" he tried speaking around the lump that had formed in his throat, she turned slowly, those bright emerald eyes looking at him in confusion.

'Deidara doesn't deserve to be hurt, so I'm just going to pretend like I don't know him' Sakura decided in her thought looking the older boy over, technically he should have been in his upper twenties by now, but he still looked as young as ever, and with a Stone Village Headband on his forehead.

"That's my name, but I don't think I've ever met you before" she smiled innocently forcing her heart to remain calm, this was a really bad situation to be in, and she had definitely never meant to hurt anyone especially not this boy or Sasori.

Deidara frowned "You look like someone I use to know a long time ago, her name was Sakura Uzumaki, saved my ass quite a few times, and then she died mysteriously, no one got the explanation as to why, and afterwards I transferred back here to my old village since the treaty was put in place" he rubbed his hands together pushing away his own hurt.

Sakura fought to keep the pain from entering her eyes "She sounded like a wonderful person, you know Lord Tsuchikage mistook me for her to" she waved her hands in a random pattern making it seem like she was a little put out that she kept getting mistaken for someone she wasn't.

"Well I don't blame Tsuchikage-sama, you do really look like her, with just a few differences, see here this is Sakura Uzumaki" he pulled a picture from his pocket, it was one he kept close to remind him and showed it to the little pinkette.

She glanced at the picture then back up again "Wow she really does sorta look like me, but like you said we have slight differences" Sakura chattered gearing up for one of the best acting performances she'd done, she had to get out of here before she slipped up and told the truth.

He stowed the picture away again and patted the girl on the head "Yeah" Deidara smiled, "Anyway thank you for listening, but I have a mission so later kid" he waved shouldering his pack properly and heading towards the village entrance.

'Disaster averted' Sakura thought swiping her forehead from the sweat that had gathered on it from the blazing sun and her own fear of getting caught lying to the blonde bomber, but what she didn't understand was why he was still as young as when she'd met him.

Kurama didn't have an answer either but he did end up giving her some kind of theory ***In the old time line, he was inducted into the Akatsuki around sixteen right, maybe the kami are keeping him young until the time line's balance is proper again*** he shrugged.

Taking that into mind, Sakura thanked her fox body mate and continued on her way, fifteen minutes later she was distracted as she passed by this adorable looking shop, and she knew she wouldn't be able to leave without visiting it.

So Sakura gently pushed open the door and walked into the shop staring around with large emerald eyes, there were all kinds of trinkets in the store and she paused at one of the bins, peering into it to see if something was in there that would catch her attention.

In the end Sakura bought a purple ribbon, that had a pink cherry blossom on it and quickly tied it around her head to keep her bangs back, like in the original time line, except there was no Ino giving it to her as they became friends.

No all that had happened to Suika, and while she felt moderately envious, Sakura knew she couldn't begrudge the other pinkette that small interaction, so with Hogo in arms, she left the shop and headed down the streets to a different part of the village.

The one that had the training grounds, she should have turned around right then, but when Sakura saw the little boy that was Akatsuchi surrounded by a bunch of other kids and they were all jeering and calling him that horrible name, she knew she couldn't.

So with a resigned sigh to the fact that she'd probably always be a martyr, Sakura set her ninken on his feet "Stay here Hogo, at the first sign of trouble, go find Anko-sensei" she left him with instructions before squaring her shoulders and marching over to the group of kids.

"Hey leave him alone" she shouted startling them into running, but one stayed behind undaunted probably thinking that it wouldn't be to hard to beat her at a little spar if it came down to it, when Sakura was near the two remaining children, she planted her hands on her hips and glowered.

The second boy that she didn't know puffed up his chest "What's it to you if we play a game with Akatsuchi" he crossed his arms looking down his nose at the tiny pinkette, but she didn't flinch like all the other kids did instead the glare in her eyes deepened.

Sakura took a deep breath "That didn't look like any game I've ever seen, no in fact it looked like you were picking on him" she gestured at Akatsuchi "Probably because of his weight, you realize that some people need to eat more to properly accommodate them right" she huffed.

He floundered for a moment "So what if we were picking on little fat Akatsuchi, it's none of you're damn business" he reached out to flick the little girl on the forehead but she moved out of his way at the last second, grabbed his wrist and tossed him over her shoulder in a controlled action.

"Even if it isn't my business, I still don't like people being picked for something they can't help" Sakura scowled and the boy scrambled to his feet and seemingly fled "Sorry about that I'm Sakura Uchiha" she turned to Akatsuchi and held out her hand.

Akatsuchi looked dumbfounded that a girl he'd never met before had successfully managed to scare away all of his tormentors and get them to stop picking on him "Well like he said I'm Akatsuchi, thank you, you know for that" he blushed and looked to his toes, no one had ever stood up for him before.

Sakura beamed and the blush on Akatsuchi's cheeks deepened turning his ears equally as red "Well Akatsuchi-san, it's not fair of them, someone has to stand up for those that have trouble" she patted him on the shoulder.

Then it happened, her senses went haywire and the boy she'd thought she'd scared off came flying at her and Sakura found herself being pushed to the ground, Akatsuchi looked shocked "That's what you get for messing with me you little punk" the boy shoved her head down with excessive force.

And a crunch sounded, satisfied that he'd caused sufficient damage, he leaped to his feet and traipsed off with a proud smile, "Are you okay Sakura-san" Akatsuchi kneeled when she didn't lift her head, a second later a little puppy bounded over to them barking up a storm.

"I'm okay Hogo-kun, Akatsuchi-san" Sakura pushed up off the ground with her arms and stood, though now she had another problem "Um would you happen to know where the hotels are" she held up her broken glasses, the sound of the crunch "Cause I can't see" Sakura said sheepishly.

Horrified, Akatsuchi panicked "Just stay here okay Sakura-san, I'll go find an adult and tell them what happened" he led her over to a bench, because he didn't know where the hotels were located and then sped off to find an adult.

"Wait Akatsuchi-san" Sakura panicked, without her glasses she was practically blind, well not really but everything was out of focus, when she realized he wasn't coming back, Sakura glared in the direction she felt her ninken "Useless pup" she growled sitting on the bench.

As if he could tell his Mistress was angry with him Hogo whimpered and clambered into her lap and with his front paws on her chest gave her a lick on the cheek as if he was saying he was sorry for not being a good enough ninken for the time being.

Knowing she couldn't be completely angry with the pup and that she should have known he wouldn't really understand her order to go find help if something happened, Sakura settled back on the bench for a long wait, it was bugging her that she couldn't see anything right now.

Though exactly twenty minutes later when her stomach was beginning to growl with hunger "Hey you've been sitting there for an awful long time are you alright kid" a vaguely familiar female voice called as they got closer.

Sakura jerked "Uh I'm Sakura Uchiha and well I'm waiting for a little boy name Akatsuchi, my glasses got broke and I don't know how to navigate myself back to the hotel" she faced the girls direction as best she could while Hogo let out soft little confused growls.

"I'm Kurotsuchi and I know Akatsuchi, I think he forgot because he was eating when I saw him just ten minutes ago" the girl snickered, but she knew she couldn't leave the other girl to fend for herself "Come on then Uchiha, my dad will know" Kurotsuchi held out her hand.

Grateful that she'd been at least half right about knowing the girl, Sakura cautiously reached out and grasped Kurotsuchi's hand "Thanks Kurotsuchi-san, and I don't blame Akatsuchi-san for forgetting, we are easily distracted after all" she flashed the girl a smile.

Confused but interested, Kurotsuchi led the pinkette to her place "Oh did you make a friend at the academy Kurotsuchi" Kitsuchi's rough but calming voice washed over them, but instead of the positive answer, his daughter snickered.

"Not exactly otou-san, this is Sakura Uchiha, she was in the park looking mighty pathetic, she said her glasses got broke and that she can't find her way back to the hotel she's staying at" Kurotsuchi jerked her thumb at the pinkette.

Feeling immensely irritated, Sakura felt her face twitch and then there were rough calloused hands on her face "Can you see me at all Sakura-chan" Kitsuchi crouched down to be eye level with the little girl his daughter had brought home.

Since she didn't have any other choice, Sakura sulked "Everything's really blurry and while I have a spare pair of glasses, I don't usually carry them on me so they are at the hotel where I'm staying" she answered swiftly and politely.

Kitsuchi blinked "Okay then.." he trailed off rising from his crouched position "Can you give my daughter a basic description of the people you came here with" he suddenly asked, he knew that the girl before him was a traveler.

"Um my sensei is a purple haired teenager with soft brown eyes, you'll know her when you see her Kurotsuchi-san she wears this long tan coat, and she acts a little crazy sometimes" she smiled fondly for a moment as she finished her description of her crazy purple haired sensei.

Not sure if it was a wise idea to go near someone who was possibly insane, Kurotsuchi grimaced and trudged from her house, how the hell did she get stuck doing all the work, 'Stupid old man' she growled inwardly kicking a rock.

"Hey watch it" a raven haired boy shouted dodging the rock before eyeing the girl as if contemplating something, a moment later Sasuke decided to ask "Have you seen a girl with short pink hair around here anywhere" he questioned.

Kurotsuchi jolted in surprise "Would her name happen to be Sakura Uchiha.." she inquired and the boy nodded "Yeah I've seen her, in fact I'm looking for someone in her group, her glasses broke" she smirked wondering what the boy would say next.

Sasuke rubbed his face tiredly "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura's my twin, can you lead me to her" he asked hopefully, he wasn't really surprised all that much, his sister always managed to find trouble, no matter how big or small it was.

"Definitely you made my job so much easier, cause I was looking for her crazy purple haired brown eyes sensei" she shuddered rubbing her arms, and Sasuke's eyes widened in horror, why the hell had Sakura sent this girl out looking for their sensei.

"That probably wouldn't have been the wisest idea, Anko-sensei is a little crazy and she doesn't really do well with kids, take me and Sakura as an example, though she's training us, she doesn't go easy on us at all, though while she has gotten softer, it just barely" Sasuke shook his head.

A grimace formed on her lips "Right I'm Kurotsuchi" she introduced herself finally and Sasuke smiled as they walked back to her place, Sakura was still standing around looking around in confusion, was her vision really that bad.

Feeling the approaching chakra, her shoulders slumped in relief "Kami Sakura-chan, can't you stay out of trouble for one afternoon" Sasuke's voice filled her ears and she couldn't help but flash him an extremely innocent smile.

"You should know me Sasuke, I'm a martyr through and through and when I saw other kids picking on Akatsuchi-san, I just couldn't walk away" Sakura smirked as her brothers familiar hand grabbed hers to lead her back to the hotel.

Now she understood "You mean you stood up for Akatsuchi why though when you didn't know him" Kurotsuchi spluttered "Not to mention you could have gotten hurt, some of those kids are mean" she frowned in concern looking the pinkette over but found no scratches or bruises.

Sasuke scowled deeply, "It's as she said my sister is a martyr no doubt about that" he huffed "What were you thinking Sakura, what would you have done if you'd gotten hurt" Sasuke faced the pinkette though he doubted she could really see him.

Those emerald eyes of hers rolled "You're forgetting I can use medical ninjutsu Sasuke" she smiled though which meant she wasn't horribly upset that he was jumping all over her case for doing something so reckless.

"Oh right" Sasuke gnashed his teeth together as his jaw slammed shut, how could he have forgotten as if she hadn't been healing him the last couple of weeks after every sparring session with Anko, he felt like a true idiot "Ugh I feel like the dobe right now" he sulked.

"Right then thank you Kitsuchi-san, Kurotsuchi-san for helping me, Come on Sasuke, I'd like to get my spare glasses, I don't really like not being able to see" a half scowl formed on her lips as she grasped Sasuke's hand tighter and then Sakura felt herself being led through the village.

Just as they were to enter their hotel room "The hell happened to you pinky" Anko's voice shouted down the hall before stomping as she got closer, her pink haired apprentice cringed while Sasuke glanced at his sister in concern.

She felt drained, why couldn't she catch a break just this once, "My glasses got broken" Sakura said simply not feeling up to explaining everything at the moment, just in case though so Sasuke didn't spill, she squeezed his hand slightly in warning and he stayed silent.

"Oh well if that's all" Anko scratched her head before storming into her assigned room that she was sharing with Rin, the brunette was lying on her chosen bed reading some kind of foreign medical textbook, it wasn't none of her business.

Happy that Anko hadn't made to much of a fuss and hadn't demanded more than just a vague answer, Sakura sighed in relief and Sasuke led her into their shared hotel room and over to her rucksack "Here" and glasses were settled on her nose and she could see again.

"Thanks Sasuke, you know I'm gonna just get lunch in the hall" Sakura stretched her arms high above her head before vanishing from the room, Sasuke sighed and flopped down on his bed to take an afternoon nap, he was beat from training and walking and ugh, he rolled over closing his eyes.

Hours later after dinner Anko drug her two apprentices out for a late training session working them until they couldn't move an inch before releasing them for the rest of the evening to do whatever they wanted with their time.

And like she'd demanded of them, by the end of the week as they left the Hidden Stone Village, both Sakura and Sasuke could successfully take out a clone by themselves and it made Anko proud that she had such dedicated apprentices.

For Sakura though leaving the Stone Village was a little difficult considering she'd made friends with both Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi "I'll write" she called over her shoulder as they exited the gates, the little boy was sniffling while the girl just looked sullen and moody.

Though at her words "I'm holding that to you UCHIHA" Kurotsuchi cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, Sakura smirked waved one final time at Akatsuchi and her, then the pinkette was gone from view "Man I'm gonna miss her" she immediately started brooding again.

"Yeah me to Kurotsuchi, no one's ever stood up for me before besides you, and she didn't even know me" Akatsuchi rubbed his eyes as they turned and hurried down the streets to get to the academy so they wouldn't be late.

Five miles later, "So you've been to Mist and Stone, each place has vastly different weather conditions, where in mist it's muggy you can't really see well, and Stone, you get easily lost" Anko ticked off her fingers trying to figure out where to take her apprentices next.

At her next suggestion Sakura fought to keep the excitement from entering her eyes "I'll take you to Iron Country, have you meet the samurai there and work on you're sword skills" Anko stated switching directions leading them to their new destination.

Behind them Rin and Obito groaned "What's the point of going there, it's just going to be cold and chances are one of us is gonna get sick" the older Uchiha sent a pointed glance at Sakura considering she was more susceptible to such a think.

Her spine straightened and she sent a sneaky little glare at him "Don't look at me Obito-san, our luck it would be you who got sick" Sakura snorted keeping an even pace with her sensei, not liking the fact that Obito was staring at her with an expectant look.

His eye twitched and he went to scuff the girl over the back of the head but Kakashi stopped him "Why you getting in my way all the time Bakakashi" Obito growled in frustration itching just to get his hands on the pinkette.

"You're forgetting Obito, she's the daughter of the Head of your clan, if she wanted to Sakura could make you're life very difficult by telling her father" Kakashi quipped, though it would be amusing they didn't need that kind of mess on their hands.

Paling at the implication, Obito stepped back next to Rin and she snickered quietly under her breath, it was funny how such a simple statement could make some people quake in their shoes at the thought of getting punished.

Though she'd never do that, Sakura flashed the older Uchiha an impish smile, but she didn't say a single word instead choosing to make sure she didn't trip over anything and keep her senses spread out to prevent anyone from sneaking up on them.

And six days later, the six of them, plus one ninken arrived in the Land of Iron, "Gah it's freezing" Sasuke shivered rubbing his hands up and down his arms to generate heat in them, but it was useless, then he glanced to his sister to make sure she was doing alright.

Sakura didn't even looked bothered by the cold in fact anytime a snowflake landed on her skin, it sizzled and turned into water, even Rin looked extremely curious "Hey why aren't you wearing a cloak" the brunette asked.

The pinkette paused in the middle of pulling out a thick cloak for Sasuke, to crane her neck around to peer at Rin with emerald eyes "Because Rin-san, I don't need it" Sakura explained hoping that it would be enough of an answer and handed the cloak to Sasuke.

He took it with a grateful smile and clipped it around his shoulders immediately relishing in the warmth that came with having something to protect himself from the cold, a second later the quiet that had settled over them was broken.

"Listen you really should be wearing a cloak" Rin scolded, Obito was probably right, Sakura was probably going to be the first person to get sick because of how stupid she was currently being, who would walk around without something to keep them warm in the Land of Iron it was incredibly reckless.

Lamenting at the fact that she'd have to reveal her little trick and hope that Sasuke didn't try to copy her, Sakura sighed "I have absolute chakra control, by flaring my chakra constantly, not only does it give me a good work out, it keeps me from being cold" she sulked.

Like she'd thought Sasuke's eyes widened in curiosity "Though if you've never done it before, I wouldn't recommend it" she hurriedly put a stop to his plotting and Sasuke started pouting, though it did seem like he was going to take her advice to heart.

At her answer, Rin crossed her arms and glared in a random direction, it just wasn't fair, no matter how much time she put into being the perfect medical nin, a little girl half her age was better, not to mention had perfect chakra control.

Kakashi pressed his lips together behind his mask, they'd all taken quite the beating to their egos since starting this little training trip, Rin would probably never want to go on something like this again, neither would Obito, he shook his head.

"What makes the trick so difficult Sakura-chan" Sasuke unaware of the tension in the air piped up wanting to learn all he could to see if he could learn this someday, it would come in handle if they ever got stuck somewhere in the cold.

Glad to have a distraction Sakura turned to her brother "Well it's delicate chakra work, if you don't have near perfect chakra control, then you risk harming yourself in the process of flaring your chakra, like burning you're skin, or damaging a chakra point which isn't easily fixed" she explained.

Now that he had a better understanding "Thanks Ku-chan, I promise to get better" Sasuke's cheeks turned pink and it definitely wasn't from the cold, his sister was a very unique and talented individual and he wanted to be able to stand with her on equal footing someday.

"Kami it's been forever since you called me that" Sakura blurted out suddenly just before a mischievous smile spread across her lips, Sasuke seemed to know what she was about to say because he hurriedly tried to cover her mouth "Uke-kun" she got out before his hand clamped down.

His dark ebony eyes widened and his whole face flushed in embarrassment "Sakura Why the heck did you call me that horrible nickname" Sasuke growled before glaring around daring anyone to make fun of him for it.

Anko snorted but that was about it, an hour later they all came to a stop "What's going on Anko-sensei" the little Uchiha questioned at her side, she briefly glanced at him before sighing and decided to tell them.

"Samurai are very different than us shinobi, they live by a code of conduct, something about bonds and keeping them alive, and to show that we respect that we have to let them approach first to let them know we aren't a threat" she passed a hand through her hair eyes darting around.

Fifteen minutes later, from the heavy snowfall three armored men or women, walked towards them with a caution in their steps until they were stood before them "State you're business here shinobi" the one if front, definitely a male, ordered.

Anko stepped forward since she was the leader of the mission/training trip "We seek shelter from the snow, and a meeting with Mifune, I have a couple of questions I'd like to ask him" she spoke quickly not wanting to stay outside in the cold for much longer.

Not all of them could be lucky, she sent a glare at her little pink haired apprentice, and have perfect fucking chakra control, "Very well come with us and we'll take you to our headquarters" the samurai turned and then they were all walking again.

Half an hour later the six of them plus their samurai escort led them into a huge building that Tsunade had only described to her in the old time line, her emerald eyes bounced around looking for him, she'd gotten to know him quite well during the war.

Briefly taking down the fact that Sakura was being uncharacteristically quiet, in return keeping Sasuke just as silent, Anko frowned but decided to ask later, maybe the brat was just excited about learning under the samurai or some shit like that.

Five minutes later they were admitted into a large training room, and Sakura fought down the urge to call out his name, he was there leading the samurai in a deep training session, it was amazing and she could hardly wait to learn from Mifune, the head honcho of the samurai.


	102. Final Life Chapter 14

It felt like they'd been waiting for ages since they'd arrived in the Samurai Headquarters, Sasuke shifted again and Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time "Would you please stop fidgeting" she finally faced her brother a plea in her eyes for him to settle down.

Her excitement had quickly vanished into thin air when she realized that since Mifune was in the middle of a training session, they had to wait to speak to him, Sakura grumbled inwardly, that had been three freaking hours ago.

Sasuke hunched his shoulders and leaned uncomfortably against the pillar situated behind him, crossing his arms over his chest this was the most boring thing he'd ever witnessed, but sensing the irritation rising in his sister, he did as she asked and forced himself to relax.

Anko eyed her two apprentices in concern, not that she'd admit it out loud or to them, they weren't behaving like their usual excitable selves, and it bothered her more than she'd thought it would, of course though even she realized that watching someone train slowly for three hours could get boring.

But, it was like the minute they'd arrived in the Land of Iron, Sakura had been more alert and less chatty, while Sasuke attempted to follow his sister, she didn't know if she liked this side of them, but Anko was determined to confront the pinkette later about her change in personality.

Thirty minutes later, Mifune sheathed his sword Kurosawa, and walked over to them "Shinobi from the Leaf Village, welcome to the Samurai Headquarters" he bowed politely as was expected of him quickly glancing at each face and memorizing them for future reference.

The purple haired woman before him tilted her head in a sign of respect "Okay so lets cut to the chase, I'm Anko Mitarashi, and these two" Anko dragged Sasuke and Sakura over to her "Are my apprentices, Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha" she introduced the two ten year old's.

"And those three are our escort, Lord Hokage wouldn't let me leave without them, the girl is Rin Nohara, and eye patch over there is Obito, he's from the same clan as these two, Uchiha, and finally the scarecrow is Kakashi Hatake" Anko jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the three jonin.

If Mifune was surprised at her blunt way of talking he didn't show it, "And what have you come here for" he inquired remaining polite, they were after all guests, even if the purple haired one seemed a little unhinged, but aside from that the rest of them looked normal.

To bad for him looks were extremely deceiving and later on he would deeply regret agreeing to Anko's request, for now though "About that, see like I said these two are my students, and I was wondering if you would allow them to join you're training sessions" Anko scratched the back of her head.

He thought it over for a moment "I wouldn't mind teaching them a bit of kenjutsu and showing them the way of the samurai" Mifune nodded just a moment to soon, the little pink haired girl looked extremely relieved at his words.

'Thank kami for small miracles' Sakura thought as her excitement came back in all of its entirety and she felt the urge to bounce around and shout it to the world that the Head Samurai himself was going to teach her and Sasuke how to wield a sword properly.

Sure she was talented with weapons, but she mostly relied on her enhanced strength, jutsu's and dojutsu, so to learn more about kenjutsu was like a dream come true, and if push came to shove and she was unable to use her favored abilities, a sword would come in handy.

Of course though it had been an entire year and some months since she'd even picked up the sword Sasori had gifted her on her eight birthday, due to the reminder of how badly she'd fucked up and that she'd failed in saving Kiretsu, but she felt as if she was ready to start using it again.

Anko exhaled in relief "Thank you and I promise they'll behave" she directed a glare at her two students and Sasuke shuddered while Sakura remained unfazed, after training with her for several months, the pinkette was use to her behavior.

Mifune nodded bowed again "The next session is at five, you have a couple of hours to get settled in to a room.." he paused turning to his second in command giving him instructions to give each shinobi a room and show them the way "Evening" he nodded before heading to his office.

Doing as he was told Okisuke led the shinobi to the third floor that were specifically meant for guests and let them choose their pick of a room, though when the two kids chose to share, he became curious, though he didn't speak, when they were finished he returned to Mifune's side.

Immediately the gray haired man could tell something was up "The two children are interesting" Okisuke shrugged seeing the question in Mifune's obsidian eyes and being unable to resist spoke, wondering what the man would say.

"What do you mean Okisuke, did they do something" Mifune questioned while reading from an important document the Cloud Village had sent him, he didn't look up a second time, just waiting for his second in command to speak.

Okisuke frowned "When presented with a chance to get their own separate room from each other, they decided to share, I think there's something that Anko woman isn't telling us" he pointed out, Mifune nodded already having suspected that or something along those lines.

"Well then we'll just have to find out" Mifune snapped his book shut, then picked up an ink brush dipping it into the ink pot before writing out a message "Tell this to everyone, leave the matter to me" he handed the scroll over and Okisuke left, now all that was to do was find out Anko's true motives.

In their shared rooms "You know Sakura, we didn't have to share a room right" Sasuke eyed his sister from the bed he'd chosen, it was farthest from the door, the pinkette glanced up from taking a couple changes of clothes from her bag before shrugging.

"Did you not want to, I could go and find a different room, I don't think the samurai would mind to much" Sakura asked, immediately Sasuke threw his hands in the air in the universal peace sign, and she smiled in amusement.

He hurriedly shook his head "No not at all, but I guess it would kind of look weird to them" Sasuke sighed flopping backwards, a second later he sat up "I just realized, we're ten now Sakura-chan and we didn't have a birthday party" he pouted.

Sakura looked surprised, she had completely forgotten, "Oh well maybe Father and Mother and Ni-san have something planned for when we return in just a months time, tomorrow it will make it a month since we've been away from the village, how are you holding up" she asked worriedly.

"Oh I'm fine, though I do miss everyone, I want to get stronger just as much, I already decided that" Sasuke shrugged this time flopping back on the bed to relax, "Mifune-san seems a little weird, did you see the way he trained" but he kept the conversation flowing.

Not bothered in the least "Not at all, in fact I think it's kind of cool, their moves were so elegant, like a beautifully performed dance, just not in a girly way" Sakura grinned finally letting her excitement show and this earned her a rumble of laughter from Kurama.

When she rolled her eyes at the fox, he chuckled ***Only you kit would be so excited to do something that most little kids would find boring, of course you aren't really a child, but a crusty old woman*** he teased.

Gasping at the audacity of her nine tailed beast, 'Kurama, I am Not a Crusty Old Woman, just look at this body' Sakura's eye was twitching madly, but the fox ignored her and faded into his seal 'Damned old fox' she snorted leaving her psyche to hear Sasuke's latest response.

"Come on Sakura, that looked so boring, I don't know how I'll be able to handle training like that" Sasuke had half way sat up again and was staring at her with a disgruntled expression on his face, but when she didn't agree he huffed.

"Just accept it Sasuke, even though we're siblings, we are extremely different in not just looks but personality" Sakura snickered grabbing up her first change a clothes, a purple tank top and a pair of thigh length light purple shorts, and of course her dark purple boots with a green cherry blossom.

And headed into the bathroom across the hall without waiting for Sasuke to respond to her latest comment, when she was done changing, Sakura smiled and prepared to enter the room when Obito stepped out into the hall and gaped openly at her, feeling self conscious "What" she snapped.

"The Hell Are You Wearing Brat" he hurriedly covered his eye, never had he seen a girl show that much skin before, his mindset was still vastly naive, Sakura's mood drastically changed as Anko appeared and raised a purple brow.

She'd heard the commotion "What's the matter Uchiha, never seen a girl in her training clothes before" Anko snickered enjoying the man's obvious discomfort, his turned face beet red then waved his hand at Sakura.

What he said next pissed Sakura off massively "Put something on over that you shouldn't walk around, it would give guys the wrong impression" he ordered not daring to look in her direction, until he felt the anger leaking into the air.

Anko leaned back "Excuse me Obito-san, but are you my Father" Sakura seethed emerald eyes narrowed in fury, she didn't let him answer "No you are not, so don't presume that you can order me around like you are" she snapped shoulders tense and body rigid in her anger.

"Now, now pinky, Uchiha is an idiot, don't let him get you all worked up" Anko hastily tried to intervene before her apprentice could strike out at the Uchiha, even if Obito did somewhat deserve it for trying to order her around.

Sakura huffed loudly in discontent but managed to relax just a bit "And for the record I doubt anyone would think twice about looking at a girl half their age" she said one last thing, turned on her heel and swung open the door to the room she was sharing with her brother and vanished within.

When he heard the door shut with a resounding thwack, though much more calmly than he thought she could manage Obito turned around shame plastered across his face "You're an idiot Uchiha, pinky is right the Samurai here wouldn't dare look at her like that" Anko shook her head.

'Ugh why the hell am I always managing to fuck up' he covered his face with his hand and entered his separate room glad to have a bit of space to himself after sharing with Kakashi for days on end the silver haired man got extremely annoying, as if he wasn't already, but it got ten times worse.

A couple hours later, so that he wasn't left behind while Sasuke and Sakura had their first lesson in kenjutsu, Obito left his room with the others as they headed down to the first floor to the training room, avoiding looking in the pinkette's direction pointedly since she was still wearing that outfit.

Just like he was ignoring her, Sakura didn't even breath in Obito's direction as Mifune met them half way "Right have either of you ever worked with a sword before" he asked having the two kids sit down before him so he could drill them for questions.

Sasuke shook his head and looked to his left at Sakura "I have Mifune-san" she nodded her head politely wishing she could bow, but she'd have to wait till later, "In fact I even have my own sword on me" Sakura smiled though he could tell she was still extremely hesitant.

Anko looked surprise though "You never told me you knew how to fight with a sword pinky, stupid brat I swear" she glared and Sakura hunched her shoulders, not her usual reaction and it was definitely weirder than what she'd thought before.

Mifune's brows climbed into his bangs "Okay then would you mind fetching it, and here this one is for you" he handed an extra sword to the little boy, though he watched their interactions closely to see if he could figure out what was going on between them.

Instead of speaking, Sakura pressed two fingers to her wrist and flooded the seal with chakra, a soft pop and a small cloud of smoke and her dark purple sword was resting in her hands, her heart sped up and memories flashed through her mind.

Of sparring with Kiretsu before everything went south, Sakura slammed her eyes shut and took a calming breath while Kurama purred soothingly, when she felt ready, she cracked her eyes open slowly to stare at the sword again.

Sasuke grimaced and turned his head away as guilt tore at his heart, if he'd been there perhaps Kiretsu would still be alive, if only they'd all given the orange haired girl a chance and befriended her, then perhaps she wouldn't have died at all.

Perhaps she would have been regarded as a hero, defecting from her own village and declaring loyalty to the one who'd taken her in and given her a new home a place to start over, the what ifs sped through his mind before he managed to suppress it and the memories.

Feeling the depression of the two children, Anko frowned wondering what was going on with her students, in the month, just shy of one day, they'd been training they'd never acted like this and it worried her a lot, definitely needing to confront them she settled back to watch.

If Mifune sensed the depression in the air, he didn't show it instead led the two kids over to a slightly less crowded spot before drawing his sword "This is Kurosawa" he announced and Sasuke looked mildly interested.

Sakura perked up some as well, though it wasn't anything near her earlier excitement, "It means Black Swamp right" she asked and Mifune nodded, a smile, albeit a small one formed on her lips and Sasuke relaxed some the tension between them dissipating somewhat.

For the next twenty minutes, Mifune instructed the two children on how to correctly hold their swords, working more with the boy than with the girl considering she had a fair amount of control which was surprising since he couldn't really imagine her fighting with a sword at all.

Until he finally decided it was time for them to join the session before he did though "You should think about naming you're sword" he spoke to the pinkette before having them stand in line with the other samurai.

It was a slow and agonizing training session, like the one earlier, and to his chagrin, Sakura looked completely at ease performing the sword movements, Sasuke was itching to move around and overall spar like they had been doing, so he didn't understand why they'd come here in the first place.

Sensing the rising impatience from her brother, Sakura cut her eyes to the left and stared with hard emerald eyes, he sulked but calmed down none the less and she relaxed enjoying the session, it had been awhile since she'd truly relaxed and not had to worry about those damn Volcano Shinobi.

An hour later, thankfully this session wasn't as long as the one before it, Sasuke happily skipped off to eat dinner, while Sakura sealed her sword away again in the seal "That's an interesting idea, why do you carry you're sword like that" a young samurai just taking his helmet off approached.

Anko cursed under her breath as she was interrupted from having a serious conversation with her pink haired student, she turned on her heel deciding to catch the pinkette later and stalked off the tail of her jacket flapping loudly due to the wind resistance, Sakura faced the man with a smile.

"Well it was a gift for my eight birthday and I don't want to risk someone stealing it" that was only part of the truth why she carried her sword around in a seal, it was mostly so she didn't have to deal with the memories that came with it.

Hearing the conversation and seeing his chance to get a little more information Mifune walked over to the duo, though he was mildly surprised that some of his men were taking an interest in the child, well at least one of them, which is pretty rare considering how most of them felt about shinobi or outsiders in general.

"Why did you and that boy get depressed earlier, for a moment I thought the both of you were going to start crying, in fact what are you two to each other" Mifune kept his eyes narrowed on the girl and the young samurai looked at her as well.

Sakura panicked, and her heart thudded in her chest "Uh, um" she stuttered for a moment, besides Kurama, Minato, Kushina, Mikoto and Fugaku, she hadn't talked about what had happened to anyone else not even Itachi or Shisui.

Realizing that he might have overstepped his bounds a bit, Mifune slowly took a step back and she relaxed "Sasuke's my brother" she finally stated hands behind her back, not daring to even look him in the eye anymore and it set his alarm bells ringing clear in the back of his mind.

Not to mention she completely ignored his first question which was suspicious in and of itself, but at least he understood why the two kids had chosen to share a room, they probably wanted to be close by each other considering they were siblings.

"I see, also have you given my suggestion any consideration" Mifune prodded hoping she had but when she smiled sheepishly he knew she hadn't, so instead of trying to pry more information out of her, he bowed "Have a good evening" he said.

Sakura finally raised her head enough to look Mifune in the eye, "You as well Mifune-san" she returned his bow with a deep low respectful one of her own, and surprise showed on his face before it was gone, then he straightened, pivoted on his heel and was gone.

The young samurai at her side whistled "I don't think I've ever seen Mifune-sama look so surprised before, who taught you how to bow like that, by the way my name is Bushi" he introduced himself to the young girl as they walked together to the banquet hall.

"Mine is Sakura Uchiha, and well I'm the Clan Heads Daughter, I'm expected to know how to be polite in front of important people, my brother on the other hand" Sakura pointed discretely at Sasuke who was eating with less manners than usual.

"Isn't really tactful right now, though I'm sure once we get older that will change" she quipped and Bushi let out a low chuckle "So why is Mifune-san so adamant that I name my sword" from the moment he had suggested it, her interest had been peaked.

Bushi rubbed the back of his head "Not sure, maybe he senses something in you're sword, like a deep emotion, Mifune-sama is like that sometimes, it must be powerful for him to feel it as clearly as he could" he sighed out.

Still not quite understanding what was being said because she'd never really sensed any emotion from the sword, just within herself when she saw it, Sakura froze maybe that was it, her feelings were brought to life through the sword, her bond with Kiretsu gave the sword emotion.

"I think I understand, something terrible happened, I still can't go into detail about it because it hurts, but whenever I see my sword, I see my friends demise over and over again" her heart clenched and ached but she managed to speak around the lump in her throat due to her overwhelming emotions.

Feeling that it wouldn't be right to ask the young girl for anymore details Bushi nodded "That's probably what Mifune-sama senses" he patted her on the shoulder gently before waving and heading towards a group of samurai.

Sakura turned right and headed for the buffet, picking out some toasted bread, some lettuce, a big slice of a juicy tomato and a few pieces of bacon, before assembling her sandwich, then she grabbed an apple and a bottle of water.

Dinner chosen, she walked over to her brother and sat down just as he was finishing "Oh Sakura, I wondered where you disappeared to" Sasuke turned oblivious and Sakura couldn't find any energy to roll her eyes like she usually would.

However "If you'd been paying attention Sasuke, a samurai approached me and we got to talking, don't even think about getting overprotective, it was just harmless chatting" Sakura stared and Sasuke backed down not wanting to face her wrath if he decided to try to interfere.

"You looked pretty tranquil during our training session" he went for another option and chose to comment on how relaxed she'd been, Sakura smiled and Sasuke knew he'd succeeded in distracting his sister on whatever she was thinking about.

Grateful for the chance to push aside all of her conflicting emotions "Oh yeah not to mention it was a good workout, in fact I feel like I'm more connected to everything, I can barely wait for tomorrow" Sakura stretched her arms above her head for a second then returned to eating.

Sasuke snorted his sister was weird, why did he have to have such a strange sister "Yeah sure" he brooded leaning his cheek against his hand drumming his fingers on the tabletop as Sakura ate her dinner, a very healthy dinner.

That was another thing, Sakura was insanely obsessive about eating healthy, and no matter how many times she explained it to him, he was always left feeling confused, he went to ask, but a shadow fell over them and Sasuke looked up right into the soft brown eyes of their sensei.

His eyes widened comically and so Sasuke did the only thing he could think of by jabbing Sakura in the side, she jerked and her half eaten sandwich went flying, though since Anko was standing right behind them, it hit the purple haired teenager instead.

Sakura gulped feeling the glare and slowly turned around on the bench just in time to see the rest of her slice of tomato slid down Anko's cheek leaving behind a trail of wetness, everything was silent as she stared in horror and in dismay before throwing a glare at Sasuke.

Sasuke held up his hands and fled from the table, "I'm sorry Anko-sensei" Sakura apologized in a extremely meek voice, and he felt even more guilty about causing that little accident and for leaving his little sister to fend for herself against their probably irate sensei.

Hearing the hesitance and fear in her students voice, Anko took a deep breath managing to cool herself down to speak normally for once as she removed the remains of the pinkette's dinner from her person and sat down on the bench next to Sakura.

"You've been acting differently since we got here, so what's up pinky" she kept her gaze forward, no need to scare the girl anymore than she already was, even if she didn't really understand what was wrong with the pinkette in the first place.

But she was still able to see Sakura from the corner of her eyes and immediately Anko caught the dulling of her eyes, whatever was going on was serious, and then for the first time she caught the pinkette in the act of lying to her.

"It's just the all the excitement actually getting to learn under a real samurai" though the pinkette sure put on one well of an act, even Anko could tell that her smile was a fake one, "But really I can't wait to be home to show everyone what I've learned" Sakura continued.

Even though she didn't really like to admit it to herself most times, Sakura had grown on her a lot, "Cut the crap Sakura, you're upset, I felt the depression leaking from you and little Uchiha earlier, so tell me the truth" Anko finally turned her head to stare openly at her first apprentice.

Caught in the act, Sakura's skin paled and her hands squeezed into fists beneath the table in her lap, but what was worse, was she could actually feel the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes, kami she was going to have a breakdown in the middle of a crowded room.

It hadn't happened since she'd snapped out of her depression, and this time there was no Shino or Sasuke since he'd gone back to the room already, or Itachi or Shisui around to calm her down, and Kurama could hardly bring her back from a panic attack.

So she did everything she could to get the hell out of there "I uh, um, I got to go" Sakura stood up abruptly startling Anko and then just ran, just a few steps away from her door, she slammed into Obito, but not even that deterred her from her destination.

Sakura hopped to her feet without wasting a second "Sorry Obito-san" floating over her shoulder, completely forgetting that she'd been pissed at the man earlier, and then yanked the door to the room she was sharing with Sakura and slammed it shut as gently as possible.

Sasuke was within the room and at her hurried and jerky movements sat up, he saw what the problem was as she slapped a no noise/sealing tag on the door and opened his arms, Sakura flew into them already sobbing, he knew this would happen, it's why she never used the sword anymore.

Down in the banquet hall, Anko was still sitting in the same spot she'd been blinking at the empty spot that had just moments before been occupied by Sakura, then she was up stalking forward determined to get to the bottom of what was wrong with her student.

When she made it to the third floor, Obito was standing out in the hall, he was stood though, and staring at the door to the room the two Uchiha siblings were sharing "Did pinky run past here" Anko snapped feeling irritated.

He nodded dumbly for a moment "Yeah she looked like she was in a real hurry to, she rammed into me, didn't even sound like she was sorry when she apologized and then went in there" Obito jerked his hand at the door.

Strongly resisting the urge to strangle someone or bash their skull in Anko strode forward and grabbed the doorknob, but when she tried to twist it, it refused to budge, "Come on damn it" she tried knocking but no one answered.

Her irritation rose and Anko growled glaring heatedly at the door, she seriously wanted to know what the fuck was going on with her students, she didn't like being kept in the dark if something was wrong, it was her responsibility to make sure their state of minds remained unchanged while out her.

It was her job to take care of them as a responsible adult, and for fucking sake she cared, she cared more than she let on, and it made her heart ache when she couldn't do a damn thing for the two brats, they didn't even come to her, when they had a problem, they went to each other and it pissed her off.

"I don't think they can hear you" Obito's voice interrupted her raving thoughts, "They placed a no noise/sealing tag on the door, so you won't get in either" he deactivated his sharingan and hurried into his room before Anko blew a gasket and turned on him instead.

Anko breathed heavily through her nose as her chest heaved with the exertion of trying to brutally pull a door open that was sealed from the inside of a room, she had to keep an iron clad control over her urge to bust the door down to get to her students, and instead sat down outside their room door.

An hour later, when Sakura's breathing evened out after crying, Sasuke covered his little sister up and knowing that he had to do a lot of explaining, he stood with a exhausted sigh walking over to the door and ripped the no noise/sealing tag his sister had created.

Then taking a deep breath and gathering all his confidence, he stepped out into the hall, dodging the hand that Anko tried to slam down on his head "Anko-sensei" Sasuke spoke up and she froze then she crossed her arms glaring down at him expectantly.

"I want an answer littler Uchiha" she growled grinding her teeth together as all her frustration came back "As to why Sakura ran away from me" Anko spat preparing to storm into the room, but Sasuke stood bravely in her way.

He shook his head not wanting anything to disturb Sakura, and pointed at her room "I'll tell you but please, _please Anko-sensei don't bother my sister right now_ " Sasuke pleaded in a hushed whisper on the verge of breaking down himself.

Shocked speechless for once, Anko silently led Sasuke into her room before gesturing for him to sit "Okay tell me what's going on Sasuke, why did Sakura freak out on me like that and run" she ordered calmly, she'd get nowhere by snapping.

Sasuke rubbed his face seeming years older than he really was "Well I don't really know the whole story just bits and pieces the adults have said" he started glancing at the shut door to make sure that Sakura wasn't eavesdropping.

"But almost a year and a half ago an incident happened that Sakura was involved in with another girl from our class at the academy" he swallowed thickly as the guilt came surging back "Her name was Kiretsu Kazan, from the Hidden Volcano Village" Sasuke stated.

Anko frowned, she'd heard that name before "Wait a second that time in the Mist Village, when you and Sakura got attacked pinky was mumbling something about the Hidden Volcano Village then to just before she passed out" she snapped her fingers in remembrance.

"Yeah, all I know is that Kiretsu was a spy, that's why she was buried in the flower field outside the village on Sakura's request, and that she betrayed her own village for Sakura, getting killed in the process" he wrung his hands nervously.

Horrified "But what does that have to do with being here in the Land of Iron, there's a piece missing to the explanation" Anko creased her forehead, she didn't really like where this conversation was going, it sounded like a nightmare.

Sasuke grimaced shifting uncomfortably "I don't know much more, but I think it's actually holding that sword and then being confronted about it that made Sakura-chan run, she hasn't been able to talk about it" he scowled deeply, he was an incompetent older brother if he couldn't even protect his sister.

'Of course, Sakura's a damn martyr, she probably feels as if it was her fault that her friend died and therefore that sword is a constant reminder of her failure' her eyes widened before filling with pain for the tiny pinkette she'd taken on as an apprentice.

The situation was completely fucked up "I'm sorry I can't tell you much more than that Anko-sensei" Sasuke's voice interrupted her thoughts, and Anko sighed in frustration, the death of someone important wasn't easily forgotten after all.

"Tell me one thing Little Uchiha, why did you get depressed when you saw the sword as well" she needed to find out so she could become a better person for her students, not that they needed to know it right now, but she definitely intended on being a little kinder.

The boy flinched "Because it reminds me of Kiretsu as well, how we all ignored her, everyone in the class except Ku-chan, and didn't even attempt to be friends with her, until it was to late and by then she was already dead" his shoulders slumped and his onyx eyes displayed his guilt.

Anko pressed her lips together, they were all suffering, not just Sasuke and Sakura, but the entire class of academy students "Has Sakura gotten over that girls death" she prodded just a little bit more, she doubted it but she had to ask anyway.

He shook his head "I thought she had at least until today, Sakura only started smiling and laughing again the day she asked you to take her on as you're apprentice and got Hogo-kun as well, it was weird " Sasuke explained.

"That's enough Little Uchiha, go get some rest, I won't tell Sakura what you told me, but I implore you to let her know that it's okay to talk to me about her problems, that she can rely on me" Anko stressed letting the boy go.

Once her room door was shut, Anko punched a pillow and pressed it against her face screaming her rage, how the hell was she supposed to respond to something so heart wrenching like that, it was awful what her students had been through.

The next morning Sakura cracked her sleep crusted eyes open and wanted to groan as a pounding in her skull began, that was easily healed, but she felt like crap, and as she stood, her body was more sore than usual indicating the new training was working.

But despite that she wanted to go back to sleep and hide away from the world for a little while longer, Sakura forced herself out of the bed sliding her feet into her favorite pair of purple sandals, grabbing up the long sleeved yukata, not even wondering why it was there in the first place.

And padded from the room to freshen up, it was only when she looked in the mirror that Sakura saw the true consequences of her crying session, and then the nightmares that had followed, her eyes were dull and no longer the bright shade of emerald she loved.

Instead a really dull green, her hair was limp and matted some of it sticking to her face from sweat, her cheeks were a little hollow and deep purple bags were beneath her eyes and on her cheeks were tears, still wet indicating she'd been crying in her sleep.

She hurriedly lowered her eyes from the mirror not being able to look at herself, and quickly splashed some water on her face becoming more awake, then Sakura stepped into the shower stripping, she hadn't even changed out of her tank and shorts.

When she was done, Sakura neatly folded her clothes and dressed in the yukata, then walked back across the hall to the room she shared with her brother, it was still early and Sasuke was snoozing away, not able to sit still long enough for him to wake.

Sakura wrote a note and attached it to the door, then tapped her heel on the floor Hogo let out a bark flying out from beneath the covers of the bed Sasuke was sleeping on which she recognized as the one she'd chosen, but had ended up falling asleep on his after her crying.

Then left the room with her ninken in toe, she passed no one as she silently walked down the still dark halls of the building, the sun was only just peeking over the horizon, and exited through the door, stepping into the frigid air made her more alert.

"Come on Hogo-kun, time to get in a good run" Sakura ordered turning on her heel and took off kicking up a some snow, Hogo sped after her, ears flapping in the wind as they ran, they didn't go far, just around the building and she realized it was larger than she'd thought.

But Sakura kept on just pushing herself to her limits like she never had before, she wasn't sure of how much time had passed until suddenly there was someone pacing along next to her "Bushi-san" Sakura gave a start tripping over her feet as her and landing face first in the snow.

He laughed and her heart lightened, it was such a warm masculine sound and helped her back up "You're a little odd, don't think I've ever seen someone run around in the freezing cold without a cloak before" Bushi brushed his hands off rubbing them together as they grew frigid.

"I'm a bit of an expert at manipulating my chakra, so I can flare it and keep myself warm" Sakura dusted herself off from the snow then started running again, a couple minutes later, she paused searching through the heavy snowfall "Hogo-kun" Sakura called channeling chakra into her vocal cords.

He bounded towards her covered in snow that he was barely recognizable "Poor thing" Bushi snorted and Sakura smiled picking the pup up "He yours" he asked turning to the pinkette, it was hard for him to tell but she looked like she'd had a rough night.

"Yeah he's my ninken, well mine and my brothers, but I claim full responsibility for him, since I'm training him, his name is Hogo for protection" Sakura chattered breaking away from the horribleness of the day before and finally letting some of her true self shine through once again.

Bushi chuckled "It should be breakfast by now ready to head in" he suggested, a moment passed before she nodded, "Great" he patted her on the back, it wasn't his business and he wasn't quite sure what had happened but it looked like she was extremely reluctant to go back in.

Once inside Sakura stopped flaring her chakra so that she didn't alarm anyone, "I think I'm gonna go change first" she rushed out not wanting to look like a drowned rat when going into the banquet hall, Bushi waved her off and Sakura set Hogo down flying up the stairs to the third floor.

When she got up there, Anko was just leaving her room and her brown eyes widened in surprise, Sakura's body tensed but the teen said nothing and walked passed her, halfway down the hall just as she was reaching up to turn the knob "Good Morning Sakura" Anko's voice washed over her.

And the tension left her in one fell swoop, tears rushed into her eyes and before Sakura could stop herself, she was spinning on her heel and lunging at her sensei, breaking down for the second time in less than a day.

If she was shocked or surprised at having a kid clinging to her, Anko didn't show it "Oh Anko-sensei, I'm..I'm so sorry" she cried softly tears slipping through her tightly closed eyes and soaking into the purple haired teenagers shirt.

"Hey come now brat quite you're blubbering" Anko grimaced of all the things she could say it just had be to be that, but instead of crying even more like she'd thought the pinkette would, Sakura sniffled and her tears slowed to a stop.

Grateful for the normalcy of their interaction, Sakura wiped her cheeks dry and flashed her sensei the widest smile she could "I promise Anko-sensei, one day I'll tell you, but for now, for now thank you for being my sensei" then she was streaking down the hall and slipping into her room.

Stunned then relieved that Sakura wasn't letting what had happened yesterday hold her back, Anko snorted but not even she could keep the fondness forming in her eyes, "Was that Sakura-san" Rin peeked out of her room having heard the commotion.

"Yeah but don't pester the brat okay, she don't need crap from anyone today" Anko snapped hiding her true feelings behind a mask, then stalked down the hall as it had been her original intent to see when the next training session was that Mifune planned for her two students.

So that she could take the two out and get a little sparring down, or Sasuke would become unmanageable because of the boring training, though she doubted he would expect to be sore, it was wonder how Sakura was even...Anko slapped her forehead in remembrance, the brat was a medic.

Of course she could heal sore muscles, 'Ah whatever so long as they can train more what does it matter to me' Anko thought entering the training room, he was just walking towards a group of samurai and not willing to wait three hours.

"Mifune-san may I speak with you for a moment" she tilted her head down in respect and managed a little bow, it wasn't much, but definitely more than before, her students were affecting her and while Anko wanted to feel angry and upset that they were changing her, she couldn't.

The gray haired man simply raised a brow at her "What is it Mitarashi-san" he waited for her to speak, Anko took a deep breath and after passing a hand through her hair several times, finally managed to ask what she needed.

"When do you plan on teaching the kiddies, I need to know because I plan on taking them out for a little sparring session, and teach them how to find in different weather conditions" Anko breathed out, there that was a mature, responsible question right.

He blinked before tapping his finger on the hilt of his sword "After lunch is that acceptable Mitarashi-san" Mifune finally stated, Anko nodded and pivoted on her heel leaving the room and he returned to doing what he was before.

When Sakura returned from changing into a different outfit, leaving her yukata on a hook to dry, hopefully no one would take it, Sasuke was just waking up "Ugh I feel sore in places I didn't even know could be sore" he sat up wincing as his calve muscles ached.

"Before you ask it's from that hour long boring training session, not only is it a good work out, it helps you stretch muscles in places you wouldn't be able to stretch" Sakura snickered hands already glowing green "Now go take a shower, the rest of the aches and pains will fade" she ushered him off.

Once Sasuke had left the room, she flopped down on her bed, Hogo leaping onto it a moment later "What do you say boy, should we skip breakfast" Sakura twisted her head around to peer at the pup, and just as he let out a bark as if disagreeing with her, her stomach let out a loud grumble.

'Guess that's a no' she let out a bark of laughter herself but like she was coming to expect, Kurama didn't even make a comment about her rhetorical question, nor did he even chuckle, Sakura sat up jostling Hogo "Sorry" she whispered when he let out a soft growl.

Even though she knew it would freak Sasuke out, Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes entering her psyche, usually Kurama pulled her there, but as she looked around dread pulled in her stomach, there was no giant red fox sleeping like he usually once.

No Kurama was missing, had he finally gotten tired of her, had he asked the kami to release him from the seal that kept him bound to her, 'No, no, no, no, no' Sakura was barely aware that she was chanting the word over and over again as she panicked and horrible thoughts of Kurama abandoning her formed and flashed before her eyes.

He was one of her last few connections to Mito, Tobirama, Hashirama, Madara and Izuna, she couldn't take it if the fox had just up and left on her, then there was someone shaking her shoulders "Ku-chan, Ku-chan, Sakura snap the hell out of it" Sasuke's voice hissed in a panicky voice.

Her emerald eyes opened slowly just as a pain blossomed across her cheek, Sakura blinked barely registering the fact that Sasuke had slapped her and flew up off the bed "Sasuke" she could barely contain her trembles.

"What's gotten into you Sakura" Sasuke creased his forehead in concern, never had he seen his sister so shaken, not even when Kiretsu had died, but this was pure unadulterated panic, but over what he didn't know and it puzzled him immensely.

"He's gone" she shrieked in dismay, becoming slightly unhinged as her eyes flew left and right as if suddenly Kurama would appear before her, but he didn't and her body shook, when Sasuke gave her this extremely concerned look, Sakura laughed crazily.

Of course her brother wouldn't know who she was talking about, just before she felt like she really about to go off the deep end and into a massive panic attack, ***Kit*** suddenly he was there speaking to her again and her body relaxed.

'KURAMA WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU' Sakura seethed as fury filled her, she'd been worried out of her mind, the fox winced probably not having expected her to be angry 'You were gone and I needed you' tears brimmed her eyes again and Kurama felt guilty for not telling her what was going on.

 ***Sorry Kit the other half of me sealed inside the blonde idiot friend of yours called to me and I had to go, turns out the blonde got in trouble somehow by trying to sneak out of the village to come find you and Sasuke*** he rumbled in that soothing way.

Shame flooded through her for becoming so unhinged at the possibility the fox would leave her, 'Sorry Kurama, it's just been an emotional couple of days, first being reminded of Kiretsu and then when you weren't there...' Sakura trailed off looking at him guiltily.

Not sure what to say, or even how to help her properly, Kurama did the only thing he knew was guaranteed to calm his kit down, she was his because he'd been protecting her for years now, and let out a loud purr, it rumbled deep within his chest and her body sagged against his paw.

Sakura rubbed her eyes wishing she could go to sleep but forced herself to stop leaning on Kurama, she left her psyche "Sorry Sasuke, it's just been a rough morning, let's go eat" she apologized first to her brother then grabbed his hand.

Glad that his sister was doing okay now and no longer having a major meltdown, Sasuke wrapped his hand around hers and squeezed tightly as they left their shared room, and walked down the three flights of stairs to the banquet hall.

After choosing their breakfast, he searched the room for their group and found them at the very back eating together "Here Ku-chan" Sasuke led her forward and they both squeezed onto the bench together, though he made sure Sakura sat between him and their sensei, before turning to eat.

Feeling Sakura against her side, Anko surreptitiously looked at her student and cringed, if anything she looked worse than before, the bags beneath her eyes had darkened and she was barely managing to stay away, because every few minutes she jerked when Sasuke's arm brushed hers as he ate.

Even though she was eating a banana, an orange and some grapes, while having some water, Anko knew her student wouldn't last through the entire day, she'd probably get another damn fever, so just this once, after some struggle with herself.

"Pinky, if you'd like once you're finished you can go get some more rest, we don't need you getting sick and holding us back again" Anko ordered carefully avoiding glancing at the pinkette though she could feel the stares directed at her.

It was enough to draw attention to the girl and all three jonin escorting them glanced at her, and that fucking Obito, she was going to strangle him, just had to open his god damn mouth "You look like crap Sakura-san" he quipped dryly in amusement.

That was clearly lost on her student as she stared dumbly at Obito with blank dull green eyes, Sasuke wanted a black hole to swallow him up, even he knew it was a bad idea to comment on his sisters appearance especially after her little episode before they'd come down to have breakfast.

Then "What" Sakura snapped eyes filling with fury and becoming a burning emerald green as she glared so forcefully at the Uchiha, her voice was barely above a whisper, but it managed to carry all the anger she felt as she directed it at Obito.

First he tries to order her around like he's her father, and now this she didn't need his fucking crap as she seethed quietly to herself, her jaw formed a tick as she ground her teeth together as her irritation spiked and rose to new previous unknown heights.

Clearly he hadn't expected the anger, because Obito pressed his lips together, that was twice in just less than a day he'd managed to piss the pinkette off, he didn't really understand what she was so angry about though because he opened his mouth.

"I said you look like crap, you're a girl for kami's sake, you should take better care of yourself" he said snidely and Rin slapped her hand to her face and Kakashi shook his head hiding his eye behind his book as he held it up for the world to see.

Anko's jaw dropped "Are you an idiot or something Uchiha, don't you know it's rude to comment on a girls appearance, kami no wonder you don't have a girlfriend" she snorted, but the damage was already done as Sakura abruptly stood after finishing her breakfast.

"Thanks Anko-sensei, I think I'll just go get a couple more hours sleep" she smiled by this pointedly ignoring Obito, she was in no mood to deal with an idiot, an idiot that reminded her of Naruto and how much she fucking missed that blonde, then body flickered out of the banquet hall.

His cheeks burned and he felt like a jackass, but his humiliation wasn't over "Is it just me or she moodier than usual, it's almost like she's on her period, kami she's been such a bitch" he had to go and open his mouth again.

This time both Anko and Rin glared at him " _OBITO_ " the brunette that he'd liked since they were kids hissed yanking on his ear harshly "You don't talk about that while people are eating especially not around girls" she snapped and she was the second one to leave the table.

"Little Uchiha get a move on" Anko ordered, Sasuke jumped up from his seat hastily and that signaled the last female's departure, leaving Obito with a silent Kakashi, he knew the silver haired man was silently laughing at him.

"Just don't say it okay" Obito groaned quietly pinching the bridge of his nose as a headache formed between his eyes, his head collided with the table, what the hell had happened, ever since they'd got to the Land of Iron everything had gone to shit on them.

Kakashi pursed his lips beneath his mask flipping a page in his beloved MakeOut Tactics letting Obito silently stew in his humiliation for a time "Perhaps Obito, you've learned a lesson and won't actively try to piss off three violent females" he didn't look nor did Obito respond.

Rin flew up the stairs taking two at a time until she'd reached the third floor, she was going to go straight to the room she was staying in, but hesitated outside Sakura and Sasuke, should she attempt to comfort the girl, could she get past her jealously about how the pinkette was better at medical ninjutsu.

Yes she could, Rin nodded knocking politely on the door, a couple seconds passed by before it swung open to reveal Sakura, in a sleeping yukata "Is there something you need Rin-san" she yawned barely covering up her yawn.

"Um, uh if you ever need someone to talk to and you don't feel like going to Anko, you can come to me and I'll help you" her hands twisted into her off white skirt that was tied around her waist as she stuttered through the offer.

Though it seemed like it was the right thing to say because Sakura's eyes lit up and a soft smile form on her lips "Thanks Rin-san, I'll keep that in mind, though I'm going to get some sleep now, so later" and then slowly shut the door.

At least she'd been acknowledged somewhat by the younger female, and Rin turned on her heels just as Obito and Kakashi appeared in her line of sight, not wanting to deal with the Uchiha at the moment, she narrowed her brown eyes, huffed loudly enough to let him know she was still angry and entered her room.

Outside in the snow, Anko was giving Sasuke a good work out so that he wouldn't freeze, so long as he kept moving he wouldn't get to cold, this involved having him run, then face off against two of her clones, and throwing weapons at him from a distance.

Until two hours later, the boy had really improved, his stamina, speed, jutsu application, tactical skills, decision making, pain tolerance, Anko called an end to their training session and led them back into the Samurai Headquarters building.

Once in, Sasuke bounded up the stairs with Anko on his heels, "What should I do if Sakura is still sleeping" he paused right outside their door, before facing the purple haired teenager, Anko bit her cheek with a grimace.

"If she is and she doesn't wake up before lunch, then let her sleep" she finally announced pulling open the door to the room she'd chosen, Anko nodded "Yeah, that way she gets rest and doesn't get sick" she breathed before vanishing.

He was really surprised, if anything Anko had gotten nicer, 'Nah I'm probably just imagining things' Sasuke thought, though even he couldn't help but feel doubtful, not once had she snapped in that extremely irritating way like she was use to and it really made him think.

When lunch rolled around Sakura still hadn't woken up but just as he was leaving "Sasuke" she called sitting up and he cursed inwardly, he had been so sure he'd been being quiet "What time is it" Sakura yawned looking more rested than that morning.

"It's lunch Ku-chan" Sasuke murmured returning to her side "Do you feel up to eating again and dealing with our idiotic clan mate" he teased and a bright smile was flashed his way, he hadn't said anything earlier, but he knew the reason for Sakura's crankiness.

Whenever she didn't get enough sleep she turned into a literal fire breathing dragon, complete with extreme moodiness and very short temper "Yeah, gotta replenish my energy if I want to train with Mifune-san" Sakura laughed jumped from her bed.

"How mad is Anko-sensei that I slept until noon and didn't train with you guys for this morning's session" she bit her lip as she riffled through her bag for a pair of dark purple knee length shorts and a short sleeved light purple shirt before emerging with the desired outfit.

Sasuke blinked before letting out his own laughed "She wasn't mad in fact she was the one who told me if you didn't wake up before lunch just to let you sleep, and was planning on sneaking out of here but I guess you heard me" he rubbed the back of his head.

Completely surprised at the 180 degree change in the attitude of their sensei, Sakura faced her brother "Really Anko-sensei said that, and no actually I woke up to no noise, it's to creepy when there's no sound in the room" Sakura quipped and Sasuke nodded in answer "Guess I'll have to thank her" she smiled, she hadn't really gotten to spend anytime with the woman in the old time line.

But she liked where things were going "Right I assume you're going to take another shower, though I don't know why you don't even smell, so I'll just go ahead to the banquet hall" Sasuke's voice interrupted her thoughts and he calmly exited the room.

She wasn't far behind and fifteen minutes after she'd showered, dressed and tied back her hair, Sakura was walking down the steps steeling her nerves to brace the world, she couldn't come completely unglued every time she was reminded of Kiretsu, it wasn't healthy.

And if there was anything she prided herself on it was being obnoxiously obsessed with being healthy, eating all the right food that her body needed, training in just the right way without going overboard, and there was no way she would allow anyone to think otherwise.

So when Sakura entered the banquet all she quietly padded across the large room to the buffet style lunch, picked out her chosen meal for the afternoon, spotted her brother and sat next to him, all while ignoring the stares and expectant looks from Obito.


	103. Final Life Chapter 15

Fifteen minutes into lunch, Anko caught sight of that fucking moron opening his damn mouth again and leaped forward just as Rin did, the brunette got to him first and slammed her hand around his mouth forcefully.

"Don't you even fucking dare Obito Uchiha, keep you're damn mouth shut, or I'll make sure you can't open it for a week" Rin glowered at her teammate/crush, not even caring that she'd just cussed in front of everyone, or that she still had a tight grip on the man.

Everything had been going great and she wasn't about to let him fuck up the light hearted feeling, though thankfully Sakura remained oblivious chatting quietly and thankfully practically back to her usual self, with Sasuke as they ate.

Obito gulped and inched away from the brunette making sure his jaw was jammed shut so he couldn't speak, though he hadn't really been trying to say anything bad, in fact he'd been about to apologize, but, then he realized that Sakura might not even accept his apology.

At his side, Kakashi kept his eyes glued to the pages of his book, not really taking in the words since he'd read it so many damn times, it was mostly to keep himself from riling Obito up, he knew if he said something the Uchiha would snap and there would be a brawl on their hands.

It was something none of them needed especially since Sakura seemed to have calmed down and was almost back to normal, she was still quiet but at least she didn't look so worn down and utterly exhausted, who knows the pinkette could just been feeling a little homesick to.

By the time lunch was over and everyone had polished off their meals, Sakura hadn't said a single word to any of them, until now that is "Are you going to watch our session again Anko-sensei" she faced the purple haired teen.

Startled, because she definitely hadn't been expecting to be spoken to so abruptly, Anko turned to her pink haired student to answer her question "Nah, I trust Mifune-san, just have fun Pinky, Little Uchiha" so what if the nicknames she'd branded them with came out a little more fondly than usual.

When Sakura practically bounced in place excitement bright in those emerald eyes of hers, Anko gave the girl a toothy grin before nodding at her brother, he nodded as seriously as he could manage, before taking his overly excited sister by the hand and dragging them from the banquet hall.

"We'll try Anko-sensei, though I don't think Sakura-chan will have to much trouble with you're order" being sniggered over his shoulder, the pinkette nudged her brother in his ribs with her elbow a laugh falling from her lips and then they were out of sight turning the corner to the training room.

Then Anko whirled "Listen up all three of you, if you so much as even dare to give pinky anymore fucking crap, and I'm talking to you especially Uchiha, I'll beat you're fucking asses into the ground" she hissed like her snakes then stalked off.

Obito paled at the implications, never mind what the Head of his clan would do if he ever found he'd upset Sakura, or what Rin would do if he did it again, and lowered his head to the table like he had that morning choosing to be quiet for once.

'Oh Obito, you really are a piece of work' Kakashi thought with a shake of his head as he stood leaving his friend to his brooding, all Uchiha did it, he did it to, but the Uchiha were masters at it especially the males.

Rin jumped up as well and without a backwards glance at the Uchiha male that she'd found herself liking but really wanting to beat his ass in for all his stupid little comments, followed her silver haired teammate from the banquet hall.

"Ready for this Ku-chan" he didn't know why he was suddenly using that childish nickname again, but he really couldn't help it, Sakura was his baby sister, not that he'd ever admit it to her face, not after that first time, and it was his job as the older brother to look after her.

And what a bang up job he'd been doing so far, "Yeah, should be fun at least we aren't sore" Sakura snickered a spring to her step as they pushed open the doors to the training room together and entered, Mifune was waiting for them.

When they approached Mifune cleared his throat "So this afternoons session is a bit different than normal" he started and he could have sworn the pinkette looked a little disappointed, "We'll be sparring, have you ever heard of Blood Duels" Mifune stared between the two children.

Sasuke quickly shook his head, not quite liking where the afternoon's training session was heading, but Sakura perked up "Erm I think I read it in a book once, it's where two combatants draw blood from each other three times right" she scratched at her head trying to remember.

It had been so long ago since the Mifune of the old time line had told her that information, and her memory was a little hazy, the longer she was in this time line, the more she forgot about the old one, since all the problems of the old one were fixed, that knowledge was no longer needed.

Mifune nodded politely "Correct Sakura-san, and to put you're worries to rest young Sasuke-san, no life threatening wounds will be received during this session, the point of the duel is to draw blood three times, through minimal amount of damage, such as a small scratch" he explained.

Relieved even though he was embarrassed to have been called out on his fears and to know that they'd been unfounded, Sasuke flushed slightly "Thank you for explaining Mifune-san" he nodded politely as he'd seen several doing, but didn't bow.

Until Sakura's elbow was dug in his side again "Bow you dork, it's a common sign of respect or have you forgotten Father's teachings" she huffed emerald eyes full of amusement, and Sasuke hurriedly bowed not wanting to sit through another lecture on how to behave in front of important people.

Confused slightly considering how quiet the two had been the day before and that their personality had changed, Mifune cleared his throat again to regain their attention "Now I already have training partners for you, so if Bushi and Heishi would come forward" he beckoned the two with his hand.

Bushi burst from a crowd of samurai to the right hastily removing his armor, and the man Heishi who was an older samurai came from the left, he'd been standing alone "I'll spar with Sakura-san" Bushi announced grabbing the pinkette before she could be snatched up by Heishi.

She blinked rapidly as she was pulled in a random direction, and Sasuke was toted off the opposite way "So Mifune-sama explained to the rules right, no excessive force, just a simple duel" Bushi whispered with a wide smile.

"Yeah, but there's more to the Blood Duel right, it's not just about drawing blood three times, it's about being able to make decisions in the heat of battle and make you're mark" Sakura grinned feeling bubbly in that moment.

Surprised that she'd managed to get the hidden meaning of the duel so quickly, Bushi unsheathed his sword and Sakura pressed two fingers to the hidden seal on her wrist and her sword was within her hands, this time she managed to control her emotions at seeing it.

"Exactly, now are you ready Sakura-san, I'm going to come at you" Bushi warned leaping forward going for the obvious attack, and swung his sword at her arm hoping to catch her off guard, the pinkette was quick as she spun dashing forward around him.

Bushi turned shocked before readying himself again, in a matter of seconds the girl had gone from near bursting to excitement, to cool, collected, and calculated as she watched him move with alert emerald eyes, it was kind of freaky to be honest.

Then it was her jumping at him slashing her sword in an erratic pattern that even he had trouble following, until a slight pain registered on his leg "First Blood" her voice had changed to as she flicked her sword free of the blood.

His eyes trailed down to his leg and sure enough a just barely noticeable scratch, she was stronger than he'd thought if she could manage to execute a perfectly coordinated attack and leave the barest of wounds on him, Bushi shuddered.

"Right" he shook his head focusing on the fight, if he didn't win he would be ashamed to even show his face anymore, never mind that the girl was really sweet, it would his pride and ego to much if he lost to a girl, even if she was a child.

On the other side of the room, Sasuke was failing miserably, the hour long session the day before hadn't prepared him enough to properly handle a sword, or wield it correctly, and so within fifteen minutes, because Heishi had gone deliberately slow, he'd been scratched three times.

Though it seemed like Mifune had expected this somewhat so he wasn't to badly upset, "You'll get the hang of it," the man said eyes trailing to a different part of the training room, Sasuke followed his direction and almost gasped.

Sakura looked like she was truly enjoying herself, as she sparred against her training partner, it was now going on twenty five minutes, 'That's Sakura for ya' he wasn't to surprised that she was managing to go toe to toe with a fully trained samurai.

And then at exactly thirty minutes, the match was over "Ah Bushi-san looks like you won" even though she sounded put out that she'd lost, Sakura was beaming broadly at the young male as she put away her sword and they walked over to them.

Mifune waited "Sakura-san is an excellent swords-woman" Bushi announced "Within the first five minutes of our spar, she drew first blood on me, and then twenty in, she got me the second time" he directed a chuckle at the pinkette who smiled innocently.

Silently wondering what he'd gotten himself into, Mifune eyed the two children he'd offered to teach a little kenjutsu to along with the ways of samurai "And Sasuke-san has a long ways to go" he pointed at the now sullen looking boy.

He knew he sucked, but did everyone have to point that fact out, not that he'd complain, he'd promised to behave after all "So what are we going to do now Mifune-san" Sasuke managed a small bow after he'd asked his question.

"Hmm, usually we have a two hour session just after this, but not even I'm cruel to put you through that amount of pain, you must already feel extremely sore" Mifune stared but when they both shifted, he frowned, come to think of it, not once had they complained about being sore this entire time.

Sasuke glanced to the right at Sakura and she nodded "Well we probably would be feeling mighty sore, if Sakura-chan didn't know medical ninjutsu and hadn't healed our muscles this morning" he smiled cheekily at the pinkette who rolled her eyes.

He was once again shocked "You know medical ninjutsu" Bushi exclaimed, what else could the girl do, it was bizarre, "Why exactly are you training under that Anko woman" he prodded hoping they'd slip up as children were known to do and spill some huge secret.

Once again he glanced at her for direction "I was apprenticed under Anko-sensei first to learn the Snake Summoning contract and she decided to take me on a two month training trip, today signals the end of the first month" Sakura spoke up politely.

"And what about you" Bushi glanced to the little boy "Besides being Sakura-san's brother what reason could you have for wanting to be trained" he questioned, slightly narrowing his chestnut eyes on the boy in hopes that he would slip up unlike his sister.

Sasuke shuffled his feet nervously "I wanted to get strong so I could protect Sakura-chan in the future, so that I could stand on equal footing with her, and not get left behind" he mumbled shyly, it was always embarrassing.

 ***If I didn't know better, I would almost say the boy has a crush on you*** Kurama snorted from within his seal, and Sakura shushed him, there was no need to embarrass her brother anymore than he already was after all, and it really was sweet if not annoying sometimes how he hovered over her.

Suddenly Mifune realized that they'd gotten off track "Right then seeing as there should be no problems, hop into line and join the session" he cleared his throat to get things back to where they should be and took his place in front of the samurai.

This time Sasuke and Sakura didn't stand by each other, choosing different spots and for the next two hours, surprising many of the samurai, they didn't complain a single time, "You know you're odd right" Bushi pointed out for the second time as they left the training all.

"Why, is it because of my hair, or maybe it's because I understand things a child shouldn't" Sakura piped up, Sasuke had left the moment he could, no matter if he hadn't complained he still didn't like the thought of moving so slowly during a training session.

Bushi's brows climbed into his bangs, she was correct again, "Still think it'll be fun learning under Mifune-sama" he asked instead to distract from his previous comment, Sakura's eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly to which he chuckled.

Then suddenly she paused in the middle of the hallway and bit her lip, "Hey um Bushi-san, I'll catch you later okay, I think I just thought of a name to call my sword" Sakura rambled before dashing back towards the training room where Mifune usually stayed for an extra hour.

Before going off to complete his paperwork, the man looked up when the doors burst open and the pinkette ran towards him at full speed, he sighed softly and sheathed Kurosawa waiting patiently until she reached him "Did you forget something Sakura-san" Mifune inquired kindly.

"You asked me again if I'd given any thought as to what I could name my sword after our training session and it only just hit me, due to the feeling I have whenever I hold it and that feeling is then brought to life through my sword I've decided to name my sword Horobiru" she took a deep breath.

Then continued "Because no matter how someone struggles there will always be death and that everything eventually perishes no matter how small or big a thing or person it is" Sakura exhaled with wide eyes as she unsealed her sword.

Not quite sure if it was the best name for a sword, but even he couldn't deny the fact that every time the pinkette wielded the dark and light purple sword, a darkness wafts from it, emulating the feeling he got whenever he was around the dead or dying.

It was a feeling that children shouldn't be associated with, and Mifune couldn't stop himself from finally asking "Why do you feel that is the best name for your sword" he asked staring the pinkette straight in the eyes hoping she wouldn't lie to him.

Realizing that this would have happened no matter how soon she'd named her sword, Sakura braced herself and hoped she didn't have another breakdown "Because my friend died, a very important friend, my best friend in the entire world" she started pushing back the tears.

"And even though I knew how to wield my sword, or fight because of my clan training, I couldn't save her so hence I associate my sword with her death and how she'd perished because she died protecting me" Sakura finished.

Kurama was proud of her, though even he knew that she still hadn't let Kiretsu's death go, however at least she could now begin the true healing process ***Well done kit, I bet those waiting for you up there are proud of you to for staying true to yourself no matter what*** he rumbled.

Grateful that Kurama hadn't abandoned her like she'd thought he had that morning, Sakura's smile widened just a tiny bit more and her eyes brightened and filled with fondness, after everything she'd been through she was home, where she belonged, in her own time line and it made her warm.

Wishing he'd never asked but knowing that he could never take the question back, or un-hear the pinkette's explanation, Mifune inhaled sharply, but it went unnoticed by the girl, seeing as she was distracted "Then Horobiru will be you're swords name from now on" he patted her on the head.

"Wield him proudly, he will become a companion to you" he nodded before returning to practice, sensing the dismissal, Sakura bounded out of the room and Mifune sighed, now he regretted even offering to teach the two kids.

Even though they didn't really cause him trouble, the emotional baggage the two carried around was enough to put anyone off, it wasn't their fault for sure but still, he was getting on in his years and he didn't need to deal with two angsty almost teenagers.

Halfway up the stairs, Sakura passed by Obito, she only realized he even said something because he turned and caught her arm "Hey Sakura, I'm really sorry about how much of an ass I've been and if you want you can kick me a couple of times" he smiled but it came out as a grimace.

Not wanting anything to do with hitting the Uchiha "That's okay, I'm not angry anymore, when I'm tired I get really cranky, this morning and yesterday weren't very good days, but thanks anyway" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

He felt his eye twitching and Obito hastily retracted his arm "Right cranky" he grumbled but didn't say anything else though he obviously wanted to "Okay then so I'm just gonna go this way" he pointed down the steps before hurrying down them.

Sakura snickered softly, she felt bad for taking her anger out on him, though he'd mostly deserved it that first day, he really hadn't meant any harm during that mornings episode and she'd blew her cool for absolutely zero reason other than being tired.

If she were Obito, she'd be pretty suspicious to, but she wasn't quite ready to tell anyone else what had happened and right now all she wanted was to forget the whole thing happened, resolved Sakura traipsed into her room, Sasuke was sitting on his bed, Hogo in his lap and he was reading.

And Sakura froze in pulling her rucksack from beneath the bed where she had stuffed it "Oh hey Sakura-chan" he waved not looking up obsidian eyes glued to the pages, they'd finished they homework nearly a week ago, so it left her confused.

"If you're wondering I'm brushing up on the history of each land and our own, I want to know more" Sasuke stated finally lowering his book allowing Sakura to see his red cheeks, though he got good grades, he didn't exactly push himself in class, and he wanted to learn properly.

Understanding flashed through her eyes "I see, I won't bother you Sasuke, I'm just going to go out for a run, get a little extra training in, use my other abilities" Sakura commented offhandedly, not really calling her brother out that while his reasoning was good, she knew it wasn't the whole truth.

It wasn't her business if he wanted to keep a couple of secrets to himself for awhile "Okay see you in a couple of hours, and don't go overboard" he cautioned, if she did then he'd have to go out looking for her in the freezing snow.

Sakura smiled "Okay I promise" she grabbed up a thicker battle yukata and her winter boots, all of which was purple, grabbed up her purple ribbon, a pair of purple plaited gloves and left heading to the bathroom across the hall to change.

Her yukata from earlier was still in there, still drying, so she ignored it stripping from her shorts and shirt but she stopped cold as she realized there was blood, wet blood on her clothes, Sakura looked down and exhaled.

'Uh oh' she grimaced hastily pulling her shirt and pants back on, she didn't want to get her new clothes messy and left her yukata, both in the bathroom, outside the room, Sakura couldn't decide if she should go left her right.

Sakura scowled, all that stress had caused her to start her period early, she sighed and knocked on Anko's door, when she didn't answer she tried Rin's, a moment later the brunette pulled open her door and poked her head out "Oh Sakura-san" she smiled opening the door wider.

It revealed that Kakashi was within, "Um you said that I could come to you if I had a problem right Rin-san" Sakura fidgeted and the silver haired jonin cocked his brow at her, Rin looked just as curious but she nodded "Can I talk to you alone" she looked to her feet.

Surprised that the girl had actually come to her for help for whatever reason, Rin kicked her teammate out of the room "Sorry Kakashi-kun, girls only" she smiled shutting the door in his face before he could protest, then slapped a no noise/sealing tag on the door to prevent him from coming in.

"Okay Sakura-san, what's wrong did something I swear to god if Obito opened his mouth again, Anko-san won't have a chance to beat his ass in the ground, I get first dibs" she growled before smiling sheepishly.

Eyes wide, 'I'd hate to be on the wrong end of her fist' Sakura thought "No nothing like that, it's just that um, I...well, I started my monthly and since I wasn't really expecting it to happen so soon cause this is the first time, I don't have anything on me" she murmured.

Rin blinked before "Oh well that is a rather serious matter isn't it Sakura-chan" she relaxed to the much more informal suffix "Just hang on a second, which do you prefer" Rin turned to her bag opening the pouch that contained her girly items, the ones that made boys flee at any mention of what they meant.

" _Tampons_ " the word was whispered across the room and she drew a box of the required items from a storage scroll and passed them over to the pinkette, who hurriedly stuffed them under her shirt, it was so cute and Rin couldn't help but ruffle her hair.

"It's to bad you cut you're hair Sakura-chan, you looked really good" she smiled "And good luck, don't let Kakashi badger you into explaining why I kicked him out of the room" Rin snickered and got a smile from Sakura as she unsealed the door.

Speaking of the silver haired nin, he was still standing outside the door "That wasn't nice Rin-chan" and pouting, Sakura hurried passed him and disappeared into the bathroom "So what was that all about and why couldn't I be apart of the conversation" he quipped.

The brunette rolled her eyes "None of you're business Kakashi" she smiled sweetly stepped back and promptly shut the door in his face again with a loud snicker, 'Oh yes payback is definitely a bitch' Rin thought finally getting her teammate back for the stunt he'd pulled on her and Obito ages ago.

Grateful that she didn't have to ruin her favorite clothes anymore, Sakura hastily opened the box and in just a few minutes she was done, now that no more accidents could happen unless she had a heavy one, Sakura hurriedly changed into warmer clothes.

Then she clipped her dark purple cloak around her shoulders, since she would be practicing her other abilities she wouldn't have time to flare her chakra constantly, finished, Sakura grabbed her things and sealed them in a scroll to wash them later, then left the bathroom.

Kakashi wasn't around, and she darted down the hall to the stairs, he stepped into view but she wasn't willing to let him question her and dodged his attempt at grabbing her "Sorry Kakashi-se...san" Sakura called over her shoulder flying down the steps.

'Damn it how many more times am I going to slip up' she cursed speeding towards the doors that led to the exit, just as she reached them, the doors flung open, she was to close and ~TWHACK~ the door collided with her head.

Anko froze in horror "Pinky" she tried "Sakura" she snapped and the pinkette sat up on the floor where she'd landed and pressed a glowing green hand to her head, "You alright" she leaned down to be eye level with the girl.

"Yeah, it caught me by surprise, but I'll be okay" Sakura finished healing the lump that had formed on her forehead and stood "I'm heading out for a bit to train is that okay" she asked, she didn't want to make Anko angry that she hadn't told her.

Relieved "Go ahead, you don't need me to supervise you're individual training session, security is pretty high in and around the area, so don't worry about anyone attacking" Anko patted Sakura on the head and continued on her way.

Though she really wanted to know why Anko was being suddenly so accommodating towards her and Sasuke, Sakura let a soft squeal fall from her lips as she sped from the building out into the snow, this time she wasn't using her chakra to keep herself warm.

She took a right and bounded through the snow towards a small wooded area, it had a clearing in the center of it and Sakura took a spot in the middle of the clearing, gathered chakra in her fist and let loose, the ground crumbled and cracked before caving in decimating half the clearing.

But she wasn't finished, next Sakura created a couple shadow clones and they came at her, ducking and dodging and weaving through their weapons as she trained, by the time she was almost done, the entire clearing looked like disaster had struck.

Tree's were knocked over and though she felt a bit guilty, there was little she could do, the ground was completely destroyed, she herself was covered in scratches and a long thin gash was on her stomach from where a clone had nearly gutted her.

Her cloak was ripped in some places, easily fixed with a sewing needle and dark purple thread, a mud wall half broken due to a clone smashing it with a chakra enhanced punch, and puddles of water were everywhere from using the moisture in the air for her water nature jutsu's.

But even though she was exhausted, there was one thing she had to train with, her sharingan, so Sakura started with her mangekyou, after the time she'd used it on Fugaku's clone, she hadn't used it again, and now she was about to try it on herself.

Sakura hastily created a shadow clone and had it move a fair distance away then closed her eyes, a trail of blood streaked down her face as she opened them to reveal the will-o-wisp pattern then "Shinokyofu" Sakura breathed.

As she was becoming familiar with that eerie floating purple luminescent light floated over to her clone who started shaking and her emerald eyes widened in fear, it grew brighter and brighter until it was almost hard to see.

She knew the minute her clone popped out of existence at the same time her mangekyou deactivated, the memories of her clones death slammed into her and Sakura fell to her knee's gasping for air, her heart pounded and she rolled struggling to regain her bearings.

Her stomach rolled and Sakura managed to get to the bushes as the fear, that awful feeling that her mangekyou could create and increase, swept through her, as she puked, 'Kami, I am never doing that again, no wonder Fugaku had been so terrified' Sakura thought wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Seeing as she'd wasted so much chakra on that little ability, Sakura completely disregarded the fact she hadn't practiced with her other sharingan abilities and trudged back inside healing herself so she didn't look like she'd been attacked.

Halfway up the stairs coming down from the second floor Bushi saw before he frowned "You look like you just had a fight to the death with someone, you're shaking Sakura-san" Bushi rushed towards her to check her over.

With a grimace, she belatedly realized that she was indeed still shaking and it wasn't because of the cold, the last vestiges of what her mangekyou could really do to a person were still lingering within her system, it wasn't something that she could easily shake.

But, "I'm okay Bushi-san, I was just outside training with a couple of my clones, I can't just focus on training with a sword" Sakura smiled "Thanks for you're concern though" she stated, then continued on her way up the stairs.

He stood there watching with his neck craned to keep his eyes on her, just what kind of training did she go through to look like that, sure she didn't have any visible life threatening wounds, but it was like she'd had an encounter with death itself.

When Sakura was out of sight, Bushi turned and continued on his way to the training room, dinner would be set up in a couple of hours and he was certain that he wouldn't get his questions answered no matter how close he got to the pinkette.

At the top of the stairs, Sakura froze and looked left and right spying many area's that Kakashi might be hiding himself, sure it had been a couple hours, but the man was very cautious, like hell was she going to let him catch her.

Just to make sure he wasn't hanging around, she slunk back into the shadows and created a clone before suppressing her chakra, her clone went forward and halfway to the door, Kakashi grabbed the clone by the waist and hauled her into his room.

Seeing her chance, Sakura darted forward lunging at the doorknob to her room and grasped hold of it, turning the knob hastily and escaping inside before dispelling her clone, a shout sounded and a door swung open, Sakura snickered 'Better luck next time Kakashi-sensei' she shook her head.

The next couple hours were peaceful as she dozed on her bed to the soft sound of Sasuke turning pages to his book, that he was still reading, until it was dinner time, feeling refreshed somewhat after being lazy, Sakura jumped from her bed and jarred her stomach which made her groan.

"Are you okay Sakura" Sasuke finally put away his book leaping from his bed more graceful than usual, so he'd went out practicing for a bit, but if he could just get better then he'd be able to protect his sister like he wanted.

Not really wanting to explain Sakura forced a smile to her lips "Yeah I'm good, why don't you go down first, I stink of sweat so I'm gonna take a shower" she suggested, Sasuke sent her one last concerned look before leaving.

Then she turned and snatched up the box Rin had given her, it was about time to change it anyway and another pair of clothes, she was seriously going to have to wash them soon, and exited the room, what she didn't count on was for Kakashi to be right there in her way.

"You've been avoiding me Sakura-chan" he crinkled his eye at her in that familiar way and Sakura panicked looking left and right spreading out her senses, everyone else was already either in the banquet hall or more than halfway down the stairs.

Since she didn't have a choice "Not really Kakashi-san, why are you so interested in what I do anyway" Sakura smiled sweetly closing her eyes as she did it before she opened them, he was looking down at her in the way that the Kakashi of the old time line use to and it made her heartache.

Did she dare hope that she'd be that lucky to have Kakashi as her sensei again and have Naruto and Sasuke as her teammates, "Well Rin-chan wouldn't tell me either, so I thought you'd be the easier target, yet you've proven to be quite the formidable foe being able to avoid me twice" he spoke.

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes 'Okay so the Kakashi of the old time line would never be this desperate' she thought in exasperation "Kakashi-san, it's a girl thing" she announced and Kurama started laughing his ass off at her blunt statement.

She saw him crease his forehead in confusion not quite getting what she was hinting at quite yet, 'Come on you can't be that clueless Kakashi' Sakura quirked a brow at him and his lone onyx eye widened before 'Did Kakashi actually just fucking run' she thought when he vanished from view.

Kurama snorted ***I think you traumatized him kit, don't think I've ever seen any man run as fast as he did*** he cracked up laughing again as his host stared at the spot Kakashi had previously occupied then to the door he'd swung shut at his hasty retreat.

Then she heaved a heavy sigh 'Screw it' Sakura was tempted to throw her hands in the air, but stalked into the bathroom did her business and changed into a knee length yukata that was a little thinner than the one she'd used during training.

Once she was done, Sakura left the bathroom and headed to the banquet hall, she searched the room first spotting her group minus Kakashi, then gathered her dinner, smashed potatoes, country fried steak and green beans with gravy to which she added a bit of extra salt to.

"Where's Hatake, thought he was right behind us" Anko craned her neck around when the man didn't sit down in his usual spot next to Obito, who shrugged, and Rin creased her forehead, before her brown eyes widened.

The pinkette she was staring at nodded nearly imperceptibly then the brunette broke down in a fit of laughter "I don't think we'll be seeing Kakashi anytime tonight" she snickered wiping away tears that had formed due to laughing so hard.

In all his obliviousness Obito turned fork raised to his mouth half stuffing noodles into "Vhy's tht Rn-chan" he talked through his food before swallowing when she glared "I said why's that Rin-chan, what happened to make Kakashi not want to come down for dinner" he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Before Rin could get out of the conversation, Sasuke, poor, innocent, clueless, little Sasuke just had to open his mouth as he faced his sister "Hey Sakura, how come there was a box of tube things on you're bed, it was labeled tampons whatever that means" he asked innocently.

Sakura's face turned beet red and her mouth opened and closed in horror, she had been so sure she'd hidden them from view, even Anko looked moderately amused though she fought down her urge to laugh, until Obito that idiot.

"Wait a second that means, Ha I was right you were on you're period" he jabbed a finger in Sakura's direction and that flush deepened to a darker red, Anko briefly thought with how hard her student was blushing, her skin was going to get burnt.

Tamping down on the urge to bash his face in and get her anger under control "Thanks for stating the obvious" Sakura said in a flat tone and Obito quickly backpedaled realizing what he'd done and where he'd said that dreadful thing at, in a room full of crowded people.

But things kept getting worse and worse and the situation was rapidly getting out of hand as Sasuke opened his mouth "What's a period and why are you accusing my sister of having it" he was horribly lost and poor, poor Sakura just looked as if she wanted a black hole to come and swallow her up.

"Sasuke, please don't ask, you'll understand when you're older" the pinkette finally let out a world weary sigh and Anko really wished she could comfort the poor girl who didn't really need anymore stress shoved on her tiny little shoulders.

Though thankfully Sasuke wisely didn't ask either of his questions again choosing instead to eat almost silently, while Sakura kept her emerald eyes glued to the table, pointedly avoiding looking at anyone as she ate barely tasting the food.

Until the banquet hall doors were swung open with force and they clattered noisily against the wall "I think we've got a problem Mifune-sama" Okisuke, not the one who'd opened the doors, came speeding into the room panic written all across his face.

"I was just in the clearing, you know the little wooded area to the right" he started talking not caring who heard, "And it's completely demolished, tree's were knocked down, blood splattered on the ground, puddles of water, a half formed earth mud wall, and the ground" Okisuke shuddered.

"Looks as if something tore it up real bad, in any case we should heighten security around that area and catch the enemy in the act of destroying what's ours" he breathed, when Sakura paled, Anko turned sharply to her student.

Then she realized "Kami Sakura tell me you didn't" Anko wanted to bash her head against something or strangle someone while eating her favorite sweet, of course Sakura did, "I think you have some explaining to do" she pushed Sakura off the bench.

And she hit the ground with a thud, though she didn't attempt to sit back down and trudged sullenly over to Mifune and Okisuke "What happened to not giving the girl anymore crap" Obito sniggered before Rin scuffed him over the back of the head.

"Hey Pinky got herself in this mess, not something any of you did, and she can get herself out by owning up to the truth" Anko shrugged really wishing this place served dango and green tea, so that way she'd be able to relax.

When the pinkette stopped in front of them face flushed a bright red, Mifune raised a brow "What is it Sakura-san, did you see something, did you see who did that to the clearing to the west of here" he inquired and she nodded "Who, tell us and we'll stop him" he prodded.

'Here goes' Sakura thought with an inward grimace "Well you can't really stop him cause it's not a he" the first thing out of her mouth and she really wanted to slap herself "I mean Mifune-san, is that I was the one who did that" she rushed out.

There went his brows climbing high into his hairline "Okay" at his side Okisuke looked like he really didn't believe the girl either "You're one person, it would take multiple people to cause that sort of destruction" he to raised a brow in hopes the pinkette would tell the truth.

It was official Team Seven's bad luck had followed her from the old time line and was really fucking screwing with her right now "You've heard of Lady Tsunade haven't you, how she's able to utilize her abilities and strength by enhancing her punches and kicks with chakra right" she gulped.

"Everyone knows Lady Tsunade as she's a Legendary Sannin with a medical prowess to go along with her abilities" he was slowly catching on "You mean" Okisuke's eyes widened and the pinkette nodded again biting her lip sheepishly.

At that Mifune abruptly stood and Sakura stumbled back a few steps "Would you mind showing me this" he searched her emerald eyes for any deceit that she was lying, if she was covering for someone, he would find out and make them pay for destroying the property around the area.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of this, Sakura became even more sullen, taking brooding to a whole new level "Of course Mifune-san" she sighed tiredly bowing low in respect, then they were heading outside, never mind that she wasn't wearing her cloak.

Only Okisuke and Mifune were tagging along as they led the pinkette to the clearing, it was still horribly destroyed, she should have fixed it earlier, but she'd just been so shaken by using her mangekyou on her clone and the memories of her clone as it washed through her.

"Right then Sakura-san if you would please demonstrate Lady Tsunade's famous chakra enhanced strength" Mifune broke her form her thoughts and she marched forward to stand in the middle of the clearing like she had and reared her hand back.

When her knuckles brushed the earth, Sakura released all the pent up chakra in her fist and leaped up and back as the ground was destroyed once again, then she collapsed to her knee's, she really shouldn't have done that, but thankfully she wasn't completely drained of chakra.

Shock filled both men and they shared a look "You really there are consequences to destroying other peoples property right" Mifune stepped up to the child, with a grimace, he didn't really relish in the thought of punishing her after earlier.

But "Yes Mifune-san, and I swear I'll fix it, I can cause I usually do, but if I try anymore jutsu, I'll be pretty useless for a few days" Sakura mumbled with a sigh as she pushed herself to her feet to face him and Okisuke who'd approached.

"Do you know realize what Mifune-sama meant, you would have to pay a lot of money" the second man asked as if he thought the pinkette was dumb, when she sent him a sharp look, but pressed her lips together, Okisuke realized for a little girl she had a lot of restraint to reign in her temper.

Before Mifune could step in, Sakura shoved her hand into her pouch for a chakra restorative pill, because she really hated being doubted, waited a couple minutes to let her reserves build up with the pill then weaved hand signs at a rapid pace.

To their shock once again, she placed her hands on the ground "Earth Style: Earth Healing Jutsu" Sakura called and the ground began mending as if she was healing the earth itself until not a crack was left, then she stood.

"Sorry I can't do anything about the tree's, I can only heal the ground" she huffed obviously tired, she hadn't even got to finish dinner, then stomped past them, Mifune chuckled when she was gone, stared around the clearing and headed in with Okisuke following him.

After her hasty retreat from the clearing, Sakura ran back inside and as calmly as she could headed up the stairs, she really hated to be doubted but that guy just had to piss her off, granted people weren't supposed to know how to heal the ground, still though.

Kurama shook his head ***It's okay kit, you get easily riled, in just a few more weeks you'll be home back in the village*** he soothed and his kit relaxed to the point where he had to take control and walk her the rest of the way up the stairs.

'Sorry Kurama, maybe I'm feeling a little homesick after spending all those years in Uzushio, it made me appreciate the Leaf Village a lot more' Sakura sighed leaning against his paw humming softly, she must be in a rare mood.

He didn't comment on the fact that such a thing could be considered a weakness, because he missed the old man as well, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, ***Just a little while longer kit*** Kurama sighed, it was a difficult job protecting this one, but he'd do it, because she was the first one to care in so long.

Sakura smiled sheepishly before taking control over her body again only to flop down in her bed, Sasuke was absent from the room, which meant he was elsewhere, 'Whatever' she thought rolling onto her side and closing her eyes to fall asleep.

When Sasuke entered the room just fifteen minutes later, he froze as his eyes honed in on his sister sleeping in her bed, Hogo curled up in her stomach, he quickly made his way over to his bed making as little noise as possible and took off his shoes to do the same.

~Two Weeks Later~ "Move you're ass little Uchiha" Anko barked, they were finally leaving the Land of Iron after strenuous training in kenjutsu and Sasuke was being extremely slow in packing up his things, Sakura was stood off to the side rucksack around her shoulders waiting.

Sasuke cringed, no matter how nice the woman had become, she was still a slave driver sometimes, but not wanting to make her any angrier shoveled his things into his bag at a rapid pace before shoving the pack onto his shoulders "There Anko-sensei I'm done" he announced.

Anko rolled her eyes "Okay then let's move out, we're heading home" it hadn't taken long to realize that her students were very dedicated and between the two of them, they were able to take out, or kill off five of her clones if they combined their efforts.

It was good enough for her, even though Sasuke hadn't quite awakened his sharingan, and then just on their own, both Sasuke and Sakura could get rid of three clones each before it became to much, it was progress so they were going on.

At her words "Really Anko-sensei, we're going back to the Leaf Village" Sakura's eyes lit up to a painful degree as she held her breath in hopes that it wasn't just some cruel joke and they were really going back home.

'Damn pinky must have really missed her friends' she shook her head inwardly "Yeah pinky, we're going home" Anko ruffled the pinkette's hair, it had grown out some to where it barely brushed past her lower shoulder blades.

Sakura wasn't the only one excited, Sasuke was as well "Yay finally, we'll get to see Ni-san, Mother, Father, Shisui-san, the dobe and everyone else" he chattered onyx eyes wide and full of eagerness to get going already.

They weren't the only ones ready to go home after nearly a month and a half of being gone, Rin, Obito and Kakashi, who could still barely look Sakura in the eye, were just as eager, so the six of them, plus one ninken set out to travel one last time back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Well that had been the plan at least until "Are you going now" Mifune looked surprised as he entered the building after patrolling, when the purple haired teen nodded "That's not a wise idea, stay a couple more nights a massive blizzard is heading this way" he warned.

Feeling frustration welling up in her because damn she wanted to be home so she could her freaking dango in peace, "How long do you think it will last Mifune-san" Anko asked with a sigh, and Sakura's shoulders slumped in defeat.

Mifune grimaced "Usually three to four days, it takes three days to get out of Iron, you'd be stuck in that blizzard for at least half a week if you headed out now" he explained, though even he could feel the depression leaking in the air from the two ten year old's.

"Guess we're staying four a few more days" Anko turned, she'd be mature and responsible about this, took her students by the shoulders and directed them back up the stairs to the rooms they'd been using to their protests.

An hour after they'd been told a blizzard was on the way, Sakura was still brooding, not that Sasuke would ever tell her that, "Come on Ku-chan isn't there something we can do besides train" he whined, he'd had enough of it for a good long while.

"Oh yeah Sasuke, we're stuck here for four more freaking days, all there is to do is train" she snorted as they padded down the halls to the training room, since they couldn't go outside Anko had forbidden them, and entered the room.

The samurai had grown use to them, but like usual Bushi bounded over to them "Hey heard about how you're plans to leave got canceled" he pulled his helmet off like it was nothing shaking his short brown hair out.

And suddenly it was Sasuke's turn to start brooding but Sakura ignored him "Yeah, so I thought I'd train a bit more with the samurai" the pinkette smiled unsealing her sword Horobiru, the name had stuck and caught on quickly with the samurai.

"But Sasuke's being a spoilsport" Sakura snickered and he scowled as deeply as he could, "So would you mind being my sparring partner" she grinned and Sasuke sulked even more, but then a smile spread across his lips.

Bushi went to speak, but Sasuke cut in "Hey Sakura, I know something we can do, well it's more you and afterwards I'll train like you like only if you do this one little thing" he rushed and those emerald eyes narrowed, when she motioned for him to go ahead "Would you sing please" Sasuke pleaded.

Realizing that it had been way to long since the last time, Sakura gave a start "What brought this on Sasuke" she tilted her head to the side curiously, then she felt it a lot of eyes on her, her own snapped to her brother and their gaze met, he'd done that on purpose 'Hmmph I'll show him' she huffed searching for the perfect song.

" _Just one more time before I go  
I'll let you know  
That all this time I've been afraid  
Wouldn't let it show  
Nobody can save me now, no  
Nobody can save me now_

 _Stars are only visible in darkness  
Fear is ever-changing and evolving  
And I have been poisoned inside  
But I, I feel so alive_

 _Nobody can save me now  
The king is crowned  
It's do or die  
Nobody can save me now  
The only sound  
Is the battle cry  
Is the battle cry  
Is the battle cry  
Nobody can save me now  
It's do or die..._

 _Oh_

 _Nobody can save me now  
The king is crowned  
It's do or die_

 _Nobody can save me now  
The only sound  
Is the battle cry  
Is the battle cry  
Is the battle cry  
Nobody can save me now  
It's do or die..._

 _Just one more time before I go  
I'll let you know  
That all this time I've been afraid  
Wouldn't let it show  
Nobody can save me now, no  
Nobody can save me now_"

Sakura greatly enjoyed the shock that entered her brothers eyes as she sang in the crowded room of training samurai "Now you have to train to Sasuke" she smiled smugly before turning to Bushi "Blood Duel okay with you" she asked.

Realizing that he'd been duped, Sasuke turned sullen, as he went in search of his usual training partner Heishi, before asking if he could spar with the man, while his sword skills had improved, he was no where near the level of his sister.

No matter what he did he just couldn't reach her, it was a near impossible task, but it was one he was never going to relent on, Sasuke was bound and determined to get stronger so that he'd be able to be on equal footing with Sakura.

"So Sakura-san didn't know you could sing" Bushi swiped the sweat from his forehead as he watched his opponent closely, she'd beaten him a couple of times, due to some stroke of luck, and his ego hadn't taken as bad a beating as he thought it would.

The pinkette across from him smiled "Yeah, been singing since I was..." Sakura trailed off as she realized she'd almost slipped up again, Kurama returned to his seal "Uh since me and Sasuke were taught when we were five" she finished.

Bushi chuckled lowly keeping his chestnut eyes on her as she dashed forward sword held out, he went to block her, but she spun using her amazing chakra control and darted beneath his sword, then swung her's up and to the right, before leaping back.

Pain registered "Interesting but why didn't he sing if he wanted to hear a song" Bushi eyed the tiny little scratch, it was really amazing how much control she had over her sword and strength, he watched closely again and Sakura grinned.

"I'm pretty sure if Sasuke tried to sing that the room would clear out quickly because he sounds like a banshee" she erupted in a fit of giggles keeping her eyes locked with his, Bushi shook his head overcome with his own laughter as her's proved to be to infectious.

Twenty minutes later after exchanging witty batter between them, Sakura took her fifth win against him and they put away their swords bowing to each other "If you need to spar a little more, you know where to find me" Bushi bounded over to a group of samurai pulling his helmet over his head.

The next four days dragged by at an extremely slow pace as the blizzard raged outside and on the morning of the fifth day it was over and they were finally, finally allowed to leave, so everyone once again packed away their things and with Anko in the lead they were soon on their way home.

Sakura skipped along side Anko as they walked through the snow keeping her chakra flared holding Hogo for once, she wasn't the only one getting trained, the pup had gotten better as well, and she definitely intended on teaching him more when they got home.

"So what exactly are we going to do when we get back, will the schedule go back to the way it use to, training on the weekends at five in the morning, and going to the academy during the week" she couldn't help but ask.

Next to her Sasuke's eyes widened in horror "Nu uh, I'm taking a break from all this training" he waved his hands madly about his person, there was no way in hell he was going to wake up at five in the freaking more on a Saturday.

Anko let out a bark of laughter "Little Uchiha you're the one who asked me train you so you have to be there on the weekends to, anyway I might give you a couple weeks to get settled back into the village, before we start up again" she mused their hair up.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, though he was a little put out, he knew his sensei was right, he had been the one to ask Anko to take him on as her second apprentice, so if that meant waking up at five on a Saturday, he'd do it.

Though he was grateful she was going to give them a couple weeks to relax before starting up their training again "Thanks Anko-sensei, so anyway how long do apprentices usually last" Sasuke questioned, no matter how much he'd been reading, he still had a long ways to go.

"Usually around two-three years, by the time you brats are genin, we'll by the time Sakura's a genin she'll be done, you however Sasuke will have about four more months left" the purple haired teen stated keeping her eyes forward as they trekked towards the border to leave the Land of Iron.

His eyes nearly bulged out of his head "Why won't Sakura have four months left" Sasuke inquired though he was a little put out because of it, before Anko answered, he slapped his forehead "Never mind Anko-sensei, it's cause she's been training with you long right" Sasuke asked.

She nodded and the tension dissipated "So tell me pinky, even though he's been really behaved why did you bring you're ninken along on this trip" Anko eyed the russet red pup in the pinkette's arms, she'd been wondering all this time after all.

"Yeah you didn't really do much with him, to the point of basically ignoring him" Obito piped in and Sakura rolled her eyes, even Kakashi and Rin looked curious as to what her answer would be and since she didn't have a choice.

So with a sigh "To train him, and just because you didn't see me interacting with him doesn't mean I haven't, Hogo-kun has gotten better at sensing things, his speed and his bite after gotten stronger" Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

Sasuke nodded, since he was the only one who usually bore witness to the training session that his sister conducted with the ninken "Absolutely, but he still has a long ways to go" he snorted the pup was still as tiny as the day she'd gotten him and he hadn't grown an inch.

With that silence blanketed the group as they moved across the land, each of them wanted to put the frigidness behind them and all that had happened from the moment they had arrived in the Land of Iron "Hey Ku-chan would you sing that song again" Sasuke spoke up four hours later.

When she creased her forehead he realized belatedly that he had to give more details "You know that song road goes ever on and on or something like that" Sasuke prodded and Sakura's emerald eyes lit up as she faced forward without saying another word she began.

" _Roads go ever ever on,_

 _Over rock and under tree,_

 _By caves where never sun has shone,_

 _By streams that never find the sea;_

 _Over snow by winter sown,_

 _And through the merry flowers of June,_

 _Over grass and over stone,_

 _And under mountains in the moon._

 _Roads go ever ever on_

 _Under cloud and under star,_

 _Yet feet that wandering have gone_

 _Turn at last to home afar._

 _Eyes that fire and sword have seen_

 _And horror in the halls of stone_

 _Look at last on meadows green_

 _And trees and hills they long have known._ "

After she was finished "Well that was rather short and very unsatisfying" Kakashi quipped and Sakura shook her head in exasperation, "Anyway we should all pick up the pace so we can get out of the Land of Iron" he clapped his hands getting weird looks.

But they didn't walk just a tiny bit faster until they crossed the border into Fire Country, they were six days away from Leaf, and all of them were eager to get home, it seemed like it had been ages instead of less than two months.

And six days later when those familiar massive red gates came into view, Sakura's emerald eyes brightened and her body trembled with her excitement as Hogo let out a bark of happiness "Sasuke" she turned holding out her hand.

Sasuke grabbed it "Meet you at the gates" he called and then they were running forward, Anko let them go, the two of them dashed forward enhancing their speed with chakra, though he could barely keep up he was glad Sakura was holding his hand.

Then they came into sight "Ni-san, Dobe" Sasuke called barely containing his excitement as the blonde and Itachi stood side by side with their parents and Minato and Kushina who was holding Kikina stood behind them.

"Naruto-kun, Ita-ni" Sakura let out a similar shriek as she lunged tackling the blonde giving him the hugest hug of his entire life, that's not counting the ones he got from his sister, then she was moving on to Itachi, she was home finally again.


	104. Final Life Chapter 16

A week later after their return to the village, Sasuke and Sakura got an extremely late birthday, complete with gifts "Here Sakura-chan this one's from me" Shisui handed over his gift to the pinkette like he had so long ago when she'd been a mere toddler.

"For Me Shisui-san" Sakura clapped her hands together giddily as she took the neatly wrapped box and opened it a second later to reveal a pair of light purple glasses, "Thank you Shisui" Sakura smiled widely slipping the pink pair she'd been wearing for weeks off her face and replaced them.

Shisui nodded "Well Sasuke told me that you're other pair got broke and since no one else had intended on gifting you a new pair in you're favorite color I went with that idea" he patted Sakura on the head before moving over to Sasuke to give the boy his gift.

It wasn't much of a party, just handing out the gifts that had been bought, but neither of the ten year old's minded it, "Promise me you'll never go off and leave me alone again Sakura-chan" Naruto had been pouting since their return.

"Okay, okay, sorry Naruto-kun" Sakura wrapped the blonde in one of her patented hugs she'd just missed him so damn much it had physically hurt for a while, but now that pain was lessening as she remained in close contact with her best friend.

Those blue eyes of his lit up and he gave her a toothy smile "Hey guess Kikina-imouto-chan did" Naruto chattered glancing to the right to make sure his little sister was doing alright, before staring at Sakura again.

Eager to know, Sakura grinned "What did Kikina-chan do Naruto-kun, did she say something or do something" she prodded hoping the blonde wouldn't draw this out like he was known for doing, much like his father, sometimes Minato could be a procrastinator.

Naruto bounced on his heels "She called me Uto, isn't that just the cutest thing ever" he gushed all chatter came to a halt in the room before Sasuke collapsed to the ground struggling to breath as he tried valiantly not to laugh.

Even she had a hard time not bursting into a round of laughter "That's great Naruto-kun, siblings are cute sometimes though I bet when Kikina-chan get's older she'll give you a hard time" Sakura patted Naruto on the shoulder before turning as Fugaku and Mikoto approached.

"This is from Sasori and Gaara from the Hidden Sand" another gift was handed out by Fugaku and Sakura grabbed it gently wondering what her two friends had sent her this year, "Also they wrote you two letters" his voice came again and a couple of scrolls were pressed into her hands.

Sakura felt as if her heart was going to burst, it had been forever since she'd gotten a letter from two of her favorite redheads "And this is from me and you're father" Mikoto's handed over their own gift "Happy Birthday sweetheart" she pressed a kiss to the pinkette's forehead.

"Yes Happy Birthday Sakura, just a couple more years and you'll be a genin" Fugaku placed his hand down on her head his sign of affection towards her and his two boys, then smiled a genuine smile before they were walking over to Sasuke.

By her side Naruto was pouting somewhat "Man how many different villages have you and Sasuke got to go to" he was a little put out that his two friends got all the luck even if Sasuke could be a jerk sometimes towards him.

The pinkette whirled on the blonde "Don't worry Naruto, someday you'll have that chance to" she promised, before untying the string to the present she'd gotten from Gaara and Sasori, only to gasp, for within was a doll a perfect replica of herself.

Wanting to know what could cause that sort of reaction in his sister, Sasuke inched his way over to her and Naruto and peeked into the box "Wow Ku-chan, that Sasori fellow really likes you, he sends you really expensive gifts every year for you're birthday" he didn't even feel jealous.

"Sasuke, Sasori-kun made this with his own two hands, see the work it's his signature, he's a puppeteer a master one at that" she was in awe of it, then it made her wonder, usually Gaara sent his own gifts but this time there was just the doll.

Her emerald eyes widened just as Sasuke burst into a round of excited chatter as he realized what she was talking about, Sakura lifted two glowing fingers and pressed it to the doll, it enlarged, and little sand roses bloomed 'Aw Gaara is just so cute' she really wanted to squeal.

Seeing the commotion, and since he had yet to give his own gift, Itachi walked over to his siblings "Lord Kazekage's son has taken quite the liking to you imouto-chan" he grinned seeing the crown of sand roses on the puppet, they probably only bloomed when it was in it's current state.

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned at that just as Sakura's cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment "Sakura-chan isn't allowed to date any stupid boys" Naruto crossed his arms as his protectiveness surged to the fore.

"Yeah the dobe's right Ku-chan's not allowed to get married or date any boys" unlike how it usually was, both boys were in complete agreement with each other and Itachi scratched the back of his feeling awkward but also knowing exactly how they felt, because he'd said the same thing before.

Within the seal Kurama was rolling around with laughter once again cracking up ***Damn kit it's like all guys are naturally protective over you, first Madara and Izuna, then Orochimaru, Hidan, Minato, Ay, Kisame, and now these complete goofs*** he chuckled his amusement.

Mouth hanging agape and really trying not to get mad at her two brothers and best friend Sakura harrumphed her displeasure "If I want to date, none of you will stop me" she turned undoing the enlargement seal returning her puppet back into a doll.

Then turned back to the gift her two parents had given her and opened that one next, the trio of boys standing around held their breath as Sakura lifted the lid to the box and pulled out a stack of books that Itachi recognized as the ones his parents had bought months ago when Sakura had gotten Hogo.

At least now she didn't have to go by them herself, she shook her head inwardly, though there was just one book missing that she needed, she'd go later, "Here Sakura, this is from me" Itachi passed his own gift over, the last of them since he'd already given Sasuke his.

"Thank you Ita-ni" Sakura couldn't resist and flung herself at her older brother, it was no wonder Sasuke had gone insane when he'd killed Itachi, to find out the man had been protecting him through everything had to have been devastating.

Not to mention Itachi was the best older brother anyone could ask for, if anything he was an even bigger martyr than herself and that was saying something "Don't mention it imouto-chan, just open you're gift" he chuckled softly wrapping his arms around the pinkette with a smile.

Once she'd finished giving the teen a bone crushing hug, Sakura took the little box that she'd been given and hurriedly peeled the wrapping paper off, upon seeing what was within, her brows climbed into her hair line "Itachi-ni" she looked up at the teenager just as a soft ~meow~ sounded.

Itachi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Well Nekobaa said that one was a stray cat and that the older cats would kill her, so I asked Mother and Father, you have to get her things, but she's yours" he chuckled lightly pulling the pinkette in for another hug.

"One of the best gifts ever Itachi-ni, her name will be Naosu" Sakura dubbed picking the light gray kitten up and cuddling her to her chest, "I'm going to go read my letters from Gaara-kun and Sasori-san" she waved heading to her room.

She'd have to go back out later to get her kitten some things, but for now she really wanted to read those letters, it had been forever since she'd gotten one and Sakura wondered what was going on with two of her favorite red heads.

Nagato, Kushina and Ameyuri were the others, she hurried into her room and locked the door slapping a no noise/seal tag on it a moment later, it was one of her creations but it was widely popular within the village since she'd sold it to the shop, well Fugaku had, but she got the profits for it.

A second later Sakura was seated at her desk ripping open the two letters, she grabbed one randomly since it was hard to choose the moment her eyes lighted on the words, she knew it was the one from Gaara and started reading.

( _Hello Sakura-chan_ ) it began like usual nothing strange going on, and Kurama rolled his eyes, Sakura did this every single time made a comment on the letter and kept going until she'd finished, then she would seal the letters and put them in her desk with the others 'Hush Kurama' Sakura huffed.

( _Happy Birthday, now you're ten, which makes me jealous cause you're several months older than me, but at least we'll become genin together even if we do live in different villages_ ) she could practically see the pout on Gaara's face and Sakura snickered softly, poor Gaara.

( _I hope you like my gift, Sasori-san helped me do it and it took a lot of work, I only managed to do it a few days before we were to send it_ ) the imagery that Sakura got from this particular line was of Gaara blushing and fidgeting, making for an adorable sight like usual.

Kurama huffed and faded into the seal, he couldn't stand it when she did this ***Have fun reading you're letters kit, but I'm not gonna stick around listening to you chatter inwardly*** he shook his head leaving his host with some parting words.

( _So you probably haven't heard but Lady Chiyo and the council have decided that when me, Temari and Kankuro are genin Sasori-san is going to be our sensei_ ) Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth, oh she'd called that one long, long ago and she was definitely going to rub it in Sasori's face.

( _Anyway there's something else going on that's as equally as exciting apparently my Father accepted you're Kage's treaty and to commemorate it we're coming to the Leaf Village_ ) her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and she glanced at the date of the letter, just a few days before she'd come back.

( _Not only that Sakura-chan, to make sure that the treaty sticks my Father and you're Kage have come up with something called the Leaf-Sand exchange program whatever that means, and I was chosen as the representative_ ) she could feel Gaara's excitement as she read his letter.

But to find out that not only did Sand and Leaf finally proposed a treaty between each other, that there was also an exchange program taking place made Sakura just as excited herself, and she wondered who Minato had chosen as his own representative or what would happen during the exchange.

( _P.S. Anyway I hope you're birthday went well later Sakura-chan_ ) the little red head really was the sweetest and Sakura smiled as she thought over everything she'd learned just from that letter, it was strange, she really hoped Minato didn't choose her, cause she'd fight to stay here.

( _With lots of love Gaara of the Desert_ ) he even learned how to sign his name it was adorable and Sakura neatly rolled the letter back up tying it with a purple string and settling it into the drawer with the other hundreds of letters she'd received from Gaara and Sasori.

Nest Sakura grabbed up the second letter the one that could only belong to Sasori and started reading, just as her eyes swept across the familiar scrawl of the red head, she burst into laughter, at what she saw, and Sakura knew this letter was going to be quite amusing.

( _Sakura_ ) honestly the man would do to use a little creativity while writing his letters, they always started out the same way with her name, but she'd accepted it that because Sasori used all of that up creating puppets for the village as the Master Puppeteer.

( _Ugh it's official Granny Chiyo has announced my doom, I'm to become Gaara, Kankuro's and Temari's sensei in a just a couple more years_ ) Sakura could sense the sulk wafting from the letter in waves and she cracked a grin.

( _Hope you liked you're gift, I worked on it for months with Gaara pestering me_ ) she felt the eye roll in that sentence and Sakura broke down in more giggles, it was always amusing reading Sasori's letters because they were always filled with his impatience and broodiness.

( _Have you figured out what else it can do, bet you haven't, you were probably to focused on the crown of sand roses that Gaara made_ ) in her mind Sakura could see the red head sniggering and her eye twitched, after this she'd go out training with her puppet/doll.

( _So you've most likely already read Gaara's letter, what he probably didn't mention is that when we go to the Leaf I'll be accompanying him_ ) another sulk and Sakura bit her lip harshly fighting down her laughter, oh kami it was to much.

( _The exchange will last for six months in which Gaara will join you at the academy, I think you're Hokage is sending some kid by the name of Ami Himekari for the exchange, since her parents agreed that it would be the best_ ) ah now she got the answer she wanted.

( _Right then so Happy Birthday and we'll see you soon Sakura_ ) she could practically hear the grumbling Sasori had done and she smirked, if Sasori and Gaara were going to be in Leaf for six months, she wondered where they were staying, the next line answered her question.

( _P.S. Bet you're wondering about where Gaara and I are going to be staying since it won't do any harm because we'll probably be in Leaf by the time you get this letter I'll tell you, the Uchiha Compound in you're house since Gaara is Lord Kazekage's son_ ) her eyes widened in excitement.

( _From Sasori of the Red Sands_ ) the letter ended with his name like usual, and Sakura hastily rolled the letter back up and tied it with the second purple string she had waiting then it was dropped in the drawer like Gaara's and shut, before she got up.

When Sakura turned around to head for her door, something on the bed caught her eyes and she faced it, and her jaw dropped before "AWWWW HOW CUTE" she squealed Hogo had wrapped himself around Naosu and the little kitten was snoozing away.

The ninken let out a soft growl as if he was saying that she was his and knowing it wasn't wise to mess with an overprotective ninken Sakura nodded "I understand Hogo-kun and soon you will to" she smiled ripped the no noise/seal tag from her door and left.

Outside in the hall Sakura erupted into more giggles and Itachi stepped from his own room raising his ebony brow "Hogo-kun has claimed Naosu-chan and it's just so adorable" spewed from her mouth and his lips twitched upwards in amusement.

"You seem like you're heading out, hang on imouto-chan I'll go with you okay" he really wanted to spend time with her and Sakura nodded eagerly as Itachi stepped back into his room and five minutes later he was back "Right then where do you plan on going" Itachi inquired as they left the hall.

Along the way they passed by Mikoto and Fugaku "Ita-ni and I are going to the bookstore, there's one more book I need to get, then to the pet store to get some things for Naosu-chan" Sakura answered Itachi while at the same time informing their parents of where they were going.

Both adults nodded returning to their previous conversation whispering back and forth heatedly as they walked towards the kitchen probably to get started on dinner "What kind of book are you going to get" Itachi spoke up as they left the house and walked through the compound.

Sakura grinned "I'm gonna teach Hogo-kun human speech and there's a book on how to do it" she exclaimed, it was something she hadn't ever taught Kosuru because the ninken had been very easy to teach and had grew much faster than Hogo was growing.

Itachi blinked his obsidian eyes before his lips twitched "You really are interesting imouto-chan, only you would try to teach a ninken how to talk" he shook his head ruffling her hair, his hand froze just now realizing "What happened to you're hair" Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"You mean you're just now realizing that Itachi-ni, I had to cut it because of an accident" Sakura blurted out fingering the short strands of hair "Don't worry though it'll grow back" she reassured, she hadn't thought anyone would really kick up a fuss over it.

Since there was nothing he could do about it, Itachi sighed softly "That's good, and here we are Sakura" he pointed to the bookstore since they'd left the Uchiha Compound way behind and together they entered the shop.

The pinkette went straight for the ninja section searching, emerald eyes running along the bookcases until she spotted the one she needed, unfortunately someone else was reaching for it at the exact same time and their hands collided.

"Hey what's the big idea you brat" a slightly older boy with the Inuzuka fang marks on his cheeks with dark blue eyes, the first she'd ever seen and he turned narrowing on them "What did you want that book to" he frowned eyeing Itachi who was stood behind her.

If she didn't get that book then she'd never be able to teach Hogo "Yes, I planned on teaching my ninken how to talk" Sakura stated not lowering her gaze for a second, if she looked away first it was a sign of submission, something Shimon had taught her long ago.

The boy didn't look like he was really willing to let the book go "Here you go kid, I was just gonna read it with no intention of teaching my ninken how to talk, that way it gets more use" he shrugged pulling the book down from the shelf and handed it over to the pinkette.

Massively surprised, she dubbed that the boy was probably one from the side branch family "Thank you" Sakura called clutching the book to her chest spinning around to face Itachi who was glaring "Ah so that's why he ran away so quickly" Sakura snickered and Itachi smiled sheepishly.

Five minutes later the book was bought and then they were traipsing to the other side of the village to the pet store to get Naosu things such as a collar, bowls, food, toys, litter box, litter and anything else she needed and soon they were on their way back home.

Half way to the compound "Hey Sakura" Hidan stepped in their way, his pink eyes shifted to her brother "Do you mind if I borrow you're sister for a bit" he questioned and Itachi nodded before continuing on his way to the Uchiha Compound.

"What's going on Hidan" Sakura whispered after making sure her brother really had gone, he had this habit of sticking around to eavesdrop on her, "Is it about the training sessions" she frowned wondering what was going through the silver haired man's head.

He shook his head "Nah just wanted to talk to you it's been ages, plus it looked like you needed a break from those stuffy Uchiha" Hidan grinned and Sakura's smile spread across her face, "So how have you been" he asked as they walked towards a secluded park.

Happy that she had a chance to speak to the man without interruption "I've been great, just got back a week ago from a training trip with Anko-sensei and Sasuke" Sakura quipped dryly in amusement "It was one hell of a trip though, I really thought I was going to go insane" she laughed.

"Oh whys that did you're brother drive you crazy or something" Hidan quirked his brow at her, it really had been to long since he'd gotten to have a proper conversation with her, he was just glad that she'd been returned to them after all.

Sakura rolled her eyes "No Obito that damn insufferable man, sometimes I really wanted to strangle him but I couldn't because he was one of those people I came back to save, I'm glad that I haven't seen him around since we've been back" she huffed.

"Wow sounds like you had quite the trip there want to tell me about it Sakura" he prodded hoping she'd open up to him, for as long as he'd known her, the pinkette had never once told him what was really going on and Hidan hoped and longed for the day she would.

Her eyes shifted to the side and gazed at him, he'd long since grown into a man "You were a raving lunatic in the old time line, part of a murder occult called Jashinism" Sakura said bluntly wondering how Hidan would react.

Obviously he hadn't been expecting her to be that open because his pink eyes widened in horror "What" Hidan spluttered "You mean I went around killing people" he grimaced, had he really been that bad in the old time line.

"Yes, I prevented that though, the only thing that makes you resembled the Hidan from the old time line is the three pronged scythe" she smiled "Anyway a lot happened on the trip, such as I had to cut my hair again, got sick for five freaking days, got to visit some friends" Sakura chattered.

Horrified to his soul and shaken by the truth, what had Sakura thought of him when they'd first met, Hidan was barely paying the pinkette any attention until "Hey Hidan are you even listening to me" her voice washed over him.

"I'm listening, though can you tell me a little bit more about the old time line, I want to make sure I never turn into that person, what did you think of me when we first met, did you know it was me, did you hate me in the old time line" Hidan really couldn't help himself.

She'd known this would be the consequences of telling Hidan the truth so with a resigned sigh Sakura opened up again "The old time line was pretty bad, technically just before the kami thrust me into the past over a hundred years ago, I would be dead otherwise" Sakura shrugged.

"A woman by the name of Kaguya Otsutsuki was wreaking havoc on the ninja world and she could wield her hair like a weapon make it sharp and just a moment before I found myself in Kisama Uchiha's arms as a newborn baby, she'd pierced my chest" she continued.

Pity welled up within him, how much had Sakura been through to get to her current point, how long had she suffered, but Hidan didn't let it show as he listened to her tale "When we first met I wanted to hug you and make sure nothing ever happened to you" Sakura smiled in amusement.

"Honestly Sakura" he rolled his eyes grateful she hadn't hated him, or at least it seemed that way for the moment as she pressed onward really opening the floodgates as detail after detail of her time going through the ages came to light.

She grinned "I knew it was you, because no one else had silver hair and pink eyes in the old time line except for you Hidan, and no, I didn't hate you, I wanted to because of everything that had happened, but I couldn't because you were an innocent child" Sakura breathed leaning back on the bench.

"Plus the kami messed with my emotions, the rest, the ones I felt after you came to live with us were my own" her eyes reflected the truth and Hidan sat back relieved "Just don't forget Hidan, even if I'm not Kushina's sister anymore, we are still friends" Sakura stated.

And he knew it to, "Tell me one thing Sakura, why were you so protective over Kushina to the point of obsession" Hidan asked, it was the one thing that had remained a puzzle all these years and he wanted an answer for it.

Eyes wide and full of amusement "In the old time line Kushina and Minato died, not by you're hand but by Obito's, he was a raving lunatic going around calling himself Madara" Sakura snorted offhandedly "That's why I was so protective" she finished with a nod.

Grateful of the new information "Sorry for interrupting you're time with Itachi, later Sakura" Hidan stood pulled the pinkette in for a hug and sped off, he had a lot of thinking to do if he was going to keep from becoming that terrible person he'd been in the old time line after all.

Surprised at Hidan's hasty retreat, Sakura collapsed in a fit of giggles ***You really are something else kit, only you would say something like that to someone who'd once been you're enemy and a religious murdering zealot*** Kurama rumbled from within the seal.

Even if the kami hadn't interfered and mess with her emotions on how she felt, she was certain she would have come to care for Hidan anyway, just as she had for Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Nagato, Konan, Obito, Madara, Zetsu and especially Orochimaru.

With a soft sigh Sakura jumped down from the bench and prepared to head back to the compound, silently wondering if Rasa, Sasori and Gaara were there already, or if they were going deliberately slow on their trek to the Leaf Village.

She was so lost in her thoughts she'd almost passed by Kakuzu, she hadn't seen him since she'd beat him and everyone else at the shogi tournament those years ago, because she was always so busy and her eyes filled with a mischievous light, he hadn't spotted her yet as a prank formed in her mind.

Hastily Sakura hid in the shadows and created a clone transforming it into an older woman, then unsealed the camera she'd had for several years already suppressing her chakra so that she couldn't be detected before sending her clone out.

He was minding his own business as he walked along the streets of the village, just enjoying the peace for the moment as he watched the white fluffy clouds float by in the big blue clear sky, that was until he spotted a very, very, very gorgeous brunette walking towards him.

Kakuzu gulped as she neared and fluttered those eyelashes at him "Hello big guy what are you doing all alone" she flashed him a pretty smile while running her hand across his arm, his cheeks turned red in embarrassment and he shifted uncomfortably in her presence.

"Just enjoying an afternoon walk" he cleared his throat, his voice definitely didn't have a twinge of awkwardness to it, in her hiding spot Sakura bit down harshly on her lip as she snapped photo after photo letting them collect on the ground.

She got even more closer and Kakuzu had to lean back to avoid having her lips brush against his "Without a woman by your side what a pity, and here I thought girls would be all over you" she slanted him a look and those cheeks flared again.

Kami was this woman really flirting with him, it made him all the more uncomfortable, but he couldn't bring himself to be rude "Not exactly, anyway I'm going now" Kakuzu bowed and made a hasty retreat, he never said he was going to stick around and let the woman flirt with him anymore.

That's it she completely lost it and Sakura flopped down on the ground laughing her ass off while Kurama chuckled 'Poor Kakuzu' she sat up collecting the pictures she'd taken and stuffed them in a scroll, dispelled her clone and left her hiding place.

A second after she'd started forward something slammed into her, or she slammed into it, she wasn't sure but Sakura was knocked back and her head cracked the ground "Oh ow kami that hurt" Sakura groaned as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oh kami Sakura-chan speak to me" Naruto's familiar obnoxious voice made her head pound all the more but all she could manage for the moment was a groan of pain as she slowly sat up healing her throbbing head.

When the pain died down, Sakura blinked open her emerald eyes "Is there a reason Naruto-kun, you rammed into me like a bull smashing his way around a china shop" she commented dryly in amusement and he flushed.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes before he seemed to remember what he'd needed from her "Oh yeah that's right my dad sent me to fetch you some guy named Sasori and a kid named Gaara from Hidden Sand is here" Naruto snapped his fingers.

In a flash Sakura was up on her feet "We should hurry Naruto, we can't keep the son of the Kazekage waiting" she grinned following after Naruto as he led her back to the Hokage Tower and up the long flight of stairs to Minato's office, where within were Rasa an escort, Sasori and Gaara.

Gaara's light green eyes lit up, this being the first time he'd seen her in quite a long time "Sakura-chan" he laughed lunging and wrapping himself around the pinkette as he gave her a hug like he'd wanted to for so long.

"Hello Gaara-kun" she didn't mind it that he was hugging her not in the least "How was the trip here Lord Kazekage" Sakura nodded her head politely at the red haired man, he wasn't surprised considering how polite she'd been that time a few years ago.

"It was well thank you" Rasa nodded to his son's friend, the first one to see him as more than just a tool for the Village, to befriend him and teach him love which burned brightly no matter what he'd tried to snuff it out with before he'd seen the errors of his way.

Naruto looked between his friend and the older red head haired man feeling extremely jealous as the little boy that had come with the man kept clinging to Sakura, she'd been his first "Sakura-chan" he started pouting.

'Er well this isn't going quite like I thought it would' Sakura thought strongly resisting the urge to shift uncomfortably as Kakuzu had not even an hour ago "Yes Naruto" she asked hoping that he wasn't jealous, because then their friendship would be strained and she didn't want that.

"Why is he clinging to you like that" he crossed his arms staring hard at the little boy, when Sakura sighed Naruto frowned "I mean you don't even let me hug you that long" he pouted even more as tears welled in his baby blue eyes.

This situation was just a step away from turning catastrophic and she hastily searched for an explanation "Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun and I have been friends since we were four, we haven't seen each other since we were five" Sakura replied smoothly "So an extra long hug is warranted" she smiled.

"Oh okay" Naruto relaxed just like that and gave the red head a whiskered smile "I'm Naruto Uzumaki want to be friends to" he held out his hand to Gaara hoping he wouldn't be rejected and the red head looked to the pinkette.

Sakura nodded eagerly wanting to start Naruto and Gaara's friendship early and one of her favorite red heads shook the blondes hand "If Sakura-chan is okay with you then you're okay to me to Naruto" Gaara grinned looking more excited than before if that was possible.

Just then a knock sounded "Lord Minato I've been sent by Kushina-san with a message to Young Master, she wants him home straight away Young Miss is kicking up a fuss" an anbu called from the other side and Naruto went right back to sulking, though before he left.

He gave Sakura a quick hug his cheeks bright red then waved to Gaara "See you later Sakura-chan, Gaara, got to go deal with my fussy imouto-chan" Naruto couldn't help but smile as he exited the door and the anbu that usually guarded their house took him by the shoulder and then body flickered.

With that Rasa and his escort left with Ami and her parents in tow to return to the Hidden Sand Village, once the door was shut, Sakura cleared her throat "Well if you'd follow me Sasori-kun, Gaara-kun, I'll lead you to the Uchiha Compound" she was downright giddy in that moment.

Before she'd turned the knob "Ahem Sakura-san you're forgetting something" Minato spoke up his tone laced with amusement Sakura turned and he waved a scroll that explained the treaty and the reason why Sasori and Gaara had to stay in the Uchiha Compound.

From her roots to her toes Sakura blushed and Sasori sniggered quietly behind his hand her eye twitched 'He is so going to get pranked later' she huffed inwardly and grabbed the scroll bowing to Minato politely then opened the door.

"Good day Lord Hokage" she waved leading Gaara by the hand since he refused to let go, at least Sasuke wouldn't get jealous, 'Boys' Sakura thought just a tiny bit miffed, and Sasori was following along five feet behind them.

Halfway back to the Compound "So what's you're house like Sakura-chan is it really big" Gaara couldn't resist any longer and started chatting up a storm, poor boy must have been terrified out of his mind, of course he would be in a village not his own.

Sakura smiled calmly "It's really big, though we have to walk all the way through the Compound to get to it" she pointed to the gates that led into the massive area, it was like a mini village in there all on it's own, though they still had to leave to get some items.

Sasori whistled in awe when those gates opened admitting them through though the UPF that were stationed there gave him and Gaara suspicious looks, he ignored them, he understood after all that strangers weren't really welcome in many places.

"Wow Sakura-chan, this is like a whole different place than the village, you have open stalls, and stores and everything else in between" Gaara kept talking feeling extremely out of place in the compound his friend was leading him through, how on earth was he going to survive six months of it.

Feeling the unease wafting from her friend and through the air from the Uchiha they passed by Sakura resolutely grabbed Gaara's hand just a little bit tighter and gazed around daring anyone to say something about the two following her.

It did the trick and most if not all turned their heads away minding their own business, they didn't want to overstep their bounds after all and piss off the only heiress of their clan and risk bringing Fugaku's wrath down on their heads.

Impressed that the pinkette had so much power in the clan enough to make the other Uchiha stop staring at them, Sasori kept his eyes riveted to Sakura as they marched through the compound to the very back to the biggest house he'd ever seen.

"What do you think Gaara-kun this is my house" Sakura smiled gesturing at the building before them when Gaara didn't utter a single sound she glanced to the side to see if he was okay, she didn't have to worry it seemed.

Because there were literal stars in his eyes as he gaped openly at the big house "And we get to stay here Sakura-chan" he asked in a hopeful tone, when she nodded his smile spread from ear to ear "Can we go in now" he bounced just a little in excitement.

Behind them Sasori chuckled as Sakura released Gaara's hand for just a second and slid open the door taking off her shoes, they quickly followed "Mother, Father, Itachi-ni, Sasuke, I'm back" she called rounding the corner to a long hallway.

Since they had no choice Sasori and Gaara hurried after the pinkette as she led them down the hall and into a fully stocked kitchen, sitting around the table were the aforementioned people along with one other neither of them had met.

"Oh Shisui-san I didn't know you'd be here" Sakura flashed the young man a smile and got one in return, realizing she was distracting herself, she shook her head and walked up to Fugaku "From Lord Hokage, Father" Sakura explained.

Fugaku took the scroll that was being held out to him and unrolled it, his eyes scanned the pages, briefly flickering up to stare at the two red heads before continuing, five minutes later the scroll was rolled up again and tied so it couldn't become unraveled.

The kitchen was quiet as he sat there in his chair "It looks like Sabaku-san and Akasuna-san are going to be staying here for six months as part of the Leaf-Sand exchange program" Fugaku announced accepting the fact he was hosting foreigners in his house once again.

Shisui stood at that "Do you want me to help set up a room for them Auntie Mikoto, so that you can keep cooking" he offered and the woman sent him an extremely grateful smile as she flipped a steak over signaling they were going to have a delicious dinner.

Gaara and Sasori were led down the hall and settled in a room each before the three of them returned "Well I shan't bother you any longer, see you later Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan" Shisui waved body flickering off to start his newest three week mission.

It was quiet for a moment until Sakura remembered why she'd gone outside the compound in the first place "Oh crud I have to go get Naosu-chan's things set up" she palmed her forehead as she dashed down the hall to her room.

Hogo and Naosu were still napping on the bed and she hurriedly unsealed the items she'd bought placing them strategically around the room for the light gray kitten with orange eyes, when Sakura was done she nudged her ninken awake and he let out a discontented sigh.

"Oh don't you huff at me Hogo-kun" she pressed her lips together it was almost as if sometimes she could understand him, "You need to get up and so does Naosu-chan" Sakura directed a glance at the kitten and found her sitting up large eyes boring deep into her emerald irises.

Then with a soft meow after stretching and licking her fur back into place, Naosu jumped from the bed to the floor and pranced over to the bowl sitting in the corner full of water and took a long drink, her small pink tongue darting out to lap at the water.

While this was all going on Sakura pulled out the collar she'd gotten with a little orange bell on it and quickly clipped it around the kittens neck, Naosu didn't seem to mind "Okay dinner's almost ready so keep watch on Naosu and don't let her wander" she turned to her ninken and left him with instructions.

When she returned to the kitchen, Sasuke and Gaara were no where in sight and Itachi was talking to his sensei until he sighed and turned to them "I'm going on a two week long mission with my teammates" he was clearly reluctant about leaving, but he had no choice.

"Good luck Ita-chan and be safe" Mikoto called over her shoulder keeping her focus on dinner, looks like someone was getting extras that night, Fugaku grunted in his usual way flipping through some documents that he was working on for the Uchiha Clan to improve themselves.

Before Itachi left the room to pack he walked over to Sakura "Sorry Imouto-chan I really wanted to spend some more time with you but that will have to wait" he frowned his forehead creased as he pulled his little sister into one of his patented hugs.

"That's okay Ita-ni, a missions a mission and someday Sasuke and I will be going on those long assignments to" Sakura quipped returning her brothers hug and just to tease him a little "You're hugs are some of the best Itachi-ni" she giggled.

He released her cheeks bright red in embarrassment and hurried to his room, ten minutes later he returned with a pack situated on his shoulders, Itachi waved one last time and then with a soft pop signaling the teleportation jutsu he was gone.

Then Sasori snorted "You're lucky Gaara wasn't around to hear you say that last line, according to him the hugs you give are the best in the whole wide world" he shook his head "It really is good to see you again though" the red head smiled pulling the girl into his own hug.

All Sakura could manage was a huge grin a second later she recognized sharp pain in her shoulder until a very loud disgruntled ~meow~ sounded in her ear and Sakura cringed as she spied light gray out of the corner of her eye and a high pitched purring sound.

"Naosu-chan" Sakura blinked reaching up to scratch the kitten behind her ears and Naosu butted her head against her hand, the clacking of nails sounded and Hogo flew around the corner into the kitchen white eyes honing in on Naosu.

The kitten hissed dug her claws into Sakura's shoulder and Hogo let out a growl, it continued for a moment until Naosu leaped to the floor and the ninken picked her up with his jaws carrying her back to his mistresses room.

His brows had climbed into his hairline by that point as Fugaku sat in his chair jaw hanging slightly agape "Did that really just happen" he asked not sure if it had been an illusion, Sakura nodded and he blinked his obsidian eyes in confusion.

They didn't have much more time to talk as Gaara and Sasuke returned from having been outside, they were both out of breath but no one commented on it, boys will be boys after all, and then they all sat down to eat dinner courtesy of Mikoto.

Just as everyone was moving to the living room for some relaxation before bed time, a knock sounded through the house "I'll get it" Sasuke jumped up and rushed down the hall to the door and he swung the door open to reveal "Lord Hokage what are you doing here so late" he frowned slightly.

Minato grimaced, "Is you're Father in Sasuke-san, it's important that I speak to him" he rubbed his hands on his pants nervously, what he was about to ask was a really big favor which included hosting not just one transfer but several as more treaty options popped up on his desk asking for the same as Sand.

He of course already had several children from lesser known clans chosen, "Yeah he's in we were all just about to sit down in the living room probably to play a board game or something, please come in Lord Hokage" Sasuke chattered opening the door wider for him to slip through the gap.

Fugaku looked up as the blonde entered his living room "Is something wrong Minato" he raised a brow hoping that whatever was going on wasn't to dire and that it could be done on the morrow, he really wanted to relax and enjoy his time with his family, even if Itachi was off on a mission.

"Not exactly, after Sand accepted the compromise between our villages for the six months exchange program, the idea got out quickly and today several more offers to strengthen our bonds with another village popped up on my desk with the same idea" Minato spoke quickly knowing he was asking a lot.

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed "What exactly are you saying Minato, that more children from other villages are coming here for the exchange and that you want them all to stay in the Uchiha Compound" Fugaku prompted hitting the proverbial nail on the head.

At that Minato pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache formed behind his eyes "I know I'm asking a lot Fugaku, but I'll just say I owe you one and increase you're pay during the six months this is going on" he offered.

"How many kids are we talking about Minato" the most important question needed to be asked "And when will they be here" Fugaku prodded hoping that they would have time to set up rooms for each of the children and their escorts that were coming.

This is where things usually went bad and Minato took a deep breath "One from Cloud name Omoi, escort Darui, two from Stone, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi, escort Kitsuchi" he listed but he wasn't done not by a long shot.

"A boy from Mist, Suigetsu Hozuki, his escort will be Mangetsu Hozuki" as much as he was loathe to let the man back into his village after he'd tried to tear it apart looking for Sakura when she'd gone on that training trip, Minato couldn't refuse if he wanted to strengthen his bonds with the other nations.

"One from Grass, her name is Karin, and I've been told she won't have an escort staying with her, the grass shinobi will only bring her here, another boy by the name of Jugo from a previously unknown village, he also won't have an escort" he breathed, just one more and he was almost done.

"And finally the Leaders of the Hidden Rain Village, Yahiko and Konan will be sending their own daughter Nure-san and her escort is Nagato, and they should all be arriving on Monday before classes begin" Minato finished.

Eye twitching at how many kids he'd have running around his house, Fugaku felt his own headache forming "Come now Fugaku it won't be so bad" and Mikoto just had to snicker at his obvious misfortune, how the hell did they always end up hosting people from different nations in their house.

None of them noticed how Sakura had frozen the minute Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo's names had been mentioned, she'd completely forgot about them until now and that two of those kids had had horrible rocky starts in their lives.

'I'll just have to make sure they make good friends, remain stable and don't go off the deep end, I'll protect them' she vowed to herself as Minato bid them good evening and left going back to spend time with his own family, his wife and two wonderful children.

Later on lying in her bed, Sakura rolled over onto her side, she was really excited that her two friends from Stone were coming, and that she had a chance to help the other kids and meet Yahiko and Konan's child, that she'd missed out on, she was worried.

With a bunch of kids, three of them being directly related to a Kage, Gaara, Kurotsuchi, and Nure, things were bound to get difficult if someone caught on and decided that they'd be easy targets since they were no longer in their own countries.

She'd almost drifted off to the familiar purring of Kurama when her door creaked open "Sakura-chan" Sasori's voice filled the room and Sakura lifted her head to peer at the older red head, seeing as she was awake Sasori slipped quietly into the room shutting the door behind him.

"What is it Sasori" she yawned sitting up in her bed and drawing her knee's into her chest, when he stood there at the foot of her bed, Sakura rolled her eyes though she doubted he could see and clicked on her light sliding glasses onto her face "Sit down I don't bite unless provoked" she teased.

Predictably his skin flushed but he quickly sat down "This is the first time I've seen you in awhile you seem changed somehow more mature with an air of sadness around you at all times" Sasori whispered softly, he didn't want to upset her.

If Sasori could pick up on that, she wondered if Gaara had as well "It's been an extremely long year and a half, someone I considered a best friend died and I couldn't save her, my mangekyou awakened and I've just been stressed out to the max" she sighed leaning into his shoulder taking his silent comfort.

"What happened, Gaara was a little upset when he was told that you wouldn't be able to come to his eight birthday, and then to get the same thing another year in a row, it hurt him a lot" he craned his neck around to meet her gaze.

She sighed looking more tired than he'd ever seen her "My mangekyou is highly coveted by the Hidden Volcano Village and it's new Leader, he's been sending people after me since my friend's death, and I wasn't allowed the leave the Village without a heavy escort" Sakura scowled.

"Though I recently got back from a training trip, the only reason I was allowed to go were because four jonin were going with me, plus Sasuke was there, I'm really sorry I couldn't make it to his birthdays those years" Sakura pressed her face into her hands.

His frowned deepened but she wasn't quite finished "And even if I had gone, I wouldn't have made a very good guest, I was lost in a deep depression until six months ago, Gaara-kun would have just gotten even more hurt due to my emotional state and ignoring everything around me" Sakura said.

And he wondered just what the hell had she been through, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I admit I was a little hurt to, and you barely even sent us letters, but I understand" Sasori sighed wrapping his arm around the pinkette as she leaned heavily against him.

"I named the sword you gave me Horobiru it means Perish" Sakura snorted softly in bitterness, and Sasori's arms squeezed her against his side even more, "Right well I have to get some sleep, it's going to be a really long day tomorrow" she pulled away after a few more minutes of silence.

Sasori stood helping the pinkette beneath her covers even if he didn't need to, "Goodnight Sakura" he murmured softly as she clicked out her light and set her glasses on the table, when her breathing evened out he turned and as quietly as he could left Sakura's room returning to his own.

At exactly four in the morning, Sakura's alarm blared loudly in her ears and her hands slammed down on the contraption to turn it off, 'Ugh' she thought not really wanting to return to training but Anko had sent her a message the day before.

'I'm going to get ready first before waking Sasuke' she stood stretching checking on her two companions, Hogo and Naosu were still sleeping, then she grabbed up a pair of dark green shorts and a light blue shirt padding across the hall barefoot to shower.

Once she was done, Sakura brushed her teeth and hair tying the thick pink hair back with her ribbon and finally left the bathroom, now it was time to wake Sasuke up, she crept silently down the hall to her brothers room and cracked open his door.

He was still asleep, "Oi Sasuke wake up, we have training with Anko-sensei this morning" she called but Sasuke didn't even stir at her loud voice, Sakura rolled her eyes, why did people have to sleep like the dead sometimes.

Since there was no other choice, Sakura readied herself and jumped landing on top of the boy jostling him awake "Wha..." Sasuke gave a start wiggling around to get out from beneath her, all he saw was a dark shadow holding him down.

"Sasuke wake up" she ordered firmly and the boy stopped trying to get away, "We have a training session with Anko-sensei and if you don't hurry we're going to be late" Sakura repeated finally jumping to the floor once she was certain Sasuke wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

His light clicked on and Sakura was able to see the pout visible on his lips "What that's not even fair, Anko-sensei said that she'd give us a couple of weeks to settle back in" Sasuke huffed, though despite his complaining he was crawling out of bed anyway.

It wasn't her idea and she shrugged "No clue, maybe somethings going on, we don't know, so go take a shower Sasuke, and I'll make us a quick breakfast" Sakura ushered her brother into the bathroom carrying some clean clothes in her arms for him.

Once he was within the room, she turned on her heel and hurried to the kitchen preparing some scrambled eggs and sausages, by the time Sasuke was finished, breakfast was ready and they quickly ate before Sakura wrote a note and left it on the table.

Together after attaching himself to her hand, Sasuke and Sakura rushed from the Uchiha Compound leaping silently over the rooftops in the general direction of the training grounds that Anko had told them to meet her at.

Fifteen minutes after they arrived a soft pop signaled Anko had arrived "I'm surprised you actually came Little Uchiha, Pinky was use to waking up this early" the purple haired teen snickered and got a scowl in return signaling he wasn't quite up to par yet.

Before the boy could truly get huffy "So I was told that you two had a birthday party yesterday and that you're birthday was weeks ago, so happy freaking birthday Little Uchiha, Pinky" Anko thrust two horribly wrapped gifts into their hands.

"If you're going to become a snake master or mistress you should always know you're poisons, that way if you're ever bitten by a poisonous snake, you'll be able to concoct an antidote" she explained as her two students opened the gifts.

Sakura's eyes lit up in excitement as the present was revealed to be an empty vial set, some herbs to make a general antidote, mortar and pestle, and a portable miniaturized fire pit to heat up things, and a scalpel "Thanks Anko-sensei it's the best" she grinned glad to be able to work on refining her skills.

Sasuke grimaced "Is there a reason we have to learn this" he didn't really want to, but if there was an explanation he really wanted to hear it so that he might be able to work his courage up and warm up to the idea of learning about poisons and what not.

Anko nodded "Yes, out in the world when you two brats are genin, you'll encounter much more than you did on our little trip, if you ever get poisoned, this training will help you greatly in coming up with an antidote" she explained.

"Okay I understand, though I really don't like this idea very much, I'll try" Sasuke smiled sheepishly holding one of the vials up to the light that was slowly creeping over the village as the sun rose signaling that soon the village would be up and bustling about like always.

Her students were as different as night and day, yet they always managed to come together in the end "Right then instead of our usual training, you'll practice making an antidote, also" Anko trailed off not sure if she should do this, but it was necessary.

"You'll have just a tiny bit of poison put in you're system, it's not anything deadly" she caught the horror on Sasuke's face "You'll just feel a little queasy and like you want to puke" Anko finished holding out two vials with a dark purple poison it was one of the lesser poisons out there.

He seriously wanted to object to this but when he saw Sakura reaching for one of the vials, Sasuke sucked up his courage and grabbed the second one "So we just ingest it right" he eyed the dark purple color and Anko motioned for him to go ahead.

Sakura hadn't even hesitated un-stoppering the vial and knocking back the poison "Pinky you're crazy" Anko couldn't help but laugh as she was given back the now empty vial and the pinkette's cheeks turned a little green.

'Ugh that's fucking nasty' Sakura squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and her stomach settled, she had to keep Kurama from burning the poison out of her with his chakra like usual "Okay then do we get recipes or are we on our own" she questioned when she felt she wouldn't vomit upon opening her mouth.

Anko's eyes widened and she hastily handed over the recipes "This is just for today, tomorrow you have to figure out you're own recipes, of course I'll give you something to help with that" she explained and her two students got to work with Sasuke vomiting every half hour.

Until they were finished it was about eight the antidote taking a total three hours to make "Though it was never going to be done" Sasuke hurriedly took his and his symptoms slowly went away, Sakura didn't wast another second either and quickly tossed hers back as well.

"Are we done Anko-sensei" Sakura blinked when her body relaxed and the queasiness went away, Anko tapped her chin before gesturing for them to go on "Come on Sasuke, I'd like to take a shower and get out of these sweaty clothes" she grimaced taking his hand and they walked back together.

Only Fugaku and Mikoto were awake "Was wondering where you two vanished away to, training session with Mitarashi right" Mikoto looked the two over and didn't find any wounds or bruises, "Anyway go wash up" she ordered and they hurried off.

When she was done taking her second shower of the day, Sakura dressed in a light purple thin yukata and padded down the hall to the kitchen, Sasuke was at the table alongside Gaara and Sasori eating breakfast, her stomach rumbled and she joined them ready to face the rest of the day.


	105. Final Life Chapter 17

When Monday rolled around, Sakura was already up and bustling around having gotten back into her 5-9 schedule, waking up really early and going to bed just as early, she'd decided that since there were going to be eight extra nine to ten year old kids in the house she'd help cook breakfast.

So when Mikoto padded barefoot into the kitchen at exactly 6:15 yawning, her jaw dropped at the amount of food "Sorry Mikoto, I'll help pay as well since I have more than enough money, I'll have to go visit my vault later though" Sakura winced knowing it was a lot.

"No, no, it's okay Sakura-chan, I'm just surprised how long have you been working on this" Mikoto got closer and started grating the potatoes that Sakura had just washed and dried off, to help and not leave all the work to the pinkette.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "Since 5:20, you know I wake up extra early any way" she giggled fully enjoying herself as she cooked alongside Mikoto "Besides I love to cook, and it's been awhile, you can take all the credit though" she smiled mischievously.

Mikoto gave a start before a small laugh fell from her lips just as Fugaku walked into the kitchen looking more tired than usual "What's wrong dear" she frowned as he walked straight over to the already brewed coffee and took a sip, he didn't even add his usual creamer.

"The Uchiha are becoming restless, I don't really know what happened, but suddenly some of them have started complaining and sending me letters on how as it was our ancestor that built the village, that we should be the ones in control" he rubbed a hand down his face looking years older.

At her side Sakura froze and the egg she'd had in her hand slipped to the floor "Oh kami this can't be happening" she started whispering and tugging on her hair making the both of them extremely worried, about the pinkette that had become a massive part of their family.

Fugaku frowned this wasn't quite the reaction he'd been expecting from Sakura "What is it, did something happen in the old time line" he prodded making sure that it was just the three of them in the kitchen for the time being.

She bit her lip harshly and a little blood trickled down her chin before nodding "Yes, in the old time line when Naruto was born, Kurama got loose from Kushina because of Obito, and well you know the only people who can control a tailed beast are Uchiha" she started taking deep breaths.

"It put a lot of strain on the Uchiha because the village elders especially Danzo had them put under observation and 24/7 surveillance, I just don't understand this wasn't supposed to happen" Sakura gripped the counter in a white knuckled grip as the world beneath her feet was ripped out.

Paling at the explanation "I don't think it's quite that dire this time, more like Minato has been asking a lot of favors of us lately, with this one being the biggest, I'll make sure it doesn't get out of hand" Fugaku exhaled wanting to make that expression on her face go away.

Mikoto cleaned up the mess before wrapping her arms around Sakura "You aren't alone anymore Sakura-chan, we are here for you and you can rely on us, Fugaku will work something out, you'll see" she promised and Sakura nodded.

"Thanks Mikoto, Fugaku, I'll just focus on keeping those kids in line" she smiled sheepishly before returning to finishing up the meal, just as it was done a knock sound and Sakura hopped from the stool she'd been using to reach the stove and counters "I'll get it" Sakura announced.

Both Fugaku and Mikoto watched the pinkette walk calmly around the corner to where the front door was situated, and let out a sigh together, they didn't need to drop their problems off on Sakura's shoulders not when she already had enough to do herself.

Reaching the door she swung it open to reveal seven kids and five adults "Welcome to the Uchiha Compound please come in breakfast is ready if you haven't eaten yet, and don't worry Lord Hokage, everything will be fine" she sent him a little wink and Minato chuckled.

Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi were the first ones to her "Sakura-san" the boy exclaimed jovially "Can you believe we're actually going to get to stay here for six months and go to the academy with you" he was obviously excited.

"Yeah and you never sent me a letter" Kurotsuchi was a bit miffed that she hadn't received a single letter from the pinkette not once in the month she'd been gone from the Stone Village, Kitsuchi chuckled and patted both kids on the head.

Sakura blinked leading the group into the house "Well I haven't had time, I just got back a week ago from training with my sensei" she quipped to lessen the hurt the young girl felt, the other kids hadn't said a word only looking around cautiously.

Especially Karin and Jugo "Oh" Kurotsuchi deflated "Sorry it's just that I don't make friends easily" she smiled almost shyly considering how boisterous she usually was it was a rarity and Kitsuchi smiled watching his daughter interact with her friend.

"Me either I really am glad you stood up for me Sakura-san" Akatsuchi piped up pulling a smile of amusement from Nagato, when Sakura flashed him a quick smile, he knew she knew what it was he was thinking and he quietly chuckled as Nure held tightly to his hand.

Instead of saying anything "Well enjoy breakfast, I'm going to go wake up Gaara-kun, Sasori-san and Sasuke" Sakura turned on her heel and with a determined gleam in her eyes marched down the hall to where the bedrooms were located.

When all the kids and adults were crowded around the table, Mikoto blinked, they were going to have to pull out the bigger table if everyone wanted to fit around it comfortably without being squished and shared a look with Fugaku.

He was obviously uncomfortable not that she blamed him, fifteen minutes later Sakura returned with a triumphant look in her eyes and a mischievous smile "I don't think Sasori-san will come out right away" she giggled with an innocent look.

Not even going to bother asking what the pinkette had done, Mikoto pointed to a chair as Sasuke and Gaara trudged into the kitchen blinking at the amount of people before sitting down next to Sakura squishing her between them to buffet her from the others.

Twenty minutes later Sasori appeared avoiding looking in Sakura's direction, the skin of his arms had red blotches and his cheeks were red in embarrassment, the pinkette must have pranked him good, but no one was to worried, Sakura pranked people all the time.

After breakfast at 7:25, Sakura stood helping Mikoto wash the dishes "Okay would Darui-san, Nagato-san, Kitsuchi-san and Mangetsu-san follow me, I'll show you to you're rooms" the woman clapped her hands leading the adults down the hall.

"Right if everyone would please follow me and Sasuke, we'll show you the way to the academy" Sakura called over the loud chatter of children, 'I am never having this many kids' she growled as they ignored her that was until she let just a tiny bit of killing intent leak into the air.

Then the eight children fell silent "If you'd follow me please, we can't be late to the academy on you're first day" she repeated "See you when we get back Father" Sakura nodded at Fugaku before taking Sasuke and Gaara by the hands to lead them through the Uchiha Compound.

Thankfully Iruka had been informed of what was going on so when they appeared with eight extra children, he had them wait out in the hall, Sakura released Gaara's hand "Don't worry, it won't be long" she assured following Sasuke into the classroom and taking her spot in between him and Shino.

Naruto had taken to sitting next to Hinata nowadays "Good morning Sakura-san" Shino greeted, he was glad that his friend had gone mostly back to normal, it meant they hung out a lot more, though she spent just as much time with everyone else, he never felt even remotely jealous.

"Shino-kun morning" Sakura greeted in an upbeat voice practically wiggling in her seat, for the next six months things were going to be hectic, but a good kind hopefully, Kurama shook his head rumbling in that way and she settled down somewhat.

He really wanted to comment on her excitement but he didn't "Are you free after academy lets out say for an hour, I've been struggling with a new poison my cousin gave me, he wants me to concoct an antidote for it" Shino asked sheepishly.

Her eyes lit up signaling that she was happy he'd asked her for help again "Sure Shino-kun, in fact Anko-sensei just started teaching us how to create antidotes ourselves isn't that right Sasuke" Sakura nudged her brother in the ribs drawing him into the conversation.

Sasuke nodded grumpily "Yeah, we have to learn by ingesting various poisons" he stuck his tongue out remembering the nasty flavors of the ones he'd taken so far, "Do you think I could come to" he asked a moment later.

"Uh someone has to take those kids back" Sakura rejected immediately "Besides you know a poison master other than Anko-sensei" she smirked just now realizing that Sasori was going to be living with them for six months.

Both Shino and Sasuke tilted their heads to the side in confusion "What do you mean Sakura-chan" Sasuke questioned in confusion and Sakura was tempted to throw her hands in the air in exasperation while Shino looked mildly curious.

A second later she answered "Sasori-san, if you ask him I'm sure he would be willing to teach you a little about poisons and concocting antidotes" Sakura reminded and his onyx eyes widened in realization before Sasuke nodded excitement wafting from him in waves.

"Thank you Sakura for you're help" Shino murmured softly as Iruka finally stepped into the classroom and a hush fell over their classmates as he took his spot at the front of the room like usual, but their sensei looked more serious than usual.

He cleared his throat "Today we have some guests that will be staying with us for six months as part of an exchange program with other Hidden Villages to strengthen our nations, as some of you have probably noticed some of you're classmates are missing" Iruka peered around.

"Yeah where's Ami, usually she's here already and I didn't see her at all over the weekend" one of Ami's friends in the way back raised her hand while staring at the empty seat the purple haired girl usually sat in but was currently vacant.

Iruka nodded "That is because she and seven others were selected by Leafs own Lord Hokage to take part in the exchange program, you're classmates for the next six months will be" he trailed off looking at the door before continuing.

"Gaara Sabaku-kun from the Hidden Sand Village, Omoi-kun from Hidden Cloud, Karin-chan from Hidden Grass, Jugo-kun from an unknown Village on the verge of collapse so be nice, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi from Hidden Stone, Suigetsu Hozuki from Hidden Mist, and of course Nure-chan from Hidden Rain" as he called their names the eight children walked into the classroom.

"Of course with you're new classmates a new seating chart has been organized" Iruka warned and several of his class groaned, Sasuke's being the loudest "The minute you're classmates return from the other villages you can go back to sitting how you were before" he called to regain order.

The class quieted down "Now in the front row I want Sakura-chan, Karin-chan and Jugo-kun" he read off and the three children sat in their new seats, with the pinkette throwing apologetic looks at her brother before he continued.

Once everyone was in their new seats, he cleared his throat "Open you're history books to page 209" Iruka instructed writing things down on the chalkboard, keeping his eyes glued to Sakura Uchiha as the class did as he asked "And read to page 222 we'll have a test" he stated earning pouts.

'This sucks' Sakura sulked inwardly keeping her eyes glued to the pages of her book, though she wasn't really taking in any of the information, if she'd been in the seat between Sasuke and Shino, she would have just flipped through the pages and been done already.

But it really seemed like Iruka was onto her ***You're not exactly subtle kit, who wouldn't be curious about the girl who never reads their textbooks and gets perfect scores*** Kurama emerged from the seal letting out a rumble of laughter as he did so.

Her eye twitched and she flipped a page slowly trying not to draw to much attention to herself, she'd have to keep a low profile for the next six months 'It's not my fault that I know this stuff already considering I learned it all in the old time line' she scowled at her fox companion.

Kurama chuckled deeply, they always had this conversation and every single time it got even more amusing than the time before ***This wouldn't have happened if you'd left that little clause out of the treaty*** he pointed out riling his host up to the point she was practically seething.

'Hmmph I want to protect the future of the children, these children, I can't do that if they were being sent out to fight a grown ups battle' Sakura huffed turning a page just a little to quick drawing Iruka's obsidian orbs onto herself.

By this point even her two row mates were giving her weird looks, and it was a wonder Jugo hadn't had a outburst yet, ***You're getting to riled up kit you better calm down*** Kurama sniggered knowing damn well he'd riled her up on purpose.

Anger wafted from her in waves 'Kurama you better watch it you damn old fox, you are three seconds away from getting blocked' came her scathing reply before Sakura tried to focus completely on acting as normal as possible.

The damage was done though because both Karin and Jugo had inched their way towards the ends of the row, and Iruka was staring at her with a brow raised "Is there something wrong Sakura-chan" he asked drawing the classes attention onto the pinkette.

"Nothing wrong Iruka-sensei" Sakura answered in a strained voice struggling to regain control over her emotions and lock away her anger, that damn Kurama always picking on her and making her angry, it was a wonder she could even stand him sometimes, but he'd been there since the very beginning.

Disbelief spread across his face "Are you sure, perhaps you're upset about the seating arrangement' Iruka prodded when she shook her head he frowned inwardly, but now that he'd called her out "Do you think you could stay after class when it's you're lunch" he finally stated.

Shock and confusion registered in her eyes "Have I done something Iruka-sensei" she asked knowing damn well what the man wanted, it was all 'You're fault Kurama' Sakura dubbed but Kurama wisely remained silent knowing full well it was his and not wanting to take the heat for it.

"Not exactly, I would just like to speak to you" he smiled, he definitely didn't want the pinkette going around thinking he was going to punish her and of course he'd talked to Minato about this and the blonde was in full agreement on it as well.

Sakura nodded relaxing in her seat "Okay I'll stay when class is let out for lunch" she acquiesced wondering if it wasn't about her not reading the material then what could Iruka want to talk to her about if that wasn't the case.

Seeing as the rest of his class was finished reading what he'd assigned them Iruka passed around the test that he'd told them about "Now you have an hour to complete it, I still have to finish grading some papers" Iruka glanced at Sasuke and then Sakura before sitting down to work.

She couldn't help it as her eyes kept shifting to the left of her, the two she was sharing a row with were quiet and Karin couldn't stop the sigh that slipped past her lips, why had she gotten selected for this again, oh yeah that's right because those stupid adults wanted to get on better terms with other villages and exploit her abilities.

To be honest she didn't even know if she wanted to go back, her red eyes widened at that, 'What are you thinking Karin, if I don't go back they'll hunt me down and drag me back forcibly' Karin shuddered as the thought slipped into her mind.

When she broke out of her thoughts Karin found the pinkette she was sitting next to staring at her with knowing emerald eyes that were softened, she lowered her head and continued working on her test heart beating erratically within her chest 'What was that' Karin thought.

Class continued all the way up until the lunch bell rang and she hurriedly packed away her things and stuffed them under her desk so that no one would steal them, the last thing she saw as she left the classroom was her sensei for the next six months approaching the pink haired girl.

"Sakura-chan I've noticed this before..." Iruka sat next to his top student "But you never seem to read the material, you just stare around and flip the pages of your book" he finished and Sakura slouched her shoulders obviously thinking she was in trouble.

"Am I in trouble Iruka-sensei, I didn't think it would cause such a problem considering I always get top marks on any test and all the homework" Sakura asked in a worried voice, her emerald eyes betraying the fear she felt.

He hurriedly shook his head "No such thing, in fact I've talk to Lord Hokage several times about this matter and he finally agreed, if you want Sakura-chan, you can transfer to a different class and graduate earlier, now we don't offer this to anyone anymore, but you're the exception" Iruka explained.

Her emerald eyes widened and even Kurama was stunned at the offer "No thank you Iruka-sensei, I made a promise that I'd graduate with Sasuke and Naruto-kun and everyone else, there's no way I'm going to leave them behind" Sakura immediately rejected.

Iruka couldn't exactly say he was surprised, he'd seen how his top student was with the other kids, they had an unbreakable bond with each other "I was just throwing it out there" he chuckled holding up his hands and Sakura relaxed.

"But if you ever feel like you need a tougher challenge in class, I'm sure me and the other teachers could come up with something" he teased ruffling her hair "You look great with short hair by the way" Iruka smiled "Now go on to lunch Sakura-chan" he sent her off.

Breathing a sigh of relief that the matter hadn't been pushed or that she hadn't been pressured into accepting the offer, Sakura rushed through the halls to the play yard where the others were and immediately honed in on Karin.

"Karin-chan I saw you looking at me during class was there something you needed" she skidded to a halt before the red head that was undoubtedly another Uzumaki, it was weird having not one but five Uzumaki in the Leaf Village, even if one of them didn't know it.

Obviously the red haired girl hadn't been expecting to be called out on her staring and immediately crossed her arms "No" Karin snapped hotly the famous Uzumaki temper flaring "Now get lost" she huffed before her skin paled and she realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just that..." she trailed off unsure if she should even speak of this matter with someone who was from another village, it's not like the pinkette could even do anything to help her anyway.

Knowing that it was hard to speak about you're troubles, because she was testament to that fact, "Just that what Karin-chan, no one will harm you here in the Leaf Village" Sakura prodded gently hoping she didn't set off another round of that temper or for a fight to ensue.

She looked left and right "The adults in the grass village threatened me that if I failed, that they'd lock me away where no one could find me and only bring me out and force me to heal people" Karin whispered as dread hit her stomach like a sack of rocks rubbing her arms.

Taking her chance Sakura got closer "What do you mean Karin-chan, are they hurting you" she asked really wanting to get rid of that lost look on the red heads face, it made her heart squeeze in pain for the girl and knew that Karin had been through a lot more than just becoming Orochimaru's experiment.

"I have a power that no one else has, by biting me and sucking out my chakra, I can heal people" Karin slid down the tree burying her head in her arms as she admitted the truth, she didn't know why she suddenly felt as if she could trust the pinkette, but it had to count for something right.

Horrified at what went on Sakura hesitantly sat next to Karin "Can I see the bite marks Karin-chan" she asked calmly, when Karin lifted her arm and rolled back her sleeve, anger swelled in her and she found it hard to suppress the urge to slaughter the Grass Village as well.

Instead Sakura swallowed thickly and took Karin's arm gently in her hands and called up her healing chakra mixed with a little of Kurama's chakra as well and ran her glowing green hand over the girls arm healing the bite marks and removing the various scars on it.

When she was done, Karin took her arm back her red eyes impossibly wide before "You healed it, you healed it" she laughed face full of wonder and scanning her arm and not finding a single bite mark scar on her flesh "Thank you so, so, so much" tears spilled from her eyes and splashed onto the ground.

"Oh Karin-chan" Sakura couldn't help it as she hugged the girl for all she was worth as Karin cried her heart out, though thankfully no one was paying them any attention "It's going to be okay, you'll see, and I'll heal the rest of it later" she offered.

Karin hurriedly nodded her head wanting to be able to wear clothes that didn't make her hot all the time just to cover up the bite marks "Okay Sakura" now much happier that she was there, Karin skipped off with a better outlook on her future.

 ***I think you made her extremely happy kit, it's horrible what those people are doing to her*** even he was horrified and that was saying something, ***What do you plan on doing*** Kurama asked hoping Sakura had some sort of plan.

Sakura took a deep breath as she went off in search of Jugo 'Whatever happens they can't go back, but I have a feeling that if Karin-chan doesn't go back, they'll hold whoever was sent in her place for the exchange hostage' she tapped her lip staring around for orange hair.

A few minutes later she spotted him sitting alone on a bench surrounded by a bunch of birds, knowing she had limited time, Sakura hurried over to him "May I sit here Jugo-san" she asked politely the birds didn't even get disturbed by her presence.

He nodded silently to shy to talk for the moment "Aren't you afraid of me, everyone in the village is scared of me to" he asked after a second, Sakura shook her head a wide smile "You should be I'm a monster" Jugo frowned the pinkette was strange.

Her lips pursed in anger "You're not a monster Jugo-san" Sakura stated in a calm voice not wanting to set the boy off, because then she'd truly be in trouble, even if his village was a piece of crap that she'd never heard of in the old time line, just like Volcano Village.

Jugo blinked his eyes at her "Why do you say that, I've hurt people, I have outbursts of anger, I could hurt you to if I snapped" he asked and she remained unfazed to his blunt way of talking, truly curious about the pinkette he scooted over just a little bit to be closer to her.

"Everyone has random outbursts Jugo-san, I do to, but I get the feeling that you can't really help the fact you snap sometimes" Sakura breathed tapping her arm as she spoke in that same calm way, while letting her chakra seep into the air to keep the boy relaxed to the point of almost falling asleep.

He frowned somewhat "Earlier in class you let out waves of anger how come" Jugo asked getting just a tiny bit more closer until he was practically pressed against her side, his red orange eyes focused on the side of her face as she spoke.

Sakura sighed so softly he barely heard her if it weren't for the small movements of her shoulders he never would have known she'd done it "I have a beast sealed inside of me and he likes to poke fun at me sometimes and piss me off" she giggled.

Though she didn't make any outward sign that he was so close to her, Sakura took the opportunity to use her carefully prepared seal, albeit extremely sneakily and quickly gave Jugo a hug to his surprise and activated the jutsu she'd created for the boy since she'd been told he was coming.

Just as she was planning on going off to find the others, Jugo stopped her "Thank you" his cheeks were red "For not pushing me away" he was obviously embarrassed about his actions and Sakura smiled inwardly squealing that as a little boy Jugo was adorable.

 ***Better be careful kit, if you're brothers and that blonde idiot even remotely think you've taken an interest in a boy, there's going to be hell*** Kurama couldn't help but warn and Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

'Yeah, yeah Kurama, to bad for them that nothing they say will ever stop me from being with Tobirama in the future' Sakura snickered and the fox faded into the seal "See you later Jugo-san" she waved at the orange haired boy skipping off to find her friends.

Sasuke jumped up when she appeared, next to him and in between Naruto was Gaara, with Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi nearby "Sakura-chan what did Iruka-sensei want from you, did you get in trouble" he was looking her over.

Really wanting to roll her eyes again, Sakura pressed her lips together "No I didn't get in trouble, in fact Iruka-sensei told me that if I wanted I could be transferred to a different class and graduate earlier, I told him no of course" she explained sitting down to eat her lunch.

Naruto's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets "What why the heck did you refuse" he pouted, if Sakura had switched to a different class a class filled with older kids, she could tell them what would happen in later years.

A small giggle escaped from between her lips "Because Naruto-kun, I'm not going to leave you or Sasuke, or Shino behind just to escape from the hell that is known as the academy" Sakura huffed in amusement and Sasuke latched onto her.

"You know you're really weird Sakura" Kurotsuchi walked up next to her and flopped down having already eaten her lunch and not really wanting to go back into class for the rest of the afternoon "Want to skip" she suggested suddenly and Akatsuchi groaned.

It was Gaara however that spoke up "Nu uh no way I'm staying with Sakura-chan in class so we don't get in trouble, this isn't about just staying in another village you know, it's about learning someone else's way of life, and deepening our bonds with each other" he paused to take a breath.

"If we skip class then we'll just get in trouble anyway" Gaara sat down on Sakura's other side effectively sandwiching her between him and Kurotsuchi who by now looked pretty ashamed of herself for even suggesting they skip.

Finished with her homemade lunch Sakura leaned back and stared at the clouds listening to the conversations going on around her as she relaxed until the end of lunch bell rang "Time to get back to class" she leaped to her feet just as Ami's gang, the two other girls who hated her guts approached.

"This is all you're fault you know" the one to the right crossed her arms shoving her finger in Sakura's face "I bet this whole exchange program thing was you're idea and now Ami's stuck in some stupid village because of you" she continued paying no mind to the fact that they were going to be late.

"Yeah we're warning you now forehead if something happens to Ami then you're gonna get it" the second one on the left reached out and pushed the pinkette down "Yeah stay down there in the dirt where you belong freak" they snickered before skipping off.

Sasuke's hand appeared in her line of sight and she grasped it "Are you okay Sakura-chan" he asked helping his sister dust her clothes off while the others stood around gaping in horror and confusion as to why or how that had happened.

Sakura sighed "I'm okay I think their just pissed that Ami isn't here so their taking their anger out on me as usual, just ignore them" she shrugged now they were late "Might as well face the music" Sakura stated as they headed in for class.

Iruka blinked at them "You six are late, five minutes to be exact, you know what that means don't you" he stared them down, it wasn't often that his top students were late, but to have the exchange students late as well.

Not wanting his friends to get in trouble "I'll take full responsibility for this Iruka-sensei" Naruto jumped in surprising Sakura who'd been about to the do the same thing "I was planning a prank on someone and they went searching for me" he looked down acting ashamed.

"Okay then Naruto-kun, after the academy is over for the day you have to stay and help clean up the classroom as per punishment dictates" Iruka patted the blonde on the head setting the punishment "Now take you're seats" he pointed.

Sakura slid into her seat between Jugo and Karin 'That stupid Naruto, I can't believe he did that, of course he would, he can't stand it when people are upset and he wouldn't have let me take the heat for that ugh' thoughts were swirling in her head like a hurricane.

She was barely even paying attention when her two row mates were suddenly right on either side of her -Psst Sakura are you okay what happened- Karin whispered softly in her ear keeping her eyes glued to the pages of her math book.

-Yeah after you left where did you go and why were you guys late- even Jugo was concerned but like Karin he was trying to act as nonchalant as he could while reading the math book so that they wouldn't get in trouble.

Giggles bubbled up in her throat and she tamped down on the urge to laugh crazily -I'm okay Karin-chan, Jugo-san, some bullies caught us and made us late- she whispered back flipping through the pages of her own book.

Karin creased her forehead glancing to the side at Sakura looking her over before sighing softly in relief -Why did that boy jump in and get punished, why not just tell Iruka-sensei the truth- she returned to her book but once again whispered.

Sakura bit her lip and craned her neck around to spy Naruto just a couple rows behind her, he met her gaze with a sheepish and apologetic smile -Sakura-san did they hurt you any- Jugo's voice registered in her ears and she focused on the orange haired boy.

Though she shook her head -Naruto-kun can't stand anyone getting in trouble and he is very self sacrificing for his friends, and no they just pushed me- Sakura responded to each child, it really was sweet of them to worry, it was funny what spending a little time with someone could do.

Both Karin and Jugo relaxed and scooted back into their previous spots giving Sakura her space back as classes continued until the academy was finally let out at 3:30, when she took her spot next to Shino, Gaara looked at her confused "Aren't you coming with us Sakura-chan" he asked shyly.

"I promised Shino-kun I'd help him out with something for an hour, it's okay Gaara-kun, Sasuke will lead you all back" Sakura smiled sweetly at the red head waving at Karin, Jugo, Kurotsuchi, and Akatsuchi, she still had yet to talk to Suigetsu or Nure, but she'd have time later.

Sasuke heaved a sigh "Let's go then, I'm sure my Mother's already started on dinner and we can have fun in the backyard" he flashed his sister a smile leading the others back to the Uchiha Compound with great difficulty as they stared around with awe and wandered off by themselves.

He felt a little guilty for asking Sakura to help him, he knew he could do it by himself but he wanted to be selfish "Sorry" Shino hid his face in his high jacket collar, when Sakura shot him a confused look "For making you help me again" he apologized feeling horribly upset.

Her eyes widened before she shook her head "It's okay Shino-kun, you know I'd do anything for you, and the others as well" Sakura grinned kindly to lessen his hurt, if there was one thing she'd learned about the boy, it was that he was shy and it wasn't easy for him to make friends.

That was usually because people didn't really take the time to get to know him, because one he was from the Aburame Clan, it warranted a lot of disgust because of the bugs, and two, they mostly kept to themselves and could be a little creepy.

But Shino he hardly asked for anything "I know, but it seems like you've got a lot going on" his voice broke her out of her thoughts and Sakura giggled patting him on the shoulder, when her hand was hanging limply at her side again he grabbed it like he'd seen Sasuke and the others doing.

She didn't comment on it or the fact that his cheeks were a bright red "They'll be fine for an hour, I don't need to babysit them all the time" Sakura smiled softly swinging their hands as they walked through the forest to the Aburame Compound.

Just as they reached the door of his house and he was reaching for the knob it was pulled open "Father" Shino immediately recognized his father, Shibi paused staring at Sakura before shifting his gaze "Sakura-san is helping me figure out the poison Torune gave me" he explained.

"Ah just behave" Shibi nodded patting his son on the head, he didn't have to worry, the pinkette had been over many times and was always well behaved, the politeness was so ingrained in her that she never caused any trouble, even often times helping his son train.

Sakura grinned "Of course Aburame-sama" she nodded her head politely bowing her upper half as manners dictated, 'I feel like Tobirama' she giggled to herself with a fond smile before Shino took her hand again to Shibi's amusement and led her into the house and down the hall to the library.

Like usual whenever she came here Torune was within the room "Ah Sakura-san, Shino-kun" he nodded flipping the pages of the book he was reading "You asked for her help in figuring out that poison" Torune asking knowingly.

"Yes that's right Torune-san, Shino-kun is in luck to, Anko-sensei just started teaching Sasuke and I how to concoct poisons and antidotes as well" Sakura quipped in an upbeat voice as they sat at a different table to get to work.

He briefly glanced up "Anko-sensei" he repeated and she nodded "You mean Mitarashi Anko is training you in poisons and antidotes" Torune frowned, that crazy woman was teaching a ten year old girl it made his blood run cold.

Knowing what the man was thinking Sakura snickered inwardly "Not just that but lots of things as well, like the snake summons, she took me and Sasuke on as her apprentices and that's why we were gone for those two months, out on a training trip" she explained.

Torune grimaced "Well I won't bother you, have fun Shino-kun, Sakura-san" he stood putting his book away and left the library, she'd sounded so happy while speaking about that crazy woman in a somewhat fond way as well.

At the departure of his cousin, Shino pulled out the dark green poison and set the vial on the table "So what do you think it is" the sooner they got to work, the sooner they could figure out what it was, Sakura gently picked up the vial to examine it with her viridian orbs.

Of course she already knew what poison it was, but if she figured it out to quickly Shino was likely to get suspicious "Hmm this entails a lot of research Shino-kun" Sakura finally placed the vial back down "I could always take it to Sasori-san, but that's cheating" she giggled.

Shino nodded "Yeah, we have to figure this out on our own with no help from an adult" it was a long standing rule between them that they did all the research without seeking answers from an older person, Sakura grinned and cracked her knuckles gesturing to the books.

"Do you know if there's any books on poisons in here, I know you're clan claim to be the poison masters of the village, what with you're kikaichu being able to break down poison" she threw out sneakily but Shino wasn't bothered by her blunt way of speaking.

Or the fact that she knew secrets she wasn't supposed to it's not like she exploited them or told anyone that she knew "I think their on the third shelf up second row that way" Shino pointed and Sakura jumped from her chair and disappeared between the stacks of bookcases.

Fifteen minutes later the pinkette returned with a pile of books balanced precariously in her arms "Okay let's get started" Sakura sat down again and passed a couple books on the common poisons there were to Shino before opening a book herself.

When fifteen more minutes passed by Shino let out a triumphant smile "I found it Sakura-san" he pointed to the page he was on flipping the book around and nudging it over to the pinkette, there on the page was the dark green poison that sat in the vial still on the table.

"Good job Shino-kun, now all that's left is concocting an antidote right" Sakura congratulated the boy, she'd known he would find it after all, and Shino nodded "We don't really have time right now but I might be able to sneak away for a couple hours this weekend" she offered.

Shino was practically jumping for joy "I promise I'll get all the stuff we need, how hard could crafting the antidote be" he grinned, and Sakura matched his expression with a grin of her own, "It sucks though that you can't stay longer" Shino admitted sheepishly.

It was hard repressing the giggles at the shy statement "Yeah totally but we'll have time this weekend" Sakura leaped from the chair stacking the books on top of each other as she went to put them away, this time Shino helping her 'I hope' she bit her lip as she thought the last two words inwardly.

Just as they were preparing to leave the library Torune returned as he usually did to check on them "Leaving so soon Sakura-san" he raised a brow at the pinkette, usually she stayed for hours, but it seemed like she was going to leave early this time.

"Mhm, I promised that I'd only be gone an hour, you know about the exchange program don't you Torune-san" Sakura questioned, she had a few minutes to chat, he nodded "Well some of those kids that came are friends I made, and they can get a little jealous" she snickered.

"Anyway their all staying in the Uchiha Compound and Sasuke can't keep watch over them by himself" she shrugged nonchalantly "But I'll be back this weekend if I can to tackle making an antidote with Shino-kun" Sakura exclaimed in an excited tone of voice.

Torune chuckled but didn't make a move to touch her, "Good luck with that, see you around Sakura-san" he nodded and she exited through the front door waving over her shoulder at them, "You're friend sure is strange" Torune glanced down at his cousin.

Shino was pouting at him "Sakura-san's not strange, she's like that with everyone" he huffed, anytime he hung around the pinkette his confidence levels were boosted and he felt like an entirely different person sometimes.

His cousin held up his hands in surrender "Right" Torune stretched the word out, one of these days he was going to have to sneak out and observe the pinkette in the academy to see how she interacted with everyone else especially his baby cousin.

Sakura loped towards the Uchiha Compound at an accelerated pace, flooding her legs with chakra to get their quicker and race through the compound to her house in just fifteen minutes flat, "I'm home" Sakura called taking off her boots and hurrying towards the kitchen.

Fugaku was seated at the table like usual "I've managed to compromise with the Uchiha that have been complaining, they understand now that this is something that will help us achieve world peace" he didn't look up from his paperwork.

But he could hear the soft sigh Sakura let out "That's good, where is everyone" she asked and he pointed at the door "How did that happen" Sakura blinked eyeing the door frame, it was like something had tried to scratch "Don't tell me Naosu-chan" she questioned.

"It wasn't exactly her fault, Suigetsu-san saw her and she ran trying to climb up the wall to get away from him" Fugaku grimaced and Sakura rubbed her face tiredly "So where did you go" he couldn't help but inquire.

Sakura grinned "Shino-kun's, he asked me for help on figuring out a type of poison and if I can sneak away for a few hours this weekend, we're going to concoct the antidote together" she explained setting her bag on the floor in the living room.

Fugaku chuckled softly "You should get out there before Sasuke goes crazy trying to keep those kids in line" he ushered her off so that he could get back to work and not get so distracted, though he didn't really mind it all that much.

Snickering quietly under her breath, she hurriedly put on a pair of sandals and slid open the backdoor to the backyard, the minute she shut the door Gaara was right there "You're back" he latched onto her immediately trying to squeeze the life out of her.

"Yep I told you it would only take an hour" Sakura giggled patting Gaara on the shoulder until he finally released her, once she could see properly after fixing her glasses, Sakura almost gaped 'Well Mikoto's not going to be happy' she grimaced.

Gaara hunched his shoulders "I tried to help Sasuke, but the others, especially that blue haired one Suigetsu-san are a little destructive" he murmured in an extremely timid voice, his father had told him to behave and not cause any trouble.

She turned sharply "It's not you're responsibility Gaara-kun" Sakura said hastily to get rid of that guilty expression on his face as they walked forward together stepping off the porch "Where are the adults" he forehead creased not spotting a single adult around.

"Um I think they said something about helping Mikoto-san go shopping" Gaara fidgeted next to her as they came across Sasuke, who looked openly relieved that Sakura was back and that his job would be easier now since she was able to keep kids in line without to much effort.

Really wanting to strangle something at that point, 'They probably just didn't want to deal with watching kids for the rest of the day' Sakura thought inwardly with a sulk "Where are they Sasuke" she tapped her foot impatiently.

He whirled on her "I don't know those guys are really good at hiding especially that Hozuki kid, you know you're poor kitten got drenched" Sasuke shuddered eyes flying left and right as if Suigetsu was going to find him and get him wet.

Eye twitching in agitation, Sakura sighed and flared her chakra out "Okay you guys it's time to stop hiding" she called, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi were the first ones to crawl out of the bushes to the right of them and walk over to them with pouts.

"Spoil all our fun Sakura-chan" Kurotsuchi huffed flopping down next to Sasuke, while Akatsuchi sniggered at her and the boy as he inched away from the girl, Sakura didn't pay them any attention as she flared her chakra again.

Karin and Jugo appeared next looking sheepish and slightly ashamed of their actions, "Sorry Sakura-san" the orange haired boy looked to his toes cheeks a bright red in embarrassment, they hadn't meant to cause trouble.

When Sakura flashed him a smile he looked slightly relieved "Yeah, we'll help put everything back to rights to" Karin piped up feeling horribly guilty, it had been the first time in forever that she'd gotten to have fun like a normal kid.

"It's okay Karin-chan, Jugo-san" Sakura said in a soothing voice before narrowing her eyes on the bushes straight ahead of them, then she tensed before lunging "Aha gotcha Omoi-san" she pointed at the gathered group and he slouched his shoulders slinking over to them.

'Now for Nure-chan and Suigetsu-san' Sakura thought dusting her hands off and flaring her chakra outwards over the backyard in search of the two mischievous brats, five minutes later she heard giggles to the left and she smirked inwardly.

Stepping towards the patch of sunflowers that Mikoto adored, Sakura acted for all the world as if she was still searching before reaching into the flowers and grasped an arm "Found you Nure-chan" Sakura grinned and the little green haired girl sulked.

"Ahhh not fair, I thought for sure you wouldn't be able to find me" Nure crossed her arms sinking into a light depression, but she did walk towards the others when Sakura gestured for her to, and sat down a little further away to be by herself.

Now all that was left was Suigetsu, and Sakura knew it wasn't going to be easy, well until water dripped onto her head that was and she lifted her head eyeing the tree 'So that's his game' she rubbed her hands together climbing walking right up the tree to the kids awe.

'So easy to impress the kiddies' Sakura snickered inwardly drawing a deep chuckle from Kurama as she sneaked around the tree to where Suigetsu was hiding "Ahem Suigetsu-san looks like I found you" Sakura folded her arms across her chest and the little pale blue haired boy jumped in surprise.

He almost fell out of the tree to if she hadn't caught him by the arm "Ehehehe" Suigetsu laughed nervously eyeing the ground with purple eyes "Please don't let me fall" he pleaded and the pinkette raised a brow at him.

"I'm not that mean Suigetsu-san, though you have to help put the backyard to rights before my mother comes home" Sakura flooded her arm with chakra heaving the boy upwards and onto the branch that she was anchored to before calmly walking down the tree with him holding tightly to her hand.

Suigetsu nodded eagerly and together with the other kids, the backyard was cleaned up, "Sorry about you're kitten, I thought she was so cute" afterwards he walked over to the pinkette again as she was sitting on the porch watching the others play tag and being as none destructive as they could be.

She blinked those emerald orbs at him "Oh Naosu-chan, I'm sure she'll be alright, you didn't mean any harm, though I don't think she'll come out of my room for awhile" Sakura smiled in amusement, leaning back on her hands.

Not wanting to go back to playing just yet he hesitantly sat down next to her, for some reason when he was in close proximity of the pinkette all his nervousness about being in a village not his own went away "You're good at finding people" Suigetsu sniggered.

"Ah" Sakura sighed softly "It wasn't that hard" she shrugged keeping her eyes on Karin who shied away from Omoi's touch and anger bubbled within her veins, it must have been leaking out because Suigetsu eyed her with wide wary purple eyes.

A moment later she managed to get her anger under control "You know you're really good at keeping others in line, especially this morning" Suigetsu pointed out not commenting on her anger or asking why she'd been so angry in the first place.

Sakura nodded slowly "I'm pretty mature for my age and Sasuke doesn't really understand it sometimes, you could call me an old soul I guess" she breathed out before turning to face the door as it slid open and Mikoto appeared to tell them that dinner was ready.

But the kids kept on playing, Suigetsu quickly walked inside not wanting to experience that chakra again and Sakura sighed "You go on Mother, I'll handle them" the pinkette smiled and Mikoto flashed her a grateful look.

"Thanks Sakura-chan" Mikoto ruffled Sakura's short hair before turning back inside, five minutes later with the pinkette in the lead, the rest of the kids marched into the house in a single file line, and she found it hard not to giggle at their put out expressions.

After dinner Sakura sent the kids a pointed glance and they jumped from their chairs helping her do the dishes "Oh well thank you" Mikoto blinked wondering what Sakura had said them, probably nothing, the girl was a natural leader after all.

With a relieved sigh that the day was almost done Sakura slipped from her chair to the floor "Hey um Sakura-chan" Nure approached her before she could sneak off to her room, "Thanks for you know not getting mad at us for causing trouble in the backyard" she looked to her toes sheepishly.

"It's okay Nure-chan, sometimes we can't help it and you're all a little nervous about being in a village not of you're own, but remember you aren't alone, neither are they, you have me and Sasuke and you're classmates for the next six months helping you out" Sakura turned.

Her amber eyes lit up and Nure really couldn't help her reaction as she hugged the pinkette just as Karin walked over to them finished helping out with her portion of the dishes "I promise we won't cause to much trouble" she smiled searching for her godfather and ran over to the red head.

"Ready Karin-chan" Sakura held out her hand and Karin took it as they sneaked away from all the adults and other kids to her room, the red head looked horribly nervous and she didn't blame her "Hey you know none of us will hurt you it's okay to be yourself Karin-chan" she whispered.

Karin's red eyes lit up with gratitude "I know Sakura-chan, it's just scary after being used by those horrible people for several years it's hard to trust people, but not you, whenever I'm around you, it's like all those horrible feelings are replaced with good ones" she murmured.

There went that anger again and Karin jolted in surprise "I'm not mad at you, but at those people for what they've done to you Karin-chan" Sakura seethed quietly as she opened her door and led Karin into the room before slapping a no noise/seal tag on her door to prevent anyone from coming in.

She was touched that Sakura felt anger on her behave "I don't want to go back" Karin admitted staring curiously around the room, it was peaceful in there like Sakura herself and she found it hard to keep from relaxing as the pinkette gestured for her to sit down on the bed.

"I wish you didn't have to either, but I get the feeling if you didn't then the kid who was sent to stay there for six months would be held hostage" Sakura stated out loud this time, they had plenty of time to come up with a plan though.

Karin nodded "Yeah, what if I told you're hokage would he figure something out" she asked eager to find a way to not ever have to go back to that awful village and be used as a literal slave and get scars again all over her body, she didn't want to end up like her mother after all.

"Hmm it's a thought, but for now let's just settle with getting rid of those bite marks and scars k Karin-chan" Sakura smiled reassuringly and the red head stripped herself from her shirt and shorts to reveal many more bite marks and scars and she hurriedly stamped out her anger as it swelled.

 ***Holy Fuck, those sons of bitches*** Kurama spluttered from within eyeing the young Uzumaki girl who was nearly covered head to toe in bite marks from people biting her and sucking out her chakra just to heal themselves ***Kit don't you dare let that girl go back to that village*** he rumbled.

Sakura breathed out sharply 'Don't worry Kurama, I don't ever plan on letting Jugo or Karin get hurt like that again' she nodded to the fox calling healing chakra into her hands and set to work healing Karin of those horrible marks all while assuring the girl that it would soon be over.

Nearly an hour later she pulled away searching the red head over for any more and sat back in relief Karin was on the verge of tears as she threw her arms around the pinkette "You don't know how much this means to me Sakura-chan" she sniffled unable to stop from crying.

She wasn't the only one crying, this time Sakura couldn't help it as tears trickled from her eyes silently holding Karin for all she was worth as they cried together, Karin in relief and her, for all the horrible things that had happened to the red head until they couldn't cry anymore.

"Sorry for getting your kimono all wet" Karin gave the pinkette an apologetic smile wiping away the last vestiges of her tears and pulled on her clothes again, never had she felt so safe and warm and loved, it was a wonderful feeling and she was loath to give it up when six months passed.

Giggles sounded "It's okay I have lots of kimono's and yukata's" Sakura grinned pulling open her closet and Karin's eyes widened "Would you like to wear one tonight Karin-chan" she offered seeing the excitement taking over the girls face.

"You wouldn't mind would you Sakura-chan" a second later Karin turned extremely shy and Sakura felt her lips curving upwards into a fond smile, it was absolutely adorable, but she quickly shook her head and Karin hopped from her bed to enter the closet.

"Wow you have so many yukata's" Karin couldn't help but exclaim in childish glee as she stared around the closet looking for a sleeping yukata and eventually found one that she liked above all in a soft red color just like her hair and eyes.

When Karin emerged from the closet with that yukata Sakura grinned and in a totally not mean way "That ones, one of my favorites to, but I hardly wear it cause purple is my favorite color" she announced drawing those soft red eyes onto herself.

"What makes this one, one of you're favorites Sakura-chan" Karin asked softly pulling off her clothes and fitting her arms through the yukata sleeves, then came the hard part tying the sash around her waist which wasn't as easy as it looked.

Sakura smiled "Because my older brother gave it to me" not a lie, Madara had given it to her for one of her birthdays "Here let me help you with that Karin-chan" she offered taking the dark red sash and neatly tying it around Karin's really tiny waist.

"I didn't know you had an older brother Sakura-chan and thank you very much" the red head grinned coming out of her shell a little more, before spinning a little in the sleeping yukata "It's comfy" Karin dubbed flopping down on Sakura's bed collapsing in a fit of giggles.

There was no harm in letting the girl have her fun "Yeah he got assigned a two week mission a couple nights ago, Itachi-ni is the best" Sakura laughed softly though now that he'd been brought up she found herself missing her big brother.

Karin sat up hearing the sigh "You miss him" she accused with a smile and Sakura nodded plopping on her bed "I know why don't we get Nure-san and Kurotsuchi-san in here to and we can have what do girls call it..." Karin trailed off searching for the word.

"A sleepover in my room" Sakura offered and Karin nodded "Sure that will be fun and my bed is certainly big enough" she agreed easily knowing that the red head sorely needed this moment just to be herself and see that the world could be good to those that had troubles.

When it became apparent that Karin was getting to go off and find the other two girls, Sakura stopped her "I'll go so you don't get lost, the halls can get a little tricky" she smiled jumping to the floor gracefully and opened the door.

The red head smiled gratefully "Thanks Sakura-chan, you know for everything, and I really hope everything turns out in the end" Karin fidgeted before relaxing on the bed again as the pinkette slipped through the gap and the door shut behind her.

Hurrying down the halls so as not to make Karin wait, Sakura returned to the living room "KUUUU-CHAN" Sasuke attached himself to her side with looking put out "You left me to fend for myself against those monsters" he pointed at the group of suddenly innocent looking kids.

Sakura rolled her eyes "I'm sure you were fine, it's not like you were alone this time" she patted her brother on the head soothing his ruffled feathers "Kurotsuchi-chan, Nure-chan" she called beckoning the two girls over to her.

They came without fuss "What is it Sakura-san" Nure questioned bouncing up and down in place as she came to a stop before the pinkette, wondering what the other girl wanted with not just her but the girl from Stone as well.

"Well I told Karin-chan we could all sleep in my room tonight only if you two want to, kind of like a sleepover" Sakura announced shocking Kurotsuchi and Nure, before they both started nodding as eagerly as Karin had at the idea.

Kurotsuchi "Yeah no stinky boys allowed" she stuck out her tongue at Suigetsu "So where's you're room" she asked looking at the pinkette expectantly while Sasuke pouted at his sister, it really was funny but she was more interested in sleeping in another girls room for the first time.

Sakura grinned "Right this way Kurotsuchi-chan, Nure-chan" she gave a showy bow "Goodnight Mother, Father" she waved leading the other two girls who had come from different villages to stay for six months, to her room.

Karin was still on the bed Naosu in her arms purring away with Hogo staring at her from the floor, if she didn't know any better Sakura could swear the ninken was pouting "Here they are Karin-chan" she announced shutting her door and replacing the tag so no boys could get in.

Nure and Kurotsuchi's eyes widened at the extremely girly room "You know I kind of expected to see boy things in here to" Kurotsuchi pointed out staring around trying to spot said objects and Sakura snickered and pulled open a hidden closet.

A whistle pierced through the room and even Kurotsuchi cringed "Please don't do that again" Nure whined softly uncovering her ears after a moment and the girl nodded sheepishly, then all four of them collapsed in a fit of giggles at the ridiculousness of it all.

Sakura shut the closet door and opened the one that held all her sleeping yukata's, Nure squealed in delight and leaped into the walk in closet "Can we Sakura-san" she asked looking at Karin who was relaxing on the bed where a high pitched purring emitted.

"Go ahead Nure-chan, Kurotsuchi-chan and pick out a sleeping yukata, as you can see I have more than enough" she motioned for both girls to have fun and sat down on the edge of her bed to wait her turn, eventually Nure chose a soft orange yukata, and Kurotsuchi grabbed a dark red one.

It became apparent that neither girl knew how to tie the sash around their waist and Sakura quickly did it for them "You're pretty good at that Sakura-chan" Karin spoke up for the first time since the other girls had entered the room, she was still pretty shy around others.

"Yeah why is that, you're good at a lot of other things like standing up for people" Kurotsuchi piped in suddenly extremely curious about the pinkette since they had only had a week to hang out together when Sakura and Sasuke had been in the Hidden Stone Village.

With all the questions Sakura smiled, she couldn't snap at them, they were just kids after all, "Well I've been wearing yukata's since I was little and been tying them since I was four" she breathed out on a slow exhale.

"As for being good at standing up for people, well you could say I'm something of a martyr and I've been sticking up for those who are less fortunate for a long time since entering the academy" Sakura shrugged flopping backwards on the bed and Hogo jumped onto her stomach.

It was quiet for a few minutes as the four girls sat on the extremely large bed "So what do people usually do at these sleepover things" Karin asked suddenly when it was to quiet for her tastes, not to mention she really wanted to know.

Sakura glanced around and suddenly realized she was the only one who'd ever been on a sleepover "We don't know either Karin-san" Nure shrugged at the same time Kurotsuchi frowned in confusion before all three of them turned to look at Sakura.

"Well sleepovers are usually done on the weekends, so there's not much we can do, but mostly when girls get together they put make up on, and play girly games" Sakura explained with wide eyes, she only knew because of the many times Ino liked to have her over.

Karin peered around for said items "Oh you don't have any make up though" she pouted when she didn't spot any girly objects like, Sakura flashed her an apologetic smile "That's okay though, I'm tired it was an exhausting day not to mention traveling all that way" she shuddered.

The entire way to the village by herself had been an absolute nightmare, she'd feared that those adults in the Grass Village would suddenly revoke their promise and not let her come here on her own, "No kidding and my dad is stingy" Kurotsuchi huffed.

"My godfather Nagato-kun carried me most of the way from the Rain Village, though I kind of miss my mom and dad already" suddenly Nure started crying setting off Kurotsuchi and Karin who didn't really understand what was going on.

And like usual she was in the thick of everything 'Why is it always me that's having to calm little kiddies down' Sakura sulked inwardly while wrapping her arms around each girl and giving them a hug and letting her chakra seep soothingly into the air to calm them down quicker.

 ***When you have babes of you're own kit, you'll be a great mother*** Kurama emerged from the seal knowing how she felt about some of these kids, it was awful what a few of them had been through and even he felt protective over them.

Her cheeks flared but she didn't rebuke him for once, instead choosing to focus on keeping the kids calm "It'll be okay Nure-chan, be proud that you're parents chose you for something like this k" Sakura patted the green haired amber eyed girl with a kind smile.

Nure's tears slowed "Yeah they did, cause I'm the princess of Ame, and I have to be strong just like my mom and dad" she wiped her eyes dry and sat back on the comfy bed, letting Sakura calm Kurotsuchi and Karin down.

"You aren't alone Kurotsuchi-chan, Akatsuchi-san is here to, not to mention you're dad Kitsuchi-san, Lord Tsuchikage has a lot of faith in you, just think if this works out, our villages will be closer with each other and we'll be able to travel and visit each other without fear" Sakura turned to the raven haired girl.

Her lip wobbled for a second before she managed to suppress her tears "Thanks you're right Gramps did say something like that and yeah it's just hard being somewhere else for a long time" Kurotsuchi sniffled feeling embarrassed about crying like that.

Now all that was left was Karin "Karin-chan it's okay, this weekend we'll have a real sleepover okay, with Ino and Suika that way you all can experience what it's really like k" Sakura kept her arms wrapped around the little red head and held tight until her tears faded away.

"Okay Sakura-chan" Karin pulled away feeling more tired now that she'd cried "Is it okay if we go to bed now" she yawned, Nure and Kurotsuchi agreed and soon the light was clicked out and the tag was removed from the door and in a matter of minutes all four girls were sound asleep cuddling beneath the covers after a long and tiring day.


	106. Final Life Chapter 18

Before they knew it a week had passed and it was the weekend once again, Sakura was beyond relieved because it meant that she could take a long relaxing break from babysitting and enjoy her time training with Anko and hanging out with Shino as they concocted their antidote together.

And on Saturday morning at exactly four, she sat up in bed without the aid of her alarm clock use to her sleeping patterns by now and clicked on her light grasping her glasses and shoving them onto her face to see around her room.

Sakura grinned 'Finally I'm free from all those kids' she shuddered, she couldn't wait until they all grew up so that she could tease them mercilessly about their adventures as little kids just to see the blushes on their faces.

 ***You're horrible kit*** came the familiar chuckle from Kurama as he appeared in her mind from the seal, the pinkette shrugged jumping from her bed that had Karin sleeping on it like usual, Nure and Kurotsuchi had decided to go back to their own rooms, while the red head became attached.

Much like the other red heads that she knew 'Eh maybe not mercilessly but there will be grounds for some serious teasing about all the hell they put me through during this time' Sakura giggled inwardly quietly gathering her outfit for the day in her arms, red shorts and dark purple shirt.

Then slipped out her door and it clicked shut silently before padding across the hall to the bathroom to take her usual morning shower brushing her pink locks back when she was done and cleaning her teeth until they were sparkling clean.

'Now to wake Sasuke' Sakura left the bathroom behind walking down the hall to her brothers room, it had become something of a ritual and it really wasn't her fault that she had to wake him up every single Saturday and Sunday morning so they wouldn't be late for training.

She sneaked into his room and he was still passed out ***You're still as bad as Kushina with you're pranking*** Kurama peered through her eyes as Sakura tensed before leaping into the air and onto Sasuke's bed jostling the poor boy awake as she always did.

"Sakura-chan" Sasuke whined in a high pitched squeaky voice "Why do you do this to me" he pouted as the pinkette shoved him from his bed and he landed on the floor with a loud thump, he was on his feet a second later staring at her as she stood on his bed hands on her hips.

"Because Sasuke-chan, I won't have us late for training with Anko-sensei, now into the shower and I'll make us breakfast" Sakura ushered him off to the bathroom shoving neatly folded clothes in his arms and he went without question.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she headed for the kitchen and got started on breakfast by the time Sasuke sat down it was done, "This sucks having to wake up so early on the weekend" he sulked digging into his biscuits and gravy.

Her brows climbed into her hairline "Think about it Sasuke, I could always get you up this early every morning instead of just on the weekend" Sakura pointed out and his obsidian eyes rounded in terror at the thought of waking up every day at four in the freaking morning.

"Nu Uh no way Sakura-chan, I won't complain anymore" he shook his head shoveling his food into his mouth at a rapid pace, until Sasuke slapped his hands over his mouth and raced for the trashcan heaving up his breakfast "Oops I did it again Ku-chan" he rubbed the back of his neck with a grimace.

Sakura frowned "You really should learn not to do that Sasuke" she shook her head polishing off her own breakfast and rubbing his back soothingly as she settled his stomach with a well placed hand filled with chakra "Anyway are you ready to go" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded "Yeah Sakura-chan, we shouldn't be late for Anko-sensei" he smiled, the two siblings linked hands and they padded down the hall to the front door, once outside they took to the rooftops like usual and headed towards the training grounds.

They made it with ten minutes to spare and sat down against their usual tree to wait for their crazy purple haired sensei, if it came out fond instead of like an insult, well then that wasn't their problem because they adored their sensei now.

With three minutes to spare until five a soft pop signaled Anko had arrived "Hey you two brats morning" she looked awfully exhausted as she stood before her two apprentices, "So this will probably be our last training session for awhile" Anko winced rolling her shoulders.

"What why Anko-sensei, what's going on, has something happened" Sakura, bless that sweet girl, and wanting to curse her all in one breath for being so inquisitive, jumped up panic in those wide emerald green eyes that expressed everything to the world on what she was feeling.

Sasuke was next as he eyed her with a critical look "Are you okay Anko-sensei, are you hurt" he prodded just like his sister and she flashed him a grin, so what if it came out grateful looking that they cared about her just as much as they did everyone else.

It was time to put their worries to rest "No Little Uchiha, I'm not hurt, and in fact just fine, didn't sleep well last night" Anko pressed her hand down on Sasuke's head unlike how she usually was pretty rough with him considering he was still a brat.

Then she took to Sakura "As for you're questions Pinky, Lord Hokage's sending me out on a mission to bring back some people, he said and I quote *Lady Tsunade and Master Jiraiya should be in the village while those brats from the other villages are here* but whatever!" Anko sighed.

Both Sasuke and Sakura relaxed "Well that's a relief I always wanted to meet the two remaining Sannin besides Orochimaru-san" the pinkette if anything seemed to get even more excited than usual and Sasuke just gave her this weird look.

"What's so special about these Sannin people Anko-sensei, Sakura-chan" Sasuke inquired not wanting to be left out any more, why did Sakura always somehow know more than him and this time he would completely admit that it wasn't really fair.

Anko took the initiative to explain "The Sannin are legendary people, they helped stop the War with Stone back in the day Tsunade Senju, our first Hokage's granddaughter, Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, and Orochimaru Toigatta, who was my sensei, sadistic as hell but yeah" she snickered.

Sakura's eyes dimmed, 'Does no one know about the fourth sannin anymore' her shoulders slumped before "And don't forget about Orochimaru-san's sister, the fourth Sannin Sakura Toigatta" she blurted out not wanting that tale to be forgotten.

"Oh yeah that's right Orochimaru-sensei did mention once that he did have a sister who died for Tsunade's lover Dan Kato a noble cause and there's a book written about the Tale of the Fourth Sannin" Anko grinned pressing her hand down on Sakura's head so she wasn't left out.

"Now let's get training and I'll take the both of you out for breakfast" she clapped her hands wanting to get the session underway, it would be about a month or so as she went around trying to find Tsunade, Dan, and Jiraiya and she wanted to have a good time with her apprentices before she left.

Hours later when it was nearing eight like usual which signaled the end of their training session in which she taught her little apprentices, the training grounds were utterly destroyed and in the center of it were Sasuke and Sakura covered in multiple wounds and scratches.

Sakura was the first one on her feet healing the both of them "Can we go now Anko-sensei" she glided over to the purple haired teen bouncing up and down in excitement, it had been forever since she'd seen Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Yeah and where are you taking us for breakfast" Sasuke asked jumping to his sister's side as they stared up at their sensei, he didn't even dare mention the fact that they'd already eaten but after those sessions they were always hungry.

Anko laughed shoulders shaking and clapped a hand on both Sasuke and Sakura's shoulders using the body flicker jutsu to take them to the center of the village "I thought we could have curry, tea and dango that sound alright" she asked.

The pinkette's face lit up at the mention of their shared favorite treat "Oh yes Anko-sensei, what about you Sasuke" Sakura glanced to the right at her brother, she knew he didn't really do sweets very well but that's what the offer of curry was for.

"I can do curry but I don't what any dango" he rejected the sweet immediately and Anko nodded in acceptance as she led them into the restaurant that served one of her favorite treats and ordered their breakfast so they didn't have to.

As they dug into their meal "So will anyone else being going with you on the mission sensei" Sakura questioned as she finished off her first stick of dango, it would be more than enough to fuel her until lunch, after this though she was going to Shino's.

She sighed "Orochimaru-sensei, you guys think I'm crazy you should train with him" Anko snorted with a grimace, "Though I wasn't quite as young as you guys probably around fifteen when he took me on" she tapped her finger on the table polishing off her second stick.

'You'd be surprised at how sweet Orochimaru can be' was what she really wanted to say but Kurama took over and slammed her mouth shut 'Thanks Kurama' Sakura thought as he faded into the seal again and got a grumble from the fox.

Fifteen minutes later Anko stood and slapped a couple hundred ryo down on the table that was quickly grabbed up by the person who'd served them "Good luck and be careful Anko-sensei" Sasuke waved finishing off his curry and tea before jumping from the bench.

Sakura was next "Yeah just come back safe okay Anko-sensei, or me and Sasuke's gonna give you a hard time" she leaned her elbow on Sasuke's shoulder as the teen waved and rolled her brown eyes before leaving the restaurant.

"I'll see you in a few hours, I promised Shino, I'd sneak away to help him concoct the antidote to that poison" she rounded on her brother and Sasuke right away looked as if he wanted to protest "Adults will be there" Sakura patted him on the shoulder and darted forward.

He sighed and left the restaurant barely catching sight of his sister running in the direction of the Aburame Forest, 'I can't believe she'd willingly sacrifice a few hours to spend time with all those bug people' Sasuke sulked walking back to the compound.

Shino was waiting for her as she skidded to a halt "You managed to get away from all those kids" he grinned in amusement and Sakura nodded heaving a sigh "Must be like living with a bunch of crazy people huh, I can imagine that many kids living in my house" he shuddered.

"Yeah no kidding and the adults mostly leave me and Sasuke in charge of watching them, I can't wait till Shisui-san and Ita-ni get back from their missions in a week and two weeks respectively" Sakura huffed swiping a hand through her hair, sorely wishing she could take a shower.

His lips curved upwards into a true smile "So did you figure out the recipe cause I didn't" he should have felt a little more upset, but he couldn't because Sakura was spending time with him again, he could do everything himself, but he didn't want to.

Sakura nodded decisively and pulled out a little slip of paper "From the little bit of poison you let me have and from multiple tests I figured out we need all these herbs" she held out the paper and Shino took it scanning it with intense hazel eyes.

"You used yourself as the guinea pig" he accused as his stomach rolled uneasily "Are you okay" Shino frowned behind his high jacket collar peering at her from behind his sunglasses, she didn't seem sick, or anything.

When she nodded he relaxed "I'm good, Anko-sensei's been having us build up an immunity to the common poisons, and it was less than what she usually has us take" Sakura smiled widely as they came to a stop in front of his door.

This time Shino managed to get it open and tug Sakura in along by the hand, she was use to his strange ways so didn't say anything as they headed towards the back where the training grounds were situated "Oh not the library this time" she giggled.

Shino smiled sheepishly "No, Father forbid it and said we could use the training grounds for our little project, also he and Torune will be overseeing it themselves, as they have a day off" he added hoping she didn't freak out and not want to do this anymore.

'Okay so Shibi and Torune will be watching' Sakura thought "Okay" she nodded "It's just Aburame-sama and Torune-san" Sakura shrugged not feeling the least bit uncomfortable, she'd had eyes on her, her entire life after all, a couple sets wouldn't do any harm.

At her casual acceptance, Shino relaxed immensely and Sakura bit her lip to hid her amusement as they stepped out on the training grounds "Son, Uchiha-san" Shibi greeted looking between the two children, it was odd how well they worked together sometimes.

"Good Morning Shino-kun, Sakura-san" Torune waved from a safer distance not wanting to get to close, they didn't have to anyway "Are you ready to concoct you're first antidote" he asked Shino looked excited but Sakura smiled like always.

A moment later "Morning Aburame-sama, Torune-san" she greeted setting down her pack that she'd grabbed on the way out 'Okay so it might be just a little bit uncomfortable' Sakura rolled her shoulders, so long as she could immerse herself in this she'd be fine.

"I got the herbs, though I'm missing a couple from the list you managed to make" Shino sat down next to the pinkette as she pulled out her mortar and pestle, an empty vial and a small fire pit to heat the water for the antidote and herbs.

Sakura grinned getting into their project "Don't worry Shino-kun, I got them, some of them are a little hard to get but my Mother always has most of them on hand" she pulled out two neatly wrapped packages with the herbs and set them down as Shino did the same with his.

Less than ten feet away from over the edge of his sunglasses Shibi kept his eyes glued to his son and Sakura Uchiha, it really always was strange how they interacted with each other sometimes, almost as if the pinkette adjusted her personality to be exactly what his son needed.

He still hadn't managed to figure her out, of course they'd all heard about the accident and the subsequent reveal of how the pinkette was a tailed beast host, it was a terrifying thought, but other than that one time and no damage had been done to the village at all, Sakura hadn't had another outburst.

By his side Torune was likewise observing his baby cousin and Sakura as they slowly concocted the antidote to the poison he'd given Shino to figure out, he knew the boy could figure it out on his own, but Shino always asked Sakura to help him.

That within itself was bizarre because Shino was very proud and didn't rely on very many people, least of all his classmates, but when it came to that girl, Sakura Uchiha, his entire personality completely changed.

In this manner two and a half hours managed to pass by until "It's done" Shino exclaimed loudly holding up the vial that held the light purple antidote "Now to see if it works" he pulled out the poison a dark green color and hurriedly un-stoppered it.

He and Sakura held their breaths as she dripped a drop of the poison on a prepared scroll before getting a bit of antidote and dripping it onto the poison, when it sizzled they knew it had worked because the poison vanished leaving behind a clean seal.

"Yes it works" Sakura pumped her arm bringing a smile to Shino's face "Ha I can tell Anko-sensei when she gets back from her mission that we did it" she sat down cleaning up her things and something that looked eerily like a pout formed on Shino's lips.

Shibi was hard pressed not to chuckle at the look on his son's face as he realized Sakura was getting ready to go back, "Are you leaving so soon Uchiha-san" he walked forward to see if he couldn't manage to get the girl to squeeze in a couple hours.

Shino slumped his shoulders "I promised I'd only be out a few hours, plus I do have to help out with chores and whatnot" Sakura sighed, as much as she adored those kids, they could be quite the handful and this was the longest break she'd had from them all week.

His brows climbed into his hairline "Polite and responsible hmm" this time Shibi did chuckle drawing a smile to her lips and a small one to Shino's as he grasped Sakura's hand and held it tightly, signaling he didn't really want to let his friend go.

"Do you think you sneak away tomorrow" Shino bit his lip, he knew it was important that Sakura help out with those kids that had become their classmates for the next six months, but he wanted to have more than just a few hours with Sakura at time.

When she smiled in that way he started sulking "Sorry Shino-kun, I kind of promised Kurotsuchi-chan, Nure-chan and Karin-chan, we'd have a sleepover this weekend with Ino and Suika, but if I can sneak away Sunday morning, then we'll see" Sakura patted his hand kindly and he finally let her go.

"See you Sakura _-chan_ " Shino mumbled under his breath cheeks bright red as she started walking away after bidding his father and Torune farewell, Sakura froze craned her neck around to meet his gaze and then flashed him the happiest smile she'd ever give him.

And that was more than enough to get him through the rest of the weekend even if he didn't get to see her again"Later Shino-kun" Sakura waved feeling warm inside, 'Self Assigned Mission to Get Shino out of the antisocial shell almost complete' she giggled leaving the Aburame Compound behind.

Halfway back to the Uchiha Compound, Sakura was lost in her thoughts as usual, so she completely missed someone stepping in her way until she found herself flat on her back and staring into familiar blue eyes "Sakura-chan" Naruto exclaimed hugging her for all he was worth.

Kikina glaring at her with violet eyes "My Uto" she latched onto her big brother and Sakura suppressed the urge to squeal loudly and hug the little girl tightly, but she didn't and stood up dusting her clothes off.

"Is there a reason you ran into me Naruto-kun" Sakura asked peering into his baby blue eyes, he nodded eagerly and started spouting random things before pausing "You want to repeat that a little slower" she prodded.

Realizing that he'd been babbling like an idiot, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "My Dad wants to see you something about those kids to see how they are doing" he repeated slowly and Sakura blinked her emerald eyes before nodding in understanding.

"Oh thanks Naruto, for telling me" Sakura grinned, finally she had a chance to tell Minato about Jugo and Karin, the blonde boy waved grabbing Kikina up in his arms again as they headed home and she turned on her heel and sped towards the Hokage Tower.

When she sped into his office, Minato wasn't surprised considering and before he could even ask, Sakura slapped a no noise/seal tag on his door "We can't let Karin or Jugo go back" she blurted emerald eyes wide and full of determination.

"Well that's an odd thing to say, why can't Karin-san, or Jugo-san go back to their villages" he passed a hand through his hair ruffling it as he set down his pen and gestured to a chair, Sakura took it and Minato raised a blonde brow.

It took a moment "Karin's an Uzumaki, those bastards from Grass are practically torturing her, Monday night I had to heal multiple bite marks and scars from that girl" Sakura heaved out clenching her hands into fists.

Minato jolted "Your sure Karin-san is of Uzumaki heritage..." he wanted to be absolutely sure, Sakura nodded "How do you know though" Minato prodded wanting to know more and the pinkette glanced around warily.

"She can use chakra chains like Kushina-chan can, though the ability hasn't emerged yet, I knew her in the old time line, she has the ability to heal people if they bite her and suck out her chakra, it's utterly barbaric" she seethed as her anger swelled to epic proportions.

He frowned, "If Karin-san has such an ability why was she sent here..." Minato trailed off as dread pooled in his stomach "You mean they intend to exploit her ability in all the great nations and make profits off of her" he almost shouted but managed to retain a normal volume.

Sakura nodded "Yes, she admitted it to me, I've got a plan though, after these six months are over Karin's going to go back" she breathed, they'd already hashed out general details of this plan, but the rest of it hadn't come until this morning, when Anko had told her she was going on a mission to bring Tsunade and Jiraiya back.

"Is that a wise idea, what if she gets hurt again" he didn't like where this was going, as the Hokage it was his job to make sure people were protected, before he could ask anymore Sakura held up a hand and Minato waited.

She took a deep breath "Anko told Sasuke and I about the mission you sent her on, and Karin knows the consequences of going back, but.." Sakura bit her lip gazing around almost as if she thought someone was spying on them.

"What if you sent Tsunade on a mission to Grass, to meet the girl with the ability to heal by people biting her, if Tsunade were to meet Karin-chan and if I had a chance to talk to her, then it would be possible for Karin to be taken on as Tsunade's apprentice" she explained.

Minato's ocean blue eyes widened in surprise "That's quite a thought out plan for having just met the girl a week ago, and what about Jugo-san" he prompted leaning his head on his hand as he waited again.

A small smile "Jugo's situation isn't quite as dire, but he's already expressed interest of staying here and well it's not like he'd be going back to much anyway" Sakura shrugged as her anger simmered down so that she could talk calmly.

"I'll think about it Sakura, how are the other kids doing, I've heard they've been giving you quite the difficult time" Minato chuckled in amusement and the pinkette sent him a scowl rolling her viridian eyes as she did so.

"Hmmph their little destructive monsters most of the time, but by flaring my chakra, it's easy to get them to calm down and behave, anyway I really should get back before lunch" Sakura stood and stretched "Tell Kushina-chan I said hell" she waved removing her tag and leaving the office.

It was always an experience to deal with Sakura and her whirlwind of emotions, Minato shook his head and got back to work as his door clicked shut, he was quite certain that even if he didn't do anything, Sakura would find a way to keep Karin from getting hurt anymore.

She'd almost made it out of the Tower, when a person she hadn't seen for a long time, though it was pretty hard to recognize him considering how much he'd grown, stepped in front of her and she almost went tumbling down the stairs.

"Oh sorry kid" Nawaki apologized catching her before the girl could get hurt and setting her properly on her feet, then he got a good look at her and his heart cracked "Are you okay" he asked trying his hardest to ignore how the girl looked almost exactly like the woman he'd known.

Sakura raised her hand "I'm okay Mister and it's okay it was an accident" she swallowed thickly pushing back the desire to blurt out the truth to the man, to Nawaki, because as sure as she was her name was Sakura, she knew he was hurting if his expression was anything to go by.

The boy, much like how Sasori had been, had adored her, when he'd been nothing but a child "It's not mister, it's Nawaki Senju, but you can call me Nawaki" he said firmly, and her own heart ached for the pain that was clear within his voice.

"Okay Nawaki-san, I don't think I've ever seen you around before though, are you related to Lady Tsunade, you have the same last name after all" Sakura chattered to play off the hurt she felt and wanting to get him talking and not standing around looking horribly lost.

Not having expected the girl to be a chatter box "Tsunade is my sister, and I just got back from a long mission see I'm an Anbu" he saw no harm in revealing his status and rolled up his sleeve to reveal the tattoo emblazoned proudly on his shoulder.

She oohed and awed over it for a second "Oops sorry my name is Sakura Uchiha, I'm the Clan Heads only daughter" Sakura finally introduced herself, knowing it would do more harm but not wanting him to not know who she was.

His heart cracked just a tiny bit more "That's a nice name, you know I knew a person named Sakura once, she was Orochimaru-san's sister, saved my life once and my Brother in Laws" Nawaki struggled through that little bit, he wondered why he was revealing all these important things.

"What kind of mission were you on" she pushed on wanting to get a little more before she had to go, she was already pushing the limit of 11:30 and Sasuke was sure to be horribly upset with her, but it had been so long since she'd seen him.

Nawaki chuckled "That's classified information, but I can tell you why I'm here, it's been forever since I seen my sis and bro and Jiraiya that old pervert" he patted the pinkette on the head as his hurt slowly went away, she was different than the Sakura he knew, and he couldn't keep comparing them.

Sakura's eyes lit up "I understand, anyway I really have to go, so see you around Nawaki-san" she waved dashing down the steps before taking to the rooftops before his very eyes, she had to get back as soon as possible or there would be trouble.

She made it to her house in record time and pulled the door open, taking off her shoes and hurrying down the hall to the kitchen "Oh Sakura-chan there you are what on earth took you so long" Mikoto was cooking like usual and Sakura rushed over to her to help.

"That's a long story, Lord Hokage wanted to see me, then I ran into someone unexpected Nawaki Senju, ugh I swear why do I keep running into people I know" Sakura huffed grating the cheese before cutting up some vegetables for lunch.

Mikoto creased her forehead "You know Nawaki Senju..." she asked and Sakura nodded "Since when and how, it's been forever since he's been in the village, since before you were Kushina's sister" Mikoto prodded hoping the pinkette would open up.

She grimaced "I saved his life when he was a twelve year old and he had a horrible crush me on when I was Orochimaru's sister" Sakura rinsed the knife she'd been using off "So on a lighter note, I might take Nure-chan, Kurotsuchi-chan and Karin-chan over to Ino's" she glanced at the ebony haired woman.

"Okay is there a reason why" Mikoto leaned against the counter letting the water boil for a moment longer, she had her suspicions after all and it would be quite the break, plus Inoichi adored Sakura, no doubt he'd like the other girls as well.

A grin spread across Sakura's lips this time "Well I promised them that we could have a real sleepover this weekend, that's alright isn't it Mother" she giggled "Plus I already told Ino and she's told Suika, so I've no doubt she's already got everything planned" Sakura stated.

Mikoto laughed softly dropping vegetables in the broth as Sakura handed them to her "Alright, alright silly girl, you don't have to beg, you know I trust you Sakura-chan, you can have your sleepover with the girls at Ino-chan's" she relented not being able to say no.

"Thanks, guess it's time to round up the kiddies" Sakura stepped off her stool and headed determinedly towards the backdoor, lunch would be ready by the time she got them calmed down and by then she would be able to relax.

Unlike Monday, Sasuke attacked her the minute she stepped out the backdoor "You're mean Ku-chan leaving me alone with those monsters" he pouted and Sakura patted him on the head assuring him like usual that he wasn't quite alone and that the adults were watching.

"Lunch is about ready" she called and Sasuke sped into the house 'I swear little boys' Sakura huffed rolling her eyes flaring her chakra out drawing Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, Karin and Jugo to her easily, that left Omoi, Nure, and Suigetsu like usual.

'Wait where's Gaara' Sakura narrowed her eyes peering around and spotted a bit of dark red out of the corner of her eye, "Gaara-kun you can come out now" she stated in a fully amused tone of voice and the little boy emerged with a sulk that she'd found him.

"Aw Sakura-chan, you're way to good at finding people" he grinned a second later gave her a hug and followed the other kids inside to sit around the large table that had been pulled out for these six months that they'd all be there.

Sakura shook her head before sitting down and flaring her chakra again and waiting, Nure emerged a few minutes later "Sorry Sakura-chan" the green haired amber eyed girl smiled sheepishly hurrying in after the others.

This time she didn't have to go looking for Suigetsu as he appeared from the right of her out of the bushes dragging along a reluctant Omoi "He didn't want to come for some reason, but we promised not to cause you to much trouble" Suigetsu huffed following the pinkette in.

It was always amusing to watch Sakura take charge of the nine to ten year old's staying in the house as they all sat around the table waiting for lunch, though Mikoto caught the pinkette casting furtive glances at Omoi several times and wondered what was going on.

When lunch had been devoured Sakura stood up and approached the little white haired boy "Is something wrong Omoi-san" she asked looking absolutely adorable, her question also drew Darui's attention and he raised an equally as white brow at the little boy.

"No" Omoi sulked, it just wasn't fair how she hung out with everyone except for him, "I mean um do you think we can do something together" his cheeks burned as he admitted his problem "Just us, like how you do with everyone else" he continued looking at his toes as Darui burst into laughter.

Really wanting to do the same as Darui, Sakura tamped down on the urge to laugh and squeal "Sure Omoi-san, would you like to go on a walk outside the compound" she offered sending a reassuring smile at the others when they went to protest.

Omoi perked up and hesitantly grabbed the pinkette's hand "Yeah that sounds like a good idea" he glanced over his shoulder at Darui, who looked a little uncomfortable "Can Darui-san come with us you know like tail us so nothing happens" he suggested.

Sakura craned her neck around to meet Darui's onyx gaze "That's fine" she smiled and the man quickly relaxed standing up as the other children and Sasuke moved to help Mikoto clean up dishes "This way Omoi-san" Sakura led the way to the door with Omoi still holding her hand tightly.

As they left the compound behind Darui almost literally disappeared, but she knew he was still tailing them keeping watch over Omoi "So is there anywhere you like to go Sakura-chan" the boy at her side spoke up shyly and she smiled.

"There are plenty of places I like to go, there's the Hokage Mountain" Sakura pointed at the stone carvings of the heads of their Hokage, past and present, "There's also the training grounds" she snickered softly "And my favorite place of all is the Flower Field outside the village" Sakura finished.

Omoi blinked his onyx eyes "The Hokage Mountain sounds cool" he shrugged, he definitely didn't want to go to no girly place such as a flower field "Can we go there first" Omoi pleaded and Sakura nodded with a serene smile.

"That's fine Omoi-san, but I'm going to warn you it's a long trek up" she gestured to the stairs and Omoi stared in horror, a second later he got this determined look on his face, 'Typical boys' Sakura thought with a small manner of fondness.

And then he was off like a rocket flying up the stairs with her not to far behind him, maybe just a couple of steps and Darui rolled his eyes 'Kids are ridiculous' he sweat dropped as they raced each other, rather Omoi tried to race to the top of the Hokage Mountain.

The pinkette didn't even look like running up the several stone steps was a workout for her, she wasn't even breaking a sweat, eventually Omoi slowed way down "It's impossible to run all the way up" he panted sweat dripping down his nose.

"Here Omoi-san" Sakura held out her hand in offer again and then this time she instigated the running as they ran the rest of the way up the stone steps until they reached the very top "See not impossible, just got to know how to take it easy" she grinned flopping down on Tobirama's head.

Omoi was next and he almost plopped down on top of her if Darui hadn't nudged her gently out of the way "Oops sorry Sakura-chan" the little boy apologized, he definitely didn't want to accidentally hurt her since it had been his idea to come out here in the first place together.

Like he was beginning to expect from the pinkette Sakura waved off the apology "It's okay sometimes people misjudge the distance between objects" she grinned staring out over the Leaf Village, looking happier than he'd seen her since they'd all got there.

He of course knew that he and the other kids caused Sakura a lot of trouble, "Sorry you know for causing you trouble all the time" Omoi fidgeted as he apologized again to Darui's shock, he wasn't known for apologizing all the time after all.

Once again she waved off his apology "Don't worry about it, we are kids after all, though.." Sakura trailed off and sent Darui an exasperated smile "The adults could help out from time to time and not leave managing you and the others to me and Sasuke all the time" she huffed.

Darui chuckled nervously, they'd been doing it so subtly after all watching after the kids just barely and letting Sasuke and Sakura do all the work, "Right sorry" he rubbed the back of his neck whistling softly as the two kids relaxed on the stone head.

"So what makes this one of you're favorite places in the Village Sakura-chan" Omoi drew her attention back onto himself, wanting to pretend that Darui wasn't there for just a little while longer, because he wanted to some time with Sakura to himself for awhile.

Sakura grinned and patted the head they were laying on "Our Hokage's are amazing people, Lord Hashirama built and created this village with the Uchiha Clan, and then his brother Lord Tobirama managed it for several years before handing over the title to Lord Third and to Naruto's dad" she sighed emerald eyes narrowed in fondness for her friends.

"Wow so it was you're ancestors who helped build the Leaf Village" Omoi's jaw dropped in astonishment, but "Lord Raikage is pretty amazing to" he pouted and Sakura turned patting his hand like he'd seen her doing to the others.

"Of course you're Lord Raikage is amazing, I met Ay-sama when I was six and he gave a speech at the academy, I memorized his speech to it was awesome" Sakura exclaimed happily while inwardly cracking up laughing remembering how uncomfortable the man had been standing at the podium.

Subjected to more than a dozen stares of six year old children ***Hahaha Kit you are ruthless sometimes with you're mischievous streak*** Kurama chuckled darkly from within enjoying the flashback of that moment with Ay.

Her lips curved upwards into a smile "That's neat I bet it was something cool, along the lines of how power and speed was everything" Omoi interrupted her conversation with Kurama and blinked her emerald eyes as she answered his question.

"Nope in fact Ay-sama said that we should always have each others backs even when the going gets tough, that we aren't alone and that power definitely isn't everything, it was very awe inspiring and I hold that speech very dear to my heart" Sakura smiled again.

Omoi's eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the words his leader had said to a bunch of six year old's "Do you think we can go to that flower field you mentioned" never mind the fact that it was such a girly place, he didn't think Sakura would make fun of him for wanting to go there.

Sakura hopped up eagerly "Sure Omoi-san, though do you mind if we go down a different way" she pointed downwards and the boy blanched "You do know how to use you're chakra right" Sakura frowned before Omoi nodded.

"Well sure, for a second I thought you meant we were going to jump" he gulped nervously as they gathered chakra into their feet and they walked down the side of the Hokage Mountain and through the village to the gates, this was his first time outside of it since they'd got there.

The three of them signed out and soon they were fully surrounded by flowers "No even I'm not that crazy" Sakura giggled softly walking over the kusarigama headstone tracing the name with gentle fingers and saying a quick prayer for Kiretsu.

Omoi came to a stop next to her "What is that Sakura-chan" he pointed at the headstone and even Darui seemed curious about it, she finished and sat down leaning against it with a soft smile, while she'd gotten over Kiretsu's death for the most part she still missed the girl.

"It's a headstone for my friend who died here, well not exactly in the Flower Field but a few miles back towards the village, you remember that decimated area we passed" Sakura admitted before changing her words around.

Darui nodded sitting down to relax, it really was peaceful here, it was no wonder it was one of the pinkette's favorite places to go, but it was Omoi who answered "Yeah is that where you're friend died" he asked horrified at what had happened.

Sakura leaned her head back staring up at the sky "Yeah, she sacrificed herself for me, took a kunai to the heart" she stated, even though the flower field should have held some bad memories, she always relaxed to the point of almost falling asleep.

And Sakura was about ready to close her eyes when a chakra flared at the very edge of her senses, then she was up on her feet body tensed like a coil waiting to spring "What is it Sakura-chan" Omoi stood as she glared into the forest surroundings.

"Omoi get back" Darui grabbed the boy as he realized what was going on, just now realizing how much of an idiot he'd been in leaving behind his sword, all he had was his jutsu and he ran the risk of hurting the two kids in the process.

There was just a few seconds before whoever it was before them so Sakura craned her neck to meet Darui's gaze before looking at Omoi "Omoi-kun please do as I say and cover you're ears and close you're eyes okay" she ordered gently.

He had no choice but to obey and Omoi slammed his eyes shut and covered his ears as Darui pulled him closer, for the older white haired male, he kept his eyes glued to Sakura as she faced the direction whoever it was, was coming from.

Until he was before them a headband displayed proudly upon his forehead with a volcano on it "Oh what do we have here" he smirked eyeing the pinkette "I didn't think I'd run across the famous Sakura Uchiha so soon" the man continued thinking he was lucky.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before, you want my mangekyou, to bad you'll never get you're disgusting hands on it or me, Shinokyofu" Sakura breathed activating her dojutsu and the glowing purple luminescent light floated over to the Volcano Shinobi.

Screams erupted from the orange haired man's mouth and Omoi shook in his hold, he had a hard time watching as it continued for five minutes with that purple light growing bigger and brighter with every scream, until he just fell over.

The light faded and Sakura deactivated her dojutsu, before doing as she'd done with all the other bodies burying beneath the earth of the flower field "Sakura-san, perhaps we should leave" Darui's shaken voice washed over her.

"Yeah, hey Omoi-kun, you can uncover you're ears and eyes now" Sakura walked up to them looking exhausted and patted Omoi on the arm, his eyes popped open before he threw his arms around her neck squeezing her tightly in a hug.

"What was that, why did he start screaming" he asked clearly terrified of what had just happened, he hadn't seen much, but those screams Omoi shuddered as Sakura took his hand and he held hers tightly as they trekked back to the village.

Sakura frowned "That's something I can't tell you Omoi-kun, Uchiha Clan policy not to reveal our secrets, but he screamed because of my jutsu" she did reveal just a tiny bit, that wouldn't be usable if anyone got their hands on the information.

Omoi and Darui especially breathed a sigh of relief as they finally reached the gates and signed back in "That's okay Sakura-chan" he didn't really want to know anyway, it must be one frightening jutsu to cause that terror filled screams to come from a person.

Glad that the boy hadn't been to damaged Sakura led them back to the Uchiha Compound, briefly stopping at the Yamanaka Flower Shop to make sure the sleepover was still on and it was, by the time they made it back to the house Omoi was plum exhausted.

"I don't know how you do it Sakura-chan, run around all day long and then some" he flopped down on the floor to tired to even move another muscle to Mikoto's amusement and Sakura just smiled in exasperation at the little boy.

"Well I've been training since I was five, so I have a lot of stamina" she shrugged though she did plop down next to him and closed her eyes to rest for a bit "Though you guys are really testing my limits" Sakura teased poking Omoi in the side and he squealed.

When he realized he'd let out such a girly sound his cheeks turned beet red "Please don't laugh at me" Omoi pouted begging the pinkette not to giggle, or snicker, or even so much as laugh at him for making that god awful noise.

They stared each other down for a moment before Sakura waved her hand "Sure, sure" she smiled dropping her head back on the floor with a soft thump just before Naosu landed on her stomach with a loud pitiful meow like usual "Oh Naosu-chan" Sakura scratched the kitten behind the ear.

Like usual Hogo tore around the corner coming straight at the kitten, her eyes widened just before the ninken leaped and landed roughly on her stomach "Ugh Hogo-kun you little brat" Sakura huffed shoving the pup to the floor gently with a growl.

He only wagged his tail and she rolled her eyes "Oh just go on" Sakura pointed, Hogo grabbed the kitten up by her scruff and carried her back down the hall to her room, Omoi's jaw dropped in surprise before he groaned.

Soon enough the others traipsed into the house and Sasuke quickly spotted his sister "You abandoned me again" he accused but got no answer, "Mother, Sakura-chan is mean to me" he grinned waiting for the sarcastic remark.

"Har, Har, Sasuke-chan, you won't die for being left on you're own for a couple of hours" Sakura stuck her tongue out at him "I'm sure they've calmed down by now and aren't nearly as hard to keep up with" she pointed out and Sasuke pouted.

Mikoto watched the two interact and bit back her giggles, for Sasuke would surely pout even more if she were to laugh at him "So when are you intending on heading over to Ino-chan's" she asked instead and Sakura lifted her head to peer at her.

Then she glanced at Karin, Nure and Kurotsuchi "Hmm maybe in a couple of hours, so that we don't drive Inoichi-san insane to soon, plus Aiko-san is going to be out on a mission as well" Sakura quipped, it was to bad the woman did adore cute little girls and Karin definitely needed a little mothering.

Her lips twitched 'Poor Inoichi' Mikoto thought, at least the house wouldn't have as many people with three of her guests out for the night, "All I'll say is have fun" she patted each girl on the head before returning to her book until it was time to start dinner.

Darui frowned "Are you sure it's wise to let you're daughter stay elsewhere for the night, especially with those people after her" he didn't like the idea that there would just be one questionable person watching over five little girls.

Mikoto's head snapped up and her neck cracked loudly and spotted Sakura cringing out of the corner of her onyx eyes "Sakura-chan can protect herself and others if the situation calls for it, plus Fugaku and I have absolute faith in Inoichi-san, he's a jonin" she nodded decisively and Sakura sighed in relief.

"What if we went with them" Nagato spoke up wanting to help the pinkette out, he hadn't really had much of a chance to speak with her alone, Darui craned his neck around to meet his violet eyes before shifting his gaze to Kitsuchi.

Who looked slightly uncomfortable, "Come on dad, I really want to go to this sleepover thing" Kurotsuchi pouted so unlike herself and he finally nodded relenting to her demand "Yes" she exclaimed excitedly.

"It's settled then Nagato-san and Kitsuchi-san will go with us, though I suppose I should go let Inoichi-san know" Sakura stood, her relaxation interrupted and prepared to leave, but surprisingly Nagato decided to come with her and she could barely contain her happiness.

Soon the Uchiha Compound had been left behind "Sakura-megami" Nagato hugged the pinkette tightly "Kami the last time I saw you was when you and Sasuke-san got kidnapped" he murmured releasing her after several minutes.

Her emerald eyes were bright like they always were, "Yeah and so much more has happened, but we don't really have much time to sit down and talk anymore" Sakura smiled softly not even attempting to get out of that ridiculous nickname.

"Accepted it have you" Nagato chuckled nudging Sakura gently in the side and she stuck her tongue out at him behaving exactly as a child should "You've changed though since that time" he frowned, an air of calm sadness followed her everywhere.

This time he was certain of it as her eyes dulled "Kami why can't I hide anything from you red heads" she huffed but the words were said in a mean way "I promise to tell you Nagato, if I can sneak out from Ino's room tonight just wait up for me" Sakura sighed.

He wasn't going to hold her to that promise "If you can't I understand, we'll always have another chance, and you could always write me a letter" Nagato pulled the pinkette in for another hug as they finally reached the flower shop.

Inoichi looked up from the register "Ah Sakura-chan afternoon, are you here for Ino-chan's sleepover" he asked, his usual smile turned into a frown when a red head followed the pinkette that was his friends daughter into the shop.

"Not yet Inoichi-san, but Mother feels since Nure-chan and Kurotsuchi-chan who are both related to a leader of a village, will be at the sleepover as well that we need extra protection" Sakura twisted her hands into her shirt looking adorable.

He blinked his blue/green eyes before gesturing for the girl to go on "So Nagato-san who was Nure-chan's escort and Kitsuchi-san, Kurotsuchi-chan's Father will be here as well is that okay Inoichi-san" Sakura looked at him with those wide expressive emerald eyes.

And he couldn't refuse, it was hard telling adorable little girls no, especially his own daughter "That's fine Sakura-chan, I know the importance of protection, especially for you, because you're a danger magnet" Inoichi chuckled and Sakura blushed like usual.

She couldn't really tell the man off for telling the truth, Team Seven's curse from the old time line had followed her to this one "Anyway I just wanted to warn you that a couple extras would be coming and that I'll be back in a couple of hours" Sakura stated before she and the red head left.

Outside the shop "You're really good at acting Sakura-megami" Nagato commented on the little display and Sakura sighed as they walked back to the Uchiha Compound, but he didn't say anymore choosing to let silence blanket them.

"Yeah I've had to pull out all the stops with this last reincarnation" she groaned after several minutes sounding years older, he knew she was but Sakura sounded so tired and exhausted that it made his own heart clench in heartache for the pinkette.

How long had she been waiting to get back to this time period, how long had she been waiting to be reunited with Tobirama and all these people, how much had she had to suffer through all this, all the questions were maddening and it made his head spin "I bet" Nagato smiled hiding his inner turmoil.

In no time the duo returned to the house "I can't believe you're going to leave me all alone with these guys" Sasuke tackled her the minute she walked through the door pointing at the boys and she raised a slender pink brow at him to Nagato's amusement, his violet eyes twinkled with mirth.

"You'll survive Sasuke, I'm sure, it's not like you have to share a bed with Ino-chan, Suika-chan, Nure-chan, Kurotsuchi-chan and Karin-chan" Sakura grinned escaping Sasuke's hold and pinning him down gently but he still couldn't break her hold on him.

A couple minutes "Fine whatever just get off me Ku-chan" Sasuke whined in a high pitched voice and Sakura leaped deftly from his back to her feet, and then pulled him up by the hand "Not fair, you always win at that" he sulked.

Sakura rolled her eyes and Sasuke grinned enjoying their sibling banter like usual "It's all in the arm muscles Sasuke, work out a little more and you'll be able to beat me" she patted him on the shoulder and skipped happily into the living room where the others were gathered.

"Do you guys want to pick out some sleeping yukata's to take over to Ino-chan's" she called and the three girls hurried over to her nodding their heads eagerly to Mikoto's eternal amusement, it really was quite adorable more often than not.

Karin's red eyes were so wide with excitement that none of them could complain "Is it okay if I use the one I've been using" she asked shyly, it was hard breaking out of her shell that she'd been in for years, but the Leaf Village was doing wonders for her personality.

"Yeah Sakura-chan it is alright isn't it" Nure jumped in amber irises rounded with her own excitement and jumping up and down behaving like a normal little girl, Konan probably wasn't going to be happy, but at least the green haired girl would have lots of stories to tell her parents.

Kurotsuchi was last as she rubbed her neck sheepishly "You don't mind do you" she prodded hoping to gain the desired answer all three of them wanted to know, Sakura smiled ever more wider before leading them to her room.

And finally after several long agonizing seconds in which she made them wait "Of course you guys can" Sakura burst out grabbing the yukata's from the closet and folding them neatly into a bag, before grabbing three extra for Ino, Suika and herself.

In a soft blonde with bush clover on it, pink with watermelons and a dark purple with green cherry blossoms "You know you're really obsessed with the color purple" Kurotsuchi couldn't help but comment on the fact that Sakura hardly wore anything but clothes that were purple.

Sakura grinned "Well it is my favorite color, though I do wear other colors, it's rare, red is my second favorite color though" she flopped down on her bed and Naosu leaped onto her stomach, Karin sat down next to her a moment later.

"Why is red you're second favorite color" she asked tilting her head to the side curiously, come to think of it "Why's purple you're favorite color" Karin prodded as Nure and Kurotsuchi crowded around the bed eagerness in their eyes.

She gave a long suffering sigh though there was a smile on her face as she answered "Red is my second favorite color because some of my best friends have red hair" that was the truth, Nagato, Sasori, Kushina, Ameyuri, Gaara, and of course now Karin were added on that list.

Karin looked shocked at the admittance though before her cheeks turned a soft red belying her true feelings on the matter "And purple I can't really explain it, just that I love the color" Sakura stated, she knew why, in the beginning it had been to remind her of Ino, but now she didn't have an answer.

"Oh well those are very interesting explanations, so do you think you're parents would mind if we went to that sleepover thing early, we've been in here for quite awhile anyway" Kurotsuchi asked trying to be nonchalant and not let her excitement show to much.

But she failed horribly and Nure snickered at her causing the two girls to tousle about Sakura rolled her eyes and smoothly slid between them "I suppose it wouldn't harm anything if we went an hour early, it would give Ino-chan time to set up" she stopped the fight before it got to out of hand.

Nure looked down at her feet ashamed of her actions and how definitely unladylike they were "Sorry Sakura-chan, Kurotsuchi-chan, I didn't mean to..." she trailed off when the pinkette patted her on the head in a placating manner.

Before doing the same to Kurotsuchi "It's okay Nure-chan girls will be girls as boys will be boys, and Kurotsuchi-chan, I don't think she was making fun of you, just that it was silly, it's okay to be excited to do something you haven't been able to" Sakura took both girls to task with a kind and knowing smile.

Kurotsuchi lowered her head, "You know Sakura-chan, you're kind of like a mom you have that mother-esque feel about you" she felt her own cheeks flaring with that kami forsaken blush but at least she managed to get out what she'd been feeling since they'd all come here.

Not surprised in the least because people had always told her that her chakra was soothing, due to her medic side, Sakura patted each girl on the hand "Shall we go" she gestured to her door and they all filed out after she checked on the food and water for Naosu "Come Hogo" Sakura called.

It was better to be safe than sorry after all and if something happened the ninken would be able to sense the danger and alert her, it was something she'd been working tirelessly with him on "Huh you're bringing you're puppy" Karin asked in confusion.

"He's not technically a puppy, he's a ninken, ninja hound, if something happened and the adults can't get to us in time, Hogo-kun will be able to alert us of the danger by barking loudly" Sakura explained calmly as they headed down the winding halls of the house back to the living room.

Mikoto craned her neck around when she heard footsteps "Leaving Sakura-chan, Nure-chan, Kurotsuchi-chan, Karin-chan" she asked knowing somehow that one of the girls had convinced Sakura to let them leave early.

All four of them nodded "Yes Mother, so we'll see you tomorrow night" Sakura spoke up peering around for the two adults that were supposed to accompany them and not finding them anywhere "Where is Kitsuchi-san and Nagato-san" she frowned slightly.

"Try the backyard, Suigetsu got himself stuck in the tree somehow, and the last I heard was that he was refusing to come down until you came out and got him yourself" Mikoto shook her head, boys went crazy over Sakura it was utterly confusing.

Another one of those long suffering sighs came from the pinkette "Okay, I'll be back in a few got to go get that Suigetsu-san down from the tree and get those adults" Sakura turned to the three other girls with an exasperated smile before marching out the backdoor.

Nagato turned when the door opened and spotted Sakura stalking towards them, an annoyed expression on her face and fought down his sniggers "Looks like you get you're wish Suigetsu-san, Sakura-san is here" he pointed to the pinkette.

Suigetsu stared down in horror and hunched his shoulders as she walked straight up the tree like she had that first day "Hehehe, Hi" he waved shyly when she was stood in front of him that annoyed look still on her face and hands planted on her hips.

"Care to tell me Suigetsu-san why you refused to let the adults help you" Sakura huffed staring the pale blue haired purple eyed boy down, a grin spread across his lips and she sighed "Come on then, I need a break from all you crazy boys" she smiled to make the comment not seem so harsh.

"Yeesh remind me not to piss you off Sakura-chan, you're like a storm" Suigetsu clutched her hand tightly as they walked down the tree together, it was slightly scary, and then they were on the ground and Mangetsu was there "Hi Ni-san" he smiled sheepishly feeling like an idiot.

Sakura sighed softly and nudged Mangetsu subtly in the side "Don't be to hard on Suigetsu-kun please Mangetsu-san, I'm sure you were like that once" she teased and the man rolled his purple eyes but did indeed set a lesser punishment on his brother unable to refuse Sakura.

"And don't worry Sasuke, it's just for tonight" Sakura hugged her brother quickly before dashing back inside with Nagato and Kitsuchi on her heels "Right then time to head over to Ino-chan's, by the time we get there, we'll be right on time" she clapped her hands leading them from the compound.

When the six of them arrived Ino and Suika were waiting impatiently outside the Yamanaka Flower Shop "Finally" Ino gave a dramatic sigh "It's about time you four got here" she huffed grabbing Sakura and Karin's hands, while Suika grabbed Kurotsuchi's and Nure's.

"Had to rescue Suigetsu from a tree, though it wasn't much of a rescue" Sakura puffed up her cheeks, the blonde was always way to dramatic, thankfully she only had to deal with the girl for the night and then they'd all go back to the Uchiha Compound the next day.

Ino rolled her eyes "Sure make up whatever excuse you like Sakura-chan, but you aren't getting out of putting make up on" she grinned knowing how her second pink haired friend felt about makeup, but Sakura would do it anyway to make her happy.

Inoichi, Kitsuchi and Nagato watched the six girls climb the stairs and disappear into a bedroom "You're daughter sure is eccentric" Kitsuchi commented sitting down at the table as the other blonde bustle about making dinner for the lot of them.

"Eh that's Ino-chan, though if her friends were very in trouble, she'd be there helping them out, it was something she learned from Sakura-chan" Inoichi flipped some bacon, Ino had requested BLT's for dinner and he was going to oblige her, it made making dinner much easier.

Kitsuchi frowned "I noticed she's a little self sacrificing, when she was in the Hidden Stone, she scared a bunch of bullies away from little Akatsuchi, and got her glasses broken because she couldn't stand him being picked on" he stated.

"That's Sakura-chan, you know when she fights she uses words more often than not" Inoichi chuckled remembering the handful of times that Ino had come home with Sakura in tow wanting to show him the pinkette had done during class that day.

Nagato hesitated in speaking as he listened to the two men speak back and forth "I remember when she and the others showed up on at my place after being kidnapped that first time" he finally managed to add into the conversation.

The raven haired male whirled on his heel "Kidnapped, you know it does seem like something that would happen to that girl, considering all the trouble she managed to get into during the very short week she was in Stone with her sensei, brother and her escorts" Kitsuchi rubbed his chin.

"No kidding it's like that poor girl is cursed or something... _and she lost one of her friends last year the Village Hidden in the Volcanoes came and killed a girl named Kiretsu Kazan_ " Inoichi spoke before lowering his voice to a whisper as he eyed Ino's bedroom door.

Now he understand that air of sadness "Sakura-san wears her heart on her sleeve and when something happens it takes her a long time to come back from it" Nagato pointed out feeling horrible for what had happened to one of his precious people.

" _That's not all Sakura-chan was there when it happened and her mangekyou awakened, for the last year she's been prone to panic attacks and random crying outbursts in the middle of class_ " Inoichi continued keeping his eyes on that door still just in case.

Horror swelled up within his chest and gripped it in a vice grip "Kami and I thought all those little accidents that kept happening in Hidden Stone were bad" Kitsuchi felt for the girl that had become one of his daughters best friends.

"Inoichi-san how bad were these panic attacks and random outbursts of crying" Nagato kept his voice even as he spoke, when all he really wanted to do was hug Sakura until she couldn't think of anymore death or dying.

The blonde man grimaced "It took Shino-san, Sasuke-san, Naruto-san, Itachi-san and Shisui-san all to calm her down when they happened, it was only recently that Sakura-chan started acting like herself again and not of that has happened for awhile" Inoichi stated while assembling the sandwiches.

Just then Ino's door swung open and Sakura came padding down the stairs in a dark purple sleeping yukata "Ino-chan sent me to see if dinner was finished yet" she smiled sheepishly before helping Inoichi finish up the sandwiches.

"Thank you Sakura-chan" Inoichi patted the pinkette on the head "Tell her the sandwiches are done and that they can all come down to eat" he sent her back up the stairs and five minutes later she returned with the other girls following her, all of them wearing sleeping yukata's.

Ino pranced up to her father "Isn't it cute Dad, Sakura-chan brought it over for me to wear" she twirled in the yellow sleeping yukata with a wide grin before pointing out the bush clover that was a light purple before waiting expectantly.

He hadn't expected that so he sent the darker pink haired girl a chuckle "It's adorable Ino-chan, have you thanked Sakura-chan yet" Inoichi asked and Ino hunched her shoulders signaling she hadn't, but judging by her determination she was about to.

She marched over to Sakura and pulled the pinkette into a bone crushing hug "Thank you Sakura-chan, for letting me wear one of you're yukata's" Ino said loud enough so that her dad would be happy "Can we eat now Dad" she pouted.

Inoichi chuckled prompting Kitsuchi and Nagato to do the same, "Of course you can sweetheart, you and all you're friends, there's two for each of you, one for now and one for later if you feel up to it" he patted the blonde on the head fondly plating up the humongous sandwiches.

Soon all of them were seated around the table, "Thank you Inoichi-san for the food" Sakura as always the polite one bowed her head in respect before biting into her sandwich with a lot more manners than he'd ever seen.

"Hey Sakura, where exactly did you go for those two months you and Sasuke-kun weren't in class" Ino mumbled around a bite of her sandwich and the pinkette froze her own inches away from her mouth before like always she focused completely on her.

It wasn't just Ino that was curious but Suika, Karin, Nure, and Kurotsuchi "Yeah after you left Hidden Stone where did you guys go" the raven haired girl spoke up leaning forward in her seat eagerly awaiting the details of the darker pink haired girls adventure.

Sakura grinned "Well first Anko-sensei took us to Hidden Mist, I got to meet some of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and it's former and current Mizukage, while training how to practically fight blind relying on just my senses" she ticked off her fingers.

Then a small pout formed on her lips "Of course I also got sick and had to cut my hair" Sakura lamented the fact that her hair was short again and couldn't wait to start letting it grow out again and never have to cut it again.

"Afterwards we all went to Hidden Stone, where I met Akatsuchi-san first, a bunch of bullies were picking on him, and well you know I just couldn't let that go on" her cheeks flushed in that predictable way but everyone could tell she was proud of how she'd been the bigger person.

"My glasses got broke, oh and even Lord Tsuchikage taught me something, that I haven't quite perfected" and she hadn't and that was one of the things that bugged her to know end, the minute she got a little free time for just herself she was going to go out and practice.

By now everyone was listening to the tale of her adventures outside the village "And finally Anko-sensei had us go to the Land of Iron, Sasuke and I got to train with the Head Samurai there and learn all kinds of kenjutsu skills" Sakura exclaimed.

"It was hard at first cause I hadn't used a sword since well..." she trailed off inwardly berating herself for bringing that up "Anyway lots of stuff happened and I made a friend there his name is Bushi" Sakura changed the subject so that no one would ask questions.

"And then we all finally came back home about two weeks ago" Sakura finished before returning to her sandwich and eating it as everyone else did the same probably mulling over all she'd told them, it wasn't even half of what had gone on so everything was good.

Suddenly Kurotsuchi couldn't resist "Hey Sakura, what the heck was up with you and Omoi earlier, it was almost like he was asking you out" she snickered and the pinkette almost choked on her sandwich, Inoichi patted Sakura's back.

Coughing slightly as some tomato juice went down her wind pipe, Sakura held up her hand to signal to the other girls to wait for a moment as she healed her throat easily and the coughing subsided "I think he was just a little jealous" she stated.

"Because I've spent time with each and everyone one of you since you all got here, except for Omoi-san, so he wanted to spend a little time with me to" Sakura sighed before returning to her sandwich hesitantly as if someone else would say something unexpected.

Once dinner was finished "Hey Dad can Sakura-chan show us some of those fancy sword skills she learned in the Land of Iron" Ino jumped up before the man could head off to the living room, Inoichi turned and faced her.

There was a look of contemplation on his face "I don't know Ino-chan, it's a little dangerous to be swinging around a sword in a house, perhaps we could all go out to the backyard" he suggested instead since there were still a couple hours left of daylight.

Ino nodded her head eagerly "That's fine come on Sakura-chan, you definitely got to show us some of you're tricks, cause you were gone so long" she grabbed the darker pink haired girl by the wrist and drug her through the house to the backyard.

Knowing she wouldn't get out of it, Sakura just accepted the order that came from Ino as they all gathered outside for the last remaining daylight "Well go on Sakura-chan" Inoichi nodded in the go ahead as the five other girls sat before her.

Sakura took a couple steps back and pressed two glowing fingers to her flesh a soft pop and a cloud of smoke before Horobiru sat in the palm of her hand, Ino's eyes widened when she saw it before she lowered them to the ground.

"I learned a lot about swords when I was in the Land of Iron, how sometimes you can actually feel an emotion coming from them, Mifune-san, the Leader of the Samurai told me this and asked me repeatedly to name my sword, in the end I named this one Horobiru" Sakura began and Nagato cringed.

"I was taught how to fight like a Samurai, to wield my blade in a fight and most of all I adapted the Samurai way to myself, I treasure bonds above all, my swords edge will never become dull so long as I continue to protect" she continued with a fond smile.

"The kenjutsu Sasuke and I were showed is pretty difficult, and we stayed there for two weeks, and Mifune-san led training sessions that lasted for hours" Sakura rolled her shoulders swinging the tip of her sword down in a controlled move before spinning slowly just to show the girls.

"And the sessions almost moved slowly, though in the morning you always ended up way more sore than usual" she finished resealing her sword into the seal and then Ino lunged, Sakura grinned knowing what the blonde was doing as they rolled around on the soft grass trying to gain the upper hand.

Not wanting to upset the blonde, she yielded after ten minutes and her body went limp, "Okay that's enough girls" Inoichi clapped his hands "You should head in and get whatever games you want to play out of the way cause nine is bedtime" he ordered kindly.

Ino jumped up pulling Sakura up with her "Course Dad, come on you guys" she giggled leading the girls back to her room and then shut the door, Hogo was resting on her bed, it was weird but she couldn't say anything about it.

"So are you ready to put on makeup" she exclaimed in an excited tone and Nure raised her hand instantly, Kurotsuchi looked a little uncomfortable, Karin just looked at the box in confusion, Suika grinned and Sakura let out one of her sighs looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Okay then Nure-chan goes first" Sakura grinned nudging the green haired girl forward before sitting on the bed next to Karin "Hey you alright you've been quiet Karin-chan" she grasped the red heads hand while peering into those red eyes.

Karin nodded quietly "Yeah, I'm just not use to all this you know the whole girl thing" she squeezed Sakura's hand tightly in her own, "Did you ever come up with a plan to help me get out of Hidden Grass" she asked instead.

Sakura's eyes darkened with fury but she knew that it wasn't directed at her, "I did, have you ever heard of Lady Tsunade" the pinkette inquired and she shook her head "Well because of you're unique ability, that woman might take an interest in you" Sakura breathed.

Never mind the fact the minute Tsunade found out that the red head was an Uzumaki and what was going on, the woman would stop at nothing to get Karin out of that village, but Sakura chose not to mention that right away.

The red head went to speak again but Ino called out "Time for someone else" she raised the eyeliner pencil staring around with blue eyes "Sakura-chan perhaps" Ino let out a cackle stopping on the pinkette sitting next to Karin.

"Why don't you let Kurotsuchi or Karin go next, Suika-chan and I have done this many times, they haven't so they need that experience" Sakura waved her hands wanting to get out of having to put that horrible makeup on for just a bit longer.

Ino pouted but eventually beckoned Kurotsuchi to her side "You don't like makeup do you Sakura-chan" Nure sat next to the pinkette as Suika helped Ino with Kurotsuchi who squirmed away from the tip of the eyeliner pencil.

"Not exactly it feels heavy and I don't really think we should be putting makeup on at our ages, but that's just my opinion, I do know how to have fun though, even if I don't like it" Sakura groaned pulling Hogo into her lap and he growled softly.

Nure broke down in soft giggles drawing Ino's gaze, who smiled widely "This is nice, the girls in the academy back in Rain don't really like me very much cause I'm the princess, I have to act ladylike or my mom will be a laughing stock" she leaned her head on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura frowned taking Nure's hand and holding it tightly "You know being a kunoichi isn't exactly ladylike anyway, there will be times boys will forget you're a girl as well" she pointed out gently and got a wide eyed look from Nure.

It's like the idea of not being recognized as a girl by boys had never crossed her mind "What are you serious Sakura-chan, that's like so ridiculous" Nure pouted, "Isn't there a way to be ladylike and still be a kunoichi at the same time" she prodded.

"Well there are missions that rely solely on being a girl, their called seduction missions, or a honey trap mission in simpler terms, it's basically where you go out using you're looks to lure a guy to you and squeeze him dry of information" Sakura explained.

Another wide eyed look not from Nure this time but from Ino "I never knew that" the blonde joined the conversation still concentrating on brushing Kurotsuchi's cheeks with a soft pink blush, before painting her lips pale red "Okay Karin-chan you're turn" Ino called.

Kurotsuchi hurriedly scrambled over to the bed "No wonder you don't like it" she shuddered resisting the urge to flee to the bathroom and scrub her face clean, Sakura smiled and patted her hand kindly "Though this is really fun" Kurotsuchi grinned.

Sakura nodded "Yeah, it's nice to have friends that you can hang out with and be ourselves with, without ever having to worry about keeping up appearances" she leaned back on Ino's bed to stare at the blue ceiling.

Nure and Kurotsuchi copied her actions and lay back with their feet dangling over the edge of the bed "Yeah totally if you're related to a Kage, or part of a main clan, there are so many expectations put on you it's ridiculous" Nure huffed enjoying the feel of the carpet between her toes.

Kurotsuchi nodded "But I've noticed that you don't really let those expectations get to you Sakura, why is that, we all know you're the only Heiress to the entire Uchiha Clan" she inquired wanting to learn more about the pinkette.

A grin spread across Sakura's lips "I'm not like Itachi-ni, or Sasuke, so those restrictions aren't as hard on me as they are on my brothers, me and Sasuke, we're the spares if anything happens to Ita-ni, which I doubt" she explained.

She craned her neck up to peer at Ino for a moment who was still trying to find the right color of lip gloss for Karin, who looked extremely uncomfortable now, but she was still really excited to be able to be there at the sleepover.

It made her resolved to plan more sleepovers for the girls and possibly try to convince Hiashi into letting Hinata join them so the Hyuga Heiress wasn't left out "You're just as important as Sasuke-san, or you're brother" Karin's voice floated over to her suddenly.

"Never say that you're just the spare again Sakura-chan, you're a very important friend" her eyes were brimmed with tears and Sakura realized how her words might have been perceived to the others as well, and she sighed.

"I'm not saying I'm not important Karin-chan, just that with Itachi-ni, those harsh clan restrictions are a little more lax because Sasuke and I aren't the ones who will inherit the Uchiha Clan Head Position" Sakura said a little more smoothly than before.

Karin immediately relaxed just as Ino let out a soft "Aha" and dipped her finger into the light pink lip gloss before spreading it on the red head's lips completing the make up "Alright" the blonde stared between her two pink haired friends.

Suika offered herself up first with an excited smile, it had been forever since they'd gotten to have a sleepover, especially with more girls this time around "Say Sakura-chan do you have a crush on anyone" she couldn't help but ask.

Sakura blinked "Nope" she snorted and Suika deflated as her shoulders slumped "Why don't we talk about Ogama-san" Sakura snickered and the light pink haired girls cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Sakura-chan I thought you wouldn't tell anyone" Suika whined, though she didn't sound half as put out as she should, she'd been wanting to tell someone else for awhile but hadn't been able to come up with a way to bring the subject up without looking desperate.

"You never asked, so do you like Ogama Fushi-san" Sakura prodded before letting the other girls take over, it was always so easy to redirect the conversation, of course she had once had a crush, but now it was true love and if she were to say she was in love with Tobirama Senju.

Their Villages Second Hokage, it was bound to generate an awkward silence that would probably last through the rest of the night "I do, I like Ogama-kun a lot" Suika's voice echoed around the room as she admitted her crush on the silver haired pink eyed boy.

Hidan's son, bizarre within itself, but what was even weirder was how he had a daughter, paternal twins, though opposites in every way, and very destructive mischievous brats, she could count on more than one hand that Hidan's wife had charged into the Uchiha Compound.

Shouting about how their kids had done it again, before their training session was cut short and Hidan had to run off to scold his kids, of course none of it worked and a week later they did the same thing, "What about you Sakura-chan have you taken an interest in anyone even if it's not a crush" Karin prodded coming to sit next to the pinkette.

Sakura jolted realizing she'd gotten lost in her thoughts again "Uh not really, the boys in our class are pretty immature, maybe when they all get older I might find someone" she bit her lip sheepishly and Karin grinned looking cute with makeup on.

It was light compared to how Ino usually was with makeup and she had to wonder if Ino was going easy on the girls because it was their first sleepover, "That's to bad, what about that Shino boy, he's kind of cute" Nure giggled.

"Oh Shino-kun, he's a friend, very special, but I don't think I'm his type" Sakura shrugged slipping from the bed to the floor to sit before Ino so that she cold get her turn over with, and the blonde started in with a white eye shadow, brushing it onto her eyelids lightly.

Black eyeliner followed by mascara before "I catch Shino-san looking at you all the time from the seat in the back" Suika piped up from the foot of the bed, even though they all knew each other, not all of them were on friend terms quite yet.

"He's probably just worried, I think, he thinks that I'm going to have a panic attack again" Sakura smiled as a pale pink blush was brushed across her cheekbones and she squirmed at the tingling sensation letting out some giggles.

Ino huffed "Come on Sakura-chan, you always wiggle when I put blush on you're cheeks" she smiled in exasperation, but her blue eyes held all the amusement she felt, "Any how you're almost done, just need the lip gloss" she turned to her box of makeup to find the right color.

"Why would you have a panic attack Sakura-chan and why would Shino-san be worried, sure I've seen you hang out a little bit, but how deep is you're friendship with him" Kurotsuchi questioned narrowing her onyx eyes on the dark pink haired girl.

Sakura sighed softly as Ino and Suika cringed and a little depression leaked into the air "Something happened last year, I can't really go into details, nothing against you girls, Lord Hokage forbade me from talking about" a lie, but they didn't need to know that, and Ino and Suika nodded in acceptance.

"And our friendship is pretty deep, before that horrible thing happened, Shino and I had just got done hanging out, and well he was there for me along with others, he use to not rely on anyone" she smiled glad that she'd managed to help Shino.

Ino emerged with the light purple and brushed it on Sakura's lips preventing her from speaking anymore "Well that was nice of him to help you during a tough time" Karin wrung her hands together glancing at the door when it opened.

"Okay girls it's time for bed, so go wash up" Inoichi appeared staring his daughter down when she pouted at him, Sakura patted Ino on the shoulder promising that they could have another sleepover sometime, a few weeks down the road, Ino perked up and they all went to wash up for bed.

Fifteen minutes later, the light was clicked out and the six girls snuggled down beneath Ino's thick blanket and Inoichi watched as each of them fell asleep, Sakura being the first as usual, then when all he could hear was soft breathing, he shut the door.

"They asleep" Kitsuchi asked and Inoichi nodded "That's surprising usually Kurotsuchi tries to get out of a set bed time by doing anything and everything that she can" he chuckled sitting down on the couch, they had some time before going to sleep themselves.

"You'd be surprised, Sakura-chan is pretty good at wearing everyone out, I bet when she gets older and finds someone to settle down with and have a kid of her own, she'll be a great mother" Inoichi sighed, that girl went through so much to keep kids calm.

Nagato nodded in understanding "The couple of times Sakura-san and Sasuke-san got kidnapped, Sakura-san was very good at keeping the others in line" he stated leaning his head back on the couch, it was just Sakura's way, always had been.

"No kidding, she didn't even get angry at Akatsuchi when he forgot about finding an adult to help her back to the hotel" Kitsuchi rubbed the back of his neck remembering the crying the boy had done over the pinkette when he remembered that he was supposed to help her.

Inoichi smiled "I'm going to head off to bed, there are blankets and pillows here" he pointed to the side table before silently climbing the stairs to his own room, at least he hadn't had to do much this time around like usual.

Soon Kitsuchi was knocked out snoring leaving Nagato alone, he waited a couple of hours, not really having expected Sakura to be able to escape from a bed crowded with five other girls before eventually falling asleep himself.


	107. Final Life Chapter 19

The next couple of weeks flew by signaling the return of Itachi and Shisui respectively "Boy am I glad you two are back, it's been a little hectic since the others arrived" Sakura latched onto Itachi the minute he walked through the door with Shisui, Itachi's mission had been extended a week.

"Hahaha you sure are lively Sakura-chan" Shisui grabbed the pinkette and gave her a bear hug swinging her around and she laughed in delight returning his hug with one of her own bone crushing ones, until he finally set her down.

Itachi however creased his forehead in confusion "What do you mean hectic, is Gaara-san causing you trouble imouto-chan" he hugged Sakura when she wrapped her arms around his waist again, he really had missed his siblings during those three weeks he'd been gone.

"Not exactly, see Lord Hokage came here after dinner, hours after you left to tell us that more would be coming here to do the exchange program, so now there's not only Gaara-kun but seven other kids as well" she huffed.

He blinked his onyx eyes "And let me guess you've been keeping them all in line" Itachi chuckled and the pinkette pouted at him in exasperation, before another smile formed on her lips and she was hugging him once again.

Shisui couldn't help but laugh "You must have really missed Itachi-kun huh Sakura-chan considering you can barely move two feet away from him and you've been clinging to him since we walked through the door" he ruffled her pink hair.

And she threw him a little glare "I'm just glad because now Ita-ni and you can help out with watching them and I can go off to practice without worry" Sakura snickered releasing Itachi and Shisui stared down at her in horror, because he knew it would be awhile before his next mission.

"She got you there Shisui-san" Itachi sniggered and Shisui's eye twitched in frustration "I've no doubt Mother will ask that you help out to" he grinned taking Sakura by the shoulders and leading her down the halls to the kitchen where Mikoto was working on lunch.

Shisui followed behind them "Oh welcome home Ita-chan, Shisui-kun, how did the missions go" Mikoto looked up staring at her eldest before shifting her obsidian orbs over to the young male that was her eldest son's best friend.

"It went as well possible except for that little hiccup where it had to be extended for a week" Itachi sat down in a chair at the table noting how it was the larger one, signaling that Sakura had been telling the truth and that there were a lot of people staying in the house.

Mikoto nodded still staring expectantly at Shisui and the man sighed flopping down in a chair "Ugh, the target kept slipping away from us but we managed to catch him in the end" Shisui sulked rubbing his face, it had been quite a difficult mission after all.

A couple minutes later she caught Itachi peering around the house "Sasuke's in the backyard with the others, no doubt put out with Sakura for once again leaving him alone with the monsters as he calls them" Mikoto giggled.

"Their kids how much trouble can they get in" Shisui piped up just as Sakura let out a long suffering sigh and rested her head on the table looking exhausted "Surely they can't be that bad especially with their escorts helping out right" he prodded.

Sakura let out a tired laugh "Trust me, as sweet as they all can be, it's like trying to keep up with ten Naruto-kun's, that's how crazy they are, not to mention, some of them purposefully get in trouble, just to have me scold them" she huffed.

"And what's worse some of the adults do the bare minimum leaving most of the work to me and Sasuke" Sakura sighed resting her head on the table again "That's why I'm glad you two are back" she flashed her older brother and Shisui a grin.

Shisui's eyes widened in horror "Don't you think that's a bit of a stretch" he asked hoping that she was kidding, when no one laughed not even Mikoto "Please Auntie Mikoto, don't make me" Shisui whined in a definitely unmanly way.

Mikoto shared a secret smile with Sakura "Nope, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-chan's been doing all the work so now it's yours and Ita-chan's turn to help out Shisui-kun" she patted the man on the head "Now off you go and have fun" she sent the man off to the backyard.

Itachi followed and Sakura relaxed "Thank goodness, I might sneak away for a couple hours to take a break and train a bit" the pinkette stood intending on slipping away unnoticed and Mikoto let her go without fuss, it's not like she needed to be babysat anymore.

Grateful that she didn't have any tag along this time, Sakura sped through the Uchiha Compound, to the village before slowing to a normal walk, but while actively trying to avoid running into anyone for the moment so she didn't have to help someone.

It could get exhausting ***No kidding and you've been doing it since the kami dropped you off in Madara and Hashirama's time period kit*** seeing as their was no way they'd be interrupted Kurama chose to emerge from the seal to speak with Sakura.

'You can say that again Kurama, hopefully when Tobirama returns, I'll get to spend some time with just him' Sakura sighed kicking a rock gently letting Kurama lead her around the village towards the gates, so they could go to the Flower Field.

Kurama frowned ***Still holding on to that hope are you kit, good don't ever let go, because as soon as you do, all the heartache you've been through will have been for nothing*** he urged his host to never let go of her dream to be with Tobirama.

Sakura smiled fondly 'Say Kurama you feel up to running free for a bit, it's not like I have to hide the fact I'm you're host anymore, well except to a few people' she suggested wanting actually physically interact with her fox friend.

His orange eyes held a knowing light ***It's been ages kit, I'd love the chance to be free of this seal for a little while*** Kurama snorted giving Sakura command back over her body as they reached the flower field before she unlocked the seal and soon he was lying down in the center of the field.

Her emerald eyes were full of happiness as she leaned against his paw and started humming like she usually did whenever she let him out, which eventually led to Sakura singing and soon words were echoing around the flower field.

"Precious memories, unseen angels  
Sent from somewhere to my soul  
How they linger ever near me  
And the sacred past unfold  
 **  
**Precious memories, how they linger  
How they ever flood my soul  
In the stillness of the midnight  
Precious sacred scenes unfold

Precious father, loving mother  
Fly across the lonely years  
And old home scenes of my childhood  
In fond memory appear

In the stillness of the midnight  
Echoes from the past I hear  
Old time singing, gladness bringing  
From that lovely land somewhere

As I travel on life's pathway  
Know not what the years may hold  
As I ponder, hope grows fonder  
Precious memories flood my soul _"_

A soft purring emitted from his chest filling the flower field as Sakura leaned more heavily against his giant paw, no one would attack her, not with him around especially and the pinkette slipped into a light sleep unafraid for the moment.

An hour later, Kushina stumbled across them "Hey Kurama, how's she holding up" she pointed to Sakura and the giant orange fox lifted his head to peer at the pinkette red eyes filled with a fondness that her half had never given her before she'd passed that on to Naruto.

" **I believe she's just tired those kids from the other villages wear her out a lot, and this is the first break she's had from them"** his voice so unbelievably soft to avoid waking Sakura if it could be prevented filled her ears.

Kushina smiled in relief "That's good, at least she's not focusing on what happened to Kiretsu-san anymore" she bit her lip violet eyes filled with pity for the pinkette, Sakura had been through so much on their account and she still ended up getting hurt.

Kurama snorted softly **"The kit still has trouble with that girl's death, agonizing over it by herself"** he shook his head in exasperation and Kushina frowned but neither of them could do anything to help Sakura, that was out of their hands.

"Just promise me Kurama that you'll keep looking after Kura-chan and never abandon her" the red haired Uzumaki looked into the foxes red slit eyes, her violet eyes determined, she wouldn't back down on this no matter.

He simply let out an even louder purring sound "You don't have to worry Kushina, the kit is mine and I won't fail her again" a promise was sealed between the two of them and the Uzumaki woman turned on her heel heading back to the village.

Kurama rested his head on the ground again keeping up the purring he knew how relaxing it was for Sakura and for as long as she lived in this world, he would do whatever it took to protect her and be what she needed no matter what is was.

Twenty minutes later Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she sat up with a yawn stretching her arms high in the air "Oh I thought you'd have gone back into the seal, did anything happen" she faced her companion with a confused look.

" **Nothing kit, no one attempted to get close to you"** Kurama stated choosing not to bring up Kushina's little visit before receding into the seal as Sakura jumped up obviously preparing to head back to the village.

Sakura smiled dashing towards the gates feeling lighter than she had for awhile, it always made her feel better after spending some quality time with her favorite fox 'I'm glad you stayed out for me' she sent the thought to Kurama as she signed back in.

Kurama chuckled before fading into the seal completely, Sakura turned away from the sign in/out booth and rammed right into someone "Please don't tell me you were out there alone" Darui's voice registered in her ears.

"Uh hehehe, not exactly, you've heard of tailed beast hosts right" she dusted herself off as Darui pulled her to her feet, he nodded obviously thinking of Bee "I'm one as well, and I have full control over my part of the nine tailed fox" Sakura admitted.

Darui nearly choked on his tongue "You mean you let that fox run wild, are you insane what happens if he decides to attack the village, or people you consider precious" he frowned one step away from suggesting the pinkette come back to the Cloud Village to train at the Waterfall of truth.

She sighed "Like I just said I have full control over Kurama, besides he wasn't running wild, he was right next to me the entire time and he would never dare harm those I protect, and he's never once attacked the village with intent to harm" Sakura repeated.

He reeled back a little taking in Sakura's words "But how, the fox is the strongest tailed beast out there and you even know his name" Darui prodded hoping she would slip up and tell him how she'd managed to find a way to control her beast.

Oh Sakura knew he was fishing for information, "Kurama and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, always helping me out if I ran out of chakra" not quite a lie, they had been friends for a long time, nearly a hundred years ago to be exact.

"Alright but just let me know if he gets to be to out of control, so that way you can come back to the Cloud Village and train at the waterfall of truth, I remember how Lord Raikage adored you, so I'm sure he'll say yes" he stated smoothly.

Really wanting to roll her eyes, Sakura nodded 'Yeesh someones a little overprotective, why the hell do all the boys go crazy' she sulked letting Kurama lead her back to the Compound, so that she could pout inwardly as much as she wanted.

Kurama let out a bark of laughter ***For all you claim to be an adult kit, you sure know how to be a brat when you need to be, though that's a mystery that I'll never be able to solve either*** he crossed his paws over one another.

This time she really did roll her eyes only inwardly 'Yeah, yeah' Sakura sighed softly as they entered the Uchiha Compound and walked towards the back to the house "I'll try to keep that in mind Darui-san" she eventually said before they entered the house.

It was eerily silent and Sakura was immediately on edge as they creeped down the hall to the kitchen which was empty, she directed a look at Darui, who shrugged "When I left to find you Mikoto-san was still cooking" he explained.

"Let's look in the backyard" Sakura pointed to the door, feeling dread pooling in her stomach, had something happened, the two of them walked over to the door and Darui pulled it open, his jaw dropping in horror the minute it was open.

The backyard looked like it had been hit by a tornado and her eyes nearly bulged out of their socket "What the blazes happened" Sakura stepped around Darui staring around the yard, it was to quiet and then suddenly Sasuke was charging at her a battle cry falling from his lips.

"HA Gotcha Sakura-chan" he wrapped his arms around his sister and squeezed, Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sasuke knew he'd been tricked "What that's not even fair, where are you Ku-chan" he called hoping to entice her to come out of hiding.

Face twitching in irritation, and still wondering what the hell had happened to the backyard and where all the adults were, Sakura hid in the bushes, suppressing her chakra to a near nonexistent level, Sasuke's sensory skills weren't quite as high as her's so she was safe.

Suddenly a hand attached itself to her arm and Sakura whirled almost letting out a little scream of fear as her heart pounded away within her chest, before another hand slapped over her mouth "Shh" Shisui hissed looking around with wild eyes "If they find me, I'm doomed" he whined.

Now she really wanted to know what had gone on while she'd been gone "What the devil is going on around here Shisui-san" Sakura frowned but lowered her voice to a very low whisper, it took several seconds of the man straining his ears to hear her so he could respond to her question.

"Well" he chuckled with a grimace "Those little brats are worse than ten Naruto-san's, no, the accurate description would be twenty, and Sasuke that little heathen was in on it, and Itachi didn't even help" Shisui pouted.

Lips twitching upwards in amusement Sakura struggled not to let out her laughter "That still doesn't explain what happened to the backyard or where the other adults are, or where Mother is" she put her hands on her hips staring the man down.

Shisui rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Suigetsu-san started it by turning on the hose and throwing mud balls at Nure-san, Kurotsuchi-san joined in against the boy, and it became all out war for a few minutes" he started looking left and right again to make sure they hadn't been found.

"Then Akatsuchi-san mentioned he was hungry which signaled the departure of Kitsuchi-san, Nagato-san had already taken Nure-san in for a bath, so I don't know where those two are" Shisui shrugged looking horribly confused.

"And then Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi followed Kitsuchi-san, while Mangetsu took Suigetsu off somewhere probably to scold him, which left Omoi-san, Karin-san and Gaara-san, and those three little monsters attacked me with Sasuke's help" he pouted even more.

"Of course Itachi went in to help Auntie Mikoto and Darui-san just vanished without a trace like you did" Shisui finished explaining exactly what had happened to the backyard and Sakura's jaw dropped open in pure astonishment.

Forehead creased and fighting down her laughter, Sakura rolled her eyes "I leave for just a couple of hours and chaos happens, I swear" she sighed feeling more exhausted than usual, it was absolutely ridiculous, and some adults were useless.

"You realize Shisui-san that Sasuke's going to eventually find us right" Sakura pointed out spying her brother going around the backyard searching for them and Shisui actually whimpered in horror, and she couldn't hold out any longer.

Peels of laughter spilled from her lips and she rolled out of the bushes holding her stomach "Oh kami, oh kami that was hilarious, oh Shisui-san it hurts, please make it stop" she couldn't stop laughing and Sasuke eyed her warily before the man emerged from the bushes.

Almost immediately Karin, Omoi and Gaara attacked throwing mud balls at Shisui and as fast as he was with the body flicker jutsu, it failed him and that mud splattered Shisui all over, the face, the chest, his back, it was horrible setting off even more laughter from the returned kids and adults.

Mikoto peered out into the backyard trying her hardest not to get angry, especially since all her lovely flowers had been ruined, but she was more amused than anything by Shisui's pitiful expression "Ita-chan, why don't you help the kids put the backyard to rights again" she looked at her eldest.

His lips were twitching and his onyx eyes were full of amusement as he walked forward and together with the kids, and Sakura the backyard was soon fixed and even the flowers looked as if they hadn't been damaged before she called them in for supper.

"Sorry Mikoto-san" the children chorused as they usually did whenever they sorta of destroyed her backyard and she couldn't stay angry with them, patting each of them on the head gently before dishing out the food for each of them.

Fugaku joined them several minutes later to eat dinner as well "Is there a reason you're covered in mud Shisui" he gave the man a strange look and Shisui just flushed his cheeks turning splotchy in embarrassment and Sakura broke down in more giggles.

Karin raised her hand "I think I can answer that question Uchiha-sama, Gaara-san, Omoi-san and I all threw mud balls at Shisui-san" she tried, she really did, to sound apologetic, but the wide grin that split her face from ear to ear, belied her true feelings on the matter.

There went Sakura laughing again and Shisui sulked in his seat eating dinner mostly in silence "You guys are monsters" he pouted staring at the kids, though they just gave him innocent smiles, "Thank you Auntie Mikoto for dinner, now I'm going home to get cleaned up" Shisui stood.

Before he could body flicker off Mikoto pinned him with angelic smile "Don't forget Shisui-kun you have to come over tomorrow as well to help out with them" she stated calmly and Shisui stared at her in horror, but he didn't attempt to get out of the new babysitting duty he'd just been given.

And with one last pout directed at Sakura, for not properly warning him and Itachi how mischievous the kids could be, body flickered out of the house and to his own to take a shower and throw his muddy clothes in the wash so they didn't get ruined.

The minute he left, Itachi doubled over shoulder shaking in silent laughter and that set off a round of laughter from everyone still sitting around the table "Oh god I don't think I can ever look Shisui in the eye again not after all that" Itachi choked out around his laughter.

Fugaku shook his head in amusement, he was just happy that his children, even Sakura, could laugh with true laughter, it was a wonderful sound and it made him want to have another child, he directed a look to Mikoto and gave her a crooked grin.

Her cheeks flared and she fluttered those long lashes at him ebony eyes wide as she caught the question within his eyes before nodding "Mikoto and I are going to head to bed early" he stood "Enjoy the rest of you're evening" Fugaku nodded at the other adults before taking Mikoto's hand.

Sakura's eyes widened before she hid her surprise 'Holy Mother of, they totally just had a conversation with their eyes, it practically screamed lets have sex' she gagged inwardly, she'd truly come to see Fugaku and Mikoto as her mother and father and no child, especially her wanted to see their parents make goo goo eyes at one another.

Even Kurama looked a little uncomfortable ***At least their able to kit, unlike you who have been a virgin for over a hundred years*** he still couldn't resist teasing his host though and Sakura's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, and Kurama knew he should have never mentioned that.

Anger leaked into the air and just about everyone in the room leaped away from her as Sakura let out a growl 'Kurama that was a little out of line, it's not my fucking fault' she snapped, she rarely got angry at the fox, but this time he'd gone a little overboard.

He cringed and slammed his big mouth shut and could immediately tell that Sakura was blocking him ***Me and my fucking mouth*** Kurama sulked, he knew it would be awhile before the pinkette forgave him and by then he'd be able to apologize properly.

Itachi hesitantly placed his hand on his sister's shoulder "Everything okay Imouto-chan, why are you so angry" he asked as Sakura faced him, face a stony mask with no emotions, he had to wonder, "Did that fox say something that made you angry" Itachi whispered into her ear.

"Yes" Sakura seethed silently glad that her older brother seemed to understand what the problem was and was allowing her a few minutes to calm down by keeping the conversation between just them "He was teasing me again" she huffed, but she knew she wouldn't be able to stay angry with Kurama for long.

Her brother chuckled softly "Perhaps he just needs to see you pull a good prank, that usually settles him down" Itachi offered with a grin and Sakura's lips curved upwards in amusement "I bet you could get Shisui-san good" he suggested whistling innocently when she actually guffawed.

They both broke down in snickers "Give me a couple days and I'll see what I can come up with, you totally gotta help though Ita-ni" Sakura begged hoping to acquire Itachi's help with the prank, he nodded with a mischievous look in his dark eyes and more laughter.

"Feel better now" Itachi leaned back, they couldn't keep up their private conversation for much longer, a couple of the adults were staring suspiciously at them, Sakura nodded gave him a hug before traipsing over to the trio of girls.

"Want to go hang out in my room for a bit" Sakura stated once she was stood in the middle of Karin, Nure and Kurotsuchi, it only took them a couple of minutes before each of them nodded and then Karin was holding her hand as she led them down the hall to her room.

Like usual Hogo and Naosu were napping away on her bed, and she really needed to sneak away to teach the ninken human speech, perhaps the next day when she had a chance "So what's going on Sakura-chan, you've never been that angry before" Karin pushed her glasses up her nose.

It reminded Sakura of her own and she fiddled with the edge of the purple glasses that had little green hearts "Oh well I was just remembering something from a while back and it got me angry" she lied through her teeth, there was definitely no way she was telling these girls the truth about Kurama.

At least not yet "Are you sure, it was different than the usual anger you use while trying to get us to calm down" Kurotsuchi pointed out and Nure nodded as all three of them stared at the pinkette who'd been a constant friend to them over the last three weeks.

Sakura nodded with a sigh keeping up the mental block to prevent Kurama from speaking for just a little while longer "Yep, don't worry to much, it wasn't anything any of you did" she assured, little kids were easy to read and each of them were worried.

Though the relaxed immensely "So I've been meaning to ask why do you have a puppy and a kitten" Nure pointed at the two sleeping animals in the room just less than a foot away from where Sakura was laying on her bed curled up together.

The pinkette grinned "Easily answered, Hogo is a ninken, ninja hound, been training him for almost seven months, that's why he went with us, if someone had tried to attack, Hogo-kun would have been able to sense the danger and alert us by barking" Sakura explained.

"For Naosu-chan, Ita-ni gave her to me for my birthday, the summons most Uchiha use is the cat summons, and Nekobaa-san said Naosu-chan was a stray and not a ninneko, ninja cat, so I was allowed to have her" she finished.

Kurotsuchi piped in "Don't forget you have those snake summons to" she pointed out and Sakura nodded while Karin and Nure shuddered "They aren't that bad, in fact I held Yuki-san once right" Kurotsuchi looked at Sakura.

She hurriedly nodded "Yes, would you like to meet my summons Karin-chan, Nure-chan" Sakura offered knowing that it would bring the little white snake happiness, maybe she'd summon the others and let them stretch for a bit.

Both girls looked rather hesitant "If you're sure they won't hurt us, then can we Sakura-chan" Karin looked nervous, but at least she was willing to try, but Nure just looked disgusted at holding such a vile creature, "It can't be to bad Nure-san, just try it" Karin pleaded with the green haired girl.

"Okay then, I'll go first" she held out her hand amber eyes squeezed shut, Sakura murmured the words to the summoning jutsu, and then a creature about as thick as her upper arm was placed in her hands, to Nure's surprise it wasn't as bad as she'd thought it would be and her amber eyes opened.

A soft squeal echoed through the room remembering not to be so loud because it echoed a lot in Sakura's room, winding around her wrist was a pure white snake with pure white eyes, "Wow" Nure breathed softly rubbing her fingers over the snake's head gently "She's beautiful" she complimented.

She was about to get a shock though as Yuki dragged her tongue across Nure's wrist drawing a soft giggle "Thanks" she hissed softly and the girls amber eyes widened so wide that you could see the whites and almost fell over in a faint.

Karin was equally as stupefied by the snake talking "You're snake just talked Sakura-chan, why did she just talk" she held tightly the pinkette's hand eyeing Yuki warily as Nure tried not to freak out anymore over the snake speaking to her.

Sakura sighed and Kurotsuchi grinned, it had been the same reaction she had, had as well "Because she's a summons, I have others but Yuki is my main one" Sakura explained taking Yuk into her hands and passing her over to the red head.

The girl was more than a little reluctant "It's okay young miss, I don't bite unless Sakura-sama orders me to" Yuki assured taking an instant liking to the girls, and really wanting to have them not be afraid of her, Sakura had never been afraid to everyone's astonishment.

Karin took a deep breath and raised her hand and ran a finger down Yuki's back before a smile spread across her lips once more "You're really soft Yuki-san" she exclaimed gently hugging the snake before handing her back over to Sakura.

A few seconds later, the snake disappeared with a soft pop and a cloud of smoke "I didn't really use to much chakra so the summons didn't last long" Sakura stated when Karin and Nure looked confused as to why Yuki disappeared.

With that the three girls filed out of her room, now feeling confident enough to find their way back to the living room, or to their own room they'd been staying in and Sakura flopped back on her bed, a minute later she made a decision to summon her other snakes.

Of course to not be interrupted she slapped a no noise/seal tag on her door, before weaving the hand signs to her pack of snake summons before biting her thumb and swiping the blood down her palm "Ninja Art: Snake Pack Summoning Jutsu" Sakura called.

In a matter of seconds, Aoshiro, Sekishishoku, Kimidori, Fukai, Shiguro and Yuki were before her, it only took a moment before each of them found a spot to wind themselves around their summoner "It's been a while mistress" Kimidori hissed softly.

"Yes, I know Kimidori-chan, Anko-sensei's been on a mission, and I haven't had much time to go out and train" Sakura soothed gently patting the littlest snake on the head, the yellow snake wasn't growing as fast as the others and it worried her.

Though Manda reassured her that the little snake was fine and that there was nothing wrong with her "What kind of mission mistress, and how long has she been gone" Sekishishoku spoke up up softly keeping her red eyes on the pinkette.

Having expected to be questioned just a little bit, Sakura smiled stroking each of her summons with gentle fingers "Because of so many kids being here for the exchange program to forge stronger bonds with other villages, and some of those kids being directly related to a leader" she paused.

"Lord Hokage felt like the village needed additional protection so sent Anko-sensei and Orochimaru-san, to find and bring back Lady Tsunade, Master Jiraiya and Dan-san" Sakura finished leaning back carefully on her bed so she didn't hurt any of her summons.

Shiguro dragged his tongue over the crease of Sakura's elbow and she gasped out loud a few giggles slipping through her lips "Still ticklish are you mistress" he did it again and Sakura giggled even more squirming on her bed but didn't attempt to remove him.

After a few minutes he'd finally satisfied himself and rested his head against the crease of her elbow staring around Sakura's room with onyx eyes "This is the first time you've summoned us to you're room is there a special occasion going on" Shiguro finally asked the question they all wanted to know.

Sakura shook her head "No special occasion besides having those kids here, I just wanted to see you all" she stated kindly with a fond smile on her lips "Since it had been awhile since the last time I summoned each of you other than Yuki" she shrugged gently.

It was quiet for awhile as Sakura relaxed to the point of almost falling asleep "Mistress" Fukai spoke up in a semi hesitant voice, and her mind jolted awake "Why did you choose all of us to become you're summons, usually it's just one of us per person" he finally questioned.

Not sure why she'd done what she had "It's not something I can explain, I just have this feeling that you'll all become great as my summons, but I do know that we each have a bond that can't be broken" Sakura sighed staring at her dark purple ceiling.

Thirty minutes later the summoning jutsu wore off "Thank you for summoning us mistress" Aoshiro called just before he disappeared in the standard plume of smoke, following by Yuki who dragged her tongue across her wrist.

"Good evening Sakura" the little white snake murmured before she was gone and Sakura jumped from her bed and headed into her closet to emerge with the red yukata Karin had been wearing, of course it always got washed and slid her arms through the holes tying the sash.

Sometimes wearing it was the only way she felt she could be close to Madara, kami she missed that man something fierce, then Sakura removed the tag tossing it in the trash now that it was useless and crawled into bed removing her glasses and clicking out her light.

Hogo and Naosu curled into her stomach and soon Sakura was sleeping, though before she fell asleep she stopped blocking Kurama, no longer angry with him, she knew he liked to tease her and she had gotten just a tad to angry with him.

Four days flew by and soon Sakura had come up with a prank to play on Shisui, after accepting Kurama's apology, she'd told him what Itachi had suggested and he'd nodded his agreement, he couldn't wait to see how it all went down.

Usually Shisui body flickered straight into the backyard, but that day, Itachi had managed to convince the man to come in through the front door, both of them hid in the bushes, a long silver wire hidden in the ground each held in one hand on opposite sides.

Sasuke had chosen to sit with the others onyx eyes sparkling with amusement, Shisui did kind of deserve it for whining like a little brat, and the other kids were just going to enjoy the show and watch a true master at pranking in action.

Of course the piece to the resistance of this entire prank was the steaming pile of melted chocolate, it had taken her and Itachi hours to form it into the shape it currently was in, to resemble a certain something that everyone hated stepping in.

Poor Shisui was going to face plant in it, Sakura snickered unable to stop from letting her amusement out, and across from her Itachi chuckled "Shh Imouto-chan, he'll hear" he grinned obsidian orbs twinkling with his own mischief.

If she'd never been born as Itachi's sister she would have never known how mischievous the man could be, it was to bad he'd had to sacrifice himself for the village and for Sasuke, but this time Sakura was never going to let Itachi get hurt.

It was a difficult task repressing her giggles and Sakura managed it just as Mikoto gave them their cue, "Oh I wonder who's at the door" she said loudly, letting them know it was Shisui and they completely hid themselves in the bushes.

Five minutes later "I swear Auntie Mikoto, their so mean to me" Shisui was sulking like usual completely unaware of the trap he was about to walk into, the door slid open and the two appeared, Mikoto distracting Shisui as he walked down the steps without even looking.

Just as his feet hit the ground and he tried to move forward, both Itachi and Sakura pulled the trip wire up and Shisui tripped over it "Gah" he flailed his arms madly trying to regain balance, but it was much, much to late and so he went down, down, down.

Then ~SPLAT~ like they'd planned Shisui face planted in the melted chocolate "EWWWWWW" Shisui grimaced pushing himself to his feet and rubbing his face to get it off, Mikoto erupted into snickers and his eye twitched.

Before Itachi fell sideways out of the bushes holding his stomach and trying not to laugh but failing terribly, while the kids broke down in laughter "Oh Shisui you should have seen you're face as you face planted in it" Itachi gasped for air.

Sakura tried, she really did, but it was to much and like her brother she fell sideways rolling around on the ground as their amusement reach an all new high, and Shisui stood in the middle of it all horrified and confused all in one go until Fugaku walked out the door.

"Ah I wondered what all that chocolate was meant for" he quipped and Shisui sweat dropped, full on pouting now that he'd been pranked especially by his best friend and Sakura, "You do deserve it Shisui" Fugaku chuckled before escaping back into the house to laugh some more.

Before Shisui could figure out who the mastermind behind the prank was, Sakura saluted to Itachi that she was going to leave and he nodded sneakily, she grabbed up Hogo, intending on teaching the ninken human speech and slipped out through the back gate of the house.

Once outside the compound, Sakura let out a sigh of relief and placed Hogo on the ground "Lets go to the flower field boy" she tapped her thigh and he bounded after her ears flapping in the wind as they walked, or rather she walked and he ran towards the village gates to sign out.

'Course you can come out to Kurama, that way you can keep those bastards at a distance for awhile' Sakura thought inwardly and the fox nodded in understanding, he knew that the flower field was the pinkette's favorite place and that she didn't really get to relax more often than not.

Soon enough she was leaning against Kiretsu's headstone and Kurama was resting in the middle of the field "Okay Hogo-kun, time to learn" Sakura placed her ninken before her and he yipped in excitement sitting in that spot.

She heaved a sigh before glancing at her book, then picked up the cards she'd made "Repeat after me" Sakura ordered showing off a picture of an enemy "This is an Enemy" she said staring into his white irises keeping eye contact with the ninken.

Hogo tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth, her eyes widened before ~Yip Yip~ Sakura felt her eye twitch "Come on Hogo-kun, Enemy" she said again hoping beyond hope that the ninken would catch on and make this a tiny bit easier.

His head cocked sideways again and growled in confusion, Sakura really wanted to hit something preferably an idiot who was undeterred by Kurama "You can do it Hogo, say it, Enemy" she repeated a little more urgently before.

More yipping and Sakura rubbed her face in frustration "Hogo-kun" she called in a commanding tone and he stilled "Repeat After Me, Enemy" Sakura stated with a little more command to the tone of her voice and Hogo stared at the picture.

Before letting out a whine, the card went flying and it smacked Kurama in the nose **"Watch it Kit, don't get so frustrated"** he grumbled as Sakura came over to retrieve the card before sitting back to try again on teaching her ninken how to talk like a human.

"I know, sorry Kurama" Sakura sighed focusing her eyes on Hogo again pinning him with a look and he froze and sat down properly "Good boy, let's try this again, Enemy" she held up the card peering into his white irises believing he'd get it soon.

Hogo tilted his head from side to side staring at the card his mistress held up before his eyes, "Enmy" he barked wanting to get rid of that frustration "Enmy, enmy, enmy" he barked and Sakura smiled in amusement patting his head.

Though it wasn't quite being said properly, at least Hogo was learning "Good boy, try again though E-N-E-M-Y" Sakura repeated saying it slowly for the ninken so that he could say it more properly, though it was going to take a long time to teach him.

"Enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy" Hogo repeated and Sakura felt her eye twitching, kami she hadn't know an animal could be so annoying, but she'd been proved wrong and now there was no way to get Hogo to stop.

So she bit her tongue "Perfect, do you know what we do to enemies Hogo-kun" Sakura asked hoping to get him to stop, the trick worked and he growled while she weaved the hand signs to the clone jutsu before transforming the clone into an enemy.

"Enemy, enemy, enemy" Hogo lunged seeing that headband, the one to all of his mistresses nightmares and bit down harshly growling the entire time until the clone poofed out of existence, then he sat down before Sakura once more.

Sakura laughed nervously, 'Hogo's going to be a fierce little fellow when he's bigger' she thought briefly "Good work Hogo-kun, ready for a new word" she sat down going through the cards before emerging with a different on.

Hogo stared at her waiting until a card with a cherry blossom was flashed at him "My name is Sakura, can you say my name, S-A-K-U-R-A, Hogo-kun, let's hear you say it" Sakura stated hoping that he wouldn't drive her crazy.

He listened carefully ears perked up at hearing her voice "Skra, Skra" he tried but Sakura shook her head repeating the name "Sakra" he barked out, but another head shake and no praise "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura" Hogo howled and Sakura grinned.

"Nicely done" she patted the ninken on the head "You protect Sakura, don't you boy" Sakura stated and he nodded "What do you protect her from" she asked and Hogo tilted his head to the side before baring his teeth and snapping his jaws.

"Enemy, enemy, enemy" Hogo growled stamping his paws on the ground looking around, but eventually relaxing when he couldn't feel anything, Sakura gathered him into her arms and hugged him before setting him on his feet again.

Glad that she'd been able to teach him a couple of words, Sakura stood "Good boy Hogo-kun, now you can go play, I'm going to train" she unsealed Horobiru settling into the stance the samurai always used before going through the movements that Mifune had taught them.

Halfway through the session, Kurama disappeared from view going back into the seal and Sakura spread out her senses, when she felt them, or rather who, she turned and dashed forward "Bushi-san, Heishi-san" she shouted drawing their attention, Hogo bounding after her on her heels.

The two Samurai turned at her shout and a grin spread across Bushi's lips, before he jogged forward meeting her halfway "Sakura-chan" he exclaimed grabbing the pinkette in a hug, not that she minded, she was very excited to see him.

Heishi stood a few feet away and waved instead of greeting Sakura in the same Bushi had, "You're probably wondering what we're doing here right" he asked and she nodded once the brunette released her and she was on her feet properly.

"Mifune-sama sent us to learn the way of Shinobi, just like you and Sasuke-san learned the way of the Samurai, he sent us because we were close to you two" Bushi waved his hands and Sakura giggled "So what are you doing outside the village" he inquired.

Sakura grinned craning her neck around to spot Hogo "I was teaching Hogo human speech and training a bit, this is the most I've been able to relax in ages, a lot of stuff happened when Sasuke and I returned to the village" she explained.

Bushi and Heishi shared a look "What kind of stuff, has anything else happened" Heishi asked, all the samurai knew the kind of trouble the pinkette got into on a daily basis and they were both worried that something terrible had happened.

Realizing the two men were thinking the worst had happened "Nothing bad, it's just that we have a lot of people staying at the house right now for the exchange program to forge stronger bonds with other villages" Sakura smiled leading the way back to the Village.

"That sounds interesting Sakura-chan, now you're Hokage can add the Land of Iron as his allies" Bushi clapped the pinkette on the back gently and she flashed him a grin "So how's training going with you're sensei" he questioned.

She jolted a little in surprise "Oh Anko-sensei's been out on a mission for almost three weeks tracking down some people" Sakura sighed "I can't wait til she comes back again so Sasuke and I can stop being so dang lazy" she huffed in amusement.

Heishi and Bushi let out low chuckles "How much have you actually trained since you've been back in this village" Heishi prodded standing on her other side effectively sandwiching the pinkette him and Bushi, they had less than a mile to go to reach the village.

Sakura sighed softly "Not as much as I'd have liked but now that I have a little more time for myself, I can start training alone again" she tilted her head back to stare at the sky, those years in Uzushio had made her appreciate the Leaf Village and Fire Country a lot more than before.

Soon enough they reached the gates and Sakura signed in before waiting for the two Samurai to do the same when they saw that she had paused Bushi flashed her a grin "Thanks for waiting Sakura-chan, so what's you're Hokage like" he stood a little closer than usual feeling the stares of the villagers.

"Minato-sama is very kind and treats us all like family, he would do anything for the sake of his village, including sacrificing himself" as much as she wanted that to sound like a lie, she knew that Minato would stop at nothing to protect the Leaf Village and his family.

Their eyes widened "That's some dedication, you must be very proud of you're Hokage-sama" Heishi whistled and Sakura nodded a fond smile spreading across her lips, just before he asked, the pinkette spoke up in the happiest voice they'd ever heard from her.

"Mhm I am, he's done so many things and of course I like his wife Kushina-san to, and then their son is one of my best friends, I don't think I could survive without Naruto-kun" she giggled, that was nothing but the truth, she wouldn't know how to live if that blonde wasn't here with her.

More chuckles and then the three of them finally reached the Hokage Tower and started climbing the stairs to Minato's office, she had only just knocked on his door "Come in" his deep voice called from within admitting them into the office.

His ocean blue eyes widened before "I'm Minato Leaf's Hokage, may I inquire as to why two samurai are here in the Village" Minato straightened his spine and sat down at his desk properly facing the trio that had entered his office.

Heishi stepped forward "Lord Hokage" he nodded his head politely "Mifune-sama, the Head Samurai sent us to learn the shinobi way, I'm sure you are aware that Sakura-san and Sasuke-san stayed in the land of iron and trained in the samurai way correct" Heishi questioned.

Minato clasped his hands together before nodding "How long do you intend on staying and what are you're names" he pulled out a scroll and a pen to write down the information and get the two samurai set up in a hotel, before finding someone to help them out with learning the shinobi way.

Bushi took over "Five Months, and I'm Bushi, that's Heishi" he bowed in respect for the blonde, he really was just as amazing as Sakura had told them, Minato screamed kindness, though none of them doubted for a second that if something happened, the man would be the first one to start fighting.

"Right then, Sakura-san will lead you to the Hotel, you know the one, and you'll learn under Kakashi Hatake, one of my own students" Minato wrote down the information before handing it over to Sakura who took it with a little bow.

Sakura led the two samurai from the office sensing the dismissal and knowing how important it was for Minato to continue working left without causing to much trouble "See Lord Hokage is very kind" she grinned weaving through crowds as they walked towards the hotel.

The two samurai shared a smile over Sakura's head "Yes indeed Sakura-san, you seem very close to him if he trusts you with leading us to the hotel" Heishi cleared his throat and she craned her neck around to meet his gaze with her emerald eyes.

"Yeah what was up with that little look you shared, you're not dating Lord Hokage-san are you" Bushi chuckled and her cheeks flared, oh how easy it was to tease the pinkette sometimes, an indignant expression replaced her embarrassment a moment later.

And she hurriedly shook her head "No, no, oh kami no Lord Hokage is a little out of my leagues" Sakura smiled 'So is Tobirama kind of' the thought popped into her head "Besides Lord Hokage loves his wife very much" her eyes sparkled, it was because of her that they were together mostly.

Chuckles "Relax Sakura-san, I believe this idiot was just teasing you" Heishi scuffed Bushi upside the head garnering a pout from the young male and giggles from the pinkette "Either way we are grateful that you decided to show us here" he smiled.

Sakura turned and bowed low as was the way of the samurai "Well good luck in you're endeavors Bushi-san, Heishi-san, I'm not sure how much of me you'll see but I'll try to slip away sometimes to visit" then she was off loping back towards the Compound.

Itachi met her at the gates "Shisui's still pouting, but here's the pictures you're camera took" he held out the thirty to forty pictures of Shisui falling into their trap, and Sakura's lips curved upwards grabbing them gently before neatly sealing them into a scroll.

"Thanks Itachi-ni, you're a great pranking partner" Sakura giggled winding her arms around his slim waist for a hug and getting one in return "I managed to teach Hogo-kun a couple of words" she announced once she released him.

His ebony brow raised "Oh what words did you teach Hogo" he asked walking alongside Sakura as they went back to the house together, it was always amazing what his little sister could do, and her skills far outnumbered his own.

She skipped ahead of him for a moment spinning in a circle as Hogo padded after them "Two words, Enemy and my name, it's a start a very agonizingly slow start, but at least it will be a little easier" Sakura exclaimed glancing at the ninken.

His brows climbed into his hairline "It truly is amazing Imouto-chan, just exactly what people can do when they put their minds to it" Itachi chuckled softly as she returned to their side just as they reached the house, though before he could open the door it swung open.

"Saaaakuuuuraaaa-chaaaannnnn, you are so meeaaaaannnnnn pulling a prank on me like that!" Shisui pouted sniffling as he blubbered and grabbed the pinkette up in a hug, "Please don't do that to me again" he sulked.

And seeing the man after that prank brought all of her amusement back, and Sakura completely lost it breaking down in giggles "Oh god Shisui-san, please I can't take it anymore, it hurts" she laughed so hard she fell out of Shisui's arms.

He stared down at her in horror that kami awful pout a man should never wear becoming more pronounced on his face "Sakura-chan" Shisui whined as she rolled around on the ground holding her stomach and laughing up a storm.

Even Itachi was doubled over laughing "Forget it both of you are mean" he huffed feeling extremely put out with the two, one his best friend, and the other someone he had come to consider as a little sister but was really his best friends little sister.

"Sorry, sorry" Itachi straightened after several minutes of laughing until their amusement had calmed down and Sakura was stood on her feet again "Can we go in or are you going to stand there" he raised a brow and Shisui moved out of the way.

The three of them moved back into the house where everyone was gathered at the table Mikoto cooking up lunch, Sakura shared a secretive smile Itachi, before he sat down and she moved to help their mother with the food.

The next few days passed by signaling the end of the first month since the kids from the other villages had been in the Leaf Village, also signaling the return of Anko, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Dan, and Sakura was waiting for them.

On the other side of the gates in the distance the five of them appeared "Anko-sensei" Sasuke dashed forward upon seeing the purple haired woman, and hugged her "Thank kami you're back now we can get back to training right" he asked onyx eyes wide.

"Yeah, it's been mostly boring except for playing a couple pranks on people" Sakura snickered giving the woman her own hug and Anko rolled her eyes at their antics, but there was a small amused smile forming on her lips.

Jiraiya and Tsunade however just kind of stood there looking a little lost, they'd been out of the village so long they'd missed Sakura's return, they'd missed out on ten years of her life again and it sucked like fucking lemons.

"Sure whatever you little brats, training will start up again Saturday morning, 5:00am don't be late" Anko ruffled their hair, then her curiosity got the better of her "What kind of prank did you pull and on who pinky" she inquired.

Sasuke smirked and rubbed his nose, obsidian orbs reflecting the pride he felt over his sister's successful prank "Oh Ita-ni and I ganged up on Shisui-san" Sakura snickered laughing as they passed underneath the red gates of the Village.

"As for what kind of prank, we tripped him and after working for hours on molding chocolate to look like a certain something that nobody likes to step in and he face planted in it without knowing what it was at first, I've got pictures" Sakura unsealed a couple of her personal favorites.

Anko's face turned red as she struggled to reign in her laughter, but it proved to much "Kami remind me not to get on you're bad side pinky, you and you're older brother are ruthless, that's even worse than the prank you played on Obito" she chortled in amusement.

Orochimaru and Jiraiya shuddered but it went unnoticed, both of remembered the various times the pinkette had pulled pranks on them as well, it seemed with age that mischievous streak had gotten worse and now she was tormenting her new friends and family with her pranks.

Dan frowned trying to figure out why the girl looked so familiar to him, Tsunade glanced at her husband and lowered her honey eyes to the ground, despite everything she'd never told him the truth about Sakura, maybe she should ask if it was okay.

A moment later they reached the Hokage Tower "Well see you Anko-sensei" Sakura waved taking Sasuke by the arm dragging them back to the Uchiha Compound to have dinner with their family and generally have fun like kids were supposed to.

Later on, Sakura finally decided it was time to speak to Nagato, so she creeped out of her room being mindful of Karin who had chosen to sleep in her room that night, and silently padded down the halls to the room the red head was using.

She poked her head into the room, Nagato was sleeping, Sakura swallowed hoping he didn't think she was an enemy and crept into his room, before closing the door quietly slapping a no noise tag on the door to prevent anyone from waking up.

"Psst Nagato, wake up it's me Sakura" she nudged his shoulder ducking down when he rolled to his feet violet eyes peering into the darkness before he clicked the lamplight on and finally spotted her, relief filled his features and Nagato sat down on the bed.

"Kami Sakura-megami, you sure know how to give someone a heart attack" Nagato pressed a hand over his erratically beating heart as it calmed down "What did you need" he frowned hoping something hadn't happened and she'd had a nightmare.

Sakura sighed and sat down next to him "The air of sadness that follows me, it's because my friend Kiretsu Kazan died, she was one of my best friends" she started keeping her voice even as she spoke, it was difficult.

Nagato froze and his spine straightened, he knew that part already "I was there when it happened when those bastards came to kill Kiretsu-chan" came next "And I couldn't save her, she jumped in the way and took a kunai to the heart for me" Sakura clenched her hands into fists belying her true feelings as they turned white from lack of blood flow.

"I unlocked my mangekyou sharingan, a terrifying ability that Fugaku and I named Shinokyofu, it creates a luminescent glowing purple light that feeds off the fear and amplifies the fear a person feels regarding their death until they die" she breathed taking calming breaths.

"And because of that, the Volcano Village keep sending people after me, for a long time I was depressed and while it still hurts I'm slowly getting over that hurt, but I will never forgive them" Sakura raised her head staring into those familiar violet orbs.

He didn't doubt that Sakura would ever forgive the Volcano Village especially with them trying to constantly kidnap her "It's okay Sakura-megami, so long as you don't lose sight of you're true self, then everything will be fine" Nagato pulled her in for a hug.

Nagato could only thank the kami that she wasn't crying, he'd never seen the pinkette cry and he wouldn't know what to do "Thanks Nagato, it feels nice to get that off my chest" Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder as they sat in silence.

"Just know Sakura, that Yahiko, Konan and I will always have you're back, even if we are days away, all you have to do is send a letter and we'll be there okay" he craned his neck to meet her emerald eyed gaze hoping to convey his feelings on the matter.

She nodded "I know, the pain makes me stronger, so that's why I've decided to fight, I won't let myself get captured, and if comes down to it, I know I can rely on a lot of people" Sakura sighed softly enjoying the moment with one of her favorite red heads.

He chuckled softly ruffling her pink hair "Is there a specific reason you cut you're hair, cause I can't really see you doing it willingly" Nagato asked and Sakura huffed at him in amusement, he'd asked because he wanted to get the conversation off depressing subjects.

Sakura smiled "An enemy grabbed hold of it, I had to cut it to get loose, it doesn't bother me as much as it use to, and you know my saying Hair Grows Back, Body Parts Don't" she said with Nagato mimicking her word for word.

They broke down in quiet laughter before the red head gave her another hug "You should get back to Karin-san before she panics and thinks you've been taken or something" Nagato ushered her from his bed and she hopped up.

"Right you Uzumaki's are good at that panicking thing" Sakura snickered and his eyes widened "Oh yeah you didn't know Karin-chan's an Uzumaki" she grinned revealing the truth to someone else other than Minato and Nagato blinked.

Nagato shook his head a moment "Go on Sakura-megami" he nudged her out of his door removing the tag before climbing beneath the covers again, he was glad that she'd come to him and told him the truth, but it made him more worried about the pinkette.

Sakura sighed quietly sneaking quietly back to her room, Karin sat up just as she entered "Sakura-chan" the red head slipped her glasses onto her face "Where were you" she yawned tiredly blinking her ruby eyes at the pinkette.

"Bathroom Karin-chan" she lied instantly considering that it would be believable since the red head had just woken up, Karin nodded and laid back down removing her glasses again, Sakura quickly followed and soon both of them were softly snoring the rest of the night away.


	108. Final Life Chapter 20

Anko watched her two students as they faced off against her clones, taking in their smoother movements, the strength of their attacks, their intelligence levels, the trust between them as they stood back to back leaning on each other.

They were magnificent and a smirk tugged her lips upwards, her two apprentices were going to be the strongest genin probably be some of the first to ever become a chunin, a week had passed since she'd returned and the three of them settled into the now familiar routine of training at five in the morning.

"Okay that's good" Anko called when they finally took down the six clones even if it was with great difficulty "Now it's time for separate, see how many clones each of you can take down individually, Little Uchiha you first" she ordered and Sakura pranced over to her plopped down.

"Welcome home Anko-sensei" the pinkette said a moment later keeping those emerald eyes focused on Sasuke as he pulling out ninja wire using the trick he'd taught himself and catching one of the Anko clones in it.

Before giving it a harsh kick, though the clone didn't dispel and he was obviously frustrated, "Yeah it's good to be back, means I can rough you to brats around again" Anko joked slamming her hand down on Sakura's head with a grin.

Sakura flashed her a sideways smile taking her eyes off Sasuke for a moment to fully face the purple haired woman "Admit it Anko-sensei, Sasuke and I have grown on you" she teased and Anko's eye twitched and she huffed.

"Never you stinkin brat, Never" Anko snorted crossing her arms over her chest avoiding the pinkette's knowing smile, of course they had grown on her, but like hell she was ever going to admit it to their faces, they'd just become even more unmanageable.

Within Kurama chuckled darkly ***You just have this way of pissing people of and making them absolutely adore you kit*** he shook his head peering through her eyes to watch Sasuke face off against the five remaining clones, Anko was really pushing them that day.

Inwardly Sakura rolled her eyes 'I know and sometimes it really pisses me off, either they become outright assholes or hover over me protectively, it can get aggravating at the best of times and the worst of times' she pressed her lips together.

The fox rested his massive head on his paws, he couldn't deny the statement, it would be very aggravating, though he knew he had no room to talk because he was the same way ***Just a little longer and then you'll have Tobirama hovering over you again*** Kurama teased lightly.

Her cheeks flared and Sakura tamped down on her body's reaction to the mention of the white haired male, though 'Kurama why do you do that' she whined acting like a petulant brat, he smirked and faded into the seal 'Old fox' Sakura thought leaving her psyche.

Just in time to see Sasuke go flying through the air, from a kick courtesy of one of the Anko clones, he hit the ground with a thud and even Anko cringed when he laid there for a moment "You alright Little Uchiha" she called and he gave her a thumbs up.

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan can heal me when I'm done" Sasuke hollered jumping back onto his feet and flying through a set of hand signs "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" he breathed spitting a large fire ball at the clones destroying one of them.

He was wearing down and both females on the side lines could tell, though Sasuke had managed to take out two clones, he was nearing his limit, but he had just a few more things to try, one of the clones charged towards him and Sasuke ducked, dropped and rolled to his feet once more.

Then launched into a flurry of punches and kicks attacking randomly so the clone couldn't read his pattern, there she lowered her guard for just a second and Sasuke slammed a kunai into the clones side and she disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Now he was down to three, but apparently his body didn't get the memo as Sasuke collapsed to his knee's heaving from the exertion it had taken to defeat three bloody clones 'I bet Ku-chan could have taken at least four or five of them down' he wallowed in pity for a moment.

Before shoving himself to his feet and walked over to Sakura, her hands were already glowing that bright green and he sighed in relief as the soothing chakra washed over him healing his aches, bruises, and any wound he'd sustained during the training session.

When Sakura was done "My turn right" she hopped up eyes bright and full of excitement, she had a few things she wanted to try and she'd been practicing throughout the week, Anko nodded forming three more clones.

A moment before Anko told her she could start, Kakashi with Bushi and Heishi walked onto the training field "What the hell Hatake, and why are you two here" Anko turned unhappy that her session had been interrupted and allowed the clones to pop out of existence.

Her eye twitched and Sakura was contemplating just beating up on Kakashi, 'Damn scarecrow knows Anko-sensei trains us here and yet he purposely came here' she crossed her arms, but she couldn't stay to angry because Bushi and Heishi were there as well.

Kakashi held up his hands in the universal gesture meaning he was harmless "I've been ordered to teach these two the shinobi way, for five months" was it just him or did it sound like he was pouting, so long as no one caught on, then it would stay his secret.

Anko snorted "You think that shit works on me Hatake, you knew damn well I train Pinky and Little Uchiha here at these training grounds, you came over here to bug me, and don't think you can get away" she pounced tackling Kakashi to the ground and he squirmed.

Sasuke slapped his hand over his mouth and his onyx eyes widened but it was Sakura who actually started laughing letting out peels of infectious laughter, Heishi and Bushi let out chuckles as Anko and Kakashi tousled before the purple haired woman emerged victorious.

"You've had you're fun now shove it Mitarashi" Kakashi pouted again "So do you mind if I train them here" he inquired and Anko rolled her eyes before relenting to his request, then she stalked over to Sasuke and Sakura again forming hand signs and six clones.

He nearly choked on his spit as Sakura lunged forward sliding between one of the clones legs twisting her body nearly in half as she delivered a kick to it's back sending it forward a couple of feet before the clone managed to right herself.

Kakashi wasn't the only one shocked, Anko was to at the viciousness the pinkette was attacking it only furthered her belief that Sakura was a berserker "I swear Little Uchiha, Pinky is insane, she's going to be a firecracker on the battlefield" she laughed sitting down next to the boy.

Sasuke nodded "Yeah, you should see what she's been teaching Hogo, our join ninken, it's scary" he rubbed his arms remembering the few times he'd caught his sister training the russet red pup, how to search out an enemy and destroy it, complete with him barking Enemy over and over again.

Across the field on the other side, Kakashi decided to show the two samurai the most basic training of shinobi "To start, we always teach genin the tree climbing exercise, you focus chakra into you're feet like so" he gestured to his feet encased in blue.

"Then get a running start at the tree, if you don't have the right amount of chakra, you'll either fall down, or get pushed off damaging the tree" he instructed showing Bushi and Heishi exactly what he meant before having them try.

Inevitably Kakashi couldn't help but let his eyes trail over to Anko's side of the training field and his eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets, Sakura was weaving in and out of attacks as if she was born just for the sole reason of fighting.

She was a vicious fighter as she delivered a harsh blow to one of the clones leaving it stunned enough for her to swipe her sword, the one she'd named Horobiru through the back of the clone dispelling it, leaving five clones left.

Sakura spun to the right dodging a punch to the back of the head, emerald eyes narrowed in concentration as she struck out with a finger disabling one of the clones wrists, then with her hands glowing blue, Sakura tapped another clones chest right where the chakra network was.

It dropped to the ground unable to move with her chakra disrupting the network, before ducking low avoiding getting a kunai in the throat, she doubted Anko would have really done that, but like hell was she going to let those damn clones beat her up.

She hadn't had much of a chance to use any of the tricks she wanted to try, but she was certain she'd be able to do it, especially if she could create an opening 'That's it hey Kurama lend me a hand' Sakura called and red chakra flooded through her veins.

Anko cursed when a fox tail made out of pure red chakra appeared swiping through the air in a wide circle and Sakura leaped out of the center of her clones flying through unfamiliar hand signs as the tail disappeared from view.

Sasuke was so use to seeing that thing, it was hard being surprised anymore, though he still didn't understand what it was, but one thing Sasuke did know was that Sakura was getting ready to use the jutsu the Tsuchikage had taught her and grinned.

Weaving hand signs at a rapid rate, so that Anko or her clones didn't catch on to what she was plotting Sakura used the jutsu on herself when she was done 'Earth Style: Lightened Boulder Jutsu' she thought waiting for just the perfect moment and situating herself in the best spot.

When the four remaining clones lunged, Sakura bent her knee's and then right before they surrounded her pushed her feet against the ground using chakra to give herself a little boost and jumped high in the air, at a high height, she started forming hand signs again.

Using the dirt she'd grabbed up and rubbed it on her arms "Earth Style: Stone Bracers" earthen armor wrapped around her fists and formed over her wrist as she released her previous jutsu, and plummeted towards the earth.

"FUCK" Anko cursed loudly grabbing Sasuke and high tailing it towards the other side of the training field where Kakashi, Bushi and Heishi were stood watching the session, just a second before Sakura impacted with the earth, her stone bracers and pent up chakra destroying their half of the field.

All five remaining clones, including the one who still couldn't use her chakra, poofed out of existence and Sakura flopped onto her back in exhaustion, that jutsu had used up way to much chakra and way to much effort to try out, but at least she'd managed it.

"You are insane pinky, I swear, no one but you would try to pull a stupid stunt like that" Anko stormed over to her jerking her up on her feet and shaking her "But that was hellafucking awesome I'm so damn proud of you" a second later the purple haired woman was hugging her.

Sakura laughed sheepishly "Does that mean we are done" she inquired and Anko dropped her on her ass "Mean" Sakura stuck her tongue out and got a hand slammed down on her head, and a growl from Anko before the woman pointed at the training field.

"As soon as you fix that mess you created, I definitely am not paying" Anko snorted stomping away from her pink haired apprentice as she dug a food pill from her pouch and munched on it to restore some of her chakra.

Then to everyone's awe, except for Kakashi's, who had found out he couldn't learn the jutsu, Sakura reeled off the hand signs to her own creation "Earth Style: Earth Healing Jutsu" she called placing her hands on the ground pumping her chakra into the earth healing the training field.

The pinkette jumped around to face Anko who rolled her eyes "Get lost you stinkin brats" she jerked her thumb towards the village and Sasuke and Sakura scampered off with impish smiles chattering to each other the entire way.

"That was cool Sakura, where did you learn to go that high" Sasuke waved his hands with wide eyes, and Sakura flashed him a toothy smile "And what was up with that second jutsu, you know with the stone around you're arm" he asked wanting to know.

Sakura smiled as they slowed down to walk normally, as soon as she was finished she was going to go speak to Tsunade "I've been practicing and so long as I go straight up, I don't float upside down" she stated before taking a deep breath.

It wasn't easy explaining the next jutsu "And the second one the stone bracers, I read in a book about the jutsu, after creating the hand signs you're supposed to rub dirt on you're arms thus creating stone bracers that make for stronger punches until they crumble" Sakura explained.

His eyes nearly bulged out of his head as they came to a stop "You're not coming back are you" Sasuke asked when Sakura went to turn and go in the opposite direction, she was still littered with cuts and bruises, but she didn't look half as bothered by them as he usually was.

She shook her head "No, there's something I'm going to go talk to for awhile, just tell Mother that I'll be out for a couple hours hours" Sakura waved and Sasuke nodded giving her a hug even though she was covered in dirt and sweat before walking through the gates of the Compound.

Now that she was alone, Sakura turned and leaped to the rooftops heading to the hotel Tsunade and the others had been set up in since their return last week, she needed to talk to the blonde and even if she had to reveal the truth to Dan, she'd do it.

Because Karin deserved to have a normal life, not being tortured the Grass Village and if there was something she could do, she was going to do it, a moment later, Sakura jumped to the ground outside the hotel door and knocked on the wood.

Five minutes passed before it was swung open and she was grasped into a bone crushing hug "Kami Sakura, sorry we missed you being reborn, if Jiraiya and I had known, we would have come back, but we all decided to travel, except for Orochimaru" Tsunade squeezed the pinkette.

Until a hand patted her on the arm and she relaxed a bit, Sakura gasped in air coughing a bit "Those things are dangerous Tsunade-chan" she pointed at the huge breasts her face had just been squished in and Tsunade's cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"And I know, but it's okay, I've been pretty busy, I haven't even had much time to spend with Kakuzu, or Shikaku" Sakura sighed softly enjoying the lose hug before "I have something to ask of you" she finally turned serious and Tsunade placed her on her feet again.

Worried that something had happened "Come in Sakura, Dan's out right now visiting Sasei-chan, probably trying to get her to come see us while we are in the village, and I was told Nawaki's here as well" Tsunade immediately invited the pinkette into the hotel room.

Once the two females were seated around the small kitchen table, sipping tea, the blonde finally managed to ask "What's going on Sakura, what did you need to talk to me about" Tsunade questioned keeping her honey eyes on the only girl she'd ever called her best friend.

She lowered her cup those emerald orbs burning brightly with repressed anger "Anko has apprised you of the situation correct" Sakura asked and Tsunade nodded "One of those children, a red haired girl named Karin is among them" she started passing a hand through her short pink hair.

"This girl Karin-chan happens to also be an Uzumaki with a very special ability, if people bite her and suck out her chakra, they can get healed and those bastards in the Grass Village are exploiting that" Sakura breathed through her nose trying to reign in her fury.

"The only reason she was allowed to come here for this exchange program was so that they could make profits off of Karin-chan's gift and sell her to people to use for a short time, kami Tsunade, they threatened her, killed her mother" she lowered her head squeezing her eyes shut.

Tsunade was absolutely horrified, someone from a clan she held very dear to her heart, was practically being tortured, not if she could stop it "What do you need me to do Sakura, and I'll do whatever it takes to save her" she asked honey eyes narrowed in determination.

Sakura raised her head staring into those honey brown eyes and nodded "In four months and three weeks, Karin is going back to grass, if she doesn't the one who was sent there will be held hostage" she began wanting to get his over and done with so she could go relax.

"Karin-chan knows the consequences and is willing to deal with them for a short time, you need to pretend like you're going to the Grass Village to see the girl in action and convince them somehow to let you take her on as you're apprentice" she continued staring Tsunade down.

The blonde didn't even look like she was going to refuse the request "What happens when those two years are over" Tsunade inquired hoping Sakura had come up with a plan to keep Karin from going back permanently to the Hidden Grass Village.

She bit her lip and clenched her hands "Because she is an Uzumaki, and because all of that bloodline is under the protection of the Leaf Village thanks to the treaty Mito-chan and Hashirama made, they'll have no choice but to let Karin-chan transfer to the Leaf Village" Sakura explained.

Her honey brown eyes widened "You just called my grandmother Mito-chan, did you seriously know my grandmother" Tsunade choked out in surprise, Sakura nodded "I swear, how did you know her if you don't mind me asking" she wanted to know before they got back to the other conversation.

And with the most mischievous expression "Who do you think it was that set up you're grandparents, of course I already knew Hashirama would love Mito-chan, so when I met her for the first time naturally I couldn't resist setting them up together" Sakura giggled.

Tsunade's face twitched and she sweat dropped "You may not be an Uzumaki anymore but you're still mischievous as all hell Sakura" she laughed shaking her head "Now back to the other conversation, you're sure this will work" Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

Sakura nodded "It has to, of course you could always bully them a bit" another grin before a serious expression settled across the pinkette's young features "I promised her Tsunade and no matter what I won't let Karin-chan suffer any more" Sakura sighed.

"I understand Sakura, and I'll do everything I can to make sure this mission is successful, does Minato know about Karin" Tsunade leaned back in her chair taking a sip of her now cold tea and Sakura nodded "Good that will make things easier" she sighed.

"On a lighter note want to see what I did to Shisui-san" snickers filled the air as Sakura unsealed the pictures of Shisui face planting in the chocolate that was shaped to look like a pile of something nobody ever wanted to step in let alone fall face first in it.

Tsunade's face turned beet red "Is that what I think it is" her lips twitched and Sakura shook her head "Oh then what is it, because he certainly portrayed disgust very, very well" she prodded hoping the pinkette would tell her.

A mischievous smirk formed on her lips "Ita-ni and I pranked him together and that's chocolate, of course he didn't know that at first, and you want to know what the funniest thing about it was" Sakura paused dramatically while Tsunade leaned forward in her chair.

Honey eyes wide and filled with their own mischievous light "What Sakura, what was funnier than seeing Shisui-san face plant in a pile of chocolate that looks suspiciously like a pile of you know what" Tsunade snickered.

That smirk widened "Fugaku walking out the door and in the most nonchalant voice ever *Oh I wondered what all that chocolate was meant for* can you imagine Shisui's expression" Sakura giggled her amusement sky rocketing again as she held out the picture.

Tsunade guffawed "You really are a devil in disguise" she slapped her knee unable to hold back her own laughter as she saw the expression of Shisui in the picture right after the head of the Uchiha Clan had casually said that, absolutely horribly hilarious line.

"I'm only taking credit for the prank idea, it was Itachi's idea to prank Shisui in the first place, that boy has a mischievous side a mile wide" Sakura's eyes widened and more giggles erupted between them before the door creaked open.

"Tsunade-chan I'm back and I brought Nawaki and Sasei-chan" Dan's voice called out and Sakura pressed her hands over her mouth to smother her giggles, and Tsunade took a deep breath to calm down, though it was proving difficult.

"In the kitchen Dan, Sasei-chan, Nawaki-kun" she called after a moment and the three people trudged into the kitchen, Nawaki immediately pointed at Sakura "What is it" Tsunade creased her forehead in confusion as he looked between her and the pinkette.

"It's the little girl I bumped into about a month ago, what are you doing here" Nawaki blinked in confusion "Oh were you asking my sis to become you're shishou or something" he asked and the pinkette shook her head.

"Um not exactly, I just wanted to meet the Legendary Sannin Lady Tsunade, and tell her that someday I'll become a medical mistress to" Sakura fidgeted putting on her acting face and the blonde at her side pressed her lips together knowing what she was doing.

Dan narrowed his dark green eyes on the pinkette, it was hard for him to remember sometimes, but he knew, he knew her from somewhere, "That's nice and all that you're striving to be someone" he gave up and finally nodded.

Nawaki stared between his sister, brother in law and Sakura "How far along are you in you're training" he hadn't been able to resist poking around for information on the girl and he'd found out that she was being trained by Orochimaru's apprentice.

Her emerald eyes lit up in excitement "It's going good, I'm happy that Anko-sensei is back so that my brother and I can train again" Sakura bounced up and down in the chair putting on a brilliant act so that no one caught on that she wasn't really who she seemed to be.

Sasei grimaced "I always thought that woman was a little unhinged are you sure it's safe to train under Mitarashi" she piped in and Sakura looked at her with a fond smile, she tilted her head to the side trying to remember something from her past, but the memory was extremely fuzzy.

"Anko-sensei isn't so bad, sure she's a little rough but when it comes down to it, she does know how to care about people" Sakura nodded kindly jumping from her chair "Well I won't bother you anymore Lady Tsunade" she bowed the blonde and slipped around Dan before disappearing out the hotel door.

Glad that, that was over, Sakura spread out her senses and found Jiraiya and Orochimaru together probably catching up and she sped in their direction, it had been forever since she'd gotten to have a moment with the two men.

Orochimaru spotted her first "Sakura" he exclaimed pulling the pinkette into a warm hug, "How have you been" he asked once he released her, and Jiraiya turned to greet Sakura as well, once they were done hugging her they all sat down in the tall grass.

"Yeah, I didn't even know you were back until that Mitarashi started ranting and raving up a storm about how her pink haired student was probably going to pout at how long it had taken her to find us" Jiraiya sniggered and Orochimaru rolled his eyes.

Sakura grinned leaning back enjoying the moment "I've been well and yeah Anko won't admit it that she's fond of Sasuke and I, and denies it with every fiber of her being, I don't think she minds it to much when I pout" she pointed out.

Causing the two men to chuckle "I don't doubt that, but if there's one thing I noticed about my apprentice is that she's softened up a lot" Orochimaru stated leaning back on his hands as they all stared at the blue sky watching the clouds.

Jiraiya shuddered "So how many pranks have you played since you've been back" he couldn't help but ask even if he felt like regretted as Sakura flashed him a toothy smile, Orochimaru gave her a wary look as she pulled out a familiar album.

"Well I believe I've pranked just about every single Uchiha in the Compound, and several other people, including Kakuzu not that he knows it" Sakura cackled opening the album and fitting the pictures she'd taken of Shisui into it alongside Kakuzu's.

Now regretting that he'd asked Jiraiya inched a little ways away from the pinkette "You're a demon" the white haired male pouted and Sakura smirked shutting the album and sealing it away into the seal on her right arm again.

"Hey the latest prank wasn't even my idea, Itachi is just as bad" her eyes sparkled with her mirth as she flopped back "I'm glad you are back though, I was kind of missing you all and didn't even know it" Sakura sighed softly.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru shared a smile "We missed you to Sakura, have you been by to see Tsunade yet, I know that old bat has missed just as much" Jiraiya pulled her into another hug pressing her against his side tightly.

"I feel like it's my fault for not telling you two that she was back, but it's kind of your fault as well Jiraiya for not remembering that Sakura said she'd be back" Orochimaru scowled and Jiraiya chuckled nervously finally releasing the pinkette.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Okay let's not fight over who's fault it was, I've already seen Tsunade, so everything's alright, let's just enjoy the moment okay" she played mediator between the two old men just like she'd had to in the old days.

Both males fell silent allowing silence to envelope them all as they stared up at the sky watching the clouds "You know I kind of miss getting to relax like this all the time, back then things had been much simpler and not so chaotic" Sakura finally sighed.

Drawing both Jiraiya and Orochimaru's gazes "True, but at least you're back in you're time line with those that you originally grew up with in the old time line" Orochimaru stated and Jiraiya nodded, and Sakura flashed them a smile.

"Yeah think about everything you've done and what's coming in the near future for you" Jiraiya grinned, he couldn't wait to see Sakura truly happy again, Tobirama had captured her heart in a vice grip and wouldn't let go.

Her eyes lit up predictably "Yeah I know Mito-chan, Hashirama, Tobirama, Madara, Izuna, all of them will be returned in just a few more years, I've waited this long I can wait a little longer" they could tell she was extremely excited though.

"Anyway I should probably get back to the Compound and help Mikoto out with lunch, so later Jiraiya, Orochimaru" she hopped up and took off faster than they could blink and them waving at her speeding form, which they doubted she could see.

Sakura made it back to the house in no time at all and slipped into the house taking off her shoes ready to enjoy the rest of the afternoon with her family and all those that were staying in the house at the moment for another five months.

"Welcome home Sakura-chan" Mikoto greeted stirring the gravy she was making, it seemed like they were going to have breakfast for lunch, Sakura smiled helping her with the biscuits and settling them into the over before answering.

"Thanks Mother, a couple weeks ago, what was with all that eyelash fluttering and crooked grinning about between you and Father" Sakura snickered and Mikoto's eyes widened, of course that hadn't escaped the pinkette's attention.

Her cheeks became a lovely shade of red "I uh well, Fugaku, you see" Mikoto stuttered not sure if she should reveal what they'd decided on before ultimately figured it wouldn't do any harm "Fugaku and I have decided to have one more child before I'm unable" she admitted.

A squeal filled the air before arms wrapped around her waist and a head was pressed to her stomach "I can't wait Mother, have you told Ita-ni or Sasuke yet" Sakura looked even more excited than before at the thought of having a younger sibling.

Even though she knew Sakura had just been birthed to her to prevent anything from happening to her boys, tears filled Mikoto's eyes and she pulled the pinkette into a tender hug "Not yet Sakura-chan, maybe after I've actually gotten pregnant" Mikoto sighed softly into Sakura's hair.

"That's wonderful, I never got to have a little sibling in the old time line or this one, it was always either being the younger sibling myself, or being the older one as was the case with Kushi-chan" she jumped up and down eyes sparkling with excitement.

Glad that at least Sakura wasn't opposed to having another sibling, Mikoto smiled "Well hopefully it won't be to long before nature takes its course and I end up in that condition" she giggled softly and then the both of them returned to lunch.

The rest of the day passed by slowly with Sakura watching the kids in the backyard with the adults instead of wandering off like usual, until it was bed time, Karin chose to go back to her assigned room for the night and soon the entire house was sleeping.


	109. Final Life Chapter 21

"Sakura-chan" Gaara stretched out her name as he bounded over to the pinkette that was his best friend, Naruto was alright, but Sakura would always be his favorite cause she was the first one to accept him, demon and all.

Sakura turned to face the red head with a wide smile "Yeah Gaara-kun what is it" she gave him a quick side hug that was easily returned, Gaara was quite affectionate and kami she was going to miss him when he had to go home in four months time.

Another month had come and gone, marking this the third month of the Village-Exchange program "I was wondering if you wanted to go on an adventure with me" Gaara pouted looking absolutely adorable.

Hearing the question and not wanting to be left behind since she spent time with everyone equally, Omoi inched his way over to the duo and just as Sakura went to answer "Do you think I could go on this adventure with you as well" Omoi asked shyly.

Pausing at that and turning to the white haired boy "What do you think Gaara-kun, may Omoi-san come with us on our adventure" Sakura questioned the red head and he tilted his head to the side on contemplation.

Finally after seven minutes, "Okay Omoi can come with us" Gaara cheered "So does that mean you'll come on the adventure to Sakura-chan" he looked at the pinkette with rounded light green eyes pleading with her not to say no.

"Alright, alright, I'll come along just to make sure you two boys don't get into any trouble" Sakura giggled and both boys pouted at her, before taking her outstretched hands, they had a couple hours before dinner so Mikoto shouldn't mind.

Of course the minute they tried to leave though Darui stood in their way "Are you forgetting Sakura-san, you aren't supposed to leave without adult supervision" he reminded putting a damper on Gaara and Omoi's excitement.

Sakura just heaved an inward world weary sigh 'Kami will I be glad to be a grownup again' she scowled fiercely and Kurama grimaced, he would be pretty damn frustrated if someone kept a constant eye on him never letting him do anything by himself.

 ***I hear ya kit, though thankfully you only have a few more years and then you won't have to worry about this anymore*** he reminded uselessly, though Sakura did give him an inward smile fondness for him bright within her emerald eyes.

The minute they were outside the Uchiha Compound "Where do you want to go Sakura-chan, since I still don't know much about the Leaf Village" Gaara inquired wanting to just have fun with his friend and not worry about anything happening.

Eager to join in "Do you want to go to the Hokage Mountain again or perhaps the Flower Field" Omoi suggested remembering two of Sakura's favorite places to go and she grinned but shook her head having an excellent idea.

She had to think it up quickly "How about we act like we are going on a mission, and find out where my big brother has gone, he always disappears on the weekends and I want to know where he goes" Sakura exclaimed giddily.

Not sure if it was the best thing to do, because they ran the risk of getting in trouble, Darui stood away from the trio of kids with an uneasy look on his face, "That sounds so cool" Omoi grinned already rearing to go off and find Itachi, who liked to hide sometimes whenever he could.

"Yeah, but how are we going to find him Sakura-chan" Gaara was the only one to ask the most important question and Sakura smiled speeding through a set of hand signs, both boys were familiar with this and then placed her hand on the ground summoning the pure white snake.

Yuki blinked her white eyes as they adjusted to the waning sunlight "You summoned me Mistress, what can I do for you as I am always at you're service" she bobbed her scaly head up and down mimicking a bow.

"We've decided to go on an adventure and find out where Ita-ni goes when he's not ordered to watch over all of us, do you think you could scent him out Yuki-chan" Sakura asked her summons hoping the little snake would be able to pick up on Itachi's trail.

The snake closed her eyes for a moment trying to figure out if the eldest Uchiha sibling had passed by the area they were in any time that day, five minutes later Yuki bobbed her head up and down in excitement "Yes, he went that way" she hissed winding around Sakura's wrist to rest.

Sakura glanced briefly in the direction, opposite the Uchiha Compound "Thanks Yuki-chan, you ready Omoi-san, Gaara-kun" she held out her hands again and the two boys took them as they all started forward to begin their search for Itachi.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Yuki called out "He went in there" she pointed her tail at the Tea and Dango shop, Sakura exchanged excited grins with Omoi and Gaara as they peeked in through the windowless window to see if Itachi was still there.

"Aw I can't see anything it's to dark" Omoi sighed disheartened "What are we gonna do now Sakura-chan" he asked staring at the pinkette who always seemed to come up with the best idea's to have fun.

Gaara looked at her with a hopeful expression "Yeah if we go in he might spot us" he hoped she found out a solution to their problem, otherwise their adventure was going to come to a screeching halt and he certainly didn't want to get in trouble.

"Not to worry, not to worry" Sakura snickered stroking her fingers along Yuki's body before placing the snake on the ground "Yuki-chan, search but don't engage" she commanded and the female snake slithered into the shop to see if she could find out if Itachi was in.

Ten minutes later, Yuki was wrapping herself around Sakura's wrist again and shaking her head "Not in there, I think he might have left and gone that way" she pointed back in the direction of the Uchiha Compound confusing Sakura.

"Guess we'll just have to go that way" Gaara took the initiative and grabbed Sakura's hand as they marched back in the direction of the compound they'd been essentially living in for the last two months and would still be for, four more months.

Hurrying after the duo, Omoi reached out and snagged Sakura's free hand, the one that had Yuki wrapped around it, gently so as not to jostle the snake to much "Even if we don't find Itachi-san, this is still turning out to be an exciting adventure" he stated.

Sakura nodded, though she didn't add that she had done this before and that she'd never managed to find out where her older brother had gone, it was still very aggravating "Mistress turn right" Yuki's voice rang out and she turned awkwardly.

Omoi and Gaara managed to hang onto her hands as they started in a new direction heading around the massive Uchiha Compound to the back entrance that lead into the training grounds "Do you think we'll find him Sakura-chan" Gaara asked.

"I dunno Gaara-kun, Ita-ni is very sneaky sometimes, like his namesake" she giggled lightening the serious mood between them even more so that they would have fun even if they didn't find Itachi which was still a pretty big IF.

Glad that he'd been allowed to go on this adventure as well, Omoi grasped Sakura's hand just a tiny little bit tighter onyx eyes shining brightly with his excitement "He's pretty fun to, always makes us laugh when he's watching over us" Omoi quipped.

Behind them Darui rolled his eyes, still not liking this whole idea of an adventure, why couldn't Sakura just suggest a normal adventure where they race up the Hokage Mountain steps, he certainly didn't want Omoi to get in trouble for going along with this idea.

Finally the four of them, even if Darui was unwilling, arrived at the back gate of the Uchiha Compound training grounds and with a key that Sakura always had on hand, they were quickly unlocked letting them through, where the gate was locked again.

"Do you're parents know that you have that key" Darui couldn't resist, and Sakura looked at him before nodding "Are you sure, cause I think you could get in serious trouble if you're lying" he raised a white brow at the pinkette.

Inwardly rolling her eyes "I'm certain, Ita-ni and Sasuke have a key to" Sakura stated in a flat tone that went right over Darui's head, kami could anyone be anymore oblivious, she wasn't a damn baby anymore, hadn't been for over a hundred years actually.

Kurama cringed ***You're in a rare mood today kit, usually you avoid that thought like the plague*** he chuckled before hoping that Sakura didn't take his words the wrong way and think he was insulting her on her age again.

Thankfully though, Sakura paid his comment little attention 'Well it's true though I haven't been a child for what feels like eons and I'm really getting sick and tired of being treated like a little brat' she snorted derisively.

He chose not to comment on that one and instead faded into the seal, no telling how Sakura would react if he said something and made her already bad mood worsen, Kurama sighed and shook his head, completely understanding his host though.

Sensing no deception coming from the pinkette, Darui relented "Alright then carry on with you're adventure then" he took a few steps back and suppressed his chakra to make it seem like the three kids were completely alone, like they no doubt wanted.

Omoi's eyes nearly bulged out of his head "Wow I didn't even know you guys had this huge training ground in the compound" he waved his hand excitedly as he stared around taking in the area plus lake with awe.

Gaara was in a similar state but he was much more quieter about it "This is pretty cool, do you think we could train someday here Sakura-chan" he nudged the pinkette gently and she smiled nodding in acquiesce to his question.

"Absolutely Gaara-kun, and we can train someday to Omoi-san, you like swords right, I could teach you a few tricks I picked up from the samurai" Sakura offered so the white haired boy on her right didn't feel left out.

He instantly perked up "Sounds awesome Sakura-chan" Omoi grinned looking around for any sign of Itachi "I don't think Itachi-san is here either" he sulked slumping his shoulders, Gaara looked similarly put out as well.

And Sakura's face twitched in irritation "Guess we were to late" Yuki hissed from her wrist the scent was faded "By thirty minutes if I'm not mistaken, though he has left a trail" she nodded her head to the side heading in the opposite direction of the house.

"We might be able to catch him" Sakura gripped Gaara and Omoi's hands tightly and flooded her legs with chakra as they took off down the streets heading in the direction Yuki had pointed out keeping their eyes glued on their surroundings for Itachi.

Ten minutes later, all three of them skidded to a halt and ducked behind a sign peeking over it cautiously, and Darui rolled his eyes hiding around the corner of a building while some of the Uchiha watched on in various amounts of amusement to the children's antics.

Just less than fifteen feet away sat Itachi, he was definitely talking to someone, but because of their position, they couldn't see who it was, Sakura wanted to throw her hands in the air in frustration, why the heck was it so hard to find out what her brother got up to on his own.

A couple seconds later, none of them were sure how it happened exactly, but Gaara let out a laugh, setting off Omoi, and then finally Sakura herself, until Itachi was staring them down hands on his hips and she realized they'd been caught.

"Is there a reason you're following me Imouto-chan" Itachi asked peering at his little sister quite amused that she'd managed to get so close to him while he'd been out on a date with Izumi, it wasn't the first time though that she'd tailed him, but this was the first time he'd gotten so distracted.

Sakura grinned innocently "Yes, I want to know what you get up to during the day when you are relieved from you're duties of missions and watching us" she giggled wrapping her small arms around his waist.

Darui snorted and she resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the white haired male "Oh I just eat dango, and train" Itachi speaking captured her attention again as well as Gaara and Omoi's, but it was obvious Sakura wasn't satisfied.

"Who were you speaking to just now Ita-ni" she pouted hoping to disarm him enough into telling her who it was he went out with and spent his time with, but Itachi was smarter than that, and mostly immune to her innocent look.

Itachi shook his head "Just a friend from my academy days, now we should get back before Mother pitches a fit about us missing supper" he answered cryptically and Sakura full on sulked while Omoi and Gaara just accepted his answer.

It was quite funny how easy it was to distract children, though Sakura was different and he knew that she wouldn't let this go until she had found out who it was he went out with, a smile tugged his lips upwards and Itachi chuckled inwardly.

His siblings were for sure well behaved even if they, or rather Sakura, could be a little demon sometimes, Itachi was just thankful that she'd stopped pranking him choosing to pick on the others and especially Shisui who whined every single time they saw him now.

By the time the five of them returned home Mikoto was about ready to send out Shisui to look for them, and noticing how happy they all seemed relaxed "Dinners ready" she chose to say instead of scolding her two children for being late.

"Wow this looks delicious as usual Mother" Itachi sat down in his chair next to Sakura, who was as always sandwiched between him and Sasuke, though the pinkette had long since grown use to their over-protectiveness

Sakura nodded her head dismissing Yuki now that she had the chance to do so and dug into her meal "So Ku-chan, where did you, Gaara and Omoi go" Sasuke piped in after taking a sip of water from his glass, the three of them had just simply vanished without a trace.

Itachi caught the grin forming on her lips "Oh just went on an adventure to see who Ita-ni went on a date with" Sakura snickered and he felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment as Fugaku shot him a look and Mikoto practically had hearts in her eyes at the mention of a possible daughter in law.

"I was simply hanging out with a former classmate of mine from my academy days" he sulked and Shisui slapped him on the back none to gently, no doubt the man was going to take the mickey out of him for it later.

Satisfied with the fact that she'd gotten a reaction out of her brother, Sakura avoided his onyx eyes for most of the meal until Mikoto brought out dessert "What's the occasion usually we don't have sweets like this" Itachi held up a piece of cake on his fork.

Only Sakura caught the hidden meaning of the cake and her emerald eyes sought out Mikoto's obsidian orbs, the woman made no outward reaction besides a very small smile "Eat up everyone, and then Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura are required to stay at the table" she commanded.

Even Fugaku looked confused, he obviously hadn't been a part of the decision to make a cake to precede the announcement of Mikoto's pregnancy, after everyone had finished off their food and dessert, and all the dishes had been done.

Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura, alongside Shisui who was just as curious, were all that remained around the table "What's going on Mother" finally Sasuke couldn't take the silence any longer and asked in a worried tone of voice.

"Yeah Auntie Mikoto, usually you don't make any of us stay at the table, have we done something" Shisui naturally included himself into the conversation peering at the older female curiously, though he was afraid that something was terribly wrong.

Itachi and Sakura remained silent for the most part and Fugaku nodded encouragingly "Well a couple months ago, you're Father and I came to a decision" Mikoto began placing a hand over her flat stomach, as her unborn child hadn't really started growing yet.

"What kind of decision Mother" Itachi couldn't resist as the silence proved to be to much and he started getting frightened, were his parents splitting up, why, what had happened, it was a frightening thought and he hoped it wasn't true.

Fugaku cleared his throat as Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui frowned worriedly and Sakura sat there in her chair with an expectant look on her face "Go on Mikoto, tell them the news" he prodded hoping to nudge along this little meeting.

Mikoto took a deep breath "I'm pregnant, Ita-chan, Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan, you're going to be big brothers and a big sister to a new sibling" she let out quickly, dead silence followed before Itachi jumped up.

Onyx eyes wide and full of excitement for his newest little brother or sister and he rushed his mother wrapping her in a hug "Really Mother, I'm going to be a big brother again" Itachi was practically vibrating with excitement.

Sasuke sat back in his chair jaw hanging agape "Are you sure Mother" he could hardly believe his ears and Mikoto nodded "Did you hear that Ku-chan, we're going to have another sibling" he cheered happily.

"Wow Auntie Mikoto that really is some pretty exciting news, do you know what the gender is yet" Shisui whistled in awe hugging the woman when Itachi finally released her, "Congrats, let's just hope it's not a pranking little monster" he chuckled and Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

At the question Mikoto shook her head "Not yet Shisui-kun, in another month or so we will be able to find out though" she explained and the raven haired male nodded in acceptance before nodding at Fugaku in congratulations.

Inwardly Sakura snickered ***You thinking what I'm thinking kit*** Kurama emerged from the seal practically hearing the mischievous thoughts running through his hosts head as Shisui poked fun at her for pranking him constantly.

'Definitely, for that comment Shisui-san is going to be pranked yet again, though I need to do it when he least expects it' she rubbed her hands together inwardly allowing Sasuke his turn at hugging Mikoto.

As if sensing where her thoughts were, "Don't even think about it Sakura-chan, I'll be ready for you" Shisui snorted in amusement and Sakura flashed him an innocent smile that he really didn't believe for even a second.

Finally it was her turn and Sakura hopped up from her chair going around the table "I'm happy Mother, it's gonna be so exciting" she hugged Mikoto, being close to the woman now Sakura could definitely feel that underdeveloped chakra fluttering in Mikoto's womb.

"I'm glad you guys are all accepting of this pregnancy, though I've been warned it will be long and hard" Mikoto said "And the medics weren't sure if the baby would survive to term" she wanted to make sure her children understood the consequences of this.

Itachi pressed his lips together and Sasuke latched onto Sakura "We'll just have to make sure you're as comfortable as possible Mother" Itachi stated with a nod, he would make sure his newest little brother or sister would be birthed.

A fond smile spread across her lips before she shooed them all off to go play "Wow so you're going to be a big sister to a new baby" Karin looked as excited as ever and Sakura nodded "I wish I had siblings" and there went her good mood.

"Someday Karin-chan, all of you're wishes will come true" Sakura dragged the red head into a bone crushing hug before doing the same to Nure and Kurotsuchi, all of them had decided to sleep in her room that night.

The green haired girl "Yeah, I wish I had a little brother or a little sister, by my parents won't even think about it" Nure pouted and Sakura patted her reassuringly on the back "What about you Kurotsuchi-chan, do you wish you had little siblings" she turned her attention on the raven haired girl.

Who immediately rejected the idea "No way, besides my mom passed away when I was little and my dad won't even think about remarrying, I'm happy with just me and him" Kurotsuchi exclaimed burrowing beneath the covers with the other three girls.

Yawning Sakura had one last thing to say as she clicked out her light for the night "Everyone has their own preferences on siblings, and though I have Ita-ni and Sasuke, I'm glad my parents decided to have another baby" she started softly.

"Means I'm not the youngest one in the family anymore" Sakura snickered neatly placing her glasses on the bedside table and flipping the covers over her body as Karin curled around her like usual, with Kurotsuchi and Nure at the opposite end of the bed.

No one answered and soon she couldn't stop from slipping off into slumber, dreaming of the future and possibly having babies of her own, with Tobirama of course, until morning came and sunlight streamed through her window interrupting her sleep.

Reaching her hand behind her head, Sakura grasped her glasses and shoved them on her face so she could see, before rousing the three girls sleeping in her bed "Morning already Sakura-chan" Nure whined not wanting to wake up.

Though upon ripping away the covers, all three girls sat up grumbling "What did ya do that for" Kurotsuchi pouted rubbing her arms as goosebumps rose on her flesh from the chilly air in the room she'd spent the night in.

"Time to wake up, it's Friday" Sakura jumped lightly to the floor checking on Naosu and Hojo, the kitten was sleeping soundly like usual, but the ninken was wide awake pale white eyes following her every move.

Karin stretched and yawned before following Sakura, now that they were awake it was better just to accept it and besides they'd get to sleep in Saturday morning, after showers and breakfast, the entire lot of them traipsed off to the academy.

Around lunchtime is when things got interesting "Hey who's that" Suika called peering out the classroom window that faced the gates of the play yard, waving and pointing her finger at a couple of men being led by their own favorite blonde Hokage.

Wanting to know they all turned to Iruka, poor man, and looked at him expectantly "Ku-chan is that Bushi-san and Heishi-san" Sasuke whispered in her ear and Sakura nodded wondering what the two samurai were doing at the academy.

"I'm sure we'll all find out after lunch now off with you lot" Iruka ushered everyone out of the classroom once his class was out for lunch, Minato and the two unknown men wandered into the room "What's going on Lord Hokage" he questioned.

Minato smiled reassuringly but also sheepishly "I had originally assigned these two, to learn under Kakashi, but he has a mission for a week, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having them watch how the kids train during the physical lessons" he asked.

Iruka peered at the two just now noting how much they looked like samurai from the Land of Iron "I'm sure the young ones would enjoy it" he nodded "I'm Iruka Umino" Iruka held out his hand for the two to shake.

But what he got was very different Heishi and Bushi bowed low as per their customs "I'm Bushi and that's my friend Heishi, we come from the Land of Iron to learn the way of shinobi" Bushi introduced himself and Heishi all in one breath.

"We are happy to have you here" Iruka smiled "Though if you go bowing like that all the time, the kids will think you're weird" he chuckled lightly not wanting to sound like he was coming off as rude or insulting.

The two samurai shared a smile "There are bound to be a couple of kids that won't think it's to weird considering we trained them for about a month, Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha" Heishi chuckled shocking Iruka.

Bushi jumped in "Yeah, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san are here in you're class aren't they Iruka-san" he asked glancing around the room and noting how empty it was, they must have come just as the school was let out for lunch.

Iruka nodded and Minato waved heading back to the Hokage Tower "Ah two of my best students, though Sakura-chan definitely tops her older brother, Sasuke certainly does his hardest" he smiled fondly "Though my entire class is very unique" Iruka stated.

Outside in the play yard, Sakura was sitting by herself for once having escaped from her brother and the other kids for the time being and eating her homemade lunch, all while deep in thought, or rather conversation with her fox body mate.

'Hey Kurama why do you think Bushi-san and Heishi-san are here at the academy' Sakura sent the thought taking a bite of her sushi roll, made with vegetables and white rice wrapped in lightly salted seaweed.

At the question, Kurama emerged from the seal ***Don't know kit, you'll just have to ask them later if you're able to, no doubt Minato will leave them with Iruka to deal with for the afternoon*** he shrugged.

Sakura frowned lightly picking up a couple shrimp with her chopsticks and dipping them into the garlic and butter sauce she'd made to compliment the seafood, 'Hmm, it just makes me wonder what happened to Kakashi' Sakura pointed out.

Kurama rolled his red eyes ***You know it's pointless asking me those questions, cause I wouldn't know either*** he snorted to the pinkette's amusement, ***However, you might get you're answers after all*** Kurama faded into the seal with that last comment.

She had just enough time to leave her psyche and focus on her surroundings as the two samurai appeared before her "Sakura-chan" Bushi exclaimed with a wave and a grin on his lips, sitting neatly down next to the pinkette.

Heishi rolled his eyes at the exuberance of his partner "Pardon us, but the other children have kind of been staring and we couldn't find Sasuke-san" he sat on the opposite side of Sakura sandwiching the girl between him and Bushi.

Her lips twitched in mild amusement "Ah they will do that, especially to interesting people" Sakura explained finishing up her lunch and eating her dango "So what are you two doing here, thought Kakashi-san was training you" she leaned back.

"Well Kakashi-san had to go on a mission for the week, and you're Hokage, very generous fellow he is, decided that we might learn a few things from you kiddies, hence the reason we are here in the academy" Bushi quipped.

Blinking her eyes, it took a couple of seconds for the words to register in her brain, before Sakura completely lost it and broke down in a fit of infectious giggles causing the two samurai to smile again "Wow, that's actually pretty cool" she finally got a handle on her laughter.

Before Sakura could say anymore "Sakura-chan" Suika appeared out of nowhere, only to freeze upon seeing the two men that had been with their Hokage, she became unbelievably shy "Um, uh, somethings happened, Jugo-san found something" she fidgeted under their gazes.

With a soft sigh "Sorry Bushi-san, Heishi-san, but duty calls" Sakura apologized to the two samurai bowing low "Okay lead the way Suika-chan and tell me what happened" she whirled facing the second pinkette as Suika led her over to where the orange haired boy was.

Not quite believing their eyes "Did you know that Sakura had a sister" Heishi frowned slightly in confusion glancing at Bushi who had definitely spent more time with the pinkette than he had since he'd been training Sasuke.

"I don't think that girl was Sakura-chan's sister otherwise she would have told me" Bushi creased his forehead "Though it is a little eerie to know that another little pink haired girl exists" he leaned back deciding not to dwell to much on it.

In the five minutes she had been called away, Sakura had found out from Suika that Jugo had found an injured baby bunny, completely malnourished, and that Ami's two friends, were trying to kill it to put it out of it's misery.

Things degenerated from that, "Hey, hey, hey enough" Sakura interrupted the two, sliding smoothly between the three nine/ten year old's and reaching back to place a reassuring hand on Jugo's arm calming him down massively.

"Where the hell do you get off ordering us around Billboard brow" the one to the right spat lunging forward to try and get around the pinkette and get at the bunny "Get the hell out of our way" she ordered.

The one on the left, "Yeah Billboard brow or we'll tell Ami that you badmouthed her while she was stuck in that kami forsaken Sand Village" stated in an obviously smug voice, staring down her nose at Sakura.

Rolling her eyes and flashing a small smile at Jugo, Sakura faced forward "Not gonna happen and I don't condone animal abuse, you can go ahead and tell all the lies you want, but like hell I'm letting you kill this defenseless animal" she grit through her teeth.

Shocked at her protectiveness, the two scampered off without to much more fuss "I'm glad you came when you did Sakura-chan" Jugo spoke up unveiling the rabbit, "Do you think we should take him to Kiba-san, he might be able to help him" he asked worriedly.

"I'll take him in, but first we have to get permission, come on Jugo-san" Sakura led the boy forward and back into the building, down the halls to their classroom, where Iruka was sat grading papers "Iruka-sensei, we have a problem" she called.

His head snapped up and in their directions "What's going on Sakura-chan, Jugo-san, what kind of problem is it" Iruka immediately panicked thinking the worse "Has someone gotten injured or worse sick" he asked hurriedly.

Sakura shook her head motioning at Jugo and the boy stepped forward "None of that Iruka-sensei, um I found this baby rabbit in the bushes, he's injured and really sick, and if we left him, he'll die" he looked so upset at the thought of the rabbit dying that Sakura bit her lip harshly.

"Oh poor thing, what do you intend on doing" Iruka didn't relish in the thought of letting the animal die either, but there was little he could do, at the question Sakura took over again having experience with injured and sick animals.

With a sheepish smile "Well, Iruka-sensei, we were wondering if you would let us leave academy grounds for awhile with a pass of course, to get him some things and we'll take care of him" Sakura asked hoping the man said yes.

Surprised and proud of his students, even if one of them were temporary as he believed, Iruka didn't hesitate in writing a pass for the both of them "Just make sure you're back before physical lessons at 1:30" he reminded.

Jugo's eyes lit up "Thank you Iruka-sensei" he exclaimed hugging the bunny gently to his chest and taking Sakura's free hand that she held out to him, and then before Iruka's eyes, after he handed over the pass performed the body flicker technique.

A couple minutes later, they appeared before the pet store "So how are we going to help this one Sakura-chan" Jugo couldn't help but ask as they entered the store to search for items that would help them in healing the bunny.

With a fond smile "Well first things first, I'll need to heal him" Sakura paused and Jugo quickly handed over the little rabbit, who was a dark brown and ran a chakra filled hand over his body, healing the broken leg, and all the scratches that were on him.

"Next, we have to find something we can put him in while we are busy during classes and he can't run around, we have to make sure he's comfortable and has food and water, because he's so malnourished and dehydrated" she continued.

Glad that Sakura seemed to know what the baby rabbit needed in order to get better, Jugo relaxed following the pinkette around the store as they quickly found everything that was needed to help the rabbit recover.

He should have known considering how good she was at taking care of her two animals, the pup and kitten that she had "You're really good at this kind of thing huh Sakura-chan" Jugo smiled shyly, he was happy that she was his friend.

Flashing the boy at her side a quick smile as she pulled a moderately sized box from a shelf looking it over before nodding, "I love animals and can't seeing them, hurt, injured or dying" Sakura explained.

"The best we can hope for is that he responds to our efforts and wants to get better, beyond that, everything else is out of our hands" she patted Jugo on the shoulder pointing to the checkout counter and with everything in hand, they headed towards it.

The woman behind the counter peered down at the two kids and the sick rabbit curiously but didn't comment on the fact that they were supposed to be in class right then as she rung up everything and gave them the total.

Jugo's eyes almost popped out of his head as Sakura handed over a wad of ryo to pay for everything and quickly sealed it in a scroll "You sure have a lot of money Sakura-chan" he commented as they walked down the streets to the academy.

"Ah that be because of that No Noise/Seal tag, I made it and my Father sold it to the weapons store, so I get half the profits" she snickered emerald eyes sparkling with mirth as they hurried around a group of adults.

That's usually where things go from generally okay to bad, because as they were halfway to the academy, somebody just had to ruin the good moment "Just what do we have here, two troublemakers" Dan's familiar voice sounded from behind them.

Just before Sakura was snatched up around the waist and Jugo was caught by his shirt "Excuse me, but we aren't troublemakers" she huffed wiggling in the man's hold, for a fifty year old, he was pretty freaking strong and that was saying something.

"No then what do you think you were doing then, if I'm not mistaken you two should be in class at the academy right now am I wrong" Dan stared the two kids down, eyeing the rabbit in the orange haired boys arms.

Jugo frowned, "We were just heading back right Sakura-chan" he looked in her direction with a pleading look, hoping the pinkette would be able to get them out of their current situation or they were going to be late getting back.

Sakura nodded "Yeah, and we weren't skipping either, Iruka-sensei wrote us a pass so that we could tend to the rabbits needs so that he can get better" she wriggled and finally managed to get loose in order to dig around in her pocket for the pass before emerging with it.

Dan took the slip of paper "How do I know this isn't forged, especially since you are an Uchiha, and from the rumors I've heard, you've already awoken you're sharingan" he asked and Sakura's jaw dropped in horror.

"It wasn't forged, I saw Iruka-sensei write that himself" Jugo interjected not liking that the pinkette was being bullied by the older man, just because she was an Uchiha, some people automatically thought she would use her abilities to her advantage, it was wrong.

Gaping like a fish out of water, Sakura felt her blood reach a boiling point as Dan stared at her and Jugo obviously not believing a single thing they were saying ***Come now kit, he can't help being an idiot*** Kurama let out a soothing purr that did little to help Sakura calm down.

Struggling to reign in her urge to snap at the man, Sakura held out her hand and Jugo took it "Excuse us, but we need to get back or we'll be late" she managed to get out without sounding to horribly angry before body flickering them back to the academy.

A shudder rolled through him and down his spine, the pinkette had definitely been pissed at him, and Dan was once again hit with a wave of Deja Vu, but he couldn't simply leave the matter alone and headed in the direction of the academy, to alert the instructors about the skipping children.

~Back at the academy~ When a knock sounded on the classroom door, fifteen minutes before he was to herd his class out to the play yard so they could begin their afternoon exercises, Iruka stood and opened it admitting Jugo and Sakura in "We are back" the pinkette exclaimed proudly.

Obviously Sakura's friends and his class as a whole were use to Sakura's antics, so they didn't pay her or Jugo to much attention "Good now if you'd take you're seats" Iruka pointed and the two kids scampered into the front row with Sakura in the middle as usual.

Quietly so as not to distract anyone, and with Jugo's help, the baby rabbit was settled in the box, with some soft food and a bowl of water, along with a blanket to keep him warm, "Aw it's so cute" Karin exclaimed quietly once she saw the bunny.

Laughing softly and actually reading her book for once "Yeah cute and sick" Sakura swiped a hand through her short hair "He needs constant attention" she continued finally managing to calm down in order to relax.

"Are you gonna take him home" Karin asked reading a line from her own history book and jotting down some notes in her notebook to remember for later, Sakura nodded "Will you're parents allow it" came next.

Jugo tensed obviously not having thought of that himself and was on the verge of a massive meltdown until Sakura's hand found his beneath the desk and squeezed it "Please my Father's never been able to tell me no" she grinned and Jugo relaxed.

It was at that point after she'd finally managed to completely calm down and focus on paying attention that things went from bad to worse as another knock came on the classroom door, but this time didn't wait for Iruka to answer and barreled into the room.

Not even realizing that the two were indeed sitting in class, Dan marched right up to Iruka "Are you aware that two of you're students are skipping you're class right now" he began not even looking around to see if he was wrong.

Iruka creased his forehead in confusion and peered around his class trying to see if he could spot who was skipping "I'm sorry, but all of my students are here in class right now" he stated a moment later and Dan froze.

The light blue haired man turned dark green eyes scanning the room before finally spotting them "Those two, they were skipping earlier" Dan pointed at Sakura and Jugo "Over a bunny rabbit I believe" he turned to Iruka again.

Massively confused "I wrote them a pass, they did show it to you didn't they" Iruka frowned trying to make sense of the accusations being thrown around by Dan, the pinkette hardly ever, if never at all broke the rules.

Dan blinked before his skin paled in realization, "You mean you really did write that pass for them" he asked feeling dread pool in his stomach, and Iruka nodded "Oops I kind of accused Uchiha-san of forging it" he felt like an idiot.

Sakura lowered her head just as Sasuke jumped up "HEY SAKURA-CHAN WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT" he shouted glaring at Dan onyx eyes filled with fury on his little sister's behalf.

Pandemonium hit in the classroom with everyone yelling out that Sakura was such a goody two shoes and would never break the rules or their favorite sensei's trust by doing such a thing, as for the pinkette herself, she hid her head in her arms trying to block out everything.

Jugo and Karin, the only two in the front row with Sakura sent the girl a pitying look as her shoulders started shaking in what they thought was silent sobs, until laughter filled the air and began rising in volume.

By that point everything was calming down "You know this is absolutely ridiculous" Sakura giggled unable to help herself and everyone sent her worried looks, that she pointedly ignored "Iruka-sensei, we're going to be late for our afternoon lessons" she reminded kindly.

Realizing that the pinkette was indeed right, but still horribly worried about her, Iruka nodded and ushered everyone out onto the play yard to begin the physical part of their lessons, while Dan took his chance to sneak away, still trying to figure out why Sakura seemed so familiar.

"Are you okay Ku-chan" Sasuke asked peering at his little sister with a frown on his lips as they ran around the track doing their five daily laps, which weren't really much of a workout for them anymore considering how much stamina they had.

Sakura nodded "Yep, peachy keen Sasuke" she quipped in an upbeat voice, trying to forget everything that had just happened as they passed the finish line for the second time, just a few feet behind them were Bushi and Heishi, who weren't trying all that hard as to avoid hurting anyone's feelings.

Iruka had given his class, minus Jugo and Sakura the speech about why they were there in the first place and everyone had just accepted their presence, like they had the kids from the other villages, "You gonna tell Father about that" Sasuke prodded.

"Nope, there's no point in having the situation escalate, you know, they know, I know that I would never use my sharingan like that to fake a pass, so why bring it up again" Sakura shrugged tamping down on her anger as it tried to leak out.

At that point Sasuke just gave in and relented to Sakura's demand on keeping quiet about the whole thing "Fine, but if that guy ever does this again, I'm telling Father" he huffed as they came to a final stop finishing their laps together.

Not really paying attention anymore "Sure, sure Sasuke" Sakura smiled as Iruka paired them up with each other to start their spars, and she sat down on the ground waiting her turn, with Sasuke at her side like usual.

"Uchiha Sakura vs Bushi-san" Iruka called sheepishly, the pinkette was one of his best students and he was certain she'd be able to handle this spar better than the others, and Sakura snapped out of the little bubble she'd formed around herself to forget all that had happened.

She jumped to her feet and walked smoothly to stand in the center of the ring as Bushi chuckled feeling uncomfortable with all the stares, but they did settle into a fighting stance, a moment passed before Iruka "Begin" he called.

Bushi leaped forward reminding himself to be gentle and that this was technically their first spar against one another, and gently tried to knock Sakura off her feet, but the pinkette was quick, possibly quicker than he thought she'd be and jumped back.

Everyone kept their eyes glued to the pinkette's moving form as she practically danced around one of the samurai who was joining their afternoon lessons for the week, lightly kicking out with her feet, or being careful about where she punched the man.

Until Iruka called it a tie fifteen minutes later, then to their shock, except for Sasuke, Sakura and Bushi bowed to one another "That was fun" she grinned popping back up and heading back over to her spot next to her brother.

"Yes quite, we'll have to do it again sometime, promise though that you won't hold back like you did here" Bushi teased, enlightening a lot of the children, who each wondered exactly how strong Sakura was if she had that much control over her abilities and strength to be able to hold back.

Sasuke went next and he was paired against Heishi, though unlike Sakura's match where it ended in a draw, ten minutes after his started, the samurai had him pinned gently to the ground "Aw you always beat me Heishi-san" he pouted when Iruka ended the spar.

"Don't count yourself out yet Sasuke-san, you have improved since the last time we trained with each other" Heishi complimented as they bowed to each other, like Sakura and Bushi had, before moving back to their previous spots.

Excited about receiving praise and that he had improved somewhat, Sasuke was all to happy to hug his sister "Did you hear Ku-chan, Heishi-san said I've gotten better" he exclaimed onyx eyes sparkling with happiness.

Not one to put a damper on his excitement, Sakura nodded "Very good Sasuke" she grinned returning his bone crushing hug with one of her own as another pair was called up to begin their spar, before they moved on to weapons training and academy jutsu.

Baby stuff in her eyes, but she wasn't going to complain about it, because it was a normalcy that she didn't have most of the time, "So what's up with the rabbit" Sasuke's voice dragged her out of her thoughts and Sakura blinked.

"Oh, well he was injured, but now he needs to be taken care of, fed by hand, cause he's sick, malnourished and dehydrated, Jugo and I are gonna ask Father if we can have him at the house" Sakura explained easily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Only you Ku-chan, would bring in a wild animal, to nurse them back to health" he sighed patting his sister on the shoulder "What do you think our new sibling will be" Sasuke suddenly asked.

A grin spread across her lips at that "I don't know Sasuke, want to make a bet, if it's a girl, you treat me to tea and dango's, if it's a boy, I'll treat you to rice and curry" Sakura snickered and Sasuke's eye twitched.

Not one to back out of a bet "Okay you're on Ku-chan, if it's a boy you have to treat me to rice and curry" Sasuke nodded and shook Sakura's hand to seal the deal between them, they separated as Iruka ordered them to line up behind a target to begin practicing their throwing technique.

Then they finally moved on to practicing the standard academy jutsu, before heading back in to resume their regular lessons, which happened to be math that day, once seated in her spot, Sakura and Jugo took a moment to check on their patient.

And found him sleeping, resting in his box "Do you think he'll get better" Jugo couldn't help but ask, it would just kill him if the bunny rejected their efforts in helping him over whatever had happened and Sakura smiled.

"I'm sure of it Jugo-kun, this little guy is definitely going to get better, what do you think his name should be" Sakura vowed before asking Jugo to come up with a name to make him feel like he was truly making a difference.

Jugo fell quiet at that returning his attention on the lesson and trying to figure out the simple math questions on the quiz that had been handed out for them to try, he thought, and thought and thought, long and hard before he finally came up with a name.

"Choyaku, his name will be Choyaku is that okay Sakura-chan" he turned to Sakura again seeing her fussing with the bunny's blanket which pulled his lips back into a smile, she was so caring and kind and gentle and he wished he had a mom that was as amazing as the pinkette was.

Sakura nodded "That's a good name Jugo-kun, soon he'll be hopping around again just like his namesake" she squeezed Jugo's hand beneath the desk before whipping through the math quiz as usual not even really trying.

Proud of himself for coming up with such a good name, Jugo smiled and finished off his own test flipping it over just in case anyone got the bright idea of trying to cheat off him, he didn't have to worry about Sakura though, cause she never even looked in his direction while they had a test.

A couple hours later Iruka dismissed his class at 3:30 for the weekend "Sakura-chan could you stay for a few minutes" he called seeing the pinkette about to leave, she paused, snagged her brother by the arm, said something he couldn't hear before re-entering the classroom.

Jugo sent her a worried look but followed after Sasuke as he led them all back to the compound, the box with Choyaku held in his arms, "Have I done something Iruka-sensei" Sakura couldn't help but immediately jump to the wrong conclusion.

"No, no you haven't done anything Sakura-chan" Iruka was quick to assure the pinkette that nothing was wrong "I just wanted to let you know that I know you would never break my trust like Dan-san accused you of earlier" he crouched down before the young girl.

Her emerald eyes widened slightly before returning to normal "Oh well thank you Iruka-sensei, I'm glad you have such faith in me" Sakura couldn't help herself as she quickly hugged one of her favorite sensei's "See you on Monday" she scampered off once she was done.

Iruka chuckled "Yes see you on Monday Sakura-chan" he waved before sitting at his desk again to work on grading the math tests, to see who needed help in the lesson or who understood it the most and Sakura hurried out of his classroom.

Not wasting anytime, she simply body flickered back to the compound racing down the streets and hoping she wasn't to late, Fugaku wasn't likely to be to accepting of the baby rabbit unless she was there to give an explanation as to why she had to take care of it.

Apparently she was extremely early because when Sakura entered the house, none of the others had made it back yet "Oh heavens Sakura-chan you're home early" Mikoto nearly dropped her basket of newly washed clothes on her way to hang them on the line.

"I guess so, is Father in his office, there's something I need to talk to him about before the others get here" Sakura rattled off choosing her words carefully in case her brother, Shisui, or a few others were hanging around eavesdropping on her.

Mikoto nodded "I believe he is" she said and Sakura sped off down the halls toward Fugaku's office, she'd probably find out what was going on later and simply shrugged returning to dealing with the clothes she'd washed.

Fugaku looked up as a pink and purple blur sped into his office "What is it Sakura" he asked closing the folder as she sat down in the chair before his desk, when she realized she had his full attention, Sakura smiled innocently.

"Well today Jugo found a injured and sick bunny, he's malnourished and dehydrated, do you think we could take him in while he's getting better, I promise Jugo and I will take care of him so no one else has to" Sakura asked hopefully.

And like usual he wasn't able to say no "So long as you release it when the rabbits all better" Fugaku relented easily and Sakura hopped out of the chair leaving him to return to his work on arranging patrol times and everything else he had to do as the Clan Head.

By the time she made it back to the living room, Sasuke and the others had made it home "Sakura-chan" Jugo spotted her instantly and bustled forward still clutching the box in his arms, eyes wide with a hopeful look on his face.

"Father said yes, we can keep Choyaku just until he gets better, but then we have to release him in the forest okay Jugo-kun" Sakura exclaimed happily and Jugo nodded eagerly, anything so long as it meant the bunny got better.

Then her attention was being taken by Omoi who pressed himself into her side with an impish smile "Hey Sakura-chan, do you think we could go to those training grounds from yesterday and spar a bit with a sword, I want to practice and you did promise we could someday" he asked.

At the mention of practicing kenjutsu against Omoi, who had become quite the swordsman in the future, Sakura nodded "Absolutely, just hang on a second okay" she grinned turning to Jugo again and holding out a scroll "It has Choyaku's things in it" Sakura explained.

"Right um is he gonna be in you're room or mine" Jugo asked quickly sensing the impatience wafting off Omoi in waves, and completely understanding the feeling as he felt the same way sometimes, especially when Sakura was involved.

Sakura paused "We can trade off, tonight will be you're turn, then mine the next night okay" she suggested and Jugo nodded, "Alright Omoi-kun let's go" she faced the white haired boy again and held out her hand, and with Darui following them, they headed off to the training grounds.

Once they were stood opposite each other, swords held in their hands, Omoi frowned "So how exactly are we going to do this cause I don't want to accidentally hurt you Sakura-chan" he stared at his sharp sword fear in his gaze.

Her lips twitched upwards "Don't worry about it Omoi-kun, I can take it, why don't we start out with something I learned from the samurai, it's called a blood duel" Sakura began and of course Darui just had to interrupt.

"Absolutely not" he shook his head and Omoi scowled at him "That is to dangerous and you could both get hurt, I won't have that on my hands" Darui crossed his arms and stared the pinkette down in order to cow her into submission, she was allowed to much freedom.

She rolled her eyes inwardly "Do you even know what a blood duel is" Sakura asked raising a slender pink brow as Omoi pouted and over all sulked at not getting to try his hand at whatever it was she was talking about.

Darui shook his head "Then you should know that it's actually the safest thing to practice, basically a blood duel is where you draw blood three times, from the barest of wounds, so a tiny little scratch that's it" she explained.

"Wow that sounds pretty cool, you said you learned that from the samurai, like the guys from this afternoon" Omoi jumped in onyx eyes wide with excitement, and Sakura nodded "How do you know all this" he asked.

A smile formed on her lips this time "Because before you guys came here, Sasuke and I alongside our sensei Anko and three others, went on a two month training trip and we got to stay in the Samurai Headquarters in the Land of Iron, and be trained under the head Samurai himself" Sakura grinned.

"Come on Darui, can we practice this duel or not" Omoi immediately whirled on Darui who still looked extremely unsure but finally relented to his charges demands and stepped back letting the two kids do whatever they wanted until dinner.

Sakura shook her head and held Horobiru with both of her hands properly as she'd been taught and bowed, Omoi looked confused but followed her lead, then he was clumsily jumping forward sword held out, and just before the sharp edge of the blade was to cut her.

She twisted out of the way focusing her chakra in her feet to make her movements smoother and in complete control over her strength, Sakura lightly swung her sword and Omoi ducked low under the strike and jumped back to gain a little distance from her.

In their original positions again, Omoi and Sakura stared at each other for a moment trying to determine how the other would strike, as it turns out Omoi could be extremely impatient and lunged trying once again to land a hit on the pinkette.

'This is fun' Sakura thought with an inward giggle jumping back and clashing blades with Omoi to avoid getting hit yet again, what her sparring partner didn't know was that if she chose to, none of his attacks would work.

Because she was able to manipulate her chakra into a sort of protective shield by flaring it the moment of impact thus allowing some attacks to bounce off harmlessly, it wasn't perfect of course and she was still practicing the technique.

Omoi was trying his hardest as time wore on, sweat beaded on his brow watching Sakura carefully as she practically danced around each of his attacks, she was fast, he had to give her that, but he could be a little faster, well at least he hoped he could anyways.

Eventually, Sakura managed to draw first blood and Omoi gasped "That didn't hurt all" he exclaimed pausing the duel for a second to check out the little scratch, it was so small it was barely noticeable at all.

"Right not to mention I can use my chakra to heal you when we are done" she snickered and Darui felt like an idiot, of course Sakura wouldn't let anything happen to any of the children, she was highly protective over them.

The next person to get scratched was Sakura, who had decided to let Omoi win their little duel so he didn't get to upset about losing against a girl, "Sorry Sakura-chan" the boy apologized when he realized he'd gone a little overboard and made a longer scratch than what was recommended.

It was quickly waved off "Don't worry about it so much, I'm tougher than I look" Sakura teased drawing a blush to Omoi's cheeks as they avoided each others attacks, ten minutes later, Omoi landed another hit on her.

And then fifteen after that the duel was finished "I did it, I can't believe I won" Omoi cheered as Sakura healed his scratches, the two she'd managed, without making it seem like she had purposefully lost.

"That you did Omoi-kun, was it fun enough to do again sometime" Sakura grinned healing her own scratches with ease, becoming a medical ninja had been something that she'd decided for herself all the way in the old time line, for Naruto and Sasuke's sake's.

Omoi eagerly nodded his head "Absolutely cause I really want to get better at kenjutsu enough that someday Killer Bee-sama takes me on as his student" he exclaimed and Sakura patting him fondly on the hand "What about you Sakura-chan, do you have a dream" Omoi asked.

Surprised that he had asked, and scrambling for some kind of excuse "I want to become a world renowned medical ninja like Lady Tsunade" Sakura admitted, though that was only half of her true dream, the other half was to be with Tobirama for the rest of her life.

Darui couldn't stop himself from commenting "From what I can see you're already well on you're way to being a great medical ninja, just keep practicing and soon you'll be able to heal broken bones, remove poison and anything else" he chuckled.

"I already know how to heal broken bones" Sakura quipped as they all walked back to the house together, Darui didn't have a chance to say anything else as they immediately sat down for dinner, and once she was done, she escaped to her room.

Four o'clock in the morning, Sakura and Sasuke were awake like usual eating a really early breakfast "So what do you think Anko-sensei will have us do today" Sasuke asked shoveling eggs into his mouth at a slower pace than usual.

"Dunno, probably have us try to create antidotes again and help us build up an immunity to poisons" Sakura shrugged washing her plate and fork in the sink already finished with her breakfast and just waiting on her brother.

Sasuke pouted "Kami I hate those sessions" he wiggled his tongue out remembering all the nasty flavors from the poisons he'd taken so far, and Sakura giggled at him with a knowing smile, soon enough his dishes were cleaned and they were heading out the door.

Seventeen minutes later, since they'd gotten their earlier than usual, Anko came stomping her way onto the field, with Bushi and Heishi in tow "Listen up brats, these two are gonna join our sessions for today and tomorrow and the rest of the week" she snapped obviously not happy.

Though there was a small smile on her lips "What are we gonna do then" Sasuke sulked slightly but not minding it to much that the samurai were intruding on their session, and Sakura just leaned back taking everything in.

"Well I thought we could practice building up immunity to more well known poisons, and recreating an antidote with just a basic knowledge" Anko held out two vials that were filled with very little poison, and were quickly drank.

"Ugh, it always tastes so nasty" Sasuke took a sip of water to settle his stomach and Sakura as always wasn't to affected by the poison now coursing through her veins, instead they silently got to work, glad they were never made to fight while poisoned.

Heishi and Bushi grimaced "They'll be fine" Anko turned to them "Now let's see you climbing that tree, I know Hatake taught you the tree climbing exercise" she barked, keeping an eye on her students at the same time.

They had no choice but to get to work and the hours flew by after that "Anko-sensei we did it" Sakura's voice called out just as the woman was about to call the session for the day and give her two students the antidote.

Her head snapped in their direction "Yeah I think I've got it to Anko-sensei" Sasuke grinned holding up a vial filled with yellow antidote, the boy was covered in sweat, it was dripping from his face in rivers.

While Sakura seemed mostly unaffected except for breathing slightly harder than normal "Okay then drink it and if it don't work you can have the antidote I have on hand" Anko ordered and the vials were quickly emptied.

Sasuke immediately relaxed as his stomach stopped aching and Sakura's breathing returned to normal "Not bad, you've definitely got better at handling yourself while poisoned" Anko tapped her lip in thought.

"Next week, we'll start you're training off while being poisoned" she nodded and Sasuke groaned "Now, now, it won't be so bad considering how long we've been practicing this" Anko reassured with a smirk on her lips.

Sakura laughed softly "Can we go get tea and dango now" she asked passing her hand through her hair drawing Anko's attention onto herself, the purple haired woman glanced at the sky determining the time.

"Yeah I'm ready for tea and rice and curry" Sasuke piped in latching onto his little sister, who pulled a face and inched away from him, he realized then that he was still covered in a thin sheen of sweat and probably smelled like rancid lemons, or stinky socks.

Anko peered between her two students, leaving them hanging for a moment before finally nodded relenting to their demands "Okay, okay, we'll go now" she grinned pulling them in for a hug, even if Sasuke was all sweaty, it didn't bother her in the least.

"You two as well" she craned her neck around to stare at the two samurai, who immediately stopped practicing the tree climbing exercise and walked towards them, eager to eat and regain some of their energy.

Once they were seated in the tea and dango shop, with Sakura and Anko digging in to their dango to the awe of Bushi and Heishi, who had thought the two females would order curry, like Sasuke had, the little boy spoke up.

"Hey Ku-chan, what are you gonna do after this" he asked wiping his mouth with a napkin as some curry got stuck in the corner of his mouth, Sakura paused in inhaling her dango, to answer him like she always did.

A moment later she shrugged "Dunno Sasuke, might prank Shisui-san, or go find someone to talk to, or possibly head to the Flower Field" Sakura stated with a smile and Sasuke just accepted her answer like he always did.

What really happened once they'd finished off their food, was she had headed off in the opposite direction of the compound and halfway to the gates, Tsunade, Orochimaru and Jiraiya caught her and the blonde woman caught her by the arm.

"I heard what my stupid husband did, kami Sakura I am sorry Dan did that" Tsunade hurriedly apologized to the pinkette for what the man had done, "Truly, is there anyway I can make it up to you" she frowned.

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes "Ah the past is in the past, some people like to jump to the wrong conclusions" she explained not letting it bother her to much "Really Tsunade-chan, I'm all good and I have no beef with Dan-san" Sakura assured.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru chuckled "You always did have a heart of gold, and thick skin against that kind of thing" the white haired male laughed picking the pinkette up and spinning her around for a moment before placing her on her feet.

"Yeah, though if push came to shove, you always defended yourself, how did training with Anko go this morning" Orochimaru smiled, before asking his question, and Sakura sighed "That bad" he frowned hoping Anko hadn't done something.

She quickly shook her head "Oh no nothing like that, Anko-sensei actually has us building up an immunity to common poisons, and now she's going to have us fight while undergoing those sessions" Sakura groaned.

Orochimaru slapped his forehead "That woman is insane, all I can tell you is good luck and try not to die alright" he chuckled as Tsunade and Jiraiya started forward, and he quickly followed after them not wanting to be left behind.

With that Sakura continued on her original path to the Flower Field, and leaned against Kiretsu's grave like usual, a couple minutes later, Kurama appeared next to her and she almost jumped a foot in the air **"Relax Kit, I didn't think you'd mind if I joined you"** he chuckled.

"Not at all Kurama, in fact I'm glad you decided to" Sakura switched from leaning against the kusarigama shaped headstone, to against his paw and began humming like usual, this time though she didn't sing.

Half an hour later, Naruto stumbled across them "Sa…Sakura-chan" he asked clearly spooked by the gigantic fox his best friend was resting against, and the pinkette sat up, emerald eyes wide and panicked at the fact that he'd found them.

Kurama nudged her lightly and subtly and she got her thoughts in order "Don't worry Naruto-kun, he won't hurt you" Sakura assured beckoning the blonde forward and Naruto inched closer until he was sitting against her side.

"What is he" Naruto questioned leaning hesitantly against the foxes giant paw but still keeping himself practically glued to Sakura's hip as Kurama let out a soothing purr, that rumbled through the air relaxing him even more.

With a smile "His name is Kurama, and he's a fox, one of the legendary nine tailed beasts" Sakura explained and Naruto finally managed to relax completely enjoying his time outside the village with the pinkette.

Until eventually they had to return and Kurama returned to the seal without any complaints "Where did he go" Naruto inquired looking around for a miniature version of the fox, not realizing that the fox was sealed inside his best friend.

"Well Naruto, that's something I can't tell you yet, as it's supposed to be a secret, but someday you'll learn I promise" Sakura patted his hand as they signed back in at the gates and headed off in opposite directions, him to the tower, and her to the compound.

Halfway to the house, Itachi joined her "Ah imouto-chan, Shisui-san's completely defenseless right now" he smirked avoiding her shocked gaze, before pointing in the man's direction, a mischievous smile spread across her lips.

Flashing through some hand signs, Sakura took aim and from a completely random direction sent a ball of water, thanks to the lovely jutsu called Water Manipulation, at Shisui's head, completely soaking his hair.

Shisui glanced behind him, cheeks turning red looking for the perpetrator and Sakura pressed her lips together stifling her giggles as Itachi bit his cheek to prevent off his lips that wanted to form "Can you make it a mud ball" he asked after a moment.

She nearly dissolved in giggles right then and there "Yes I most certainly can Ita-ni" Sakura smiled normally as Shisui glanced in their direction with narrowed onyx eyes, before huffing in exasperation because he wasn't sure who had done it, especially since it had come from behind him.

Once he'd looked away, Sakura sped through some more hand signs "Earth Style: Earth Manipulation, Water Style: Water Manipulation" she called softly and the ball of water instantly turned a muddy brown color.

And sharing a mischievous smile with her older brother, situated the ball behind Shisui again, so he was none the wiser as to who was throwing mud at him, and sent it sailing at his back ~SPLAT~ it hit him square in the back and Shisui whirled.

"Okay whoever is doing that, it's not funny" he whined and Sakura bit her lip trying so very hard not to burst out laughing, because yes, it most definitely was funny and oh there came the pouting as no one stepped forward confessing, not that anyone would.

Itachi about lost his composure, instead urging Sakura along at a quicker pace until they were out of sight, only then did he double over "Kami, it's always so funny picking on Shisui" he sniggered having fun like a normal teenager.

Sakura grinned "Yeah, he's the best target to pull a prank on cause his reactions are always amusing" she agreed getting a handle over her laughter so they could get home in time for lunch, and so their mother didn't freak out over them being late.

Later on as dinner approached, Gaara approached her with a request "Hey Sakura-chan, do you think that just you and I could go to those training grounds and train for a bit" he asked scuffing his shoe on the floor shyly.

Unable to say no, "Course Gaara-kun, let's see if we can tackle Sasori-san into coming along" she giggled and they sneaked forward to the unsuspecting red head before leaping, apparently he was waiting for them and spun catching them in mid air.

"Little demons" Sasori smirked when Gaara pouted and Sakura grinned innocently "What do you two brats want" he huffed setting them on their feet after a few minutes when he was certain they wouldn't try tackling him again.

Gaara's light green eyes pleaded with his hazel "Will you come with us to the training grounds Sasori-san, Sakura-chan and I want to train a bit, you could even teach her how to use her birthday present" he begged.

At the mention of the doll/puppet, Sakura nodded eagerly, it was the perfect chance to find out all it could do, considering she hadn't had much of a chance to practice with it at all "Yeah will you Sasori-san" she joined in with the pleading.

Sasori chuckled "Whatever you little demons want" he patted them on the head and waited with Gaara while Sakura ran to her room to retrieve the doll, upon her reappearance, the three girls oohed and awed over it, thinking it was obviously cute.

Then they were traipsing off to the training grounds "Holy Sakura are you kidding me, this is the training field you get to use as an Uchiha" Sasori's eyes nearly bulged out of their eye sockets as he took in the massive area.

She tossed him a smirk "Of course Sasori-kun, now how do you want to go about this training session Gaara-kun" Sakura turned her attention onto the second red head, who was waiting patiently, but eagerly for her to pay him attention.

"Well I'm not terribly worried about getting hurt, cause my sand prevents that, but I don't want to hurt you any" Gaara wrung his hands nervously, this would technically be their first spar, in all the years they had known each other.

Really wanting to sigh "I'll be okay Gaara-kun, I'm tough" Sakura tried to assure the boy that she'd be fine, and he settled into a hesitant stance, quickly before Gaara could send sand after her, Sakura enlarged the doll into it's puppet form.

Sasori stood back keeping a watch over the two kids, maybe he'd tried to sneak to her room that night and talk with her, it had been awhile after all, he was distracted from his thoughts as the spar began and Gaara sent some sand after Sakura.

Knowing how to avoid getting caught in it, the pinkette leaped up and over landing lightly on a rock before jumping over the sand, all while working the puppet with her chakra strings, she was a close range fighter, but puppetry had always been interesting to her.

As her puppet got closer, blades shot out of it's hands and Sakura realized the hidden surprise, Gaara was shocked but his sand protected him, well rather his mother's love protected him from getting hurt and the swords bounced off the sand harmlessly.

"I'm okay" he called as the sand fell revealing himself again, Sakura smiled twisting her arm awkwardly to avoid getting caught in that sand, and though she knew the old Gaara, from the old time line, and the one from this time line were vastly different, she still didn't want to get caught.

More surprises followed as the puppet was discovered to be able to use wind jutsu, from a tag inside, just a simple blast that nearly knocked Gaara off his feet, but he managed to remain standing thanks to his sand.

Twenty minutes later, Sakura decided that she'd had enough practice with her puppet and let it return to it's smaller form, "Right, now we can really train" she smiled leaping forward and Gaara's ducked under her fist.

With rounded light green eyes, Gaara went on the defensive, as Sakura swung her fists at him gently, or tried to knock him off his feet lightly, not trying very hard and definitely not wanting to hurt the red head.

While he tried to retaliate but because he wasn't very good at taijutsu, choosing to fight at a distance with his sand, unless he was unable to use it, Gaara was failing horribly, "Aw Sakura-chan looks like you won" he pouted, not sounding to upset as she knocked him down.

"Better luck next time Gaara-kun, just have to keep practicing" Sakura smiled kindly not bragging about her win at all helping the red head to his feet, and Gaara pulled her into a quick hug, that she returned before they separated and returned to the house for dinner.

That night, Sakura had Choyaku in her room and both Naosu and Hogo were curious about the little creature "Oh stop pestering him" she finally huffed and the two animals scampered off to the other side of the room.

Hogo, who'd learned quite a few more words cocked his head to the side as he jumped into his bed, with Naosu curling against his side like usual, asked "What is it Sakura" he blinked his pale white eyes hoping she would tell him.

"It's a baby rabbit, Hogo-kun, B-U-N-N-Y" taking the opportunity to teach her ninken a new word, Sakura stopped fussing with Choyaku for a moment to face Hogo and he tilted his head to the side in confusion before finally trying his hand.

"Bunny" he tried and Sakura nodded "Bunny, bunny, bunny, not enemy right" Hogo inquired and Sakura sighed patting him on the head and assuring him that the rabbit was not something he could attack, as it was harmless.

She was glad that Karin, Nure and Kurotsuchi decided to sleep in their own guest rooms that night, because half an hour after she'd finally managed to fall asleep after making sure Choyaku was comfortable, her door creaked open.

And Hogo let out a threatening growl, Sakura sat up in her bed grasping her glasses and a kunai that was hidden beneath her pillow "Shh it's just me Sakura-chan" Sasori's voice called and she relaxed hiding her kunai again.

"Hush Hogo, it's Sasori-kun, please come in" Sakura ordered her ninken who stopped growling and settled down in his bed with Naosu again, a couple minutes later after flipping on her lamplight, Sasori was seated on the edge of her bed.

He looked sheepish "Didn't mean to wake you, and I meant to talk to you earlier, but Gaara only just managed to go to sleep" Sasori rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed and he stared at the pinkette guiltily.

Rubbing her eyes as they adjusted to the partial darkness in her room "Ah it's okay Sasori-kun, I fall asleep pretty easily most of the time, so what did you want to talk to me about" Sakura yawned tiredly, checking the time and deciding she could stay awake for a little while.

Sasori chuckled lightly "I noticed something today, you're not really good at wielding a puppet, you a close range fighter" he pointed out his observations to Sakura who nodded in understanding not disagreeing with him any.

"True, true, but I'm not above using anything to my advantage in a fight that is, who knows using a puppet might save my life someday" Sakura snorted quietly in amusement remembering not to be so loud since everyone was supposed to be sleeping.

He shook his head and pulled Sakura into a quick hug "Hmmph you'd have to have a miracle in order for that to happen, cause you're such a trouble magnet" Sasori rolled his eyes in exasperation and Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Not my fault, the curse of team seven followed me into this time line" she huffed but returned the redheads hug, feeling extremely tired all of a sudden, though it seemed Sasori didn't understand what she meant and asked.

With his brows creased together "What do you mean the curse of Team Seven, that's the first I ever heard of it, and you're still an academy student" Sasori frowned slightly sensing how tired his friend was, and wanting to get this last question out of the way.

A heavy world weary sigh passed through her lips as she got comfortable beneath her covers again "In the old time line, every time Team Seven was created bad things happened, a triangle of love, teammates that hated each other, but worked well together and of course lots of trouble" she started.

"Hence why it's called the Curse of Team Seven, and well that's the team I was on in the old time line, so naturally it followed me here that's why I'm such a trouble magnet" Sakura yawned and Sasori stood heading for her door.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan" Sasori waved bidding her goodnight then slipped out her door, it shut quietly and she flicked off her light, removing her glasses from her face, burrowed beneath the covers and ten minutes later, Sakura was snoring lightly.


	110. Final Life Chapter 22

Sakura sat straight up in bed at exactly five o'clock in the morning, blinking her emerald eyes as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of her room as she fitted her glasses to her face and turned on her lamplight to see better.

She just knew something was wrong but she couldn't figure out what, Sakura frowned usually she didn't wake up until at least six when the smell of food was wafting through house, so what had disturbed her sleep.

 ***Well sitting there isn't going to help you figure it out kit*** Kurama grumbled from within being roused by Sakura's endless stream of thoughts, it was a weekday and he didn't enjoy being woken up before it was time.

Rubbing her face tiredly and deciding that there was no harm in waking up early, not like she wasn't use to it, Sakura stood and grabbed up some clothes that she had set out for this morning and headed down the hall to the bathroom to shower.

'Go on back to sleep Kurama, I'll try not to bother you to much' Sakura nudged the fox off and he gladly resumed his previous actions by going back to sleep, with that she finished off her shower and got dressed in the dark blue outfit, shorts and shirt.

Before pulling on the light blue battle yukata and tying the dark blue sash around her waist like usual slipping her feet into the dark purple sandals, when she was done, Sakura returned to her room to check on her animals and that's where she found the problem.

Choyaku was missing from his box "Oh brother" Sakura said out loud so she didn't disturb her fox companion, "Well this isn't going to go over well with Jugo" she frowned turning on the main light and searching her entire room over, including under the bed for the missing rabbit.

Fifteen minutes later, she still hadn't found a single sign of Choyaku's whereabouts, so Sakura concluded that he must have gotten out whenever she'd left her room initially, "What a pain, this is so troublesome" Sakura sighed stealing Shikaku's and Shikamaru's favorite line.

As she was heading towards the living room, a scuffle sounded behind her and Sakura whipped around pulling a poison coated senbon needle from her weapons pouch "Who's there" she called inching her way forward cautiously.

Three seconds later, Akatsuchi and Suigetsu rounded the corner, and Sakura relaxed "Sakura-chan what are you doing awake" the pale blue haired purple eyed boy asked latching onto her arm, to escape from Akatsuchi who was trying to make him go back to sleep.

"Yes what are you doing awake" Akatsuchi sighed giving up on his task and stood as close as he dared to the pinkette, who spent so much time with all of them it was a wonder how she had anytime for herself.

Sakura sighed lightly and put away her senbon "I could ask you guys the same, but I usually wake up earlier than this on the weekend, also Choyaku is missing" she explained peering at the two boys curiously wondering what they were doing awake.

Suigetsu made a surprised sound in the back of his throat "Earlier on the weekends that's just absolutely ridiculous, as for why I'm awake, I had to go and then I couldn't go back to sleep" he sulked cheeks turning red when he admitted his own reason.

When he felt eyes on him, Akatsuchi smiled sheepishly "I heard him walking around outside the room I'm in and naturally got scared, so I made it a personal task to make him go back to sleep, though I kinda failed" he admitted.

Glad that nothing to horrible seemed to be going on "Right well I need to continue searching for that rabbit, or Jugo-kun's going to have a meltdown" Sakura straightened and continued on her way with Akatsuchi and Suigetsu following her.

Several minutes later after watching her search the living room meticulously "Do you want us to help Sakura-chan" Suigetsu offered suddenly and Sakura craned her neck to meet his purple eyes with her emerald ones.

Eager to help the pinkette who'd stood up for him and had made his and everyone else's stay in the village so far very pleasant, Akatsuchi also extended a helping hand "Yeah, with the three of us the search would go quicker and Choyaku would be found sooner" he exclaimed.

"Okay, thanks Suigetsu-kun, Akatsuchi-kun" Sakura let out a relieved sigh, now that there were more people searching it would be easier to go through the rooms "I'll finish up here, Suigetsu-kun you go to the kitchen and look, Akatsuchi-kun go search you're room" she divided them up.

The pale blue haired boy immediately skipped off to search the kitchen as thoroughly as Sakura was the living room but Akatsuchi frowned "Why in my room though" he asked wondering why the pinkette had said that.

Realizing that the boy didn't understand "He got out because I wasn't paying attention, he could have gotten in any room that had an open door, and since you're room is so close to mine, I'm gonna go search the bathroom, and then Suigetsu can search his own room" Sakura explained.

"I see, thanks for explaining it to me Sakura-chan" Akatsuchi nodded and turned on his heel heading back down the hall to the room he'd been assigned to upon his arrival there in the Leaf Village with all the others.

Sakura returned her attention on searching beneath the couches and chairs for Choyaku and came up empty handed in the living room as well, "Hey Sakura-chan, I got nothing in the kitchen" Suigetsu came from the kitchen.

"Where to next" he asked when Sakura rolled her shoulders to relieve them from the tension that was slowly building up in them, then she turned to him with a serious expression, and Suigetsu grinned as his excitement at helping out escalated.

With a nod "Go search you're room, he could have gotten in there without you knowing, also if you see Akatsuchi, warn him not to open any doors that are closed, only search the rooms that have their doors open, then we'll regroup here in the living room" Sakura commanded.

"Aye Aye Sakura-chan" Suigetsu saluted bounding off to his room and giving Akatsuchi, Sakura's message of not opening any closed doors, once in his room, he searched over every inch of it and came up empty handed yet again.

Fifteen minutes later, it was nearing six and the three kids grouped in the living room again "I got nothing" Akatsuchi sighed feeling disheartened, he didn't want the bunny to get hurt, especially since he'd seen how well Jugo took care of Choyaku.

"Yeah me either sorry Sakura-chan, but it looks like he got out somehow" Suigetsu scuffed his shoe on the floor slumping his shoulders in defeat, even though he didn't really know how to handle animals, it didn't mean he hated them either.

Sakura rubbed her eyes tiredly feeling exhaustion creeping up on her, then fixed her glasses and concentrated chakra in her ears, she had to find that rabbit, no matter what, because she certainly didn't want to deal with an upset Jugo.

Three minutes passed before the sound of thumping could be heard, it wasn't feet from a human and her eyes snapped open "Shh, this way" Sakura put a finger to her lips letting her ears guide her in the direction she'd heard the noise.

And five minutes later, by the front door, there sat Choyaku, Suigetsu was all for charging forward, but Akatsuchi grabbed him by his shirt "Don't, you'll just make him scared and he'll run, if we have to search again, we'll be to late" he warned.

Purple eyes wide, Suigetsu held himself absolutely still "What should we do Sakura-chan, how do we catch him" he looked to the pinkette who had her body tensed like a coil waiting to spring on any unsuspecting person.

At his question though, she glanced briefly over her shoulder "Akatsuchi-kun, Suigetsu-kun, you're job will be to stand guard, don't let him through if he runs and catch him if you can, I'm gonna try to get close" Sakura ordered lightly.

Both boys immediately sat down blocking the hall with their bodies and holding out their arms in case Choyaku came hopping in their direction "Good luck Sakura-chan" Akatsuchi smiled reminding himself not to be to loud lest they scare the bunny.

"Thanks Suigetsu, Akatsuchi" Sakura flashed them a grateful look, before creeping forward excruciatingly slow, inch by inch until she was practically standing next to Choyaku, she stared the rabbit down and he stared back at her.

It was basically a game of see who flinches first, ever so slowly, Sakura crouched down not making any quick movements and carefully moved her arms, the rabbit was terrified out of his mind, for his heart was beating rapidly within his chest.

Then it was all over as she enveloped him in her arms and lifted him up cradling him to her chest "There, there Choyaku-kun, see everything's okay now" Sakura soothed allowing some of her chakra to calm him down and the rabbit relaxed.

"Wow Sakura-chan that was just amazing, for sure I thought he was gonna run but then he didn't and you did that" Suigetsu whistled quietly hopping to his feet followed by Akatsuchi as they followed the pinkette down the hall to her room.

Akatsuchi nodded "Yeah that was so cool, it's like you're an animal whisperer or something, with the way you got him to calm down, come to think of it, you're pretty good at getting all of us to calm down to" he chattered all the way down the halls.

Sakura smiled "When animals are scared you have to be especially careful, or they could attack, I read a lot so I know what to do in that kind of situation" she explained easily, that was the complete truth.

Finally they made it back to her room just as six o'clock struck "Now you be good Choyaku and stay in you're box while I try to find something bigger to put you in so you don't get out again" she scolded placing the bunny in the box she'd initially bought.

Then it was just a task searching her room for a larger box, eventually finding it when "Hey look up there Sakura-chan" Suigetsu called pointing to a higher shelf and Sakura looked up before pulling out little ladder and grabbing the box.

At six fifteen, the three of them, plus Choyaku who had been transferred to the new box traipsed out of her room again down the hall to the kitchen, where Mikoto had only just started breakfast "Oh heavens you scared me" she scolded.

Knowing that it was a bad idea to upset Mikoto especially since she was pregnant "Sorry Mother, but we've been up awhile, searching for Choyaku who got out, due to my own fault" Sakura hurriedly apologized.

Mikoto sighed "Just please don't startle me like that again" she warned and all three kids nodded as she returned to cooking breakfast for the entire house, five minutes later Sakura joined in to help her "Thank you Sakura-chan" Mikoto smiled gratefully.

Suigetsu and Akatsuchi sat down, so they weren't in the way, both of them inwardly thinking that moms were scary especially if they were pregnant, they pitied anyone who pissed Mikoto off because they didn't want to be on the receiving end of her anger.

"Have you gone in for a checkup yet Mother" Sakura's voice broke the quiet that had settled over the four of them that were awake at the moment and Mikoto glanced down into her emerald eyes before shaking her head.

"Not yet, but I'm due for one sometime this week" Mikoto explained removing the homemade waffles from the waffle iron and got started on making eggs and putting some sausage links and bacon in the oven to cook.

While Sakura started making homemade chocolate sauce for the waffles, cutting up some fruits, to eat along with the fluffy waffles, before moving on to cooking hash browns for everyone, working in perfect sync with Mikoto and enjoying every minute of it.

Whatever they didn't eat would be put in bento boxes for lunch, soon everyone started trickling into the kitchen and just as breakfast was finished, Shisui like usual appeared raven hair slicked back obviously just having taken a shower.

That's when Mikoto's mood swings really started in, in earnest "Shisui eat with you're mouth closed, I thought you were raised with more manners than that" she snapped Itachi pressed his lips together while Shisui closed his mouth cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Stop laughing at you're cousin Itachi, and Sasuke for gods sake boy quit slouching, I'm certain that's not how I raised you" Mikoto huffed becoming more irritable as breakfast continued, and the other kids were suddenly glad that she didn't start in on them.

Though it made them eager to leave because as soon as they were done, none of them waited for Sasuke or Sakura and scrambled for the door "What's wrong with mother" Sasuke was obviously confused as they walked towards the academy hurrying after their classmates.

"Mood swings Sasuke, it happens to every pregnant woman, and you know Mother, she's always had a temper" Sakura shrugged "It's best if you didn't get offended by her comments cause they will sometimes sound harsh" she patted his shoulder entering the building.

Once in the classroom, the two siblings went to their separate seats and Sakura sat down in between Jugo and Karin as usual, immediately, the red head flicked a piece of paper over to her and Sakura glanced down emerald eyes scanning it over.

~What was going on with Mikoto-san this morning, she seemed a little upset about something~ it read and she quickly scribbled a note back explaining pregnancy symptoms to the redhead before sliding it over to the girl.

A couple minutes later, another note hit her arm from Jugo's direction ~Why is Choyaku in a bigger box~ was written on it and Sakura easily explained that one, just in time for Karin to respond to her own note.

~That was scary, I thought for sure she was gonna snap at me for eating to fast~ Karin's ruby eyes were wide in fright and Sakura couldn't blame the girl, in fact the kids from other villages were rather lucky they hadn't been subjected to the commands from Mikoto.

Scribbling another note, Sakura turned just in time to get the second one from Jugo, Iruka still hadn't made an appearance, so they had some time ~Oh well thank you for searching for him~ it said and she flashed the orange haired boy a smile.

A few more messages passed between them before Iruka burst through the classroom doors appearance ruffled and hair in disarray "Sorry that I'm a few minutes late, a kid from an older class got in trouble and all teachers were required to attend the meeting" he explained.

Everyone settled down after that and Iruka took attendance, once he was done, the day commenced and flew by at an accelerated rate and soon enough Sasuke and Sakura found themselves leading everyone back to their house as usual.

Just before they reached the house they'd lived in since they'd been born, Fugaku came flying out the door, along with several very sharp weapons, he ducked and they sailed over his head, and Sakura knocked them out of the air with her own.

Shisui, Kitsuchi, Sasori, Darui, Nagato and Mangetsu were next as they avoided getting struck with the weapons "What's going on Father" Sakura wanting to find out what the heck was going on marched forward leaving Sasuke in charge of the group of kids.

Completely out of character for him at least "I mentioned to you're mother that she needed to go in for a check up and she kind of flew off the handle at me" Fugaku grimaced onyx eyes wide with fright from his angry wife.

"What I asked that this morning and Mother was perfectly fine, how exactly did you tell her that she needed to go in for a check up" Sakura creased her forehead in confusion, wincing as banging noises and death threats aimed at Fugaku sounded from within the house.

She wasn't the only one cringing, the brunette himself shuddered "It might have come out as an order" Fugaku chuckled feeling like a true idiot, "And Itachi's out on a mission, and no doubt Sasuke won't want to help calm you're mother down" he cringed again.

~THWACK~ the sounds of various weapons, or possibly pots and pans hitting the door again came and Sakura tossed Sasuke a hopeful expression, he shook his head and backed up several feet "Okay, I guess I'll go try to calm down Mother" she sighed.

And then she was braving the front door pulling it open and ducking low in case Mikoto was still rampaging around in the area and thought Fugaku was trying to enter the house, "There goes a brave soul" Shisui saluted and she rolled her eyes.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU FUGAKU UCHIHA, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU CAN NEVER ORDER ME AROUND AGAIN" more threats followed before the door shut and Fugaku began sweating like a bullet, his skin paling, as he envisioned his untimely demise.

Carefully and completely tense, Sakura tiptoed down the hall from the front door heading in the direction the shouts were coming from, the kitchen, where she'd probably been making dinner for everyone before Fugaku had opened his mouth.

Mikoto whirled prepared to sling more weapons, face contorted in fury, and froze "Oh Sakura-chan" she smiled sweetly calming down massively upon seeing the pinkette, who was obviously on edge, no doubt because of her.

With a nervous smile, Sakura came forward "Mikoto-chan, I'm not telling you what to do okay and Fugaku probably does deserve all the death threats" she snickered trying to lighten up the mood and relax the woman even more.

"But you have to be careful Mikoto" Sakura frowned worry in her emerald eyes "If you get to stressed out or to worked up you could lose the baby" she patted Mikoto's hand gently with a reassuring smile "After he/she is born, then you can yell and scream at Fugaku all you want" Sakura grinned teasingly.

The woman slumped her shoulders realizing how ridiculous she was being "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I can't help the mood swings, perhaps I'll go in for a checkup tomorrow with Fugaku" Mikoto sighed calming down from her rampaging.

"Now if he and the others come back in are you going to throw anymore weapons" Sakura inquired seriously drawing a giggle from Mikoto and she snorted in amusement, this was perhaps one of the funniest moments they'd ever had.

Rolling her onyx eyes "Nope, I'll save that until after I've had the baby" Mikoto snickered and Sakura skipped off to let everyone back into the house, as she returned to making dinner for everyone as she had been doing.

Fugaku peeked around the corner of the kitchen with everyone hiding behind him, he felt like a lamb going to his slaughter, "I'm very sorry Mikoto, for trying to order you around, I'm just concerned about you" he apologized hoping she'd accept it.

She craned her neck around to meet his onyx eyed gaze with her own, before nodding "Okay you're off the hook for now, but so help me Fugaku, nothing will save you from my wrath if you try to order me around again" Mikoto threatened.

"Yes, yes of course Mikoto" Fugaku nodded not wanting to be on the receiving end of his lovely wife's particular brand of revenge, and none of his children would save him, he'd be the laughing stock of the entire compound for a good long while, because Mikoto would string him up by the balls a frightening thought in and of itself.

Mikoto smiled sweetly "Good" she stated returning to her task of cooking "Sakura-chan would you help out, I'm feeling a bit exhausted tonight" Mikoto finally sighed, her rampaging from earlier had worn her down enough.

Sakura jumped up eager to help "Of course Mother" she exclaimed quickly frying the pork chops, and checking on the boiling potatoes, peeking into the oven at the green beans and creating a white sauce to go over the entire meal.

Glad that the pinkette was such a great cook and that she could definitely leave the rest of the meal up to Sakura, Mikoto sat down and to help her relax, Fugaku rubbed her shoulders "Oh" she gave a pleasurable sigh tense muscles relaxing.

Karin bit her lip before narrowing her eyes in determination, "Is there anything I can help with Sakura-chan" she asked coming to stand at the pinkette's side, Sakura flicked her emerald eyes in her direction before scooting over.

"Would you keep stirring this sauce, when it starts getting thick you can stop and use this to move it from the heat" Sakura handed the wooden spoon and heat resistant pot holder as she hopped from the stool she was using and started making something extra.

No doubt everyone, including Mikoto would be a little hungrier than usual, since the day had been long and hard, Karin nodded and stirred the pot with white sauce slowly, because technically this was her first time doing such a thing.

This prompted Sasuke to leap up from his chair and charge towards Sakura "Do you need any help with that Ku-chan" he questioned taking in the fish that she was obviously preparing and her lips curved upwards into a smile, shoving over a couple of fish.

He took a knife, remembering all he'd learned from Anko and Sakura herself, and gutted it, tossing the mess into the trashcan that was situated between them, not wanting to be left out Nure hurried over to them.

"What else do you intend on making" the green haired girl inquired hoping that there was something that someone as incompetent as her could do, Sakura glanced at Nure for a moment peering around and quickly coming up with even more dishes.

It would probably be up to them to make dinner for a good long while, so Mikoto didn't necessarily stress herself out "You can grind up the herbs" Sakura passed over the mortar and pestle along with the various herbs.

Nure nodded quickly starting on her task, while Sakura left Sasuke to finish preparing the fish and she headed towards Karin who'd taken to watching over the pork chops since the sauce was finished, deemed done, Sakura took the pork chops from the heat.

And checked on the potatoes before she could ask Karin, Suigetsu probably her best bet at getting all the potatoes smashed came flying over to them "I can smash the potatoes" he grinned wanting to be a part of this whole idea of leaving dinner up to them for once.

Next were the green beans as Suigetsu began smashing the potatoes, and those were quickly removed from the oven "Hey Ku-chan, the fish are ready" Sasuke called her back over to him and she quickly scurried in his direction.

Checking them over, and making sure there were no bones left, Sakura nodded "You can show Nure-chan how to paste the herbs onto them" she took charge returning to Suigetsu's side as he deemed the potatoes ready.

A small handful of salt and several twists of the pepper shaker, along with a large spoon full of butter was added to the smashed potatoes and Suigetsu with Karin helping stirred the mixture together to make them taste fantastic.

It was at this point that Itachi joined them and his jaw dropped open in surprise "What on earth" he asked blinking his dark eyes in confusion, "Will we even be able to eat that" he suddenly teased and Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

All while preparing some cherry tomatoes, tossing some salt, pepper, and onion salt on them along with some olive oil before placing them in the oven to cook, "I'm good with ovens" Kurotsuchi made a decision wanting to help out more than anything.

"Ita-ni, I assure you, I'm a really good cook" Sakura huffed busying herself with making a dessert of some kind, going off memory alone as she stirred the cake mix together with eggs, salt, milk, sugar, flour and anything else that was needed, including a cap full of vanilla extract.

Not sure if he could believe her until he was actually eating the food that she and the other kids were preparing, Itachi sat down "Right" he said as Gaara shuffled awkwardly before the pinkette and she relented letting him stir the rest of the mixture in the bowl.

Free of that task, Sakura returned to Sasuke and Nure's side checking on the fish "Perfect, let's get them in the oven with the tomatoes, how are they coming along Kurotsuchi-chan' she called peering over her shoulder at the raven haired girl.

"A-okay Sakura-chan" Kurotsuchi gave her a thumbs up as she pulled the pan of tomatoes from the oven and placed it on the stove top along with the pork chops, green beans and mashed potatoes, it was amazing how quickly everything was coming together.

Sakura grinned making a little tent out of aluminum foil and placed it over the fish that took up two trays before Kurotsuchi placed them in the oven, then she returned to Gaara's side as he called out that the mix was ready.

"What's next Sakura-chan" Gaara asked peering at the pinkette curiously as she sprayed a couple of cake pans with some butter and poured the mixture into the pans with Omoi and Jugo's help, while Akatsuchi helped Kurotsuchi with the fish.

With a grin "Well all that's really left is making the icing, what do you think Mother, chocolate or vanilla" Sakura stared at the woman and Mikoto jolted in surprise before deciding on the former "Chocolate it is" she cheered.

So with Akatsuchi's help, icing was quickly being made alongside some chocolate gnash that was added to the icing "Fish are done" Kurotsuchi exclaimed, removing the fish from the oven and settling the two cakes in their place.

"Okay Sasuke, you start setting up the table, Suigetsu-kun, you're in charge of giving everyone three napkins, Karin since you're the closest you can get the plates, but be careful" Sakura started commanding the entire group of kids.

"Nure and Kurotsuchi can start plating up the food, equal proportions for everyone, Akatsuchi and Jugo can get the cups, Omoi, Gaara, Jugo and I will make some ginger tea" she clapped her hands and the kids scrambled to begin their tasks.

And then soon everyone was sitting at the table, Sakura keeping an eye on the oven so that her cakes didn't burn, with a plate of food in front of them, along with a nice cup of cool tea that she'd cooled with a jutsu she'd learned if it got to hot during the summer.

Mikoto was the first one to dig in not waiting for Fugaku "Sakura-chan this is delicious" she froze staring at the cherry tomato on the end of her fork "What exactly did you put on it" Mikoto asked dabbing her mouth with a napkin as some juices dribbled out the corner of her mouth.

"Oh just some salt, pepper, onion salt, olive oil just the usual" Sakura smiled easily not wanting to set Mikoto off if the woman decided she didn't like the way she had answered her question, always had to be careful around volatile woman, especially if they were pregnant.

Itachi kept his mouth shut not wanting to inflate his sister's ego and admit that he'd judged her a little to hastily, because everything that had been made, was divine, no doubt like the cake would be, kami how the hell did he not know that his little sister could cook like this.

His mind made up "Imouto-chan, is there anyway you could teach me how to cook as well as you can" Itachi asked suddenly and Sakura lowered her fork turning her complete attention on him, her emerald eyes were lit up in excitement.

"Absolutely Ita-ni, everyone could do to learn with learning how to cook, these skills will help you on missions after all if you have to sleep outside" she snickered before scooping a bite of mashed potatoes onto her fork and eating it with a lot of manners.

Fugaku eyed the pinkette surreptitiously, as she hopped up to check on the cake, peeking into the oven, her glasses immediately steamed up and Sakura cleaned them irritably, he had to wonder if her eyes could be fixed, and why she seemed to possess all these skills.

Obviously the cake was deemed done and she removed them from the oven setting them on the stove to cool so that she could later spread the icing over the top of it, before returning to her chair to finish eating.

It was quiet for a time, until Mikoto in an extremely sheepish voice "Sakura-chan, would you sing for me please" she asked wanting to hear the pinkette's voice again, it had been quite awhile and she really missed hearing it.

Once again those emerald orbs lit up with a light that made Sakura glow "Of course Mother, anything you want" she smiled kindly quickly running through a list of songs that would be perfect and finally settling on one, Sakura opened her mouth and began.

" _I'd gladly walk across the desert  
With no shoes upon my feet  
To share with you the last bite  
Of bread I had to eat  
I would swim out to save you  
In your sea of broken dreams  
When all your hopes are sinkin'  
Let me show you what love means_

 _Love can build a bridge  
Between your heart and mine  
Love can build a bridge  
Don't you think it's time?  
Don't you think it's time?_

 _I would whisper love so loudly  
Every heart could understand  
That love and only love  
Can join the tribes of man  
I would give my heart's desire  
So that you might see  
The first step is to realize  
That it all begins with you and me_

 _When we stand together  
It's our finest hour  
We can do anything, anything  
Keep believin' in the power_

 _Love and only love  
Love and only love" _

Her song tapered off leaving the kitchen oddly silent as she hopped up from her chair again to check on the cake before spreading the icing over the top of it, and cutting it into equal pieces enough for everyone to at least have two.

Itachi went around helping her serve the cake, keeping quiet much like everyone else, the song had been deep and it had struck a cord in him, no doubt in the others as well, it gave him the impression that Sakura was waiting for someone, but as to who, he would never find out.

Shisui was the one to break the silence, by choosing not to comment on the song "Well this has been an absolutely delicious dinner" he began clearing his plate from every last scrape of very delicious obviously homemade cake.

"And I can't help but feel jealous over Sakura-chan's future husband, because he will no doubt feel like a king with this kind of food" he couldn't resist teasing the pinkette "But I have a mission so see ya" Shisui body flickered out of the kitchen and to his own.

Just as Sasuke jumped up "Ku-chan won't be marrying Ever" he speared a green bean, the last one, onto his fork viciously glaring around at all the boys except for his older brother, who was coincidentally nodding along with his little brothers statement.

Grinding her teeth, Sakura felt her face twitch and feeling extremely miffed, let out a haughty huff "Like you could stop me, I will get married if I want to" she stood staring her brothers down as she prepared to wash the dishes.

Omoi and Jugo leaned away from her as she walked passed them on her way to the sink, Sasuke's mouth opened and closed imitating a fish and Itachi let out a sigh, for he knew it was the truth, neither of them could stop Sakura from marrying.

Though it didn't mean they couldn't torture whoever she decided to be with "I know what you're thinking Ni-san and so help me if you so much as try to threaten him, you'll find herself six feet under courtesy my fist" Sakura snorted in a flat tone.

All males around the table paled at the threat, and Itachi hurriedly nodded "Point taken Imouto-chan, with that I'm off to bed" he hopped up and fled the kitchen as if the devil was nipping at his heels, females were scary.

Mikoto was the first one to laugh sparking the laughter "I raised you so well" she giggled, knowing it was a lie and that Sakura had always been like that but wanting to say it all the same, to make it seem more like the pinkette really was her daughter.

Sakura grinned finishing up with her dishes as the others washed theirs as part of their daily ritual "And proud of it" she exclaimed hugging Mikoto "I'm heading off to bed" she turned and headed down the halls to her room to rest for the night.

The next morning, after setting her alarm early, Sakura woke up not realizing the turn the day would take, as she took her shower and did all her early morning duties before cooking breakfast for everyone and making lunch for them at the same time.

Around six like usual Mikoto padded barefoot into the kitchen, and sat down "You don't know how much this means to me" she frowned and Sakura smiled fondly and then in a random outburst "Have you ever been with someone sexually" Mikoto asked.

Sakura spluttered in shock and burnt her hand on the stove that she quickly healed "Nope, never though I've been around a lot of pregnant women who have violent tendencies" she shuddered remembering Mito's, Tsunade's and especially Kushina's pregnancies.

"I learned a valuable lesson, never, ever tell a pregnant Uzumaki woman who have really bad tempers, that they can't have a certain food they are craving, it's not wise to get between them and their food" Sakura explained.

Laughing sheepishly and definitely remembering Kushina's pregnancy with Naruto, she always ate ramen, one time someone tried to take it away from her and that guy ended up in the hospital, "Right, I'm not that bad am I" Mikoto asked hopefully.

"Trust me, you're mild compared to those women" Sakura assured the woman and returned to finishing up breakfast just as everyone started trickling into the kitchen to eat breakfast and once again everyone was amazed at the delicious food.

Thirty minutes later as it was nearing seven, the bento's were packed, things had been shoved into backpacks and shoes were strapped to their feet "Okay let's go" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand as she got distracted for a moment.

Halfway to the academy, chaos erupted between the kids as Sakura vanished as a blur sped passed them grabbing the pinkette up "What just happened, where's Sakura-chan" Karin shouted over the chaos hoping to be heard, but no one was listening.

Finally Sasuke managed to calm everyone down "You know Ku-chan, she likes to play pranks maybe she used the body flicker technique" he explained herding the group of exchange students the rest of the way to the academy.

But when they entered the classroom, Sakura wasn't there, and when Iruka started class she still hadn't appeared, halfway through the lesson the brunette seemed to realize the pinkette was missing "Where is Sakura-chan" Iruka asked.

Karin's hand shot into the air and Iruka called on her "We don't know, we were walking and then it was like she suddenly vanished, you don't think anyone kidnapped her do you Iruka-sensei" she looked completely lost without the pinkette seated next to her and in between Jugo.

"Now, now, let's not jump to conclusions, perhaps her sensei needed her for something, or perhaps our own Lord Hokage, the anbu usually don't wait for a response" Iruka soothed and the children managed to relax.

What really happened was Dan had spotted Sakura and that damn nostalgic feeling of Deja Vu washed over him again, and so he decided it was time to get to the bottom of that feeling of familiarity and rushed through the group of kids grabbing the pinkette up and body flickering off.

Only when he placed her on her feet did she blink at him in realization "What are you doing Kato-san, I'm going to be late for the academy" Sakura put her hands on her hips and tried to move around the man but he grabbed her arm gently of course, but restricting.

"I'll take full responsibility for you being late, as to what I'm doing, I'm trying to figure you out, every time I see you, it's like I get this sense of Deja Vu, like I know you or something" Dan scanned her over with dark green eyes trying to figure out why she was so familiar.

She had to fight to keep herself from tensing "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about" Sakura stated keeping her tone of voice even as panic swelled within her chest, the last time someone had figured out her secret, it had ended terribly.

Those dark green eyes darkened even more until they almost seemed black "Don't lie to me, you seem friendly with Tsunade-chan and not on the I just want to get to know the legendary sannin friendly, like you're her best friend or something" Dan snorted in a derisive tone.

At that point Kurama took over control of Sakura's body to help her out, but the damage was done as Dan reeled back his eyes wide "That's it, how could I have been so blind" he gripped his light blue hair in his hands and tugged on it.

By some saving grace Sakura managed to keep from running "You're Sakura Toigatta, I knew you didn't die" Dan pointed an accusing finger at the pinkette as all the memories came rushing back to him making his head pound.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration "I did die, twice actually, don't talk about things you don't understand Dan" she spat having had enough of his game "Now if you don't mind take me to the academy" Sakura scowled fiercely.

Gaping at her, Dan huffed "Not until you tell me how you came back and why the fuck you sacrificed yourself for me" he snapped gripping her arm again so that she couldn't leave, but reminding himself that he couldn't be to rough with the girl.

"Why don't you ask Tsunade-chan, you know what forget this, I'm going back with or without you" Sakura ripped her arm from Dan's grasp fighting to keep her tears from falling, she just knew that the day would be bad, if only she'd stayed in bed.

And before he could grab her again, Sakura body flickered off appearing in front of the academy, she moved through the halls of the building shoulders slumped in defeat and looking absolutely exhausted until she made it to the door her class was gathered in.

She knocked and it was opened by Iruka "You're an hour later Sakura-chan" he frowned "You have to stay after the academy gets out with Shino-kun" Iruka set the standard punishment before pointing at the desk gesturing for Sakura to sit down.

Not a single word of complaint, in fact Sakura didn't even speak to anyone for the rest of the day worrying the entire class especially her brother, who feared that she might be having a relapse and was on the verge of a panic attack.

But since he was in charge of leading everyone back to the compound, he couldn't speak with her "Sasuke-kun, what do you think happened to Sakura-chan" Karin looked like she was on the verge of crying herself and he really didn't know what to do.

~Back in the Classroom~ Sakura silently got up with Shino and together they started cleaning the classroom, sweeping and moping in sync until the Aburame heir could take the silence no more "Did something happen Sakura-chan" he asked quietly.

He didn't even get a response, only a quick look and Sakura lowered her head keeping her mouth shut, she feared that by speaking that everything she was trying to lock away would come bubbling to the surface and she'd have a mental breakdown.

The classroom was soon cleaned and they went their separate ways, alone now, Sakura trudged wearily towards the gates of the village, not wanting to be around anyone at that moment ***Kit you're worrying me*** Kurama tried getting her to talk.

'Sorry' one single word was all he could get out of the pinkette, he knew she took rejection poorly, or what she perceived as rejected, but was a reaction of this degree truly warranted 'It's just that I don't want to cry anymore' her lips trembled.

Realizing what the problem was, Kurama took pity on his host and guided her in the direction of the flower field after signing her out, then he emerged from the seal in his physical body and let out a soothing rumble in hopes to calm her down.

It didn't work half as well as it usually did and he briefly contemplated stalking Dan Kato and eating him for dinner, Kurama was about to say that in a semi joking voice in an attempt to make Sakura laugh.

The comment got a small giggle "Thanks Kurama, you're there when I truly need you" she sighed finally getting a handle over her emotions enough to relax, Sakura was about to close her eyes and go to sleep, but someone just had to interrupt.

"Sakura-san" Nawaki's adult voice that she barely recognized filtered into her ears and Sakura jolted realizing that Kurama was no longer there with her and that she was leaning against Kiretsu's grave, and not against his paw like before.

She blinked her emerald eyes in confusion "Oh Nawaki-san, Sasei-san and…" her heart caught in her throat, as she saw the last person, 'Shizune-sempai' Sakura thought as a plethora of emotions welled up within her.

"I'm Shizune Kato, Nawaki-kun and Sasei-chan's cousin" the young woman introduced herself unaware of the pinkette's inner turmoil "Anyway what are you doing way out here by yourself" Shizune knelt before the pinkette.

Nawaki scratched his chin and stared at his niece "Yeah I'm wondering about that myself, see sis kind of kicked us out of the hotel" he stated and if he hadn't been watching her so closely, he wouldn't have seen the subtle flinching that Sakura did.

"And we all decided to go on a walk but instead we find you way outside the village, I've heard that you aren't supposed to be alone" Sasei finished peering at the pinkette expectantly in hopes she would talk to them.

Panic was bubbling just beneath the surface, she had to get out of that situation and fast "I can take care of myself, and I don't need to be babysat" Sakura stood rushing passed them and hurrying back to the village, just wanting to be alone.

She made it all the way back to the compound without being bothered and got to the house, instead of heading left to the kitchen, Sakura turned right heading to her room, once within she slapped a no/noise seal tag on the door and flopped down on her bed tiredly.

She went to bed without supper that night, not even realizing that everyone was out looking for her until the next morning, Sakura sat up in her bed feeling like crap and running a 107 degree fever, having worked herself into such a state.

Halfway to the bathroom, and hearing the footsteps, Itachi stepped out of his room and his onyx eyes widened "IMOUTO-CHAN" he exclaimed in horror taking in her appearance and Sakura looked at him with dulled emerald eyes.

This quickly woke the rest of the household but neither Fugaku or Mikoto had the heart to scold her for scaring them half to death, as Tsunade had found them and told them that Sakura would probably be in a near apocalyptic state since Dan had figured out the truth.

And Sakura had taken the whole ordeal poorly, "When we go in for my appointment today, you can come with us Sakura-chan" Mikoto said instead ushering the pinkette back to her room, though she protested weakly having wanting to take a relaxing bath.

"Don't even Sakura, you have a raging fever" even Fugaku was nudging her back into bed fussing with the blankets in embarrassment "Now get some more sleep, and we'll wake you when we are going to the hospital" he nodded.

Now that she had no choice, Sakura closed her eyes and drifted off into a disturbed slumber "Everyone else needs to get to the academy or you will be late" Mikoto put her foot down even as Sasuke puffed up, but eventually the lot of them scampered off to the academy.

Two hours later when it was nearing nine, Fugaku went to rouse the pinkette before thinking better of it, and if there was anyone who could get the girl up without causing her to throw a fit, it was Shisui, despite Sakura picking on him constantly the two had a bond.

So he promptly scribbled a message to the man and sent it off with his hawk, ten minutes later "You called Fugaku-sama" Shisui body flickered into the house in front of him, Fugaku turned on his heel and Shisui followed.

"Sakura has a fever, we decided to have her checked in to the hospital, would you stay with her until Itachi is free from his team" Fugaku cleared his throat and Shisui frowned mouthing the word fever over and over again to himself.

Before nodding in acceptance to Fugaku's request "Anything, Sakura-chan is like the little sister I always wanted but never got" Shisui grinned bouncing into the pinkette's room and lifting her into his arms without ever waking her.

Then the four of them, headed to the hospital, Sakura was checked into a room, when it was discovered that she had some type of flu bug, and it wasn't just a fever, but since she was sleeping it hadn't quite hit her yet.

And Mikoto was checked out by her personal medic in the hospital to see how her pregnancy was progressing and if there was anything wrong, there wasn't and soon she and Fugaku were on their way to check in on Sakura.

Shisui craned his neck around when he spotted the duo "She just finished her first round of vomiting" he grimaced pointing to the trashcan several feet away and on the other side of the hospital bed that was indeed emitting a foul smell.

"Right just let us know how everything is and we'll send Itachi you're way whenever he gets home" Mikoto demanded, in all her time, she'd never seen Sakura sick, so what had caused it or what had she eaten that had made her sick.

Fugaku eyed the man, "Just make sure you take care of her alright" he warned and then they were leaving, Shisui relaxed in the recliner chair and sighed keeping his eyes glued on the window to make sure no one could sneak in through it.

'Oh Sakura-chan how do you always get yourself in these types of messes' he thought with a frown glancing to the sleeping pinkette, she tried, so, so hard for everyone and yet it always backfired on her.

A groan filled the air and Sakura was ripping away the blankets and reaching the trashcan throwing up again, when she was done, she flopped back down on the bed "This sucks" Sakura sulked tears in her eyes as her stomach rolled again uneasily.

"I can imagine Sakura-chan, but think about it this way at least you aren't getting everyone else sick" Shisui joked drawing a small smile to her lips and he leaned back satisfied "Just try to get some more sleep okay" he threw the blankets over her body again and Sakura sighed softly.

Before nodding "Okay" she breathed eyes fluttering close, lashes resting against the swell of her cheek, highlighting her skin tone, but unlike how it usually was, her skin was a lot paler and she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Several hours later Itachi knocked quietly on the door frame and Shisui glanced in his direction "I'm here to relieve you, so that you can go entertain those demons as Sasuke-kun put it" he sniggered and Shisui slapped his forehead.

"Right well I'll leave Sakura-chan in you're capable hands Itachi-kun" he stood stealing one last look in Sakura's direction before body flickering off, Itachi took his vacated chair and put his head in his hands, he'd been so worried that it had distracted him the entire day.

Less than hour, likely forty five minutes after his arrival in the room, Sakura came awake slowly "Ita-ni" she rasped and Itachi quickly handed her a glass of water, in hopes that it would settle her stomach, a moment later she returned the empty cup to his hands.

"What happened imouto-chan, first you don't come out of you're room for dinner, causing everyone to worry and now you're sick" he finally spoke but his voice was strained and thick with emotion over his little sister.

Sakura lowered her eyes to the bed and clenched her hands into fists beneath the blanket "I dunno" she sighed feeling positively miserable, she wasn't the only one, Kurama was also feeling the effects of her sickness.

Itachi sighed softly "Are you hungry" he asked instead, Sakura kept things to herself all the time so he wasn't terribly bothered about her keeping whatever had happened to her, to herself, like she still did with Kiretsu and all that had happened that day.

Her emerald eyes widened "Not really, I feel like I might heave it up if I try to….." Sakura trailed off, the only reason she'd be this sick is if she'd eaten something and considering the last meal she'd had was lunch, from the day before Sakura frowned.

And mentally went over everything she'd eaten, she knew her allergies well, but sometimes she forgot and ate it anyway, Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration "Of course, I'm not supposed to have a certain kind of sausage, the spices infused into the meat I'm allergic to" she explained.

"What" Itachi blinked dumbly "You mean your allergic to Italian sausage…" he paused and Sakura nodded "No wonder you avoided it like the plague" Itachi felt like he could have hit himself, he was the one who'd added it into her lunch box after all.

"Yeah though I do got to wonder how it got into my bento, when I…Itachi-ni-san" Sakura sulked figuring out the culprit to her current bedridden status and stuck in the damn hospital for only the second time in the past, but her third time being sick.

Itachi grimaced "Do you want me to go get the nurse and see if there's something you can take to make the symptoms go away" he was already prepared to do anything for his little sister to make up for what he'd done.

Sakura shook her head "All I can do is ride out the effects, there's no medicine for it Ita-ni, it's a bit like having the flu, fever, vomiting, dizziness, I'll be alright" she smiled glad that her stomach was churning for the moment.

He sat back down "If you're sure" Itachi inquired and Sakura nodded "Okay then, but if you need me, I'll be here, all night k imouto-chan" he helped her fix the blanket and then she was drifting off into a resting sleep again.

The next morning Itachi was called away on a mission for the day and lo and behold who came to sit with her Dan Kato, of course she didn't know it yet as she was still sleeping, Dan sighed, he might have been a little harsher than he'd intended the day before.

But how the hell was he supposed to have known that Sakura didn't take well to people finding out her secret, all he had wanted to know was why had she sacrificed herself for him of all people, he wasn't anything important just a regular old shinobi, who hadn't managed to achieve his dream.

A soft sigh signaled that Sakura was waking and Dan tensed wondering how the pinkette would react to his presence, she slowly sat up and pushed glasses onto her face, then those soulful emerald orbs opened and immediately focused on him.

Then Sakura completely turned away from him shoulders shaking ever so lightly "Where's Itachi or Shisui" she asked in a really small voice that tore at his heart, so she couldn't even look at him anymore, he had to admit it kind of hurt.

"I thought we were friends Sakura-san, at least you were always kind to me back then" Dan tried to make an effort in fixing their friendship, how could he have been so blind "Always keeping Nawaki busy if Tsunade-chan and I wanted to go on a date" he chuckled sheepishly.

She peeked at him from beneath the fringe of her bangs trying to ascertain if he was being truthful "You didn't tell anyone did you" she finally had to ask and Dan jolted surprised that she had even spoken to him considering her catatonic state from a couple days before.

Dan shook his head "No I made sure it was just Tsunade-chan and I, tell me Sakura-san why did you die for me, I was just a nobody who was dating one of the prettiest girls in the village" he asked truly wanting to know.

Sakura sighed ever so softly "The kami, I have no beef with them now, but I was ordered to save you're life Dan-san, plus it was the only way for me to get here, in my original time line" she breathed out hoping he wouldn't ask to many questions.

"The Kami, why would they want me saved" Dan managed to ask in a semi normal voice, without shouting or sounding like he was angry at the kami for pushing a ridiculous task off on someone else's shoulders, if they'd wanted him saved, they should have done it themselves.

Her head lowered and she clenched her eyes shut "Look Dan, it was also a personal task for myself as well, Tsunade-chan did tell you that I'm not really from this time line didn't she" Sakura asked feeling her stomach rolling uneasily.

He frowned slightly "Not exactly, just that you knew that I was going to die that day and decided to sacrifice yourself for me" Dan stated leaning forward in the chair and shifting his gaze to the door, where a no noise tag was situated, but the room wasn't sealed off.

Sakura pressed her lips together "In the old time line Tsunade was a drunk and afraid of blood, that day you were supposed to die, she wouldn't have been able to heal you, you're wounds were to extensive" she said.

"The only way to save you was to transfer you're wounds to someone else, it was the only way to get home, by sacrificing myself, I did it for her, not for you, don't make that misunderstand Dan" Sakura glanced right at him with glaring emerald eyes.

Dan leaned back in his chair and shuddered "For Tsunade-chan, why besides keeping her from suffering like that" he asked in a shaky voice, the truth was to much and perhaps he should have just left things alone.

A snort "Because in the old time line Tsunade was like a mother to me, and a best friend to me here, like hell would I ever let someone hurt her, she deserved a lot of happiness" Sakura admitted with a fond smile.

"You really do have a big heart huh Sakura-chan" the woman herself entered the room having heard that final line "And it's nice to know that we had such a caring relationship from the old time line" Tsunade smiled.

Sakura jumped and her stomach decided right then to try and heave itself up as she scrambled for the trashcan, when she was done, she leaned back on the bed groaning in agony "Poor Sakura-chan are you okay" Tsunade bustled over to her side hand a glowing green.

The pinkette sighed "Peachy, I'll probably be better tomorrow, my dork of an older brother put Italian sausage in my bento hence the flu like symptoms" Sakura groaned out and Tsunade blinked in confusion before glancing at Dan.

"Didn't know you couldn't eat that kind of sausage, are you sure it's not because you worked yourself into a fit" Tsunade questioned soothing Sakura's stomach though not doing as much as she had originally intended.

She nodded "Yeah I'm sure, ugh I hate the hospital" Sakura sighed trying to get comfortable on the squeaky bed and beneath the thin blankets, Tsunade's lips quirked upwards in amusement drawing a small smile to her own lips.

Seeing the smile "Why are you to smiling like that, all she said was she hated the hospital" Dan asked not wanting to be left out of the loop anymore and wanting to know more about the time traveling pinkette who'd come back in time just to save him.

The two females dissolved into giggles at that lightening the dark mood "When I was really little as Orochimaru's sister, I got sick and got stuck in the hospital for a quite a few days, so when I got out I had quite a bit of extra energy to spare" Sakura giggled wiping away tears of mirth.

"Yes it was quite bizarre, she was usually really calm in class and then to see her bouncing all over the place like a kid did when they were on a sugar high was strange to say the least" Tsunade laughed pulling the pinkette into a quick hug.

Glad that things were calming down and that Sakura was accepting the fact that he know knew her secret, Dan relaxed considerably just as Shisui walked through the door "Shisui-san" Sakura exclaimed happily eyes bright.

The Uchiha chuckled "Somebodies happy to see me, what's up Sakura-chan" Shisui walked over to the opposite side of her bed and pressed his hand to her forehead "Ooh still a fever huh, how you feeling brat" he asked.

Her cheeks flushed "Oh just getting to know Lady Tsunade and Kato-san, and I'm feeling a little better today" Sakura laughed "Where's Itachi-ni, he was supposed to be here this morning" she suddenly pouted.

Tsunade gestured at the door and she and Dan snuck out of the room "Quite the little actress isn't she" Dan asked once they were on their way to the hotel his wife nodded "Why though surely there's no reason to keep the secret anymore right" his forehead creased.

She rolled her honey brown eyes "Don't you think that if everyone knew that Sakura-chan was a time traveler, that there would be people who'd come after her for all of the knowledge she'd crammed into her tiny little head" Tsunade quipped sarcastically.

Not having thought of that "Oh" Dan deflated as they finally returned to the hotel, back in the hospital Sakura was trying to pry her brothers whereabouts out of of Shisui, but he was being stubborn and making her lay down.

"Come now Sakura-chan, the sooner you rest, the sooner you can get out of this hospital" he singsonged and Sakura huffed but burrowed beneath the blankets, glad that she was listening to him for once, Shisui sat down in a chair.

A few minutes later, a clone of the teen himself shuffled out of the shadows "Obstinate little thing isn't she Shisui" the Itachi clone chuckled softly onyx eyes glittering with fondness for his sister, kami how he loved her.

His best friend nodded "Yeah especially when it comes to you, seriously what is up with that" Shisui pouted he still didn't really know a single thing about the pinkette after basically watching her grow up from a teeny little baby to the ten year old she was now.

The Itachi clone grinned "Maybe I'm just a really good big brother, even if this is mostly my fault, why Sakura-chan is in the hospital, apparently she's allergic to the spices in Italian sausage" the clone sighed and Shisui looked at him.

"What but she's eaten it before hasn't she" he asked the Itachi clone shook his head "How was it you're fault then" Shisui prodded wanting to get to the bottom of this whole thing, surely there was more to it than just the sausage.

"I slipped a couple pieces of Italian sausage into her bento the morning all this happened and she ate it during lunch I presume" the Itachi clone slumped his shoulders in defeat "Anyway I have to go" the clone said and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Shisui settled back into the chair rubbed his face tiredly, why did something always happen whenever he and Itachi weren't watching, why is it he couldn't protect her, when he could tons of other people it was ridiculous.

Another day passed and soon Sakura was being discharged from the hospital, and for that she was ever so happy "Thank kami that's over, I'm going to go back to avoiding that nasty sausage like the plague" Sakura quipped in disgust.

"Sure, sure, run along Sakura-imouto, or you'll be late for class" Itachi ushered his little sister off intending on tailing her along with Shisui, they'd made a promise to keep watch over her, Sakura grinned and took the bag he held out to her before sprinting in the direction of the academy.

Less than three minutes later Shisui was next to him and they were speeding after the pinkette on the look out for anything that could possibly attack, in no time at all Sakura made it to the academy and entered the building "Nothing Itachi" Shisui sighed.

"This is all we can do, let's just get started on our duties" Itachi turned and they headed back to the Uchiha Compound and split up to patrol, they wanted to make sure everything was as safe as possible for all the children.

~In the Academy~ Sakura took a deep breath and squared her shoulders marching down the hall with a note in her hand explaining why she hadn't been to class for a few days, then she was standing before the door to her classroom and knocking on it.

A couple seconds passed before it slid open and Iruka was staring down at her with that kind smile "Sakura-chan you're two minutes lat…." he didn't get the rest of the sentence out as the pinkette held out a note and he took it "I see, so you've been in the hospital" Iruka frowned worriedly.

"Yeah not to worry though Iruka-sensei, I'm allergic to Italian sausage and I accidentally ate it for lunch" Sakura scuffed her shoe on the wood flooring hoping she wasn't going to get in trouble still, not to mention her grades had probably suffered a little bit.

Iruka smiled again "Ah well I was about to explain to everyone the rules of the game we are playing today, here's you're homework for the days you missed just take your seat Sakura-chan" he gestured to the spot between Jugo and Karin.

Who looked surprised and relieved to see her doing alright, though they didn't have a chance to speak to her as Iruka immediately started speaking "Now as I was saying the academy has decided to host another game, like the scavenger hunt a few years ago" he continued.

Shino, Sakura and Sasuke cringed but that's all the reaction they made, "What kind of game is it Iruka-sensei" Suika waved her hand in the air looking extremely excited for the new game plus they probably wouldn't have to do homework.

"I'm getting to that Suika-chan" Iruka chuckled kindly "It's an advanced game of Hide and Seek, to help you little kids out with searching for powerful enemies, now no one will get hurt, this is just a simulation game" he started in again.

Sakura sat back in her seat inwardly smiling 'I wonder what the catch is though, cause there's always a catch to a game like this' she thought a moment later peering at Iruka trying to see if she could pick out anything that he might be hiding.

She didn't have to worry though because Iruka continued a second later "The catch of this game is you have to work in teams of three, and you have to search out a jonin/anbu team, all three of them together" and several of his class groaned.

"How are we deciding on teams and will we know who we are getting, what they look like and everything else" Kiba was practically howling with joy as Akamaru yipped in excitement, if there was one thing he prided himself on it was his excellent nose.

Iruka smiled glad that a few of his class seemed to be excited for the game ahead of them "We'll draw lots of course, and each team will get a packet, now come up and draw lots" he ordered gently and started calling his class up one by one.

Once everyone had a slip of paper and were sitting once again "Now try to find the two people that have a matching picture the same as you're slip of paper" he commanded and it was chaos in his class for a minute as everyone ran around trying to find their team.

Sakura went to stand but Karin attached herself to her side "Do you have a snake on you're slip Sakura-chan" she asked ruby eyes wide, Sakura glanced down at her paper taking in the hawk picture before shaking her head.

"Sorry Karin-chan, maybe next time okay" she pulled the redhead into a hug feeling horrible about ignoring the girl for the last couple of days and resolved to spend a little time with her when this whole game ended.

Karin sulked but headed towards Jugo who shook his head to both her and Sakura's questioning looks, he had an apple picture on his slip, now that she knew neither of her row mates weren't her teammates, Sakura headed towards Shino, Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but none of us have a hawk picture either" the three boys sighed obviously having wanted to be on a team with her at least, Sakura smiled pulled them into hugs, Shino's being the longest, since she had kind of ignored him during the punishment.

Then she was moving down the rows, halfway there Kiba crashed into her "Ow sorry Sakura-chan" he rubbed his forehead "Do you have a hawk on you're slip" he asked not having been able to find either one of his teammates yet.

Her eyes widened "Yep, let's go see if we can't find our other teammate" Sakura stood with Kiba's help and then they split up searching in opposite directions, it was Kiba who found him, Suigetsu and Sakura had to laugh inwardly at that.

 ***Why are you laughing kit, you don't want to hurt his feelings do you*** Kurama asked emerging from the seal briefly as the three of them settled in an empty row together to wait out the rest of the chaos as people tried to find their game partners.

A smile curved her lips upwards 'In the old time line, Team Hawk consisted of Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu and Sasuke as the leader, I just find it funny, that Suigetsu is a part of our team, that had hawk pictures on our slips' Sakura shrugged inwardly and Kurama faded into the seal curiosity sated for the moment.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone had settled down after finally finding their teammates "Now, can a member of each team come up and select a packet, then you have thirty minutes to go over the information of the jonin/anbu team you have to search for" Iruka called.

Kiba and Suigetsu immediately elected Sakura to go up and get the packet, she was behind Karin, who was on a team with Omoi and Ino "I'm glad that I don't have to deal with that Baka Suigetsu, he's such a dork always causing trouble" she smiled sheepishly.

Sakura giggled softly "Ah I'm more worried about Kiba, he can get a little loud, while Suigetsu is easy to reign in" she explained glancing at her two partners who were chattering loudly, a sigh passed through her lips and then it was her turn.

"Okay Sakura-chan, just reach in and grab one packet" Iruka instructed holding out the box, Sakura closed her eyes and shoved her hand into the mess of closed envelopes before pulling one out "Good, now go look through it with you're team" he smiled.

"Well who did we get Sakura-chan" Suigetsu and Kiba attached themselves to her sides and her face twitched as she sat down in between them and opened the packet, a picture with general information on the team they were searching for spill out from within.

Kiba snatched up the picture "Okay who the heck are these people" he frowned tilting his head side to side as he tried to determine if he'd seen any of the people before, in the end he gave up and Suigetsu grabbed the picture next.

Before Sakura could even try reading the information Kiba pulled it away from her to read it first and she sighed softly waiting patiently until Suigetsu thrust the picture into her hands, Sakura blinked her emerald eyes and her eye twitched as her glasses slid slightly down her nose.

'You're fucking joking me, is this you're idea of fun' Sakura wanted to spew insults at the kami, but it wasn't there fault, no it was just her dumb luck to get these people "Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Nohara" she groaned.

At their names Suigetsu and Kiba stared at her in confusion "How did you know their names when you haven't read the information yet" Kiba asked looking around for a hidden clone that Sakura might be using to peek over his shoulder.

"Yeah just how exactly do you know them and why did you sound reluctant about these particular people" Suigetsu eyed the pinkette worriedly, he and the others had been told not to bother Sakura to much about what had happened, or the fact that she'd been in the hospital.

With an exasperated smile "You remember the two months I was gone with Sasuke, Kiba" Sakura asked and the Inuzuka nodded "Well those three escorted us around for those two months" she let out a long suffering sigh.

"And they don't exactly like me very much, well Rin-san might be over what happened, but I know for a fact Obito and Kakashi are still a little sore that I kind of really deflated their egos in those to months" Sakura snickered.

Kiba and Suigetsu's jaws dropped open in sync "Well you do have this way about you that kind of screams powerful, no doubt they didn't like it that a girl showed them up constantly" Kiba promptly began sniggering in amusement.

Suigetsu silently nodded along glad that he didn't care either way, a strong girl meant strong children in the future, "Ahhh I wish you were my little sister" Kiba sighed pitifully with a pout on his lips and staring at Sakura.

Her mouth opened and then closed ***You're welcome kit*** Kurama called from within not even emerging from the seal as Sakura thanked him for preventing her from spilling anymore of her secrets and she relaxed.

"Anyway" Sakura cleared her throat "Let's come up with a plan, the only person I've seen around lately is Kakashi-san, and that's only on the weekends, though it says here we can ask three people for information" she began wanting to get the plans over with.

Both boys on either side of her fell silent and she realized that it might not be so bad being a team with them for the time being, "So who should we ask, cause I don't know anything about them" Suigetsu asked staring at the picture again committing their faces to memory.

"Yeah since you know so much about them right Sakura-chan" Kiba peered at her with a hopeful expression and she knew she couldn't let these two boys down, so with a smile Sakura beckoned them closer and they planned.

Fifteen minutes later, when there was only ten minutes left having wasted five going through the information Sakura leaned away from her two game partners "Do you guys understand, since I know the Uchiha Compound like the back of my hand, I'll go there" she explained.

Suigetsu jumped in "I'll go to the hospital and look around for Nohara-san, while Kiba-san goes to the Inuzuka Compound to the vet place to ask his sister about Kakashi, then we'll all group back together if we haven't found them and go talk to Lord Hokage right" he grinned.

Kiba nodded, it was well thought out plan, "Let's go then" he nearly howled but remembered to be calm, and with Akamaru atop his head, the three of them left the classroom after telling Iruka that they were going to get a head start.

Outside the academy gates, Sakura pointed at the hospital for Suigetsu and then they split up heading in opposite directions, her to the Uchiha Compound, Kiba for the Inuzuka Compound and Suigetsu for the hospital as they had planned.

Kakashi giggled girlishly reading his book "Do you think this is purely coincidental that, that girl got us to find" he asked peering at his teammates, Obito was obviously still extremely disgruntled because he'd been avoiding Sakura like the plague and Rin rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt Iruka-san had her draw us on purpose, it's just a stroke of luck" Rin snorted settling into her spot, though it did make her worried, they couldn't hide out in a tree all day, Sakura and her team were bound to find them.

Obito grimaced "Do you know how hard it is to avoid that girl, it's like she's everyone at all times in the compound" he shivered rubbing his arms as goosebumps formed on his flesh, he hadn't really wanted to encounter Sakura for a good long while.

"Well at least this way we see how well she manages being on a team with two boys, you know Minato-sensei let slip the other day, that he plans on making me her sensei, along with Naruto and Sasuke" Kakashi pointed out.

Rin and Obito looked at him eyes wide "Are you serious, so lucky having cute little genin" Rin clapped her hands together excitedly stars in her eyes, wishing that she would someday be able to lead a team of her own genin.

"Good luck with that Bakakashi, Sasuke and Sakura are little demons in disguise, and from what I've heard Naruto is just as bad with his pranking as Sakura" Obito shook his head wanting no part of being the sensei over a team of brats.

But Kakashi had one last thing to tell his teammates "Ahem Minato-sensei also told me something else, since it's so dangerous to allow those three outside the village on missions, you Obito will be a joint sensei with me over them" he smirked smugly behind his mask.

Obito's face turned red but he managed to keep his temper in check, for he knew exactly how dangerous it was himself having witnessed all the crap that happened to the two Uchiha on a daily basis, not to mention Naruto was a trouble magnet himself as well.

In the time the three teammates had been talking, Sakura had made it to the Uchiha Compound, and since it was unlikely for Fugaku to be at the house, she headed straight for the UPF Building, once in she bypassed the desk in the lobby going to Fugaku's office.

His door was wide open and people were scurrying in and out at a rapid pace "Father" she called in her soft voice and his head snapped up obsidian eyes widening subtly before returning to normal, at her call all noise and movement stopped as well.

"Sakura what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be at the academy" Fugaku was a half step away from fake scolding the pinkette, she could skip if she damn well wanted, it's not like her grades would suffer for it because she was best in her class after all.

Sakura's emerald eyes lit up in amusement "Well we have this big game going on of advanced Hide and Seek, and you see my team just coincidentally pulled out Kakashi-san, Obito-san and Rin-san, so we have to find them" she folded herself neatly into a chair.

All while trying to ignore the feeling of eyes on her, it was disconcerting to say the least "And we are allowed to talk to three people to gain the information we need on finding them, so Father you know Obito-san the best, do you know where he likes to hang out" Sakura smiled innocently.

His lips twitched upwards in a barely noticeable movement "Hn" Fugaku said and her face twitched at the noncommittal response "I do believe some of Obito's favorite places the graveyard where his parents are buried, his team training grounds, or the Hokage Tower" he admitted.

She jumped from the chair gracefully "Thank you very much Father, I won't waste any information you've given me here" Sakura bowed low as she was expected then she was pivoting on her heel and speeding off to get away from all the stares and everything returned to normal in the UPC building.

Meanwhile in the time Sakura had gone to the Uchiha Compound, Suigetsu had made it to the hospital remembering not to talk to anyone in case someone was watching and pulled the picture from his pocket scanning the lobby for the person he was looking for.

He had limited time he knew and not very many options for searching the hospital considering he wasn't even a medic, so all he really could do was search the lobby area, 'This sucks, we are never gonna find them' Suigetsu sulked.

Five, ten, fifteen minutes passed as he glanced around again for what seemed the millionth time before giving up, he wasn't going to find the woman there so there was no point in sticking around so Suigetsu left the hospital without saying a single word to anyone.

Half way to the Hokage Tower, he met up with Sakura "Anything Suigetsu" the pinkette asked as they sat down on a bench across the tower, Suigetsu slumped his shoulders and shook his head "I got some juicy tidbit, let's wait until Kiba gets here k" Sakura grinned and he smiled.

Kiba skidded to a halt before his clans compound and waited impatiently for the guards to open the gates for him, it was ridiculous, once he was allowed through, he sprinted in the direction of the vet clinic his sis ran.

Hana looked surprised to see him "You aren't skipping are you Kiba-otouto" she asked healing a really large dog, Kiba took a moment to catch his breath, he'd sprinted all this way after all before answering the brunettes question.

"Nope, our class is playing a game of advanced hide and seek, and we have to find a group of jonin, Kakashi-san, Obito-san and Rin-san, and I heard from one of my classmates that Kakashi-san has a pack of dogs that he summons and he brings them here to have them healed" he gasped out looking around for the silver haired jonin.

Now that was even more surprising "You're classmate must be pretty smart, tell you what Kiba-otouto, I'll tell you, it's true, he was here just the other day so I don't think he'll be back anytime soon" Hana patted her brother on the head before being called away.

'Drat' Kiba snapped his fingers, now all they could rely on was the Hokage, to see if he had any information to give them, so instead of wasting anymore time, Kiba sped from the clinic and back down the streets, Sakura and Suigetsu were already waiting for him.

Sakura and Suigetsu jumped up "What did you find Kiba-san" Suigetsu launched himself at the brunette hoping the boy had found something otherwise this whole game was going to be a bust, it just wasn't fair to make them kids do something so hard.

"He was there alright, yesterday according to my big sis, ah man let's hope Lord Hokage has some good information, what about you and Sakura-chan" Kiba sighed before looking at his two game partners in hope they'd found something.

Suigetsu shook his head "I found nothing, plus since I'm not a medic I could only go as far as the lobby" he shrugged his shoulders before turning to Sakura "You said you got some juicy tidbit and now that Kiba-san is here are you gonna tell us" Suigetsu asked.

Nodding, Sakura rubbed her hands together "My Father told me that Obito would either hang out in the graveyard where his parents are buried, his team training grounds, or Hokage Tower, so keep a look out" she warned.

"Yahoo, let's go ask Lord Hokage about his team then, you didn't talk to anyone did you Suigetsu" Kiba asked and Suigetsu sighed, he wasn't stupid, he knew how to reign in his excitement sometimes.

Rolling her eyes "Don't you think if he did something would try to stop us from talking to Lord Hokage Kiba-kun" Sakura asked rhetorically and Kiba's onyx eyes rounded in understanding before apologizing to Suigetsu.

Glad that she'd stuck up for him somewhat "Thanks Sakura-chan" Suigetsu gave her a quick side hug as she tugged them up the long flight of stairs of the Hokage Tower by the hands, down the halls and to the Hokage's office.

Minato stared at the trio warily when they entered his office "Inuzuka-san, Hozuki-san, Sakura-san, what brings you to my office, has something happened" he asked forehead creased and ocean blue eyes narrowed in concern.

Both boys nudged the pinkette forward and she huffed at them only getting sheepish smiles "The academy is hosting a game of advanced hide and seek, our job is to find a complete team of anbu or jonin" Sakura started.

"Fortunately, or unfortunately for us as the case might seem, we drew Kakashi-san, Obito-san and Rin-san as the team of jonin we have to find" she let out a weary sigh, no doubt the trio would do everything in their power to avoid her.

Minato's lips twitched remembering the ranting Obito had done when the lot of them had returned from the training trip "And since we were allowed three people to talk to, to gather information, we chose my father and Kiba's sister and you as our sources" Sakura continued and he tuned back in to the conversation at hand.

He bit the inside of his cheek lightly to keep from laughing "I might be able to give you some information, such as where you might find my students" Minato admitted and Suigetsu and Kiba looked so excited that he couldn't stop from smiling.

"Really Hokage-san" Suigetsu exclaimed standing before the blondes desk and bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, and Minato nodded, "Thank you so much, I'm sure you'll be a big help right" Suigetsu grinned.

Kiba and Sakura shared an amused look over Suigetsu's head "I'm not sure how big it will be, I know for a fact that they were scheduled to have a training session this afternoon in a couple of hours, no doubt they are hiding right now" Minato chuckled softly.

"If you hurry you might be able to set up a trap for them" he ushered the trio from his office so he could get back to work, 'On second thought' Minato reconsidered "Wait just a moment you three" he reopened his door and they paused halfway down the hall.

The Inuzuka Heir turned "What is it Hokage-sama, have you thought of a different place they might be in" Kiba asked only to frown when Minato shook his head, but the blonde held up his hand and talked to his secretary for a moment then shut his door locking it behind him.

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what Minato was doing, "Oh you are so bad Hokage-sama, coming to see you're students proverbially demise" she dissolved into laughter causing Kiba to let out a bark of laughter and Suigetsu to double over sniggering.

Caught in the act, Minato held up his hands "Well surely it's not against the rules for me to watch right" he asked with a tiny grin on his lips, no doubt it would be a spectacle to remember and Kakashi and Obito would just avoid Sakura even more after this, but it would be funny.

Kiba righted himself "Nope, at least I don't believe so, nope, nope" he tried so very hard not to laugh, but it was hard, Leafs very own hokage was coming to watch them find and capture his students, it was absolutely hilarious.

Suigetsu guffawed at that "Oh kami, this is turning out to be one of my favorite days here in the Leaf Village" he doubled over once more laughing his head off before managing to regain control over himself in order for them to get a move on so as not to be to late.

Then the four of them were traipsing down the hall once more and down the steps towards Team Sevens training grounds "What do you think guys, should we try to make this as official a mission as we can" Sakura was eager to take down the trio showing them up again.

Her two teammates for now nodded eagerly "Yeah, yeah, nicknames and communicators" Suigetsu was quick to jump aboard while Kiba silently contemplated what else he could add to be more apart of this group.

"What if we made clones for each of us and sent them in for a diversion tactic and hide in the treeline before making our move" Kiba snapped his fingers and Sakura grinned while Suigetsu stared at him with awe in his purple eyes.

Sakura nodded and behind them Minato snorted purely in amusement, this was going to go down in history he was sure of it, "Hmm we have to be careful though, they could have guessed we might go to Hokage-sama for information" she was going to be extremely thorough about this.

Suigetsu and Kiba paused as if the thought hadn't even crossed their minds "What should we do then if that's the case" Suigetsu turned serious at the drop of a hat, he wanted to make this whole mission/game thing successful.

A wicked smirk spread across her lips and Kiba choked on his tongue "Simple, one of us hides further away to make sure they aren't trying to sneak away" Sakura announced wanting to say she'd be the one to do that, but wanting to let Kiba or Suigetsu try their hand.

Though she didn't have to worry "I think it should be you Sakura-chan, you have the best sensor abilities between the three of us" Suigetsu stated almost shyly and Kiba's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, but even he could admit that Sakura was their best bet.

"Yeah at least that way we have a chance at taking them down" Kiba grinned consoling himself with the fact that he wouldn't be able to sit still and that he'd be entirely to excited and distracted to pay attention to details, and that he was much more suited to engaging the target head on.

Relaxing some, Sakura nodded "Right then nicknames and communicators, luckily for us, I have some that my brother gave to me" she passed them around helping the two boys with theirs turning the volume down low and hiding it beneath their shirt collars.

Before doing the same for herself, "Can my nickname be Howl" Kiba inquired suddenly and her lips curved into a fond smile, it was absolutely adorable, Sakura nodded a moment later "Yahoo" he bellowed excitedly.

"What do you think my nickname should be Sakura-chan, and can you be Blossom, it suits you're perfectly" Suigetsu once again interjected before the pinkette could say her own nickname, which was basically the same thing, and nodded.

All that remained was Suigetsu "How about Drip, cause sometimes whenever you go into that cool water state of yours, you drip like a leaky faucet" Sakura giggled not sounding insulting in the least and Suigetsu's purple eyes widened.

"Oh yeah that's right, so Howl, Drip and Blossom, so what's the plan" Suigetsu asked as they finally made it to the training grounds, they didn't even look like they'd been touched for hours so the three of them safely assumed that none of their targets had, had their session yet.

~Far on the other side of the village~ "I'm getting sick and tired of sitting in this tree" Rin complained for the millionth time since nearly an hour ago, "Those kids aren't going to find us, so might as well go train" she scowled.

Kakashi rolled his eye "Rin, if you think for one second that brat isn't plotting something, then you seriously underestimate her, Sakura's like a demon in disguise" he shuddered and Obito flinched remembering all his encounters with her.

"You're blowing this all out of proportion Kakashi" Rin huffed and crossed her arms "What say you Obito, don't you want to go train and then have a nice lunch with me" she fluttered her lashes at the Uchiha hoping to seduce him into doing what she wanted.

Obito's face slowly turned red and he swallowed thickly helpless in the face of his crushes sultry and pouty looks "I…I…I.." he stammered and Kakashi snorted flipping through his book yet again at the antics of his teammates.

"For heavens sake you two guys are morons for being scared of a little girl" Rin gave up and leaped deftly to the ground "You two idiots can hide up there for all I care" she snapped and stomped off leaving her two male teammates by themselves.

~Back on training grounds seven~ Sakura, Kiba and Suigetsu were preparing traps of all kinds for the trio of jonin they'd been ordered to capture, impressing Minato with their skills, or rather Sakura's but she was letting the two boys take most of the lead while leading them subtly.

Suigetsu took a sip of water as time ticked by and swiped at his forehead as sweat dripped down his cheek "What's next Sakura-chan" he called hiding the net beneath the grass expertly as Sakura had showed him, it was something he'd take with him back to the Hidden Mist Village.

The pinkette looked up from where she had sat on the ground drawing on a slip of paper, a seal that she had made up a long time again and it was a painstaking process since it had been awhile since she'd dabbled in sealing jutsu, so her calligraphy was horrible.

At his call though, Sakura stood and checked the trap over "Now we wait, how's everything going on you're end Howl" she asked through the communicator, they only had to wait but a moment before Kiba responded to his mission/game nickname.

 _*No sign of them yet, how about yours Blossom, Drip did you get all the traps set up*_ Kiba asked scanning the area around the training grounds having been sent on patrol to make sure the team of jonin didn't stumble across them while they were setting everything up.

Suigetsu sighed in relief that meant they still had a little bit of time **(Yeah we're all good on traps, though Blossom seems to be working on something else in case they fail us)** he chose to answer Kiba's question as Sakura returned to her difficult task of drawing out individual seals.

In all this time Minato had been silent choosing to sit back and take a much needed break from paperwork, but even he couldn't help but get curious over what Sakura was doing, 'Oh well I'll see her in actions soon' Minato chuckled inwardly.

Thirty minutes later everything was done, Kiba returned and he and Suigetsu hid in the bushes suppressing their chakra to the best of their abilities, which wasn't much, until Sakura handed them two slips of papers with a seal on them.

"What are these for Blossom" Suigetsu looked his over curiously, admitting that it was beautiful only to himself, but that he was otherwise confused, Kiba was having similar thoughts as he brought the slip to his eyes.

Sakura grinned "One, is to help you hide better, basically a seal for yourselves they only work when you're touching them, the second is to capture those three and make sure they can't move an inch" she snickered.

Kiba's eyes widened at that "You're a very devious prankster Blossom" he sniggered, they were going to thoroughly enjoy taking down the team of jonin and he was definitely going to brag about it from this moment on all the way until he's a jonin himself.

"Now let's hide, where are you gonna hide at Hokage-sama" Sakura rubbed her hands together mischievously before remembering Minato was still there, the blonde blinked his ocean blue eyes before shrugging.

With a sigh "I'll stick with you Sakura-san, since you're going to be further away than these two" Minato mused out loud as she made three clones and handed them seals that would hide them from sight before casting a distortion genjutsu over the training grounds.

Sakura giggled as they walked to a spot fifteen minutes away from the team seven's training grounds and heaved herself into the tree, with Minato just a couple of seconds behind her, then she cloaked them in a transparency jutsu and suppressed her chakra to nonexistent levels.

Minato did the same as Sakura pressed the button on the communicator "I'm in position, I've got a good view of the surrounding area, how are things on you're end, Drip, Howl" she questioned into it and waited for a good long minute.

Kiba was the first to respond _*Everything's good ow, just sat on a stick, no sign of them yet still*_ his voice came and Sakura's emerald eyes sparkled with mirth, this was going to be like the best prank of all time, not excluding the chocolate prank she'd pulled on Shisui.

A few seconds after Kiba's voice Suigetsu spoke **(All's good, I'm in position in the tree above Kiba's head in my water state, that way they have no idea I'm here and if someone gets to close, well I have the best chance of sticking the seal on them)** he snickered.

"Nice thinking Drip, oh here they come" Sakura smiled before hurriedly spotting the three jonin she knew very well from two months of being escorted around by them and pulling pranks on them, well Obito really, as they walked towards the training grounds.

~A few minutes before hand~ Kakashi and Obito had, had enough hiding and decided that it would be safe to leave the tree and head towards the training grounds, "Do you think those kids have given up yet" Obito asked looking around as Rin joined them on their trek.

Kakashi shrugged "It's safe to assume so, it's lunch so no doubt those brats got hungry and decided to get something to eat, by the time they are done, so will we and we can hide again if they come looking for us" he explained.

Rin rolled her eyes, this whole game was getting ridiculous, kids were running all over hell in the village searching for the jonin or anbu team they'd pulled out of a box, it was chaos and she couldn't wait to take a relaxing bath.

"Honestly you two are ridiculous, Sakura's a little sweetie, if anything you two were the demons, always ganging up on the poor girl" she snorted not paying attention to her surroundings or the fact that the area around their training grounds were eerily silent.

Until "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" Obito shrieked waving his hand in front of his face trying to get something that wasn't there off of it, and in the tree she was hiding in, Sakura pressed her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

Minato creased his forehead "Exactly what did you do Sakura-chan" he asked staring at the little pinkette in amusement as she tried not to be to loud, it took her a couple of minutes gasping for air in order to answer his question.

And with the smuggest smile he'd ever seen "Just a little genjutsu I created" her lips twitched upwards at the corners of her mouth "Apparently it's only affecting Obito right now" this time she full on grinned and Minato shook his head.

"Hmm I wonder why that is, perhaps you made it that way" Minato chuckled and Sakura smiled innocently "You really think that innocent act works on me" he asked and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Then in a completely random move, she pointed her finger at Obito "I admit nothing" she quipped as the man tripped over his own two feet landing face first in a pile of chocolate that looked suspiciously like something no one ever wanted to step in.

Kakashi cracked up laughing and even Rin looked like she was having a hard time not bursting a gut as Obito sat up and hurriedly wiped at his face and eyes a look of disgust on his face the entire time as his mind automatically supplied what it was.

"Is that what I think it is" Minato eyed the pinkette with a suspicious look in his ocean blue eyes and hers sparkled with pure unadulterated amusement just as Rin gave a shout and started dancing around slapping her legs.

Sakura smiled "Get in to position Howl, Drip" she ordered lightly through the communicator before facing Minato "Nope that's just chocolate, the mind believes what it wants and if Obito thinks it's you know what, then it will be" she announced smugly.

"This is only the beginning just watch and learn what a true master of pranking can do" she flashed him a toothy smile just as Kiba and Suigetsu confirmed that they were ready, then Sakura jumped gracefully from the tree and landed on her feet with a regal air about her.

Minato scooted over to the now vacant spot to see better not wanting to miss anything as Sakura commanded the clones to take up a spot around the area to prevent his three students from fleeing just as Kakashi started muttering to himself, onyx eye widened in pure horror.

If that was her plan to completely distract them, then it was good one, though the genjutsu effects came to a screeching halt as Obito stood up suddenly "Release" he growled and Rin and Kakashi blinked in confusion "What the devil is going on" Obito glared around suspiciously.

"Don't know, but that was awful, spiders crawling up my legs" Rin rubbed her arms completely freaked out and Kakashi remained oddly silent, before she could ask, a familiar smell wafted into her nose as she got closer to Obito "Why do you have chocolate on you're face" she frowned.

Obito brought his hand up and saw the melted brown stuff and gave it an experimental sniff "Hey you're right it is chocolate, I actually thought it was well, you know" his cheeks burned in embarrassment "What's the matter Bakakashi" Obito turned to Kakashi who was still quiet.

"No more make out tactics" he was on the verge of a major breakdown, all of them unaware of the pictures being taken of them in various embarrassing situations, Rin and Obito broke down laughing "It's not funny" Kakashi whined with a pitiful look in his eyes.

That's why they were none the wiser, when "Attack" a voice screamed, one they were all very familiar with and then suddenly the three of them were trying to avoid being captured by three little kids.

Obito was the first one to fall as he got caught in the rope trap that Suigetsu had put up and Sakura slapped a seal to his forehead "Seal" she grinned raising a hand and flooding it with chakra to immobilize him, then she was leaping into the chaotic fray to help Suigetsu and Kiba.

Together she and Kiba got Rin, who was trying and failing not to look amused and tripped backwards in a small hole Suigetsu had dug "Ha gotcha Nohara-san" Kiba pumped his arm grinning triumphantly as he placed the seal on her forehead.

After having watched Sakura, he used the same hand sign and flooded the seal with chakra "Seal" he called and Rin found herself unable to move, "Come on Blossom, let's help Suigetsu take down Hatake-san" then Kiba and Sakura were helping Suigetsu.

In the end, all three jonin got taken down, with Kakashi's proverbial demise being particularly funny as Sakura having borrowed Shisui's precious book, not that he knew about it started reciting a line from it and Kakashi had slapped his hands over his ears.

When he realized he could still read her lips thanks to a perk of the sharingan he had slammed his eyes shut, before falling in a pit of water that Sakura had prepared, then got drug upwards where Suigetsu slapped the seal to his forehead gently.

Together the three of them captured them successfully and Minato wandered towards the six of them ocean blue eyes filled with amusement "Minato-sensei" Obito stared at the blonde in horror "Um, please don't tell me you saw any of them" his voice became strained in embarrassment.

Minato bit the inside of his cheek again "Taken down by three children" he shook his head taking on a scolding tone of voice "Perhaps I should start training you three again" he stared his students down as they all began muttering under their breaths in horror and protesting that they definitely didn't need any extra training sessions with him.

He couldn't take it anymore and doubled over laughing, "Kami you should have seen you're faces, that was perhaps the highlight of my day, congratulations Sakura-san, Inuzuka-san, Hozuki-san on you're successful distract and capture mission" Minato praised the three children wholeheartedly.

"Thank you Hokage-san" Suigetsu grinned as Sakura released their captives from the seals and let them down if they were hanging upside down "Wait what are you doing Sakura-chan, I thought we had to take them to the academy if we caught them" he asked in confusion.

Kiba frowned "Yeah what if they run away before we get them there" he eyed the adults with wary and suspicious onyx eyes, but all they did was brush their clothes off and shuffle awkwardly before Minato.

Sakura smiled "They won't run now that they know what we are capable of right Rin-san, Obito-san, Kakashi-san" she directed a look at the jonin and they shook their heads "Good, just let me go grab something and then we can cart them off to the academy" Sakura nodded.

To the groups curiosity they watched Sakura head towards the tree she had previously sat in to keep watch over the surrounding area and sealed something away in a scroll before stuffing it in her bag, then she came running back towards them.

"Right let's go then" Suigetsu took the initiative as Minato bid them farewell and headed back to his office to return to his paperwork, then the six of them looped back towards the academy making it there in twenty minutes.

Iruka was surprised to see them "Why is it that whenever we host a game, you and whoever is on you're team are the first ones to complete it" he shook his head in amusement as Sakura, Kiba and Suigetsu trailed into the classroom with Rin, Obito and Kakashi on their heels.

"Just can't help it that I have great teammates" Sakura dragged Kiba and Suigetsu into a side hug "We wouldn't have completed it so quickly if these two weren't good at following directions" she grinned and Kiba sniggered, while Suigetsu returned her hug.

Their sensei sighed "Right then, do you have prove of you're capture" Iruka asked holding out his hand expectantly, Suigetsu and Kiba frowned, "Didn't you listen to the rules" the brunette male inquired and they shook their heads before looking to Sakura.

Obito stared in horror, as Sakura unsealed a gaggle of photographs, the thing she'd sealed in a scroll, and picked out a picture from the group, "Here you go Iruka-sensei" she giggled, just as Obito and Kakashi lunged for the remaining pictures.

To late though and Sakura danced out of their way sealing the pictures in her special scroll that no one could access but her, the two males crashed into each other and down they went with groans as their heads collided.

And Rin "Must you torment them Sakura-chan" she was grinning right along with the kids as her male teammates rubbed their foreheads and glared at the pinkette who was the source of all their current problems.

"Demon child" Kakashi huffed disappearing in a puff of smoke to sulk for the rest of the afternoon in his house alone with his books, just to assure himself that they weren't gone and that Jiraiya was still writing them.

Obito glowered at Sakura "Give me those photographs" he growled lunging at the pinkette again and Rin bit her lip trying so very hard not to break down laughing as her crush/teammate resorted to acting like a child just to get his way.

"Nope" Sakura quipped twisting out of his way as his hands skimmed her hips, "You snooze, you loose Obito-san and these little babies are all mine" she giggled fully enjoying herself, the more Obito got worked up the easier it was to avoid him.

Until Rin grabbed him by his shirt collar "Okay that's enough Obito-kun, let's just go, I'll treat you to a late lunch" she drug Obito out the door "We should get together soon Sakura-chan, over tea and just talk k" Rin waved and Sakura nodded.

When it was quiet "You're amazing Sakura-chan, when did you even have time to set up that camera" Suigetsu latched on to the pinkette hugging her for all he was worth and Sakura smiled and cleared her throat.

"Well, it was just before I hid in the tree" Sakura explained sealing away the camera "Anyway you have you're proof Iruka-sensei, can we sit down now" she asked looking to the brunette who looked like he was seriously trying not to crack up laughing at what he'd just witnessed.

It took him a second to regain his composure "Sure, sure go ahead, you've had quite the morning so go ahead and eat you're lunches as well" Iruka waved his hands and sat down placing the picture of the captured jonin on his desk before grading tests.

They decided to sit in the same row as earlier together, though Kiba was seriously bummed out "What's the matter Kiba-san" Suigetsu was the first one to ask, and Sakura was the only one to realize what was wrong.

"Oh well I forgot my lunch this morning so I don't have one, usually I just go to Ichiraku, but as you can see" Kiba sighed as his stomach began rumbling all that work had made him hungrier than usual.

Suigetsu swallowed before making a decision "Here Kiba you can eat mine if you'd like" he nudged his bento of and the boy stared at him in shock "It's not like I'm all that hungry" Suigetsu grimaced as his stomach grumbled loudly as if to disagree with his statement.

There was only one way to fix this "How about we divide both mine and Suigetsu-kun's bento's in half so we have equal amounts" Sakura offered already pulling out an extra bento, and both boys easily agreed.

Once the bento's had been split into equal proportions, all three of them settled down and dug into their lunch "Wow this is some pretty awesome stuff Sakura-chan, did you're mom make this, she's an amazing cook if she did" Kiba was in awe of the food.

But it was Suigetsu who answered "Actually Sakura-chan made all of our lunches, and breakfast, though we all help out with dinner" he explained scooping some rice and a hot dog onto his chopsticks and Sakura's cheeks turned red.

"It's nothing special, simple meals that anyone could cook, and besides, I'm helping out my Mother so she doesn't get unnecessarily stressed out, she could lose the baby if she did" Sakura pointed out biting into her rice ball.

Suigetsu looked down "That's right, we've all been working so hard to keep Mikoto-san from getting to stressed out, cause Sakura-chan's gonna have a little brother or a little sister" he grinned "Promise me you'll send me a letter when he/she is born" Suigetsu pouted.

Kiba's jaw dropped "Ah you get all the luck Sakura-chan, Ma and Pops won't even consider having another baby, so I'm just stuck with my big sis" he sulked picking at his food now as his thoughts were consumed with jealously.

Inwardly sighing, "Well if it doesn't bother you Kiba-kun, you could consider me like a little sister okay, I don't mind cause I see everyone as family" Sakura flashed him a kind smile emerald eyes bright and full of fondness.

His cheeks turned red but Kiba remained eerily silent, even Akamaru who was ever the chatterbox according to his bonded partner was quiet "And yes I'll send you a letter and a picture of my little brother or sister Suigetsu-kun" Sakura cleared her throat trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

 ***Hahaha I think you embarrassed him kit, coming right out and saying that you don't mind if he considered you as his little sister*** Kurama took his chance to emerge from the seal to poke fun at his host for a little bit.

But Sakura wasn't really paying him much attention 'I didn't mean to, the words just kind of slipped out and everything got all awkward' she groaned inwardly while finishing off her bento lunch at the same time another group of six came into the classroom.

Kurama shook his head ***Boys are obsessed with you, of course it would turn awkward if you said something like that, maybe he likes you though doesn't know how to admit it*** he shrugged not knowing what else to say.

Sakura froze 'Kami not this again, all I want to do is be with Tobirama' she felt like slamming her head against the wall and pleading with the kami just to return her friends to her right then and there so that she could get out of this situation.

The fox went to respond, but Kiba spoke up again "Thanks Sakura, you've always been really kind to me" he smiled and said her name without the suffix, his cheeks turned beet red and before Sakura could react "Little sis" he pecked her quickly on the cheek.

It was quiet in the classroom as Kiba turned away from Sakura horrified at what he'd just done "Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking um" he trailed off as she held up her hand, she was only glad that Sasuke and Naruto hadn't been there.

"Don't worry about it Kiba, you are just an affectionate bunch, promise me Suigetsu that you will never tell Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi-ni, or Shisui-san what you just saw" Sakura turned her emerald eyes on the purple eyes boy asking him in a pleading voice not to say a word.

Suigetsu nodded his head skin pale, obviously thinking up various scenarios of his demise if he even breathed a word of this moment "I solemnly swear to never speak of this to anyone" he vowed and the tension dissipated from the air as things returned to normal.

Kiba laughed sheepishly "So Sakura-chan, hows Hogo coming along" he asked wanting to get over that embarrassing moment, it's not like he liked the girl like that, she was just a friend that believed in protecting animals from cruel people.

Her eyes lit up "Hogo-kun is doing amazing, so far he's learned how to talk, discern between enemy and friend and he can actually take down a couple of my shadow clones before wearing out, he can sense enemies in hiding and plenty of other things" Sakura chattered excitedly.

"How on earth did you manage to teach him human speech, I've been trying with Akamaru for years and let me tell you he's as stubborn as they come" Kiba glared at his companion for a moment and Akamaru yipped happily wagging his tail.

Sakura grinned "You have to have lots and lots of patience and it wasn't as easy as you think, just getting him to say my name was a challenge, that took over four hours" she explained as more people started trickling into the room.

Until finally everyone had returned "Well congratulations for another successful game, there will be no homework, and have a great weekend" Iruka dismissed everyone and they all went home chattering away like they usually did.

Later on that night, Sakura flopped down tiredly in her bed, Karin immediately curled against her side "I'm tired" the red head yawned covering her mouth sheepishly "That game was exhausting" Karin admitted.

"Yeah no kidding, let's go to bed Karin-chan, I have to get up in the morning for training with my sensei" Sakura removed her glasses and clicked off her lamplight, then together the two of them burrowed beneath the covers and fell asleep, snores filling the otherwise silent room as they slept.


	111. Final Life Chapter 23

Two more week preceded the advanced hide and go seek that the academy had hosted and like Sakura had predicted Kakashi and Obito avoided her even more than before, in fact Kakashi went so far as to change the place he trained Bushi and Heishi.

It garnered enough notice from Anko though, but in the end she rolled her soft brown eyes and started barking orders at her and Sasuke, "Are we done yet Anko-sensei" Sasuke sulked hours later after getting punched in the back.

Anko straightened eyeing her students to make sure they looked sufficiently beat up before nodding "Yep as soon as pinky fixes the training field then we can go eat, dango and curry like usual" she dusted off her hands on her pants.

Rolling her eyes inwardly, Sakura flashed through the hand signs to her jutsu and placed them on the ground "Earth Style: Earth Healing Jutsu" she breathed healing the ground until it was returned to it's normal non-destroyed state.

Sasuke hopped up wincing as his knee popped but otherwise didn't complain "Do you want me to heal you to Sasuke" Sakura asked as they followed after their sensei as she led them into town to the tea and dango shop that also served curry.

"Nah, it's not as bad as usual, not to mention how am I gonna toughen up if I can't handle a few cuts and bruises" he immediately shook his head "Though if it gets to bad, I'll find you later okay" Sasuke smiled, automatically thinking she was going to run off the minute she could.

He wasn't wrong, though she and Jugo were going to the forest to release Choyaku who was now as healthy as could be, "Okay" Sakura shrugged it wasn't her problem if Sasuke wanted to act all grownup, he'd find out later how sore he could get, but unless he said he wanted her help she couldn't do anything.

Soon enough the three of them made it to the shop "Right then, six sticks of dango, three cups of green tea, and two orders of rice and vegetable curry" Anko ordered the minute they were sat down at a vacant booth.

The waitress scribbled down their order and scurried off to have it made, "So pinky it's been four months since all those kids from the other villages came here, how are you even standing" Anko joked and Sakura sighed.

"Ugh, don't remind me, they a bunch of energizer bunnies, I can only think Ita-ni and Shisui-san plus the adults, who have actually started helping out, for being there" the pinkette rested her head on the table, as much as she loved them, she was seriously starting to wear down.

Sasuke smothered his laughter "Yeah, it's like having twenty Naruto's in our backyard and things can get really hectic if you're not paying attention" he nodded sagely looking serious for once, until it was broken and he broke down sniggering into his hands.

Sakura's lips quirked upwards and Anko snorted "Sure anyway wonder where the hell Hatake vanished to, it's odd" she peered around the shop looking for the silver haired jonin and not spotting him.

"I might have an answer to that Anko-sensei" Sakura lifted her head and Sasuke slapped a hand over his mouth as she dug into her pouch for her chakra decoded scroll, the one only she could access, a couple minutes later a couple of pictures were sat in her hands.

Anko looked mildly interested as Sakura handed over the pictures and flipped them over to see "What the hell" her jaw dropped, "Where did you get a hold of these little juicy things" Anko asked trying and failing to fight down her laughter.

With an extremely smug smile and Sasuke shaking his head mirth in his onyx eyes "I took those myself, I have a full album from start to finish, you heard of the game the academy hosted two weeks ago right" Sakura asked and Anko nodded.

"Let's just say, me and the two I were partnered with had to capture those three and those are the fruits of our labors" she explained in a cocky voice and Anko completely lost it laughing up a storm and flailing her arms as she lost her balance and fell out of the booth they were sitting in.

Sasuke shook his head again "You're awful Ku-chan" his lips quirked upwards in amusement, just as the three they were talking about walked into the restaurant, all noise came to a screeching halt as Obito spotted the pictures lying innocently on the table for all to see.

And so he lunged, Sakura's eyes widened and she scrambled for the pictures "Oh hell no you little heathen" Obito hastened his pace using his chakra to boost his speed and grabbed for the photo's, but Sakura was just a teeny bit quicker since she was closer.

Dead silence followed that altercation as Obito stood before the table face turning beet red "This isn't over brat" he grumbled and Sakura smiled innocently putting away the scroll she'd sealed the pictures in "I will get those pictures" Obito vowed pointing a finger at the pinkette.

"How will you do that if you're always avoiding me Obito-san and besides the only thing their hurting is you're overly sensitive ego" Sakura snickered jumping back as he tried to grab her, but Rin rolled her eyes and grabbed his shirt choking Obito slightly.

The brunette shook her head "Stop sulking Kakashi, and stop being a moron Obito, you know she's right, now if you don't mind I'd like to eat in peace" Rin snorted flashing Sakura an amused smile over her teammates heads and Sakura almost cracked up again.

Then she was dragging her teammates to the other side of the shop and Anko righted herself at the table just as their order arrived "Wait that's why Kakashi refuses to come back to the training field we use" Anko froze and Sakura nodded.

"Yep, he and Obito-san have been avoiding me since we got back mostly, but at least Kakashi-san could be within my vicinity, now he can't even look at me" she shrugged, it wasn't her problem that they couldn't take a little teasing.

Anko grinned "Eat you're curry and dango pinky" she ordered with a laugh while Sasuke rubbed his face before digging into his own meal, Sakura smiled and grabbed up a stick of dango covered in it's complimentary sauce and bit into it.

Eight minutes into the meal, their second breakfast technically, Obito wandered towards their booth again, Sakura tensed and Sasuke sighed, while Anko stared on in anticipation "Yes" the pinkette asked warily.

Obito scowled "Is there anyway I can convince you to hand over every single picture you took" he sighed eventually, Sakura's face twitched and she returned to eating her curry "Please" Obito begged but she rolled her eyes.

"Nope, these pictures are going in my personal album where nobody can see them except me" Sakura finally admitted shocking Obito, Sasuke shook his head having expected that answer, cause nobody saw the pics of Shisui anymore, and Anko laughed.

Jaw hanging agape "You mean you intend to put them away never to be seen again" Obito asked hardly believing his ears, all that agonizing he'd done during these two weeks was all for nothing, he felt like the moron Rin always called him.

Sakura nodded silently "Yeah, the only time they ever come out is if you annoy me to much or I decide to look at them an reminisce about all the pranks I've pulled" she said eating her second stick of dango and taking a sip of her tea.

"Right then" Obito scratched his head sweat dropping before heading back over to his table, and everyone returned to their meals, "That was weird, I thought for sure she was going to try and blackmail or something" he frowned glancing furtively at the pinkette.

Five minutes later, Sakura stood "We'll see you tomorrow Anko-sensei" she waved at the purple haired woman as she and Sasuke left the tea and dango shop together for once, and Sasuke shot her a weird look "Yes" Sakura raised a brow.

"Don't you have something to do, cause you never walk home with me after our second breakfast" Sasuke asked glancing at his sister curiously as she continued to keep an even pace with him as they headed back to the Uchiha Compound.

Inwardly she rolled her eyes ***Can't really blame him Kit, this is the first time you've walked with him since Anko took him on as her second apprentice*** Kurama emerged from the seal to point out the truth.

'I know, I know, but does that really warrant the weird looks' Sakura sulked slightly and Kurama let out a laugh before fading into his seal as they made it back to the house without to much fuss and Sasuke still giving her those weird looks.

Shocked that they had actually gotten to the house, Sasuke opened the door and Sakura slipped in ahead of him, but instead of heading left, she went right, probably to take a shower, he shrugged and bounced towards the living room.

Taking a quick shower and changing into a dark green yukata, feeling different that day, Sakura sped back to her room grabbing up Choyaku's box with the rabbit within, between her and Jugo's capable hands, the bunny had gotten better and better.

And now he was ready to go off into the world, 'Okay then just got to get Jugo and then we can sneak off, hopefully without Darui' Sakura took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, with Choyaku in hand she marched towards the living room.

Jugo was sitting on the couch reading a book, but upon her entrance into the room he looked up "Is it time Sakura-chan" he inquired closing the book he had been reading, before jumping neatly from the couch so they could go.

"Yes it's time Jugo-kun, we have to let Choyaku go" Sakura nodded knowing how attached the boy had gotten to the bunny, he really was to sweet and now that he couldn't go off rampaging, Jugo was one of the kindest kids she'd ever met.

At her words a pout began forming on his lips and Sakura found it difficult "Right then let's go" Jugo nodded closing his eyes and turning away from her, shoulders trembling, and Sakura felt her heart breaking for the boy.

With a long suffering sigh, "Here would you hold him Jugo-kun" Sakura handed the box with Choyaku in it over to the now baffled Jugo, then she turned on her heel and on a straight path went to Fugaku's office to talk to him.

Fugaku lifted his head when Sakura entered the office "Is this twice in as many weeks that you've come barging into one of my offices" he chuckled but Sakura remained quiet shutting the door quietly behind her and taking a seat on the only chair.

It took her several minutes of fighting with herself to ask "I feel like such a bitch" Sakura started shocking the man behind the desk, "I knew it would end up like this, Jugo's gotten attached to the rabbit" she let out a world weary sigh.

His eyebrows climbed into his hairline "Really now, what do you intend on doing" Fugaku asked smoothing his face into a normal expression and signing his name on a document implementing a new rule in the compound, already having an idea of what she was going to ask.

Here Sakura hunched her shoulders and another sigh escaped from between her lips "Would you mind terribly if Jugo kept the rabbit" she asked looking tired and heart broken, no doubt agonizing over the entire thing.

Knowing he would never be able to say no, Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose "Very well, but it's up to you and Jugo-san to take care of him until Jugo goes back to his village" he relented and Sakura came around his desk to hug him quickly.

"Thanks" she smiled before skipping out of the office and back down the halls to the living room where Jugo was still waiting, in the time she'd been gone, he'd taken Choyaku from his box and was carefully holding the rabbit in his arms, eyes bright and a small smile on his lips.

Upon hearing the shuffling of feet, he turned "Sakura-chan where did you go" Jugo asked kindly placing Choyaku in his box, that heartbreaking expression taking over his face again, and Sakura really couldn't take it anymore.

"I just asked my Father, Jugo-kun, if he wouldn't mind if you kept Choyaku, and he said yes, so he's all you're Jugo-kun" she announced her news and those red-orange eyes lit up brighter than ever before and Sakura knew she'd made the right decision in this particular case.

"Really Sakura-chan, he's mine" Jugo asked becoming painfully shy and hoping that it wasn't some terrible and cruel joke they were playing on him, Sakura nodded and his heart lightened considerably and he felt freer than in his entire life.

Glad that she'd done this small thing for the boy, Sakura smiled to herself "Do you want to go pick out a cage for him Jugo-kun" she questioned jolting the orange haired boy from his obviously happy thoughts about staying with his rabbit forever and ever.

He jumped "Can we" Jugo asked "But I don't have any money" he deflated coincidentally forgetting that the pinkette had money of her own and that, Sakura's soft sigh drew him out of his semi depressive thoughts.

"You forget silly Jugo-kun, I have some money" Sakura poked him gently on the forehead as her older brother was so fond of doing to her and Sasuke, "Now let's go before Darui-san decides we need a chaperon" she rolled her eyes and Jugo sniggered quietly.

Though he grabbed up the box Choyaku was in again and took her hand that she held out to him as they snuck through the house to the front door without anyone even noticing, then they were sneaking down the streets of the compound to the rest of the village.

"After this do you think we could still go spend some time in the forest with the animals" Jugo asked sheepishly holding her hand tightly, this was the happiest he'd ever been in his entire life, and it was all thanks to Sakura Uchiha, who made an effort to be his friend.

Sakura's eyes sparked with emotion "Of course Jugo-kun, but if at any time I tell you to, you need to run as fast as you can and no matter what don't look back" she just had to warn him, being outside the village was extremely dangerous.

 ***You could always let me out Kit, you can draw a seal to make me smaller and I could walk with you guys, I doubt the boy would mind seeing as you already told him about me on his first day here*** Kurama emerged wanting to help out.

When Sakura flinched, Jugo immediately released her hand thinking he'd hurt her "Are you okay, did I hurt you, Sakura-chan" his forehead creased and tears gathered in his eyes, it only took a moment before the pinkette responded.

And while inwardly berating herself for reacting "I'm okay, remember when I told you I had a beast sealed inside of me" Sakura asked hoping he did even if had been over three months ago, and now they were on their fourth month of the exchange program.

Jugo blinked his red-orange eyes in confusion before nodding "Yeah it was when you first talked to me on the bench in the play yard during lunch, what does that have to do with running if you say so" he asked becoming a little freaked out.

Sakura sighed softly "He can come out, but that doesn't have anything to do with running away, see outside the village is somewhat dangerous but if my beast is out, he can protect us better, only thing is I have to draw a seal, so it will take a little longer before we go to the forest" she admitted.

Understanding filled those eyes of his "I see, well that's okay we have all day don't we Sakura-chan" Jugo smiled becoming even more excited at the prospect of meeting the pinkette's little friend that she claimed was sealed inside of her.

"Right, but first let's get Choyaku a cage okay" she patted his hand fondly leading him into the pet store and to the area that had all sizes of cages for different types of animals "What do you think Jugo-kun, which one" Sakura asked stepping back and letting Jugo choose.

He took his time scanning each one over before selecting a moderately sized cage that was 200 ryo "Sorry" Jugo winced not liking that she was wasting her money on him, never mind that Sakura had been one of the kindest kids he'd ever met, even she had a temper.

"Ooh how about we get him one of these Jugo-kun, that way he doesn't have to stay in his cage all the time" Sakura wasn't even paying attention as she waved her hand beckoning the orange haired boy to her side as she stared at the playpen along with mat.

A frown slowly but surely formed on his lips "Aren't you angry with me Sakura-chan, you've been spending so much money on me, well Choyaku and I'm the one who found him" Jugo finally had to ask what was on his mind.

And that little bubble she created popped "I'm not, in fact I'm happy being able to help you, Jugo-kun, you're one of my friends and when one of my friends need help, I'll be there no matter what the problem is" Sakura turned to face him.

Then to his shock, she made him set the box Choyaku was in down and then pulled him into the longest hug of his life "Why Sakura-chan, why are you so nice to me, it doesn't make any sense" Jugo held on for dear life eyes clenched shut as they filled with tears that he couldn't push back.

"Because you need it, and because I will freely give you the kindness that you deserve, I'm a martyr you could say, but it runs much deeper than that, I can't stand any of my friends, hurt or upset and I'll do everything in my power to make sure they stay alive and happy, no matter what I have to go through" Sakura admitted.

Some of the adults milling about paused eavesdropping on the two children's conversation and gave a silent aw at the scene and the heartfelt words as they hugged before the pinkette pulled away gently wiping away the orange haired boys tears.

Not sure if he would ever understand Sakura, or why she did certain things, Jugo picked up Choyaku again "About that playpen, can we still get it" he asked scuffing his shoe and shuffling awkwardly as he realized people were staring.

"Yeah, in fact lets go all out Jugo-kun" Sakura laughed softly grabbing a cart and placing the cage and playpen in it, before grabbing a ball that Choyaku could be placed in to run around in and still get exercise, along with everything else he might need.

In total, the amount that was spent in the pet store, not that Jugo knew it, was a whopping 700 ryo, nor did he know that it didn't even put a dent in the ryo she had stored in her vault as Sakura sealed all the items and toys in a scroll for safe keeping.

Though on the way out, some snobby adult had to make a comment "Looks like we have ourselves a rich kid, that kids probably not even her real friend probably just someone her daddy bought for her" he snickered.

Jugo whipped around so fast "Don't talk about what you don't know, Sakura-chan's the first friend I've ever had, just because she spent some money, doesn't mean her Father has to by her, her friends" he snapped, though for once didn't do anything more than just that.

The man looked shocked at being rebuked by a kid no less, a moment later he recovered and took a threatening step forward, Sakura tensed like a coil waiting to spring, "You're just some stupid little kid, so don't talk about what you don't know" he crossed his arms arrogantly.

A deep frown creased Jugo's forehead and he glared forcefully at the man who dared insult the only person who had seen him for him, and not as a monster who had a raging temper and could snap within three seconds flat.

"We might be just some stupid kids, but you're wrong about Sakura-chan, not once in the entire time I've been here have I seen her spend money selfishly on herself, nor do things purely for herself, it's always for someone else" his eyes glittered like hardened gems.

Her heart swelled with affection for the boy and Sakura softened her emerald eyes in fondness 'He knows me so well' she sighed inwardly to Kurama who was watching through her eyes with rapt attention with a grin on his face.

But Jugo wasn't done "Sakura-chan's the single most kindest, gentlest, caring, selfless soul I've ever met and I'm not going to just stand here and let you insult her like that" he placed himself in front of the pinkette shoulders squared and a determined expression on his face.

No matter how proud she was of him for standing up for her, Sakura knew she had to stop this before it went to far and someone got hurt "You're sweet Jugo-kun, let's go and we can spend some time in the forest okay" she placed a hand on his shoulder and glanced back at her.

At her touch he immediately relaxed "Alright Sakura-chan what about Choyaku, are we gonna take him with us" Jugo turned away from the man now completely ignoring him as they left the store together him holding tightly to Sakura's hand for fear that she would disappear on him.

"Hang on Jugo-kun" they stopped several feet away from the store and Sakura flashed through a couple hand signs a moment later a shadow clone was stood before her "Take Choyaku back to my room for the time being" she instructed and the clone went off to perform it's task.

Then for twenty minutes Sakura sat on a bench with Jugo watching trying to pick up on anything that he could use in the future as she drew out a seal to make her beast as she'd called him, smaller so that he could walk around with them.

Just when Jugo thought she wouldn't be able to make such a thing in the end, Sakura put the finishing touches on her seal and hopped up from the bench "Is it really done" he asked eyeing the slip of paper curiously.

She nodded her head "Yep, ready Jugo-kun" Sakura held out her hand stuffing the seal into her empty storage pouch on her right thigh, it was kept that way for whenever she drew these types of things, 'I just hope it works' she thought inwardly to Kurama.

He rolled his red eyes ***You've always been good at fuinjutsu why are you having doubts now kit*** Kurama shook his massive head Sakura always got ridiculously stressed out over these types of things and it bugged him to no end that he couldn't reassure her that it would turn out alright.

'You know me Kurama' Sakura smiled sheepishly as Jugo took her hand and she led them to the village entrance and they signed out together, once in the forest, Sakura pulled to a stop "You might want to step back a little" she cautioned and Jugo ran to a tree clear out of the way.

It was just a few minutes later that Kurama emerged from the seal in all his glory, then ever so gently he lowered himself so that Sakura could scramble up his back **"How is this thing going to work"** Kurama asked in spite of himself spooking Jugo.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura placed the seal on his head and it merged into his fur, skin, "Now if I drew this right, all I have to do is form a couple hand signs" she started talking to herself creating some hand signs "Now, Get Smaller" Sakura placed her hand on his head and Kurama began shrinking.

Until he stood at a whopping five feet feet tall, his head brushed Sakura's shoulder **"Hopefully this isn't permanent right"** Kurama inquired nervously, not liking the fact he couldn't really see over the tree's like before.

Biting her lip and jumping from Kurama's back "Shouldn't be, Get Bigger" Sakura flashed through a couple of hand signs and placed her hand on his forehead one more time, Kurama began growing again and Jugo scampered to her side staring up in awe.

Then she used the jutsu again and Kurama shrunk once again **"Okay so you're jutsu works, maybe I can come out like this more often"** he bounded forward racing around the clearing they were in and Sakura flopped down on the ground tiredly.

Jugo followed her "He's different than I had imagined" he watched the now miniature fox play chasing a squirrel up a tree, looking as if he was truly enjoying himself "Does he have a name" Jugo questioned wanting to know more about the creature with nine tails.

Excited to share this part of her with Jugo, Sakura sat up emerald eyes twinkling with her happiness "Kurama, he's been with me since I was born" though she had to lie a bit, it wasn't to much a stretch, technically he had, since the beginning of this time line.

"What exactly is Kurama, Sakura-chan" Jugo prodded gently as a bird landed lightly on his shoulder and he reached up holding out some bread crumbs, laughing quietly when a squirrel settled on top of Sakura's head.

Though she made no movement to remove the creature proving how deep her love of animals ran as it squeaked loudly as she lifted her hand and the squirrel jumped into it and she set him on her leg before answering his question.

"Kurama is one of the legendary beasts, known as the nine tailed beasts, Kurama happens to be a fox and the nine tailed beast himself and I'm his host, that means he's sealed inside of me, but Kurama can come out anytime he wants" Sakura huffed softly scratching the squirrel on the head.

Hearing her description of him, Kurama stopped his play, not having been able to do so in over a hundred years, and the few times he'd been let out all he'd done was keep watch over the pinkette he claimed as one of his own.

And padded towards the duo, one a one hundred and something year old woman and the second just a regular ten year old kid that Sakura happened to be insanely protective over, like the other kids that had come to stay in the village for six months.

Once close, he flopped down in front of her and the squirrel squeaked loudly not liking him so close **"I swear kit, even animals are protective of ya"** Kurama snorted in amusement and she rolled her eyes at him.

Jugo creased his forehead in confusion "Why do you call her kit, and why do you pick on her all the time" he asked sheepishly truly curious about the creature that was now no larger than a full grown adult canine.

Sakura smiled to herself watching Jugo interact with one her precious friends, **"Boy, I call her kit cause she's mine to protect, I've been with her since birth like she said and nobodies allowed to hurt her"** Kurama explained first.

" **As for picking on her all the time, she's easy to rile up and tease, I got to get my fun in somehow, even if it gets me in trouble more often than not"** he glanced to Sakura, red eyes portraying his sheepishness in causing her grief sometimes.

A teeny little smile curled her lips upwards, before Sakura fell back into the soft grass hands pillowed beneath her head "Ah this is so nice" she sighed enjoying the peacefulness, "We have to do this more often" Sakura flashed Jugo a smile.

He nodded "Yeah, so what am I gonna do when I tell my village that I'm staying here, where will I live and all that" Jugo mimicked Sakura's actions and lay down on his back staring up at the blue sky that had white fluffy clouds inching along at a slow pace.

Unbeknownst to them, animals of kinds were converging on their spot and creeping ever so closer to the two kids, curious and liking the aura of gentleness they let out until most if not all were curling around the duo but they payed this no mind.

Instead Sakura rolled onto her side carefully to face Jugo "Hokage-sama will figure something out, don't worry about it so much for now okay, just enjoy this moment" she exclaimed softly shifting onto her back again as Kurama let her lean against him.

Though he had some doubts as to whether the blonde Hokage would be able to help him, Jugo kept his eyes focused on the sky "This is relaxing" he admitted feeling sleepy "No wonder you go off on you're own and don't come back for hours sometimes" Jugo yawned.

Giggling a little, Sakura nodded "Yeah most of that time I just sleep leaning against Kurama like this that way nobody bothers me, because he's so big, they fear getting eaten, though he's like a big cuddly teddy bear sometimes" she teased taking her turn to pick on the fox.

Kurama huffed but otherwise remained silently and Jugo laughed a grin forming on his lips "I can understand, I'm just glad he doesn't perceive me as someone to keep away" he stated yawning once again and trying and failing to keep his eyes from shutting.

"Mhm" Sakura hummed knowing just the thing to push Jugo over the edge and get him to take a nap with her, and running through a list of songs, it wasn't hard to choose the best one and began singing for Kurama and Jugo's ears alone this time instead of for everyone else like she had a few weeks ago, when Mikoto had asked her to sing.

" _Trippin out  
Spinning around  
I'm underground  
I fell down  
Yeah I fell down_

 _I'm freaking out, where am I now?  
Upside down and I can't stop it now  
Can't stop me now, oh oh_

 _I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry_

 _I found myself in Wonderland  
Get back on my feet, on the ground  
Is this real?  
Is this pretend?  
I'll take a stand until the end_

 _I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry_

 _I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, and I won't cry_ _"_

By the time she was done, Jugo's eyes had drooped close, and his breathing had evened out signaling he had fallen asleep, Kurama was dozing lightly, the fall and rise of his chest lulling her into her own sleep.

Less than an hour later, Bushi and Heishi who'd been released from training for that afternoon as Kakashi and his team had decided to train together for once stumbled across the two napping kids, and Kurama, who let out a warning growl at them.

Heishi started chuckling quietly "I don't think I've ever seen her quite that relaxed" he said to distract himself from the fox staring at them, just daring them to disturb the pinkette, if they did he'd eat them alive.

Bushi nodded "Yeah, though I don't feel right leaving them on their own so perhaps we can just sit here quietly until they wake up" he stated feeling extremely nervous as those red eyes glared at him before Kurama closed them and dozed off.

Without those piercing eyes on them now, Heishi and Bushi relaxed massively "You're right" Heishi nodded and they sat down against a tree to keep watch over the sleeping children watching the clouds roll by in silence.

Sakura shifting and rolling onto her side thirty minutes later, drew their attention and Kurama's "Mm" she hummed softly emerald eyes fluttering open, then Sakura slid her glasses onto her nose to see around her better "Oh Bushi-san, Heishi-san" she sighed softly looking rested.

The two samurai waved quietly and Sakura nudged Kurama, who snorted softly, and lowered his head as she stretched "What are you doing way out here in the forest Sakura-chan, usually you go to the Flower Field" Bushi asked still eyeing the fox warily.

"I probably would be, but I promised Jugo we could spend some time in the forest instead" the pinkette sent the still sleeping boy a fond look and her lips curved upwards "And naturally we just kind of fell asleep" Sakura let out one last yawn.

It was Heishi who couldn't keep quiet "I've ever seen such a creature as that, what is it" he pointed at Kurama and the fox shifted, Sakura pressed her hand on his head "Are you sure it's safe" Heishi felt worried and she smiled reassuringly.

Eventually after having what looked like a silent conversation the fox nodded and Sakura grinned triumphantly "You have heard of the nine tailed beasts right" she asked and the two samurai nodded "Well Kurama here is the nine tailed fox" Sakura giggled.

Bushi's eyes widened so wide you could see the whites "What" he choked out "Those creatures are dangerous" he wanted to snatch Sakura and that boy up and run far, far away, but it didn't look like that would go over to well with her.

A small sigh "Perhaps to those that wish to harm me, but to me and those I choose to protect, Kurama wouldn't hurt a fly" Sakura explained before her gaze shifted to the side as Jugo slowly came awake after an hour and a half nap.

"Sakura-chan" Jugo rubbed his sleep crusted red-orange eyes sitting up somewhat as he tried to focus on his surroundings, a moment later he could see properly, and upon spotting the two samurai scooted into Sakura's side.

Heishi and Bushi chuckled "Are you ready to go back to the village Jugo-kun" Sakura asked wrapping her arm around the boy and giving him a hug as they stood together and the animals that had been around them scurried off to their homes.

Jugo nodded tiredly "Yeah this was really fun though" he grinned before glancing back at Kurama "Are you gonna undo the seal on him" Jugo pointed at the fox and Sakura peeked over her shoulder at her fox friend.

Kurama stood and stretched shaking out his fur **"Surely you aren't going to leave me like this"** he asked and a grin spread across Sakura's face from ear to ear **"Sakura this isn't some kind of revenge for all the times I've picked on you is it"** he wasn't above begging.

Jugo dissolved into sniggers and Bushi and Heishi watched on in amusement but eventually Sakura smiled before scampering over to the foxes side "You guys might want to back up" she warned and the three males scrambled over to a tree.

Then she placed her hand on Kurama's forehead after going through the hand signs she'd created "Get Bigger and unseal" Sakura concentrated jumping on Kurama's back as he started growing until he was once again his usual height.

He was obviously relieved as Sakura grabbed the seal she had made as it was removed from him, then she jumped to the ground and he faded into the seal that was on her stomach "Where did he go" Heishi looked around cautiously.

"Kurama is sealed inside of me, but I can let him out on a whim, and sometimes he just comes out on his own, come on Jugo, and then we can set up Choyaku's things" Sakura smiled softly and held out her hand for the orange haired boy.

And together the four of them traipsed back to the village silently and signed in before going separate paths, the samurai's to the hotel and Sakura and Jugo to the Uchiha Compound, where they spent the rest of the day setting things up for Choyaku and having fun together.


	112. Final Life Chapter 24

Tobirama blinked his red eyes as he formed into existence by the will of someone's chakra, 'What the devil' he frowned in consternation looking around at semi familiar surroundings, a couple minutes passed as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Then his eyes widened and Tobirama took a closer look at his surroundings before glancing down at himself 'Of course' he thought anger searing through him as he took note of his new features, someone had reanimated him somehow.

As to who, well that was still up for debate, instead of dwelling on it, Tobirama turned on his heel going straight for the village, he could tell that the jutsu wouldn't last long just half a day at best and he wanted to see her before the jutsu ended.

Sneaking into the village was easy, and getting to the Hokage Tower even easier, but as he jumped to the roof where the large glass window was situated, he found the next part difficult, for instead of Hiruzen as he had expected, in his place was a blue eyed blonde.

He was alone though, so Tobirama took a chance and going off a hunch slipped through the open window, the blonde gave a start and whirled "Do you know Sakura's secret" Tobirama asked not giving the man a chance to attack and cause panic.

Minato froze and lowered his three pronged kunai, words dying on his tongue, then as quickly as he had paused, he was moving again and slapping a no noise/sealing tag on his door "She's a time traveler, thrust here by the kami" Minato stated hoping that was the right answer.

The white haired male relaxed "I'm Tobirama Senju, do you think it is at all possible for me to see her, I don't have much time, a few hours at the most" Tobirama sat down on the couch staring at the blonde pleadingly.

Instead of asking Tobirama questions, when he could ask them later "Of course, just give me a moment, by the way I'm Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage" Minato introduced himself as he sat down at his desk and took up a pen to write a message.

Grateful that the blonde wasn't going to try and waste his limited time, Tobirama leaned back on the couch, as Minato stood again and headed over to the door, poking his head out into the hall commanding a chunin to take the message to Sakura, before closing the door again.

"She's probably going to think she's done something wrong" Tobirama pointed out not being able to help himself and Minato chuckled nodding his head in agreement "How do you know her secret" he asked sparing just a few minutes while they waited for Sakura.

Minato passed a hand through his unruly blonde hair ruffling it even more "She use to be my wife's sister, let me tell you when we found out about her secret, Sakura-chan didn't react very well and kind of freaked out on us" he grimaced.

Tobirama nodded "Sakura's good at that, she's always taken people finding out about her secret poorly" he chuckled softly, just as Minato stood and answered the door, Tobirama tensed as he heard her voice, and when Sakura saw him, those bright emerald eyes filled with tears.

-Fifteen Minutes Earlier-

"Sakura-chan, do you think you could finish up this sauce for me" Mikoto called, she had been making an early lunch for everyone and was starting wear down from it again, at two and a half months along, her energy got drained quicker due to the difficult pregnancy.

Her head popped up from the back of the couch where she had been sitting reading a book with Naosu napping on her chest, "Of course Mother" Sakura stood stretched for a moment and her kitten gave a disgruntled ~Meow~ obviously not liking being disturbed.

Mikoto sighed and sat down "Thank you Sakura-chan" she smiled tiredly, a moment later, Fugaku was right there behind her rubbing her shoulders to help her relax "Oh" Mikoto breathed enjoying being pampered for the moment.

Itachi, Shisui and the others chose to come in from playing in the backyard and upon seeing that Sakura was once again helping with the food, Itachi planted himself next to her "What do you need imouto-chan" he asked having learned quite a bit under the pinkette.

She tapped her lip "Hmm" Sakura hummed scooping a small saucer full of the sauce "A pinch of salt, a couple twists of pepper" she decided and Itachi grabbed the items taking over the sauce for her, while she checked on other things.

A few minutes later things were picking up in the kitchen as everyone ran around pulling together an early lunch, so that Mikoto didn't stress herself out, morning sickness had already kicked in and the poor woman was having a hard time of it this pregnancy.

There was one thing left to start on, when someone knocked on the door, Sakura's face twitched "I'll get it" Sasuke called abandoning his task of chopping onions, eyes red from rubbing them because of the irritation the food caused to his eyes.

Tiredly, Sakura hurriedly and expertly chopped the onions and tossed them into the pan with the fried potatoes and Akatsuchi, who was actually the best cook out of all the other kids, took charge, a couple minutes later, Sasuke came back holding a note.

He held it out to her "Says Hokage-sama wants to see you Ku-chan, though not for why" Sasuke explained sheepishly having read the note "Go on we can finish up lunch" he shooed his sister off and Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"Try not to burn anything" Sakura couldn't resist teasing the kids, they'd been helping cook for a couple of months, so their skills had improved, Sasuke's cheeks turned red before he stuck his tongue out at her "I'll be back as soon as possible" she waved strapping her sandals onto her feet.

Then she was heading out the door, almost immediately her shoulders tensed 'What on earth could Minato need' Sakura frowned thoughts running rampant and dread pooling in her stomach that something had happened.

Kurama sighed hating this side of Sakura, because she unnecessarily worried about things that probably weren't even all that bad ***Kit, relax and breathe, Minato's not likely to call you in for something like that*** he soothed as best he could.

And she flashed him an inward grateful smile 'You're right but it is a little worrying' Sakura smiled sheepishly and Kurama rolled his eyes, 'I know, I know, I'm absolutely hopeless' she slumped her shoulders.

 ***Better hurry up or you'll be late*** he faded into the seal and Sakura picked up her pace, and in no time at all, she'd made it to the Hokage Tower and began climbing the stairs, all while wondering what was going on and why she was needed in the office.

Eventually Sakura finally made it to the door and knocked on it, a moment later it was opened "Sakura-san" Minato greeted to keep up appearances "Someone's here to see you" he stepped back and she followed him in.

"Who is it Hokage-sama" Sakura creased her forehead in confusion wondering who would come to visit, a list of possible people ran through her head and she found herself growing excited, Minato gestured towards the couch and as the door shut her eyes widened at the sight of him and filled with tears.

~Now~

Tobirama held his breath as they continued to stare at each other, she was still young, he noted, taking in her short hair, shining emerald eyes, and if he concentrated hard enough, the fact that Kurama was with her now and not with Mito any longer.

Minato stood back out of the way watching one of his longest friends, all while wondering what she meant to the second Hokage, finally Sakura managed to snap out of it and inhale a shaky breath "Tobirama" she asked hesitantly.

He nodded and stood carefully so as not to spook her "Someone reanimated me, I have a few hours before the jutsu comes to an end" Tobirama said softly coming to stand before the short pinkette that he'd been in love with since the moment she had spared his life.

Her eyes lit up in excitement before "Do you want to go to the Flower Field" she asked becoming painfully shy in front of the white haired red eyed male, happiness swelling within her chest at the thought of spending time with him of all people, even if he was a reanimation currently.

"You still go there huh" Tobirama chuckled slowly wrapping his arms around her and pulling Sakura into a hug, several seconds later she pulled back with the widest smile she could give him, before glancing at Minato.

The blonde straightened and nodded "I'll make sure no one bothers you, I'll go tell Mikoto and Fugaku myself" Minato stated smoothly hazarding a guess as to what she wanted, a moment later Sakura shook her head.

Now curious Minato lifted a brow and Sakura bit her lip "I'll send a clone, no doubt you have questions, but I promise to answer them later" she let out flashing through a couple of hand signs before sending the clone of with strict instructions just to inform Mikoto of where she'd be.

Surprised that she had caught onto him, Minato's cheeks flushed and he avoided her knowing gaze, every time Sakura looked at him, it felt as if the weight of the world was on his back and his heart cried out for the pinkette who'd done so much and was still doing for them, to make sure her precious people were safe and sound.

"Right, though how are you going to sneak him out of the village" Minato cleared his throat and getting over his minor relapse in manners, Tobirama glanced down at Sakura, she barely came up to his waist, and she flashed him a mischievous smile.

Tobirama eyed the girl warily, whenever she had that look, nothing good ever came from it "What are you thinking Sakura" he narrowed his red eyes on her and Sakura smiled innocently instead before realizing that it didn't work half as well as it use to.

Since her clone hadn't made it to the house yet, Sakura decided they had time to dawdle "I'm going to put a seal on you, and you'll turn into a child again, it's like a transformation but not" she pulled a seal from her pouch, glad that she'd made more.

"What is that Sakura-chan" Minato got closer running his eyes over the seal, he'd never seen anything like it before, "Is it new, are you going to have it sold to the weapons store" he prodded the seal lightly with his finger and Sakura laughed softly.

And seeing as there was no harm in it "I initially made this for Kurama, so that he can have a little more freedom, it makes him smaller, to about the size of an adult dog" Sakura admitted and Minato shook his head in amusement.

While Tobirama just gave Sakura a proud look, "Are you sure it will work on me though" he had to ask just to be sure, and the pinkette nodded confidently "Then I trust you Sakura" Tobirama stated bending down so she could reach his head.

~At the House~

The Sakura clone had finally made it back to the house and was in the process of entering it when hands wrapped around her waist "Honestly haven't I told you not to leave without supervision" Darui sighed getting exhausted at keeping an eye on her.

"Hey it's not like I left the village Darui-san, Hokage-sama called me to his office and I'm just a clone" she wiggled before freeing herself from his grasp taking advantage of his shock and speeding into the house to give her message from her original self to Mikoto.

With Darui on her heels, the Sakura clone hurried into the kitchen "Mother, may I speak to you for a moment" she called side stepping Darui as she skidded to a halt, Mikoto looked up from her half finished plate then back down.

Before nodding "Just let me finish my lunch Sakura-chan" Mikoto smiled but frowning inwardly wondering why the pinkette didn't seem to even be interested in joining everyone else for lunch, though she figured she was about to find out, as she polished off her plate.

All eyes were on the two females as they left the kitchen and headed towards Sakura's room, where she placed a no noise/sealing tag on the door "I'm a clone, the real me is right now spending time with Tobirama" the Sakura clone giggled and fanned herself.

Mikoto's eyes widened "Has he come back" she felt her excitement and happiness for Sakura rising, finally the pinkette was going to get her happily ever after, then all that fizzled out as the clone shook it's head.

"Not yet, right now Tobirama's just a reanimation, but the real me won't be back probably not until a little after dinner, and with that my task is finished" the clone Sakura saluted before popping out of existence without fuss.

Her message received, Mikoto removed the tag from the door and threw it away, hurriedly coming up with a lie as to why Sakura wouldn't be back until much later, by the time she made it to the living room and sat down next to Fugaku, she'd come up with a suitable lie.

Sasuke was the first one to ask "Where's Ku-chan, thought she was here" he inquired peering at the doorway expecting to see his little sister appear a few minutes after their mother, but no such luck and Mikoto snuggled into Fugaku's side.

Then took a deep breath "Sakura-chan has been ordered by Hokage-sama to help out with some things, babysit Kikina-chan and whatnot" Mikoto smiled and nothing more was said as Sasuke began sulking like he always did.

~Back in Minato's Office~

She was just reaching up to place the seal on Tobirama's forehead when the memories of the clone slammed into her, Sakura shook her head and continued her task "Now it should feel like nothing, Seal: Get Smaller" she ran through the hand signs.

Minato watched in awe as Tobirama shrunk to stand little more than three inches over Sakura "That was interesting" he commented blinking his red eyes and adjusting to his new height rather well considering it had been a long time since he'd been this short.

All was silent until, Sakura turned away from him, shoulders trembling and both males were immediately worried "Are you okay Sakura" Minato questioned lightly reaching out and putting a hand on that shaking shoulder.

Tobirama creased his forehead in confusion, then he let out a sigh as giggles filled the air, she was laughing "I'm fine, really, it's just that I didn't expect him to be so…so..so….. _cute_ " Sakura gasped out, cheeks red.

His own grew warm in embarrassment as that girly word was used to describe him for once "Okay let's go" Tobirama grabbed Sakura's hand threading their fingers together "Oh have you eaten lunch yet" he asked as they left the office together fearlessly.

"Was in the middle of cooking it, so nope, want to get barbecue, tea and dango's" Sakura offered excited to eat some of her favorite food with her favorite person in the entire world, who was coincidentally still dead, but was currently a reanimation.

A smile curved his lips upwards, adults ignored them for the most part as they walked down the streets of the village together hand in hand, to first the barbecue restaurant and got sandwiches with pull pork, then to the tea shop, for canteens of green tea and ten sticks of dango, five each.

Meal chosen for the afternoon the two of them headed for the gates, and Sakura flashed a pass at Izumo and Kotetsu so they didn't have to sign out, then they were running towards the flower field they'd always gone on dates in.

Upon their arrival, Tobirama immediately spotted the headstone "Is that one of you're graves" he inquired hoping that he didn't upset Sakura, with the seemingly insensitive question, though Sakura shook her head.

It took her a few minutes as she set up the blanket and plates and leaned against the headstone "No, for one of my best friends Kiretsu Kazan, um do you think we could just…" Sakura trailed off, obviously not wanting to talk about it just yet.

There would be more time later, when he had been fully revived "Spend time together and not worry about anything, anything you want Sakura" Tobirama finished her sentence and her eyes filled with relief "Tell me about yourself from this time line" he asked grabbing a sandwich.

Sakura grinned "My mother is a wonderful woman named Mikoto, my Father is a man named Fugaku, and I have two brothers, Itachi and Sasuke, and another sibling on the way, of course I've been once again branded with the last name Uchiha" she chattered on and on.

Tobirama closed his eyes just listening to the sound of Sakura's voice, he would have been more than happy to just sit there for the rest of his life, so long as she was there with him "You prevented the Uchiha Massacre then" Tobirama inquired.

"Mhm that was more than easy, by taking out Danzo the main instigator, Shisui-san didn't have to die, and Itachi didn't have to kill everyone, of course since my birth things have been massively different" Sakura nodded grabbing a canteen and taking a sip of her tea.

He raised a brow at that "What ever did happen to Danzo, I never authorized an execution for him" Tobirama lowered his head sheepishly, but Sakura said nothing on the matter, in fact completely ignored the question, to which he scratched out as possible topics to talk about.

An awkward silence followed, before Sakura "I believe he's rotting away in the cells with his subordinate Heikin still" she quipped "If I told you that my brothers from this time are more protective than Madara and Izuna would you believe it" Sakura completely switched topics.

"Not in a million years, because Madara and Izuna were pretty over protective" Tobirama chuckled before staring at Sakura, who was rolling her eyes "Wait are you being serious" he questioned choking on his own tea.

She let out a world weary sigh "Yeah, and they've got Naruto and multiple other boys to scared to even approach me, not that, that blonde dork would look at me like that cause he's makes the googly eyes at Hinata-chan" Sakura pouted.

His lips formed into an amused smile and mirth filled his red eyes "Sounds like you're not very lucky with the brother department, just hope you don't have another brother, then things would be even more unbearable eh" Tobirama commented.

"Ugh you have no idea, and no matter what I say, they always tell me I'm never going to get married to a boy, ha, like they could stop me" Sakura grinned fully enjoying herself and practically on cloud nine.

" **And don't forget what that Inuzuka boy did"** Kurama chuckled from behind them and Sakura spun **"Don't worry about me, I'm just gonna make sure no one interrupts"** he huffed and padded a few feet away to the middle of the field and flopped down to rest.

Tobirama and Sakura shared a smile "How did that happen, where you ended up as Kurama's host" he asked, obviously not remembering any of moments in that little garden in the godly realm, but that didn't bother Sakura to much.

She was silent for a moment gathering her thoughts "It was when I was Kushi-chan's sister, Mito-chan had Kurama split in half, so I have the red half and Naruto has the orange half" Sakura sighed softly leaning her head in his lap.

"You know I always wondered why you were so possessive over that old fox, or is that topic off limits for now" Tobirama inquired gently in case it was a sensitive subject, fortunately for him, Sakura was all for telling him.

With a fond smile directed at Kurama "In the old time line, Naruto had befriended Kurama and he helped us fight in the war, and well you couldn't help but get attached to the ole fox, so naturally that affection carried over into the new time line" Sakura babbled.

From his spot several feet away, Kurama let out a snort **"Keep calling me old and I'm gonna call you a crusty old woman again"** he growled softly and Tobirama's eyes widened and his jaw opened and closed gaping like a fish out of water.

Similarly Sakura's cheeks turned red mortified " _KURAMA"_ she shrilled standing up a glint of unknown intent in her eyes and face schooled into an emotionless mask as she stalked forward, Kurama eyed the pinkette warily until she was stood before him.

" **It's true, because of how old you are"** he continued despite his gut instincts telling him to run, run far, far away and wait until Sakura was no longer angry with him, Kurama felt uneasy as she smiled sweetly.

Before quick as lightning slapped that damnable seal on his forehead "Seal, Get Smaller" Sakura flashed through the hand signs and he suddenly found himself no bigger than a newborn kit "Let that be a lesson as to why you don't call me a crusty old woman" she snickered.

Tobirama pressed his lips together as Sakura skipped merrily back over to him and they resumed eating, while Kurama pouted, a cloud of gloom hanging over his head as he sunk into a depression, obviously not liking being so small.

Trying not to break down laughing, but wanting to know all the same, Tobirama cleared his throat "How long are you going to leave him like that" he whispered in her ear and Sakura shivered as his breath washed over her.

Cheeks warming but willing the flush away, Sakura cleared her throat and peered surreptitiously at her fox companion "I'm not really angry with him" she giggled quietly "So probably until the jutsu wears off and you go back" Sakura smiled staring into those red eyes.

Likewise he couldn't tear his gaze away from those soulful emerald orbs "Kami how I love you Sakura" Tobirama murmured pressing his forehead to hers, running his hand over her cheek relishing in the smoothness of it.

Bringing her hand up, Sakura captured his and pressed it harder to her cheek, he was cold, but she didn't care "You have no idea how much I miss you Tobirama, my heart aches for you" Sakura felt tears gathering on her lashes and he wiped them away for her.

He couldn't stand the heartache in those eyes and unable to stop himself, Tobirama took a chance and pressed a feather light kiss to her shiny pink lips, "Soon Sakura, soon all of us will be by your side again" he promised pulling back.

Her eyes lit up like they always did when she was happy "I'll wait for you" Sakura sighed softly just glad that he was there for the moment even if it was temporary, it was enough to get her through the rest of the years until they all came back to her.

"You've been waiting so long I'm surprised you haven't given up on me" Tobirama drew her into a hug that lasted for several minutes, Sakura rested her head on his chest, secretly he was happy she hadn't, because he wouldn't know what to do if he came back and she wasn't.

Her lips twitched "Never, because no one could make me happier than you" Sakura admitted taking fistfuls of his shirt and holding tightly, so what if she sounded extremely sappy, it was the truth, and she'd make sure he knew it.

Reassured, Tobirama situated himself so that he was lying down, with Sakura curled into his side, their meal all but vanished, now they could just relax and cloud watch and enjoy the rest of their time together now matter how short it may be for the moment.

A moment later "Isn't this something Shikaku always enjoyed as well" Tobirama stated trying to remember but his memory was hazy, it had been so long since he'd been here that there was some things he felt like he was forgetting.

Sakura lifted her head for a moment "Yep, not just Shikaku anymore, but his son Shikamaru likes to cloud watch now to" she laughed sweetly "I come out here on the weekends and nap the morning away with Kurama" Sakura smiled.

"You mean he had a son, that he named Shikamaru, that's kind of redundant don't you think" Tobirama snorted softly in amusement, he would never name a kid of his partially after himself, it was to weird in his eyes.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura lowered her head onto his chest again "It's part of their tradition, the Ino-Shika-Cho formation, though I do understand what you mean" she sighed gazing up at the sky watching as the clouds rolled by.

He held her tighter against him resting his chin on top of her pink hair "Did it get caught again" Tobirama ran a hand through her short hair and she shivered again at his cool touch, all while Kurama continued pouting.

A moment later she nodded "Yeah, I always seem to sacrifice my hair for people, but oh well, it always grows back" Sakura shrugged not as bothered as she use to be about cutting her hair, and she even got regular haircuts when she thought it was getting to long for her right now.

"Promise me when we are married you'll let you're hair grow out" Tobirama looked away sheepishly as she craned her neck up to meet his gaze a silly smile on her lips and a twinkle of amusement in her viridian eyes.

With a soft giggle "I promise Tobirama, I'll never cut my hair again" Sakura assured as Kurama let out soothing rumbles, still as loud as they normally were if he was in his regular state, and she briefly contemplated leaving him like that just so he could sleep in her room.

It was an amusing thought that Kurama would never know about, and she was distracted from it a moment later "Do you..do you think you could sing for me Sakura" Tobirama's voice filled her ears, deep and masculine despite his child like size and she nodded quickly searching for one.

" _So tired of broken hearts and losing at this game  
Before I start this dance  
I take a chance in telling you  
I want more than just romance  
You are my destiny, I can't let go baby can't you see  
Cupid please take your aim at me_

 _Cherish the thought  
Of always having you here by my side (Oh baby I)  
Cherish the joy  
You keep bringing it into my life (I'm always singing it)  
Cherish your strength  
You got the power to make me feel good (And baby I)  
Perish the thought  
Of ever leaving, I never would_

 _I was never satisfied with casual encounters  
I can't hide my need for two hearts that bleed with burning love  
That's the way it's got to be  
Romeo and Juliet, they never felt this way I bet  
So don't underestimate my point of view_

 _Cherish the thought  
Of always having you here by my side (Oh baby I)  
Cherish the joy  
You keep bringing it into my life (I'm always singing it)  
Cherish your strength  
You got the power to make me feel good (And baby I)  
Perish the thought  
Of ever leaving, I never would_

 _Who? You! Can't get away, I won't let you  
Who? You! I could never forget to  
Cherish is the word I use to remind me of your love_

 _Romeo and Juliet, they never felt this way I bet  
So don't underestimate my point of view_

 _Who? You! Can't get away I won't let yo_ _u_ _  
Who? You! I could never forget to  
Cherish is the word I use to remind me of your love_

 _Cherish the thought  
Of always having you here by my side (Oh baby I)  
Cherish the joy  
You keep bringing it into my life (I'm always singing it)  
Cherish your strength  
You got the power to make me feel good (And baby I)  
Perish the thought  
Of ever leaving, I never would_

 _Cherish  
Give me faith  
Give me joy, my boy  
I will always cherish you  
Give me faith  
Give me joy, my boy  
I will always cherish you_

 _Cherish your strength (You're givin' it, you're givin' it to me boy)  
Perish the thought (You're givin' it, you're givin' it to me boy)  
(I could never forget to) (Keep giving me all your joy)_

 _Cherish the thought (Give me faith, give me joy, my boy I will always cherish you)  
Cherish the joy (Give me faith, give me joy, my boy I will always cherish you)  
Cherish your strength (You're givin' it to me boy, keep giving me all your joy_ _)  
_ _Perish the thought (You're givin' it to me boy, keep giving me all your joy)_ _"_

It was a long drawn out song, that renewed both of their hope that in the end they would come out stronger than ever and be together as they wished, but Sakura and Tobirama both knew that the jutsu was wearing off as he started falling apart.

"Love you Tobi-kun" Sakura sniffled and he gave her a crooked smile as they sat up to wait out the last moment they'd have for another five years,but she was determined to face those years unwavering and strong until he was with her again.

Tobirama pressed one last fleeting kiss to her lips, so light she could barely feel it "As I you love you Sakura" he murmured and then he was gone, falling into a pile of empty tags, Sakura smirked and hid the body that was left behind, a shinobi from volcano village, how ironic.

Then Sakura stood and brushed off her clothes cleaning up the trash that had been left behind "Come on Kurama" she turned to her fox companion and removed the seal from him so that he could return to the seal on her stomach, and then they were headed back to the village.

By the time she returned, it was practically dinner time, signaling how long she'd been out there with the reanimated Tobirama, instead of going to the compound, Sakura went for the Tower to brief Minato like she'd promised.

The blonde was surprised to see her "So the jutsu wore off then" Minato stated simply, not commenting on the tears or the fact that she still seemed like the weight of the world had been lifted off her back in just a few hours time.

"Yes, fifteen minutes ago to be exact" Sakura folded herself neatly into the chair before his desk "Ask you're questions Minato, I'm in a good mood" she smiled wiping the last of her tears away and prepared to answer anything the blonde might ask.

He lowered his pencil and lifted his head to peer at her curiously "Why did he ask for you and not for Lord Third, or the council" spewed from his mouth and Minato felt oddly horrified, where the heck had his brain to mouth filter gone, because that certainly wasn't how he'd wanted to ask that particular question.

Though it seemed like Sakura wasn't terribly bothered by it "Minato, remember when you asked me when I was going to fall in love" she prodded thinking back to that day years ago, during their chunin exams in Hidden Mist.

Minato sucked in air and choked on it skin paling "Yes, you told me that you were in love, but that person was so far out of you're reach, that all you could hope was that someday you'd see him again, are you telling me that, that man is who you're in love with" he choked out.

Nodding slowly "Exactly, I helped build this village, and Tobirama is technically, well was my fiance and we were all set to get married, but because of the kami, they put a damper on our plans" Sakura smiled fondly ready for the next question.

"That means you're the Sakura Uchiha, it's a legend from the olden days" Minato felt faint, kami he was sitting in front of Madara and Izuna Uchiha's sister, the one that was reborn as "Kushina's sister, the Fourth Sannin, you're one and the same" he swayed.

Glad that she didn't have to answer to many questions "Precisely, in fact I was the one who set Mito and Hashirama Senju up with one another" Sakura snickered softly "I gave everything of myself for this village" she smiled.

Feeling weary and like he'd aged a million years, Minato smiled uneasily "What about Naruto, I thought that's why you protected him like you did" he had to know why the pinkette was so protective over his son.

Her eyes lightened up "Because Naruto deserves all the happiness in the world, but it won't be with me, in fact I know he has his eyes on a certain Hyuga Heiress, Hina-chan as he calls her I believe" Sakura grinned.

Minato nearly guffawed at that "My son likes Hinata Hyuga" his lips twitched and Sakura nodded lips curving upwards again "That certainly is an interesting development" Minato noted determined to keep watch over his son in the future and see the two children's interactions himself.

"You know in the other time line, Hinata was mad over Naruto, thankfully this time he's not as oblivious and she still likes him, anyway I have to go, or Mikoto's likely to blow a gasket over me skipping out on dinner" Sakura hopped from her chair ending their conversation.

He watched as she removed the tag from the door and disappeared from sight, then returned to sorting through his paperwork, mind going a mile a minute trying to work through everything he'd just learned in the span of twenty minutes.

When Sakura returned to the house hours later, with a deliriously happy expression as she cooked dinner with everyone else, it made every single male in the house wonder what had happened, and why she looked as if she could float several feet off the ground at a moments notice.

But the pinkette remained tight lipped about her afternoon chatting normally with everyone until it was time for bed, Fugaku scowled inwardly, what the devil had made her so happy, he mused as he lay down in his bed that night Mikoto joining him after using the bathroom.

"What did Sakura really tell you when you went to speak with her in her room" he couldn't help but be suspicious and pry into the girls life, no matter who she was, Sakura was still technically his daughter and he seriously wanted to know.

Mikoto smirked "I promised Sakura-chan I wouldn't tell you Fugaku, it's up to her if she wants to inform you" she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek then rolled over and fell asleep, seeing as he wouldn't get any answers he did the same.

As for Sakura, the pinkette crawled into her big bed that night and burrowed beneath the thick purple covers, enjoying the way they felt on her skin, before an idea formed in her mind just as she reached out to flip off the light.

'Hey Kurama, do you want to sleep in here tonight, I could sneak outside the village' Sakura suggested and the fox emerged from the seal blinking his red eyes at her in confusion 'Do you not want to' she frowned slightly.

Hurriedly so it didn't seem like he was ignoring her ***No offense but don't you think that's a little dangerous*** Kurama asked, it's not that he wouldn't mind getting to sleep on that soft fluffy bed of hers, it's just how was he going to get back to his regular state in the morning.

Understanding Kurama's reluctance 'Trust me, no ones sneakier than I am, especially if I wake up earlier than usual' Sakura shrugged 'So are you in or not' she offered again one last time hoping he said yes.

Reluctance fading because he knew she was right ***Alright, tell me how are you going to sneak out since not all the adults go to sleep this early at nine at night*** Kurama prodded as she climbed out from beneath her covers again.

Sakura grinned and went to her window cracking it open 'Through here silly, besides I always put up a tag, that only I can get through' she explained sneaking around the house before leaping to the rooftops and soon she was outside the village.

In a matter of minutes, Kurama in an extremely small state was curled into her arms and they were on their way back to the village, halfway there, Sakura realized she was being followed, Kurama went to ask, but she pressed a finger to her lips "Shh" she mouthed quietly.

Then she sat Kurama down and pulled out a kunai, creeping forward as if the shadows were bending to her will, Sakura leaped and threw her weapon, a scream from an animal sounded and her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh god" Sakura rushed forward rooting around in the bushes until she found the animal "It's a fox" she breathed taking note of the soft brown fur and light green eyes, then Sakura noticed that she'd hurt the fox pretty badly.

Kurama padded forward glancing at her questioningly **"Are you going to bring it with us"** he finally managed to get out as she reached forward and ran a glowing green hand over the fox, Sakura bit her lip before nodding.

His eyes widened "I'll just have to speak to Mikoto and Fugaku in the morning about it" Sakura grimaced taking the fox into her arms, Kurama grumbled but leaped into her arms along with the female fox and then they were slipping through the window of Sakura's room again.

And laying down for bed, Sakura burrowed beneath her blankets again, took off her glasses, after making sure both of the foxes, even if one had nine tails, were comfortable and clicked out her light before falling asleep to the soothing rumble of Kurama.

The next morning after breakfast, Sakura sent Sasuke and the others ahead "Father may I speak with you for a moment" she fidgeted awkwardly before the brown haired male, wondering how exactly she was going to come up with an explanation for this.

Thankfully Shisui and Itachi had headed off, while the ones that had come with the kids were out and about, so all that remained in the house were Mikoto, Fugaku and her, "What is it Sakura" he asked once they were sitting in his office.

"Well" Sakura started scratching the back of her head sheepishly "Don't get mad but I kind of snuck out last night" she winced and Fugaku's brows shot into his hairline "And I kind of accidentally hurt an animal" she continued.

Fugaku creased his forehead in confusion "First tell me why you left the compound, I know you're very careful but what would have happened if those kids had found you missing" he asked still trying to figure out why she had seemed so happy yesterday as well.

A sheepish laugh filled the air "I kind of figured out a way to miniaturize Kurama, and I knew that if I tried to use the seal in the village, there would be pandemonium, so I asked if he wanted to sleep on my bed last night with me" Sakura rambled.

He bit his lip becoming overcome with amusement, this was turning out to be a bad tall-tale "Go on" Fugaku prodded lips twitching upwards and she huffed at him, already seeming to know that he was extremely amused.

"Anyways, on our way back I felt like something was following me and I threw a kunai, turns out it was a female fox and I brought her back, so do you mind if just keep her" Sakura finished bouncing in her chair as she took note of the time.

Fugaku blinked his onyx eyes groaning inwardly, another animal in the house "You're killing me here Sakura" he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as a headache formed, Sakura hunched her shoulders "Very well, but these animals are you're responsibility" Fugaku warned.

Sakura hopped out of her chair "Thanks Father" she giggled rushing around his desk and giving him a quick hug, discretely healing the headache she'd given him, she was good at that, then she was hurrying down the streets to the academy for a fun filled day with her friends.


	113. Final Life Chapter 25

In the two weeks that had followed her nighttime excursion, several things had happened, one, she'd named the fox Sekushina, two, Kurama had become a near permanent resident in the house, after having designed another seal that would let him change size on a whim, and three.

"KU-CHAN, Suigetsu did it again" that, Suigetsu Hozuki the current bane of her existence, it's like he had redoubled his efforts of trying to drive her and the others, well mostly her, insane, Sakura let out a sigh and closed her book as Sasuke came charging into the house.

He grimaced "Let me guess, he's in the tree again refusing to come down unless I come get him" Sakura rubbed her face tiredly and cleaned her glasses as Sasuke nodded "Right" she jumped to her feet face set into an annoyed expression and followed her brother back outside.

Suigetsu waved at her "HI Sakura-chan" he called hanging onto the tree and knowing damn well he could get down on his own, without her help, but for some reason, refused to if she was around to pay attention to him.

"Why do you do this to me Suigetsu-kun" Sakura groaned walking up the tree using her chakra expertly until she was standing on the branch he was sitting on, hands on her hips and staring him down with that scary expression as he called it.

The boy grinned "Cause it's fun and the others don't really pay me much attention anymore" Suigetsu quipped in an upbeat voice trying and failing not to look scared as Sakura got closer and held out her hand.

Which he took with ease and they walked down the tree together "Do try to contain yourself Suigetsu-kun k" Sakura patted his hand fondly and sprinted back inside no doubt to continue reading her book that he'd interrupted her from.

Once gone, Sasuke and Gaara walked up to him "Why do you do that Suigetsu-san, Ku-chan, she does a lot for us and she hardly ever gets to relax" Gaara frowned at the boy and Suigetsu shrugged before running to the other side of the backyard.

"That boy has a whole lot of issues, come on Gaara, let's go play over here" Sasuke directed the the red head to another part of the the vast backyard so that they could chase each other on one of the rare afternoons that Sakura had actually chosen to spend in the compound.

Getting comfortable on the couch again, Sakura flipped open her book, she was really getting into it when "Whatcha reading kid hopefully nothing naughty" Darui's familiar voice came and she jerked and her book flew out of her hand.

Another sigh and Sakura forced herself to get up from the couch again to retrieve her precious book "If you must know Darui-san, it's the seventh book in a book series that I love, and no, there's nothing naughty in it" she grabbed her book and sat down again trying to relax.

Darui looked shocked that she'd actually answered him, even if it was in a poorly suppressed irritated voice, just then Hogo rounded the corner of the living room and ran full speed towards the couch leaping neatly onto the end of it "Foxy trouble" he mumbled.

Why was everyone determined to bug her, Sakura snapped her book close for the third damn time and gently set it on the table before getting to her feet once again, with Hogo on her heels and headed down the halls to her room.

Sekushina was indeed causing Naosu trouble, the kitten was hissing up a storm, and the female fox was barking in excitement "Sekushina" Sakura huffed in a warning voice and the fox fell silent, Kurama who was napping on her bed peeked a red eye open.

"Stop pestering Naosu or you'll go outside in the playpen for awhile" she scolded and Sekushina scampered to her side of the room and curled up in her bed that Sakura had gotten her two weeks ago after they had gotten out of the academy for the day.

Kurama snorted **"You know she can't help it, she's practically a kit and we foxes are mischievous by nature"** he grumbled trying to get comfortable again to resume his nap that had been vastly interrupted.

Rolling her eyes Sakura gathered Naosu in her arms "Hogo bed" she ordered calmly and the ninken jumped into his own bed "Yeah, yeah, but I'm just a little irritated, been trying to read for the last hour and keep getting interrupted" she groaned.

" **Are you going back out there to get bothered again"** Kurama asked as Sakura reached out to grasp her doorknob and pull the door open, she craned her neck to meet his gaze before nodding, then the door was shut behind her.

Ten minutes later, with Naosu purring away in her lap and once again situated on the couch in the most comfortable spot, book held open, Sakura was finally beginning to relax and enjoy reading the latest book in her favorite book series.

It lasted all of fifty minutes, until Itachi and Shisui body flickered into the living room, just coming back from a recent mission and Sakura abandoned her task of trying to read, because it would be impossible now that those two were here.

"Good Afternoon Sakura-chan" Shisui bounded towards her upon spotting the pinkette and after carefully setting Naosu elsewhere lifted Sakura into his arms and hugged her tightly in his standard bone crushing hugs.

"Afternoon Shisui-san" Sakura returned the hug as best she could then he was passing her over to Itachi who gave her the same greeting and she wholeheartedly returned it, even if all she wanted to do was read her freaking book in peace.

Her brother was the only one who felt guilty for interrupting "Hey Imouto-chan, we actually came here to ask you for you're help" Itachi murmured placing his sister on her feet and Sakura creased her forehead in concern "Nothing like that, a prank idea" he hastily explained.

Suddenly all of her irritation disappeared, "Ooh who are you pranking and why what have they done to earn yours and Shisui-san's ire Ita-ni" Sakura rubbed her hands together already plotting, and eager to take her frustration out on someone even if it was in the form of a well deserved prank.

Shisui and Itachi shared a look "My team thought they could get away with talking bad about me behind my back, now this might come as a surprise but some people think Itachi-kun and I are together, you know as in relationship wise" Shisui grimaced out.

"Old news, but yeah so what you want me to set it up where they become a laughing stock or what" Sakura crossed her arms and Shisui spluttered in surprise, while Itachi pressed his lips together at her blunt way of talking mirth in his obsidian orbs.

A moment later "You're good with pictures, I want a prank where they are actually kissing each other and a photograph of that moment" Shisui stated smoothly getting over his embarrassment, kami how was it that someone could be so blunt and still be sweet, kind and selfless.

"Okay so you want me to catch them in a compromising situation" her emerald eyes blinked in confusion, this was soundly like a poorly thought out revenge tactic "Shisui-san, I hope you don't intend on posting that pic anywhere" Sakura frowned.

Caught in the act and knowing how she felt about ruining peoples reputations, Shisui shot Itachi a pleading look, the teen had known all along that the minute Sakura figured out what it was they really were plotting that she would refuse.

Itachi shook his head and grinned, so what if he'd manipulated things a little bit to have his fun, seeing as he would get no help Shisui faced Sakura again "Well that was the idea, please Sakura-chan" he whined.

That's where Sakura put her foot down and firmly "If it was a regular prank and you promise not to post that pic anywhere, because you know reputations are everything, I might be willing to help, if not then I'm very sorry Shisui-san, but I won't be a part of that" then she turned her back and sat down.

Jaw dropping and wishing she wasn't so damn noble all the time, Shisui sighed and pouted "Told you she wouldn't go for it Shisui-san" Itachi shrugged "Now let's leave imouto-chan to her reading" he pointed towards the backdoor and they went outside together.

Happy that Shisui hadn't forced the issue any, Sakura grabbed up her book, made sure Naosu was content and purring away in her lap, then opened it to the page she'd left off on and immersed herself into the story line glad to be able to completely relax.

By the time it was time to start dinner with the others a couple hours later, Sakura had gotten through a good portion of her book, she glanced up at the clock, before deciding to start early, so Sakura sat her book down on the table and moved Naosu to the empty seat before getting up.

Then cracking her knuckles, Sakura padded barefoot into the kitchen mentally running through possible dinner idea's and who could do what, in the end she decided to make chicken noodle soup and started pulling the ingredients out of the cabinets, fridge and anywhere else.

Mikoto peeked into the kitchen "You know those kids are gonna be put out that you started without them" she pointed out coming to sit down in one of the chairs, she'd been napping for nearly the entire afternoon and had only woken up to be sick, now she couldn't go back to sleep.

"I'm not starting, just simply pulling out ingredients Mother" Sakura flashed the ebony haired woman a quick smile lining everything up in a way it would easy to access, and then started pulling out the cooking utensils needed, giant pot, stirring spoon and anything else needed.

Wondering what the pinkette was going to cook, Mikoto tilted her head to the side to see if she could figure it out, a moment later she gave up "What's tonight's dinner and dessert Sakura-chan" Mikoto finally sighed wanting to know.

Sakura paused in setting out a couple of bowls, for the potatoes she had set out on the counter "Chicken noodle soup and hmm chocolate crepes with homemade whip cream and cherries" she offered not having put much thought into that nights sweet.

Not having realized exactly what Sakura was capable of cooking wise, Mikoto put a hand over her heart "Heavens, you know how to make something that difficult" she asked and Sakura grinned nodding eagerly.

"Yep, though it's been awhile, I'm gonna make you some ginger tea though, looks like you had a rough bout of morning sickness" she smiled before hopping from her stool and pulling out a second smaller pot, and filling it with water before setting it to boil.

Next she grabbed ten tea bags, along with the ginger root from the fridge and the sugar and a pitcher from a cabinet, Mikoto smiled sheepishly "How do you know all this" she had to ask why Sakura seemed so knowledgeable about the inner workings of pregnancy.

The pinkette held up a finger "One Mito Uzumaki, she had horrible morning sickness as well and ginger tea and crackers always helped settle her stomach, two, I read a lot" Sakura explained scanning over everything and making sure she had everything needed out before nodding.

A few minutes later Fugaku joined them in the kitchen "Whats for dinner tonight" he asked curiously rubbing Mikoto's shoulders as he always did, since the beginning of this pregnancy their little family had gotten closer and closer forging new and improved bonds withe each other.

"Mm" Mikoto hummed softly enjoying the attention "Sakura-chan says chicken noodle soup with chocolate crepes and ginger tea as usual" she murmured softly relaxing as the water came to a boil and Sakura added the tea bags to it.

Fugaku chuckled "You know it seems like we're always having ginger tea, not that I have a problem with it" he added hurriedly, knowing how much Mikoto loved the intricate flavor of the tea itself "But why is that" Fugaku continued still rubbing her shoulders.

Sakura answered "It helps settle you're stomach if you're pregnant, really Father, you should pick up a pregnancy book" she snickered in a teasing/scolding tone of voice and he flushed in embarrassment causing Mikoto to giggle at him.

He spluttered in shock "You mean that's why we have ginger tea constantly, I had no idea, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, if I read such a book" Fugaku cleared his throat feeling ashamed of himself for not ever having wondered what kind of symptoms could be cured somewhat.

Mikoto's onyx eyes lit up in excitement, finally her husband was showing an interest in what went on with her during her pregnancy "I have a few books from the time I was pregnant with Itachi-kun, there on the bookshelf second row Sakura-chan" she turned to Sakura.

Inwardly Sakura was happy for Mikoto who looked as if she'd just been given the entire world, Uchiha males were difficult as she knew, but Fugaku tended to be a little ignorant sometimes, to the point of ignoring Mikoto.

So instead of arguing, she simply hopped from her stool and headed to the bookshelf to grab the aforementioned requested books and brought them back "Here they are Mother" Sakura handed them over to Mikoto, who handed them to Fugaku.

To their surprise Fugaku sat down and immediately flipped open the first book determined to learn so that someday, he might be able to help out, even if the was a random pregnant woman, or even Sakura, or Itachi and Sasuke's and his unborn child's wives.

Mikoto was so happy that she leaned over and pecked Fugaku on the cheek "I love you Fugaku, you're a wonderful man, even if you can be a little stubborn sometimes" she smiled fondly and his cheeks turned red and he coughed into his hand.

Unable to contain her own feelings, Sakura wrapped her arms around Mikoto and hugged her pressing her head against the woman's swelling stomach and closed her eyes relishing in the feel of her little sibling, a second later her eyes popped open.

"Oh dear" Sakura mumbled under her breath emerald eyes wide and full of awe, Mikoto and Fugaku were immediately alarmed and she hurriedly assured them that nothing was wrong "Nothing like that, it's just now that you're a little further along" she began.

Pressing her now glowing green hand over the woman's stomach just to make sure she wasn't imagining things "When's the last time you had a check up" Sakura asked biting her lip trying to hide her glee at the sudden new development.

Both adults frowned still worried "About a month ago why Sakura-chan, is something wrong" Mikoto asked fear in her voice that something had happened to her unborn child, despite all the precautions she and everyone else had taken.

Eager to share the news "Well that might be why this wasn't caught earlier, see sometimes this happens, one baby hides behind the other until they start growing within the womb, congrats Mother, you're going to have twins again" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

And Fugaku promptly passed out, before Mikoto dissolved into giggles "Are you're certain Sakura-chan, I'm going to have two, not one" she gasped holding her stomach and trying not to laugh to hard, but it was difficult.

Nodding slowly "I'm certain, I wondered why you looked a little further along than the books said you should be" Sakura admitted to reading books on pregnancies "It also explains why you're having a harder time of it than usual, twin pregnancies don't usually happen twice in a row" she said.

By now curious as to why there was laughter floating through the house everyone gathered in the kitchen to hear the last sentence from Sakura "Mother what's going on, what's Ku-chan talking about twin pregnancies and all that" Sasuke came up to the woman onyx eyes blinking in confusion.

Itachi was similarly confused "Yeah and why's Father passed out on the floor like that" he pointed at the brunette male, who was still knocked out for the count, obviously having received a shock to the system about whatever was going on probably.

Mikoto bit her lip and Sakura nodded stepping back to check on the tea and finding it ready to pour into the pitcher while the woman explained "Well because Sakura-chan is a medic, she was able to tell, Ita-kun, Sasuke-chan, you're going to have two little siblings not one" Mikoto exclaimed.

Fugaku who was just waking up slammed his head against the edge of the table and groaned "I don't think my heart can take anymore of this" he sat properly in a chair and rubbed his head feeling more exhausted, kami all he'd wanted was one more child, not to.

"Well dear, this is technically you're fault, you're the one who wanted another child" Mikoto sent him a sharp look, all while flashing him a smug smile and giggling in that way that told him he was going to be in for a long haul once the twins were born.

Sasuke and Itachi nearly fainted themselves at the mentioning of having not one, but two little brothers, or sisters, or both "Sakura-imouto can you tell what the genders are yet" Itachi turned to Sakura who was preparing the tea.

Sakura sighed "Not yet Ita-ni, maybe next month they might be big enough, but for now, all we can do is make sure Mother remains comfortable and relaxed, that means no doing chores, leave that up to Ita-ni, Sasuke and me, and Shisui-san" she included the adult Uchiha.

Though it looked like he wanted to protest, Shisui nodded grudgingly, and Mikoto threw him a grateful smile "You really don't know how much this means to me" she started pulling her two boys into a hug and then Shisui as well.

"Of course we do Auntie Mikoto, cause you've got one of the biggest hearts, that you coincidentally passed on to Sakura-chan" Shisui mumbled squeezing her gently being careful not to hurt her any and flashing the pinkette a genuine happy smile.

Excitement was buzzing through the air as the kids got to work on making supper, the soup coming together easily since Sakura had, had the foresight to set everything out, then with Akatsuchi's help, they made the crepes, homemade whip cream and chocolate for dessert.

"Do you have any names picked out yet Mrs. Uchiha" Suigetsu asked while blowing on his soup to cool it down so it didn't burn his tongue, he was actually behaving for the time being, knowing it was a bad idea to cause trouble at the table, never knew when Mikoto would snap at him after all.

And that was more scarier than Sakura getting angry at him, Mikoto raised her head and adopted a contemplative look "Hmm if it's a boy and a girl, Kizuna and Setsugo, if it's two boys, Setsugo and Issho, and if it's two girls, Kizuna and Kaisha" she finally answered after several moments.

Sakura was the only one to catch on to the name meanings "For bonds and togetherness and the company we keep that we created during this time right Mother" she pointed her spoon at Mikoto who nodded with a smile.

Fugaku looked surprised "How did you come up with that one Sakura" he asked pretending like he wasn't enjoying the soup, but really it was one of the most delicious meals he'd had, not excluding all the others that had been made, or that his wife was a bad cook.

"Bonds are what make us stronger, it's what I strive to protect my friends and precious people for, and coincidentally Kizuna means bonds, Setsugo means bonded, Kaisha means company and Issho means together" Sakura explained emerald eyes sparkling with happiness.

Sasuke nearly dropped his spoon in shock, but manage to keep from doing so "I hope I have to little brothers, cause girls are troublesome" he stuck his tongue out at Sakura, she was enough and he didn't need anymore little sisters to cause him grief all the time.

Shisui slapped a hand over his mouth and Itachi shook his head "Now, now, it wouldn't be so bad if we had more little sisters" Itachi gave his own opinion on what he wanted, not realizing how much trouble the two would cause him and Sasuke when they were born.

Poor Fugaku looked like he aged a hundred years as people conversed back and forth around the table as dinner progressed and they moved onto dessert that was as equally as delicious as every other dessert that had been made, until they all headed into the living room.

And Sakura just smiled settling into her usual spot with Naosu purring away on her shoulder this time and cracked open her book, what seemed like minutes later, which was really three hours, she jolted awake as someone lifted her into their arms "Go back to sleep" Mangetsu's voice came.

Her eyes drooped close again and she drifted off into slumber, her breathing evened out and Mangetsu placed Sakura in her bed, removing her glasses and placing them on the table, before covering the pinkette up with her dark purple covers.

" **I'm sure she appreciates what you've done Hozuki"** Kurama set a soothing rumble as Hogo, Naosu and Sekushina scampered onto the bed and curled up around Sakura, Mangetsu paused in clicking out the light before glancing at Sakura.

His lips quirked upwards "No doubt about that, even if she would never admit it" Mangetsu passed a hand through his short pale blue hair, purple eyes focusing on the fox "Just promise me you'll protect her no matter what" he asked.

Kurama snorted silently **"You don't have to worry about that, I already promised I wouldn't fail her again, the kit is mine to protect"** he nodded before settling as close as he dared to his host, and closed his red eyes ready to go back to sleep.

Assured for the moment, Mangetsu clicked out the lamplight after making sure Sakura was comfortable, before leaving her room and heading back to the living room with the others "She sure is something else huh" Nagato stated.

"No kidding, though it is getting a little exhausting keeping her out of trouble constantly" Darui snorted softly picking up the pinkette's abandoned book and flipping through it to determine if she had been lying to him earlier.

It was Sasori who responded "You know it's not like you have to watch over her, I've seen Sakura take down men twice as large as Kitsuchi-san" he commented easily, Nagato and Mangetsu nodded along with him.

Kitsuchi however had a different reaction "Kami that girl is like a giant ball of bad luck isn't she" he groaned wondering how much trouble Sakura got into on a regular basis but still act as innocent as she always has.

Darui choked on his tongue before sighing and closing the book in his hands, it was just a regular story with romance but nothing naughty, "When I first met her it was a….in the flower field outside the village" Mangetsu stated.

He'd almost slipped up there "And she's not afraid to kill to survive" Mangetsu continued flopping down in the arm chair to take a break, watching after all those kids day after day, could get extremely exhausting, even he could admit that.

Soon enough the five males headed off to their own rooms to get some sleep, glad that tomorrow was Monday and that the children would be gone until 3:30, that meant they could be as lazy as they wanted until the kids got back to the house.

The next morning at five o'clock Sakura sat up in bed as her alarm blared in her ears and she promptly smacked it "Damned annoying thing" she growled wishing she could sleep for just a little while longer.

Kurama chuckled **"Why do you set it so early if you don't like getting up this early"** he asked confused by the pinkette's actions, she always got irritated when the alarm woke her up, so the only logical thing to do was not set it for five in the morning.

Sakura sighed "Because it's up to me to make breakfast and lunch for those kids and myself, so that Mikoto doesn't have to, now more than ever it's important that she doesn't get stressed out" she hopped from her bed jostling the animals crowded around on it.

Hogo blinked his pale white eyes "Going on, enemy" he began growling, Naosu started hissing fur standing on end and Sekushina started barking up a storm, Sakura was quick to shush them all as she picked out her outfit for the morning and soon her room was quiet once again.

Just as she was preparing to leave, Kurama caught onto the hidden meaning of her last sentence **"What do you mean now more than ever, has something happened to Mikoto"** he asked worriedly hoping that nothing was wrong.

A snicker slipped between her lips "Nothing like that, Mother's going to have twins, and I have this bizarre gut instinct that's telling me it's going to be girls" Sakura explained folding her chosen outfit in her arms neatly and then left the room to Kurama's shock.

It was a rare morning as halfway down the hall to the bathroom she bumped into Karin "M'ning Sakura-chan" the redhead yawned looking tired and like she hadn't slept a wink, before Sakura could ask "I had a nightmare" Karin admitted.

"Is it because it's almost time to go back until Lady Tsunade can get you from them" Sakura aptly guessed what was wrong and Karin nodded ruby eyes usually so bright, now dull and tired "Everything will work out I promise just believe okay" she pulled the redhead into a hug.

Karin gave her friend a watery smile "Thanks Sakura-chan, do you want me to start pulling out ingredients for breakfast and lunch" she asked once the pinkette released her, Sakura paused before nodding "Anything specific" Karin prodded.

Sakura tapped her lip silently for a moment "Eggs, bacon, and the ingredients for waffles" she listed "I'll be there in a few, just let me take a shower" Sakura sent Karin on ahead to the kitchen and hurried into the bathroom.

When she was done, Sakura dressed in the dark green dress, choosing not to wear a yukata that day and slid a pair of light green shorts on, so no accidents happened, then brushed through her shoulder blade length hair, and tied a purple ribbon around it to keep her bangs out of the way.

Then went to the kitchen where Karin and surprisingly Fugaku were waiting "Father" Sakura creased her forehead, not once had she ever seen him cook anything "This is unusual" she pointed out washing her hands after tying her apron around her waist.

"Perhaps but I've decided that so long as you're mother is pregnant, the least I could do is help you all out, also I was wondering if you'd teach me how to make that ginger tea" Fugaku asked sheepishly grating the potatoes for hash-browns.

Her emerald eyes lit up and Karin giggled, while inwardly jealously swelled within her heart, wishing that she could have this kind of relationship with her parents, but they were both dead, and she was stuck in a village of horrible people.

"Absolutely Father, it's really easy, anyone could make it" Sakura exclaimed already pulling out what was needed for that mornings ginger tea, she was partial to it herself, having drunk her weight in it when Mito had been pregnant.

Fugaku chuckled softly watching her prepare the water over the back-burner on the stove so that it could come to a boil "Oh and what all do you have to do" he inquired as Sakura returned to placing the sausages on a pan and popping them into the oven.

While Karin mixed together the ingredients for waffles, and Sakura plugged in the waffle iron, before making chocolate sauce, which seemed to be what Mikoto craved the most, and some berries to add into the waffles.

Before answering his question "Boil Water, Add Ten Tea Bags, Cut up a ginger root, add two cups of sugar, cool in the fridge" Sakura listed easily without to much effort and Fugaku blinked his eyes in confusion "Yeah it's that simple" she nodded.

"Interesting" Fugaku rubbed his chin, not wanting to admit that he could have been doing this himself since the start of Mikoto's third and final pregnancy, even if they now knew it was with twins and not one child as they'd initially thought.

Sakura nodded not really paying attention as Karin passed over the waffle mix and got started on cracking the eggs, adding salt, pepper, onion powder and grated cheese to them to make cheesy scrambled eggs for that mornings breakfast.

Once those were cooking as well "What do you think we should have for lunch" Sakura paused to get the redheads opinion, it was only fair since she usually chose, though none of the kids complained because she was such a good cook.

Excited that she wasn't being left out, Karin crossed her arms and closed her eyes trying to think "Can we have breakfast for lunch to, just make extra of everything" she finally asked not being able to think of anything specific.

Giggling softly "That can be arranged, would you start pulling out the ingredients for that Karin-chan" Sakura asked gently focusing on finishing up the waffles, while Fugaku arranged the table, by now it was only 6, so soon the others would start trickling into the kitchen.

The first one to appear was Mikoto, who looked like she'd had a rough morning, and since the tea was ready, Fugaku made her sit down and placed a cup of ginger tea and some crackers to snack on and settle her stomach "Thank you Fugaku" Mikoto murmured around a cracker.

"As you're husband it is my duty to make sure you are comfortable, and that our family is safe and protected" Fugaku rubbed her shoulders soothingly determined to do more than he had before this moment, he'd learned that pregnant woman loved foot massages so that was his next task.

Mikoto jumped as her right foot was suddenly being caressed and massaged and "Oh" she sighed head lolling back as the aches in that foot went away "Heavens did you learn this from reading that book" Mikoto asked relaxing further in her chair.

"I did, I even asked Sakura to show me how to make that tea you like, which is rather easy, so if you run out during the afternoon, Shisui can fetch me from the office at the UPF Building and I will come home and make some more for you" Fugaku switched feet.

Hearing the conversation, Sakura suppressed her amusement, it was strange seeing Fugaku become such a doting husband so suddenly, but apparently the fear of losing unborn children caused that change in him and she smiled instead focusing on making lunch now.

By the time the others started coming in, Sakura was wrapping a cloth around the final bento and placing it in a long row with the other lunches that had been carefully prepared, and with a pop Shisui appeared in the kitchen like usual.

"Mm looks delicious as usual Sakura-chan" Shisui grabbed her before she could wash her hands and Sakura let out a little shriek from the sudden movements, "Oops" he grinned apologetically, she let out a little huff and he quickly hugged her.

"Sure, just sit down Shisui-san" Sakura rolled her eyes lightly, in to good of a mood to actually scold him, because he certainly didn't sound sorry, he always scared her on purpose, though thankfully, Shisui was just eager to eat.

Twenty minutes later, breakfast was polished off and the kids were all ready to go "Have a good day at the academy" Mikoto called over her shoulder as she headed to the living room to relax, while Fugaku poured her another glass of ginger tea.

"We will Mother" Sasuke waved as the door shut behind him "Ready Ku-chan" he asked taking his spot on one side of his sister and Sakura nodded shouldering her backpack, eager to get the day over with, things had become monotonous to her and she was ready to be done with the academy.

Halfway to the academy, Suigetsu got a wild hair up his butt and took off like a projectile weapon yelling over his shoulder running in the opposite direction "Catch me if you can Sakura-chan" laughing the entire way.

Gaara frowned not liking this at all "Do you want me to help Sakura-chan" he glanced to the pinkette who already had more than enough to do on her own without constantly babysitting them all the time.

But Sakura shook her head "No sense in all of us being late, besides I have an ace up my sleeve" she shooed the kids on ahead to the academy and then pumped her legs full of chakra and took off quicker than Sasuke could blink, he realized then that she held back a lot during their sessions.

"Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah" Suigetsu stuck his tongue out running as fast as he could in a random direction and hoping that Sakura was the one chasing him and not one of the other kids, he glanced over his shoulder and spied the pink and dark green blur speeding towards him.

His purple eyes widened imperceptibly and Suigetsu tried running faster "Come now Suigetsu-kun, I don't want to be late for class" Sakura called already going through the hand signs for her pack of snakes, then soon they were slithering along beside her.

Fukai was the first one to speak "What do you need Sakura-sama, we are at you're service" he hissed softly blinking his green eyes as they adjusted to being summoned for the first time in a while, Sakura glanced down at him.

"Aoshiro, Fukai, Sekishishoku, Yuki, Kimidori, Shiguro, you see that boy up there, I need you to stop him in his tracks, I refuse to be late for classes" Sakura ordered and the six snakes slithered forward going faster and faster surrounding Suigetsu on all sides.

By the time she reached him, Suigetsu was being restrained and Sakura slapped a seal on his back gently so that he couldn't enter his water state "Guess you caught me huh Sakura-chan" Suigetsu pouted not liking that his game had come to a screeching halt.

Sakura blew out a puff of air ruffling her bangs that had come free from the ribbon and sighed in slight irritation "Now Suigetsu, we are going to the academy do you understand" she stared into his eyes a stern expression on her lips and he nodded.

"Yes Sakura-chan" Suigetsu slumped his shoulders in defeat and Sakura ordered her snakes to release him, then so he couldn't run off, she grabbed his hand holding it tightly, but not enough to hurt, and then she body flickered them to the academy.

The two of them managed to make it to the class with five minutes to spare and they sat down in their individual seats, but when Suigetsu moved to pull the tag off his back, Sakura gave him a look that made goosebumps rise on his flesh.

Karin and Jugo smiled inwardly as Sakura plopped down in her seat between them and rested her head on the desk they all shared, fifteen minutes later, Iruka entered the room with three people in tow, that most of them recognized, only two kids knew the last person.

Sakura craned her neck and spied a shocked Shino in the last row sitting next to Kiba and Suika, feeling her gaze, the Aburame Heir shrugged, so she faced forward again in time for Iruka to explain why the three males were there.

"As you're all probably wondering, Heishi-san and Bushi-san have once again been assigned to watch over our afternoon sessions for the next couple of weeks, while Kakashi-san goes on a mission" he started as his students remained quiet.

Now came the hard part "And Torune-san here has graciously offered to help teach you kiddies, so he is now considered you're sensei as well" Iruka announced hoping to get some enthusiasm, but the only kids that looked shocked were Sakura and Shino.

Torune scratched the back of his head wondering why Shibi had ordered him to do this again 'Right so I can keep an eye on those two' he sighed inwardly, those two being Shino and Sakura, and to watch Sakura's interactions with everyone to learn more about her.

Iruka frowned concerned, he'd thought his class would be excited to have another sensei, but that wasn't the case "Ahem Torune-san if you'd introduce yourself more properly and tell them about yourself, the class might be more receptive to you" he gestured at the kids, refraining from touching the man.

"Okay then, I'm Torune Aburame, Shino's cousin, I'm also host to kikaichu, but mine are poisonous so I'm gonna warn ya don't touch me" Torune said stressing the importance of that last little description of himself.

Sakura felt like slapping her forehead, and shook her head instead, she went to raise her hand to ask a question, when one of Ami's friends, that she'd never bothered to learn the name of squealed and started shrieking her head off.

All eyes turned on the little girl, who was now soaking wet, the tag that had suppressed Suigetsu's water state ruined and basically falling apart, 'Oh for crying out loud' Sakura seethed, Jugo and Karin inched away from her to the end of the row.

"Who did that" Torune blinked he hadn't even sensed a jutsu being used in the classroom, he narrowed his eyes and went to demand someone to come forward, but Iruka shook his head, and he had to struggle to calm down "I'm giving that person to the count of five" he warned instead.

"1" Torune started, and Sakura tensed "2" he continued, the pinkette frowned eyes trailing around the classroom "3" Torune called, the frown turned into a scowl and he wondered what she knew, "4" he stated hoping the person would just come forward.

Then it happened, as Torune went to say the next number, Sakura jumped out of her desk, just as Suigetsu appeared trying to get her wet and she slapped a seal on his back, and he returned to his regular state "Now apologize disrupting class Suigetsu-kun" she put her hands on her hips.

Suigetsu paled realizing he was in big trouble "I'm very sorry Iruka-sensei, Torune-sensei" he apologized as he'd been told and sat down grumpily in his seat, this time Sakura had merged the seal with his body and only she could remove it.

Iruka sighed "For causing a disturbance during a very important moment Suigetsu-kun you have to stay after the academy lets out for a couple of hours and write (I Must Not Interrupt Class) thirty times is that understood" he set the punishment.

"Yes Iruka-sensei, do you think Sakura-chan could stay with me, cause I don't feel comfortable walking back by myself" Suigetsu sulked before peering at the brunette a pleading look in his purple eyes, and Iruka sighed

Before directing his gaze to the pinkette "As long as it's alright with Sakura-chan, then I have no problem, but remember you are not to speak during this time do you understand" Iruka asked and Suigetsu nodded grudgingly in acceptance.

"Now, does anyone have any questions for you're new sensei before I hand over roll call duty to Torune-san" Iruka clapped his hands to reign in the rest of the class so that they could begin their day as they were already several minutes behind schedule.

Sakura's hand shot into the air and Torune nodded "When you say poisonous, what do you mean, do you have an antidote, what prevents you from getting close to people" she rattled off impressively hoping to get the rest of the kids interested.

Torune for his part didn't looked to put out by the question, only that he was surprised at how in depth it was "I mean the insects are something special that were passed down from my own Father, yes I have an antidote, and these bugs are hard to control" he answered each question properly.

Ino was next being brave "What makes them so hard to control" she raised her hand and Torune nodded at her to ask her question, Torune paused trying to come up with a good explanation, but really he didn't have one.

"No ones quite sure, but if my skin touches yours, then you'll get poisoned, right then roll call now correct Iruka-san" Torune looked ready to flee the class and Iruka took pity on him thankfully so he was allowed to make sure all the students were in class.

A few hours later they were being let out for lunch, Sakura found her favorite spot and sat down alone, or at least she thought she was alone "Hello Torune-sensei, come to check up on Shino-kun" Sakura asked when the male was suddenly sitting next to her on the bench.

He was quiet for a moment "Shino-kun and you Sakura-san, because Shibi ordered it, he wants to know more about you and truthfully so do I" Torune admitted, Sakura paused in eating and lowered her chopsticks.

"I'm nothing special, just a regular girl that has a lot of bad luck" she let out a world weary sigh and scooped a bite of egg into her mouth with her chopsticks, Torune pressed his lips together glancing sneakily at her from his position.

Several minutes later "But you are Sakura-san, for no one else, especially an Uchiha has ever gotten along with an Aburame before, do you like Shino-kun" he prodded wanting to get to the bottom of the pinkette's protectiveness over his little cousin.

"I don't like Shino-kun like that, but he is a very important friend, no matter what you and Aburame-sama think, just because I'm a girl, I'm going to let things like looks or that Shino-kun has bugs in him, make me not want to be his friend" Sakura stated decisively.

Just a few scant seconds later, Shino skidded to a halt before them "What are you really doing here Torune" he frowned crossing his arms over his chest and peering at his cousin with hazel eyes that peeked over the rim of his sunglasses.

Torune quickly recovered from his shock "To keep an eye on you and Sakura-san" he admitted "Anyway I'll leave you to you're lunches" Torune nodded at both ten year old's, then headed back into the building to the classroom he was now joint sensei over.

Shino's jaw dropped open and he spluttered in confusion "Sorry about my family Sakura-chan, we are a weird bunch" he smiled sheepishly a moment later, then he waved and he was gone, Sakura finished off her lunch and leaned back to take a much needed break.

It didn't last long, just a second as her head was lifted and placed in a lap "Bushi-san" Sakura opened her eyes to stare into amused chestnut "Hokage-sama pushed you two off on us again huh" she snickered and those eyes filled with indignation.

Heishi chuckled "Yes, I still feel bad that Kakashi-san is avoiding you, just what exactly did you do to him" he inquired after getting his laughing out of the way, the man, who use to be almost as stern as Mifune had lightened up considerably since coming to the Leaf Village.

Sakura giggled and both samurai eyed her curiously, "Don't tell Kakashi-san that I showed you this, it will just make him and Obito-san sulk and pout and avoid me even more" she unsealed a couple of pictures and held them out to Heishi.

He took the photo's in hand, Heishi was silent as he handed them over to Bushi, who then returned them to Sakura to seal away, a couple minutes passed before they both burst out in raucous laughter "Oh kami that's priceless" Bushi fell off the bench.

While Heishi's lips quirked upwards in amusement "Indeed and where did you get this sordid item" he chuckled unable to help himself, though Sakura's warning was firmly ingrained in his heart, he wasn't going to cause the girl any trouble.

"You remember a while back when that game was going on, the advanced hide and seek game" Sakura sat up as the two samurai calmed down enough to nod "Well coincidentally, me and two others were assigned to capture those three, and naturally I couldn't resist taking a picture" she grinned.

Bushi and Heishi shared a smile of amusement "Right then, we solemnly swear never to breath a word of this to anyone including Kakashi-san" Bushi held up his hand as he made an unbreakable oath, as samurai's secrets were everything to them.

Sakura turned to Heishi who nodded "Yes, we swear it on our lives, that none of what you revealed to us will be so much as even spoken of" Heishi vowed doing the same, and Sakura relaxed enjoying the rest of her lunch until it was time to go in.

Once in the classroom, Iruka, with the help of Torune now, ushered them to the training ground right outside "Seven laps today, we are really going to push you" Torune blew a whistle after getting permission from Iruka to tack a couple laps to their regular five.

Most of the class groaned except for Sakura and Sasuke, who started in right away "This won't even be considered a workout for us huh Ku-chan" he sniggered pacing along beside the pinkette who always seemed to hang back to run with him.

She nodded silently "Yeah, Anko-sensei makes us do twenty laps and even then that's not much of a workout either" Sakura smiled keeping the conversation flowing, they always did this, so long as they kept running Iruka didn't mind.

Though eyeing Torune, Sakura had to wonder, 'Oh well' she shrugged as they both fell silent and continued their laps, eventually finishing first like usual, with Ino, Naruto, Suika, Karin, Jugo, Omoi, Gaara, Akatsuchi, Nure, Kurotsuchi, Suigetsu, Suika, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru and finally Choji along with the two samurai after them.

Torune clicked a timer "Have to say not bad on time especially for Sakura-san and Sasuke-san" he praised while Sakura cringed obviously not liking the attention he had suddenly bestowed upon her, while Ami's two friends glared at her jealously.

"Anyway let's move on to spars" Iruka called taking control over the class of children, "First up Sakura-chan vs Suigetsu-kun" he paired the children up one by one, Sakura and Suigetsu stood in the circle and settled into their stances.

Suigetsu gulped inwardly, this was actually the first time he'd been paired against the pinkette "Would you mind going easy on me" he smiled sheepishly, but Sakura jumped forward, his purple eyes widened and Suigetsu had just a few precious seconds to duck.

Her hand sailed over his head, "You think I'd seriously hurt you Suigetsu-kun, just because you like to cause trouble and drive me insane" Sakura frowned, trying to kick his feet out from underneath him, but Suigetsu jumped over her foot.

"Well you were pretty angry with me earlier" he nodded, "But I don't think you'd actually really hurt me" Suigetsu admitted, not wanting Sakura to think he didn't trust her, because he did inexplicably, she was so nice to him, and he was going to miss her when he went back.

That's why he did all the stupid things he did, so that he could get as much of Sakura's attention possible, he wanted to cherish these last four weeks and be able to look back on them fondly someday and never forget Sakura.

She sighed softly grasping his wrist and pinning him down gently "Oh Suigetsu-kun you silly, silly boy, I get angry because I care" Sakura smiled keeping him down, until Iruka called it and they made the shinobi unison sign, locking their fingers together.

The rest of the spars flew by until Torune directed them over to the targets and they were told to practice their aim and throwing technique with practice shuriken, before Iruka had them all crowded back into the classroom for their history lesson.

Surprisingly Torune was a good sensei when it came to History class, learning all about the world around them and of course their own history, before everyone knew it, it was 3:30 and the academy was let out for the day.

Before Suigetsu could try to sneak passed her, Sakura blocked his path "You heard Iruka-sensei, thirty times" she warned settling into a couple rows above him keeping an eye on the boy so he didn't try to run.

Suigetsu pouted and started writing the line he'd been to write, by the time he was done, an hour had passed and his hand was cramping "Iruka-sensei I'm done" he hollered running up to the brunette, since Torune had gone back to the Aburame Compound.

Iruka took the held out sheet of paper scanning his onyx eyes over it to make sure that there were thirty lines on it before nodding "Very good, you may go Suigetsu-kun, just try not to do that again" he sighed returning to grading papers.

Sakura closed her book and placed it in her backpack "Hand Suigetsu-kun" she asked and Suigetsu held his left "No, the one you wrote with" Sakura pointed to his right hand, once in her grasp, she healed it and Suigetsu sighed in relief.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, see you tomorrow Iruka-sensei" he waved holding Sakura's hand tightly as they left the building and headed back to the house, where dinner had no doubt been started by the others and sure enough, it was almost done.

"Where have you two been" Mikoto had been worried out of her mind, Sasuke coughed realizing he hadn't told his mother about what had happened, Sakura froze and Suigetsu's skin paled knowing it wasn't a wise idea to piss off a pregnant woman.

But Sakura nudged him forward "That's my fault Mrs. Uchiha, I got in trouble and had to stay after class and write thirty lines and Sakura stayed with me" he fidgeted beneath the woman's onyx eyed gaze, before she sighed in relief.

Sakura also relaxed and dinner continued on as planned, later on in her room, she flopped down on her bed so ready to go to sleep, but as usual someone had to interrupt "Hey Sakura-chan may I come in" Mangetsu's voice whispered through the crack in her door.

"Yeah come in Mangetsu-san" she waved him in, not doing more than twisting her head when the man slapped a no noise/sealing tag on her door and shut it behind him "Whats up" Sakura asked once Mangetsu was sitting on the edge of her bed.

Mangetsu stared at her for a moment remaining silent "Tell me the truth, was I ever that annoying, I know I didn't meet you until I was well into my teens, but I remember being pretty stupid sometimes" he finally asked.

Her emerald eyes widened and Sakura completely lost it dissolving into a fit of giggles "Oh kami you're just now realizing this Mangetsu-san, the hardest part was pretending to be oblivious to it all" she couldn't stop laughing.

Mangetsu grimaced "I guess me and Kisame were pretty ridiculous huh" he let out a long suffering sigh and Sakura nodded but didn't comment "So what exactly did Suigetsu do today at the academy that made you an hour later in getting back" Mangetsu asked.

Here Sakura rolled her eyes and Kurama looked pretty curious as well as he peeked open a red eye eavesdropping on their conversation from his spot on her spare pillow "He got one of Ami's friends wet and then tried to do the same to me, disrupting the class" Sakura explained.

"Oh I'm really sorry about him, but if there had been any other little kid in the village, Lady Mei would have sent them" Mangetsu groaned, why the hell did he have to have such an annoying little brother, even if he loved the hell out of the boy, Suigetsu could get on anyone's nerves.

Sakura shrugged "Eh it's okay, I know why he's doing it, I suppose it's mostly my fault for babying him so much" she smiled sheepishly and Mangetsu's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets in realization.

It was silent before Kurama let out a bark of laughter **"That means when you two go back to you're Mist Village, that boys going to be damn near unmanageable"** he summed up Mangetsu's entire situation.

The man pinched the bridge of his nose "I should feel angry but I can't because I know you can't help it" Mangetsu sighed feeling more exhausted than ever before, "Anyway I'll let you get to you're sleep so goodnight Sakura" he waved, then he was gone and Sakura was drifting off to sleep with her animals curled around her like usual.


	114. Final Life Chapter 26

It was Saturday Morning, so what was she doing awake at 3:30, her lips tugged downwards into a frown and she rubbed her eyes, **"Kit what's wrong"** Kurama grumbled from his spot on the pillow he had claimed as his.

"I don't know" Sakura sighed clicking on her light, it was bizarre, something pulled at her senses, her head swam and she tried to clear it, that familiar sensation came again, then her eyes snapped upwards to her ceiling.

Zetsu smiled down at her sheepishly "Sakura, pardon the intrusion into you're room, I didn't mean to wake you" he sighed before finally dropping silently to the floor on his feet, he should have known that Sakura would have felt his presence.

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes and shoved her glasses onto her face "Zetsu" she asked just to be sure and the black and white creature nodded "Not to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing here at 3:30 in the morning on a Saturday" she yawned forcing herself to wake up completely.

At her question, Zetsu became as depressed as she'd ever seen him "I truly hate to be the bearer of bad news, but as of yesterday 10:00 o'clock am Jun and Yuna Uzumaki have passed on" he bowed his head low before the pinkette feeling awful, he'd gotten next to no sleep because of it.

She gasped and tears filled her eyes "Oh have you told Kushina or Hidan yet" Sakura scrubbed at her eyes trying to be strong, she had loved the two very much after all, Zetsu shook his head "You'll have to eventually before news reaches them anyway" she warned.

He nodded in understanding "I'll go find them later on, but I wanted to inform you first as my first friend" Zetsu sat on the edge of her bed before his eyes trailed to the fox "Is that Kurama, and how is he like that" he asked a curious lilt to his voice.

"I made a seal that let's Kurama get larger or smaller on his own whim, and because of it, that old fox has taken up a permanent residency in my room and it has also allowed me the privacy of my own head and thoughts again" Sakura snickered poking fun at her companion.

Kurama snorted but otherwise tried to continue sleeping as it had been disturbed **"Crusty old woman"** he finally gave up and Sakura grinned patting his head, while Hogo hearing the foxes voice and his mistresses voice along with another voice woke up and started growling.

Hearing the noise, Zetsu turned "Ah and who is that young pup" he inquired taking in the russet red fur and pale white eyes, Sakura smiled and called the ninken over to her, he came slowly cautiously before leaping into her lap.

"This is Hogo-kun, he's mine and Sasuke's joint ninken, Hogo, Z-E-T-S-U is not an enemy" Sakura rubbed his head taking the chance to teach the pup another word, and Hogo cocked his head to the side in confusion.

It was a long minute before "Zetsu not enemy, okay" Hogo said slowly as if he didn't quite understand what he was saying, but at least he stopped growling and that was more than enough for Sakura and Zetsu to sigh in relief.

His lips pulled up into a smile "You never taught that to Kosuru, so why are you teaching it to him" Zetsu asked curiously and Sakura shrugged most likely not really having an explanation as to why she was teaching this ninken how to speak.

"Not sure, maybe it's the challenge, Hogo can be difficult sometimes when learning a new word, but he's gotten the gist of it, if I say it in a certain way, he usually gets it right on the first try now" Sakura explained as Naosu made a leap and landed on her shoulder, claws digging into her flesh.

Sakura winced but otherwise didn't make a move to remove the growing kitten from her shoulder ~Meow~ Naosu mewed softly blinking her gray eyes at the newcomer and Zetsu reached up to stroke his hand down her back causing a high pitched purring sound to erupt from the kitten.

In the midst of petting her "And who is this little one" Zetsu asked enjoying the feel of the little creature and that she was fully enjoying getting attention from someone else who wasn't her owner as the kitten continued purring up a storm.

"Naosu-chan, Ita-ni gave her to me for a late birthday present several months ago, he claimed she wasn't going to turn out to be a ninneko, but I'm beginning to think that was a lie" she huffed softly but didn't sound as nearly put out as she should.

Zetsu chuckled softly "Are there any other animals I should be aware of" he gazed around the room and spotted the fox "Like that one perchance" Zetsu pointed at the brown ball of fluff and Sakura smiled softly.

"Sekushina, I went on a nighttime excursion a month ago, the start of Kurama's near constant residency in the house, and I thought someone was following me, threw a kunai and hence the female fox, also a boy named Jugo has a rabbit named Choyaku" Sakura explained.

He nodded seriously committing each animals name to memory "Unusual, you don't normally take in stray animals" Zetsu glanced around again and his lips twitched, purple room it was so like the pinkette "And I see you're still obsessed with the color purple" he pointed out.

She nodded slowly "Jugo-kun sparked the whole thing, if we hadn't taken Choyaku in, he would have died, and yep, though on occasion I do wear other colors" Sakura stated, smoothly removing Naosu and Hogo from her person and jumping to the floor.

"You aren't going back to sleep Sakura-chan" Zetsu frowned again not liking the fact that she was getting up because of him, she paused in tapping her alarm before it could go off, before shaking her head "Why not" he creased his forehead.

Sakura smiled "I always wake up this early on Saturday and Sunday morning, Sasuke and I have training sessions with Anko-sensei, we are becoming snake masters and mistresses" she said riffling through closet for an outfit to wear.

A few minutes later she emerged with dark orange shorts, a light pink shirt, socks, mesh, a yukata orange in color, and unmentionables, along with a light orange ribbon to tie her hair back "Has something happened that I should know about" Zetsu finally worked up the courage to ask.

She bit her lip "Find me later Zetsu, in the Flower Field and I'll tell you okay" Sakura promised before leaving her room and padding down the hall to the bathroom, Zetsu used his jutsu and merged with the walls of the house to wait in the flower field as he silently promised.

Once finished with her shower and dressed in her chosen outfit for the day, Sakura schooled her face into a determined expression stalking down the halls of the house to Sasuke's room, she was just getting ready to enter when the door swung open and their heads banged together.

Sasuke reeled back in pain "Owww" he whined holding his noggin and blinking his onyx eyes rapidly spying a bit of pink "Sakura-chan" Sasuke asked forcing himself to focus through the agony that was radiating from his forehead.

It took her a moment to respond from her own pain "That be my name" Sakura giggled hysterically hopping up from the floor and healing her and Sasuke's bruised heads "Sorry about that was just coming to wake you" she brushed her clothes off.

He shuddered suddenly glad he'd had the foresight to set his alarm "Right well it's okay, let's just eat breakfast and head to the training grounds" Sasuke stated following his sister down the halls to the kitchen and together they made breakfast in half the time it usually took.

By the time it was 4:30, both siblings were done eating "Wow I didn't think it was possible, but we are actually way early for once" Sakura grinned practically bubbling with excitement as she bounced all over the kitchen.

Sasuke eyed the pinkette warily for a moment before shrugging "Hey Ku-chan, I feel like Anko-sensei is plotting something today, want to take the antidote we made to make us immune to any common known poison" he suggested suddenly.

Sakura whirled on her heels already digging into her pouch "Good idea Sasuke, it might give Anko-sensei a shock and tell her not to underestimate us" she giggled girlishly garnering another strange look, but Sasuke shook his head taking the antidote she handed him.

The vial had only touched his lips when Kurama padded into the kitchen with Sekushina glued to his side like usual, he and Sakura were the only ones the female fox listened to for the most part and Sasuke lowered his hand.

"Don't take it yet Ku-chan, let's wait until Anko-sensei has actually poisoned us, then create a diversion to take it" Sasuke stated suddenly and Sakura froze before capping the vial again and placing it in her pouch as he did the same.

Kurama glanced between the two siblings **"I think I might join you today"** he finally said fading into the seal and creeping Sasuke out, Sakura bit her lip ***It's not my fault the boy wigs out*** Kurama huffed before going dormant for the time being.

She rolled her eyes inwardly at the chakra beast "Sorry about Kurama, Sasuke, he's about as mischievous as I am, come to think of it, that's probably why I'm such a prankster" Sakura giggled again and Sasuke sighed.

"Let's go if we are going, and be there early" he held out his hand and Sakura took it, then they were leaping over rooftops towards the training grounds that they always used, it was such a rush, that Sakura could barely wait to begin.

And to keep herself busy sat down to meditate for awhile, Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath, was this her way of coping with Jun and Yuna's deaths, possibly, and it was difficult not to break down crying.

A moment later Sakura felt Sasuke join her in meditating, to clear their minds of all else and focus only on their training for that morning so nothing could distract them, twenty minutes later, Anko stumbled onto the field as the first rays of sunlight shined over the village.

It was weak but it was enough for her to see both of her students deep in their meditations, her lips curved upwards fondly "What do you think Orochimaru-sensei, promise to go easy on them" Anko prodded the man at her side.

Orochimaru was fighting with himself not to smile "I assure you Anko, that I won't kill them" he smirked freaking her out, he had to wonder how deep the purple haired woman's affection for the two kids went and what she was willing to do to keep them safe.

"Don't joke around like that Orochimaru-sensei, I'm going to be gone for two weeks" Anko seethed glancing furtively in Sasuke and Sakura's direction fear in her soft brown eyes that something would happen to her students while she was outside the village.

He held up his hands "Anko, Sasuke and Sakura will be fine and safe" Orochimaru sighed, inwardly he was thinking, why did everyone that came into contact with the pinkette mysteriously become attached to the girl, it was a mystery that he to this day still couldn't figure out.

Anko sighed and the anxiety bubbling within her chest slowly went away "Just remember I'm trusting you Orochimaru-sensei, Little Uchiha and Pinky, they mean a lot to me" she admitted out loud for the first time that the two brats had grown on her.

His golden eyes widened imperceptibly, "Go on tell them Anko, so that you can hurry off for you're mission" Orochimaru nudged her in the direction of the two ten year old's, Anko flashed him another look, before stalking towards her students.

"Oi Pinky, Little Uchiha, on you're feet now" Anko barked, their eyes snapped open and they were on their feet in less than three seconds flat, "Not bad" she smirked, before catching Sakura's straying gaze "No doubt you've noticed, there's a guest with me today" Anko asked.

Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded but otherwise remained silent, letting her do all the talking "The reason for that is because Orochimaru-sensei has graciously offered to train you kiddies, while I'm gone on a two week mission" Anko said with flare shoving her hand in the mans direction.

Inwardly Sakura squealed loudly and Kurama put his paws over his ears 'Sorry Kurama' she singsonged, kami it had been forever since she'd had a chance to train with Orochimaru, and Anko had just given them the perfect excuse.

Sasuke on the other hand was just stunned that they were getting to train with one of the legendary sannin "Wow" he whispered softly, as Anko bid them farewell, before stalking off the training field, as Orochimaru walked towards them.

Now that he was standing before the two kids, Orochimaru became nervous, "Right as you know I'm Orochimaru Toigatta, one of the sannin and Anko's sensei" he introduced himself, and Sakura's face twitched, obviously trying to keep a smile from forming on her lips.

"What are you going to teach us Orochimaru-san, I'm Sakura Uchiha and this is my brother Sasuke" Sakura bounced on the balls of her feet becoming excitable again to Sasuke's chagrin and he silently wondered what was up with his sister.

Though Sasuke was similarly curious as to what the man was going to teach them "Yeah, usually Anko has us train against five to six clones to see how many each of us can take down together, or individually, poisoned or exhausted" he directed a look at the raven haired golden eyed male.

Orochimaru sweat dropped, he hadn't been that crazy on Anko had he, "How about a lesson instead, so that you two can take a break" he offered, but Sasuke immediately rejected that idea and Sakura pouted at her brother.

"Hmm, how about I teach you how to track animals, it could some day be useful and even save you're lives" Orochimaru suggested a moment later and both children perked up in excitement, he grinned inwardly, before flashing through a couple of hand signs.

Sakura's eyes widened, was he really going to summon Manda, in the village, a plume of smoke appeared and she pressed her lips together, a moment later the smoke dissipated to reveal, Sakura let out a sigh of relief, a very tiny snake.

And since Sasuke was to awe struck, probably considering Orochimaru as an idol or something "Who's that Orochimaru-san, I've been to the caves several times and never seen that snake before" Sakura couldn't keep her excitement in check.

At her question, Sasuke snapped out of his awe induced state "Yeah and how come Anko-sensei has never summoned that one before" he asked looking the tiny creature over as it wound around Orochimaru's wrist.

He smirked "That's because this one is my own personal summons, I raised him myself, so technically you wouldn't see him, I summoned him from my home, his name is Jayu" Orochimaru ran his finger along the top of the snakes head.

"How will he help us learn how to track animals" Sasuke seemingly caught on first, but Sakura had understood the moment Orochimaru had mentioned, everything had chakra, including animals, and if they could detect something as small as a snake, then their sensory skills would improve.

She had to smile at that, Orochimaru was one sneaky man sometimes, "Sasuke, everything has chakra even insects, if we can learn how to detect Jayu-san, that means nothing would be able to sneak up on us, our sensory skills would be through the roof for our age" Sakura explained.

Sasuke turned towards her in surprise, then shifted his gaze to Jayu and back several times "Are you serious, I never knew that" he frowned determined to read even more books to catch up to his sister and learn things he never even thought possible.

Sakura nodded "Excellent, now that you both understand, Jayu will go hide in the forest, you have until eight to find him, if you don't, that's fine and then we'll go get tea, dango and curry for breakfast" Orochimaru ordered/promised.

Jayu unwound himself from around Orochimaru's wrist and slithered off into the forest, Sasuke and Sakura waited fifteen minutes before beginning their searches, Sasuke immediately darted off into the forest, while the pinkette sat down and closed her eyes.

Alone with Sakura now, Orochimaru took a chance "What do you got up you're sleeve Sakura" he questioned softly, lowering himself to the ground as well to speak with her without anyone over hearing their conversation.

"While I knew logically this could massively help improve our sensory skills, I've never really considered training myself like this, if I could somehow sharper my senses, I might actually be able to sense Jayu-san and find him" Sakura explained her theory concentrating fully on her task.

Golden eyes widened and a smirk formed on his lips at such a Sakura-esque answer "What about Sasuke, do you think he might end up having better sensory skills than yourself" he inquired glancing towards the treeline for a moment.

Sakura ran a hand through her hair "Possibly, but Sasuke doesn't think before he acts sometimes, so it will probably take him a few weeks to get this down" she shrugged lightly closing her eyes and spreading out her senses, sharpening them to focus on the little things.

Creatures and whatnot, instead of continuing to distract Sakura from the training he'd assigned her and Sasuke, Orochimaru fell silent to keep track of the time as his two charges for the next couple of weeks went about their tasks.

A few hours later, neither Sasuke or Sakura had managed to find Jayu and Orochimaru took them for tea, dango and curry as he'd promised, chattering quietly to each other as they ate until every last bite of food had been polished off.

Then Sakura as always once she was done darted off to where ever and Sasuke walked home alone like usual to the amusement of Orochimaru, who headed off to his own place, reminiscing about the old days, when it had been the four of them together, him, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sakura.

Zetsu was waiting for her in the Flower Field as she'd told him, so once close enough Sakura skidded to a halt "Right where should I begin" she sighed sitting next to the creature/man and trying to think of the best place to start her story.

"Why not start with why you have another ninken in the first place" Zetsu supplied hoping to make it easier on the pinkette, who was obviously not dealing well with Jun and Yuna's deaths, neither were Kushina or Hidan, but everyone would turn out in the end.

Sakura sucked in a breath and released it "Okay it all started when I was six, there was this girl.." she trailed off to run her hand over the scythe headstone "Named Kiretsu Kazan, from a new village the Village Hidden in the Volcanoes" Sakura continued.

"And she transferred here on orders from her superior, to spy on the Leaf Village and report her findings back, Kiretsu-chan wasn't cut out to be a spy, so completely abandoned her task, instead choosing to accept the Leaf Village as her new home" she sighed softly.

Then Sakura grit her teeth "But when we were eight, those bastards came here and killed her, Kiretsu-chan sacrificed herself for me and got struck in the heart, I awakened my mangekyou sharingan, and.." she paused.

Her eyes slammed shut as those horrible memories came back, but she shoved them away "Those bastards continually come after me, to steal it, that's why I have a ninken, and that's why I voluntarily asked Anko Mitarashi to take me on as her apprentice" Sakura finished.

Horrified of what had gone on during his absence from the village and inwardly berating himself for not being there to protect Sakura, Zetsu lowered his head "I am sorry Sakura, very sorry for not being here when you needed me" he apologized, knowing he could never go back and fix his mistake.

Sakura's head snapped up "It's not you're fault, or mine, or Kurama's, it's theirs, those bloody bastards, but don't worry Zetsu, they'll get their just desserts sooner or later" her eyes took on an angry glint and Zetsu shuddered.

It was silent for awhile as Zetsu tried to come up with a new topic to talk about that didn't involve threatening bodily harm to someone "Has anything good happened" he finally decided on, though the question came out mostly awkward.

Grateful that he wasn't pressing the issue, and for the change in topic, Sakura relaxed "Yeah Mikoto-chan is going to have twins again, my money is on that it's two girls, while Sasuke wants it to be boys and Itachi doesn't care either way" she giggled.

The tense atmosphere slowly dissipated "Ah and let me guess you're doing everything you can to make sure she is comfortable and that nothing happens to you're as of yet unborn siblings" Zetsu guess, it was so Sakura and very predictable.

"Exactly, though everyone's doing their best to make sure she doesn't get stressed out" a fond smile spread across her lips at that and Zetsu wondered what she meant, Sakura sighed softly "Tobirama was reanimated last month for a few hours" she admitted.

His gold eyes widened "Really, how did that go, did he see anyone else, Kakuzu, Shikaku" Zetsu asked not able to stop from prying, he'd missed out on a lot apparently and was now regretting his decision to stay in Uzushio until Jun and Yuna passed on.

Sakura shook her head "No, just me and Minato, and like I said it was only for a few hours" she leaned back on her hands enjoying the breeze as it rushed passed her ruffling her pink hair, musing it up beyond repair until she reached up and smoothed it back into place with ease.

"Do you miss them very badly" Zetsu asked gently, knowing how sensitive this particular subject was considering most except for Shikaku, Kakuzu and himself were the only ones left, who had known her since the very beginning.

A long winded weary sigh filled the air "More than anyone realizes, I miss Hashirama and his constant idiocy, though I get that with Naruto, Madara and Izuna and their over protectiveness, and Mito, with her kind and gentle understanding" Sakura smiled.

Zetsu smiled softly, he was only grateful that she had chosen to befriend him all those years ago, otherwise he'd still be hellbent on making sure Kaguya returned to this world, then he would have never made such wonderful friends with the unlikeliest of people.

" **Kit, spread out you're senses, a bunch of strong chakra is headed this way, or more accurately the village"** Kurama materialized behind them and Sakura closed her eyes to sense the chakra that he could.

Immediately, she could pick out several familiar chakra, from Ay, Bee, Cee, Mei, Ao, Yagura, Ameyuri, Kisame, Ohnoki, Deidara, Yahiko and Konan, her eyes widened and Sakura turned to Zetsu who nodded "I'll see you later Sakura-chan" he smiled merging into the ground.

Kurama chuckled **"Here climb on Kit, I'll carry you"** he offered making himself larger on a whim and Sakura scrambled to sit on his back, it was different, but not uncomfortable, then he was off running towards the large group, who was still a ways away, over ten miles.

Mei screeched and almost threw several weapons at the duo as they skidded to a halt "Kami child don't do that" she scowled impressively and Ao, Yagura, Kisame and Ameyuri hid their smiles of amusement as Sakura blinked owlishly at them.

Ohnoki chuckled, while Deidara bit the inside of his cheek and Roshi and Han, who was behind the two frowned in confusion, Ay rolled his eyes, and Bee grinned, while Cee just stared, Yahiko broke down in a fit of laughter and Konan giggled.

"Um sorry" Sakura apologized sheepishly "I felt you're chakra and decided to come out and meet you all" she rubbed the back of her neck still sitting atop Kurama's back, "Right I guess I'll lead you the rest of the way" Sakura nodded her head politely before directing Kurama to turn.

Yahiko eyed the fox warily, but said nothing "So Sakura-chan, how have you and that brother of yours been, gotten in anymore trouble" he asked and the pinkette craned her neck around to meet his brown eyed gaze.

Then she flashed him a grin "Yahiko-san, and plenty, I think I've pulled a prank on every single person in the Uchiha Compound" Sakura laughed as Ay snorted trying to sound like he wasn't very amused but the twinkle in his eyes gave him away.

"How's Nure-chan and Nagato-kun doing, have they been causing you any or the village any problems" Konan interjected herself into the conversation, though she and Yahiko had gotten several letters from their daughter, they had missed her dearly, not to mention they had some news for her as well.

Sakura's eyes lit up "It was rough for the first couple of weeks since she missed you and Yahiko-san so much, but now Nure-chan is doing quite well, in fact I know she's quite talented in taijutsu, she's going to be a fierce kunoichi when she's older" she quipped happily.

Konan and Yahiko relaxed at that "Also I know Nure-chan will be quite ecstatic when you tell her, you're pregnant Konan-san" Sakura added sneakily sensing the underdeveloped chakra from where she sat on Kurama, a few feet ahead of the Leaders of the Hidden Rain Village.

Both of them looked shock "Not to sound rude or anything but how exactly do you know that" Ohnoki eyed the little pinkette, from where he was floating along several feet away from Yahiko and Konan, wondering how she knew the two in the first place.

Seeing the expectant looks from Yahiko and Konan as well, Sakura smiled "My Mother is pregnant with twins, I'm going to become one of the greatest medical ninja's in the world, so I've become quite adept at sensing the small underdeveloped chakra in the womb" she explained.

Mei smiled, Sakura was so sweet and gentle, "So you are going to be a big sister, congratulations" Kisame clapped his hands together happy for Sakura and at the same time feeling a little jealous that he still hadn't found someone to experience that kind of emotion with.

Deidara kept his eyes glued to the pinkette remembering that small moment he'd had with her outside that shop months ago, when she'd been in the Hidden Stone Village, the girl had grown, but again she still had some differences to the Sakura, he had known personally.

"Oi brat you ever get that jutsu I taught you down yet" Ohnoki called suddenly startling several people, Sakura peered over her shoulder at the Tsuchikage before sighing in aggravation "Why the hell not" he asked frowning.

Sakura rolled her eyes "It's a little difficult when you have next to nil free time Tsuchikage-sama" she stated shrugging her shoulders "Though it's not all bad, those kids have their moments" she smiled, it was gonna be difficult to adjust when they were all gone.

"Wait just a minute, don't tell me that you have been watching after those kids" Ay spluttered, kami were all adults useless once they got out of their leaders thumbs, Sakura pressed her lips together and that was all the answer he needed.

Before he could begin to grumble "Well not just me, but Sasuke to, Ita-ni, Shisui-san, and the adults from time to time" Sakura cut in smoothly to save face, and Ay huffed but let the matter go for the time being.

"Pinky is that.." Bee started glancing around before deciding to just go with it "You're beast friend you mentioned last time" he finished lamely and Sakura rubbed her hand over Kurama's head, and the fox let out a rumble of appreciation.

Then she flashed the man a smile "Yes this is my beast friend, the old fox himself Kurama" Sakura snickered, and since they were in mixed company, with two that didn't know, he couldn't call her that awful nickname.

He seemed to sense this and Kurama growled low under his breath "He certainly doesn't look old right now, more like a young fox" Yagura butted in wanting to speak to the pinkette, it had been quite awhile since that time in the Mist Village after all.

Sakura beamed at him "That's because I created a seal, I'm learning fuinjutsu, and well now Kurama can basically roam free, becoming larger or smaller on a whim and flooding his mind, where the seal is placed with his chakra" she explained.

Han and Roshi's eyes widened in surprise "How is it you got that monster to behave and try to run off the minute you let him" Han asked suspiciously, though at the insult to the fox, all of them came to a stop.

"I am very sorry for what I am about to say Tsuchikage-sama as they are two of you're shinobi, but Excuse the Hell out of Me, Kurama Is Not A Monster" Sakura whirled on the two men so fast that none of them even had any time to blink.

"He is one of the single most kindest, protective creatures that I have ever met and I won't let you insult Kurama again" she glared grinding her teeth together "And for the record Kurama would never run, we have a pact with one another" Sakura finished with a curt nod in their direction.

Ohnoki shot the two men a look before glancing at the pinkette was still seething with anger as they started forward again, "What makes you trust him so much" Roshi spoke up wisely not saying anything other than a curious question.

Calming down now as Kurama let out soothing rumbles for her ears alone, Sakura took a deep breath and released it before answering "Because Kurama promised, and because I understand him better than anyone" she announced sending the fox the fondest look she could.

Roshi and Han shared a look with each other "You know you're a little naive right, that kind of thinking will get you killed someday" Han couldn't help but point out and Sakura shrugged choosing not to comment on the insult to her intelligence.

Before anyone else could butt in "Actually Sakura-san isn't the only one who's befriended their tailed beast, I have the three tailed turtle sealed within me, Isobu, and we get along well, though I'm not able to let him out like she can" Yagura stated in a calm voice.

"I bet he'd be absolutely adorable" Sakura giggled proving that she held no bias towards the other tailed beasts and made all of them wonder how it was she could be so kind and selfless towards such creatures, so Cee decided to ask.

Somewhat sheepishly he cleared his throat "You hold no hate towards these massive chakra beasts, why is that, or is it just in you're nature to be selfless towards everything" Cee questioned peering at the pinkette curiously.

It was silent for a while as she mused over his question before answering "I'm just following the Sage of Six Paths wishes, he wished that these creatures would be revered and treated kindly by us" Sakura began reciting something she had read once.

"We are the ones who relentlessly hunted them down and forced them into these sealed states, it is why they turned against us and became angry with us, I for one will not treat them as if they were simply tools to be used in a fight" she continued.

"No, Kurama and I are friends, we'll fight together, and we'll die together until he is reincarnated, I can only hope that he will be free to roam as he wishes once again as for the others" Sakura finished with a decisive nod.

Obviously none of them had expected such an in depth answer, but the time for questions was over as they made it to the Leaf Village and signed in at the gates before heading for the Hokage Tower, where Minato had only just been informed that they were all coming.

The minute they were all crowded in his office, the blonde turned to Sakura, "I'm not sure how well Fugaku is going to like this, but could you take this note to you're Father and have some rooms set up at you're house for them all" Minato ordered.

Sakura grinned "Righto Hokage-sama" she saluted as Kurama faded into the seal, then with a soft pop, she body flickered to the Uchiha Compound not wanting to waste any time, entering the house, Sakura was careful in case Mikoto was around, she didn't want to surprise the woman.

Because of last time, Mikoto had thrown a butcher knife at Shisui, she shuddered, thankfully both she and Fugaku were seated round the kitchen table, the brunette spotted her first "Sakura, I didn't expect to see you home so early" he closed the book he had been reading.

Mikoto turned in her seat to spy the pinkette entering the kitchen "About that, here it's from Hokage-sama" Sakura handed the note over to Fugaku and he took it with a resigned air about him, he read it over and sighed.

"I'll have Itachi and Shisui set up the rest of the spare rooms, thank you Sakura" Fugaku groaned pressed a kiss to Mikoto's cheek then headed over to the back door and exited the house to find his eldest son and his best friend to give them their new task for the moment.

By the time he returned with the two males in tow, Sakura was already long gone, having body flickered back to the Hokage Tower, climbing the steps to Minato's office again "Back so soon" Minato smiled knowingly.

Nodding quickly in answer, Sakura spun on her heel "If you'd follow me please I'll lead you to the Compound, I implore you though not to get to upset, some Uchiha aren't really very accepting of outsiders" she smiled sheepishly.

"That is understandable, I wouldn't want someone coming into my personal haven and living there for who knows how long" Ao smirked speaking for the first time since Sakura had run across them as they left Minato's office and started walking down the streets.

Ameyuri nodded silently "Yeah no kidding would probably drive me bonkers if that happened" she snorted, all while staring around, this was technically her first time in another village, having chosen to become a hunter nin along side being the only female to join the seven ninja swordsmen or woman of the Mist.

Her sensor skills were highly coveted by many, "Mhm, though I'm use to it, and I guess I could even go so far as to say I might even miss the noise and the mayhem those little monkeys cause on a daily basis" Sakura smiled fondly.

Kisame guffawed slapping his hand to his knee "You're hilarious pinky, I, for one wouldn't miss that little snot Suigetsu, constantly bugging me about samehada" he laughed, at the name Sakura let out a world weary sigh.

"Has Suigetsu been causing you problems Sakura-san" Mei asked, sorely wishing to be able to use the more relaxed suffix that she was use to, but because the two blondes were there, she couldn't, not to mention she didn't know who all knew the pinkette's secret.

As they waited for the gates to the compound to open, Sakura peered over her shoulder into green eyes "Well, he's energetic for one, but I understand him completely" she started, leading them through the compound as she spoke.

"He only acts like that because he fears that I won't remember him, so Suigetsu-kun constantly gets in trouble so that I'll pay attention to him, but I created a bond of friendship with all of the kids that came here, and I would never forget any of them" Sakura finished.

Several minutes later they came to a stop before one of, if not the largest house in the compound towards the way back, and the door opened before Sakura could reach for it "Imouto-chan, Mizukage-sama, Tsuchikage-sama, Raikage-sama, Amekage-sama" Itachi greeted.

"Welcome to our house, if you'd follow me first, I'll show you to you're rooms, Sakura-imouto, everyone is in the kitchen preparing lunch" he pointed to the left and the pinkette headed in that direction to help out as usual.

Lunch was almost finished, when Itachi returned with the others, and Nure's amber eyes went so wide, Sakura thought she was going to break a vein in them "Kaa-san, Otou-san" she asked not quite believing that they were really there.

Yahiko nodded "Nure-chan" he held open his arms and the green haired girl rushed into them crying "There, there everything's okay sweetheart" his brown eyes narrowed in fondness for his daughter, his precious little angel running his hand through her hair.

"What about me don't I get a hug sweetie" Konan pouted wondering if Nure would catch on to her pregnancy the minute the girl was hugging her, Nure held tightly to her father for a few moments longer then switched over to her.

Almost instantly Nure pulled back in confusion having felt the bulge "Kaa-san" she asked as her excitement continued to build, Konan smiled sheepishly "Really" Nure prodded and the bluenette nodded "I'm going to be a big sister" Nure cheered dancing around in happiness.

Sakura's lips curved upwards "Do you know how far along you are Konan-san" she asked suddenly wondering if she could tell, Konan shrugged, "Would you mind if I checked" Sakura questioned lightly shocking Cee.

Konan's amber eyes lit up "I don't mind at all" she gestured for Sakura to go ahead, in fact the pinkette was about the only medic she would trust near her while pregnant, Sakura smiled and skipped over to her hand glowing green.

Then it was pressed to the swell of her stomach "You're almost four months along, at this stage I might be able to tell you the gender, do you want to know" Sakura raised her head gazing into amber and brown eyes, with Nure nodding eagerly behind her.

Yahiko and Konan had a silent conversation before agreeing together "If you don't mind, could you try to find out, so that we can be ready, when the baby comes" Yahiko shuffled awkwardly to the side as Sakura directed Konan to a chair.

Once again that hand was pressed to Konan's stomach and Sakura concentrated a little harder, a moment later she pulled away "A boy, you're going to have a little boy" Sakura announced and Yahiko and Konan smiled.

"I'm gonna have a little brother Yay" Nure jumped up and down as her excitement reached an all new level, "Thanks Sakura-chan, you're awesome" she latched onto the pinkette surprising her parents "What" Nure huffed not liking the looks.

Both of her parents looked at each other "When you left, you swore that you would never be anyone's friend" Konan stated quoting her daughter word for word, and trying to hide the twitching of her lips, it was amusing to say the least.

Her cheeks burned in embarrassment "Kaa-san" Nure whined looking to her toes "Sakura-chan kind of made that difficult" she stuck her tongue out at the girl, who smiled innocently "Anyway do you have a name picked out for my baby brother" Nure directed the conversation to a new topic.

"Shinshi, I believe it was right Konan-chan" Yahiko scratched his chin trying to remember and his blue haired wife nodded "There you go Nure-chan, you're little brothers name is Shinshi" he announced proudly.

Nure froze suddenly "Hey that means you've been pregnant for about the entire time I've been gone" she pointed an accusing finger at her parents who hadn't really expected her to catch on so quickly and this time Konan and Yahiko were the ones smiling sheepishly.

Seeing the expected blow up, Sakura quickly intervened "Now, now Nure-chan, what does it matter, you're getting you're wish aren't you" she asked clasping her hand on the slightly taller girls shoulder and smiling reassuringly.

To Yahiko's awe, Nure immediately relaxed "I guess you're right Sakura-chan, may we eat now please" she pouted as her stomach rumbled, Mikoto nodded and more chairs were brought out and everyone sat down to eat lunch.

Once they were done everyone congregated outside, except for Karin, her eyes gave everything away and Sakura hung back "You okay Karin-chan" she asked already knowing what was wrong and feeling awful for the girl.

Karin's ruby eyes welled with tears "Not really Sakura-chan, I guess you could say I feel a little jealous, those kids have moms and dads, while I don't and I want little brothers or sisters to call my own" she cried softly.

Anger stronger than ever before swelled within her chest as she wrapped her arms around the little girl "Karin-chan listen to me okay" Sakura said in a firm tone, Karin raised her head from where she'd buried it in her shoulder, tears trickling from her eyes every few seconds.

Glad she had the redheads attention "Don't think for once second that I'm going to leave you in that awful village, Lady Tsunade has promised to rescue you, and Hokage-sama has everything prepared for when you return, you will have that, you just have to believe it" Sakura vowed.

At the reassurance, Karin calmed down "Thank you Sakura-chan, you really are the best friend I could ever ask for" she held onto the pinkette for awhile longer before separating so they could go outside with everyone else "Looks like I'm not the only one a little left out" Karin pointed to Jugo.

Sakura let out a weary sigh "Want to cheer him up with me Karin-chan" she asked and the red head nodded, so arm in arm, the two of them headed over to the orange haired boy and sat down on either side of them "You look a little down Jugo-kun" Sakura wrapped her arm around him.

Jugo jumped before gazing at the ground, Choyaku was in his arms, "Suppose so, I don't even remember my parents, but I can't help but wish I had that kind of bond like they do" he gestured to Nure and Kurotsuchi.

"Believe me Jugo-san I know how you feel cause I don't have parents either" Karin admitted opening up to the boy and he looked shocked, then sad "It's okay, Sakura-chan has given me hope" she smiled fiddling with a piece of grass rolling it between her fingers.

It was awful what the two kids had been through "Has Hokage-san said anything about me, will I be allowed to live in the village to" Jugo stared hopefully at Sakura with his red-orange eyes, he wanted to be happy to.

"Of course, in fact I know for certain that there's a family that's willing to take you in, Hokage-sama told me so himself, same for you Karin-chan, but even I don't know who those people are" Sakura announced, she actually did know but it was supposed to be a secret.

Both Karin and Jugo looked as if their birthdays had come early, but no more was said on it as Ohnoki came to stand before them "Oi you three brats are you gonna join the rest of them" he asked gesturing towards the other kids, who were having fun floating.

"That is so cool" Karin exclaimed jumping to her feet bravely and Ohnoki used his jutsu on her, a few seconds later, she floating several feet off the ground fully enjoying herself, and trying to get to the other kids, who were quite a ways away.

Jugo hesitated though, "Come on Jugo-kun, it'll be fun, if you want I'll hold you're hand" Sakura offered and that was all the courage he needed to stand in front of Ohnoki and allow the man to use the same jutsu he'd used on the others on him and Sakura together.

His eyes lit up in excitement "You're right Sakura-chan, this is fun" Jugo grinned holding tightly to the pinkette's hand as Ohnoki helped them get over to the others, Sakura's eyes twinkled with happiness and they all had fun until it was time to start dinner.

Though it was obvious that none of the others wanted to stop, so Sakura smiled "Just leave dinner up to me okay" she placed her feet on the ground breaking the jutsu, then disappeared inside, already knowing what she was gonna make for everyone.

Mikoto smiled to herself as the kids started sporting guilty expressions, and Itachi pressed a hand to his mouth to hide his silent laughter, it really was to funny, that anytime Sakura let them have fun and do things herself, the kids got upset at themselves.

Ohnoki's brows climbed into his hairline as Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi, the two that usually hated to stop having fun were the first ones to place their feet on the ground and head inside "Kitsuchi, what the heck was that" he creased his forehead.

"Ah, that's what we call the Guilt Syndrome, see Sakura-san has spent time equally with all of them and they can't stand it when she does things selflessly for them, hence the guilt and they feel the need to help her" Akatsuchi explained with the others nodding along.

Even more surprised were Yahiko and Konan as Nure, Karin and Jugo touched down next and disappeared inside "Sakura-san's a miracle worker, Nure-chan use to hate chores or even learning about how to cook and do those mom things as she use to call them" Konan stated.

Following the trio, was Suigetsu and Gaara, to Kisame and Ameyuri's complete shock as the light blue haired boy could barely hold still on a regular basis, then finally Sasuke and Omoi, who couldn't stand the thought of being left out of cooking dinner.

"Want to tell me what started this whole let the kids cook dinner thing" Ay was the first one to ask in a completely amused tone, and Darui chuckled to himself before pointing to Mikoto, who narrowed her onyx eyes at him.

Before the woman could get angry "Mikoto-san asked Sakura-san to take over one night a couple months ago, thus sparked all the meals being cooked by the kids except for lunch when they are off to the academy" Darui hurriedly explained.

Ay shook his head and sat down in a free chair next to Cee, "Can't say I'm surprised that one time I was here for those two weeks years ago, clued me in on the fact that brat would be quite the miracle worker someday" he snorted making light of the situation.

Soon enough dinner was ready and Sakura sat in between Jugo and Karin for once, now more than ever they needed the reassurance that they would have a place in the Hidden Leaf Village, with their new future families, and that they would ultimately be happy.

Mid way through the meal, Naosu jumped on her shoulder and let out a pitiful ~Meow~ "Naosu-chan what is it" Sakura glanced to the gray kitten and raised a pink brow at her, Naosu pawed at her digging her nails in deep, by some saving grace all Sakura did was wince.

All this earned her another ~Meow~ and she shook her head as Sakura reached up to scratch the kitten behind the head "Hey Itachi-ni, is there something you'd like to tell me about Naosu-chan, maybe the fact that she's gonna be a ninneko" she quirked a brow at her older brother.

Itachi froze mid bite and Mikoto let out peals of laughter "Busted Nii-san" Sasuke sniggered, having already known this long before his sister could figure it out "You knew it was a possibility Ku-chan would find out" he pointed out smugly.

His eye twitched in exasperation "Okay you win otouto, I'll take you out and teach you our clans fire style jutsu" Itachi sighed, it had been the deal between them after all if Sakura figured out that Naosu was actually a ninneko and not a stray as he'd told her.

"Awesome can it be tomorrow after our training session with Orochimaru-san" Sasuke grinned widely, jostling Omoi and Gaara, who were seated on either side of him, Itachi nodded and the meal continued with quiet chatter.

Sakura crawled into her bed that night, Kurama resting on his pillow as he called it and stared up at her very purple ceiling and since there was no way for anyone to feel this, she pulsed her chakra in a sequence and sure enough a couple seconds later.

Zetsu with his abilities, slipped straight through the no noise/sealing tag "Sakura-chan" he greeted coming to stand at the foot of her bed "Did you need something" Zetsu asked, taking in his first friend, she'd helped him through so much.

"Would you like to stay in here tonight, we could talk to Mikoto in the morning about you getting a permanent room here" Sakura offered, throwing an arm over her eyes, truthfully she just didn't want to be alone, even if Kurama was there.

The black and white creature/man nodded and settled at the foot of her bed, Sakura wrapped her arms around Kurama, the nine tailed fox not complaining as she drew him into her chest, the light was clicked out and her eyes fluttered shut as she drifted off into a deep resting slumber.

Only hours later at 3:45, a little later than yesterday morning, her vivid green eyes shot open and bounced around her room ***Alright there kit*** Kurama rumbled in a sleepy voice, his red eyes blinking open slowly.

"Yeah I'm okay Kurama" Sakura yawned, flipping on her light so there was a soft glow in her very purple room, her movements woke Zetsu, who sat up and watched his first friend slip from the bed to the floor and hurry over to the closet.

His golden eyes followed her every move "When will you tell Mikoto about my presence" he asked lightly, as the pinkette pulled out a dark blue yukata, and gray underclothes to wear if she got hot while training with Orochimaru that morning.

Her eyes strayed in his direction "Probably after I get back is that okay Zetsu" Sakura inquired lightly, hoping that the man/creature really wouldn't mind, Zetsu shook his head and she gave him a quick wave, sneaking out of her room and down the hall to the bathroom.

Soon she was dressed in her chosen outfit, a gray ribbon in her hair that day, with a blood red cherry blossom as it's design, making sure she had everything, Sakura nodded, knowing that she didn't really have to worry about waking Sasuke anymore.

Naturally Sakura headed to the kitchen, upon entering she realized she wasn't alone "Yagura-san" she called softly, recognizing the chakra signature sitting in the room, the light was flipped on and her green eyes took in the former Mizukage.

He nodded quietly "Sakura-san, do you have some time, I knew you woke up rather early" Yagura pulled out a chair and gestured the pinkette to sit down, Sakura seated herself quickly and searched his magenta eyes for anything that was going on.

Yagura didn't make her wait long though "How do you do it, know that people will scorn you for being a jinchuuriki, for befriending you're beast, it wasn't easy for me, I know that much" he gazed into her eyes, wanting to find an answer to a question he'd wanted answered for a long time.

A sharp laugh expelled from between her lips "Oh Yagura-san, I don't give a damn what people think about me, if they want to scorn me, let them, because nothing will ever change my mind about the tailed beasts or Kurama, just because I'm a jinchuuriki" Sakura stated.

Okay so that was a little blunter than she'd intended "Is it possible for me to do the same with Isobu that you do with Kurama" Yagura asked, inwardly grimacing, he should have known Sakura wouldn't care what people say about her, his friendship with her had proven that much.

"Of course Yagura-san, it's easy, meet me later, flower field, Zetsu will show you" she smiled softly, at the use of her friends name, he emerged from the floor to stand before the seated duo, Yagura looked a little wary, but Sakura smiled reassuringly.

Zetsu nodded "I'll show Yagura-sama to the flower field later, after you're training session with Orochimaru-san" he said glancing to the pale green haired male, who was the host to the three tailed turtle Isobu.

Yagura nodded, deciding to just go with it "That's fine, thank you Sakura-san, Zetsu-san" he stood and vanished down the hall, to get in a few more hours of sleep, Zetsu glanced to his friend, nodded again and disappeared into the floor, just as Sasuke appeared.

"Ku-chan, what's for breakfast" he yawned hair dripping wet as he slumped into a chair, Sakura giggled and poked his side and Sasuke jolted upright nearly falling out of his chosen seat, "Mean" he stuck his tongue out.

Sakura smirked and padded over to the fridge, pulling out ingredients for an easy breakfast and soon the two of them were on their way to the training grounds, early for the second day in a row "You know this is kind of weird for us" she pointed out.

Sasuke nodded "Yeah no kidding, maybe we can make it a every weekend thing and prove Anko-sensei that we're really serious about making it as her apprentices" he grinned, eager to get some training in with his older brother later on that day.

Half an hour they waited, until Orochimaru appeared on the training grounds "I see you both are wide awake and ready, so let's get to training" he formed the hand signs to his summoning jutsu and summoned Jayu.

"Can we at least get in some physical training first, to get us pumped up" Sasuke grumbled, not wanting to just stick to sensory training, cause that would suck and not be any fun at all, Anko always switched it up on them.

Sakura really wanted to whack her brother over the back of the head, but didn't as a barrage of kunai came sailing towards them, she tackled Sasuke to the ground, his onyx eyes wide "Yeah, we probably should have just sucked it up and went with the sensory training" Sakura quipped.

Then they were on their feet, running away and trying to avoid getting pierced with all those damn sharp weapons, they were able to manage only just, thanks to training with Anko and twenty minutes later, the two siblings were all warmed up.

"I trust that you have no further complaints Sasuke-san" Orochimaru smirked as the boy hid partially behind his sister, Sasuke shook his head, glad that the boy wouldn't interrupt again, he summoned Jayu and the hunt began.

Like yesterday, Sasuke darted off into the forest and Sakura sat down to hone her sensory skills that way, the snake sannin left alone with the pinkette, "Is there something you need Orochimaru" Sakura asked in a knowing tone.

Orochimaru cleared his throat "Yes, later on today, during dinner, Sarutobi-sensei wanted to have us all get together and eat dinner with him, including you Sakura" he stated, hoping she'd be able to get away from all those little kids and join in.

Her eyes popped open "I knew there was a reason I woke up early today, kami it's been forever since I've seen Hiruzen" Sakura mumbled, partially keeping her senses spread out and sharpening them and glancing in Orochimaru's direction.

He chuckled "Yes well can you come or not" Orochimaru prodded again, not wanting to distract her for to long, or be caught having a conversation he shouldn't be having with a little girl, since technically they weren't supposed to really know each other.

Sakura nodded "Of course Orochimaru, I'll be there" she murmured, closing her eyes again and focusing completely on her task, by the end of their training session, she was certain that if given just another hour or two, she would have found where Jayu was hiding.

Typically Sasuke was sulking "See you later Ku-chan" he waved, but he was eager to get to training with their older brother, not even bothering to go have tea and curry that morning with Orochimaru or Sakura.

At exactly 10:30, the pinkette was on her own again and she dashed towards the village gates, Yagura was already waiting in the flower field with Zetsu "What have you been doing this entire time" he frowned, noticing a couple of cuts that she must have missed.

She noticed his straying eyes and glanced down "Ah training session with Orochimaru-san, Anko-sensei is off on a mission, ready to be able to have Isobu follow you everywhere Yagura-san" she giggled, eager to present this new way of bonding to the turtle.

Yagura nodded and Zetsu stood off to the side "What do I need to do Sakura-san" the former Mizukage questioned, hoping that it wouldn't be to difficult, the pinkette smiled brightly and gestured behind her, where Kurama materialized.

"First Isobu must come out of the seal, he can't force himself out, you must work together to be separate" Sakura instructed it took several long minutes before Isobu, in all his massiveness was stood beside his host.

He raised a pale green brow "Now what Sakura-san" Yagura inquired, glancing up at his constant companion, it was nice to know that it hadn't been as difficult as they'd thought, but there was a small problem, how was it Kurama could turn small on a whim.

"Well you need this, it won't affect you or Isobu, and it will allow him to change size on a whim, just flood it with you're chakra Isobu and you'll be smaller" Sakura smiled at the giant turtle, placing the seal on his head.

It faded into his brain and in a matter of seconds, he was in a much more smaller, comfortable size, Yagura and Zetsu blinked, and Sakura really wanted to cuddle the former giant because as in miniature size, he was damn freaking adorable.

Before she could stop herself, Isobu was in her arms and she was hugging him "Aw I didn't think you'd be this cute" Sakura laughed, before her cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment and she placed the three tails on the ground.

"Don't worry so much Sakura-san, I really must thank you for giving me this gift" Isobu spoke up at the little girl, even though she was over a hundred years old, in his eyes, she was still a child, due to how long he'd been around.

Sakura bowed politely and together they hurried back to the Compound, Mikoto looked up at their appearance, Yagura moving off to do something else, with Isobu riding on his shoulder, the turtle was small enough to do so now after all.

"Is there something wrong Sakura-chan" the Uchiha woman asked the pinkette when Sakura shuffled her feet nervously before her, Mikoto's onyx eyes strayed to the familiar man/creature and wondered what was going on.

Zetsu lowered his gold eyes to the floor "Nothing like that Mother, its just…." Sakura trailed off, gazing around to ensure no one was eavesdropping "Can Zetsu stay here permanently" she pleaded, knowing that despite their strong bond, Kushina would have to say no.

Mikoto's brows raised into her hairline and she placed a hand over her swelling stomach and struggled into a sitting position "You know I can't tell you know Sakura-chan, Zetsu-san can stay, because I know what he means to you" she nodded.

Expressive emerald eyes lit up "Thank you Mother, also I'll be having dinner with Hiruzen, Tsunade-chan, Jiraiya and Orochimaru" Sakura wrapped her arms around the heavily pregnant Uchiha and whispered into Mikoto's ear.

The woman nodded "Okay, I'm sure the kids will be able to manage dinner without you for the night" Mikoto shrugged, then lay carefully back down on the couch to get some more shut eye, not that she had been asleep yet before Sakura had come home.

Glad that there wasn't going to be much fuss put up, Sakura skipped off to find something to busy herself with, which included getting into mischief with the kids, pranking a couple people with Itachi, and spending time with her friends from the other villages.

Until it was time for dinner and the pinkette sneaked off, heading straight for the familiar house that belonged to her former sensei, the former hokage, and friend, she was the first one there "Oh Sakura-chan, it's been ages" Hiruzen answered the door.

Sakura found herself being hugged tightly "I know, I see you haven't changed much Hiruzen" she laughed sweetly, enjoying the moment, it really had been ages since she'd seen the wizened old man and she was resolved to come visit him more in the future.

In a matter of minutes, Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade were there, crowded around the table, Sakura sitting between the blonde and raven haired sannin "You know, if we close our eyes, we can all pretend that it's like we're back together really" Jiraiya said.

"Hardy har, har Jiraiya" Sakura grumbled in an extremely amused tone "Do you know how much that time period sucked" she huffed "Especially with mister over protective there" she poked fun at Orochimaru, who's jaw dropped.

Hiruzen shook his head, he to could imagine they were all young children again, and they'd just had a particularly good day of training with him and he was treating them all to dinner "How have you been Sakura-chan" he asked facing the pinkette.

Those peridot eyes shifted in his direction and Hiruzen could see everything in them, all that had happened, and the drive to make sure this future that she'd striven to create was protected, yes the Will of Fire burned brightly within her gaze and heart.

She embody it, body, heart and soul "Everything's well for the time being Hiruzen, in fact I'm kind of glad things are winding down, it would be nice to take a break and enjoy my final round of being a kid" Sakura grinned widely.

Tsunade shook her head in amusement "You know I got to wonder how you can keep on pushing, despite the odds" she inquired lightly, Sakura didn't have to answer that question, but answer it she did and even Hiruzen sort of expected such an answer.

"For the Leaf Village, the entire world, my friends that the kami have promised would be returned to me, the people here in the village, my precious people, and most important of all Tobirama, that's how I can keep going, despite the odds" the pinkette stated in a serious voice.

It was quiet for a moment until "Hurrah you finally admitted it that you love Lord Second" Jiraiya pointed out, Sakura blinked and that started the laughter, Hiruzen smiled softly, really imagining them as children again.

Dinner was underway soon after that, each of the chattering around the table "You really should come visit more often Sakura-chan" Hiruzen placed his hand on his friends shoulder, and she peered over it at him.

"I promise Hiruzen, for now see you later" Sakura waved, hurrying off to the Uchiha Compound, glad that tomorrow would be Monday and she wouldn't have to exert to much effort into doing things, since there were only twelve days left until the kids went home.


	115. Final Life Chapter 27

Today was the final day all the children from each of the villages would be attending the academy in the Hidden Leaf Village, Sakura was both relieved and weepy, six months that's all it had taken and all eight of them had become dear friends, though Gaara already had been.

She'd spent the last two weeks with each child, equally and spent time with her friends from the other villages, and it was six in the morning, a couple hours before they all had to be at the academy, Kurama was watching her from his pillow that Mikoto had bought him.

" **You know kit, if you get all teary eyed those kids will think it's their fault"** the fox snorted, red eyes focused on her as he cleaned himself, Sekushina settled against his side and napping the morning away, it had been tough the last couple of weeks.

Hogo and Naosu were as close as ever and hardly separated, it was odd to see the two ninja animals protective of each other, a ninken and ninneko, a strange combination, but once she'd started Naosu's training, things had been smooth sailing.

Sakura rolled her deep green eyes "I know this Kurama as if I hadn't spent the last six months babysitting all of them" she stated, flipping the pancakes that were in the frying pan and adding them to the already large pile.

Mikoto's appetite had increased in the last two weeks as well and it was all she could do to make enough for the woman and the children and all the adults, thank kami for Minato making good on his promise and having increased Fugaku's pay.

As well as with her own, they always had enough food in the house "Are you always awake this early Sakura" Ay's familiar voice called from behind her, it was full of amusement, the pinkette craned her neck around to peer over her shoulder.

Peridot eyes taking in the bulky man that was one of her best friends and also the Raikage "Yes" Sakura stated simply, checking on the bacon and swiping the sweat that had beaded on her forehead away so that it didn't drop onto the stove and set off the smoke alarm.

"One of these days you're going to work yourself to death" Ay grumbled sitting down in a chair at the table, Fugaku, Itachi and Shisui had, had to go out and buy a much larger table to accommodate everyone staying in the house.

Well at least they'd be prepared for whenever one of them got married and had to host a lot more people than this, "Perhaps…" she trailed off looking around cautiously "Ay, but you should know by now I can't help it even if I tried" Sakura pointed out.

He shrugged at that, obsidian orbs glaring around the kitchen "I bet you'll be glad to have a break from all these little heathens" Ay chuckled quietly, viridian clashed with his onyx and Sakura smiled widely, nodding hesitantly.

"I'll miss them just as much though and agonize over if their getting enough food, or making sure all their homework is done" the pinkette laughed sweetly, filling the kitchen with her amusement, this is what she imagined it to be like if she was already married to Tobirama.

Ay rolled his eyes "You're ridiculous, I for one won't miss those brats when they grow up" he huffed, though truthfully he would, he missed his childhood, where it had been him, Sakura and Kushina, running around challenging each other.

Things had changed from those simple times to this, someone he considered his best friend stuck as a seemingly eternal child, bound by the fate of the kami and waiting hopelessly for the person she loved to come back to life so that they could be together.

"Maybe, but if you ever become a Father Ay you'll understand" Sakura flashed him a quick smile then continued working on breakfast and lunch, having decided to treat the kids to something special for their last day in the Leaf Village.

The Raikage crossed his arms over his chest, wanting to protest that he'd never find a woman crazy enough to marry him, but didn't have any time as Kitsuchi with Akatsuchi in tow entered the kitchen drawn to it from the smell of delicious food.

Both yawned widely before choosing a seat and flopped down "I think this is going to be the thing I miss the most" Akatsuchi admitted watching Sakura work, she glanced in his direction, a knowing smile on her lips.

Kitsuchi blinked watching the exchange between the two children "Way to mature and responsible" he dubbed and the pinkette turned a pretty pink color, drawing a rumble of laughter from Ay, sneakily though Sakura gave him an exasperated look.

That Ay promptly ignored, and was missed by Kitsuchi and Akatsuchi, Kurama saw it though and laid his head down on his paws, knowing that to speak up would startle the young boy sitting in the kitchen, he'd gotten just as close to the children as Sakura had.

And he saw each one as someone to protect, in order to protect his kit, he'd promised after all to never allow anyone to harm Sakura, in order to do that he had to accept all the pinkette's eccentricities, and all of her proclaimed loved ones and never let them die.

Soon enough Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke, and all the other house guests trickled into the kitchen waking up from the smell of food wafting through the rooms, by the time Sakura was finished all the bento's had been made and everyone was shoveling food in their mouths.

"I'm gonna miss this place" Nure announced suddenly, sitting between her parents, Konan hid her smile while Yahiko grinned and patted his daughter on the head gently, ruffling her green hair, causing the young girl to let out a indignant squeak "Daddy" she whined.

Before she directed her amber irises onto Sakura, pleading with the pinkette to help, since the girl she claimed as her best friend was already finished eating after all "Do you want me to put you're hair up Nure-chan" Sakura asked lightly.

Nure nodded eagerly "My little girl is growing up way to fast" Yahiko sniffled suddenly causing several people to give him a look and for Konan to press her hands into her face and groan softly and his daughter inched away from him warily.

It was all Sakura could do not to burst out laughing, Yahiko was still an idiot, through and through, Konan caught her looking at the orange haired man "You're an idiot" she hissed, pregnancy hormones coming out in one fell swoop.

His skin paled and Nure struggled to keep her giggles to a minimum, while Sakura worked her magic on her long green hair, until it was tied neatly up and out of the way, an orange ribbon tied into a bow to finish off the affect.

"Thank you Sakura-chan" Nure whirled catching the pinkette in a bone crushing hug that Sakura returned with equal force, though kept any chakra from building up in her muscles so as not to hurt the girl that would one day inherit the Rain Village from her Father.

Her features softened "Not a problem Nure-chan" Sakura smiled, tone full of warmth and kindness, the green haired girl returned to finishing off her breakfast and the pinkette began humming a sweet little tune keeping everyone nice and relaxed.

Until it was time to traipse off to the academy, that's where things became difficult "I don't want to go" Suigetsu put his foot down, not wanting to leave the house, where afterwards he would then be made to leave the Leaf Village and possibly never see Sakura again or worse be forgotten.

Mangetsu let out a long suffering sigh and bent to take his little brother to task, Mei stopped him putting her hand on his shoulder, he gave her a questioning look and she nodded discretely at the pinkette telling him to let Sakura handle Suigetsu.

Sure enough, like she had with Nure, Sakura turned to face the pale blue haired, purple eyed boy "Suigetsu-kun, I was going to wait until after academy let out to give you this" the girl started, hands held behind her back.

"But it seems like I might need to do this now, so to celebrate the fact that you made it six months in Leafs Academy, I had this custom made, it's a pen, along with a scroll, sealed within is thirty other scrolls" Sakura continued holding out the carefully wrapped present.

Each of the kids looked a little jealous, but then they realized, Suigetsu was probably getting his early "And I fully expect you to write me, the minute you get back to the Mist Village do you understand" the pinkette scolded, though it was hard to hide her smile.

He looked simply put, shocked, dumbfounded, his purple eyes rounded into metaphorical dinner plates "Thank you Sakura-chan" Suigetsu whispered, his voice thick with emotion as he grasped the gift and held it gently, not wanting anything to harm it.

There went that beatific smile "Don't thank me, it's what friends do, now are you ready for you're last day here Suigetsu-kun" Sakura held out her hand and the boy took it without another moments hesitation, the pinkette leading the way to the academy, with Sasuke waving farewell.

"I didn't know you got him a present" her brother turned to her and Sakura smiled in that way she always did, that let him know that it wasn't just Suigetsu who would be getting a present "You didn't" Sasuke rubbed his face tiredly.

She giggled in amusement "Of course you did" he sighed, though his onyx eyes betrayed the amusement he felt at his little sister's actions "I wish you would have told me so I could have gotten them gifts to" Sasuke sulked suddenly.

"Well maybe during lunch, we could body flicker into the market and I'll help you pick out some gifts for them" Sakura offered and her brother nodded, they continued on their way to the academy and reached it with twenty minutes to spare.

As they all began filing in, Jugo and Karin stopped by Sakura's side, who'd been letting the others precede her for the moment, "Hey Sakura-chan" the red head looked as nervous as ever, barely able to hide her trembles as she thought about going back to that retched Grass Village.

Sasuke paused, but the pinkette waved him on through "Okay, just try not to be late okay" the boy said with a shrug and scurried into the academy building, in just a couple years time they'd all be graduating and becoming genin.

"You're scared Karin-chan" Sakura pointed out uselessly, because even Jugo could tell the girl at his side was terrified of returning to wherever she'd come from, Karin nodded hesitantly, ruby eyes filled with her fear of winding up never getting to come back.

Jugo tilted his head to the side "We made a promise to stick together, didn't we?" he asked softly, Choyaku tucked into his arms, Iruka having let the bunny come to class, so long as they weren't distracted by the fluffy animal.

"Yes, but you don't know the kinds of things they did to me Jugo" Karin was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, tears were visible in the corners of her eyes and her shaking becoming more pronounced it was a wonder she hadn't lost her balance yet.

He frowned much deeper than a child should ever have to and Sakura wrapped her arm around the red haired girl, humming that gentle, soothing tune that made Karin relax to the point of nearly falling asleep "It will be okay Karin-chan" the pinkette murmured.

Glad that she had such great friends now, Karin wiped her eyes free of the tears "Better now Karin-chan" Jugo smiled kindly and the girl nodded silently "We should head in before we're late" he said suddenly, noting the time.

"Yikes you're right" Sakura jumped forward, grasping the handle of the door and pulled it open allowing Jugo and Karin to go in first, then shut the door silently behind her as they hurried down the hall to their classroom.

Iruka was already within "Eight minutes to spare" he chuckled, "Take a seat you three, and we'll start roll call, then I'll tell you all we'll be doing today" Iruka cleared his throat gesturing to the only empty row, and with Sakura in the middle as usual, the three of them sat down.

Just five minutes later, roll call had finished "Who knows what today signifies" Iruka asked wondering if any of the children in his original class, besides Sakura or Sasuke knew what was going to happen at that day.

Suika's hand shot into the air and Iruka called on her "I know Iruka-sensei, it been six months, that means Karin-chan, Jugo-san, Suigetsu-san, Omoi-san, Nure-chan, Kurotsuchi-chan, Gaara-san and Akatsuchi-san have to go home to their villages right" she asked.

"Correct, so that means we have to send them off with good luck and happy farewells and that they settle back in their own villages without to much trouble, so all of us teachers and teachers aides" here Iruka glanced to Torune "Have decided have a Farewell Party for you guys" he said.

Their eyes rounded in surprise "Really Iruka-sensei" Suigetsu looked as giddy as ever as the other teachers of the academy started bringing in food that they must have made along with games and anything else they could imagine.

The brunette nodded kindly "Thank you, thank you, thank you" the purple eyed boy was practically bouncing in his seat, but a quick look from Sakura, he managed to tamp down on his urge to holler to the world, a farewell gift and a farewell party, things were awesome.

Before the noise could escalate to much, Torune cut in "Also each of you from the other villages will get you're final report card, I must say you are all dedicated students and will become strong and proud shinobi of you're villages in the future" he stated.

Sakura hid her smile, it had only been thanks to her that the kids had studied and did their homework half as well as they had, then she saw it, the smirk directed at her from their second sensei and she knew that Torune knew, 'Oh well' Sakura thought with an inward shrug.

A hand found hers beneath the desk, drawing her attention from the older Aburame "Does Iruka-sensei know that me and Jugo are coming back" Karin whispered suddenly and the pinkette blinked before shaking her head.

"Doubtful, Hokage-sama is likely to keep that information to himself until Tsunade-sama has returned with you and I have returned with Jugo-kun" Sakura stated, making sure to keep her voice low so as not to draw attention to the fact that she and Karin were whispering to each other.

Karin nodded as the red head and the orange haired boy were called up to receive the pieces of cake to celebrate the fact that they'd made it six months in another village, the kids laughed, they played, they ate until lunch time.

Where they were all allowed out to take a breather, all of them were full from the food during the party, "What will we do Sakura-chan" Akatsuchi asked, as she and Sasuke were headed in to ask Iruka if they could go into the village and get gifts for each of the children.

Sasuke waited rather patiently, though he was tapping his foot as Sakura turned and let slip another secret "Oh well you guys can keep the bento's, they're yours, to ensure that you have lunch no matter what" she smiled, before leading the way into the building.

To wound to even think about eating, even though she wasn't hungry "Did you hear that, we get to keep the bento's" Akatsuchi exclaimed to Kurotsuchi, who nodded and looked at hers fondly, it was something she'd pointed out to Sakura on one of their little shopping trips.

And she was only just now noticing it "Yeah I know, Sakura-chan is way to kind" Kurotsuchi sighed, kami she was going to miss the pinkette, six months was not enough to truly know the girl, for each time they learned something about Sakura, she became even more mysterious than before.

Iruka looked up from where he was grading homework and spotted his top two students "What can I do for you Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun" he put down his pen and clasped his hands together waiting for whatever it was the two children wanted.

Sakura nudged her brother in the side and Sasuke rubbed the spot scowling at the pinkette "We were wondering if we could have a pass to go into town, I wanted to pick out farewell gifts for those kids" he mumbled.

She bit her lip to stifle her laughter, it was so adorable sometimes, Sasuke pretended to be annoyed at those kids, but truthfully he was going to miss them just as much as her "And will Sakura-chan be accompanying you Sasuke-kun" Iruka questioned already making the pass.

"Of course Iruka-sensei, cause Sasuke pants at picking out gifts sometimes and he gets way to flustered" Sakura giggled getting a sulk from her brother, Iruka chuckled quietly and handed over the pass and she took it carefully.

With that the two of them grasped hands and body flickered off "Never ceases to amaze me what those two kids are capable of" Torune stated having entered the classroom before the siblings had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yes, they are my best students though and an heir and heiress of the Uchiha Clan" Iruka pointed out passing over what he hadn't finished yet and the two of them buckled down to finish grading the work, so that the transfer kids could have their report cards when they left.

In town, Sasuke led the way to the gift shop "So what do you think Omoi and Gaara would like first" the boy asked looking at all the little trinkets and items in the shop "Better what, what didn't you get them and wanted to, but didn't want to make them to spoiled" he teased.

Sakura stuck her tongue out childishly, causing a few adults to laugh at their sibling dynamics "I actually had the gifts that I'm giving them custom made, just three each" she huffed, glancing along the row of shelves and pointed to something.

"Though I know for a fact Omoi would appreciate having a kit to take care of his brand new sword" the pinkette stated as she grabbed a cart and pushed it to Sasuke, who immediately took it and nabbed the kit from the shelf.

He let out a sigh "What all did you have made for them" Sasuke inquired, looking among the shelves again, searching for something that Suigetsu, Gaara, Akatsuchi and even Jugo would like as they left the village and returned to their own.

"Well, for Suigetsu I had a sword custom made for him as well, so poor Mangetsu-san doesn't get driven insane, or even Kisame-san, for Jugo, a custom made cage for Choyaku, Karin, Kurotsuchi and Nure, I had sleeping yukata's made" she started.

"Gaara a gourd for his sand, and for Akatsuchi, a book of recipes, my own creation, so that he may enjoy some of them" Sakura finished listing off the extra special gifts "Of course, those bento's are theirs as well and then each of them got a custom made pen and scrolls" she said.

Sasuke rolled his ebony eyes in exasperation "Geez Sakura, why don't you just give them a thousand ryo each while you're at it" he joked, before his eyes widened "On second thought don't do that" he hurried tried to put the idea out of her head.

Sakura grinned widely, she had no intention of doing that, but it was so funny to make Sasuke think she was "Whatever just pick out the gifts and we'll go buy them and get back to the academy" she shooed her brother off to finish up.

He took a deep breath and delved back into the shelves, pulling another kit to take care of a sword out from a bin for Suigetsu, an apron that Akatsuchi would like, a cork that was a deep red for Gaara's new sand gourd.

A collar for Choyaku that came with an unattached bell, for Jugo and his bunny, Karin got a ruby bracelet, Nure got a green hair ribbon with storm clouds on it, and Kurotsuchi got gloves that doubled as warmth and for taijutsu.

"I think that's everyone" Sasuke emerged from the bin he'd been searching in and placed the gloves in the cart "Do you think we can get them wrapped here" he glanced to Sakura hopefully, who smiled and nodded.

Soon enough each gift had been wrapped and labeled with each child's name and they were headed back to the academy, with ten minutes left to spare of lunch, the two of them managed to make it into the classroom before chaos erupted.

"Choji wait come back here" Shikamaru's voice yelled outside the door of the classroom as Sasuke was handing the pass back to Iruka, all three of them froze and Sakura frowned wondering what was going on.

Realizing that Sasuke was looking at her, the pinkette sighed "Sorry Iruka-sensei, sounds like Choji-kun ran off, I'll go bring him back" she flashed the brunette a smile, grabbed the pass when Iruka wrote something new on it and hurried off.

"Thanks Sakura-chan" Shikamaru called as she rushed passed him, with Akatsuchi in tow, who'd overheard the fight and had asked Iruka quickly if he could go with the pinkette and the brunette had said he could, just to be careful.

Akatsuchi sped off after Sakura, barely able to keep up as they flew down the streets tracking Choji, who was much faster than anyone gave him credit for "Sakura-chan wait up" Akatsuchi called and his friend slowed down considerably.

He was panting as he caught up with the ten year old girl "Does Iruka-sensei know you're here" Sakura asked slowing to a walk so that Akatsuchi could catch his breath, the boy nodded "Oh do you know why Choji ran off like that" the pinkette questioned.

The boy she'd stood up for nodded "Yeah, you know those two girls that are always picking on you, decided that Choji-san was a better target this afternoon and was harassing him about his weight" Akatsuchi looked extremely hurt and really sympathetic of Choji.

"Oh boy, sometimes it's difficult, the comments get to ya and you can't help but react" Sakura sighed, she was going to have to approach this with caution or things would get even more out of hand than they already were.

Akatsuchi nodded, he knew that very well, but he'd learned how to deal with it, thanks to the pinkette he was walking beside at the moment "Yeah, so how are we going to do this, cause he looked pretty upset this time around" he rubbed his hands together.

Hoping Sakura had some great idea that would help Choji see that it wasn't wrong to be himself "Hmm, this calls for a good talking to, I might have just the thing I need to say" the pinkette tapped her lip in thought, following Choji's chakra trail.

With her Sharingan, the Akimichi Heir had run in a linear path before swerving to the right and charging straight out of the village, Sakura groaned "What's wrong Sakura-chan" Akatsuchi noticed her hesitance to leave and go into the forest after their friend.

She didn't answer, instead turned in the direction of the check in booth and marched towards the duo "Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san" Sakura smiled brightly at the two males, "Choji-kun ran outside the village" she said.

"Okay Sakura-chan, if we see someone from that end of the village, we'll let them know" Kotetsu patted the young pinkette on the head, ruffling her silky pink hair, before she and Akatsuchi signed out and hurried through the gates into the forest.

Moments after their departure, Kitsuchi walked by "Oi, Kitsuchi-san" Izumo called drawing the man in their direction "Sakura-chan said that the Akimichi Heir ran into the forest, she and that boy Akatsuchi I believe went in after him" he finished.

Kitsuchi nodded in thanks and signed out, rushing through the gates tracking the three children, though it wasn't difficult and found Sakura and Akatsuchi crowded around the little boy that was much like Akatsuchi.

It appeared the pinkette was trying to talk some sense into Choji "Come on Choji-kun, what's the matter" Sakura kneeled down at the boys side, wanting to make everything better and show Choji that he should never be ashamed of who he was, or because he ate a lot.

"They called me fat again, I'm not fat, I'm thick boned" young Choji sniffled, not liking getting constantly picked on for something that he couldn't control, sometimes he wished he'd said no to going to the academy and had instead been taught from home by a tutor or something.

Akatsuchi shared a look with his friend "No you're not Choji and that's all the opinion that should matter" he pointed out, wanting to help Sakura in anyway that he could, unaware that he was being watched.

Sakura had felt Kitsuchi's presence the moment he'd stumbled across them "Come on Choji-kun, does Shikamaru care if you're thick boned or eat a lot" the pinkette pressed her hand to the boys shoulder in hopes to make him look at her.

Choji raised his head, tears running down his pudgy cheeks "No" he cried softly, it was no wonder Shikamaru considered this girl his friend, though he and Sakura hadn't really interacted all that much, it was obvious she was different than Ami's friends.

Even the purple haired girl herself had changed, thanks to the pinkette's presence "And neither do we Choji-kun, our opinion and yours is all that should matter K!" Sakura smiled brightly, emerald orbs sparkling with her sincerity.

The conviction in her words, the kindness she showed him, made Choji nod decisively "Thank you Sakura-chan" he rubbed his eyes drying his tears as the pinkette helped him to his feet and they all prepared to head back to the village and subsequently the academy.

"You know Sakura-chan told me the same thing not so long ago Choji-san, stuck up for me, when no one else but Kurotsuchi-chan would and got her glasses broken and everything" Akatsuchi jumped to Choji's side, initiating a conversation.

Choji looked at him in awe, before glancing to the pinkette "Really, I know Shikamaru said she was a great person to have as a friend, guess I'll just have to become even better friends huh Sakura-chan" he smiled.

Sakura returned Choji's smile with her patented one letting the two boys walk ahead of her, allowing Kitsuchi to catch up to her "You have a way with words Sakura-san" the man said, looking forward instead of peering curiously down at the Heiress of the Uchiha Clan.

"I only say what they need to hear, the rest is up to them, to decide how my words affect their future" the pinkette shrugged lightly, but cheering up children, and making sure they had the determination to see something through, really made her happy to the point of giddiness.

A thoughtful expression formed on his face and Kitsuchi nodded, nothing had ever been more truer than those words "Perhaps Sakura-san, and I thank you for all you've done" he said patting her shoulder as they reached the village and they went their separate ways.

There was still two hours left at the academy and the three of them took their seats, Shikamaru shooting Choji worried looks, before staring at the pinkette in hopes she would feel his stare, before sighing and taking note of how much happier his friend seemed to be.

Before to long the academy let out, most of the kids became most distressed as they realized this would be their last trek from the academy to the Uchiha Compound, and once everyone was packed up, they all headed to the gates.

"Gonna miss you Sakura-chan" Nure sniffled horribly into the pinkette's neck, having just a small height advantage over someone she claimed as her best friend, Sakura patted the green haired girls back and pulled away.

With a bright smile "Here you go Nure-chan" Sakura handed over two scrolls, along with the custom made pen, then nudged Sasuke, who quickly passed over his own farewell gift "To remember me and I fully expect to see a letter from you soon" she warned.

Nure looked at the second scroll in confusion "What's in this one Sakura-chan" the green haired girl asked, the pinkette gestured for her to go ahead and she quickly unsealed it, revealing the prettiest sleeping yukata she'd ever seen "Wow, thanks Sakura-chan" Nure squealed.

"That's not all, I got you something to Nure-san" Sasuke piped in as his sister turned to Omoi "It's a ribbon for you're hair, Ku-chan said that you would like it a lot" he held out his own gift and Nure took it, unsealing the item, her little face lit up in delight of the girly items.

Omoi was just as reluctant to leave as Suigetsu, but it was obvious he was trying to be brave "Not gonna be the same" his obsidian orbs glittered with his repressed tears, he didn't want to cry and make Sakura think he was a cry baby.

She smiled softly "I know, but at least you can go home and show everyone you're new sword techniques, especially with this new sword" Sakura passed over the two scrolls, the custom made pen and the writing scrolls along with the sword.

His eyes widened "Sakura-chan you got me a sword" Omoi gasped in awe, holding onto the scrolls tenderly, the pinkette nodded and he couldn't help but throw his arms around her neck and hug her tightly, "I promise to become the best swordsmen in all of Cloud" Omoi vowed.

The answering smile was enough for him as Sasuke stepped up to him "Ku-chan let slip about the sword, so I got you a kit to take care of that sword, and good luck, we'll both be masters at something in the future" he promised shaking hands with Omoi.

The next person to get approached was Kurotsuchi "Do I get one of those fancy sleeping yukata's" she asked sheepishly, not wanting to really admit that she liked girly things, behind her Kitsuchi chuckled and Kurotsuchi turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes Kurotsuchi-chan, you get one of those fancy sleeping yukata's, along with the custom made pen and scrolls to write letters on" Sakura grinned passing over the neatly wrapped gifts and pulling the raven haired girl into a hug, just as she had Nure and Omoi.

Kurotsuchi grinned widely "Thanks Sakura-chan, and you'll definitely be getting a letter from me, the minute Akatsuchi and I get back to the Stone Village" she warned as Sasuke nudged the pinkette over "Oh you got me something to" she was surprised.

Sasuke nodded quietly "Yep, here gloves that will serve to keep you're hands warm and allow you to still fight in them" he smiled lightly giving the girl a quick side hug, to embarrassed to do much more than that.

The raven haired girl nodded in thanks, turning her attention on Sakura as she walked over to Akatsuchi "A custom made pen and the scrolls to send letters and this Akatsuchi-kun, for whenever you feel like having one of my recipes" the pinkette held out a book and the scroll and pen.

His eyes widened and the adults shared amused smiles "Sakura-chan, you're giving me some of you're recipes" Akatsuchi was positively shocked as he reached out and took the book that looked as if it had been made with extra special care.

"Mhm I except you to put those recipes to good use" Sakura let out tinkling laughter that filled the air, easing the depression most of the children felt over leaving their temporary home of six months, Akatsuchi nodded carefully stowing his gifts away and getting a hug from the pinkette.

Only to get another surprise "For whenever you decide to cook, I thought it would be appropriate for you to have an apron to go along with that book" Sasuke held out his own farewell gift, just a few more kids and then this whole thing would be over.

Suigetsu looked positively euphoric as the pinkette he didn't want to ever forget him stepped up to him "Like Omoi-kun, you get a custom made sword Suigetsu-kun, promise me you'll be careful" Sakura smiled handing over the second gift.

"I will, I promise Sakura-chan, so please don't forget to write back, or come visit if you can" his purple eyes were wide and filled with visible fear, she gave him a soft smile and dragged him into a quick hug, before letting Sasuke take his turn.

The pale blue haired boy didn't care that it was a kit to take care of his sword, he was just happy to have made so many awesome friends "See you Suigetsu" Sasuke grinned shaking hands with the hyperactive boy, who at times had put Naruto to shame.

"Yeah definitely" Suigetsu nodded eagerly, clutching his gifts tightly, though making sure he wasn't crushing them as Sakura pulled Karin into a hug, the red head looked as if she didn't want to step a single foot outside the Leaf Village.

Her emerald eyes betrayed her worry "Everything will be fine Karin-chan, anyway a custom made pen and the scrolls, along with you're own sleeping yukata" Sakura smiled, speaking in a light tone, making sure that the girl was nice and relaxed.

Karin tried to smile, but it came out as half a grimace "Thank you Sakura-chan, for everything you've done for me" the Uzumaki girl, who didn't even know her own heritage at the moment said squeezing the pinkette.

"Nonsense, I'm sure Ku-chan would have tried to give you the world if it was within her abilities, here it's a ruby bracelet to match you're eyes" Sasuke bumped his hip against Sakura's causing the two girls to go into a fit of giggles, his cheeks warm in embarrassment.

The red head took the held out present, hoping beyond hope she got to come back "I'm sure" she smiled, and Sakura gave a half hearted shrug, probably not sure what to say about that comment, but obviously not wanting to give her brother anymore ammunition.

Jugo was next and he hugged Sakura tightly, knowing he'd probably be seeing her within the next couple of hours, but still eager to see what she'd gotten him "A custom made pen and the scrolls, and of course a custom made cage for Choyaku-kun" the pinkette exclaimed.

Red-orange eyes widened "How did you know Choyaku-kun needed a bigger cage" he wasn't surprised in the least and was grateful that it was for his bunny, the rabbit he'd saved from death, Sakura grinned before nudging Sasuke.

"It was kind of last minute, but I got this collar for you're pet and a bell to clip onto the collar so you always know where he is" Sasuke cleared his throat, the rabbit had vanished on more than one occasion so this was the best idea.

He was happy and soon he was sure to be even happier "Thank you Sasuke-san, and Sakura-chan" Jugo smiled, holding his bunny close, in less than a week, he'd hopefully be back in this village as a permanent resident rather than an outsider.

Finally it was his turn, his pale green eyes were lit up with excitement, his first friends in the entire world "Sakura-chan" Gaara laughed happily latching onto the pinkette, who'd stood up for him when no one else would.

Sakura smiled tenderly "Hello Gaara-kun" she returned his hug with ease, feeling the stare directed at her from Sasori "Consider these late birthday presents okay, so a custom made pen and the scrolls to write on and of course a gourd for you're sand" the pinkette pulled back.

To hand over her gifts "I'll treasure them forever Sakura-chan, hopefully you'll be able to come to my next birthday" Gaara chattered, wanting to convince his first and best friend to trek to the Sand Village, even though it would be rather difficult since they went to the academy.

"We'll see Gaara-kun, just try not to get you're hopes up okay, the best I can promise is several letters and another birthday present" Sakura smiled sweetly, softening the blow, though it didn't seem to bother the little red head to much.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and nudged his sister out of the way "Here Gaara, a cork for you're gourd, since Ku-chan forgot to make you one" he huffed in exasperation and got poked, making everyone laugh as Gaara took his own gift.

"Guess we'll see you again someday Sakura-chan, Sasuke" Gaara grinned, holding onto his presents, his gifts that Sakura and Sasuke had painstakingly gotten him or had made, he was happy she had waited to talk to him last.

They all shared one last group hug and then just like that all eight children were gone from sight "Go on home Sasuke, I've got someone to talk to for a bit" Sakura gestured for her brother to head back first, she was going to indulge Choji on something.

She found the boy sitting on a bench in the park, alone "Sakura-chan" Choji jumped up in surprise when he realized the pinkette was standing next to him "I thought you would have gone home, or at the very least seen the transfer students off" he questioned.

"I did see them off, but then I thought of something, you don't have to be thick boned, or part of the Akimichi Clan to do this, so want to have a ramen eating contest with me Choji-kun" Sakura held out her hand, her eyes twinkling merrily as she stated her challenge.

Choji swallowed thickly at the mention of food "First one to eat seven bowls has to…..um…" he trailed off sheepishly, causing Sakura to go into a fit of giggles, drawing a smile from the Akimichi Heir as they walked to Ichiraku, the best ramen restaurant in the entire Leaf Village.

As they walked, Sakura thought quickly "How about first one to finish seven bowls of ramen has to be friends with the other" she offered slyly, causing a flush to creep across Choji's face, followed by more laughter from the both of them.

"Ooh what about this Sakura-chan, we could always play a prank, so first one to eat all seven bowls gets to think of the prank, while the loser chooses the target" he suggested hopefully, wanting to find out how good of a prankster the pinkette really was.

Sakura smiled "Sure Choji-kun" and so that's what they did, in the end, neither of them managed to eat more than three bowls of ramen, so declared it a draw "See you Choji" the pinkette waved, rubbing her stomach as it was to full.

"Yeah later Sakura-chan and be careful" he called looking as if the ramen wasn't affecting him as much as it was Sakura, but it was, they headed off in opposite directions, Choji to the Akimichi Compound and the pinkette to the Uchiha.

Lo and behold when Sakura got there, Minato was there along with Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru "Meet you're companions on the trip, I want to make sure Jugo-san returns from that village" the blonde stated, blue eyes dark betraying his seriousness.

"Mikoto and Fugaku already know what's going on, and they promised to apprise Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui of the situation, and Tsunade I want Karin Uzumaki out of that Grass Village" Minato finished giving the orders.

Her spine straightened "You have nothing to worry about Minato, not even Grass Village can defy the orders that Mito Uzumaki put into effect, ages ago" Sakura spoke lightly, eager to get this mission over with "Tsunade-chan will succeed" she nodded decisively.

Minato smiled "Yeah and we'll make sure Jugo-san comes back with us" Jiraiya jumped in, not wanting to be left out of the conversation, drawing amused smiles from two of the people there, while Tsunade and Orochimaru rolled their eyes.

"Imbecile at least you and Orochimaru get to travel with Sakura-chan, it would be so much easier if she were with me" Tsunade snapped obviously in a foul mood and because her mission wouldn't start until two weeks from that day.

To ensure the extraction of both children, from the two villages that had done them wrong "There, there Tsunade" Orochimaru attempted to cheer the honey eyed blonde up, but it didn't seem to be working until all of them cracked up laughing at the ridiculousness of the moment.

"Right, if you're all done cackling like hyena's outside my house" Mikoto appeared, looking a little ruffled and holding a pack "Here you go Sakura-chan, you're pack, just be safe that's all I ask" she smiled, not being able to do more than that.

Sakura grinned "I promise Mikoto-chan, we will bring Jugo-kun back" she grabbed the pack gently "Now you get on inside and take you're nap" she shooed the woman off lightly, being careful to not make it sound like a demand.

Mikoto smiled, grateful that Sakura was so thoughtful and that things weren't going to be to stressful from then on and shuffled back inside to take her interrupted nap, hoping that both Sakura and Tsunade were successful in their missions to retrieve the two orphaned children.

With their orders, Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Sakura traipsed off to the gates and signed out, the pinkette going mostly unnoticed as they hurried after the children, or rather specifically Jugo and in just a few short hours they'd caught up with the orange haired boy.

His red-orange eyes widened just before he practically threw himself at the pinkette "Sakura-chan" Jugo exclaimed, glad that he didn't have to walk back to his village all alone now and that his first friend ever was there with him, even if she had come with two strange guys.

"Hello again Jugo-kun, this is Jiraiya-san and Orochimaru-san, they are two of the Legendary Sannin, you know I lent you that book on them before" Sakura chattered, sensing how nervous the boy was around the two people she'd known for far longer than anyone else.

Orochimaru looked about as awkward as ever as he shifted restlessly, while Jiraiya blinked sensing that they had to proceed with a little tact "Right as Sakura-chan said, I'm Jiraiya and we're going to escort you to you're village and back" he clapped his hands before nudging Orochimaru.

"And make sure the villagers won't put up to much of a fuss that you're going to stay in the Leaf Village and become a future Leaf Genin" Orochimaru cleared his throat, continuing the topic that Jiraiya had started.

Jugo glanced between the two adults, then to his friend "I know Sakura-chan, maybe I could even learn medical ninjutsu, so if we ever get put on a team, I could heal you in the case something happens" he rambled nervously, picking up Choyaku as they all started forward again.

The pinkette beamed at him in response "That's a good idea Jugo-kun, and I could teach you a little if you'd like" Sakura offered, keeping her senses spread out for miles, to ensure that no one was trying to sneak up on them.

Five minutes into their new trek across the lands, Kurama materialized beside Sakura **"Kit if you and the boy get tired at any time, I can carry you"** he threw out there, wanting to make sure the two children, or rather Jugo didn't get tired.

A slender pink brow was raised at him in question "We'll keep that in mind right Jugo-kun" Sakura glanced to the orange haired boy, who held his bunny carefully within his arms, it was quite the sight and she fought with herself not to squeal out loud at the adorableness.

"Yeah, thanks Kurama-san" ever the polite child, sometimes he put Sakura to shame with his gentleness towards creatures and people, Jugo flashed the nine tailed fox a bright smile snuggling Choyaku and enjoying the breeze as it blew past him.

Kurama continued padding after the woman he claimed as his, stuck in a child's body and the boy that was Sakura's proclaimed friend, on the look out for any funny business and ready to defend at a moment's notice.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru shared a glance, keeping silent for the most part as they all continued walking, until it became positively imperative that they stop "Stop" Jiraiya hollered before Sakura or Jugo could get to far.

The pinkette and the orange haired boy whirled around "Perhaps we should stop for the night and make camp and eat dinner, surely you two are hungry" Orochimaru said when the duo reached them and Sakura gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah" Jugo said softly, feeling tired, all that running around during the day was just now wearing down on him and Sakura noticed as she, Orochimaru and Jiraiya made dinner for all four of them, while Kurama got an extra fish and Choyaku got his rabbit food.

It seemed he wasn't the only one exhausted because moments after they'd all finished eating, Sakura yawned so wide that her jaw cracked **"You two should get some rest, Kit, Jugo"** Kurama rumbled willing himself to become a little larger so the two could curl into his side and be warm.

Sakura covered her mouth as she yawned again and unsealed a blanket "Thanks Kurama" she smiled sleepily throwing the cover over her and Jugo as they bedded down for the night, leaving Orochimaru and Jiraiya to keep watch.

"Well that was rather easy, aren't children supposed to be harder to control than that" Jiraiya scratched his chin in confusion, but Orochimaru was just as lost as he, Kurama cracked open and eye and snorted, startling both males.

Orochimaru narrowed his gold eyes "You have something to say" he asked, remembering to be nice, for whatever reason Sakura was possessive over the nine tailed beast and vice versa, it was insane but at least it worked out for the Leaf Village.

Kurama rolled his eyes after opening them fully **"Jugo isn't a normal boy, in the old time line where you were not kind, he was an experiment of yours, only because he had uncontrollable and destructive urges, this boy has been through quite a bit"** he stated.

Both Jiraiya and Orochimaru cringed "And Sakura-chan feels responsible for him" Jiraiya rubbed his forehead, Kurama nodded closing his eyes, but keeping up his guard, it was quiet for a time as they thought before deciding to get some rest themselves.

The next morning "You wake them" Orochimaru jumped up heading towards the little river, they had quite a ways to trek before reaching Jugo's village, Jiraiya grumbled under his breath and bent to wake Jugo first, then Sakura.

Sakura and Jugo sat up yawning and stretching, their movements woke Kurama who rumbled in discontent, the pinkette giggled "You know Kurama you can go back in the seal and get some more sleep if you'd like" she offered.

He gave her the stink eye and stretched shaking out his fur **"I'm good Kit"** Kurama mumbled, sitting down properly, drawing a smile from Jugo, who checked on Choyaku, making sure the rabbit hadn't vanished somehow during the night.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that, you calling her kit Kurama-san" Jugo pointed out, once he was sure his bunny was okay, Sakura smiled preparing the fish Orochimaru brought back and putting a thick paste of herbs over them before setting them up over the fire.

The orange haired boy blinked in surprise "Yeah we probably won't ever get use to that either" Jiraiya sniggered only to get nudged harshly in the side by Orochimaru, the pinkette kept mostly silent just enjoying the morning interactions.

Soon enough the fish were done and then they were all on their way towards Jugo's village "Jugo-kun, if you'd like I could teach you the hand signs to medical ninjutsu" Sakura offered, wanting to dispel the silence after three hours of it.

He jerked in surprise "I'd like that Sakura-chan" Jugo nodded, watching closely as she brought her hands together and slowly, for his sake most likely weaved the hand signs to the jutsu until her hands glowed a bright green color.

Quickly, wanting to try, he passed over Choyaku and going through the hand signs nervously, Jugo managed to make each one without messing up to badly, Jugo clenched his eyes shut before he felt his hands tingling and his red-orange eyes popped open.

Just in time to see the dull green chakra recede from his hands "Good job Jugo-kun, with enough practice you'll be a medical shinobi in no time at all" the pinkette patted him on the shoulder after returning Choyaku to Jugo.

There was this happy smile on his lips as he cuddled the fluffy animal in his arms, Kurama caught the smile and so did Sakura "Even if I'm not on you're team Sakura-chan, I'll protect my teammates no matter what" Jugo vowed softly.

Sakura flashed the widest smile she could at the boy, then craned her neck around to meet Orochimaru and Jiraiya's knowing gazes **"You'll turn out to be the Kit in no time"** Kurama snorted in amusement, though the soothing rumbles that emitted from him softened the harsh words.

And two days later, in which nothing happened, the four of them, plus Kurama reached the worn down and practically decimated village, upon stepping foot within the village, a few villagers out and about eyed Jugo with caution and wariness.

Some going so far as to even flee and hide within their huts "Sakura-san, Jugo-san, why don't you go off and explore a bit, just stay in the village" Orochimaru cleared his throat sensing the tension rising in the air.

The pinkette nodded and grabbed Jugo's hand, leading him off in the other direction away from villagers and houses and such, chattering a mile a minute to keep the boy distracted "Right, let's go find the headman" Jiraiya clapped his hands once the two were gone.

Orochimaru nodded, gold eyes flicking about "We don't want that demon child in our village" a woman spat at them as they walked by, his muscles bunched up in anticipation, no wonder Sakura had wanted to get Jugo out of the village.

"Ma'am we'd like to talk to the headman of the village is he around" he kept his tone polite, though even he couldn't help but feel disappointed in the fact that these people were treating someone a child no less, horribly.

This earned him wary looks "We'd like to talk to him about Jugo-san, see our Hokage-sama felt it would be much more easier if you let Jugo-san stay with us in the Leaf Village" Jiraiya drew the woman's attention, hoping to charm her into calming down.

She harrumphed and sneered in the direction Sakura and Jugo had gone "We ain't got no headman, as far as we're all concerned you can keep the little bastard, let him destroy you're village if you'd like" the woman said nastily and stomped off.

Both Orochimaru and Jiraiya shared a look, as far as they knew Jugo was possibly the sweetest kid they'd ever met, Sakura didn't count because she had years of experience on all of them, so why was he getting treated like that, it didn't make any sense.

"Might as well go tell Jugo-san, he gets to stay with us" Orochimaru shrugged, he would just have to ask Sakura later, it was no wonder she'd been adamant about getting the boy out of this retched village and he would be much better off in the Leaf Village.

Jiraiya nodded and they went off in search of the pinkette and little orange haired boy to share the news, it was a little rather anticlimactic and three days later, they were all in the Leaf Village again the biggest surprise though upon entering Minato's office.

Was what, or rather who was waiting for them, Hidan and his wife Yari "I see you managed to bring Jugo-san back" the blonde smiled kindly at the little boy, who waved shyly, not really knowing what was going on.

"We have much to discuss, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, give me you're mission reports later, Sakura-san, Jugo-san please sit" Minato gestured to the two extra seats and the duo sat down, he looked them over, noting how happy the pinkette looked at having been successful.

Hidan and Yari looked the orange haired boy over and smiled "Jugo-kun" Yari started, and Jugo jumped a little reaching out to grasp Sakura's held out hand, as if she'd just been waiting for him to do it, his cheeks burned in embarrassment.

Minato hid his smile behind his hands "My husband and I, were wondering if you'd like us to adopt you, we've already talked this over with our two children and they were very receptive of this idea" Yari continued her onyx eyes settled on Jugo.

"Yes, so you'd have siblings, do you feel up to being part of our family, I'm afraid we're all a little crazy though" Hidan sniggered only to get smacked on the chest "Owww Yari-chan" he pouted, before realizing that it probably wasn't the wisest idea to do that.

Red-orange eyes met his gaze, filled with longing and hope that this wasn't some cruel joke "Aren't you going to talk to them Jugo-kun" Sakura nudged him gently knowing that this was a rather emotional moment, just as it would be for Karin when Tsunade got back with the girl.

Jugo nodded hesitantly "If you'll have me as part of you're family" he looked so unsure of himself and they all understood, Hidan and Yari nodded and paperwork was completed "See you tomorrow Sakura-chan" Jugo waved as his adoptive parents led him from the office.

She waved kindly "You've done a good thing Sakura-chan" Minato murmured, drawing her emerald eyes onto himself, all he got was a knowing smile before the pinkette vanished out the door headed home to the Compound.

And a week later Sakura was watching Tsunade head off to hopefully extract Karin from the Grass Village "Good luck Tsunade-sama" she called taking the letters that Kotetsu held out for her as the blonde headed off into the distance.

Tsunade grumbled under her breath, "Yeah" she hollered back, having woken up on the wrong side of the hotel bed that morning, they'd been thinking, well she and Dan had been thinking about moving back to the village permanently.

Sakura watched until she couldn't see Tsunade any longer, then hurried off to do whatever, it was a rare weekend where Anko had given both her and Sasuke time off from training since they'd been training extremely hard.

With a deep breath Tsunade looked off into the distance, she could only hope what she and Sakura had dug up was enough to make the Grass Village relinquish their hold on Karin and allow her to come live in the Leaf Village as the treaty states.

If they put up a fuss, she had a few tricks up her sleeves, like hell was she going to allow that little girl to suffer another day in that retched village, Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples, wishing she'd brought some sake along.

But she hadn't or rather Nawaki hadn't allowed her to grab a bottle to take on the trip, she groaned and trudged forward 'The things I do for the people I love' Tsunade thought a small smile forming on her lips as she thought about Sakura.

The selfless pinkette who put herself in harms way just to make sure someone else didn't get hurt it was beyond ridiculous, but that was Sakura through and through, it was silent mostly as she walked towards the Grass Village and two days later, Tsunade was stepping through the gates.

It was obvious her reputation preceded her and the Grass Shinobi knew who she was, they were torn between awe and trepidation as they led her through their village to their leader "Well I must say what an honor it is to have the Legendary Sannin in my village" the man said.

Sucking up to her almost immediately "Likewise, I've heard snippets of a rumor going around care to deny or confirm" Tsunade settled her features into a pleasant expression, though her honey brown eyes were narrowed slightly daring him to lie to her face.

The man began visibly sweating and tugged at his robe collar "What rumor would that be Lady Tsunade, I assure you that while we aren't the best at healing our shinobi, we do have proper equipment" he was growing flustered.

"Not about that, the rumor going around is that you're in possession of a young girl, red haired, red eyed, who has the ability to heal just by biting her and sucking out her chakra" she slapped her hand down on the desk, fighting with herself not to smirk.

At the sound of her hand hitting the desk, the village elder nearly jumped out of his chair "Yes, we take very good care of young Karin-san" he wrung his hands together nervously, "If you'd like my subordinate can fetch her and you can see her skills in action for yourself" he offered.

She was hard pressed not to roll her eyes in disgust "That won't be necessary, however if you wouldn't mind fetching her" Tsunade glowered at the man and he scrambled from the room as she sat primly in a chair, biding her time.

Things had to go according to plan now, or they would know Karin had told and things would become worse, eight minutes later the red head was ushered into the office gently, though it was easy to tell they didn't want to be careful with the girl in the least.

When Karin spotted the blonde she had talked to on many occasions, she wanted to run to Tsunade and never let go, instead Karin took a deep breath and sat down "Hello" she mumbled shyly, keeping her head down in Tsunade's presence.

Her hands clenched into fists, just less than three weeks and there were already bite marks marring the girls arms, Sakura was sure to throw a fit and rampage about for a little while because of the marks, Tsunade directed her gaze to the village leader.

Gearing up for her best performance yet, though Sakura would always be the better actor between the two of them, she had her pride to uphold as one of the Legendary Sannin "Did you know this girl was an Uzumaki" Tsunade stated in a flat tone of voice.

The village leader flinched, perspiring even more, sweat was practically pouring down his face as he looked on more nervous than before "We, I had no idea Lady Tsunade" he lied point blank, because he had indeed known that Karin was from the Uzumaki Clan.

And he obviously knew what was coming "You do realize that the torture of an innocent is illegal right, not to mention the fact that this girl has Uzumaki blood in her and causing bodily harm to any of that bloodline is a serious offense right?" Tsunade raised a blonde brow.

Karin lowered her head even more, fighting to keep her smile from showing, just a little longer "What would you have us do then" the man, her worst nightmare spat, growing angry at her future mentor, her fingers crossed and she prayed like never before.

Tsunade sat up straight in her chair "Release her into my care, allow her to become part of the Leaf Village, for as the treaty states between Uzushio and Leaf, that no one that has even a sliver of Uzumaki blood is to befall any harm by anyone in the Five Great Nations" she stated.

He inhaled sharply and his onyx eyes glared at the redhead "You did this didn't you, you little brat, you blabbed to someone" he went to reach out, but a hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed in warning, his eyes raised and met hardened honey.

"Last chance, release Karin Uzumaki to my care and we'll go on our merry way, in fact I'll leave these lesson plans for you're hospital on the desk" Tsunade said, keeping a firm hold on the man, chakra prepared to flood into her hand and snap his neck.

Now that he didn't have any choice, "Fine, the little wench can go with you, but if we ever see you near, or in this village, consider yourself dead" he growled and was thrown into the chair, Karin took Tsunade's outstretched hand and led the blonde to her house to collect her belongings.

Once inside the broken down hut, Karin took a shuddering breath "Oh thank you Tsunade-sama, thank you so very much" she wrapped her arms around Tsunade as she'd wanted to do earlier "What about Jugo, did he get back to Leaf okay" she pulled away a second later.

Hurrying around the old hut and sealing away her precious items, never again would she be tortured or made to do something she didn't want to do "Yes Karin, Jugo is an official member of the Leaf Village" Tsunade smiled taking the scroll and stuffing it in her pouch.

Glad to leave the Grass Village behind, Karin followed after the blonde and soon they were well on their way back to the Leaf Village, the next three days were mostly a repeat and finally they were signing in at those big red gates of the village.

Upon entering Minato's office, only Sakura, Minato, Kushina, Naruto and Kikina were within "Karin-chan" the pinkette exclaimed in relief, jumping to the floor and rushing over to the red head soothing the pain and hurt she felt "You did good Karin-chan, you did good" Sakura smiled.

"It feels like it's been forever since I last saw you Sakura-chan" Karin felt her eyes water but she was able to hold back on the urge to cry, she was safe and never again would she have to set foot in that barbaric village "Where's Kurama" she looked around for the fox.

Sakura giggled "He's at home sulking" she laughed pulling the girl into another bone crushing hug, then nudged Karin forward to the chair she'd vacated "Now would you like to learn who you're being adopted by" Sakura grinned.

Karin looked as if all her dreams had come true "Yes please, Hokage-sama who's adopting me" she looked all around the office, but only saw those gathered with the exception of Tsunade and Sakura, only Naruto's family was there.

Minato smiled "Well Karin-chan, because we feel as if you'll be safer and because Kushina-chan has taken such a liking to you, alongside our two children, Kushina and I will be adopting you is that alright" the blonde asked lightly.

Naruto couldn't resist "Yeah Karin-chan, that means you'll have the last name Uzumaki and be part of my family and my sister" he was giddy because of the fact he'd have two sisters hopefully, his blue eyes pleaded with the red head to say yes.

"Want" even Kikina had to add her two cents worth of the conversation and held out her arms for Karin, Kushina grinned seeing the wide eyed look they were receiving from Karin until Sakura gently nudged the girl in the side.

The red head jolted "I…I…I" she stammered biting her lip harshly "I would love that, you don't mind do you that I call you Mom and Dad" Karin looked so hopeful that it was more than enough for Minato and Kushina to wrap their arms around the little girl.

"Of course Karin-chan, because that's what we'll be, a family, a proper one at that" Kushina held the red head to her bosom as Karin started crying softly, Tsunade and Sakura snuck out of the office, leaving the family alone to settle.

Tsunade glanced down at her best friend, but didn't say anything as they headed off in opposite directions, time passed and before they knew it there was only a few months left before Mikoto had her twins and for Sakura and Sasuke to turn eleven.

Karin and Jugo fully integrated themselves into the Leaf Village, enjoying their lives and happy as ever with the fact they now had parents like all the other children, the both of them were down right euphoric.

But with the good times also came the bad times, one afternoon as they were getting out of the academy for the day, Shikamaru came rushing up to her "Sakura, I need you're help, can you come to the Nara Compound today, say like now" he burst out.

Looking quite panicky and she wondered what was going on with the Nara Heir to cause him to act like that "Sure Shikamaru, you go on ahead Sasuke" Sakura shrugged, the least she could do is find out what was going on.

Sasuke paused, then rolled his eyes and hurried off for his now daily practice session with Itachi, the little boy had improved massively at his fire style and taijutsu, though he was still no where near Sakura's level, for he had yet to unlock his sharingan, still.

A constant point of irritation for him "You have no idea how grateful I am Sakura" Shikamaru grabbed her hand and then they were running down the streets of the village to the Nara Compound, Sakura easily keeping up.

"Want to tell me what's going on Shikamaru, so that I can at least prepare myself" the pinkette quipped, though the ebony haired boy kept his gaze forward and didn't so much as speak, to focused on getting to wherever they were going.

It became increasingly obvious that it wasn't just the Compound they were going to, for the minute they reached the house, Shikamaru swerved and led them straight into the Nara Forest, that housed the deer their clan was famous for.

Half way in, he started talking "A couple days ago, one of the female deer gave birth to a albino fawn, female, but she's sick and isn't getting any better, today I asked Father what we should do" Shikamaru breathed out breathlessly, hoping he wasn't to late.

She was listening closely, having a feeling she knew what the boy was hinting at "He said the Elders planned to put her down" Shikamaru looked so hurt at the thought of the sickly creature enduring that sort of thing and finally turned his head in her direction.

Onyx eyes glittering with un-shed tears "Then I thought of you and how you managed to care for Choyaku, you know Jugo's rabbit and how easily it was for you to heal him" Shikamaru continued, eyes searching for the little fawn.

Sakura nodded quietly "Did you tell you're father this" she spoke for the first time, Fugaku wouldn't tell her no, but if the Elders of the Nara Clan have already decided, then there was nothing she could do, as it would be called interfering with clan customs.

He gave a jerky nod "Yes and he said if you were successful, this fawn would be allowed to live her life wherever" Shikamaru bit his lip "Would you help her please" he asked coming to a swift halt and spotting the albino fawn with ruby eyes.

Upon coming to a stop, she whirled around, heart thudding in her chest "Kami, she's beautiful Shikamaru, of course like you even need to ask" Sakura faced Shikamaru again, then she was walking forward and gathering the little fawn in her arms.

"Kenko, that's what her name will be, for she will be healthy that I can assure you Shikamaru" Sakura nodded holding the little fawn close, like hell would she allow this poor little defenseless animal to be put down.

All the air whooshed out of his lungs as he sighed in relief "Thanks Sakura, and don't worry, they can't interfere, so take as long as you need to make sure Kenko gets better" Shikamaru breathed as they headed back towards the exit of the forest.

They went their separate ways "So she said yes, not surprising really" Shikaku noted watching Shikamaru turn towards the house and hurry to the door, secretly he was glad Sakura had taken on the task of making sure the fawn got better.

Sakura took a deep breath and entered the house after having body flickered the rest of the way, it was better to make Kenko comfortable quickly, "Heavens what is wrong with that poor thing" Mikoto, who'd gotten even more emotional in the last couple of months exclaimed.

"Not sure, I have yet to give her a check up, but she was born sickly" Sakura explained softly, her voice drawing Fugaku from the kitchen, he stuck his head around the corner and groaned lightly, before nodding simply, causing her to smile.

Mikoto frowned "Well go on and make that poor dear comfortable and give her a check up then" she nudged the pinkette off, Sakura hurried down the hall to her room, Hogo, Naosu, Sekushina and Kurama looked up, the start of another animal coming to live in the room with them.

Sakura grinned gave Kenko her check up, taking note of all the things wrong on a normal level, then a molecular, before making sure the fawn had what she needed, before heading off to complete her evening duties.

Later that night, after checking on Kenko again, Sakura crawled into bed, with her other animals, Kurama curling in her arms, after she'd taken off her glasses and clicked off the light "Night Kurama" she murmured, wondering what the future would bring her as she drifted off into sleep.


	116. Final Life Chapter 28

They were all sitting around in the hospital as screams echoed up and down the hall, Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui wincing every so often, for those agonized sounds were coming from someone they all held very dear, Mikoto.

Who was giving birth to her second set of twins, Fugaku was within the room helping with the process and Sakura was writing her annual weekly letters to Suigetsu, Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, Omoi, Nure and Gaara.

"I don't know how you can sit there and act as if nothing's wrong Ku-chan" Sasuke said suddenly, looking horribly upset that the pinkette was being casual about this entire thing, those yells of pain were going to haunt his dreams for years to come.

Sakura snickered "Trust me, there is nothing wrong with Mother, if there were we would have been told already" she stated simply, briefly glancing up into the dark eyes of her own twin brother, though they looked and acted nothing alike.

At the admittance and not wanting a fight to degenerate "Now, now Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan is right, everything must be going well in there and soon we'll see what siblings you get" Shisui piped in, knowing how the little boy felt for they were all on edge.

Yes it was awful, but they couldn't really do anything about it "I'm pretty sure all women scream like that when their giving birth Sasuke-otouto" Itachi patted his little brother on the shoulder, dark eyes focused on the door.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot furiously on the floor, Sakura rolled her emerald eyes and signed her name on the scroll, tying it off with a blue ribbon signifying that the letter was meant for Suigetsu and added it to the pile of five other letters.

Each scroll had a different colored ribbon around it, green for Nure, red for Gaara, white for Omoi, blue for Suigetsu, black for Kurotsuchi and brown for Akatsuchi, finished with her letters, Sakura folded her hands into her lap.

Just as the door opened and Fugaku stepped out, looking much paler than usual, his hand swollen and scratch marks covering his flesh, she saw the problem immediately "Here Father, I'll heal you're hand" Sakura smiled brightly.

Glad that she was there, he sat down "Well how is everything" Itachi jumped in not wanting to waste a second in finding out what his two newest siblings were like, were they fraternal, paternal, girls, boys or both, his onyx eyes were wide with excitement.

Fugaku chuckled "Paternal twins, both with my hair, brown and onyx eyes, and two girls, Kizuna and Kaisha Uchiha" he reeled off quickly, relaxing as the pain in his hand went away "Itachi and Shisui first" he gestured for the two older to go in first.

Causing Sasuke to pout even more, though he did have a question "Does this mean Mother won't have to ever scream like that again" he asked, peering at the door to the room Mikoto was resting in warily as if he expected to hear those awful sounds.

"No son, you're mother can't have any more children, so Kizuna and Kaisha are the last siblings you'll ever have" Fugaku ruffled Sasuke's hair kindly, as Sakura finished mending the bone in his hand and pulled away.

The pinkette gave him a quick smile waiting rather patiently for Itachi and Shisui to come out of the room "Wait what" Sasuke was obviously confused, but the return of his brother and the older Uchiha that he'd known all his life, erased that confusion and it was replaced with excitement.

Without waiting he jumped up and rushed into Mikoto's room, Sakura and Fugaku following behind at a slower pace, the minute the pinkette spotted her two newest siblings, she was in love "They're beautiful" Sakura murmured softly.

Sensing that it wouldn't be a good idea to be loud, Sasuke peered at his little sisters, awe in his eyes, "Their tiny" he whispered reaching out and hesitantly running a gentle finger over Kizuna's small hand, not that he knew it was Kizuna.

Mikoto laughed quietly "Yes this is Kaisha and this is Kizuna, the only way to tell the difference between them is their chakra network" she said introducing both girls to her second brother and older sister, someday her and Sakura's roles would be reversed.

Emerald clashed with ebony "Come on Sasuke, we should let Mother, Kizuna-chan and Kaisha-chan rest" Sakura tugged on her own twins hand and led him from the room shutting the door gently behind her.

"Wow, I didn't realize they'd be that small" Sasuke breathed as they hurried to the exit, passing by Tsunade on the way, "And why didn't they have much hair on their heads" he chattered following along behind the pinkette as walked home.

Sakura laughed inwardly "Well Sasuke, they've only been here for a couple hours, so they wouldn't have much hair and we were that small once to, Ita-ni and Shisui-san to, and all our friends" she patted his hand trying not to smile at his obvious awe.

He blinked his ebony eyes "Really" Sasuke asked, not quite believing they were once that tiny with barely any hair on their heads, the pinkette nodded "You going to send off you're letters" he questioned, Sakura grinned.

"Yep, so see you at home Sasuke" she waved heading in the opposite direction, not realizing that her life was about to change in a bigger way than just having two new siblings, Sasuke gave her a quick hug and they split up.

The kami were holding a conference "Don't you think we've made her suffer long enough" Tsukuyomi inquired, looking quite fed up, why were they making the girl who had done so much for them wait even longer.

Izanami frowned and Izanagi pressed his lips together "What are we to do then, Ushinawareta hasn't finished gathering her strength enough to bring them back" he stated, arms hanging loosely at his waist and glanced at his partner.

"Why can't we just do it ourselves, save Ushinawareta the trouble and time, let her be an ace for whenever the girl losses someone precious to early" Amaterasu announced suddenly, peering down at the woman, stuck in a child's body.

The new kami, Tenjin and Shoki nodded their heads, though they didn't know all the pinkette had been through, they could see that Sakura deserved this probably more than anyone in the Five Great Nations and anywhere else between.

Ushinawareta stood back, listening to the arguments as they took place, keeping silent as the six kami decided on what to do "Alright then, are we in agreement" Tsukuyomi asked lightly, there was only so much they could do though.

Izanami nodded quietly "Ushinawareta, bring those five here, I believe they deserve to learn what will happen if we send them back now" she ordered the blue eyed blonde goddess, who had a certain soft spot for the pinkette.

She nodded and hurried off to do the goddesses bidding and in no time at all, Mito, Tobirama, Hashirama, Madara and Izuna were stood before the seven kami "What is the meaning of this" Tobirama ever the cautious one crossed his arms.

"Yes, why did you have us suddenly summoned, we were watching Sakura-chan have a rather interesting conversation with a bird" Hashirama sniggered, and Mito rolled her eyes in exasperation, scuffing the brunette over the back of his head "Mito-chan" he whined.

Her lips pulled into a small smile "Now, now dear you most likely deserve it, I'm sure Sakura-chan wouldn't want to be laughed at" the red head said, looking about as sweet as ever, Madara shook his head and Izuna blinked his onyx eyes in amusement.

The kami shared small amused smiles before turning to the only white haired male "We, meaning all of us here excluding Ushinawareta have decided to give you back you're lives early" Tenjin spoke up for the first time.

Only proving to shock all five adults gathered in the godly realm, before one of them could make an outburst "There's a catch though, you'll be sent back as eleven year old children, making all of you and Sakura the same age" Shoki warned.

"We'll do it" Izuna blurted, not caring if he'd be stuck as a child, it wouldn't be to much longer after that and he'd be a shinobi again and going off on random missions and experiencing what his former sister has been through all these years.

Madara couldn't resist nodding "Yes, I feel as if Sakura-chan might need help soon and if we are all the same age, it would be much easier to help her" he explained, onyx eyes narrowed in contemplation, he'd been watching for so long and to finally interact with her again.

Was a dream come true "What say you Mito, Hashirama" Madara turned to the duo, who were sure to get married all over again once they were at proper marrying age, maybe he and Izuna would find someone this time around.

Tobirama closed his red eyes, remembering his time as a reanimation "I want to be with Sakura-chan, kami I miss her" Mito pressed her hand over her heart, onyx eyes wide and full of love for the pinkette.

"As do I Mito-chan, we'd like to be with Sakura-chan, live as she does, and be closer to her because of it" Hashirama murmured holding his wife close, it would be awhile before they got to be together in the way they want, but it was worth it to be alive again.

Together they all turned to Tobirama, the only one who had yet to say something "Do it, I want to be there for her, because out of everyone she deserves to be happy" he finally opened his eyes, soft red clashed with dark green and the kami gathered around the five of them.

"Close you're eyes, we'll revive you right in the Hokage's office, the door is shut, hopefully he won't be to surprised" Izanami explained, as the air picked up in speed, swirling around them and in a flash of blinding light, all five of them were gone.

Minato held back the shout as five eleven year old's appeared in his office, not by any normal means, the only thing that staid his hand from throwing a kunai was the fact he recognized one of the children, which could only mean.

He passed a hand through his blonde locks and released the pent up sigh "You're Mito, Madara, Izuna, Hashirama and Tobirama right" Minato asked looking between each child and trying not to freak out to much at having such legends standing in his office.

Madara Uchiha, the first official Hokage in a way, before he passed on the title to Hashirama, to focus more on his clan, Hashirama Senju, the God of Shinobi, the one who created wood style, Mito Uzumaki, the first jinchuuriki of Kurama.

Izuna Uchiha, Madara's little brother and of course Tobirama Senju and the second Hokage, the person Sakura loved with all her heart "That's right, it seems the Kami let us come back early" Tobirama nodded, Minato took a deep breath.

"Okay did they give you any instructions or is that up to you or me to decide where to put you" the blonde questioned, looking each child over, it didn't make any sense, why after so long and making the pinkette suffer all this time.

Hashirama shook his head "No, but we have our vaults and we can simply buy a house to accommodate us until we graduate and become adults again" he glanced to Mito who nodded gazing around the office taking in the changes.

It was obvious that things were very different from the time Hiruzen had been the Hokage, "That sounds like the best idea, though we would like it very much if you put us in the academy with Sakura-chan" Izuna blurted suddenly.

And got an amused smile from the blonde "Surely you can do that right Hokage-sama" Madara smirked, reminding Minato very much of the pinkette, who pranked everyone and everything under the moon and sun and still got away with it without ever getting in trouble.

Her charm and innocence got her out of a lot of trouble, he nearly rolled his eyes in exasperation "Of course, but what exactly do you want me to tell the council" Minato inquired lightly, writing out a missive to send off in a few minutes.

Mito cleared her throat, drawing those ocean blue eyes onto herself, "Tell them we were brought back by unknown means and that we'll be reintegrating ourselves into the Leaf Village as shinobi once more and to disregard our status as iconic figures" the red head stated.

This earned raised brows "Where did you learn to come up with things on the spot like that Mito-chan" Hashirama blinked at his wife, or rather future wife, since they were all currently to young to marry at the moment.

A smirk formed on her lips and Izuna snorted "It was Sakura-chan wasn't it, that girl's always been devious and it's just like her to teach you something like that, or learn something from her in the very least" the Uchiha announced.

Madara bit his cheek trying to hide his smile as Hashirama gave the Uzumaki a rather wary look "Seems like Sakura has worn off on Mito" he stated, Minato's lips twitched upwards before he managed to reign in his amusement.

Tobirama shook his head, not surprised in the least "Is that alright with you Minato-san" he peered at the blonde with his soft red eyes, hoping that the man could figure the rest out for himself and get them all inducted into the academy.

"Yes, thankfully you all came back on the weekend, today is Friday, so go buy you're house and I'll call a meeting" Minato said rising from his chair and heading for the door, the five eleven year old's traipsed out of his office and he hurriedly called for a meeting with the elders.

Everything went smoothly, mostly the duo wanted to be wary, but Minato knew how much these five people meant to Sakura and in the end things went his way, he returned to his office hours later, exhausted, but accomplished.

Within was Tobirama "Will we be allowed into the academy" he questioned sitting on the window sill, having entered the office through the open window, he felt a little guilty about it though, but the blonde didn't seem to mind to horribly.

"You start Monday, I'll inform Iruka myself about his five newest students and hopefully get you a seat next to Sakura, since you're transfer students" Minato nodded, a little smirk on his lips, he knew all about how the pinkette had set him up with Kushina.

And now it was his turn to return the favor and get her shacked up with Tobirama "Even if just one of us get to sit next to her, I'm sure it would brighten her entire world, thank you" the white haired male nodded before vanishing down into the street, the window shut behind him.

By the time Monday morning rolled around whispers of their return had gotten around the Leaf Village, but those that knew didn't include Sakura, who was still locked away in a happy world, helping Mikoto with the twins.

So when she and Sasuke left for the academy that morning, the pinkette was as blissful as she'd ever been and sat down in her usual seat between Jugo and Karin "Morning Sakura-chan, how are things at the house" the red head, who was equally as excitable exclaimed.

"Good, Kaisha and Kizuna are doing well now that they are home, of course we're all helping out to ensure nothing goes wrong" Sakura clapped her hands together giddily in all of the times she'd been reincarnated, only one time had she ever had a little sister, that had been with Kushina.

Now she got the chance to experience that feeling again with two little sisters, not just one Jugo smiled "That's good, how is Sasuke handling everything" the orange haired boy questioned, holding Choyaku in his arms.

Likewise how she was cradling Kenko within hers "He's doing wonderful, despite all the fuss he put up about them being girls, Sasuke has extremely gentle with Kaisha and Kizuna" Sakura turned to the little boy, who now went by Jugo Fushi.

Before anymore conversation could take place Iruka entered the classroom, head turned in the opposite direction "Just stand out there and when I call you're names enter" the brunette said, signaling that something was going on.

Everyone in the class were more than a little curious "What's going on Iruka-sensei" Naruto's hand shot into the air, but asked without waiting for his favorite sensei to call on him, though the blonde looked visibly sheepish.

Iruka rubbed the back of his head "Well as of last Friday, we have five new permanent transfer students" he cleared his throat, onyx eyes straying to the door, "Now if you would settle down" he smiled at his class and they all calmed waiting rather patiently as roll call was started.

Once the bunch of eleven year old's were accounted for, Iruka glanced at the door again "Right then would Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki and Tobirama Senju please come in, we'll get you're seating arrangements settled" he called.

Sakura felt as if her heart was about to burst, due to how hard it was beating and she swore that both Jugo and Karin could hear how loudly it was pounding within her chest, kami it couldn't be could it, she felt her eyes water.

 ***Calm Down Kit, the Kami would have told you if they'd brought them back right…damn it really is them*** Kurama who'd chosen to join her that day swore as those five eleven year old's stepped into the classroom.

When soft red and emerald clashed, he knew it was the truth, they really were back and then Sakura remembered what Iruka had said, they'd been back since Friday and no one had told her, it was harder to hold back her tears at that.

Hashirama had to nudge his brother harshly in the side "Stop staring or else you'll give everyone the wrong idea" he grumbled under his breath, not liking this moment anymore than anyone else, kami how had Sakura done this not once but several times, it was a little eerie.

How all the kids kept staring, even their favorite pinkette, but her reaction was more understandable, Tobirama managed to snap himself out of it and focused on the other eleven year old's in the classroom, memorizing their faces.

Karin poked Sakura discretely in the side "Sakura-chan, do you think if you stare long enough you might acquire his attention, he is rather cute isn't he" she pushed up her red glasses, feeling her cheeks grow warm.

Sakura jolted lightly "Yeah, he is" she murmured fiddling with the edge of her own purple glasses that had little green hearts and holding gently to the small albino fawn in her lap, Kenko was still healing and getting over the sickness that had ailed her upon birth.

But at least she was getting better "Now I want everyone to introduce themselves and tell these five something about yourselves, and they'll do the same" Iruka reigned in all his students with ease, Torune stood off to the side, making sure they didn't get to rambunctious.

Naruto went first, then Sasuke, Ami, then her two friends who had taken an immediate liking to the newest boys in their class, Kiba, Shino, Suika, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Karin, Jugo and finally Sakura, who blinked in surprise at how fast everyone had introduced themselves.

"I'm Sakura Uchiha, I have two older brothers" her jade eyes flicked up to Sasuke "And two little sisters, and I'm learning to be a Snake Mistress under Anko Mitarashi, who was trained by one of the Legendary Sannin Orochimaru" she concluded her little introduction with a nod.

Now it was their turn and they were all more than a little nervous, so being the brave one and the only girl in the group Mito stepped forward "I'm Mito Uzumaki, as you can tell I'm from the Uzumaki Clan, I have wind nature chakra and excel in sealing jutsu" she stated in an unsure voice.

Madara grimaced, okay so this wasn't as easy as they all thought it would be "I'm Madara Uchiha, I have Fire and Earth nature chakra and can wield my sharingan effectively" he stated, already putting up a mask of indifference towards these children.

Only the pinkette who had once been his sister could see through him as if he were merely a ghost, "And I'm Izuna Uchiha, Madara's my brother and I have Fire nature chakra and am quite good at kenjutsu" Izuna burst out nervously.

Drawing laughter from some of the boys, who all glanced to Sakura, who flushed as they realized they were staring at her, Madara and Izuna cracked a small smile at that, of course she would have kept up with her kenjutsu training.

All that remained were Hashirama and Tobirama, the brunette decided to go first to make it easier on his brother "Hashirama Senju, I have Wood nature chakra and I'm adventurous, and he's my brother" he pointed to the white haired boy.

By now some kids were getting mighty suspicious, especially Sasuke, who recognized the five eleven year old's on a small level, remembering one of their history lessons, he looked each one over again and again.

As the last one went to introduce himself, he finally figured it out, "I'm Tobirama Senju, as Hashirama said, I am his brother, I'm quite advanced with Water jutsu and that's all you need to know" he cut short.

Hashirama slapped his palm to his forehead, as Sakura rolled her eyes "Right then, now that introductions are out of the way, where to place you five, since we don't have many open seats some of you will have to share" Iruka cleared his throat.

Madara was put in the row with Suika, Ino and Choji, Mito in the row with Naruto, Sasuke and Shino, Hashirama in a row with Ami and her two friends, poor Hashirama, Izuna with Kiba, Hinata and Shikamaru, the trio easily let the raven haired boy sit between them.

And finally Tobirama, Iruka honed in on the front row "And Tobirama between Jugo and Sakura" he finished letting the five eleven year old's take their seats "Now on with the lesson" the brunette called "Open you're history books to page 394" he stated.

"Don't forget to turn in you're homework from Friday, the transfers are the only exception" Torune reminded announcing his presence to the class, causing some of the kids to jump as they sometimes forgot about their second sensei.

In the front row, Tobirama realized something, none of them had their textbooks yet "Would either of you mind sharing for at least the week" he grumbled under his breath, glancing expectantly at the pinkette and not even paying Jugo any attention.

Hearing his voice was nearly enough to send her spiraling over the edge "Here Tobirama-san, I'll share my book with you" Sakura murmured breathlessly, her own voice holding a slight tremble to it as his hand found hers beneath the desk and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Those long thick lashes brushing against the swell of her cheek bone as they fluttered was nearly his undoing "Thanks, Sakura-san" he whispered, peering down at the book, a couple moments later Tobirama realized that the book was fully in front of him.

Where the pinkette couldn't even read a sentence out of it, without climbing into his lap, he went to nudge it back in her direction, but paused as the raven haired male came around to collect the homework, Sakura passed hers over with a smile "Torune-sensei" she said.

Probably for his sake, then went back to obviously trying not to have a breakdown in her seat, just a few minutes later, more homework was passed around, Sakura bent over her sheets and started writing furiously.

And Tobirama, who hesitated somewhat started on his, completely hogging the book to himself, though it didn't seem like the pinkette was concerned in the least, Jugo caught his furtive glances at Sakura and smiled lightly, petting Choyaku absentmindedly.

"If you're wondering Sakura-chan never uses the textbooks and still manages to be the top student of this class" the orange haired boy mumbled quietly, working on his own quiz, it was something Iruka and Torune liked to do, to see if they remembered everything from the week before.

Grateful for the boy's insight and wondering what kind of relationship Sakura had with the child, Tobirama nodded politely at Jugo, and focused more on his homework, ignoring the stares from the two females three rows up.

Fifteen minutes later, Torune collected the quizzes "Right now something new, who here wants to come up and tell me where the Hidden Rain Village is located" Torune called speaking for only the second time that morning, he was a quiet person and still had those antisocial tendencies.

Suika, Ino, Sasuke and Sakura flung their hands into the air, the blonde of the group was a scant few seconds quicker "You're a little eager beaver this morning aren't you Ino-chan" Iruka smiled at the Yamanaka Heiress, as the blonde walked down the aisle to the front of the classroom.

For a couple of seconds she scanned the map and pointed to a region, there were no names, or markers on it and she really was just guessing "So close, good try Ino-chan" Iruka patted her on the shoulder and Ino smiled sheepishly.

"Well at least I was pointing in the right direction right Iruka-sensei" her pale blue eyes pleaded with him to praise her a little, Iruka nodded and she hurried to her seat as Suika took her turn, also not getting it right either.

It was down to the top students of the class, Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other for a long second, everyone knew while they were siblings and twins, they had a challenge going between them as Iruka tried again to see if they knew where Rain was located.

Their hands shot into the air, but the pinkette won out, for her hand was just a little faster "Okay Sakura-chan, do you know where Rain is located" Iruka called her down and Sakura hurried to the map and gestured to the small country located between Stone and Leaf.

"Right there Iruka-sensei, is that what this week is going to be focused on the Rain Country" she asked as Sasuke sulked, both of them remembering Nure and the countless letters they'd each received from the green haired amber eyed girl.

Iruka nodded "Yes, we have a lot to cover if you lot are to be prepared for next year, when you all graduate to become genin" he explained rolling up the map and pulling one down that had all the symbols and markers on it.

Torune took over from there "Right so first you all should know about the Rain Village is that it has been through a lot of trying times, but thanks to the work of the Amekage and his wife, they've really made it into quite the village to be proud of" he read off.

"At one point in time though, Stone and Leaf were at war with each other and because it's situated between our two countries, it suffered the consequences of our actions" Iruka and Torune switched drawing in the class of eleven year old's as they spoke of Rain's history.

Sakura sat between Tobirama and Karin, not really paying much attention because she'd lived that time, so it was kind of a been there done that sort of thing for her "As you all know, Lord Amekage wasn't the first leader of the Rain Village" Torune's voice drew her from her thoughts.

"Who knows who the first Leader of the Rain Village is and what he did for the ninja world" Iruka asked the question, no one raised their hand except Sakura "Very good, it seems Sakura-chan has been reading" he praised.

The pinkette could feel the glare directed at her from Ami's friends "Hanzo of the Salamander and he christened the Three Legendary Sannin along with one other" Sakura reeled off quickly, remembering the battle and all it had taken away from her.

A flashback hit her hard, of being in the Leaf Village, and receiving the news of Tobirama's death, "Nicely done Sakura-san" Torune snapped her out of her memories, Sakura nodded quietly, paying little attention once more.

"She's right Hanzo christened the sannin, Orochimaru Toigatta, Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya" Iruka continued with the lesson, until another opportunity to ask a question came up in which Torune took the chance to ask.

He cleared his throat "Does anyone know why it rains all the time in the Hidden Rain Village" Torune questioned, peering through his sunglasses at the students, until Sasuke raised his hand, Sakura letting her brother have his moment to assuage his feelings for the moment.

Torune called on the little onyx eyed boy "I know Torune-sensei, it's because a backed up air mass from Cloud sits right over the Rain Village, that's why it rains all the time" Sasuke announced smugly, sticking his tongue out at Sakura.

Who gave him a small absentminded wave, forty minutes later all the kids were getting a little antsy to move on to a different lesson and checking the time, Iruka decided there was no harm in switching to something else.

The minutes dragged by as their math lesson commenced and finally they were all let out for lunch, Sakura immediately vanished out the door, Tobirama knowing instantly where to go, for it had been a favorite place of the pinkette's, when she didn't want to be bothered at the academy.

She was waiting for him and he didn't have much time to duck as Sakura launched herself at Tobirama, Madara, Izuna, Mito and Hashirama watching on in amusement as she hugged the white haired boy nearly strangling him.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" the pinkette was whispering furiously as she held on for dear life, feeling his warmth for the first time in years "Kami you're all really here" Sakura sat back after several minutes allowing them all to see that she was crying.

Tears sliding down her cheeks in a never ending torrent as Mito hurried forward and wrapped her little arms around Sakura "Yes, we're all here Sakura-chan, for good, we're not leaving you ever again" the red head soothed, running her hand through the silky pink tresses.

Madara and Izuna hung back for a moment as Hashirama went forward and bent to hug Sakura with Mito, Tobirama sitting on the ground warmth in his gaze as he peered at the pinkette, they were finally getting the happily ever after they deserved.

"We get to see you everyday Sakura-chan" Hashirama exclaimed pulling away and helping the girl to her feet and nudging her in her former brothers direction, she went happily and threw her arms around Izuna first.

Squeezing without any chakra behind the movement "I'm glad, now you guys get to experience academy life" Sakura snickered, feeling as if all her happiness was bubbling out and leaking out over the village, kami they were here.

Izuna smiled "Ugh, I don't know how you did it Sakura-chan, but we'll survive if only to say we made it a year in the academy with you" he laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his head "Though we still don't have our textbooks" he frowned.

There was a bright smile on her lips as she pulled back "You'll get them in a couple days and the academy isn't so bad" Sakura snickered quietly turning to Madara who'd been mostly quiet since appearing in the classroom.

"Maybe, but at least it will all be over soon within the next year right Sakura" the Uchiha released a sigh, taking in her features and noting that she really was happy they were there, the kami had made the right choice and now they could be there for her when she needed them.

Tobirama went to say something when an obnoxious voice hollered out "KU-CHAN, where are you" he blinked his soft red eyes and raised a brow at the pinkette, who looked reluctant to end their time together.

"Go on we'll have plenty of time to see you later Sakura" he nudged her off and Sakura rushed back to him, hugging him one last time before disappearing through the brush "Where on earth do people come up with those atrocious nicknames" Tobirama chuckled.

Hashirama, Madara, Izuna and Mito shrugged at his rhetorical question and they headed off to enjoy their lunch, not that they had anything to eat since Hashirama had slept in and well they'd almost been late to their first official day.

Sakura dashed to the right and shot out of the bushes "Here Sasuke, what do you need" the pinkette dusted her purple yukata off as her brother turned in her direction at hearing her voice coming from behind him.

"Oh uh what do you think of the transfer students, aren't they a little weird" Sasuke rubbed his hands together nervously, Sakura frowned inwardly "I always thought it was a serious offense to go by someone else's name" he continued.

Wondering what was up with Sasuke, she sat down pulling out her bento to eat her lunch "It is Sasuke, what are you getting at" Sakura mumbled around cherry tomato, waiting rather patiently for it must be something important.

He frowned deeply "I think it's them Sakura, you know the real ones and not fakes stealing their names" Sasuke finally managed to say, her brows climbed upwards into her hairline "What do you think Ku-chan, do you think it's really them to" he asked.

Now there was a surprise, little Sasuke had certainly done his homework "I believe so, the only way to really know for sure is to ask Father" Sakura pointed out taking a drink of her tea 'Of course I know it's them' she finished inwardly.

Her answer announced Sasuke's departure as he went off to find Naruto "You really do have a way with children" she turned to face Hashirama, Sakura smiled polishing off her bento and putting it away in it's scroll.

"Well…." the pinkette trailed off as two familiar girls skidded to a halt before her, Suika and Ino, their eyes briefly strayed to Hashirama, before returning to the emerald of Sakura's, matching worried expressions "What is it" Sakura straightened.

Ino bit her lip "It's um kind of personal" she cleared her throat, glancing to Hashirama again, the brunette took the hint and disappeared to another part of the play yard so that the three girls could talk privately, without interruption.

Suika fidgeted with her hands "This morning there was blood in my undies and now it's gotten worse, I'm scared Sakura-chan am I dying, should I tell Iruka-sensei and go to the hospital" she blurted out suddenly, her own jade eyes wide in fright.

The blonde patted her gently on the back as she began sniffling and Sakura stood frozen "As you can see, she's rather emotional" Ino pointed out trying to calm her friend down, it wasn't as easy as it looked "Not to mention, she says her stomach has been cramping real bad to" she said.

It was hard not to laugh "Suika-chan, you're not dying" the darker pink haired girl explained "Are you two finished with lunch" Sakura asked looking between the two girls, Ino and Suika nodded "Okay then let's go to the bathroom" she grabbed their hands.

"No offense but why are we going to the bathroom" Suika frowned, but followed along, if Sakura said she wasn't dying, then she wasn't, but it still didn't explain why she was leaking blood and had those horrible cramps.

"Yeah Sakura-chan, if Suika-chan isn't dying, then why are you having us go to the bathroom" Ino couldn't resist asking, even as she was being pulled along by the hand, not resisting in the least because she was entirely to curious about what was going on.

Once in the bathroom, the door shut firmly behind them and locked so no one could come in, Sakura turned to face the two girls "Okay Suika-chan and you should listen to Ino-chan, what's happening is called menstruation" the darker pink haired girl explained.

"Menstruation is basically where you leak blood for three or four days down there, it's perfectly normal and it isn't curable unless you got you're tubes tied, that only happens when you don't want babies" Sakura continued with her explanation.

Ino and Suika looked about as confused as ever "Basically it's mother natures way of saying you can now have babies, only it comes with bleeding, cramps and you're hormones are all out of whack and make you experience mood swings" she finished.

"I see now, thanks Sakura-chan, so why do I have to bleed and does it happen every single time, what am I supposed to do" Suika gazed at the only other pink haired girl in the world, hoping Sakura knew what to do.

Ino nodded, listening with rapt attention, because she had yet to get her own, though it sounded painful "When do you think this will happen to me Sakura-chan" she asked, not sure if she ever wanted to experience this whole menstruation thing.

"One question at a time" Sakura laughed softly "The reason you bleed is because an egg dies, though a new one always replaces it and every single month without fail, there are things you can do to relieve yourself of the cramps and not get blood everywhere" she paused to pull out a scroll.

"Thankfully I just got off mine not to long ago and still have some supplies, here sit on the toilet Suika-chan, and change into these" she handed over some spare panties, Suika did as she asked "Now this is what is called a pad, basically you just stick it to you're undies" Sakura instructed.

Helping the light pink haired girl, why the heck hadn't Mebuki told Suika all about this, she was old enough to understand now, even in this time line the woman was still frustrating as all hell, it kind of made her thankful to have Mikoto as a mother.

"This is going to stop blood from getting in my undies" Suika jolted Sakura from her thoughts and the dark pink haired girl nodded "Should I tell my mom about this" she asked lightly and Sakura nodded once again.

"Yes Suika-chan, you should definitely tell Mebuki-san, here's a few extra pads if you need them and Ino-chan, I can't exactly tell you when you'll get yours, but ask you're mom for help when you do, Moms know best after all" Sakura turned to the blonde.

Ino was grateful to have such a knowledgeable friend "Thanks Sakura-chan, you're the best, now lets hurry so we aren't late for physical lessons" she grabbed her two pink haired friends by the hand and drug them down the hall to the classroom.

Only to find they were five minutes late "I'm surprised, what on earth were you girls doing" Iruka blinked as they came barreling into the classroom, late, it was rare when it happened, Ino and Suika grimaced, but Sakura smiled reassuringly at them.

And beckoned Iruka closer, whispering in his ear quickly she explained the situation, the brunette pulled back, looking a little panicky "Sorry Iruka-sensei" both Suika and Ino apologized, if only they hadn't asked so many questions.

"It's quite alright girls just take your seats and then we can all go out for physical lessons, Torune-san has something special in mind for this afternoon" Iruka cleared his throat, trying to erase the images flashing through his thoughts.

No wonder Suika had been rather quiet that day, despite participating in the lessons, Sakura rushed to her seat between Karin and Tobirama, both of whom looked at her oddly "How come you didn't get set a punishment like usual Sakura-chan" the red head nudged her lightly.

Jugo was just as curious, but he had a feeling that this was one explanation he didn't want to hear "I'll tell you later Karin-chan" Sakura smiled, facing forward in her seat, listening to Iruka and Torune as they explained that afternoons physical lessons.

Fifteen laps, followed by sit ups and push ups, ten each, practicing their kicks and punches, training with a real sword and taijutsu spars, and finally whatever it was Torune had planned for them that was so special, it might even be jutsu training.

"Alright you lot let's head out to the track, laps first" Torune called leading the enlarged class outside, where they all immediately began running doing their warm ups just as their sensei had told them to do.

Tobirama frowned deeply, this was a little redundant, why were they being made to do silly little things like this, when they could already be graduated, he knew for sure that the minute he was able he was going to talk to Minato, this was ridiculous.

Though he had the distinct feeling that no matter how much he asked, the blonde wouldn't relent and graduate them all early, so he would just have to suffer through this, just as Sakura had for so many years and so many times.

Sasuke and Sakura ran side by side as they always did "Those guys aren't half bad" the onyx eyed boy commented peering over his shoulder at the quintet of eleven year old's, he however didn't like how quickly the group were gaining on him and Sakura.

Sakura craned her neck around and smiled "Yeah no kidding, we might have some competition Sasuke" she stated offhandedly, more than a little distracted as her eyes caught the soft red of Tobirama's only to get nudged in the side, startling her from her staring contest.

"It's not really fair, considering they just started" Sasuke sulked, thoughts straying just like his sister "How do you think Kizuna and Kaisha are doing, do you think they miss us or even know we're gone" he suddenly asked, unable to mention their newest siblings.

The pinkette giggled lightly "I'm sure Mother and Father have everything under control and it's hard to tell you know and that's something you'll just have to figure out on you're own" Sakura patted his arm and sped up a little bit.

Her brother jolted and tried to keep up once again, engaging in a little race, to everyone's amusement, Madara was rather surprised at how competitive the two were "Geez you think if she went any faster she would create a whirlwind" Izuna grumbled from a couple feet behind him.

Hashirama snorted, Mito rolled her eyes and Tobirama shook his head "You might be right Izuna" Madara pressed his lips together, hiding his smile, it would do no good for anyone to figure him out so early on, he prided himself on being rather stoic more often than not.

"Pick up the pace you five" Torune whistled at them and Hashirama sulked "See what you did Izuna, you got us in trouble" he mumbled and Mito itched to smack him over the back of the head like she usually did when her wayward lover did or said something stupid.

It was Tobirama's turn to roll his eyes as he sped up a little more to a moderately fast pace, while Izuna growled under his breath "Now, now Izuna don't take it to heart, I'm sure he was being sarcastic" Mito soothed, glaring at the brunette.

Who went to hold up his hands only to trip over his feet as he got a little ahead of himself, Madara swerved and nearly went rolling "Clumsy moron" the raven haired Uchiha sniggered, not even attempting to stop and help Hashirama up.

"Anija" Tobirama paused to haul the boy up, no matter what form he was in Hashirama behaved like a child, then took off at an accelerated run, trying to catch up with the others, while his brother lagged behind, barely catching up with him as they finished off their twenty laps.

Sasuke and Sakura had already moved onto push ups and sit ups, still competing against each other to see who was the best between them, though the pinkette won by a long shot ninety percent of the time.

Punching and kicking the dummy were next, and they all felt the burn of exercise, to no ones surprise Sakura was vicious and Sasuke was grateful she remembered not to enhance her kicks or punches with chakra.

Once those were done, Iruka blew a whistle "Alright everyone gather round, it's time for kenjutsu practice, this time we'll be using real swords" he gestured to the rack, hoping he was making the right call and that they were ready to step up to real swords.

The minute he spoke, Sakura's hand shot into the air "What is it Sakura-san" Torune called on the pinkette, wondering what was wrong now, or if she was a little nervous about using a real sword and felt as if she wasn't ready.

"If we have our own swords on hand, may we use them" she looked between herself and Sasuke as she asked her question, Torune looked at her, before glancing to Iruka, a couple minutes later the Aburame nodded.

And with practiced ease pressed her fingers to the seal on her arm, a soft pop and a plume of smoke filled the air for a moment and two swords were held within her hands, one she passed over to Sasuke, the second she kept for herself.

Izuna eyed the purple sword with a little jealousy, where the hell did Sakura get that fancy a sword, it was crazy "Really Ku-chan bringing out Horobiru" Sasuke snorted, though he didn't get a response, for he knew how much the sword meant to his sister.

The unfamiliar name left most of the class confused, but they didn't get an explanation as Iruka had them pair up "Alright first pairing, Uchiha Sakura vs Uchiha Madara, no serious maiming, keep it light scratches if you can, strength over power" the brunette warned the duo.

Per habit, Sakura bowed and Madara clumsily followed not sure if the bowing was a custom of the kenjutsu spars, then they took their positions opposite each other, emerald clashed with onyx and the pinkette smiled sweetly.

Before turning practically into a blur, Madara barely registered the pain in his arm as he finally got a lock on Sakura who returned to her spot in front of him, his jet black eyes glanced to the scratch and he felt a small shiver of fear run down his spine.

Just a barely there scratch, hardly any bleeding "What's the matter Madara-san, if you continue to stand there I'm going to beat you" Sakura laughed, enjoying the wide eyed look she received from her former brother.

Years later and she still managed to get the upper hand on the man who now was currently stuck in a child's body, like she was "I'd like to see you try" Madara grumbled, obsidian orbs narrowing at the challenge the girl presented him.

Fifteen minutes later, the spar was over, Sakura emerging as the victor, they made the unison sign and got back in line with their classmates, Madara feeling as if he'd been ripped off being paired against Sakura on the first day.

He would even go so far as to say it hadn't really been fair, "Kami, Sakura-chan is ruthless" Izuna shuddered, glad that he hadn't been pitted against the girl, Madara nodded, "I couldn't even see her make the swings of her sword" his little brother stated.

"No kidding, she's kind of scary now, I wonder what happened" Madara noted, and Tobirama remembered his time as a reanimation and the kusarigama shaped headstone in the flower field, he would have to get the story later on.

As more spars were determined until like usual it was down to Sasuke and Sakura, "Why do you think they bow like that" Mito commented having noticed none of the other children, except for those two and Madara having bowed with the pinkette do the gesture.

Having just returned from her own spar and failing horribly "We'll probably have to ask later" Hashirama pointed out, onyx eyes pinned to the duo as the spar began, already heated as the two siblings stared each other down.

"They seem rather competitive, were you guys ever like that" Tobirama directed his gaze onto Madara and Izuna, who shrugged, Sakura had never even challenged them, sure pranked but never tried to one up them constantly, though she did that without trying.

But they were never rough with the girl, eight minutes later the spar was called, Sakura remaining the victor as usual "Good job Sasuke, better luck next time" the pinkette helped her brother up and quickly healed his scratches and her own.

"Yeah, yeah, better luck next time never comes, you always win" Sasuke sulked, though it didn't mean he wasn't going to try and get better and improve his sword techniques enough to be acknowledged by their Father.

Kenjutsu training now over, Torune had them gather round once again and made them all sit down on the ground "As you know within the next year you'll all be taking the annual academy graduation exams to become genin" he began.

The entire class nodded, they all couldn't wait "We've done several team exercises, such as the scavenger hunt that was a massive hit several years ago, and most recently the advanced game of hide and go seek" Torune looked around.

It was hard not to get depressed as they all remembered what had followed the scavenger hunt, Sakura glancing at her arm where Horobiru was sealed within "And while I have no doubts some of you get the meaning of team effort" Iruka took over.

"Some of you still have trouble, so that's why we've decided that today you'll practice jutsu's, just some small ones that cause as little as destruction, while in a group of three" Torune finished glancing down the pairing list.

Sasuke peered at his sister as he was grouped together with Naruto and Kiba, two loudmouths with a weary sigh he headed towards the duo, while Sakura waited patiently to hear her name "Sakura, Hashirama, Tobirama" Torune called.

The pinkette was surprised as she walked towards Hashirama and Tobirama "Well I certainly didn't expect to have you as part of my team" the brunette whispered as Iruka walked around giving them their tasks to work on, before they headed in for another class.

She smiled lightly, paying close attention, no doubt like Tobirama was "You three are to work on combining you're individual natures to create something new, simple jutsu" Iruka explained turning to the next trio.

Tobirama faced Sakura and his brother "Right I have water, I know Hashirama has wood, and you have earth and water" he rattled off, wanting to get the best grade on this little task, not sure if it was even being graded though, he expected nothing less than perfection.

Before they could truly even begin though, Torune wandered in their direction "Change of plans, we'll do jutsu spars everyone, as you'll have to face teams later on down the road" he blew his whistle gathering all the teams.

Iruka blinked before taking the change in stride "Okay then, let's pair teams up" he ran down the list he held in his hands before making a decision and like before everyone waited until they were called, Sasuke suspected when his name wasn't called right of the bat.

And was one of the last ones called with his team, and of course "Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto vs Sakura, Tobirama and Hashirama" Torune stated, once again pitting the two siblings and their current teammates against each other.

"Why are we always paired against each other" Sasuke grumbled under his breath, already knowing he and his teammates were going to lose, Naruto knew it, Kiba suspected and the others were watching in anticipation as they stood opposite from one another.

Sakura grinned "Life likes to throw you in a loop sometimes" she snickered horribly, "But only to better yourself and find a way out of it" Sakura cleared her throat, already thinking up a plan, Iruka looked between the six young children.

"Both teams have ten minutes to come up with a solid plan to victory, whoever wins will be released early" Torune stated and immediately the groups huddled in a circle with each other, whispering furiously to their teammates.

Tobirama and Hashirama looked to the pinkette on their team "Looks like you've already got a plan, care to share Sakura-chan" the brunette in the group murmured, glancing to Tobirama, hoping the white haired male would have no problem letting the girl lead them.

Red clashed with jade "Go ahead you know these children better than we do currently, and you'd know their weaknesses" Tobirama shrugged relenting and sensing that the pinkette would actually have a decent plan.

Glad that there was no fighting over who would lead, Sakura nodded "Right, watch the blonde, Naruto is the first one to make a move most likely Hashirama you have the best skills to disable him quickly and effortlessly, no big jutsu though" she gave him a warning look.

And the man turned boy raised his hands "I solemnly swear not to make a scene" Hashirama vowed, remembering the name from all his talks with Sakura and knowing that it wasn't a good idea to harm the blue eyed blonde.

"Kiba is more likely to hesitate and be wary for a moment before attacking, he relies on his senses, use this to mess them up and watch out for Akamaru, just be gentle Tobirama, they are kids, I'll take on Sasuke" Sakura turned to Tobirama before finishing up, handing the white haired boy a stink bomb to throw.

They each nodded and broke apart, only three minutes into their ten and they had a solid good plan of attack "Understood, this should be interesting" Tobirama chuckled softly, watching their opponents closely for any signs of funny business.

Four minutes later Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba separated from each other and turned to face them "Get ready Ku-chan, cause you're going down this time" the Uchiha on the opposite team glared in challenge, getting Sakura all riled up.

Iruka and Torune shook their heads in exasperation "Relax Sasuke, this isn't a real battle you know" the pinkette snickered, settling into a loose stance, already knowing what her brother was doing without even really thinking about it.

"Everything's a battle with you Sakura" Sasuke, glanced to the side and Naruto shot forward, what he didn't expect was for the blonde to be disabled rather quickly, a smile split across his sister's lips, having figured out their plan it was frustrating.

Naruto went down with a yelp as he was tangled up in slightly restrictive wood, his half of Kurama refusing to help him "Sakura-chan" he directed pouting blue eyes at his best friend, but Sakura was to focused on watching Sasuke to pay him any attention.

Hashirama smiled "Nice try, but you'll just have to wait until this is all over" he patted the boy on the head "Do you like her" he suddenly asked, wondering if this boy had managed to attain Sakura's attention even if partially.

"Sakura-chan's like a sister to me, even though I have two really awesome sisters, she's saved me many times over, but I can tell she doesn't like me in that respect" Naruto chattered to the person who'd captured him so easily, maybe he should have waited, oh well, no point in whining about it.

The brunette frowned as Tobirama and Kiba engaged in a small taijutsu spar, before the red eyed man turned boy managed to use one of his water jutsu and disable the Inuzuka's sense of smell, before pinning both the boy and his ninken to the ground gently.

Kiba gave up rather quickly after that, leaving Sasuke and Sakura the only ones left, by now the jutsu spar had gone on for at least fifteen minutes as the siblings leaped at each other "Kami Sakura-chan, you just don't go down without fighting do you" Sasuke grumbled.

"Nope and you should have expected that I would have a plan in place to disrupt you're plan, even though we don't look alike or act alike, we still have certain tributes that make us twins" Sakura grinned grabbing her brother's hand and knocking him back with her foot.

Being careful not to be to rough and Sasuke knew she would never hurt him "Perhaps Ku-chan" he coughed lightly, already knowing he was going to loose, especially when he felt those damnable snakes of hers wrapping tightly around him along with being pulled beneath the ground.

"Well that was a rather interesting battle" Torune blinked calling it and Sakura's team as the winners "Very well then you three are allowed to go early, here's you're passes" he handed over the reward to the first group of victors and sent them back into the academy.

Hashirama relented with his wood, Tobirama released Kiba and Akamaru helping the boy to his feet and Sakura pulled Sasuke from the hole she'd put him in "Lucky" her brother pouted, though he did give her a little smile "See you at home" Sasuke waved.

Sakura grinned "Yep, I might be back a little later though" she warned, keeping her eyes from straying in Tobirama's direction, Sasuke nodded and bounded off to the sidelines as she, Tobirama and Hashirama gathered their belongings from the classroom and left the academy early as promised.

It was only fifteen minutes later that the three of them were joined by Madara, Izuna and Mito, the three of them having been lucky enough to get put on a team together "I've been meaning to ask, what's with the fawn Sakura-chan" Mito couldn't wait any longer.

"Oh Kenko-chan, I'm taking care of her because Shikamaru asked me to, she had an illness at her birth, so long as she gets better she'll have a chance to live her life" Sakura smiled, stroking her hand down the fawn's back.

Madara and Izuna shared a smile "How's that old fox Kurama doing, he isn't giving you any trouble" the older Uchiha, even if only in his mind asked, wondering how the nine tails was faring being stuck with the pinkette for far longer than he'd been stuck with Mito.

" **Watch it Madara, I can take a bite out of you now for that old comment"** a voice growled from behind him and they all froze expect for Sakura who rolled her eyes and turned, putting a hand on her hip in exasperation.

She shook her head "Really Kurama, be nice" though her lips were twitching upwards in amusement, only Tobirama spotted the laughter clear in her expressive emerald eyes and he hid his own smile behind his usual stoic facade.

Izuna looked a little freaked out "I thought you were bigger" he couldn't resist teasing the fox though on his currently rather small size, and Kurama grumbled under his breath and padded forward until he reached Sakura's side.

" **Usually, but the kit designed a seal that allows me to change sizes at will just by simply flooding the tag that is fused inside me with chakra"** the fox explained when the pinkette gave him a pointed look that quite literally said stop being a grump to everyone.

Mito was intrigued "Interesting and how well does this seal work on other things" she turned her gaze to her best friend, Sakura grinned and pointed to Tobirama, her lips pressed together in amusement as she remembered.

"Well it wasn't to long ago when Tobirama was brought back as a reanimation in adult form, my seal turned him into a child then, so it works on people as well and other Bijuu" she explained reaching out and patting Kurama before he vanished into the seal on her stomach.

Hashirama nodded "Should have expected that much genius from you Sakura-chan, you always were gifted in seals, I still can't believe you kicked Madara's ass at that spar though, and what's up with the bowing thing" he chattered.

By now they were nearing the house they'd bought and while Sakura was busy explaining to the brunette about Samurai and how they bowed every single time before a fight and how they trained in kenjutsu, Tobirama unlocked the door and they all took their shoes off.

"Just know that you are always welcome here if you ever need somewhere to just sit in silence" he murmured unable to stop himself from reaching out and tugging the pinkette into his chest, Tobirama inhaled her cherry blossom scent and he knew he was truly home.

Sakura smiled brightly taking an hour to sit and just talk with Mito, Madara, Izuna, Hashirama and especially Tobirama, before she had to go "I better get back, Mikoto probably needs a couple extra hands with the twins" she stood.

Bidding her friends farewell until tomorrow, strapped her sandals to her feet, gathered Kenko in her arms and body flickered to the compound, not wasting any extra time, of course the house was in chaos, with both Kizuna and Kaisha screaming at the tops of their lungs.

Things settled down easily once she figured out what was wrong, Mikoto shot her a grateful look, while Itachi flopped down wearily in a chair, Sasuke was hiding in his room, and Fugaku looked about as tired as they all felt.

The next day went much more smoothly, the only exception at the end of the day Sakura had to help Suika overcome a little hiccup in her friendship with Ogama, something about the boy talking to other girls, the light pink haired girl was upset because of her period.

But that was fixed with a little explanation, before Sakura got better acquainted with Hidan's children, Ogama and Kama, and got to know Yari a little more, before the pinkette traipsed off to have a good game of shogi with Shikaku and Kakuzu while Shikamaru and Yoshino were otherwise busy.

All in all, Sakura was practically living on cloud nine, things were definitely looking up for her, even with the ever present threat of the Hidden Volcano village hanging over her, but that was something to think on more in the future, for now she was enjoying her final life as a child and loving that she had her important people back in her life.


	117. Final Life Chapter 29

It was now their, her and Sasuke's eleven birthday, thank heavens for that and predictably since those five, meaning Hashirama, Madara, Tobirama, Izuna and Mito, were close to her heart, and valued friends, they were invited over that weekend for the party Mikoto and Fugaku threw the (Twins) though they didn't look or even act alike.

"This is the first time Sakura-chan has ever invited us over so you better behave yourself" Mito hissed to her former and future husband, she couldn't even imagine marrying someone other than the brunette that was Hashirama Senju.

He sulked and Madara laughed at him "That means you as well Madara Uchiha, or her brother is liable to bite your head off if he even thinks your getting to close to his little sister" the former red-headed Uzumaki Matriarch sent a warning glance to the previous elder Uchiha.

Madara gave his best charming smile "As if I would ever look at Sakura like that" he grumbled a moment later looking to the two silent members of their group "Right Izuna, it would be like incest to us, you know we still consider her our own sister" he looked to his little brother.

Who was now the same age as the rest of them "Definitely to even think like that gives me the willies" Izuna rubbed his arm "Though I can't say the same for one of us, since he never experienced having Sakura-chan as part of his family" he sniggered looking to Tobirama.

Seeing his chance to get some teasing in on his little brother, Hashirama grinned widely and threw his arm around his brother's shoulders "At least he and I have our future wives all sorted out unlike you two, kami you Uchiha's wait forever to get married" he laughed heartily.

Tobirama's face twitched and he ducked under his brothers arm and stood on the other side of Mito "Behave yourself Anija please or we'll all get thrown out of the Compound" he huffed in aggravation taking Mito's side on the whole being polite and proper conversation.

All three males trailing them slumped into a slight depression "Just you wait Hashirama, Madara-ni and I will find someone to fall in love with this time around you'll see" Izuna said complete with scowl and crossing his arms over his chest.

He also couldn't wait to be older again and out of this blasted child's body, Izuna didn't know how his former sister had done it going through not one but six lives of being a kid and growing up from a newborn.

And he also couldn't really say he understood because he didn't know what it was like, but still he hated it all the same, one moment so long ago flashed through his mind and Izuna knew why Sakura had once wished to leave them all.

It was very disconcerting to say the least and he rubbed his arms once more drawing a curious look from Madara as they passed through the Uchiha Compound gates and it felt like they had just stepped back in time and they finally were home once more.

But it wasn't their home anymore, for they had decided to live outside the restrictions of the Uchiha Clan this time around "You already Izuna" Madara asked looking around warily upon feeling all the wary stares directed at the five of them by the other Uchiha living in the compound.

His brother was quick to nod and they each picked up the pace so they would reach the main house Sakura lived in, "I do believe it's expanded since the last time we were in here" Mito whispered standing so close to Hashirama she was practically in front of him.

"And there's lots more Uchiha, seems they aren't exactly trusting of outsiders" the brunette for once kept his tone at a moderate level and returned the redhead's whisper with one of his own, Hashirama held Mito's hand and kept his head held high.

Tobirama was the only one who didn't seem bothered by the stares as they hurried along the streets to the Main House and then they were finally there after a fifteen minute walk but to them it felt like hours had passed before they reached the ginormous building.

Being the polite one, the snowy haired former second haired Hokage, cleared his throat and knocked on the door, five seconds passed by before it swung open to reveal "What you five doing here" Sasuke on the other side of the door, onyx eyes narrowed in suspicion.

They were about to get their first taste of the over-protectiveness they had once subjected the pinkette they all loved to for several years "Sakura-chan invited us to your birthday Sasuke-san" Mito smiled pleasantly at the young boy.

Who instantly began grumbling "I'm only letting you in cause I know Ku-chan would be mad at me for turning you guys away, but I'm warning you know don't any of you boys get any weird idea's about my imouto-chan" Sasuke gave them a warning look before moving aside.

Madara and Izuna shared a look, wondering if they'd once been that crazy over Sakura and had warned boys away from her way back when she'd been their sister "You don't have to worry Sasuke-san, Sakura-chan is a very precious friend" the former elder brother stepped forward.

Sasuke nodded and shut the door behind the five eleven year old's waiting patiently as they took off their shoes, "We're all in the living room, you guys aren't the only ones who have been invited, all our other friends are here to" he grinned practically twittering in excitement now.

Hashirama cleared his throat trying and failing to keep his amusement hidden when Sasuke was a little ways ahead of them "Looks like your gonna have a hard time convincing Sakura-chan's brother to let you court her huh Tobirama" he chuckled in quiet voice.

And received a red-eyed glare "Shut up Anija" came the scathing reply from the snow haired boy complete with scowl and crossing of the arms over the chest, Tobirama looked more intimidating than ever and the brunette wisely shut his mouth.

To avoid making anyone else angry that evening, just in time to because they finally reached the living room "You guys made it" Sakura's soft voice cut over the loud chatter just before Mito found herself being squeezed in a typical bear hug by the pinkette.

"Kami Sakura-chan your strong and of course we made it, we wouldn't miss your eleventh birthday now would we Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama, Izuna" the Uzumaki sent a pointed glance to the four boys who all nodded their heads along to the redheads words.

Next to receive one of those patented bear hugs was Izuna, followed by Madara, Hashirama and finally Tobirama, their hug the shortest and the white haired boy relished the contact with the pinkette all the more even if they did sit beside each other in class.

He could never get enough of the girl "We also chipped in and got you presents" Izuna announced pulling out a scroll that had all five of their gifts sealed within it, those emerald eyes lit up and he got another hug that nearly squeezed the life out of him.

Sakura bounced away a moment later "Sasuke direct Izuna-san to the gift table" floating over her shoulder as she went to the other red head in the room that was standing directly next to a blue eyed blonde, Naruto and Karin Uzumaki.

Kikina noticeably absent because she had gotten a cold two days prior "So have you had dinner yet" Madara followed along behind the pinkette separating himself from the ones he'd been revived with for awhile to mingle with the other guests at the dual birthday party.

All three shook their head "Nope" the blonde gave him a whiskered grin "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura-chan and Sasuke are my best friends we grew up playing together" he held out his hand, this being the first time he'd interacted with the raven haired Uchiha that was in class.

"Madara Uchiha and do you know when you all are going to have dinner" he inquired further onyx eyes straying to the red head, kami how many Uzumaki's were in the Leaf Village "You two don't look like siblings" Madara pointed out suddenly.

Karin's cheeks turned red and her hand latched onto Sakura's and Naruto's sleeves because she was still very, very shy when around boys "Ah no um I'm, I was adopted by Kushina, Naruto's mom so yeah" she mumbled unable to look the boy in the eyes.

Sakura smiled and patted the girls hand fondly "I was just telling Karin-chan and Naruto about the destruction my two ninja companions created, I swear Naosu and Hogo are demons in disguise" she said with a pout.

The Uchiha in their midst blinked "You have ninken" Madara raised a brow, usually Uchiha stuck with cats as their summons or crows, suddenly Sasuke joined the group making it now four of them and gave the Uchiha a look that said everything.

"A ninken named Hogo, a ninneko named Naosu, a fox named Sekushina, and a fawn named Kenko" the little Uchiha ticked off his fingers, "And let's not forget the giant fox Kurama" Sasuke huffed, it was crazy how many creatures were living in their house thanks to his sister.

Suddenly there was another person standing at their side who snorted in amusement "Ever the savior of animals huh Sakura-chan" Kiba, who'd been invited by Sasuke and Sakura both stood on the other side of the pinkette, Akamaru settled on his head as usual.

The now eleven year old girl flashed him a grin "Of course, all creatures animal, human doesn't matter deserve the right to live" Sakura nodded before slinking off to talk to more of their friends Ino and Suika to be precise.

"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan" both girls hugged the darker pink haired girl, then to their amusement "You know Sakura-chan if your hair gets any darker it will be red" Suika pointed out looking at her very light pink hair and wishing it was like the other girls.

Her gaze flicked to her short pink locks "It's possible, the older I get and the more time I spend in the sun it could get darker to almost red, it would still be classified as pink though Suika-chan" Sakura stated in a matter of fact tone.

Before all three girls burst out in infectious giggles, prompting Mito to join them "What's so funny" the red haired Uzumaki inquired, despite spending a couple hours everyday with Sakura she still spent a lot of time with others.

Ino spoke first "We were just saying that if Sakura-chan's hair gets any darker it would be bordering on light red, but Sakura said it would still be classified as pink hair" the blonde said including the other girl into their conversation.

"By the way Sakura-chan I got my you know what, it ended yesterday" Ino looked to her feet, it had been horrifying to see blood in her panties and then to explain to her Father "And my mom was off on a mission so I had to tell my dad" she looked utterly embarrassed.

Sakura almost choked on her spit "Poor Inoichi-san, I'm sure he's just as mortified as you are Ino-chan" she patted the blonde on the back "At least it's over for now right" she smiled and Ino nodded relieved that it was over.

Mito frowned as Izuna joined their group "Excuse me but what are you four girls talking about, what's the you know what that you got" he looked completely confused and it took all of four seconds before the pinkette in their group burst out laughing.

"You'll understand someday Izuna-san, I hope you enjoy the party Ino-chan, Suika-chan" Sakura was quick to bow out of the group and vanish to another part of the room, not wanting to answer any questions about girly problems to the somewhat naive Izuna.

Before she could go to far, Shino caught her attention "Are you having a good birthday so far Sakura-chan" he asked barely above a whisper and Sakura paused in the corner he was situated in, he didn't do well with big crowds.

"Oh yes it's been very good especially since all our friends are here and there's no fighting…." Sakura trailed off when a crash sounded, looks like she spoke to soon but when she flicked her emerald eyes in the direction the noise came from.

All she was was Hashirama sprawled out on the floor "He tripped and here it's from Torune-san, my Father and I, we thought you and Sasuke-san would appreciate these gifts the most" Shino drew her attention onto himself once again.

"What's that" the brunette spotted them talking in the corner and sprinted over to their side 'Oh did you get Sakura-chan and Sasuke a gift Aburame-san" Hashirama took in the scroll the present was sealed within.

Shino recoiled not quite use to such exuberance and Sakura placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder in silent warning to calm down "Thank you Shino-kun and I'll be sure to thank Torune-sensei and Shibi-sama the next time I come around to the Aburame Compound" the pinkette smiled.

Glad that the other boy was reigning in his excitement "You're welcome Sakura-chan and I'm sure they'd appreciate it as well, now where do I put this" Shino asked in the voice he used with everyone, Sakura pointed to the gift table.

The Aburame Heir moved off leaving Sakura and Hashirama by themselves "He's a rather shy boy isn't he" the brunette spoke suddenly and the pinkette leveled him an exasperated smile "But he seems to come out of his shell around you" Hashirama pointed out.

"That would be because I've been helping him come out of that shell, we are friends, you know my heart belongs solely to Tobirama" Sakura stated and in a flash she was gone, seeing Jugo arrive with Kama and Ogama, his two older siblings.

The Fushi twins were genin but they were missing a teammate because their first assigned teammate had dropped out halfway after becoming a genin and so they had to wait until the new graduation exams to get a new teammate.

Jugo's red-orange eyes lit up and he was the first one to her "Happy birthday Sakura-chan" he wrapped one arm around the girl who had given him so much and asked for nothing but friendship in return.

"Yes Happy Birthday Sakura-chan" Kama the younger of the twins and the sole female with silver hair and pink eyes like her father, but had her mothers face and body, pulled the pinkette into a quick hug "Nice to see you again, Mother wants you to come over again soon" she said.

Ogama was last "Good to see you doing well especially on your birthday Sakura" he nodded glad that his little brother, adopted or otherwise had such a great friend and was always there for Jugo no matter what.

Sakura returned each of their hugs "Sasuke's over there" before directing the Fushi siblings in her own brothers direction who was sure to be pleased with their appearance "Go on Jugo-kun, we have plenty of time to talk later" she smiled when the orange haired boy hesitated.

He nodded and then disappeared into the rapidly growing crowd, if only she had gotten Hiashi to agree and allow Hinata to come to the birthday all the kids would be there, but that stuck up Hyuga Clan Head had refused point blank even though she'd asked politely.

She knew that it was going to take awhile for the man to own up to his mistakes and that made Sakura sad because Hinata didn't deserve that hatred, it made her more resolved to spend time with the pale eyed girl in the future.

"What are you just standing there for Sakura-imouto" Itachi came out of nowhere, like he was prone to doing and scared the daylights out the pinkette, she jumped a foot in the air and whirled hand pressed over her heart that was now beating a tattoo against her ribs.

A pout settled on her lips "Ita-ni" Sakura whined, her pout vanished a second later as he bent and gave her a hug "Where have you been" she asked looking around trying to see if she could spot where her adoring older brother had been hiding all this time.

This earned her a smirk and she scowled "Looking for Shisui that lazy goof hadn't even gotten out of bed yet" Itachi said releasing his little sister "And helping Mother with Kizuna and Kaisha, they're getting to be a handful like you and otouto had been" he chuckled.

And got flashed with another pout "Well hmmph" Sakura huffed angelically and stormed off to Itachi's amusement, he knew she wasn't mad at him because if it had been her, she'd still be helping their mother with the twins.

"Was that Sakura-chan" Shisui appeared at his side not a moment later, bearing the gifts Itachi and he had hidden away for the pinkette and Sasuke at his house, Itachi nodded but nothing more was said and the older sibling pointed to the table "Right" Shisui sweat dropped.

Peridot eyes scanned the near to bursting living room and spotted two more additions "Shikamaru, Choji" Sakura launched herself at the two boys "Glad you made it" of course she knew neither of the boys parents would have denied their sons permission to come to her and Sasuke's birthday.

"Yeah we both chipped in and got you and Sasuke a present, it's a dual one from all six of us, our parents and us" Shikamaru gave the pinkette a side hug "How's Kenko doing" he asked before Choji could greet the girl.

Sakura held up a finger for him to wait a moment "Hello Choji-kun" she greeted the Akimichi Heir, "And Kenko-chan is doing well, in fact I would say well enough to return to the Nara Forest" she said one hundred percent certain that the little fawn was in good health like her namesake.

The Nara Heir visibly relaxed "Thank kami and if this ever happens again I know who to go to right Choji" Shikamaru nudged the stockier boy in the side gently, after that day in the forest when all the children from the exchange program had left, Choji and Sakura had become great friends.

Choji nodded his head eagerly "Yeah definitely Sakura-chan so when will we get to eat" he asked causing both of his friends to laugh in a way that made it seem they were hungry to and at his predictability.

"Probably not to much longer now, Mother has enlisted the help of Kushina-san and Yari-san to make dinner for all of us" Sakura shrugged "While my Ni-san helped with Kikina-chan, Kizuna-chan and Kaisha-chan" she grinned.

Gave both boys a wave, having greeted all of her guests, her gaze locked with soft red and like a magnet Sakura was drawn to his side from all the way across the room "Tobirama-kun" she murmured when she was close.

"Are you enjoying your birthday Sakura-chan" Tobirama smiled easily, though only when he was within her presence, for the most part he was either stoic or scowling at someone or another and Sakura was about the only one who received this particular smile.

Her forest green eyes lit up "I am, almost all my friends are here" Sakura leaned against the wall careful to keep from touching the white haired man turned boy, in case Sasuke thought Tobirama was trying to take her away from him and Itachi.

"I couldn't help but notice that your brother is a little overprotective, he practically threatened us to keep our relationship with you us just friends" Tobirama snorted and Sakura rolled her eyes "You expected that" he guessed and she nodded.

Kami that boy was worse than Madara and Izuna put together "It gets even worse if Itachi-ni and Naruto are with him and when Shisui-san joins the group things become even more ridiculous" Sakura scowled, seriously what was it with overprotective brothers or males.

Tobirama shook his head "Were we ever that bad Sakura-chan" suddenly Madara and Izuna were standing before them and he grumbled inwardly lamenting at the fact that his time alone with the pinkette had been interrupted.

Only Madara caught the scowl that partially formed on Tobirama's lips "Tell us later" he was quick to say stopping the pinkette mid sentence, grabbed Izuna by the arm and drug him towards the others, after all Sakura deserved to have her happiness.

Sakura blinked and wondered what that was all about "Never mind them Sakura" Tobirama thoroughly captured her attention and quirked a grin at the pinkette, her cheeks grew warm and butterflies ran rampant in her belly at the sight of such an expression.

"Okay" she smiled shyly, what the hell was wrong with her, it was like she was still a teenage girl crushing on her first crush, a blush exploded across her delicate features and Sakura looked to her feet shuffling back and forth awkwardly beneath Tobirama's red eyes.

He chuckled under his breath "Relax Sakura-chan and lets enjoy this day for it means there is only one year left before we graduate from the academy" Tobirama nudged her gently in the side and the pinkette jolted as if struck by thunder.

The butterflies turned into elephants "Yeah the last time I'll ever have to go through the hell known as the academy" Sakura grinned pushing aside her shyness, thank kami she wasn't as bad as she had been back in the first time line, this would be so much worse.

Before Tobirama could reply "Alright you lot it's dinner time, then presents for the birthday boy and girl and finally cake" Kushina appeared from the kitchen wiping her face from sweat and whistled loudly gaining all of their attention.

Now that supper was done all the almost pre-teen's herded into the kitchen and before anyone could get any wise ideas about sitting by his sister, Sakura was sandwiched quite efficiently between Sasuke and Itachi.

To Mikoto and Kushina's eternal amusement, Madara and Izuna eyed the two males with something akin to confusion, Mito hid her giggles behind her hand, Tobirama shook his head though he was disappointed he hadn't been able to snag a seat next to Sakura.

And Hashirama just looked lost, everyone else was mostly use to the siblings antics, while plates were passed around, ribs slathered with homemade honey barbecue sauce, green-beans, and potatoes the choice of dinner for that birthday this year round.

"Enjoy Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun" Mikoto pressed a kiss to their foreheads and gave them a hug before turning to the next child on Sasuke's other side which happened to be Naruto, while Shisui was on Itachi's other side, yes Sakura was quite stuck in between the four boys.

Sakura and Sasuke dug in first as was the tradition since it was their birthday "Thanks Mother" the twins exclaimed enjoying the individual flavors of each item on their plate, then everyone else quickly raised their forks and ate as well.

Green tea was the choice of drink for that evening and Sakura was quite happy to drink her fill of the tea and finally when everyone was done the two siblings were led into the living room by their father with everyone else trailing behind them and sat down on the couch.

It was Sasuke's favorite part of the entire evening receiving the gifts they got from all their friends, even the ones from the other villages "Alright it's time for the presents" Fugaku called and the others settled down finding spots close enough to the birthday boy and girl.

"The first one is from…" the Uchiha Patriarch grabbed a scroll on top "Suigetsu-san, I assume both of your gifts are sealed inside" Fugaku handed it over and Sakura relented to the pout Sasuke gave her and allowed him to unseal the scroll first.

Inside was to be revealed two apparently hand crafted kunai a shimmery blue like water and a letter "Here Ku-chan you read it" Sasuke gave the note to the pinkette and everyone held their breath, but five of the gathering were confused.

"Suigetsu says hi to the both of us and that Fuguki-san the leader of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and Mangetsu-san helped him craft these kunai for our birthday, it's from all of them in Hidden Mist but mostly from Suigetsu" Sakura snickered in amusement.

Passing the note back over to her brother so that he could see what it read as well "Ah we'll have to thank him later in our return letters huh Ku-chan" Sasuke grinned glad that the exchange program had even been created or they wouldn't have so many awesome friends.

Fugaku shook his head in exasperation "Alright you two, this next ones from Gaara-san and Sasori-san together" another scroll and Sakura's eyes lit up, Mito frowned more unfamiliar names that she didn't know the people of.

This time Sasuke allowed Sakura to open the scroll, four very different gifts and the pinkette instantly knew what present belonged to whom, she kept the doll and scroll for herself, while Sasuke got a black sword that had blue lightning streaking up the side, and a set of senbon in black.

Another letter came with the gifts, but both siblings decided to read it later "Nure-san from Rain" came the next scroll, more weapons, herbs that only came from Rain and a recipe for tomato soup native to that country.

"Omoi from Cloud" Fugaku recited, and looked back to the table cursing his luck for volunteering and not realizing how many gifts there was going to be that year, things had never been this hectic during one of his children's birthdays.

Sakura caught the look "Father maybe once you get through the ones from the other villages, everyone else could pass out their own gifts" she suggested and the other kids, even the ones who hadn't formerly been children nodded their heads eagerly.

Fugaku looked relieved "Right if that's what you what" he asked, Sasuke and Sakura were quick to join in with the head nodding "Okay, okay now open your gift from Omoi-san" Fugaku chuckled fondly.

The scroll was unsealed by Sakura more weaponry, another sword this time in a very dark pink that had cherry blossoms etched into the blade and extremely dark blue shuriken for Sasuke "Alright here's the last one from another village, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi" Fugaku said.

Sasuke opened the scroll and was rewarded with purple gloves and green glasses followed by leather gloves probably for himself and a scroll, along with these gifts came a note as had the others that would be read later by both the siblings.

Grateful for the break, Fugaku took a seat while everyone else at the party collected their gift and stood before Sakura and Sasuke, the first one in line was or not so surprisingly Naruto "Here Sakura-chan, Sasuke it's from me, Kikina-chan, Dad and Karin-chan" he chattered a mile a minute.

Karin stood at his side looking hopelessly shy but she had become more confident in herself and wore clothing that made her feel comfortable and was slightly sensible, she was still learning from Ino as it was but Sakura would always be her best friends.

"Yeah Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san, we all put a lot of thought into these gifts" she gave her two friends a radiant smile which was quickly returned by the pinkette and she took the scroll gently in her two hands before unsealing it.

To unveil new shoes for the each of them in their preferred colors, and two new outfits, a battle yukata for Sakura and blue shirt and white shorts for Sasuke, though they looked a little big "They're for when we all become genin" Karin stated before she and Naruto moved out of the way.

Next was Ino and Suika "We got together and got you one present each between the two of us" the blonde said and batted her lashes at the young boy sitting on the couch, peals of laughter filled the air when Sasuke visibly squirmed.

But took the scroll since it was his turn "Yeah since you always help us whenever we have problems" Suika grinned enjoying the moment surrounded by all of her friends, she could only hope that she wasn't put on some team with a literal stranger when they did become genin.

In the new scroll from the two girls were hair spikes and a ribbon for Sakura and a poison/antidote combination Ino and Suika had constructed from scratch with the help of the blonde's mother Aiko Yamanaka.

"Thanks Ino, Suika" Sasuke nodded eager to try out the new poison, he and Sakura had gotten into the habit of making sure they were immune to any new poison they came across and instantly ingested it without hesitation or fear of dying.

Sakura was quick to nod and they were approached by the next group, "These are from all of us as a whole Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san" Jugo looked extremely nervous, this being the first birthday party he'd ever been invited to and held out the scroll in his hand to Sakura.

Who gently unsealed it taking care to the boys relief and got an appreciative smile from Ogama and Kama, who had become quite protective over their adopted little brother out of the scroll came a book for Sasuke, she didn't pay attention to it and things for her own animals.

"Thanks Jugo, Ogama-san, Kama-san, Yari-san" Sakura said before calling loud enough on the last name so the woman could hear her thanks, it was to bad that Hidan had to be sent off on a mission a day prior and hadn't made it back in time.

Kiba jogged up to them next eagerly to present his own gift, that he and his Ma had gotten "Here you go Sakura-chan, Sasuke" he handed over the scroll thankful that he hadn't had to carry the two gifts all the way from the Inuzuka compound himself.

Sasuke pressed a glowing finger to the seal using his chakra and unsealed the scroll the Inuzuka heir had given them "In case you ever needed help on teaching that ninken of yours more speech and of course for Sasuke a pass" Kiba sniggered.

"A pass for what" the second Uchiha heir looked wary before grabbing up the note, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head "Are you serious Inu…Kiba" Sasuke asked looking as if he'd just been stunned and Sakura creased her forehead.

And carefully snatched the so called pass before whistling softly "Give your mother mine and Sasuke's thanks Kiba we appreciate the gifts" the pinkette flashed the Inuzuka the brightest smile yet and Kiba hurriedly return a smile of his own.

"What is it Sakura-chan" Mikoto asked from behind, clutching the scroll that held the two gifts she and Fugaku had gotten their two kids, it was funny how she'd had two sets of twins, but really one of the kids from the first set was really a girl who'd been thrown through time multiple times.

Her youngest son nodded "It says that by word of the Matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan, Tsume Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha second Heir of the Uchiha Clan will be hereby allowed to choose a ninken anytime he so wishes" Sakura read off.

"Okay next gift" Shikamaru and Choji nudged their way to the front of the group eager to present their own gifts, at the same time, Sakura unsealed the scroll this time to reveal a Go Set a new game to learn from Shikamaru and an apron from Choji.

For Sasuke he got a booklet for the rules of Shogi a subtle hint from Shikamaru that he needed to learn and a basket full of tomatoes from the Akimichi Heir "Uh thanks Shikamaru, Choji" Sasuke nodded eyeing his favorite food in the entire world.

"Yes thank you Shikamaru-kun, Choji-kun" Sakura jumped with directing another bright smile to the two boys, who vanished off to the side and allowed Shino to take his turn and present his gifts that were unveiled by Sasuke.

Both of them, Sakura and Sasuke received a plethora of herbs from the Aburame Patriarch which was coupled with ten new vials each for poisons and antidotes from Torune and small portable fireplaces from Shino "Well that was nice of you Shino" Sasuke grudgingly admitted the gifts were cool.

Shino looked to the pinkette "Very nice of you, Torune-sensei and Aburame-sama" Sakura nudged her brother who nodded in acquiesce "We'll take very good care of these Shino-kun" the girl smiled.

Itachi was quick to slid in front of his two siblings "For both of you, I made them myself" he handed over a scroll each and Sakura quickly unraveled the scroll, it wasn't an ordinary scroll this one had a homemade seal.

That Sasuke was completely confused over "Where" Sakura was the only one to catch on and Itachi chuckled "It is a teleportation seal right Ita-ni" the pinkette inquired further, her older brother nodded.

And Sasuke looked more closely at the seal picking out the familiar etchings of a transportation seal "Yes Imouto-chan, Sasuke-otouto, in a safe house here in the compound should either of you ever get in trouble you can't get out of make sure you always carry them" Itachi said.

"Cause if a certain amount of chakra is in the air, they'll activate without your own chakra being introduced to the seals" he warned, Sasuke nodded and tucked his seal into his pocket as Sakura hid hers in her yukata sleeve.

Shisui was quick to pounce over to his favorite cousins "Here ya go Sakura-chan, Sasuke-chan" he cackled watching their expressions closely as Sasuke unsealed the gift and got a face full of smoke, the usual sign of summoning jutsu's.

Sakura coughed "What on earth Shisui-san" Sasuke waved his hand in front of his face and the white plume dispelled a moment later to reveal, his onyx eyes trailed up and locked with emerald "What are they" he pointed at the two things in his lap.

The pinkette flashed their older cousin an exasperated look "Eggs really Shisui" Sakura frowned trying to recall where she'd seen these particular "Ohhhhhhhhh snake eggs that haven't hatched" she guessed as the information clicked in her head.

He nodded "Yep with those I'm setting you a task, you have to make sure they hatch and survive, their normal or at least I think their normal so they'll be pets, you have to keep them warm for two months" Shisui chuckled.

"Honestly you couldn't just give us normal gifts" Sasuke huffed but tucked his egg, the one he chose for himself that had a bit of a yellow color to it, beneath his shirt without fuss, and Sakura cradled hers in the sash of her yukata.

Finally it was their turn and Mito pranced up to the duo "Here it's kunai key-chains, purple for Sakura-chan and blue for Sasuke-san" she held out the two key-chains that had gems on the end of each in the siblings preferred colors.

Sasuke nodded "Thank you Mito-san I know Ku-chan let's put them on the kunai Suigetsu gave us" he suggested, Sakura smiled and relented giving her brother a hug and nodding to the Uzumaki who had come back to her after so long.

"Yeah thanks Mito-chan" the pinkette smiled setting the new gift to the side, the couch was practically covered in presents and she was eager to get to the final part of the evening and then stow all of her new gifts away.

Madara and Izuna approached next "We both chipped in together" Madara stated holding out two scrolls "So those are from both Izuna and I" he waited patiently with his brother as the two Uchiha siblings that were supposed to be twins unsealed the gifts.

"Do you like them" Izuna looked nervous, they'd searched high and low for those things and it hadn't been easy to find them especially since the items in question were rarely used nowadays but both he and Madara had known Sakura would appreciate the gift.

Emerald clashed with two sets of onyx and the pinkette found it difficult to keep tears from swelling in her eyes as her scroll was revealed to be purple armor, reminiscent of the old times that was completely adjustable.

On her right, Sasuke got the same only in dark blue "I love it Madara-san, Izuna-san" Sakura said in a tone thick of emotion and the little boy at her side gazed down at the heavy looking armor in surprise.

But he also nodded "Yeah the armor is pretty cool and no one else will be able to say they have these types of things" Sasuke grinned completely missing that his sister was close to becoming a near emotional wreck.

Especially when both Uchiha stood to the side and Hashirama rushed up to them "I know you already got tons of new weapons but I got shuriken for Sakura-chan and lots of kunai for you Sasuke" the brunette hurried through his own gift.

Purple and blue the colors were a very reoccurring theme with Sasuke and Sakura, but they couldn't help it anymore "Thanks Madara-san, Izuna-san, Hashirama-san" the second Uchiha heir nodded and Sakura laughed.

These gifts were very dear to her heart and they reminded her so much of years gone by "Yes thank you all" Sakura smiled realizing that there was only one person left and she had no idea what he had gotten her or Sasuke.

Before Tobirama could approach a large explosion of smoke filled the house and everyone was quickly on the alert scrambling for a weapon and tensing until the white cloud dissipated to reveal "Anko-sensei" Sasuke blinked seeing the purple haired jonin.

"What did you think I'd miss another one of your birthdays little Uchiha, Pinky, give me a break I'm not that bad of a sensei" Anko snorted to distract herself from the various stares that she was receiving "Anyway Happy Birthday you two brats" she tossed two scrolls and then was gone.

Itachi hastily swiped the scrolls out of the air "That woman" he grumbled, seriously why did his siblings have to attract that persons attention, Sakura and Sasuke shared an amused glance and let out laughter before they got to the two gifts from their purple haired sensei.

Which was revealed to be a challenge "Only Anko-sensei" Sakura quipped not finding it in herself to mind to much about the poison and antidote challenge she and her brother had just received "We'll just have to show her up right Sasuke" she grinned.

"Yeah" he cheered "Though these antidotes and poisons are clearly different from each other" Sasuke noted and Sakura was quick to nod all was quite for a moment until Tobirama was stood before them "Oh right" Sasuke said realizing that not all the gifts had been passed out yet.

Tobirama kept his gaze locked with Sakura's emerald orbs and Fugaku narrowed his own obsidian orbs in suspicion "I hand crafted these for the both of you" the former second hokage said handing over two individual scrolls.

Sakura and Sasuke hastily unsealed the newest scrolls knowing that there were only two more gifts from their parents respectively left "Their elemental blades if you ever learn what your elements are and learn to wield them, those blades will help you" Tobirama described.

"You made these yourself" Sasuke was shocked locking at the blade and imagining himself wielding it with fire someday "Wicked" he said when the white haired boy nodded, never mind that he was a revived Hokage, this was one of the best presents he'd ever gotten.

Looking around it appeared no one from their little group, Madara, Izuna, Hashirama or Mito for example knew exactly what it was that Tobirama had gotten never mind that he had made the gifts himself for the duo before him.

"We'll use these wisely Tobirama-san" Sakura smiled and caught the look in those soft red eyes, they spoke volumes and also clued her in that the blade wasn't all he'd made her, but he was keeping that little fact to himself and now her for the time being.

Tobirama nodded and after all those gifts Mikoto and Fugaku joined their children on the couch "Here you go this is from your father and I, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun" the raven haired woman gave her warm smile.

And both of her children, never mind that Sakura was a time traveler and over a hundred years old, quickly opened the last of their gifts, Sasuke got more weapons, kunai this time and Sakura got purple senbon as was tradition.

Then it was cake time and sure enough after the delicious treat all the kids and adults at the party began filing out of the house and by extension the Uchiha Compound if they weren't Uchiha or if they lived elsewhere and were Uchiha.

"I'm going to go put my gifts in my room" Sakura hastily escaped from the living room all of her gifts sealed inside a single scroll, the notes from their friends sealed in an individual one after they'd all been read.

Basically all the letters had said were happy birthday and hope they enjoyed the gifts, before anyone could speak, the pinkette was gone and she zoomed into her bedroom, locked the door and slapped a no noise/seal tag on the door for further effect.

Just as someone tapped on her window, all she could see was the top part of that someones hair but Sakura instantly knew who it was as the glass window was thrown open and Tobirama was heaved into the room.

The window being shut behind him "Kami do you know how much I love you" Sakura wrapped herself fully around the current white haired eleven year old and he easily reciprocated her affection before pulling away.

"I'm surprised you caught on so quickly" Tobirama chuckled looking around the pinkette's room and taking it in, in all it's purpleness "You really love the color purple" he mused not surprised in the least, it was one thing that hadn't changed through the years.

She snorted "Of course, at first it was just the color reminded me of Ino but now I can't really say why I love the color purple so much, it's soothing or at least to me it is" Sakura stated sitting on her bed "And your easy to read" she giggled patting the purple duvet.

Tobirama sat down on the edge, the pinkette rolled her eyes so he took off sandals and climbed further up on the bed to sit next to her "I didn't use to be" he scowled though there was no anger behind the action and she knew that.

"It was only when you came around" he huffed and Sakura slapped his arm gently reminding herself not to use force or any chakra, Tobirama smiled "I made you an individual gift" he held out another scroll.

Sakura smiled "I figured as much Tobirama" she accepted the gift with ease when it was revealed to be a set of hand crafted ruby earrings a necklace with a uncut ruby as it's center piece and a bracelet with rubies, real ones to be precise to match the ring hanging off a chain.

When she removed it Tobirama was shocked "You still have that, I can't believe it hasn't fallen apart yet" the white haired male stated looking the first jewelry he'd ever given the pinkette over while Sakura clipped the necklace around her neck.

And fitted her ears with the ruby earrings, and lastly the ruby bracelet was latched around her ankle "Did you think I'd throw it away Tobi-kun" Sakura frowned taking the ring back, she hesitated a brief moment before sliding it onto her right hand thumb, the only finger it would fit.

"Not exactly but it was a symbol of courting intentions, by the way Sakura-chan do you think I should announce my attentions to your father" he was nervous and understandably so, considering the over-protectiveness witnessed by three Uchiha and one Uzumaki boy.

This caused the pinkette to erupt in giggles as butterflies ran rampant in her belly "I'd do it when Ita-ni and Sasuke aren't around" Sakura laughed unsealing all of her gifts, Tobirama blinked his red eyes at the sight of all the presents.

Before shaking his head "What do you intend on doing with all of them" he asked as Sakura began sorting through the piles and removing the battle yukata that was a dark purple with dark green cherry blossoms etched into the material and dark purple adjustable armor from the pile.

Along with the ribbon and hair spikes, it was all quickly hung up in her closet to Tobirama's amusement "I'm organizing them so they'll be easier when to find when we do graduate from the academy" Sakura stated wrapping the ribbon around the hair spikes and placing it with the outfit.

Her new shoes and glasses were also added to the outfit next "That is the most logical thing, but aren't you doing it a year to early" Tobirama sniggered he was thoroughly enjoying himself and whenever he caught the Uchiha Patriarch alone he was going to state his intentions.

"Maybe but if you've learned anything about me, anything at all it's that I like to over prepare" Sakura snickered, filling a light purple pouch with her new dark purple kunai, shuriken and senbon and hooked it onto the sash of the new battle yukata.

Tobirama raised a white brow "You don't intend on using any of those things until we become genin do you" he inquired already knowing the answer, she probably had enough weapons for the time being as it was and was waiting to get rid of the old ones and use the new ones later on.

She shook her head "Not in the least and probably not until a couple months after we do graduate" her lips tugged downwards wondering how she would go about getting Zabuza, Haku and an unknown to listen to her and become the good guys essentially.

"You know something I don't" Tobirama guessed seeing her expression as Sakura sat down in the middle of her bed, gloves, the ten new vials and a scroll with herbs along with the small portable fire pit was settled in a different pouch.

A single kunai holster that could strap on someones arm held the shimmery blue kunai on the end of it was clipped the emerald gem purple key-chain and those were added to the outfit that Sakura was assembling in her closet "Yes" she finally said.

Now it was his turn to frown "Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess" Tobirama leaned back on his hands, glad that he had this time alone with the girl and learn somethings about what had been going on with her.

Sakura sighed deeply and began preparing a medical pouch stuffing herbs and medicines in it before it to was placed in the closet with the outfit, "A couple months after we become genin and I'm sure it will happen" she began patting the snake egg that was tucked into her yukata sash.

To assure herself it was still there "A mission will come from the Land of Waves, classified as a C Ranked mission but things will be revealed on the mission and it will turn into an A Ranked Mission" Sakura said looking straight at the white haired male sitting in her room on her bed.

"And we'll have to fight two people, but it will probably be different this time around with another person added to the mix and I've already promised to save them if I can or at least two of them, for they were important in the old time line" she was rambling now and she knew it.

"So I was just wondering what I should do or say to convince them to sign a blood pact contract and become the good guys" Sakura finished grabbing up the sword and closing her eyes to see if it would be affected by her emotions.

If he was surprised Tobirama didn't say or show it at all "How much of the old time line has merged with this one" he wanted to know and he was ready to wait very patiently to get all the answers he wanted especially from Sakura.

She was the key to it all after all, her emerald eyes snapped open "Quite a bit actually but many things are different, since I'm not a Haruno anymore, Suika-chan has that last name and I'm officially forever marked as an Uchiha" Sakura released another breath.

"Naruto's got the other half of Kurama in him that's a constant that has never changed in either time line, the Uchiha became restless but that was easily fixed, but the one thing I'm certain of is that the mission to the Land of Waves will happen" she was certain of this.

Tobirama sighed and pulled the pinkette in for a hug "Alright, now why were you staring at your sword so intently and one more thing a few months ago when we had that first kenjutsu lesson Sasuke said something about a Horobiru care to share" he asked.

Emerald locked with soft red "Oh um I was trying to see if I could feel any emotion coming from this sword and as for the other purple sword his name is Horobiru or Perish if you will because of what happened and what he represents to me" Sakura explained.

He became even more confused "What the sword represents to you" Tobirama repeated unsure if he was hearing Sakura correctly, she nodded decisively "Want to tell me what you didn't all those months ago in the flower field" Tobirama questioned.

"One of my friends died when I was seven, I considered her one of my best friends, her name was Kiretsu Kazan and she was from the Village Hidden in the Volcanoes, those bastards came after her and killed her before my eyes" it was clear she was uncomfortable revealing that much.

"Horobiru represents the intense emotion I feel whenever I wield him because for a long time I wallowed in despair I was in a bad place Tobi-kun and anytime I held Horobiru all I saw was Kiretsu's death replaying in my minds eye over and over again" Sakura looked plum exhausted.

And he felt himself grow angry "You were children Sakura" Tobirama turned her to face him and their gazes met "I know for a fact you would never let any of your important people die, so do not blame yourself for something you couldn't control" he pulled her into a hug.

Feeling lighter than ever Sakura relaxed into the white haired males hold soaking in the comfort he was giving her "Thanks Tobirama, you don't know how much that means" she sniffled but thankfully her eyes stayed devoid of tears.

Her heart was now beginning to truly heal from the damage it had been dealt by the girls death "Anytime Sakura, so what did you feel when you held that other sword" Tobirama pulled away after several minutes spent in silence.

Leaning back, Sakura grabbed up the sword again and all she could feel was overwhelming love "Aisuru will be her name, that's perfect for whenever I see her all I see is your love for me and the love I hold for each of my friends" she named her second sword.

Aisuru was placed in the sash of the new yukata right alongside the armor and that left the element blade, it was given it's own sheath and for the right arm and it finished off the complete outfit "You're going to be loaded down with weapons when you put that outfit on" Tobirama said dryly.

"Trust me Tobirama I won't even feel that weight due to all the training I've done and by flooding my limbs with just the tiniest amount of chakra it will be like a walk in the park" Sakura grinned sliding her new book onto her bookshelf already loaded with informative books.

Her new game was added to the shogi board that Orochimaru had gifted her all those years ago on a shelf in the corner "You still have that old thing to, kami Sakura do you get rid of anything" Tobirama quipped in amusement looking around the room.

To see if he could spot anymore familiar objects "Nope and you won't find them Tobirama, their in my vault with the rest of the things with the exception of my key which is sealed onto my body and no one can access without my chakra" Sakura knew what he was doing.

This earned her an eye roll from the boy "Ever the cautious one aren't you Sakura" he said with a wry smile, of course she was cautious, for one would never know what would happen if you let down your guard, it was something he himself was all to familiar with.

Sakura scoffed "I have to be especially with a village coming after me for my mangekyou sharingan and other abilities" she said before slapping a hand over her mouth, Tobirama's spine straightened at those words.

"Your what?" he grit out kami couldn't Sakura ever catch a break without something happening to her, her expression told Tobirama all he needed to know "When that girl died you awakened your mangekyou" he couldn't believe it.

Hesitantly he was rewarded with a nod "Yes, but please don't tell the others, I'm mothered enough by Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui and all those other yahoo's" her lips formed the cutest pout and he just couldn't say no.

Even if he had to withhold information from their friends "Don't worry Sakura I won't tell them especially not Madara, can you at least tell me what you're mangekyou does so that if you ever have to use it, I'm prepared" Tobirama shrugged.

"I'll tell you but I'm not going to show you for reasons you'll figure out when I tell you, since I'm the only one who has ever gotten this particular mangekyou, I have will-o-wisp patterned mangekyou" Sakura fidgeted and he pulled her into his side.

Rubbing her arm reassuringly, thankful for his proximity Sakura found the courage to continue "Fugaku and I named it Shinokyofu or Fear of Death if you will, basically it's creates a floating purple light that looks like a flame and latches onto the chosen victim" she took a shuddering breath.

"Think will-o-wisp they feed off the fear of their victims, Shinokyofu enhances that fear and feeds it right back to the shinobi caught in it's trap until they quite literally die hence Shinokyofu" Sakura said "And I've used it on myself, well a clone really" she grimaced.

"Never again is all I'll say" she finished and glanced at the silent male out of the corner of her eye, Tobirama was about as stoic as they came but Sakura noticed a flicker of emotion deep in those soft red eyes and she breathed out in relief.

He wasn't disgusted with her for having such a deadly mangekyou "I'm glad you told me Sakura and I swear on my life I'll never tell the others" Tobirama picked up her left hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles knowing she liked it when he was a gentleman.

Her eyes lit up in happiness and the whole thing was forgotten "Oh before you go let me introduce you to my animals, you already know Kenko-chan" Sakura grinned and as if summoned from her pillow the albino fawn pranced over to the bed.

And then with a mighty leap on now very stable legs jumped into the pinkette's lap snorting in content as Sakura held her close being mindful of the egg tucked into her sash, Tobirama nodded "Yes hello again Kenko" he reached out and scratched the fawn under the chin.

While Sakura was busy clipping a green earring into the hole on her ear, it had been there when she'd been born a birth defect she suspected but it had never given the little fawn any trouble "Go on you" she huffed and the fawn hopped back to her bed.

"Interesting and who else do you have in your room" Tobirama glanced around wondering how on earth he'd missed the animals in the room before and Sakura snickered at him before whistling softly, a growing kitten rolled out from beneath the bed.

Gray with orange eyes "Naosu-chan come up here, I've got a new collar for you" Sakura ordered her ninneko "Ita-ni gave her to me for my tenth birthday, he subsequently failed to mention she was a ninneko so I started training her several months back" she explained.

As the ball of fluff scrambled onto the bed "Meow Mistress" orange eyes were settled onto her person "Thought you were going to be meow gone forever meow" Naosu said licking her paws and cleaning herself as was the usual, she had to be prim and proper after all.

Tobirama hid his smile easily "It was mine and Sasuke's birthday Naosu-chan, this is Tobirama a very special friend" Sakura gestured to the white haired boy and the ninja cat turned to face the new person who had invaded her and Hogo's domain essentially.

"You understand human speech" Tobirama pointed out in an obvious tone, Naosu cocked her head to the side and held still while Sakura clipped the new collar around her neck, "You're very special then" he dubbed and pet the cat on her head.

Naosu vanished from sight a moment later, probably heading towards the pillow she and Hogo shared a moment later the russet red pup bounded towards their shared mistress "My ninken Hogo-kun" Sakura introduced.

Just as the ninken let out a howl and leaped at the confused male "ENEMY" he snarled and the pinkette was quick to nab him out of the air, he'd been asleep when Tobirama had come in through the window.

Sakura settled for staring at her pup in exasperation "No" she said firmly "T-o-b-i-r-a-m-a is not an enemy, he is friend" she stated much more firmly after enunciating the white haired males name very clearly to her pup.

"Tobiama" white eyes were blinked in her direction and Sakura sighed, Hogo tilted his head to the side before getting it "Tobirama" he said again and this earned him a gentle pat on the head from the boy and a treat from his mistress "What you got for me" his tongue lolled from his mouth.

Earning a laugh "A new collar and just wait a minute Sekushina" Sakura separated the last two collars each with a name etched into a tag and clipped the new one around her ninken's neck before the pup bounded away.

And her lap was quickly filled by the female fox that she had nearly killed a year and a half ago "Interesting animals you have" Tobirama finally commented after patting the fox between the ears and she to vanished to wherever she had come from.

"Yeah, Hogo was the first of the troupe I got him after I turned nine his name means protection and he's Sasuke's and I's joint ninken, but I think Sasuke might get his own ninken" Sakura kicked her feet off the bed feeling a little hot.

Tobirama nodded "Apt name, I see you wasted no time in teaching him how to speak or react to a stranger in your midst, and at least he has the sense not to be a crazy berserker like you" he chuckled and got a mild glare that had no heat behind it.

"Next was Naosu-chan, like I said Itachi-ni gave her to me for a late tenth birthday present and only recently did I start training her, Sekushina was next Kurama and I went on a late night stroll and she was following us, so I brought her home and here she stayed" Sakura grinned.

"And finally Kenko-chan, Shikamaru asked me to take care of her like you know and well they all refuse to leave" she huffed with a little giggle "Of course Jugo's got Choyaku and that's about all the animals I can handle" Sakura leaned back into Tobirama's side, just relaxing for awhile.

As much as he was enjoying himself, Tobirama knew he'd have to go soon "Right well I hope you enjoy the rest of your day Sakura-chan and I'll see you on Monday in class" he picked up her hand and pressed another kiss to her knuckles.

Before he was simply gone out the window and vanishing from the compound much faster than that, Sakura sighed and closed her window locking it shut then removed the tag from the door, folded the apron she'd gotten before laying back on her bed.

Kurama and Zetsu both made their appearances respectively **"I do believe that's the most I've ever seen you relaxed kit"** the fox rumbled settling upon the spare pillow, moments later Sekushina was curled into his side like usual.

"It's because of Tobirama, he's like a balm for all the heartache Sakura-chan has been through right" Zetsu guessed sitting on the bench at the end of the pinkette's bed, she lifted her head a smile on her lips.

And nodded "Yeah, I can't wait until I'm an adult though I'll finally be with Tobirama" a wistful sigh that both fox and Zetsu heard, but neither commented on, Sakura was rarely this comfortable and relaxed and they weren't going to bother her.

They settled in for a long night and Sakura eventually drifted off into sleep, her animals tucked all around her, even her snake egg had a spot by her head in a heated blanket so he/she didn't get cold during the night.

When Mikoto peeked her head in a couple hours later, Kizuna and Kaisha napping in her arms, she smiled and shut Sakura's door quietly "Asleep" she whispered "I really think their presence here has eased her heart" Mikoto said as they headed to the twins room.

And put the two girls down for bed knowing that they would have to get up later in the night to check on them and what not "Good I suspect though that something more is going on" Fugaku hinted having seen the way the former second hokage couldn't keep his eyes off his daughter.

Sue him he considered Sakura a real daughter even if she'd only been born into his family to prevent major catastrophe's, Mikoto giggled lightly "I'm sure she'll tell you eventually, for now lets get some rest before these two demand our attention again" she stated quietly.

Fugaku nodded hoping that day did indeed come and Sakura did tell him what was going on between her and Tobirama, they halfway shut the door to the twins room and went across the hall to their own to get some sleep like their children had already been doing they had worn them all out it seemed.

With the occasional cry from the twins, the house slept peacefully that night, Sakura's chakra leaking unconsciously into the air while she was asleep soothing and lulling all to get as much rest as they could and before they knew it a new day dawn bright and early and Sakura woke happier than she had felt for a long time.


	118. Final Life Chapter 30

"Are you seriously going to ask Tobirama" Hashirama couldn't believe how brave his brother was going to be, to walk into a den of Uchiha's and ask the Patriarch of the clan for permission to marry Sakura was beyond crazy.

Tobirama shot his brother a look "Sakura has assured me repeatedly that it will only be myself and Fugaku-san, she's entertaining Sasuke for the day with their friends, Mikoto-san and Itachi are in the market with the twins so I'll be alone with Fugaku" he snorted.

He wasn't the only one who'd gotten that particular question that morning, Madara and Izuna had as well, with Mito being the only one who'd given him a smirk and sent him on his way "How sure are you that Fugaku-san will relent to your demand" Hashirama prodded.

Poking his brother firmly in the side getting a glower in return "We all know how self sacrificing Sakura-chan is wasn't it just last week the Inuzuka boy's ninken vanished and he asked for her help in finding the pup" the brunette threw his hands in the air.

"And two weeks before that that Ino girl lost something important and enlisted Sakura-chan's help again and before that Naruto-san let his little sister wander off when he was watching her and who came to the rescue, Sakura-chan" Hashirama huffed.

His ranting earned him an eye roll as they finally reached the Uchiha Compound Gates "You can go on home Hashirama, I have to do this myself" Tobirama grumbled arms crossed over his chest, brow raised and settled in a relaxed stance that could at a moments notice turn into a fighting one.

The brunette took several steps back "Your right only you can do this part see you at home" Hashirama threw over his shoulder, turning tail and running as fast as he could back to the house he shared with the others.

Tobirama snorted in amusement before turning firmly to the guards "I'm here to see the Head of the Clan, official business" he knew that while he was in this child form hardly anyone took him seriously, but most of the Uchiha still saw him for who he was, the 2nd Hokage.

Not that he ever intended on taking up that particular post again he thought inwardly as the guards opened the gates "Go on in, Fugaku-sama should be at home" he was told, Tobirama nodded his head and headed through going at a moderate pace to reach the Main Family House.

When he knocked on the door ten minutes later he was partially relieved that he could only feel one presence in the house just as the door opened "Tobirama" Fugaku raised a brow at the man turned child that stood outside his home.

"Fugaku-san there is a matter of most importance that I'd like to discuss with you and for it to be kept secret until we can reveal it properly" he cut right to the chase, there was no beating around the bush essentially.

Fugaku narrowed his jet black irises on the former hokage "By all means please come in then Tobirama-san" he said waiting for the white haired male to take off his shoes before leading the way to his office so they could chat privately.

Once the door was shut to his surprised Fugaku placed a familiar tag on the door sealing and soundproofing the room off from unwanted visitors "Now what is this most important matter that you and I have to discuss" Fugaku sat in the chair behind the desk hands clasped before him.

Glad that the Uchiha was taking this seriously, Tobirama sat politely in the chair before the desk "Yes about a certain pinkette that is very dear to both of our hearts" he began immediately noticing the hard look forming in ebony eyes and spine straightening from the male.

"What about Sakura I do hope you aren't intending to cause her any trouble" Fugaku felt tense and on edge, he wasn't about to let someone not even a former hokage come here and ruin the bubble that had formed around Sakura.

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes "Quite the opposite actually, I intend on making her very happy simply put I want to make her my wife and wish to create a marriage contract between myself and Sakura today and have it kept secret for the time being until we reach of age" Tobirama stated.

Now that was a surprise "Does Sakura know of your intentions maybe she already has someone she loves and this will just put a damper on those future plans of hers" Fugaku grumbled darkly not liking where this conversation was going.

Tobirama grit his teeth "This was her idea to come talk to you today so yes she's always been aware of my intentions to wed her in the future, Sakura and I have been in love with each other since the time when she was Madara and Izuna's little sister" he said firmly.

More admissions and secrets revealed and Fugaku sighed "And your sure this is what she wants" he asked already rifling through his desk for an old scroll to create the arranged marriage contract between the pinkette and white haired boy.

"Positive, that is why myself and the others were brought back in the first place" Tobirama nodded glad that things were going his way for once and soon all he would have to worry about is preparing for his future with Sakura.

Torn between being amused and exasperated Fugaku unrolled the scroll and prepared a brush and uncapped an ink pot "Right then you want an arranged marriage between Sakura and yourself" he looked weary and tired all the way to his soul.

Another nod "Yes I, Tobirama Senju formally request such a contract and will hereby stand by any stipulation or rule that is created in this contract" Tobirama straightened in his seat grateful for all those lessons with his father on how to do such things.

Fugaku swallowed his pride "Very well there will be five rules and stipulations to this contract, do you accept this Tobirama Senju" he asked taking on a much more formal tone this was business after all.

Now that he knew who it was that Sakura had been in love with all this time who was he to deny the pinkette anything she wanted "I do, please commence with the rules and stipulations, then I will add my own five as is necessary from both families" Tobirama said.

"First rule and stipulation until Sakura reaches proper courting age, fourteen there will be no physical contact besides hand holding and light hugs" Fugaku gave the white haired male a look that said there was no way out of this particular stipulation.

It didn't seem like the red eyed eleven year old was to bothered by it"That is fine, that is all that has happened between us anyway" he shrugged "Next one, Sakura said she'd only be able to distract Sasuke-san for so long until he came barging back to the house" Tobirama explained.

Oh of course his time traveler daughter would have had a hand in getting everyone but him out of the house that day, his lips twitched upwards in amusement "Second rule and stipulation, when Sakura reaches proper courting age, fourteen" Fugaku began.

"You will announce your intentions before the entire family and Sakura herself" the older male chuckled seeing the former Hokage grimace, yes his boys were quite protective over their sister and Tobirama had witnessed it first hand three months ago at Sakura and Sasuke's eleventh.

But the white haired male did give his consent to the second stipulation "Third rule and stipulation, when Sakura reaches proper marrying age, eighteen you will then formally announce your intentions to wed her to the whole of the Uchiha Clan with one representative" Fugaku continued.

"Fourth rule and stipulation the engagement will last for three years that is final, and Fifth and final rule and stipulation upon reaching the age of twenty one, Sakura and yourself will be wed before the Clan" he read off while writing the stipulation.

"Upon her taking your last name Senju, you will then be responsible for Sakura to give her a home and take care of her, while always ensuring she is happy, do you accept the terms and conditions I have read to you Tobirama Senju" Fugaku finished, dipping his brush into the well again for more ink.

He wasn't to shocked as they were all normal for an arranged marriage contract, Tobirama cleared his throat "Yes all of those are fine, I would have done those things anyway" he resisted the urge to smirk and make the brunette think he was being to cocky.

Because he most certainly wasn't "If your ready, I'll give you my own stipulations" Tobirama stated eager to sign his name on the contract and then when he and Sakura reach fourteen have that come out to the entire ninja world.

Fugaku nodded "Go ahead Tobirama-san and then we'll sign your name and mine onto it, upon which I will then seal away in a folder that no one but myself will be able to access" he gestured for the male to announce his own stipulations.

Tobirama sat up straighter than before "Right then, First stipulation upon reaching courting age we will present courting gifts to each other and be allowed more contact between each other, such as longer hugs or even kisses on the cheeks" he stated that was something he wouldn't relent.

It was quickly written down though Fugaku grumbled the entire time it was partially amusing "Second stipulation I will ask for no more than a thousand ryo as a dowry and because I know Sakura will fuss if I request much more than that" Tobirama coughed.

"Your right she would and a thousand from my own vault will be set aside for such an occasion" that particular stipulation was easily accepted, most of the rules were fairly normal and Fugaku was relieved, Tobirama it seemed truly loved Sakura and he would make her very happy.

He inhaled deeply "Third stipulation upon reaching age eighteen my representative will be Hashirama but the speech I will prepare so that is my stipulation, no one is to interfere with what I shall say when I propose to her" Tobirama smiled.

And Fugaku quickly caught on "Wait a second if you've been in love with her for as long as I think you have, why ever did you not marry her in the time line where you were born" he inquired intending on getting some answers.

"I was courting her already the ring she wears on her right hand thumb is proof enough that I presented my intentions to her, but she died before she reached proper marrying age" Tobirama said, remembering all the times Sakura had, had to leave him.

His skin paled and Fugaku looked away to compose himself before clearing his throat signaling to the male to continue "Fourth stipulation when we are engaged I will ask for no more than two years to spend with her traveling outside the village alone" Tobirama locked gazes with onyx.

Fugaku really wanted to refuse "That is fine, which leaves one year left to prepare for the wedding correct" he asked hand flying across the scroll, one last stipulation and then he and Tobirama would sign their names and the scroll would be sealed away from sight.

Only those they chose to tell would have knowledge of the arranged marriage contract "Exactly and I know several women would who love to help Sakura prepare for her wedding" Tobirama chuckled inwardly naming Mito, the first and foremost in his mind.

And several others "Right, Fifth and final stipulation upon being wed at age twenty one, we will then be allowed to choose our own home, whether that be in the compound or outside of it with no restrictions being placed upon us by either Senju or Uchiha Clan" he finished.

He nearly snapped the brush in half "How sure are you Sakura won't want to live inside the compound to be closer to her family" Fugaku raised a brown brow, not sure what the white haired male was thinking with the last one.

"You know Sakura would never be comfortable being restricted by clan laws as she is one of the heiress's of the Uchiha Clan, and if that is what she wishes we will find a home here in the compound, however if that is something she doesn't wish, then we will find accommodations elsewhere" Tobirama started.

Fugaku glowered at the scroll "Very well then, if Sakura chooses to live outside or in, I will release her from her position as heiress of the clan, she will fully take on your last name and there will be no law she will have to follow" he grumbled writing the stipulation.

Tobirama nodded and waited patiently for the man to sign his name at the end of the scroll before doing the same himself "Thank you for your time Fugaku-san" and promptly bowed out of the office leaving the Uchiha Patriarch to brood as all Uchiha were good at.

Even Sakura, halfway out of the compound after escaping the house, Tobirama nearly slammed into Itachi and hastily body flickered out of sight, there was no way he was going to allow himself to be subjected to questioning as to why he was in the compound.

With Sakura otherwise occupied "Did you do it Tobirama" Madara looked up from where he was reading on the couch when the male calmly entered their shared house, when they got older they would look for their own homes, apartments or otherwise.

"It is done an arranged marriage contract has been created" Tobirama nodded and sat down "For a long moment I thought Fugaku-san wasn't going to agree, at least it was just that man and not those two brothers of hers" he grimaced.

Izuna snorted from where he was situated on the floor playing a game of go with Hashirama, Mito conspicuously absent from the living room "You got that right, I really thought Sasuke was going to bite my hand off a couple days ago for holding Sakura-chan's hand" he laughed.

"No kidding, all that kid does is glare its a wonder Sakura can even go to the bathroom herself without being protected" Hashirama huffed placing a rock down and smiling triumphantly when it was announced he was the winner.

Mito chose that moment to appear "Lunch is ready you goons" she huffed, clearly in a mood "Oh welcome home Tobirama, how did negotiations go" the only one it seemed she wasn't irritated with was him and he blinked in confusion.

"As well as could be, the contract is in place and the dates are set all that's left is a matter of waiting until we are of proper age" Tobirama brooded himself, not much longer and he'd finally have the girl he'd wanted since the very beginning.

The Uzumaki sent Tobirama a fond smile "Come along I'm sure your hungry from talking that long" she hauled the white haired male to his feet, sent a glare to the three other boys and led the way into the kitchen, Tobirama wisely kept his question as to what was going on to himself and they had a peaceful or well semi peaceful lunch.

Across the village, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were enjoying a bowl of ramen for their own lunch "Say Sakura-chan where did you get that pretty necklace" the blonde asked suddenly after swallowing his latest bite.

"I found them in one of the stores here" she shrugged nonchalantly lying through her teeth, like usual her thoughts drifted to Tobirama and Sakura wondered if he'd finished with the contract yet, because after this there was no stopping Sasuke from going home.

Who decided at that moment eye her suspiciously "You sure that Tobirama didn't give them to you" Sasuke asked point blank watching his sister closely for any telling sign that she was lying, Sakura gave him a look before shaking her head.

"He already gave us those elemental blades why on earth would Tobirama-san give me jewelry, he doesn't seem the type" Sakura snorted "And besides Uke-kun" she cackled enjoying the cringe "When do you think he'd be able to give them to me" she grinned.

Sasuke blinked "Well your always hanging around that bunch for a couple hours everyday" he huffed crossing his arms over his chest once he was finished with his second bowl of ramen, all he could ever eat of the stuff anyway.

This earned him an emerald eye roll "Seriously and does Tobirama-san look like the type to give jewelry to a girl in front of people, I'm hanging out with all of them, not just one of them" Sakura stated simply and turned back to her third bowl of ramen.

It had been at first a coping mechanism for whenever she'd missed the blonde sitting next to her, but she had truly come to enjoy ramen almost as much as a ramen addict would "He did seem pretty uncomfortable at our birthday with the gift" Sasuke mused aloud.

Naruto's head was to and froing between the two siblings that were his best friends in all of the Leaf Village, thoroughly enjoying the conversation and the amusement it brought to him while they all ate lunch together.

"Yeah I don't think you have to worry to much Sasuke, no boy is allowed to date or marry Sakura-chan anyway, you, me and Itachi will scare them away" he gave the second Uchiha a whiskered grin and polished off his fourth bowl of ramen way to full to eat another.

Subsequently Sasuke was also done "Okay well I'm going home and don't let any boy near you Ku-chan" he stood placing down some ryo for his two bowls that he'd eaten, and left the ramen stand with the blonde.

Her eye twitched in irritation "Useless boys" Sakura growled under her breath and finished off her own bowl, chuckles drew her attention "Oh sorry about those idiots Teuchi-san" she flashed the man a smile, glad to see him again since she'd technically missed the opening of Ichiraku.

"Sounds like those boys are rather protective" Teuchi collected the empty bowls while Sakura nodded drumming her fingers on the counter where she was still seated "Would you like another, this one will be on the house, just don't tell Naruto" he chuckled again.

As much as the thought of having another bowl of ramen appealed to her, her stomach was to full "Can I take a rain check on the free ramen some other time" Sakura laughed sweetly, Teuchi nodded and she hopped from her stool paying for her own three bowls that she'd eaten.

Before finally leaving the ramen stand, she yawned just as a familiar streak of blue/black hair caught the corner of her eye, Sakura turned fully in the direction just as Hinata vanished around a corner looking very upset.

Moments later, two Hyuga guards were on her tail and the pinkette frowned before weaving hand signs and in a puff of smoke she was in front of the Hyuga Heiress "Hey Hinata-chan come this way" Sakura grabbed the girls hand and high tailed it out of there.

Mere seconds after the two girls departure, the guards that had been chasing Hinata reached their previous spot "Sa…Saku…Sakura-chan what are you doing" Hinata gasped following behind the pinkette as they ran to a more secured location.

Once safe and hidden from sight behind a chakra barrier, Sakura turned fully to the lavender eyed girl "Helping you, you wanted to be alone right" she raised a slender pink brow at the slightly taller girl, why was everyone taller than her.

Hinata blinked her eyes at the girl who was best friends with the boy she was crushing on horribly "I…I'm a failure" she mumbled looking to her feet suddenly, her shoulders slumping in defeat "I…I..I couldn't exec..execute the jutsu father wanted me to practice" her lip trembled.

And tears sprung into her eyes, Sakura frowned deeply "A…and I go..got pun..punished" Hinata sniffled unable to stop from crying it was unfair that her father put so much pressure on her for being the heiress.

Whatever Sakura was going to say died on her lips instead she pulled the Hyuga girl into a hug "I'm going to be very blunt and say your father is a jerk Hinata-chan" she stated "And usually I'm very polite to clan heads, but he needs to pulls his head out of the clouds" Sakura said bluntly.

Earning a wide eyed look from the girl she was hugging "You know Hinata" but the pinkette kept on talking "Just because you can't do something right away doesn't mean you won't ever be able to so long as you keep trying that's the important thing" she smiled gently.

Brushing the tears away from Hinata's cheeks, who looked positively stunned that someone was standing up for her even if her father wasn't around it was more than enough "All you have to be is yourself and someday you'll be strong" Sakura laughed lightly.

"Besides your personality Hinata-chan is what I like best about you and I'm pretty sure Naruto would agree with me on this" the pinkette threw out there and predictably the Hyuga Heiress's cheeks turned a startling shade of red.

And her eyes widened even more than before "Na..Naruto-kun" Hinata gasped out the name of her crush, Sakura nodded "Yo..you thin..think he..he'd agree with you Sakura-chan" she asked in a whisper hoping it was true.

"Oh absolutely Hinata-chan you don't see it but I think Naruto cares for you very much and someday he'll see you as more than just a friend" the pinkette hinted and Hinata swayed on her feet probably imagining that day in the far off future.

It was then Hinata became resolved "Than..thank you Sak..Sakura-chan and I pr..promise to ge..get stronger so that I ca..can be acknowledged b..by Naru..Naruto-kun so..someday" she made her vow and Sakura threw her arms around her shoulders.

Pulling the girl into another hug "And don't forget you've got myself and everyone else in class to help you on your goal" Sakura reminded "Now you should get home, don't want that father of yours to worry to much" she shooed the heiress off and Hinata left with a giggle.

Feeling much happier and lighter than ever before as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders, glad that she'd been able to help Hinata gain a small confidence in herself, Sakura turned and hurried in the opposite direction.

The pinkette didn't get very far as she slammed into a very familiar person "Kakuzu" her emerald eyes locked with soft green "It's been awhile usually you don't come out this way" Sakura chattered surprised to see the man.

Kakuzu blinked it hadn't been all the long ago just about four and a half months to be precise with only a month having passed since Sakura's and Sasuke's eleventh birthday, they were still caring for the eggs Shisui had gifted them.

Though it wouldn't be much long until they hatched "I was enjoying the scenery, I don't think I'll ever get use to the Leaf Village" Kakuzu stated simply, Sakura threw her head back and laughed loudly at his response.

"You and I are very different when I was in Uzushio, the Leaf Village was all I could think about" the pinkette wiped her eyes clear of the tears of laughter she'd shed while laughing like a hyena and got an amused look.

He shook his head "You free" Kakuzu asked suddenly and Sakura nodded "Come walk with me" with his head he gestured to a rarely walked path and the duo headed down it, once out of earshot of anyone "What's it like having them back" he wanted to ask for awhile.

Especially since he'd learned of those fives return "Ah, I'm surprised one of you guys didn't find me when they did come back and ask, but as for your question like I'm on cloud nine and I don't think I'll be coming down anytime soon" Sakura giggled thoroughly enjoying her walk.

A pressure that had been rising steadily in his gut released and Kakuzu let out a relieved sounding sigh "Good but I don't think that's all there is to it" he stated in a knowing tone while eyeing the jewelry she wore on her body.

To his absolute surprise, Sakura blushed a dazzling red color all the way from the tips of her toes to the top of her head she flushed and he'd never seen the girl become so red in all his life "Well Tobirama gave them to me" she mumbled the shyest he'd ever heard her.

"Really now is that a subtle hint that would lead one to believe he's asking much more than friendship" Kakuzu pried already knowing his answer, of course Tobirama wouldn't waste anytime in making Sakura his so thoroughly everyone would know it.

If anything Sakura became a darker shade of red than before "He's gone to Fugaku to set an arranged marriage contract in place and if I know Tobirama like I do, he's been successful" she gave a wistful sigh, so far above cloud nine that nothing could bring her down.

Kakuzu snorted softly "And when do you intend on letting those brothers of yours know about that fact" he chuckled earning a glare "Ah so the contract was made in secrecy, I understand" he nodded quietly enjoying their chat thus far, the longest they'd been around each other for years.

"Probably not until I'm already being courted by Tobirama and yes, only those five, Fugaku, possibly Mikoto, myself and now you know of the contract so don't tell anyone else please" Sakura flashed him a pout.

And he couldn't say no "Well I'm glad we were able to finally talk, enjoy the rest of your day Sakura" Kakuzu waved spotting Zetsu, who'd taken up permanent residence in the Uchiha Compound once again and disappeared from sight.

Sakura rolled her eyes just before someone attached themselves to her back and a familiar chakra filled her senses "Hello Karin-chan" she greeted without ever turning around, when she did she was met with ruby red and a pretty smile.

"What do you think Sakura-chan, Mom made it for me to wear to the festival next month you know the Sakura Blossom one" Karin was dressed in the loveliest kimono, a deep pink it was practically red much like her hair with light red rubies stitched into the material.

Complete with red glasses, dark red beaded zori sandals and light red sash "Your right and aw you look very beautiful in that kimono Karin-chan" Sakura was quick to hand out a compliment for the red head did indeed blossom in the hand made outfit.

Karin blushed all the way to her toes reminding her horribly of herself from mere moments earlier "Thank you Sakura-chan" she smiled happily "Well I gotta go and put this away so it doesn't get dirty" the Uzumaki hurried off home.

She had one more thing to do before doing the same herself, decision in mind Sakura made a beeline to the house she'd spent plenty of time in for the last several months and knocked deftly on the door hoping he was back.

Thankfully the person she wanted to see the most answered the door and before she could even think his arms were wrapped around her shoulders and he was pulling her into the tightest hug he'd ever given her.

Which clued her in "So you managed to convince Fugaku" Sakura grinned returning the hug before they separated or rather Tobirama released her, he nodded and the door shut behind her "Well" she prodded wanting to know.

He chuckled quietly "There are five stipulations from the both of us, I'm not allowed to court you officially until your fourteen which I have to ask in front of your entire family, we'll get engaged when your eighteen in front of the entire clan and Hashirama" Tobirama ticked off his fingers.

"And finally be married when we turn twenty one, I'm also not allowed more than light hugs or hand holding and finally the engagement will last for three years" he stated but he knew Sakura would enjoy his own stipulations.

Her emerald orbs lit up in happiness "What kind of stipulations did you make Tobi" Sakura inquired as they entered the living room, the others had vanished to who knows where, after she took off her shoes, so it was just the two of them.

Tobirama cleared his throat "Once we are fourteen I'll be allowed longer hugs and be able to kiss you on the cheek, a dowry of one thousand ryo, two years outside the village alone with you" he gave her a look and unable to help it Sakura blushed like she had earlier.

"Also we'll have to make courting gifts when I officially ask you for courting rights, I'll prepare the speech for when I can ask you to marry me and finally we'll live wherever you wish inside or outside the compound free of any restrictions of clan laws" he finished.

Sakura released the breath she'd been holding "Thank you" she murmured and they drew together like magnets as they sat on the couch in silence, holding hands as they often did in class beneath the desk without getting distracted by each other.

It was quiet for a long while and she relished in the peace that settled over her, until the slamming of the door disrupted them "You three are complete and utter idiots" Mito's voice filled their ears clearing ranting and raving up a storm.

She and Tobirama shared an amused glance "Wonder what they did now" Tobirama groaned, remembering the Uzumaki's mood from earlier, to which he had never gotten an answer for and now it seemed she was further irritated with the two Uchiha and his brother.

The pinkette shrugged as stomping could be heard and Mito stormed into the living room "Oh hello Sakura-chan, by the way your brother is a moron" she snarled at Tobirama as the brunette who was covered in mud appeared.

"Mito-chan how many times do I gotta tell you I'm sorry" Hashirama pouted trying and failing to calm his beloved down, they still acted like they had before married or not at the moment, Mito rolled her ebony eyes and with a huff vanished down the hall.

Hashirama slumped and disappeared as well to take a bath as Madara and Izuna trudged into the living room "I told you it was a bad idea Ni-san to allow Hashirama to go off like that" the former younger grumbled under his breath.

While Madara shook out his raven tresses, sticks and leafs falling to the floor which were hastily picked up "What on earth is going on, Mito's been in a foul mood since lunch care to share" Tobirama raised a white brow.

Both Uchiha froze as if caught with their hands in the cookie jar "Ah uh well Hashirama got it in his mind that he was going to flirt with a village girl, we both told him that it wasn't a good idea and Mito found out earlier" Madara fumbled.

"Yeah and when we went out together just now that very same girl caught sight of Hashirama and well began flirting with him again and Mito pushed him into a mud hole and Ni-san fell off the tree branch, we were outside the village" Izuna finished with a snigger.

Only to get slapped over the back of the head, Madara glowered and disappeared much like the two before him had, leaving Sakura who was laughing, Tobirama shaking his head and Izuna rubbing his head in the living room alone.

Finally the pinkette managed to calm down "As amusing as this all is, I should probably get home before Sasuke or Itachi-ni get it in their heads that I'm somehow in trouble and need to be rescued" Sakura snorted jumping from the couch.

Tobirama followed her down the hall to the door and waited patiently as she put her shoes on "See you in class tomorrow Sakura" he gave her a chaste kiss to the back of her knuckles enjoying the way he was able to make her blush.

"Yeah" she sighed softly missing the white haired male already as she traipsed down the streets to the compound and then to her own house once through the gates, when Sakura got there, she had indeed guessed that either one or both of her brothers had thought she was in trouble.

And had been about to head out to find her, the pinkette merely shook her head at both boys and helped Mikoto make supper while she handled Kizuna and Kaisha, both brunette were growing fast and it was difficult to tell the two apart.

Except for their chakra signatures, they were paternal twins in every way right down to their features which was all Fugaku, a good time was had by all and before Sakura knew it she was sitting in class next to Tobirama and Karin once again on Monday Morning.

Iruka was out with a cold for the week so Torune took over for the brunette, "Right since Iruka-san is gone, I'm in charge and we're going to do things a little differently" the Aburame announced, gazing around the classroom.

Predictably Ino's hand shot into the air a moment later, the Yamanaka Heiress certainly was inquisitive "What are we going to be doing that's so different to what we normally do" the blonde girl asked after she'd gotten permission to do so.

"I'm glad you asked Ino-san, as you know in almost a months time there will be the annual Leaf Village Cherry Blossom Festival" Torune began and the classroom was immediately filled with loud chatter, he gave them a few minutes before flaring his chakra.

Everyone settled down instantly knowing their second sensei meant business when he did that "Not only that but Hokage-sama has graciously invited the other Kage and their families or whoever they invite to come to this festival, so the village will be full for awhile soon" he continued.

"Preparations have only just begun and Hokage-sama has nominated the academy students to make decorations for the cherry blossom float that we adults will be creating, so you'll be paired up with each other and one decoration between pairs that you both create" he said.

The excitement was quickly rising once again "So even when Iruka-san returns this will be the homework for the rest of the month, now each of you will come up here and draw a name from this here box before finding your partner, let's start with Karin-san" Torune finished calling up the light red haired Uzumaki girl.

Karin practically jumped up from her seat, eager to find out who her partner once "You may only look at the slip with the name on it once everyone has got one" their sensei warned and her excitement was reigned in just a tiny hair bit.

Her hand dove into the box and she hastily emerged with a slip of paper, Sakura was next followed by Tobirama, Jugo and then the rest of the class "Do all of you have a slip" Torune asked looking around to make sure he hadn't missed a row of students.

They all nodded "Good now flip over your slips and find your partner, you are to come up with the decoration yourself and you can use any material you want even ninja tools or jutsu" the Aburame stated simply sitting in Iruka's usual chair.

Sakura flipped hers over and nearly burst out laughing at the irony she raised her head and looked to her right, emerald and soft red clashed "Well Tobirama-san looks like we're partners" Sakura stated in a nonchalant tone, kami when did she start getting this lucky.

"Indeed Sakura-san" his lips twitched indicating he was fighting down a smile, "We'll have to come up with something that outdoes that buffoon" Tobirama looked away first searching out his brother in the room full of eleven year old's or almost eleven year old's.

And found him he let out the quietest snort he could manage and Sakura followed his line of sight to Hashirama and hastily slapped a hand over her mouth "Poor Hashirama-san being paired up with that girl" she shook her head unsympathetic.

Tobirama chuckled inwardly "Agreed" he nodded "So I know you have a gift in artistry let's start with coming up with the decorations design before finding materials to craft it with" he pulled out a spare notebook and a brush with ink well.

Eager to show off just the tiniest bit, Sakura grabbed up the brush and went to dip it in the ink when a shadow fell over their desk "You two seem to be getting along awfully well" their gazes shifted to find Torune standing near them.

"Ah well Torune-sensei" Sakura laughed sheepishly unable to come up with an answer as to her and Tobirama's seemingly quick friendship and their closeness to each other "We made fast friends" she admitted.

Torune raised an ebony brow "If you say so Sakura-san" he shrugged moving off leaving the duo alone so that they could start on their project he'd assigned them "By the way these decorations have to be done three days before the festival" Torune warned suddenly.

Tobirama and Sakura shared a look "We'll probably be done long before that, wonder if Torune-sensei will have us do something else if we are" he chuckled watching the pinkette as she dipped the brush into the ink and began drawing in quick and easy neat strokes.

It became very clear to him why she was praised for coming out with seals and why they were very popular, Sakura had a talent in drawing an artist you could say "Maybe depends" the pinkette said suddenly pausing to get more ink.

"Depends on if your satisfied with your drawing, don't worry Sakura you're very good" he soothed knowing she didn't have much confidence in herself unless it was her skills on the battlefield, there she was a true master.

The comment earned him a bright smile "What do you think so far" she leaned back allowing her partner to see what she'd drawn so far a cherry blossom tree with pink gems hanging off it's branches that could be handed out to adults and them for doing such a good job on the float.

"One of the things I…" Tobirama trailed off narrowing his red eyes "Love most about you" he finished in a whisper that was for Sakura's ears only "Is your quick mind" he chuckled "Please continue, and then we can head off for a couple hours after class" Tobirama smiled.

Sakura grinned "Yeah, I totally am not going to lose" she said just loud enough for Sasuke who was a couple rows behind them, his partner believe it or not was Shino, who upon hearing the declaration puffed up his chest.

"Well Shino and me aren't gonna lose either" he huffed turning hastily to his partner as they put their heads together, the only time she'd ever seen her brother work willingly with the Aburame heir and knew that whatever the two boys made would be interesting.

By her side Tobirama shook his head "Do you make a competition out of everything" he raised a brow and Sakura nodded without hesitation, already drawing once more on the decoration they were going to make since he hadn't really added his input to it.

So it was up to her "Oh yeah, it's fun and definitely encourages Sasuke to be and do the best he can" she snickered quietly, popping her wrist as it began cramping and pausing for a few minutes to let her hand rest.

"A little healthy competition between siblings I see, I suppose that does make sense and it holds the most amount of encouragement a little boy needs" Tobirama mused aloud suddenly drawing her gaze, he was seated next to her as if he'd been there his entire life.

While she knew he hadn't been but he looked so comfortable in the academy at her side it was a wonder "Yep and Sasuke does try his hardest" Sakura sent the Uchiha boy a fond look "If I had never been through any of what I had been through" she lowered her voice.

Speaking in riddles in case anyone was eavesdropping "And this were still the old time line I'd probably still be in love with him" she shook her head "But now I can't see him anything other than my brother" Sakura sighed.

Now that was something new "You'll have to tell me more later" Tobirama let a small smile grace his lips and began drumming his fingers on the desk as Sakura resumed her task of drawing their decoration for the Cherry Blossom Festival and their float.

They had to suspect that the other Kage would also be bringing their own floats to the festival hence the need to enlist the help of the academy students "Right there's still so much you don't really know about me" the pinkette blurted out randomly.

Earning a nod from the boy seated at her side, so long as he was there, she would be happy "Precisely" Tobirama announced quietly keeping his eyes glued to the paper she was drawing their decoration on.

He would have never thought it but there was minuet details and she was doing it free style, Sakura was the most talented person in their generation for sure, fifteen minutes later the pinkette sat back running a critical look over the ink drawing.

Before nudging the whole thing in front of him "What do you think is that good enough or should there be more detail" Sakura wrung her hands nervously and Tobirama took the decoration they'd be hand crafting in as a whole.

Just as he went to comment the drawing was snatched up and three of their classmates subsequently passed in front of their desk and neither of the duo could tell who it was that had taken the painstakingly drawn artwork.

Anger was simmering just below the surface and Sakura stood from her desk, Tobirama felt a shudder go down his spine "Torune-sensei" the pinkette called loud enough to gain the Aburame's attention, making the entire class go silent.

"Yes Sakura-san what is it, have you finished your outline already" Torune went over to the pinkette's desk only to notice that the drawing she'd been preparing to work on earlier was no where in sight.

And she looked visibly angry, at her side her partner was eyeing the girl warily "Yes it's done, but just a moment ago…" Tobirama's gaze trailed over the room and spotted a guilty looking boy "Someone took our outline" he finished.

His brows shot upwards and Torune followed the white haired boys line of sight "You might as well return it Inku-san and accept your punishment for trying to take another teams decoration" the Aburame stated.

Moments later a little boy who'd been paired with the other girl that was Ami's friend scowled and stomped his way down the steps "I don't see how it matters, it's not like they drew it together, isn't that the whole point of this project dual partnership" he sneered.

The sneer faded from his lips as his dull brown eyes clashed with forest, where as Sakura's eyes were usually a light emerald, they had darkened in her fury and become forest colored "I said making the decoration, not the outline was partnership" Torune scolded.

Drawing the brunettes attention "For trying to steal their decoration plans you and your partner are assigned clean up duty after the festival is over, sweeping the streets, I'll also let Iruka-san know what you did and tell Hokage-sama about your punishment" the Aburame stated.

The boy rushed back to the desk he'd been sharing with Ami's friend who was now glaring at the boy in contempt, glad that not to much had happened, Sakura let go of the anger and stand down making sure to keep her eyes firmly in front of her from then on just in case.

"Right this is perfect Sakura and we'll start once the academy gets out" Tobirama cleared his throat "You okay" he lowered his voice when she made no response to his words, "Sakura" he nudged her in the side and the pinkette jolted in her seat.

"Oh um right after academy" Sakura sighed "Sorry Kurama was ranting about Inku-san, come to think of it that's the first time I've noticed him" her gaze traveled to where the boy was seated, oblivious as he was engaged in conversation.

Tobirama shook his head "We should start making a list of material we need to get" he said to focus her attention on something productive lest she try to glare a whole into the boy who'd just tried to steal their creation.

Sakura blinked "Ah your right, for starters we'll need a block of wood, I know your good with your hands so you can carve the tree" immediately the first task was set "While I draw the seal that will randomly toss out cherry blossoms, which we'll have to buy as well" was added to the list.

"How about a variety of dark and pink gems formed into cherry blossoms, I can do that as well, since I'm good with that sort of thing and then you can make the pins they hang from, we'll melt them together" Tobirama added more to the list.

"Brown paint, we can paint together part of the tree each, what else are we missing" Sakura looked over the drawing going over what had already been said, "How big are we planning on making this by the way" she fiddled with her purple glasses.

It looked like Tobirama hadn't even thought about that and thank kami Torune was passing by their desk again "Excuse me Torune-sensei, how big do these decorations have to be" he inquired inwardly cringing at calling someone his sensei.

He'd never had to do it before now and had always been the sensei "I suppose I didn't tell you, you can make them as big or as small as you like, but the maximum is six feet tall and the minimum is three" Torune stated moving past them as someone raised their hand.

A silent agreement was made between Sakura and Tobirama "It's settled then, six feet is how we'll go" the pinkette nodded as did her white haired partner, this was probably going to be the best cherry blossom festival.

Not to mention she was almost certain that all her friends from the other other villages would be there as well ***Don't worry kit, Ay wouldn't leave Omoi behind, neither would Akatsuchi be left behind in Stone*** Kurama rumbled for Sakura.

'I know, I know it feels like it's been forever since we seen all of them though, kami we're all almost genin now' Sakura chattered a mile a minute to her fox body mate, he was all who spoke to her inside her head nowadays.

What with Ushinawareta and Inner Sakura vanishing, Kurama chuckled and grinned ***I'll have to look out for you much more once you are a genin, because then you'll be going on missions outside the village*** he huffed though didn't sound nearly as put out as he made it.

Sakura rolled her eyes inwardly 'Really Kurama you don't have to look out for me constantly I can take care of myself for the most part' she brooded thoroughly enjoying the conversation with the fox who shook his head.

 ***You've had the worst luck ever since you began in this time line kit your like a danger magnet and before you say it, yes I know it's the curse of team seven, still Kit I'm gonna keep both my eyes on you when you do all become genin*** Kurama said.

Knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with the stubborn fox, Sakura sighed 'You win' she stated before focusing on the outside world, and Tobirama was looking at her weirdly "Just talking to Kurama" she smiled.

"Ah" Tobirama made the sound in the back of his throat "Is there anything else we need for the decoration" he cleared his throat, not letting Sakura's lack of attention bother him to much, since it seemed she had conversations with the fox quite often.

Sakura snapped to attention and went over what they already had "Hmm" she hummed softly crossing her arms over her chest as she thought "We could always make a pedestal for our tree and mount it after placing the seal" she started.

Pulling out another piece of paper and taking up the brush again "You could carve that and we could paint it brown and green make the grass realistic, and have a little river run through it with real water by use of jutsu and a fountain with a little bird in it" Sakura suggested.

Tobirama quickly wrote down the newest items to their quickly growing list "But we'll have to shorten the tree by at least two feet" he pointed out and the pinkette nodded, so a block of wood that was at least four feet tall and another that was two.

Finished with the newest addition to their decoration, Sakura nudged the drawing over to her partner "What have we got so far Tobirama" she asked while he was looking the artwork over, oh yes they would probably have the most lavish decoration on the float probably.

Once finished with his perusal he set the paper to the side so the ink could dry "Two blocks of wood, one that's four feet for the tree and the second two feet tall for the landscaping, no more than one hundred and fifty carved gems" he listed.

"Seventy five of each color dark pink and light pink" Sakura nodded "I also know we need brown and green paint in a variety of colors a little fountain, two seals made, metal pins for the gems and a little bird to sit in the fountain" she ticked off her fingers.

He flicked his eyes down to the list "Who does what again" a brush was poised over a different paper ready to write down the individual tasks, Sakura smiled already getting extremely excited about this entire project.

She could barely restrain herself foot tapping on the floor in a maddening pattern "You'll carve the wood into the tree, while I'll make the seal" Sakura listed easily off the top of her head, the task was quickly written down.

"You'll carve the river and landscape, and I'll make the river seal, and while you make the gems, I'll buy cherry blossom petals, the pins to hang off the branches for the gems, the fountain the little bird and paint" she continued.

More things were written down and their little project was becoming quite extensive "Which we'll paint together and meld the pins and gems together, while you add the fountain and bird to the river" Sakura finished, a blend of perfect partnership.

Tobirama nodded mentally running through everything that would have to be done in three weeks "What do you think Sakura, do you think we'll have it all done before the festival" he nudged her in the side.

And Sakura grinned "Of course, between the both of us nothing is impossible" she snickered glancing outside and noting the position of the sun only twenty more minutes left of class and then they were out of there.

When the bell rang, Sakura and Tobirama were the first ones out the classroom door "See you later at home Sasuke" floating over the pinkette's shoulder for her brother, who hadn't expected his sister to be so artsy.

Half way to the market, Sakura nearly slammed into Minato "Whoa there Sakura, where you off to you in such a hurry" the blonde who was still mostly all smiles and still radiated that same sunshine grasped her shoulders so she wouldn't fall down.

Though it was an accident she'd run into him, he'd actually been waiting for her "You know about the decorations thing, Tobirama and I got partnered together so we're going to get the materials we need to start making it, what are you doing here Lord Hokage" Sakura brushed her clothes off.

Talking a mile a minute, Tobirama coughed hiding his laughter his amusement shining bright in his soft red eyes that the pinkette had admitted on more than one occasion to loving "Well you see I came to ask you something very important Sakura" Minato grinned.

Immediately she was wary earning chuckles "Okay what is it that you met me out here for instead of calling me to your office" Sakura narrowed her green eyes on one of the males that had been considered a best friend when she'd been Kushina's sister.

Minato rubbed the back of his head "The elders have decided that there is to be a song sung and while Kushina can sing and Mikoto likes to sing, neither one of them will agree to this and I know since you adore singing" he rambled, good lord it's not as if he was asking for the entire world.

"You wanted me to sing it, what song is it and when will I sing it" Sakura was on board with the idea ten seconds flat and Tobirama rubbed his forehead, the pinkette was quickly handed the sheets with the lyrics.

Before getting the second question answered "At the end of the parade, just before the fireworks" the blonde patted Sakura on the head, remembering so long ago when she'd tried to bite his hand off for touching her hair and then vanished in a puff of smoke.

He'd been a clone all along "We shan't waste another moment let's go get our material Tobirama" Sakura hurriedly sealed the lyrics into a scroll and grabbed the white haired male by the hand so they could get to the market quicker.

Nearly forty minutes later and searching through almost the entire market they'd each found all the things they needed to make their decoration "I'm sure you want to practice that song so let's meet up tomorrow say around two in the flower field and start our project there" Tobirama suggested.

Sakura nodded and they split up Tobirama taking the scroll that had their materials so that she wouldn't forget them when she got home, Sakura was quite literally pounced at by her brother "KU-CHAN" he whined.

And she simply raised a slender pink brow "Yes Uke-kun" Sakura giggled especially when Sasuke cringed at the nickname she'd branded him with when they were itty bitty toddlers "Is there something you need" she prodded poking Sasuke in the side.

He leaped away from her with a pout rapidly forming on his lips "Must you call me that dreadful nickname and yes, consider us rivals until this festival is over" Sasuke announced "I won't lose to you this time Sakura" he puffed out his chest.

Causing his sister to break down in giggles to Itachi and Shisui's amusement, they'd both come to see what was taking the two siblings so long to come back to the kitchen where an early dinner had been made by Mikoto while they'd tended to the younger set of twins in the house.

"In that case I won't lose either Sasuke" the two eleven year old's shook hands and without another word to each other headed into the kitchen with their older brother and cousin on their heels, both looking quite exasperated.

Mikoto frowned "Are you two fighting" she asked, sure Sakura and Sasuke had always engaged in competitions it was something they did even before they started going to the academy, but this was the first time she'd seen them not sit together voluntarily.

"Not exactly Kaa-san, Ku-chan and I have declared each other rivals until the Cherry Blossom Festival is over, Torune-sensei had us pair up and start making decorations for the float and mine will be better than hers" Sasuke stated bluntly.

And Sakura looked as if she was about to crack up laughing like a hyena at any moment "Just you wait Uke-kun" she cackled again thoroughly enjoying herself "You'll see I'm the artist in the family" Sakura snickered loudly before digging into her dinner.

Sasuke didn't lower his head "I can be an artist to" he huffed shoveling food into his mouth all while trying to mind his manners and not spill his food all over himself or the floor or the table as was the case even if he was failing.

Sakura smiled widely showing off her pearly white teeth "Oh by the way Lord Hokage requested me personally to sing a song at the end of the festival before the fireworks" her eyes were twinkling like the gems they resembled.

Excitement was flowing out of the pinkette in waves "What an honor, the Uchiha will be praised for awhile" Itachi ruffled his sister's hair, she wasn't just his little sister anymore, since he had to other littler sisters to take care of now.

Fugaku looked around his kitchen and sighed softly in content soon it would be full up again with guests from the other villages, not that he minded it anymore, the more the merrier hopefully those kids had calmed down though.

Even the samurai would be at the festival "I just like to sing is all" Sakura smiled happily and finished off her dinner before escaping to her room to take a bath, yes the kami knew they'd made the right decision especially since their favorite pinkette was as happy as could be.

The next day Sakura vanished an hour after lunch "Meeting up with my partner to work on our decoration see you all at four" she waved and then was simply gone, Sasuke snorted and disappeared out the door to meet up with his own partner to work on designs.

And for the next three weeks all the kids at the academy were focused on making their decorations for the festival keeping them to busy to wreak havoc on the adults who were building the float that all their decorations would go on.

When there was only three days left before the festival and with Iruka returned in very good health to them, Torune took over for the day since he'd been the one to assign them the project "Alright I hope you've all had enough time to finish your decorations" the Aburame looked around.

Receiving nods from the class and all it's students "Good because as you know there's only three days left and tomorrow shinobi from the other villages will arrive" Torune glanced around "Now let's have you unveil you're decorations" he began.

"Why don't we call names randomly" Iruka piped in suddenly and the Aburame shrugged in acquiesce, hence the first name called was Naruto, who'd been ironically paired with Hinata, funny how things work out sometimes right.

The Uzumaki and Hyuga walked down the steps from the seat they'd chosen to work on their project at "Ahem so Hinata-chan and I decided to make a pillow in the shape of a cherry blossom petal" Naruto called loudly.

All eyes turned to them as Hinata revealed the pillow in all it's ginormous height, maybe they'd gone a little overboard but no one had the heart to scold the pair, one by one the others were called up and most of them stuck with a standard cherry blossom decoration.

Until it was down to Sakura and Sasuke as usual they'd made it a competition to see who was the artsiest "Sasuke and Shino first" Torune called sensing the unusual tension, in fact he'd barely seen the siblings interact almost all month.

Proud to show off what he and the Aburame Heir had made, Sasuke bounded down the steps with Shino on his heels before waiting patiently until the boy was at his side "Here Sasuke-san" Shino passed over the scroll the decoration was sealed in.

"May I present the best decoration here, no offense to anyone else" Sasuke sniggered unsealing the decoration to reveal, eyebrows shot up at the sight of it, a branch three feet tall with a single cherry blossom bloom surrounded by buds "Tada" he exclaimed.

Getting claps, though there was no prize to receive, the decoration was added with the others "Beat that Ku-chan" Sasuke grinned on his way back to the desk he and Shino had been seated at nearly all month long.

Sakura and Tobirama stood, their decoration sealed in a scroll, Torune was tempted to roll his eyes at the dramatics the two siblings were fond of using, though it was all in good fun for the most part, it seemed they'd really made a competition out of this particular one.

"Last one and then your all dismissed early" Iruka jumped in there was only an hour left anyway and it wouldn't hurt anyone if the kids were released to send the next three days relaxing after all the hard work they'd put in on making decorations.

Tobirama felt a grin itching to form on his lips but kept his expression the usual stoic one he liked to use "We worked pretty hard on this one" he began sensing the eye roll "But the design belongs to Sakura-san" Tobirama looked to the pinkette.

Who unsealed the direction "We decided to do this" Sakura smiled radiantly and all eyes were on the work of art the two eleven year old's had created with their own two hands, even Torune was surprised and Sasuke he looked like the entire world had been ripped out from beneath his feet.

Detailed landscape with hills complete with carved out river "What exactly is that carved out spot for" Iruka looked the masterpiece over surprised that Sakura was so talented in this particular aspect and not just with fighting.

"A river, see the seal there" Tobirama pointed out nodding to Sakura, who made a hand sign and water started gushing out of the seal filling the river and rushing to the fountain that was glued to the riverbed that had a little bird in it that started floating around.

Iruka chuckled and Torune blinked his eyes behind his sunglasses, kami was there nothing the girl his baby cousin couldn't do, it was utterly unbelievable "I assume there are other aspects to your decoration, but lets leave them a surprise okay" the Aburame stated.

Sakura and Tobirama nodded and placed their decoration with the others before moving back to the desk they'd taken up residency at for nearly the entire month, collected their belongings and left with their other classmates.

Almost immediately Sasuke attached himself to her side as Tobirama headed off with Madara, Mito, Izuna and Hashirama "I can't believe you Ku-chan" he pouted "I really thought I was gonna win this time" Sasuke sulked.

"Well if Tobirama hadn't been my partner I doubt it would have looked half as good as it did, he's good with making things with his hands" Sakura said "Does this mean we're no longer rivals" she asked and he nodded.

"By the way you shouldn't count yourself or Shino out, you're decoration was beautiful in it's own unique way" Sakura explained and her brother perked up, gone was his depression and they headed home glad that their month long rivalry was over.

Now they could both look forward to their friends from the other villages turning up the next day and staying for two weeks, temporarily joining their classes so as not to overcrowd the adults at the compound.

Mikoto was glad to see her children over the so called rivalry they had declared against each other and happily plated up dinner, tomorrow they would have to pull out the bigger table once again, a couple hours later she declared it was time for bed.

No one made any complaint least of all Sakura or Sasuke, they took their showers, picked out their outfits for the next day, made sure that their rooms were tidy then fell face first into their beds exhausted and both instantly fell asleep dreaming of good times that were ahead of them in the distance future and then eventually their graduation from the academy to become genin as they'd wanted from the very beginning ever since the very start.


	119. Final Life Chapter 31

On the morning of when everyone from the other villages were meant to arrive for the Cherry Blossom Festival two days from then, all was quiet in the House the Main Family of the Uchiha Clan lived in.

That peace was short lived as a shrill scream sounded through the entire house shattering the restful sleep, this wasn't a scream that came from a six and a half month old baby however and Itachi instantly thought the worst.

He the older of his four siblings charged through his bedroom door, blinking his dark eyes rapidly to adjust to the light pouring into the hall just as his littlest siblings started crying at the noise, all while that shrill scream kept up a constant.

At first Itachi had assumed it was his pink haired sister, but when Sakura slammed out of her room similar to what he'd done, he quickly set his sights on his only little brothers door and together Itachi and the pinkette flew into their siblings room.

Only to find "KU-CHAN IT HATCHED THAT SNAKE HATCHED IN MY BED" Sasuke hunched in a corner pointing his finger at his bed where there was indeed a little snake slithering around on the covers.

Sakura put her head in her hands unable to even look at her slightly older brother only by nine hours as it was and shook her head "You couldn't just react like a normal person could you" the pinkette sighed looking thoroughly irritated.

But the worst was to happen and all of them felt the chakra as it stormed in their direction, Itachi gulped they'd woken their mother and youngest siblings "We might want to get out of the way" he warned, he was to late.

And for the second time Sasuke's door was flung open banging harshly against the wall and the second Uchiha heir instantly became quiet, Mikoto stood in the open doorway, hair in complete disarray, purple bags beneath her eyes and grinding her teeth.

Looking positively murderous "Sasuke Uchiha, what the devil is going on here and don't lie to me otherwise we wouldn't all be standing in your room now would we" Mikoto stomped closer and Sasuke actually trembled harder than before.

Thinking it was probably for the best, Itachi grabbed Sakura and hightailed it out of his otouto's room, leaving Sasuke all alone with their mother, who'd had her sleep disturbed and looked as if she was a demon emerging from hell to deliver her wrath upon someones head possibly Sasuke's.

"Come on Imouto-chan, let's go calm Kizuna-chan and Kaisha-chan, more than likely Father is still asleep oblivious as to what is going on" he suggested and the pinkette nodded quietly letting him lead the way to the twins room.

Both brunette girls were yelling their little lungs off but at the sight of their older siblings Kizuna and Kaisha settled somewhat feeling their elder sister's soothing chakra, Sakura smiled gently "Ah it's okay Kizuna-chan everything's alright" she murmured rocking her little sister.

Kizuna settled right down but Kaisha remained a little obstinate until Itachi and Sakura switched so they both held the girls equally, in a matter of minutes the twins were well on their way to going back to sleep just as Mikoto appeared.

Sasuke conspicuously absent "I see you've got everything settled, now I'd like to get some more sleep so you can handle everything this morning" the Uchiha Matriarch said in a no nonsense sounding tone before promptly vanishing from sight to sleep some more.

Sakura and Itachi shared a look sparing a quick thought to their brother "What do you think happened" she inquired as they left Kizuna and Kaisha's room passing Sasuke's shut door along the way to the kitchen.

Her brother shook his head "Best not to ask, Sasuke probably won't tell us anyway" Itachi grinned and got a nod from the pinkette "So perhaps we should start with setting up the kitchen before moving to setting up the guest rooms" he suggested again.

She was to distracted to disagree as the extremely large table was brought out and the little one was put away for the next two weeks, by that point Shisui had joined them and Sasuke still hadn't made an appearance he was surely still awake though.

But they paid it no mind as they began setting up the guest rooms, just as the first knock came, "I'll get it, Itachi-ni would you mind getting two cartons of eggs, the bacon, flour, sugar, salt, pepper, butter, baking soda, and vanilla extract out" Sakura hopped off the stool.

Patting down her apron "And Shisui-san would you go check on Sasuke, make sure he's alive" she snorted in amusement and Itachi fought with himself not to break down in laughter for it would surely make his little brother pout whenever he did come out of his room.

Another knock came from the hallway and Sakura bounded to the front door, opening it with a flourish, her emerald eyes lit up "Mizukage-sama, Ao-san, Mangetsu-san, Kisame-san, Yagura-san and Suigetsu-kun" the pinkette greeted ending with pulling the Hozuki boy into a hug.

"You didn't forget me" Suigetsu looked as hyper as ever "Kami it's been forever and thanks for all the letters to bad I ran out of the letter scrolls you made me" he jabbed letting Sakura lead the way into the kitchen.

Itachi nodded "Welcome to our home once again Mizukage-sama" he said in a tone full of respect for the auburn haired woman, her green eyes taking in the familiar surroundings before nodding in return glad that all was well.

"It is nice to see you again Itachi-san and Sakura-san as well" Mei finally made her own greeting and took a seat at the extremely large table with lots of chairs for everyone to sit at as the Uchiha heir continued with prepping breakfast.

While Sakura was chatting with Suigetsu "And then Mangetsu-ni taught me the coolest sword tricks, by the way where is Sasuke" the purple eyed boy looked around and didn't spot the second Uchiha Heir anywhere in the room.

"Hiding" Shisui popped into the kitchen "He might come out for you though Suigetsu-san, you remember where his room is" he gestured to the hall and the boy vanished around the corner heading to his friends room.

Sakura giggled and hopped onto her stool again helping Itachi with breakfast, while Shisui sat "Good Morning Mizukage-sama and everyone else" he announced suddenly, mere moments before the door was knocked on again, indicating more guests.

To Yagura's and Kisame's amusement, since Ao and Mangetsu had moved off to look about the house to re-familiarize themselves with the building, Sakura jumped down from her stool for the second time "Don't forget to heat the oven Itachi-ni" the pinkette stated.

Disappearing down the hall that led to the front door, just as Suigetsu with Sasuke in tow came back into the kitchen, the second Uchiha heir was rather quiet unusual but no one commented on it or the little snake wrapped around his wrist.

Itachi's brows raised high into his hair line after turning on the oven knowing that his sister planned on putting the bacon into it as soon as she got back, it was a wonder how she was able to get anything done with guests arriving every few minutes.

Down the hall when Sakura opened the door for the second time her sight was blocked by dark red "Hi Gaara-kun" she patted the boys back just as the red head pulled away allowing her to greet his father, his two siblings and Sasori respectively.

Before she could shut the door, Nure flew into her arms signaling the arrival of Nagato with Yahiko, Konan and their second child with blue-orange tinted hair and brown eyes that they'd named Shinshi his name basically meant gentleman.

"Can you believe it Sakura-chan, we're here and I've got a little brother" Nure was talking quite rapidly and her words were rising in volume until her pink haired friend settled a hand firmly over her mouth and looked around warily.

Taking the hint she and Gaara tamped down on their excitement over seeing their friend "Sasuke's snake hatched this morning and shrieked his head off, Mother was like a fire breathing dragon and we don't want to wake her again or the twins" Sakura released a relieved breath.

Nure nodded "I know what you mean when Shinshi-kun was born I always had to be extra quiet to avoid setting him or Kaa-san off" she shuddered while Gaara latched onto Sakura's hand letting the pinkette lead the way into the kitchen.

"Kazekage-sama, Amekage-sama" Itachi greeted the two leaders respectively and glanced to their children who had come "Kankuro-san, Temari-san, Gaara-san, Nure-san, Nagato-san, Konan-san" he listed grateful that he remembered all of their names.

Sakura grinned popping the bacon into the oven as Sasuke attached himself to her side "Are you going to help" she raised a slender pink brow at her brother, and received a pout before the boy huffed and began making up the eggs and scrambling them.

While Itachi whipped up the pancake mix and the pan was heated to make the pancakes in, there would be plenty for everyone hopefully "I see you still cook for everyone" Ao commented keeping his voice low sensing the demand for quiet.

"Not exactly Ao-san, Mother does most of the cooking and I help out on occasion when the twins are to rambunctious" Sakura flashed a pleasant smile at the byakugan user from another village checking on the bacon before sitting down on her stool.

For a moment all was silent "I can't wait till Karin-san and Jugo-san get here" Suigetsu clapped his hands together reminding himself not to be to loud after the warning he'd gotten from Sasuke who'd told him his mother was very temperamental at the moment and it wasn't wise to wake her again.

Sasuke and Sakura shared a look "Wait are they not coming" Gaara frowned, it wouldn't be the same without those two at the festival, another look was given between the two siblings before the pinkette nudged her brother forward.

"I'm guessing they never did tell you huh" he began "When's the last time you got a letter from them" Sasuke asked and only received confused looks "Thought so, anyway Karin and Jugo are now part of the Leaf Village" Sasuke said.

And got wide eyed looks in return "How could you not tell us that" Suigetsu pouted and got sheepish smiles "I suppose you two have been rather busy and just forgot" he sighed and Gaara nodded "Are they coming over to eat breakfast with us" Suigetsu inquired.

"It's doubtful especially since they have breakfast with their family every morning and it's something they wouldn't trade in all the world" Sakura said gently "But I'm sure we'll see them sometime today, since it's Thursday and we have it and Friday off" she grinned.

Both boys were immediately content with the pinkette's answer "I can't wait for the festival what about you Sakura-chan" Gaara bounded over to his first friend, the one who claimed best friend in his heart right along Sasuke and Naruto.

"Oh I'm excited alright, what about you Nure-chan, Kankuro-san, Temari-san" Sakura directed her gaze to the other three youngsters standing or sitting around the kitchen including them into the conversation.

Temari and Kankuro nodded "Yeah and maybe we'll have some peace and quiet when we go home" the blonde huffed ruffling her little brothers hair, while their middle brother huffed in amusement fiddling with a puppet.

"All he's done is talk about this Cherry Blossom Festival for weeks" Kankuro said by way of explanation giving up on his puppet and pocketing it as he answered the pinkette's question to which he received a smile.

Nure's amber eyes lit up "Am I ever and we all get to wear pretty kimono and zori sandals" she almost squealed when she remembered she was supposed to be quiet and not make any loud noises so they didn't bother Sakura's mother who was still asleep.

Sakura nodded already starting the pancakes, when the next round of guests staying in the house knocked on the door "If you wouldn't mind finishing up Shisui-san" she pulled the older Uchiha into the mix as she left the kitchen again.

This time it was Ay with Bee, Cee, Darui, Omoi and Karui, the little girl must not have wanted to be to far away from her friend and had asked to come "Good morning Raikage-sama, Bee-san, Cee-san, Darui-san, Omoi-kun and…." Sakura trailed off waiting for the introduction.

"Karui you must be Sakura" the newest redhead looked the pinkette over and Sakura nodded "Nice to meetcha so what's for breakfast" Karui immediately asked in a loud tone and the girl cringed and looked down the hall.

Ay was curious as to what was going on "Something the matter brat" he was kind enough to speak in a low voice sensing that if he didn't things would go from bad to worse in a heartbeat and he certainly didn't want to get kicked out.

"Pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs and as you know my mother had her twins, she's still asleep and it's better if we all talk at a very low volume as to avoid waking her, she's in a very foul mood due to very little sleep" Sakura said in a warning tone looking over her shoulder again.

Before leading the group down the hall after they all took their shoes off "Boy am I glad to see you again, things were different when I got back to the Cloud Village" Omoi whispered at her side once they were in the kitchen taking the warning he'd been given to heart.

Karui was likewise doing the same and taking in the amount of people already crowded in the kitchen "I'm sure especially after spending six months here in the Leaf Village" Sasuke popped up at the white haired boys side leading him towards the others with the red haired girl following.

While the kids greeted each other and included Karui into their group, Sakura pulled the bacon out of the oven and "Itachi-ni, Shisui-san would you start setting up the table" she stated, looking over the food to make sure they would have enough for everyone.

"Of course Sakura-chan" Shisui ruffled her hair grabbing plates and plate settings from the cabinet, sure he would have to grab even more as more of their guests for two weeks knocked on the door and Sakura left them to fend for themselves again.

Akatsuchi was the first one to greet her "Hello Sakura-chan is that the apron I gave you for your birthday" he looked the pinkette over and Sakura grinned pressing her finger to her lips indicating for them not to talk to loud.

Kurotsuchi caught on "Yes as a matter of fact it is the apron you gave me, and good to see you again Kurotsuchi-chan, Akatsuchi-kun, Tsuchikage-sama, Kitsuchi-san, Han-san, Roshi-san and Deidara-san" Sakura greeted them all.

"Let me guess your mother" the girl in the group grinned toeing off her sandals and setting them with the other various shoes that littered the hallway, Sakura nodded "What happened" and the girl that was her friend grimaced.

Ohnoki and Kitsuchi were curious "Well Sasuke's snake egg hatched on his bed while he was sleeping and started screaming his head off waking everyone except our father, mother was like a fire breathing…" Sakura didn't get to finish.

As her brother jumped "Demon emerging from hell" he said, looking around wildly as if the woman herself was going to pop out of no where and get him for saying such things, thankfully Mikoto didn't appear and everyone laughed at him causing Sasuke to sulk even more.

"Come on Sasuke, you can help me get Kizuna-chan and Kaisha-chan ready for breakfast, Itachi-ni would you prepare the baby food and bottles" the pinkette threw over her shoulder leading Sasuke from the kitchen now that breakfast was finished.

Kizuna and Kaisha were woken, this time much calmer than earlier and Sakura quickly washed them, changed their diapers and dressed them in clean clothes, with a twin in each of their arms, Sakura and Sasuke headed back to the kitchen.

Where the girls were placed in their high chairs, and all the adults and youngsters hanging about stared at the twins in awe, they were cute after all, with their soft brown hair and onyx eyes and looking "Exactly alike how can you tell them apart" Mangetsu frowned then looked to his own little brother.

Itachi saved the day "Their chakra network is different so while they are paternal twins, they have different chakra to each other" he explained plating up the food and setting them on the table "Is green tea alright for breakfast" Itachi looked to Sakura.

Who nodded just as Mikoto and Fugaku emerged from the hall, the Matriarch looking a little more rested than before "Well it seems I underestimated you Sasuke-chan" Mikoto laughed and her youngest son huddled into Shisui's legs hiding from her line of sight.

"You all did very excellent in being quiet, here Shisui-kun let me" she loped forward to help with the twins while Fugaku helped dish up the rest of the food and make the green tea for everyone to drink with their morning meal.

Just before they were to all sit down and eat, the last round of guests arrived and this time Sasuke went with Sakura as they went to greet and invite the samurai general and those who had come with him into their home.

When the two siblings opened the door, Sakura felt her lips curving upwards into a beatific smile "Pleasure to see you again Mifune-sama" she bowed along with her brother "Okisuke-san, Urakaku-san, Heishi-san and Bushi-san" the pinkette finished the greetings.

And Sasuke nodded all to eagerly "Yes welcome to our home, breakfast is ready and then my brother will lead you to your guest rooms to settle in" he said popping back up to Heishi's amusement as the siblings waited for them to take their shoes off.

Mifune gave a half smile "Have you two been keeping up with your kenjutsu practice" he inquired wanting to know if the duo he and his samurai had trained for almost three weeks still were capable of using their swords.

This time Sakura spoke again "Oh yes Mifune-sama, Sasuke and I train with our swords everyday an hour long session isn't that right" she glanced to her brother, who still had his little snake wrapped around his wrist.

More nodding commenced "And when we can't do that, we just spar" Sasuke added letting his sister lead the way to the kitchen where everyone was gathered, Bushi and Heishi blinked in surprise and found a few empty spots.

"Good" Mifune patted the two siblings on the head and bowed his head at Fugaku "Thank you for allowing me and my men to stay here in your home Uchiha-sama" he said when he rose to his full height before choosing a seat, luckily there were two empty seats on either side of him.

And his two attendants sat in those chairs, while Bushi and Heishi found spots with the other adults "Looks like this house is going to be full to bursting for awhile" Darui mentioned suddenly looking around, it was a wonder this kitchen was big enough for all of them.

Since the twins weren't fussing to much that morning Mikoto chose to answer "Of course, but we don't mind it" she smiled "Right Sasuke-chan" she flashed a pointed smile at her youngest boy who shook his head in response.

No way in hell was he going to argue with her, "Of course not Mother, we love it when we have lots of guests yeah" Sasuke agreed very quickly clutching tightly to his chair, Mikoto grinned and returned her attention on Kizuna and Kaisha letting him relax.

Everyone except for Sakura looked at the Uchiha Matriarch warily despite getting a small answer they were all wondering what exactly happened "Geez Sakura-chan did you make enough for everyone" Bushi looked over the spread and flashed the pinkette a quick smile.

"I had help, Itachi-ni, Shisui-san and Sasuke to of course" Sakura quipped pausing long enough to answer after swallowing her food before eating more bites until her whole plate was cleared and all of her tea had been drank.

Fugaku took over at that point "Right Shisui will lead everyone to their assigned rooms, two to three people in every room, we've more than enough to spare after all, while Sakura and Sasuke will help put Kizuna and Kaisha down for a nap, Itachi will help with dishes" he ordered.

His wife flashed him a grateful look it became more pronounced when he started rubbing her shoulders relieving the tension in the muscle "Thank you Dear this means a lot" Mikoto relaxed as her youngest children were carted off by two of their older siblings.

Itachi moved to the sink after everyone had dropped off their dishes and Shisui led everyone down the hall to let them get comfortable in their room before going off to do their own thing and generally just relax until the Cherry Blossom Festival.

All in all the family of seven had executed family dynamics flawlessly no one did more than the other in the house and they were all content that things were the way they were, Kizuna and Kaisha were laid down and sung to, before Sasuke covered them.

The light was clicked out and the door was left cracked open in case the twins needed someone "So what exactly did Mother say to you when we left" Sakura whispered as they headed down the hall back the way they came.

It wasn't noticeable at first until they stepped into a patch of light that was in the darkened hallway but Sasuke had paled and he was holding his wrist tightly "Mother said that if I ever did that again, then I would never be allowed to have children" he shuddered.

As it was Sakura's emerald eyes rounded in surprise and she covered her face with her hands "Oh kami Sasuke you poor, poor soul" she patted him on the back trying and failing to not look amused and then simply vanished into her room.

" **What was all that racket this morning"** Kurama yawned from his pillow cracking open a red eyes as Sakura shut her door behind her and began checking on each of her animals, making sure they had food and water before looking at her own snake egg.

Before answer "Oh that, Sasuke's egg hatched in his bed and he woke Mother up" Sakura trailed off with a snicker "She threatened to cut off his family jewels so he couldn't ever have children" she cackled and her fox companion fully sat up at that.

Even though he was obviously trying to reign the urge to laugh like a maniac, Kurama let out a few sniggers himself **"Your brother just got threatened and your still unsympathetic poor boy I feel for him"** the fox crossed his paws over his feet.

Sakura flashed him the widest grin she could manage "Well he did wake everyone" she shrugged completely apathetic, trying to see if her own little egg had hatched, it was hard to tell because of all the effects in the snake tank.

And she thought she'd caught a flash of dark green scales when **"Has your own snake come out of it's egg yet"** Kurama distracted her and Sakura held up a hand, reaching into the tank and lifting up a log.

Only to be bitten, she withdrew her hand, with baby snake attached "Yep" Sakura stated running a green finger over her newest little companion, checking to see if he had chakra, none her check up was done, she lowered him back into the tank before healing the bite she'd received.

" **He's not poisonous is he, and what are you gonna name him** " Kurama inquired standing finally stretching and shaking out his fur that had been flattened in his sleep, sometimes he was like a big lazy cat.

His jinchuuriki smiled "Nah that little guy isn't poisonous in the least and hmm" Sakura put a finger to her lip as she thought of a name for her littlest creature "How about Hitokuchi, since the first thing he did was bite me" she said.

Kurama tilted his head to the side and smoothly jumped from the bed to the floor, Sekushina at his side like usual whenever he spent the night on his pillow **"I suppose that is an apt name"** the fox finally nodded in acquiesce.

The pinkette laughed and patted his head before doing the same to the female fox at his side "I'm gonna warn you now Kurama that all those kids are here again, with the exception of Karin and Jugo and Omoi brought someone new with him" Sakura put her hands on her hips.

Red eyes widened **"Kami help us all"** Kurama grumbled to keep up the appearance of being moody but really he was glad to see all those brats again **"What are you waiting for lets go"** he snapped when Sakura raised a brow at him.

She shrugged and didn't comment on the fox's eagerness to greet their guests for the next two weeks and two days and led the way out into the hall and down to the living room, where predictably everyone had gathered once breakfast had finished.

The first one to spot Kurama was surprisingly Suigetsu "Kurama" he pounced at the fox and they rolled for a moment until Kurama emerged victorious "I see you're still in good shape" Suigetsu grinned hugging the fox.

This prompted the others to gather around with Temari, Kankuro and Karui being the ones who hesitated the most "Come on Karui-chan, Kurama won't hurt us" Omoi urged beckoning the red haired girl over to the crowd.

Karui went slowly and before she knew it she was hugging on the fox like all the others "Hehehe you have very soft fur Kurama-kun" she smiled "Your pet is very well behaved Sakura-chan" Karui turned to the pinkette who stood outside the circle.

Sakura smiled "Oh yeah, he goes with me everywhere" she nodded and Karui was satisfied apparently Omoi hadn't told the little girl that Kurama could talk and could also vanish inside her body but they'd cross that bridge when they came to it she supposed.

"I happened to notice two little kids missing from your group were Jugo and Karin unable to return" Heishi spoke for the first time, the second person to comment on the two kids absence from the home and he wondered if anything had happened.

Mikoto cleared her throat and answered the samurai that her son had trained under "Well Karin-chan and Jugo have been officially accepted as future Leaf Shinobi, they are at home no doubt with their own adopted families" the Uchiha Matriarch explained.

Heishi looked surprised "That's good at least they aren't alone anymore" Nagato said having noticed the odd colored duo on more than one occasion and how they always stuck like glue to the dark pink haired girl, he had no doubt it was Sakura's doing they now had families to call their own.

When his violet eyes settled on her person, emerald locked with his and she nodded so subtly that no one but him could see it before she was interrupted by Gaara "Sakura-chan" the little boy called softly feeling as if his face was going to erupt into flame.

"Yes Gaara-kun what is it, do you have a fever" Sakura immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion and pressed her hand to the red heads forehead to see if she could tell if his body temperature was off and he was indeed sick.

Gaara hastily shook his head dislodging her hand "No" he said a little to quickly "I mean no I..I was ju..just wondering if you'd go to the festival with me" he blurted out and all eyes fell on the duo standing off to the side.

Just before a wave of depression filled the air, Sakura winced she really didn't want to hurt the boys feelings especially since he managed to ask, thankfully she was saved from outright rejecting him as Sasuke, who'd been extremely moody since upon learning this spoke.

"Your about two weeks to late Gaara, Ku-chan's already been asked" he grumbled and glowered at the floor "And she said yes" Sasuke huffed loudly and got a warning look from Mikoto, he tamped down on his brooding and fell silent.

Surprisingly Itachi was being rather grumpy as well and he was grumbling under his breath about boys out to steal is little sister "Oh don't you start Ita-ni, I'm almost twelve years old and Tobirama-san asked because I was his partner for the decoration project" Sakura whirled on her brother.

Keeping her tone at a moderate volume before turning to face Gaara who looked upset with himself "I'm sorry Gaara-kun maybe next time okay" the pinkette gave the red haired boy a hug and let her chakra wash over him to help him relax.

She knew there wouldn't be a next time, but Gaara thankfully didn't "Okay" he wiped his eyes dry returning his friends hug before they separated "We'll still get to see each other at the festival right" Gaara asked.

"Definitely Gaara-kun" Sakura smiled brightly to the adult's amusement as she integrated herself in the circle and chatted with each of the kids that were there, at ease with herself and it was something Ay noticed right away.

For he'd never seen Sakura look so happy and carefree as if the weight of the world was no longer on her shoulders, his brows creased and he wondered inwardly what had changed, Ay ran through the recent conversation before his beetle black eyes widened.

He turned sharply to the group of kids again searching out Sakura, who was currently being hugged once again by the girls of the group, that was the look of a girl in love and Ay sighed, he'd never even stood a chance way back then and he knew that now.

"When do you think we'll be able to see Jugo and Karin-chan" Nure chattered in Sakura's ear for those two were missing and it wasn't the same without all of them together, even if they did have three extra additions to their group.

Before the pinkette could answer another knock sounded on the door and Sakura extricated herself from the pile of children "I'll get it" she grinned already knowing who it was because she shared the front row in class with the duo.

Karin and Jugo, Naruto noticeably absent were outside the door "We couldn't wait and wanted to see everyone" the ruby eyed girl smiled shyly, wearing a regular yukata, having gotten into the habit of doing so, so that she wouldn't be to uncomfortable wearing her kimono.

"Yeah Sakura-chan especially since we never did send them letters" Jugo looked sheepish and upset and the pinkette pulled the two into a hug, the door was shut behind them and the duo took their shoes off before she spoke.

"I wouldn't worry about that to much, they all want to see you again to" Sakura smiled, Jugo and Karin shared a look and sped ahead of her, she shook her head softly following along at an easy pace and managed to get into the living room.

As Gaara, Omoi, Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, Nure and Suigetsu greeted Karin and Jugo and pulled them into the group, introducing the duo to Karui, Temari and Kankuro and of course Nure's little brother Shinshi who was still being held by Konan.

While the kids familiarized themselves with each other again, Sakura stood off to the side "Things are going to be hectic you sure your up for the task still" Yagura, who had Isobu situated on his shoulder noticed her close.

The girl flashed him a smirk "Please Yagura-san I was born ready" Sakura giggled and Kisame chuckled under his breath, it was to bad Ameyuri hadn't been able to come along this time, but she'd been sent on a mission five days before they'd all set off for Leaf.

"Your happy" the blue skinned man noted, seeing the sparkle in those familiar emerald orbs, the relaxed way in which she held herself and the easy smile that formed at his words "Did something happen" Kisame guessed.

Sakura nodded but didn't outright tell them what was going on, they knew then they would have to see the pinkette out when she was on her own and ask her later, but for now they were content with the knowledge that she was actually much happier than they'd ever seen her.

Eventually everyone moved outside to the backyard where Sasuke engaged the kids in a game of hide and go seek, the exception Sakura chose to sit with the adults for a bit "Why aren't you joining everyone brat" Ohnoki sat next to the pinkette.

"Just enjoying the peaceful morning" she sighed softly looking to the sky, bright blue with clouds lazily floating by, the sun was blazing away like it always did and Sakura felt extremely lazy in that moment as if she could sit there forever.

The two men on either side of the Tsuchikage snorted "Peaceful right" Roshi shook his head watching the children run around the backyard "Sure it's not because you know you would win if you joined their game" he raised a brow.

And the girl graced him with a small knowing grin "Has that nine tailed fox caused you any troubles" Han interjected and Sakura frowned "Just saying you can't ever really just those creatures" he said.

Even though she knew better Sakura kept silent, letting the insults roll off of her like flowing water "Kurama is just fine thank you" instead she smiled and turned her attention on the kids and keeping her eyes on them.

To ensure they didn't get into to much trouble, Deidara hid his smile this girl reminded him so much of the Sakura he knew it was uncanny but he was more than happy with his memories and didn't dwell in the past any longer.

"You gonna join us Ku-chan" Sasuke popped up in front of them suddenly staring intently at his sister, who nodded and then she was joining the game of chase, chasing and letting herself be caught when the moment called for it.

Before they all knew it, it was lunch time, the kids shared a look "We're making lunch" Kurotsuchi called as they scrambled inside with Nure and Suigetsu in the lead, they managed to reign in their loud tendencies as they started looking for ingredients to make lunch.

Akatsuchi pulling out his trusty recipe book, the one Sakura had given him and they all settled on making green beans, mashed potatoes and gravy along with steak and lemonade for that afternoons drink, the tasks were divided up and the children set to work.

Karui, Kankuro and Temari stood off to the side looking a little useless until Omoi came up to the red haired girl "Here Karui-chan you can help me mix up the barbecue sauce for the steaks" he took her by the hand and led her over to the stool he'd been using.

Gaara skidded to a halt before his two siblings a moment later "Here Temari, Kankuro, we're peeling potatoes you should help" he didn't give them any chance to refuse and soon all of them were making lunch together.

To the adults eternal fascination "I will never understand it" Darui declared suddenly shaking his head in confusion as the table was set, glasses of lemonade were placed at every chair and the plates and silverware along with place mats were put down.

Lunch was finished mere moments later and everyone sat down to enjoy the afternoon meal, if anything the bunch of eleven year old's had gotten better at making meals and it was quickly devoured with Mikoto and Itachi feeding Kizuna and Kaisha when they could.

And Sakura helping out when she was finished with her own lunch, the dishes were washed and the kitchen was put back to rights before they all headed outside once again to enjoy the rest of their afternoon together.

Later on after dinner, which had been sweet potatoes, vegetable and rice curry with water as the drink, Nure, Kurotsuchi and Karui gathered in Sakura's room "Come on we wanna see you're festival kimono" the green haired girl pouted at the pinkette.

"Yeah I bet it's purple" Kurotsuchi snickered garnering a strange look from the golden eyed girl "Sakura-chan is obsessed with the color purple" she said by way of explanation and Karui nodded unsure of how she'd been dragged here again.

Right Omoi had begged her to come "I suppose, it wouldn't harm anything seeing as the festival is the day after tomorrow" Sakura mused aloud, pulling open her closet to reveal the plethora of familiar sleeping yukata.

Karui looked at them in awe "Got enough yukata" she blinked the two girls standing on either side of her broke down in giggles and she wasn't sure what was so funny, the pinkette shook her head in amusement and vanished within.

"Don't worry Karui-chan they aren't laughing at you, but at me and themselves cause they asked the same question once upon a time" her voice floated from within and a few minutes later Sakura emerged clutching a scroll.

As was tradition for the females in the family Mikoto had made Sakura, Kizuna and Kaisha all kimono with beaded zori sandals and to avoid Sasuke or Itachi from getting any idea's, she'd hidden the outfit in a scroll at the back of her closet so they couldn't sneak a peek.

Nure, Kurotsuchi and Karui held their breaths as Sakura made a hand sign and in a puff of smoke, after making sure her door was locked and the no noise tag was situated on the wood and unveiled her kimono, which immediately got loud squeals at the sight of it.

In a forest green color, it went to her ankles with long billowy sleeves, baring her shoulders, in the material of the kimono were little pink and red cherry blossoms as was custom for the Cherry Blossom Festival, her beaded zori sandals were a dark green and the tabi socks were white.

"Wow that's awesome" Kurotsuchi was in awe of it, kami Sakura was gonna look pretty in it "I couldn't help but over hear about your date, so what's he like and I promise not to tell Sasuke" she stared at the pinkette intently.

Immediately Nure and Karui were eager to find out what was going on "Yeah Sakura-chan, something about a Tobirama, I don't remember him so tell us, do you like this fellow" Nure latched onto the girl her first friend ever.

"We promise not to tell the boys" Karui offered having sensed that the pinkette's brothers were a little over protective and probably didn't think Sakura should date or go anywhere alone with a boy, it was a wonder how the girl managed to get any alone time.

After a few minutes of making sure the door was locked for the second time and the tag was still in place Sakura spoke "Tobirama is one of the permanent transfer students that came after you guys left and I think I'm in love" she admitted.

Of course she knew she was in love with Tobirama, but she had to word it in such a way no one would get suspicious "He's so handsome with his white hair and soft red eyes and that crooked grin he gives or the smirk kami" Sakura murmured falling back on her bed.

The three girls mimicking her actions, it was to bad Karin had, had to go home before dinner "Does anyone else know you l-o-v-e Tobirama-san" Nure giggled loudly looking right at Sakura who instantly shook her head.

She was about to ask why not when Kurotsuchi interrupted "You haven't told anyone because of your brothers" the ravenette snickered while Sakura heaved an exasperated sigh "Yeah I wouldn't either" Kurotsuchi laughed.

While Karui was quiet "Why do you have so many animals" she sat up half way on the bed upon spotting the puppy and cat laying together "I don't think I've seen a cat or dog get along like that before" she frowned.

Sakura sat up "Well besides Sekushina the female fox and Kenko, the fawn over there and my snake Hitokuchi" she pointed to each animal "Hogo and Naosu fight with me, they are ninja animals a ninken, ninja hound and ninneko a ninja cat" the pinkette explained.

"What about Kurama, what is he" her golden colored eyes strayed to the fox who was now feigning sleep on his pillow not that she knew that "Does he fight with you or is he like those other animals" Karui inquired.

Nure and Kurotsuchi shared a look "I'm assuming that Omoi-san didn't tell you, but Kurama-san can talk and well he's not a normal animal so to group him in with the others would be preposterous" the green haired girl stated having learned quite awhile ago what the fox was.

Her pink haired friend gave her a smile "He's the nine tailed fox you know one of those chakra creatures" Kurotsuchi explained when Karui only looked more confused than ever before and Kurama kept his eyes closed because he really didn't want to spook the girl.

It was obvious the red head still didn't quite understand so the subject was dropped "That still doesn't explain why those two get along" Karui reminded about the other question she'd asked and Sakura shrugged.

"I don't really have an answer, when I got Naosu-chan on my tenth they were already close and I never questioned it, but they have some awe…some teamwork" Sakura yawned mid word and blinked her emerald eyes.

The three girls felt their own energy waning and quickly bid the pinkette good night remembering the way to their guest rooms easily after having gotten a much more thorough tour, Sakura took off her glasses and clicked off her light laying down on her bed beneath the covers.

Moments before actually falling asleep a knock came on her door and Sakura cursed under her breath "Come in" she called softly after a moment, flipping her light on and sliding her glasses onto her face to see who it was.

Kisame, Ay and Yagura, "Were you asleep" the magenta eyed man glared at the two younger males, the pinkette sitting on her bed shook her head "Ah do you think you can spare a few minutes longer to talk to us" Yagura inquired quietly.

She really wanted to sigh but instead Sakura tossed a tag at Ay "Place that on the door, no one but yourself will be able to remove it, make sure you activate it with your chakra" she said Ay did as he was told and soon her room was sealed off.

Unable to wait any longer "Who is it that made you look like your on cloud nine" Ay blurted out with little to no tact and got a stare, sure they could have found time some other time, but it had been bugging him since he'd seen her earlier.

"You know maybe we can talk later" Kisame saw the flat stare not wanting to have the pinkette angry at him, this hadn't been his idea, Yagura had drug him along to prevent the Raikage from saying anything stupid, to late now it seemed.

Sakura heaved an aggravated sigh "Tobirama Senju, he was revived by the kami, that's who I've been in love with all this time" she leveled a look at her friend, this confrontation had Ay written all over it and all she really wanted to do was go to sleep.

His jaw snapped closed and even Yagura looked surprised, Kurama let out a growl sensing the rising agitation **"If your going to throw a fit Ay, go elsewhere and leave my Kit alone"** the fox lifted his head talking for the first time that evening.

A shudder ran down his spine and Ay turned on his heel, removed the tag and as quietly as he could manage stalked out of the room "Sorry for bothering you Sakura-san" Yagura nodded his head and fled with Kisame on his heels.

The blue man throwing a soft good night over his shoulder at the pinkette shutting the door silently and hurrying to his own guest room that he shared with Mangetsu and Suigetsu, who'd really calmed down over the months.

Glad that the conversation hadn't been to long, Sakura fixed her blankets, removed her glasses, turned out her light, grabbed Kurama in her arms and finally fell asleep, resting undisturbed through the rest of the night.

Friday was mostly a repeat and it quickly passed in the same fashion as Thursday had until it was finally Saturday the day of the Cherry Blossom Festival, excitement was thrumming throughout the entire village as the festival preparations were complete.

Minato paid the leaders of the other villages a visit at the Uchiha Compound, which led to Mei, Ay, Ohnoki, Rasa and Yahiko disappearing for several hours that morning, until they returned for lunch when it was time to start getting dressed.

Karui, Nure, Kurotsuchi, Karin, Ino, Suika and Mito all decided to get ready in Sakura's room not that the pinkette minded, thoroughly enjoying the chatter as she dressed in her kimono, it was one she'd someday be handing down to her own hopeful future children.

And then came the boys in droves, Mito paired off with Hashirama no surprise there, Karui went with Omoi, Nure with Gaara, Kurotsuchi with Akatsuchi, Karin with Jugo, Suigetsu and Suika paired up together odd duo that and Sasuke grudgingly accepted Ino's invitation to go with her.

Naruto was going with Hinata, Itachi with his so called classmate, in which Sakura was almost positive the two were in love with each other but her brother would never admit it, Madara and Izuna were going without as were Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji and then finally Tobirama.

When the girls saw who it was exactly that their friend was going with they grinned at each other for when Sakura caught sight of the snowy haired boy, her emerald eyes widened at the sight of him and the male kimono he wore.

In all colors of blue that blended together seamlessly and blue sandals that went with the male kimono, Tobirama was a sight to behold, likewise his own breath caught in his throat until Mito nudged him harshly in the ribs with her elbow to snap him out of his staring.

He shook his head "Good afternoon Sakura-san" Tobirama bowed politely, then took up her hand and slid a cherry blossom corsage onto her wrist, he was tempted to brush a kiss to the back of her knuckles but with every eye on him, all he did was give her a small affectionate smile.

"Afternoon Tobirama-san" all the adults could see that Sakura was horribly, horribly in love with the white haired male, but thankfully her two brothers were otherwise oblivious "Are you excited to see our decoration go off" Sakura snickered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah Ku-chan rub it in my face why don't you" he sulked looking quite put out with his sister, his little snake that had taken up near permanent residence on his person wrapped tightly around his wrist.

Her lips curved upwards into a bemused grin "It should be interesting" Tobirama drew her attention and held out his arm like a real gentleman should, Sasuke eyed the action with avid interest before doing the same for his own festival escort.

Sakura took the firm arm and Tobirama tucked her hand into his elbow following behind the massive crowd as they walked to the festival, for now it was time for games and each of them tried their own hand at each of the amusements.

Itachi keeping a firm eye on his sister and Tobirama to Mikoto's amusement, kami poor Sakura was never going to be alone long enough to ask the revived former hokage to be hers, she shook her head and bounced Kizuna while Fugaku held Kaisha.

Everyone had their fill of fun with the children spending nearly four hours in close proximity of each other, Sakura and Tobirama leading them around until it was finally time for the parade, "I feel like we've been waiting forever" Karin stated as their float came into view.

Covered in all their decorations despite the challenge making the decorations had presented, for once all the class was in agreement, the decorations complimented each other perfectly and Sasuke was satisfied to see his and Shino's decoration up front.

With predictably Tobirama and Sakura's decoration as the centerpiece, adults and children alike were pointing at it in awe as the float went by followed by the other floats that had been made in commemoration of the Cherry Blossom Festival.

The floats went by slowly and everyone followed after the massive structures, hours had passed since the start of the festival, the sky was growing dark and Sakura knew that it was almost time "Are you ready to sing in front of everyone Sakura" Tobirama asked.

And she nodded quietly "Yes" the pinkette murmured clutching his elbow tightly "I'm a little nervous though" she admitted and Tobirama's red eyes softened "While I've sung in front of crowds before, it's never been this many people" Sakura said.

He allowed his fondness to shine through "I wouldn't worry to much Sakura you'll do just fine like you always have" Tobirama patted her hand kindly as the floats started coming to a stop and Minato appeared before them, having been with the five leaders all evening.

"You ready Sakura-san" the blonde looked as if he was eager to have this whole festival over and done with, it got exhausting planning everything and Tobirama could say he knew very well how the man felt since he'd once been in Minato's position.

Sakura nodded and Tobirama released her hand, by that point everyone except for those visiting and most of the villagers knew that the pinkette had been chosen to perform the song "I'm as ready as I'll ever be" Sakura said and was whisked away.

She got one last glimpse of soft red eyes before she was before the other kage, who blinked at the sight of her "Seriously Sakura-san is the one singing" Mei looked shocked, kami the poor girl having to sing in front of all these people and them.

Ay chuckled and Sakura shot him a raised brow, Ohnoki didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused Yahiko was full on grinning and Rasa was about as stoic as usual, no expressions unless it came to his children.

Minato shook his head "Right then thank you everyone for coming out to enjoy the Cherry Blossom Festival that happens once every eleven years, I hope you had your fill of games and drink and food and liked the floats and decorations" he turned to face the crowd.

Cheers rang through the entire village from every single person visiting or otherwise "Now as you know it's tradition for someone to sing a song just before the fireworks and this year Sakura Uchiha was chosen to sing" Minato cleared his throat.

The poor girl was a bundle of nerves at the moment, he should have tried harder to convince someone else, but he knew Sakura had the voice of the kami, or at least that's what he'd heard others calling her at some point in their lives.

"So if you'd please begin Sakura-san" Minato hurriedly handed over the reigns to the pinkette, who took a deep breath calming herself down and he noticed how her gaze drifted over the crowd before locking with the soft red of Tobirama's with her emerald then, then she began to sing.

"Let's give a name to this nameless flower, the one-and-only in this world.

That way, it will survive under the heavy weight of winter's bitter cold,

and then rise up once again as soon as someone calls its name.

That life, dormant under the cold earth, will push through the hard asphalt.

Whenever we meet, we can always sense our shared loneliness

felt when we're unable to meet, just like the sun and the moon.

Even the flowers that don't bear fruit, and even the flowers that scatter as buds,

bathed in spring's breezes, they are watching the future of you and your someone.

Whenever the cherry blossoms fall, another love has gone unrequited

and is slowly erased by tears and smiles. Then, another one of us grows up.

The sorrow of constantly chasing after, that strong and pure sorrow,

it will never change, so don't lose it, as it will one day bloom as love within you...

When I saw you on the street, you looked lonesome as you merged into the crowd.

That radiance embedded deep within your eyes from back then,

please do not ever let the swiftness of time smear it.

Do not say a word, as words cannot convey our feelings in this moment.

Your shed tears, turning into raindrops, heal the wounds of my heart.

On the river bank of everyone's heart, there is a flower they don't want to forgo.

That is not a sturdy flower, but rather a lone flower swaying frailly.

You can sense its determination to live, as sure as the number of its petals.

Even beaten down by the stormy winds, it still believes that no rain will go on forever.

Whenever the cherry blossoms fall, another love has gone unrequited

and is slowly erased by tears and smiles. Then, another one of us grows up.

The sorrow of constantly chasing after, that strong and pure sorrow,

is the love that will one day bloom within you and within me...

Let's give a name to this nameless flower, the one-and-only in this world.

That way, it will survive under the heavy weight of winter's bitter cold,

and then rise up once again as soon as someone calls its name."

Her voice washed over everyone rising and dropping at all the right moments as music sounded to give the song more affect, her hands came together and those emerald orbs closed as she sang before finally with a curtsy Sakura finished.

No one had obviously been expecting her to be so good or be able to give the song emotion, most everyone had teared up as they listened to the song of cherry blossoms, how ironic that it was sung by a girl who was named after said cherry blossoms.

Sakura took a step back just as the first firework ricocheted in the starry sky, she glanced to Minato "Enjoy the fireworks, they mark the end of the Cherry Blossom Festival" the blonde called and she hurried off to Tobirama's side.

Getting compliments from villagers and shinobi alike along the way including all her friends and classmates until she reached him "Well done Sakura" Tobirama smiled tucking her hand into his elbow again as they chose a spot to sit with the others.

"I'm glad I agreed to it, cause I love singing" Sakura murmured softly her gaze tilted upwards watching the fireworks go off holding tightly to Tobirama's hand, at first she'd thought her nerves would get the better of her, but they hadn't and in the end she'd managed to sing the whole song.

Tobirama chuckled "That's the first time I've heard you since we came back" he raised a white brow and the pinkette realized that what he said was indeed true and right then Sakura promised herself that she would sing more like she use to.

Before to long the fireworks ended and everyone headed home eating a very late supper before going to bed to exhausted to do much more, when Monday morning rolled around and his two top students showed up with those kids from the other villages.

Iruka simply included them into their class activities for the next two weeks, as the eleven year old children easily fit in with his class and all the other students and before they knew it, it was once again time for them to leave and go home.

Like before, Sakura and Sasuke saw the children off with Jugo and Karin "We're gonna miss you Sakura-chan" Akatsuchi was rather emotional this time, these kids must have really missed them as they all nodded along to the boy from stone.

Sakura flashed them all a brilliant smile even aiming it at Karui "Now, now" she soothed pulling each one into a hug "We'll all see each other again don't fret" Sakura felt her own heart strings jerk and she found it hard not to cry along with the kids.

"In the meantime I want you all to have these" she started passing around the little cherry blossom gems that had hung on the tree "Before you complain Suigetsu-kun listen to what I have to say" Sakura interrupted the little boy who was about to say something about not wanting anything pink.

His jaw snapped shut and even Sasuke gave her an odd look, when she had all the kids attention "I know boys don't like pink or even dark pink, but it's what these gifts represent" Sakura started taking a deep breath.

"We are all like the cherry blossoms that scatter in the high winds, we all must stand alone at some point in time and face the unknown with bravery even when something seems impossible, but I promise you it's not" she looked each child in the eye.

"And when we all come together we are like the tree the petals fall from, never forget this" Sakura finished giving the children one last hug before letting Sasuke do the same "And before I forget here's more letter scrolls" she smiled.

With that each of the kage and their shinobi and family or children left "You did good Ku-chan" Sasuke nudged his sister in the side as they turned and headed to their own home in the Uchiha Compound where dinner was waiting for them.

Sakura grinned "Of course, here's one for you to Sasuke, my words apply to you as well, they apply to all of us" she pointed out handing over a dark pink cherry blossom gem and Sasuke merely accepted it without any fuss.

Dinner was eaten, baths were taken, Sakura made sure all of her animal companions were in good health and they had food and water, before climbing into her bed calling out a goodnight to everyone into the house before finally falling asleep.


	120. Final Life Chapter 32

It was funny how life liked to throw you curve balls, Sakura thought at six o'clock in the morning on Friday with only one week left before they were all to graduate and become genin, as an incessant knocking noise sounded on her window pulling her from sleep.

Her eye twitched and she was all to content to ignore the sound for awhile and get some more rest that was until **"Kit make it stop"** Kurama whined, yes whined the damn fox as he put his paws over his ears in an attempt to block out the annoying sound.

Successfully disturbed Sakura flipped her covers back, aggravated and ready to give whoever was banging on her window a good talking to about bothering someone when they were asleep stomped over to her window and threw it open with enough force to wake the whole house.

If it weren't for the fact she had a no noise tag set up around the room preventing any noise from reaching the hall, her anger promptly diminished as her emerald eyes alighted on the huddled form of Shino Aburame, hand froze mid air preparing to tap on the window again.

And he looked horribly upset, sighing she grabbed the Aburame Heir by the hand and pulled him into her room before shutting and locking the window, before facing the boy, putting her hands on her hips as she waited patiently for Shino to speak.

When he didn't after several minutes, Sakura felt more tired than before "Is there a reason you were banging on my window at…" she trailed off to look at her clock "Six o'five in the morning Shino-kun" she tapped her foot.

"Technically I was knocking" Shino answered smartly, clearing his throat knowing how this must seem to the pinkette who looked angry her sleep had been interrupted, his shoulders slumped and Sakura steered him over to her bed making him sit down on the edge.

Before speaking once again "That still doesn't answer my question Shino, as to why you were knocking on my window" Sakura reiterated her question seriously beginning to think the kami were out to get her again for some reason or another and they thought she was getting lazy.

Deciding it was better just to get this over with, "Can I stay for a few days, I had a fight with one of the elders who thinks I'm getting weak for being friends with you" spilled from his lips and Shino had to lean away from Sakura.

Especially when chakra exploded outwards and he could practically taste the anger palpable in the air "No offense Shino-kun but that elder is an absolute idiot, just because your friends with me doesn't mean you're going to be weak" she snorted already thinking up several nasty names to call the elder.

Shino frowned averting his eyes, he knew she would stand up for him she always had ever since they'd been seven before that terrible accident "That's not all, he doesn't want me to be friends with you at all because he doesn't like you" he blurted unable to stop talking.

Sakura froze, she should have expected that she would get some backlash for being friends with the heir of the Aburame Clan, but to outright admit they didn't like her was going to far, it's not as if she hadn't been her politest and kindest to all of them after all.

"Do you feel the same way Shino-kun" she inquired eyeing the boy closely to gauge his reaction, she knew for certain that the Aburame Heir didn't but unless he said so she couldn't say what it was she wanted to say.

Immediately Shino shook his head "No I don't, you've been nothing but my friend from the time we were seven and all you've done is make me stronger, why because you've taught me that I don't have to change myself to be accepted by everyone" he explained.

She nodded "Exactly, so why should it matter what other people think especially that elder, it's not like he can do anything your father Shibi-sama has say over all right" Sakura raised a slender pink brow and Shino looked at her in surprise before nodding.

"Your right but I can't go back right now, I said some pretty rude things and I'm sure I'm going to be in a lot of trouble with Father" he lowered his head and Sakura gave him an amused smile, it was then Shino finally realized he was in her room for the first time.

And his cheeks burned as if he'd gotten a sun burn "Okay um if you'd wait out in the hall for a minute so I can get dressed" Sakura stood pulling the boy up by the hand and nudging him outside her door before getting ready.

Kurama gave up the pretense of sleeping, **"Poor kid, those elders need a swift kick in the a…"** he trailed off when the pinkette gave him a look that point blank said shut up, Kurama sighed and lay his head back down as Sakura moved about her room.

First though was making a shadow clone "Inform Shibi-sama of where Shino-kun is and explain the situation" the pinkette ordered her clone, before pulling open the window, once the shadow clone had bounded off, Sakura shut and locked her window once again heading to her closet.

While peeling off her sleeping yukata to reveal mesh underclothes, which was hastily changed in her closet before dark green shorts and a yellow tank top were placed over top along with a battle yukata that was all soft yellow like the sun and an orange sash to tie it closed.

Blue ninja sandals and she quickly placed her pouches and holsters in their proper places before shutting her closet door "You can come back in Shino" Sakura called out to the boy standing out in the hall.

Her bedroom door opened and shut admitting the Aburame into her room again "I thought girls were supposed to take forever getting ready" he commented in a rather nervous tone, sure it wasn't the first time he'd been over.

But it was the first time he'd been in her room "Not all girls are obsessed with their looks Shino-kun, have you eaten" Sakura giggled in amusement, he shook his head "Well lets go make breakfast then" she grinned.

And promptly led the way out of her room, Shino following behind her at a hesitant pace, he didn't know how anyone else was going to react to him being there and Sakura still hadn't said anything about if he could stay.

Of course he knew it wasn't really up to her, but if he could just explain to her parents then maybe the Head of the clan would let him stay until the whole argument with the Aburame Elder blew over, Shino sighed inwardly.

"Wait when you said make breakfast, do you mean to have me help you" he froze just shy of entering the kitchen, Sakura whirled around to face him with a great big smile, Shino opened his mouth to refuse before shutting his mouth, he supposed he could help.

Since he was the one who woke her up so early "If you don't want to that's okay" the pinkette shrugged lightly already pulling out ingredients to fix breakfast for the whole entire family, Shisui and Shino not even thinking about what would happen when the others woke.

"No, no I'll help" Shino grabbed an apron, feeling rather ridiculous and completely out of his comfort zone as he stood next to Sakura who passed him a bowl already filled with the ingredients for waffles, Shino guessed she wanted him to mix it together and so he did.

Glad that it was just the two of them for the moment breakfast was made up quickly and Sakura began making the abundance of waffles, "Here Shino would you put these in the oven" she turned to the Aburame gesturing to the pan of sausage patties.

It was obvious this was his first time doing anything in the kitchen but Shino grabbed up the tray using the oven mitts and put the pan in the oven "Is there anything else you'd like me to do" he asked sensing that soon the others would be awake.

"You can sit down now Shino-kun, let me handle the rest" her hands were still moving as she spoke cutting the berries for the waffles and checking on the maple syrup, the kitchen was quickly being filled with the smell of delicious food and Sakura looked content to finish up herself.

Shino chose a chair and sat down just as Fugaku made his appearance, Kizuna and Kaisha cradled in his arms, looking clean and ready for the day, he paused though in the doorway to the kitchen and raised a brown brow "Did something happen" the Uchiha Patriarch asked.

Looking directly at the Aburame Heir sitting in his kitchen watching Sakura make breakfast, Shino opened his mouth to speak "He got in a fight with one of the Elders" the pinkette smiled easily as she explained the situation.

Fugaku looked between the two twelve year old's curiously "Over what I may ask" he had his suspicions considering how close Sakura and Shino were and how much time they spent together at the Aburame Compound.

"Over Sakura-san, the elder is about the only one who doesn't like her and doesn't want me being friends with her anymore cause he thinks I'll be to weak for relying on her so much" Shino burst out before Sakura could.

Thinking it was funny Kizuna and Kaisha let out peals of laughter since they didn't really understand what was going on, Fugaku shook his head and directed his gaze to the pinkette who nodded, he was certain she had everything already figured out.

"He wants to spend the night for a couple of nights until the argument blows over" Sakura stated, though she doubted that Shino would be here even one night especially since Torune and probably Shibi would confront the little boy with her help of course.

Relenting to the request even though he knew it wouldn't be long until Sakura worked her magic and smoothed everything over like she always did, Fugaku nodded "Very well you may stay Shino-san" then he placed the one year old twins in their high chair.

Preparing their bottles and baby food while the pinkette finished up breakfast and that mornings drink which was ginger tea, it was a favorite of everyone's in the house and it had been awhile since they'd had the sweet flavored tea.

Mikoto was sure to appreciate it as she also entered the kitchen, not even commenting on Shino's presence, slowly but surely the table filled up with Itachi and Sasuke being the last ones to the table, Shisui absent that morning for some reason or another.

Breakfast was eaten in silence and then Sasuke, Sakura and Shino headed off for classes, they didn't have much homework since there was only one week left before they graduated "Say what were you doing at the house anyway" apparently Shino's appearance had been bothering Sasuke.

"Oh um I got in a fight with one of the elders" the Aburame Heir fidgeted, hiding behind his high coat collar, he didn't want to be thought badly of if it came to light that he'd been arguing about Sakura and he hadn't stood up for her yet.

Like she always did for him "I see no helping it I suppose you'll just have to stay at our house for awhile" Sasuke shrugged as if having people stay over was no big deal, in reality it wasn't and they always had someone or another spending the night or nights at their place.

Shino relaxed and they continued walking to the academy together, though it was odd for him this being the first time he'd walked with Sasuke and Sakura anywhere even to the academy and many people noticed him as they reached the building.

When they finally got into the classroom, Sakura let her gaze wander around the room until her emerald irises settled on Shino's cousin, their second sensei Torune, relief quickly filled the older Aburame's features and she flashed him a reassuring smile.

And got a very small one in return, the pinkette took her seat between Karin and Tobirama and the questions started immediately "Is there a reason you walked in with Shino-san" the white haired male on her right whispered.

"Yep, he got in a fight with one of the Aburame Elders that doesn't want me being friends with Shino and doesn't like me" Sakura sighed holding tightly to Tobirama's hand, only two more years and they'd officially be recognized as courting each other.

It's been difficult hiding their relationship from everyone, because Sasuke was a lot more observant than anyone gave him credit for "That doesn't explain why you walked in with him" a white brow raised in her direction.

On the other side of her Karin was trying to seem as if she wasn't eavesdropping on the conversation, it's not as if it was private "He showed up at six this morning banging or knocking as he would call it on my window" the pinkette quipped dryly.

Tobirama shook his head thoroughly amused and Karin giggled inwardly Shino must have been upset for him to do something so unlike himself like run off to Sakura and Sasuke's house, she turned and eyed the Aburame Heir, who was ignoring Torune-sensei blatantly.

Apparently the boy thought his cousin was just as angry with him as the elder was and by extension his father possibly, 'Poor Shino' Karin thought inwardly facing forward in her desk as Iruka cleared his throat starting their class.

"As you all well know in just a weeks time we will be holding the annual academy graduation exams to see if you lot have what it takes to become genin" Torune began giving his cousin a look before looking over the rest of the class.

While a fond look came over Iruka's face since he'd been the one teaching these kids right from the start of their journey into becoming shinobi "For the rest of the week there will be no more homework" Torune continued.

Iruka nodded it was something they'd both decided on after all and coerced a few teachers to their way of thinking as well "Instead we'll practice what will be on the exams, each one is very important after all" the brunette finished.

Sakura's eyes widened, things were very, very different this time around and she began to get worried, would the Mission to the Land of Waves even happen, considering all that had changed upon her rebirth in the time line she was originally born in.

How did being an Uchiha make things different to what she knew, "So we'll pass out a quick test that will hopefully challenge your minds before commencing with the physical tests that will be on the main one" Torune called regaining everyone's attention.

By her side Tobirama sighed and she patted his hand reassuringly "Have no fear Tobirama, once this week is over no more tests for awhile" the pinkette grinned, at least now Mito, Hashirama, Madara, Izuna and Tobirama knew how she felt about the academy.

After going through it three whole times the first time line, the one where she was Orochimaru's sister and now this one again, with only having two years when she was Kushina's sister, the academy and all it's lessons got extremely redundant.

He grumbled quietly under his breath "What do you mean for awhile, will we have another test later on down the road" he raised a brow but Sakura simply smiled and took the test that Torune handed her and Tobirama did the same.

Emerald eyes flicked over the page reading over each question before quickly jotting down each answer "Here Torune-sensei I'm finished" the pinkette called fifteen minutes after receiving the test not that anyone expected anything different from her.

Torune collected the test from her and she sat back in her seat waiting patiently for everyone else to finish, thirty minutes later the rest of her classmates were done with their own tests and Iruka cleared his throat "Right" he started as Torune began grading the mock tests.

"When you all become genin you'll be official shinobi, which means you must know how to fight as a team, we've done several physical simulations that involve you partnering up through the years" Iruka continued proud of how far his students had gotten.

"But as a genin you must know more than that, the proper jutsu's, necessary skills that will allow you to perform your duties as shinobi and pass on the will of fire to the next generation that comes after you once you've all become jonin or anbu in your own rights" Iruka announced.

"Therefore on the academy graduation exams you must be able to perform standard level jutsu's, have standard chakra control, taijutsu skills and even kenjutsu as is the new requirement, be able to break through a genin level genjutsu and have standard aim to pass" he finished.

Sakura's eyes widened, kami things really were different before all they'd needed to pass was the clone jutsu, she grimaced she really hoped everyone had at least standard skills in each of those area's, suddenly she thought of something and of course her hand flew into the air.

Before Iruka could start calling names "Yes Sakura-san is there something you'd like to ask" the brunette wasn't surprised the pinkette had a question, she was always so inquisitive like that after all that's why she was his very top student with Sasuke just a few grade point average below her.

Positive she was getting weird looks, Sakura opened her mouth "Say you can't do one of these things like breaking through a genjutsu does that negate the other things you do get a pass on or do you have to get all of them to graduate" she said.

Now there was a question that no one had thought of before, Iruka shared a look with Torune who looked rather thoughtful now it had been asked "We'll have to talk to Hokage-sama and talk it over have say a five to six rule where you need only pass in five subjects" Iruka mused.

Glad that it was being given plenty of thought because as sure as her name was Sakura, the pinkette also knew that Naruto sucked at even sensing genjutsu and he was worse breaking out of them because he had standard chakra control.

"What made you ask that question Sakura" Tobirama whispered as Iruka called students up to the front one by one and started going through the simulation of the actual graduation exam, his hand found hers beneath the desk and they twined their fingers.

She sighed softly "Naruto, I know for a fact he's terrible with genjutsu's, he can't perform them, is horrible at sensing them and doesn't know how to break out of them, yet, I suppose I could try to prepare him but I doubt it would do any good since there's only one week left" she explained.

Tobirama chuckled quietly "You really are one of a kind Sakura" he squeezed her hand in lightly allowing his gaze to fill with fondness for the girl currently sitting at his side, if he had his way that's the way she'd always be to.

Her cheeks grew warm and the barest of blushes skittered across her face, she went to say something but was soundly interrupted "Next Uchiha Sakura" Torune called "And then I'll start handing out the graded tests" he stated.

Sakura stood her hand being released hastily and Karin stood up to let her out into the aisle before walking down the one step that led to the podium to stand before Iruka "Okay Iruka-sensei I'm ready" she smiled easily.

"Course you are Sakura-san" Iruka chuckled "Alright first up the genjutsu test, wait approximately one minute before breaking out of it" he warned quickly going through the hand signs, her emerald irises glazed over when he placed the illusion jutsu over her.

The minute passed by quickly and with a simply flaring of her chakra, the genjutsu was broken "Good, good, next is a small test run of taijutsu, use a clone to demonstrate" Iruka nodded so the pinkette had a thing for genjutsu and he wondered if it was due to her sharingan.

In just a second he knew Sakura would never cheat like that, she didn't rely on her clans visual prowess in any class so Iruka watched the pinkette closely as Sakura performed the clone jutsu standard level jutsu all in one go and have a quick but decisive taijutsu battle.

Just a few flicks of her wrists and two jabs of her fingers into the neck of the clone, along with sweeping the shadow clone of her feet, the clone dispelled and Iruka marked that off "Demonstrate a little kenjutsu now" Iruka gestured for her to go ahead.

Two glowing fingers were pressed to her wrist and in a soft pop along with a plume of smoke that purple sword rested in her hands, in controlled movements, no doubt having learned from the Samurai, Sakura demonstrated her skills in the art of swordplay.

"Very good so far, now chakra control" the list continued, Sakura thought for a moment before walking clean up the wall using her chakra to keep her stuck to it with ease, of course she had perfect chakra control, but apparently not everyone knew that.

"And finally aim" Iruka finished, he knew for certain that Sakura was going to pass the graduation tests with flying colors especially when she pulled out a regular kunai, took aim at the target and let go of her weapon, it hitting dead center.

He nodded "Nicely done you may go sit" Iruka ushered the pinkette off and Sakura sat down between Karin and Tobirama again, another student who had high marks in all of his classes, but Sasuke and Sakura still beat him by a long shot.

Sakura sighed "Well that was slightly boring" she huffed kami she needed a real challenge soon or she was going to go stir crazy, Tobirama shook his head as Naruto was finally called up, the brunette saying names at random.

Upon introducing the genjutsu illusion to the blonde, nearly two full minutes passed and Naruto showed no signs of breaking out of it, when the five minute mark hit, Iruka pushed a little of his own chakra into Naruto to break the genjutsu himself.

And the man knew why Sakura had asked her question, Naruto didn't know how to deal with genjutsu, he passed the other tests as well as could be, but that genjutsu one was sure to put a damper on his mood if they couldn't convince Minato to let them do a five out of six rule.

Eventually everyone had been called up to go through a mock simulation of their graduation exam "You all did very well now flip your tests over and then it's a free day for the rest of the week, get plenty of rest and prepare yourselves as best as you can" Iruka cleared his throat.

Her test was instantly turned over and a small smirk formed on her lips "Do you always get one hundred percent" Tobirama huffed while staring at his own test results, ninety nine, how the hell did that even happen he was sure he'd gotten them all right.

His question earned a shrug "Experience" the pinkette grinned, of course she'd been through this particular time line once before and all that knowledge crammed in her head was sure to be useful sooner or later down the road.

When they went to head outside with the rest of their classmates, Sakura was quite literally pounced at by Naruto "You're good at genjutsu's right, you gotta help me Sakura-chan or I'm never gonna become a genin and then I'll never make my dream of being Hokage" he pouted.

She'd kind of been expecting this "Alright, alright but would you mind letting go of me" Sakura raised a slender pink brow, emerald orbs twinkling with her amusement, the blonde released her cheeks burning red in embarrassment.

Tobirama chuckled "Let's go then, perhaps I could also help you Naruto-san" he offered and got a whiskered grin tossed his way, of course he knew the boy had the other half of Kurama sealed inside of him but he always made sure to be kind.

"You have no idea how grateful I am, I really suck at genjutsu's" Naruto kicked a rock and Sakura patted his shoulder "I mean I couldn't even break out of a genin level genjutsu" he sulked outwardly depressing everyone with his gloom.

Resisting the urge to whack him over the back of the head, Sakura grabbed the blondes arm and swung him around "Sit" she ordered and Naruto sat down, Tobirama leaned against a rock that was situated in the play yard while watching her closely.

"First thing you gotta know about genjutsu is that they put a mental strain on you, making you tired and exhausted, Second there are several ways to break out of a genjutsu, two such ways were demonstrated by myself and Iruka-sensei" she began taking on her own sensei voice.

Naruto sat listening in awe, she doubted he really understood what she was saying, he was a dork like that, but he could always surprise her in the end "What do you mean Sakura-chan" the blue eyed blonde asked head tilted to the side in confusion.

Squashing the urge to sigh "I flared my chakra its one of the ways to break out of a genjutsu or putting your fingers together like so in this hand sign" she demonstrated "Pouring chakra into the sign and saying Release, that's another way to break out of an illusion" she continued.

"The third way is if you have someone nearby, they could lend you some of their chakra by pushing it into your system like so" her hands glowed blue and she nudged Tobirama with her chakra coated hands, the action was harmless and Sakura stopped gathering chakra in her hands.

"Another way and I'm sure there's many other ways but the four I'm mentioning right now are the main ones you need to concern yourself with, such as if you have teammates and your stuck in a genjutsu, you could knock out the genjutsu user thus ending the illusion" the pinkette finished.

His sky blue eyes were rounded in awe "How the heck am I going to remember all of them in just a week" the boy was clearly panicking as he waved his arms madly, Sakura rubbed her forehead and looked to Tobirama who looked as if he wasn't about to help her anytime soon.

"Naruto" she called his name and Naruto shut his mouth becoming quiet "I'm not saying you have to remember all of them, just two of them at the very least flaring your chakra or doing the hand sign and releasing the illusion" Sakura explained gently.

Calming down quickly "Do you think we could practice you could put me in a mild genjutsu and let me try to break out of it" Naruto looked his best friend over, hoping that she wouldn't abandon him to learn on his own.

Finally Tobirama injected himself into the genjutsu lesson "I'll do that and Sakura can time you Naruto-san" the white haired male offered and who was he to refuse since he was getting help "Ninja Art: Heaven Viewing Technique" a mild genjutsu and Naruto instantly found himself in another genjutsu.

Sakura quickly clicked a timer when the blondes blue eyes glazed over signaling he was successfully trapped in the illusion, twenty seconds, forty seconds, a minute, a minute and a half, three minutes, she felt Naruto's chakra flare.

But he didn't quite break the genjutsu, he wasn't adding enough chakra to the action, three and a half minutes, five minutes and Naruto broke free with a gasp "I did it" he looked around himself in awe before he grew wary "Or am I still stuck in the genjutsu" his eyes narrowed.

His friend began laughing "Your out Naruto, my advice to you is that you ask your mom to help you and focus on adding a little more chakra to the initial flare and its good you had the sense to be wary" Sakura wiped her tears of mirth away.

Just as she expected "Why is that a good thing" blurted from the blondes mouth and Tobirama raised a brow at her in askance as to why it was such a thing, the pinkette giggled for a couple more minutes.

Before finally answering "Because sometimes genjutsu users will layer a second or even a third illusion over the first one to lure you into a false sense of security, it's good to be wary and apply the same technique you used initially to see if it's a trap" Sakura stated pulling the blonde up by the hand so he was standing.

"Oh I see, well thanks Sakura-chan, Tobirama for helping me out and I promise I'll practice really hard the rest of the week" Naruto patted his bottom off from any grass before bounding off to find Sasuke so they could chat as they always did.

For a couple minutes after the blondes hasty departure, it was quiet between the duo he'd left behind "Do you think he'll ever reach his goal of becoming Hokage, I don't mean to sound rude but he's kind of an…" Tobirama trailed off.

"Idiot" Sakura suggested "Yeah and a knucklehead and extremely hyperactive but yes I do believe he will reach his goal, because out of all of us, baring yourself, Hashirama the others and myself, he's the only one who can do it in this generation, he's got the will" she sighed leaning against the rock.

If Tobirama was surprised he didn't mention it as they relaxed and enjoyed the afternoon sun, eating their homemade bento's together during lunch and spending time with their friends until three o'clock rolled around and they were finally released.

Upon being dismissed Shino was practically glued to the pinkette's side "Shino could you stay for a few minutes" Torune immediately stopped his cousin from following Sakura and Sasuke back to their home, he stopped but the pinkette was also dragged to a stop due to his hand being on her arm.

Sasuke gave her a look "Go on Sasuke, I've got this" she flashed him an easy smile and led Shino over to his cousin, being careful not to touch the older Aburame because of his poisonous insects that he hosted inside his body.

Shino became down right petulant "I've already been invited to stay at Sakura-chan's for a couple of nights Torune-san don't try to sway me from my decision" he huffed crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the floor.

Torune sighed and sent his cousins friend a pleading look just as Shibi walked through the classroom doors, having heard his sons confession "Why won't you come home son, the elder has already been warned from saying anything further on the subject" the Aburame Patriarch stated.

"We were worried when you disappeared without a trace this morning do you have any idea what could have happened to you if the Uchiha thought you were trying to steal something from them by sneaking into their compound while everyone was still asleep" Torune scolded.

And Sakura shook her head that hadn't been the best thing to say as Shino took a step back a frown on his lips "I think what Torune-sensei was trying to say is that you worried him the most because anything could have happened Shino-kun" she smiled reassuringly.

By now he was beginning to feel very guilty "I do believe Uchiha-san is right son, when you left so early in the morning I was worried" Shibi sighed sensing that his boy was truly repentant of his actions for causing them to worry about him.

"Bu…" Shino tried but was cut off as a hand was pressed to his shoulder, he looked up into bright emerald "Am I still allowed to be friends with Sakura-chan" that had been his biggest fear to have to give up his friendship with the pinkette.

Shibi and Torune shared a look "If your asking me Shino, Uchiha-san has been the best influence you could have ever asked for all these years, so yes son you can still be friends with Sakura and I'd disregard anything the elders say from now on" the Aburame Patriarch said quite bluntly.

Glad that everything was sorting itself out without her having to do to much to fix the problem, Sakura grinned "I'll see you on Monday Shino-kun" she waved heading out the door, knowing the boy would go home with his father.

"Yeah see you on Monday" Shino gave her a small smile that told her how grateful he was for her presence and that he wasn't in trouble "Can we go home now Father" he inquired, Shibi nodded and together the duo headed to the Aburame Compound, with Torune not far behind them.

When Sakura got home "Where's Shino-kun" Mikoto looked up from where she was trying to entice Kaisha into eating the carrot baby food, and when she didn't spot the Aburame Heir she was immediately worried.

Taking off her backpack "Here Mother and he's at home, the whole fight has blown over and Shino realized that he'd worried his Father and Torune-sensei" Sakura took over feeding Kaisha while Mikoto tried to clean Kizuna up.

"Ah I figured something was up when he was in the kitchen, come to think of it how did he get in" the Uchiha Matriarch inquired she would have known if someone had knocked on the door so early in the morning and she sensed Shino had been there for awhile.

Sakura stuffed the spoon with the carrot baby food into Kaisha's mouth after tricking her into eating it, a classic trick everyone learned when a child was being obstinate "He knocked on my window at six o'clock this morning" she stated.

Mikoto's eyes widened "How long was he in your room" she asked, Fugaku had told her about the arranged marriage contract between Sakura and Tobirama and it wasn't proper to have someone who wasn't your betrothed in a room with you while your alone.

"Er I think maybe fifteen to twenty minutes before I nudged him out so I could get dressed where we then came to the kitchen and made breakfast" Sakura said not sure to be honest, that all seemed like it had happened ages ago and not just that morning now that the whole thing was settled.

Though she knew Sakura would never do anything to compromise the betrothal, Mikoto was glad that the pinkette was such a good friend to everyone, otherwise this world wouldn't run half as smooth as it did.

Kizuna and Kaisha were taken away for a small bath after finishing all their food by Fugaku and Itachi, while Sakura and Mikoto made dinner, once finished eating the pinkette took her own shower before flopping down in her bed.

After making sure her soundproofing tag was up and no noise could penetrate her room or filter out into the hall, like was the usual Zetsu came up through the floor and Kurama relaxed on his pillow having roamed around the house that day.

" **Where's the boy, I thought for sure he was staying a couple of nights"** the fox commented not sensing Shino's chakra anywhere in the house, in fact he hadn't even come home with his host and he was mostly worried.

Sakura rolled over onto her side flashing Zetsu a quick smile before answering "Shibi-san and Torune convinced Shino to go back home assuring him that he wasn't in trouble, they were just worried he ran off" she said.

Zetsu chuckled "Let me guess you set up the whole thing" he said, the pinkette nodded "How though you've been at the academy all day and were here when he came" Zetsu tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

Kurama's head popped up **"When the boy left her room, she sent off a shadow clone to the Aburame Compound"** he huffed and got an eye roll as Sakura pulled him into her arms, not that he was complaining about the contact.

His jinchuuriki was one of the most affectionate people he knew "Is Shino-san alright, he seemed most distressed while waiting out in the hall this morning" Zetsu drew Sakura's attention, not much longer and she'd be out sleeping the night away.

With a yawn "Yes, Shino-kun is alright, he was mostly worried about getting in trouble but everything is fine now" she said before burying her face in the fox's red fur, Kurama let out a high pitched purr, much like a cat and in a matter of minutes Sakura was asleep.

Both Kurama and Zetsu weren't surprised after taking care of everyone nearly her entire life, Sakura deserved to have someone take care of her, so the odd creature removed her glasses and pulled the covers up over the duo before flipping off her light.

He then settled himself at the end of her bed on the chest there that was also very comfortable to sleep on and made sure that no one disturbed his very first friend "Do you think if Tobirama and the others hadn't come back Sakura would have found someone else to love" Zetsu asked suddenly.

For he knew the nine tailed fox was still awake, Kurama cracked an eye open, looking to his kit, she was his because of how long they'd been together now before glancing at Zetsu **"No, she wouldn't have because Kit is hopelessly in love with Tobirama"** came the answer.

Not that Zetsu was to shocked at the blunt answer "I didn't think so" he shook his head situating himself more comfortably to get some sleep, only thanking the kami that Sakura never told Mikoto he basically slept in the pinkette's room.

Only sleeping in his for appearance sake, 3:30 rolled around easily and the pinkette's alarm blared, Sakura sat up groggily looking around her room before groaning, right today was her last day as Anko's apprentice, while Sasuke still had about three months to go on his own apprenticeship.

Her gaze flicked downwards to Kurama fondly before escaping from the crowded bed, apparently sometime during the night Sekushina, Hogo, Naosu and Kenko all wanted to sleep with her and Kurama, while Zetsu was in his usual spot.

She disappeared into her closet for ten minutes when the pinkette did emerge she was dressed in a dark purple yukata with shorts and tank and mesh all underneath, along with purple ninja sandals that day then headed out her bedroom door.

Sasuke met her in the hallway looking rather put out "I can't believe I have to deal with Anko-sensei alone for three more months after today" he sulked, but kept his tone to a whisper after that one time he'd been careful to never make loud noises before the others were awake.

It was something that Sakura took the mickey out of him about constantly, all in good fun though "Well that's because I was training with Anko-sensei much longer than you Sasuke, hence the reason my apprenticeship ends today and I'll be regarded as a true snake mistress" she stated.

"Yeah, yeah Ku-chan so I've been thinking lately" he immediately jumped to a different topic, reaching into his pouch where he'd placed it that morning, Sakura glanced in his direction pausing in her task of pulling out ingredients.

After a moment and Sasuke didn't speak again she took the initiative returning to her task of making breakfast for the two of them "What about Uke-kun" despite it being a childish nickname and driving her brother mad whenever she used it, it was a term of endearment for her and he knew that.

Just as he had one of his own "Well about the pass to get a ninken from the Inuzuka's, what do you think should I really get one Ku-chan" Sasuke decided to help her that morning as he tied an apron around his waist long since over the embarrassment of being caught in such a thing.

Before dicing up some tomatoes that she had pulled out since she was making omelets that morning, for a moment she was quiet "Is that a responsibility you want, I know having Sentenijo has prepared you somewhat for taking care of an animal" Sakura stirred the eggs.

Glad she was taking him seriously on this and knowing that having such a companion would entail a lot more responsibility, Sasuke moved onto cutting up the sausage that was also being added to their omelets, he thought for a moment before answering.

"I believe I am, and I know you have the books necessary to train my ninken, it's just getting the food and all the other things I'm not sure about" he flashed her a smile, they always had the best times this early in the morning and he was loath for it to end after these two years.

Sakura blew out a puff of air swiping at a stray pink lock that fell from the braid she'd put her hair in as it stuck to her forehead from sweat, the kitchen was warming up and she was getting hot "Then after training do you want to go get your ninken" she raised a pink brow at her brother.

He paused for a moment before continuing his task of cutting up the bits that would go in their omelet "Yes, and then we can go into town and get whatever he needs" Sasuke grinned and Sakura shook her head in amusement.

Obviously he didn't know how picking out a ninken went "I'm gonna warn you now Sasuke that it's not just about going in and grabbing a random pup from the kennels" the pinkette pointed her metal chopsticks at her brother.

"Huh isn't that how you did it, go into the kennels and come back out with a ninken" Sasuke looked positively confused and she didn't blame him, the pass he had didn't explain what he had to do and she had never really described the experience to him either.

So it was up to her to prepare him "Yes but it's not just simply grabbing a pup, I can't really explain the feeling, you'll just know if one of the ninken pups will bond with you" Sakura frowned trying to find the right words.

"Think of it as light shining down on that particular pup and that's the one you'll bond with" she offered for lack of a better explanation and Sasuke pushed over all he'd chopped up looking thoroughly confused.

It was quiet for a moment as she finished off the omelets "Okay so he or she will shine to me is that what your saying Ku-chan" Sasuke finally asked and Sakura bobbed her head removing the eggs from the pan and cutting it up in four big slices each for the both of them.

Nothing else was eaten that morning but they did have orange juice a rarity for them since they mostly stuck with green tea "Exactly, now lets go have an awesome last session for me" Sakura polished off her food and Sasuke did the same, they washed their dishes and left the house.

Anko was waiting for them, and it wasn't even five yet, thirty minutes shy, they'd gotten into a habit of coming early and so had she when she realized what her little apprentices were doing "As you both know it's Pinky's last day as my apprentice" she looked between the two siblings.

Sakura and Sasuke nodded, of course they'd known "And as much as it pains me to say this Little Uchiha but I'll be testing Pinky today to see if she is good enough to earn the title of Snake Mistress and have little apprentices of her own someday" Anko continued.

Both were quiet good they were letting her talk without interruption, and damn she was really going to miss that pink haired brat "But I will be leaving you with a clone and give it some instructions" she finished.

Sasuke smiled "Okay Anko-sensei, good luck Ku-chan and don't fail or your stuck as an apprentice" he sniggered, thinking it might not be such a bad thing and their sessions could probably continue undisturbed like usual.

He headed off with the Anko clone and began doing some light stretches "I'm ready Anko-sensei" Sakura drew those soft brown eyes onto herself, kami she was going to miss this, the purple haired woman had really grown on her these past couple of years.

"Right then I'm going to give you a poison that is much more potent than any poison I've given you and I expect you to craft the recipe to it and the antidote in less than forty minutes is that understood" Anko pulled a vial from her storage pouch and handed it over.

The pinkette stared at the yellow liquid for all of three seconds before it was un-stoppered and she knocked it back like it was mere water, her whole body seized up and Sakura turned green, usually she could handle her poisons but this was the worst one she'd ever taken.

She took a deep breath "Understood Anko-sensei" the pinkette saluted, sat down, remembering the unique yellow color of the poison and the flavors she'd tasted, she was surprised her taste buds hadn't been ruined with how much of the disgusting stuff she'd ingested over the years.

Promptly sat down and started crafting the recipe first, when she was done, her emerald orbs flicked over the scroll in her hand taking in the herbs and plants before making the antidote, in just under thirty minutes both recipe and antidote were concocted.

"Good now take your antidote after writing down the recipe" Anko ordered eyeing her apprentice in a large amount of concern as the pinkette much more sluggishly than usual after taking the antidote her color started returning and the cold sweat on her brow faded.

Anko sighed in relief "You passed your first test as a snake mistress you must always know your poisons, that poison is something that was passed down to me by Orochimaru-sensei, it's yours now Pinky until you can concoct your own original recipe" she smirked.

Sakura stood on her feet feeling unbearably hot for a moment until she took a nice refreshing drink of water from her canteen "Thanks Anko-sensei and I'll treasure it for as long as I use it" she grinned as her excitement came back full force.

"Next test you must use your snakes, all of them and take down two of my clones if you and your nest of snakes can't accomplish this task and work together as flawlessly as I have trained you all then you will fail" Anko straightened making two shadow clones.

Over on the other side of the field, Sasuke was lightly sparring with his own Anko Clone, but his eyes were constantly drifting in the direction his sister was located, this ended with him getting knocked flat on his back "Ow" he grunted with a grimace.

Kami that had hurt especially since where he'd landed rocks had been there and now they were embedded in his back "If your that curious Little Uchiha, why don't you come with me and watch Pinky" the clone rolled her soft brown eyes.

He was quickly on his feet forgetting all about having his ass handed to him and followed the Anko clone to where his sister was, Sakura had summoned her nest of snakes, with Yuki being the one as the leader.

Kimidori, Aoshiro, Shiguro, Sekishishoku and Fukai split off into groups of three avoiding being caught by the two clones they were fighting against, his sister was the picture of concentration as she directed her nest of snakes.

All while dodging a variety of weapons, jutsu and fists courtesy of their purple haired sensei, her emerald orbs so unique for being the only Uchiha with those color eyes were focused and narrowed behind her purple glasses.

Throwing her own kunai or shuriken out here and there, while performing the odd jutsu she could get in, this was much different where Sakura usually relied on her chakra enhanced strength, even her sharingan was activated watching their sensei closely.

Eventually all things come to an end, both Anko clones were caught and swiftly dispelled with a well aimed punch, her snakes moving out of the way with ease, they'd worked together flawlessly like Anko had wanted "Not bad Pinky" the purple haired woman stated.

Of course Sakura wouldn't have failed, after how adamant she had been when asking to be taken on as an apprentice, there was no way the pinkette would have lost her teamwork skills with her snakes were top notch level.

"Still there are a couple more tests I'm going to place you in a genjutsu that will show you your worst nightmares, in this genjutsu you will see your death, but you must see it through to the end before breaking out of it, is that understood" Anko stared down at the pinkette.

Soft brown eyes hardened and speaking in an emotionless tone, Sasuke shuddered at her side, he'd never heard their sensei sound so cold, perhaps the reason why is because she hated the thought of doing this and didn't want to do this at all.

Not surprised Sakura nodded "Is it a jonin level genjutsu" she guessed, Anko nodded quietly and suddenly her whole vision went dark, for several long seconds nothing happened and Sakura frowned, surely this wasn't her worst nightmare endless dark.

Just as she though that, the whole scene changed and the air grew cold, she could already feel the strain the jonin level illusion was placing on her mind as her breaths came out in pants and Sakura found it difficult to breath as if she was slowly suffocating.

Then out of the darkness came them, her eyes widened oh kami this couldn't be happening, in front of her was stood the old Naruto and Sasuke, looking exactly as they had in the old time line, baby blue eyes and whisker cheek marks.

And ebony eyes and a scowl to match "You really mucked things up didn't you Sakura" the Sasuke illusion chuckled darkly, "Did you think I ever really cared for you" he stepped forward tracing her jaw with a deceptively gentle hand.

Her breath caught in her throat, in the old time line she'd wished so badly with every fiber of her being that Sasuke would love her as she had once loved him, but now things were different and she would soon be with Tobirama.

Sakura kept silent as the Sasuke illusion continued speaking in that cold empty tone, his dark eyes sweeping over her unmoving form with contempt and she nearly broke at hearing each word of hate come out of his mouth.

Until he finally stepped back and the Naruto illusion took his turn, he circled around her like a hawk stalking it's prey "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan" he shook his blonde head, locks flying in every which direction as his hair had always been unruly.

His tone was mocking just as the Sasuke illusion's had been "I'm glad I got over my stupid crush on you, you're pathetic always hiding behind the both of us and we've had to protect your weak self every single fight" Naruto shrugged.

"I'm glad Kaguya killed you one less burden on my shoulders" he laughed cruelly and she felt the harsh sting of tears anything the blonde illusion said hurt ten times worse than anything the raven haired illusion had said.

But she stood resolute not allowing a single word to pass through her lips, the mental strain was becoming more apparent and exhaustion was clear in her expressive emerald eyes "Even now your still weak, unable to protect your friends" Naruto shook his head disgust in those blues of his.

She grit her teeth "Easily exhausted, look at you, your barely able to stand upright" and he was right her whole body was trembling and her knee's threatened to buckle beneath her weight at any given moment.

"Whatever I think it's time we ended this little charade, say hello to Zabuza for me" Naruto stood back, and formed a familiar hand sign, a clone that immediately helped him create a rasengan, movement to her left caught her eyes.

And Sakura wanted to be sick, Sasuke was making his chidori both their signature jutsu's and now she knew how she was to die in this illusion "Good bye Useless" Sasuke sneered and then they were both coming at her.

Their hands impaling into her person and as she felt them fade away, she flared her chakra with more force than necessary and with a gasp woke up from the genjutsu, Anko was there, Sakura blinked her eyes rapidly unable to see.

Realizing a moment later why, her glasses were fogged up and she felt wetness on her cheeks, while she hadn't mentally cried, physically tears had run like rivers down her cheeks to drip to the ground in an endless waterfall.

"You did good pinky you did good" Anko was holding her upright so she didn't fall over and Sakura sighed in relief, kami that had been downright awful "One more you think you can handle one more test" the purple haired woman pulled back to peer down into emerald.

Sakura nodded though she was still shaken visibly by the illusion "Can I have five minutes to heal my head of the headache" she asked wanting to have a moment to herself, she knew that the illusions had been fake but kami those words and actions had hurt.

More than she'd ever thought possible, Anko nodded and she moved off to the side, hands glowing green and she pressed the healing chakra to her temples "Ku-chan are you alright" Sasuke spoke up and Sakura almost fainted in fright.

The genjutsu had done more damage than she had imagined "Kami Sasuke don't sneak up on me like that" she scolded harshly before cringing "Sorry, it's just that genjutsu wasn't the kindest and I literally saw and felt my worst nightmare and death" she sighed.

Green chakra fading until it was gone "What did you see in it what is your worst nightmare" Sasuke inquired eyeing his sister with a great amount of worry, seeing her cry like that had really made him want to protect her.

She faced him fully at his question "I'm sorry Sasuke but that's not something I'm gonna share with you I love you and your one of the best brothers I could ever ask for but no" Sakura said firmly and he didn't blame her.

It must have been something if she refused to tell him, no matter how close they were as siblings and fraternal twins "I understand Ku-chan, but just so you know I'm here for you anytime you need someone to talk to" he offered.

"And I know that Uke-kun, anyway my five minutes are up and then I'll be a true snake mistress" Sakura smiled pulled Sasuke into a warm hug, pouring all her sisterly affection into the action before letting the boy go and walking over to their sensei.

Anko had waited patiently knowing it took sometime to shake off the effects of that particular genjutsu "Right you must last thirty minutes against me in a spar, using anything at your disposal that you have available" she commanded.

Sakura took her stance, sharingan activated the emerald bleeding into bloody red, pinwheel shaped eyes and three tomoe met soft brown and then they leaped at each, hastily the pinkette ducked under a fist and struck out with her foot.

Chakra built up in the muscle, Anko jumped back eyeing her apprentice warily "Not holding back are you" she laughed crazily, oh yes she knew the pink haired girl had what it took to be a snake mistress Sakura had always done her best after all.

The girl shook her head "No, if I do you'll knock me flat on my ass" Sakura grinned enjoying the banter as she flew through a set of hand signs "Water Style: Rising Water Cutter" she kicked out with her foot.

Water flowing up through the ground and sent it careening in the purple haired woman's direction, Anko spun to the right, through kunai and shuriken before darting forward, Sakura was waiting for her and they danced around each other as if in a rehearsed spar.

By the time thirty minutes were over, both girls were breathing hard, sporting multiple cuts either from a sword or stray weapon, the ground was practically destroyed, bruises littered their bodies and they were soaked through to the bone from a water jutsu gone awry.

But Sakura was still standing on her feet "I don't believe it" Anko murmured the brat really had improved "Guess that means I have no choice" she grumbled, kami she was going to miss the pinkette like something fierce.

Emerald eyes lit up and Sasuke helped his sister over to the purple haired woman, she looked as if she was about to fall flat on her face after all "Did I pass all your tests Anko-sensei" Sakura mumbled looking as if she was going to fall asleep right then and there.

"Yeah you did brat, pinky, Sakura" it wasn't often Anko called them by their real names opting for the nicknames she'd branded them with at first meeting "To commemorate your completion of apprenticeship I gift this to you" a box was pulled out of the woman's pouch.

And she tossed it at the pinkette, it almost hit the girl in the face if it hadn't been for Sasuke catching it in the nick of time "Maybe you should heal yourself first Ku-chan" he suggested and Sakura nodded pulling a chakra and an energy restorative pill from her pouch.

Crunching the pills quietly for a moment until she felt her strength and chakra returning, Sakura hastily healed the damage that had been dealt to her in just thirty minutes before taking the box from her brother and opening it.

There nestled among the paper was a headband that would protect her forehead, since she'd once upon a time admitted that when she became a genin her headband would go around her throat because it was one of the most vulnerable places on a body.

It was obvious Anko had remembered, but etched into the silver part of the headband was a snake signifying that she was officially recognized as a snake mistress to all, Sakura looked up into soft brown just in time to have something else thrown at her.

"I know that you already wear that fancy necklace but you can turn that into a key-chain and put it on the end of a weapon" Anko rolled her eyes and Sakura looked at what she'd caught in her hand, a yin and yang symbol, her energies worked together flawlessly.

Her eyes softened in fondness "Thank you Anko-se….Anko-chan I'll treasure these always, now can we go get dango, curry and green tea" Sakura offered the purple haired jonin threw her head back and laughed.

"Sure Pinky, Little Uchiha just remember what you saw today boy because that's exactly what you'll be going through in three months time" Anko warned Sasuke who nodded following along behind the two girls quietly.

He was proud of his sister "You think I'll pass the tests Ku-chan when that time comes" but he couldn't help but be worried for himself, those tests had been difficult and even Sakura had struggled through at least to of them.

Sasuke grimaced and Sakura craned her neck to the side to meet his ebony gaze "Positive, don't count yourself out yet Sasuke, you should give yourself more credit" she burst out as they entered the tea shop and ordered their usual.

At her words Sasuke felt relieved "Thanks Sakura" he smiled, enjoyed his curry and green tea then the duo headed off "To the Inuzuka's right" Sasuke felt himself becoming excited to bond with a ninken, then he wondered if he should have told their parents what they'd be doing.

To late as they reached the Compound "State your business" and were stopped at the gates by the guards, Sasuke was about to snap but Sakura held up her hand and he held his tongue allowing his sister to handle this situation.

"We're here to see Tsume-sama, Inuzuka-san, Sasuke got a pass for his eleventh birthday and he wants to use it today" she reached back and her brother handed her the slip that had the necessary information and held it up for the guard to read.

Three minutes later, the pass was handed back to him and the gates were open "She's at the kennels already, helping some of the young ones find their own pup to bond with so go right on in Uchiha-san" the guard that had spoken gestured them through.

And Sasuke released the breath he'd been holding "You're a smooth talker aren't you Ku-chan" he quipped to lighten the serious mood and Sakura giggled and poked him gently in the side, a laugh fell from his own lips and he jumped away from his sister.

"Nah that's pretty normal considering" the pinkette shrugged leading the way to the kennels on instinct as if she'd been born in the Inuzuka Compound, no but she had spent a lot of time around Inuzuka's since her first life and that was more than enough.

Sasuke huffed quietly and then they were stood before that building right on time to, as the last child since they were only allowed one at a time to go in, disappeared from sight clutching a brown ninken in his arms.

Tsume turned around sensing and hearing their approach "Ah Sakura, boy" she greeted wondering what the duo were there for, then she remembered "Finally decided to come pick out a ninken" she asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Go on in then, you'll know when you find the right one" Tsume gestured him in and Sasuke vanished from view heading into the kennels "Did you convince" she raised a brow at the pinkette who had at one time been her best friend and almost like a sister.

Sakura shook her head "No, he started talking about doing this, this morning on his own, I merely explained to him the process and the rest is all him" she said watching the door of the kennels closely as Sasuke's chakra moved around within slowly.

The Inuzuka Matriarch nodded "How is your ninken doing by the way, he growing like he's supposed to" Tsume asked another question sensing that Sasuke would be awhile and she finally had a chance to talk to the girl.

"Hogo is doing well and yeah, he's grown in the last six months alone, he's almost up to my waist now and don't even get me started on Naosu that ninneko is growing like a freaking weed" Sakura grumbled, "But their training has reached a new intensive level and their fierce fighters" she sighed.

Tsume laughed just as Sasuke returned, cheeks beet red and clutching a black and red speckled puppy with blue eyes in his arms "Um I named her Okashi because she's really sweet" his cheeks became even redder at the thought of having a female ninken.

Sakura looked severely amused "That's good, now run along and make sure you take good care of Okashi-chan" Tsume nudged the duo off and they headed back the way they came, Sasuke holding his ninken gently.

"Ready to buy your new ninken some things" the pinkette at his side asked laughter in her voice and eyes, Sasuke huffed but nodded "Good and don't worry it's perfectly acceptable for even boys to have a female ninken" she assured.

At her words he relaxed and Sasuke looked his ninken over again, he had thought his sister was kidding about that whole light shining down on a pup thing, but when he'd seen this ninken sitting alone and lit up like a beacon he knew she was the one for him.

"You don't think Inuzuka will laugh at me do you" he asked with another grimace, seriously he wasn't usually this negative, Sakura gave him a look that said he was being weird before shaking her head in answer.

"Nope, because making fun of you for something that is sacred to their clan isn't something he will do, besides his sister Hana-san bonded with triplet ninken and for the topping on the cake their all named Haimaru" the pinkette stated in the most serious voice she could muster.

His eyes widened "Are you serious" she nodded "How the heck does Hana-san even tell them apart if their triplet ninken and all named Haimaru" Sasuke choked out in shock, he'd never even known something like that was possible.

His sister grinned "Their chakra network isn't exactly identical to each other so she knows which is which" Sakura said easily as they entered the pet store and Sasuke started going along the shelves putting things in the cart that he would need for Okashi-chan.

While he was busy, she roamed down the aisles by herself and went to turn another when someone tapped her on the shoulder, Sakura whirled around "Madara, Izuna, Mito, Hashirama what are you four doing in here" the pinkette asked surprised to see them.

And Tobirama was suspiciously absent "Well the idiot there found a stray cat and just had to take the blasted thing in" Mito glared at the brunette, and Hashirama held up his hands in surrender "If your wondering Tobirama's at home with the cat" she explained the white haired boys absence.

"I swear Mito-chan I didn't mean for Uryu to scratch you" Hashirama pouted looking completely lost as his beloved turned away from him ignoring him once again, he seemed to be making a lot of mistakes and everyone always took the mickey out of him.

Her brows shot upwards and Sakura snorted in amusement "So he dragged you all along" the pinkette guess, Madara and Izuna nodded, while Mito glowered at Hashirama again, making more pitiful whines come from the man turned boy.

"Exactly and if that thing comes in my room and pisses on my shoes again" Izuna started with his own glaring and Sakura burst out laughing "Mito and I aren't the only ones who've been attacked by that blasted cat" he grumbled.

Madara heaved a weary sigh "He broke three glass cups yesterday and I had to dig out the pieces of glass from his paw and take him to the clinic all while being growled at" he said not saying much more or how much his pride had taken a beating being bested by a freaking cat of all things.

He was an Uchiha, cats were supposed to obey them, Sakura blinked and shook her head "Well all I can say is good luck and start by potty training him to use the litter pan, anyway I've got to go, Sasuke's done shopping for his new ninken" and then she was simply gone.

Each one of them shared a smile at their pink haired friend, Sakura was always in a hurry no matter what it was, they'd missed her terribly every time she had to leave them and go to a new time line and now they were all together and going to become genin with her.

Sakura paid for Okashi's new things and then she and Sasuke hurried home in time for lunch, they spent the rest of the day teaching the ninken, with Hogo's help before eating dinner and getting an early night, for now it was purely just habit for the pinkette.

On Sunday morning, Sakura woke as she usually did at three, snuck down the halls and made Sasuke breakfast before going back to her room, twenty minutes later, Sasuke's door opened up and his sandal encased feet hurried down the hall to the kitchen.

She could imagine his expression of delight as he realized he was still going to get an extremely early breakfast and then in another ten minutes Sasuke was out the door, ready for his solo sessions with Anko.

When she was certain he was gone, Sakura made her bed and dressed for the day, ready to be lazy lounging about the house and helping Mikoto with some pent up chores or helping with her twin sisters if they needed an extra hand.

The rest of the week passed by swiftly, each day the entire class's excitement rose to new heights until it was Friday once more and time for the academy graduation exams, she, Karin, Tobirama and Jugo were all in their familiar front row seats.

As Iruka and Torune called them one by one into the exam room, Sasuke had already gone, he'd passed easily, so had many others, but there were still a few, herself for one, and basically their entire row, currently Naruto was in the room.

Their two sensei's had managed to convince Minato to let them add a five out of six rule, if they couldn't pass in one of the subjects so even if all of Naruto's practice didn't pay off, he would still pass the recommended amount to become a genin.

Fifteen minutes later after entering the room, the blonde skipped out of the room happy as could be, clutched in his hands a headband and Sakura relaxed for all of three seconds until her name was called, Tobirama shot her a good luck smile and she followed after Torune.

"Like we've been practicing all week" the Aburame said simply and Sakura flowed through each subject with ease older shinobi would be jealous of, her chakra control was off the charts, she could perform much more than academy level jutsu, her kenjutsu and throwing skills were good.

And her genjutsu sensing were perfect, not once did she have need to activate her sharingan, she was handed a headband and Sakura left the room in good spirits, sat down in her usual spot between Karin and Tobirama before Jugo was called in.

In the end only about three students didn't pass and as it was Sakura had never even heard their names before, they had been of no consequence to herself, Iruka praised them and then they were all told to meet there in the classroom Saturday morning to be assigned their teams.


	121. Final Life Chapter 33

She woke early as she always did on the weekend **"Aren't you up a little to soon kit"** Kurama yawned from his spot on his pillow cracking open a red eye to peer at his jinchuuriki, Sakura sat up halfway on her bed still in her sleeping yukata.

"Maybe, but it's so ingrained in me to wake up at exactly three on the dot, so yeah" the pinkette sighed, it was going to be quite a few hours and she knew she wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon considering she'd gotten a full eight hours of sleep.

Kurama shook his head **"Well what we waiting for, lets be productive"** he grumbled and got a slender pink brow raised at him in question **"You can't just sit there for hours and do nothing kit, it's not in your nature"** he explained with a huff.

And the pinkette promptly broke down in giggles "Really Kurama you don't want me to be lazy" she shook her head in amusement before jumping up from her bed, the fox rolled his red eyes as Sakura disappeared into her closet.

Changing out of her sleeping yukata, perhaps she'd wash her clothes that morning as well, decision in mind Sakura peeled out of her mesh underclothes, and changed into a clean pair, followed by dark purple shorts and a light purple tank top.

Exiting her closet in just that particular outfit, she carried her basket of dirty laundry with her over to the door, then set out to clean up her entire room, refreshing her companions water bowls and refilling the food bowls, making sure each of them were clean.

Her two ninja companions would be going with her that day so Hogo and Naosu got special treatment, when there was nothing else to do in her room, to Kurama's amusement since the pinkette was taking it to heart of being productive.

Sakura left her room, throwing her clothes in the wash before heading back to her bedroom, tiptoeing past Kaisha and Kizuna's room once at their door and shut hers firmly behind her, once again she vanished into her closet and emerged with another pair of mesh clothes, with shorts and tank top.

" **Really Kit how many times are you gonna change your clothes this morning"** Kurama snorted as she laid the outfit out on the bed and entered a different closet, this one held the assembled outfit that had been sitting there since she'd received it on her eleventh.

His eyes widened in realization "I'm not changing just yet, I'm going to wake Sasuke first and then when it's six thirty I'm going to make breakfast before changing after taking a shower" Sakura stated simply.

He grimaced **"You really going to wear all of that, won't you get to hot"** the fox inquired eyeing the outfit with concern, that armor and the kimono alone was enough to make someone die of heatstroke, but his kit wore shorts and tank on top of mesh.

Then all of her weapons she was going to be loaded down it was a wonder how she'd even be able to move "Yep" Sakura interrupted his internal musings "I know what your thinking and I'll be fine, besides if I do get to hot I can seal my armor and kimono away and put on a battle yukata" she said.

Kurama sighed knowing there was no point in arguing with the pinkette, especially once she decided on something she always followed through with her decisions **"Alright but if you die of heatstroke Kit don't say I didn't warn you"** he threw out there.

But she wasn't even paying him any attention, her gaze was locked onto her reflection, after that incident in mist with the volcano shinobi, she'd contemplated for a time over if she should just leave her hair short and constantly cut it.

That hadn't worked out to well and so now it had once again grown out, the dark pink hair almost reached her waist, five inches shy actually with natural waviness to it, the pink locks were shiny and she took very good care of her hair.

Not that she was vain because she could be rather brutal on herself and her pretty hair, her light emerald green eyes were the same as they always were bright and full of life,her skin was sun kissed and her facial features were fair with a smattering of freckles to finish off the look.

Her body however was plain, her womanly attributes were just beginning to grow, her legs were skinny as was her waist, but she did have muscles to make up for her diminutive stature all in all Sakura was quite pleased with herself.

And it wasn't like Tobirama cared what she looked like, in his eyes her personality was what drew him to her and that was more than enough for the pinkette for a moment she stood there before realizing her nine tailed friend said something "Yeah I'll be okay" Sakura smiled.

Kurama was almost positive that she hadn't heart his warning but that was just as well, because their attention was drawn to the door, as it was knocked on "Ku-chan are you awake" came Sasuke's voice from the other side.

Of course the pinkette wasn't the only one unable to sleep, this weekend he'd been given off to get settled in with his team but like Sakura waking up early was so ingrained into him that Sasuke had woken up and had been unable to go back to sleep.

"Come on in Sasuke, I'm awake" Sakura called out softly knowing her brother would hear her easily, her door opened and shut admitting the second Uchiha heir into her room, he was clutching the scroll with all his weapons and outfit and armor in his hand.

The one she'd helped him assemble until they finally did become genin "How long have you been up" Sasuke eyed her curiously, taking note that the room looked recently tidied up and her ninja animals looked rather content to sit next to each other waiting patiently.

A smile curved her lips upwards "Three, woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so Kurama suggested I be productive, so far I've clean up my entire room, started my laundry, and made sure all of my animals had fresh water and more food all while grooming Hogo and Naosu" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

Sasuke whistled softly **"And she's crazy wearing all that, she's going to die of heatstroke"** Kurama grumbled and she broke down in giggles, Sasuke shook his head, so not getting into that argument, as it was he wasn't entirely sure if he'd be able to wear his armor all the time either.

"Either way I'm glad I'm not the only one who wakes up early on the weekends, even if I don't have a training session with Anko-sensei" it thoroughly sucked that he was by his lonesome with the purple haired special jonin and he couldn't wait to meet his team, then he wouldn't be alone anymore.

Sakura got out the rest of her giggles "Don't worry Uke-kun, two months and three weeks are all you have left of your training with Anko-chan" she said, though she still sought out the woman herself and they enjoyed a good ole cup of green tea complete with plenty of dango.

"Are you really going to wear your regular underclothes with that kimono and armor" he asked suddenly, eyes locked to the outfit situated innocently in his sisters closet, the pinkette nodded and Sasuke grimaced "Do you think I should do the same" he inquired.

Knowing what it was like to first wear armor "You don't have to, but it is great protection, and we both know a trick not to make it so heavy" Sakura shrugged, she was almost certain it wouldn't hurt Madara or Izuna's feelings if her brother didn't wear the armor.

He looked at the scroll in his hand "What if I get to hot during a fight" Sasuke blurted out and Sakura blinked at him in surprise "I mean it's not like I can ask an enemy to stop and allow me to take off the armor" he mumbled.

She'd never really thought of that before "Hmm a challenge for sure, what do you think Kurama, maybe a sealing jutsu that activates on a certain hand sign and could be used in battle at a moments notice, that would then have the item be sealed in a scroll" Sakura mused.

Glad that his sister had a brilliant mind and knew fuinjutsu so well, Sasuke sat on the edge of her bed as she pulled out a scroll and started drawing furiously with her brush and ink, a sealing formula started taking shape.

In a matter of fifteen minutes, it was only four thirty in the morning, plenty of time to figure things out, Sakura had a brand new seal hand drawn and ready for use hopefully "Okay now what" Sasuke eyed it curiously.

"Now for a test run, I'll try to seal something that has this seal marked on it, into this scroll" the pinkette held up the storage scroll that also had the seal she'd drawn on it, Sasuke held his breath as his sister thought for a moment.

Then made the sign for Hare, then Dragon and ended on Rat, pulsed her chakra focusing on the object she'd marked the seal on the storage scroll and the object glowed before it simply poofed out of existence in a plume of smoke.

Sasuke coughed waving his hand to dispel the smoke "Did it work Ku-chan" he prodded extremely interested, kami his sister was a genius in fuinjutsu, and he really, really hoped this new seal worked otherwise he was doomed.

The pinkette took a deep breath, turned to the storage scroll, did the hand signs in reverse and pulsed her chakra again, three seconds later the item she'd marked, which had just been a spare pair of shoes, was unsealed.

"Does that answer you question, yes I do believe it works" Sakura smiled, oh yes she was going to have a lot of fun with this new seal of hers "A work of art that actually does its job" she laughed quietly imaging someones shock when she used this seal and was stripped down to her shorts and tank.

Her eyes twinkled in mischievous and Sasuke laughed nervously "Right well thanks" he rubbed the back of his head "I'm sure the more we practice the jutsu/seal combo will become easier to use" Sasuke said and Sakura nodded.

Writing down the hand signs that she'd created and sticking the note along with what seal it went with into a book filled with various other seals she'd crafted and made through the years along with their individual hand signs.

"Quite welcome Sasuke" the pinkette quipped looking around her room to make sure everything was in it's spot "At least now we'll have another seal to patent after the Uchiha's" Sakura snickered and her brother shook his head.

Moments later both siblings froze as the door to the room was opened and Itachi entered the room "I figured you'd be up Sakura, but not you Sasuke" their older sibling said shutting the door, obviously he'd been unable to sleep all the way up to breakfast that morning as well.

She felt her lips twitch and she fought down the smile "Yes well my sessions with Anko-sensei were postponed and I'm always awake early on the weekends" Sasuke huffed and Sakura bit her lip to keep her laughter at bay.

Itachi caught the laughter in her eyes and gave her a bemused smile "So what have you been doing" he looked around noting the same things his little brother had, Sakura's room looked a lot more tidier than usual and her animals looked quite groomed.

"Oh you know cleaning, washing my clothes, creating a seal just the usual Ita-ni" Sakura quipped, unable to stop herself and they all broke down in quiet laughter, knowing it wasn't the wisest idea to wake their mother before the recommended time.

" **And staring at her reflection"** Kurama snorted poking fun at his kit and Sakura whirled and glared, he gave her a smirk and curled up on his pillow to rest for a little while, her eye twitched in irritation and the pinkette huffed at the fox laying on her bed.

She was tempted to punish him "Were you really checking yourself out Imouto-chan" Itachi coughed, seriously his siblings were the strangest people he'd ever known, Sakura's mouth opened and close imitating a fish.

While Sasuke was stuck between looking as if he was going to faint probably dying with laughter on the inside and confusion "What does that mean" he finally inquired and his sister crossed her arms with a huff jumping from her bed.

Prepared to rant "I was not checking myself out, I was making sure there were no bruises or scratches and Ita-ni along with Kurama were basically calling me a narcissist, which means I'm in love with myself and I most certainly am not" she growled out.

But Sakura still had enough sense to be quiet in her ranting, then to their utter amazement stomped through her bedroom door being careful not to make to much noise "I'm going to put my clothes in the dryer" floating over her shoulder in an irate tone.

Sasuke and Itachi shared an amused smile their sister was one of a kind, thankfully though the pranks had stopped, mostly anyway she still pulled the odd prank here and there, but they were tame compared to her earlier years.

Fifteen minutes later the pinkette returned by that point it was almost six and for the lack of having anything better to do, the three siblings decided to make breakfast early, when they were done it was six thirty.

The food was left on the stove to keep warm as Sasuke and Sakura headed off to take individual showers in their rooms, Sasuke was ready rather quickly after that, for he'd situated his weapon pouches on his person with ease, donned his outfit and headband and put on the armor.

Sakura however took much longer due to the many layers, first came the clean mesh under clothes and dark purple tank top along with light purple shorts that she'd set out earlier, to Kurama's amusement though he thought she should just wear a regular battle yukata.

After that she donned the dark purple battle kimono, it was much like her yukata's, with a slit up the side, the sleeves were billowy from the shoulders to elbow before tightening up at the wrist so they didn't restrict her movements or interfere with fighting.

Then were socks and the new shoes, dark purple boots that went to her calves, her initial outfit complete, Sakura twisted her hair into a braid and weaved the hair spikes intermittently throughout the braid and tied her ribbon around the braid tucking the end under her kimono collar.

Her new glasses were already perched on the end of her nose, which left placing weapons, storage and medical pouch on her body, underneath the adjustable kimono sleeves on each arm were placed the dark blue shimmery kunai holster and the elemental blade.

All of her jewelry was tucked away out of sight for obvious reason, then came the holsters, one each on her outer thighs, she was more than grateful for the slits that went up to her thigh, then the storage, larger weapons and medical pouch looped onto the kimono sash.

Horobiru and Aisuru, along with her two puppets that could be enlarged to fight with were crisscrossed over her back, shin and elbow guards were placed on her body, followed by the purple wrist length gloves that she'd gotten from Kurotsuchi.

And finally the dark purple armor that bore the Uchiha Clan Fan proudly on it's back, and she was still able to grab all of her weapons with ease, Sakura moved around her room for a few minutes testing out the weight before nodding.

Kurama looked at her as if she was crazy before merging with the seal on her stomach, he wasn't going to be left behind that particular day ***I still say your crazy kit, but whatever works for you*** he grumbled one last time before fading into her psyche.

Sakura rolled her shoulders, comfortable with the additional weight before whistling softly "Hogo, Naosu, Come" she ordered her ninken and ninneko jumped to their feet and strode to her side by side, the pinkette scooped the two animals into her arms.

"Behave Sekushina, Kenko, and see you later Hitokuchi" Sakura called out to the remaining animals, shut the door to her room and hurriedly down the hall to the kitchen, by now it was nearly seven and she was quite hungry.

Fugaku, Mikoto and Shisui along with the twins were sitting at the table enjoying breakfast and the older woman almost choked on a piece of sausage "Kami Sakura-chan, how on earth are you going to be able to fight with all that stuff on" she looked at the pinkette worriedly.

"Kurama tried swaying her from doing that earlier but it didn't work" Sasuke pointed out, at least he was being more sensible and wearing only one layer of clothes, his sister was definitely insane wearing not just mesh, but shorts, tank top and the freaking kimono.

Underneath the heavy freaking armor but Sakura looked as if she wasn't even affected by the weight of the dark purple armor or any of her layers of clothes or weapons, "If you get to hot you only have yourself to blame" Fugaku shrugged.

Deciding that maybe it was time to reveal her trick "I won't get to hot" Sakura said making up her plate after setting her ninken and ninneko down, Hogo immediately went to Okashi's side and sat with the younger pup, it only served to remind her how big her own ninken was getting.

"Why is that Sakura-chan" Shisui inquired, him being the only one who hadn't commented on her rather loaded down appearance, it was like she was preparing for war, the pinkette had always been strange but now she was getting a little weirder than before.

Sakura grinned "Think about it, one of my elements is water" she quirked a pink brow at her gathered family, Kizuna and Kaisha giggling away as Mikoto tried to feed them "Don't you think there's some kind of jutsu to prevent over heating" she prodded.

Itachi looked surprised "Are you saying you found such a jutsu Sakura-imouto" he narrowed his obsidian orbs on his little sister, where the heck had she found such a jutsu in the first place, certainly not from any of them.

"No, I created one, when I perspire or sweat essentially and my body becomes over heated, I can simply weave a few hand signs and use the jutsu I made that will use my sweat turning it into cold water thus cooling myself down" Sakura explained easily.

Before digging into her breakfast "Plus" she paused for just a moment furthering everyone's shock "I don't even feel the weight of all this armor or weaponry, by flooding my limbs with the tiniest bit of chakra, it's like I'm just wearing one layer of clothing" Sakura finished.

Eating her food, Mikoto shared a look with Fugaku, while Itachi stared at his sister, Shisui was laughing and Sasuke was shaking his head, it was official Sakura was not a normal girl "Ku-chan your crazy" the twelve year old boy quipped.

She merely shrugged "Possibly but at least an enemy won't know what to expect when facing me" Sakura responded simply finishing off her breakfast and washing her dishes, it was now 7:20 "We need to go or we'll be late" she pointed to the clock.

Sasuke looked up and nearly choked on his water, he polished off the rest of his plate and left his dishes in the sink for later "Good luck you two and no matter who your teammates are, always remember that you are now a team with them" Mikoto called as the two siblings headed off.

Itachi and Shisui, along with three ninja animals on their heels "Yes and know that we are both proud of you" Fugaku said onyx eyes narrowed on his eldest children, Itachi had grown into a fine man, Sakura had grown into a beauty like she always did and Sasuke he was still learning.

But someday he'd come into his own right just like the others "We will Mother, Father" Sasuke hollered over his shoulder to their parents, while Sakura gave a wave, then they were out the door running for the gates of the compound, then for the academy so they wouldn't be late.

"To be honest I'm surprised they aren't making a competition out of their running" Itachi chuckled quietly as Hogo, Naosu and Okashi raced past him and Shisui, following after their bonded partners as strange as it sounded.

Shisui nodded "Yeah maybe their worried they'll be to late and aren't focused on competing against each other for once" he snorted, it never ceased to amaze him the feats his little cousins were capable off.

In just fifteen minutes flat at exactly 7:35, Sasuke and Sakura skidded to a halt before the academy gates prompting their companions to do the same, kicking up dust in the process, before they could head in, Itachi pulled them into a hug "What's up Ni-san" Sasuke blinked.

"Nothing I just wanted to congratulate the both of you on becoming genin and I hope you pave your own paths from now on and walk it with pride, good luck Sasuke-otouto, Sakura-imouto" Itachi smiled he didn't really want to let them go.

He didn't want them to grow up and find out about the rest of the horrors that were in the ninja world "Yeah and that if you ever need any help, we'll be here as your senpai's" Shisui sniggered taking his turn hugging the two siblings, his cousins.

"Well thanks Ita-ni, Shisui-san" Sakura's emerald eyes were lit up and she returned each of their hugs with one of her own, before turning to Sasuke "Ready Sasuke to start down our paths as fully qualified shinobi" she asked a twinkle in her peridot eyes.

Sasuke nodded "I am" he took her hand and with their ninja companions Sakura led the way into the academy the last time they would ever have to pass through the gates or sit in a classroom with their heads held high.

Itachi and Shisui watched them go until they'd vanished through the doors of the academy, then they headed back to the Uchiha Compound to await Sasuke and Sakura's return so they would learn who's team they were on and all about their sensei's.

Once in the classroom, Sakura sat down in her usual spot as did Sasuke "Got enough armor on Sakura" Tobirama commented, this being the first time he'd seen her decked out in such an outfit in several years and he was surprised by the amount of layers she was wearing.

To his surprise this earned him an eye roll "Everyone's said something about how much I'm wearing I assure you Tobirama, that I'm quite capable of moving in this amount of armor and clothing" Sakura said in an exasperated tone.

"I know Sakura, it's just you seem like your ready for war and not being assigned a genin team and jonin sensei" Tobirama lifted a brow and Sakura turned a pretty pink color, obviously she hadn't really put to much thought behind the outfit and had simply donned all the layers.

A sheepish smile curved her lips upwards "Perhaps" she nodded, her eyes strayed to the clock then to her brother "I guess this is kind of overkill" Sakura laughed feeling very silly, nothing was going to happen yet after all.

Glad that she'd taken his advice to heart, Tobirama leaned back just as she jumped up and climbed the steps to talk to her brother, a few minutes later they left the classroom and ten minutes after that they returned sans armor and Sakura was missing the battle kimono.

In it's place was a light purple yukata "Better" he looked her over as she sat down in her seat again, just as Karin flew into the classroom with Naruto and Jugo on her heels "I'm late aren't I" the red haired girl panted breathlessly.

Sakura raised her eyes to the clock "Right on time Karin-chan are you ready to find out who your teammates and sensei will be" she inquired feeling the familiar warmth of Tobirama's hand searching out hers and gripping it beneath the desk.

Karin nodded her head eyes bright in excitement "I wonder who I'll get, and do you think I'll be able to work well with them" her brow creased in concern that her team wouldn't want her help and they wouldn't be able to work together.

With her free hand Sakura patted Karin on the shoulder "Trust me Karin-chan you'll do fine no matter who your teammates are" she smiled reassuringly just as the rest of their classmates filtered into the classroom, Shikamaru and Choji being the last ones through the door.

Iruka and Torune followed behind the two clan heirs and took their spots at the front of the room after shutting the sliding door firmly "Let me just say we are proud of all of you that are here today ready to begin paving a path to your ninja way" the brunette began.

"Each and everyone one of you have earned the right to call yourselves genin" Iruka continued before looking to Torune "And now Torune will start calling out names and you'll be told your Team Number" he finished.

Torune cleared his throat not sure what to feel now that his time was ending in the academy and raised the clipboard "Kisuke Inuzuka it has been decided you will join Team Twelve Ogama Fushi, and Kama Fushi will be your teammates" he started.

Sakura swiveled her head around to spy the Inuzuka she hadn't even known had been in her class, kami she'd been rather oblivious hadn't she, when her eyes alighted on the boy she blinked eyes widening before smiling, so that's what his name had been.

It was the same boy who had let her have that book so long ago, Kisuke nodded and sat back in his seat "Izuna Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki Team Eleven" Torune read off further and Sakura felt laughter bubbling up in her throat.

Now there was a surprise, she bit her lip looking seriously amused as the trio eyed each other warily, sure they were friends but they weren't exactly the best at teamwork, they didn't complain though and Torune continued.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and…" blood rushed in her ears and Sakura squeezed Tobirama's hand tightly "Suika Haruno" her bubble popped and she looked upset, how the hell hadn't she been put on their team "You will be Team Seven" Torune listed.

The Aburame continued "Jugo Fushi, Karin Uzumaki, Hikui Uchiha Team Nine" he looked the clipboard over and Karin relaxed into her seat though she didn't know one of her teammates it made her hopeful that the Uchiha would be at least accepting of her.

"Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi Team Ten" Torune breathed there were just a few teams left so he pressed onward "Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Team Eight" just two more teams left.

Sakura held her breath kami now what was she going to do "Ami Himekari, Sai, Shin Team Thirteen" her eyes spun around the classroom, it couldn't be them, it just couldn't, but when the door opened and that familiar pale black haired boy followed by his brother Shin entered the classroom.

She knew it was the truth, by now Tobirama was beginning to feel as if his pink haired betrothed was trying to crush his hand "Sakura calm down" he said and Sakura's eyes came into focus just as Torune called out the last team, hers.

"Madara Uchiha, Tobirama Senju, Sakura Uchiha, Team Six and on Fugaku-sama's request Team Six and Seven will be joint teams so the six of you will be working together from now on" the Aburame finished.

Her breath came out in one great big whoosh of relief and Sakura sent Tobirama an apologetic look while healing his hand "Now you will wait here for your sensei's to arrive" Iruka said and then he and Torune left the room for the last time for that particular class.

"Hey Wait a second they didn't tell us who our sensei's were, just said who we'd be on a team with and what our team number is that is so not cool" Izuna grumbled from the row up behind the one Sakura and Tobirama sat in.

He was a little put out that Madara and Tobirama had gotten lucky and had been put on the pinkette's team not to mention having not one but two sensei's "Well it's tradition" Sakura turned in her seat to face him "We'll find out when they get here" she said.

Izuna's grumbling ended swiftly when the door slid open to reveal an unknown male "Team Thirteen" he coughed, Sai, Shin and Ami stood and made their way down to him "I am Hayate Gekko your sensei" Hayate introduced himself and then the quartet were gone.

Following Hayate's departure, Genma Shiranui who introduced himself as Team Nine's sensei, came signaling Karin, Jugo's and Hikui's exit, then Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, then to Sakura and Sasuke's utter surprise.

Anko entered their classroom cackling madly "Which three kiddies are Team Eleven" her signature crazy smile was on her lips, Izuna shuddered, Hashirama lowered his head and Mito eyed the purple haired jonin warily before they all three stood.

"Good I'm your sensei from now on Anko Mitarashi now move it we have a lot to do" she barked and they hastily followed their sensei out the classroom door, Izuna looking over his shoulder at Sakura who was shaking her head looking amused.

Then to her and Sasuke's amazement another familiar person came through the door, with the Fushi Twins in tow "Kisuke Inuzuka" Shisui called "I'm your sensei Shisui Uchiha, these two are your teammates on Team Twelve Ogama and Kama Fushi" he said and then they were gone as well.

Leaving Madara, Tobirama, Suika, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura alone in the classroom, the darker pink haired girl had her suspicions as to who their joint sensei's would be but didn't spoil the surprise as they waited impatiently for the duo to arrive, whoever they might be.

The minutes crawled by and Naruto became visibly restless at the twenty minute mark "Where the heck is our sensei's" he whined standing up and pacing around arms crossed over his chest, Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation.

"Dope sit down and be quiet" he growled thoroughly frustrated himself, why the hell were their sensei's late on such an important day, Suika looked between her teammates and kept quiet, the poor girl felt horribly out of her league.

Especially on a team of powerhouses, how on earth would she ever amount to anything, and now she was only making herself depressed until movement in her peripheral snapped her out of her depression, Naruto standing on a stool putting an eraser in the door.

Her brow creased into a frown "I don't think that's a good idea Naruto, our sensei's are jonin they wouldn't fall for such tricks" Suika warned but it was to late, the blonde had set up his prank and the stool was promptly hidden away.

Sakura shook her head, this was somewhat familiar "You know who our sensei's are don't you" Madara whispered from where he was sitting on her left, having taken Karin's spot once the girl had left with her teammates.

She flashed him a smirk confirming his suspicions "Well are you going to tell us" Tobirama asked from her right, no longer holding her hand as his arms were crossed over his chest mimicking Sasuke who by now was extremely aggravated.

"Nope" the pinkette quipped her gaze flickering to the doorway just as a hand appeared it had only been five minutes since Naruto had set up the prank, and just like in the old time line, the eraser hit one Kakashi Hatake soundly on the head.

Suika's dark emerald eyes widened "I'm sorry sensei, I tried to stop him but Naruto wouldn't listened" she immediately tried to be the good girl and Naruto frowned while Sasuke raised a brow at her in confusion, kami why the heck hadn't she kept her mouth shut.

Naruto was laughing his head off and Sasuke was shaking his head "I can't believe you fell for it, some jonin you are sensei" the blonde pointed at Kakashi, who gave them a smile beneath his cloth mask before opening his mouth.

The words that flowed out were the same ones she'd received in the original time line "My first impression of you is I hate you guys" Kakashi said that smile still firmly in place, Suika's jaw dropped, Sasuke looked confused and Naruto was now ranting.

While Sakura sighed "Kakashi-sensei don't antagonize them it was just a harmless prank after all and don't act like you didn't know it was there" she snickered drawing the lone onyx eye onto herself as Obito entered the room behind his own teammate.

"Sakura" the silver haired jonin stated still very, very put out with the girl for showing him up all those years ago "Sasuke-san, for those that don't know me I am Kakashi Hatake and I'm Team Seven's official sensei" he introduced himself properly.

Next to him off to the side was Obito "And I'm Team Six's official sensei, Obito Uchiha, now everyone up to the roof for introductions" he ordered before he and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke to wait for their joint teams on the roof.

Madara stood allowing Sakura out on his side while Tobirama came around from the other side "I don't think Kakashi-sensei is the nicest" Suika commented he didn't even know them and to say he hated them on the first day just wasn't fair.

"Don't mind Kakashi-sensei Suika, he's just pouting cause of Ku-chan, she did a number to his pride some years ago" Sasuke sniggered patting the light pink haired girl on the back as they left the classroom together.

Naruto nodded "Yeah he's always so weird when hanging around Dad's office to" he exclaimed eager to find out when their first mission would be and if it would be a super cool one that he could show his skills on.

Sakura laughed under her breath "If you think Kakashi-sensei is weird now then wait until you get to know him better, and don't forget about Obito-sensei" she commented walking between her own teammates as Suika was doing with Naruto and Sasuke.

At least she was still more than likely to get sent on the mission to the land of waves with those two boys "Yeah he kind of faded into the background" Madara stated trying to remember where he'd heard that name before.

It hit him just as Tobirama spoke "So why do you think we were ordered to go up to the roof" the white haired male asked as Madara's skin paled, Obito Uchiha in the old time line he'd corrupted the Uchiha when he'd still been a boy and then as a man he'd been the cause of so much death.

He looked directly into Sakura's eyes as she went to answer Tobirama and the others, they were filled with affirmation to his silent question, when they reached the roof Madara tried to compose himself as they were faced with the duo that were their sensei's again.

"Okay you six, we're all going to introduce ourselves more properly, like I said my name is Obito Uchiha, my favorite food is… the person I like is…and my dream is…" he trailed off each time not really telling his team anything personal.

And Kakashi did the same thing "Hey you only told us your name" Suika pointed out feeling horribly lost, what kind of sensei's were these two if they wouldn't even share something personal with their teams.

This earned her an eye roll "Okay why don't you go first girly" Kakashi suggested and the light pink haired girl sat down with a huff followed by the others, once everyone was sitting, she began with her own introductions.

"I'm Suika Haruno, my favorite food is anmitsu, one of my hobbies is reading books, I like Ogama Fushi-kun and my dream is to become a kunoichi who will go down in the history books" she introduced herself.

Kakashi pointed to Sasuke next "Sasuke Uchiha, my favorite food is tomato, my hobby is training, I don't have anyone I like just yet and my dream is to awaken my sharingan and beat my Ni-san in a fair spar" he stated.

Naruto was next "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I love anything ramen, my hobby is spending time with my friends, I do have someone I like but I'm not gonna tell anyone just yet, and my dream is to become the greatest hokage in the world" he grinned.

Now it was their turn, Tobirama chose to go first when Obito pointed at him subtly "Tobirama Senju, I don't really have a favorite food, my hobby is practicing with water jutsu, I do love someone" here he avoided looking in Sakura's direction.

Before finishing "And my dream is to marry the person I love and have a house and children with her" Tobirama said feeling everyone staring at him, because they hadn't thought he'd be that deep with his description considering how stoic he usually was.

Madara was next "My name is Madara Uchiha, I'll eat just about anything, my hobby is learning about our history, I don't have anyone I like, and my dream I hadn't really thought about it so I don't have one at the moment" he concluded earning strange looks.

Finally it was Sakura's turn "You can call me Sakura Uchiha, I have several favorite foods, but if I had to choose just one it would be sweet potatoes, I also have someone I like very, very much" her cheeks grew pink, but like Tobirama had, she didn't look his way.

"My hobbies are training and hanging out with my friends and family, and taking care of my animals and my dream well you'll just have to find out because it's a secret for now" Sakura snickered thus ending her own introduction.

Obito and Kakashi shared a look before the silver haired nin gestured for the raven haired male to go ahead "Tomorrow we'll all meet at training ground seven, don't be late and don't eat or you'll puke" he smirked and then he and Kakashi were gone in a puff of smoke.

Suika shrieked in surprise "What did Obito-sensei mean or we'll puke, why would he say something like that" she was obviously panicking, Naruto looked lost and Sasuke was concerned, the two jonin wouldn't really hurt them would they.

Only Madara saw the eye roll Sakura gave at the light pink haired girls antics "Suika-san" he grunted out gaining her attention "I think it was a ruse to trick us into not eating so we would be hungry and not have enough energy for whatever they have planned" he said.

Tobirama nodded "Exactly look beneath the underneath and don't let traps get the best of you" he said looking to Sakura who looked relieved that they had caught on rather quickly, Suika calmed down instantly at that.

"There you go again Ku-chan, and don't deny it I know you saw it for what it was first" Sasuke huffed out seriously contemplating if he wanted to be on a team with his sister of all people, it was utterly ridiculous.

Sakura merely smiled "So what, we all eat and show our sensei's up" Naruto sniggered and his best friend nodded "Okay we'll see you guys tomorrow morning at five" he waved heading down from the room.

With the others following, exiting the academy they all split up in opposite directions Sasuke and Sakura heading home to the Uchiha Compound alone "They've changed" the boy commented, wondering what had happened.

"Doubtful, their probably still sore about that time you know when I caught them in compromising situations" her lips twitched upwards and laughter followed the words "Their probably just messing with us don't worry to much Sasuke" Sakura patted her brother on the back.

As they reached the house, taking off their shoes before going to the kitchen where their family was gathered, dinner was made then eaten, a good time was had by all before Sasuke and Sakura retired to their beds early.

They were both up at the same time as they usually were "Great how long do you think this whole waking up early thing is going to go on for" Sasuke grumbled having woken up on the wrong side of his bed that morning.

What actually happened was Okashi had decided that she couldn't hold out and had peed on his head, the poor pup had been a bundle of nerves when Sakura had found her hiding beneath the couch and assured the black and red speckled puppy that Sasuke wasn't angry with her.

Of course Hogo had attempted to help calm the girl down while Naosu licked her paw settled on her mistresses shoulder until the pinkette had shooed the ninneko off to find someone else to antagonize for a little while.

"No idea Sasuke, but I can almost guarantee the being late thing will be a reoccurring theme with Obito-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, their perpetually late on purpose and when they do show up they always have an excuse which is a lie" Sakura ranted so unlike herself.

And Sasuke laughed at his sister quietly as they ate breakfast at four o'clock in the morning, "Well I for one am glad I have a early morning wake up schedule" he said around his last bite before he stood and put his dishes in the sink to wash them.

"Yeah no kidding, has Anko-chan said anything about when you and her will be able to continue your training sessions" Sakura asked suddenly, knowing that this weekend had been completely canceled and that it would now be difficult since Anko had a bunch of genin to teach.

He shrugged "I don't think so, maybe after our practice with Kakashi-sensei and Obito-sensei I'll look for her and find out what she intends on doing" Sasuke said moving aside so that the pinkette could wash her own dishes before putting the kitchen back to rights.

Before they left, bento's for lunch were made in case the session ran into the afternoon as they were known to do sometimes and then Sasuke and Sakura made their way to training grounds seven, where only two of their teammates were there.

Madara and Tobirama "Figured you two would be here early as well, Suika-san and Naruto-san are still not here yet" the white haired male looked the duo over, they obviously were quite use to waking up early just like he and the Uchiha at his side was use to doing.

"Did you both eat" Madara inquired staring around cautiously, never know when someone will pop up at you and try to surprise you with a sneak attack after all, Sasuke and Sakura nodded quietly and began doing light stretches.

The pinkette answered "Yep, we even brought lunch just in case, along with an apple and a bottle of water for later for all of us in case those two forgot to eat" Sakura said, touching her fingers to her toes without ever bending her knee's.

On her right Sasuke was doing the same and then when they finished, they moved onto practicing with their swords, the way Mifune had taught them, halfway through Suika and Naruto skidded onto the training field, both out of breath "Their not here yet" Sasuke stated.

Seeing the lighter pinkette's expression "Is this gonna be a reoccurring thing with those two" Suika huffed and plopped down on her butt "And I didn't even have time to eat" she pouted not liking this one little bit.

"I spilled all my ramen when I realized how late it was getting" Naruto was wearing a matching pout as he sat down on the ground next to Suika, both looking rather put out that they'd had to wake up so early in the first place.

Wasn't it the adults job to make sure they were there and be the responsible ones "Here I figured you two wouldn't be able to eat make sure you eat them both or you'll be much hungrier later on" Sakura tossed over two apples to each preteen and a bottle of water.

Suika and Naruto gave the darker pink haired girl a grateful smile and quickly took a bite of their apples, polishing both off and the water while the six of them all waited around for their two joint sensei's to arrive.

It was about seven when the duo did and their students were quite cross with them "Now, now we were setting up the tests" Kakashi held up his hands peering over the six genin as Obito stood back a ways arms crossed over his chest as usual.

At the mention of the test this earned him wary stares from most of the preteens, except for Sakura "I'll explain, basically you have to get a bell from one of us, there's three bells, and the three that don't get one will be sent back to the academy and stay an academy student for the rest of their lives" Obito stepped forward finally.

His explanation earned cries of outrage from Suika and Naruto, while Sasuke creased his brow, the only one who didn't looked remotely concerned was Sakura, as Madara and Tobirama frowned in perfect sync.

"When I say, I want you six to come at us with the intent to kill, that is the only way you'll be able to get a bell if your serious" Obito continued looking at Kakashi, it was so easy to rile the genin brats up.

Then his amusement faded as the silver haired nin raised his hand "Now" he ordered and the six genin scattered like the cherry blossoms choosing a spot to hide in and suppressing their chakra, Kakashi and Obito stood in the clearing.

Naruto was the easiest to find his chakra was erratic, while Suika was a little harder, Sasuke's was like trying to find a needle in a hay stack as his was so suppressed he was like a civilian, but Madara, Tobirama and Sakura were impossible to find.

Sakura held her breath as the duo stood in the same spot, Madara and Tobirama were on either side of her "There's a point to this little bell test isn't there" the raven haired Uchiha asked suddenly but she didn't take her eyes off of either Kakashi or Obito.

"I noticed that as well, it's a teamwork test isn't it, we have to get the bells together, but what I don't understand is why there are only three bells" Tobirama frowned leaning against the tree they were all hiding in together.

Down below movement drew their gaze as Naruto faced off against their sensei's "It was meant to pit us against each other, since there is only three bells and supposedly only three of us will pass while the others are sent back to the academy" Sakura said focused like never before.

Tobirama and Madara shared a look "Ku-chan that dope ran off" Sasuke appeared at their side, peering cautiously at Kakashi and Obito, poor Naruto was losing and horribly to, a blow to his ego for sure and Sakura couldn't help but sigh.

"Go get Suika give her this, it will help her suppress her chakra more firmly, I'll get Naruto, we'll all have to move to a different spot after this, Tobirama you find and secure an area, Madara, place up genjutsu to give us a better chance at coming up with a plan" Sakura ordered.

It was easy taking charge, Sasuke headed off with the chakra suppression seal and easily found his second pink haired teammate "Wha…Sasuke how did you find me" Suika panicked if she'd been found how much could her sensei's feel of her chakra.

He sighed "Come one Suika take this seal it will help blocking your chakra from Kakashi-sensei and Obito-sensei, Tobirama-san is finding a spot for us to hide" Sasuke explained just as he finished the white haired male appeared.

Together the three of them went to where Madara was, in a small cave in the forest, blocked by genjutsu, now it was Sakura's turn, she waited until Obito had turned her way before letting a volley of kunai fly, regular silver ones.

Before jumping to the ground from her tree Obito looked surprised and he jumped back as a chakra coated fist was aimed in his direction, Kakashi cursed under his breath, putting away his Make Out Tactics "Looks like you finally made your appearance" he smiled.

Sakura's emerald orbs were focused completely on the downed blonde "Hello Kakashi-sensei" she flashed him an easy smile and quick as her snakes struck out with her foot, he hastily retreated a safe distance away, just as she'd wanted.

Then she leaped to Naruto's side, hefted him up checking him over to see how much damage had been dealt, before vanishing in a swirl of cherry blossoms pressing the chakra suppression seal to the blonde as she made it to where Madara and the others were waiting.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, Sasuke, they got the jump on me" Naruto cringed feeling bruises in places he hadn't thought bruises could form, while Sakura healed him quickly after a moment he was back to his old self.

And the pinkette leaned back "So what is the plan" Madara looked Sakura over, they were all crowded in a little cave and he hoped she had an idea of what to do, to take down their sensei's if they even could, they were supposed to be jonin after all.

"Yeah Sakura-chan and this seal is amazing did you make it" Suika blurted out not fearing that she would be found any longer "And why did we all gather, only three of us will become official shinobi" obviously she hadn't figured out the tests true intentions.

Sasuke shook his head while Naruto looked on in confusion "That was a lie Suika, it doesn't matter who gets the bells, so long as we work together as a team right Ku-chan" he looked to his sister who nodded.

Naruto caught on rather quickly for once "Hehehe, I really jumped the gun didn't I" he looked ashamed of himself and Tobirama patted him on the shoulder "Well do we have a plan" the blonde looked to Sakura as well.

"Yes Sakura do you have a plan, out of all of us you and Sasuke-san know those two the most, so you'd be able to predict their movements and what they are planning" Tobirama eyed his future betrothed with a curious look in his soft red eyes.

The pinkette smiled "We all have to work together, Sasuke and I will handle the main part such as disabling Kakashi-sensei and Obito-sensei" she shared a glance with her brother who nodded in understanding, it was a perfect chance to use their snakes after all.

"Suika-chan and Naruto will be the main distractions, don't get caught in any genjutsu and work together use anything at your disposal and don't be afraid to throw a weapon" Sakura warned the blonde and light haired pinkette in the group.

Both Naruto and Suika nodded taking the warning to heart "Tobirama and Madara will use elemental jutsu, fire and water, create steam obstructing their eye sight, we'll use these and time our attacks accordingly" the darker pink haired girl fished out communicators from her pouch.

"Keep them on a low volume and when you hear the word move, I want you both to get out of the way as fast as you can, your code word Madara, Tobirama is Steam, and for Sasuke and myself Snake is the word we'll use" she took a deep breath.

"We'll be spread out evenly around the field so they won't know where all of us are , make them think we are attacking on our own and surprise them" Sakura finished, putting the ear piece into her ear and placing her headband over the wire.

Everyone else fitted the communicators to their bodies, hiding it behind either a genjutsu or their headbands "Good you all know what to do so scatter" Sakura grinned, the genjutsu barrier was dropped and they all found a spot to hid in and wait for the signal.

By now it must have been eight, and still Obito and Kakashi were still in the clearing of the training fields that had been allotted to them upon getting stuck as genin sensei "You think their plotting something" the silver haired nin asked flipping through his book again.

Obito looked up, come to think of it he couldn't even sense the other genin anymore "Nah I doubt they could have figured out the test that quickly" he shrugged looking around trying to see if he could spot his genin.

And failed, in a bush to the left of the training field, Suika waited with baited breath for the signal, she assumed she would get one when it was time to attack, kami this was the scariest thing she'd ever done and her eyes clenched shut as her heart rate accelerated.

Her stomach rolled and she regretted eating those apples now, 'Please don't let any of us die here today' Suika prayed before opening her eyes and focusing on her two sensei's again, just as the order came for her to attack/distract, she shot out of the bushes with Naruto doing the same.

Moments before, Naruto was hiding as best he could and trying not to give away their carefully thought up plan, it was really all Sakura's though and they were all trying to make sure it was executed according to plan.

His brow was creased and his foot tapped against the ground in restlessness, why hadn't he been given the order yet, just as he thought that, Sakura's voice came over the com and the blonde shot out of the bushes, Suika doing the same on the other side.

If their dual entrance surprised their sensei's neither Kakashi or Obito showed it, as Suika and Naruto circled around them, throwing the odd weapon and going for a bit of taijutsu before it proved to be to dangerous and they threatened to be knocked out with a swift punch.

For several long agonizing minutes, the pinkette and blonde tried to keep the duo as distracted as possible, while Madara and Tobirama set up their combo jutsu high in the tree's, if they worked as a team they might just pull it off.

Finally the commands came again "Move" was the demand, to Obito and Kakashi's confusion both the preteens fighting them made a dive for the river "Steam" Sakura called into the mic, they were so distracted the moment was perfect.

Heat filled the air 'Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu' Madara weaved the hand signs for the massive fire style jutsu, adding much more chakra than was strictly necessary before the fire came out of his mouth in a stream.

"Kakashi" Obito happened to look up and noticed the fire ball, it came flying at them and they both went to split up but in their distraction clones held tightly to them, just before the fire ball was to hit, the clones dispelled.

And a tidal wave of water courtesy of Tobirama 'Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu' he thought making the signs necessary, came sailing out of the tree's, it collided with the massive fire ball, obstructing their vision.

"Get Suika and Naruto out of there" Sakura called, Madara and Tobirama used the teleportation jutsu grabbed their teammates and got out of the way "Ready Sasuke for duo snake" she asked knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"Oh yes Sakura, lets take Kakashi-sensei and Obito-sensei down a couple of notches" came the snigger, then in complete sync even though they were standing on opposite sides of the clearing, they made a shadow clone and sent it in their places.

By that point Obito and Kakashi were catching on to their plot and while it was a good plan, it wasn't enough to defeat them, however surprised as they were, when the Uchiha Siblings appeared before them and snakes were sent after them.

Though it seemed like they were trapped, in actuality they were clones and the real Obito was hiding in the brush, Sakura spotted him first and the real Kakashi was hidden beneath the ground just as their clones poofed out of existence.

Kakashi used one of his favorite jutsu "Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu" grabbed the Sasuke clone by the ankles and pulled him under ground, at exactly the right moment both the clones of the Uchiha siblings dispelled.

Sasuke leaped from his spot in the tree and darted forward commanding his snake Koge to wrap tightly around Kakashi, before holding out a paper seal "Immobilization" he made a hand sign flooding it with chakra pressing the seal to the silver haired copy nin's forehead.

On the other side of the clearing, Sakura readied her own snakes 'Kimidori, Aoshiro, Sekishishoku please don't fail me' she thought inwardly having sent those three to another part of the training field with a immobilization seal, just in case she messed up.

Yuki, Shiguro and Fukai were at her side "First objective captured" came Sasuke's voice over the com and Sakura smirked, and as quietly as she could leaped to the ground and point blank tackled Obito, who jerked around in surprise.

"What the hell" he shouted and before he could even begin to weave any hand signs, snakes wrapped firmly around his upper body and made sure he couldn't use the escape jutsu, and the icing on top of the cake.

Sakura pressed a familiar seal to his forehead "Immobilization" she called using the hand sign and flooding the seal with chakra "Got you" she straightened and her snakes returned to the caves with the others and Koge.

Obito looked extremely put out as the pinkette led him firmly over to Kakashi, they'd both been taken down by the brats again, it just wasn't fair, "Of course we wouldn't have done it at all if it hadn't been for Suika-chan, Naruto, Tobirama, and Madara" Sasuke commented.

Just as the quartet appeared, Suika and Naruto climbing out of the river where they'd dived into it after that massive elemental combo "No kidding, I really thought we were going to fail" the light pink haired girl wrung her long hair out soaked through to the bone.

"We should give our thanks to Sakura-chan, if it weren't for her, myself and you would still be trying to get the bells for ourselves" Naruto pointed out flopping down with a wet sounding plop and a snigger falling from his lips.

Tobirama nodded "Yes the credit for the plan we used today to catch you goes to Sakura-san" he nodded to the darker pink haired girl, it really was strange having two pinkette's hanging about even if they were about as different as night and day.

"Exactly and just so you know we know what you tried, we're a team and that's how we'll always be, trying to pit us against each other will never work" Madara smirked taking the bells before sharing his with Naruto.

Sasuke and Suika shared and finally Tobirama and Sakura shared, all six teens were touching a bell even if it was just a finger "Okay, okay you pass the test now can you let us go" Kakashi huffed, why couldn't they win against Sakura it just wasn't fair.

"Yeah brats you had your fun, proved you can fight as a team, even with the odds stacked against you all so release us from these damn seals" Obito scowled as best he could in his current situation, Sakura and Sasuke removed the seals and both jonin stood.

Brushing their clothes off before clearing their throats "Right meet on the bridge tomorrow for your first mission at seven" Kakashi was the first to vanish in a puff of smoke, leaving Obito alone with the little gremlins as he wanted to call them.

For a moment they stared each other over "Good day" he nodded shortly and did as his silver haired teammate had and disappeared from sight in a swirl of leaves, all six teammates shared an amused smile before breaking down in laughter at the antics of their sensei's.

"Well I'm going off to find Anko-sensei and see what she has planned for the last bit of my apprenticeship with her" Sasuke piped up suddenly hopefully he'd be able to find her "So see you at home Ku-chan" he flashed a smile to Sakura.

Who nodded "I might hang out with Mito-chan, Izuna-san, Hashirama-san and these two for awhile" the darker pink haired girl explained "And I'd try the tea shop" she hollered as Sasuke started walking away.

Naruto and Suika were already halfway off the training field with their teammates quickly following behind them "See you guys tomorrow on the bridge for our mission" the only blonde of the group called and then he was gone.

"Yeah have fun Sakura-chan" Suika waved eager to get home and take a shower and change her clothes because she was soaked and absolutely filthy her mom wasn't going to be happy in the least when she entered the house but oh well.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Shall we go see how those three are doing" Madara let out a rumble of laughter remembering when the particular trio in question had come trudging into the house looking as if they'd been in a fight with a lot of cats.

A very small amused smile formed on Tobirama's lips and his red eyes sparked with his mirth "Yes I do wish to see how they fared with their sensei today after yesterday's training session" the white haired male commented.

Leaving Sakura with some very vivid visuals "Let me guess they looked like they'd gotten into a fight with a bunch of cats" she giggled, Madara and Tobirama nodded "Yeah that's how Sasuke and I looked at first to, until we learned to avoid the snakes" Sakura nodded sagely.

Madara choked on a bark of laughter and Tobirama looked even more amused than before as they walked together to the house that the five of them lived in and their precious pink haired friend was situated firmly between them.

When they did reach the house and Madara opened the door it became apparent that the three they had only just been talking about, had just gotten home themselves looking worse for wear and when Izuna spotted Sakura.

He downright tackled the pinkette "Sakura-chan, Anko-sensei is downright crazy" the former younger Uchiha brother whined in a high pitched voice, as he had yet to hit puberty in the forms they'd all taken upon being revived.

That was all Sakura needed as she went into a laughing fit "Yes that woman is extremely unhinged" poor Mito seemed to have gotten the worst of it while Hashirama only appeared to have light bruises and a few marks that were suspiciously like snake bites.

"Kami Sakura-chan she's gonna kills us" even the brunette couldn't stop himself from crowding around the pinkette who was still on the floor laughing her head off at them "It's not funny" he pouted how come they got the insane sensei.

Eventually the girl didn't manage to calm her laughter and stand up with the help of Tobirama chest heaving from all that amusement "At least you don't have two idiots as your sensei's" Madara grumbled remembering how both Obito and Kakashi were late yesterday and today.

"Precisely those two jonin were late arriving at the academy and two hours later showing up to hour training session" even Tobirama had to join in with the complaints and Sakura was stood in the middle of the five of them shaking her head.

With a sigh she finally spoke "I wouldn't worry to much Izuna-san, Mito-chan, Hashirama-san, once you learn to avoid the snakes in general things will become easier and trust me Anko-chan will warm up to you three" her lips curved upwards into a fond smile.

All three that she was speaking to first slumped their shoulders "If you'd like a suggestion offer to buy her dango and tea tomorrow it's a good start for some team bonding" Sakura shrugged "And yes Obito and Kakashi are always late it's their thing" she said simply.

"Well more Kakashi's but Obito's just doing it to see if he can press our buttons and irritate us" Sakura rambled "If those two get to unbearable I'll pull out the pictures" she smirked leaving everyone to wonder what it was she had done.

No one asked and the pinkette didn't elaborate, but Sakura did stay a couple hours there at their house until it was lunch time, then headed off for home, she met up with Sasuke halfway to the Compound gates, the boy was littered with cuts and his hair seemed a little singed.

"I took the test" he mumbled "Anko-san said that she wasn't sure if she'd have much time since her being a sensei to those three was kind of last minute, like with Shisui-san, so she let me take the test early" Sasuke explained.

Sakura didn't miss the change in title "Did you pass" she felt her excitement bubbling up within her as pride flickered in those ebony orbs of Sasuke's, "What did Anko-chan give you" Sakura inquired wanting to find out if the gifts were similar.

He dug into his pocket "One of those yin/yang symbols, a dark green poison, and a scroll filled with tomatoes, she remembered I loved tomatoes" Sasuke smiled widely holding his gifts closely for a moment after showing them to his sister, before putting them back in his pocket.

She didn't ask what he saw in the genjutsu and he didn't talk about it, much like herself and they hurried home for lunch with their family, their loving mother, their proud father, adoring older brother, cool older cousin and two adorable little sisters, happy as could be.


	122. Final Life Chapter 34

As it was when the six of them showed up the next morning on the familiar red bridge well familiar to Sakura, she had her suspicions as to what their first mission ever was going to be and kami she was going to go insane until the chunin exams.

D rank missions were the absolute worst to get through "Oh come on why are those two always late" her thoughts were derailed as Naruto threw his hands into the air with the first complaint of the morning about their sensei's perpetual lateness.

"I agree with Naruto, it's not fair that we arrive here early and they make us wait hours for them to show up" Suika nodded her head her back length pink hair free and flowing like usual, and then she couldn't help but eye Sakura's silky dark pink hair that was braided with hair spikes.

It hung almost all the way to her waist with a curl at the end and a purple hair tie, dark purple glasses with green hearts perched on the end of her nose and light green battle yukata for the day basically completed the other pinkette's look.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and met with light emerald "Trust me Dope, Suika, it's their thing" he shrugged oh well it's not like they could do anything anyway and besides sitting around in the sun for awhile wasn't to bad.

Both the second pinkette and blonde on his individual team frowned in unison "Suika-san might be right, they are supposed to be the responsible ones" Madara grumbled suddenly drawing his own pink haired teammates gaze, he'd never really thought that would happen in the first place.

Tobirama scoffed under his breath "Someone needs to teach those two a lesson" he shrugged itching to wrap his arm around Sakura and never let her go, kami this was going to really test his iron clad control.

Sakura snorted in amusement "Despite Kakashi-sensei and Obito-sensei being late all the time…" she trailed off her gaze flicking in a certain direction "They can be extremely responsible when the time calls for it isn't that right sensei's" the pinkette flashed a smile their direction.

As the duo came out of the treeline, everyone but Sakura froze as they realized they'd been bad mouthing their sensei's when the two were within ear shot "To right Sakura-chan" Kakashi nodded paying no attention to the guilty looks he was getting from his students.

"Now if you lot are ready we'll tell you what your first mission entails" Obito strode up to the six of them with a scroll clutched in his hands, his own students even if they were joint teams, they were also individual teams crowded around him and his own teammate.

They were quiet for a moment sharing hidden smirks that only a few of the genin caught onto "You're mission is to find a cat" Kakashi grinned through his mask "Not just any cat but this one" he held up a picture that showed the cat that had a ribbon tied around his ear.

She really wanted to curse her luck 'Of blooding freaking course it's that damn cat Tora' Sakura scowled inwardly brooding as Uchiha were known to do, before sighing softly a mission was a mission after all and the sooner they completed it, the sooner they could go home.

"You want us to find a cat" Madara blinked his dark eyes at their two questionable sensei's before looking at the picture of said animal, what kind of freaking nonsense was this, it was completely ridiculous what they had to resort to, to be with Sakura in her time line.

Tobirama felt his eye twitching in irritation, that damn cat his brother had brought home was bad enough always breaking things and now they had to find another cat "What's so important about this cat" he inquired while Kakashi and Obito nodded at Madara.

"I'm so glad you asked Tobirama" the older Uchiha in their midst smirked widely "This cat belongs to the daimyo's wife and it's a mission all genin have to complete, you could say it's like your initiations to the shinobi world" Obito stated not sugar coating his words in the least.

Naruto was full on pouting "A D rank mission, come on sensei's give us a cooler mission than that, I want an S rank one where we can all show off our skills" he sulked but it didn't appear like anyone was paying attention to him.

Until Suika spoke "We're genin Naruto, D rank missions are all we're gonna have for awhile until Obito-sensei and Kakashi-sensei say we are ready for a C rank mission" the other pinkette in their midst explained simply.

And Sasuke nodded along with her "Yeah and that's if we're lucky" he said, even though he was a snake master now, he was still a genin and he knew that there was no getting out of certain responsibilities like D rank missions as the case may be right then.

"Sasuke and Suika-chan are right Naruto, we won't be taking any S rank missions for a long while, so if you don't mind we should probably start searching for this cat" Sakura took charge or they'd be standing there on the bridge all day arguing amongst themselves.

Obito and Kakashi chuckled "His name is Tora and that's all the information we have, you'll have to search for him yourselves" and with that they were gone in the standard teleportation jutsu, twin plumes of smoke signaled their departure leaving the six genin on their own.

Before any of the others, probably Naruto or Suika, could start complaining, Sakura pushed up off the railing she'd been leaning against for the better part of two hours "Pair up and split up, start asking around, we'll meet up in an hour to talk over a plan" she called.

The only blonde in their group gaped at her "Are you for real Sakura-chan, why do you always come up with the coolest plans" he pouted like usual and his pink haired best friend smiled softly before shrugging.

"I'll go with Dope" Sasuke piped in before Suika or heaven forbid Madara or Tobirama suggested going with the blonde "May I see that picture again first" he asked before he and Naruto headed off, the picture of the cat was handed over to him and his onyx eyes scanned the photograph.

Then like their sensei's the two boys were gone, Madara and Tobirama raised a brow at each other and Sakura rolled her eyes "I'm going with Suika-chan" she interjected smoothly before they could start an argument, already knowing what Tora looked like the two pink haired girls left as well.

Leaving Madara and Tobirama to themselves with the picture of Tora "Well that went well" the white haired male grumbled and Madara sniggered "I could be with Sakura" he sighed before looking down at the picture of the cat.

"We'll just have to do this ourselves, kami why'd it have to be a freaking cats, I'm starting to really dislike them" Madara grimaced, Hashirama's cat was enough and if the brunette ever thought of bringing another one in, he was going to put his foot down.

Or Mito would and she'd be much more brutal than him with Hashirama, by his side Tobirama snorted and they headed off and began searching around for information asking civilians and shinobi alike for the damned cat.

Meanwhile, Suika and Sakura had begun looking in a different part of their village "I really thought they were going to start fighting over you Sakura-chan" Suika commented suddenly "They must have really wanted to partner with you" she snickered.

And Sakura sent her an exasperated sigh "Anyway Suika-chan keep your eyes peeled just in case and remember Tora has a ribbon on his right ear" the girl redirected the conversation onto their current mission objective.

Suika jumped and began trailing her dark emerald eyes in every which direction that she could, hoping to spot the cat in question, after an hour though and no sign of Tora, the two girls headed back to the bridge.

Naruto and Sasuke were there leaning against the railing "Did you find him" the blonde jumped up at their approach, both Sakura and Suika shook their head "How hard is it to find this stinkin cat" he complained feeling exhausted and they hadn't really done anything except walk around.

Aimlessly at that "Well from the way Kakashi-sensei sounded, this cat runs away a lot and I'd imagine Tora has gotten quite good at hiding from the genin who are sent after him" Sasuke piped up suddenly and Sakura smiled.

Glad that he was at least on the right track, Sasuke leaned back just as Tobirama came skidding to a halt before the four of them "We found Tora, Madara is with him" the white haired male explained before taking off.

The four friends shared a look before hurrying after their white haired teammate, he led them to a blocked off alley, Madara at it's entrance "He's in there, hissing and spitting up a storm" the Uchiha pointed his hand in the direction of the cat.

Scratches on his face and a tear in his clothes "Did you try to tackle him Madara-san" Suika blinked looking the Uchiha over, what kind of cat was this that they were trying to find, it was utterly ridiculous what they all had to do.

"Never mind that" Sakura interjected before the Uchiha could become offended "I'll handle Tora, Sasuke, Naruto go up to the roof make sure he can't get out that way as well, Tobirama-san, Madara-san, Suika-san stay here just in case I fail" and then moved passed her five teammates.

Into the alley, Sasuke and Naruto headed up to the roof positioning themselves on either side of it, with an addition of a couple of clones and followed the pinkette with their eyes as she approached their mission objective.

She knew exactly what to do, "Hey Tora-kun" Sakura relaxed completely making herself look nonthreatening to the cat, a ribbon tied firmly around his ear "I know, I know" she murmured softly when he hissed at her.

"I wouldn't want to go back either" her chakra was leaking out into the air soothingly, and she took a few steps closer "And if I had a choice I'd let you go, but see the thing is I really don't like to fail at missions or lose" Sakura whispered.

By now she was practically in front of the cat, who looked more disgruntled than angry and ever so slowly Sakura reached out to pick Tora up and cradle him in her arms "I promise you though that none of us will harm you" she stroked his fur.

And a high pitched purring emitted from Tora as he rubbed his head against her hand, her gaze lifted to the roof catching Naruto and Sasuke in her sight, they went to jump down and Sakura shook her head 'Slowly' she mouthed.

The two boys nodded and carefully climbed down from the roof, dispelling their clones "Wow Sakura-chan, I can't believe you got him to let you pick him up" Naruto was in awe of what his friend could do.

It seemed she was quite gifted in keeping animals and people alike calm and relaxed "Not surprised animals love Ku-chan and Tora's no exception" Sasuke quipped keeping his voice at a moderate volume so as not to scare the cat.

Together they left the alley with Tora purring away in Sakura's arms, Suika jumped and went to pet the cat when Madara caught sight of the fur rising "Not a good idea Suika-san, let's just leave Tora to Sakura-san" he warned.

Suika frowned then looked the cat over again "Oh probably for the best, you know your good with animals Sakura-chan why is that" she asked her own emerald orbs locking with light emerald as they all started walking in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

"Yes why is that Sakura, I've noticed it before how people seem to relax around you" Tobirama commented, him being one of the people who always relaxed around her, but he never really understood how she was able to do this.

Sakura grinned "My chakra, I can manipulate it however I want, say to keep someone calm, I let it leak soothingly into the air, relaxing someone to the point of almost falling asleep or I could scare someone with it, a trick all shinobi should know" she explained.

Her teammates all shared a look before they fell silent making sure not to make to much noise and cause Tora to run off on them and finally they reached the Hokage Tower and walked up to the Hokage's office.

Where their two sensei's were waiting "I can't believe you managed to find and get Tora in just an hour and a half" Obito grumbled looking severely put out earning a chuckle from his own sensei, Minato cleared his throat.

"Good job Naruto, Sasuke, Suika, Madara, Tobirama, Sakura here's your mission pay and if you'd leave Tora with Kakashi you can go on your way" the older blue eyed blonde handed over the mission pay to the six genin.

Sakura handed over Tora to Kakashi "All of you meet on the training field tomorrow we'll have a training session" the silver haired nin called and then all of them were out the door splitting up and heading home for lunch since it was that time again.

They were all grateful that the mission had been an easy one and were content to spend the rest of the day lazing about their homes or as was the case of two of them, helping with their twin one year old sisters before dinner, bath time and then bed.

The next day was much the same, they learned a few things from their dual sensei's before being released and for the next two and a half months took on more D rank missions that really tested their patience.

Until finally Naruto could take it no longer "Come on Dad give us a good mission I'm sick of doing D rank missions all the time, I don't get to show off like I want to" the blonde whined to Minato who shared a knowing look with Sakura.

Only Tobirama and Madara caught the look, so this was something familiar to her "What do you think Kakashi, Obito, do you think your students are ready for a higher ranked mission" Minato inquired of his former students.

Kakashi and Obito shared a meaning filled glance with each other "Well" the older Uchiha began "I suppose they might be ready" he looked over Sakura, Tobirama and Madara as he said this "Because they've been quite behaved" he finished relenting somewhat to Naruto's pout.

His blue eyes lit up and even Suika seemed excited to have a mission that wasn't D rank "Yes they've all worked quite hard these last two months so perhaps a C ranked mission will give them a harder challenge" Kakashi nodded.

Madara and Tobirama peered at the pinkette standing between them as she held her breath and they wondered did she know what was about to happen, excitement was palpable in the air coming from Suika, Naruto and Sasuke, who'd been really trying not to go crazy with the D rank missions to.

And they all waited rather impatiently as Minato sorted through the pile of C rank missions before grabbing one "Okay lets see here, hmm C ranked escort mission to the Land of the Waves" his eyes widened and he sought out light emerald.

His hands clenched around the scroll and Minato felt his mouth go dry, this was the mission that Sakura had warned him about so long ago "Will that satisfy you genin" he inquired looking the six genin over.

Naruto was the first one to nod and Sasuke agreed with him wholeheartedly, Suika looked a little worried about leaving the village but that wasn't enough to put a damper on her excitement while Madara and Tobirama wore matching stoic expressions as usual.

Finally his eyes landed on Sakura, who looked determined "Then please meet your client Tazuna the Master Bridge Builder" Minato called and a side door opened to reveal the familiar man Sakura took him in and breathed an inward sigh of relief.

Things were really going how the old time line had now, with the exception of a few changes and for a long while she'd though that they might not even get this mission "Like your hokage said I'm Tazuna and who are these brats" Tazuna was drunk reminiscent of the first time.

"Especially the short one" he slurred and Naruto immediately became offended when he realized that he was shorter than everyone else in the room and Kakashi had to stop the blonde from pounding on their client like he so obviously wanted.

The silver haired nin told them to go home and pack before meeting at the gates, and Obito said they only had thirty minutes to do so, Sakura and Sasuke left to the Uchiha Compound, Madara and Tobirama to their house, and the blonde and second pinkette split up in opposite directions.

"What do you think is going to happen on this mission Ku-chan, even if we do have Obito-sensei and Kakashi-sensei those Volcano shinobi could still come after you" Sasuke spoke as they hurried along the streets of the compound.

Sakura's thoughts were a whirlwind and she was completely unable to focus "I'll deal with them if they do show up" she said shortly before cringing "Sorry Sasuke, but we have much more to worry about than Volcano shinobi" she sighed.

It was decided since their bags were already prepacked as they'd gotten into the habit of doing so long ago, that they'd finally wear their armor for the first time and with a few simple hand signs they were the first ones at the gates.

Madara and Tobirama hurriedly let themselves into their own house "She knows something" the Uchiha stated as they made up a pack for however long they would be gone, since neither Kakashi or Obito had told them the time limit on the mission.

"Of course Sakura knows something, she's probably been waiting for this mission to pop up ever since we graduated from the academy" Tobirama snorted, thinking it would be a good idea, before digging into the closet for his own light blue armor.

Seeing the heavy metal, Madara also decided to the same, then they were out the door, leaving a note for Hashirama, Mito and Izuna as to their whereabouts but that they didn't know how long they'd be gone from the village on their first C rank mission.

On the other side of the village, Naruto was rushing around his room throwing things haphazardly in his backpack "Naruto what the devil are you doing" Kushina hearing the noises coming from her eldest child's room came into the room with Kikina in her arms.

"Uto-ni" the little violet eyed girls eyes lit up upon seeing her only big brother she was currently one month shy of turning three, Naruto pulled her into his arms earning a toothy smile from the little red haired girl that was his little sister, before answering.

"Going on a mission Mom, Dad, Kakashi-sensei and Obito-sensei finally agreed to let us all go on a C ranked mission to the Land of Waves escorting a drunk, who calmed me shorty" Naruto frowned, that had kind of hurt since he'd found out then he was the shortest one in his age group.

Kushina smiled "Well I won't bother you and don't forget to pack clean underwear and good luck on your mission Naruto and take care of your teammates and don't let your sensei's rile you up to much you know" she rambled, Naruto blinked at her before nudging his mom out of his room to finish packing.

In the Haruno house, Suika was stood before her parents Mebuki and Kizashi, shuffling awkwardly "So I'm going on a mission outside the village" she began looking to her feet and not feeling very confident "So I'll see you when I get back" she rushed out before vanishing through the door.

On her way to the gates she met up with Naruto who'd finished moments before and Madara and Tobirama, they both took notice of the similar armor the two boys wore but no one commented on it and finally they reached the gates where Sakura and Sasuke had been waiting for at least ten minutes.

At their arrival, for once Kakashi and Obito weren't to late and Tazuna was trailing behind them "Are you all ready to go" the silver haired copy nin inquired looking the six genin over and stopping his gaze on the pinkette he knew quite well.

They all six of them nodded and Obito took over "Good now as you know our mission is to escort Tazuna-san back to his village and protect him while he completes the bridge he and his team of construction workers are building to reach the mainland" the Uchiha explained the mission in much more depth than before.

"That's right you kids, so you're all gonna have to get use to being outside the village for weeks at a time, starting now" Tazuna, who'd clearly sobered up a little spoke and got a couple of irritated glances from two of the genin, i.e Naruto and Suika.

While Sasuke rolled his shoulders keeping quiet for the most part following his sisters lead, and Madara and Tobirama became as stoic as they usually were, it was then that the others noticed that the four aforementioned were wearing armor.

But no one commented on it "Alright already we understand the mission so lets go" Naruto burst out, eager to get out of the village for the first time ever, his two friends had gotten all the luck before and he was eager to experience what the outside world was like for himself for once.

Suika was in agreement with the blonde "Yeah this is gonna be so exciting" her dark viridian eyes were lit up and she went to follow after her teammate as they started heading down the dirt path leading to Tazuna's village hopefully.

At the comment, Sasuke let his gaze wander in the direction of his twin sister "We still have to be careful though, one will never know what will happen on missions outside the village after all" he warned the pinkette on his individual team and adjusted the straps on his backpack.

"Sasuke's right Suika-san, Naruto, things aren't always as they seem" Sakura's tone was cautious as her peridot eyes swiveled back and forth looking in all directions as they walked, on their first official mission that was sure to get very tricky not to long from then.

Tobirama felt his brows going high into his hairline as chakra flared just a little ways a head of them before vanishing, his own red eyes met the onyx of Madara's and no doubt Sakura had felt it as well "I think we would all benefit from being a little wary" he spoke.

And Madara nodded "Exactly right Kakashi-sensei, Obito-sensei" he looked back at the three adults to see if the two jonin had felt what he, Tobirama and Sakura had felt, and possibly Sasuke, but they couldn't be to sure at the moment.

His gaze met the lone onyx of the silver haired jonin's and got an affirmative nod "Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Madara and Tobirama are right Naruto, Suika-chan, we should all be cautious" Kakashi added his own warning as they came upon the area that they'd felt the chakra.

Everything was going mostly how it had in the old time line with the exception of the amount of people and different teams and sensei's, Sakura caught sight of it first "Hmm, I don't remember it having rained for awhile" Obito muttered under his breath as they all walked by the puddle of water.

The nine of them were little more than five feet passed it, when the demon ninja brothers, that had gone rogue from the Hidden Mist Village burst out of the water and poison coated chains wrapped around their silver haired sensei "Kakashi-sensei" Naruto shouted in warning.

But it was to late he was seemingly torn in half by the chains and Suika started screaming as the two chunin level shinobi came at them "Protect Tazuna-san Sasuke" Sakura's voice cut over the chaos as she darted forward towards Naruto.

Who went flying, Obito was suspiciously absent as was Kakashi still, she reached the blonde noticing the cut on his hand, Tobirama and Madara helped Sasuke and Suika in protecting Tazuna leaving them divided in two groups.

"Little girls shouldn't mess around with fully grown shinobi" the man in front of her breathed through his mask and Sakura whirled without a sound, keeping Naruto behind her, dark blue shimmery kunai with the purple key-chain and emerald gem attached to it in her hand.

Her emerald eyes darkened in fury and waited for a moment, when his gaze flickered in Tazuna's direction she shot forward and with a chakra enhanced foot, kicked the chunin firmly in the shin, shattering the bone and he went down to one knee.

Before with a chakra free kick to the stomach sent him flying through the air, Obito caught him and Kakashi appeared to take care of the other brother "Good job Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Madara, Tobirama, you four did well" the silver haired nin smiled through his mask at them.

"Kakashi-sensei we thought you'd been taken down" Naruto popped up, uncaring of the wound, the poison had already been burned out by his half of Kurama anyway, Kakashi pointed over his shoulder and he looked at the spot where his sensei had once stood.

A broken up log was in Kakashi's previous place "Of course you and Suika were brave to Naruto" Obito commented though he wasn't surprised Sakura had figured out who the two rogue shinobi were after in the first place, he didn't ask though instead turned with Kakashi to interrogate the brothers.

Suika slumped to the ground on her knee's in relief "That was scary, why did they attack us without provocation" she was close to tears and the white haired boy at her side raised a thick brow at her in response before verbally speaking.

"Their rogue ninja, they don't need provocation if they think we can easily defeat them and tote them back to their village to pay for their crimes" Tobirama explained, keeping an eye on the girl and gazing around warily with the other just in case the two weren't alone.

Madara nodded "Sometimes though, taking them back to their village isn't possible and they have to be killed right then and there" he wasn't in the habit of sugar coating his words either, something all Uchiha were good at.

Sasuke avoided Suika's panicked look while Naruto stared at the ground "It's the truth Suika, and it's not as if we can abandon our mission to take them to the Hidden Mist Village" Sasuke spoke peering in his sister's direction.

She'd been quiet for awhile after explaining to their blonde teammate why the wound on his hand had healed so quickly and Naruto had finally understood that he was much like herself, he had a half of the nine tailed fox sealed inside of him at birth.

The Kami had made the extraction process easy on Kushina, though the Uzumaki woman would have survived, after she'd given birth to Naruto, where the orange half of Kurama that had been passed down to her by Mito was then sealed within her first born son.

Another person who'd been quiet was the bridge builder, Tazuna knew he was in trouble and things were only going to get worse "I understand if you want to abandon this mission" he started and the pinkette who had ordered him to be protected spun on her heels to face him.

"No way, no way in hell are we going to leave you Tazuna-san, a mission is a mission and we are going to complete it and protect you until that bridge is done" Sakura vowed vehemently, though she knew it wasn't up to her.

Kakashi and Obito finished their interrogation of the demon brothers before ending their lives with a simple kunai to the heart "This mission is only going to get more dangerous as Tazuna-san lied about the rank of this mission" the silver haired nin faced the genin and the bridge builder.

"If we had to make a guess, this mission has changed from a simple C to at least a B or A rank mission" Obito crossed his arms and glared "So Tazuna-san is there anything you'd like to say" he asked the bridge builder.

Which immediately led to Tazuna explaining about Gato and how he'd taken over the village, how people were starving and every thing was riding on the bridge being completed, the eight before him listened before making a decision.

Naruto was the second person to jump on board "I don't care if this is an A rank mission, Sakura-chan is right, we can't leave the old man to fend for himself against some crazy assassins" he crossed his arms and stood next to the pinkette.

With a sigh, Sasuke joined his sister and best friend "As much as it pains me to agree with the Dope, my sister and her damn morals, once we start something we always finish it" he stood on the other side of Sakura daring anyone else to object.

For a moment it was quiet and both jonin wondered if anyone else was going to defend Sakura's decision to protect Tazuna, a second later Suika was stood next to Naruto "Sakura-chan has always done right by us and has taught us all to never abandon someone in need" she said with her head held high.

All that remained were Tobirama and Madara, they both knew that the worst was yet to come and they weren't sure if this was such a good decision, but "I agree, no matter what we have to make sure Tazuna gets back to his village unharmed at the very least" he sighed.

"And take out anyone who tries to stop us, so we're all in agreement for the most part, we can't simply abandon a mission after all, even if it is dangerous" Madara followed after Tobirama and they all stood in a row before their sensei's.

Kakashi and Obito shared a look before peering at Tazuna "I guess we're outnumbered, we'll escort you back to your village Tazuna-san but that's it, we won't endanger our students" the silver haired nin stared at the bridge builder a serious look in his lone onyx eye.

Similarly Obito was doing the same "Yeah, their finally starting to grow on us after all and we don't want anything to happen to them" he grumbled, at least it wasn't freaking Volcano shinobi coming after them, that had been the worst part of all those years ago.

Tazuna sighed in a relief "Thank you, thank you all" he said in an extremely humbled tone, then they set off once again, making sure he was protected on all sides, soon enough they came upon a boat and got in, going quietly across the ocean to the other side.

When they reached land again being as close to his sister as he was, Sasuke felt Sakura becoming tense as they got out of the boat helping their teammates do the same when the wooden structure threatened to tip over when Suika stood up.

He wondered for a time if she knew something everyone else didn't but Sasuke didn't get a chance as Naruto darted forward like the idiot he always called him "Ha we won't let any crazy rogue ninja get the drop on us" he shouted looking around.

To the right of him the bushes rustled and the blonde threw a kunai "Dope what the hell do you think your doing" Sasuke's eyes widened and his gaze swiveled around to his sister, who looked much more tense than twenty minutes before when they'd renewed their trek on land.

"You almost killed the poor rabbit" Suika had gone a head to see what Naruto had thrown his weapon at, to reveal a bunny who still had his winter coat, odd considering it was summer, while those two were arguing.

Kakashi and Obito shared another worried glance with each other, they just had this feeling that things were about to go from bad to worse, they'd only been walking for at least twenty minutes after getting out of the boat and it was oddly quiet.

Madara and Tobirama felt the chakra just as Sakura's voice rung out "HIT THE DIRT" she ordered just as a ginormous sword was thrown at them, thankfully Naruto and Suika did as she commanded, with Sasuke being dragged down by Obito.

"What the hell is going on" Tazuna shouted as he'd been dragged down by Sakura, and Kakashi had pulled down the two remaining boys to their aggravation, the sword which was Kubikiribocho embedded itself into a tree.

Seconds later Zabuza was stood before them on the handle of his sword in all his bare chested glory, the genin, Tazuna and two jonin got to their feet "Well, well if it isn't Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village" the man smirked beneath his bandages.

His voice was gravely and Sakura breathed out "Is that Zabuza" Tobirama whispered in her ear, they were standing so close that he didn't think one could fit a piece of paper between their bodies, the pinkette nodded not taking her eyes off the man before them.

Wanting to curse because he'd known that things were going to get worse, Madara took a step closer to his own teammates "What's the plan you do have a plan right Sakura" he asked hoping the pinkette had something ready, but she shook her head.

"Don't forget about me, Obito Uchiha and your Zabuza Momochi" Obito stood before his students, while Kakashi did the same, he didn't like this situation at all, if they were facing off against Zabuza they might not make it to Tazuna's village.

Sakura's gaze was locked onto Zabuza's form ***You really want to save him and his apprentice kit, he seems a little insane*** Kurama's voice came from within, hardly distracting the pinkette from her intense staring session.

When she didn't answer Kurama faded into her psyche again to wait out whatever was going to happen "Let me guess your after the bridge builder" Kakashi speaking drew her emerald orbs onto him for just a split second before she went back to keeping her eyes glued to Zabuza.

At the very edge of her senses Haku's familiar chakra flickered before being suppressed more firmly there was one person missing though and Sakura wondered where the Juzo Biwa person was or if he'd left Zabuza and his apprentice.

Either way if that was the case it made things much easier for her "Your right I am and if you let me have his head, I'll let you and your genin go without to much harm" Zabuza spoke again in that deep voice and Sakura was jolted from her thoughts.

"Hey who's the freak with no eyebrows" Naruto suddenly noticed that the person who stood before them on the handle of that humongous sword had no eyebrows, obviously he hadn't been paying much attention as he was still his hyperactive self.

Suika gasped and she hid behind Kakashi "That's not wise Naruto, insulting the enemy" she called softly to the blonde, but he didn't pay heed to her warning but what could she expect Naruto had always played by his own rules, much like her other pink haired friend had.

He was tempted to slap his forehead but instead Sasuke grabbed the blondes shirt collar and drug him back quite a ways "Dope stop being a Dope for once" he snapped and Naruto gave him a hurt look, he would have to apologize later.

"What are we going to do Obito-sensei I don't think he'll let us leave without a fight" Madara stated edging over to the man that was his sensei, as weird as it was, and no matter how much he disliked the situation, it was better to find out what they were going to do.

Obito glanced down to his three students "This is quite the situation isn't it and he'd kill us all despite his words" Tobirama nodded, and he noticed the only one who hadn't spoken since she'd told them all to get down was Sakura.

His eye trailed in her direction, she was staring quite intently at Zabuza "No, Madara and Tobirama are right, he wouldn't let us go without a fight and I have no intention of abandoning Tazuna-san" Sakura spoke in a whisper.

The man really wanted to sigh, the pinkette and her freaking morals were really going to grate on his nerves at some point "We aren't going to simply hand Tazuna-san over to you Momochi" Obito stated situating himself more firmly in front of his genin.

Zabuza shook his head "That's a pity I guess I'll just have to kill you all, starting with the bridge builder" he tsked in disappointment before a mist blanketed the area making it difficult to see, Naruto and Suika huddled behind their sensei.

While Sasuke pulled out his sword, facing the opposite direction his heart rate increased and he really wished he had managed to unlock his sharingan long before this moment, because he was almost positive they were going to die this time around.

"Your seriously going to fight him are you crazy, leave me and get out of here" Tazuna was panicking, the chakra was heavy in the air and he felt like he was being suffocated by invisible hands, and Obito was tempted to knock the man out.

But instead he pulled his three genin over to the bridge builder, he knew Sakura wouldn't let anything happen to Tazuna and gave the girl a pointed glance that she immediately understood before he went to stand beside Kakashi.

"Madara, Tobirama make a clone, to protect Tazuna-san from the back" came the whispered command, she knew how this fight would play out mostly as the mist thickened and for the first time in front of them activated her sharingan.

Doing as she said, they each made a clone and ordered the clones to stand guard behind them facing the opposite direction "What now do you really think those two have a chance at taking that man down" Tobirama whispered, trying and failing to see around them.

"But then what would be the point of dying, he seems a little desperate considering he sent his subordinates out the first time" Madara pointed out, but Sakura was quiet, in fact it almost seemed as if she wasn't even breathing.

Just a few feet away from the three protecting the bridge builder, Naruto and Suika had gotten their acts together and stood in a formation staring out into the mist, there was limited visibility "Man I wish I had my sharingan" Sasuke sighed wistfully.

Naruto choked on a laugh "We're about to die and your thinking about your sharingan Sasuke-teme" he was torn between slapping his friend over the back of the head and laughing like a crazy person at his friends words.

Only Suika looked like she was about to pass out from fright "Is now really the time to be making jokes" she whimpered, kami this was way out of their leagues, why had she wanted a C rank mission again, oh yeah they were tired of D rank missions.

Movement ahead of them drew their gazes "I won't allow my teammates to die" Kakashi looked back at them with a smile visible through his cloth mask "I can promise you that" he nodded while Obito peered at his own genin, who had made a tight circle around Tazuna before nodding at Kakashi's words.

Just as Zabuza began speaking again and kami if it wasn't creepy before now it was even creepier as he began naming out vital organs and giving each organ a point, a second later things happened in a flurry as the man made his move.

Kakashi was waiting for him as Zabuza appeared behind Tazuna, Executioners Blade poised at the bridge builders neck, the two clones Madara and Tobirama had made easily defeated by their current opponent and Sakura cursed under her breath.

Thankfully things were going as they had in the original time line so far as Kakashi pressed a kunai to Zabuza's own neck and they engaged in a short water style clone battle, then like before the silver haired nin was knocked into the lake and caught in the water prison jutsu.

Obito went to save his teammate but Zabuza created another water clone to distract the Uchiha "What exactly are you hoping for Momochi" Obito glared at the man who had Kakashi captured, if things didn't start turning around, then they were all doomed.

Zabuza didn't speak but Kakashi did "Get them out of here Obito" he ordered the Uchiha who had given up one of his eyes for him once upon a time, "Clones can only go so far from their creator after all" he explained.

It was Naruto who jumped in first "Nu uh no way Kakashi-sensei, if we aren't gonna abandon the old man, then we aren't leaving you either" the blonde shook his head viciously a glare in his blue irises, even though he was scared out of his mind, this was something he wouldn't relent on.

"Dope is right" Sasuke held his sword before him, eyeing the Zabuza clone that was standing between them and their sensei "I'll say the same thing I said earlier, we don't abandon our important people, especially not one of our sensei's" his voice shook but he got out all he had to say.

Suika looked between her two teammates feeling faint, but she was a follower through and through "Wha…what they said, we're not gonna leave you alone with this crazy person Kakashi-sensei" she was trembling horribly but she stuck with her words of earlier as well.

Where the small water clone battle had taken place, Sakura finally took her eyes off of Zabuza for just a few minutes "Obito-sensei" she called drawing his onyx eye "Do you trust me" she asked gently hoping he did, the Uchiha nodded.

"Take Tazuna-san, Suika-chan and these two with you" she gestured to Madara and Tobirama "And get them all to the village, it's not to far from here and any others hanging around are less likely to follow you" the pinkette explained.

Obito took a deep breath and clenched his hands into fists "Are you crazy Sakura what happened to always sticking together like a team" Madara growled turning to face the girl who had one time been his sister and then a niece.

But when emerald but bloody red met his gaze he knew she wouldn't relent "Come on Madara, Suika-san let's go" Tobirama said deciding to put his faith and trust in Sakura that nothing to horrible would happen "You as well Tazuna-san" he said leading the bridge builder away.

Suika and Madara following them "Promise me brat that you'll get to the village, promise me" Obito pleaded with Sakura, a strain in his voice, her gaze softened and Sakura nodded, then he was gone with Tazuna, Suika, Madara and Tobirama on his heels.

Hopefully they made it to the village alright and so far Juzo hadn't made his appearance "You three get out of here" Kakashi commanded the three remaining genin and Zabuza showed no signs of releasing him or running out of chakra any time soon.

"Your brats are stupid Kakashi, facing down their deaths" Zabuza chuckled, though he couldn't help but be curious especially when the pinkette that remained approached the two remaining boys and started whispering a plan that his clone obviously couldn't hear.

Stood in a circle "Are you insane Ku-chan, we aren't gonna let you deal with this guy on your own" Sasuke burst out, glad for the sound proofing tag that she'd activated upon reaching their side, his onyx eyes met bloody red still.

"Teme, Sakura-chan is right and while I don't agree with this plan, the least we can do is give Kakashi-sensei a chance to take down this stupid guy" Naruto jabbered, kami things were about to get difficult, but he would see it through to the end.

Sakura sighed "I'm the one who has the best skills between the three of us, besides that Zabuza is just a water clone and if I get one good chakra enhanced punch in on him, then we don't have to worry about the clone anymore, you both know what you need to do just wait for my signal" she concluded their little meeting.

Before taking down the tag, the Zabuza clone before them eyed them with a cold glare in his brown orbs "Your just a bunch of brats" he spoke in that gravely voice and Naruto suppressed a shudder, holding his hands together in preparation of making a shadow clone, transformation.

At his side, Sasuke stood at the ready, sword put away and gripping the straps of his backpack tightly, in a flash Sakura darted forward and Kakashi's eyes widened as a glowing blue hand snapped forward.

The clone was just a second quicker and the pinkette's knuckles brushed the earth, shattering the ground, it was something he hadn't seen for a good long while "Brats they may be Zabuza, but at least four of my genin were recommended as the highest in their class" he chuckled.

He still wasn't sure that this was the best idea the girl had ever come up with and the damage she'd created was minimal at best as she was relying on taijutsu skills for the most part, keeping her eyes glued to the water clone, Kakashi figured that it wouldn't be to long before Obito came back and helped them.

At least he hoped the Uchiha had the sense to come back for them as Sakura was knocked back with a foot, but the pinkette jumped to her feet again, eyes narrowed in determination "What makes that one so special" Zabuza grumbled.

"I'm Sakura Uchiha and I never let any of my important people die" Sakura shouted sharingan spinning furiously within her eyes just before the pattern changed to the mangekyou will-o-wisp pattern and she finally got her hands on the water clone.

Even the Zabuza clone looked shocked as he went sailing through the air before popping out of existence, at the same moment the pinkette threw down a smoke bomb that clouded the real Zabuza's gaze before she turned back to Naruto.

The blonde made a clone and turned himself into a giant shuriken windmill, that was promptly added to Sasuke's pack, the smoke dissipated and another Zabuza Clone was before them, Sakura smirked things were getting real now.

This time though, she had no intentions of being a wall flower as Naruto joined her at her side and they squared off against the new clone "And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura-chan's best friend and I vow to become the Hokage someday" they stood back to back.

Before leaping into the fray, keeping the clone distracted as Sasuke edged around them to get in position and throw essentially what was Naruto and the real giant shuriken, he was quiet for a moment keeping all attention focused on his sister and best friend for the moment.

The time for speaking was over as the water clone darted forward preparing to end the little game he'd started and end the genin brats lives, what he wasn't expecting was the girl before him to be experience as she flew threw a set of hand signs.

And water shuriken rapidly formed, Kakashi held his breath for a moment and was disappointed as the jutsu missed their mark, apparently it was just a distraction as Naruto dashed towards the Zabuza clone and engaged in a short taijutsu battle.

Until he was knocked backwards it was then revealed the blonde before them was a clone and in the moment of distraction, Sakura leaped through the smoke left behind by the clones departure and took down her second clone.

"Don't forget about me, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura's my twin and we never go back on our words" Sasuke announced his presence, the real Zabuza had nearly forgot about him and "Demon Shuriken Windmill of Shadows" he threw the weapon.

Everything was happening to fast, Sakura held her breath and Kakashi's eyes widened, it wasn't to be as Zabuza caught the weapon, but what came after the shadow of the giant shuriken, he jumped over it, but what he wasn't expecting to hear.

Was the sound of transformation jutsu, with as limited movement as he had, Kakashi saw Naruto behind them and there was no way for Zabuza to avoid the kunai the blonde threw at the man and after several agonizing minutes he was free once more of the dreaded water prison jutsu.

It was obvious Zabuza was wearing down as they engaged in another round, Obito still absent with the rest of their genin and client, Sakura released the breath she'd been holding as the plan was executed and Sasuke stood at her side.

Watching and waiting, far off on the edge of her senses, Haku's chakra flared to life for the second time just as Kakashi performed the jutsu creating a vortex of water, it crashed into Zabuza and slammed him into a tree.

Things were coming to an end as Naruto watched from land as he'd been swept up into the resulting jutsu and when Kakashi prepared to end Zabuza's life, two senbon needles came flying out of no where embedding themselves in the pressure point on Zabuza's neck.

Followed by Haku, in the familiar hunter nin mask "I thank you for wearing him down" the familiar speech flowed between the silver haired nin and Haku, before he took Zabuza to supposedly dispose of him and vanished from sight.

As tired as he was, Kakashi didn't even question the odd scene since Hunter Nin were supposed to dispose of a body right then and there "Let's get to the village and make sure the others made it there unharmed" he smiled at the three remaining genin, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

They nodded and he started forward, before falling flat on his face, passing out from using the sharingan, it was then Obito made his reappearance "Obito-sensei, somethings wrong with Kakashi-sensei" Naruto latched onto the Uchiha.

While Sasuke shook his head "Over used his sharingan, he's not an Uchiha so it's bound to have a larger strain on his body" he understood that much at least, or at least he hoped that was the right answer, so he looked to Sakura, who nodded.

Obito's eye trailed around the destroyed clearing they'd just moments before been fighting in "What happened to Zabuza and how did you manage to get Kakashi out of that jutsu" he asked looking solely to the pinkette.

"He's dead a Hunter Nin killed him and a well timed and perfectly executed plan of attack is what Kakashi-sensei out of the water prison jutsu Zabuza was holding him in" Sakura said, she knew very well that the man wasn't dead, but the others didn't know that right yet.

The Uchiha nodded quietly "Anyway lets get you guys to the village and Tazuna's house, his daughter Tsunami has already set up the rooms for you to sleep in, I doubt Kakashi will be out of bed for a week at the least" Obito ordered.

Not wanting to argue "Yeah as awesome as that all was I'm tired" Naruto nodded now that the adrenaline was wearing off, exhaustion was over taking him and as they started walking he began leaning heavily on Sasuke.

"Come on Dope don't just make me carry all of your weight" the second Uchiha heir grunted struggling to keep the blonde upright as his feet started dragging on the ground "Ku-chan" Sasuke pouted and Sakura sighed softly before helping him carry Naruto.

When they finally did reach the house, Madara, Tobirama and Suika were relieved that no one had gotten seriously injured "We thought for sure Sakura-chan that we were never gonna see you again" the pinkette exclaimed but didn't move from her spot on the couch.

Tobirama's soft red eyes were looking her over from head to toe, "That was downright reckless taking on a rogue ninja that could have killed you with zero hesitation" Madara was still sore that he'd been made to leave her behind.

And earned a emerald eyed glare from their favorite pinkette, she was obviously exhausted herself from the little excursion "Not now Madara, for now lets be thankful they all came back mostly unharmed" he interjected smoothly before the Uchiha could really get started.

Madara slumped his shoulders ebony eyes taking in the exhaustion that was apparent on their teammates faces, poor Naruto was practically asleep already and it wouldn't be long before Sasuke and Sakura were resting as well.

"Tsunami would you help them all get to the guest rooms so that these eight can rest and regain their strength" Tazuna called to his daughter, who walked out of the kitchen gracefully at hearing her father talking.

She nodded "If you'd follow me please two or three to a room since we only have three guests rooms I set them up earlier so you can all rest easy for now" Tsunami led them up the stairs and started pointing to the available rooms.

It was decided that Kakashi, who was still unconscious from over using his sharingan and Obito would share one room, while Suika, Naruto and Sasuke would share another, leaving the last room at Sasuke's chagrin, to Madara, Tobirama and Sakura.

They were all to tired to complain though as the adrenaline was now completely gone leaving the eight of them more exhausted than ever, and without even setting up traps or taking showers or even eating something, Obito, Sasuke, Naruto, Suika, Sakura, Madara and Tobirama went right to sleep.

~Back in the Leaf Village~

Mito, Hashirama and Izuna were only just getting back to the house after a particularly brutal training session with their purple haired sensei Anko Mitarashi "Hey you think Madara and Tobirama are back yet" the brunette piped up how he found the energy to even speak was beyond Mito.

Who promptly shrugged "No idea, their sensei's are a little weirder, but at least they don't try to kill them all the freaking time" the Uzumaki was sore that she got the worst luck out of the lot of them and they got a crazy ass sensei.

"Now, now Mito we can't really hold a grudge against Anko-sensei, even if she is a little insane, she's just trying to teach us how to improve" Izuna, who was about the only one who was warming up to the brown eyed special jonin, soothed the red heads ruffled feathers.

This quickly earned him a onyx eyed glare as they finally reached the house they all lived in when Hashirama went to unlock the door, they found it already unlocked "I don't feel anyone inside though" he was wary had someone broken into their home.

"Be cautious and don't let your guards down" Mito warned, if there was anything that they'd learned from being around Anko and learning under the woman these last couple of months its that they always had to be alert or she'd hand their asses to them on a silver platter.

Izuna nodded and gripped a kunai in his hand "Hashirama and I should go in first, in case there's a trap laying in wait" he spoke senses spread out to the max and despite wanting to be offended Mito nodded as he and the brunette stood in front of her.

Looking more serious than they had in awhile, considering they'd been rather relaxed ever since the kami had returned them to live and made them all into freaking children, perhaps they should have waited, but it was to late to complain now.

Both the Uchiha and Senju shared a look with each other before charging into their house with the Uzumaki girl on their heels, they searched it from top to bottom and they all came up empty handed so they each put their weapons away and took showers.

Then the three of them met in the living room "Hey what's this" Hashirama was the first one to spot the piece of paper lying innocently on the table, he grabbed it up before Izuna or Mito could and let his onyx eyes trail over the words written on it.

"Well Hashirama what does it say, and who's it from" Mito grit through her teeth, ready to just go to bed and screw dinner, because she was tired and her whole body was sore from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

Even Izuna raised a brow "Come on Senju tell us what it says" he grumbled slumping his shoulders, Hashirama passed him the note and he read the message before handing it over to Mito and they all stood in a circle before.

"I can't believe them going off on a mission alone with Sakura-chan outside the village for who knows how long" Hashirama whined in a pitiful way and Mito rolled her eyes, kami no matter what form they were in the brunette was like a child.

But she made her own comment "You know they would have told us if they could, I bet this mission was spur of the moment, who knows how long they've been gone for already" the red head said placing the note to the side.

"Nothing we can do about it now except wait until they come back and drill them for information on what happened during their mission" Izuna shrugged, a few minutes later Mito moved off to make dinner before they all sat down to eat, then they crawled into beds and went to sleep much like the others had hours before hand.


	123. Final Life Chapter 35

It was Sakura who woke first as usual at three o'clock in the morning, no matter how hard she tried getting out of the habit of waking early she always woke up at exactly three on the dot and went to sleep either a little before or a little after nine in the evening.

The pinkette sat up and rubbed her eyes just as her stomach rumbled in obvious hunger, of course she was hungry after the fight with those water clones and how tense she'd been yesterday, Sakura sighed and glanced around the darkened guest room she was sharing with Madara and Tobirama.

Both boys were knocked out snoring the night away and she doubted they would be waking up any time soon, quietly though Sakura extricated herself from the blanket she was using and padded silently out of the room.

Quickly she found the bathroom and took a good thirty minute shower, washing her hair and body to get rid of the dirt and sweat from yesterdays activities, when she was done, she made sure the bathtub was clean before dressing in a simple light blue yukata with the Uchiha Fan on its back.

Purple ninja sandals and her kunai pouch, leaving most of her weapons and armor sealed in a scroll that was stored in her storage pouch that was hooked onto the dark blush sash of her battle yukata, her hair was braided with the hair spikes weaved throughout the braid.

Before she tied her bangs back with a ribbon and donned her headbands, her leaf headband going around her neck and her signature one that Anko had gifted her around her forehead before Sakura finally left the bathroom and turned out the lights.

For a moment the pinkette contemplated going back to the guest room but in the end decided not to and headed down the steps, by that point it was only three thirty and she knew it would be quite awhile before anyone else was awake as she sat on the couch and pulled out a book to read.

Eighteen minutes later Sakura was proven wrong as the familiar sound of footsteps sounded through the ceiling and running water was heard, and Sasuke's moving chakra filled her senses, she wasn't the only one who had a hard time breaking habits it seemed.

Because ten minutes after that the shower turned off and the stairs creaked before Sasuke appeared in her line of sight "Morning Ku-chan" he yawned, wearing his blue shirt and white shorts complete with weapon and storage pouches and blue ninja sandals.

His armor and other weapons conspicuously absent like hers were "Good Morning Sasuke, did you sleep well" Sakura shut her book and stowed it away as she greeted her brother at four o'clock in the freaking morning, they were very strange genin after all.

He gave her a small smile before sitting on the couch "It all seems surreal you know, how we beat that guy yesterday" Sasuke began in a low voice to avoid waking the others since they all needed their rest some more than others.

Sakura raised a slender pink brow "I don't think we've seen the last of Zabuza" she pressed her lips together waiting for her words to click in her brothers brain, when his onyx eyes widened, she knew he had figured it out.

"Wait a second Anko-san once said that there are ways to fake your death, one such way was hitting the pressure, oh kami he's still alive isn't he Sakura" Sasuke nearly shouted but reigned in the urge at the last second, they didn't need to cause pandemonium so early in the morning.

The pinkette nodded "Yes, that Hunter Ninja isn't a hunter nin at all, he's in league with Zabuza, those senbon pierced the pressure point on Zabuza's neck thus making it seem like he was dead, but in reality it let the boy get Zabuza out of the extremely sticky situation with us" she explained.

They both sat back on the couch quiet for a time as they mulled over the upcoming confrontation, no doubt Zabuza would want revenge on them for defeating him and his water clones so easily "What are we gonna do Ku-chan" Sasuke asked when it was nearing four thirty.

"For starters we tell Obito-sensei and Kakashi-sensei after I heal him some and he wakes up, I'm good with medical ninjutsu but there are some things I can't do yet, then let them handle the rest" Sakura breathed before pulling out her book again to get some more reading in.

Likewise on her left Sasuke did the same, when five thirty hit, Tobirama and Madara came down the stairs looking for their pink haired teammate/friend "Kami have you ever heard of warning someone where you run off to Sakura-san" Madara seethed.

Already in quite the mood and Tobirama nodded "Yes after your recklessness from yesterday" he huffed quite put out with his future betrothed, Sakura lifted her head locking their emerald and soft red eyes together before glaring.

Hastily Sasuke ducked "I can take care of myself just fine thank you and it's not like I really put myself in harms way by going after the real Zabuza, I just took out his clones which were easy enough" the pinkette snapped, before shoving her book away then stormed into the kitchen.

"You've done it now, Ku-chan is gonna be mad for awhile, she hates it when her abilities are questioned" Sasuke raised his head from where he'd pressed it into the arm of the couch, to avoid getting whacked by his irate sister.

Madara and Tobirama shared a look before grimacing "Perhaps we were a little harsh, we'll have to apologize later" the white haired male stated sitting down in an armchair, the same one he had been sitting in yesterday while waiting for the rest of their team and second sensei to arrive.

"I suppose your right Tobirama" Madara sighed feeling a headache forming behind his eyes, he'd never in all his life been so worried except for that one time when Sakura had appeared on the battlefield and ended the war between the Uchiha and Senju, he to sat in a chair.

While the three boys were mulling over their thoughts, Sakura had made use of her aggravation and started cooking up a storm, intending on apologizing to Tsunami in the morning and using her own food items so as not to use up Tsunami's limited supplies.

It was nearing six fifteen when Obito trailed down the stairs "Is there a reason your cooking" the Uchiha looked the pinkette over leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, sensing Madara, Tobirama and Sasuke in the living room awake and ready for the day.

Sakura nodded shortly but didn't elaborate "Just figured I'd be productive and not laze about until everyone else is awake" she said after a few seconds, it wasn't a complete lie, she was working off her aggression at Madara and Tobirama, they deserved her ire at the moment anyways.

"Okay well I'll leave you to it then, just make sure you apologize to Tsunami-san for using her kitchen without permission" Obito pushed up off the door frame of the kitchen and headed into the living room where three of his other students were gathered.

Sasuke's head popped up sensing his approach "She cooking" he asked, and his dual sensei nodded looking seriously confused "Those two set her off, it's her way of getting over her anger by cooking" he explained and Obito nodded slowly this time.

Madara and Tobirama grumbled under their breaths, they knew they'd kind of jumped down her throat but really they'd been terrified out of their minds leaving her behind to help their silver haired sensei out of the mess he'd gotten into, with only Naruto and Sasuke for protection.

At 6:30, her anger had pretty much all but evaporated and Tsunami made her appearance "Heavens" the woman blinked at the amount of food that was sitting innocently on her kitchen table ready to be eaten "Did you cook all that" Tsunami inquired of the pinkette.

The girl nodded "I apologize in advance for using your kitchen Tsunami-san, I'm just use to cooking for a lot of people and I used the food I brought so yeah" Sakura rambled before falling silent as Tsunami entered the kitchen fully.

"Sakura-san where did you learn all that" Tazuna appeared behind his daughter looking over the spread of food, scrambled eggs, omelets, sausage patties, pancakes with blueberries in them and some ginger tea to drink with their breakfast.

Madara, Tobirama, Sasuke and Obito came into the kitchen moments later just as her brother answered "Our Mother, Sakura's always been talented at cooking" Sasuke quipped and sat down waiting patiently for everyone to do the same.

The pinkette vanished up the stairs a plate of food in her hands "She's going to heal Kakashi-sensei" Tobirama guessed and Sasuke nodded already making up his plate, before a thought hit him and he to vanished up the stairs after his sister.

Obito looked amused "Maybe he intends on waking up Naruto and Suika, since those two are the only ones not awake besides Kakashi" the Uchiha stated "Better get some while you can otherwise there won't be any food left" he told Tazuna and Tsunami.

"Yeah we Uchiha have pretty big appetites, but since we all missed dinner and I think lunch yesterday we're half starved" Madara pointed out, their hosts shared a look before hastily picking out their own breakfast from the buffet style and poured themselves a glass of ginger tea.

Upstairs, Sakura entered the room her two sensei's were sharing and set down the plate of food in her hands before heading over to the still unconscious silver haired jonin, her hands glowed green a moment later and she kneeled at Kakashi's side.

Pressing her hands to his chest and began healing him, enough that he could wake but like she'd thought Sakura couldn't heal all the damage done to him by the sharingan "Sakura-chan" Kakashi blinked his lone onyx eye on the pinkette "Or Suika-chan" his head was groggy.

And his sight was hazy at best "It's Sakura, Kakashi-sensei just give me a few minutes and I'll try to clear your head" she spoke in her best bedside voice as she moved her hands from his chest to his head healing the headache and grogginess.

Just a moment later, he was able to see the girl "I'm glad your here" Kakashi sighed and she helped him sit up before propping several pillows up behind his back so he wouldn't fall backwards, then she stood and retrieved the plate of food.

"Yeah can't let anything happen to my sensei's after all, now eat your food" Sakura handed him the plate eyeing him closely just in case he was unable to use his arms properly, when he was eating, she stood and left the room "I'll be back in a bit to check on you again" trailing over her shoulder.

In the room Sasuke was sharing with his own teammates, he bent over Suika first and shook her shoulder "It's time to wake up or you'll miss breakfast and I doubt my sister will make anymore food after it's all gone" he called loudly.

Suika blinked awake "What's going on has something happened, where are we, is Kakashi-sensei okay" she panicked and fell from the bed she was using and hit the floor with a thump, her thoughts were scattered.

And it took her a few minutes to realize what had happened by then Sasuke had already moved over to Naruto "DOPE WAKE UP" the second Uchiha Heir shouted in the blondes ear "There's no more Ramen" he raised a brow before stepping back.

Just as the pitiful whine came "Don't joke about that Sasuke-teme or I'm gonna hit you, why the heck are you waking me up so early anyway" Naruto sat up rubbing his eyes from the eye goop that had formed while he'd been asleep.

Sasuke snorted "Breakfast is ready hurry up or you won't get any" he said, then left the room heading back down the stairs to the kitchen, more than half the food was gone and Sakura was seated at the table eating her fair share of the breakfast she'd made.

With Tazuna, Tsunami, Madara, Tobirama, and Obito, he sat down and dug into his own meal, fifteen minutes later, Naruto and Suika joined them "Come on you guys couldn't wait" the blonde pouted looking severely put out with his teammates and one of his sensei's.

Suika was quiet though and she went to pick out her own food, when there was a plate shoved into her hands by Sakura "Oh um thanks Sakura-chan" she sat down as did Naruto and they all finally noticed the newest addition standing in the kitchen doorway staring at them in trepidation.

They were about to meet Inari, Tsunami's son "Who the heck are all you people and what are you doing in my house" the little seven year old boy yelled in shock wary of even coming into the kitchen especially with how many people were crowded around the table.

Tsunami frowned "Inari, they are our guests and their the ones who are protecting your grandfather" she scolded her son, "Don't be rude to them now come in here and eat your breakfast" she ordered in a familiar tone all mothers knew how to use.

"Yes if it weren't for Obito-san and Kakashi-san the two jonin and all these genin I probably wouldn't even be alive" Tazuna nodded and though he was hesitant Inari did come into the kitchen and grab a plate that was handed to him by Sakura who was finished.

"Here you go Inari-san please go ahead and sit in my spot if you'd like" she smiled brightly knowing how the little boy felt about ninja and heroes at that current moment in time, patted him gently on the head before moving past him and back up the stairs to check on Kakashi.

Obito was the second one finished "I'm going to go scout around town, I'm leaving these kids here in your capable hands" he stood and then he was gone out the door, he'd make sure his silver haired teammate was okay later when he got back.

Madara was next having eaten his fill of the food despite his earlier words about being half starved "I'm going to go take a shower and get out of these grimy clothes" he headed up the stairs after the pinkette going straight for the bathroom.

On his heels was Tobirama "I"m gonna do the same" he muttered, not quite comfortable in a room full of people, even if they were his teammates, three of them he didn't know and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know them at all.

Suika, Naruto and Sasuke shared a look "Well I'm finished so I'll do the dishes" he announced knowing how his sister felt about dishes and since they were the guests after all, it was their job to make sure they were always polite and didn't cause to much trouble for their hosts.

"We'll help since Sakura-chan made us breakfast after all" Suika nodded and Naruto sulked "No complaining Naruto, it's the least we can do after all, since Sakura-chan helped us out of that situation yesterday" she huffed.

The blonde slumped his shoulders "Okay, okay your right and she deserves to rest the most" Naruto grumbled, but he did finish off his food, then stood with Sasuke and Suika at the sink as they started washing all the dishes that had been used and cleared of food.

Tsunami, Tazuna and Inari stared around as their kitchen was put back to rights and all the genin vanished into the living room to find something to keep themselves occupied until their raven haired sensei came back from scouting out the village.

"Well I'll say their the politest bunch of kids I've ever met" Tazuna chuckled suddenly despite his initial impression of the six genin, they'd all come through for him in the end and he felt horribly guilty for endangering them in the first place.

Inari scowled "Their just stupid ninja and they probably aren't gonna stay long anyway" he jumped from his chair and before his mother could scold him again for being rude to their guests he disappeared out the door like Obito had.

She had to try though "Inari stop being rude" Tsunami shouted after him "Oh it's no use" she sighed then looked to her empty plate as one of boys from earlier came back down the stairs, long raven hair damp from his shower and joined his team in the living room.

Fifteen minutes later, the white haired one was with the others Obito had yet to return and Sakura was still upstairs with Kakashi, who was complaining "Come on Sakura-chan, can't I get out of bed" he sulked, not liking this one little bit, he was supposed to be the adult there.

"Absolutely not Kakashi-sensei, you won't be doing much moving around for a couple days at least, so your not moving from that bed until I say so, medics orders" Sakura huffed, grabbed the empty plate and then vanished out the guestroom door.

She gently stomped her way down the stairs, entered the kitchen glad to see that someone had done the dishes before cleaning the empty plate her sensei had used, nodded to Tazuna and Tsunami before entering the living room where her teammates were gathered.

Before she could ask "Obito-sensei left awhile ago, said he was going to scout out the village" Sasuke piped in not looking up from his book that he'd once again pulled out to read while waiting for his sister.

"How's Kakashi-sensei, is he well enough to visit" Suika bounced on the couch in the spot she'd chosen, it was the same one from yesterday, Sakura nodded and the second pinkette on the teammate jumped up and vanished up the stairs to visit the silver haired copy nin.

Naruto was a second after her "Later Sakura-chan, we're gonna make sure Kakashi-sensei is really okay" the blonde called over his shoulder disappearing up the stairs after Suika to the remaining twelve year old's amusement.

"I admit I'm just as worried" Madara admitted, the man had been unconscious since yesterday, he was seated in the armchair he'd sat in earlier that morning, when Sakura had been angry with him and Tobirama, who nodded in agreement.

The white haired male waited until the pinkette sat down "Yes, was he still unconscious and why what exactly happened after we left" Tobirama inquired, his gaze flickering to the doorway as Tazuna and Tsunami entered the living room and sat down on some furniture as well.

"Kakashi-sensei will be fine, but he's gonna be stuck in bed for a few days and he won't be back at full strength until a week from now, yes he was still unconscious, the reason is the sharingan he has in his eye" Sakura began.

Taking a deep breath "Because he's not an Uchiha, the usage of sharingan puts a greater strain on his body, thus causing him to black out from lack of chakra" she finished looking around the room taking in her teammates and brother.

Sasuke frowned and he went to speak again but was interrupted "Want to tell me how exactly it was you, Naruto and Sasuke managed to free your sensei" Tazuna spoke up from his spot on an opposite couch in his crowded living room.

"We did an awesome maneuver right Sasuke-teme" Naruto came back down the stairs looking quite refreshed, his blue eyes bright and relief on his features after he'd assured himself that Kakashi really was okay if not just a little sulky about being stuck in bed.

Five minutes later Suika joined everyone in the over crowded living room "Boy am I glad to get out of that nasty dirty dress" she made the comment and Sakura was tempted to roll her eyes, but didn't as her emerald orbs locked with the onyx's of her brothers.

She nodded quietly "You still didn't really answer my Father's question" Tsunami pointed out drawing their gaze onto herself, from where she was sat next to Tazuna, she was surprised at how well behaved these genin were especially in someone else's home.

Sakura took a deep breath "I took out Zabuza's water clones, while Naruto made a clone and transformed himself into a giant shuriken, when everyone was distracted, Sasuke threw the real shuriken and Naruto as it's shadow thus releasing Kakashi-sensei from the jutsu" she explained.

Sasuke leaned back on the couch letting everyone else talk "And Kakashi-sensei finished Zabuza off right, he's dead and we have nothing to worry about right" Madara glanced directly at the pinkette, who carefully avoided his gaze.

Tobirama saw the interaction and dread pooled in his stomach "Please tell me that insane man is no longer among the living" he grit through his teeth, he didn't care if this person was important to Sakura, he wasn't going to let Zabuza within ten feet of the pinkette ever again.

Naruto and Suika were quiet as the room became cold "No, Zabuza Momochi is not dead, someone posing as a hunter nin came and took Zabuza away before Kakashi-sensei could finish him off" Sakura stated already knowing what Tobirama was thinking.

Obito slammed through the door a second later and noticed the tension rising in the room immediately just as chaos erupted "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ZABUZA'S NOT DEAD" Suika screeched at the top of her lungs causing everyone to cringe at the volume.

The only blonde in the group felt his skin pale and he wasn't sure if he wanted to face that particular person ever again "Why did that guy lie then" he asked looking at his teammates hoping someone would explain what was going on.

Sasuke shared a look with his sister "The death was faked, the place the fake hunter nin threw his senbon needle hit a pressure point that caused Zabuza's heart to stop for several minutes allowing that guy to get Zabuza out of harms way" he said.

All eyes turned to the doorway then "I doubt he's in any condition to come after you right away" Obito said before moving through the living room and up the stairs to speak to Kakashi, who had no doubt heard what was going on.

The living room was dead silent and hardly any of them dared to breathe as things became very real to them, another round with Zabuza was surely in their future, they'd all been severely under prepared for their first mission outside the village no matter what rank it was it seemed.

Upstairs "Did my ears deceive me or did I hear Suika yell that Zabuza Momochi was not dead" Kakashi was still propped up by the many pillows that Sakura had left for him to use so he was just lying down the entire time.

Obito shook his head "No, according to Sasuke, Zabuza faked his death something about senbon and the pressure point in his neck causing his heart to stop for several minutes" he said crossing his arms over his chest and sitting next to the bed his friend was resting in on a chair.

Kakashi sighed, he should have known especially when that boy had taken Zabuza's body away instead of disposing of it right in front of them as Hunter Nin were ordered to do "We can't just leave Tazuna and his family to suffer a madman's clutches" he pointed out.

And Obito quirked a smirk at him "Of course not, Sakura wouldn't let us leave until those three are safe, so what's the plan Kakashi" he knew his friend would have a good plan and he didn't intend on leaving this village until the threats had been taken care of.

"We know for a fact that Zabuza won't be in any condition to fight for awhile, much like myself, so when Tazuna leaves to start work on the bridge take Sasuke, Suika and Naruto with you to protect him, leaving Sakura, Madara and Tobirama here to protect Tsunami" he began.

Relieved that his brain wasn't to messed up after that fight, Obito nodded "What else, we can't just leave the genin here when Zabuza comes back for round to with us and I don't intend on missing out on the action again" he scowled remembering how he'd been sent off.

Glad that his friend still had enough of himself to make a joke out of their situation "When I'm able to get out of bed, I'll take them out three at a time, switching off every day until the confrontation and teach them how to use their chakra more properly" he stated.

Causing the Uchiha at his side to raise an ebony brow "That would probably be Suika and Naruto that would just be learning, Sasuke and Sakura already know jutsu and how to apply their chakra, perhaps we could teach those two siblings, Madara and Tobirama water walking" Obito mused.

"Yes exactly now you better go, I feel like Tazuna might leave without you and I don't want to risk anything happening to the bridge builder or heaven forbid Sakura gets angry with us for endangering the man" Kakashi grumbled and leaned back on the pillows to rest.

With the conversation clearly over, Obito stood "Just get some rest Kakashi, I'll care of them until you are able to join us" he said over his shoulder before leaving the room they shared together and headed back down the stairs.

It seemed Kakashi had been right as Tazuna was preparing to leave "Right well I have work to do, so I'll see you all later" he waved but was stopped by Obito who stood in front of him "Is something wrong Obito-san" Tazuna frowned.

"Yeah you said that this Zabuza person was in no condition to come after my Father right away so what are you stopping him for" Tsunami paused in the doorway of the kitchen preparing to get some work done on her garden.

Obito said and sent a pointed glance at Suika, Naruto and Sasuke "Myself, Naruto, Suika and Sasuke will be going with you for extra protection, just in case Gato sends anyone else after you while Zabuza is regaining his strength" he explained.

Immediately getting complaints "Oh come on why do we have to go and stand around all day that's not cool you know" Naruto whined like usual until Suika scuffed him soundly over the back of the head, clearly no longer in the mood to hear his whines.

"We are Tazuna-san's escorts, therefore Naruto it is our job to protect him, even if it seems boring, we still have to complete our mission, even if there is a crazy lunatic after us and wants to kills us" Suika scolded with a glare, promptly shutting the blonde up.

Sasuke stared at his second pink haired teammate as if he'd never seen her before, before heaving a sigh "Well see you later Sakura, Tobirama-san, Madara-san, come on you two" he grabbed Naruto and Suika by the wrists and drug them over to the door.

Madara caught on rather quickly "That means your leaving us in charge of Tsunami-san's and Kakashi-sensei's protection" he guessed, Obito nodded before he, Tazuna, Naruto, Suika and Sasuke left through the door.

"I'm going to go check on Tsunami-san" Tobirama jumped up from his chair a moment after those five's departure and vanished through the kitchen "I'd like to be alone for awhile" called over his shoulder leaving Sakura and Madara to themselves.

The raven haired Uchiha glanced to the remaining pinkette and they engaged in a sort of staring constant "Is there something you'd like to say Madara" Sakura finally asked eager to get out of there and seek out Zabuza and Haku.

"Your still going after them aren't you" Madara grumbled under his breath "Why even after he tried to kill us all" he prodded when the girl nodded, she was about as crazy as Hashirama always wanting to save everyone and see the good in them.

Sakura sighed softly "Because you don't know him or Haku like I do, I saw it the first time around and I'm certain with a little help in the right direction, Zabuza will be easily swayed to our side, besides, Zabuza is the least of our concerns at the moment" she started.

"I'm more worried about Gato, and with the right incentive Zabuza will drop that man like dog poo" the pinkette smirked, she'd brought along more than enough money after all, Madara groaned in aggravation.

Before he stood "Fine, fine do as you like I won't stop you, I'm going to go check on the guy with the weird hairdo" he stomped off thoroughly irritated with himself and Sakura and life in general, kami when the hell had things gotten so difficult.

That he couldn't even talk someone out of a suicidal decision and the last thing he wanted was for Sakura to get herself hurt, he grit his teeth, fury rolling from him in waves no doubt alerting Tobirama as to what was going on but the white haired male stayed outside with Tsunami.

Left by herself Sakura jumped up and took a deep breath, even if they were mad at her, this was her decision and no one was going to stop her, she rolled her shoulders releasing the tension in them before creating a hand sign making a clone because she didn't know how long she'd be gone.

Then flitted out the door gracefully racing towards the forest and sticking to the shadows as to avoid drawing attention onto herself, her mind had been made up for so long and determination was clear in her emerald irises as she began her search.

She searched the forest looking for anything that would give her a sign and as Sakura was about to give up for that day and return before the others could, she stumbled into a clearing that held a tree house and she knew instantly that Zabuza, Haku and the person missing from yesterdays altercation Juzo Biwa were ensconced safely within the wooden structure.

Deciding that she'd pressed her luck enough that day and remembering the spot for another day, Sakura turned on her heel and ran back to Tazuna's making it just in time as her clone was outside, making plenty of noise for effect she sat in wait.

Then traded places with her clone easily on the way back with no one but Tobirama the wiser to her plot, his eyes roved over her in concern before his face muscles relaxed in obvious relief "Did you find anything suspicious Sakura-chan" Tsunami inquired hiding behind the white haired boy.

"Ah no it was just a squirrel Tsunami-san" the lie fell from her lips easily and Tobirama's lips twitched upwards in slight amusement, he of course was quite firmly attached to her side and she knew for a fact that if it wasn't for the possible teasing he'd have wrapped his arm around her to.

A moment later he spoke "Perhaps we should go in Tsunami-san it is almost lunch time after all and no doubt Kakashi-sensei is hungry or bored because he's unable to get out of bed" he chuckled and earned a confused stare.

But the woman didn't argue and the three of them headed in just as Madara was coming down the stairs, he seemed surprised to see Sakura and she gave him a pointed look causing him to look away as she and Tsunami started lunch.

"If I have to hear one more complaint from Kakashi-sensei about him wanting to get out of bed I'm going to knock him out and keep him that way" Madara looked rather disgruntled after a moment and Sakura let out soft laughter, it filled the kitchen with warmth and he relaxed glad she was alright for the moment.

When the food was all cooked, Sakura turned to her two teammates "Would one of you like to take this to Kakashi-sensei" she held up the pre-made plate that held a variety of healthy foods piled neatly on it along with a fork and a glass of chamomile tea.

Tobirama and Madara glared at each other before the white haired male relented "Oh alright, I'll handle Kakashi-sensei" he grumbled under his breath, not wanting to hear the complaints the silver haired nin were sure to give him, but took the plate and cup anyway heading up the stairs.

The man looked up when the door to the guestroom he was staying in opened for the millionth time that day, admitting another of his joint students into the room, "Ah lunch time already" Kakashi inquired eyeing the plate in Tobirama's hand.

He quickly nodded and vanished out the door without a word causing Kakashi pout, but eat his food, no doubt Sakura had made the former hokage turned boy take him the plate, unwilling to deal with his complaints of being stuck in bed.

After Tobirama had left, Sakura pulled out five empty bento's and started putting food into them, Madara knew what was coming when she turned to him "Take this to Obito-sensei, Naruto, Suika-chan, Sasuke and Tazuna-san would you please Madara" she smiled sweetly.

It was obvious he didn't really want to, but Madara grabbed the stacked lunches and left the house "As long as you don't eat all the food" he teased over his shoulder before the door shut, missing the pinkette's exasperated glare.

Tsunami was all who remained in the kitchen with Sakura until Inari burst his way into the backdoor just as Tobirama returned from taking Kakashi his lunch, "Madara-san's been sent off to deliver lunch to my Father, your teammates and your other sensei" the older woman explained.

"Why are you guys still here, you ninja are pathetic" Inari glared at the two genin in his kitchen, it didn't make sense for them to be there "And your all gonna die when Gato gets a hold of you" he scowled and Tsunami shook her head.

There was no point in trying to scold him when he would just run off again, Sakura raised a brow "I think we have better chances than most against Gato, Zabuza and whoever else his with him, who are you to tell us we're all gonna die" she said in the calmest tone she could muster.

Kami it was like the first time line all over again, with several differences strewn throughout her life making things difficult "Sakura is right, with myself, her, Suika-san, Madara, Naruto-san and Sasuke-san, along with our two sensei's Obito and Kakashi, we won't lose" Tobirama nodded.

Though he himself wasn't quite sure that they would win either, one of them could die or worse be severely injured, it was a risk all shinobi had to take when they became shinobi and started going on missions especially the dangerous ones.

Surprised that the two before them were so certain that everything would turn out in the end and not with their deaths, Tsunami straightened "Enough out of you, come eat and then you can go play some more before dinner" she told Inari who pouted.

But relented to her demands "Whatever" he snapped in that way all children were good at before sitting down and making up a plate of food and pouring himself a glass of tea, then dug into his lunchtime meal so he could go off and play.

In town, though he was grumbling under his breath the entire way, Madara did indeed deliver the five bento's Sakura had prepared for their teammates, client and second sensei, because even those five needed to eat after all.

Obito looked surprised to see him when he finally reached the bridge "Aren't you supposed to be with Sakura and Tobirama at the house protecting Tsunami-san" he narrowed his onyx eye on the former Head of the Uchiha Clan, of course he knew who it was that had been put on his team after all.

Just then before Madara could speak, Suika, Naruto, Sasuke and Tazuna all popped up at Obito's side "Hey what are you doing here Madara-san, where's my sister you didn't leave her by herself did you" Sasuke accused, kami if anything happened to her, he was going to go insane.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei's still in bed and with just Tobirama, there's no way they'd be able to protect Tsunami-san on their own" Suika pointed out not allowing Madara to get a word in edge wise and it was really started to grate on his nerves.

He went to speak again, but Naruto jumped in "IS that our lunch, kami I'm hungry" the blonde eyed the bento's practically drooling as he imagined inhaling all that delicious homemade food, even if it wasn't ramen, Sakura was a really good cook.

His brow twitched in irritation "Yes it's your lunch, Sakura-san sent me here to deliver them to you so that you can continue work after you've eaten" Madara finally got out, handed over the lunches and then vanished.

Tazuna's voice reaching him before he got to far "Thank you Madara-san, for doing this" the bridge builder called, then with his current body guards sat down to enjoy his lunch before he got back to work and those four started up their scouting of the entire bridge again for any suspicious activity.

By the time Madara had made it back to the house his irritation had receded slightly and when he got into the kitchen a plate was shoved into his hands courtesy of Sakura "You and Tobirama are in charge of dishes when your done" the pinkette stated moving passed them to go up the stairs.

Tsunami covered her mouth trying her hardest not to laugh at the two boys expressions as they'd been put on dish washing duty, Inari had already finished several minutes before so her son was off doing whatever it was during the day while her father was busy working on the bridge being protected by a jonin and three genin.

It was funny how things turned out sometimes and she felt optimistic for the first time in a good long while since Gato had come and taken over their town and her husband had been killed for trying to be a hero.

She went to speak and say that she'd do the dishes and was soundly cut off "Don't worry Tsunami-san, Tobirama and I will do them" Madara relented to the pinkette's demand grudgingly, reminding himself that as guests they had to be polite in someone else's home after all.

"Even if our teammate is a little demanding of us sometimes" Tobirama huffed, seriously why could they never tell that girl no, it had been like that since the very beginning after all and he was definitely contemplating on whether this whole mission had been a good idea.

A smile curved her lips upwards "I'm glad my Father found such good escorts" Tsunami sighed looking out the kitchen window, staring off into the distance and she let hope fill her heart, body and soul that things really would turn out alright in the end for them.

Upstairs in the room both jonin were sharing, Kakashi was waiting for her "Can I get out of bed please" the man whined much like child, he hated being stuck on bed rest for extended periods of time and usually he could get the nurses to let him out of the hospital early.

But this particular medic was stubborn as she leveled him an emerald eyed glare "No, now sit still and let me check your chakra levels" Sakura stated in an even tone, not relenting to the demands or the childish pout of her sensei, already use to his antics from the old time line.

So it was easy to refuse him as she sat at his side while he became silent brooding most likely and her hands glowed green Sakura pressed the chakra to his chest making sure he was healing as he should and that his chakra levels weren't low like before.

Just a moment later her check up was finished and Sakura stood on her feet preparing to leave "Sakura-chan I promise to sit on the couch, just don't leave me in here alone" came the whine and she felt like knocking him out herself like Madara had wanted to earlier.

"Maybe later when Obito-sensei comes back" she didn't quite relent and she left the guest room her sensei's were sharing and headed down the stairs with the plate and cup and entered the kitchen once more to wash the remaining dishes.

For the next five hours, Sakura, Madara and Tobirama lounged about the house while Tsunami did some laundry and started cleaning up some of the rooms, while their silver haired sensei rested upstairs having fallen asleep due to the tea that he'd drank.

Until Tazuna, Obito, Suika, Naruto and Sasuke returned for dinner, where Kakashi was brought downstairs with the help of Obito and put on the couch with orders not to move from that spot by Sakura while they all ate before heading to bed after their long day.

The next morning was pretty much a repeat as Sasuke and Sakura woke up early like they always did followed by everyone else waking after them when the seven o'clock rolled around, breakfast was made and Sakura made bento's for those leaving to watch over Tazuna.

Basically the four from yesterday leaving herself, Madara, Tobirama and Kakashi who was on the couch after begging the pinkette that he'd behave himself and stay put, Tsunami and Inari who'd decided to stay in that day.

Not many chances presented themselves for Sakura to head off and complete her self assigned mission until two and a half hours before lunch Kakashi mentioned that he was getting tired, so with Madara and Tobirama, he was helped back up the stairs and into bed to sleep for a good long while.

Upon the two coming back down the stairs, they stared at the pinkette for awhile before sighing as she made a clone and vanished out the door "You know there's no stopping her" Tobirama was obviously very disgruntled as he headed out the back door with the Sakura clone to keep watch over Tsunami.

"I know" Madara growled under his breath, he couldn't wait until this blasted mission was over with and they could all go home and put this entire ordeal behind them, some C ranked mission this was, then he remembered the rank had changed and now it was an an A ranked mission.

Sakura darted into the forest as fast as she could go, pumping chakra into her legs to increase her speed as she remembered her way to the tree house from the day before and finally reached the clearing it was in fifteen minutes after leaving Tazuna's house.

For a moment she paused to catch her breath and bit her lip harshly while closing her eyes, Sakura reminded herself why she was doing this, took a deep breath filling herself with determination before her peridot eyes snapped open.

Then in order to draw one of the three shinobi in the tree house out, grabbed a plain kunai, unwilling to waste one of her good ones and tossed it straight through the open window, shouting sounded from within until.

Haku and who she assumed was Juzo Biwa was stood before her "It's one of the genin from that came with those two jonin, she's the one who helped her team" the brown eyed boy recognized her easily and Sakura waited for her chance to speak.

"What a good little genin you are to come searching for us, for your sensei's, to bad you won't make it back to them alive" Juzo smirked showing off his razor sharp teeth that all the Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist Village had, while grasping his weapon, another long ass sword.

At that point Sakura held up her hand "I didn't come looking for you, for my sensei's but for Tazuna-san and his family" she stated simply, not worried in the least as both males before her paused in reaching for their weapons.

When they didn't talk again, she pressed onward "Are you really willing to let children suffer and starve to death because of Gato just for a little spare change" Sakura prodded waiting for a reaction and got blank stares.

Before Juzo snorted "You're a little naive aren't you girly" he leaned against his sword, very amused by this pink haired snot nosed brat, before he remembered Zabuza growling about some pink haired girl who had taken down not one but two of his clones with ease.

"Why are you so interested in protecting that bridge builder anyway" Haku didn't let the girl speak narrowing his own brown eyes on the pinkette, "Gato's just gonna kill him anyway if we don't" he shrugged not seeing the problem.

Causing her to sigh "I have blood on my hands to, I've had my fair share of killing, I know what it's like to be hunted and never have a moments rest but Tazuna is innocent and so is Tsunami-san and Inari" she set her emerald orbs on both of them and they felt her intense emotions.

"I only appear naive so as not to draw suspicion and how sure are you that if you three fail at killing Zabuza, Gato won't kill you as well" Sakura continued, confident that she wasn't going to be attacked and that they were going to listen to her.

Juzo's brows raised high into his hairline in surprise, was this girl for real, he narrowed his eyes on her "Say we do stop our pursuit of the bridge builder, whats in it for us" he snapped wanting to hear what the pinkette would say.

Haku sent him a confused look "Juzo-sama, I don't think Zabuza-sama will appreciate this in the least, we need the money that Gato promised to give us" he half turned speaking to the older male but keeping his gaze locked onto the genin before them.

"A guaranteed free pass back into the Hidden Mist Village, where you will then be reinstated as active shinobi, your names taken out of the bingo book and all the money in this here scroll which accumulates to approximately 2 million ryo from my own vault" spewed from her mouth.

"And I want you to make a blood pact contract with me promising that you'll only use your skills for the good of the Hidden Mist Village from now on, with both of you and Zabuza-san's signature's written on it in blood along with my own" completed the speech.

It was quiet for all of three minutes as Sakura waited for her words to register in Juzo's brain, she knew they did because he promptly hit the dirt laughing like a crazy loon "Are you serious brat" he asked when was able to right himself, Haku standing off to the side looking lost.

They engaged in a short staring contest, before Juzo realized the pinkette really was being serious about her offer "Wait how sure are you we'll be accepted back into the Mist Village" Haku caught on just a moment later.

Finally Sakura allowed her emotions free, sure that things were going to go her way "I know the Mizukage personally and she mentioned you Juzo-san and Zabuza-san and that she wished you were still in the village" of course she wouldn't tell them that it was on her demand that the woman let the duo along with Haku back into the village.

Juzo cursed under his breath "Fuck fine whatever you've got a deal girly, come on up and we'll tell Zabuza what's going on, I doubt he's going to like giving up on taking down your sensei but whatever" he threw over his shoulder climbing up the ladder.

Haku slumped his shoulders inwardly thinking the same thing, but also thinking that maybe this was what they'd all needed all along "You go ahead first, I want to make sure you aren't lying" he was wary and with good reason.

"Of course" the pinkette smiled easily, brightly and clambered up the ladder with Haku coming after her, when she reached the hatch a hand came down and gripped her yukata tightly before dragging her the rest of the way into the tree house the three males lived in temporarily.

Zabuza was resting on the bed and at the sight of the pink haired girl who had defeated his clones he started cussing up a storm "What the fuck Juzo is that genin brat from the Leaf Village doing here, why the hell didn't you kill her and you Haku what the hell are you two thinking" flew from his mouth.

Sakura was tempted to roll her eyes at him, kami what was it with fully grown men acting like children "Should you really be screaming and shouting like that in your condition Zabuza-san" she lifted a pink brow in his direction speaking without flinching as she received a deadly glare.

They stared at each other for a moment before Juzo spoke "She's come with an offer for the three of us, you said it yourself once before Zabuza if you ever had a chance you'd go back to the Leaf Village and luckily Pinky here is friends with the Mizukage, who has said she wants us back" he said jerking his thumb at the pinkette.

"Not only that Zabuza-sama, but 2 million ryo so long as we make a blood pact contract with her whatever that is and promise to use our abilities for the good of the Mist Village, after we're reinstated as active shinobi and yours and Juzo-sama's names are removed from the Bingo Book" Haku continued.

By that point Zabuza was going red in the face and he looked to the girl who had followed Juzo and Haku into their domain and stood bravely before the three of them, even if he was kind of useless at the moment.

He was quiet for a good long while and Sakura frowned visibly "Fine we'll stop pursuing the bridge builder so long as you swear your telling the truth" Zabuza finally spoke and she sighed in obvious relief before nodding.

"I never lie when it counts at least" Sakura grinned, she had done it now all she had to do was make sure these three didn't die before the week was out "Now for the contract" she became serious and pulled out an aged purple scroll before bouncing over to the resting man.

All three males eyes were on her as she leaned over Zabuza "I need you to sign and print your name in blood like you would if you were making a contract with a summons" she explained handing the aged scroll and clipboard over to the man.

With a grumble Zabuza wrote his name in blood, before Juzo and Haku did the same, when the clipboard and scroll were handed back to her, Sakura sat down and started writing furiously using her blood as ink to make the contract more binding this time around.

She was quiet as she wrote out the conditions for each male before straightening out of her hunched over position and faced Zabuza, Juzo and Haku "I will now read you the conditions I have written is that alright" Sakura inquired.

Juzo, Haku and Zabuza shared a look before gesturing for her to go ahead "As a Member of the Hidden Leaf Village I, Sakura Uchiha, forbid Juzo Biwa, Zabuza Momochi and Haku Yuki from anymore senseless and needless killing unless a mission calls for it" the pinkette began.

That was fair enough and no complaints "Upon your return to the Hidden Mist Village and you are reinstated as active shinobi thus wiping out your names from the Bingo Book, you all swear to fully commit yourselves and protect your home village once more" she glanced up.

Getting nods all around, "And that you promise to use your skills for the good of the village with everyone's best interest in mind" she finished waiting for them to nod once more "Then do you Juzo Biwa, Zabuza Momochi and Haku Yuki accept the terms I, Sakura Uchiha have written and read to you" she asked earning three more nods.

Relief was swirling in her heart and mind as she turned and hunched over the table for the second time and nicked her thumb, signing her name and printing her finger prints on the contract "I conclude this contract complete" Sakura said pushing her chakra into the scroll, binding the four of them to the aged scroll and the terms written in blood.

Now that it was all over and she didn't have to worry for at least five more days, Sakura relaxed and let down her guard "That's it, I don't feel any different" Juzo looked himself over curiously but didn't spot any changes to his person.

She was half tempted to laugh at him, now that he couldn't kill her "What exactly was that contract for in the first place" Zabuza eyed her warily as he spotted the laughter clear in her emerald eyes, he'd felt her stare throughout his entire fight with Kakashi after all and he wondered why.

"Was that really necessary to assure that we wouldn't go after Tazuna or his family anymore" Haku wasn't sure what to really think about this bizarre situation they were all currently in with a girl who was a genin but didn't act like a genin or had chakra like a genin at all.

There was just enough time to explain and Sakura opened her mouth to speak before snapping it shut hastily when three presences flickered to life at the edge of her senses, "Son of a Bitch" she snarled at herself, why, why, why couldn't she ever be free outside the village.

Just as three obvious volcano shinobi busted their way through the open window, making the tree house over crowded, Sakura spun on her heel, grabbing the kunai that was still embedded in the wall by her face that she'd thrown earlier.

And before anyone could blink was before one of the volcano shinobi, kunai sticking out of his heart already dead before he could register what had happened, Juzo choked on a laugh, while Zabuza reached for his own weapon and Haku stood at his side ready to protect.

It was clear they didn't have to worry as the pinkette they now knew to be Sakura, took out the remaining volcano shinobi without hesitation, one got his neck snapped and the other, well he was sent flying out the open window, with the bodies of his dead teammates following him.

He hit the ground with a thud and a sword came sailing at him, driving into his skull killing him as easily as the others, Sakura reeled in Horobiru with chakra strings and cleaned her sword off still looking furious with herself for letting her guard down.

"So clearly you weren't kidding about having blood on your hands like the three of us here Pinky" Juzo stated in the resounding awkward silence, and so what if he'd branded the girl with a nickname, she should expect it with her odd pink hair.

Zabuza relaxed himself "Now I see why you were able to defeat my clones the day before yesterday, your not a normal genin" he was right back to being wary though he didn't think the girl would attack them, not after that contract after all.

Haku released the breath he'd been holding and lowered his kunai, never had he'd seen anyone move so fast, well besides himself, Zabuza or Juzo "Why were they after you" he was the only one who asked that particular question.

Sakura sighed looking exhausted all of a sudden "My sharingan, or rather my Mangekyou Sharingan, the Leader of the Hidden Volcano Village wants me as his servant, because I killed the other leader, for killing someone I considered my best friend" she explained.

"I have killed each and every one of the shinobi that have come after me from that village and I will continue to do so until the Hokage decides to put a stop to it and no I suppose not, I've been trained since I was five in order to be able to protect myself" she said.

"As for your questions from earlier, the blood pact binds you to your words because of my chakra introduced to the aged scroll, if you try to disobey it will feel like hands squeezing your heart" Sakura continued, ready to go back and get some rest.

"No physical changes will happen, your still the same as always and Zabuza-san, please continue with your original plan in five days time, we can't let Gato know that you are no longer in his service or after Tazuna's head after all to early in the game until we can take him out" she looked the man dead in the eye, then vanished down the hatch.

Buried the three volcano shinobi with her jutsu and hurried back to Tazuna's house leaving the three males alone "Well she sure is a weirdo" Juzo commented shutting the window and locking the hatch as they all prepared to get some rest for their upcoming fake confrontation.

"Clearly insane as well, coming in here without even flinching at her possible death" Zabuza grumbled leaning back in the large bed as Juzo took the couch in the tree house they were all currently cooped up in.

Haku frowned "I'll go gather some herbs" he said before vanishing through the just locked hatch, he had to think over the last hour and a half and all that had happened before he could truly come to terms with the fact that they'd soon all be free of being hunted down by Mist Shinobi.

It was an hour before lunch when Sakura made it back to Tazuna's house and she was ever so thankful for Tsunami being predictable and being outside still with Tobirama and her clone, and just like yesterday swapped with her clone with Tsunami being none the wiser.

Neither Tobirama or Madara got a chance to ask her what had happened as she either stuck to Tsunami or Kakashi never alone for a second for the rest of the day, which basically repeated itself from lunch to dinner and afterwards and their teammates and second sensei returned.

Before they all headed to bed, Sakura and Sasuke being the first ones to sleep like usual to their chagrin, the two males were ready for her the next morning though as the pinkette went to slip out of the room they were sharing at three in the morning.

"We need to talk Sakura about what happened yesterday and what will happen at the end of this week" Madara's voice stopped her halfway out the door, Sakura sighed and craned her neck to peer over her shoulder at him, as he and Tobirama sat up on their beds.

When her gaze landed on the white haired male, he nodded in agreement "We need to know and you can't keep us in the dark because we've been with you for so long" Tobirama stated his soft red irises locked with emerald.

She was clearly contemplating their request before sighing again "I suppose so nothing really happened, I talked Zabuza, Haku and one other into creating a blood pact with me and that's basically it for the most part" Sakura sat down on the edge of the bed she was using.

They clearly weren't satisfied with just that though "And at the end of the week, they'll help us take down Gato, while making it seem like they are still after Tazuna so Gato doesn't catch on to our plot, because really he's the main threat here after all" she shrugged before leaving the room.

Tobirama and Madara followed her down the hall until she headed into the bathroom, it was then they noticed the neatly folded clothes, they shared a look with each other before heading down the stairs to wait for Sakura's appearance in the living room.

Before she came down, Sasuke was ahead of her "Well this isn't normal, did something happen" he frowned glancing up at the ceiling and hearing the sound of running water, neither boy spoke but they did shake their heads letting him know everything was okay.

Eight minutes later Sakura came down, her hair braided and wearing clean clothes, she didn't speak instead sat down on the couch next to her brother before pulling out a book and began reading, the three boys shared a look and settled in for a long wait.

At exactly 6:45, Obito, with Kakashi who was using crutches at Sakura's demand since he refused to stay in bed a moment longer, and Naruto, Suika, Tsunami, Tazuna and Inari came down the stairs all ready for the morning and what it would entail for them.

Sakura stood from the couch silently stowing away her book and heading into the kitchen with Tsunami to make breakfast and Sakura made bento's for those that would be on watch that day, then sat down with the others and started eating.

Halfway through breakfast "So Obito and I have decided it's time you genin learned something from us" Kakashi spoke up for the first time that morning, never having seen any of the twelve year old's he was charged with training be so quiet for so long.

"Yes, we'll take you out in turns, pairs of two, Naruto and Suika will be first today, with Kakashi, while Sasuke and Sakura stay here with Tsunami-san and Inari-san, and Madara and Tobirama will be on watch duty today" Obito joined in the conversation.

Naruto's eyes lit up "And then we'll switch off right, allowing us each a day to rest until we get to fight the no eyebrow guy" he had clearly gotten over his reservations of facing Zabuza again and couldn't wait to show off his skills.

Obito and Kakashi nodded "Wow I can't wait either Naruto, this might actually be worth it considering who's gonna be waiting for us at the end of this week" Suika jumped on board clearly eager to learn something for once and not be useless like she had been these last few days.

The two Uchiha Twins shared an amused smile "I for one can't wait to stop being so lazy, Anko-san always made sure we were moving when we trained with her" Sasuke made a jab at his two sensei's and Sakura about died from laughter at their matching offended expressions.

"Sasuke might be right, besides the odd training session and all those D rank missions you haven't really taught us anything or challenged us and pushed us past our limits, I hate to break it to you Obito-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, but we aren't fragile little five year old's any more" Sakura pointed out.

Madara tried, he really did but he couldn't stop himself from snorting loudly in amusement as the two jonin eyed Sakura warily "Kami I think that's the funniest thing I've heard for awhile" he sniggered and got matching glares from his sensei's.

Even Tobirama couldn't help but nod "Perhaps if we do ever make it back to the village, you'll start teaching us more seriously" he suggested, Obito and Kakashi mulled each of their students words over before nodding grudgingly.

"Well now that your conversation is over, not that you will make it back to the village cause your all gonna die because of Gato, I'm going out to play" Inari glared at them, still not convinced that the two jonin and six genin wouldn't be able to save them at all.

Tsunami gasped "Inari apologize right now, that is no way to talk to these shinobi after they risked their lives and are still risking their lives for your grandfather and ourselves" she stormed after her son, a thunderous expression on her face, but it was far to late as the door closed behind Inari.

And Tazuna sighed "We really are sorry about him, he doesn't mean it, he's just acting out because his Father was killed by Gato when he tried to be a hero, Inari looked up to the man and well as you can see that is the result" he explained.

Sakura nodded having already known this and she felt her heart jerk in response, kami little kids being hurt really tugged at her heart strings and she would do anything in the world to make sure they were all able to laugh and be free as they were meant to be.

"Come on what are we waiting for Kakashi-sensei, let's get to training, I for one am not going to lose I made a vow to become Hokage someday you know" Naruto burst out, jumping up from his chair eager to start his day.

Just moments after him was Suika "Yeah and I have to reach my dream of being a kunoichi that goes down in history, so it's time to stop being lazy and useless and actually get down to some training Kakashi-sensei" the light pink haired girl exclaimed.

Kakashi smiled at them from beneath his mask nodded, accepted the bento's for lunch Sakura thrust at him, before heading out the door with two of his genin following behind him ready to really start learning how to be shinobi.

Once in the chosen clearing, he began by teaching them the easiest trick in the book, the tree climbing exercise and while the two were practicing, Kakashi pulled out his book and started reading "Do your best" he encouraged so they really would improve.

Meanwhile, Obito, Madara and Tobirama headed off with Tazuna, the four of them getting bento lunches like Kakashi, Suika and Naruto had "Do you really think that by training us now, we'll improve enough to stand against Zabuza and whoever else comes our way" Madara asked.

Eyeing the taller Uchiha warily, Obito glanced down "No, but at least you all will be prepared enough to defend yourselves, the fighting will mostly be left up to myself and Kakashi" he snorted, not that he would ever admit it, but the six genin really had grown on him and he didn't want them harmed.

"Didn't think so, but your right, we'll have a better chance to protect ourselves and that's probably for the best" Tobirama nodded in agreement, already imagining Sakura leaping into the fray and that wasn't a sight any of them needed to see just yet.

Tazuna was quiet as they walked, hoping that the situation came out well enough and that no one died on his or his family's account, if only Gato had never come there, then things wouldn't be like this and they wouldn't need the bridge.

At the house it was decided that both Sasuke and Sakura would go outside that morning with Tsunami, while she tended to her garden, "You know if you'd like to go see the village I'm sure I'll be fine" their host said suddenly.

Sasuke and Sakura shared a look "The very least one of us should stay here in case" Sasuke stated already knowing how his sister felt being cooped up in a house for an extended amount of time, even with threats on their lives she wasn't good at sitting still for long.

She nodded "You go ahead for a couple hours Sasuke, then I'll take my turn later, I plan on catching some sun and sharpening my weapons and shining up my armor a bit" the pinkette nudged him off with a hug and Sasuke vanished down the dirt path that lead into the village.

And like she'd told her brother, Sakura pulled out all of her weapons, swords and armor and with the intention of doing nothing but that set to work, while Tsunami continued working in her garden doing the best she could to keep her nerves settled.

When Sasuke returned three hours later promptly at lunch time, the three of them in went into the house and had lunch before Sakura zipped off to who knows where, in reality she went to check up on Juzo, Zabuza and Haku.

The three were surprised to see her again so soon "What come to see if we're keeping to our word" Zabuza grouched out clearly in a fouler mood than yesterday, it was because he was stuck in this kami forsaken bed for the rest of the week.

"Did you miss us already Pinky, that's cute in a very disturbing way" Juzo eyed her lazily from his spot on the couch, his sword resting against his shoulder "Seriously why are you so set on helping us out of the mess that is our lives" he asked.

Before she could answer, Haku spoke up himself "Yes why are you Sakura-san, most can't stand to be within five feet of Zabuza-sama or Juzo-sama and yet here you stand bravely without fear in your gaze, when they could end your life in a blink of an eye" he stared at her intently.

And it came as a surprise when she really did roll her eyes at them "Please I'm like a fungus you couldn't get rid of me if you tried and no to your question Zabuza-san, I merely came to check you over because you have to be ready to fight in four days time" Sakura stated.

Then looked Haku and Juzo straight in the eyes "And because I'm a fucking martyr and I know for a fact that no matter how brutal or cruel or heartless someone may seem, we all have emotions despite trying to lock them away" she snorted derisively.

Before they could speak, she stomped over to Zabuza, her hands coated in blue chakra, the status jutsu and checked the man over, making sure he was healing as he should, nodded at the three males and vanished out the hatch once more like a hurricane.

"I don't know about you two but I think pinky might have been dropped on her head as a baby it would explain how messed up in the brain she is coming in here like that and talking to us like we're normal people and not rogue ninja" Juzo blinked.

Zabuza snorted and shook his head "You might be onto something there, that child is clearly demented and doesn't know when to fear for her life" he scoffed before reclining on the pillows, glad that she hadn't tried to harm him though.

Haku frowned "She still didn't really answer why it was she was so invested into helping us" he pointed out, but neither of the older males he lived with at the moment answer him and they all lapsed into silence once more.

After leaving behind Zabuza, Haku and Juzo again, Sakura wandered around the village for a couple hours before going back to Tazuna's to take a shower and get a nap in, her nerves were shot to hell and she would be glad when this whole ordeal was over with.

Of course two months after their return would be the Chunin Exams but that was still a ways off, when she woke from her nap, it was almost dinner time so she went downstairs and helped Tsunami make dinner as everyone started trailing in with the usual chatter, before they all headed to bed.

The next day each pair were switched, Sakura and Sasuke with Obito, while Kakashi, Naruto and Suika headed off to help protect Tazuna leaving Madara and Tobirama behind to watch over the house and Tsunami, exempting Inari because he always ran off to who knows where.

Sakura didn't have a chance to visit Juzo, Zabuza or Haku that day and instead focused on improving her water walking technique, though she could execute the exercise, her chakra flickered a lot due to her constant distracted state.

Sasuke and Obito noticed this but didn't comment on it, and when it was dinner they headed back to Tazuna's only for the day to repeat the next day, with Madara and Tobirama going off with Obito, and Kakashi was stuck with Sasuke and Sakura, with Suika and Naruto watching Tsunami.

Until there was only two days left before the second confrontation with Zabuza was to happen, it was decided that Naruto and Suika would go off and practice by themselves until dinner, while Obito and Kakashi watched Tazuna.

Leaving Madara, Tobirama, Sasuke and Sakura at the house again, the days were starting to blur together at that point and they were all eager for this mission to end hopefully with none of them getting seriously injured or dying.

The final day consisted of training if they had the energy and basically resting so they would be at full strength for the fight the next day, but just like in the old time line, Naruto stayed out late and had a brief meeting with Haku, the blonde mistaking the boy for a girl.

It was the wee early hours of the morning when Sasuke returned with their missing teammate, who promptly crashed in the bed he'd been using all that week in the guest room he'd shared with Sasuke and Suika.

Around lunch time the blonde still hadn't woken, having used up to much chakra and Sakura already knew how everything was going to play out as she donned her armor and weapons, and left with Obito, Kakashi, Suika, Sasuke, Madara, Tobirama and Tazuna to the bridge.

Leaving Naruto asleep in Tsunami's capable hands, upon reaching the bridge the eight of them immediately knew that something was wrong, the workers were all knocked out "What the devil" Tazuna choked out looking around.

Kakashi and Obito stood side by side "Be on your guard, it seems Zabuza is back for round two with us" the taller Uchiha in their midst warned just as the man himself, and two others appeared at the end of the nearly finished bridge.

"And the so called Hunter Nin reveals himself as being in league with Momochi all along and another rogue shinobi from the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist shows up to" Kakashi chuckled, but inwardly he wasn't to sure how things were going to play out now.

Seconds later, Juzo took a step back and leaned against the railing of the bridge, clearly intending on staying out of the fight, since he hadn't really been into getting Tazuna, it was all Zabuza and Haku really, but now they had so much more at stake than this fight.

"What's the matter to afraid to face the lot of us" Sasuke hollered trying to rile the obviously older male up until he was none to gently slammed in the gut with an elbow, winding him from the force of it "K..Ku-chan" he coughed looking at the culprit who turned out to be his sister.

Madara and Tobirama shared a look with each other "Suika-san, Tazuna-san, stay behind us" the Uchiha ordered and the duo quickly got behind him and Tobirama, while the white haired male stared at the second pinkette on their team.

"I hope you know what your doing Sakura" Tobirama grit through his teeth, nerves completely on edge as Zabuza and Haku stalked forward drawing their eyes onto the duo, how much faith did Sakura have in those three, was it really worth all this.

Sakura craned her neck and met their gaze evenly with darkened emerald eyes, her eyes practically spitting fire at them as they once again questioned her abilities and that she did in fact know what she was doing, until both males averted their eyes unable to keep looking in her eyes.

"Whatever you do Sasuke, don't move from my side unless I tell you is that understood" her voice came out rougher and harsher than she intended but Sasuke did thankfully understand as he attached himself to her hip like he use to do when they were little.

Zabuza looked over the five genin and two jonin meeting the pinkette's gaze swiftly before nodding "Just a bunch of brats, not like they could deal myself or Haku any damage" he spoke for the first time and glanced to his apprentice with a smirk.

"Exactly, I could end their lives without exerting to much force" Haku nodded, though he was lying through his teeth, because the pinkette he and his two masters had encountered was no normal genin that much they were all certain of at least.

Behind them Juzo snorted in obvious amusement at the farce they were all putting on for the sake of having a better future in the future, choosing to trust the pinkette who'd offered them their freedom for being a martyr for better lack of a word.

He was quiet though as Zabuza and Haku squared off against five genin, with one of them missing and two jonin, the fight started and he hung back, ready to jump in at a moments notice if he thought one of them were struggling but for the most part he was content to stay out of the way.

When Haku started battling against one of the genin, Juzo looked on curiously as Sakura stood in front of her other four teammates a sour look on her face and he wondered if she'd known what was going to happen since the very start.

Immediately he dismissed the thought before whistling softly as the mist thickened and Haku used his crystal ice mirrors on the boy he was facing against trapping him in the jutsu and probably throwing his senbon at the boy.

The conversation was kept short and to the point and no one put to much effort into talking as the fight continued, then suddenly the mist was clearing, after Suika had nearly made their eardrums bleed and Kakashi had gotten a large scratch on his chest courtesy of Kubikiribocho.

Zabuza had gotten caught in Kakashi's ninja canine pack, by that point Naruto had joined the fight against Haku, even if he had been an idiot about it, after saving Tsunami and Inari, making the little boy see them in a truer purer light than before.

This was the moment they'd all been waiting for and Sakura felt her breath stall in her throat as the half of Kurama sealed in Naruto went crazy the stupid fox 'Remind me to bash his head in later' Sakura snapped to her own half of Kurama.

 ***What exactly did he do*** the red half of the nine tails woke for the first time in several days, since no chance had really presented itself to him so that he would be able to talk to his jinchuuriki, when he peered through Sakura's eyes, he cursed.

And she nodded inwardly 'Exactly that idiot is blowing everything out of proportion, if he'd stop to use his freaking senses he'd know Sasuke was still alive and merely unconscious' Sakura ranted, clenching her hands into fists.

Her half of Kurama wisely kept silent during the rant ***Well all we can do is stop this from getting to out of control, let me handle the other half of me*** he promptly vanished and connected with his other half.

Naruto was still rampaging and in her momentary distraction, Obito had taken the place of Kakashi's ninja hounds while the silver haired nin weaved the hand signs to a very familiar jutsu "Wait a second Sakura-chan" Suika jolted as the girl shot forward, dropping her armor on the ground uncaring for the moment.

Lightning crackled in the air coming from Kakashi's palm as he introduced his own creation to Zabuza, Tobirama and Madara's eyes widened and their jaws dropped when not one but two bodies threw themselves in front of the man they'd been fighting for several minutes now.

Blood splattered across Kakashi's face, but when he looked up to see who he'd hit, his heart dropped into his stomach and he felt sick, Haku was kneeling on the ground in front of Zabuza, both of them looked as shocked as he felt.

And Obito's skin paled "Sakura-chan" Kakashi choked out, oh kami what had he done, the pinkette who his hand was embedded in gave him a smile "Oh Sakura, you foolish, foolish girl" he pulled his hand from her stomach and cradled the girl in his arms.

"Why Sakura, would you do this, protect them at the cost of your own life" Obito kneeled at her side when Kakashi lowered her to the ground, no matter if she had a half of the nine tailed fox inside of her, she could possibly die from this particular wound.

Juzo prowled forward not sure what to think about the strange situation that was now being played out before his eyes and he stood behind Zabuza and Haku, who were still obviously in shock that someone had selflessly thrown themselves in front of them.

By that point the fighting was putting much over and the other genin that had come with the two jonin were crowding around the downed Sakura "I'm not gonna die, just have to activate my thousand strength seal" she coughed out some blood, this wasn't the worst injury she'd ever received after all.

Though it played on her nightmares quite a bit, at least no one had used the rasengan on her as well, then it really would have been her fear reincarnate "And because those three aren't after Tazuna-san anymore, haven't been for awhile actually and I was protecting him" she pointed to Haku, who would have died for sure if she hadn't thrown herself in the way.

Her seal activated at a moments notice and her stomach started healing slowly as Obito stood and made his way to the still unconscious Sasuke, picking the second Uchiha heir up and bringing him over to the others so he wasn't left unprotected.

It seemed when one sibling was injured the other followed and while he really wanted to scold them for being reckless idiots, they'd both figured out at the start of the fight that neither Zabuza or Haku had really been into their attacks and had just been trying to bide their time.

Naruto sniffling drew their attention while Sakura healed herself "This is all my fault, if I'd never asked to have a better mission then Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan wouldn't be hurt" he cried, blaming himself for his two best friends injuries.

Madara shook his head "No Naruto the blame doesn't lay on your shoulders, we all agreed that we felt ready, but we got unlucky for the most part on our first ever C ranked mission" he patted the blonde gently on the back as they all stood around.

"Yeah Naruto, if we hadn't all jumped aboard then we probably wouldn't be in this mess and Tazuna-san might already be dead, think about it, both Sakura-chan and Sasuke will live, and we saved everyone in the end" Suika jumped in though she was also crying like her teammate.

She'd really thought the worst, seeing the blood pooling on the ground after Sakura had threw herself in harms way just to protect one boys life at nearly the cost of her own "Madara and Suika-san are right, things could be a lot different after all" Tobirama nodded.

More silence until noise at the other end of the bridge drew their attention and finally Zabuza and Haku snapped out of their shock, Juzo turned and his eyes widened "I think you should wait after we deal with these guys before saying you made it through this mission alive" he stated.

Gato and many thugs crowded on the end of the bridge, having come up behind them quietly via boat and ladder "What do we have here, the so called demon ninja of the mist, his apprentice and a legendary ninja swordsmen" he walked forward, a cast on his arm and using a cane.

"More like a demonic wet kitten" he chortled causing those standing around him to laugh "Looks like you've gotten yourself into quite the mess, to bad I'm gonna have to cut you off though because of these thugs I brought along I had to pay quite a bit" Gato continued.

Sakura felt herself growing angry and at least this time Haku was actually alive as she was helped to her feet by Kakashi "You planned to betray us all along didn't you Gato" Haku was disgusted that they'd fallen for the man's falsities so easily.

His words earned more laughter from the short fat man and Zabuza took up Kubikiribocho once again, glad that he still had use of at least one of his arms "You bastard, your gonna pay for playing us like that" he snarled, feeling infinitely thankful that Sakura had come along now when she had.

Juzo unhooked his own weapon and the three off them took off just as Sasuke was waking up "Oh thank god your alright" Tazuna who'd been quiet all this time noticing the boy sitting up cringing and feeling sorer than never before.

He looked around feeling a little lost before looking at his sister, who had a gaping hole in her yukata, tank top and mesh and "What happened while I was out" Sasuke stood slowly on his feet, Obito helping him stay upright so he didn't fall flat on his face as he asked his question.

No one answered him and he faced the direction screams were coming from, until who he'd thought had been their opponents came strolling in their direction, looking a little worse for wear, it was at that point the rest of the villagers showed up ready to defend their village.

Only to find the fight already over, which disappointed most of them because they'd finally found the courage to stand up and fight and beat back their oppressor together as a whole and that's what they should have done from the very beginning when Gato had first arrived.

Kakashi who had one hand pressed to his students shoulder unwilling to let her go to far from him in case she tried something stupid again, waited until Juzo, Zabuza and Haku were within distance before speaking to them "What are you three planning to do now" he prodded warily.

"And why the hell would you fight us if you weren't planning on killing Tazuna" Obito burst out in an irate tone, his whole face reflected the fury he had, because he felt like he was missing something but he couldn't quite figure it out.

Off to the side Tazuna nodded "Though I am grateful you decided to spare my life and not cause my daughter and grandson any grief over my passing, I am curious as well, why did you stop pursuing me" he inquired.

For a moment the three males contemplated telling the truth before deciding that it was better to lie "We were getting bored of the rogue ninja life style" Juzo put his hands behind his head, speaking lazily like he was known to do.

"Now that this is all over, we intend on going back to the Hidden Mist Village and owning up to our crimes" Zabuza shrugged, it wasn't technically a lie, but no one else needed to know that they would hopefully be, being reinstated as official shinobi and have their names removed from the Bingo Book.

Haku nodded "I might be the only one who gets let off, and I'll finally get to experience life inside a village" he gave a half smile, feeling run down and tired, this whole thing had dragged on and on for what seemed forever to him.

Tazuna, Kakashi and Obito sighed in relief "Are you going to leave right this minute" Tsunami made her appearance with Inari trailing behind her, like he had been since Naruto had protected them from those two thugs.

"You guys were cool, the way you took out Gato and his thugs" the seven year old exclaimed in that way all children were good at, Juzo, Zabuza and Haku shared a look before shaking their heads at Tsunami's question and vanished from sight.

It was quiet for all of three seconds until two matching thuds greeted their ears and all eyes turned to Sasuke and Sakura, who'd passed out from exhaustion "Looks like we're carrying them back" Madara heaved the boy over his shoulder and Naruto helped him carry Sasuke.

"We got you Teme" the blonde was just relieved that he still had his best friends alive, even if they were both unconscious from the injuries they had sustained and they began leading the way to Tazuna's house.

Kakashi bent to scoop Sakura into his arms, but stopped as Tobirama stood in his way hefting her into his arms by himself with ease, his face set into a scowl with a glare to match "I've got her" he nodded shortly and took off with Suika on his heels.

When she reached his side "Do you think Sakura-chan and Sasuke are going to be okay" Suika asked softly after the screaming she'd done earlier, her throat her, but she had to know, Tobirama lightened his expression and nodded as calmly as they could as they all headed back.

Obito, Kakashi, Tazuna and Tsunami all glanced at each other as Inari raced off after the six genin who had really saved them all from Gato's clutches and freed their village, they didn't talk and hurried after the twelve year old's reaching the house last only to find them all upstairs.

For the next couple of days, Sasuke and Sakura were on bed rest, neither sibling complained and visitors were in and out of their guest room constantly, when they were allowed to get out of bed, their sensei's had them on lock down in the house while Tazuna finished the bridge.

In just two weeks, they'd gotten their first C rank mission which had then turned into an A rank mission and they'd almost all died several times until finally the bridge was complete and it was time for them to return to the Leaf Village.

"We're gonna miss having you eight around" Tazuna waved, he was glad that his life was no longer being threatened and that he could enjoy it to the max with his family at his side and watch the village return to how it once had been.

Inari sniffled "Yeah, for ninja's you guys are pretty cool and I'll always remember you" he hollered cupping his hands around his mouth for effect, before running off so that he wasn't made fun of for crying at their departure.

Tsunami smiled "And make sure you always remain as polite as you were here" she called after them, then with her Father, she and Tazuna turned heading off the bridge that had been named the Great Six/Seven Bridge after both teams that had saved their lives, and went home.

Kakashi chuckled "Well despite how bad things had seemed at first, you guys completed your first official mission, just don't expect any more A rank missions for awhile and you have to swear you won't complain at having D rank missions for a good long bit" he stared his genin down.

"Yes, it's your lots punishment for worrying the death out of us" Obito glared, still a little furious that they'd almost lost two members of the Main Family of the Uchiha Clan, and he was certain Fugaku would bring his wrath down on their heads if they ever found out what had happened on this mission.

He and the silver haired nin weren't the only ones upset as Madara directed a glare at one of the pinkette's in their group "I don't care so long as we don't leave the village until we are damn good and ready next time" he hissed and Sakura tensed.

"Exactly, we were severely under-prepared and I for one am not going to take the chance or risk of losing one of my teammates again any time soon" Tobirama grit through his teeth and Sakura's spine became rigid as his soft red eyes tried to burn a whole through her back.

Sasuke, Suika and Naruto all felt the same way "I think Tobirama-san and Madara-san are right, we could have all died on this mission, if those three hadn't given in at the end" Suika gulped keeping her eyes glued to the ground.

Naruto nodded with her "Even if we did get to fight against some super strong people, I don't think I can ever go through that again, I really thought you died Sasuke-teme and you could have Sakura-chan" his blue eyes eyed the second pinkette, who'd kept silent all this time.

At the blondes words Sasuke winced "Well at least I activated my sharingan and everything did turn out okay in the end" he laughed sheepishly, knowing how his sister felt with everyone ganging up on her, he wasn't even getting scolded just Sakura and it was kind of unfair.

She tossed him a grateful look before glaring around at the rest of them "I'm not gonna say I'm sorry, because I'm not, I did what I felt was right and if you can't live with that, then buzz off" she was clearly irritated with the lot of them except for her brother.

And the entire trek home was extremely uncomfortable, it became even more unbearable as they reached the village and walked to the Hokage Tower to give their mission report, their blonde hokage had looked them all over before relaxing clearly relieved they'd all come back alive.

Obito and Kakashi dismissed their students and headed home themselves, all six of them splitting up, either in a pair, or alone as they hurried down the darkening streets of the Leaf Village to their houses to eat, shower and rest for a good couple of days.

"You know their right Ku-chan" Sasuke murmured softly as they trailed slowly through the Uchiha Compound to their home ready to see their family after two solid weeks, Sakura visibly became upset and he sighed wishing he'd kept his mouth shut.

For a moment he thought she wasn't going to talk to him before she spoke in a meek voice "I know I was reckless okay, but Haku didn't really deserve to die" Sakura sighed "Let's just not talk about this right now alright" she asked feeling exhaustion creeping up on her again.

When they did get home, Itachi ambushed them at the door having felt their chakra, "Thank kami you two are home, Shisui's been unbearable and our sisters have been screaming for their Sake-ni and Saku-nee for several days now" he pulled them into a hug nearly squishing the life out of them.

Before dragging them into the house "Finally it's been a little hectic" Shisui spotted the two siblings trailing behind their older brother, they were in the living room and yelling that could only be coming from the twins were coming from the kitchen.

Sasuke and Sakura laughed, greeted their brother and cousin properly before going into the kitchen "Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan welcome home, you'll have to tell us about your mission tomorrow, but could you help with the twins for now while I make up your plates" Mikoto smiled relieved that the two were home after two weeks.

Behind the woman, Kizuna and Kaisha were banging their fists on the little table that was in their high chair, matching cries of Sake-ni and Saku-nee coming from the both of them intermittently and the two siblings shared a half exhausted, half amused smile, before picking their little sisters up and hugging them settling the twins down easily.

Fugaku watched from his spot at the head of the table as Itachi and Shisui returned to the kitchen as the noises came to a screeching halt, he could see the exhaustion clear in Sakura and his youngest son's eyes "I'm glad you've returned from your mission you should eat" he said welcoming them home in his own unique way.

By that point the youngest set of twins in the house had settled down allowing Itachi and Shisui to take them away for their baths and then bed time as Sasuke and Sakura sat down at the table and Mikoto made up their plates, clearly seeing the exhaustion just as her husband had.

The duo were quiet as they ate, hardly able to keep their eyes open at that point and then when they were they bid everyone goodnight, took a quick shower, so they wouldn't dirty up their sheets, dressed for bed and the minute their heads hit their pillows they were out like a light.

When Sakura's breathing had evened out and her animals had piled onto her bed, Hogo and Naosu the first ones at their mistresses side, Zetsu made his appearance in the room as Kurama separated himself from the seal.

"Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan seem more tired than usual, what happened on their mission Kurama and don't lie, I'll know" the creature demanded taking care not to be loud or they would surely wake the sleeping pinkette, who hadn't even bothered to put up a sound proofing tag that night.

Kurama sighed and crossed his paws over each other **"Their mission turned into an A rank mission and the kit nearly died by throwing herself in front of Kakashi's chidori"** he kept it short and simple and Zetsu grimaced.

So they settled in for the night to watch over Sakura, making sure she was covered up and that her glasses were neatly set on the nightstand, they couldn't believe how selfless the girl still was even after all these years and it bothered them that she would throw her life away for someone else without a moments hesitation.

On the other side of the village Suika had made it home herself and her parents had welcomed her back before she slunk off to take a shower and change into something more comfortable, before eating dinner and going to bed, not really in a talkative mood.

Likewise Naruto had done the same, he was still thinking over everything that had happened, Kushina, Kikina and Karin noticed how he was distracted before the blonde bid them goodnight, not even bothering to take a shower instead going straight to bed.

The three remaining girls shared a look and Kushina was determined to get to the bottom of things so leaving her eldest daughter in charge of Kikina, she headed off to the Hokage Tower to get some answers from her dearest husband.

And finally, when Madara and Tobirama had made it home, they were point blank tackled by Izuna and Hashirama, Mito standing back out of the way "Kami we thought you two were never going to come home" the Uzumaki snapped upset they hadn't really given them much warning.

Simply having left only leaving them a note explaining the bare minimum "Yeah what the hell took you guys so long and why did you leave the village on a mission in the first place" Izuna glared at his former older brother wanting answers right then and there.

"We've been worried" Hashirama nodded standing back allowing the duo to stand and right themselves before taking of their shoes, for a long moment the three of them thought neither male was going to tell them what happened until they headed into the kitchen.

Madara began talking "It was just supposed to be a simple C rank escort mission, but our client Tazuna-san lied and it turned into an A ranked mission, we had to protect Tazuna-san from two crazy A rank rogue shinobi and we nearly lost our sensei's" he raved.

"Nearly died ourselves and almost lost Sakura because she threw herself recklessly in front of Kakashi's fucking lightning style jutsu" Madara ticked off his fingers "Not to mention Sasuke-san could have died to" he growled stomping around and waving his arms.

He was quite the sight "And Sakura refused to see that she has done wrong so you might want to avoid her for awhile, because she'll be in quite the mood and have a regular Uchiha attitude" Tobirama concluded.

Hashirama, Mito and Izuna shared a look with each other, and nodded not asking anymore questions as Madara and Tobirama ate a late dinner, before they all took showers and headed to bed after locking up for the night, all of them eager to get some rest before anything else decided to come their way and try to ruin their lives and kill them.


	124. Final Life Chapter 36

~Four Days Earlier~

When they'd made their departure of the Land of the Waves, Juzo, Zabuza and Haku cautiously picked their way to the Hidden Mist Village and when they did reach their former village, they stared at the gates in trepidation, not quite believing Sakura now that they were really there.

As it was Mangetsu happened to be on guard duty that particular day and his purple eyes widened at the sight of them "I don't believe it" he whispered drawing their gaze onto himself "She really did it, she really got you guys to come back" Mangetsu spoke louder the second time.

"Please don't tell me you know that crazy pink haired girl who likes to mess with fully grown shinobi" Zabuza glowered heading towards the Hozuki that was part of the same group he and Juzo had formerly been part of.

Mangetsu snorted "Sakura-chan" he grinned "Of course I know her, we've been friends forever and she got my little brother to calm the hell down so she's cool in my book" he laughed slapping his knee in amusement.

Juzo felt as if they were missing something still as if there was a missing piece to a puzzle they didn't know they were all part of "You know Pinky is a little unhinged right and doesn't even cringe in the face of danger" he raised a brow and Mangetsu nodded still smiling like an idiot.

"If you think she's unhinged wait until you meet her sensei" the Hozuki was thoroughly enjoying himself but he knew he would have to go fetch the Mizukage soon and tell her that Juzo, Zabuza and Haku were there.

Speaking of the boy, he chose that moment to speak up "She almost died when she threw herself in front of me" Haku stated obviously still in shock that he'd been spared from a grisly death, while the pinkette could have died.

And there went his amusement and his face darkened, fingers curling into fists, Mangetsu reigned in his urge to fly into a rampage "Just wait there you three, I'm going to get Mizukage-sama" he turned and stalked off leaving the three males standing outside the gates in confusion.

They couldn't know that he'd once upon a time had, had a crush on Sakura, or that she wasn't any mere genin and was really a woman who was over a hundred years old, stuck in a child's body time after time until she reached the time line she was in now.

But kami that woman was reckless as all hell and when he saw her again, he was really going to lay into her about trying to kill herself stupidly at that, Mangetsu sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation, calming himself down before knocking on Mei's door.

Ao answered it "Aren't you supposed to be on guard duty Hozuki" he gave the man a steely gray eyed glare, when Mangetsu didn't speak, he moved aside letting the man into the office, where Yagura and Mei were in a meeting.

"What's going on has something happened" the auburn haired woman immediately noticed Mangetsu expression "Is it Sakura-chan" Mei prodded and Yagura straightened in his chair next to her now just as worried as the rest of them.

The magenta eyed former Mizukage grit his teeth "Come on Hozuki speak and don't stand there like a genin" Yagura ordered in a firm tone, not liking this one little bit and why the hell was Mangetsu in the village anyway when he was supposed to be on guard duty.

The pale blue haired male sighed "Juzo, Zabuza and Haku are here and Sakura almost died, I assume she's still alive otherwise they wouldn't have said almost" Mangetsu said in a flat tone, the mention of those three's name shocked those in the office into action.

And he was sent off to retrieve them and lead them into the village, deflecting their questions until they reached the Mizukage Tower and were safely locked away in Mei's office, behind a no noise/sealing tag that had taken the ninja world by storm.

Once the three males were stood before her Mei relaxed before clearing her throat "I'm glad you made it, we've been waiting for a long time after all" she gave them an easy smile and they merely looked at her in confusion.

"I suppose you would be confused, Sakura-chan is like a storm sweeping in and taking you along with her, before vanishing just as quickly" she snickered earning a couple of wary nods "Oh relax we aren't going to eat you, besides your here and that's all that matters" Mei shrugged.

Ao cleared his throat and she realized she'd derailed "Right then down to business, Juzo Biwa and Zabuza Momochi your names are removed from the Bingo Book and your slates are wiped clean and you'll both be reinstated as active jonin in the village" she began.

Before turning her attention on the boy "And you will go through the standard academy graduation exam we have here in the mist village before becoming a genin is that understood" she eyed the three of them.

Not wanting to argue and relieved that they hadn't been lied to, Juzo, Zabuza and Haku nodded "We have a few questions before you tote us off to wherever, that girl seems important to all of you, why" Juzo jumped in suddenly onyx eyes staring at the Mizukage intently.

"Yes and why was she so determined to help us" Zabuza narrowed his brown eyes on the woman seated behind the desk, they needed to know it was a desire that had flared up suddenly and that wouldn't be squelched anytime soon.

Haku nodded along with the two older males "Yeah and why is she so selfless towards people who are literal strangers to her" he added his own question into the mix, intent on getting answers and hearing them as well.

Mei opened her mouth "Mizukage-sama you know that it's not up to us to speak of what you are intending on speaking" came the warning from her advisor and her jaw snapped shut and she leveled a green eyed glare on Ao, who met her gaze evenly.

Surprisingly it was Yagura who spoke up "I believe they have the right to know, why Sakura-san spared their lives and didn't let them die" the former Mizukage, who now had Isobu settled on his shoulder stated in a firm tone like earlier.

Mangetsu blinked his eyes several times "Yagura-san and Mizukage-sama might be on the right track Ao, they need to know" he winced when the blue haired man switched from looking at Mei to him and a glare appeared in that steely gray lone eye.

"Of course we'll make them swear to secrecy like the others" Mei nodded glad that for once people were backing her on this particular topic unlike usually, Ao sighed before relenting and she faced the trio before her once more.

Cleared her throat for the second time before speaking again "We've known Sakura for quite a long time, over twenty plus years to be exact, she's a time traveler gifted by the kami themselves and she knew at least two of you personally in the old time line she was originally born in" Mei explained with a straight face.

Now, now it all made sense to him, the intense stare when he'd first appeared before those genin and two jonin, the determination and fearlessness "Which two" Juzo cut in, derailing Zabuza's thoughts at his voice.

When the Mizukage settled her gaze on him and Haku, Zabuza knew "We would have died if not for her" he said and Mei nodded silently, and he felt his heart jerk, Haku would have been killed as well and he grimaced sick to his stomach.

Likewise Haku's skin paled as he realized why Sakura had threw herself in front of him, he would have never survived the blow that jutsu would have dealt him, he took a shuddering breath "We owe her a great debt then" Haku announced.

Mei looked around her office, Yagura, Ao and Mangetsu quickly cleared out wanting no further part in the rest of the conversation "Sakura didn't know what happened to you in the original time line, but she was determined to save you as well" she settled her green eyes on Juzo.

The three before her were quiet for a time, before they nodded in acceptance and that they would probably never be able to repay the pinkette who'd spared their lives, and left the office, to settle into the Mist Village for the first time in years.

~Now~

For a solid week after their return and since they had that time off to rest from missions, Sakura and Sasuke were practically joined at the hips as they realized they could have really lost each other during that fight and both became fiercely protective over their (Twin).

Who was essentially the other half of their soul and Sakura knew she wouldn't have been able to deal with losing her brother and vice versa for Sasuke of course when what happened on the mission came to light, pandemonium struck and the two were further stuck like glue to each other.

Until everything calmed down a week after that making it two weeks since their returned, another thing that was happening that everyone noticed was that for a while things were strained between Sakura, Madara and Tobirama, who could barely look at each other even on missions or training together.

This was easily solved by Izuna, Mito, Hashirama, Sasuke, Naruto and Suika forcing the three of them to talk, where mistakes were admitted and apologies were made and things were practically back to how they use to be, all rainbows and sunshine essentially.

When things were pretty much back to normal for the most part, Sakura finally made the decision to go visit her favorite flower field "You'll be alright Ku-chan" Sasuke asked as she prepared to head out the gates and make the twenty minute walk.

They'd both been like velcro the last two weeks after all "Yeah, we can't stay joined at the hip forever Sasuke, and Kurama will be with me" the pinkette flashed her nine hour older (Twin) brother a smile and signed her name on the clipboard exiting through the gates a moment later as Sasuke turned and headed off to find someone possibly Naruto and talk with them.

Glad that she'd at least gotten some of her freedom back, Sakura hurried to the flower field clutching the bag she held tightly, even if the others had mostly forgotten, she hadn't and the anniversary of Kiretsu's death had passed them by and she wanted to do something nice.

Upon reaching the flower field and seeing that kusarigama shaped head stone she relaxed **"I really thought you and the boy would stay like that for at least a week longer"** Kurama separated himself from the seal at his full height this time to warn shinobi away.

Her lips curved upwards "As much as I love Sasuke and the fear of losing him had been all to real, we'll be alright for awhile before anymore lift threatening situations come up and we've pretty much assured ourselves that we're really alive so there's no need to stay glued together" she said.

Taking a duster out of the bag she had set off to the side and meticulously cleaning off Kiretsu's grave **"Perhaps I should have never left you in the first place, you always place yourself in danger Kit"** he grumbled obviously still sore that she'd acted without thinking.

She sent him a sigh "I know Kurama, I know but what's done is done and Haku is alive" Sakura huffed softly humming under her breath as she brushed Kiretsu's name with a cloth getting the dirt out of the crevices, before actually singing the song that was currently running through her head.

" _You've got a friend in me.  
You've got a friend in me.  
When the road looks rough ahead.  
And you're miles and miles.  
From your nice warm bed.  
You just remember what your old pal said.  
Boy, you've got a friend in me.  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me._

 _You've got a friend in me.  
You've got a friend in me.  
If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too.  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you.  
We stick together and can see it through.  
Cause you've got a friend in me.  
You've got a friend in me._

 _Some other folks might be.  
A little bit smarter than I am.  
Bigger and stronger too.  
Maybe.  
But none of them will ever love you.  
The way I do, it's me and you._

 _Boy, and as the years go by.  
Our friendship will never die.  
You're gonna see it's our destiny.  
You've got a friend in me.  
You've got a friend in me." _

Once she'd finished singing Sakura arranged the flowers she'd bought with Ino's help and set them in a vase and a little base she'd made out of the earth before leaning back against the head stone only to realize she had an audience.

Mei, Ao, Zabuza and Juzo were stood before her and she blinked her emerald eyes at them in surprise because she really hadn't thought she'd see those two for a good long while "Good Afternoon" Sakura greeted not sure how to really react.

Her words drew them out of whatever thought was plaguing the four of them "Kami Sakura-chan you're really okay" Mei was the first one to her and she drew the pinkette into a bone crushing hug, she'd been worried for two whole weeks wondering if her best friend was alive.

"We've been a little worried considering what these two and their apprentice revealed and you never sent us any letter saying if you were in the hospital or not" Ao glanced at her, still a little upset himself, that girl and Mei were going to be the death of him someday.

Juzo and Zabuza shared an unsure look between them, wondering if they should tell the girl they knew "Ah I sent Suigetsu-kun a letter three days ago, it should have arrived by now" Sakura said gently knowing her two friends were just worried and for once she was perfectly content.

When the auburn haired woman pulled back she finally caught sight of the guilty look in Mei's green eyes "Please don't be angry Sakura-chan, but we told them the truth" the mizukage murmured in her ear and Sakura sighed.

"I tried to stop her, Yagura-san and Mangetsu" Ao cut in smoothly in a grumble "There was no point though and they've sworn not to speak of it to anyone" he pressed his lips into a thin line peering over his shoulder at the duo.

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh and lifted a brow at the two formerly rogue ninja "Did you really know Haku and I in the old time line" Zabuza growled out stalking forward with Juzo following just a few feet behind him until they reached the pinkette's side.

Her lips thinned and became paler than before "What about me, or was I just someone you felt you needed to save" Juzo raised his own brow at the girl, seriously wondering if her brain hadn't been warped as she leap frogged through time.

"Yes I knew you Zabuza and Haku, you two were the catalyst for my team to understand that the world is harsh and cruel to the younger generation it was the day Team Seven understood that people died and that lives were taken unfairly" her eyes were intense as she spoke.

And Zabuza found it difficult to keep their eyes locked "I don't think there are any words I can speak to you that will let you know how grateful I and Haku are that you spared our lives" he responded thickly, still not quite use to revealing his emotions.

The pinkette nodded with a knowing smile before turning to Juzo "I don't know what happened to you in the original time line and no, I assumed you were someone important to Haku and Zabuza and that was all I needed to let you live as well" Sakura stated lips quirked upwards into a grin.

He had to wonder how selfless this girl/woman really was "We three owe you a debt…listen," Juzo paused when she went to speak "Even if your actions were selfless and you didn't expect anything out of that situation, Zabuza and I have decided" he held up a hand.

Mei and Ao looked thoroughly amused at this point and even Kurama looked curious because he hadn't really expected much either "Well go on Zabuza, Juzo, don't stall and tell her what you've come up with" the auburn haired woman clapped her hands.

While Ao snorted trying his hardest not to ruin the surprise, though he had this feeling that Sakura wasn't going to find it amusing in the least, she deserved it for worrying them all in the Hidden Mist Village "Yes go on" he waved his hands watching the duo intently.

Both Juzo and Zabuza shared a resigned look, before glancing to Sakura "In honor of the great sacrifice you nearly made, we of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, are making you Sakura Uchiha an honorary member of our group" Juzo pulled out a scroll.

"For two weeks, all of us, including all the members we crafted this sword to commemorate your initiation as a swordswoman in her own right, please accept this blade" Zabuza finished not quite announcing the blades name yet, and unsealed the weapon.

It was curved with a bent end, much like a Kusarigama, from the handle and one foot after was straight much like a regular sword and Sakura took it in her hands, sensing that this sword was alive in a way "And what is his name" she inquired.

Before a book was placed in her hands "We wrote it ourselves" Juzo coughed, "So you know how to take care of your sword, by the way, why did you call it a him" he frowned, there's no way she could sense that right.

Zabuza didn't let her answer as he told her the swords name "Saikin no Byogen-tai or Bacteria Pathogen is his name" the slightly younger man explained and watched as the pinkette moved through a small test run with her sword.

Then responded "I've gotten into the habit of sensing whether or not my swords reflect a certain emotion I feel, but him it's easy to sense the desire to be used, but I do thank you for this honor" Sakura nodded her head, humbled.

Juzo and Zabuza moved back "Come on you two, we have to pay a visit to Lord Hokage and let him know like the others about your return in Mist" Ao called already leading the way to the Leaf Village "See you around Uchiha-san" he gave a small wave before vanishing from sight.

"Yes Sakura-chan see you around and please let us know if anything life threatening should happen to you again" Mei gave her one last hug, then with Zabuza and Juzo in tow, disappeared from view leaving Sakura alone with Kurama.

" **Well that was odd"** the fox commented and got a strange look, before Sakura shrugged and seal her newest sword away in it's scroll and tucked her book into her storage pouch, Kurama got the hint and he went back into the seal.

After that rather strange encounter where she was inducted as an honorary member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Kakashi and Obito stepped up their training individual and joint sessions, followed by more D rank missions than the six genin could count.

The days were starting to blur together and the weeks were going by so fast that Sakura wasn't sure when anything important was going to happen anymore, until one week a month and one week later, Kakashi and Obito were called to the Hokage's office.

It seemed the Chunin Exams were nearly upon them at long last and Minato asked his Jonin Sensei's to nominate their genin, all eight teams were promptly nominated to Iruka's chagrin "Wait how sure are you that those kids are ready for something like this" the brunette said.

Minato turned in his seat "How about a test then Iruka-san, to see if they really are ready, if they pass these tests then you shouldn't have any need to worry afterwards right" he asked the brown haired academy sensei.

He quickly nodded and with the help of Torune, who'd decided after all that maybe being a sensei to a bunch of kids, even if his cousin and Sakura were no longer in the academy, wasn't to bad, they tested the twenty four genin that had graduated from their class.

Each of them passing with flying colors to Iruka's surprise and so he had no choice but to relent and allow them to be entered into the chunin exams, even if he did think all the sensei's were being a little hasty in their decisions.

So five days before the exams were due to begin, Kakashi and Obito gathered their genin to tell them of what was to happen, "Okay listen up you kids, we've got some good news for you" Obito started while the silver haired nin held the entry forms behind his back.

"Yes very exciting news" Kakashi giggled earning a couple of disturbed looks from his genin, only Sakura seemed unfazed by his and Obito's antics all the time, before they could get impatient though, he drew the entry forms from behind his back "We've decided to nominate you all for the Chunin Exams that starts five days from now" he stated waiting for it.

Naruto was the first one to burst out in loud chatter "Do you mean it Kakashi-sensei, Obito-sensei, we're really gonna be in this chunin exam thing" he was practically bouncing in his spot, even if he didn't quite understand what this meant for the moment.

Sasuke craned his neck around to meet his sister's emerald eyed gaze, she knew something "What do we have to do to sign up for the Chunin Exams" he questioned facing forward fully again and eyeing the forms in the silver haired jonin's hands.

At his question those forms were immediately passed around "Entry forms we have to turn them in on the day of otherwise we aren't allowed to participate in the exams" Suika read off, as her stomach rolled uncomfortably, she didn't think she was quite ready now that it had been said.

Madara and Tobirama also knew that there was something else the two jonin weren't telling them, considering that when they'd reigned in the Hokage's office no matter how short their terms were, the chunin exams had been vastly different back then.

"Your not telling us something" to hell with trying to figure it out for himself and Madara narrowed his onyx eyes on the two men that wore matching smirks, of course they weren't going to tell them stupid freaking crazy weirdo's that they were.

This seemed to irritate Tobirama just as much and was easy to wind up "Well are you going to tell us or not" he grouched out, that morning hadn't been particularly good and now these two idiot's were well being idiots like usual.

It was Sakura who spoke already knowing what to do from her first and second time around in the old time line "We have to enter as individual teams, that means we'll be against each other for the first time since we graduated and became genin, not only that but if one or two of us decide not to show up and our teams aren't complete, we won't be let in" she breathed out.

All eyes swiveled or snapped in her direction and she felt extremely uncomfortable under their gazes for the first time "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Sakura-chan is right, all six of you will be competing against each other as individual teams" Kakashi spoke again.

"The other part of which Sakura said is true as well, either you enter as a team or you won't be allowed to participate in the exams, that is something that you must decided for yourselves" Obito said before he and his own teammate headed a distance away from their genin to watch and wait.

Upon the rules of the exams being revealed Naruto's excitement had quickly diminished, fight against Sakura the very thought of it made him feel as if his heart was being crushed and his soul was being sucked out of him "What should we do Teme, Suika" he looked to his teammates for direction.

On her part she thought she was handling the news rather well, until she opened her mouth and had to rush away so that she wouldn't be sick all over her teammates lap, when Suika managed to settle her stomach after several minutes she returned "I don't know, this is scary" she admitted.

He couldn't stop himself from nodding "Yeah, even though Ku-chan and I are competitive to actively fight against each other to see who has what it takes to become a chunin doesn't really appeal to me" Sasuke stated staring down at the entry form.

"Even if we do have to fight against each other, that's not gonna stop me from becoming a chunin" Madara grunted out already signing his name on the chunin exams entry form, intent on turning it in anyway with or without his teammates.

Tobirama chuckled glancing to the right at the darker pink haired girl in their group "I'm all in as well, so that we can do our own thing in the future, more freedom and no sensei telling us what to do anymore for the most part" he leaned back.

Sakura cackled loudly at his comment and Sasuke cringed "Come on Sasuke, Suika, Naruto, after all we've been through you're going to back down and abandon your dreams just at the mere thought of fighting against each other" she glared knowing what her words would do.

They had the intended affect as Naruto, Sasuke and Suika jumped up ranting and raving about how they weren't cowards and they most certainly weren't going to abandon their dreams, before each said they would enter into the chunin exams.

She sat back with Madara and Tobirama at her sides and took their heat and ire before they realized what she'd done and gave her sheepish smiles, with their decisions in mind all six of them signed their chunin exam entry forms and were sent on their merry way by their sensei's to relax and prepare for five days time.

Of course there was no rest for a couple of them as Sasuke immediately headed to the Uchiha Compound private training grounds, when he had revealed he'd woken his sharingan, Itachi and Shisui when he could trained Sasuke on how to use his kekkeigenkai.

"Meet you at home later Ku-chan, make sure you aren't out to late" being thrown over his shoulder as he rushed away so as not to be late, even if he did want to rest Sasuke couldn't find it in himself to regret telling his Father that he'd finally woken his dojutsu after so many years.

Sakura waved silently "I've got training with my Mom, she promised to teach me a little about keeping my emotions and Kurama's in check" the only blonde announced before zipping off, this was training Naruto willingly subjected himself to, no surprise there and the remaining genin smiled.

This left Suika who promptly left as well "I suppose I should go tell my parents about my decision" she grimaced "That's sure to go very well" she laughed it off waving to her friend and joint teammates before heading off for the Haruno Household.

Leaving Tobirama and Madara alone with their pink haired teammate "Shall we go check up on those three and see if their sensei has nominated them for the exams well" Madara lifted an ebony brow, curious for the most part and ready to laugh at them if they hadn't been.

He had difficulty stamping down on the urge to laugh "Yes, and we can gloat if they haven't been" Tobirama managed complete with a soft bark of laughter, then suppressed the rest of his amusement with no small amount of ease.

Her lips twitched in obvious laughter and the two males knew that she'd found it hilarious to "I wouldn't count them out just yet, Anko-chan makes you improve whether you want to or not and so she's probably nominated them anyway for spite or her own amusement" Sakura quipped with a giggle.

As they began walking in the direction of the house, upon reaching said building it was clear to them that the three they'd just been talking about, had only gotten home moments before themselves, looking a little crispy that day.

But the initial complaining about their crazy purple haired sensei had faded as the woman and they had warmed up to each other "We're gonna be in the Chunin Exams" Izuna pounced the pinkette when the door was opened to reveal Sakura, Madara and Tobirama standing in the doorway.

"Even if Anko-sensei is insane, I can definitely say we're ready for these exams" Mito smirked taking her turn to hug Sakura before stepping back and allowing Hashirama to see the pinkette himself before they all took their shoes off and headed into the living room.

When they were sat the only brunette spoke "So what about you guys, did your sensei's nominate you for the Chunin Exams as well" he inquired making his own teammates eye the trio on the opposite couch curiously.

In un-rehearsed unison, Madara, Sakura and Tobirama pulled out their signed entry forms "What about those other three, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san and Suika-san" Izuna prodded, looking excited for the first time in a good long while it seemed.

"Baka of course both of their sensei's would nominate all six of them right Sakura-chan, Madara, Tobirama" Mito scuffed Izuna over the back of the head with a glare in her onyx eyes, before looking to her best friend for confirmation.

She went to speak but was cut off again "Well Sakura-chan, are all six of you gonna enter the exams and become chunin with us" Hashirama bounced on the couch and received the same treatment Izuna had gotten causing him to whine.

Sakura smiled it was times like these that made her really enjoy her life, despite how bleak it could get sometimes "Yes, yes, Suika-chan, Naruto and Sasuke are entering as well, even if they had hesitated at first" she nodded in answer to the questions being asked.

Madara snorted "Until you basically called them cowards without really saying the word, causing them to make the decision to enter" he shrugged and the pinkette tossed him an exasperated smile but didn't rebuke him.

"You know Madara's right Sakura, at the very least we'll have people we know there and perhaps these exams won't be to unbearable" Tobirama frowned, he still didn't know what happened during these exams, but they couldn't be dangerous at the very least after all.

By his side the pinkette sitting between him and Madara shifted uncomfortably and all of them caught the movement, causing them to think that something might happen, but they didn't ask because they didn't want Sakura to snap at them and instead spent a couple hours chatting and hanging out like they usually did when they all got together.

Before Sakura eventually left for home thinking hard, 'Hey Kurama you think I should all those kids together and talk to them about what's going to happen' she frowned, because now she didn't really know what was going to happen anymore.

Immediately Kurama drew her into her psyche so that they could talk and he directed their shared body home ***You know Kit that might not be such a bad idea, clear up any questions they have and make sure they stick together during these exams*** he grouched, his nap had been disturbed after all.

With an inward sigh 'Yeah that's probably for the best, I have no idea what the exams this time around will be like and I'd rather them all be prepared' Sakura nodded'Tomorrow I'll get them all together at our place, even Sai, Shin and Ami' she decided.

Kurama relented and gave her back command over their body ***Good because I don't think I can handle having any of those brats get hurt*** the fox grumbled and faded into the seal, later on he'd be able to sleep on his pillow.

Nothing was going to stop her now that her mind had been made up and Sakura hurried the rest of the way home, finding herself already within the Uchiha Compound, when she reached for the door it opened to reveal Itachi decked out in his shinobi gear a pack slung over his shoulder.

"Ah hello imouto-chan, I got assigned a last minute two day mission so please take care of Kizuna-chan and Kaisha-chan" he drew her into a quick hug, then with a simple hand sign disappeared in a puff of smoke not letting his pink haired sister speak.

She blinked before letting a little laugh while entering the foyer and shut the door, then sat down and took her sandals off, having forgone the boots that day "Oh Sakura-chan your home" Mikoto spotted her when the pinkette entered the kitchen.

"Sasuke's still off with Shisui, something about an extra hour long session with his sharingan, and did something happen" Fugaku eyed her, he already knew thanks to the missive he'd received but wondered if the girl would tell him.

Sakura padded barefoot the rest of the way into the kitchen "Kakashi-sensei and Obito-sensei nominated all six of us for the Chunin Exams, needless to say Sasuke, Naruto and Suika weren't very happy when they learned we'd have to compete against each other" she spoke.

Reaching Kizuna and Kaisha's high chairs and pulled Kaisha out of her seat first loving on her little sister causing the little girl to giggle and wrap her arms around her elder sister's neck "Saku-nee" she squealed thoroughly enjoying herself.

Of course before Kizuna could start with a round of pouting, Kaisha was placed back in her chair and the other twin was given the same affection, "Nee" Kizuna laughed loving the attention her older sibling bestowed upon her before she was put in her high chair once again.

And their older sister started making lunch to Mikoto's amusement "I suppose I can understand how those three would feel, you two are joint teams and it would just be wrong fighting against your teammate" the Uchiha Matriarch mused aloud.

Not one to disagree with his wife Fugaku nodded and set down the paperwork he'd been working on watching the pinkette cook in an obviously distracted state "I wouldn't be surprised if you got everyone together and talked to them about this whole debacle" he chuckled.

Causing the girl/woman to freeze and crane her neck around to meet his gaze "Hehehe you caught me that's exactly what I'm planning to do" Sakura laughed was she really that predictable or just that her selflessness knew no bounds.

Neither Fugaku or Mikoto were surprised at that and sat back allowing the pinkette to finish up lunch, when she was halfway through making some rather delicious smelling tea, Sasuke returned but Shisui obviously hadn't followed him that day.

"I'm home" he hollered following by a few noises signaling he was taking of his shoes before the second Uchiha Heir appeared in the kitchen doorway "Mm smells good Ku-chan" Sasuke took a sniff of the tea she was making and sat down, it was just gonna be the six of them that day it seemed.

Sakura flashed him a smile and plated up the food and poured everyone a cup of lavender tea before sitting down at the table, where the usual chatter followed their meal and they all headed off to do their own things.

Basically what she did was go to her room and Sasuke went to the backyard to work with his ninken since Okashi still needed a lot of training, all ninja animals were being left at home though with their family so that the twins would have some extra protection during the Exams.

Once safely behind her door, Kurama materialized in front of her and leaped to the bed **"Don't mind me Kit I plan on sleeping for the rest of the day do whatever"** he yawned curling up on his pillow that she'd gotten him and falling asleep.

She was half tempted to snort but Sakura shook her head and sat down at her desk grabbing twenty two scrolls, uncapped her ink well, found an ink brush and started writing furiously, making sure each child knew to respond immediately no matter what.

Then when the scrolls were rolled up and tied off, Sakura stood weaved a set of hand signs "Summoning Jutsu: Snake Pack" she poured plenty of chakra into the summoning jutsu and all six of her snakes, even if they were huge were before her.

It had been a long time since they'd been summoned in her room and they looked around noticing the differences "Mistress it's an honor that you called upon us once more, what would you have us do" Yuki the leader slithered forward and wrapped herself around the pinkette.

The pure white snake had grown beautifully over the years and Sakura adored her main summons like never before, though she still visited Murasakino whenever she could in the caves "The chunin exams are going to be upon us soon" the pinkette spoke.

And all five snakes in front of her became serious "Oh how exciting perhaps we'll finally get to fight alongside you Sakura-sama" Kimidori, the mottled yellow snake with yellow eyes hissed out with a sigh, she had finally grown to her full length despite her mistress's constant worrying.

Her words set off the cacophony of noise "Yes for surely we have what it takes after all the training we've been through" Shiguro stated, black and purple scales and onyx eyes, looked around a little larger than the others, clearly he'd come from a very good breeding father.

"Please tell us you intend to have us fight with you Sakura-sama, we haven't been getting out enough lately" Sekishishoku turned her red eyes on her mistress, who'd chosen her and a couple of her siblings to form a pack with her, she was light purple with dark purple splotches.

Sakura's lips curved upwards waiting until each of her snakes had spoken, Fukai was next as he slithered forward much like Yuki had, those two had been eyeing each other for several months now and she was certain they would get together in the end.

"What did you summon us for Mistress, do you need us to do something for you" the dark red snake spoke, settling his green eyes on her, the chatter was slowing down and her summons were getting extremely curious.

As Aoshiro slithered slowly towards her and asked his own question "Let us do something for you at least Sakura-sama, since your always working so hard, let us ease one of your burdens" he wound himself around her like Yuki had until his large head rested in the crease of her arm.

His tongue darting out and licking her causing Sakura to giggle and squirm until he relented emerald orbs twinkling in merriment before she remembered "Right I need you to deliver these scrolls to the genin kids, wait for an answer then come back" she spoke.

Gesturing to the twenty two scrolls sitting on her desk in a neat little pile, Aoshiro and Yuki unwound themselves from the pinkette already knowing the names and faces of each of the kids and together the six of them nodded in sync.

Relenting to their mistress's request, Sakura sighed softly in relief "Right then, five for Yuki-chan and Aoshiro-kun, and four for Kimidori-chan, Fukai-kun, Sekishishoku-chan and Shiguro-kun, now off you six go" she gave each snake a bag with either five or four scrolls before sending them off.

They left through her window and Sakura sat down on her bed gently to avoid jostling Kurama to wait "Mistress how is it that those six get to fight at your side during these exams and we don't" Naosu growled having learned proper speech and settled on the pinkette's shoulder.

Hogo was next as he gave a mighty leap and landed on her bed being mindful of the fox and Sekushina who curled up next to the chakra beast "Yes Mistress, it's not exactly fair, because I've been with you longer than those snakes" he whined quietly.

And Sakura rolled her eyes softly "I would love nothing more than to have you two at my side, but you both have to stay here with Okashi-chan, Hogo-kun, Naosu-chan and help Mother with the twins, I won't have anything happening to them" she reminded and the two ninja animals settled down.

Thirty minutes later, the six snakes returned slithering through the open window dropping off their bag of scrolls before disappearing in a plume of smoke when the summoning wore off, leaving Sakura alone with her animals.

Kenko had been returned to the Nara Forest, though she had permission to visit the albino fawn whenever she wanted and her little snake Hitokuchi had made a permanent switch to Sasuke's room, when Naosu wouldn't leave the thing alone.

Sakura shook her head and focused on the scrolls, sitting at her desk and opening them to see if they'd all accepted the invitation to come over, the first one she opened had Tobirama's name on it along with a little message.

Followed by Madara's, Izuna's, Mito's and Hashirama's all five of them were coming over, along with Naruto, Suika, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata declined, but Shino and Kiba were able, Jugo, Karin, Ogama, Kama, Hikui and Kisuke were coming oddly enough.

And finally Shin, Sai and Ami had said they'd attend the group meeting as well, Sakura frowned, she had to include Hinata no matter what, she bent over her desk and scribbled another message "Naosu-chan get this to Hinata Hyuga no matter what and be stealthy" she ordered.

Naosu took the scroll in her mouth and leaped out the window, so commenced the waiting once more and fifteen minutes later the ninneko was back, a triumphant gleam in her orange eyes, and handed over the scroll.

Hastily Sakura opened it and read through what the Hyuga Heiress had written before sighing in relief, once everyone made it to the compound, they'd all go out to the Tea Shop where Hinata would be able to meet them.

It was stupid that Hiashi had point blank forbidden his daughter to step anywhere near the Uchiha Compound and she really couldn't wait until that man got his head pulled out of his freaking ass because he was being completely ridiculous.

Now all that was left was to 'Oh, better go tell Sasuke' Sakura's thoughts derailed as she realized her brother didn't know what was going to happen the next day, popped up from her bed and hurried out of her room intent on finding him.

He was still outside "Ku-chan, Okashi-chan is being stubborn and won't repeat the words I tell her" Sasuke sulked, still having trouble getting his ninken to obey his commands, the pup was extremely obstinate when it came to her bonded partner and was the cause of plenty amusement recently.

Sakura grinned widely "Is there a reason you came here or did you just want to bother me" he gripped crossing his arms over his chest and scowling in response when her smile stretched from ear to ear.

She made him wait a couple more minutes before finally speaking because it was obvious her smiling was making him uncomfortable "I invited everyone over tomorrow, then we're going to the Tea Shop to talk about the Chunin Exams" Sakura stated evenly.

Sasuke blinked his ebony eyes at his sister mulling her words over in his head before nodding, that was a good idea and it would clear up any lingering questions their sensei's wouldn't answer "I'm glad you came up with that Ku-chan" he finally nodded.

"Yep and if your having trouble, enunciate the words clearly say for instance your trying to have Okashi-chan say Bird, say it like this B-I-R-D, usually works and makes it easier to understand" Sakura waved and vanished back into the house.

Leaving her brother behind to jump head first into trying to teach the black and red speckled ninken how to talk, but Sasuke took his sisters advice and found that her way worked a little better than his and he decided that's the way he'd go from then on.

Dinner creeped up on the house that night slowly before everyone headed to bed after taking showers, Sakura was particularly exhausted as she'd spent the rest of the day after lunch thinking hard about what she should reveal to those children and how to answer their questions.

The next day dawned bright and early and for once she woke up at a reasonable time, 6:35 to be precise finally getting in the habit of a new sleep schedule that would allow her to sleep through the entire night and not part of it.

" **So what's the plan for the day"** Kurama yawned shaking his fur out and willing himself to become a little smaller as the pinkette moved around her room tidying up, he didn't intend on going back into the seal and hoped she would carry him for once.

Sakura paused throwing the rest of her dirty laundry in the basket "Talk to those kids, who should be arriving in just a few hours, then spend the rest of this week scouting out the competition and seeing if Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and Sasori are here with Lord Kazekage" she stated simply.

Kurama rolled his red eyes and fell silent watching Sakura finish up before dressing for the day, when she emerged from her closet she was wearing just a simple dress, light blue in color with billowy sleeves and the Uchiha Fan emblazoned on the back.

To his surprise, she scooped him into her arms and they headed out of her room to the kitchen and Sakura started making breakfast enticing everyone in the house awake and by the time Sasuke sat down she was done and the food was plated up and eaten.

It was around 10:23 when the first of the rookie genin started arriving, Karin, Naruto, Jugo, Ogama and Kama, they were ushered in and to the living room, at 10:34, Suika, Ino, Kisuke, Hikui, Kiba and Shino were at the door.

By the time it was 10:55, Choji, Shikamaru, Izuna, Madara, Mito, Hashirama, Tobirama, Ami, Sai, and Shin were there and Sakura stood from her spot when Sasuke led them into the living room, it was then her brother noticed that someone was missing.

Every knew that the Hyuga's were strict but it wasn't fair Hinata couldn't even come over "We'll all be going to the Tea Shop so that we're all together for the first time in awhile" Sakura said when it was 11:04 to stop the questions.

"Geez Ku-chan could you tone down the planning for a moment" Sasuke quipped, though he was glad his sister had found a way to include the Hyuga Heiress that their dorky blonde friend had a crush on but denied it quite vehemently anytime they asked him.

So after waving farewell to their parents and little sisters, with Sakura in the lead, he and the pinkette led them through the Uchiha Compound and into the village all the way to the Tea Shop where Hinata was waiting for them.

Once they'd all sat down, pushing together several tables to accommodate the twenty four of them and had ordered an early lunch, Sakura cleared her throat "I had us get together today to discuss what's going to happen in four days time, so if you have any questions, please ask them" she spoke.

Ami's hand shot into the air causing a few of them to laugh "Even if we aren't on the best terms I'm glad you included my teammates and I, I do have a question though what's up with waiting to almost the last second to tell us" the purple haired girl asked.

Which set off even more questions "Yeah and what are we even going to be doing on these exams, since our sensei's won't tell us anything" Mito grumbled under her breath clearly put out that Anko had refused to spill any of the proverbial beans.

"I understand that we have to enter as teams but if all we are going to be doing is competing against each other why have that rule in the first place" Madara took his chance to ask his own question, hoping the pinkette who'd had them all gather would be able to answer.

She was clearly waiting until they'd all gotten their questions out before answering as Hinata twisted her hands nervously in her lap "M…may..maybe i..it's a tri..trick to m..make us f…fig..fight w..wit..with e..each o..other" the Hyuga Heiress stuttered horribly.

"What's it even mean to be a Chunin" Sai spoke for the first time, it was odd hearing the pure emotion in his voice and the real smile on his lips and Sakura felt her eyes water seeing him so happy with Shin at his side in this time line.

Clearly neither boy really understood the meaning of these exams "And why do we have to have exams to determine if we can really become these Chunin" Shin inquired, this was the first time he and Sai had really talked to the pinkette and were surprised she'd included them in the first place.

"We weren't really given much warning just told, why is that?" Shikamaru yawned lazy as usual but he was peering at Sakura very closely, he knew she'd answer their questions afterwards, but for their sensei's to spring something like this on them so suddenly this was warranted.

Ino fidgeted in her seat "I don't really like not being prepared and Asuma-sensei we had the rest of this time off to rest and be at full strength, does this mean something difficult is going to happen during these exams" her brow was creased into a frown and her pupil-less blue eyes reflected her worry.

"What about anything dangerous, it should be our sensei's responsibility to warn us if anything life threatening is going to happen to us" Tobirama cut in, grateful for the chance to ask a question without making it seem like he was worried.

Suika lowered her head "My parents wouldn't tell me anything either even though their chunin and civilian merchants, why won't anyone tell us anything" she frowned, her gut twisting itself into knots as she became more afraid than ever before.

Kisuke and Kiba burst out at the same time "What about us, if we have to enter as a team, will our ninken be allowed in the exams as well, if not then we aren't going to be happy" though they were from different families, one from the Main and the other branch, they were both Inuzuka and they acted alike more often than not.

"Do we still have use of our abilities during these exams" Hikui Uchiha asked drawing everyone's eyes onto himself, he to was from a side branch family, but he was perfectly content with his life and didn't hate the Main Family children.

That was another question especially for the Clan Children "Yeah, it would seem a little unfair if we were suddenly forbidden from using jutsu's or technique's we've been using all our lives" Choji blurted munching on a bag of chips, even though they'd all been done eating for awhile.

"Surely it won't just be us in the exams, why because these are the Chunin Exams" Shino asked his own question, making sure his sunglasses were blocking his eyes completely glad that he hadn't been excluded from this meeting.

Ogama shared a look with his twin "We almost got to participate in the Exams last year, but we were shoved away at the door because our old teammate didn't show up, why does it have to be only teams who can enter" Kama asked suddenly.

With her brother nodded "You know we could have looked up the information ourselves right" the oldest Fushi sibling pointed out suddenly, when he couldn't think of anymore questions, the genin all looked at each other.

Before Karin jumped in "That's true, Sakura-chan always explains things better than any book ever could" the second red haired girl in their midst defended her first friend in the entire world and her cheeks colored in embarrassment.

"Maybe and not all of us are suited to searching around in the library in the genin section anyway like Sakura-chan is" Naruto blurted out flashing everyone his signature whiskered grin ending with giving his adopted sister a hug.

Jugo nodded "Besides we've all stuck together this long because of Sakura-chan and she only had good intentions inviting us here in the first place" he smiled hunching his shoulders as he spoke and received dual hugs from his older adopted siblings.

"Yeah even if we did go searching in the library, we might not find much information on the Chunin Exams" Izuna nodded crossing his arms over his chest daring anyone to speak against him now that he'd said it.

Some of them laughed but they didn't outright make fun of him "Izuna could be right, besides Sakura-chan is pretty smart" Hashirama grinned, it seemed no one else could think of anymore questions and the pinkette was probably glad for that.

Sasuke shook his head "Well Ku-chan better start answering their questions" he sniggered and got smacked gently on the arm, his sister was as happy as could, and he knew that she was going to thoroughly enjoying answering their questions.

A moment later she finally spoke when no more questions were forthcoming "For starters of course we're all in this shinobi gig together after all Ami, as for your question that's probably just our sensei's trying to test our patience" Sakura said with ease.

Before moving to Mito "Anko-chan is crazy" the word was said with fondness "And she loves driving people insane Mito-chan, so she probably won't tell you because she finds it amusing that your getting all riled up over it" the pinkette pointed out and the red head blinked in surprise.

Madara sniggered only to get an onyx eyed glare before Sakura spoke again "As for what the exams entail, the first part is a written exam, it's based on team effort, second is a survival round, more team effort and finally the last round which basically entails competing against each other" she explained effortlessly.

Answering his question in all in one breath as her emerald orbs landed on him for a brief second before turning to Hinata "No, it's not a trick Hinata-chan and to be a Chunin Sai, means understanding that the higher ups will now be expecting more out of you" Sakura breathed.

Shin got his answer next "We have these exams for a reason, to determine if we can become Chunin, when we move up a rank we'll be given C to B rank missions, stronger opponents that will challenge us and whatnot" she said and he nodded in sudden clarity.

"Again it's probably just our sensei's trying to see how far they can test our patience Suika, Shikamaru, no Ino I don't believe it will be to trying" Sakura smiled moving from one person to the next without stopping, glad that she still had all her knowledge from the old time line.

Both girls seemed to relax and Tobirama sighed in relief "So nothing to dangerous Tobirama-san" the pinkette flashed him a knowing smile, "Yes to your question Kiba, Kisuke, your ninken are allowed in the exams" she turned to the two Inuzuka's.

"Hikui-san, Choji we are still allowed our clan abilities so no worries and no it won't just be us in the exams Shino-kun, teams from other villages will probably be participating with us" Sakura nodded at the three boys.

They were all glad they'd gotten the majority of their questions answered "And like I said, the first part of the exams rely on team effort to get you through to the third round where we will then be pitted against each other" Sakura finished.

Then flashed an extremely bright smile at Ogama "Your right you could look up the information, but this saves you the trouble of doing so and we don't have to search the library from top to bottom" she giggled and got a sheepish smile.

All of them were lucky that none of them had been left out obviously "And thanks Karin-chan, Naruto, Jugo-kun, Izuna-san, Hashirama-san" she smiled before turning to her brother "See told you this would be a good idea" Sakura snickered and Sasuke stuck his tongue out.

With that they all enjoyed another large platter of dango or curry as was the case for Sasuke and drank their green tea, regaling each other with tales of their training sessions or catching up with their friends they hadn't seen for awhile.

Outside the tea shop were the sensei's of the twenty four genin having the time of their lives "Their so cute getting together like this" Kakashi giggled not taking his eye from the page it was glued to as he read his favorite series again for the millionth time.

At his side Obito rolled his eyes "We did kind of spring this on them only yesterday, I've no doubt they were all feeling a little out of their league" the Uchiha grunted, keeping an eye on the genin and looking out for any funny business.

Anko snorted "I have my own reasons for not telling those brats what's gonna happen, damn Pinky always ruining my fun" she scowled in a half pout/sulk for a moment then disappeared into the tea shop to be closer and enjoy some tea and dango herself.

Upon her departure Asuma and Kurenai shared a smile "Well at least this way they know exactly what they are getting into by entering the Chunin Exams" the brunette pointed out, since they'd mostly left the decision of participating up to their genin.

Kurenai nodded "Yes, we aren't going to pressure them, this is all on them" then with Asuma in tow they both left as well, heading down the streets looking for all the world as just two sensei's but in reality they were secretly in a relationship, not that it was a secret much because everyone knew, they just tried to deny it all the time.

"Ah I wish I'd been assigned sensei over my baby cousins instead of those two demons Ogama and Kama Fushi, their little brother is a good boy though" Shisui complained suddenly and got eye rolls all around before he shunshined away.

Genma blinked "Wait until they find out that some of us are actually going to be helping in the exams" Hayate coughed out suddenly getting an amused smile from his best friend that liked to give him a headache all the time.

The other brunette laughed chewing on his senbon needle "Yeah their bound to get a little huffy over that" Genma said, before he and Hayate left, leaving Obito and Kakashi to their watch, never knew when someone would attack after all.

When it was almost one in the afternoon, the twenty four genin left the tea shop and went their separate ways, remembering her promise from the day before, Sakura with Kurama in arms went scouting to see if she could find people who she recognized from the old time line.

Only five minutes into her search and Sakura slammed into a familiar blonde "Sakura" Temari blinked realizing just who it was that that was before her "Kami girl I need your help, Kankuro is being an idiot as usual and Gaara's off with Sasori-sensei" the blonde rambled.

"Uh okay" the pinkette stood and brushed her blue dress off and made sure her beast was alright, Kurama looked a little ruffled but he was otherwise okay "Lead the way Temari-chan" Sakura gestured for the blonde to go ahead and Temari led her into a familiar alley.

It was the same one from the old time line, Kankuro was there picking on a group of familiar academy students "Next time you'll remember not to mess with me" of course he was acting like he was some macho shinobi, it was when he went to hit Konohamaru that Sakura spoke up.

"Ahem" she cleared her throat loudly "That is Not wise Kankuro-san" her lips were pressed together "Konohamaru is the Third Hokage's Grandson and you'd get in massive trouble if you did that" Sakura warned, emerald eyes hardened on the middle Sabaku child.

Temari let out a sigh of relief when her brother turned sharply back to the trio of academy students and profusely apologized and Sakura sent them on their way to play elsewhere "Well I'm glad that's over" the eldest Sabaku child said.

And Kankuro looked horribly embarrassed "Yeah thanks for stopping me from doing something stupid Sakura, anyway we should probably go find Gaara and Sasori-sensei, come on Temari" they were all prepared to head out of the alley.

But two familiar voices stopped them "No need we're here and what did you mean doing something stupid, I sincerely hope that you aren't causing trouble Kankuro" Gaara asked, looking the same as ever, but it was apparent he'd lost most of his boyish tendencies.

"Yes I warned you Kankuro and you know the punishments I give you so I really hope you didn't cause trouble" Sasori jumped down after the red head glaring at Kankuro with his hazel eyes and Sakura briefly thought that he'd matured somewhat since becoming a sensei.

When the middle Sabaku sibling didn't say anything, Gaara and Sasori turned to Sakura to Temari's amusement "Well Sakura-san what was Kankuro doing that you had to stop him from doing anything stupid" Sasori inquired.

"Surely he didn't do anything detrimental that would cause us to be thrown out before the Chunin Exams ever began right, Sakura-chan" Gaara's pale green eyes locked with her emerald ones pleading with her that she tell the truth.

She smiled softly glad that he was still the same "Well he almost hit Lord Third's Grandson and he was picking on them, but after finding out who one of them were he apologized so no worries, Sasori-san, Gaara-kun" Sakura explained holding Kurama in her arms.

The older red head visibly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief "Thanks Sakura for helping in the first place" Temari interjected "Hey guess what, we're staying at your place again" she grinned attaching herself to the pinkette.

"Yeah so cool, even if we are supposed to be competing against each other" Kankuro grouched out, though he wasn't to horribly upset that he'd been tattled on, the most important thing though was that he hadn't been punished, since he'd realized his mistakes.

Sakura smiled and nodded standing around for a few more minutes then made bid her friends later as she resumed her scouting of the other genin teams that had come from the other villages, in this search Sakura found that Grass had sent three teams.

While Yahiko had sent two teams from Rain, one team she was very familiar with and she knew they would cause problems, no one from Cloud, Stone or Mist though and that didn't surprise her, but it was when her eyes alighted on that trio.

Did she curse "Fuck what the hell is Minato thinking allowing Volcano Shinobi into the village for the Chunin Exams" Sakura whispered to herself furiously, keeping her eyes locked on Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi and Kin Tsuchi.

" **What's so bad, I don't see a problem with them, their just idiot genin"** Kurama cracked an eye open as a slew of foul language came from his jinchuuriki and he wondered how long had she been such a potty mouth.

Sakura's face was like thunder and her eyes reflected the fury she felt "I don't have a problem with the others their easily taken care of, it's them Dosu, Zaku and Kin and if I know Volcano, then they have some sort of plot in mind once again" she growled not angry at Kurama, just furious.

Kurama sighed it was one thing after another with his kit, now she was probably in danger again **"What are you gonna do Kit, tell Minato"** he inquired as the trio disappeared from Sakura's line of sight and she finally relaxed.

There was no need to cause alarm just yet until she knew what the plot was this time around and simply shook her head in answer to the fox's question "I'm going to have Zetsu do a little spying for me and no, there's no need to cause unnecessary problems for now" Sakura stated.

He couldn't really argue with her, Zetsu was the perfect person/creature **"On those three, to find out what their plan is"** Kurama guessed and got a smile for his efforts, even if he was over a thousand years old, Sakura's insightful ways still surprised him from time to time.

With that in mind, the pinkette found a secluded area on a training field that looked as if it hadn't been used for a good long while, put up a chakra barrier and sound proofing tag, before flaring her chakra in that patterned sequence she'd created to alert Zetsu.

Moments afterwards he appeared coming through the ground as usual "Do you need anything Sakura-chan, you don't usually call for me" Zetsu looked at her with his golden orbs once he was stood completely before her.

She nodded "Yes first memorize this picture" Sakura held up a photograph she'd taken of the three genin from Volcano Village, Zetsu took it, golden eyes scanning over the picture before handing it back "I need you to spy on them" she finally said.

Zetsu looked shocked "You think they'd try something during the exams" he inquired and Sakura nodded quietly "Did you know them in the old time line" Zetsu asked, her expression said it all and that these three genin weren't good news.

"I do Zetsu, can't explain it, just a gut feeling, I'm asking you as a friend to ensure the safety of everyone in the village so please report back to me if you do overhear something and then I'll go directly to Minato" her emerald eyes pleaded with his gold ones that he do this for her.

And so he simply conceded to her request unable to refuse because he knew that Sakura was only thinking of people's safety "Alright Sakura-chan leave it to me" Zetsu smiled, merged with the ground and was gone.

The tags were taken down, and with Kurama napping in her arms, Sakura headed home, greeting the Sabaku Siblings and Sasori again, helping Mikoto with dinner, Fugaku with the twins, and Sasuke with the dishes before they all went to bed.

The last three days before the chunin exams were filled with a few training sessions here and there brushing up on skills that hadn't been used in such a long time before it was the day of and Sakura woke ready for anything that might happen during the Chunin Exams.


	125. Final Life Chapter 37

Kurama lay on the bed watching his Kit run around her room preparing for the days activities, so far she'd donned her mesh underclothes along with shorts and tank top and her sandals, green in color that day.

" **You know Kit, your gonna be unbearably hot if you wear that yukata"** he pointed out suddenly when she dragged the outfit from her closet and folded it neatly before placing it on her bed, Sakura looked up before frowning.

But she didn't comment on it "I'm not wearing it, just bringing a few spare changes of clothes in a storage scroll, I am however going to wear my armor" the pinkette stated, heading into her closet again and emerging with two yukata, three tank tops, three shorts and mesh underclothes.

One extra pair of sandals and boots with three pairs of socks and an extra pair of glasses **"Ah so how do you think the day is going to go"** Kurama inquired watching as his Kit sealed the clothes in one of her purple storage scrolls and placed it in her storage pouch, which was empty.

It was one of those very rare mornings that she'd woken up at two, having gone to bed extremely early the day before "No idea Kurama, but I'm leaving you in charge of Sasuke, Suika and Naruto's safety" Sakura announced.

A glare formed in his red eyes **"Kit, I'm not leaving your side don't argue"** he growled in obvious discontent, the idea that he let his Kit get into any danger was preposterous **"That blonde one has the other half of me, so they'll be fine"** Kurama snorted.

Her eye twitched and Sakura faced her half of Kurama "I'll have Madara and Tobirama with me and I intend on just getting the scroll we need and going straight to the tower, those three however will be in more danger than they can handle" she crossed her arms over her chest.

They glared at one another for a long moment before the nine tailed fox heaved a resigned sigh **"Fine but I swear to the kami if anything happens to you I'll make sure you can never leave my sight again is that understood Kit"** Kurama grumbled not liking this.

Sakura softened her emerald eyes "I'll be fine" she stressed "And that's one of the reasons I love you Kurama, your overbearing protectiveness" the pinkette giggled, then was moving around her room again grabbing things off shelves and placing them on her bed.

When there was quite a pile of personal affects gathered Sakura sat down and reached into the pile, emerging with a compass and map of the Forest of Death that were placed at the bottom of her storage pouch, along with a scroll filled with bottles of water, seasonings for food and tea bags for tea.

Three more scrolls were placed in the storage pouch that were filled with kunai, shuriken and senbon needles, one more yukata was sealed into the spare clothing scroll and one scroll filled with cooking utensils, a pot and a kettle, before there was no more room to stuff anything in the dark purple storage pouch.

It was set to the side on her desk and Sakura dove back into the pile this time grabbing for the empty medical pouch, it was opposite in color, light purple and she opened it ready to fill it with all the medicines, herbs and medical tools she would need.

A scroll filled with medical herbs was added at the bottom with two mortar and pestle sets, chakra and energy restorative pills were sealed in another scroll, along with ten vials of antidote, and fifteen vials of antidote for any common poison they came across.

Were added to the medical pouch, medical supplies, such as bandages, ointments and a few other things in a scroll completed the second pouch and it to was placed to the side with the storage pouch, Sakura wiped her forehead from sweat before turning on a fan to keep from getting to hot.

Next was the weapons pouch, a scroll that had both Horobiru and Aisuru were added to it, along with a scroll that held her two puppets was placed with the two swords and finally the scroll that Saikin no Byogen-tai was added to the pouch.

Followed by fifty shuriken and another scroll filled with thirty kunai and thirty senbon needle's were added to the weapons pouch, Sakura smiled in triumph that things were progressing well so early in the morning.

She glanced at her clock and noted the time 3:14, good time, and set to finishing up, two kunai holsters were filled with the remaining twenty kunai she'd left out and a smaller holster held the twenty senbon she'd left out and a small belt for ten vials of hand made poison.

Those three pouches and belt were placed with the others and Sakura took a deep breath, eyeing the last two weapons, the elemental blade and the kunai Suigetsu had sent her "I don't intend on wearing a yukata just yet, but perhaps I could wear a long sleeved shirt with loose sleeves" she mused aloud.

Kurama lifted his head **"Sounds like a good idea Kit, choose a light color"** he suggested as the pinkette jumped up from her bed and headed into her closet again, when she returned Sakura was wearing an off white long sleeved top over the tank top and a dark blue skirt over her shorts.

The top had tight sleeves from her shoulder to her elbow before flaring out the rests of the way covering her wrists, Sakura smiled and sat back down on her bed, having already taken a shower for the day and strapped the two weapons to her arms in satisfaction.

"Ku-chan are you awake" Sasuke's voice called out from the other side of her door and she looked up in surprise, he didn't give her the chance to answer when a hesitant knock came "Ku-chan" he inquired softly trying not to be to loud.

"Yeah come on in Uke-kun" she beckoned him in and her door open and shut behind her brother, immediately Sakura knew he hadn't gotten much sleep "To worried or to excited" Sakura guessed and Sasuke gave her a tired smile.

Before answering "To excited, despite my reluctance to compete against you, cause you always win" he huffed "I think these exams are just what we need to really test our limits against other people" Sasuke's onyx eyes lit up in excitement.

Sakura laughed softly and pulled her (Twin) into a bone crushing hug as they sat on her bed, when his eyes wandered around her room, "I've already got everything organized" she admitted sheepishly when he gave her an exasperated look.

It was obvious he was contemplating something though "Do you think you could help me get everything together Sakura, because I know that Dope won't be organized" he asked looking to his feet that were hanging over the side of the bed unable to look his sister in the eye.

"Of course Sasuke, go get your things and I'll help you prepare for later today" she smiled gently, it was moments like these that made her really appreciate how her life had turned out despite the odd hiccup here and there.

He jumped up and vanished from her room, coming back ten minutes later arms loaded down with all his weapons and extra sets of clothes just in case, "Thanks Sakura, your the best twin I could ever ask for" Sasuke quipped when they were done thirty minutes later.

She shoved him over until he was laying sideways on her bed "Even if I drive you crazy and pick on you and tease you and call you that atrocious childhood nickname" Sakura poked his sides tickling him and he squirmed away from her.

"Yes, yes, now stop please Ku-chan" there were tears in his eyes from laughing so hard, thank kami there was a no-noise tag up and a whine to his voice, but Sasuke was thoroughly enjoying himself as they bonded strengthening their relationship as (Twins) and siblings all the more stronger.

After a few more minutes of tickling his sides and holding him down the pinkette relented allowing Sasuke to sit up his lungs heaving from exertion and trying to catch his breath "Hey Sasuke" suddenly the light hearted atmosphere became tense and Sasuke knew.

Without a doubt that something was going to go wrong "You think something bad is going to happen don't you Sakura" he sighed and Kurama let out a growl, obviously not liking what it was his sister was about to say.

Sakura nodded her head "I can feel it all the way in my soul Sasuke, that's why I've decided to leave Kurama with you, Suika and Naruto during the survival round of these exams" she admitted and Sasuke felt all the air whooshing out of his lungs.

Whatever was going to happen was going to be bad especially if his (Twins) part of the nine tailed fox was going to be left with him "Then you gotta promise me Sakura that you won't do anything dangerous or put yourself in harms way" Sasuke pleaded.

"I promised Kurama to stay out of trouble and now I'm promising you Sasuke the same, I have Madara and Tobirama with me, but you have that dork and Suika, they aren't exactly conscious of the outside world yet not like you and me" she sighed.

Relieved somewhat the (Twins) settled in for a long wait chatting about anything and everything that they could until it was 6:40 in the morning and they decided to leave the pinkette's room and make breakfast for the household.

At 7:10, Shisui popped into the house "Good Morning Cousins, Aunt Mikoto, Uncle Fugaku" it was a wonder how he could be so damn cheery all the time and his cheerfulness earned him an ebony eyed glare from the Uchiha Heir that was his best friend.

"Please Shisui-san try to contain yourself for once" Itachi grunted clearly in a foul mood, he knew what the Chunin Exams entailed and he didn't want his little brother or first little sister to get hurt during the exams.

When an indignant pout formed on Shisui's lips, Mikoto burst out in peels of laughter "Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning right Ita-chan" she singsonged to her youngest children's wonderment as she flitted about the kitchen preparing their breakfasts.

Fugaku raised a brow at his oldest child's obvious brooding, then rested his jet black eyes on his two middle children before going back to Itachi "Ah that's it then your just worried they'll get hurt" he guessed and Itachi tensed before nodding and brooding even more than before.

Having figured out the problem the pout on Shisui faded away and he started laughing causing Kizuna and Kaisha to giggle along with him, while reaching for their "Shi-kun" as they called him banging their little fists on their high chairs until their only blood cousin picked them up.

Sasuke and Sakura shared an amused glance with each other thoroughly enjoying their family's antics "Every time I see this scene makes me glad my old bat of a grandma leaves me alone for the most part instead of hovering" Sasori snorted suddenly without any real hate behind his words.

Temari gave her sensei a glare "Your just sore she and Elder Ebizo made you become our sensei, Sasori-sensei" she pointed out, and it was true, while he'd accepted that he was in charge of the Kazekage's kids, he was still sore about the whole things.

Kankuro rolled his eyes "Whatever at least he teaches me cool tricks for my puppets" he grinned sans makeup for the moment and intending on putting it on later before they actually had to be at the building where the first part of the exams were being held.

Behind his older brother Gaara sighed in obvious exasperation "Kami I wish you two would stop hounding our sensei" he groaned and sat down looking more tired than usual, he hadn't gotten much sleep last night due to being excited.

Sasuke was oblivious as he turned to the younger red head he and his (Twin) had befriended when they'd been much much younger "You ready for the Chunin Exams Gaara, bet their gonna be exciting" he exclaimed.

And Sakura laughed at his enthusiasm before he could really begin pouting though "Yeah and we'll really get to prove ourselves" her peridot eyes were shining for the moment all her fears were shoved to the side and she allowed herself a little excitement.

Gaara smiled "I believe I am, Temari, Kankuro and I have been working hard so there's no way we are gonna lose" he stated in a surefire voice pale green eyes reflecting his determination and no one could really shoot down his exuberant exclamation.

Temari grinned "Yeah so if we get pitted against you two, don't think for a minute we're gonna go easy on you just because we've been friends since way back when" she warned polishing off the rest of her breakfast and standing to stretch for a moment.

"Exactly we're not gonna fail these exams" Kankuro nodded along with his siblings draining the rest of his chamomile tea, he wasn't worried that any of the Uchiha in the house would try to sabotage him or his siblings so he was still a little naive.

Sasori rolled his eyes "Don't forget that no matter what the circumstance you can't take their lives" he stated staring at his team intently missing the rising tension that started at his words coming from Shisui and Itachi.

The eldest Uchiha child cleared his throat "As much as I'm enjoying this conversation" Itachi said in a way that made it seem like he was clearly doing anything but that "If you don't hurry you're gonna be late" he grumbled.

And Shisui nodded knowing that it wasn't the best moment to burst out in his usual antics "Yes quite so you five better get going right now" he gave a small tight lipped smile, to even think about Sasuke or Sakura dying really set his nerves on end.

Mikoto and Fugaku glanced at each other in concern "Perhaps your brother and cousin are right you don't want to be late" Fugaku said carefully putting the stack of documents he'd been working on to the side as he looked the duo over.

"We all wish you the best of luck though and that you truly are able to grow and become a chunin, say bye bye to onee-chan and ni-san Kaisha-chan, Kizuna-chan" Mikoto nodded pulling her two middle children into a bone crushing hug while she spoke.

Just before the five genin left the kitchen heeding their mothers words Kizuna and Kaisha burst out with their usual loud yells of "Bye bye Saku-nee, Sake-ni" whenever their older siblings had things to do and couldn't stay with them.

It was quiet as they walked to the building that had been designated for the first part of the Chunin Exams, the written part, there was always a written exam no matter what time line they were in Sakura thought partially amused.

The doors were open but a few teams were loitering about outside so they found a spot to sit and wait, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro headed off after a few minutes to scout out the competition leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone like usual.

Well not for long, Tobirama had also been an early riser that morning and was walking straight for them at a brisk walk, when he reached the (Twins) side he promptly sat down squishing the pinkette between him and her brother.

Moments later Madara came tearing down the streets both males wearing their armor much like Sasuke and Sakura were and sighed in relief as he realized that most of their team was there, fifteen minutes later, Suika and Naruto came trailing along looking a little out of their leagues.

Their teams were complete though and Sakura sighed in relief none of them spoke to each other though as more teams arrived the three teams of Grass Genin, the two from Rain and three teams from Volcano were next.

Followed by more of their friends Team Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve and Thirteen came respectively and they all decided to go into the building together, Tobirama pulled Sakura to her feet and they all headed in upon setting foot on the stairs, a genjutsu settled over them.

Sasuke jerked and swiveled his gaze around to meet his sisters, she nodded before motioning to him to keep it quiet for the time being as they walked up the stairs to what was supposed to be the third floor but in reality was only the second floor.

Before them were a bunch of genin teams that had arrived much earlier than they had, a familiar scene played out before the pinkette's eyes as Tenten was sent flying through the air courtesy of the transformed Kotetsu and Izumo.

Things were a little different though and she stood back waiting as Lee revealed himself not even trying to keep a low profile, her eyes trailed around and caught sight of Neji Hyuga in all his pompousness, he was really going to need a good beating soon.

Her peridot eyes darkened just as the first sounds of chatter reached her ears "Stupid let us through already or your gonna make us late for the exams" Tenten complained earning a round of nods from the other genin gathered around her.

"I agree this is utterly ridiculous and you two should be ashamed of yourselves for causing us problems" Neji snorted and Sakura really wanted to bash him over the back of the head with a chakra enhanced fist.

Clearly none of them had figured out that there was a genjutsu over the entire floor yet "Yes otherwise there won't be anyone participating in the exams and Lord Hokage will lose his youthfulness" Lee exclaimed and she hid an amused smile.

"And your all rather oblivious aren't you" shot out of Sasuke's mouth before Sakura could stop him and she cursed the Uchiha temper for the first time in a good long while "What kind of shinobi are you if you can't sense it" he taunted cockily.

The last thing any of them needed was to have attention drawn onto them and her brother had done just that "What he means is that this is the second floor, and this is just an illusion genjutsu to confuse us" the pinkette sighed.

Sasuke frowned knowing he had made his sister upset somehow, but at her words the genjutsu was removed, he was prevented from speaking as the guy with a bowl hair cut and thick eyebrows approached standing in front of the dark pink haired girl that was his (Twin).

They stared at each other for a moment and Tobirama felt his hackles rising "If we're done here we should move along so we don't get locked out of the exam room" he grit through his teeth and someone behind them he heard Mito cackle.

Sakura went to go around Lee but his hand on her arm stopped her and she resigned herself to this particular memory "To have sensed a genjutsu of that level means you are quite accomplished I am Rock Lee and I ask that you be my girlfriend" he smiled in that kind way.

And she really, really didn't want to hurt his feelings "I'm Sakura Uchiha and I'm sorry Lee-san, but I have someone I'm very much in love with so I can't go out with you, so maybe we can just be friends" she was gentle with her rejection unlike how she'd been in the old time line.

Offering him friendship because she knew he would become a valuable friend in the future "If that is your wish oh youthful cherry blossom then I accept your gracious offer of friendship" Lee bowed completely humbled that she hadn't been cruel and wasn't making fun of him for being weird.

Her lips curved upwards into a kind smile and nodded before she found herself being dragged away by the hands courtesy of Sasuke and Tobirama, to Suika, Naruto and Madara's amusement, obviously both boys hadn't appreciated that the dark pink haired girl had gotten the attention of a boy they didn't know.

With that the other genin realized that now they could go on and reach the exam room and hurried off after turning in their entry forms "What the hell Ku-chan why did that weirdo ask you out" Sasuke seethed becoming overbearing like usual.

Likewise on her other side Tobirama was fuming inwardly, for a moment he'd really, really thought that Sakura would accept, her smile had been one she only gave out to important people and he knew he'd never seen that boy before "Yes why all you did was point the genjutsu out" he huffed.

Causing the pinkette stuck between him and Sasuke to roll her forest green eyes at them "He was being nice and Lee-san is not weird just eccentric and because Tobirama" she said in a tone that implied he better stop being a petulant brat "He can't sense them himself and thought it was impressive that I was able to do so" Sakura snapped.

Behind them Madara cringed while Suika huddled into Naruto's side feeling severely under prepared for all that was currently happening, though clearly the pinkette he'd known for several years didn't like that Lee boy being insulted implied or otherwise.

"Okay lets not fight please" Suika piped in, dark emerald orbs roaming the hall warily in case someone tried to jump out at them and they were unable to get to the exam room on time and she really didn't want to hear her teammates fight not yet anyways.

Naruto nodded, his own usual loud tendencies had been toned down for the morning "Yeah what Suika-chan said Kurama's already on edge as it is" he huffed as they continued in the direction Sasuke, Sakura and Tobirama were leading them.

"I hate to agree with these two, but perhaps you could hold off on your anger for the time being" Madara pointed out as they turned down another hall, kami how long was it going to take them to get where they needed to get.

Sakura sighed and pressed her lips together knowing her teammates were right as they made the final turn and at the end of the hall before the double doors of the exam room were their two sensei's Obito and Kakashi leaning against the doors casually.

The duo looked them over "We're glad you all decided to show up once a team always a team" Obito smiled at them knowing the bond each of his students had with each other, it was unbreakable and neither he or Kakashi had discouraged that.

"Remember Obito and I will be proud of you no matter what happens during these exams so we wish you six good luck and that you try your best to become Chunin" the silver haired nin said in a fond tone, before he and his partner opened the doors for their genin.

They entered as their individual teams Sasuke, Suika and Naruto in a line the light pink haired girl squished between her two male teammates and Madara, Sakura and Tobirama, the dark pink haired girl stuck in the middle like Suika.

Once they were in the exam room the double doors were shut behind them immediately Sakura headed for an empty area to wait for the proctor, with Team Seven and her teammates on her heels, all of them sensing the tension in the air.

Following their entrance were Team Thirteen, Ami spotted her and she nodded at the purple haired girl before Sai and Shin led her to a different part of the room, after them were Teams Eight and Ten, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba and Shino headed in their direction.

But unlike how it had been in the old time line, each genin sensed the tension palpable in the air and were rather subdued for the moment, Team Nine was next and a few minutes after Karin, Jugo and Hikui, Team Twelve made their appearance.

Like Team Eight and Ten, the six genin made their way towards the others, minutes ticked by and Sakura frowned as she realized that the only team missing was Team Eleven, just as she had the thought, Mito, Izuna and Hashirama burst through the doors of the exam room.

They must have gotten lost and they hurriedly made their way in Sakura's direction, she flashed them a smile but none of them spoke, it was a little eerie and she knew for a fact that there was something missing.

Just as she was about to suggest they all find a spot to sit down, movement in her peripheral caught her gaze and Sakura looked up and locked eyes with Kabuto Yakushi, she felt her heart give a jolt in surprise as he started in their direction.

Her shoulders tensed and every nerve her body possessed screamed at her to not let the teen within twenty feet of them so she did the only thing she could and subtly flared her chakra in warning, Kabuto froze onyx eyes narrowing before turning on his heel and heading back to his teammates.

In the nick of time to because just as the silver haired teen sat down a loud explosion followed by a plume of smoke drew their gaze to the front of the room "Alright you maggots pipe down and listen up I'm Ibiki Morino your proctor for the written exam" he glared.

That was Ibiki in a nutshell and Sakura resisted the urge to taunt him as the man barked at them to draw a seat number and sit before he explained the rules of the written test they were about to start on, the Chunin Exams had finally begun.

When they were all seated Sakura turned her head to the right and was gobsmacked as familiar white and red met her sight, it was obvious Tobirama was just as surprised to find out they'd drawn seat numbers right next to each other and they shared a small smile.

As Ibiki began Sakura zoned him out, already knowing the rules by heart not that she'd ever consider cheating in the first place, it was only when Tobirama nudged her discretely in the side did the pinkette realize that he'd told them they could start on the test.

She flashed him a quick grateful sideways smile and flipped her test over, her peridot eyes roved over each question before Sakura quickly jotted down the answers 'Here Kurama give these to that dork down there' she called out to the fox.

Kurama grumbled memorizing the answers before doing as he was told, Naruto was more than thankful as he was given all the question answers as it was basically impossible to answer them without cheating, when all of them had been written down the fox returned to his own jinchuuriki.

 ***There you happy Kit, the knucklehead won't fail*** he huffed drawing her into her psyche since there was quite a bit of time left before the final question was announced, Sakura lightly rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

Before nodding 'He wouldn't have anyway, the whole point of the written exams is to see if we have the necessary skills to cheat without being caught and gather the necessary information to answer the questions on the test' the pinkette pointed out.

He began sulking at that ***Then why the hell did you make me take those answers to the knucklehead, wait don't answer that*** Kurama sighed when Sakura gave him an amused look and let out a giggle before leaving his inner sanctum.

When she was once more aware of her surroundings, the pinkette glanced to the clock just as a team was kicked out one of their teammates having been caught cheating three times, her gaze traveled to the right side and locked eyes with Tobirama.

His test was flipped over like hers (This exam is kind of brutal isn't it Sakura) he whispered suddenly, so quietly she had to strain her ears before she channeled a little chakra into them to hear the white haired male better.

She snorted quietly (No kidding, though it's nothing like my original time line where Sasuke, Naruto and I had to face Orochimaru in the survival round and face off against his three subordinates before almost failing and having the hell beat out of us' Sakura whispered back.

Tobirama cringed a grimace forming on his lips (You don't think anything truly dangerous or life threatening will happen do you) he worked up the courage to ask, not wanting to set the pinkette off in the middle of the exams after all.

(Not really but we will get some trouble from the Volcano Shinobi and…) she trailed off looking around the room before spotting him (That one, Kabuto Yakushi don't let the headband deceive you I'm almost certain he's in league with the Volcano Shinobi as well) Sakura finished.

He didn't really understand what the pinkette was so wary about so decided to take a look himself, when his soft red eyes alighted on the teenager, Tobirama felt the darkness to the silver haired males chakra before locking eyes with hers again (Are you going to warn anyone else) he asked.

Immediately Sakura nodded subtly (Suika, Naruto and Sasuke, because their the ones more likely to be approached and Madara, everyone else is pretty safe for the time being, plus I have Zetsu keeping them in his sights as well) she admitted.

Obviously she was taking no chances when Naruto and Sasuke were involved, and while Suika was a dual teammate and a very important friend, the light pink haired girl didn't really compare to the blonde and black haired boys and he understood that very well.

(Good) Tobirama nodded and that was the end of their conversation, just in time to as Ibiki told them that it was time for the final question, the same spiel from the original time line was given and several of the Leaf Genin that they didn't know left the room.

Being scared into submission and intimidated into leaving by Ibiki's KI flowing through the room, not that most realized it, along with four Leaf Genin teams, one team from Grass left the exam room, but it was still nearly full to bursting.

When it appeared no one else was going to leave, Ibiki spoke again "How sure are you that you lot are making the right choice in choosing to stay" he narrowed his eyes letting his chakra wash over the genin brats to scare them further.

All eyes turned to the front of the room as Naruto slowly raised his hand shocking everyone but Sakura until he slammed it firmly on his desk "I don't quit and I don't run, I don't care if I'm a genin for the rest of the my life, I'm still going to be Hokage someday" he shouted.

Sakura's lips curved upwards into a bemused smile, those words brought back so many memories that they were almost painful, his words gave the rest of them who'd been having doubts courage to stay seated and Ibiki scowled.

"Congratulations you pass to the second round" he grudgingly clapped until the window closest to him shattered into shards of glass and a banner was thrown up and that crazy purple haired woman came flying into the room a stick of dango situated between her lips.

And she couldn't really help the laughter that followed when Anko realized that so many of them had passed drawing attention onto herself "Oi Pinky, Little Uchiha you made it to the second round" the brown eyed woman let a crazy grin spread across her lips.

Ibiki felt his jaw tighten as those familiar nicknames slipped through the insane special jonin's lips and he followed Anko's line of sight to a pinkette, this was the girl that received high praise wherever she went "If you don't mind" he glowered wanting to be alone.

Anko rolled her eyes at him "Okay you brats I'm Anko Mitarashi and your proctor for the second round so follow me to the destination and no you don't get a break" she barked tearing down her banner and polishing off her stick of dango.

Once the remaining teams were stood, she found Sasuke and Sakura "Anko-chan" the pinkette exclaimed hugging her quickly "Of course we passed, those three did to" Sakura pointed to the oblivious Izuna, Mito and Hashirama, earning a laugh.

"We aren't gonna lose at any of these rounds" Sasuke boasted puffing out his chest as he did so and got his hair ruffled in a non patronizing sort of way, he grinned and their once upon a time sensei flounced off to speak to her genin.

"She is a little unhinged perhaps those three had it right" Madara said from behind them only to get a smack on the arm from Sakura it didn't hurt or sting it was just a warning smack and he wisely didn't insult the woman again.

For whatever reason the pinkette and her brother adored the purple haired woman "Why do you think there are so many rounds" Suika piped up in a soft voice, having stuck to Naruto's side once they'd left behind the exam room.

"To weed out the weaker teams leaving the stronger teams to face off" Tobirama stated shocking her, Suika looked to the other pinkette on her team and Sakura nodded to the white haired males words and she felt as if she didn't belong there even more than before.

It was Naruto who cheered her up "Don't worry Suika-chan, with me and Sasuke-teme nothing will happen and we'll make it through this survival round just fine" he flashed her his signature whiskered grin before falling silent.

A few minutes later the lot of them were stood before an enclosed area "This here is the Forest of Death where you genin brats will partake in a survival round that will last for four days" Anko's voice cut over the chatter.

There was a gleam in her soft brown eyes "Not only that but each team will have to either get a Heaven or an Earth scroll to make it into the building in the center of the forests" she held up two scrolls with the kanji for Heaven and Earth.

"Under no circumstances are you to open them until you reach the building, also you'll be signing consent forms" Anko grinned eyes flashing in amusement waiting for it, predictably one of the genin asked what the consent forms were for.

And she happily informed all the genin "Because you could die in there and I won't be held responsible for your deaths" she stated causing several of them to yell in outrage until she heard someone mocking her.

Sakura cringed as a kunai went sailing through the air and sliced Naruto's cheek, he yelped in surprise as Anko appeared behind him "Little boys like you will be the first to die in these exams" she smiled creepily and licked the blondes cheek.

Naruto's skin paled and he was on the verge of a panic attack, thankfully there was no Orochimaru this time around and Anko went back to explaining the rules, how they'd be assigned a gate and given either one of the two scrolls and that they had to get it's pair or they'd fail.

The blonde pouted as the consent forms were passed around "Did you see that Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme your crazy sensei tried to kill me" he sulked, Sasuke rolled his eyes and called him a Dope like usual and the pinkette healed his cheek.

"She was just teasing you Naruto, plus you did kind of deserve it for mocking her" Sakura scolded lightly signing her name neatly on the form, "And no ones died in years, knocked out maybe but not dead so you'll be fine" she smiled heading off with Madara and Tobirama to get their scroll.

Leaving Naruto, Suika and Sasuke alone as they contemplated signing the consent forms eventually they did sign the things and like their joint teammates had before them turned in the consent forms and got a scroll.

And were assigned a gate, ten minutes after reaching said gate and they were waiting for it to open Sakura's half of Kurama came strolling towards them "Hey what are you doing here" Suika picked the fox up and cradled him in her arms.

"Ku-chan said that she was going to leave him with us just in case" Sasuke said eyeing the nine tailed fox, Kurama met his gaze evenly and Sasuke knew that the fox wasn't the least bit happy with their current situation.

The blonde on the team blinked and wondered "Do you think I'll ever be able to do that with my half of you" he asked Kurama, but the fox was prevented from answering as a buzzer sounded and the gate swung open and they were allowed into the Forest of Death for the survival round.

Only a mile into the forest screams shattered the tranquil quiet and the trio were quick to hurry off in the direction of the building they'd been told about that was situated in the center of this creepy freaking forest that felt as if it was becoming oppressive and they were losing oxygen.

~With Team 6~

"You think those three will be alright on their own" Madara grumbled stumbling over another freaking root as they dashed through the forest using chakra to increase their speed so much that their surroundings were practically blurs.

Tobirama growled in irritation "I'm sure they'll be fine, Sakura left Kurama in charge of their safety after all" he glared at the raven haired Uchiha, tense and on edge and ready for these damn exams to be over with already.

Sakura rolled her eyes "If you two would stop complaining for one minute you'd realize we're being followed" she bit out in a harsh whisper that made both Madara and Tobirama snap their jaws shut and become silent.

Indeed once they'd stopped talking and spread out their senses both males could feel that they were being tailed "Do you think it's another genin team" Madara asked in a lowered tone, whispering so soft his question was hard to hear.

"No, their chakra is all off, these ones are to strong to be genin, though they could be impersonating as genin to participate in these exams" Tobirama flicked his soft red eyes in the pinkette's direction, her long hair braided with spikes woven into the braid.

Her spine was rigid and her eyes were glaring intently ahead of them "Kabuto and his teammates, I don't think we have to worry about them attacking us though" Sakura snorted in disgust itching to wrap her hands around the silver haired teens throat and choke him for how much heartache he'd caused in the old time line.

Sure enough nearly an hour after the second round had begun the three that were following them headed off in the opposite direction and the members of Team Six breathed a little easier "So how are we intending on getting a scroll" Madara asked suddenly raising his voice to a moderate tone.

"Yes, because it seems to me that we're going straight through to the building in the center of this forest" Tobirama narrowed his soft red eyes on Sakura as they continued running heading deep into the forest until the sky began growing dark.

Only then did they stop and find a place to camp, where traps were set up and illusions were placed over their encampment for extra protection "We are, we only have three days after this and if we lay in wait near the building this test will be easy" Sakura admitted when their fishes were nearly done cooking.

Madara felt his brows rising into his hairline "Can we even do that, isn't there some kind of rule about jumping teams right outside the tower" he gave the pinkette an incredulous look while asking his question and she gave him an amused smile.

"We won't be the only ones who have such an idea, which means you've been through this sort of thing before" Tobirama crossed his arms and point blank asked his own question wanting to find out a little more.

Sakura nodded "There's no rule against it and yes, from the first time line back then it was much different and a lot more dangerous especially for Team Seven, kami that team is cursed and I brought it back with me into the past into this new time line" she sighed grabbing a stick.

"If you been through the exams before, did you ever become a chunin at some point" Madara prodded taking the opportunity that had been presented to learn more about the pinkette sitting before them and selected his own herb pasted fish to munch on.

Tobirama also seemed to be taking this chance to find out more about his future betrothed "What was it like in the old time line" his soft red orbs locked with her emerald as he pressed for more information on Sakura.

There was a small smile playing on the corner of her lips "Yes during the war in the old time line and then in the sannin's time, Kushina's time and hopefully this time as well, I've also been a jonin twice and been named a sannin myself once" Sakura grinned.

"And it was bad Tobirama, children being sent out to fight a grownups war just like how it was at the beginning of this time line, loved ones dying left and right and we always had the threat of the Akatsuki hanging over our heads" her eyes dimmed in remembrance.

Both males grimaced and the questions promptly died on their lips as they settled down for the night after eating their herb pasted fish and drank their tea that Sakura had so thoughtfully brought along for them to enjoy.

~Team 7~

He had never been so thankful that night had fallen and they were allowed a small reprieve from the insanity that had begun upon starting the second round of the Chunin Exams, Sasuke sighed softly and let his gaze and mind wander.

The minute he, Naruto and Suika with Kurama in arms had set foot in the forest things had gone down hill, the Dope had been impersonated, they'd been swept off their feet by a huge gust of wind and Naruto had once again been impersonated.

Just on their first day and he felt insanely frustrated, his gaze trailed over the sleeping pinkette on his individual team, **"Perhaps Sasuke, we should do as the Kit has done and head directly to the Tower first"** Kurama's voice startled the silence.

And Sasuke saw the fox curled up in Suika's arms, one eye cracked open and he mulled the suggestion over for a time, screw the freaking rules of this entire survival round, he was going to be with his sister and teammates no matter what.

"Your right thanks Kurama" he nodded after several minutes and Kurama closed his eyes to get some rest after the insane day they'd all had and he was tired after taking care of the three genin he'd been tasked with watching.

Every once in awhile an occasional snore floated into the air before morning light streamed through the canopy of tree and Sasuke set about waking his teammates, having gotten a few good hours of sleep until he couldn't sleep anymore.

Suika was easy to wake and she set about preparing breakfast for them, Kurama trailing silently after her, and he was infinitely thankful that his sister had, had the foresight to equip him with cooking utensils and materials to boil water or seasonings for their food.

His blonde teammate was a little harder and so Sasuke leaned down and whispered loudly in his ear the thing Naruto feared the most, he shot straight up out of his sleeping back trying to ward of anyone seeking to take his precious ramen before he realized that he'd been tricked into waking up.

When tea was boiling in a kettle and breakfast was well on it's way to being done, Kurama from where he'd settled in Suika's lap locked his red eyes with Sasuke's onyx **"Tell them what we've decided Sasuke"** the fox reminded.

And Sasuke jolted "Oh yeah, I've decided that there's no point in following some of the rules, I don't care if we are supposed to be competing against each other I'm gonna do as Ku-chan, Tobirama-san and Madara-san have and go straight to the Tower first" he said suddenly.

The pinkette in their midst froze hand not but two inches away from grabbing a stick of fish "You might be right Sasuke, it's logical and it saves us the time to have to go searching for teams to get the opposite scroll" Suika nodded in agreement.

Naruto blinked his blue eyes at his two teammates, then looked down to the miniaturized half of the nine tailed fox "Lets do it then and beat this stupid survival round" he announced and got small smiles of relief as they ate their breakfast then set off.

~Back with Team 6~

They were a mere eight miles away from the Tower when Madara decided that he was going to be an idiot so unlike himself and get separated from his teammates some-bloody-freaking-how and Sakura was thoroughly irritated with the Uchiha.

"Kami I'm gonna strangle him" she seethed stomping through the undergrowth in the forest loudly uncaring of the noises she was making or that anyone within a ten foot radius of them would be able to hear the racket.

Tobirama wisely didn't make her turn her ire on him "Let's just find him first before you kill our teammate" he quipped and Sakura flashed burning emerald eyes in his direction, but to his relief didn't snap at him like she'd been fond of doing since this whole thing had begun.

By the time they found Madara, the pinkette was way passed anger and moving onto enraged "Hehehe" the Uchiha had laughed nervously as his two teammates had heaved his body out of the mud hole he'd gotten stuck in.

Sakura didn't so much as speak to him choosing to glower until he flinched before storming off with him and Tobirama on her heels "Your lucky she didn't try to strangle you or worse leave you in that mud hole" the white haired male hissed in his ear.

And Madara grimaced "Well it's not my bloody fault I got stuck in it and you two didn't realize it" he huffed keeping his voice lowered so as not to incite Sakura's wrath as he complained about the forest once again for the millionth time.

It was when they started lagging behind only two and half miles away from the Tower, did the pinkette whirl on them "Pick up the pace already, we only have from lunch today and two days to get an Earth scroll" she grumbled clearly in a mood.

Both males on the team shared an exhausted sigh but they did speed up until they reached the clearing that held the Tower, they set up camp and made sure no one could stumble across them by accident "Now what do we do since we're here" Madara stretched once he was done eating.

"I assume we ambush any team that comes through that had the same idea as us and take their scroll if they have an Earth one" Tobirama guessed looking to Sakura, who seemed to have calmed down upon arriving in the general vicinity of the Tower in the center of the Forest of Death.

At his statement the pinkette nodded "Exactly, a couple of disorienting genjutsu's or some knock out gas that paralyzes them for a set time should do just fine, trip wires and maybe spikes scattered about on the ground" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

Madara and Tobirama blinked before the raven haired Uchiha burst out laughing "Are you serious Sakura, they'd see those kiddie traps a mile away" he wiped away the tears that had formed due to his mirth and the girl/woman glowered at him.

"Don't write them off just yet Madara, those traps would only be for distraction so we can set up the genjutsu right Sakura" Tobirama was the one who saw the reason behind all those childish traps and he thought it was a pretty good idea.

While Madara looked rather ashamed of himself that he hadn't thought of that, Sakura flashed Tobirama a tender smile "Right" she sighed softly as the three of them prepared the traps, then settled in for a long wait until a genin team came in their direction.

~Team 7 Again~

Night had fallen once again and despite making a decision to head straight for the tower like his sister had, Sasuke, Suika and Naruto had found that not done as easily said, once again they were accosted by teams and whatnot.

And what's even worse a trio of genin from the Hidden Volcano Village had mistaken Suika for Sakura and had attacked them without provocation, they hadn't even wanted their scroll and all three of them plus the disgruntled Kurama were worse for wear.

"I just don't get it, why are we getting all the bad luck here" Suika frowned, close to tears, she'd had to sacrifice her beautiful hair to get free from the Kin Tsuchi girl, and those Volcano Genin had only left after Ino and her team had showed up to help them.

Even Lee had appeared and she'd been once again mistaken for her other pink haired friend, it just wasn't fair "Yeah no kidding and if we don't hurry tomorrow then we're never gonna make it through this dumbass forest" Naruto pouted, this time holding the other half of Kurama.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head "No idea but I'm ready for this freaking exam to be over and done with already" he said glaring into the burning fire that he'd started up with his fire style jutsu, glad for those lessons with Itachi, even if he was running low on chakra from all that fighting.

" **Well things could be even worse, so count your lucky stars for now and get some rest, I'll keep watch tonight and make sure no one bothers you while you sleep"** Kurama grumbled clearly upset himself.

This was the longest time he'd spent away from his Kit since they'd been reunited after Mito had made the decision to pass him down to Kushina and Sakura when they'd come to the Leaf Village after living in Uzushio for ten years.

Like he'd promised he kept watch during the night, Kurama would never tell the three genin that they were being watched by others, the enemy genin didn't dare approach though because he would let out warning growls just loud enough for the to hear and their approach was halted.

Then it was morning once more and Sasuke, Suika and Naruto with Kurama in arms that day were off hopefully to make it to the Tower in the center of this freaky forest, clearly the kami didn't get that memo because large ass bugs and traps halted their progress once again.

~Back with Team 6~

They'd taken the night in shifts keeping watch and had gotten lucky in the wee early morning hours when a team had stumbled loudly in their direction one of the teams from Volcano and Sakura was more than happy to take their scrolls.

When asked, the pinkette had given them her fake smile "Do you know how much I hate Volcano Shinobi anything to prevent them from becoming chunin, jonin and so forth is something I will always do" Sakura said hand on her hip.

That creepy smile still on her lips before Tobirama and Madara looked at the trio of Volcano Genin who'd gotten caught in their traps, all three of them the spikes and then the trip wire that had promptly caused a little bag of knock out gas to well knock the three of them out.

"Right you aren't going to kill them are you" the white haired male was wary, he'd never seen Sakura physically announce that she hates someone let alone an entire village, clearly he was going to have to ask more about what happened.

Sakura shook her head, they were just genin after all "Well that's a relief, we should move them out of the way, by the way what are you going to do with that other scroll" the raven haired boy said and with Tobirama's help, Madara and Tobirama moved them to the side.

When they were done, they both looked to their pink haired teammate again and saw her staring at the Heaven scroll that the Volcano Genin had, had she looked contemplative and both boys wanted to sigh when her emerald eyes narrowed in determination.

"There's nothing against the rules about taking both sets of scrolls from a team and giving one of them to another team" Sakura tilted her head to the forest canopy enjoying the small amount of sunlight that filtered through and danced across her face.

Madara and Tobirama did sigh then "Come on then, those three can't be to far" if he was being truthful ever since the start of this survival round he'd been worried about their joint teammates and now that it had been said, Madara was all to eager to find them and see how they were.

Tobirama nodded "Let's just hope they haven't gotten in to much trouble" he smiled though it came out as half a grimace the revelations during the night made him think that it was possible the curse of Team Seven was still in affect and now he wanted to get to his teammates side to make sure they were alright.

Glad that they weren't arguing with her and because they had the rest of that day and tomorrow there was nothing wrong with picking up camp and headed back into the forest in search of Naruto, Suika, Sasuke and her nine tailed fox, kami she missed him something fierce.

~Once Again with Team 7~

It felt like they were finally making progress in this kami forsaken forest even if all three of them were sore, tired and hungry because it was hard to find food and they still had yet to get a Heaven scroll, they had made good time that day.

At this particular moment in time though they'd set up a temporary camp to eat lunch "So how do you propose we get the scroll we need" Suika asked taking a sip of water from her refilled canteen glad that they'd found a river moderately close to their new camp.

"No idea, I'm going to try and catch something different than fish, then we'll talk about plans" Sasuke stood and Kurama trailed after him, he'd spent each day very close to one of the three genin and that particular day it was his Kit's brother he'd chosen to stay with.

Naruto let out an aggravated sigh "I wish we could have gone in with Sakura-chan, then we'd probably be done with this freaking forest already" he pouted this whole round stunk and simply put he was tired of it all.

Suika nodded quietly sitting as close to the blonde as she could without seeming improper "Why do you think we need both a Heaven and an Earth scroll in the first place" she asked suddenly, that had never really been explained.

Her blonde teammate shrugged "How the heck should I know, maybe we can look and see what's written on the scroll so we have a better idea of what we are supposed to be doing" Naruto suggested suddenly.

To him the idea sounded good and in any other situation Suika would agree with her teammate "Didn't you hear what the proctor said, under no circumstances were we to open the scrolls until we got to the tower" she scolded.

But Naruto had already pulled out the scroll and was beginning to peel back the edge to unroll it both the blonde and pinkette held their breaths sweat beading on their brows and just as he was getting ready to pull the thin paper further away.

A hand appeared out of nowhere and slammed down on the scroll that was in his hands "That's not a wise idea" a silver haired teen smiled at them making both Naruto and Suika jump in fright and scramble away from him.

Hearing the commotion Sasuke and Kurama came running "Hey stay the hell away from us" the little boy threw his pale of water at Kabuto, who hadn't really expected to have something tossed at him and dodged to the side still getting soaked.

And Kurama let out a thundering growl that echoed through the forest **"If you know what's wise for you boy you'll leave and not come back here"** he snarled, Sakura's warning about this male clear in his mind and unwilling to let anything happen to her brother, Naruto or Suika.

Kabuto held up his hands "I only meant to help you three seem to be having trouble and my teams already done so I thought I'd help the rookies who were having a hard time in the forest" he said keeping his smile firmly in place.

To even mention that they were having trouble had been a silent agreement between the three of them not to "We don't need your help" Suika spat looking quite the sight as she stood toe to toe with the taller older genin.

"Yeah we can manage just fine by ourselves thank you" Naruto puffed out his chest, not sure why they were ganging up on a fellow leaf genin but his half of Kurama clearly didn't like this boy anywhere near them so he was just reacting to the fox's dislike of the teen.

Sasuke nodded and pulled his sister's half of Kurama into his arms "We are fine now go on this test we will complete on our own" he narrowed his eyes on Kabuto looking quite serious even if he was holding a miniaturized nine tailed fox in his arms.

" **You heard them now leave"** Kurama growled threateningly, never let it be said he didn't care for his Kit or all those that had become close to her heart because he did and he was never going to let them befall to much harm, sometimes it was impossible to keep them from getting hurt after all.

The silver haired teen before them looked confused "I believe my brother and my fox told you to go away" a voice rang out behind them and all eyes turned to see Sakura, Madara and Tobirama looking as clean as they had on day one.

"Quite they don't need your help, not when they have ours" Madara glowered at Kabuto, not liking the teens chakra, it was slimy like a snakes and just being within the males vicinity made him want to punch the silver haired boys face in.

At his side was Tobirama, his soft red eyes trailed over his dual teammates and sighed that they weren't to horribly beaten up "Exactly the general consensus have spoken you aren't welcome among us" he crossed his arms.

Kabuto held up his hands in surrender pasting a fake smile to his lips because he wasn't really sure why he was being ousted, turned and left without another word making everyone left behind in the clearing breathe easier now that he was no longer near.

The minute the teenager was gone, Sasuke set Kurama down on the ground and took a running leap at his sister "Ku-chan" he picked her up surprising himself at his sudden strength and spun them around "I can't believe your here" Sasuke buried his face in her shoulder.

As the last couple of days caught up with him and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes "Yeah this forest is awful and we kept getting into so many scuffles it was unbelievable" Suika called drawing their eyes to her and her short shoulder length hair.

"I don't really understand it but wasn't he a Leaf Genin like us" Naruto the oblivious one made them all laugh and he couldn't help but smile, he was just glad they were all together again it certainly made things easier.

Sakura breathed in Sasuke's familiar scent and was content to hug him for several long minutes "Yes we're here and you don't have to worry anymore, we aren't far from the Tower" she smiled at her (Twin) as they pulled away.

"Quite and we picked up something along the way for you" Madara chuckled he hadn't realized how worried he'd been until he'd actually seen the trio physically standing before him alive, dirty, with a few cuts here and there, but alright.

Tobirama shook his head "Naruto-san his chakra wasn't that of a genin's, anyway we should get going we've lingered here to long" he was the only one who answered the blondes question and Team Seven hastily packed up their camp.

The minute they were moving Kurama leaped into Sakura's arms **"Now I see why you left me with them, those three couldn't go more than five steps without getting into trouble"** he grumbled in a grumpy tone eager to get some sleep like he hadn't been able to lately.

She giggled then remembered before she could say anything though Sasuke attached himself to her side "So what's this something you have for us Ku-chan" he asked keeping his eyes peeled for anything suspicious.

"As curious as I am as to what this something is, do you think when we get to the Tower you could help me fix my hair Sakura-chan" Suika asked while reaching up and twisting a short pink lock around her finger.

Naruto frowned "And find something to eat that's not fish and sleep in a real bed" he complained "Even have a shower and change clothes" the blonde sighed dragging his feet and falling behind until Suika grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, they were all just so tired.

Kurama shifted closer into the warmth that Sakura provided and let out a content growl before creaking an eye open **"Please tell me you didn't Kit"** he looked up into her emerald eyes before sighing of course she had, there was no limit to her selflessness after all.

Sakura flashed the fox in her arms a smile while reaching into her pouch "A little something from a team of Volcano Genin" she tossed the Heaven scroll at Team 7 and Sasuke caught it in his hands staring at it in disbelief.

"That is the scroll you need right" Madara asked when the boy remained stunned for several long minutes, eventually Sasuke nodded "Are you going to say thank you" he prodded and the second Uchiha looked up relief clear in his onyx eyes.

"It's not like the team that had it before were going to need it" Tobirama said with a shrug when Suika and Naruto looked at the three of them awe in their eyes and gratefulness in their features as they continued their trek back to the Tower, avoiding other teams and whatnot.

Sasuke tucked the scroll away in his pouch with the Earth scroll "Thanks Ku-chan, Tobirama-san, Madara-san, we probably wouldn't have found one on our own not with teams beating up on us left and right..ow do you think when we get to the Tower you could heal us Ku-chan" he asked.

"Without you guys we'd probably be still stumbling around trying to find our way" Suika remained close to Naruto making sure he didn't get to far behind, she was tired and exhausted to, but at least she still had enough energy to walk.

"I need ramen" Naruto whined suddenly causing laughter to break out between the six of them "Seriously guys that's the only thing that will be able to get rid of this endless hunger, fish just doesn't do it" he waved his one free hand before finding he was to tired to even do that.

Sakura laughed her mirth filling the air with warmth "Don't worry Naruto, we'll have one day to recover, yes I'll help you with your hair Suika-chan, there will be beds and showers and of course even ramen" she answered the duo's questions.

Madara shook his head "Well here we are, we should probably split up and go in our doors together" he pointed at the Tower they were stood before and doors with team numbers on them were situated around the building.

"See you three inside" Tobirama waved and they headed in through the doors, Sasuke and Sakura opening them at the same time and disappearing within at the same time as well, they were twins, they were bound to do somethings alike after all.

Having done this once before Sakura didn't so much as even look at the chalkboard that had the riddle written on it Tobirama and Madara's confusion, instead she marched straight to the middle of the room, whipped out both scrolls and unrolled them together.

When both scrolls were laid on top of each other and the seal was completed a large plume of smoke filled the air and then suddenly before them was their sensei "Well can't say I'm surprised good job getting through the forest though" Obito blinked at them in a relaxed pose, arms behind his head and a slouch to his back.

Sakura snorted in amusement "It was a piece of cake Obito-sensei and thanks it's nice to see you to after these last few days" she smiled unable to stop herself as she gave him a quick side hug, she was a girl, she could do that and it be totally fine.

Tobirama sighed why the hell did he love the one person who was the most affection person he'd ever met "Yes so nice to see you Obito-sensei" Madara sniggered and got a soft red glare thrown at him for his subtle teasing.

"Of course we should head in now so we're ready for those three good to see you sensei" Tobirama nodded, not entirely to happy but unwilling to ruin Sakura's good mood since it was the first time in a few days she'd smiled like that without worry.

Obito watched his individual students head through the door and vanished in another puff of smoke when he returned to where he'd been summoned from, Kakashi was gone and he assumed that meant the other trio of the joint team he shared with the silver haired nin had figured the puzzle out.

Indeed they had "Kakashi-sensei" Suika exclaimed glad to see her sensei after what felt like weeks but had really only been three days, much like her pink haired counterpart had, she threw herself at the silver haired jonin and hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you three made it through the forest in one piece for the most part, your teammates are waiting for you certainly, so get some rest and whatnot, and congratulations" Kakashi awkwardly returned the hug before looking to his two male students.

Sasuke and Naruto stood side by side obviously relieved they were no longer in that dreadful forest "Yeah we're glad to and it was only thanks to them that we got here technically" the second Uchiha Heir admitted.

Kakashi nodded at them silently "Come on Teme, Suika-chan let's go get some ramen" Naruto burst out eager to have something in his growling stomach as he dragged the two by their wrists through the door where they reunited with Team 6.

Like Sakura promised she healed those on Team 7 then she and Suika disappeared into a bathroom to fix the light pink haired girls hair, then they all ate dinner together recuperating their strengths and went to their assigned rooms to get some sleep for the final day.

Throughout the next day where Teams 6 and 7 lounged about only doing the minimum of exercise and preparing for whatever would happen when the second round ended, teams trickled in from early in the morning to late at night and throughout the night as well.

Until they were once again all gathered several teams were missing, one from rain, one from volcano and one of the grass teams along with a few genin teams from Leaf which included Team Thirteen, which really was a pity.

When they were all stood before their Hokage, Minato looked the teens or preteens over "Congratulations on making it through the survival round the chunin exams, as there are still quite a few of you, we will now hold a preliminary round to select the final round contestants" the speech flowed through his lips.

And quite a few genin dropped out as this wasn't a team effort thing, they were all told to get to the upper level and the electronic board began "Now things are really starting" Sakura whispered as the first two names were chosen Sasuke Uchiha from Leaf vs Joki Mushita from Volcano.


	126. Final Life Chapter 38

Sasuke swallowed thickly, right off the bat he's chosen to fight "Good luck Uke-kun and remember if all else fails taijutsu is the way to go" his sister hugged him tightly before he walked down the steps that led up to the balconies.

And onto the area until he was stood across from his opponent a stocky boy with ash colored hair and dark orange eyes "Be prepared to lose Leaf Nin because I, Joki Mushita will win" Joki introduced himself complete with a cocky smirk and hip cocked to the side.

Immediately the second Uchiha Heir became offensive "You have no idea what I can do, so don't think to write me off just like that" Sasuke gripped a kunai tightly in his hand, ready to use any means necessary to beat this Volcano shinobi.

Hayate looked between the two boys as they became increasingly tenser before coughing "If you are both ready" he asked, Sasuke and Joki nodded "Then let the first round of the preliminaries begin" Hayate stated and both boys leaped at each other.

In the balcony where they were standing Sakura winced "Does Sasuke hold a grudge against those Volcano shinobi like you Sakura" Tobirama mused watching the fight closely as the dark pink haired girls (Twin) brother landed a particularly harsh blow to the back of the Volcano Genin's head.

Clearly winding Joki, but not enough to knock the boy out "He blames himself for Kiretsu-chan's death they all do to some extent because the entire class except for myself shunned her, even Sasuke" Sakura said keeping her eyes glued to her brother.

"Basic guilt syndrome then" Madara guessed and she nodded quietly, cringing every so often when Sasuke got knocked back none to gently during his fight, he'd pulled out his sword by this point having realized he was wasting his kunai.

Both boys were sporting long bleeding scratches fifteen minutes into the fight until he finally decided that maybe it was time to end it "I'll show you why we Leaf Shinobi never lose" Sasuke stated flying threw a set of hand signs "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" he called.

Shuriken mixed with fire went sailing at the Volcano genin, but Joki dodged it, it was something Sasuke had counted on as his sharingan was activated and he was watching the other boys movements closely for an opening.

He spotted it a minute later "You'll find out how wrong you are loser leaf genin, especially when we become the strongest village in the entire world" Joki boasted distracted in his cockiness and his opponent took the opportunity presented to him.

Using a familiar move, Sasuke pushed a little chakra into his legs to increase his speed and took a flying leap, foot aimed at Joki, his kick connected with the ash haired boy and Joki went flying backwards, dark orange eyes widened in shock.

Just before his back hit the wall and he slumped down it unconscious, when Joki didn't move for a few minutes "Winner of the first fight Sasuke Uchiha" Hayate announced and Sasuke smiled feeling a little sore but overall proud of himself.

When the brunette gestured him to go up, Sasuke hurried towards the balcony stairs and rushed up the steps only to be pulled into a hug by his sister "Good job Sasuke, now you can rest and watch the rest of us" Sakura smiled healing him easily.

To Obito and Kakashi's amusement, the electronic name board was already sorting through names and in a matter of moments the second round had been decided Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka "You can do it Naruto" Suika cheered glad that she hadn't been called yet.

He flashed Suika an uneasy smile and headed down to the arena "Ready to lose loser" Kiba asked in the familiar cocky tone all Inuzuka seemed to posses, Naruto narrowed his blue eyes on the Inuzuka Heir and glared.

"You're the only one who is gonna lose here Dog Boy" the blonde snapped "Start the fight Hayate-sensei, I want to show this here Dog Boy that I'm not a loser nor am I gonna lose" Naruto turned to Hayate determination flaring in his blue eyes.

Hayate coughed "Right then let the second round between Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka begin" he shrugged and unlike how everyone thought Naruto jumped away from the Inuzuka and assessed him with baby blue eyes.

Sakura felt her lips curving upwards into amusement "That boy is going to win no doubt about it" she was certain in her teammate because the fight was progressing just like it had in the old time line, with just a few differences.

In the end to everyone's disgust Naruto won by a fluke, he accidentally farted in Kiba's face thus causing the Inuzuka to pass out due to the smell, the blonde was just to excited to care and pranced up to his teammates.

"Well at least two of us are going to be in the final round" Tobirama commented, having been quiet through both fights so far, to be honest he couldn't wait until it was his turn and he could really show off just a little bit.

Suika bit her lip feeling completely un-confident her two individual teammates had made it through to the final round and she wasn't certain that she'd be able to do the same, she went to ask but the third round had been decided.

Izuna vs another volcano shinobi, that village was plum crazy if they thought any of them were going to become chunin in another village "YOU GO IZUNA IF YOU LOSE I'LL KNOCK YOU OUT" Mito shouted at the Uchiha as he walked down to the arena.

Hashirama eyed the red haired girl warily before cheering the raven haired boy on in a much more subdued tone "Beat that guy up and make us proud" he waved, Izuna grimaced and ducked his head down as everyone stared.

Until he was down on the floor in front of his opponent "I am Hokori Funjin and this is as far as you go" the girl announced gray eyes and yellow hair "I will make my village proud" Hokori stated in a surefire voice.

Causing most to roll their eyes at her "Please after how bad your teammate lost against Sasuke-san I wouldn't doubt if all of you Volcano shinobi suck" Izuna smirked riling his female opponent up with ease as irritation flashed in her granite orbs.

The match was called and both preteens leaped at each other "Ha you can't throw a punch that was weak" Hokori taunted trying to get an upper hand and cause her opponent to become blinded by his anger allowing her to win.

He snorted "I just don't fancy hurting a girl, but if you think you can handle it" Izuna tossed another jab at the yellow haired girl before striking out with his foot, the kick connected with her stomach and Hokori went flying backwards.

Her back skidded painfully across the floor no doubt bruising it, she winced and clambered to her feet "That was nothing, my sensei hits me harder than that all the time" Hokori lied through her teeth, truthfully her sensei hardly ever made her join a fight.

And this was why, she sucked and it was obvious the Uchiha fighting her knew that "Ah do you know that lying will get you nowhere" Izuna laughed in a cold tone, after sparing with Anko for several months, he felt stronger than ever before.

Gray eyes widened as he flashed forward in a blur and he swung a fist at her cracking her jaw a loud ~crunch~ sounded and Hokori felt pain well up within her cheek, tears stung her eyes and clung to her lashes "You're a jerk" she got around the agony she felt.

This only earned her a glare "If you can't take it then just give up, you obviously aren't cut out to be a shinobi let alone a kunoichi" Izuna lifted an ebony brow at the Volcano genin he was fighting against, she really was utterly ridiculous.

The two traded a few more punches and jabs before Hokori realized she was never going to win, so she turned to Hayate "I forfeit" she spat clearly furious with herself that she'd been unable to defeat her opponent and stomped off.

Hayate coughed "Winner Izuna Uchiha as Hokori-san has forfeited he wins by default" he called and though it wasn't a true win, Izuna marched up the steps to the balcony and to his teammates proud that he'd made it through to the final round like two others.

Several more fights followed after that, Shikamaru won his around against Kin Tsuchi, Shino against Zaku Abumi, Choji lost against Dosu Kinuta, Temari beat Tenten, and Kankuro beat the only teammate of Kabuto's, before a thirty minute break was called.

"Ugh I wish this was over already" Mito found Sakura and attached herself to the pinkette "This is taking to much time and I feel dirty" she looked to her ripped yukata and her friend had the gall to laugh at her.

Before Mito could really get offended "Come on Mito-chan, I have a spare yukata you can borrow for your fight when it comes up, just know that we could be paired against each other" Sakura smiled then warned the Uzumaki.

The two girls headed off to the bathroom "I know Sakura-chan and that's the one thing I'm not looking forward to, if we do get chosen to fight with each other, I'll forfeit, cause I can't do it" the red headed woman turned girl admitted.

Sakura sighed "I wouldn't be able to accept that and you know it Mito" her lips pressed together as she spoke and rummaged around in her storage pouch for the scroll that held an extra clean yukata she'd brought along before unsealing it.

"I know but would you really have me fight you Sakura-chan" Mito frowned deeply as she went into the stall and hurriedly changed out of her damaged outfit, freaking bug infested forest and none of them had, had the forest to bring extra clothes, except Sakura it seemed.

A soft sigh was her initial response "No because in the past you really were like a mother to me and my best friend" the pinkette stated leaning against the stall door a moment later Suika appeared in the bathroom.

The second pinkette jumped in surprise "Oh Sakura-chan I..I didn't know you'd left the arena area" Suika exclaimed stuttering lightly as she stopped in front of a sink and turned the tap on before running the water over her now short pink hair.

Just then Mito left the stall she was using decked out in a dark red yukata with light red sash tied around her waist and blue ninja sandals on her feet "Ah Suika-san how are you doing" the red haired Uzumaki blinked realizing she and Sakura weren't alone.

"Okay for the most part still a little upset about my hair" Suika glared at the short pink strands, Ogama had always loved her long hair and now she wasn't sure he would like her anymore and she really didn't like it short.

Sakura was tempted to roll her eyes "I'm sure Ogama-san will still think your pretty Suika-chan and yeah just freshening ourselves up" she gestured to Mito's clean outfit, the Uzumaki looking much more relaxed in the pristine yukata.

Suika hunched her shoulders and turned the knobs off on the sink "Well might as well get back out there" she laughed and walked straight into Ino, the two girls headed off leaving Sakura and Mito alone together.

"Reminds me of myself from the old time line, kami that was the day the insults of Ino-pig and Billboard Brow" Sakura snickered suddenly walking with Mito as they went back to the arena just in time to because the electronic board had started going through names once more.

Mito raised a red brow at her pink haired best friend "Seriously where do people come up with those atrocious nicknames" she asked rhetorically as the board settled on two names, and she watched as Sakura's brows went high into her hairline.

Ino Yamanaka vs Suika Haruno a chilling reminder of her own childhood when she'd once been in Suika's position fighting against her best friend turned rival, Ino all because they liked the same boy and Sakura's grip tightened on the bar.

"Beat her SUIKA-CHAN I know you can" Ogama's voice rang throughout the entire arena cheering on the girl he liked, Suika felt her face warm and cheeks grow red in embarrassment, her heart was beating loudly in her chest and her body felt numb.

Fight against her first friend in the entire world how cruel could this competition get, Ino seemed similarly shocked as they headed down to the area absentmindedly until they were stood across from each other, dark emerald and pupilless blue clashed as the two girls locked gazes.

"If your ready then let the eight match of the preliminary rounds begin" Hayate called and both girls jumped apart wary of each other and not really sure if they wanted to fight against one another because of how close they were.

They did eventually start fighting and Sakura grimaced visibly and shook her head "COME ON SUIKA DON'T LOSE TO YAMANAKA" Ogama shouted at the pinkette who wasn't even fighting at her full strength indecision in every move she made.

Behind his team Kakashi shook his head "We really should have worked with her more huh Obito" he sighed of course with the powerhouses on his team, Suika had kind of been left in the dust, but that was no excuse to ignore her talent with chakra control.

It obviously wasn't as good as Sakura's but Suika could go far with that skill "Yeah I feel like we kind of let her down" Obito watched and winced as Ino actively avoided trying to harm the girl she was fighting, this whole fight had been one huge joke so far.

And many were starting to complain about the ability of Leaf Village Kunoichi until Sakura turned and firmly told them to shut the hell up before facing the two battling girls again, emerald eyes intense as the fight progressed.

To the point Ino and Suika finally started taking each other seriously, it was like a replica of the fight she'd once been subjected to as the blonde cut her hair using it as a conduit of her chakra locking the pinkette in place to use her Mind Transfer Jutsu.

The jutsu worked for all of five seconds until Ogama's voice got through to Suika, both girls drained of chakra and tired rushed at each other ending with a double knock out "No one wins" Hayate dubbed as Kakashi and Asuma picked Ino and Suika up to take them up to the balcony.

While the next match was decided Gaara vs Lee, Tobirama cringed as Sakura's neck cracked as she jerked her head up at the names "What is something bad going to happen" he whispered in her ear as Naruto and Sasuke crowded around their individual teammate.

"Not sure, things are different Gaara isn't how he originally once, we'll just have to watch and see" the pinkette whispered back, her brow was furrowed and her grip had once again tightened on the bar and she knew the fight after this one would really test her patience.

The fight between Gaara and Lee started off normally enough, the red head sending controlled waves of sand at the raven haired teen until Lee took of his weights and the fight progressed, in the end Gaara was called the winner.

But thankfully it wasn't because he'd lost control of Shukaku, Lee had passed out after using the Eight Inner Gates and the teen was taken away by the medics while Gaara headed back up to his siblings glad that he'd made it through to the final round like them as well.

Kisuke Inuzuka was next against a random Rain Village Genin followed by Ogama against another rain genin, both boys were put through to the final round as well until those two names were called Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga.

Madara felt the tension slowly rising in his pink haired teammate as Sakura watched the fight start "You can do it Hinata-chan" and their blonde dual teammate encouraged the lavender eyed girl as she fought against her cousin.

"Geez this is cruel pitting family and friends against each other" he made the comment but Sakura didn't so much as look in his direction, her grip on the bar tightening every so often and both Madara and Tobirama could hear it groaning in protest.

It became apparent why she was watching so closely as everyone realized what Neji had done to Hinata and when he was preparing to finish the Hyuga Heiress off, despite her already having passed out, Sakura could take no more.

Neji went to strike the downed girl when he found his wrist captured in a bruising grip "If you know what's wise you won't touch Hinata again" a fury laden voice greeted his ears and he lifted lavender eyes to clash with burning emerald, they were practically spitting fire at him.

Delicate features settled into the fiercest scowl he'd ever received, long flowing dark pink hair unbound for the moment, light purple yukata and dark purple sash followed by purple calf length ninja boots, this was the girl his teammate had asked to be his girlfriend.

Not that he would admit it but the glare was uncomfortable and for once in his entire life he felt afraid that he was going to die "Why do you care what I do to that weakling, she doesn't deserve to be the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan" Neji snapped trying his hardest to remain calm.

"You think your better than everyone else, I'm telling you right now Neji Hyuga get the fuck off your high horse, Hinata is ten times stronger than you could ever hope to be at this moment in time, do you know why no then I'll tell you, it's because she loves with her entire being" came the swift words.

They seared their way into his soul and he felt his blood freezing in his veins "Kindly remove your hand from my person Uchiha-san" Neji ordered and the pinkette jerked her hand away from his, bending down to check Hinata over with hands glowing green, she was a medic nin.

No one dared breathe as the pinkette's quiet fury filled the entire arena until Hayate called the fight "Winner of this match Neji Hyuga" he said and the Hyuga turned sharply on his heel heading up to the balcony, obviously disturbed that someone had ruined his attempt on the Hyuga Heiresses life.

Then came the staff of medical ninja carrying a stretcher "I've reversed most of the damage so Hinata-chan will be alright, she just needs a little more healing and plenty of rest" Sakura finished her work and stood allowing the girl to be taken off and healed properly.

Before the pinkette could even start her walk back up to the balcony in her distraction the board had started up again the fight this time Sakura Uchiha vs Yoyu Shita another volcano shinobi and she was more than happy to get her aggression out on the boy.

After her little showdown with Neji, everyone was eager to see what the other pink haired girl in existence could do "I feel like I've been waiting all day to fight" Sakura grinned bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet in place.

Until her opponent was stood before her "Likewise plus I was hoping I'd get to fight you" the dark orange haired boy with onyx eyes admitted, "Sakura Uchiha, the girl who awakened her Mangekyou Sharingan at age seven" he smirked.

Madara choked on his spit as the truth was revealed "Kami she has her mangekyou what the fuck" he turned to Tobirama who avoided his gaze "You, YOU KNEW" the former elder Uchiha snarled reaching out to shake the white haired male.

"Enough Madara-san, Ku-chan doesn't like people knowing" Sasuke smoothly stopped his teammate from doing anything he'd regret "I haven't the foggiest idea though why she would tell you" he glowered at Tobirama, but didn't say much more on the topic.

In all this Tobirama had remained quiet, choosing not to speak or react to the accusation, of course he'd known, Sakura had told him on her eleventh birthday and he was still horrified at whatever ability she'd awakened, no that she'd used it in their presence yet.

Down below Sakura rolled her eyes "If this is a plot to get me to willingly go to your side forget it, my home is here, my family is here and the Leaf Village is where I'll stay, now if you would please Hayate-sensei start the fight" the pinkette stated before asking the brunette standing off to the side politely to allow them to begin.

Yoyu growled under his breath "Just you wait, one of these days you'll have no choice to come to the Hidden Volcano Village against your will or willingly it doesn't matter" he said before Hayate could speak and allow them to start.

"Let the thirteenth match of the preliminary round begin" he coughed and to everyone's surprise Sakura leaped forward with little preamble and soundly punched Yoyu in the stomach, sending him skidding back several feet.

There was a twinkle of mischievousness in her light emerald orbs "Oops a thousand pardons Yoyu-san" she laughed before bowing mockingly at the dark orange haired boy "I don't know where my manners have gone" Sakura gave him the fakest smile she could manage.

And Yoyu felt a tingle of fear crawl down his spine at the sight of that deceptively sweet smile "Are you mocking me" he grit angrily through his teeth dashing towards the pinkette to retaliate and hopefully get a hit in on her.

His hand was less than an inch from brushing against her arm when Sakura brought her foot up and slammed it down on his own, before sweeping him firmly off his feet, he only had three seconds to roll out of the way from her foot again and onto his feet.

"Hmm I don't know this is kind of boring you know this isn't even something I could call a warm up" Sakura snickered keeping her voice light and jumping back as a few weapons was sent in her direction, knocking a couple of them out of the air with her own.

It was obvious her words and attitude towards the fight were seriously pissing the genin from volcano off as he charged forward hoping to get a hit in on her, "You're gonna regret that" Yoyu snarled swiping out with a kunai

And everyone watched holding their breath as the pinkette twisted narrowly out of the way waiting until the last possible second to do so, "Am I" she laughed raising a pink brow in his direction "I could go circles around you, your just a naive little boy who knows nothing" the light mischievousness was gone.

Replaced by cold fury a chill swept down his spine and Yoyu swallowed nervously but with his goal firmly in mind he leaped forward "I'm gonna kill you" he snarled reacting quicker than she obviously thought he could.

His hand brushed her long pink hair and he formed it into a fist gathering the silky locks and placing a kunai against her neck, in the stands, Sasuke became rigid next to the now awake Suika and his hands clenched around the railing.

No one dared move or even make a sound as they watched the duo on the floor until "DON'T JUST SIT THERE SAKURA FIGHT BACK" all eyes turned to the pinkette's (Twin) Sasuke as he glared down at the volcano genin who had his sister pinned to the floor.

She flashed him a smirk "You really think holding me by my hair is gonna make me forfeit" Sakura asked Yoyu, reaching for the kunai strapped to her arm, inwardly lamenting at the loss of her hair once again.

"Girls hate it when their hair is being pulled and I don't plan on letting you live" Yoyu sneered, pressing the kunai harshly against her delicate neck, creating a cut, blood trickled from the wound and seeped into the yukata collar "You killed my Dad you bitch" he snarled.

So the truth comes out "He shouldn't have been a fool then in fact your whole village is stupid coming after me I have every right to hate you lot, your former leader killed one of my best friends" a scowl formed on her pale pink lips.

And her words were scalding, full of the hate she possessed "Besides" her tone became light and she smiled once more "I'm not afraid, never have been" Sakura said drawing the kunai and from where Yoyu held her hair tightly in his grasp, just four inches of it.

Sliced clean through her beautiful dark pink locks, spun on her knee's weaving a set of hand signs "Ninja Art: Snake Summoning Jutsu" a gorgeous pure white snake was summoned and she wrapped herself firmly around Yoyu.

The tables had been reversed now and Sakura stood on her feet as the volcano genin struggled in his snake bindings "I'm not gonna lose to you" Yoyu snapped wiggling free from Yuki and looked into bloody red eyes.

He would get no kindness now and Sakura jumped forward punching him in the jaw in a familiar move, knocking him back several feet, "Give up you've already lost" her voice was distorted and Yoyu didn't know what was happening anymore.

For several long minutes he didn't realize what she had done and when he did, Yoyu broke out of the sharingan induced genjutsu only to find himself quite firmly trapped, surrounded by senbon made out of water and once again caught by the snake.

Sakura stood behind him a sword pressed to his back, eyes emerald once again having deactivated her sharingan once Yoyu had broken free of her jutsu "Give up" she repeated forcefully pressing the tip of Horobiru against him harshly.

"I give, I give" Yoyu wailed, the water senbon dropped to the floor like little rain drops and the snake disappeared in a plume of smoke, Sakura turned on her heel sealing away her sword again and faced Hayate.

Who looked shocked that this fight unlike all the others had been so brutal "Winner of the thirteenth match Sakura Uchiha" Hayate coughed and the pinkette vanished in a swirl of cherry blossoms to the balcony not even caring about her opponent.

Another thirty minute break was called and Karin hesitantly approached her first friend "Sakura-chan" she asked looking afraid the pinkette would snap at her like she obviously had during her fight.

Emerald and ruby red met and Sakura gave the red head a soft smile "Everything okay Karin-chan" the pinkette asked gesturing to her side, glad that she wasn't getting yelled at the Uzumaki girl leaped to her friends side.

"You were kind of scary but it makes me realize that there aren't many people left and I'm not sure who I'm going to be pitted against or if I'm even gonna be able to win my match" Karin rambled and Sakura giggled giving her a reassuring hug.

"Perhaps but those volcano shinobi are no good, they've been rotten from the start and if no one else will I'll believe in you Karin-chan so you have to believe that you can win to" Sakura smiled squeezing the girl to her side before they leaned back against the wall together to wait.

Funny how things worked out because the minute the second thirty minute break was over the fourteenth match was decided Karin Uzumaki vs a random Grass genin, the red head was a bundle of nerves as she faced down someone from her old village.

The boy called the girl a plethora of foul names until Karin soundly knocked him out with a slap and some knock out gas sealed into a perfume bottle to everyone's amusement, her fight was followed by Hashirama against another grass genin.

Then Madara took his turn by that point there were very few genin left including a few remaining volcano shinobi, Jugo went after him against the last grass genin, followed by Hikui against a rain genin which left only Tobirama and Mito.

Sakura's eyes flew to the electronic board just when a name appeared Tobirama Senju vs the last volcano genin in the crowds that she knew of anyway, the duo headed down to the arena and the white haired male wasted no time in besting the girl he was fighting against.

Pinning her down with ease using his water jutsu and finally Mito and Kama's names were called with the red head ending up as the winner of the kunoichi fight, "Now that the contestants for the final round have been decided" Minato began looking over the remaining genin.

"We will now draw numbers to see who will be facing off against who" the blonde continued and Anko passed around folded pieces of paper waiting until everyone the had one "Now please read off your number.

Sasuke went first, he had been given the number nineteen, Sakura twenty, Naruto one, Neji two, Mito three, Gaara was ten, Karin eleven, Kankuro seventeen, Temari sixteen, Madara thirteen, Hikui six, Ogama four, Shino eighteen, Jugo, fourteen, Dosu nine.

Izuna seven, Tobirama twelve, Hashirama five, Shikamaru fifteen, and Kisuke eight "What's the point of these numbers" Madara burst out impatient and eager to get out of this freaking building when Minato took to long to respond.

A couple minutes later the blonde cleared his throat "These numbers determine who you'll be fighting in the final round, as follows Neji Hyuga vs Naruto Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki vs Ogama Fushi" was read off first.

"Followed by Hashirama Senju vs Hikui Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha vs Kisuke Inuzuka, Dosu Kinuta vs Gaara Sabaku, Karin Uzumaki vs Tobirama Senju, Madara Uchiha vs Jugo Fushi, Shikamaru Nara vs Temari Sabaku, Kankuro Sabaku vs Shino Aburame and finally Sasuke Uchiha vs Sakura Uchiha" the rest of the matches were listed off.

When the last one was said all eyes turned to the Uchiha (Twins) knowing how much they competed against each other and that it would certainly be a match to remember "You all have one month to prepare and learn something new have a good day" Minato finished.

And they were finally let out of that kami forsaken building and the forest that surrounded it courtesy of their sensei's "I didn't expect so many of you to actually make it through so we only have a couple people set up to help you improve" Kakashi said before dismissing his students.

"Sasuke will be working with Kakashi and Madara with myself, the rest of you find your own freaking instructors" Obito grumbled clearly in a foul mood, then they were all let go and free to return home if they so wished.

Sakura and Sasuke were quiet as they walked to the Uchiha Compound, the Sabaku siblings trailing behind them worried about their two friends "Just our luck huh Ku-chan" Sasuke finally spoke after they'd been let through the gates.

The pinkette jerked in surprise obviously having been lost deep in thought "I wonder if we can trade as much as I love competing against you, to fight to really win and become a chunin without you wouldn't be very fun" her brow crinkled into a frown and she was trying not to freak out.

"You know I've always known that there would come a day where I couldn't stand at your side" Sasuke mumbled kicking a rock lightly sending it rolling across the ground "I doubt Hokage-sama would let you change who your facing against" he said.

Her jaw became tense and a scowl was partially formed on her lips, she wanted to say Minato wouldn't dare refuse her but then that would cause some suspicion and besides Juzo, Zabuza and Haku, she had no intentions of letting anyone else know her secret.

"Probably this still stinks though" Sakura finally sighed after several agonizing moments in which Sasuke had thought she wasn't going to answer him or worse say that she was going to forfeit their match way before it had even begun.

Sasuke nodded "True Ku-chan but we'll have to suck it up and be the shinobi we are" he said as they finally entered the house and were greeted by their brother "Itachi-ni-san" Sasuke exclaimed hugging his older brother.

Itachi looked his siblings over before sighing in relief "Hello to you to Sasuke-otouto, Sakura imouto" he held out his other arm and Sakura quickly tried to squish his insides giving him a cheeky smile as she did so.

"It's good to be home for a while Ita-ni, my own bed and my own shower not having to share with anyone" the pinkette stuck her tongue out at Sasuke trying to act as normal as possible, because the fight in the near future really was going to be her downfall.

He noticed something off but led his two siblings into the kitchen "Welcome home Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan of course it's good to see you, Temari-san, Kankuro-san and Gaara-kun" Mikoto greeted already plating up dinner for those that had yet to eat.

Just then Sasori who'd been asked to stay behind for a few minutes came into the kitchen "So how many of you are participating in the final round" Fugaku asked wondering if his two middle children had made it through both the first and second round plus preliminary round.

Temari let out a laugh "Oh we got through alright there's twenty of us, and those two got the unfortunate luck of getting paired against each other in the final round" she gestured her hand at Sasuke and Sakura.

All eyes fell on Itachi when he made a choking noise and Mikoto patted him harshly on the back until he coughed what ever he'd swallowed into the sink "Yeah those two have been beating themselves up over it" Kankuro snorted and got kicked under the table.

"Of course they would their brother and sister if you got matched against me wouldn't you be acting just like them" Gaara glared not liking that a his first friends were being picked on by his siblings no less.

Kankuro and Temari winced clearly lost in thought "Now, now I'm sure those two will be fine, they always seem to compete anyway" Sasori commented hazel eyes lighting on the duo who looked extremely uncomfortable.

They were saved from having to talk as Shisui popped into the kitchen "Hello" he called cheerily "Uncle Fugaku, Aunt Mikoto you should be proud of these two, beat their opponents without even breaking a sweat, though Sakura-chan did have to cut a little of her hair off" he chattered.

It was then that they seemed to realize the pinkette's hair was four inches shorter than it use to be "Well at least I didn't have to cut it all off this time" Sakura huffed jabbing a carrot with her fork and shoving it into her mouth none to gently.

Clearly she was upset having to even do that much and that now her hair had to be fixed and straightened "There, there Ku-chan at least it was only a few inches and it always grows back" Sasuke patted his twin reassuringly on the back.

Helping her to relax before they all finished off dinner and went to bed early since it was after eight o'clock in the evening "Do you think we should talk to Minato, I don't think it's right having those two fight against each other" Mikoto whispered when she was settled in bed with Fugaku.

"Perhaps though I'm sure everything will be fine, we can ask in case" Fugaku lowered the document he was finishing up before going to sleep, the lamp light bathed him in a warm glow and Mikoto was glad that she hadn't bailed during her wedding all those years ago.

She snuggled into his side and soon enough he clicked out the light and curled into each other beneath the covers glad that their children were safe and sound in the compound once more for a good long while.

The next morning at exactly 6:00 Sakura sat straight up in bed "What is it Zetsu" she asked surprised she was able to think so well after having only gone to sleep what seemed like merely only two hours ago.

Zetsu was stood at her bedside multicolored face set into the deepest frown he could muster "Those Volcano shinobi and the one you dislike Kabuto Yakushi have attacked Hayate Gekko, he is currently bleeding out and will die in less than twenty minutes" he said.

At those words Sakura threw off her bed covers and without even stripping herself from her sleeping yukata "Take me to him Zetsu, I can't let Hayate-sensei die this time around" she ordered tension rolling off of her in waves.

So he did and she kneeled over the downed brunette pushing healing chakra into the long deep bloody gash that went from collarbone to hip until the bleeding had stopped and she'd forced a blood replenishing pill down his throat.

Until he regained consciousness "Wha.." Hayate coughed sure that he was dead until he saw her leaning over him pink hair glowing in the faint light and looking much like a halo was situated around her head "Uchiha-san" he asked to make sure.

"Yes Hayate-sensei I healed you" Sakura smiled gently her hand pressed against his shoulder uselessly as she helped him carefully sit up, it was then he noticed the person/creature standing behind her and Hayate freaked out.

But the man found it difficult to stand so he settled for pulling the pinkette close, when she realized what he was doing "Relax Hayate-sensei, that's Zetsu, Hokage-sama knows about him and he won't harm anyone in the village" Sakura assured.

He didn't look to reassured though but did let her move away from him "How did you know where to find me let alone have enough chakra to heal me, I thought for certain that I was going to die" Hayate asked grateful that he wasn't dead.

With smile firmly in place "Zetsu-san found me and because he's a family friend he knew of my medical capabilities and brought me here so that we could then help you to the hospital" Sakura stated in a tone that implied he better comply or she would resort to less than savory options.

Hayate blinked and looked the small Uchiha Heiress over before nodding not wanting to argue after his brief altercation with death "You know I don't even remember how I ended up almost dying" he coughed out suddenly feeling lost.

Sakura smiled "I don't know either just that you were lying there losing blood fast" she lied easily and Zetsu who'd been silent thus far looked confused, she oh so subtly shook her head and he nodded as they helped the injured special jonin to the hospital, leaving him in the medical staff's capably hands.

Then Zetsu took Sakura back to the compound to her room "Why did you erase his memories" he turned on his first friend, the one who'd given him a chance and had showed him kindness beyond what was normal for any living person.

At his question she leveled him a firm stare "Because we don't need to have pandemonium, I will however alert Minato later on today and tell him about Kabuto and have that bastard strung up by his balls for trying to harm someone in my village" Sakura said.

She didn't yell and her voice was spoken in soft words but the hard edge to them made Zetsu feel very luck he wasn't on her bad side "Right well I am going to return to watching the flowers grow in the flower field" he said and merged with the ground.

It was then Sakura realized she was covered in blood and not wanting to cause alarm stripped herself of the bloodied yukata leaving her mesh underclothes on as she searched for clean clothes in her closet and making sure her hands were hidden from sight left her room to shower.

On her way out she bumped into Sasori "Do you wake up early every morning Sakura-san" he looked amused and Sakura was glad that he was one of the good guys now and that it wasn't Sound and Leaf coming after the Leaf Village this time around.

Her answer was to simply shake her head "No, but then again sometimes I can't help it" she shrugged lightly and vanished into her room again leaving behind the red head as he continued on his way to the kitchen where Mikoto was making breakfast for once instead of the pinkette.

Sasuke, Itachi and the brunette twins already seated around the table along with his own genin and Fugaku, five minutes later Sakura had joined her family "Have your sensei's told you who your training with" the head of the house and clan asked his two middle children after several moments.

"Ah I'm training with Kakashi-sensei, and Madara-san is training with Obito-sensei, they didn't really tell Ku-chan, Tobirama-san or the Dope who they are gonna train with" Sasuke poked at his scrambled eggs with his chopsticks before eating them so that Mikoto couldn't scold him for playing with his food.

Sakura rolled her eyes "I think I'll manage just fine without a trainer, Naruto is the one who needs someone to train with especially for his match against Neji freaking Hyuga" she grumbled under her breath glaring at her sausage link for a moment.

"Did Hyuga-san do something to make you angry Sakura-imouto" Itachi heard the unnatural anger in his sister's voice and it made him uncomfortable because usually she was able to make friends with people right away.

"Do something ha, he tried to kill Hinata Hyuga during their match in the preliminaries and Sakura-san stopped him" Sasori explained feeling the coldness to her voice "She freaked him out quite a bit" he chuckled remembering the disturbed looks the older boy had been throwing the pinkette.

The girl/woman snorted "Good he's wary maybe now he'll learn not to mess with my friends, if he ever climbs down off the high horse he's put himself on" Sakura harrumphed in obvious displeasure and finished off her breakfast.

Disappearing from the kitchen and house respectively after visiting her littlest sisters when Kizuna and Kaisha had demanded her attention leaving the Compound behind as she rushed down the streets to the Hokage Tower.

Minato didn't look surprised to see her "Is this about your match Sakura-chan, I can rearrange it so your fighting someone else" he asked when she slapped a no noise/sealing tag on his office door and turned to face him.

"Surprisingly no, I think Sasuke and I will manage for the most part, I have one question and some important news to tell you" Sakura sat down in the chair that was before his desk eyes bouncing around the office and foot tapping on the floor.

He'd never seen the pinkette so irritated before "What's going on Sakura, has something happened and what's your question" the blonde leaned forward in his high back wheeled chair ocean blue eyes pinned to who had once been his best friend.

Glad that he wasn't wasting any preamble "Is Jiraiya in the village" she asked first and Minato lifted a brow before nodding "Good I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna ask him to train Naruto for the final round of the chunin exams" her emerald eyes twinkled in amusement.

The blonde sitting across from her blinked before letting out a deep chuckle "Something familiar then" he inquired and she nodded "I don't mind and I'm sure that boy will appreciate it, now what's the news you have for me" Minato narrowed his eyes.

There was no hiding it "Kabuto Yakushi is not a Leaf Shinobi and he had a hand in almost killing Hayate Gekko this morning, if it hadn't been for Zetsu, Hayate-sensei would have bled out and died with no one the wiser until someone found him long after it was to late" spewed from her lips.

Causing a curse to fall from his "Thank you Sakura for telling me and I swear by my honor that I won't let any harm befall any of the other sensei's or the children I swear it on the Hokage Title I inherited from Lord Hiruzen" Minato vowed.

Sakura nodded and flashed the blonde a smile, they chatted for a few more minutes before she eventually headed off and found Naruto, where she led him to Jiraiya and those two promptly became two peas in a pod just like in the old time line.

Her task finished for the most part Sakura wandered aimlessly down streets of her village taking in all it had to offer and breathing in the fresh air until the peace was shattered and someone slammed into her knocking her off her feet.

"Oh kami that hurt" it wasn't just any someone it was Tobirama and when he realized who he'd walked into he grimace "Sorry Sakura I don't know how I didn't see you" the white haired male frowned pulling the pinkette to her feet.

He was stopped from apologizing again "No worries Tobirama perhaps we were both lost in thought and therefore weren't paying attention to our surroundings" Sakura smiled feeling happy for the most part as they started walking together.

Tobirama lifted a white brow "Have you found someone to train you yet, I asked around and finally got Hidan Fushi to agree to work with me on taijutsu" he asked, but when Sakura shook her head, he began to wonder "Are you even going to train" Tobirama inquired.

She blinked her eyes at him "Hmm oh yes maybe hehehe I don't know, I'm confident in my abilities and while Sasuke would give me a good fight in a no holds bar spar, I'd win, though I could work on my taijutsu as well" Sakura frowned lightly.

It was settled then and before she'd even thought about it she had stood on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to Tobirama's cheek missing the flush that spread across the bridge of his nose as she sped off "I saw that" Madara's grating voice came from behind him.

And Tobirama turned to face the raven haired Uchiha "Then go gouge out your eyes so you can un-see it" he grunted and Madara sniggered falling into step with him as they hurried back to the house where the others were waiting.

Sakura didn't know what had possessed her to seek the man out but she was already before him before she could really regret her decision on this "Excuse me Gai-sensei" the pinkette called out to the man doing warm up stretches on the training ground.

Gai turned and looked surprised to see the young pink haired girl "Yes what can I do for you on this very youthful morning" he gave her his nice guy pose and got a megawatt smile in return, strange because most people gave him odd looks because of his antics.

"Well I heard from Kakashi-sensei that your specialty is taijutsu and since Obito-sensei hadn't found me someone to train with for the final round next month and because I really want to improve my taijutsu, I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask the taijutsu master of the Hidden Leaf Village" oh yeah she was sucking up big time.

If he thought her strange well that was fine with her "You know Lee mentioned a beautiful girl with the youthful name of cherry blossoms and how she resembled her name are you that girl, Sakura Uchiha-san" Gai blinked not sure what to think of this girl.

Another smile "Yes that's me, Lee-san was very nice and while I did tell him no after he asked me to be his girlfriend I feel as if we can become great friends in the future" Sakura explained waiting patiently for her request to be accepted, she knew it would be and she'd massively improve.

Now he was really confused but slightly interested "Okay then let us celebrate this youthful occasion in which I start training you in taijutsu with 500 laps around the Leaf Village" Gai shouted flashing his dazzling smile at the pinkette.

Before taking off in a flash, if she wasn't so use to his and Lee's antics, Sakura would have groaned but knowing she could really get better, she pushed chakra into her legs and sped off after the dust cloud that was Might Gai.

The sight of the pink haired Uchiha Heiress trailing behind Might Gai was met with odd looks and bets of how long the girl would be able to keep up with the man since it was obvious they were running around the entirety of the Leaf Village together doing some sort of training.

When the duo did stop many were disappointed as Sakura had ran all five hundred laps surprising Gai himself "You have quite the stamina for someone so youthful Sakura-san, tomorrow I will really push you past your limits" he gave her a blinding smile and ran off to who knows where.

Glad that the session was over, Sakura flopped to the ground with a groan, her muscles burned and her lungs heaved trying to catch her breath then she pushed herself to her feet while taking a chakra replenishing pill and healing her aching muscles.

Before slowly walking home, by the time she made it to the compound it was almost four in the afternoon "Good Heavens Sakura-chan are you alright" Mikoto took in the sight of the pinkette, long hair in complete disarray and looking like she was about to drop.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just asked Gai-sensei to give me a bit of training in taijutsu and we ran five hundred laps around the village" she flashed the Uchiha Matriarch a tired smile and sat down to rest her still aching limbs.

Having only healed so much that it wouldn't be unbearable to move the next day "ARE YOU CRAZY SAKURA UCHIHA, What the hell possessed you to ask that insane man for training" Mikoto shrieked at her drawing Fugaku from his office.

"Something going on Mikoto" he looked between the two females "What do you mean by insane man and who's asked this person for training" Fugaku frowned when neither woman answered him right away.

Mikoto turned to her husband "Sakura, she asked Might Gai to train her in taijutsu, honestly Sakura-chan what are you thinking, that man is crazy" she frowned at the pinkette who rolled her eyes lightly in response.

"Gai-sensei I admit isn't the most normal person in the world, but he knows what he's doing and.." here she lowered her voice just in case "It's not like I didn't train with him in the old time line to so I'm fine" Sakura smiled.

Both Mikoto and Fugaku sighed, there was just no arguing with Sakura "Just be careful" the brunette warned vanishing back down the hall to his at home office, where he felt like he was spending more and more time.

When dinner was finished Sakura vanished to her room with Sasuke in tow, even if they were going to be fighting against each other, they were still siblings "I heard from Kakashi-sensei, who heard from this other guy named Might Gai that your training with him" Sasuke spoke.

Once they were sitting on her bed facing each other "Yes that's right Sasuke, Gai-sensei is really good at taijutsu and I'll improve plenty with his help" Sakura nodded not even attempting to deny it because then her brother would just ask Kakashi and create a big mess.

"For awhile I thought you weren't even going to train, what's it like training under someone that's not Anko-san or Kakashi-sensei or Obito-sensei, by the way just one day having one on one with Kakashi-sensei is the worst, I'm sore all over and no shower can help me" he sulked.

Sakura grinned and healed her brother enough where he could still feel the burn in his muscles but not have it be to the point where he was in so much agony he couldn't even move before answering his question.

"Gai-sensei is like Lee-san eccentric but he definitely knows what he's doing and I'm lucky that he accepted my request, did you know Naruto got one of the Legendary Sannin to train him Master Jiraiya" she said, of course what Sasuke didn't know was that she'd been the one to help with that particular arrangement.

At the mention of the blonde Sasuke shook his head "No I didn't in fact I didn't even see him today at all, must be training hard and Suika's still upset that she lost her fight and then I didn't even see Madara-san or Tobirama-san either" he waved his arms.

It didn't surprise her "Yeah that means we'll just have to try our best to and Suika will have to learn that the world isn't daisies and rainbows, she'll survive and when she does learn she will find she's able to be strong like the rest of us" Sakura leaned back on her bed.

Sasuke settled at her side and they chatted back and forth for a couple of hours before they finally decided to get some sleep, the next morning dawned bright and early and Sakura prepared herself for the intense training session.

Equipping herself with ten pound weights on her legs and arms and wearing just her mesh underclothes, shorts and tank top when she showed up on the training grounds Gai looked surprised "Well if your ready lets commence with our youthful training" he laughed boisterously.

And before Sakura could prepare herself leaped at her, he ducked under the power swing of his leg and jumped back, "After this do you want to go visit Lee-san with me" the pinkette asked, holding up her arms in defense.

Getting knocked flat on her back, she rolled and scrambled to her feet already feeling a few bruises forming because Gai certainly didn't hold back, even against a genin "I'm sure he would appreciate getting a visit from his beautiful cherry blossoms who's youthfulness shines bright" Gai nodded.

Knowing it was useless to argue about how she really wasn't Lee's anything just a hesitant friend at the moment Sakura smiled and twisted narrowly out of the way to avoid getting slammed in the face, by now their spar had once again drawn attention.

A flash of white in the crowd drew her gaze the momentary lapse in concentration got her sent rolling backwards winded "I'm alright" Sakura coughed feeling her ribs, they were sure to bruise, then jumped right back into the spar.

From where he stood with Madara, Tobirama felt anger boiling within his veins "I knew she was going to fight someone to train with but kami did she have to get that guy who obviously doesn't even care he's hurting her" he seethed.

Madara stood at his side and grimace "You know Sakura she never does anything by halves it's either all in or nothing at all" he pointed out feeling the anger leaking out of the former second hokage but there was nothing they could do.

Least they make the pinkette angry at them and neither male wanted to experience that awful strain ever again "I'm gonna stay here and watch" Tobirama planted himself in his spot and refused to move.

So the raven haired Uchiha did the same and they watched the sparring session progress to the point where Sakura was struggling to stay on her feet until finally the man called a halt to their session and the girl flopped down.

"Will you be alright Sakura-san" Gai asked worriedly thinking perhaps he'd gone a little to hard on the delicate flower girl who Lee seemed to have taken a shining to, when she didn't respond for a moment he became even more worried and was about to lean over her.

When she sat up "Yeah I'm good Gai-sensei just resting, give me a moment to heal my bruises then we can go visit Lee-san" Sakura grinned, that had been absolutely exhilarating and after crunching a chakra restorative pill healed her bruises and almost cracked ribs.

Before she could attempt to get up, Tobirama stomped over to her and helped the pinkette to her feet, clearly forgetting all about his earlier promise not to piss her off "You're going to have lunch with me" the promise that she would go visit another male really bothered him.

Madara slapped his forehead "Nice knowing you Tobirama" he called and disappeared just as Sakura jerked her hand out of Tobirama's and leveled a glare on the white haired male, calm anger was never a good sign.

And Gai really thought that the girl was going to hit her teammate when Sakura stomped off in the direction of the hospital, he gave Tobirama a small wave nothing like his usual antics and followed the pinkette leaving the white haired male to wander home alone.

Mito was merciless in her teasing when Madara told her what their friend had done "You poor jealous idiot, when are you going to trust Sakura-chan, she would never betray you" she snickered not even feeling sorry for the former second hokage.

Tobirama heaved a resigned sigh as even Hashirama joined in on picking on him "Kami Tobirama I don't think you've ever pissed her off this much ever before, good luck in getting her to talk to you for awhile brother" the brunette sniggered under his breath.

Wisely staying far away from him so that Tobirama couldn't retaliate "What possessed you to get jealous in the first place you know she only see's that weird Rock Lee guy as a friend right" Izuna simply raised a brow.

It was then Madara burst into a round of sniggers "He probably thought that since Sakura-chan gave him a kiss on the cheek yesterday it warranted a little dose of jealously at the mention of visiting another guy" he grinned viciously.

And Tobirama took all the comments and jabs and teasing with all the grace he possessed before disappearing to hide in his room for the rest of the night to his friends amusement, and he couldn't even call them out on it because he did kind of deserve this.

The days passed by quickly and it turned into two weeks before he managed to apologize to Sakura for his possessiveness and before they all knew it, the entire month that they'd been allotted had flown by and now it was time for the final round of the Chunin Exams.

They all gathered once again, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Madara, Tobirama, Izuna, Mito, Hashirama, Karin, Jugo, Dosu, Ogama, Kankuro, Temari, Hikui, Kisuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji, Minato thanked them all for coming and to let the final round begin.


	127. Final Life Chapter 39

The first match was set and those not fighting went to head up to the balcony "Good luck Naruto and don't you lose" Sakura pulled the blonde who had this match into a hug the fiercest expression she could muster while simultaneously glaring at Neji.

Who avoiding her burning look, Naruto nodded "I won't let you down Sakura-chan" he smiled whisker cheek marks stretched out as she released him and headed across the field with the others keeping their eyes locked until she vanished around the corner of the balcony stairs.

Sakura was certain he would win, he did in the old time line, and he would in this one was well because he'd vowed to avenge Hinata "I hope the Dope knocks that Hyuga off whatever high horse he's on" Sasuke spoke up suddenly.

And she laughed "I have no doubt Naruto will win he's doing it for Hinata-chan after all" Sakura giggled and Sasuke chuckled in remembrance of course that blonde dork was doing it for his Hina-chan as he use to call her in the academy, never mind he still won't admit that he liked the girl who obviously crushed on him bad.

His lips quirked upwards into a smile as they reached the area where the others were gathered already to find the fight had already begun before they could even find a place to stand on the pinkette's suggestion one of the anbu guarding Rasa appeared before them.

"My apologies Uchiha-san" he nodded to Sakura politely "But you've been requested to sit in the Kage box until it is time for your match" he said looking at where not only was Minato sat, but Rasa, Ay, Mei, Ohnoki and Yahiko with their respective families and escorts.

His statement halted the approach of Tobirama who'd been intending on asking the pinkette if he could stand with her as they waited, but turned back to stand with Madara as Sakura nodded causing the anbu to press his hand to her shoulder and then they were gone to the Kage Box.

Immediately she was accosted by Suigetsu who chattered quite loudly in her ear that he was excited that he was there and that they were both genin, even if he hadn't been allowed to participate in the Chunin Exams that year because Zabuza hadn't thought they were ready.

Poor Haku and Chojuro had been put on a team with the exuberant Hozuki and Sakura smiled "There, there Suigetsu-kun I'm certain Zabuza-san will think you ready by the next Chunin Exams" she patted him on the back gently.

Before nodding at the Kage's and Mifune who was there "Hokage-sama, Mizukage-sama, Raikage-sama, Tsuchikage-sama, Kazekage-sama, Amekage-sama, Mifune-sama" she said their titles complete with utter respect before sitting down.

"I can't believe it you've changed again Sakura-chan" Nure who she'd chosen to sit next to noticed the difference in her pink haired friend, she was holding Shinshi in her lap blue-orange hair smoothed back and brown eyes focused on the fight happening below them.

At the accusation Sakura shrugged "Well it was bound to happen as we grew up Nure-chan" her green eyes flicking to the arena, Naruto was still getting knocked around for the moment, then returned her gaze to the Kage Box.

On her left Kurotsuchi snorted "I remember how much trouble we use to cause you and Sasuke, for what it counts I am sorry" she half smiled half grimaced causing Akatsuchi to chuckle from where he was sitting next to her, despite him not being part of the Kage family, he was as good as.

"No kidding and tearing up Mikoto-san's garden all the time and cooking dinner, those are some of my favorite days to" he sighed glad they'd all gotten out of that stage and were now consider shinobi in their own right.

To Nure's right Karui rolled her eyes "Yes well I was subsequently left out the first time so I only have the memories from those two weeks during the Cherry Blossom Festival" she huffed before flipping back her hair to show off the light pink earring.

"We all still them Sakura-chan" Suigetsu held up his own the dark pink gem attached to a leather bracelet the pin shorter but it had been the cherry blossom shaped gem that meant the most to the lot of them and the speech they'd been given.

In response Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, Nure and Omoi held up the gems they had as well "Yeah Sakura-chan so who are you fighting in the final round" the little white haired boy asked looking to the balcony where the other genin were gathered.

"My brother Sasuke sometimes I think the kami hate me but we'll manage despite us being twins he still doesn't know everything I can do so I'll have the upper hand" Sakura crossed her arms peering down to the arena again.

Neji was giving a familiar speech which signaled the fight was almost over "Wait you and that boy are twins" Haku burst out, having been brought along as well because Juzo and Zabuza had been selected as extra body guards.

Sakura quirked a brow at him in response and he remembered "Yes hard to tell because we are practically polar opposites, we do have our similarities though in that we love to compete against each other" she announced emerald eyes twinkling with mirth.

The crowd chose that particular moment to go silent and her eyes snapped to the arena just as Naruto burst out of the ground in front of Neji and punched the Hyuga squarely in the chin while simultaneously shouting at the top of his lungs "THAT'S FOR HINATA-CHAN!"

Genma who was the proctor for the final round looked at the unmoving Hyuga for a couple minutes in shock before clearing his throat "Winner of the First match Naruto Uzumaki" he declared and the crowd went wild.

And Naruto stood in the arena soaking in all the cheers before he was soundly kicked off the field and sent up to the balcony as the second match was called "Mito Uzumaki vs Ogama Fushi" Genma said the names of the second match.

Mito and Ogama headed down together, just because they were fighting against each other didn't mean they couldn't be civil to one another "May the best girl or boy win" they shook hands and their match started.

Immediately Mito realized that both of the Fushi twins were fond of scythes as she ducked underneath the one pronged scythe Ogama had unsealed the minute their fight had begun "Wind Style: Gale Palm" she shot air from the palms of her hands.

Knocking the older boy almost clean off his feet, before he used his chakra to anchor himself to the ground "You might have won against my sister Mito-san, but don't think I'll be such an easy victory" Ogama stated twirling his scythe lazily before dashing forward.

Intending to hack right through her, there was no holding back this round and Mito tucked her stomach in and cartwheeled backwards, kicking out with her feet sending the silver haired pink eyed teenager skidding back a couple of inches while she straightened and became upright again.

"Never said it was gonna be easy Ogama-san, just that I don't intend on letting you beat me without putting up a fight" the red head smiled pleasantly at the older boy and he seemed shocked that she was remaining so calm.

This proved to be his downfall because when he was distracted during a small round of taijutsu in which he left behind his scythe for a few minutes and she was ducking under the swing of his arm to avoid getting slammed in the head.

Mito pricked his foot so quickly that the pain didn't even register in Ogama, a small paralysis poison she'd concocted that would do no damage to the chosen victim besides disable them and the more they ran around the more effective the poison became.

"You really think your gonna win, my sister and I might be paternal twins, but my father taught me a little more than Kama-chan" Ogama breathed heavily as they moved into a round of throwing all manner of weapons at each other.

Before locking weapons creating little sparks as they engaged in a power struggle "Uzumaki's have a way of surprising people" Mito said simply and in a move she'd seen Sakura use several times kicked out with her foot and swept Ogama off his feet.

He rolled to avoid the second blow that was intended for his ribs and jumped to his feet hastily grabbing up his scythe as he did so and then Mito was on the defensive again just biding her time now as her hand made paralysis poison worked it's magic.

Ogama mulled the red heads words over in his head before grudgingly nodding "True I never really expected that knucklehead to win against Neji Hyuga, or for Karin-san to be in the final round either, you whoever have been different from the very beginning" he said.

Pleased with the praise she'd received Mito smiled sweetly "Thank you Ogama-san" she exclaimed onyx orbs twinkling with mischief, it was an emotion the Fushi (Twin) didn't recognize as they leaped at each other once again.

After a few minutes Ogama found himself wearing down and frowned, his arms wouldn't move properly and he felt more exhausted than usual, funny considering he had plenty of stamina, his breaths were coming out rapidly and he felt his vision blurring.

His limbs felt heavy and it wasn't until Mito Uzumaki punched him backwards on his back did he realize what had happened "Go..good tri..trick -san" Ogama struggled to get out the words "A pa..paralysis poison" he smiled.

Mito smiled and looked to Genma "Winner of the Second match Mito Uzumaki" he declared and cheering erupted all around the arena, then she promptly injected her opponent with the antidote and helped him back up to the balcony.

"Not bad for a girl huh Ogama-san even against your scythe" the red head snickered kindly trying not to hurt what could be his wounded pride, she didn't like to gloat and really the only reason she was here was to be with Sakura and help her if the pinkette needed it.

Ogama nodded "Sometimes Kama-chan pulls out a win to so don't worry to much Mito-san" he shrugged lightly and leaned against the railing to regain his strength and catch his breath as the poison started leaving his system.

The next match was called after a moment "Hashirama Senju vs Hikui Uchiha" the two names were called and the two boys headed down to the arena to begin their match, from the Kage booth Sakura wondered how this particular fight was going to go down.

As the brunette and raven haired boy jumped apart assessing each other calmly nothing like Hashirama's usual idiocy "It's an honor to face against a miniaturized former hokage Lord First" Hikui nodded his head politely.

"I haven't been called that in a long time, right now I am simply Hashirama and the winner of this match" he exclaimed boisterously causing several to burst out laughing and Hikui to look at him as if he were disturbed.

Sakura shook her head "Isn't he the brother of the one you like Sakura-chan" Nure whispered quietly in her ear so that Karui had to strain her ears to hear and even then she was only able to without really hurting herself.

Her cheeks warmed at the mention of Tobirama "Yes Tobirama is Hashirama-san's brother" Sakura nodded her gaze trailing towards the balcony it just so happen the white haired male chose to look in her directed as well because emerald and soft red clashed before she looked away.

Down below it seemed Hashirama was going to waste no preamble in ending his fight waiting for the perfect moment before using his wood style jutsu that he hadn't been able to use in so long entrapping Hikui in the wooden binding so much that the Uchiha gave in.

"I concede" Hikui sighed having really hoped to make his teammates proud "Thanks for the good fight though Hashirama-san" he wasn't to horribly upset at the very least he walked away from this fight with minimal damage and hopefully a new friendship with the brunette.

Hashirama nodded "Quite you are gifted with your sharingan Hikui-san and the more you practice the better you will become" he and Hikui trailed towards the stairs forgetting all about Genma who hadn't even called the match yet.

Until his voice rang out behind them "Winner of the Third match Hashirama Senju" the other brunette said and both boys flashed him a sheepish look before sprinting up the stairs to the balcony together, their fight already long forgotten as they settled into a quick and easy friendship.

With three matches already complete it was decided that there was to be a thirty minute break so that everyone could refresh themselves or find something else to snack on or drink while waiting for the fourth match.

Up in the Kage stand neither Juzo or Zabuza could keep their curiosity in check "So Pinky have you had a chance to use that sword we gave you" Juzo leaned down just as she was getting up to stretch after sitting for such a long time.

She blinked those emerald eyes of hers at him before shaking her head "Ah no, it probably won't be today either but I'm certain someday in the future I'll have a chance to use Saikin no Byogen-tai" Sakura smiled lifting her arms high above her head and twisting until her back popped.

Then she shook out her legs loosening the muscles and getting the blood flow back in proper order to the two males amusement "When's your match Sakura-san is it any time soon" Zabuza jumped in wanting to know when the pinkette was going to fight.

A snort was his response "My match is the last one" Sakura said after a moment shrugging as she let her gaze travel around the arena searching for any funny business, Kabuto that bastard had gotten away but at least Hayate had lived to tell the tale against his run in with the silver haired teen.

"Well that's a pity brat, I'm sure everyone is looking forward to your fight against…" Ay smoothly joined the conversation before trailing off because he didn't know who it was the girl he had once considered his best friend was fighting against.

Her lips pressed together for a second before opening her mouth "Her brother that's who Sakura-chan is paired against" Suigetsu burst out bouncing in his chair "And those two have always competed against each other" his purple eyes were wide and full of excitement.

Juzo and Zabuza shared a look while Ay looked shocked "You sure you'll be able to handle it brat, I mean you are twins after all" the Raikage inquired knowing how the pinkette felt about her family and that she always tried her hardest to protect them.

Sakura sighed "Everything will be fine" she nodded settling back into her chair between Kurotsuchi and Nure wishing she was with Tobirama and missing his presence horribly because they'd gotten increasingly closer in recent months.

It was clear the conversation and the thirty minute break was over as Genma called out the names of the fourth match "Izuna Uchiha vs Kisuke Inuzuka" another Uchiha and Sakura smiled, the Uchiha clan was thriving this time around.

Kisuke and Izuna hurried down to the arena from the balcony and stood across from each other "I will prove that the Inuzuka Clan is superior to any other clan" the blue eyed boy announced staring at Izuna intensely.

"No clan is superior to the other, we are all equals I fight so that I can stand at someone's side for as long as they'll let me" Izuna stated curtly not getting offended by the words the other boy shot at him and settling into a stance.

Genma looked between the two boys "Let the fifth match of the final round begin" he ordered and the two opposing boys leaped at each other, eyes sparking as they engaged in a power struggle capturing each others wrists and shoving back with all their might.

The Inuzuka's female companion Nikko sat off to the side waiting for her chance to attack or command from her partner "Nikko Dynamic Marking" Kisuke hollered suddenly, Izuna didn't stand a chance and everyone cringed as that yellow stream hit the Uchiha directly in the face.

"Gah that is so gross" Izuna hastily wiped his face off with the sleeve of his shirt and trying not to gag in disgust as Kisuke smirked and in the Inuzuka's distraction swept the boy right off his feet and jumped back to gain a little distance.

Clearly there was a reason why he'd just gotten pissed on and he watched Kisuke warily as the boy jumped to his feet and tossed his ninken a soldier pill, Nikko's white fur took on a russet red color before Kisuke ran through a list of hand signs "Beast Man Clone" he said.

Nikko turned into a perfect replica of her partner and Izuna became wary as the duo circled around him "If you think I'm intimidated I'm not" he stated keeping his eyes on the pair not sure who was who anymore because the chakra was similar.

"I'm not done Uchiha-san, Four Legged Technique" both Kisuke's became a lot more feral looking, he was using his clan jutsu to the fullest and so Izuna activated his sharingan to watch their movements as the pair continued going around him in a circle.

It was starting to get a little annoying but Izuna shook his head "Still not afraid Inuzuka-san" he crossed his arms, holding a kunai tightly in his hand, while going back to the fight he remembered Naruto had, had against Kiba.

Kisuke growled sounding more feral than before and Nikko did the same just as they began rotating like a drill "Inuzuka Style: Dual Piercing Fang" the Inuzuka called, Izuna's eyes widened and he only had less than three seconds to get out of range of the attack.

The jutsu left behind destruction and the Uchiha felt sweat beading on his brow as the fight wore on, he reached into his pouch hoping for something and then looked around for a spot to hide, his actions proved futile and Izuna hastily scrambled out of his hiding spot behind the tree.

"I had my chakra masked" he glared now seriously debating against taking it easy in this fight like he'd promised himself because the Inuzuka hadn't really seemed like someone who would put up this much of a fight.

Kisuke smirked "Nikko's urine is on you and that lets me find you Uchiha-san no matter where you try to hide" he sniggered as they leaped into another round of taijutsu, because he had to let Nikko rest after using the same jutsu twice which drained them of chakra.

Those words were the last straw and quick like a viper Izuna used his sharingan to induce a genjutsu trapping the Inuzuka in an illusion world as he worked quickly putting together what he'd found in his storage pouch.

When Kisuke broke free of the weak sharingan induced jutsu Izuna was waiting for him "I knew you'd get out of that rather easily, to bad that was just a distraction" the Uchiha said holding Nikko hostage, it was something no one ever did because of how possessive Inuzuka's were over their ninken.

But that wasn't the worst of it as a threatening snarl tore itself from Kisuke's throat "YOU UNHAND HER NOW" he started stalking forward to retrieve his ninken but missed the exploding tag knock out gas combination.

Until he walked right into the trip wire, Izuna cringed at the resulting explosion and covered the pup cowering in his arms after a moment the dust died down to reveal Kisuke had gotten knocked out by the gas "What about you are you gonna to fight some more" he looked down at Nikko.

Who shook her floppy ears at him and pranced over to her partner "Winner of the Fourth match Izuna Uchiha" Genma called impressed at the sound beating the Uchiha had pulled out of thin air using his knowledge no doubt to win.

Izuna smiled and heaved Kisuke over his shoulder while picking up Nikko and with ease he carried the duo up the stairs to the balcony once more just as the fifth match was called "Gaara Sabaku vs Dosu Kinuta" Genma's voice rang out over the arena they were in.

Gaara used his sand to get to the arena while Dosu opted for the stairs, it was clear he thought he was going to win as his onyx eyes held a smug light to them in the Kage Box, Sakura clenched her hands into fists as the match began.

With Dosu launching several kunai at the red head, but the sand Gaara wielded protected him with ease it had never been Shukaku but his mothers love and she'd done her best to also reminded the red head of that whenever someone had tried to put him down.

She grit her teeth emerald eyes burning as the fight progressed, Gaara ducking and weaving through attacks pale green orbs narrowed in determination and focused on his opponent unwilling to lose because he wanted to make his family, his father proud of him like he always was of his older siblings.

And for his first friend who was unfairly targeted by the Volcano shinobi all the time, Sasori had told him so long ago why Sakura hadn't been able to come to several of his birthdays and why she had she had changed so much.

In the end Sakura fought the urge to jump over the railing of the Kage Box and stand at Gaara's side as Dosu used that kami forsaken jutsu, didn't matter if he wasn't a sound shinobi, he still had that horribly internal damaging jutsu.

His ears were bleeding and his vision was blurring, he could barely hear but Gaara stood against his opponent pushing through the pain his body felt, having lost his sand armor and finally caught Dosu in his sand.

Nearly crushing the other genin into dust but he stopped himself at the last minute and let Dosu drop, body broken and almost dead but still alive long enough for medics to reach him as Genma called the fight "Winner of the Fifth match Gaara Sabaku' the brunette stated.

Silence met his announcement and Gaara knew he'd done wrong until clapping reached his one good ear for the moment and he lifted pale green eyes to the Kage Booth, his eyes clashed with proud emerald and he felt better as he walked slowly up to the balcony.

Where he was pulled into a reassuring hug and given congratulations "He deserved it" Temari commented making his stomach which had been tightening itself into knots stop it's churning and Kankuro clapped him on the back.

"We're proud of you little bro" the make up wearing boy grinned and that was that so long as his siblings didn't think him a monster and that everything would be alright Gaara was certain that his future was going to be brighter than ever before.

Then they were all paying attention again as the next contestants were called "Karin Uzumaki vs Tobirama Senju" as soon as her name was called Karin shot straight up into a standing position shaking like a leaf as she trailed down the balcony steps to the arena after Tobirama.

Until they were stood across from each other on the field "Goo..good luck Tobi..Tobirama-san" the red haired girl stuttered horribly to face off against someone who could be considered a friend even if the only time she ever hung around him was when she was with Sakura was scary.

"Likewise Karin-san do your best I don't plan on taking it easy on you" Tobirama quirked a small smile at the girl his betrothed had saved from a life of servitude in the Hidden Grass Village, Karin had become strong and she would show that today, he would help her.

Karin smiled nervously as Genma told them to start and she leaped back waiting to see what her opponent would do, the white haired male stood in the same spot arms crossed over his chest watching her with cool eyes, the soft red met her ruby.

Before he darted forward and she leaned back to avoid getting smacked in the face by his hand "I..I wouldn't expect anything less" she said ducking under the kunai and swinging her foot out hoping to make contact with some sort of body part.

No such luck "Good I expect you to do the same, no holding back Karin-san" Tobirama nodded, speeding through a set of hand signs "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" he stated using the source of water below their feet for his jutsu.

The red head looked shocked just as that water dragon crashed into her soaking her and nearly drowning her, when the jutsu faded Karin coughed out some water that she'd inhaled and scrambled to her feet, hair and clothes dripping wet.

But unwilling to give in just because she'd been hit with a jutsu she hadn't expected, this time though Karin took her turn to attack as she dashed head first into Tobirama, tackling him to everyone's surprise and they rolled tousling on the wet ground.

Grass stains got on their clothes until Karin emerged victorious from their little struggle on the ground for all of five seconds, it was more than enough to slap a seal on the white haired male and seal it to him with her chakra.

"I've been practicing fuinjutsu" her ruby eyes met his soft red and Karin smiled as she leaped away "That particular seal is of my own creation, it seals your chakra away for fifteen whole minutes so now all you have to rely on are taijutsu or your weapons" she fiddled with her glasses.

A sheepish but proud smile curving her lips upwards "Not bad Karin-san it's well thought out" Tobirama nodded Uzumaki's were always resourceful and he shouldn't have let his guard down, oh well it proved to him that she wasn't going to go down without a good fight.

Karin beamed at him happy with the praise before becoming serious once more, her nerves all but settled as she got into the fight as Tobirama charged at her fist raised high and they engaged in a quick taijutsu fight.

It was clear she was outmatched against his strength and after five minutes, leaving only ten left on the seal, Karin went rolling across the ground but proving that Uzumaki's were resilient jumped to her feet and using just a tiny bit of her chakra.

Leaped head first at Tobirama once more, pulling a minor explosive tag she'd created from her pouch and swung her fist while the other made a sign, his soft red eyes widened and a curse flew from his lips as that tag was slapped to his chest.

"Explode" Karin called but she was also caught up in the resulting explosion, unable to use her knock out gas sealed carefully within a perfume bottle, she went flying backwards and her body collided with the lone tree on the arena battlefield.

Tobirama also was sent careening through the air, but he flipped and landed on his feet unlike the red head he was fighting against, he felt blood dripping down his face and reached up to feel the gash that had formed on his forehead.

It was obvious to everyone that Karin was done for as Tobirama knelt at her side as she remained crumpled at the base of the tree "You Uzumaki's" he chuckled and got a cheeky smile that turned into a grimace as pain racked her twelve year old body.

Swallowing Karin raised her hand "I concede this fight to Tobirama-san" she'd proven her worth, gotten some good hits in of her own and that was more than enough for her as Genma looked the two preteens over and called the fight.

"Winner of the Sixth match Tobirama Senju" the brunette said and cheers rang out over the entire building they were gathered in, the white haired male rolled his eyes as he pulled Karin into his arms, Sakura knowing that there was nothing but kindness in the action.

And carried the red head all the way up to the balcony where she was immediately fussed over by her adoptive brother "Honesty sis that was reckless though now I know what you and Mum were working on this entire month" Naruto wasn't sure if he should glare, be exasperated or proud of how well his adopted sister had done during her fight.

Karin grinned before wincing and just this once used her own special ability to heal herself, it hurt of course but a quick visit to Sakura after this whole thing was over would get rid of the bite mark she'd given herself "I know, but at least I was able to stand on my own two feet" she sighed after a moment.

Glad that her fight was over and content to sit where Tobirama had put her, Karin relaxed as Naruto sat down at her side and Jugo joined her "You did good Karin-chan I'm sure Sakura-chan is proud of you to" the orange haired boy patted her hand fondly.

Their eyes lifted to the Kage Booth and found Sakura smiling and nodding complete with proud smile and Karin knew if the pinkette wasn't up there with all the Kage's and their families or escorts and anyone else they'd brought along, Sakura would be with them, cheering them on and complimenting them on such a good job.

In this time that she was resting another thirty minute break was called before the last four matches of the day were to commence and without wasting a second Sakura jumped out of her chair "Hokage-sama do you mind if I go down there for a moment" the pinkette asked.

Eager to congratulate those that have already fought or won and cheer those that have lost up and wish those that hadn't gone yet luck on their match which would start soon, Minato tilted his head to the side in acquiesce.

And without waiting for the anbu, Sakura disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossom appearing before those in the balcony waiting area and found herself immediately wrapped up in a hug "Ku-chan" Sasuke breathed glad that he didn't have to wait to talk to her before their match.

"Hi Sasuke" she squeaked as her breath left her lungs in a great big whoosh as she was given a bone crushing hug by her brother after a couple more minutes Sasuke finally released her and Sakura cleared her throat "Right" she laughed before turning to Naruto.

Much like Sasuke had done to her, the pinkette swept the blonde into a hug "Good job winning against that bonehead Naruto, perhaps now he'll be more amenable after having been knocked off his high horse" she grinned pulling back after a moment.

Naruto nodded glad that he was getting what he had missed after his match "Didn't Karin-chan do a great job on her match, even if she was crazy and blew an exploding tag up in her face" he pouted but there was pride in his baby blue eyes.

Her lips curved upwards "I'm proud of you Karin-chan for doing so well and not being afraid to take risks" Sakura's emerald orbs twinkled even as she healed the bite mark on the girls flesh "And good luck on your match next Jugo-kun" she turned to the red-orange eyed boy when she was done.

"You to Madara-san, and you've all been great so far including you Gaara, that Volcano Shinobi really deserved it" Sakura smiled addressing each person and before she knew it the thirty minute break was almost over and she went back to the Kage Booth.

Just as the seventh match was announced "Madara Uchiha vs Jugo Fushi" Genma said the two names and the two boys trailed down to the arena, one looking just as nervous as Karin had and the other stoic like usual.

They didn't speak or offer each other good luck and that whoever won they wouldn't hold it against each other and the match started, but neither Jugo or Madara moved an inch, obviously the Uchiha wasn't going to waste his time.

Upon being given permission to start the match he'd activated his sharingan without Jugo ever even realizing it and sucked the boy into a sharingan induced illusion, Sakura covered her eyes and let out a slow deep breath knowing she'd have to cheer Jugo up after this was all over.

Genma eyed both boys warily as Madara finally made a move and walked forward, knowing he'd gone overboard but he hadn't really wanted to fight in the first place, once he was stood behind Jugo, the Uchiha tied the boys hands behind his back and sat down on his back.

Placing a kunai to Jugo's neck before releasing the orange haired boy from his sharingan genjutsu, Jugo came to with a gasp, before registering that there was weight on his back "What happened" he looked around blearily and felt the familiar pain of being cut.

There was a weapon against his jugular and Jugo stilled "I placed you in a genjutsu Jugo-san you won't be fighting back any time soon" Madara explained, the least he could do after how quickly he'd beaten the boy probably hurting his pride.

His shoulders slumped and Jugo conceded defeat "Winner of the Seventh match Madara Uchiha" Genma declared, he was released and following after Madara they went back up to the balcony where the others were waiting.

"You tried Jugo-kun that's all we can really do, there will always be the next one and at least we'll have our full team" Karin exclaimed when the depressed boy flopped down at her side, he'd really wanted to become a chunin.

Jugo gave her a half hearted smile and lifted his eyes to the Kage Booth, fearful of what he would see would Sakura be disappointed with him, when their eyes locked there was a soft look in those emerald irises and that made him feel better.

Even if he had lost and he hadn't had a chance to fight and show off to know that Sakura wasn't disappointed that he'd lost was a relief to his very soul and Jugo sighed in relief sitting next to his teammate as the eight match was called.

"Shikamaru Nara vs Temari Sabaku" the two in question shared a look before Temari shrugged and started walking down the stairs that would lead to the arena, Shikamaru on the other hand was about to forfeit his match.

If it hadn't been for Naruto freaking Uzumaki, who clapped him harshly on the back and sent him falling to the arena, he would have to, but since it was to late Shikamaru got to his feet and trudged slowly towards the waiting blonde and Genma.

Where their match was immediately started, he didn't want to do this and it was such a pain and women were 'Troublesome' Shikamaru complained inwardly knowing it wasn't wise to say that to the blonde he was fighting against.

Considering that fan of hers was dangerous and he really didn't want to get mixed up with her jutsu because he clearly remembered what happened to Tenten, Shikamaru sighed shoulders slouching as the fight wore on.

And he considered giving up half way when "DON'T YOU DARE LOSE YOU LAZY ASS" Ino's annoying voice shouted from where she was seated in the crowds, Suika and Hinata seated on either side of her.

The latter of the two looking much better than a month ago because of her terrible run in with her cousin, Neji would have killed her and everyone was thankful to Sakura because she'd stopped the brown haired Hyuga from offing the polite shy girl.

Up in the Kage Booth "Hey Shikaku-san how much you wanna bet Shikamaru will give up at the last minute" Sakura sent a smirk at the Nara Clan Head, who turned his head in her direction obsidian orbs narrowed.

"How about a game of Shogi when this is all over, if Shikamaru doesn't you have to willingly lose against me during that game, if my son does do as you suggest he will do, then I'll give you the trophy you won all those years ago back" Shikaku smirked.

Sakura sent him a deceptively sweet smile and nodded in acceptance before turning her attention on the match happening below them everything was playing out how it had in the old time line and just as Shikamaru caught Temari in his jutsu.

He gave up, Shikaku felt his jaw drop and he turned sharply to face a now smug Sakura "Looks like you owe me that Shogi Tournament Trophy Shikaku-san" the pinkette smirked causing chuckles to fill the air.

Shikaku's eye twitched and he sighed, no matter what he did he just couldn't win against that girl "Alright, alright I concede defeat that is however the last time I make a bet with you Sakura-san" he grouched out causing the pinkette to snicker thoroughly amused at his antics.

It was then everyone realized there were only two more matches left before the end of the Chunin Exams and those that had won their rounds were either selected as Chunin or not, it depends if they impressed the judges or not.

Another thirty minute break was decided on and the breath Sakura had been holding whooshed from her lungs "You know I'm quite interested to see how the final match is going to go" Ohnoki said looking her direction pointedly.

"What with you two being siblings aren't you afraid of fighting against someone you call family" he prodded narrowing his eyes and Sakura blinked before turning in her chair to face the Tsuchikage and answer his subtle question.

With a shrug "All siblings enjoy a healthy dose of sibling rivalry so no not really we've always competed against each other after all, this is no different" she said softly, keeping her eyes locked with Ohnoki's.

Until Bushi snorted who was standing behind Mifune "Hopefully that boy has kept up with his kenjutsu training" Heishi commented eyes trailing down the waiting area and saw said boy leaning against the railing looking bored.

He would be to if he had to wait until the last round for his fight "I'd be more worried to face down Sakura-chan and her chakra enhanced strength" Bushi shuddered and Okisuke was suddenly reminded of that time so long ago and the clearing.

Mifune sighed and shook his head "I'm sure they'll wish each other luck and that's all they really need" he stated relaxed in the chair he was sitting in as they all waited for the ninth match to start up, and for this newest break to come to an end.

Fifteen minutes later two more names were called out "Kankuro Sabaku vs Shino Aburame" unlike in the old time line there was no sound/sand coup and the middle Sabaku sibling didn't forfeit his match against the Aburame Heir.

As they both trailed down to the arena and faced off against each other puppets and bugs clashing both boys getting good hits in on the other but in the end, the match was declared "A Tie Neither Shino Aburame or Kankuro Sabaku can go on" Genma announced.

Indeed Shino had been poisoned and Kankuro was practically drained of chakra, as they lay on the ground attempting to continue their match until they were carted away by the medics, which was really unfair because they were going to miss the final match.

Tension was already rising in the air and from where they were seated in the crowd Fugaku and Mikoto shared a concerned look with each other as Itachi straightened in his chair and Shisui who was holding Kizuna and Kaisha frowned.

Obviously none of them liked the fact that their favorite sibling (Twins) were about to fight against each other as their names were called "Sakura Uchiha vs Sasuke Uchiha" Genma said their names and waited for one of the Uchiha's to make the first move.

Sakura stood from her chair, nodded to those in the Kage Booth made a single hand sign and vanished to the arena in a swirl of cherry blossoms, at her appearance Sasuke took a deep breath and in a whirlwind of leafs was stood across from his sister on the battlefield.

Everyone held their breath because this was the much anticipated fight that they'd all been waiting for as the (Twins) settled into loose positions "Let the Tenth and Final Match of the Chunin Exams Begin" Genma spoke slowly.

And to everyone's surprise Sasuke and Sakura bowed to one another "May the best Twin win Uke-kun" the pinkette cackled settling into a defensive stance as the raven haired boy did the same from across from her.

"Yes Ku-chan, may the best Twin win" he nodded body so tightly wound and senses on the alert Sakura smiled and stomped her foot "Really Sakura throwing a…ahhhh" Sasuke frowned only to nearly get stuck in a three foot fissure.

He really needed to learn not to let his guard down around her especially as he leaped to the side getting out of range from that fissure, his onyx eyes met her light emerald that were filled with mischievousness "Don't underestimate me Sasuke" Sakura stated.

Sasuke took a deep breath "As if I could" he breathed pulling his sword from his back and from where Omoi was sitting in the Kage Booth, he recognized the blade as the one he'd given the second Uchiha Heir on his eleventh birthday.

Not one to be outdone Sakura folded her arms into her yukata sleeves and pressed two glowing fingers against each wrist just as her brother leaped at her, her own two swords appearing in her hands and the three swords locked together in a crisscross.

Generating sparks as they clashed, metallic clanks ringing out across the arena field, creating scratches on each twelve year old as they battled to their fullest "Perhaps after this we could all go out" Sakura smiled unable to go one without her constant chatter.

Her brother chuckled "Sure Sakura, that is if we are able to move after this" Sasuke said, twisting away from Horobiru and ducking underneath Aisuru thrusting his own sword forward only for it to be met with the metal of Sakura's dark purple armor.

It was obvious to everyone the two siblings were evenly matched in their kenjutsu skills do to how much they practiced with their swords because after ten minutes of slamming their blades against each other, the swords were sealed away.

And the (Twins) engaged in a taijutsu round, Sakura alternating between chakra enhanced strength for the ground destroying the arena and making Sasuke jump to avoid getting whacked and using no chakra when she did get her hands on her brother.

Sasuke ducked under the swing of Sakura's hand, and thrust out with his hands, knocking her back a couple of inches before she ground her heels into the ground and launched herself forward, tackling him in a move reminiscent of Karin's.

They rolled throwing punches at each other and Mikoto nearly flew out of her seat as they finally came to a stop and Sasuke bucked his hips shoving his sister off of him and they jumped to their feet sporting bleeding scratches and now a few bruises.

Both of them breathing heavily as the fight progressed suddenly Sakura weaved a set of hand signs Hare, Dragon, Rat, her armor and yukata promptly disappeared as did Sasuke's armor and they once again jumped at each other.

Punching and kicking and shoving at each other as they fought to prove to the judges they had want it took to be chunin "We're not getting anywhere Ku-chan" Sasuke said wiping at his forehead as he leaped over the foot she thrust out at him hoping to sweep him off his feet.

And she nodded "Probably right" Sakura smiled flashing through another set of hand signs "Earth Style: Earth Spikes" she slammed her foot on the ground pouring her chakra into the jutsu and a wave of earth was sent flying at him.

Sasuke leaped high into the air "Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu" he used his own jutsu onyx and emerald orbs clashing as they each dodged the others jutsu until they were stood across from each other again waiting for the other to make a move.

To distract Sakura slammed her foot on the ground destroying it and hid in the resulting destruction, when the dust settled Sasuke looked all around for his sister until the familiar sounds of hissing snakes made him turn and run while going through his own set of hand signs.

Yuki, Aoshiro, Sekishishoku, Fukai, Shiguro, and Kimidori were hot on his heels "Ninja Art: Snake Summoning Jutsu" he bit his thumb swiping blood down his palm as he summoned Koge his own snake.

He wasn't sure what his (Twin) was playing at but he was definitely wary because he couldn't sense her chakra "Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu" Sakura's voice called and Sasuke almost got his ankles grasped.

Glad for all that training with Kakashi, he leaped deftly out of the way almost going to his knee's as his chakra reserves started dwindling down "Damn it Ku-chan, Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" Sasuke called out another jutsu.

And she reversed her snakes summons in the nick of time just as he did the same for Koge, they flew at each other in another round of taijutsu "I'm not gonna lose Sasuke" Sakura vowed, capturing his wrist and with her foot sent him flying through the air.

Midway Sasuke managed to flip himself and land on his feet "Neither am I" he called taking a deep breath, by now the fight had been going on for thirty minutes the longest time he'd ever lasted against his sister to be honest.

Sakura smiled "Water Style: Water Whip" an orb of water formed in the air from the water source that lay below their feet and struck out at all angles erratically, Sasuke ducking and weaving beneath the deadly jutsu and getting struck a few times.

The pinkette also got the whiplash of the jutsu she'd used but it did put her within close proximity of her brother and Sasuke got punched flat on his back, he rolled out of the way when she lifted her foot and shuddered as the ground cracked beneath her foot.

"Come on Sakura, we're to evenly matched" Sasuke panted completely out of breath his strength was waning quickly now and if the fight kept on they'd both be going to the hospital for chakra exhaustion, something that was every shinobi's worst nightmare.

Her eyes met his, emerald orbs intense and smoldering just before the iris spun and made way for bloody red with three tomoe "I'm not done" chakra flood her limbs replenishing her chakra reserves and jumped forward.

Sasuke hastily activated his own sharingan as they clashed in another battle using kunai creating more cuts and gashes on each other their eyes locked together as they tried to get the upper hand over the other with their sharingan's.

She won out for a brief second and Sasuke found himself stuck in a sharingan induced genjutsu, he flared his chakra as he'd been taught using his own dojutsu to help him break free, but it wasn't a simple genjutsu and Sasuke realized that to late.

Glad for a moment of reprieve Sakura summoned Yuki once again and the pure white snake wound herself around the second Uchiha Heir while the pinkette set up various traps already knowing how she was going to end this fight.

Up in the stands, Mikoto gripped the edges of her seat as her second born child finally broke out of the genjutsu Sakura had put him in, this fight had gone on long enough and she didn't understand why they didn't just concede defeat together.

Sasuke snapped out of the illusion with a gasp and found himself stuck "Seriously Sakura why are you going so far" he grumbled wiggling out of the snakes tight grip and rolling to the side as the pinkette leaped at him kunai raised high.

He landed harshly on his knee's and winced as they became scraped up "To prove myself and push you past your limits" Sakura said simply striking out with her foot and her brother hastily leaned back pushing himself to his feet to get a better distance.

Only Genma saw the traps littering the entire area where the duo were fighting and as much as he knew he should have called the fight long ago, this fight had been to interesting to end as the two siblings battled against each other.

"Well I'll say limits sufficiently pushed Ku-chan, I can't even use another jutsu" Sasuke huffed, grabbing her wrist and kicking out until his own foot connected with her side and she was sent flying sideways.

Sakura grinned "Are you giving up then Uke-kun" she cackled waiting for the perfect chance, Sasuke hastily shook his head "Didn't think so" Sakura said, jumping forward, slinging kunai and shuriken left and right.

While weaving hand signs creating yet another water jutsu "Water Style: Water Senbon" the pinkette called and those deadly needles poised all around them and Sasuke choked on a laugh, kami his sister was insane.

Deciding to go with it "Lightning Style: Chidori" he weaved the hand signs to the jutsu he'd been taught all month long the sound of birds chirping filled the arena and in his hand was lightning crackling and ready to be used.

His sister's eyes widened as he jumped forward and those kami forsaken water senbon flew at him, creating scratches and hitting a few nerves making his right wrist useless as he thrust his left hand forward "Earth Style: Mud Wall" Sakura created a wall.

And his jutsu impacted with the earth wall his sister had created at the last moment, she jumped over the wall tackling him and they rolled throwing more punches until they hit the trip wire "This fight ends" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke blinked just as an explosion went off and purple smoke filled his vision, his lungs were filled with it and he felt something collide with his chest "Ku-chan" he breathed before his eyes fluttered shut Sakura already passed out on his chest.

When the knock out gas and the dust from the explosion dissipated everyone stared at the two knocked out siblings "I declare the Tenth and Final Match of the Chunin Exams a Tie, neither Sasuke Uchiha or Sakura Uchiha were able to defeat their opponent" Genma declared.

To say they were surprised when the Uchiha Matriarch appeared on the arena field was an understatement as she stormed in her children's direction "My poor babies" she clutched Sasuke and Sakura to her chest while looking them over.

The damage was minimal at best it was the jutsu's and the amount of chakra they had used that would be a problem as they both had minor chakra exhaustion with that both Sasuke and Sakura were carted off on stretchers to the hospital.

As Minato stood "I thank everyone for coming out here today and in just two days time when the contestants that won their matches have been decided on, we will then announce those that have earned the right to call themselves Chunin" he made his speech and everyone left the arena.

Not one to beat around the bush, Itachi gave Shisui a look and disappeared in a puff of smoke to check on his two siblings he found the room they were being kept in and kept up a vigilant watch during the night refusing to leave even when the medics threatened him.

They were his brother and sister, he was supposed to take care of them and while he was proud of them both because of how strong they were, Itachi hadn't thought it was right for them to have to fight against each other in the first place.

His thoughts were in turmoil until the early morning hours "Ita-ni" and the soft voice of Sakura broke through to him snapping him out of his thoughts "What time is it" Itachi lifted his head to see the pinkette blinking at him blearily through her glasses she'd shoved back onto her face.

"5:45 Sakura-imouto do you need anything are you hungry, thirsty tell me and I'll get it for you anything you want" Itachi strode over to her bed side and wrapped his arms around the pinkette who gave him a warm smile.

She hummed in thought for a moment "Maybe some green tea with sweet potato and vegetable rice curry with five sticks of dango please" Sakura pushed out her lip in the cutest pout she could muster at that moment and got her hair ruffled in response.

As Itachi chuckled glad that she wasn't letting what happened get to her to much, then he had to wonder had she planned that it was a question to ask later "Of course imouto-chan" he smiled and left his siblings hospital room heading to the tea shop to get the aforementioned food and drink.

He also got Sasuke tomato soup with barbecue wings from a different restaurant along with a flask of water because he knew his only little brother would be hungry when he woke as well, by the time Itachi returned to the hospital.

Sasuke was awake and he was sitting next to Sakura on her hospital bed "Oh good morning ni-san" the second Uchiha Heir greeted giving his older brother a small smile as he remained firmly glued to the pinkette's side "Is that breakfast" Sasuke eyed the boxes in Itachi's hands.

"Yes, yes otouto, for you some tomato soup along with wings slathered in barbecue sauce and some water, and for Sakura-imouto sweet potato, vegetable and rice curry with five sticks of dango and a flask of green tea" Itachi smiled handing out the food.

Watching as his siblings ate their food "Thanks Ita-ni" Sakura flashed him a megawatt smile digging into the dango before handing him one of the sticks and he took it with a grateful smile knowing it would tide him over until he went out to get his own food.

At exactly 7:15, Mikoto burst her way into the hospital room and was immensely relieved to find the two in good spirits and not at all put out that they'd tied during their match it made her suspicious but she was content to let things be how they were.

Fugaku came and visited them a couple hours with Shisui and their youngest sisters in tow and for the rest of the day all their friends and adults trailed in and out of the hospital to visit the Uchiha siblings that were fraternal twins.

Before being released the next morning with a clean bill of health, the final day before those that made the cut and became Chunin were announced Sasuke and Sakura lounged about the house completely content with being lazy.

Until they were all called in to Minato's office "I'm glad you all came" he gave the winners of each match a kind sunshiny smile "The judges have decided" Minato cleared his throat when the preteens all stared at him.

"For starters due to how well you each fought for the most part, it was settled upon both Naruto and Neji becoming Chunin as well as Shikamaru and Temari, and Gaara as well" he began reading off the list and those of the Leaf Village getting their chunin vests.

"Kankuro and Shino tied against each other but it wasn't enough for either of you to get promoted" he gave the two boys an apologetic smile "Izuna, Mito will become chunin as well, Tobirama and Karin as well, due to how well Karin did in her round" Minato chuckled.

As his adopted daughter's ruby eyes lit up and tears welled up from her overwhelming happiness, now she knew why she'd been called in with the others despite losing "Hashirama, Madara I'm afraid due to how little fighting there was during your match" Minato began.

"That neither of you showed the necessary skills and therefore are not being promoted" he grimaced, Madara and Hashirama sighed of course they realized that this would be the possible outcome and simply accepted it.

"And finally because of how well the final match went and that you showed a variety of skills that all chunin need to possess both Sasuke and Sakura are being promoted to chunin rank automatically" he finished.

Sakura and Sasuke shared a grin and accepted their chunin vests with grateful smiles and the newly minted chunin were dismissed from the Hokage's office "Let's celebrate everyone's welcome" Sakura exclaimed suddenly facing the others and walking backwards.

And her brother eyed her weirdly "Yeah its on us and the tea house should do" Sasuke jumped on board as they led those that won or didn't win or even become promoted to one of their favorite restaurants in the village and payed for a celebratory lunch for everyone.

Three days later those that had come to the Leaf Village for the final round of the Chunin Exams left, Sakura and Sasuke said farewell to each of their friends and exchanged promises with them to write and tell them how being chunin were going before they all left.

"Come on Sasuke let's go to the flower field" Sakura grinned dragging her brother by the wrist outside the village after signing out of the village, Sasuke huffed but let his (Twin) do whatever she wanted until they were stood in that flower field.

Before the Kusarigama shaped headstone, he patted his hand on it gently wishing he hadn't been so cruel "What did you want to come out here for Sakura" Sasuke asked after a few minutes of silence in which they stood side by side staring at the headstone for Kiretsu.

The pinkette looked at him and shrugged lightly "Not sure, just felt like it I suppose we haven't really had much time to be ourselves" Sakura said softly tracing Kiretsu's name with her fingers a soft smile tilting her lips upwards as she spoke.

Sasuke shook his head "Why don't you sing Ku-chan" he suggested suddenly wanting to hear her voice since it had been quite a long while since Sakura had sang since the Cherry Blossom Festival that he knew of at least.

Sakura raised a brow before relenting to the demand and as she went through the list of songs she knew she found herself lost in thought wondering what it would be like if Kiretsu were there with them before she finally settled on a song and opened her mouth to begin singing.

" _Are we all we are  
Are we all we are_

 _Cut to now, holy wow  
When did everything become such a hell of a mess?  
Maybe now, maybe now, can somebody come and take this off my chest?_

 _I know you think it's not your problem (problem)  
I know you think that God will solve them (solve them)  
But if your shit is not together  
It'll never be you and me, plant the seed  
Open up and let it be_

 _We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)  
We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here  
Are we all we are  
Are we all we are_

 _We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)  
Just sing it loud, until the kids will sing it right back  
Are we all we are  
Are we all we are_

 _Are we all we are  
Are we all we are_

 _Seven seconds, seven seconds  
That is all the time you got to make your point  
My attention, my attention's  
Like an infant tryin to crawl around this joint_

 _I know we're better than the masses (masses)  
But we're all followin' our asses (asses)  
And if our shit is not together  
It'll never be you and me, plant the seed  
Open up and let it be_

 _We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)  
We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here  
Are we all we are  
Are we all we are_

 _We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)  
Just sing it loud, until the kids will sing it right back  
Are we all we are  
Are we all we are_

 _Four - that's how many years it took me to get through the lesson  
That I had to do it all on my own  
Three - that's how many Hail Mary's they would pray for me  
Thinkin' I was gonna end up all alone  
Two - for second chances that you've given me,  
Can it be, lucky me, lucky me, now let's go  
One - it's what we are, it's what we are  
Are we all we are  
Are we all we are_

 _We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)  
We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here  
Are we all we are  
Are we all we are_

 _We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)  
Just sing it loud, until the kids will sing it right back  
Are we all we are  
Are we all we are_

 _We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)  
We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here  
Are we all we are  
Are we all we are_

 _We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)  
Cut to the future, sing it loud, and take the power back  
Are we all we are  
Are we all we are_ _"_

When she was done Sakura inhaled the fresh air enjoying the sunlight on her face as a light breeze blew past them ruffling her long unbound pink locks "Come on Sasuke let's go home" she smiled feeling ten times lighter than ever before.

And so they did "Right" Sasuke chuckled leading the way back to the village and then to the compound and their house to be greeted by their family and adoring little sisters until it was time for bed and they climbed into their individual beds to fall asleep for another day.


	128. Final Life Chapter 40

The three months that preceded everyone or mostly everyone who became Chunin after participating in the Chunin Exams were hectic with members from different teams being thrown together as they got sent on C or even B rank missions.

Things were even crazier in the Uchiha Compound as Mikoto rushed around preparing everything for Sasuke and Sakura's thirteen birthday and farewell party for the second Uchiha Heir, who had asked Orochimaru to take him on as an apprentice to learn more about snakes.

Of course Minato graciously gave the two Chunin time off to be with their family on their birthday "I can't believe your going away for two and half years with that knucklehead" Sakura grumbled under her breath as they sat out in the back yard.

It was their day off one day before their thirteen birthday "Yeah well we're Chunin now Ku-chan no one can exactly keep us cooped up in the village and I'll be with Orochimaru-sensei and Ero-sennin to…oops that's a bad habit" Sasuke snorted before realizing he'd called the Toad Sage Naruto's nickname.

Sakura let out infectious giggles causing her brother to laugh along with her "Don't worry Sasuke, just promise me you'll look out for that dork and make sure you both come back and write tons of letters to let me know how your doing" she chattered emerald eyes bright as usual.

His gaze softened "I promise Sakura though I wish you were coming as well but I understand one of us has to stay here with Itachi-ni and help with Kizuna-imouto and Kaisha-imouto" Sasuke smiled plucking blades of grass and rolling them between his fingers absentmindedly.

She nodded quietly "Exactly though I don't know how I'm going to explain to them that their Sake-ni won't be back for what will to them a very long time" Sakura leaned back on her hands enjoying the lazy afternoon, kami she felt like Shikamaru at the moment.

Her head tilted upwards to the bright blue sky and she watched the clouds roll by for several seconds before Sasuke sighed "The Dope is in the same boat with his little sister Kikina-chan" he pointed out suddenly.

"Very true and I can't imagine that she's going to appreciate her Uto-ni up and vanishing on her for two and a half years either" Sakura laughed and Sasuke chuckled under his breath knowing how that particular moment was going to end, with both Uzumaki siblings in tears.

Karin however would be alright since she was old enough to really understand what was happening and Kushina was ever so thankful that her adopted daughter didn't want to go marching off into the world like her adopted brother was going to do in just one days time.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru had relented to Mikoto's demands that the duo allow Sasuke time to have his birthday before carting her son off to who knows where the following morning, of course no one said no to the Uchiha Matriarch.

Especially not with her husband (Wicked Eye) Fugaku standing behind her and oh so subtly nodding his head not that Mikoto knew it and that was the way he preferred things as he began preparing Itachi to take over the Clan when he turned twenty one in just two years time.

It had come as a shock to the entire Uchiha Clan that their Patriarch was stepping down and handing things over to his eldest son, who was a prodigy much like his two siblings Itachi had felt honored and had now taken to spending long hours with his Father to learn everything he could.

And how to make sure the Uchiha Clan ran smoothly since he was the first born heir after all, Sakura still had yet to get her eldest brother to admit he was going on secret dates with Izumi Uchiha but she'd catch him one of these days and then Itachi would have to admit it then.

Things were going to be very different in the compound once Itachi took over "Nothing will be the same when we come back" Sasuke said suddenly derailing Sakura's thoughts and she focused once more on the outside world.

"Definitely what with Ita-ni learning everything he can to be the next Clan Head and moving out which sucks, we'll be on our own" the pinkette stated looking up at the sky again watching white fluffy clouds roll by slowly relaxing her.

She was so relaxed she missed the sudden mischievous grin her (Twin) was now sporting "Hey Ku-chan I think Itachi-ni is out today with his classmate, want to catch him in the act of having a date with Izumi-san" Sasuke said in a conspiratorial whisper.

Knowing his sister would never pass up the chance to catch their elder brother on a date with the brunette Uchiha "Oh yeah" Sakura hopped to her feet brushing her yukata off, having forgone the tank and shorts that day and was just wearing mesh underclothes.

With matching mischievous smiles, the two siblings masked their chakra and sneaked out the back gate after alerting their Mother of their adventure and slunk down the streets of the Uchiha Compound, Itachi's chakra leading them straight to him like a beacon.

When they were within the general vicinity of their brother, Sasuke and Sakura hid behind a shop sign feeling much like academy students again on a great adventure to find out who their Ni-san hung out with all the time.

They peeked over the sign to adults amusements and looked around with wary obsidian and emerald eyes as Itachi tended to catch them more often than not, now they were chunin and they didn't intend to let their older brother find them before they found him with Izumi.

Sasuke and Sakura were in luck that day and their eyes widened as Itachi came out of the tea shop in the Uchiha Compound with Izumi Uchiha, holding hands, they were gobsmacked and became even more stunned as he pulled the buxom brunette into the sweetest kiss.

"Can't believe Itachi-ni would do that in the middle of a crowded street" Sasuke groaned covering his eyes as he slid down to hide completely behind the shop sign he and Sakura were perched behind spying on their big brother.

The pinkette covered her mouth and let out giggles "What to startle Ita-ni" she grinned widely and received a nod, "On the count of three we'll jump out, One, Two, Three" Sakura exclaimed and they leaped sideways out of their hiding spot.

Izumi nearly jumped a foot in the air clutching onto her boyfriend of several years "Itachi-kun" she squealed in fright after a few minutes she calmed down and managed to open her eyes to see two of Itachi's siblings standing before them with matching smug expressions.

He knew he'd been found out so there was no use in hiding it anymore as Itachi let out an aggravated sigh "Just how long have you been hiding there" he grumbled, oh kami he hoped they hadn't seen him do that.

It was clear the kami could be very, very cruel because Sakura dissolved into snickers "I knew it, I knew it all this time Itachi-ni you're in lurve with Izumi-chan" she singsonged prancing around sporting a triumphant expression.

Sasuke sniggered "Oh boy wait until Mom and Dad hear about how you kissed Izumi-san in the middle of a crowded street" he grinned and before Itachi could stop them, Sasuke grabbed his (Twin) by the hand and in a swirl of leafs ended back up at the house in their backyard.

"Your siblings sure are interesting Itachi-kun, come on I think it's time I was formally introduced to Mikoto-sama anyway" Izumi giggled pressing a kiss to the very put out Itachi, it was kind of cute how he kept pouting and glaring at inanimate objects as they walked to the Main Family House.

Even with how much he loved his two devious little siblings Itachi had hoped for a little more time to have Izumi all to himself "You're probably right Izumi-chan" he sighed finally giving up with his glaring and led the rest of the way to his home.

When they did reach the house and entered through the front door after taking off their shoes the duo headed into the kitchen and were immediately confronted with Mikoto, but instead of scolding him for waiting so long to tell her about their relationship.

She pulled Izumi into a hug "Welcome to the family Izumi-chan" and that was that as the Uchiha Matriarch returned to her task of cooking, Izumi and Itachi shared a confused look with each other before shrugging and heading out back.

Sasuke and Sakura were outside still "Welcome home Ni-san" Sasuke grinned "And glad to see you finally decided to come visit us Izumi-san" he nodded at the teenager before flopping down on the grass.

His (Twin) however bounced straight up to the brunette "Nice to meet you Izumi-chan, I'm Sakura one of Itachi-ni's many little sisters" and hugged Izumi after giving her greeting, then headed into the house to help Mikoto with said other little sisters.

Izumi blinked and let out giggles and Itachi gave her a warm smile "I think I like your siblings Itachi-kun, they are very nice and polite" she grinned and her boyfriend heaved an exasperated sigh as they sat down to enjoy the sunlight and relaxing day.

"Until they prank you then you'll see how nice and polite they are" Itachi grumbled though he knew his two middle siblings would never attempt to sabotage his relationship with Izumi and for that he was extremely grateful.

At his side Sasuke sniggered "So when are you intending on marrying Izumi-san, Itachi-ni especially if your to be the new clan head, won't you need someone at your side to help you and give you babies" he chuckled and got scuffed over the back of the head.

For the first time in his entire life Itachi felt like he was about to burst into flame "Otouto just you wait until you find a girl who you like and would do anything for, then that will be fair game and grounds for serious teasing from myself" he stated.

"Come now Itachi-kun it was an innocent question" Izumi sweat dropped never having seen Itachi so unlike his self or rather the side he always showed her and she knew that things were going to change for the both of them from now on.

He sighed "I know and as for your question Sasuke-otouto we haven't really decided, perhaps a few years after I inherit the clan head position from Father" Itachi did answer his only little brother as they settled in to a familiar routine.

Sasuke nodded before jumping up and going into the house leaving the courting couple alone with each other to their surprise as they'd thought they would get many more questions or teasing little jabs from the twelve year old.

That night Izumi joined the Uchiha Main Family for dinner for the first time since she started being courted by Itachi, Mikoto flashed her a pleased smile glad that she'd decided to stay and Shisui looked surprise "I thought you were hiding your relationship" he frowned.

"We were until those two caught us ending our date and…" Izumi trailed off cheeks turning a startling shade of red unable to say the rest of her sentence for fear of embarrassment and Sasuke sniggered quietly before Sakura kicked him lightly in the shin in warning.

Shisui chuckled and Fugaku looked over the brunette sitting at his kitchen table with his family "Do you need me to make up a contract between our families" he asked accepting the teenager seeing how easy she sat at Itachi's side and kept him calm as they assessed her.

Itachi blinked "Ah no, that's not necessary Father, Izumi and I are just courting for the time being" he shook his head hoping that he wasn't going to be thought poorly of, considering as the Heir of the Uchiha Clan he should have mentioned this years ago.

Fugaku nodded and that was that "You know you all are being awfully considerate no offense Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama" Izumi said slowly choosing her words carefully so as not to make them hate her when she really was just curious.

Mikoto chose that moment to join the conversation "It's not often I see my Ita-chan so happy and content your good for him and of course with my approval, Fugaku has no choice but to accept you as well, plus I don't think Sasuke-chan or Sakura-chan mind your presence either" she smiled.

Whipping up some mashed up turkey baby food for Kizuna and Kaisha "Yeah we only want what's best for Ita-ni and so long as you make by Ni-san happy your alright in my books" Sakura burst out flashing Izumi the sweetest smile she could, while dodging little fists as Kizuna got impatient.

"No kidding besides Izumi-san any time he came home after seeing you Itachi-ni was so relaxed so your cool" Sasuke jumped into the talk simultaneously finishing off his plate and standing from his chair to wash his dishes in the sink.

Once Kizuna and Kaisha had been fed, Sasuke and Sakura took their little sisters in their arms and toted them off for their baths and then playtime for a few hours until it was time for bed and Izumi sat there in her chair shocked.

Like the gentleman he'd been raised as Itachi escorted his girlfriend to the door "See you next weekend Izumi-chan perhaps we could have dinner here again" he asked hopefully never having thought that his entire family would accept the brunette who had been his classmate.

Izumi nodded before stretching up on her tiptoes and pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek before strapping her sandals to her feet and leaving the Main Family House behind until the following weekend certain that she would now be included for just about everything the family did.

Hours later Sakura and Sasuke vanished into their bedrooms crawling underneath their blankets and curling up with their ninken or ninneko if they had one, the second Uchiha heir had made the decision to take Okashi with him on the two and a half year trip.

When six o'clock rolled around Sasuke rolled out of bed, today he and Sakura were turning thirteen and then tomorrow he'd be gone out of the village for much longer than he ever had before all those missions didn't count.

It was an odd morning for the both of them as Sakura knocked on his door unusual because it was always the other way around "May I come in" the pinkette inquired poking her head through the gap and keeping her voice to a dull whisper.

"Yeah sure Ku-chan maybe you could help me get my stuff together" Sasuke fought with his pack which was stuffed full of scrolls filled with nothing but clothes to wear, money from his own vault he'd started up and plenty of supplies.

Sakura gave her brother an amused smile and pranced through the door before closing it behind her "What kind of sister would I be if I didn't Uke-kun" long gone was the cringe whenever she said that kami awful childhood nickname and in it's place was a warm feeling.

He didn't comment on her comment and dumped out all of the scrolls "How would you suggest I pack this" Sasuke frowned eyeing the scrolls in just a bit of irritation "Because they just won't all fit properly for some reason" he scowled.

Her lips quivered and Sakura fought down the urge to laugh like a hyena "That's because you've crinkled them all up and tried to shove them in haphazardly, I really hope when you come back Sasuke, you've learned the importance of being organized at all times" she stated simply.

Already smoothing out the creases of the storage scrolls and lining them all up in a neat row "Why one earth would I want to be a neat freak like you Ku-chan" Sasuke sniggered and she shoved her foot out at him and kicked him gently in the shin.

Their eyes clashed and Sakura huffed "Do you want my help" she raised a slender brow at the raven haired Uchiha sitting on his bed, Sasuke nodded his head "Then don't pick on me" she grumbled halfheartedly.

Sasuke knew she wasn't to upset with him or she surely would have kicked him a lot harder than that "Perhaps it won't be to bad to learn a few things about how to properly organize a mission pack" he mused aloud.

Earning a megawatt smile "I'm not saying you have to be a neat freak Sasuke, just that this is not exactly acceptable for a chunin of your caliber" Sakura nodded emerald eyes narrowed in determination until all the storage scrolls were straightened out.

When that was done the pinkette snapped up his pack and he watched as she stuffed the scrolls in a neat way into the backpack without squishing them and it even zipped close with plenty of extra room for a few more scrolls "I will never understand how you do that" Sasuke threw his hands into the air.

"It's all about patience my dear brother, patience is the key to a great many things" Sakura turned wagging her finger in his face before they dissolved into quiet laughter, they feared their mothers wrath just as much as the next person after all and no one dared wake a sleeping Mikoto Uchiha so early in the morning.

For awhile they lay there sprawled out on Sasuke's bed in the silence that followed their laughter this would be their last day to spend together as siblings and (Twins) and after the many years of sticking to each others sides like glue this would be their first time apart for so long.

Their depression leaked into the air "I'm gonna miss you Sakura-imouto" it wasn't often her (Twin) called her his little sister opting for the childish nickname, the pinkette rolled onto her side to face Sasuke, who was looking at her with an obvious sulk.

"I know Sasuke-ni, I'll miss you and the knucklehead so much that I'll go crazy and drive everyone else crazy with questions of when you two are coming home" she half laughed/sobbed and tears trickled down her cheeks.

Sasuke cursed himself, he hadn't meant to make her cry "There, there Ku-chan we'll be back sooner than you think and you won't have any time to drive everyone crazy what with you being so busy with Kizuna and Kaisha" he pulled her into a hug feeling tears prick at his own eyes.

They stung and he hastily wiped his eyes dry with his free arm "It's just we've never, and I mean never been apart this long before we're twins and the thought of you not being here feels as if my entire soul is being ripped out" Sakura waved her arms unable to see with how much she was crying now.

And that's how Itachi found his two siblings on their thirteenth birthday sobbing their eyes out and filing his otouto's room with so much sadness and depression that he couldn't even begin to imagine what had set the two of them off like this so early in the morning.

As it was he was hesitant to even approach them because it was obvious they hadn't noticed his presence to wrapped up in each other as they cried "Oh dear what happened" Mikoto blinked finding her eldest son standing in the hallway out side her youngest sons room.

Within were Sasuke and Sakura hugging each other as if they would suddenly be ripped away from the other and crying like they hadn't in so many years "I just found them like this" Itachi frowned worry overcoming his hesitance.

And he finally slid into Sasuke's room carefully pulling his two siblings into a hug of his own "Has something happened" Itachi asked gently when their tears slowed and they finally pulled away from clinging to each other.

It was Sasuke who answered as he rubbed at his now irritated eyes "Oh well it's about tomorrow, we both just realized that this will be the first time we've spent so long apart since we were practically born" he admitted.

Nothing but the truth and Itachi sighed "We'll be okay though we'd been putting the talk off until now and I feel a little better plus Uke-kun will be in good hands" Sakura wiped at her eyes while simultaneously drying her glasses from all the tears.

Their older brother just shook his head at them and hugged them once more before pulling them to their feet "Honestly" Itachi chuckled "You two are something else" he ruffled their hair with both of his hands then led them to the kitchen.

Where Mikoto had already started making breakfast since it was their birthday after all and never let it be said she didn't love all of her children to the fullest "So since we left most of the decisions up to you two, what is in store for the day" she asked once they were all sat around the table.

Shisui like usual joining them for breakfast and eager to give his cousins his gift "We already told the others so they gave us their gifts a couple days ago, but we decided to just have it family only this year" Sasuke piped in enjoying his birthday breakfast.

Basically all it was, was bacon, scrambled eggs with chocolate chip pancakes and ginger tea as much as he wasn't a sweets person, ginger tea was acceptable for the most part "Yep just us and maybe Izumi-chan" Sakura turned a smile on her eldest brother.

His hand froze fork midway to his mouth which was open "You really want Izumi-chan here for your birthday Sakura-imouto" Itachi asked his brows raising high into his hairline, his family had only met the teenager yesterday and already they wanted to include her into family events.

"Why not Itachi, it would be a great experience for the both of you, if in the future you two do decide to take your relationship further, you'll need this experience" Fugaku chuckled flipping through the morning paper that detailed information from all around the ninja world.

It was then Shisui burst into raucous laughter causing the twins to laugh with their eldest cousin and clap their hands together as almost three year old's were known to do, kami when Sasuke came back they'd almost be ready to go to the academy.

Maybe a year and a few months shy of actually being the proper age "Man Itachi-kun better not keep those two waiting it is their birthday after all" Shisui finally got out wiping away the tears of mirth as Itachi finished off his breakfast.

Doing as he was requested he headed off and found Izumi helping her mother "Oh Itachi-kun what are you doing here" she clutched a bag of flour to her chest as her boyfriend of three years walked straight up to her.

He cleared his throat "Sasuke and Sakura's birthday is today and they asked that I invite you seeing as someday down the road you'll become their sister" Itachi shuffled awkwardly as he invited the brunette to his middle siblings thirteenth.

Izumi gaped at the Uchiha Heir "Um alright just give me a minute" she looked down at her clothes blinking her onyx eyes before rushing into the house putting the flour away and putting on a more appropriate outfit which was basically a dress.

Three minutes later she was walking side by side with Itachi to the main family house again for the second time in all her time being courted by the raven haired male "Sorry they sort of sprung this on me randomly" Itachi apologized as they walked.

"No, no, no it's okay Itachi-kun I just wasn't expecting you know after yesterday to be invited back so soon you know" she blushed lightly as he took her hand and led her into the house after flashing her that little smile.

They took off their shoes before heading to the living room where everyone had gathered to commence with the games the most popular one being Shogi, after that tournament everyone quickly learned not to ask to play a game against Sakura as she more than proved she had skills at the board game.

Upon spotting the brunette Sakura jumped up "Hello again Izumi-chan thanks for coming, couldn't have my almost sister" she jabbed Itachi gently in the side "Missing our birthday and Sasuke's farewell party" she grinned up at the taller girl.

This was meant with amused smiles and exasperation on Itachi's part "Really imouto-chan" he sighed but if he was being honest he was glad she was being so accepting, for that matter Sasuke to and his eyes narrowed in fondness.

While Izumi smiled gently at the pinkette "Of course Sakura-chan, is that Shogi do you want to play a round with me, I am very good" she offered completely missing the rolling of eyes at the mention of Sakura's favorite game.

To their surprise Sakura nodded and led the brunette over to the table where they commenced with the first game of the morning every so often a pigeon flew through the open window and dropped a scroll as the day progressed.

Sasuke and Sakura had the time of their lives as they ate lunch with their family, played games and over all had fun until it was dinner that's when Naruto showed up "You didn't say you invited anyone else" Mikoto raised a brow.

"Well of course I invited the Do…Naruto, he's leaving to Mother" Sasuke smiled sheepishly realizing that he'd forgotten to mention that the blonde would be coming over as well "And he's practically family anyway" he avoided Mikoto's knowing gaze.

Naruto grinned and sat down having been over tons of times "This is so exciting isn't it Te…Sasuke" for once neither boy were calling each other those atrocious nicknames and Sakura was relieved they were behaving.

"Yes about as exciting as a snail taking a dump" Shisui snorted poking at his food until he was slapped on the back of the head and he met glaring onyx with his own obsidian orbs "Sorry Auntie Mikoto" he smiled innocently.

Causing the Uchiha Matriarch to huff and continue feeding Kizuna and Kaisha "Really Shisui you were kind of asking for that one" Itachi took one good jab at his best friend causing the man to pout like he was known to do.

Izumi giggled behind her hand settling in with the family dynamics with ease "I think it's great Naruto-san and Sasuke are going out to explore the world and come back as mature young fifteen year old's" she flashed the blonde and second Uchiha Heir a small smile.

While Sakura nodded "True, true Izumi-chan those two need maturity in spades" she teased and both boys flushed in embarrassment but they didn't take the comment at face value as they finished off their dinners.

And they all moved into the living room to open up presents, the same plethora like it had been on their eleventh and twelve were unsealed until all that remained were gifts from their family "I'm sorry this was sudden so I don't have a gift for you two" Izumi apologized.

"No it's okay I should be the one apologizing for springing this on Ita-ni so suddenly this morning" Sakura shook her head "Besides your presence here is enough" she beamed at the brunette emerald orbs sparkling with her happiness.

Glad that it wasn't being held against her Izumi sat in her spot next to Itachi on the love seat as Fugaku approached the trio on the larger couch "I suspected that Naruto-san would show up, so this is for the both of you for your travels Sasuke" he passed over the first individual gift.

That was promptly opened Naruto blinked in shock "Thank you ol…..Sasuke's dad" he nodded his head being as polite as possible as the gift was revealed two note books with hand made pens, he recognized the seal somewhat but wasn't entirely sure.

"What is it" Sasuke looked the notebook/pen combo over in confusion not sure what to think of the gift before looking at Sakura "You're good with seals Ku-chan do you know this one" he asked the fuinjutsu mistress as some would call her.

Sakura leaned over the gift before nodding gaining her suspicions as Fugaku handed over his gift for her and it proved to be the same thing only the pen was dark purple, while Sasuke's was black and Naruto's was orange "Yep these three notebooks are connected" she said holding up hers.

"By these seals so that whenever we want to see how each other are doing we just write down in the books and the message is sent, though it's permanent so they'd have to be used in moderation of these two and a half years" she chattered.

Izumi looked surprised at the amount of information flowing from the now thirteen year old pinkette "That's imouto-chan in a nutshell, you know those no noise/sealing tags" Itachi said and she nodded "Sakura made those and they are popular in every single village" he explained.

Never had she met someone so talented before as the Uzumaki burst out in a round of louder chatter pulling the two Uchiha's that were his best friends into the conversation as they all three thanked Fugaku for the gift.

Mikoto went next "Now I'm sure you boys will get into plenty of scrapes while training with Master Jiraiya and Orochimaru-san, so enough medical supplies to last the both of you two and a half years for Naruto-kun and Sasuke-chan" she placed two scrolls in the boys laps.

Before turning to Sakura "And for Sakura-chan a new hand sown kimono in dark pink with hand stitched white cherry blossoms and a light pink sash" she exclaimed presenting the new outfit to the pinkette, who looked at it in awe.

Then neatly folded it and set it to the side "Thank you Mother" Sakura smiled gently enjoying her life with zero hesitation "I'll treasure it always and wear it on a special occasion" she hugged the woman before letting Naruto and Sasuke take their turn.

"Thanks Mrs. Uchiha for including me" the blonde gave his signature whiskered grin and Sasuke nodded thanking his mother with all the grace he possessed before his attention was stolen by Shisui who handed over his gift.

Which turned out to be "Can never have to much undies while out in the wilds" Shisui sniggered when both boys turned beet red in embarrassment, while Sakura and Izumi let out peals of laughter "And for Sakura-chan a new pair of glasses since your outgrowing your other pair" he said.

The three teens thanked Shisui profusely only after Sakura nudged her brother in the ribs and Sasuke didn't the same to Naruto, until all that remained was Itachi, he stood from where he was seated on the love seat.

Three scrolls in hand which he passed out to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke respectively "I'm going on a mission for a couple weeks later tonight" the eldest sibling admitted in which no one was surprised "So I won't be here to see you and Naruto-san off Sasuke-otouto" Itachi said.

Before sitting back down and the three seated on the larger couch opened their gifts, Sakura got some more books to add to her growing collection, these detailed more about crafting unique jutsu's, while Naruto and Sasuke got new sandals since theirs was getting worn out.

Sasuke and Naruto were very thankful "Thanks Itachi-san" the blonde exclaimed sealing the shoes back into the scroll "I'll use them plenty on the trip" Naruto grinned at the Uchiha Heir crushing his scrolls to his chest.

"Yeah Itachi-ni thanks very much and don't worry we'll come home come hel…heck or high water" Sasuke burst out and almost cursed in his youngest siblings presence until Mikoto gave him a warning glance and he switched his word out for a tamer one.

Sakura snorted in amusement "Thank you very much Ita-ni and I hope your mission is successful" she smiled leaning back on the couch with Sasuke and Naruto, this was the last day she'd get to do so for a good long while and kami she would miss them something fierce.

Eventually Izumi went home and the house was put back to rights as the newly turned thirteen year old's and Naruto headed out back to spend their last moments as a team together before the blonde did finally leave.

For the first time in eons it seemed neither Sasuke or Sakura were inclined to sleep in their beds so they pulled blankets and pillows outside and watched the stars blink into existence before they eventually fell asleep, Itachi watching them for a few hours before heading off for his mission.

The next morning the blankets and pillows were put back in the closet they were pulled from Sasuke and Sakura took showers and ate breakfast before they all headed to the gates where Naruto, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were waiting and they all bid farewell to each other.

Every step Sasuke took away from the village Sakura felt a little jolt in her soul until both boys she'd sworn to protect with her life were out of sight "Now that we're alone what do you plan on doing now Sakura-chan" Mikoto stood behind the pinkette who'd been born as her daughter.

"Surely you won't laze about the house the rest of these two weeks will you" Fugaku raised a brow as Sakura kept staring out of the village with the most heartbreaking expression he'd ever seen her give even having lost Kiretsu, this was nothing compared to the loss of a friend.

When she was certain she couldn't see the quartet anymore Sakura faced her parents of this time line "No but I am going to take the rest of this day to be lazy and go visit those five and reminisce about the old times, and go through some old belongings" she said.

Walking with Mikoto and Fugaku back to the compound and then to their house where the pinkette disappeared to her room for several minutes and they heard her rummaging about in her storage closet that wasn't full of sleeping yukata.

After fifteen minutes Sakura returned to the living room, a single scroll in her hand which probably held tons of different personal affects that she'd collected or been given throughout her entire time in the past, before vanishing out the door for the second time that morning.

To say Tobirama was surprised when she showed up at his door at eight o'clock on a Monday morning was an understatement "I thought you were seeing those two off this morning" he commented letting her into the house.

"Who's at the door" Mito rounded the corner of the living room when it was to quiet for her tastes "Oh Sakura-chan" she blinked her onyx eyes at the pinkette much like the white haired male surprised to see her so early in the morning especially considering what happened today.

Sakura smiled "I did see those two off Tobi-kun not even an hour ago and hello Mito-chan" she answered and greeted the duo who were stood in the hall as she bent and unstrapped her sandals from her feet "Are you the only ones here" she asked when she didn't sense the others chakra.

Mito and Tobirama nodded at the same time "Those three are off on a mission for a couple of days, thank kami because Hashirama is becoming unbearable" Tobirama snorted rolling his soft red eyes at the mention of his brother.

"I was getting ready to go on a mission myself, you two are lucky having a couple weeks off at the same time" the red head huffed before heading down the hall to her room to grab her pack "Well I'm off have fun" Mito waved and exited the house.

Leaving Sakura alone with Tobirama "Well I'd planned to do a bit of reminiscing guess it will just be us huh Tobi-kun" she fidgeted beneath those soft red eyes as they took her in, she was wearing a dress which was very rare.

He chuckled softly and lifted her hand brushing his lips across her knuckles "Indeed Sakura" the way he said her name made her insides turn to mush and a blush to spread like wild fire across her cheeks, complete with kissing her hand and Sakura about turned into a puddle at his feet.

Tobirama knew exactly what he was doing and never held back for the most part, keeping the marriage contract stipulations firmly in mind "You know I still have everything you guys ever gave me from my other lives right" Sakura said after a moment.

As he led her into the living room and they settled on the couch together "I did not, but now I do, I'm surprised you kept all of that stuff" Tobirama stated not surprised but he hadn't thought the pinkette would be into this sort of thing in the first place.

"Me to and I kept telling myself I should get rid of it, but I couldn't it" she explained and Tobirama nodded gesturing for her to go ahead, when the scroll was unsealed he blinked at the amount of things from times gone past.

Before his lips quirked upwards "Shall we get to sorting, perhaps we could make snacks while we do this and sit on the floor on a blanket" Tobirama suggested and Sakura looked up at him before nodding slowly, her emerald orbs locked with his soft red.

Glad that she wasn't putting up to much of a fuss, he hurried into the kitchen and quickly put together several sandwiches and pulled a pitcher of iced tea out of the fridge, complete with two glasses and a blanket thrown over his shoulder.

Then he was back in the living room to find that Sakura had moved the various items now littering his living room floor to the middle of it making room for the blankets and sandwiches, Uryu curled up in her lap purring the day away.

Blasted cat that he was adored Sakura and always behaved when she was around "Ready Tobi-kun" she asked seating herself comfortably on the blanket when it was put down and Tobirama sat at her side letting her lean against him.

"Quite so what's this" Tobirama leaned forward and grasped the locket, he couldn't really remember where it was familiar from until he clicked it open to reveal to worn pictures, Sakura leaned her head on his arm to stare at it in fondness.

"From when I was Madara and Izuna's little sister, and Tajima's only daughter, that was my mother from then Kisama Uchiha" she pointed to each picture taking the old locket with gently hands and closing it to set it aside for another time.

Tobirama smiled "And that where did you get such a large uncut piece of emerald" he grabbed the large gem feeling the weight of it waiting for the explanation because there was certainly something if she'd kept it all these years.

Her eyes lit up "It was a token of friendship from Zetsu when we first became friends, he was the one killing those deer in the Nara Forest all those years ago" Sakura exclaimed cradling the gem to her heart for a moment before it was placed with the locket.

"Just how many secrets have you kept from all of us" he gave her an odd look and the girl/woman had the grace to flash him a sheepish smile "Someday I'd like to learn everything about you" Tobirama sighed reaching for another object "What's in this" he asked.

Sakura blinked when she saw it because honestly she'd thought it had been long since lost "Another gift from Zetsu, it's a twig with a single cherry blossom bloom sealed in that container with resin to preserve it for all time, I wonder if he even remembers these things" she sighed.

He smiled then "I'm glad that you remember these things, because some of them I don't, my memories are hazy at best, but the one thing I remember clearly is my love of you" Tobirama admitted grabbing for another object, the box that Sakura had sealed Kisama's letter in.

It was obvious there was a story behind it as she searched through the pile of ageless items, being mindful of the things already reminisced about until she found it "It was a letter from Kisama, her fears that she was being poisoned she shared them with me" she breathed.

And Tobirama lifted the lid of the box after she unlocked it soft red eyes taking in the falling apart piece of paper "Was she" he asked and Sakura nodded "Did you find the culprit" he prodded and gained another nod, he didn't dare lift the paper for fear of it falling apart even more.

Letting Sakura lock the box and set it to the side "His name was Aorama Uchiha, a kid I sparred against and beat him quite soundly to which he then held a grudge against me and Kisama suffered the consequences, until I killed him and Zetsu ate him to get rid of the evidence" her eyes were intense and Tobirama wrapped his arm around her.

Pulling her closer until she was almost in his lap, they were alone and so long as he didn't take it further than this things would be fine "Let us not dwell on the bad times and instead focus on the good" he murmured in her ear, his breath caressing the outer shell of the appendage.

Until the pinkette shuddered and snuggled more firmly into his side "Mhm" she hummed softly content to sit there where she was forever as she reached out and grasped a scroll "Now let's find out what's in here" Sakura smiled and unsealed it.

Only to have a pile of hooded child kimono's to appear in her lap Tobirama blinked picking one of them up "These are the ones I gave you" he breathed running his hands over the hand stitched kimono soft red eyes filled with remembrance of that day.

Sakura nodded "I never got a chance to wear them much because Zetsu always had this with him and then I wouldn't have been able to explain where I got them either, do you…would you mind if I gifted a couple of them to my little sister's and Kikina" she asked softly.

When their eyes locked "I don't mind so long as it's not these two" he gestured to the kimono he'd presented to her all those years ago the pink one with emeralds and a purple one with rubies "Because those two meant more to me than the others" Tobirama said.

And she brushed her lips across his cheek "I know and I would never have given those away because those were my favorites, I was thinking more along the lines of these three" Sakura smiled grabbing for the kimonos that were green, red and orange respectively.

Tobirama nodded "I'm sure Naruto-san's sister will enjoy the orange one considering how much her brother seems to love the color orange" he snorted quietly and Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth as giggles welled up and spilled out filling the living room where they were sitting.

"Yes perhaps that will help her with the current situation poor Kikina-chan" her emerald orbs twinkled and with the reminiscing done with kimono's they were all sealed back into the scroll except for the three aforementioned and another item was picked up.

Her hand hit metal and Sakura frowned "Hmm what's that" Tobirama helped her pull it out from beneath the pile "Is that more armor Sakura" he asked when it was sat before them, in all it's dark green glory complete with sword.

It was only when he heard her breathing hitch in her throat did he realize that these were very important items "Tajima when he started my training he gave me that sword to practice with and that armor was to signify my reaching of age six" Sakura lifted the two things looking them over.

"What was he like when he wasn't trying to you know beat Hashirama's and I's father" he hesitated in asking but it would give him a chance to learn more, because obviously Tajima Uchiha had to have cared.

She lifted her head and their eyes locked burning emerald and soft red "A hard ass, very difficult to please but after I broke down his walls kind with a unique sense of humor, Madara takes after him very much, while Izuna is more like Kisama" she sighed.

"He, in the end wanted to make a treaty with the Uchiha but your father wouldn't really listen to reason" Sakura quipped not dwelling on what had happened and instead setting the two items to the side as Tobirama reached for another item.

Pulling it over to them "Do you keep everything you get" there was humor in his voice as they stared down at the ribbon Mito had gifted her with so long ago, Sakura smiled and more laughter filled the living room.

Before she answered "Yes I have nothing from the old time line and so the sentimental things kept me grounded maybe I did go overboard but I couldn't help it" Sakura shrugged lightly setting the ribbon to the side and reaching for another scroll.

This one turned out to be the scroll she'd used for her first ever blood pact "Can't believe you still have that, the names are faded" Tobirama shook his head thoroughly amused as they continued sorting through the old objects.

Enjoying their time together snacking and drinking on the tea and sandwiches before Sakura decided to go home, the rest of their two weeks off were spent with each other or their friends until Minato pulled the entirety of Team 6 into his office.

He cleared his throat looking the thirteen year old's over "You have a new mission it's a B rank escort mission essentially but that's only part of your mission, you are to protect the client while he runs his race" Minato handed a mission scroll over to Tobirama.

Who read it then passed it to Madara and finally Sakura who sighed loudly "Idate Morino kami this is gonna be painful" the pinkette groaned to everyone else's amusement, though they didn't wonder how she knew their client.

"Let me guess you've been on this mission before" Tobirama crossed his arms over his chest Sakura nodded "Do you remember how it ended" he inquired looking into her emerald eyes waiting for her answer.

It became clear after a few minutes that she did not "Well your memory of the old time line is bound to be hazy at best so I don't blame you Sakura" Madara patted her gently on the back from where he was stood next to her.

Try as she might though she couldn't remember "Right" Sakura sighed "He hates ninja and I swear to god if he flirts with me I'm gonna deck him in the face this time" she grumbled and Minato blinked at her warily.

"Idate-san flirted with you in the original time line" he coughed "Well you are very pretty" the blonde teased and an unimpressed glare was sent in his direction "Anyway you have an hour to pack and get on the road to the Land of Tea" Minato dismissed the trio.

And they headed off two in the same direction and Sakura to the Uchiha Compound where she burst into the house hastily stripping herself of her shoes "What on gods green earth imouto-chan are you in a hurry for?" Itachi stepped out of the kitchen.

Causing Sakura to twist around him in a controlled spin to avoid slamming into him "Got a mission with Madara-san and Tobirama-san take care of Kizuna-chan and Kaisha-chan" she called dashing down the hall.

Itachi blinked his onyx eyes before looking down a couple feet into amused obsidian "She really is something else Itachi-kun you know one of these days she's gonna get a boyfriend herself what will you do then" Izumi giggled poking her boyfriend in the side.

His response was something she never would have expected "Imouto-chan is not allowed to date ever for that matter neither are Kizuna or Kaisha and if any boys do coming sniffing I'll threaten them and scare they away with Sasuke's and Naruto's help" Itachi stated simply.

Her jaw was dropped open as Itachi turned and left her standing in the middle of the kitchen doorway in shock "Poor Sakura-chan and Kaisha-chan and Kizuna-chan" Izumi shook her head those three girls were never going to get to be in love with someone.

"Oh Itachi told you what he was going to do to any boy that comes asking for his sister's hand didn't he" Mikoto passed by arms full of freshly washed clothes and Izumi nodded "Don't worry Izumi-dear everything will be alright" she patted the brunette on the arm and continued by.

Just a few minutes after that Sakura came dashing back down the halls "Oh Izumi-chan hello, sorry I can't stay and chat got a mission, we'll have to catch up play a game of shogi when I get back later" the pinkette rushed out strapping her sandals onto her feet and was out the door in less than sixty seconds.

And Izumi stood there in the aftermath that was known as her boyfriends oldest little sister "Come Izumi-chan lunch is ready" Itachi called and so she went into the kitchen and sat with her boyfriends remaining family like she had gotten into the habit of doing nearly everyday for some meal or another.

Sakura was at the gates in fifteen minutes flat but she wasn't the only one waiting Neji tensed at the sight of her before grimacing, her emerald eyes widened "I apologize Uchiha-san" he bowed low suddenly "You were right Hinata is ten times stronger than me" Neji said.

Not wanting anyone to think badly of her now that he really had settled down "So long as you understand that there is such a thing as paving a path to your own fate and future, then it's alright Neji-san" Sakura nodded and he straightened.

Mere moments later Lee and Gai came skidding to a halt "Oh Sakura-san the youthful cherry blossom are you going on a mission to" Lee immediately was at her side, hands clasped in his, but he kept his touch minimal thank kami for that.

"Yes Lee-san I'm going on a mission to the Land of Tea with my teammates Madara-san and Tobirama-san" she flashed a friendly smile at the boy and he finally released her hands just in time to because the white haired male arrived at that moment.

Lee stepped back to his teammates side "Well let us hope your mission is successful and that you remain as youthful as you are now Sakura-san" Gai announced in his usual antics and only got another smile directed at him.

"Thank you Gai-sensei" she said leaning against the wall of the gate with Tobirama at her side "Where's Madara" her eyes crossed in confusion not seeing the other raven haired Uchiha that was on her team.

Tobirama snorted keeping his eyes locked with hers as Gai and his team left on their mission after Tenten had finally arrived making their team complete "He had a hair problem" he chuckled and Sakura broke down in laughter.

Madara chose that moment to appear hair in complete disarray obviously having heard the comment "Yeah well if you ever let your hair get this long you'll know the struggles" he grunted clearly upset he hadn't gotten his hair fixed.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Come on you two, the Land of Tea waits for no one" she turned on her heel and led the way down the dirt road to their neighbor her teammates trailing behind her since she knew where she was going and they didn't not really.

The odd colored trio got many weird looks on the way from passerby's and they were all to happy to ignore such looks "Kami my hair is driving me insane" Madara burst out after several hours of them walking and trying to manage his completely messed up hair.

Tobirama rolled his eyes "Isn't there some place we can stop, say for instance one of those many tea shops we keep passing by" he pointed out none to subtly tired of hearing the raven haired male complain about his hair of all freaking things.

The pinkette in their group snorted before nodding "Alright and yes Madara I'll help you fix your hair, your worse than a girl sometimes you know" Sakura snorted in humor and the Uchiha gave a moderately offended look.

Before nodding wearily in acceptance as they finally entered one of the various tea shops littered among the path "Ma'am we'd like a plate of thirty dango and some green tea please, my treat" Madara offered, the least he could do since they were finally able to take a break.

Glad to rest his feet, Tobirama sat down on the other side of Sakura, remembering what she'd said about their client and not wanting to let any other boy but himself flirt with the pinkette "It's nice to take a moment to rest after walking for hours" he sighed.

Sakura smiled but her gaze wandered around the room until she rested her emerald eyes on Idate Morino he was the same he had been in the old time line, but this time she was ready for him just as the woman who ran the tea shop came their way with their order.

And so when she knelt down "If that boy says something about knowing us and asks you to give us his bill, we don't know him" she whispered in the woman's ear ignoring the curious expressions she was getting, the woman straightened before nodding in understanding.

Then hurried away grabbing up the tray as she went "Care to share" Madara asked grabbing for ten sticks and a clay cup full of piping hot green tea, his hair still completely screwed up but he had high hopes the pinkette would be able to fix it.

"What were you whispering about, something about a boy and bill" Tobirama frowned confused separating the remaining ten dango and placing her cup of tea before her politely before digging in to his own treat.

But this only earned them mischievous smiles "Never mind about that for the moment let's just eat" Sakura giggled lightly taking a sip of her tea and relaxing when the flavors burst on her tongue, everything was going to go down exactly how she wanted it this time around.

Not Idate's this time, that boy wouldn't know what hit him ***Your merciless kit, I really don't ever want to be on your bad side*** Kurama chuckled from within and she gave him a toothy smile complete with twinkling emerald eyes and a maniacal laugh falling from her lips.

Inwardly of course 'Don't forget Kurama your my partner in crime' she clapped her hands together before leaving her psyche to focus on the outside world and finish off her treat and tea in piece wishing Anko was there.

Kami between the two of them she was certain they'd almost eaten the tea shop back in the Leaf Village out of every dango they possessed those were the days, Sakura smiled softly before she saw movement in her peripheral "Let the game begin" she snickered quietly.

Her two teammates were prevented from speaking as a boy with black hair approached "It must be nice to be able to relax and take a break, man the Leaf Village just isn't what it use to be" he slammed his hand down on their table.

Tobirama felt his hackles rising in defense until an elbow was dug into his side, across from him he saw Madara wince and knew Sakura had kicked the raven haired Uchiha in the leg to keep them from saying anything out of line.

Sakura took a deep breath and arranged a fake friendly smile on her lips as Idate turned his attention on her "Of course I didn't mean you cuti…ow what the hell was that for" he reeled back as her hand connected with his cheek.

"For the love of the kami just stop you hate ninja don't take it out on us because we certainly didn't do anything to you, well I did but I don't take kindly to being flirted with, I'm taken and happily so" Sakura was still seated in her spot, smile firmly in place.

Idate eyed her warily then went to leave only to find himself unable to move just as the woman who ran the tea shop came back "You young man are in plenty of trouble, trying to push your bill off on these sweet children" she grabbed Idate by his shirt collar and he was drug off.

Madara turned in his seat and eyed the pinkette who was now sporting a smug smile "Just what exactly did you do to him and what about my hair" he gestured his arm to the spot where Idate was getting scolded and then to his hair.

Tobirama had his suspicions but wisely kept silent for a moment as Idate stomped in their direction and sat down at their table "Is there something you want" he leveled a look at the boy who scoffed under his breath while watching Sakura fiddle with Madara's hair.

"I apologize" Idate grumbled under his breath "And I took your bill as well don't thank me it wasn't for charitable reasons" he crossed his arms clearly sulking and ready to get the hell out of there, but any time he tried to go for the door he found himself frozen.

Sakura snickered and ran a fine toothed comb through Madara's long black tresses, fixing the knots to his winces and making sure it was straightened and in the style the Uchiha preferred "There you go Madara-san" she said handing the comb back.

Finishing off her tea before standing "Ready Sakura" Tobirama stood clasping her hand in his own and tossing a smirk at the disgruntled teenager who rose from the table with them and they headed out of the tea shop together.

He fully expected the boy to run off the minute they were outside, but it seemed like he could go little more than ten feet away from them "You didn't answer me before, what did you do to him Sakura" Madara narrowed his eyes on the pinkette.

Just as the first complaints reached their ears "I don't know what your pulling but this isn't funny release me from whatever jutsu your using right now, if you don't I'm telling the boss about what you did and then Leaf will lose one of it's allies" Idate threatened.

But the threat fell on deaf ears "It's a restriction seal, he only gets as far as I let him and really what will happen if I tell him you tried to push your bill off on us and then intended to just leave after harassing us, because that's what you were doing" Sakura glanced in his direction.

Idate hunched his shoulders and Tobirama felt a tingle of fear crawl down his spine "You are a very scary female Sakura, remind me never to argue with you again" he shuddered standing on her left and still holding her hand.

His words earned him a sweet smile and mischievous eyes flashed in his direction while Madara leaned away from her slightly "Now I know why hardly anyone argues with you, your brand of revenge is humiliating" he chuckled awkwardly.

And they all continued to walk the rest of the way to Tea, Idate being allowed twenty feet by the time they reached the small village that bordered Leaf and they followed him all the way to the large house where they met the person who requested them.

Of course Jirocho was pleased that they had come even if he was shooting Idate strange looks "Welcome to our humble village and we are grateful that you accepted this mission" he nodded his head after they'd introduced themselves.

Then came the explanation of the race until he was finished and Jirocho waited to hear their answers "Don't worry Jirocho-sama, we will take very good care of Idate-san during the race" Sakura smiled sweetly, using her charm.

Madara sniggered under his breath "That is right, a mission is a mission after all, even if the one we are protecting is a sn…respectable person" he grunted as her elbow dug into his side and she gave him a warning glance.

"Quite" Tobirama nodded making sure he didn't say anything that would earn him the same treatment from earlier, as much as he loved Sakura, he didn't really like having her elbow being slammed into his side.

Sakura nodded and Jirocho clapped his hands together "Splendid Idate show them around would you and then please get as much rest as you can for tomorrow" he waved the quartet off and Team 6 spent their time scouting out the village while Idate was released from the restriction seal.

On the morning off Sakura, Madara and Tobirama woke and took showers, making sure they had everything they would need in preparation of the race "Do you remember anything yet" Madara prodded once they had eaten breakfast.

The pinkette nodded "Watch out for a layered genjutsu, Madara stick close with Idate you can keep up with him easily, don't let him fall off the cliff, Tobirama be ready to use your water jutsu and for kami sake's Madara don't use any of your fire jutsu" Sakura warned.

"Is there a reason why Madara's not allowed to use one of his elemental jutsu" Tobirama asked curious but semi amused as they situated their packs onto their shoulders and headed out to wait for the start of the race.

"Yes why am I not allowed to" Madara frowned "And sticking me with that snot nosed brat hmmph" he huffed but really he was worried that things were going to go wrong, since things weren't certain.

She took a deep breath "I'm not sure who were gonna get, rain or volcano shinobi so I could be worrying for nothing, he could have gone rogue or something and not even be guarding that idiot who's running for the other family" Sakura shrugged lightly.

Not all of her memories were in tact from the old time line, she was over a hundred years old after all "We'll just have to be on extra careful alert" Tobirama sighed looking around him for any sign of another shinobi in the gathered crowd, they were stood off to the side as the racers got into position.

Madara did the same on her other side "Right cause anything can happen especially when your involved" he nudged the pinkette in the side gently with his arm "The curse of Team Seven" he chuckled lightly and Sakura gave him a small glare.

Thankfully however she was prevented from saying anything as the race started and they all took off at a run, just like in the old time line Idate veered off to the left "Get up there with him" Sakura gave Madara a little shove and he hurriedly kept even with the younger Morino.

"Is there a reason your running in this direction" Madara lifted a brow at Idate, who didn't so much as look at him or even speak as they continued running and the Uchiha glared but didn't ask again as they raced down the forest path.

Tobirama leveled a small look at Sakura "Do you know why he's running this way" he whispered knowing if anyone could hear his question it would be the pinkette but he was also on the look out for any genjutsu.

Her emerald eyes twinkled in amusement "He has a boat, the wind would have prevented speed to cross the ocean there's another port" Sakura nodded keeping her voice to a whisper so that Idate didn't figure out that she knew or ask how she knew in the first place.

Relieved that there really was a reason why they'd veered from the original race path, Tobirama, Madara and Sakura kept their senses spread out and finally felt a layered genjutsu going up, Idate was the last one to figure it out and he released the first one.

And Madara hastily released the second one, preventing the boy from falling over the edge of a cliff "Hey let me go you stupid ninja" Idate cried in outrage as he was drug back by his shirt collar and deposited on his butt on the ground.

The Uchiha leveled a glare at the younger Morino "If you want to go falling to your death then by all means go ahead I won't stop you, stop acting like an idiot Morino-san" he spat clearly irritated and Sakura sighed softly.

Before patting her teammate on the shoulder "Enough you have a race to win Idate-san now go and by the kami lets hope this doesn't end in disaster" she helped the younger Morino to his feet and Idate tore off down the cliff path once more.

With them on their heels "Why the hell does he hate ninja so much" Madara wasn't the only one irritated as Tobirama grumbled under his breath in aggravation to the idiotic boy they were tasked with watching over.

Unfortunately the question wasn't quiet enough "That is none of your damn business" Idate shouted back at them, hardly stopping as he sprinted down the path in the direction of the boat he had set up prior to this day.

Sakura rolled her eyes and lowered her voice "He was betrayed remember Ibiki Morino our proctor during the written exams" both of her teammates nodded "He's Idate's older brother, who Idate thinks is dead as for how Idate-san left the village well I don't know" she shrugged.

Now they had a better understanding of why Idate partially acted the way he did, but until he told them and trusted them, then they couldn't help him the way Sakura clearly wanted to as they finally reached a small shack.

And they all clambered onto a boat after Idate, the sail was raised and the boat started moving across the ocean, it was then Sakura became ten times more alert even Idate noticed her unnatural quietness as her peridot eyes scanned the vast ocean behind them.

"You know we are safe on the ocean right" Madara snorted but she didn't turn to face him, just kept looking out searching for any sign of trouble "Right" he asked again now not to sure about what lay ahead of them or behind them as the case may be.

Tobirama stood at her side, ready to use his water jutsu should it be needed, keeping her warning clear in his mind "We can't take any chances, Madara stay close to Idate-san" he ordered and while he really wanted to argue the Uchiha did as told for once.

This caused Idate to get irritated "Hey I don't need you freaking ninja protecting me, I've managed just fine by myself all these years after all" he sneered obviously not liking that he was being babysat by people younger than him or at least that's how they appeared.

"Look where that got you Idate-san shut up and just let us protect you already for kami sake grow the hell up and stop acting like a spoiled little brat, this world doesn't revolve around you and your freaking insecurities" she'd had enough and Sakura whipped around to face the younger Morino.

Just as the first attack came, arrows and the pinkette hastily weaved hand signs "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" she breathed out, using the ocean as her source for her jutsu and sent the jutsu crashing into the boat that was quickly gaining on them.

Idate looked shocked that he'd gotten rebuked and at how much power the girl held "Idate-san get down" Madara noticed the stray arrow coming their way and knocked the boy out of the way, taking the weapon to the back, it stung and he hurriedly ripped it out of his flesh.

"Hell of a time not to wear our armor right Madara" Tobirama chuckled finding humor in the situation and cringing as Sakura slammed another water jutsu into the boat helping them get even further away and preventing them from being boarded.

Not sure what was going on Idate cowered behind the mast clutching his pocket knife Jirocho had given him "I don't want to die" he whimpered Madara sent him a disgusted look that was pretty much missed as they warded off their attackers.

"Tobirama, use your water jutsu, give us a larger boost, kami I wish Mito-chan was here on this mission she'd be helpful" Sakura tsked biting her lip harshly glaring at the boat that kept gaining on them no matter what she threw at them.

It was those damn rain genin from the first time line, only this time there was slashes through their head bands and she knew without a doubt they'd all be coming face to face with Aoi sooner or later and like hell was she going to let him hurt Idate.

Doing as he was told, Tobirama ran through a list of hand signs "Water Style: Raging Waves" the stream of water hit the ocean pushing their boat further away, this was a jutsu he repeated several more times until Sakura actually destroyed the other boat to Idate's relief.

"You can get up now Idate-san" Madara crossed his arms staring down at the teenager and trying not to let his temper get the best of him as Idate stood slowly on his feet and looked around in relief that the boat was still in one piece despite the various arrows stuck in the wood.

He nodded and finally relaxed "Right and look we're almost at the port" Idate realized how close they were to the other island, he was about to sigh in relief when Sakura became even more rigid than before and her eyes snapped to the island they were about to dock at.

They wanted to ask, they really did but they didn't have a chance as black rain started falling on them "Ahahahaha cute little brats aren't you" and they all turned to see who it was, Sakura's eyes darkened in fury and she clasped Idate by the shoulder.

Startling him "Go on win this race may the kami bless you we'll handle him" the pinkette ordered giving the younger Morino a nudge before shoving him none to gently out of the way as black senbon were sent in their direction.

"As much as I don't think this is the best idea, Sakura is right, we're chunin and we are better equipped to handle this guy" Tobirama nodded when Idate looked back at them a lost expression on his face and a flicker of worry in his eyes.

It was obvious the younger Morino didn't really like the idea either "GET OUT OF HERE SNOT NOSED BRAT" Madara roared at him suddenly taking another hit for Idate, and wincing as he felt those slim needles pierce his flesh.

Only then did Idate turn tail and take off as if the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels leaving Team Six to deal with Aoi themselves "Damn it Madara, here" Sakura thrust a small pill at the downed Uchiha ripping the senbon from his shoulder.

Even Aoi looked shocked at her brutality Madara took the medicine gratefully though he wasn't sure what it was for "Well I hope you three are prepared to die then who will protect little Idate Morino" Aoi chuckled darkly, sensing that this would be his only encounter with the trio.

Sakura and Madara rose to their feet after she'd healed him with expert hands "You really think we're gonna die, please I'm Madara Uchiha revived by the kami themselves, the only one who isn't going to live past this day is you" the raven haired Uchiha snapped.

Tobirama standing on the pinkette's other side "I am also revived by the kami, Tobirama Senju and don't underestimate us" he said looking his teammates over just to make sure they were alright, their chakra flared bright in his senses and he sighed in relief.

"And what about you girl are you revived by the kami as well" Aoi sneered at them purple eyes narrowed on Sakura as he drew out more of his poison coated senbon, he didn't know what the pinkette had given the revived Uchiha, but without a doubt it stopped the poison in his veins.

She flashed him a smirk "No but I am extremely blessed, I'm Sakura Uchiha, the first Heiress of the Uchiha Clan and future betrothed to Tobirama" Sakura stated "And this is the day your life ends" she darted forward and slammed a chakra coated hand into his stomach.

Aoi's purple eyes widened thinking he'd really gotten the worst luck facing down not one but two revived people, one the former clan head of the Uchiha Clan and the other a revived hokage, with a girl blessed by the kami.

He went flying backwards before he managed to right himself even if his ribs were broken, he wasn't going to go down without a fight "Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu" Madara whipped through some hand signs sending a much larger stream of fire than what was recommended.

"Water Style: Water Whip" Tobirama joined in with his teammates jutsu, using the jutsu he'd seen Sakura use during her fight with Sasuke three and a half months before, it shot out erratically with them ducking and weaving around the jutsu to avoid getting hit bit it to.

Sakura shot him an exasperated glare, before knocking several of those black senbon out of the air "Don't let those things hit you, there's poison on them" she shouted and Tobirama hastily spun out of the way.

It was obvious their opponent didn't like that she had figured out his little trick "You little wench" Aoi snarled launching himself forward and grabbing the pinkette before placing a kunai to her neck "If you don't want your little girlfriend to die, you'll let me go" he threatened.

Pressing the kunai harshly to her flesh and Sakura sighed and using a nifty little ability protected her throat with a thin patch of chakra, before raising her arm and jabbing Aoi in his broken ribs with a chakra enhanced elbow.

"You couldn't keep Sakura down even if you tried" Madara sniggered finding this fight extremely boring as Aoi was swept off his feet and slammed harshly against the ground courtesy of Sakura's fist, she was clearly getting some past aggression out on the man.

Even Tobirama couldn't help but wince "Are you going to kill him Sakura" the white haired male inquired when it was clear Aoi was down for the count, coughing up blood due to a punctured lung and losing air quickly.

When she shook her head neither of them were surprised "Wh..why I'l..I'll just come after you again" Aoi choked out reaching for a weapon, only to have his wrist disabled, his body was numb and he'd seriously underestimated his opponents for the first time.

The pinkette snorted and pulled out a purple scroll and Madara rolled his eyes as she pricked Aoi's finger and printed his prints on it, before signing his name, he was suspicious for sure but with being blessed by the kami anything was possible he supposed.

"No you won't, wanna know why, no, well I'll tell you this is a blood pact contract as soon as I write out the condition you'll be as tamed as a newborn kitten" her lips pulled back to show of her teeth and Madara felt a shudder roll down his back at the sight of that creepy ass smile.

For a few minutes it was quiet "Aoi Rokusho I, Sakura Uchiha hereby forbid you from causing any further harm to people or any more crimes, in which you will be going back to the Hidden Leaf Village to atone for abandoning the Village and face the elders for your punishment, this is non negotiable" Sakura finally said pushing her chakra into the scroll.

After signing her name on it in blood, binding Aoi to the contract only then did she heal the damage she'd caused him "You are ruthless Sakura, let's go see how Idate's doing" Madara snorted seeing the scowl on Aoi's lips as they began their walk.

"Yes, hopefully he's won and we'll be able to go home and relax after this mission" Tobirama stood on her other side sending a small glare at Aoi and making sure the pinkette was blocked from his line of sight.

Despite his obvious reluctance to follow them not that he had any choice, Aoi glared dangerously at the trio grinding his teeth in aggravation "Why spare me if all that's going to happen when I get back to the Village is be punished and executed" he grit through his teeth.

But he didn't receive an answer as they came upon the shrine, found that Idate and the other racer had headed off and so they did the same, trying to catch up to the younger Morino, who was found to be in the lead.

In the end, Idate won just like in the first time line and after a couple days Sakura, Madara, Tobirama with a reluctant Aoi in tow they headed back to the Leaf Village, gave their mission reports watched as Aoi was taken to the cells before heading home to get some rest.


	129. Final Life Chapter 41

The months had passed swiftly until it had turned into a whole year and three and a half months that Sasuke and Naruto had been gone from the village, Sakura was now fourteen, while Kizuna and Kaisha were now three and a half.

It had been decided that Tobirama would wait those two weeks after the pinkette became of age before asking her in front of nearly the entire Uchiha Main Family to court Sakura, not that anyone but Fugaku, Tobirama and Sakura knew what was happening.

She was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement as she flitted about the house that particular day to Itachi's amusement "If I had to guess something good is going to happen today" the Uchiha Heir mused hoping to get some information.

But like his father remained tight lipped "Good for me maybe don't know about anyone else" was the only thing Sakura said as she disappeared into her room and rummaged about in her closet for a few minutes for the hand sown kimono Mikoto had made her a year ago.

" **He's really going to ask you Kit"** Kurama was situated on the bed curled up on his pillow, alone now that Sekushina had wandered off to be on her own, the female fox still came back every once in a while, but the room was nearly empty with just the fox, ninken and ninneko.

Her emerald orbs were bright and filled with a familiar light "Of course, we decided on it after all and kami this time I'll actually get to be with him" Sakura spun in a circle abandoning her search for a moment before jumping back into her closet.

A few minutes later the pinkette emerged with the kimono **"Just make sure he treats you right Kit, that's all I ask for"** the nine tailed fox swished his tails on the bed his red eyes narrowed in fondness at the pinkette.

Sakura lifted her gaze from the dark pink kimono with white cherry blossom "I will Kurama you don't have to worry" she smiled softly using her changing screen to slip out her of her house yukata and into the kimono, tying the light pink sash around her waist with expert fingers.

Until she was already for the day she'd been waiting for, for what seemed to be forever **"I think those colors suit you well Kit, much more than purple ever has"** Kurama lifted his head again to take Sakura in with his red eyes, she'd grown beautifully just like all the other times.

There was a soft blush spreading across the bridge of her delicate nose, and her dark pink hair hung loosely past her waist with waves from constantly braiding it for missions or if she didn't want to wear her hair down on some particular day.

Womanly curves that became more pronounced and dainty feet that were quickly slid into white one inch heeled boots "Thanks Kurama" Sakura thanked the fox scooping him into her arms and hugging her to her bosom.

If he were a human his face would be bright red, but Kurama accepted the affection his Kit bestowed upon him **"Now get out there I think I feel his chakra approaching"** he nudged the girl/woman off and she placed him back on his pillow.

Before exiting her room becoming a bundle of nerves as she reached the living room, the courting gift she'd worked on for several months clutched in her hands beneath the long kimono sleeves "Sakura-chan" Mikoto blinked eyeing the pinkette strangely.

Just as a knock came on the door she was about to say she'd get it when Fugaku swept passed her "I've got it dear" he pressed a swift kiss to her cheek, before continuing on his way down the hall to the front door.

Leaving Mikoto behind still horribly confused her confusion became more pronounced when her husband came back with Tobirama on his heels, the former second Hokage looking more and more like his adult self every day.

"Mikoto-san it's nice to see you again" he nodded his head politely at the Uchiha Matriarch keeping his eyes firmly ahead and not straying in her direction so as to give away the surprise yet but there was no one stopping Sakura from staring at him so intensely.

Her eyes narrowed and Mikoto went to speak "Mother what's going on" but was interrupted as Itachi returned with Izumi and the twins in tow, they'd been out back entertaining the two youngest Heiresses of the Clan, when Shisui had showed up.

And Fugaku had ordered them all into the house "Yes I admit I'm quite confused to, Uncle Fugaku" Shisui looked to the eldest member of the Main Family trying to figure out why this scene seemed so familiar.

Izumi however met Sakura's emerald eyes with her onyx and the pinkette gave the brunette a small knowing smile, Izumi found it hard not to squeal, her almost sister in law was going to get a courting proposal from the handsome male she always hung around.

Knowing there was no point in hiding it anymore Tobirama cleared his throat "It's a standard stipulation to have the family gathered when a courting proposal is issued is it not" he stated soft red eyes locked with Sakura's older brother.

Mikoto's eyes flew to clash with her husbands "You knew about this" she hissed in his ear Fugaku nodded quietly "How long" she glared not exactly happy that she'd been left out of the loop and was only learning about the intentions of courting today.

"Since he came back and Itachi you can't argue, the decision lies solely on Sakura's shoulders, we as her family however have the right to be here" Fugaku swooped in before his eldest son could say anything that would upset her.

Furious onyx rose to meet his own, while Shisui took several steps away from his best friend "Itachi-kun calm down, you don't want to do anything you'd regret now do you" Izumi reached out and clasped the Uchiha's Heir hand in her own.

Making the eldest child calm down before sighing as they all sat down and Tobirama remained standing even if he didn't like this situation "Please begin then" Itachi grumbled knowing there was nothing he could do to stop this.

Glad that things were going his way, Tobirama turned to Sakura and grabbed up one of her hands, to be able to make this proposal was only the first step in completing his dream "I, Tobirama Senju formally request a courtship between myself and you, Sakura Uchiha, do you accept" the words flowed from his lips with ease.

Due to how much he'd practiced before this day after all, everyone gathered in the living room held their breaths "I, Sakura Uchiha formally accept and give permission to you, Tobirama Senju, to court me until I say otherwise" her lips pulled back into a breathtaking smile.

"Then allow me to present you with the standard courting gift, hand crafted with my hands it represents you the most" Tobirama pulled a scroll out of his pocket, dressed in a dark blue formal male yukata that Mito had pushed at him just that morning, and handed it over to her.

Mikoto leaned forward in anticipation, did Tobirama really know Sakura so much that he was able to create a gift that would best represent her, her hand clenched tightly in Fugaku's as the pinkette picked up the scroll with gentle hands and unsealed it.

Until there in her lap was sat a large glass container filled with obviously homemade resin and preserved for all time inside was a hand carved cherry blossom tree, with real cherry blossoms glued to the branches and at the base of the tree was a single petal.

A gasp filled the air and all eyes were focused on Sakura instead of the resin filled glass container, there was tears in her emerald orbs "I…I um…" she swallowed thickly clearly emotional "Thank you Tobirama, I accept your gift" she pushed through to complete the first step.

"To complete this, I have crafted my own courting gift for you Tobirama and I believe it represents you more than anything else ever could" Sakura pulled the scroll from her sleeve and passed it over to him.

Itachi sat on the edge of his seat not really believing that someone knew what his sister liked the most as Tobirama unrolled the scroll he'd received, to reveal unique water jutsu's "Are these" he blinked his soft red eyes at the words and Sakura nodded "I accept your gift" he smiled.

Fugaku rose to his feet "Let it be known Tobirama Senju and Sakura Uchiha are officially recognized as courting each other, may your paths be blessed and that your hearts never waver" he concluded before sitting back down.

Sakura launched herself at Tobirama glad to hug him in front of her family and wrapped her arms around his neck while his wound around her slim waist, it was so, so hard not to break down crying as a little bit of her dream came true.

"Congratulations little cousin are your relationship" Shisui came over and pulled the pinkette into a quick side hug when the new couple finally released each other "And you better take care of her, otherwise Itachi won't be the only one coming after you" he warned.

Tobirama nodded "Duly noted Shisui-san and I swear on my honor as one of the former Hokage to do right by Sakura" he shook hands with the adult male just before Shisui shunshined off to do whatever it was he did during the day.

The next person they were approached by was none other than Itachi "I'll be keeping my eye on you Tobirama-san, if you so much as make my imouto-chan cry, I'll make you regret the day you came back and set your sights on her" he threatened.

Keeping up a consistent glare and Tobirama was certain that if Mikoto hadn't been standing behind them, Itachi would have activated his sharingan to further prove his point "And I'd let you, I would never willingly make Sakura upset" he said uncrossing his arms and relaxing.

"Oh come on Ni-san aren't you the least bit happy for me" Sakura burst out tired of the one sided glaring match her brother was doing drawing his attention onto her, Itachi sighed before nodding and pulled her into a quick hug.

Izumi had no qualms about bounding over to the duo "I look forward to helping you with wedding preparation down the road Sakura-chan, treat her with love and kindness or we'll show ya the Uchiha Temper" she giggled, but her words were light and sweet.

"Thank you Izumi-san and I promise, no one will ever have to worry about me treating her horribly" Tobirama's red eyes softened as he turned his head to gaze at Sakura and Izumi saw the look, it was the same one Itachi gave her all the time.

Sakura returned the hug that she received from the brunette "I'm glad Itachi-ni has someone like you Izumi-chan to keep him grounded and not trying anything" she grinned keeping her fingers twined with Tobirama's as they stood.

Fugaku had already congratulated them long before so all that remained was Mikoto "How long have you been plotting that and congratulations may you find happiness together like you both deserve" she smiled and to Tobirama's shock pulled him into a hug with Sakura.

"A few years by now, a marriage contract was put in place to prevent anyone else from trying to take Sakura away from me and thank you Mikoto-san" Tobirama nodded sharing a small smile with the pinkette at his side.

Who gave the Uchiha Matriarch a bone crushing hug "We will and this was only the first step, come on Tobi-kun" kami she would be able to call him that in front of her family and friends now, Mikoto looked on in amusement as the seemingly ageless duo left the house hand in hand.

Once outside Tobirama tucked her hand neatly into the crook of his arm "Where would you like to go on our first official date" he asked already knowing what she was going to choose as they walked slowly through the Uchiha Compound to the gates that lead out into the village.

Her eyes brightened "The Tea Shop of course for curry, dango and tea, and then to the Flower Field" Sakura flashed him that smile keeping pace with him and for once looking happier than he'd ever seen her and that included the day he and the others had come back.

"Anything you want Sakura and it's yours" he brushed a kiss to her knuckles and some Uchiha standing about looked on in shock "Perhaps later we could tell the others" Tobirama mused and she nodded her head in agreement both of them ignoring the looks they were now receiving.

Finally they left the compound behind and walked down the cobbled streets of the Leaf Village to Sakura's favorite restaurant in the entire village "Yeah and I know this is for appearances only, but I want to talk to Mito-chan about some things later" she mumbled softly.

Tobirama chuckled having an idea about what those things were and not commenting on it or teasing her for the moment "When are you going to tell your other brother and that knucklehead and your friends" he inquired after a couple of minutes.

In which was spent in silence as they meandered along content to enjoy the sun that shined down on them and breathe in the fresh air that drifted by every so often making the day absolutely perfect "Hmm maybe when those two come back, and another day" Sakura said softly.

As they finally reached the tea shop and entered it "Sakura-chan" within was Tsunade and Dan, the blonde was looking at her in shock "Kami you've grown up again" her hazel eyes were wide as she took the pinkette in.

While Dan was none to subtly avoiding looking in her direction "Quite, we decided to come back on Minato's request again and stay permanently from now on" he coughed before his dark green eyes strayed to the white haired male at her side "And who are you" Dan questioned.

He was tempted to roll his eyes "Tobirama Senju technically your great uncle, I was revived by the kami" Tobirama raised a white brow and Dan's expression became one of disbelief before his gaze wandered and locked with light emerald.

The pinkette nodded "We're also courting" Sakura was happy to announce "And of course I grew up again, the last time you saw me I was only ten, now I'm fourteen" she huffed without any real heat because she was just to happy to ruin her mood.

Tsunade blinked, then blinked again before deciding that she would never understand the only girl she considered her best friend "Congratulations then and you better take good care of her" she turned honey brown eyes on Tobirama.

Who dipped his head politely in acknowledgment "We aren't the only ones coming back permanently, Sasei-chan, Nawaki and Shizune are here around the village somewhere finding better accommodations" Dan said.

And Sakura smiled brightly "It's good to see you again Dan-san, Tsunade-san, but if you don't mind, Tobi-kun and I are on a date so we'll see you later" she turned dragging the white haired male along as they went to order her favorite meal.

Basically sweet potato-vegetable curry with rice two orders, along with thirty dango, fifteen for each of them and four flasks of green tea, then to Tsunade's amusement in which she was definitely going to tease her uncle later, Tobirama allowed Sakura to pull him from the tea shop.

No doubt going to find somewhere to be alone "I feel like I'm always being strung along by your whims Sakura" Tobirama straightened himself after a few minutes so that he wasn't nearly tripping over several rocks.

His ears were greeted with peals of laughter and twinkling peridot eyes "Sorry, sorry just I can't believe we finally get to do this in the public eye" her lips were stretched from ear to ear and he couldn't deny her, her fun.

"Of course and I'm going to take advantage of that as much as I can now" Tobirama gave her that crooked grin that always had her blushing to the point where he was certain she was going to get burnt as he pressed his lips to her cheek.

This was always met with a very soft squeak of embarrassment, it didn't matter how old they were mentally, emotionally they were still young at heart and that's the way they always would be until they did become elders in their own right.

Plus he knew for a fact Sakura had never received attention the likes of which he gave her from any other male "Expect to be called Tobi-kun a lot now in front of everyone and be teased plenty from now on" she poked him gently in the side.

"You can call me anything you want, so long as you remain with me" Tobirama sighed, so what if he got teased by his brother or those damn Uchiha's, got threats to treat Sakura right, so long as he had her and she never left him, he would deal with it all with the patience of a saint.

Her lips curved upwards into that breathtaking smile again "Always" the word was said with the softest sigh and full of promise "I'll never leave you again" Sakura vowed holding tightly to his arm as they signed out and left the village making the fifteen minute walk to the flower field.

With food in hand though upon reaching the field, they found themselves not alone like they wanted, Tobirama felt his hackles raising at the sight of that man, Aoi stood obviously not having expected anyone to come out this way.

"Aoi-san I trust you aren't plotting anyone's demise" Sakura snickered and got a glare, she knew damn well the green haired purple eyed man couldn't do a thing to anyone anymore not after the blood contract had been remade and reinforced as punishment for his crimes.

The former jonin glowered at the pair of them "What's it to you freaking brat" Aoi snapped, he was trapped in this freaking village again no thanks to that girl and she always came to pester him whenever he wanted to alone.

Tobirama lifted a brow not liking the tone "You know Minato is very protective over Sakura, I suggest you not snap at her again or you'll find out why that man is the Hokage" he said in a light tone knowing that Sakura's good mood would only last so long.

Especially when faced with his particular male "Now, now lets not fight, not today at least" Sakura smoothly interrupted and Tobirama sighed clutching her hand in his own "I didn't come out here to bother you Aoi-san" she sent him a tight lipped smile.

Before leading Tobirama to a different part of the flower field next to that Scythe shaped Headstone and they both sat down next to it, Aoi wouldn't admit it but he was slightly curious having never seen a serene expression on the girls face before.

Though there was no way in hell he was going to ask as he stomped several feet away and sat back down, technically the only reason he was allowed outside the village is because Minato knew he couldn't run away.

A handmade restriction seal was merged with his body with that damn brats chakra Aoi clenched his hands into fists, it had been over a freaking year and still he couldn't break or wear down the seal with his own chakra, it was impossible.

Even if he did get rid of the seal, the blood contract prevented him from leaving to, he'd tried after all and it wasn't a feeling he ever wanted to repeat, like invisible hands crushing his heart until he'd dismissed the thought of leaving.

It was so frustrating, soft laughter reached his ears and Aoi glared in the duo's general direction seated by that kusarigama shaped headstone, Sakura and Tobirama were enjoying their first date since it had been so long.

"You know I don't really understand it sometimes" the pinkette spoke in a quiet voice "How things can be so horrible but I can be so happy like I am right now" Sakura continued and he tilted his head eavesdropping from where he sat.

Tobirama nodded handing her another stick of dango knowing her large appetite "You've always been good at finding the light side to any darkness Sakura, don't worry about it, let us just enjoy our time" he murmured gently grabbing up his own stick having already finished off his curry.

Her eyes lit up "I wish Kiretsu-chan could have met you, despite what happened" though she was still smiling there was an undertone of sadness and someone would have to be a fool not to hear that in her voice.

Aoi wasn't one such person and he narrowed his purple eyes "I'm sure I would have liked her Sakura, but it does no good to dwell on could haves and focus on the here and now" Tobirama said gently taking her hand in his own and squeezing it.

Sakura leaned her head on his arm "So long as your here I could face anything" she admitted staring up at the sky watching her long dark pink hair blow past her face from the light breeze before he tucked a long strand behind her ears.

His touch was scorching just as it always had been "I would throw myself in harms way for you" it seemed it was time for confessions and she turned to face him fully, Aoi's eyes widened and he hastily looked away just as their lips locked in a surprisingly tender kiss.

When they pulled away after a minute "I love you" the words were so soft and held so much emotion, there was no doubt that the pair held feelings for each other that teenagers should never have and they were only fourteen.

But Tobirama returned the sentiment "As I do you, always and forever will I love you until we fade away in time" he pressed another kiss to her lips and they sat back enjoying the sunlight that danced across their skin and finishing off their meal.

It was as they were standing to leave did what happened every time she left the village happen "Well, well, well what do you have here Sakura Uchiha and her lover, my what a prize to take back to the Hidden Volcano Village" a dark chuckle sounded behind them.

And Aoi jumped to his feet eyeing the four men wearing headbands with the shape of a volcano erupting "Who are you" he narrowed his eyes once more while keeping the two chunin in his sights, despite how reluctant he was, if they died he was sure it would be blamed on him.

That was something he couldn't and wouldn't allow, the pinkette inhaled sharply and the white haired male he knew as the former second Hokage straightened, crossing his arms over his chest and hardening his red eyes on the quartet.

Just as they spoke "We are shinobi of the Hidden Volcano Village and we've come to retrieve Sakura Uchiha-san for our leader, we're newly promoted jonin and we won't fail at our mission" the one in front smiled a fake smile.

"Do you really think I'll just let you take her, I might not like the little brat but I certainly won't be blamed for someone coming and kidnapping her while I was on watch" Aoi was in disbelief were the shinobi of the hidden volcano village stupid or something.

Sakura chose to speak after a moment "There's no reasoning with them Aoi-san, their idiots after all" she sighed, there went her good mood for the day having to deal with this particular lot could always leave someone in a sour mood afterwards for awhile.

"What are you going to do Sakura" Tobirama eyed his, now that he could call her that term, girlfriend with a wary expression, he knew how much she hated the Volcano shinobi, when she gave him that smile he grimaced and took a step back.

To Aoi's shock "Are you really going to let her deal with them herself, isn't she your girlfriend" he choked out, Leaf Shinobi were even more insane than he remembered, weren't they all about relying on each other during their fights.

At his words, she turned her head in his direction "You both might want to take several steps back" Sakura warned, emerald eyes darkened to a forest green color in her fury, she had every reason to hate them after all as she rested her hand on Kiretsu's grave.

Heeding her warning, Tobirama and Aoi went several feet backwards despite the green haired mans reluctance to do so "Ha you're a fool little brat, taking on four jonin by yourself" one of the men chortled clearly amused by the diminutive pinkette.

She was undeterred though as she took a deep breath and her eyes snapped open "That's the mangekyou sharingan we've all heard about, you really think we'd allow ourselves to be caught in it" one who'd skirted around them leaped at her from behind.

Not one to be taken lightly, Sakura pressed glowing fingers to one wrist and clutched Horobiru when he was unsealed charging the sword she'd named perish with chakra and swiping at the first idiot to come after her.

He was almost hacked clean through before he got out of range "Do you think I will let you just come here into my domain, and desecrate this flower field with your filthy blood" she snapped allowing Tobirama to get a good look at her mangekyou for the first time.

It was in a will-o-wisp pattern as Sakura had once described to him on her eleventh birthday and he watched completely on edge as she engaged the first jonin in a very short taijutsu battle until she weaved unfamiliar hand signs and the man fell to the ground dead.

Aoi felt his skin paling as he looked to the fourteen year old pinkette and the now dead male, that could have been him and he definitely realized that now as she kicked the body and sent it rolling to just outside the flower field.

Sakura inhaled deeply and her eyes snapped to the others they were wary as well as they should be as she smirked and lay down some hand made seals "You'd really kill us all, just what a brat would do" they tried to threaten her into letting them go.

But she simply shook her head "No but it would be something someone did for revenge and to prevent you assholes from coming after me again, did you really think you stood a chance, when none of the others your so called leader has sent here to retrieve me have never come back" Sakura asked calmly.

Debating on whether she wanted to use her mangekyou when the remaining three jonin turned and tried to run, her decision was made and she raised her hand "Shinokyofu" Sakura breathed and before Tobirama's and Aoi's eyes.

A dark purple light came into existence by the pinkette before floating steadily in it's chosen victims direction when it was close to them the three volcano shinobi stared in horror and screams tore from their throats as the light got brighter and brighter.

Feeding off their fear, their hearts quickened within their chests and their breaths came out sporadically until the eerie orb completed it's mission and after letting out one last scream all three men dropped to the ground dead.

When it was done, the dark purple orb simply vanished into thin air coming back from wherever it had been summoned and Tobirama took a hesitant step forward "Sakura" he asked not knowing how she was going to react now that she'd shown him what horrifying ability she had.

Her shoulders shook and Aoi grimaced, he didn't like it when children cried especially girls "Come now, you were just defending yourself, fully grown shinobi do less for less than that" he tried and all he earned for his efforts was a glare.

"It's not that, I hate them just I think I might have went a little overboard, I'm okay for the most part and I've accepted that, that is part of me" Sakura stood facing away from them still and Tobirama came around to face her properly.

That's when he saw what really was wrong, dull green eyes "Kami Sakura what did you do" he pulled her into his arms helping her to the ground so he could scrub off the blood that trailed from both of her eyes, it always happened when one woke their mangekyou after all.

Even if he didn't like her, Aoi had to admit that he didn't like this situation, with the possibility of the blame being lied on his shoulders no matter what anyone said "What did you do exactly and why did they die" he asked harshly.

Through blurry vision, Sakura directed her own glare at the green haired male, though it was pretty ineffective at the moment "Overdid it forced to much chakra into my eyes and that was my mangekyou sharingan, Shinokyofu it enhances the fear a person has about dying until they die" she stated in an even tone.

"Since when do the Uchiha Clan let little prodigies like you out of their sights" Aoi clicked his tongue in disappointment, the Leaf Village just wasn't what it use to be it appeared especially they were letting one of their clan heiresses out of the village unguarded.

His words earned him a red eyed glare "What are they supposed to do coop her up in the village and have a guard tail her at all times" Tobirama glowered working himself into a good form when a delicate was laid on his arm.

He looked down and Sakura shook her head "Technically I have a guard if you could call him that, anyway he should be here soon" her lips were quirked up in slight amusement and she leaned back relaxed for a moment just waiting.

Tobirama snorted and let her lean against him while Aoi stood behind them confused until the supposed he came **"I swear to Kami Kit, every freaking time you leave you get in trouble"** it grumbled and twinkling laughter was his response.

"Kurama it wasn't that bad, at least I didn't take a chidori to the stomach again" Sakura grinned scooping the fox into her arms "And you know you could have just merged with the seal from the house right" she gave the blurry outline of her fox a bemused smile.

The nine tailed fox grumbled under his breath **"Yeah whatever Kit, just hang on we'll fix you right up"** Kurama huffed and merged with the seal from his spot in her arms letting his chakra mingle with hers because they separated so wholly that their chakra wasn't merged.

Sakura let out a soft sigh feeling his chakra mix with hers and the nifty little ability that came with having a tailed beast inside of you, until the damage done to her eyes were reversed and she was able to see as well as she usually did with her glasses on.

At her side Tobirama tilted his head to the side "Can you see me now Sakura" he asked gently and she gave him a heartwarming smile before nodding "Good are you ready to go back to the village" he held out his hand and she took it without preamble.

Leaving Aoi behind in the flower field, they were nearly halfway across it when his voice rang out "You aren't going to leave those bodies there are you" causing them to turn and Sakura blink in remembrance, usually when she was done, she was done.

With quick hand signs, the pinkette used her usual jutsu and the bodies disappeared from sight beneath the ground Aoi let out a groan when the duo continued on their way leaving him alone once again, though now that he knew who was out here.

And because he didn't exactly know if he could defend himself, Aoi thought better of staying in the Flower Field and hurried after the two fourteen year old's as the walked leisurely back to the village and signed in at the gates.

Later on after spending an inordinate amount of time with Madara, Izuna, Hashirama and Mito, like a respectable gentleman Tobirama walked Sakura home "Did you enjoy our date" his soft red eyes met her jade colored ones and he narrowed his in fondness.

"Oh yes I did very much so Tobirama" Sakura smiled keeping her hand in the crook of his arm as they entered through the gates of the Uchiha Compound, "Despite that little hiccup for the first time I feel free" she smiled brightly.

Tobirama nodded relieved that she hadn't let what happened ruin her mood in fact she'd even forgotten that they were there "Well I'm certain I'll see you tomorrow for a mission or something else, so goodnight Sakura" he said as they stopped in front of the main house.

Sakura threw herself at him and they hugged for several minutes "Goodnight Tobi-kun" she murmured brushing her lips against his cheek, and he pressed a kiss to her knuckles before turning and heading back to the gates while she went in and took off her white boots at the door.

"At least he has the sense to walk you home at a reasonable time" Itachi appeared when she stood wearing a very disturbed expression, Sakura blinked at him before shaking her head in exasperation "You sure you know what your doing" he raised a brow.

"Yes Itachi-ni I like Tobirama very much and even though you don't approve of him, no one is going to stop me from being with him, not you or Sasuke or even Naruto" she put her hand on her hip and they engaged in a short staring contest.

Until turned on his heel conceding defeat for the moment "Come imouto it is dinner time" Itachi hurried into the kitchen and Sakura followed after her older brother still wearing the kimono from that morning as she sat at the table and ate dinner before going to bed.

It was around ten o'clock that she felt the notebook beneath her pillow warm and Sakura sat straight up in bed pulling the connected notebook she had with Naruto and Sasuke out from beneath her pillow reaching for her pen and flipping the book open to find out what had been written.

(Sakura-chan it's Naruto, how you doing?)

The pinkette tapped her lip debating before scribbling down an answer saying that she was doing great and that life as a chunin was awesome and that she missed him something fierce and told him how Kikina was faring with his absence.

For a few minutes she waited for him to respond until it came (Teme and I are doing well, Ero-sennin is teaching me plenty of cool things while Sasuke plays with snakes all day) she could literally feel the shudder in that statement and Sakura smiled.

Responding one last time before telling the blonde goodnight, more scribbles came (Night Sakura-chan, Teme says goodnight Ku-chan as well) in Naruto's horrible scrawl but it was all the same and Sakura slid the book beneath her pillow again.

Took off her glasses and placed her pen down on it's little stand Tobirama had made for her, before curling into her blankets again with Kurama in her arms once more, allowing her eyes to flutter close and drift off into a soundless dreamless sleep for once.


	130. Final Life Chapter 42

They were finally coming home after a long two and a half year absence, the two boys she'd went through hell and back for initially Naruto Uzumaki her best friend and Sasuke Uchiha her twin brother, this was the last time they'd ever have to be separated for such a long time as well.

She was standing eagerly at the gates awaiting their arrival "Calm down Sakura, they'll get here soon" Tobirama chuckled from where he was stood at her side, like he had been since he'd officially started courting her a year and three months before hand.

At the tender age of fourteen, now they were all fifteen "I know, I know but Tobi-kun it's been forever" Sakura huffed tapping her foot impatiently, it was agonizing the wait, even if she could feel their chakra converging on the gates from three miles away it still sucked.

Her boyfriend chuckled again, then took her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles, standing back and waiting, knowing nothing he said would settle her until she physically saw the two boys after what seemed so long.

It was only 6:30 in the morning, she'd felt their chakra at exactly six and when he'd felt her chakra moving about he'd naturally joined her "Ah how are you going to explain the situation that developed between us" the white haired male questioned eight minutes later.

When silence had enveloped them "No idea, but I'm going to hold off on that, I know there will be some fighting and I want today to be peaceful" the pinkette grimaced, it was likely Sasuke would blow a gasket over learning that she was being courted.

Especially since he hadn't been here and Naruto would probably be equally as outraged that a boy had taken advantage of his and Sasuke's absence to swoop in and steal her, before her thoughts could go on for much longer, her boyfriend shook his head with a snort of amusement.

Drawing her from her thoughts and helping her focus on their chakra again "Probably for the best" Tobirama grunted, red irises glancing out the gates down the path where the two teenagers and their trainers were going to appear as their chakra moved closer and closer to their position.

Before finally after another fifteen or so minutes wait the four males appeared in view of those awaiting their return, almost immediately one of them sped up exponentially running at full speed, blue eyes lit up at the sight of them.

Until he was in hearing range "SAKURA-CHAN" the knucklehead of a blonde shouted leaping head first at one of his best friends and tackling her in a hug, with the lunge it sent the both of them to the ground but she hugged him regardless.

All while her boyfriend stared down at them in veiled amusement "Honestly Dope don't kill my sister with your over exuberance" came the voice of her twin in the next moment, it was deeper and more mature sounding.

Looking up from his seat on the back of his ninken Kashi, it was clear he hadn't changed to much "Bu..But Teme I missed Sakura-chan so much, her hugs are the best after all, you can't tell me you haven't been craving a hug just as me" Naruto pouted having changed very little it seemed.

Despite now being older, he was still fourteen with a few months left before he was the same age as his friends and the others "Dope of course I missed Sakura I can just reign myself in better than you can obviously" Sasuke snorted.

Reaching down and plucking the knucklehead up and away from her, then grasping her held out hand and heaving her to her feet in one smooth move before embracing her in a familial hug "Kami I can't believe how much taller you two are, haven't changed much though" Sakura teased.

Giving the teenager the hug he wanted, at the teasing, a flush crawled up the back of his neck and a scowl formed on his lips so reminiscent of his father's it was actually hilarious, then his gaze trailed around and realized that it was just her and no one else.

"Where's Mother, Father, Itachi, Kizuna, Kaisha, Izumi, Shisui, please tell me nothing has happened" the ebony haired teen demanded not catching on that it was still early and that's why it was just her because no one else woke up this early on a Saturday of all days.

Peridot orbs rolled upwards in mild annoyance/amusement "Everyone is fine Sasuke, their still sleeping because you just had to return way to early" the pinkette made another teasing jab, this time the flush was much deeper.

Chuckling reached their ears as the older duo that had been gone for two and a half years training the younger duo finally made it to the others "Tried to tell you that hardly anyone would be up this unearthly early you two" Jiraiya raised a brow at the teenage boys.

Earning a scowl from one and a sheepish smile from the other "Exactly, though I'm not to surprised to see Sakura-san" Orochimaru commented, having guessed that she'd feel their chakra from miles away.

But it was the other person with her that made him suspicious, it hit him a few minutes later as the two shared a secretive smile "Anyway we are definitely glad to be home, and we're never leaving the village that long again" the blonde knucklehead burst out in the next moment.

Sasuke nodding along in agreement, two and a half years had been to long for even them it seemed to be away from the village and all their friends and family, despite getting to send letters and receive letters, it had been agonizing to go that long without seeing a single person they knew.

"Right then you two boys come along we have to make a pit-stop at the Hokage Tower before you can go home" the white haired Sannin reminded, both teenagers groaned, clearly not wanting to do anything else.

Orochimaru shook his head, gold irises narrowed in amusement "Let's get a move on then, the sooner we complete our report, the sooner we can get some much needed rest" the ebony haired Sannin snorted and with that the four males were gone.

In all that time during the greeting Tobirama had been silent "I'll see you later" the snowy haired male stated pressing another kiss to her knuckles before vanishing in a swirl of leaves, with a sigh she trailed home alone.

Determined to start making breakfast for everyone, halfway through tugging on the back of her yukata drew her attention "Nee-chan what's going on why are you up so early" the culprit or rather culprits were the four year old twins, Kizuna and Kaisha.

They were very articulate "Yeah, yeah what's going on" Kaisha reiterated her slightly older twin's question, complete with more tugging on her older sister's yukata to make sure Sakura's complete attention was on them.

With a bright smile and after turning the heat down on the stove, she heaved the two four year old's into her arms "Well your big brother Sasuke has finally come home from his long training trip" Sakura chirped happily cuddling the identical twins.

Her announcement was met with equally as happy squeals "Really, really Saku-nee-chan, Sake-ni is home" the older of the twins burst out in excitement, onyx orbs bright and full of eagerness to meet her third older sibling that had been gone for two and a half years.

"Do..Does he still like us" the younger of the twins was a little shyer, she was still excited of course, but she was clearly worried if her other big brother still loved her as much as he had before leaving, it had been so long after all.

Sakura sighed softly "Of course Sasuke still likes you two Kizuna-chan, Kaisha-chan, in fact the first thing out of his mouth when he didn't see you with me to greet him was if something had happened" the pinkette reassured.

Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, a smile spread across her lips as she straightened "I'm here now, sorry it took me so long to come home" Sasuke spoke up drawing his much younger siblings attention.

With matching squeals they clambered out of Sakura's arms and ran full speed at their formerly missing elder sibling, to which they rammed into his knee's and wrapped their still tiny arms around his legs, "Please don't leave so long next time Sake-ni" Kizuna scolded tearfully.

"Yeah, yeah Sake-ni we missed you lots, Saku-nee told us all about your adventures but we still missed you" Kaisha sniffled, Sasuke found it difficult to speak and instead bent and wrapped his arms around the two four year old brunette's.

Five minutes later Itachi entered the kitchen "I see we missed your return and you have greeted Kizuna and Kaisha-imouto" Itachi commented seeing the heart-jerking moment between three of his younger siblings.

Trailing behind him was Izumi, who'd spent the night "Just how long have you been back anyway" Izumi scolded gently, it sucked that they hadn't gotten to greet him and Naruto on their initial return to the village.

Sasuke straightened at that, lifting Kizuna and Kaisha into his arms at the same time because they currently refused to let him go, not that he truly minded actually, he'd missed them a lot to "About an hour now actually" the ebony haired teen admitted lightly.

Itachi lifted a brow "Why so early….never mind I can probably guess that Naruto-san was eager to return which sped up your return" the raven haired twenty year old guessed, in response his younger brother rolled his eyes lightly but nodded.

Moments later a plume of smoke filled the air before them, they all knew who it was, so there was no surprise when "Bout time you got home Sasuke-chan, now I have someone on my side again" Shisui appeared performing his usual antics.

Onyx orbs rolled upwards again followed by a snort "Still the same then" came the statement followed by pouting from Shisui as he realized that he'd waited two and a half years for nothing, because it seemed like Sasuke wouldn't protect him from the various pranks that were played on him.

"Pretty much Sasuke-san" the brunette that was his older brother's girlfriend giggled lightly earning a sulk from the most dramatic Uchiha in the entire Uchiha clan, it was his fault for being such an easy target after all.

"Not fair I waited and waited and I thought you'd finally be on my side cause those four are so mean to me always playing pranks on me" the ebony haired twenty three year old whined clearly not having changed in the least in two and a half years.

Just then "Oh enough whining Shisui-chan, you should have expected it after all" Mikoto appeared gliding past two of her children and nephew to envelop her youngest son in her arms in a bone crushing hug.

Her youngest daughters scrambling out of their second older brother's arms in the nick of time to cause their mom's hugs were scary strong to the point it could break someone's spine in half if they weren't careful.

Sasuke grunted in surprise before quickly returning the hug, pleased to finally be home and get hugs from his mother again and three loving sisters, he inhaled deeply "Pleased to be home" he stated basking in his happiness.

"Good because from here on out things are not going to be easy" Fugaku appeared the last to wake unlike how it use to be, he was getting on in his years and in one more his eldest child would be taking over as the Patriarch.

Moving out and leading the clan into a new era "Fugaku honestly" his loving ebony haired wife who'd given him four beautiful children with the added bonus of Sakura being his daughter as well, so a whopping five children scolded in amusement.

Fugaku chuckled lightly, having lightened up quite a bit "Teasing mostly but if your serious about taking over the UPF Sasuke expect training to be a lot harder, for now though it's good to have you home" the graying brunet nodded at his youngest.

Not to long after that breakfast was deemed ready and the lot of them sat to eat and chatter before cleaning up and separating for the day, now alone with his own twin as the younger set of twins had been put down for a nap.

He finally had a chance to ask "So what was Tobirama doing with you this morning" Sasuke questioned casually of his fraternal twin, arms crossed loosely over his chest as they leisurely walked through the compound to exit it and enter the rest of the village to see their friends.

To announce his return and so he could see how everyone was doing "He felt my chakra at the gates this morning and decided to join me, you know he likes to get up early to Sasuke" Sakura countered easily.

Lying straight to his face because she was so not ready to open that can of worms, hopefully the others would have the sense not to mention her relationship with the white haired former 2nd Hokage as well.

Seven minutes later they were wandering the village and were almost immediately joined by Naruto "Kami Kikina-chan didn't want to let me go" Naruto grimaced, he knew it had to have been hard for her, but he hadn't expected her to be so clingy.

"Just what little siblings do Naruto, it will take awhile but she'll settle down" the pinkette explained simply, thankfully Kizuna and Kaisha were a lot less rambunctious, though they could just as equally be rambunctious pranksters as well.

Only on Shisui, like she always said the twenty three year old was a way to easy target "I'm glad for Kizuna and Kaisha-imouto, they seem to have understood a little better what my absence was all about" the ebony haired fifteen year old shrugged.

Naruto snorted "Yeah right it's probably only thanks to Sakura-chan, who's good with kids that they aren't as clingy" the blonde stated with a scowl, not that he was complaining about Karin, just that beside the odd letter here and there, he didn't know much about his little sister anymore.

It had mostly been thanks to Sakura that he knew Kikina had been doing well though missed him something fierce the entire time he'd been gone "You know since it's been so long why don't we get everyone together" Sasuke announced suddenly.

"To make it easier for everyone to see the both of us right" Naruto popped right in, understanding the reason behind the request, proving that he had changed a little bit, not much sure, but enough to not be the same as when he had left.

Walking between them the lone girl nodded in agreement and flashed through a set of hand signs "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu" Sakura stated creating five clones, in which she gave them orders to gather the others and have them all meet at the Tea Shop.

Just like the five clones vanished and the three of them headed to their favorite restaurant to wait, ten minutes after finding a large enough table and ordering tea and dango, the first one of their friends/classmates walked into the shop.

Heading straight for them "Sasuke it's good to see you again, like it was good to see Naruto" Karin grinned holding out her hand, that Sasuke shook, he thanking the kami that she hadn't become a fan-girl especially during his absence.

So lost in his thoughts as he was, that he missed the light blush on Karin's cheeks as she greeted her adoptive brother with a hug before sitting next to Sakura, a couple minutes later Jugo, followed by Kama and Ogama entered the shop.

"Naruto, Sasuke welcome back from your training trip, how did it go" Jugo inquired kindly, having grown in their absence like everyone else, seeing as he was a couple years older than the others but had graduated with them.

And those that hadn't become Chunin before were now because of another Exam held six months before hand, Sasuke nodded and chatted for a couple minutes with Jugo before focusing his gaze on the Fushi twins "Bet your happy to be home the both of you" Ogama chuckled lightly.

Earning dual nods from the younger boys before his sister took over "Your both probably thinking you never want to leave the village for that long ever again am I right" Kama grinned mischievously, both Naruto and Sasuke grimaced in agreement.

Causing laughter to fill the air from the three females currently at the table, Hinata appeared after the Fushi siblings "Sa..Sasuke-san, N…Naruto-kun we..welcome home" Hinata stuttered shyly which both teenage boys were use to.

Though Naruto gave the lavender eyed heiress an appraising look over which wasn't missed by everyone else around the table, then their attention shifted as Kiba and Shino made their entrance "Yo how's Kashi doing Sasuke, have you matured any Naruto" Kiba burst out.

His own ninken companion Akamaru following him, Naruto gave an offended hey while Sasuke told Kiba how Kashi was doing and how much she'd grown "Pleased to have you both back in the village" was Shino's greeting before he seated himself next to Sakura.

Four minutes later Hashirama, Tobirama, Mito, Izuna and Madara trailed towards them "My, my you both have grown so much" Mito greeted with a light smile, shaking Naruto and Sasuke's hands before finding an empty seat.

Tobirama simply nodded gaining nods back since he'd been their for their return to the village "Our team is finally all back together now" Madara snorted lightly, still not really sure how to feel being stuck at the age of fifteen again.

But unwilling to complain because it made her happy having them around, especially him as Madara watched Tobirama inch his way towards his girlfriend and sit down as close as he dared currently in the two overprotective teenage boys presence.

"At least the six of you can all get along somewhat, while we still have problems to the point Anko-sensei likes to try and kill us" Izuna scowled at his former older brother "Good to have you back" Izuna shook his head then greeted the two boys.

Mito rolled her eyes at the former younger brother's antics, it's not like she was that difficult and Anko had grown on them "Before any arguments start it's nice to see you home Naruto, Sasuke" Hashirama interrupted the fighting before it could start.

Just as another classmate of theirs showed up "Ami, Sai and Shin are off on a mission so you won't get to see them today and look how handsome you are Sasuke-kun, oh hello Naruto" Ino blew into sight attaching herself to her crush before nodding lightly as Naruto.

Sasuke struggled to get the blonde off of him before directing a pleading look at his sister, who rolled her eyes and sent an exasperated look at Ino, who promptly released him and sat down far away from him to his relief.

The next ones to appear were Suika, Kisuke and Hikui "Sorry I'm late, Tsunade-shishou made our training session a little longer than usual, welcome home Naruto, Sasuke" Suika smiled brightly finally growing into her looks much like the other pink haired girl.

"I as well got held up in clan training as you well know Sakura-sama, Sasuke-sama, but it's good to have you and Naruto-san back in the village" Hikui nodded at the Uchiha twins before doing the same towards Naruto.

"Me to though Tsume-sama is quite upset with you Kiba-sama for skipping the last thirty minutes of training, welcome back" Kisuke greeted lightly, telling the clan heir for his clan that his mother was upset before nodding at the two boys.

Finally four minutes later the two missing males showed up "Seems like we're the last ones, huh wait Himekari and those two aren't here yet, been a long time Sasuke, Naruto bet your glad to be home" Choji spoke first speaking through chips as he munched on them continuously.

A moment later Ino informed him that the three aforementioned were off on a mission and couldn't make it "Welcome back to Leaf, Naruto, Sasuke" Shikamaru greeted lazily and with that they all found a place to sit and eat and chatter amongst themselves of tales during the last two and a half years.

Carefully omitting something's about a certain couple who clearly hadn't told the two overprotective teenage boys that they were in a relationship yet, eventually though the lot of them split up to return home, hungry despite demolishing an entire platter of dango.

Halfway home Sasuke and Sakura were stopped by their two sensei's "Ah little Sasuke's all grown up now, anyway team meeting tomorrow at nine, our usual training grounds don't be late, don't eat or you'll puke" Kakashi gave the same cryptic words he'd given during their first meeting.

Then vanished in a plume of smoke "Your other teammates have already been informed, see you tomorrow" Obito nodded then disappeared after his own teammate/friend/rival/dual sensei whichever he liked to call him.

With that the two siblings hurried the rest of the way home, ate dinner, chatted about this and this, spent some time as a family before heading to bed "Kami it's been so long since I've had to wake up this super early to eat for a training session" Sasuke complained when they woke at seven.

"Lucky you it seems Orochimaru-sensei and Jiraiya-sensei let you and Naruto sleep in a bit, while Madara, Tobirama, Suika and I got stuck on missions that called for us to wake up at three in the morning more often than not" Sakura shot back teasingly.

Making breakfast for everyone who would be waking shortly no doubt from the smell of delicious food "Ni-chan, Ni-chan will you play with Kizuna and I today" the twins barreled their way into the kitchen twenty minutes later already demanding something of their second older brother.

Sasuke pulled the collar of his shirt nervously "Uh depends on how long our training session with our sensei's and teammates run, but yes I'll play with you and Kizuna, Kaisha-imouto" the ebony haired fifteen year old nodded, relenting to their demands.

"Yay, yay thank you Sake-ni" Kizuna cheered dancing in place before her twin sister joined her, Sasuke missed the mischievous gleam in their eyes, but Sakura didn't and she wasn't going to be the one to ruin their fun either.

Instead she sent them a secretive smile that was as equally as mischievous "Just don't go overboard" the pinkette whispered in a low tone of voice to her much younger siblings when Sasuke left the kitchen for a few brief moments.

Kizuna and Kaisha nodded their head eagerly in response, promising not to go overboard with their prank then settled just as their much older brother appeared with Sasuke in tow "It's good to know that not much have changed, you both like to still wake up early" Itachi shook his head.

Feeling amusement coursing through his veins until the brunette twins demanded his attention while Sasuke helped Sakura finish up breakfast "Come now Itachi-kun, give Sasuke some time to get settled in before you tease him to insanity" Izumi scolded gently.

Being careful because Kizuna and Kaisha didn't like their eldest sibling to be scolded to harshly, every single one of his siblings adored the first heir actually, Itachi chuckled "Of course Izumi-chan and someday this could be us watching our children" the twenty year old mused.

Izumi blushed bright red to the two teenager's amusement "You, you oh bother" the brunette blew out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes lightly before sitting down at the kitchen table and was immediately joined by her boyfriend.

As he'd placed the brunette twins in their usual spot on either side of their older sister "Looks like we're the last ones to wake this morning I see" Mikoto appeared at 7:20 smelling food cooking and knowing instinctively that Sakura was cooking like usual.

"Not quite, Shisui isn't here yet" Fugaku chuckled noting the twenty three year old's absence, just as he thought that the missing male body flickered into the kitchen causing such a racket that it made the youngest set of twins very put out with him.

Mikoto shook her head in amusement "Didn't mean to make so much noise Kizuna-chan, Kaisha-chan" the pouting Shisui apologized giving the two brunette's a hug each until they settled enough to be set down so he could sit as well.

"Honestly you do that every morning I'm surprised they haven't pranked you lately from your ridiculousness" the ebony haired Uchiha Matriarch rolled her eyes earning another pout from the most dramatic Uchiha in existence, barring herself, Shisui just took it to a whole new level.

By that point everyone was simply use to it "But Auntie Mikoto I just like to liven up everyone's morning" the raven haired twenty three year old whined causing the twins to giggle, his best friend to roll his eyes and for the older set of twins to shake their heads in exasperation.

With that he sat and dug in as was per the norm, everyone was silent as they ate and then it was time to split up "Just don't forget you promised to play with us Sake-ni" the younger of the twins dutifully reminded her second older brother of their promise later.

Not wanting to be forgotten "Yeah, yeah Sake-ni after your training session remember" the older of the twins pouted hopefully and Sasuke reminded himself that this is how it use to be with him, Sakura and Itachi.

So he knelt on his knee's to be eye level and enveloped the paternal brunettes in a hug "I won't forget I promise" the raven haired fifteen year old assured in a tone thick with emotion because kami he'd missed them during the two and a half years he'd been gone.

His family watched on with smiles of amusement and fondness in their gaze "Alright, alright, let your brother go Kizuna, Kaisha time to go to the park" Mikoto clapped her hands knowing if she didn't interrupt they would hug forever.

With pouts the twins scrambled from their second older brothers arms and clambered into their mother's open ones giving in sync bye-bye's to their three older siblings and cousin "See you later dear, come along Itachi, time to continue your training to become the Patriarch" Fugaku stated.

Leading the way from the house "We'll be back in a couple hours no doubt Mother, try not to cause to much trouble Kizuna-chan, Kaisha-chan" the fuscia haired fifteen year old sent a moderate stern look at her younger siblings, who both giggled.

Then grabbed her own twin by the arm and drug him from the house "Sakura-chan must be happy to have him home to" the remaining brunette shook her head with a light smile before following after the Uchiha Matriarch and the youngest heiress's of the clan.

"Of course Sakura-chan is happy, she was probably the most affected by Sasuke-chan's and Naruto-chan's absence due to how close all three of them have been since they were practically born" the twenty three year old snorted.

Itachi rolled his eyes at his best friend but didn't dispute the statement "Have fun and be safe" the twenty year old heir nodded, then vanished after his Father who'd gotten ahead start from the house and within less than a second he'd caught up with the man.

~Meanwhile~

During all that the middle Uchiha Twins had made great headway to the familiar training grounds their team had always met on by dashing over the rooftops in the village, it was exhilarating and they couldn't help but share matching grins.

Even when they were joined by two of their teammates "You two must be in some kind of good mood" Madara commented noting the excitement in their eyes as they leaped from rooftop to rooftop enjoying the breeze.

Next to him the former Second Hokage snorted "Of course their in a good mood, their back together and we're having our first training session for the first time in two and a half years since our sensei's practically abandoned us this entire time" Tobirama scoffed.

Shock formed on their returned teammates face before he slanted a look at his sister who nodded solemnly, he shuddered but remained quiet and then they were on the field "Good you two are here as well" the former older Uchiha brother said.

Catching sight of their last remaining teammates "Kakashi-sensei practically threatened us if we were late we'd be in a lot of trouble so we rushed here" Naruto jabbered waving his arms still acting like a preteen.

Sasuke, Sakura, Madara and Tobirama let out matching exasperated sighs at his antics "Wait did you guys eat, Kakashi-sensei said not to" Suika frowned deeply, why were the rest of their teammates always ignoring the rules.

"Because it was a ruse so we didn't have enough energy to last through the training session you two should be prepared and look beneath the underneath for things that could be deceiving" the white haired former hokage scolded the two lightly.

Not wanting to nag but get his point across both paled and grimaced realizing they'd been fooled until Sakura bless that girl handed over a bottle of water and two apples each "Thank you Sakura-chan you're a life saver" the blonde mumbled sheepishly.

While Suika nodded quietly "Guess I'd forgotten how much they like to mess with us since it's been so long, their probably gonna be obscenely late anyway" the other teenage rosette scowled, honestly where had her brain gone.

And so the six of them sat to wait, and wait, the set time passed by and they were still waiting until finally at eleven like the first time when they'd all become genin their sensei's finally arrived "Yo sorry we're late a black cat crossed our path and we had to go a different route" their silver haired sensei lied.

Obito snorted "Enough of that, today we'll see how much you six have improved in the last two and a half years by putting you through a test, a test that you should all remember" the raven haired Jonin held out three bells and all six chunin stared wide eyed at him and his partner.

"That's right and we won't be holding back on you kids this time, each of you are Chunin now and if you can't get the bells before two you'll all be demoted back to genin rank" Kakashi warned seriously attaching a single bell to his hip.

Before handing over the remaining two "You'll have to come at us with the intent to kill seriously and you'll have to take us both down in order to get all three bells" Obito finished attaching the last two bells to his hip.

In the next moment without warning the two Jonin vanished in matching plumes of smoke to some of their student's chagrin "What now Sakura, your the best at coming up with plans so what do you propose we do to get the both of our sensei's" Sasuke immediately turned to his sister for instruction.

She tapped her lip in thought "Taking them down individually is the fastest don't you think" Tobirama cut in already having some idea of what her plan would have been, Sasuke sent him a suspicious look and he stepped back from his girlfriend a bit.

No need to draw attention to their relationship yet especially not during a critical time for them "He makes a good point though, it's just a matter of who to go after first" Suika piped in with a smile eager to show off her hard earned skills.

"Kakashi-sensei first, then Obito-sensei" Madara offered wanting to be part of the plan making to take down their dual sensei's, who'd tried to drive the six of them to insanity when they'd been three years younger than they all were now.

Beside him was the goofy knucklehead "Yeah but how" Naruto looked confused, they're sensei's were jonin after all and they'd said they wouldn't be going easy on them anymore which meant jutsu's and the like and possibly getting banged up.

So lost in thought was he, he missed the smirk crawling across his best friends lips until she spoke "Easy, Kakashi-sensei anyway has one big weakness, we use it against him, Jiraiya-sama wrote a new book right Naruto, he probably hasn't had a chance to read it" Sakura began.

Drawing her teammates into a long drawn out explanation until each of them knew what to do, ten minutes later the six of them set forth into the forest to find their silver haired sensei "What do you think they came up with" the Copycat questioned of his teammate.

Obito shrugged "No idea but I feel like their underestimating us a bit, their not even trying t…..wait a second" the raven haired Uchiha frowned deeply before speeding through a set of hand signs to release the genjutsu that had been cast on them.

When they were both free, they noticed that their students chakra had been suppressed to the point of no longer feeling it, which made them wary, playing straight into Sakura, Sasuke and Madara's hands, the trio who'd cast the multi-layered genjutsu on them.

They didn't realize it yet until once again they felt something off "Damn how many freaking genjutsu's did they cast" Obito scowled not in the least bit happy with his students, it was starting to tick him off a little bit.

"Maybe we should split up so that way they can't get us both at the same time" Kakashi suggested just what the six Chunin had been waiting for and counting on big time as the two Jonin headed in opposite directions of each other.

And then he had to suddenly be wary of his own pink haired student, Suika Haruno, who jumped out of nowhere at him, fist raised high "Ha gotcha Kakashi-sensei you didn't even realize we'd been following you this entire time" the pinkette shouted.

Just he jumped out of range of her attack and the ground exploded, sweat dripped down the back of his neck as he was reminded of the other pinkette on the team "Look who got training from Tsunade-sama" the silver haired Jonin chuckled nervously.

Especially when the girl kept coming after him relentlessly, tree's, rocks and the ground were destroyed until he had two more of his students coming after him "Hey Kakashi-sensei, in the new book the Heroine…." the blonde began trying to tell him what was going to happen in the new book of his favorite series.

With wide eyes in horror, he slapped his hands over his ears before realizing "That's not going to work Kakashi-sensei" the darker haired pinkette grinned as Naruto kept up with his taunts and Kakashi couldn't take it anymore shutting his eyes so he couldn't lip read.

In the next second he felt the weight of the bell he held get snapped "So easy, you do realize he was faking knowing what's in the new book the whole time right" the others appeared and the second Heir shook his head in amusement at his sensei.

Kakashi scowled at them from behind his mask before giving them a two fingered salute and vanishing in a plume of smoke back to the training grounds since he'd lost his bell, he was out technically "Now for Obito-sensei" the former older brother stated.

"He's not going to be as easy as Kakashi-sensei, he's a lot more wary of genjutsu's and we've already used that extensively" the former Second Hokage reminded as they gathered around in a circle for the second time since the start of this mad session.

It was almost noon proving how long it had taken to sway Kakashi from Obito's side in order to take just one of the Jonin down and get one measly bell, Obito like said wasn't going to be that simple, he was different than their silver haired goofy sensei.

But in the end the six of them came up with a suitable plan, one that their second sensei would hopefully never see coming as they suppressed their chakra and split up in pairs of two, one of them a little disgruntled that he didn't get to be with his girlfriend.

Before shaking his head and focusing on his own part of the plan with his current partner, who happened to be the goofy knucklehead surprisingly as they all sneaked forward after pinpointing Obito's exact position in the forest.

He was unaware of their presence for a moment which was a good sign "Ready Naruto, we're in the perfect position for a sneak attack wind/water jutsu combo" Tobirama glanced to his current partner ready to start going through hand signs.

The blonde nodded watching his dual teammate flash through those hand signs to create a giant wall of water "Futon: Multi-layered Gale Jutsu" Naruto called out his own jutsu enhancing the water with his wind.

Which was sent sailing forward "You guys are going to have to do better than that" the ebony haired Jonin called with a smirk dodging the attack, but the second his feet touched the ground, the other pink haired teenager in excitement was right on him.

Making him quickly dodge the blows as the ground shattered beneath his feet and tree's fell over "Don't think for one second we're going to let you get away Obito-sensei" Suika vowed emerald orbs narrowed in determination.

Not wanting to fail in delivering her part of the plan "Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu" Madara breathed out fire balls at him every time he jumped into the air keeping him grounded for the most part which kind of ticked him off.

Until he managed to suck Suika into a genjutsu "There that takes care of one of you brats" Obito dusted his hands missing another of his students creeping up behind him as he'd kept his presence hidden while he ran around and spewed fire balls.

Obito swung around sensing a presence and was launched into another round of taijutsu with the former elder brother, who was a lot quicker on his feet due to his experience in the past no doubt and when he neared Suika released her from the Sharingan induced genjutsu.

So now both were after him once more until finally he managed to make a break for it and dash into the forest, he didn't get very far as he ran smack into one of his remaining dual students, followed by being sucked into a mud-hole.

Courtesy of the remaining pinkette "Sorry Obito-sensei it had to be this way but if we had any other choice and thought you'd make it easy on us to snag the bells we wouldn't have had to do this" Sakura came straight at him as he struggled.

Alas he didn't struggle enough especially as he was bound by small snake "Ninja Art: Snake Summoning Jutsu" Sasuke breathed making him remember who he'd trained under for the last two and a half years.

Just like that all three bells had been taken and he was released from his snake/earthen prison to scowl at the six teenagers as they trekked back to the training grounds at almost two in the afternoon, fifteen minutes shy of the time limit they'd been given actually.

"Looks like they got the both of us huh" his silver haired teammate sulked realizing that all six Chunin really had improved during the time they'd been busy not watching over them, Obito scowled before it softened as warm hearted laughter filled the air from their students.

He was proud of them if not put out that they kept managing to get them "Good work you six, your released for the rest of the day, we'll let you know when we schedule another training session" the Uchiha waved them off.

With that the six of them scattered some going home, while the fraternal twins headed to the park so one of them could keep their promise to his youngest siblings, who pranked him good and then to home for dinner.

The next morning after breakfast everything changed as a messenger came to collect them and bring them to the Hokage's office "This is very serious, Gaara Sabaku has been kidnapped by Volcano Shinobi" Minato announced before assigning them a mission to retrieve Gaara.


	131. Final Life Chapter 43

" **Kit what's going on, why did you come flying in here like that"** Kurama was abruptly woken from his nap, he'd gotten really lazy lately, when his host flew into her bedroom looking absolutely furious about something.

In the next moment he was pretty angry himself "Those bastards touched Gaara, those fuckers from Volcano are going to pay" Sakura practically snarled, speeding through packing a bag, because she certainly didn't want to waste any time.

Kurama if he were human would have paled at the animosity being displayed and made a decision **"Then allow me to accompany you, it's been awhile since I've played and I need to stretch my muscles"** the fox state merging with his host for the first time in forever.

Less than five minutes later Sakura was all packed and ready to hit the road because she wouldn't allow for the scenario that happened when she was eight to happen ever again not to someone she'd come back to save from his own demon.

She did however take a moment to delve into her subconscious 'I appreciate the help Kurama' the pinkette thought to her body mate before focusing on the real world once more by flying from her bedroom and running smack into her fraternal twin.

Who was equally as upset that something had happened to one of their friends "Don't worry Sakura, we'll get him back, all eight of us, Dope, Suika, Madara, Tobirama, Kakashi, Obito, myself and you" Sasuke assured.

Face white with his own anger, she nodded "Right let's go then, the others should be already waiting hopefully" the ebony haired second heir ordered taking charge for once and after barely remembering to tell the others that they'd been assigned a mission they were gone from the house.

All the way to the gates, thankfully not even their sensei's were going to goof off this time, not on this mission at least "Good your here, you all know the mission, sign out and let's go" Kakashi ordered in a tone that brooked no judgement or questions that he was a fully qualified Jonin.

"Exactly especially with Gaara taking after his Father and becoming a contender for the Kazekage position" Obito let slip how important it was to retrieve and rescue Gaara alive, and all Sakura could hope for was that he wasn't dead like in the old time.

Her body mate cringed seeing her memories for himself and wished he could say something to help her calm down "Why would those guys go after Gaara-kun though" Suika was confused, he wasn't the Kazekage yet after all.

Obito glanced at the second pinkette on the dual team "No doubt because they know he's Sakura's friend and took him to lure her in and capture her once and for all" the ebony haired Jonin admitted in a furious tone.

Suika paled much like a couple others "Kami what fools, they don't know the wrath they've unleashed" Madara murmured from the back of the group taking up a rear position to ensure no one snuck on them and tried to keep them from reaching their destination the Hidden Sand Village.

Next to him the former Second Hokage nodded sagely "Precisely once she gets her hands on them, their pretty much dead men walking" Tobirama grimaced knowing how important friends were to his beloved and Volcano had made a grave mistake going after Gaara Sabaku.

"Even I know it's a bad idea to go after those that Sakura-chan cares about" Naruto gulped inching his way away from his best friend, much like her twin brother was doing the same, only Suika thanks to all her training with Tsunade managed to stay near to her pink haired friend.

By will alone "Hokage-sama forgot to mention that Gaara-san's brother Kankuro was heavily poisoned in the altercation with Volcano Shinobi and even with Sasori and Lady Chiyo's extensive knowledge of herbs they can't figure out the antidote" their silver haired sensei said.

Sakura grit her teeth and ground them audibly "Don't worry Sakura-chan, with our skills combined we'll save Kankuro-san together" the other pinkette in existence vowed definitely a lot more confident now than when she'd been younger on a team full of powerhouses.

Peridot orbs softened then narrowed in determination "You know we could stop for a minute and have Sakura summon her snake pack to get us to Sand quicker instead of wasting time we could be using to save them" the white haired red eyed male cut in suddenly.

Causing everyone to pause "We can do that now" the blonde knucklehead on the team gaped at his teammate/best friend, who nodded and flashed through a set of hand signs and slam her hand down on the ground to summon her pack of snakes.

All of which had grown to massive proportions "Sakura-sama you have need of us, sorry Kimidori is giving birth to her first set of hatchlings" Yuki greeted when she appeared before everyone's eyes, large enough to ride now, like the others.

Like she said though Kimidori was missing so Sasuke quickly summoned his own snake Koge "Master Sasuke it has been a long time since you've summoned me" the dark green snake nodded allowing his summoner to climb on.

Much like Sakura climbed onto Yuki as the pure white snake was her mains summon "Guess I'll ride you Aoshiro" the blonde knucklehead climbed onto the dark blue snake with a white spot on the top of his head knowing better than to dawdle.

"Very well then Naruto-san, please remember to keep hold as best you can as I'm assuming we're going to go at a very fast pace" Aoshiro warned not wanting his cargo to go flying off as they sped across the desert to reach their destination.

He nodded seriously, a little pale and queasy but willing to deal with it so he could get there faster in order to save one of his best friends "Fukai mind giving me a lift" the ebony haired older brother was use to this and quickly hopped onto one of the remaining snakes.

"Not at all Madara-san just like old times huh" Fukai the dark red snake hissed, leaving four of the team to wonder how many times they'd done this to be exact to the point where even the snakes were use to carrying people across the land.

Tobirama took Sekishishoku "Seems like your always stuck with me doesn't it Tobirama-san" the light and dark purple snake mused aloud as her remaining nest mate was quickly boarded by the second pink haired girl in existence.

Shiguro was pleased to finally be ridden "Oh but what about your sensei's who are they going to ride on" the black snake was the one to realize that the two Jonin from the group were the only ones who didn't have a ride.

With that two more snakes were summoned courtesy of Sasuke, who'd gone back into the nests during his two year training trip and bonded with two other snake's who had been much older than Koge and with that the eight of them were off to Hidden Sand once more.

In all it had taken them less than ten minutes to get settled on a snake to speed across the land, a few hours later drastically shortening the time it would have taken them to reach Sunagakure, the eight of them slid into view of the gates and guards.

Less than a second later all of them had climbed off their snake ride and were signing in "Suika with me, we're going to the hospital Kakashi-sensei, Obito-sensei to figure out that poison" Sakura took charge.

"Right so we're leaving the rest to you Kakashi-sensei, Obito-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, Tobirama, Madara" Suika nodded at the rest of the team before vanishing after her friend to save the middle Sabaku child from the poison.

Not really having expected any less from the two medics on the team the two Jonin led the way forward deeper into the village "Oh your here thank kami, your going to save Gaara and Kankuro right" the eldest Sabaku child saw them trekking towards the Tower.

And began practically pleading them to save her brothers "Have faith Temari-san, Kankuro-san is in good hands now with Sakura and Suika working on him to figure out the poison, and we'll get Gaara-san back as well" Obito assured.

Knowing that as the eldest sibling that she'd be the most distraught "Yeah that's right, Sakura-chan is gonna kick those Volcano shinobi's asses for touching Gaara and Kankuro" Naruto piped in looking determined to save his friend to.

Temari's brows shot up in surprise before she shuddered remembering the temper the girl had whenever something happened to those she considered friends "Precisely and right now she's teetering on an edge of rage" Kakashi grimaced.

Sakura was a berserker through and through and once she got her hands on those Volcano Shinobi they weren't long for the world after that, then they were in the Kazekage's Office, meeting with Rasa and assuring the man that his son's would be saved and returned safely.

"Very well I'm trusting you and giving you full permission to conduct the search to find Gaara however you want, but I'll be sending Sasori with you is that understood" Rasa stared the Leaf Shinobi down and they all nodded even the teenagers.

With that they left the office "How do we go about finding Gaara-san" Madara questioned itching to move around and search because he didn't want to see Sakura go off the deep end, it would kill him inside to know that he could have done something to prevent heartache but here they all were still standing around.

Thankfully their silver haired sensei sped through a set of hand signs and summoned his own pack of ninken "Figured you'd go that route, so I found something of Gaara's that has his scent on it" Temari was prepared for when the man turned to her.

Quickly the scent was memorized and the ninken were off, with the Leaf Ninja and one Sand Ninja on their heels "Are you sure this is going to work, what about those two girls" Sasori was the only one unsure of the method.

"Believe us this will work, Gaara will be found and Sakura will catch up with us, Suika however might stay with Kankuro to ensure nothing else is wrong with him when they do figure out the poison" Sasuke grunted

Keeping his focus forward and senses spread for a flare of familiar chakra, he knew Gaara's chakra very well despite it being over two and a half years since they'd seen each other, Sasori grimaced "Kami help us all if she gets a hold of them first" the red head shuddered.

"Precisely so let's hope we end this before she does catch up" Tobirama announced not wanting to see a blood bath which would undoubtedly happen if Sakura found her way to them before they found the Volcano Shinobi and the missing Gaara.

~Meanwhile~

Back in the Village, at Sand's General Hospital were the two females on the dual team "I think we've got it Sakura-chan, now all that's left is preparing the antidote and administering it to Kankuro-san" the lighter pink haired teenager stood back.

Dripping sweat from performing the complicated procedure of removing poison from Kankuro "Precisely and I think I might have a general idea of the herbs we'll need to concoct our antidote as well" the darker pink haired teenager smirked.

With that and to the awe of the medical staff swiftly created their antidote and were administering it to Kankuro "There, done and as much as I know you've gotten stronger one of us has to stay here to keep him from being reckless when he does fully wake up" Sakura said.

Sending a pointed glance at her friend, who look disappointed for a brief moment, before perking up "Your right Sakura-chan, Gaara-san needs you more than he needs me, so I'll stay here with Kankuro-san" Suika nodded, "Good luck" the light haired pinkette whispered as an afterthought.

And then her friend was gone from the hospital, senses honed in on her boyfriends chakra, racing in their direction in hopes to reach them before they found the Volcano Shinobi and exempted her from the deaths they deserved.

Thankfully not even twenty minutes later she was back with her teammates and sensei's "Am I correct in assuming Suika-chan stayed behind to keep watch over Kankuro-san" the Copy Ninja glanced to the first heiress of the Uchiha Clan.

In response she nodded seriously "Yes, Kankuro is stable and we figured out the antidote, so all he needs now is good ole fashioned rest, that's why I left Suika in charge of him because guys can be stubborn about resting and she won't take no for an answer" the darker haired pinkette snickered.

Leaving everyone to wonder just how much the second pinkette on the team had improved under Tsunade's teachings "Probably for the best and kami, just how good are you with herbs" Sasori sent her a disturbed look.

"Very good and let's just leave it at that shall we" the second heir of the Uchiha Clan grimaced remembering days gone by as Anko's apprentice and the poison training she'd subjected them to, along with concocting their own antidotes.

Sasori blinked then grimaced "Beyond that I think we might be getting close to Gaara's position, your ninken are acting strangely Hatake" the lone red head in the group gestured ahead of them where the ninken pack had skidded to a halt.

Before them was a river and a giant rock, Sakura clenched her hands into fists "The only way we're going to get through is if we bust it into smithereens" the former elder brother commented eyeing Sakura warily.

"And besides Suika-chan, the only other one who can destroy things with a punch is Sakura-chan" the lone blonde gulped edging away from his friend once more as her emerald green eyes narrowed on that gigantic rock.

More to the point who was behind that rock "Go for it, we'll get Gaara out of the way" the raven haired Jonin in charge of Team 6 nodded at his student as they all moved out of her way so that she had a straight shot to the obstruction in their way.

With that she was charging head first, fist held out, chakra gathered in it and thinking of nothing but saving Gaara, **"We're in Kit"** Kurama growled bursting free from his host in a slightly larger form than everyone was use to.

Swiping his tail through the entire lot of Volcano Shinobi, guessing that's where Gaara was and just like that Obito and Kakashi were at his side picking him up and carrying him off to get him the help he needed, but thankfully he was alive which was a relieve.

It didn't stop Sakura though from still seeing red and feeling pure rage "This is what happens when you mess with people she cares about" the white haired former Hokage taunted smugly proud of his beloved.

As she launched herself into the group of Volcano Shinobi and brutally attacked them, followed by the others joining in and Kurama sending mini tailed beast bombs into the mix, swiping his claws or tails through the enemy, stretching his muscles.

Until someone got injured "Ugh damn it should have been paying better attention there" Tobirama grimaced feeling the gash burning on his side, wishing he would have worn his armor for once, but he hadn't wanted it to drag him down.

His girlfriend whipped around fury on her angelic features as she stalked forward, sharingan spinning furiously in her irises, then the enemy that was advancing on him was dead and a glowing green light was floating eerily before him.

"Oi Sakura before focusing on that help us finish off these bastards would you" Sasuke drew her attention as the green light enveloped Tobirama, healing him somehow of his injury, then something else happened.

When an enemy snuck up on her and went to slit her throat, a skeletal ribcage appeared around her in an eerie purple color "SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto freaked out, even the Volcano Shinobi who stared at the teenager warily.

Their skin paled as she turned slowly away from them "Sakura-san are you alright" Sasori asked hesitantly, even her boyfriend was worried as the girl took a deep shuddering breath before speaking in the most furious tone of voice they'd ever heard from her.

"I've had it with you fucking volcano shinobi, how dare you touch those I care about, Shinokyofu" Sakura practically snarled beyond reasoning at this particular moment in time as several floating purple lights appeared out of thin air.

And began latching onto their chosen victims **"You lot it's best if you get behind me now"** Kurama barked out willing himself into a larger form so that the rest of the Chunin could have something to buffer themselves against.

Like he thought it was a literal blood bath as she didn't wait for her Mangekyou to finish off it's victims and began going around utterly destroying those that had just tried to kill the one she loved the most in the entire world.

Nine minutes later it was over as the volcano shinobi let out screams of terror before keeling over dead and then Kurama merged with his host again, who was literally covered in copious amounts of blood, they stared in horror.

Before one of them bravely spoke "So what was with that green light you produced earlier that healed Tobirama" Madara questioned in the silence that followed the last enemy nin's scream and his teammate turned to face him.

Sakura blinked at them as the familiar emerald green appeared "No idea Madara, but I do have a theory, it was probably my second Mangekyou ability awakening, I'm just going to call it Kaifuku for now until I find information on it" the pinkette shrugged.

Peering at her bloodstained clothing and thanking the kami that Suika hadn't been there to see her lose her cool "Have a question why did you jump to his defense so quickly, I'm sure Tobirama would have been fine without you Sakura" her raven haired twin cut in suddenly.

"Yeah that was strange now that I think about it" the goofy blonde knucklehead on the team commented, blue eyes shifting between his best friends and their teammate, getting the feeling that now wasn't the time but Sasuke had started it.

Even Tobirama knew what was coming as she shot him a look "That would be, because we're in a relationship, have been for the past year and three months Sasuke-san" the white haired teenager admitted carefully.

Fury appeared on the second heir's features at the admission "Nothing you say will keep them apart Sasuke-san, your Father put them in an arranged marriage" the former elder brother said hastily, a little to late though.

As the boy snarled "Bastard, how dare you set your sights on her, I knew something was fishy from the moment you joined us at the academy, but kami she's my sister and you…you've put your filthy hands on her" Sasuke snapped, seeing literal red.

The only thing he was thinking about now was destroying the man who had dared to even think about stealing his sister away "Sasuke-san listen, your whole family agreed to the courtship" Tobirama grunted, now understanding why Sakura had wanted to wait.

Because the boy was simply beyond reasoning and then Sasuke was attacking him, what the angry teenager didn't count on was for his twin to jump in and with a simple punch send him flying to the other end of the cave.

It went on for awhile Sasuke charging and Sakura punching until she had enough and simply heaved her brother into the air with one arm by his shirt collar "SASUKE ENOUGH DAMN IT and you Naruto better not fucking say anything either" Sakura growled.

Channeling a bit of the fox sealed within her as red chakra swirled around her angrily, Sasuke paled and realized what a fool he was being, they were on a mission "Go..Got i..it S..Sakura-chan" Naruto nodded shaking lightly and standing far away from two of his best friends.

"Are you all done with your temper tantrum now" Sasori questioned eyeing his friend warily, and thanking the kami that all she'd done was punch and scream a bit before the fraternal Uchiha Twins settled down and Sasuke straightened as best he could.

Feeling rather humiliated that he'd gotten such a thrashing from his sister yet again, even the Dope was afraid of her "Right we should probably get a move on and find out how Gaara is doing, if he needs to be healed or not" Madara took charge.

Hesitantly leading the way out of the now utterly destroyed cave thanks to his very temperamental teammate "There you lot are, Gaara's been set up in a room, Suika-chan is taking care of him, what happened to you Sasuke-kun" Kakashi asked eyeing the bruise riddled teen.

His bruises looked a lot like a certain someone had tried to beat him and spying his other pink haired student, who was pointedly ignoring her brother, he figured they'd had a fight of some kind which would explain the bruises.

Next to him his dual sensei raised a brow, while Sasuke glared at the floor sulking "Did something happen" Obito inquired, it wasn't often the fraternal set of twins fought but something had them at odds with each other.

"My guess is that Sasuke found out that Sakura-chan and Tobirama-san are in a relationship and he did or said something to piss her off and she beat him quite soundly which is why he's sulking like that" Suika appeared wiping her hand clean of blood.

At her statement everyone nodded even the lone Sand Shinobi who'd been with them, their sensei's shook their heads "Even if I know how capable you are Suika-chan, I'm gonna check on Gaara myself" the darker haired pinkette strode past them all.

Entering her friends room "And I'm going with her" the white haired former Hokage hurried after his beloved and the door shut quietly behind them, leaving the rest of their teammates and sensei's to figure out what to do next.

"Yikes you must have really pissed her off Sasuke, and why don't you have any bruises Naruto, I thought for sure that you'd be just as upset about the development between the two of them" the lighter haired pinkette directed a look to Naruto.

Only finding him without "That's cause she threatened him and I'm still pissed, did all of you know" the second heir of the Uchiha Clan glared around at the rest of his team except for the Dope and they all nodded except for his dual sensei's.

Naruto gulped "Sakura-chan is seriously scary and I'm not going to intentionally piss her off ever again by running my mouth and plus we're almost adults in our own rights and can make our own decisions" the blonde shivered.

Frightened of his best friend "First I've heard of it, must have been keeping it under wraps until after you two returned" the raven haired Jonin commented, as surprised as his teammate and a couple of his students were about the announcement.

"Never heard anything myself, which means they were hiding it for the time being and Sasuke-kun you shouldn't let personal feelings interfere with a mission" the silver haired Jonin scolded lightly.

The fifteen year old nodded silently "Are my brothers going to be just fine now" Temari popped up behind them worried for her two younger brothers since she'd gotten left behind by her sensei and the Leaf Shinobi who'd come to help them.

"Please tell me that Kankuro was saved and Gaara isn't….." the teal eyed blonde trailed off unable to say the thing she dreaded most, it was just them and their Father, but it would kill her if she lost one of them.

But to her relief "Both are just fine Temari, they were saved and healed, all that's left is resting as necessary" her red haired sensei explained and the nineteen year old slid down the wall as all the fear drained out of her.

Just as the two missing Chunin appeared and then she was on her feet again disappearing into her youngest siblings room, with that it was decided they would stay a few days at an inn to ensure the full recovery of their patients.

~The Next Morning~

"We're going to go check on Gaara-san and Kankuro-san" Suika announced once they'd finished eating breakfast and the Kazekage had appeared to give them details to what they'd requested, patrolling around to ensure no other Volcano Shinobi were around.

The Kazekage stared after the two girls on the team "Such dedicated medics, perhaps they could straighten out the other medics in the hospital for me" Rasa snorted lightly knowing it would probably happen since the two girls were serious about their work as medic-nin's.

He wasn't the only one who thought that way "You might get your wish Kazekage-sama, now about the patrol times, we just want to ensure this doesn't happen again" Kakashi took charge and the scroll was handed over.

In which he promptly assigned his remaining students to those patrol times "Do you understand, Sasuke with Naruto, you'll go with Temari-san this morning and for the evenings Madara and Tobirama" Obito split the four males into groups of two.

Being careful in not pairing two of the teenagers together "Is there a reason your covered in bruises I thought for certain that your sister would have healed you already" the auburn haired Kazekage creased his brow.

Getting a good look at one of the Chunin "Ah that would be because she is currently mad at me, and they don't hurt, she was actually very tame" Sasuke explained lamely, truthfully they hurt a lot, but thanks to some pain pills, he would be able to get through the day.

Until he could apologize to his twin, though he wouldn't accept Tobirama no matter how much she begged or the teenager proved how much he loved his sister "Probably for the best we got paired together huh Sasuke" Naruto grimaced.

Eyeing the other members of their team as they wandered off and they followed after their escort "You two better take this patrolling very seriously you hear" Temari warned not wanting anyone to ever slip through and take off with her brother again.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded focusing their efforts on keeping their eyes peeled and senses spread to the max to prevent a situation like the one they'd got assigned to from happening to their allies ever again.

~Meanwhile~

"How long do you think it will take Sasuke to warm up to the idea of you and Sakura being in a relationship together" Madara questioned peering around cautiously, even if they were set to patrol in the evening, whose to say they couldn't patrol around town in the meantime.

A snort was his first initial answer "Probably never Madara, you've seen how protective the boy is towards her, but that won't deter me, I know that, no matter what happens, Sasuke could never hurt Sakura" Tobirama smirked.

Knowing his beloved's twin better than probably Sasuke knew himself, Madara chuckled and with that they resumed their trek around the hidden Sand Village "Oh I thought you two would be with the others" Sasori found them a couple hours later.

In which they shook their heads "So then you were assigned a later patrol time with me then" the red head continued earning nods, though they hadn't known who they'd be patrolling with and like that they hurried on their way.

During this time Suika and Sakura were making an impact at Sand's General Hospital "Yes just like that, now if you'll excuse me sounds like two of our patients are being stubborn" Sakura finished instructing a medic on crafting an antidote.

Before hurrying off to check on her friend "Huh Sakura what are you doing here" Gaara blinked his pupil-less green eyes at his best friend, not quite believing she was there as he relaxed into the bed again.

Just as she spoke "Who do you think it was that saved you Gaara, my team and I, we obliterated those Volcano Shinobi" the pinkette explained coming forward, hands glowing green to check the teenager over and assure herself that he was going to be just fine.

"Kankuro, I remember him running after me, please tell me that he's alright" the red haired teenager burst out struggling to get out of bed again as he remembered his brother getting poisoned by the enemy.

Thankfully Suika showed up in the next moment "Your brother is just fine Gaara, Sakura-chan and I healed him, removed the poison and concocted an antidote, he has one dose left to take and two more days to stay in the hospital" the light haired pinkette announced.

Relieved Gaara relaxed and lay back down no longer fighting the gentle hands of his friend as he closed his eyes to rest some more, glad that he didn't resist further both girls headed off to check on their other patient.

"I don't care, you better let me out of this bed to see him right now, I mean business if you don't" Kankuro was a lot more resistant to their efforts of getting him to rest than Gaara had been because the last thing he'd seen was his baby brother being kidnapped.

At this point the two girls were getting quite fed up with their patient "Kankuro-san enough, you are still recovering from the poison, you need rest and cannot leave this bed for any reason" Suika scolded firmly and the older teenager reeled back in shock.

"Exactly, now Gaara is just fine, resting like you should be and if he feels up to it, tomorrow he can come see you, but please don't push yourself and just lay back and rest" Sakura finished pointing her finger in the older teenager's face.

No more complaints or resistance came "Fine, tomorrow" the brunet grumbled laying back in the bed to get the needed rest his body needed, he wouldn't admit it, but from the short fight he was already exhausted.

Four minutes later his breathing evened out and snores filled the air signaling that he was in fact doing as told and resting like he should be "Thank kami" the lighter haired pinkette huffed in relief glad that he didn't fight them anymore.

Sakura nodded "Yeah, now shall we continue trying to straighten out the medics and teach them how to craft antidotes should another situation like this occur" the darker haired pinkette offered with a smile and like that they were going around doing their duty to help the hospital.

~Across the Village~

At the entrance were her twin and the knucklehead "Not to hard I know and kind of boring I guess, but patrolling is essential, especially now that we've been infiltrated" the teal eyed blonde was explaining to her partners for the rest of afternoon as they ate a quick lunch.

Which was basically food pills "We know Temari, and we're taking this as seriously as we can" the raven haired second heir nodded, scanning out in the distance with his sharingan activated, tense as he had been hours earlier.

"Yeah, yeah and you don't have to work Suika-chan and Sakura-chan will make sure the hospital straightens up a little bit to" the younger blonde exclaimed in moderation, not acting as exuberantly as usual.

Hours later nearing dinner time they were finally released from their posts "Go ahead and get some rest, Naruto, Sasuke you've earned it for doing such a good job" their silver haired sensei nodded at them as he took up post so eyes were still watching while the switch was made.

"Okay you two, it's your turn for patrol" the raven haired Jonin found where his two males students were hiding, they were just finishing up an early dinner so that they would have the energy to remain alert for the next several hours.

Both Madara and Tobirama nodded heading towards the village entrance "Think those girls are still at the hospital" the raven haired former elder brother questioned once they were in position and waiting for their jonin partner.

"Probably, for now let us focus on our patrol" the white haired former 2nd Hokage snorted lightly ruby orbs glancing out into the distance just as the red head they were familiar with appeared and with that they began their watch.

And two days later with nothing else happening the lot of them were on their way home, the Kazekage thanking all of them for their work, especially at the hospital, which had improved drastically in Sakura and Suika's capable hands.

Then they were home eager for a short break **"Is the boy still sulking about you and Tobirama being in a relationship"** Kurama asked separating himself from his host the minute they entered her room, the older of the fraternal twins remaining silent.

Heading to his room to change much like herself, the only pink haired girl in a clan of brunet's and raven's shrugged unconcerned, and the nine-tailed fox settled himself on his pillow "Home now" Hogo jumped up realizing his partner was in the room.

Earning a fond smile "Of course she's home meow, did the mission go well Mistress" Naosu was right there at his side both of them peering up at her curiously, their partner nodded quietly then dressed in much more relaxed clothing.

Before leaving the room and going straight for the kitchen to help her mother finish making dinner, it was as they were all sitting down that he started in "How could you allow an arranged marriage to take place Father" Sasuke scowled at his Father not happy in the least.

Making everyone pause at the realization that the only one who didn't know about it now knew "Because he makes her happy Sasuke, don't you want Sakura to be happy" Mikoto scolded ready to lay into her son as her onyx orbs narrowed.

Sasuke opened his mouth, then closed it several times "Sake-ni got scolded, Sake-ni got scolded" Kizuna and Kaisha clapped, taking in sync of one another, obviously finding the moment funny and their mother sent them a fond look.

Only to return to glaring her second son into submission "There's no arguing Sasuke-otouto, no matter how much we wish we could, it's Sakura-imouto's choice to be courted" Itachi added still not happy himself but knowing he couldn't tell her what to do.

"That's right Sasuke besides their good for one another, he mellows her out a bit and she makes him less serious" Izumi piped in not wanting to be left out of the family conversation, since she'd been welcomed in with open arms.

Across from her was his cousin "Yeah Sasuke-chan, plus think of the babies they'll make, you'll have some gorgeous nieces and nephews when they get married in the future" Shisui commented with a snigger getting a glare.

Lastly was his Father "Once an arranged marriage contract is put in place, only I can revoke it and that's not going to happen, you'll just have to accept it Sasuke" Fugaku said sternly and Sasuke scowled even more.

"You can't tell me what to do Sasuke, not that you ever could" Sakura snorted not as gentle as the others had been, being harsh is probably the only way she would be able to ever get anything through his thick pig-headed brain.

Sasuke grumbled under his breath but didn't complain anymore, how could he when all it would do is start another round of nitpicking on him, he'd thought someone would be on his side but no they were all for the relationship.

With that dinner was polished off the kitchen was cleaned up, the paternal twins got their baths and everyone headed to bed to get some shut eye since it had been a long four days for two of the occupants in the house.


	132. Final Life Chapter 44

"You seem happy Sakura, is it because you finally got your wish to be with him" Hidan, who was with Kakuzu for some weird reason caught her that morning as she went out for a walk after breakfast to get away from her twin.

Who was still being bratty even despite being back for three days, on her heels were her two ninja animal companions "Of course she's happy idiot, you don't know how long she waited to physically be with Senju" Kakuzu snorted harshly.

Interrupting her answer which turned into a light giggle "I'm very happy you two, the happiest I've ever been really, he completes me in every way, by the way I awakened my second dojutsu, since there's never been anything like it, I've named it Kaifuku" Sakura announced.

On either side of her Hogo and Naosu nodded "We've seen her practicing meow, it heals people and looks just like her other meow" the gray furred ninneko purred out sitting comfortably at her Mistress's side, orange irises scanning for unwanted threats.

Much like her ever present companion and partner was doing with his soft red orbs "Except the new one is green" the white haired ninken piped in shaking his head and looking around warily again, an attack could happen at any given moment after all.

Hidan and Kakuzu chuckled "Well as much as I want to stick around chatting if I don't get home Yari will have my head" the silver haired pink eyed male waved quickly vanishing leaving the duo who'd known each other since Sakura had been first thrown into the past.

Kakuzu snorted again "Probably if it weren't for that woman he would lose his head" the brunet scoffed lightly, to his relief Sakura nodded sagely before they had a quiet laugh about their inside joke, for they knew Yari often remembered more than her husband.

"Right totally, it was nice chatting with the both of you, but I have a prior engagement and I can feel him waiting for me" the pinkette felt her boyfriends chakra heading slowly in her direction and with a wave to the almost immortal man zipped off to be with him.

Ninken and Ninneko on her heels "So long as you don't mind Mistress, Hogo and I are going to scout out the village" Naosu appeared at her side wanting to do her part in making the village safe, they ninja companions had taken the threat of Volcano very seriously lately.

Beside her, her ninken nodded "Even if it's not much we can do that and still sniff out any threats that could be missed by humans" Hogo explained carefully when it seemed like she was going to reject their idea.

To their relief though just as their Mistress's betrothed appeared in sight she relented "Very well just be careful Naosu, Hogo and at the first sign of trouble alert any Jonin you can find, good morning Tobi-kun" Sakura ordered before greeting Tobirama.

Wrapping her arms around him in a quick side hug "Your in a good mood this morning, did something happen…Sasuke isn't sulking anymore" Tobirama greeted his beloved with a kiss to the knuckles something so ingrained into him but Sakura loved it.

Unfortunately Sakura shook her head "No that brat is still sulking, the reason I'm in a good mood is not only did I get to see you this morning, but Kakuzu and Hidan as well" the pinkette grinned pushing her glasses up her nose.

Her boyfriend chuckled lightly "That would do it I suppose, so where shall we conduct our morning walk to, today" the white haired male gestured all around enjoying the moment for as long as it lasted as they began walking in a random direction.

In the end it turned out to not be so random after all as it led them to the gates and he sent her an amused snort as they signed out and headed for the flower field that held so many special memories for them.

Lo and behold who would be there but Aoi Rokusho "Just leaving just try not to get into trouble again" the green haired, purple eyed male scowled still not happy that he was still stuck there despite it being a whole two and a half years, then he was gone leaving the courting duo alone.

They settled on the grass before Kiretsu's grave and lay back to watch the clouds "Can't believe we finally got our wish though" Sakura murmured suddenly cuddling into her boyfriend's side further radiating pure happiness.

Which wafted from her in wave "Me either, but I relish in it all the same that I get to be with you" Tobirama breathed pressing a kiss to her pink hair as they lay there for a while longer until they'd felt they'd been sufficiently lazy

And only then did they head back into the village "Oh hey, sorry can't chat long we're off on a mission, a small village a few days from here was attacked by Volcano Shinobi" Kiba, Shino and Hinata were at the gates signing out with mission packs on their backs.

"Don't worry we'll come back fine, why because we're strong now" Shino assured knowing how his friend felt about the foe they were about to come up against, Sakura sighed and with a quick glance to her boyfriend leaned forward.

Hugging all three of her friends "Believe in us Sakura-chan" Hinata gave a little giggle when the girl released them and with that all of them were gone out the gates, disappearing down the path, Tobirama and Sakura watching them go until they were no longer in sight.

Tobirama directed a fond look to his beloved "Never fear, they'll return unscathed I assure you, now how about continuing our walk, perhaps we'll find others to chat with" the snowy haired fifteen year old soothed.

Not sure what she did to truly deserve his undivided love a soft sigh of happiness filled the air "Perhaps Tobirama, we could also go down into the market, stock up on supplies for future missions" the darker haired pinkette grinned.

Mind made up the two of them traipsed forward to Izumo and Kotetsu's amusement, luckily they did meet others to chat with "Oh hey been awhile Sakura" Ami Himekari, a girl who use to be the bane of her existence, but now a formidable kunoichi with her teammates backing her up greeted.

"Yeah, I thought for sure you'd be stuck like glue to Sasuke-san and Naruto-san, since they have returned isn't that correct" Shin nodded lightly, taking over the conversation for his teammate, the three of them had grown together and could get in sync rather well nowadays.

A twitch of the brow was his answer "Or have they annoyed you like they use to in the past" Sai smiled, a carefree smile and she was happy that he had a chance to experience all that he could in this time line.

"Sasuke found out that Tobirama and I are courting, so he's spent the last three days since our return from Hidden Sand sulking and throwing a general temper tantrum, Naruto won't comment and just flinches away from me when it even looks like I'm going to snap" Sakura rolled her eyes.

Ami snorted at the same time Tobirama did "I'm sure he'll get over it eventually, so have they changed even a little" the purple haired girl questioned, wondering if her crush had lost his boyish features and was looking more handsome than before.

"Maybe a little, but their still definitely immature, well Naruto does seem to have grown a little more, while Sasuke is..." Tobirama trailed off not sure how to finish his sentence or explanation of the two now teenage boys.

"Basically beyond his looks, he's still a brat and asking him out would result in the same thing as before when we were younger" the pinkette interpreted what her boyfriend was trying to say without trying to sound cruel.

He sent her a relieved smile "Well it was definitely nice getting to see you again as we prepare for our next mission, we're the back up for Team Eight" the gray/blue haired teenager explained why they were in the market as well.

Sakura blew out a breath, relieved even though she knew on their own Kiba, Shino, Hinata with Akamaru were a formidable force "Good just make sure all of you come back" the white haired male said for his beloved.

Sai nodded seriously "Of course, with that we take our leave" the raven haired teenager smiled before becoming the Chunin he was expected to be as the three of them as Team 13 headed for the gates like Team 8 had an hour earlier.

With that Sakura and Tobirama went around a bit more, before ending up on one of the various training grounds "If it isn't Sakura-chan and Tobirama" Mito was there practicing her wind jutsu's in conjunction with fuinjutsu.

Off to the side were her teammates "Should have figured that's where you disappeared to Tobirama" Izuna shook his head ducking low under the sudden attack from his sparring partner, each of them working on their skills so they could keep improving.

"Well of course because he's always with Sakura-chan nowadays, plus there's no more reason to hide their relationship since Sasuke-san knows" Hashirama grinned entrapping his teammate in wooden binding to Izuna's frustration.

No matter how many times the two of them sparred, he always lost because Hashirama cheated using his wood style jutsu "Cheater, can't rely on your taijutsu for once, no always have to use your jutsu" the former younger brother spat starting an argument.

The two watching waited knowing that fireworks were about to explode as fury sparked in the ebony irises of the former Uzumaki Matriarch "It wouldn't be a problem if you would learn how to dodge my jutsu" the brunet shot back slightly annoyed.

Insults flew back and forth between the two males until a shadow fell over them "Enough the both of you, Hashirama learn to work on other things and don't rely on your jutsu so much, Izuna improve on your dodging now shut up so I can concentrate" the ruby haired fifteen year old snapped.

Hands on her hips as she stared her teammates into submission, both of them went pale as ghosts and nodded demurely, frightened of the Uzumaki on their team, Sakura and Tobirama shared smiles of amusement.

"Did I miss something or is there a different reason as to why the both of you are smiling oddly" Madara made his appearance in the next moment as the members of Team 11 continued their training, the two males oddly quiet.

Sakura's smile widened into a grin "Oh those two just set off Mito-chan, you know the usual" Sakura announced finding amusement out of the situation, because it was always hilarious to see Hashirama and Izuna get put in their place.

Madara grimaced "They'll never learn" the former elder brother rolled his eyes in the next moment standing next to his teammates, Sakura nodded sagely in agreement a smirk fighting to form on her lips especially as her boyfriend snorted.

"Unfortunately, but they each of their strong suits when their not fighting like cats and dogs, which reminds me, didn't you want to go add a couple of Kimidori's hatchlings to your snake summoning pack" Tobirama explained they reminded Sakura of something important.

Her emerald orbs widened "Right guess I'll go do that now since we have the time" the pinkette nodded and after weaving a couple of hand signs was gone to the caves to add a couple more snakes to her pack.

"Oh Mistress what brings you here" Kimidori was surprised at her summoners appearance before remembering the promise between them "Go ahead Sakura-sama, two of my hatchlings as promised" the yellow snake nodded towards her hatchlings.

She went forward scanning the snake hatchlings until one caught her eye, a lavender colored snake that was female, she was dubbed Shuri, followed by a mud colored snake hatchling, who was named Shufuku a male, both were added to the contract and then Sakura was gone.

Tobirama wasn't surprised that she'd finished her business quick "Shall we leave these four to their training and wander some more" the snowy haired former second hokage questioned holding out his arm, which was took and after that they wandered away from the training grounds.

Before they knew it, it was lunch, so they settled in a booth at the tea shop and ate, they were just about to continue their walk excursion around the village when her (Twin) appeared "We can't find Kizuna or Kaisha anywhere in the compound" Sasuke panted.

Completely out of breath and face stricken with panic for his two youngest siblings "Go we'll see each other again soon Sakura" Tobirama was quick to wave his betrothed off to find the two youngest heiress's of the Uchiha Clan.

With an apologetic frown both siblings were gone "Wait Sasuke let me call for Naosu and Hogo" Sakura paused, then flared her chakra outwards, less than two minutes later her two ninja animal companions were at her side.

"Is something the matter Mistress" Hogo took note of the pale and worried face of his Mistress's brother upon his arrival and immediately asked if something was wrong because he had a feeling whatever it was, wasn't good.

Sakura blew out a breath "Kizuna and Kaisha have gone missing again, you know their scents and chakra, find them Hogo, Naosu" the pinkette ordered her companions, leaving Sasuke to wonder how many times their youngest siblings had gone missing.

If her ninja animal companions were use to searching for the paternal twin duo "Leave it to us Sakura-sama, we'll find them right quick" Naosu straightened and just like that the odd duo were gone on the hunt for the youngest heiresses.

Giving Sasuke his chance to ask "Just how many times have they disappeared" the raven haired teenager frowned, concerned, not only that but how they managed to even get out of the compound without anyone noticing.

"To many times Sasuke-otouto, their probably do this to mess with you" Itachi appeared with Shisui in tow, both looking exasperated and only slightly worried, the two wouldn't go to far after all as it had been the case every time they'd disappeared.

His eye twitched "No doubt because you've been a brat to Sakura-chan lately, they've done it to Itachi-chan and I as well but never to her" Shisui huffed put out because the twins adored their elder sister to the point of insanity.

Not that they weren't above pranking her, but everyone else in the compound got it worse which was kind of unfair "And yes you've been that much of a brat Otouto, everyone has noticed" the twenty year old raven haired heir stated in a flat tone.

Making his brother flinch in response "Exactly, besides it's not our decision, it's Sakura-chan's" the ebony haired twenty three year old reminded just as they were joined by a third person, who would be joining the family within the next couple of years probably.

"Kizuna-chan and Kaisha-chan haven't been found yet" Izumi asked looking around at the calm faces of her boyfriend, boyfriends little sister and best friend before landing on the still extremely worried face of her boyfriend's younger brother.

They all shook their heads not a moment to soon as Hogo and Naosu returned, the ninken carting the youngest twins on his back "Yay, yay, do it again Hogo-kun" Kizuna laughed merrily enjoying the ride obviously.

"Well that was rather anticlimactic, honestly you two stop worrying everyone when you make your disappearances like that" the older brunette in the group scolded gently with a smile letting them know she wasn't truly angry.

Just slightly exasperated, both twins smiled innocently "Can we ride Hogo-kun all the way back to the compound please Saku-nee-chan" Kaisha pouted at her older sister, onyx eyes bright and full of hope that Sakura would relent to her request.

She didn't really have to worry because together as a family even if one of them wasn't quite family yet but was as good as, they trekked home to the compound and further in to the house, where the twins were scolded by their mother.

"Honestly do you two have to try and give me heart attacks all the time, it was bad enough when Sakura was your age, but with the both of you ooohh" Mikoto scowled, not truly upset, just wanting to drive her point home that it wasn't very nice of them to disappear like that.

Off to the side was her husband "What your Mother is trying to say is tell someone when your going to make your disappearing acts at the very least so we don't worry so much" Fugaku offered with a chuckle having found it for the most part more than amusing.

Because he knew Sakura would never let anything happen to her siblings "Sorry Kaa-chan we just wanted to punish Sake-ni cause he's been mean to Nee-chan since they got back from their mission" the older of the twins pouted adorably.

Mikoto bit her lip trying to keep up a stern expression "Even so, just please for my sake tell someone even if it's Sakura" the Uchiha Matriarch finished her scolding, unable to truly punish the twins because Sasuke had kind of been a brat lately.

"We promise Kaa-chan" the younger of the twins nodded alongside her sister as they hopped up from the couch and vanished outside with their two older brothers on their heels, one of which was extremely relieved nothing to horrible had happened.

Fugaku shook his head with a snort "Good grief, I'd say Sakura those two when they get older are going to give you a run for your money at some point" the Uchiha Patriarch quipped before wandering away to get some work done.

A couple hours later it was finally dinner time and they all congregated together to eat, then head to bed and get some shut eye **"So what was all the commotion earlier when your brat brother scrambled out of here like a mad person"** Kurama questioned.

When his Kit got dressed for bed in one of her yukata's then climbed beneath the covers "Oh that Kizuna and Kaisha decided to do one of their disappearing acts on him" Sakura yawned tiredly, it had been a long day after all.

" **Nothing usual then huh Kit, perhaps that will teach him not to be such a brat"** the nine tailed fox snorted, letting out deep rumbling purrs to lure her into a deep sleep, Sakura nodded quietly and soon enough was snoozing the night away.

Leaving him to keep watch for a bit until eventually he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer himself and drifted off into a restful sleep because tomorrow wouldn't be like anything any of them could ever expect.

~The Next Morning~

It wasn't more than twenty minutes after finishing up with breakfast that a knock on the door came "I'll get it" Sasuke called popping up from the couch and disappearing out of the room to answer the door.

Two minutes later he returned "Sakura you've been summoned to Hokage-sama's office" the second heir stated handing over the missive he'd been handed to hand to his sister, she took it and read quickly before rising to her feet.

Both of their younger twin sister's pouting as they realized what was going on "But you just got back a few days ago Saku-nee-chan" Kizuna cried upset, it wasn't fair that Sakura was always being sent off on missions, dangerous ones at that.

"Yeah, yeah can't you refuse it, the mission Saku-nee-chan" Kaisha pouted looking adorable in her frustration and Sakura bent to pull the both of them into a warm familial hug that had them yawning as her chakra soothed them enough to take a nap.

Less than a second later the paternal twins were out "It doesn't say what for, so it might not be a mission, though knowing Hokage-sama and his increasing frustration over the Volcano Village situation, it probably is" the pinkette explained heading for the door.

Her companions on her heels like it had been for the last few days and then she body flickered from the compound to the Hokage Tower and just as she was beginning to climb the steps another, familiar person appeared.

"Seems as if I wasn't the only one summoned to the Hokage's office" Tobirama eyed her carefully and she knew in that moment that whatever the blonde was summoning them for was undoubtedly about a mission that needed their specific skill set.

Instead of saying anything she looped her arm through his held out one and they climbed the stairs together, they didn't have to wait and were immediately led to the Hokage's office, which upon them entering was sealed and soundproofed.

"What's going on Hokage-sama, why have you summoned Tobirama and I" Sakura straightened no longer leaning against her boyfriend, but being careful not to slip up and reveal who she truly was especially since her ninken and ninneko were also within the office.

The blonde turned to face them, his expression was dark and reluctant "My apologies I know you two only just returned from a mission and should get a standard week break, however since the attack on Gaara-san, I've been thinking" Minato began.

"Everyone is aware of the threat sure that Volcano presents, however they aren't prepared for it, which is why I want to call a Kage Summit Meeting in the Land of Iron, to tell the other Kage of the situation and also inform them that in a years time I'll declare war on Volcano" the blonde finished.

Sakura and Tobirama stared wide eyed at the man, no the Hokage and bowed their heads "Anything you need us to do we'll do it Lord Fourth" the snowy haired male announced taking this meeting very seriously.

"Yes, you can count on us Hokage-sama" the pinkette stated emerald orbs burning with determination and the blonde's expression softened a little, because he knew that she wouldn't let anything happen after all.

He nodded holding out five envelopes "Deliver these to the other Kage's and Head Samurai, your the only two I can trust as the Volcano Shinobi have started interfering with us delivering messages to other lands" Minato explained.

And the envelopes were taken "Of course leave it to us and after do you wish for us to wait for you in the Land of Iron at Samurai HQ" Tobirama questioned watching his betrothed seal the envelopes in one of her special purple colored, chakra coded scrolls.

Minato blinked his ocean blue eyes at the young miniaturized form of one of his predecessors "Ah if you would please do so, I'll also be bringing along my three former students" the blonde nodded in the next moment.

"Very well then, we'll be off Hokage-sama and I'll also be making use of Zetsu, he can meet us in each land it will be to dangerous after all to carry the messages ourselves" Sakura announced knowing that she could trust the creature with such an important task.

The secret protector of the Hidden Leaf Village as Madara had dubbed him over a hundred years ago, Minato smiled dismissing the duo "Right I'll meet you at the gates Tobirama" the pink haired first heiress of the Uchiha Clan said vanishing in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

Back to her home only to quickly enter the house "Must be a mission if she's in such a hurry" Mikoto sighed, wishing that Sakura didn't have to work so hard in order to ensure nothing happened to the people she cared about.

All thanks to those bloody Volcano Shinobi, who couldn't leave the girl alone "An important one at that" Fugaku noted as the Sakura ran past them on her way to her room in order to pack, without even stopping to glance at them.

"Don't worry so much Sasuke, Sakura will come back as she always does completely unharmed" Izumi patted the sulking teenager on the back as Sasuke slumped into a light depression, he was still being left behind and it sucked.

His expression turned "Why just her though, she didn't even stop to tell us what the mission was or the rank or anything" Sasuke ranted not liking this situation in the least, especially if his fraternal twin was alone on this mission, what if it was dangerous.

Izumi lightly rolled her eyes "I'm sure Hokage-sama assigned another person to the mission Otouto and it will be no higher than B rank because you all are especially Sakura-imouto, are still Chunin" Itachi explained.

"Yeah Sasuke-chan, plus Hokage-sama recognizes her hard work and figured that this mission needed her or something" Shisui snorted unsympathetic of Sasuke's plight, it was ridiculous how bratty he was being actually.

~In Sakura's Room~

Kurama lifted his head from his pillow as the door swung open and his kit flew into her room **"What's the emergency now, don't tell me Sasuke's still being a brat and has somehow pissed you off"** the night tailed fox questioned in exasperation.

Thankfully Sakura shook her head "No, no Kurama, a mission to deliver summons to the other Kage and Head Samurai, Zetsu I'm going to need your help because it will be dangerous" the only fuscia haired Uchiha in existence called softly.

From the ceiling he emerged always at the ready for her and anything she'd ask of him "You'd like me to carry the scroll the letters are in and use my Venus flytrap jutsu to move, where to first… _ **Can we eat any unfortunate Volcano Shinobi that crosses our path**_ " White Zetsu spoke first, followed by Black Zetsu.

Gold eyes peering at her one hopeful, the other serious "Yes please Zetsu and of course you can, it would make Tobirama and I's mission easier, Mist first then Cloud, Stone, Sand, Rain and then towards Iron" the pinkette held over the purple colored, chakra coded scroll.

Always knowing that it would be safe in Zetsu's hands "Very well we're off then, _**Should be fun, I hope they are idiotic enough to try something, it's been to long since we've eaten flesh**_ " White and Black Zetsu said before merging with the floor and vanishing under ground.

With a sigh **"Like I'm letting you out of my sights on such a mission even if you have Tobirama with you"** Kurama grunted merging with the seal he'd separate himself later once they were on the road.

First task completed she threw herself into packing and then was gone "Got a mission delivering summons to the other Kage and Head Samurai, Tobirama's going with me be back in a few weeks probably later Ita-ni, Sasuke, Mother, Father, Shisui-san, Izumi-chan, Kizuna and Kaisha-imouto" Sakura called on her way through the living room.

Everyone blinked at her hasty exit, but at least they'd gotten some details to her mission, Sasuke grumbled under his breath "Kashi, I want you to go as well" the raven haired second heir ordered of his female ninken.

The black and white speckled canine rose to her feet "If that is your order Sasuke-sama, then I shall go if she wishes" Kashi nodded her massive head following after Hogo, who was also determined to go along on the mission, while Naosu stayed behind in order to keep an eye on things in the village for her mistress.

Both of them had to move quick lest they be left behind "Figures Sasuke would send you, Kashi, but I'm sorry, you and Hogo need to stay here to protect everyone in the house" the pinkette shook her head when the two ninken appeared before her.

"Perhaps Naosu will be enough, plus you know that he just wants to make sure you'll be fine" Tobirama chuckled seeing the appeal of having the two canine's joining them on the mission, it would make travel faster.

Unless she'd intended on riding Kurama, who'd been extremely lazy except when they went on that mission to save Gaara "We promise not to get in the way Sakura-sama" Hogo stood his ground wanting to protect his bonded partner.

Tobirama shook his head "Better to be prepared for the worst, than be unprepared right Sakura, they could be useful and it seems Sasuke's really trained her to be fight ready" the snowy haired fifteen year old whispered soothingly.

In the end Sakura relented and the two of them plus the ninken traipsed out the gates before turning on the path that would lead them to the Land of Waves, where they'd have to get on a boat and cross the ocean to reach the Hidden Mist Village.

For awhile they walked in silence just enjoying the peace which wouldn't last long no doubt, because undoubtedly trouble would soon catch up with them as it was the case for every mission they went on outside the village.

"You know if we hurry, we might have time to visit that family of three for a short time" Tobirama spoke up nearly two hours later making his beloved jump as she'd been lost in thought when he started talking.

But at the idea of visiting the little family they'd stayed with during the mission when they'd been genin her expression brightened "What a wonderful idea Tobi-kun it's been forever, way to long actually" Sakura clapped her hands.

Then in a smooth move without even stopping hopped onto Hogo's back, leaving Kashi to Tobirama **"You know I could get you two there faster"** Kurama sulked as he separated himself from the seal to run alongside the ninken.

Sakura and Tobirama shared an amused look with each other "Are you sure about that Kurama, you have been rather lazy lately, only joining in on the last two recent missions, never know you might pull a muscle if you tried" the fuscia haired fifteen year old teased the old fox mercilessly.

Even Tobirama was surprised "In quite the mood aren't you Sakura, your just itching for a fight with those Volcano Shinobi" the white haired male got his surprise under control and raised a stark white brow on his girlfriend.

Who snickered but nodded **"Damn old woman, pull a muscle I'll show you, the first one to the bridge wins and you have to carry me Kit"** the nine tailed fox grumbled challenging the two ninken to a race before taking off at the same size as them.

Leaving behind the rest of them "Ooh interesting come on Hogo-kun let's show Kurama up" Sakura grinned excitement surging through her veins as her ninken companion sped up participating in the race.

"Might as well Kashi-san, we can't lose if this is a race" Tobirama sighed, shaking his head in dual amusement/exasperation as they to sped up, racing each other across the land towards the Land of Waves and the Great Six/Seven Bridge that had been named after their two teams.

By the end of the race Hogo proved to have quite a bit of stamina, bypassing Kurama just barely as the three animals skidded to a halt on the bridge garnering quite a few stares "Looks like you lose Kurama-san" Hogo stated.

As close to pouting as he could the fox grumbled under his breath **"Fine, fine looks like you were right Kit, I might have pulled a muscle so could you heal me and carry me anyway"** Kurama huffed flopping down with a grimace.

Sakura rolled her eyes lightly jumping from her ninken's back "See this is what happens when you push yourself when you haven't done any training for awhile Kurama" the pinkette shook her head healing the nine tailed fox of the pulled muscle.

When she was done he shrunk to a much smaller size in order to fit comfortably in her arms "Guess I need to train harder in order to be more of a challenge for you two next time" Kashi spoke up promising to improve.

Earning a smile from the male who had rode on her back "Considering that you still did pretty well even if you didn't keep even with them, you still kept up with them all the way here, you deserve a rest" the snowy haired former Second Hokage pat her head gently.

A happy bark was his response to the kindness as they started across the bridge, they had plenty of time after all, a couple hours of visiting Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari wouldn't hurt anything now since they'd arrived ahead of time.

Nine minutes later they were stood before the house of the family of three and were knocking politely on the door, it was opened to reveal an older Inari "Wh..What, Sakura-nee, Tobirama-ni what are you guys doing here" the now eleven year old Inari gaped at the duo.

"Mission brought us to the area as we need to cross the ocean, but seeing as we arrived early, we decided to make a pit stop and see you guys since it's been over three years since we saw each other" Sakura explained reaching out with one arm to hug the older boy.

Inari flushed in response "Mom, Grandpa, look who came to visit, what about the rest of your team though where are they" the raven haired eleven year old looked behind the duo expecting to see their sensei's and other teammates but only seeing two ninken.

"Oh my heavens Sakura-chan, Tobirama-san what a pleasant surprise" Tsunami appeared at her son's call and was completely taken by surprise at the sight of the two teenagers standing in the doorway of her home.

Before she quickly ushered them into the house "Thank you Tsunami-san, we can only stay a couple hours as we have a very important mission" Tobirama nodded politely as they took off their sandals and put them to the side neatly.

Joining the mother/son duo as they headed into the kitchen "Kami it's been what two, no, three years since we've seen any of you, you've grown up a lot what about your twin or that goofy knucklehead Naruto" Tazuna was already seated at the table.

"Father don't hound them with question, join us for lunch Sakura-chan, Tobirama-san" the raven haired woman scolded plating up lunch for everyone around the table including their sudden guests who were most welcome to come visit anytime they wanted.

This earned a couple of smiles "Fine, anyway what kind of mission, not another A Rank I hope" the gray haired elder asked carefully, hoping that the girl wasn't putting herself in unnecessary danger like she use to when she was younger.

At the question the duo shared a look "B Rank Tazuna-san and we can't tell you anymore than that, classified, we're no longer genin and this mission is very important" Tobirama explained for his girlfriend.

"No longer genin huh, if you aren't that, what rank are you now" Tsunami inquired lightly getting the sense that they wouldn't get anymore information about the duo's mission, which was just fine with her actually.

Her son leaned forward curiously "And what about those other guys, I thought they'd be on the mission with you" Inari asked interested in the answer that would be given, because no doubt it would be interesting.

"Chunin Tsunami-san, it's the rank that comes after being a genin and participating in exams to be promoted and they are all also Chunin and not necessarily, once we rise in rank, we no longer need our sensei's on the mission all the time unless the mission calls for it" Sakura said.

Eating politely with the same manners as before proving she hadn't changed much "Yeesh are those exams difficult" Tazuna questioned blinking his onyx eyes at the duo, who seemed extremely close.

Both teenagers nodded sagely before polishing off their meal, they spent another hour there before heading off, waving the little family of three farewell until next time **"Right time to board a boat"** Kurama remembered as they headed towards the docks.

"You can always go back in the seal so you don't have to deal with the boat swaying" his host snorted gently before talking to a Captain of one of the ferry boats and paying for the trip over to the island the Village Hidden in the Mist resided on.

Orange eyes filled with frustration **"No, no I'll be fine Kit, better that I stay out than merge with the seal again after all"** the nine tailed fox snorted staying curled within her arms despite his previous complaint even as the lot of them boarded the ferry boat.

"It will take two days before we reach land and during that time anything could happen" the white haired teenager reminded his girlfriend who nodded sagely and looked around at the other passengers, promising to protect them no matter what.

With that they got as comfortable as they dared, Hogo and Kashi lifting their heads every once in awhile to scan the vast ocean on all sides of them to ensure no enemy tried to sneak up on them "Perhaps they won't attack, they might have thought we'd go a different way at first" Hogo said.

Four hours later with nothing happening yet and they were eating dinner "Maybe but we should still stay alert through the night, you two Kurama, you'd be able to see better at night after all" Kashi included the fox in their night watch.

He grumbled but relented and with that Sakura and Tobirama bedded down in sleeping bags for early shut eye, as close to one another as they dared, but even while they drifted off into sleep, they were still alert.

So that's why at exactly 4:45 in the morning when a crash sounded both ninja were wide awake and on their feet ready to fend off any attackers "Oops sorry didn't mean to scare anyone" another passenger was revealed to be the culprit of the crash.

Apologizing profusely for waking everyone up so early, despite that no one was able to go back to sleep so an early breakfast was made for all and they ate **"Can we sleep now"** Kurama huffed not having kept watch for so long in a long, long time actually.

Thankfully his host nodded "All three of you have earned a good rest Kurama, Hogo-kun, Kashi-chan" Sakura ran her fingers through their fur as the three animals curled together to get some sleep.

Now it was their turn to keep watch and as expected enemy shinobi showed up "Sakura-sama" Hogo was on his feet upon feeling the approaching chakra, but she nudged him back down and shook her head.

"You three stay protect the passengers, we'll catch up in a bit" Tobirama interpreted the order in Sakura's emerald orbs for the two ninken and fox, who wished they could water walk as well but none of them argued.

With that the two shinobi were stood on the surface of the ocean ready to face the enemy head on "Just make sure you come back and we'll protect them well" Kashi called before the boat was to far, she doubted the enemy would even come after them now.

Since Sakura and Tobirama were no longer on board, but just to be sure they kept an eye out for anymore trouble just as the approaching chakra reached the two Chunin "Never do anything we expect, we thought for sure you'd head for Sand first with those letters" the obvious leader growled.

Pissed off that it had taken them almost three days to catch up with the duo "Hand the summons over or else, if you don't we'll kill that little family of three you visited the other day" one of the others in the group threatened brandishing a kunai at the duo.

Who rolled their eyes in sync and then the male was dashing at them "Little fools you both must want that little family to die" the enemy snarled launching into their own attack as a whole, focusing on Tobirama.

"Unfortunately for the five of you, we don't have the summons letters, we sent it off with a friend of mine who can move undetected, he's probably already reached Hidden Mist" the pinkette smirked drawing their attention onto her.

As she finished placing down the water proof seals she'd been working on trapping them in a barrier "Good work Sakura, I see you've improved on that" the snowy haired former Hokage chuckled in amusement.

Before turning serious as Sakura closed her eyes with a sigh and when she opened them again, the will-o-wisp pattern was within her irises and she summoned that eerie purple floating light, taking out all five of the enemy.

In a matter of fifteen minutes the situation was taken care of and the two of them were headed after the boat, which they caught up to ten minutes later, eager to rest some more and that's what they did, rested while the animals kept watch again.

Until finally they reached the port of the Hidden Mist Village, they were quick to hurry towards the village gates, partway there Zetsu found them "Here Sakura" Zetsu held out the purple color, chakra coded scroll, while the black part was oddly silent, he must have had a good meal.

Not but half an hour later they were at the gates signing in "Sakura what are you doing here" Suigetsu caught sight of the girl as she was being escorted to the Mizukage Tower in order to deliver the letter of summons.

Her lips curved upwards at the teenager "Mission, we can't stay long Suigetsu, just deliver a letter and then we're off to the next village" Sakura explained carefully looking around warily, Volcano Shinobi might have found a way to infiltrate the Mist Village after all.

That was something else she'd have to warn Mei about, Suigetsu sulked wishing the girl could stay longer "Perhaps next time when we aren't so busy, I'll promise to bring her around to visit" Tobirama offered to the sulking teen.

Who instantly perked up at the offer, before waving and heading off to catch up with his teammates both of whom were older than him, Sakura smiled fondly before she settled on a more serious expression.

As they finally reached the Mizukage Tower "We didn't know you were coming Sakura, Tobirama" Yagura who was within along with a few others frowned, this wasn't good, what on earth could they want or why had they showed up unannounced like they had.

Mei seemed to sense the seriousness wafting off the duo "From Hokage-sama, Mei, a letter of summons for a Kage Summit Meeting in the Land of Iron to speak on the topic of the Hidden Volcano Village" the pinkette presented the envelope to the woman.

Green orbs widened in response "Is there a reason we didn't receive any message that you were coming" Mei asked taking the envelope and setting it on her desk to read after the two had left to continue their mission.

Tobirama nodded "Yes, to dangerous, the enemy would know if such a message had been sent and it could be intercepted" the snowy haired male admitted glancing around the office warily, never know when a place might be unsafe after all.

A gasp filled the air "Enemy huh are those Volcano Shinobi still after you brat" Zabuza frowned deeply not liking this in the least, he'd have thought that village would have given up by now considering how strong the girl was and none of them ever succeeded in capturing her.

Sakura lifted her lip in a silent snarl and nodded indicating that yes they were still after her "Don't worry I'm sure we'll be at the Summit Meeting then" Ao snorted taking this very seriously much like the Chunin were.

"Of course like that's even an option, that damn village needs to be put in their places" Mangetsu glowered wishing that his friend didn't have to suffer anymore, but because she had been born into the Uchiha Clan, trouble seemed to follow her everywhere it was unfair really.

Emerald irises softened "Getting ready to leave aren't you" Juzo saw the action and then the Leaf duo shifted, both of them nodded, bowed and then were gone without another word, presumably to head to the next village.

On their way back through the village they met no one else and then they were at the port and boarding a boat again that would take them to the Hidden Cloud Village, better to travel on water than on land for the time being.

It would make it harder for the Volcano Shinobi to catch up with them, no incidents happened this time and they reached Cloud with no hassle, "Brat" Ay was surprised, even more so when an envelope was held out to him.

"Can't stay long Raikage-sama, just to deliver that" the pinkette explained carefully, and the letter was opened and read right there, fury sparked in his onyx irises before Ay nodded in acceptance, something like this wasn't to be taken lightly after all.

Ay blew out a breath "Right we have other villages to head to, good day Raikage" the white haired male nodded then led the way from the office and back down the streets, they couldn't dawdle any longer after all.

Minato would undoubtedly start making his way to Samurai HQ if they didn't hurry, they'd already spent four days on this mission after all and now they had to travel across the land which was even more dangerous.

"Perhaps we should use the method of before, it would get us to Stone quicker" Tobirama suggested once they started towards the third village they had to deliver a letter to, his girlfriend shot him a look.

Before smoothly climbing onto Hogo without breaking her stride "Have to hurry Hogo, who knows when those bastards will catch up with us" Sakura urged her ninken, who hastened into a run while Tobirama climbed onto Kashi.

"Understood Sakura-sama" Hogo tossed his massive head and ran faster, not wanting to disappoint his bonded partner or the village by failing this mission, it was probably the most important mission they'd ever been on.

Tobirama chuckled under his breath "Wish I had more time to improve, I'll never be able to keep up with them" Kashi sighed running after the bonded pair at her fastest which wasn't much, she couldn't brag about her speed not with Hogo as her opponent.

Before to long, just two days later they were in the Hidden Stone Village, delivering the message to the Tsuchikage and hurrying towards Sand, lastly to Hidden Rain "Finally we can head to Samurai HQ" the pinkette sighed in relief, realizing the mission was almost over.

And only one thing had happened "Indeed, Kashi are you ready" the former Second Hokage gave a little sigh of his own before climbing onto the back of Kashi for the fifth time since the start of their mission, in which they only had a few days to reach their final destination.

With that they were on their way to the Land of Iron and were soon arriving at Samurai HQ "Sakura" Bushi spotted the girl immediately, instinctively knowing it was her despite it having been several years since he'd seen her.

"Yes Bushi-san, glad to see your well, Heishi-san to, we're here on business, we have a letter for Mifune-sama" Sakura nodded at the two samurai then got straight to the point, their reason for being there actually.

Bushi sighed "Right Mifune-sama is this way Sakura-san" Heishi took charge leaving his partner to continue his watch since only one of them could leave their post at a time if they had visitors, just like that they were led into Samurai HQ.

All the way to Mifune's office "It's been a long time I believe since you've stepped foot in the Land of Iron, Sakura-san, what brings you and your friend here today" Mifune greeted when he spotted the Leaf duo.

"Mission to deliver a letter to you, Tobirama Senju" Tobirama nodded when ebony orbs focused on him, introducing himself politely and explaining the reason for their visit before Sakura handed over the letter.

Requesting Samurai HQ be the neutral meeting grounds for the Kage Summit Meeting, the letter also explained the reason for requesting such a meeting and Mifune eagerly accepted the request by nodding and setting the duo up in a room who looked exhausted.

Who wouldn't be after going around to several different villages, delivering letters and keeping alert at all times to avoid running into any trouble, they gladly excepted the room and went to bed early that night alongside the two ninken.

Two days later the Kage began arriving "I'm glad we were invited" Yahiko said looking more serious than he ever had been in the entire time anyone had known him as they all settled around the circular table,

Next to him, his wife nodded "Agreed and we of the Rain Village will gladly aide you in the war if it comes to that" Konan admitted, Leaf was precious to her because their most precious person had come from that Village.

"Sounds like we're all in agreement, my village will cooperate with you as well" Ay nodded knowing how important this was, lending aide to the village that Sakura had went through hell for was the least he could do after all.

Minato seemed surprised that they were all willing to participate in a war, just to prevent the Volcano Shinobi from getting what they wanted, then again he shouldn't have been, not with Sakura being who she was.

"Good, then we'll begin preparations such as sharing information or stocking up on supplies, protecting each village should be a priority as well" Minato cleared his throat, addressing another issue that needed to be dealt with.

Rasa nodded sagely "Indeed for it wasn't but two and a half weeks ago that Hidden Sand was infiltrated by the Volcano Shinobi, they kidnapped Gaara and poisoned Kankuro" Rasa announced not wanting that to ever happen again.

The talk continued well into the evening before they decided to take a break and three days later they were all on their way home to start preparing for the war, when they did get home it was late and Sakura was all to happy to flop down in her bed and fall asleep for the rest of the night.


	133. Final Life Chapter 45

Before they knew it a year had passed since the Kage Summit Meeting, they'd all worked hard together to prepare for the march on the Volcano Village, the attacks from Volcano Shinobi had come more frequently and by that point Minato was quite fed up with their antics.

So he gathered all available Chunin, Jonin and Anbu to his side "Tonight we begin our march on the Hidden Volcano Village, enough is enough, we've let them get away with to much at this point and it's time to put them in their place" Minato called.

Causing excited murmurs to fill the air "Know this, we will succeed and we'll all come back home together safe and sound" the blonde finished his speech alerting his shinobi that he would also be partaking in the fight.

"I don't like this Sakura" Sasuke grimaced as they headed for the gates, supplies already at the ready, because this was the moment they'd been waiting for since the Kage Summit Meeting, exactly one year ago.

They were all sixteen and "Me either but this is the only way to put a stop to their crap, like Hokage-sama they've been allowed to run rampant and do as they please for to long it's time to end them" Sakura pressed her lips together.

Hoping that nothing happened "Should Karin-chan and I stay back out of the way, I'm sure we'll need a medical tent set up" Suika asked from her side keeping close, despite having been trained by Tsunade, she didn't like seeing this sort of thing.

"Good idea, one that's probably already been thought up" Karin piped in not wanting to fight, her talents lay in healing as she'd found out during the two and a half year absence of her adoptive brother and Sakura's brother.

Sakura's features softened as she patted both girls on the back "Probably should have someone stay with them" Ino snorted, deciding that she'd rather stay out of the fighting portion of the war herself, and relay information to those on the battlefield.

Relief filled them at the statement and the three girls began coming up with various plans to prevent any trouble from happening "What are you thinking about Sakura-chan" Naruto asked seeing the contemplative look on his friends face.

Dark forest green orbs met his bright blue "A peaceful ending, I don't want anything happening to you guys" the dark pink haired sixteen year old admitted quietly, looking worried, anything that could go wrong would go wrong after all.

"Please have some faith in us Sakura, we're experienced with sort of thing after all" Mito spoke up from nearby, reminding everyone exactly who she really was, including her best friend, earning a small smile.

"Exactly and there's no way this village can understand the mechanics of war in which we will undoubtedly be victorious" Hashirama rambled, nervous himself, wishing he could stick with the medic-nin like those girls, but now wanting to seem cowardly because of that.

Off to the side was his own brother "We'll all make it through this war together" Tobirama assured, making the others believe that it was possible they'd all come out unscathed, so long as they had faith in themselves and abilities, they'd be fine.

Some of their classmates were staying behind to protect the villagers "Right only wish we didn't have to be separated" Izuna sulked, one of the ones staying behind, alongside his own older brother, who loathed being exempt from a fight.

"Agreed, so promise us you won't be reckless and don't do anything to get yourself killed" Madara grunted clearly in a foul mood, reminding her of the days when she was his little sister, she nodded and with that they were gone.

Leaving behind Ami, Sai, Shin, Madara, Izuna, Jugo, Kisuke and Hikui, Rin who didn't want to participate in another war, while others, Ogama, Kama, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji were heading towards the Volcano Village "This is scary" Hinata shuddered eyeing the sky.

Which looked ominous two days into their trek "Betcha it's gonna storm" Kiba fidgeted, not liking the tension in the air, it made him antsy, he wasn't the only one and he eyed his bug-riddled teammate.

He looked more than agitated, not only that his kikaichu were hissing and hard to keep under control "Do you really think we'll come out of this alright" Shino shot a worried look towards his best friend, who was far away from them and practically walking at their Hokage's side.

No one had an answer for them and soon they were met with an obstruction, it seemed they weren't the only ones who'd thought enough was enough, Volcano Shinobi blocked their path geared up for war and without even really stopping to think about it, the fight was on.

It was pouring she realized belatedly twenty minutes into the fight, as they faced off against the Village Hidden in the Volcanoes, Sakura grit her teeth pulling her tantou from her back hacking through a few of the nearest Volcano shinobi.

A messy job for sure, her hardened emerald eyes trailed around the field they'd chosen as their battle ground 'Heh never thought I'd be in another war' Sakura shook her head searching through the rain for her friends that had chosen to fight with her.

On the other side of the field Shino was battling against a couple of volcanoes ninja, using his clan's abilities to the fullest while Hinata fought with taijutsu, her gentle fist style rendering those she took on out for the count.

She jerked back as she was cut short of her search, and landed a strong punch to an enemies shoulder knocking him several feet back, Sakura didn't give him a second chance to get close as she leaped forward aiming her foot at the enemy.

Her foot connected with his chest and a loud ~crack~ filled the air signaling she'd broken at least three of his ribs, it felt oh so satisfying to her, she stared coldly down at the man not feeling a hint of guilt for killing someone so ruthlessly.

Then Sakura was off inching her way across the field, five minutes later she ran across Naruto "Hey Sakura-chan" the whiskered blonde grinned widely though she could tell he was uncomfortable with the situation they were in.

There was little she could do "Hey Naruto, just be careful okay" Sakura patted him on the shoulder sending a bit of her healing chakra into his system though she didn't need to especially since he had the other half of Kurama sealed him in.

Halfway across the clearing her vision blurred and Kurama immediately broke Sakura out of the genjutsu though he didn't really need to, the pinkette blinked her eyes rapidly and ducked low under the punch that had been aimed at her chin.

Surprised to see her opponent moving "Why you little brat" the adult kunoichi sneered launching a flurry of punches and kicks at the pink haired teenager that her leader wanted captured alive no matter what the circumstances.

Sakura flipped backwards doing a half hand stand 'Hey Kurama give me a boost' she sent the thought to her fox friend, and red chakra filled her hands, with a smirk she pushed up off the ground feet aimed straight at the woman who'd decided to engage her in a taijutsu spar.

Her feet hit the woman's stomach but the kunoichi that was her opponent took the blow leaning back on her hands cartwheeling the rest of the way till she was standing up right once again, her hazel eyes glared at the pinkette before she was running fist raised high.

A smirk formed on her lips as she spun neatly narrowly out of the way jabbing the woman's wrist with her finger disabling it "Ah, ah, ah" Sakura wagged her finger in the woman's face in a taunting way and Kurama snorted from within at her antics.

This infuriated her opponent and despite her current disability being unable to use her right wrist her dominant hand she still went after the pinkette, until she was punched on her ass "What are you a little girl or a kunoichi" Sakura snickered fully enjoying herself.

Her emerald eyes were bright with excitement lighting up even with the thick downpour of rain, her little spar was lasting to long, she felt Sasuke's chakra flickering in clear distress, so Sakura turned and body flickered to the teens side.

He was hiding behind a large bolder as a stream of lava was tossed at him "Sakura" Sasuke exclaimed in surprise before slapping his hand over his mouth "Come on he's to strong" he grabbed his little sister by the hand and they took off running to a new hiding place.

"Tactic brother, you distract, I'll get him" Sakura quickly came up with a calculated plan of attack, Sasuke's lips twisted downwards in a frown, but he nodded anyway, his sister was good at battle strategy, technically though she'd never admit it she was the leader of their little attack right now.

Sakura burrowed beneath the ground crawling through a tunnel as Sasuke jumped from his hiding spot and tossed a kunai it melted with the heat from the lava, knowing he didn't really stand much of a chance against the fully grown man, he decided to revert to dodging hoping Sakura made it on time.

Underneath their feet, she tunneled her way towards the man that was giving her brother a hard time, it had taken her a long time to accept things and like hell was everything going to be messed up because of the Village Hidden in the Volcanoes.

A moment later she was leaping from the earth after grasping her enemies ankles "Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu" Sakura called jumping out of the ground bashing a chakra enhanced fist down on the man's head crushing his skull instantaneously.

 ***Oh that was harsh kit*** Kurama chuckled taking part control over his hosts body to stare around ***That Nara brat is in trouble*** he warned and Sakura nodded taking his advice to heart, she spread out her chakra sensing those around her.

"Be safe Sasuke, just remember if you're in trouble I'll always come" Sakura waved speeding to the right of them heading straight for Shikamaru, the lazy genius wasn't really fit for battle so it was likely he'd encountered an enemy he couldn't fight on his own.

When she found him, he was crouched low beneath a boulder dark eyes searching around him with a certain wariness in them, Shikamaru jumped when she appeared next to him "Kami Uchiha don't do that" he hissed keeping his voice low to avoid detection and his chakra suppressed to a nonexistent level.

Tensing and wondering what had the teen boy so on edge Sakura lowered her voice to a quiet whisper "Give me the run down Shikamaru, what's going on" she demanded, peering around with her emerald eyes but it was to hard to see now.

Shikamaru exhaled shakily and ran a hand through his spiked ponytail before finally explaining "There's a shinobi out there that can use lava style and mix it with an oil type substance, it's extremely sticky as well like syrup" he murmured chancing a glance around the area.

Now that she knew, Sakura sighed silently in relief before sending a thought to Kurama 'Do you feel such an enemy' she questioned letting the fox take complete command over her body for a moment surprising Shikamaru as her eyes became slit and red like a fox.

"Sakura you..." he trailed off before paling "Crap he's here" Shikamaru was up off the ground running, the pinkette sped after him a moment later, there hiding place was quickly engulfed in the sticky liquid he'd just been talking about before being covered in the lava style jutsu.

The boulder melted and Sakura stared in horror letting Kurama lead her for the moment as she hastily tried to come up with a plan, they found another hiding place fifteen minutes later "I think I've got a plan, but it's going to be a little risky" Sakura breathed as Kurama gave her command back.

He blinked "Was that the fox earlier, I don't think I've ever seen you're eyes turn red like that before, not even when you're using you're sharingan" Shikamaru questioned quickly and she nodded, glad that he wasn't being slow on the uptake "Right the plan tell me" he ordered taking charge.

Sakura nodded once glancing around quickly before "I'll engage in a taijutsu spar, you sneak around keep you're chakra completely suppressed, when you see this signal" she held up one finger charged with chakra "Use you're shadow possession jutsu, then I'll take him out" Sakura finished.

"Okay I think I can work with that" Shikamaru nodded waiting while Sakura ran from their hiding spot into the rain, then he hid his chakra to make it seem like he wasn't even there doing as the pinkette suggested he snuck around the two battling shinobi.

The minute she caught sight of her, Sakura's blood boiled with her rage, her orange eyes with the black ring around the iris, burnt orange hair matted with rain, chain scythe in her hands, the pinkette cursed feeling her anger bubble over as orange chakra leaked from her body.

 ***KIT CALM DOWN*** Kurama's commanding voice brought her back from the edge of her hysteria and Sakura inhaled sharply calming down immensely as she faced off against the reanimation who leaped forward under someone else's control.

'How the hell am I supposed to fight her' tears clung to her lashes as she jumped back avoiding getting slashed with the Kusarigama the girl had loved 'I'm sorry Kiretsu-chan' Sakura thought as her emerald eyes hardened.

If only she knew the hand signs to undo the jutsu to give the orange haired child reanimation control over herself again, but she didn't and Sakura had to fight with the girl who had claimed one of the spots as her best friend when they'd all been children still.

Kiretsu stood across from her staring blankly, she didn't speak, just attacked, whoever was controlling her knew how difficult it would be for the pinkette, but if she didn't hurry, Shikamaru would be caught, Sakura cursed under her breath.

And punched the ground cracking it with force, knocking the reanimation of her friend off balance "NOW SHIKAMARU" Sakura shouted and Kiretsu was immediately caught in the shadow strangle jutsu, she struggled before going limp.

This didn't necessarily mean whoever was controlling Kiretsu had given up and it set her alarm bells ringing, something nagged at her senses before her eyes widened, she had just led them right into a trap, "SHIT RUN" Sakura screamed covering her arms and face as Kiretsu exploded.

Shikamaru ducked for cover and Sakura slid next to him a moment later, "Is that Kiretsu-san" he asked blinking at the orange haired girl as she reformed "What exactly is she" he stared with with frightened eyes at Sakura.

"Reanimation, someone was used as a sacrifice to reanimate Kiretsu-chan, and when I find that bastard he's going to pay for using her like this desecrating her grave" Sakura seethed grinding her teeth together, "We'll try again" she nodded jumping up.

He really wanted to sigh as he suppressed his chakra again circling around the two battling girls that had once been the best of friends, he didn't really remember what had happened just that Kiretsu had died and that Sakura had been hopelessly upset for an entire year.

He barely even remembered going to her funeral in the flower field that Sakura loved, Shikamaru shook his head focusing on the task at hand, if he missed his cue, the pinkette was sure to nag at him and it would just be a "Drag" he slumped his shoulders as the word slipped out.

Sakura ran at the reanimation dodging the kick sent her way, even as a kid Kiretsu had been unnaturally strong, and if she wasn't careful, she'd find herself deep unable to get out, like hell would she get stuck in another trap.

She already had her sealing jutsu on hand and the minute Shikamaru caught Kiretsu in another of his shadows, she wasn't going to waste her chance, Sakura bit her lip striking out with her fist punching the reanimation of her friend in the chest.

It sunk through and her eyes widened 'Uh Kurama, sorry' she grimaced then searing heat, thanks to Kurama's regenerative abilities and her own healing chakra, Sakura was on her feet again charging at Kiretsu just a second later.

While she was fighting the reanimation Sakura was chanting 'It's not her, It's not her, It's not her' she thought over and over again in a maddening way, but Kurama understood her insane way of reassuring herself that she had to stop Kiretsu.

Sakura twirled as the chain of the Kusarigama was tossed at her with precision, she barely got out of the way of being tangled in it, then she leaped over Kiretsu's head avoiding the lava that shot from the ground, landing behind the orange haired girl.

She jumped forward pulling her sword from her back again engaging in a kenjutsu fight for a moment until she finally managed to knock the chain scythe from Kiretsu's hand sending it clattering across the ground and far away from them.

Now that her opponent didn't have a weapon, Sakura narrowed her eyes and they turned bloody red, she read the movements Kiretsu made harshly jabbing the reanimation in the chest knocking her back with two fingers.

Then with one she raised it high signaling for Shikamaru to try, shadows encased Kiretsu once again and Sakura charged forward flying through a set of hand signs and before the reanimation could explode, the pinkette pressed her palm against Kiretsu's forehead "SEAL" she panted.

Chakra from Kurama flooded through her a moment later as "Hey Sakura-chan, nice to see you're doing well" Kiretsu finally spoke as her reanimated body started fading "Sorry about all this you know" she looked regretful.

"No Kiretsu this isn't you're fault, it's theirs" Sakura gestured at the finding Volcano Ninja "Don't you dare blame yourself, you had no choice, please just rest in peace okay" she managed a pained smile in the end as Kiretsu disappeared.

Shikamaru looped towards her soaked to the bone and shivering slightly at the chill in the air, it was almost winter time after all "So what happens if I come across more reanimated shinobi, how do I tell if they are" he pestered wanting to know more.

Sakura turned with a sigh and closed her eyes for a moment forcing back the anger she felt "A black ring will be around their eyes and they'll be able to come back even after exploding" Sakura nodded curtly to Shikamaru after her explanation and disappeared from sight.

The next person she came across, or rather the body of the person she came across was one she was familiar with, but Sakura couldn't stop and grieve for him, he had been one of the Uchiha that Fugaku had brought with him, that she was kind of on friendly terms with.

In a war people died 'Damn it this is never ending' Sakura thought in frustration dodging to the side to avoid getting gutted, but before she could truly engage her opponent, Itachi came flying out of nowhere "Itachi-ni" Sakura called in surprise.

She'd never seen him attack someone so viciously before, "Imouto-chan" Itachi swiped his bangs to the side after he cut down her attacker in as little time as possible, she watched as his eyes trailed across her body and she knew he was making sure she was alright.

He nodded disappearing from view and she shook her head, "FANG OVER FANG" sounded next to her and Kiba and Akamaru were sailing at her, Sakura blinked before ducking to avoid the attack, what the hell was going on.

"Oh Uchiha, sorry the rain is really fucking with our noses" Kiba stopped his jutsu when he realized who he'd almost attacked, Sakura sighed in relief and nodded in understanding, before he and Akamaru were charging through the rain to find more enemies.

Sakura took a deep breath steeling her nerves and spreading out her senses, to the right was Choji, further ahead was Neji, who'd come to his senses after his fight against Naruto in the chunin exams, Tenten to the left and Lee and Guy behind her.

The others were doing fine as well and she relaxed some, she wasn't alone anymore, it wasn't just her fight it was theirs and they were going to win, Sakura tensed her shoulders feeling the oncoming enemy and smirked, leaping head long into battle.

It was obvious they didn't really know how to keep with her, and she determined that they were either just newly minted chunin, which she was not, or just idiots, proved to be the former a second later as they shouted at her.

"Fools why are you even if you can barely fight" Sakura paused in the middle of the fight landing gracefully on her feet eyeing the destruction she'd cause, they didn't even speak just ran at her again, she rolled her eyes crouching in a defensive position.

When they were close enough she let loose kicking one in the chest, punching another in the thigh, using her chakra scalpel on another cutting through their thigh and heading butting the last, before leaping out of their circle, like hell she was going to let them surround her.

Then she punched the ground caving in beneath their feet and she knocked them out, they hadn't seemed to bare a grudge against her like most of the Village Hidden in the Volcanoes did, so she spared their lives hoping she wasn't making a mistake and that it would later come back to bite her in the ass.

Sakura searched the field again, she'd hope that if they'd stalled long enough the leader orchestrating the attack would unveil himself, but that didn't seem to be the case, it made her more wary than usual 'What do you think Kurama, should I proceed with caution or continue on' she asked.

Kurama kept silent for several long minutes as she darted across the battlefield, before he could answer though, another enemy shinobi shot out in front of Sakura cutting her off "So you're the little girl our leader wants so badly" he eyed her up and down.

That look raised her hackles setting her nerves on edge "What of it" she snapped hotly acting like the true brat she should be, lulling the man into a hopefully false sense of security "Maybe I'm just that good" Sakura snickered inwardly at the dumb look that replaced his previous expression.

"That's one way to get yourself killed, just come with me quietly and no one else will be killed" he beckoned her with his hand hoping to entice her to just join them without further resistance, Sakura's eyes widened.

'Hmm' Sakura thought before an idea struck her, she had to fight to keep the smirk forming on her face as she made to go towards the man, if she could get close enough the fighting could be kept to a minimum and then she could continue searching for the leader of the Volcano Village.

Once she was next to him, he smirked cockily and that's when she struck, with her hand encased in blue chakra, the chakra scalpel, Sakura thrust her palm forward striking his heart, he keeled over dead in just a second, she shook her head "Idiot" she frowned.

Then she was off searching cautiously again, it was ridiculous how hard it was raining now, even she could barely see through it, "UGH" Sakura groaned pulling her hair back into a high ponytail, her hair was still short but after they won she'd start growing it out again.

"Sakura" Suika flew out at her "We have a couple of injured that I can't heal by myself" she panted hands on her knee's clearly out of breath, she'd done all she could, but her medical abilities were amateur at best, even though Tsunade was teaching her, she was learning at an extremely slow pace.

Knowing that she couldn't just leave her friends, Sakura sent a quick spike of healing chakra into the only other pinkette in the entire world "Lead the way Suika" she gestured with her hands and the girl took off with her following.

Partway to the injured Hashirama joined them "I think I'm gonna stick with the medic nin's from this point onward, we've nearly got this fight in the bag after all" Hashirama panted exhausted from running around and using his wood style jutsu to crush enemies.

The injured turned out to be Shisui and Ogama, and they were quickly healed "Thanks Sakura-chan" Shisui patted her on the head as if she was still a child, then used his body flicker jutsu to rejoin the fight, while Ogama stuck close to Suika.

They'd always had a strong bond even as children and everyone could tell that in a couple years Ogama and Suika would be in a relationship, Sakura took the moment to laugh 'Poor Hidan is going to throw a fit over that one' she thought.

Like always it amused Kurama to the point where he was almost rolling around in laughter ***You know kit, it's surprised me how laid back you are during this fight, aren't you concerned that one of you're friends could die*** he asked as his amusement died down.

Sakura inhaled before releasing a shaky breath as her heart thudded in her chest 'Of course I'm concerned Kurama, but I have high hopes that the Kami won't let me down, not to mention I trust in them that they won't die, injured yes which is easily fixed, but they won't drop dead on me' she breathed.

Satisfied with her answer, Kurama went back to storing up his chakra, when they finally found the leader of this kami forsaken village, they were going to show everyone the extent of they could do together, considering Ay had let them train at the waterfall of truth.

Assured in her decision, Sakura exhaled eyes trailing across the field again going as far as to activate her sharingan, she pushed up her dark purple glasses though they were no use to her right now considering the rain.

Then she was off flying to the right appearing between Kama and an obviously to strong of an opponent, Kama's pink eyes widened just before the pinkette was thrown back with the force of the attack that should have hit her then Sakura was on her feet again charging forward.

"Take cover Kama-chan" Sakura ordered in a tone that brooked no judgment, Kama hit the ground covered her head with her arms as she unleashed a barrage of kunai at the man, at the end of them were exploding tags "Ninja Art: Cherry Blossom Explosion" Sakura smirked.

All the tags she'd thrown simultaneously exploded lighting up the field they were fighting on in a dazzling display, Sakura took her chance to peer around noting that there were now less Volcano Shinobi, yes they were winning.

Her opponent wasn't done yet though despite getting hit by most of the blast, he'd managed to save face and body flicker a safe distance away to wait out the rest of the explosions, then he was right on top of her and Sakura jumped back almost loosing her foot from the mud.

But then she was leaping forward fist filled with chakra punching the man with all her brute force sending him flying backwards to land harshly on the ground, Sakura breathed in not letting up as he got to his feet again.

Kama lifted her head to stare at the battling duo in awe, sure she'd seen the pinkette on numerous occasions training with her dad, but she'd never known how strong the girl was, to be able to fight on equal footing with a fully grown man even when she was just fifteen was quite the feet.

She kept her eyes glued to Sakura as she fought like a true kunoichi should making her strive to get better herself, it made Kama wonder if someday she'd be able to do all that the other girls of her generation could to be truly inspiring to the next generation kunoichi.

Sakura ducked under a blow weaving through a set of hand signs "Water Style: Water Manipulation" she murmured under her breath using the rain in the air to create a sort of whip to lash out at her opponent distracting him.

Easily keeping up the jutsu as she charged forward, he was to distracted and Sakura managed to land a particularly harsh blow to his torso, the man skidded back with a grunt glaring at her forcefully, but she just jumped at him again.

Until a lightning encased hand slammed straight through his stomach, even Sakura couldn't help the widening of her eyes "Kakashi-sensei" she gasped seeing the carnage, guts spilling onto the ground, but she was mostly unfazed.

She craned her neck around to peer at Kama and found her puking, if she were a lesser person she'd be vomiting to, but she'd been through so much more than this petty little fight, "Hey stupid brat I'm here to" Obito sulked at his side hands behind his head.

"Obito-sensei" Sakura smiled relieved to see the duo, she looked them over critically before relaxing, they weren't injured in anyway "Nice to see you, but there's more to be done" she waved at Kama before dashing away.

Kakashi shook his head, and Obito rolled his eye "Always in a hurry that one" he stated in a bored manner, this fight was to easy, and it couldn't even really be construed as a war, Kakashi chuckled before waving at Kama and they went in search of more enemy.

By now the fighting was slowing down considerably but the rain hadn't lessened in the least, it was irritating for the most part because there wasn't much visibility, but that didn't stop the two males from offing as many volcano shinobi as they could with their combined attacks.

Sakura grimaced as she came across another gruesome sight, the closer she looked at it, she realized that it wasn't anyone from the Leaf, she sighed in relief, before a spine chilling howl came from across the field, her eyes narrowed until they came into view.

'Wolves' her mind supplied things had just gotten slightly more difficult, she couldn't stand harming animals, but these were no ordinary wolves, their eyes gleamed with an intelligent light until the one at the front, the obvious alpha spoke in a low growl.

"Pink haired child with the sharingan, surrender to us and we won't attack you're comrades" he was dark gray with blue eyes and Sakura tensed inching her way backwards trying to flee, but she realized she was completely surrounded.

Even Kurama seemed mildly worried as he took over for just a moment searching the field before going back into the seal ***Kit they are everywhere, not just here, but all around*** he grumbled trying to come up with a plan.

"This isn't good Sakura-chan" Mito was with her and she didn't want anything happening but intelligent creatures were difficult to reason with especially if they thought they owed the person they were working for some kind of re-compensation for saving them.

Sakura shuddered but tried a peaceful approach first "Why are you working with those bastards from the Hidden Volcano, they are just using you, surely you realize that" she spoke up feeling odd, she hadn't dared bring her own talking companion to the fight.

The wolf seemed surprised his blue eyes narrowing, he took a chance "Just what is it you hope to gain by destroying the leader of the village, they just want to be recognized by the five great nations" he searched her eyes for any deceit.

Her hands shook with the sudden rage that filled her "If they want to be recognized this definitely isn't the way to go about doing that" Sakura replied in a moderately calm voice, "And it's mostly for revenge" she began and the wolf growled.

But before he could attack "Listen will you please" she cut in pleading with him to hear her out, and he sat waiting, Sakura sighed in relief "Nine years ago I met someone from the Hidden Volcano Village" she began pushing back her tears.

"Her name was Kiretsu Kazan, and she was sent to spy on the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and I befriended her, when we were eight the former leader came to check on her with a few of his men" Sakura paused to take a deep breath that did nothing to quell her rage as it came back full force.

"That bastard dared to call her a traitor, she was a child and wanted nothing to do with snooping around the village that had taken her in and given her a new start, and then they killed her" she continued pushing on despite the onslaught of emotions.

Her tears were hidden by the rain pelting her face, but she had no doubt the wolves could smell the salt that came with such an action, "Then they started coming after me because of my mangekyou sharingan" Sakura sighed.

"And then they reanimated Kiretsu heartlessly uncaring of her feelings or that even though as a reanimation she was still just a child but they made her fight anyway" she balled her hands into fists again shoving away the urge to bash all of their skulls in.

The wolves listened before making their decision "My name is Fuyo and we will fight with you" the alpha wolf turned howling and then suddenly the Volcano Shinobi were fleeing, Sakura smiled inwardly glad she hadn't had to fight them.

"Thanks Fuyo" she rushed past him feeling the leader's chakra just up ahead, it was what she had been waiting for all along, what she didn't count on were the events that would follow or that the man wouldn't go down without a long drawn out fight.

As Sakura skidded to a halt in front of him, the sun was peeking over the edge of the mountain and the rain clouds were slowly lessening, as the bright light of a new dawn creeped over the land, she faced her ultimate enemy, sure he wasn't Kaguya but in this time line a war was never supposed to have started.

Fuyo slid to a stop next to her staring at his former contractor "You Betray Me For That Bitch Fuyo, I gave you a home, fed you, raised you" the man spat stomping his foot throwing a tantrum, it let him know that he had indeed been used.

"That still doesn't condone what you have done to this girl, I have seen the error of my ways and soon you will to" Fuyo growled in a deep voice as his pack stood at the ready, they would fight to the death for the pinkette, and then return to their caves in the mountain.

Sakura eyed the wolf fondly for a moment feeling more grateful for their presence now than ever, before training her hardened emerald eyes on the man she'd wanted nothing more to strangle, she could feel the others converging on their spot.

But something was nagging at her, it was like a tickle at the back of her senses like she was forgetting something important, "Enough talk" Sakura shook her head "You and I have unsettled business" she focused on her opponent again.

"Are you sure about that little girl" he chuckled as he made a signal, and two of his men brought forward a squirming Sasuke, when he saw her eyes widen "Now surrender or you're brother's life ends here today" his men held up a kunai to Sasuke's throat.

Itachi was next to her glaring heatedly a moment later, "Itachi-ni" Sakura felt her heart pounding within her chest, he shifted his gaze to meet hers and she realized he'd activated his sharingan, and it was spinning furiously.

She could feel the others just behind them and she knew she had to do something quick, she had to get Sasuke out of the way, Sakura stretched out her senses searching, dread filled her stomach, there was someone else missing that she couldn't sense.

"Where's Naruto" Sakura swallowed eyes flying left and right as the rain ended and sunlight filtered on the battlefield, Itachi shook his head he didn't know either 'Crap, Kurama can you sense him' she sent the thought and the fox took over.

He felt around the field for his other half ***The Idiots been captured as well, they intend on using you're weakness against you fully Kit*** Kurama growled, how the hell had they been so stupid as not to keep an eye on the two boys.

And he just knew that Sakura would stop at nothing to get them back, including getting captured, he froze ***Are you thinking what I'm thinking Kit*** Kurama asked a grin spreading across his face and she bit her lip but nodded.

'Yeah, I just hope it works' she breathed tuning back into her surroundings to hear the leader of the volcano villager ordering for her to surrender, Sakura took a deep breath and flashed her older brother a reassuring smile "Okay" she stepped forward.

"WHAT DON'T DO IT SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto's voice rang out loud and clear from the other side of the field and he to was brought forward much like Sasuke had been, "THEY PLAN ON USING A JUTSU ON YOU AND MMMMMPHMM" a hand was slapped over his mouth shutting him up.

Itachi tossed his little sister a glare "Don't even think about it Imouto-chan" he gripped her arm keeping her in her spot, his limited control over his emotions already shot to hell, he wasn't about to lose both of his younger siblings if something went wrong.

While her boyfriend could understand what she was thinking 'Be careful' those bright red caught her gaze and Sakura nodded quietly, glad that he knew what she was planning and had faith in her like he always had.

She turned her head emerald eyes bright and full of that tenacious veracity and the Will of Fire burned deep within her soul, those soulful orbs of glittering jewels screamed the words at him _**Trust Me**_ and Itachi hesitated before releasing his hold.

"I believe in you Sakura-imouto" Itachi breathed as she strode forward with a confident gait to her walk, until she was standing next to the leader of their enemy, he hated himself in that moment for not being able to do anything.

"I surrendered, now release Naruto-kun and my brother" Sakura ordered crossing her arms with an expectant look on her face, he pursed his lips almost looking unwilling of releasing his captives, but he did have her.

Eventually he nodded "Fine release them, I've got what I want" he ordered his men those that were the strongest, and Naruto and Sasuke dropped to the ground before scrambling to the other side of the field throwing fearful looks at Sakura every couple of seconds.

The seconds ticked by as they stared each other down, before he gripped her head forcefully pressing his fingers to her temples harshly and flooded chakra into her brain, she hadn't even seen him use hand signs, and then her actions were being controlled.

Kurama easily broke the jutsu placed on his container with a spike of his chakra, but Sakura kept walking as if she was not aware of her actions, just before Itachi was going to jump forward to come after her, she spun shocking the Leader of the Volcano Village and everyone.

He burst from her body in a display of red chakra, swinging his paw and swiped through the four men that stood to the side and gave a grin then he was back within the seal as if nothing had ever happened, leaving Sakura to deal with the man who had been the cause of a lot of her heartache.

The man stood frozen jaw hanging agape at the monster that had burst from her body, then vanished in a mere few seconds "What did you actually think I would just surrender" Sakura tilted her head to the side innocently a hard glint to her eyes.

"You tricked me and now you're going to pay" he snapped feeling greatly angered that he'd been outsmarted by a teenager of all people, not just any teen, but the girl he'd wanted under his control for years but the people he sent to collect her never returned.

Sakura inhaled sharply "No, it's you who will pay, using Kiretsu like that, desecrating her grave for you're sick and twisted games" she shook her head slowly as her family and friends surrounded her on all side fighting alongside the wolves that had joined them.

He seemed to panic realizing he was vastly outnumbered with his shinobi either dead or still knocked out cold and tried to run, but Fuyo stood in his way his pack keeping him completely blocked in, "Are you sure you want to do this Sakura" Itachi questioned.

She nodded "Yeah, if we don't then this will never end" Sakura exhaled slowly before leaping forward fist raised high, just before she was to hit him, he started laughing and she became wary, whenever an enemy laughed it was never good.

"Looks like my reinforcements have arrived just in time" the leader cackled as over fifty volcano shinobi appeared on the battlefield and more fighting ensued, Sakura cursed under her breath as she lost her chance to end this fight.

She didn't have much more time to think as she ducked low under cutting wind "Earth Style: Mud Wall" Sakura weaved hand signs at an incredibly fast speed slamming her hands to the ground raising a wall to protect her until the wind died down.

A second later Sasuke and Naruto were on either side of her "What are we gonna do Sakura-chan, we can't fight for much longer" the blonde was clearly exhausted even with the help of his Kurama constantly replenishing his energy and chakra reserves.

"Yeah though you're earlier plan was pretty reckless" Sasuke spoke up in a flat tone, he was horribly upset and understandably so, his little sister had put herself in harms way just to save him and Naruto's asses only to turn around to have to fight some more.

Not sure what to do, because she was quickly running out of idea's and was just as exhausted as everyone else, Sakura tugged on her short pink hair in frustration "I don't know, this has to end before one of us gets hurt or worse dies" Sakura bit her lip harshly drawing blood.

But she gave it little thought as the thick red dribbled down her chin to land on the ground, "If I could just get close enough to land a hit, then this would all be over" Sakura squeezed her eyes shut conversing with her half of Kurama.

Though the fox clearly had no idea on what she should do either "You need to get in close range" Sasuke broke through her thoughts and Sakura nodded "I think me and the dobe can handle that, but it's up to you to save our asses again if we get caught" he joked for a moment.

And everything seemed almost alright in the world as time slowed down and she stared into the dark eyes of the boy who had become her family, a smiled curved her lips upwards "You bet you're ass Sasuke that I'll save you and Naruto-kun" Sakura pumped her arm with wide emerald eyes.

"Good come on dobe we have to create an opening, it's time for operation distract" Sasuke took the lead so Naruto didn't have to, he was just as hopelessly clueless in this time line as he had been in the other and it was awfully endearing and annoying at the same time.

Naruto bounded after his second best friend to deploy distraction tactics on their enemy so that it might give Sakura the chance she needed to take the man down and out, even if she had to kill him, he'd seen enough killing to be somewhat comfortable.

And if there was someone that deserved to die more than the others it was the man who'd started this war just to have Sakura at his beck and call like a slave, no matter what he would never let that happened even if he had to take a fall himself.

His dream was to become the Future Hokage, like his dad was, and to be Hokage that meant fighting to protect his friends and family especially his little sister who was just six years old right now, he would go home to his parents and Kikina with pride.

"Don't just stand there dobe" Sasuke's voice jarred him from his thoughts and Naruto looked straight ahead to the enemy, neither of them could have suspected that they were being controlled all be it just barely but enough to impede their movements.

"Right" Naruto called performing his shadow clone jutsu giving them instructions to get as close as possible and be annoying, it always worked so he never even gave pause to think that it might not this time, while they were doing their best.

Sakura was still hiding behind her rock wall, a hastily forming plan in her mind as she weaved hand signs and bit her thumb "Ninja Art: Snake Summoning Jutsu" she swiped her thumb on the wall summoning Yuki who was now as large as she was.

"You summoned me Sakura-sama" Yuki hissed white eyes darting around the clearing disbelief clear at what she saw, the pinkette nodded and she immediately understood, "Climb on then" she leaned to let Sakura scramble to stand atop her head.

Then she was slithering forward past the two boys, half way to the male that was giving her obvious problems, Yuki jerked her head back, Sakura hung on just barely then thrust it forward, and the pinkette went flying.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened just before they bodies were moving not of their own accord, everyone tensed as Sakura aimed a chakra scalpel coated fist at the leader of the volcano village, blood splattered across her cheek and she smirked in triumph only to stare in horror.

All fighting stop to stare at the scene before them, even Itachi couldn't believe what he was seeing, Sakura trembled removing her hand skin turning deathly pale as she realized what had just happened "Sa..Sasuke" she stuttered his name.

But he dropped lifelessly to the ground obsidian eyes blank and unmoving, sweat beaded on her brow and a chill swept through her, it was deathly silent on the battlefield before Sakura threw her head back and screamed to the heavens.

Everyone was stunned none more so than her boyfriend "Kami no" Tobirama breathed realizing that the scene before them was real and not a figment of their imagination or a genjutsu, like many wanted it to be.

Not even Naruto could muster up something to say as he stood to the side, that could have been him had he just been a second faster, "YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU DO THAT" he screamed at the leader of the volcano village as Sakura cried.

Her hands were coated in her brothers blood and not even Kurama knew what to say to calm her down, she was shaking so horribly that he feared she'd truly lost it ***Come on Kit, the kami wouldn't let Sasuke stay dead*** he tried but Sakura wasn't even listening to him again.

Pain generated in her eyes but she ignored it for the moment as Sakura looked around her, how, she'd been so sure, her eyes snapped to the Hidden Volcano Leader and she knew immediately that it was his doing Sasuke hadn't been able to control his actions.

Goosebumps rose on their flesh as a massive killing intent leaked out of Sakura in waves, not that it was being directed at them, her face was set in a stony expression and her emerald eyes were blank and emotionless, cold and unfeeling.

She raised her hand and pointed a finger "You have just made a grave mistake" she hissed like the snakes she was fond of, stepping forward threateningly and everyone took a large step back, realizing that it hadn't been the wisest of idea's to piss the pinkette off to the point of no return.

The Volcano Village Leader gulped and swallowed thickly, he'd never heard such a demonic voice come from a girl before, he had truly fucked himself in that moment as chakra swirled in the air from the pinkette affecting the weather again.

Until it was once again pouring rain, Sakura paid this no mind as she walked forward eyes narrowed on her prey, "Now look here girly this wouldn't have happened if you had just surrendered like a good little puppet" he raised his hands hoping to stall for more time.

But she was apparently in no mood to play his little game as she got closer and closer "I AM NOT YOU'RE FUCKING PUPPET, AND NEITHER WAS SASUKE" Sakura snarled the tomoe of her sharingan spinning furiously until it became the will-o-wisp pattern.

All stared in horror as an eerie purple floating light appeared next to Sakura but unlike all the other times a handful of people had seen her use her mangekyou sharingan, it didn't float closer to it's victim, instead, Sakura launched at the man herself.

And landed a chakra enhanced fist to his gut, he went flying and landed harshly against the ground, the man tried to get back up but he kept slipping in the mud until Sakura was looming over him kicking him in the chin and he rolled several meters away.

Coughing racked his body a moment later and he hacked up some blood, she'd damaged his internal organs with that punch of hers he realized, but that would get him no where, instead the man tried a different tactic using his jutsu to take control of Naruto again.

But Sakura was quicker as she snapped his wrists and he let out a scream of agony, Naruto blinked and fled to the other side of the battlefield, Sakura was super scary when pissed and right now she was furious, everyone knew it was never a wise idea to fuck with those she loved and called family.

In the godly realm, Ushinawareta stood at the ready to perform her jutsu to return Sasuke back to life, his soul was cradled gently in her arms, she felt for her charge, she really did, but soon she'd be able to repay the girl for all she'd done for them by giving Sasuke back.

Below, Sakura was brutally destroying her opponent taking away his chakra, beating him into the ground, Kurama truly feared his host had lost it, this hadn't happened not even when Kiretsu had been killed, but her own brother, Sasuke, she'd killed him in a most horrific way.

No one dared breath as that eerie luminescent floating purple light never moved an inch, it was creepy as hell and Naruto flinched, he'd never forget the first time he saw the pinkette use her mangekyou sharingan on someone, it still haunted him to this day.

Finally it seemed like Sakura was losing her momentum having nearly drained herself of chakra, depleting Kurama's reserves as well, until "Shinokyofu" she breathed leaving the man to die a most terrifying death, as his scream shattered the silent clearing.

Sakura paid no heed to the pleading as she trudged through the mud to where Sasuke had fallen, this was all her fault if she'd never involved her family in this fight it never would have happened, tears gathered and fell but they were hidden by the rain.

Fuyo padded forward cautiously "Child of the Sharingan" he called in a tentative voice but she didn't even look his way, he inched closer smelling the salt and knew she was crying, his blue eyes closed, the pinkette had a big heart it seemed.

'Please give Sasuke back, I don't care anymore, just give him back, I can't survive without him' she pleaded silently to the kami, even if they didn't return Tobirama or the others to her, that would be fine so long as she got Sasuke back.

Hearing the plea's Ushinawareta finally decided it was time and with a gentle nudge the soul she held was floating into it's body, though Sasuke remained unmoving "It's time" she murmured twining her fingers together as she began.

Sakura lifted her head as a voice she hadn't heard in many years washed over the battlefield, she relished in the sound of Ushinawareta's sweet tune as a song filled her ears, the rain clouds dissipating and more tears splashed down her already to pale cheeks.

But she couldn't help it as she joined the blonde goddess in singing, it was bittersweet though since Sasuke couldn't hear the song, he'd always enjoyed listening to her when she felt in the mood, but now, Sakura choked on her tears continuing nevertheless.

" _Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now I'm found,  
Was blind, but now I see._

 _'twas Grace that taught,  
my heart to fear.  
And grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that grace appear,  
the hour I first believed._

 _Through many dangers, toils and snares,  
I have already come.  
'tis grace that brought me safe thus far,  
and grace will lead us home._

 _The Lord has promised good to me,  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be,  
as long as life endures._

 _When we've been there ten thousand years,  
bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise,  
than when we first begun._

 _Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see._ _"_

When she was done something incredible happened a fucking miracle in Naruto's mind as Sasuke's gaping wound closed and his chest started rising and falling again, then his eyes fluttered open to reveal obsidian orbs filled with confusion.

"Sakura" he asked in a trembling voice reaching for the pinkette until he had his arms wrapped around her shaking shoulders, a second later Sakura broke down completely sobbing into his shoulder getting his shirt even wetter than before with her tears.

"You're okay, the kami.." Sakura choked out waving her arms madly in the air but never once attempting to remove herself from his hold, "It's a miracle, I really thought that" her body shook with the force of her sobs and she was unable to calm down.

Sasuke held onto his little sister for fear that something else would suddenly try to snatch her away from him, he squeezed his eyes shut as his heart throbbed in pain for the pinkette, she went through so much on their account and yet he'd been stupid enough to get caught.

Itachi approached his siblings cautiously not truly believing that his little brother was alive again, it was simply to good to be true, but as he neared he sensed no genjutsu, no deception in the air, the enemy shinobi had completely given up the fight when their leader had gone down.

"Otouto, Imouto" he called crouching down next to them in the mud only Sasuke shifted to face him, but Sakura didn't even attempt to remove herself from clinging to her slightly older brother, not that he would try to persuade her otherwise.

But something had to be done to calm her down otherwise she risked harming herself, she was running dangerously low on chakra, and if they didn't do something quick, they'd have another death on their hands that probably wouldn't become a miracle-esque situation where she was miraculously returned.

Near the trio, Tobirama hesitated should he intervene, he wanted to see her so badly, but perhaps now wasn't the time to approach "Tobirama" Hashirama hissed in his ear suddenly "Go to her, even if you can't comfort her how you want at least you're presence will calm her" he ordered.

He didn't waste another second as he started forward through the sodden battlefield, the rain had washed away all the blood that stained the ground, until he was near the pinkette he craved, the two Uchiha males eyed him grumpily.

But at his close proximity Sakura immensely relaxed and she finally lifted her head to stare around, her eyes were bloodshot but still the emerald color they all adored and her eyes fluttered shut as she passed out.

Itachi stared worriedly, but they had no time "We have to get back to the Village now" he stood gently cradling his sister in his arms, Sasuke rose to his feet wincing feeling the residual soreness of dying and then coming back to life, his muscles were stiff but they all pushed themselves racing back to the Leaf Village to let them know they'd won but not without a few casualties.

Upon their arrival Itachi immediately headed right to the hospital no one followed as the news was spread and Minato was alerted of what had happened, but as much as he and Kushina were worried about Sakura, they couldn't interfere at all.

Once Sakura was checked into the hospital and resting in a room, only then did Itachi leave, setting up a high level anbu genjutsu over the room in case anyone tried to disturb his sister, after everything she'd done Sakura deserved to rest peacefully.

Everyone was worried about the pinkette in the hospital, though she was forbidden from receiving visitors for the time being, that wouldn't stop a certain someone as he settled himself on a bench to wait.

When night swept over the lands, Tobirama stood abruptly from the bench he'd been sitting on for what seemed like endless hours, his brother raised a brow at him, that he ignored, instead the white haired male slunk through the darkening streets towards the hospital, Hashirama rolled his eyes.

Heart thudding in his chest as he reached the building, Tobirama ran a hand through hair and swallowed thickly steeling his nerves then quickly found which room she was being held in and crept down the hallways of the near silent hospital, just a few medics patrolling that night.

Five minutes later he entered the room and slid the door shut removing his cloaking jutsu, Tobirama breathed out before turning, Sakura was still knocked out, looking horribly small in that all white bed, her skin pale and brow sweat slicked.

He brushed her bangs to the side drawing a groan from between her dry and cracked lips just before her eyes opened, Sakura blinked rapidly as she tried to adjust to the darkness of the room she was in, feeling his hand though she jerked.

"Shh, hey it's just me Sakura" his deep voice resonated through the room and she immediately relaxed, now that he was here, he had no idea what to say, what could he say, Tobirama grit his teeth and inhaled and exhaled, just as he was about to speak

Emerald orbs met his ruby irises "I'm glad nothing else happened" Sakura murmured as their lips met in the silence of the room, before he pulled back and settled in the chair at her bedside determined to never let her out of his sight again.


End file.
